ANPersona P3 versi Indonesia
by Andow
Summary: Seorang mahasiswa biasa, who meet a certain black hedgehog. Akankah hal ini mengubah hidupnya? Karakter, waktu dan tempat di Indonesia. With some English conversation. Chapter 39: Why you guys always ruin it?
1. Chapter 1 An Ordinary Boy

Disclaimer: Persona, shadows, Tartarus, dan Dark Hour milik ATLUS. Yang menjadi milikku adalah diriku sendiri, keluargaku dan teman-temanku.

Cerita ini merupakan cerita P3 versi Indonesia. Jadi, character dan tempatnya Indonesia semua. Semoga kalian tertarik untuk membaca kisah ini.  
This is my first fanfiction, enjoy it!

**

* * *

Chapter 1 An Ordinary Boy**

"_Welcome to the Velvet Room my boy. Your journey will begin in no time. But for now...."_

* * *

Selasa, 14 April 2009  
Pagi hari 07.30  
Rumah Anggir

"Banguuun!! Hes, Cepat bangun!"  
"Hah, iya sebentar lagi, hooaammm....."  
"Udah jam setengah delapan nih, nanti telat."  
"All right.... ku udah bangun kok. Gak usah teriak di telinga aku dong!!"

"Sana buat cereal sama makan roti dulu. Aku mau tidur lagi ah..." kata Andjar, adikku. "What the heck! Terus ngapain kamu bangunin Hes!" kataku sambil marah. "Kan aku cuma disuruh Mama bangunin kamu, aku sih masuk siang, daag" Adikku langsung menarik selimutnya.

Setelah sarapan dan mandi, aku pun siap untuk berangkat kuliah. "Ku berangkat dulu yaa, daag!" salamku kepada Ibu dan Adikku. Aku langsung memacu motorku menuju kampus. Saat aku hampir keluar kompleks rumahku, tiba-tiba ada sms dari temanku. "Anggir, bareng yaa. Aku tunggu di depan gang." isi sms tersebut. "sms dari Helda ya, oke no problem." aku kembali memacu motorku.

* * *

Namaku Anggir Andhika, mahasiswa IPB semester 2. Karena ku tinggal di Tangerang, hampir tiap hari aku bolak-balik Tangerang-Bogor, lumayan satu jam perjalanan. Sebenarnya sih teman-temanku bilang: "Gila kamu, tiap hari bolak-balik. Kenapa nggak kost aja?" tapi selalu aku jawab "Biasa aja kok, lagipula nggak terlalu jauh dari rumah." dengan santai.

Justru yang menjadi masalah bagiku adalah 'kebosanan'. Aku bosan menjalani rutinitas seperti ini. Kenapa sih nggak ada sesuatu kejadian yang '_wah_', sesuatu yang menakjubkan. Ada kekuatan spesial kek, manusia dari masa depan kek, atau alien juga boleh (Ketularan anime Suzumiya Haruhi, harus stop nonton dulu nih).

Tapi kenyataan memang menyakitkan. Kalau saja aku memiliki kemampuan teleportasi, pasti lebih enak, nggak usah capek-capek nyetir sejam. Kenyataan memang penuh pengorbanan ya?! Oh, sudah sampai di depan gang rumah Helda!

* * *

"Hei Anggir, lama banget sih. Udah jam sembilan nih, bisa telat nih, 'kan masuk jam sepuluh! Udah gitu dosennya disiplin lagi." kata Helda, 'menyambut'ku sambil merapikan poni rambutnya. "Relax, paling cuma butuh waktu setengah jam untuk sampai kampus." kataku sambil menenangkan dia. "Tapi jangan ngebut ya, aku takut." kata Helda memperingatkanku. "Yes ma'am. OK, here we go!!" teriakku semangat.

Helda, temanku ini memang paling suka nyuruh-nyuruh plus komentar. Yah namanya juga cewek, lagipula dia satu-satunya sahabatku yang cewek. Jangan heran deh, ku memang nggak bisa dekat dengan makhluk bernama cewek.

Entah kenapa dia lain, enak diajak ngobrol, digangguin juga enak. Mungkin karena kita seperjalanan. Helda juga nggak kost, nggak boleh sama orang tuanya, lagipula rumahnya lebih dekat dariku jika ke arah Bogor.

Finally, we arrived at IPB, kampus terbesar di Bogor. Selagi aku parkir motorku, Helda turun dan langsung mengobrol dengan temannya. Aku pun juga bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabatku yang sedang berjalan menuju motor mereka.

"Hey Hadi, Goman, Harry, Adipta, where're you guys going?" sambutku. "Eh dosen S2 (aku nggak tau kenapa orang-orang memanggilku begitu), nggak usah pake Bahasa Inggris dong. Gaya amat, mentang-mentang gue nggak ngerti, kamu malah ngomong gitu." Oceh Harry, satu-satunya temanku yang berjenggot dan berkumis tebal.

"Hei Gir, kita mau makan dulu nih. Nanti kalau kamu sudah selesai kuliah, datang ke kost aku ya! Biasa, main Poker." kata Hadi, temanku yang pertama aku kenal, juga paling atletis (jangan mikir atletis kayak Ade Rai, seukuran pemain sepak bola deh). "Okay, see ya!" jawabku sambil berjalan ke kelas.

* * *

Siang hari 14.00  
Kost Hadi

"Nah, itu Anggir sama Aziz sudah datang. Setan, Siapin kartunya!" perintah Goman, temanku yang badannya paling besar plus paling kaya. "Santai Man, gak usah manggil gue setan segala. Gue mau abisin rokok dulu nih!" komentar Harry sambil menghisap rokoknya. "Sudah, biar aku saja yang membagikan kartunya." kata Adipta, temanku yang paling pintar. "Belum mulai 'kan?" tanya Aziz, temanku yang paling berkarisma (jangan ge-er ya Ziz).

"Siapa yang main duluan?" tanyaku sambil melepas sepatu. "Kita tentukan saja dengan mengambil kartu paling atas, empat orang yang memegang kartu tertinggi main duluan. Sisanya tunggu yang kalah." usul Adipta. Kami langsung mengambil kartu, dan ternyata Harry dan aku mendapat kartu yang rendah.

"Kalau begitu gue mau merokok lagi ya!" kata Harry sambil mengambil korek api. "Heh, jangan merokok di sini, polusi! Di luar sana!" kata Hadi. "Setan, masa merokok aja pake diusir!" Harry langsung keluar. "Bagus, setannya sudah pergi. Ku bisa tidur dengan tenang sambil menunggu giliran." Aku pun langsung tiduran di lantai.

* * *

Sore Hari 17.30  
Rumah Anggir

"Ku pulang!! Andjar, buka pintunya dong, masa kakaknya pulang nggak disambut sih?!" kataku sambil mengetuk pintu. "Tutup dulu sangkarnya Beo!" kata Adikku dari jendela. "Udah kok, cepat buka!" kataku tidak sabar. Setelah pintu dibuka, aku langsung mengejar Adikku "Sini kamu, mau ku cekik ya lehernya!". "Maa, Hes mau bunuh Ade nih!" rengeknya sambil ke dapur. "Sudah, jangan ribut terus. Hes mandi dulu sana, 'kan kamu keringetan." kata Ibuku sambil menenangkanku.

Adikku Andjar, memang paling suka mengangguku setiap aku pulang, hal itu selalu dia lakukan sejak SD. Dan dia juga selalu menyuruhku melakukan segalanya. Perasaan aku deh yang jadi kakak, kok malah dia yang berkuasa sih.

Tapi kita paling akur kalau sedang main game, kalau main berdua, kita selalu mengatur strategi bersama. Kalau main sendirian, kita selalu mengamati dan menyemangati satu sama lain. Umurnya beda tiga tahun denganku, artinya dia masih kelas 1 SMA. Mungkin karena umur kita tidak terlalu jauh, jadi kita bisa main bersama dengan damai (tapi nggak selalu damai juga sih).

* * *

Malam hari 22.00

Akhirnya selesai juga aku mempelajari materi kuliah hari ini. Gara-gara ngobrol dengan Aziz, aku jadi tidak memperhatikan materi deh, untung tidak ketahuan dosen. Aku juga harus 'membantu' (baca: mengerjakan) PR Adikku, sementara dia enak-enakan tidur, "Capek deh...." kataku dalam hati sambil menepuk kepalaku. "*Hooaamm* well, it's time to sleep, good night!" kataku langsung tertidur.

* * *

Kamis, 16 April 2009  
Sore hari (pulang kuliah) 17.00  
Kost Hadi

Akhirnya kuliah hari ini selesai juga. Kuliah hari ini cukup melelahkan, ditambah kuliah Rabu kemarin yang full dari jam 07.00 sampai jam 17.00. Pelajarannya juga menyebalkan. Tapi khusus hari Kamis aku tidak pulang ke rumah, melainkan menginap di kost Hadi. Sebab, besok aku masuk jam 07.00 pagi, begitu juga dengan Hadi. Kata Ibuku agar aku tidak terlalu kelelahan. Oh iya, kelasku dengan Hadi memang berbeda, tetapi khusus hari Rabu dan Jumat kita sama-sama masuk pagi.

Malam ini sepertinya akan menjadi malam yang ramai, sebab Goman, Aziz, Harry dan Adipta juga ikut. Kami mau mengerjakan tugas kelompok (sebenarnya aku dan Aziz sih nggak sekelompok, sekelas saja nggak, kita hanya membantu). Kamar cuma tiga nih! Untung kedua teman kost Hadi sedang tidak ada, sehingga kamarnya bisa dipakai.

"Pokoknya ku mau tidur sendiri! Daripada ku tidur sama setan yang satu ini, mendingan tidur sama makhluk gaib yang lain deh!" ocehku ke Hadi. "Setan! Siapa juga yang mau tidur sama lu?! Memangnya gue homo? Kalau iya gue juga nggak mau sama lu!" kata Harry membela diri.

"Ya sudah, begini saja. Anggir di kamar satu, Hadi-Harry di kamar dua, aku di kamar tiga. 'kan Aziz sama Goman rumahnya dekat, jadi kalian nggak menginap 'kan?" saran Adipta. "Nah, itu baru good idea! Weton memang paling hebat!" kataku menyetujui usulannya.

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara! Cepat kembali ke pekerjaan kalian. Giliran siapa yang jalan? Oh, aku ya. Nih, Full House Jack!" kata Hadi sambil kembali main poker. *bletak* "Damai banget kamu main poker, sementara aku dan Weton yang kerjain tugasnya! Kalian juga bantuin dong!" aku langsung memukul kepala Hadi.

"Kan kita kerjain tugasnya gantian, yang kalah main poker kerjain tugas sampai giliran dia bermain lagi, adil 'kan. Sudah, Aziz cepat keluarkan kartumu. Waktuku tidak banyak, tapi uangku banyak nih!" jelas Goman. "Sometimes his word really pissed me off." Batinku sambil kembali mengerjakan tugas.

* * *

Malam hari 22.30

"*fyiuuh* akhirnya selesai juga." Kataku lega, tapi.... "Hey, why I'm the only one who finish this assignment?!". "Karena dari 30 permainan tadi, kamu kalah 24 kali." Jawab Goman enteng. "Sudah malam nih, tidur yuk!" ajak Hadi sambil menuju kamarnya. "Ya, kita harus menyimpan tenaga kita." kata Adipta sambil membereskan buku.

"Eh, kenapa harus simpan tenaga? Kan besok cuma kuliah." kataku bingung. "Yah, soalnya...." Harry menghentikan perkataannya. "Soalnya besok setiap kelompok maju mempresentasikan tugasnya. Kelas kita juga 'kan Gir?" sambung Aziz. "Oh ya, you right. Good night everyone!" kataku sambil masuk ke kamar. "Kalau begitu aku dan Aziz pulang dulu ya! Daag." salam Goman sambil keluar kost.

* * *

Tengah malam

Aku terbangun karena merasa haus. Akupun keluar dari kamarku. "Kok gelap ya, jangan-jangan mati lampu." pikirku sambil menyalakan saklar tapi lampu tidak menyala.

Untung malam ini cerah, sinar bulan menyinari ruang tengah melalui jendela sehingga aku bisa melihat isi ruangan. Saat aku meminum air dari dispenser, airnya terasa aneh. Akupun melihat air di dalam gelasku. Damn it! Warnanya merah, jangan-jangan cat. Ini pasti kerjaan anak-anak, mereka 'kan tahu aku orangnya sering kehausan, bahkan saat tidur. Aku langsung menuju kamar Hadi. Anehnya, Hadi maupun Harry tidak ada di kamar. Begitu juga di kamar yang ditempati Adipta.

"Jangan-jangan mereka kabur karena tahu aku akan menyiksa mereka." pikirku. Akupun mencoba keluar dari kost, dan pintunya tidak dikunci. Kecurigaanku bertambah saat aku melihat seseorang di jalan. "Jangan-jangan mereka punya rencana 'tengah malam' nih." Aku langsung mengambil kacamata, jam tangan, handphone, juga dompetku (kebiasaan kalau keluar rumah).

Saat kulihat jam tangan, waktu menunjukkan pukul 01.05. Setelah keluar aku langsung berlari menyusul mereka. Karena ingin tahu ke mana mereka pergi, aku mengikuti mereka sambil menjaga jarak agar tidak ketahuan.

"Lho, ini 'kan jalan menuju kampus. Ngapain mereka ke sana, memangnya mereka ikut kuliah malam. Tapi memangnya ada kuliah tengah malam begini?" pikirku sambil terus mengikuti mereka. Akhirnya mereka berhenti di depan kampus, tapi rasanya ada yang aneh. Tidak lama kemudian, dua orang menghampiri mereka. Karena semakin penasaran, akupun langsung menghampiri mereka. Tiba-tiba....

"No way! I can't believe this....!!" kataku kaget melihat sesuatu yang ada dihadapanku.

* * *

Maaf kalau chapter 1 ini masih belum berhubungan dengan Persona, soalnya ku fokus pada pengenalan character dulu. Bagi yang berkenan, mohon review ya!!


	2. Chapter 2 The Journey Begin

Disclaimer: I don't owned Persona, Dark Hour, shadows, and Tartarus. It all belongs to ATLUS. But, my friends and my family belongs to me.

Selamat menikmati chapter 2 ini!

**

* * *

Chapter 2 The Journey Begin**

Tengah malam

"Anggir, kenapa kamu bisa ada di sini?!" kata Hadi kaget. "Apa ini? Kenapa bisa begini?" tanyaku sambil terdiam. "Kaget ya Gir, melihat kampus kita tiba-tiba berubah. Menyeramkan bukan?" kata Hari sambil melihat kampus.

"Kenapa Nana sama Feby bisa ada di sini?! Jangan-jangan..." *bletak* "Baka! Jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh deh! Kamu memang tidak pernah melihat keadaan sekitar ya! Masa Kampus kita berubah kamu tidak sadar. Malah tanya soal Nana sama Feby." jawab Hadi sambil memukul kepalaku.

"Auow, sakit tahu! Memangnya kampus kita kenapa... kok, gedungnya jadi aneh begini sih?!" aku baru sadar saat kepalaku diarahkan ke kampus.

"Inilah Tartarus, tempat di mana 'shadows' berkumpul. Kampus kita berubah menjadi Tartarus setiap Dark Hour." jelas Adipta. "Tartar sauce?". *bletak* "Kenapa ku dipukul lagi sih?" kataku sambil memegang kepalaku. "Pikir aja sendiri!" jawab Hadi kesal. "Lalu apa itu Shadows dan Dark hour?" tanyaku bingung.

"Dark hour adalah waktu yang tersembunyi antara hari ini dengan keesokan hari. Kita pertama kali dapat memasuki Dark hour jika kita terbangun tepat jam 12 malam. Setelah itu meskipun kita tidak tidur, kita akan tetap merasakan Dark Hour setiap hari." jelas Nana, teman sekelas Hadi yang memiliki rambut sebahu.

"Dan 'shadows' adalah monster yang memakan jiwa manusia yang terjebak saat Dark hour. Itulah sebabnya akhir-akhir ini banyak orang yang terkena Apathy syndrome, penyakit yang diasumsikan para dokter akibat stress berlebihan." lanjut Feby, temanku sejak SMA yang rambutnya dikuncir.

"Nah kita di sini untuk membasmi mereka, keren 'kan?! Kita menjadi jagoan pada malam hari, sayangnya tidak ada yang tahu." kata Hari dengan nada senang. "Kenapa disebut Tartarus? Dan apa gedung kampus yang lainnya juga berubah?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ya, ketiga tempat kampus IPB berubah menjadi Tartarus. Tetapi kita hanya bisa masuk dari kampus GG (Gunung Gede), sepertinya ini gedung yang menghubungkan kedua tempat lainnya. Tapi setelah Dark Hour selesai, Tartarus akan hilang." jelas Adipta.

"Kalau soal nama.... nah, itu ada tulisannya di gerbang. Entah kenapa bisa ada papan namanya, mungkin dulu ada yang buat." tunjuk Hadi ke arah gerbang. Aku pun melihat ke atas pintu gerbang, yup, tertulis' Tartarus' dengan gaya tulisan yang lumayan seram, seperti pesan kematian.

"Karena kamu sudah ada di sini, bagaimana kalau kamu ikut kami menjelajahi Tartarus?" ajak Hadi. "Tapi Hadi, Anggir 'kan belum tentu memiliki kekuatan untuk memanggil 'Persona'. Nanti dia malah jadi korban, 'kan bahaya." kata Nana tidak setuju.

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Feby, berikan kartunya ke Anggir." perintah Hadi. Aku mengambil kartu yang diberikan Feby, dan melihat gambarnya. Ada tulisan 'Fool' dan angka nol dibawahnya. "What's the meaning of this?" tanyaku sambil mengayunkan kartuku.

"Kartu itu menunjukkan kepribadian seseorang. 'Arcana'mu adalah 'Fool', artinya kamu orang yang kurang memahami situasi disekitarmu, tetapi kamu memiliki berbagai kemampuan yang unik. Hal itu ditunjukkan dari angka nol yang ada di situ." jelas Adipta.

"Hahaha, pas banget sama diri kamu Gir. Kamu memang 'fool'!" ejek Hari. "Enak saja, memangnya Arcana kamu apa?". "Hanged Man." jawabnya bangga. "Justru kamu lebih parah, kamu selalu bergantung pada orang lain setiap ada masalah." kata Hadi membelaku.

"Sudah cukup ngocehnya, kita cuma punya waktu sejam tahu." kata Nana. "Sejam? Tapi sekarang sudah pukul 03.15. Eh, kok cepat sekali sudah jam tiga?" heranku saat melihat jam tanganku.

"Saat Dark Hour, tidak ada mesin dan listrik yang menyala. Dan semua jarum jam bergerak secepat jarum menit, artinya Dark Hour baru berlangsung selama 15 menit." jelas Adipta.

"Sebentar, bagaimana dengan air?" selidikku. "Saat ini air berubah menjadi darah, memang aneh sih. Kenapa?" tanya Hadi heran. "Damn it! Berarti tadi ku minum darah dong! Cuih...." aku langsung lari ke selokan.

Kemudian kami masuk ke dalam ruangan pertama. Ukurannya cukup besar, sehingga dapat memuat banyak orang. "Nah, sekarang aku akan membagi kelompok. Hadi, Anggir, kalian berjaga di luar dan kalau bisa menolong jika ada orang-orang yang terjebak pada dimensi Dark Hour ini. Karena shadows di luar lebih lemah daripada yang ada di dalam, sehingga kita bisa tahu apakah Anggir memiliki 'Persona' atau tidak. Sementara aku, Hari dan Nana akan menjelajahi Tartarus lebih jauh. Feby, tugasmu membimbing kami dengan memeriksa area yang kami jelajahi." perintah Adipta.

"Yes sir! Ayo Hadi, kita cari 'korban'." ajakku bersemangat. "*sigh* kenapa harus aku yang menjaga anak ini. Ya sudah, ayo kita keluar." keluh Hadi. Kami berdua keluar dan menuju jalanan, lagipula tidak ada kendaraan yang berjalan saat ini.

"Hey Hadi, sebenarnya tadi masih banyak yang ingin kutanyakan, tapi nanti mengganggu Adipta. Tapi yang paling ingin kutanyakan adalah soal 'Persona'. Memangnya Persona itu apa sih?".

"Hm, bagaimana ya.... rasanya sulit untuk dijelaskan dengan kata-kata." Hadi berpikir sambil mencari kata yang tepat. Lalu kami melihat beberapa monster di depan kami. Apa itu yang disebut shadows?

"Kebetulan ada 3 shadows di sana. Hm, mereka lemah, kalau begini sih nggak perlu pakai Persona. Kita gunakan senjata saja. Aku akan menghajar 2 shadows sementara kamu lawan sisanya." kata Hadi sambil mengambil kartunya.

"Senjata, mana?" aku bingung. Tiba-tiba Hadi berteriak, "Arcana Weapon!" kartunya berubah menjadi sarung tinju besi dengan duri di depannya. "Wow, cool! Hey, can I do that?".

"Of course, pegang kartumu dan pikirkan senjata yang cocok untukmu. Tetapi kalau sudah memilih senjata, kamu tidak bisa menggantinya lagi, jadi pikirkan baik-baik senjata yang akan kau pilih. Aku duluan ya." Hadi langsung berlari menuju shadows. "Hm, senjata yang pas untukku... tentu saja! Arcana Weapon! Dual sword!" kartuku langsung berubah menjadi dua pedang kecil.

"Kenapa kamu pilih senjata itu, kayaknya tidak terlalu kuat?" tanya Hadi setelah menghabisi satu shadow. "Karena aku tidak sekuat kamu, jadi aku hanya bisa mengandalkan kecepatan agar musuh tidak sempat menangkis seranganku." aku langsung menyerang shadow yang belum diserang Hadi.

Shadow ini berbentuk gumpalan hitam dan hanya memiliki topeng dan dua tangan, gerakannya juga lambat, jadi aku bisa menghindari serangannya dan balik menyerang. "Die!!" teriakku sambil membelah topengnya. Shadow itu langsung hilang. "Good job Anggir!" kata Hadi sambil menepuk tangannya. Sepertinya dia sudah selesai duluan.

"Maaf mengganggu kesenangan kalian, tapi di dekat kalian ada sekelompok shadows lainnya yang menuju kalian." tiba-tiba suara Feby terdengar. "Eh, Feby? Kamu di mana, kok ku bisa mendengar suaramu?" kataku sambil mencarinya.

"Ini kemampuan Personaku. Aku bisa mengetahui keberadaan kalian dan shadows di sekitar kalian. Aku juga bisa mengetahui kelemahan shadows yang akan kalian lawan. Tapi shadows ini lebih kuat dari yang kalian lawan tadi." jelas Feby.

"Ya, kami melihat mereka, type gloves 'kan. Aku juga masih ingat kelemahan mereka kok, agi dan serangan slash 'kan?" jawab Hadi. "Ya, benar, tapi kamu tidak memiliki kemampuan tersebut 'kan?".

"Tenang saja, meskipun tidak punya, aku masih bisa mengalahkan mereka. Nah Anggir, akan aku tunjukkan Persona itu seperti apa." Hadi kembali mengambil kartunya. Aku baru sadar kalau Arcana Hadi adalah 'Chariot', Arcana petarung, pas sekali dengan Hadi.

"Datanglah, Pegasus!" kartu Hadi bersinar dan menjadi sosok kuda bersayap. "Mazio!" tiba-tiba petir menyambar ketiga shadows, tetapi satu lolos dari serangan tersebut. "Cih, biarlah, Anggir, coba kamu panggil Personamu!" perintah Hadi. "Okay, I'll try it."

Aku langsung berkonsentrasi "Persona!!" tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ku coba sekali lagi, tetap tidak ada yang keluar. "No way, ku nggak bisa manggil Persona. Hadi, gimana nih?!" sebelum Hadi sempat menjawab, shadow di depanku langsung menyerangku. Untung aku sempat menghindar, langsung saja ku serang dengan kedua pedangku. Tetapi shadow itu masih bisa menghindar, bahkan berhasil menyerangku.

"Uaarghh!!" aku terpental. Saat shadow itu akan menyerangku lagi.... "Zio!!" petir kembali menyambar dan kali ini berhasil menghabisi shadow itu. "Anggir, kamu tidak apa-apa?!". "Lumayan, punggungku agak pegal sih." Kataku sambil bangkit.

"Sepertinya kamu belum bisa memanggil personamu, atau....". "Atau apa?" tanyaku. "Tidak.... tidak apa-apa kok. Feby, apa masih ada shadows lagi di sekitar sini?" kata Hadi sambil berpaling dariku. "Aku sudah tidak merasakan keberadaan mereka. Lebih baik kalian segera kembali ke gerbang. Adipta dan yang lainnya juga sudah kembali." Jawab Feby. "Baiklah, kami segera ke sana. Ayo Anggir, kamu bisa jalan sendiri 'kan?" tanya Hadi kuatir. "Yeah, I'm okay. Let's go back.".

Setelah kami berkumpul, kami memutuskan untuk kembali ke kost. Aku juga merasa kelelahan, kata Hadi itu karena aku baru pertama kali mengalami Dark Hour. Sesampainya di kost, aku langsung merebahkan diri di kasur. Tiba-tiba lampu kamarku menyala. Sepertinya Dark Hour sudah selesai. Aku pun langsung tertidur.

Jumat, 17 April 2009

Sore hari (pulang kuliah) 17.00

"Finally, kuliah minggu ini selesai juga. Hey, malam ini kita ke Tartarus lagi nggak?" tanyaku spontan. Hadi dan Hari kaget sementara Goman dan Aziz bingung. "Memangnya semalam kalian ke mana?" tanya Goman. "Ng-nggak.... ki-kita semalam langsung tidur kok, Anggir mimpi kali...." Kata Hari gugup, sementara Hadi menyeretku ke kamarnya.

"Kamu gila ya! Goman sama Aziz 'kan nggak tau soal Dark Hour! Jangan sembarangan ngomong kayak gitu dong!" kata Hadi marah-marah. "Eh, mereka nggak tau, kirain mereka Persona-User juga. Maaf deh, lain kali kalo ku mau tanya pasti kasih kode dulu." Kataku sambil minta maaf. "Ya udahlah. Tapi aneh, biasanya orang akan lupa soal Dark Hour saat pertama kali mereka mengalaminya. Tapi kamu berbeda." Kata Hadi bingung.

"Malam ini kita nggak ke Tartarus, Weton ada rapat BEM, yang cewek juga ada acara, plus kamu masih capek 'kan gara-gara semalam. Kita biasanya cuma satu atau dua kali seminggu ke Tartarus." Jelas Hadi sambil menuju keluar. 'Kalau begitu tanya-jawab soal Dark Hour and the other related things kapan-kapan aja deh' pikirku sambil mengikuti Hadi. Setelah puas bermain Poker selama sejam, aku langsung pamit pulang ke rumahku.

Malam hari 19.30

"Aku pulang! Heh, udah main PS duluan! Tungguin dong. Aku 'kan juga mau main." Kataku ke Andjar yang sedang main di ruang depan. "Kelamaan sih, lagian game ini cuma bisa satu player, 'kan ini game RPG." Kata Andjar sambil bermain.

"Game baru ya? Apa judulnya?".

".Shin Megami Tensei".

"Bagus nggak?".

"Kalo nggak bagus, ngapain aku beli. Udah sana mandi dulu, bau nih!" ejeknya.

"Berisik! Ku juga baru mau mandi." Aku langsung ke kamar mandi. Selesai mandi, aku makan sambil memperhatikan Andjar bermain. 'Entah kenapa rasanya game ini mengingatkanku tentang kejadian semalam, mungkin karena sama-sama membasmi monster' pikirku.

Tengah malam 23.30

"Hah, sudah jam segini. Ade, tidur yuk! Mainnya besok lagi aja." Ajakku. "Ya sebentar, aku mau save gamenya dulu.". "Kalo gitu Hes tidur duluan ya!" kataku sambil menuju kamar. Karena masih kelelahan dari semalam, aku langsung tertidur.

Dark Hour

"Where am I, kok aku bisa ada di sini? Tempat yang aneh, gelap lagi." Aku terus berjalan hingga menemukan sebuah pintu berwarna biru.

"Hey, you late. I've been waiting for you." Tiba-tiba seorang anak muncul dari kegelapan. Dia memakai baju bergaris hitam putih. "Whoa, who are you?". "Oh, I'm Pharos, nice to meet you. If you want to proceed, please sign this contract first." Katanya sambil menyerahkan sebuah map berisi secarik kertas.

"Don't worry, it only contain that you will take full responsibility of your actions. You know, the usual stuff.". "Yeah, I know." Aku pun menandatangani kontrak tersebut. "Okay, now you can enter through this door. Remember, I'll be watching you, good bye." Anak itu langsung menghilang ke dalam kegelapan. Aku langsung membuka pintunya, dan cahaya menyilaukan keluar dari dalam pintu.

Saat aku sadar, aku sudah duduk disebuah ruangan berwarna biru. Di depanku ada seorang pria tua yang duduk berhadapan denganku. Di sampingnya berdiri seorang wanita yang umurnya mungkin sama denganku.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room. It's been a long time since we have a guest. My name is Igor, and this is Elisa, she is my assistant." Kata pria berhidung panjang itu memperkenalkan dirinya dan wanita di sampingnya.

"Where am I? Is this a dream?" tanyaku sambil mencoba menampar pipiku. 'nggak sadar juga, coba kalo ditonjok' pikirku. "auww!! Sakit!".

"Sampai kamu tusuk dirimu sendiri juga tidak akan pergi dari tempat ini. Tempat ini merupakan transisi antara mimpi dan kenyataan." Jelasnya. "Lho, kamu bisa Bahasa Indonesia? Kirain kamu orang asing." kataku kaget. "Hohoho, jangankan Bahasa Indonesia, Bahasa Sanskerta saja aku bisa." Jawabnya bangga. Aku hanya bisa bengong alias sweatdropped.

"Back to topic, Kau sudah menandatangani kontrakmu 'kan? Kalau begitu aku tinggal menjelaskan tentang perjalanan yang akan kau hadapi. Sepertinya kamu sudah mengetahui tentang Dark Hour dan hal lainnya. Tetapi sepertinya potensimu yang sebenarnya belum bangkit, ya 'kan?".

"So you know about Dark Hour and the other. Dan maksudmu potensi yang belum bangkit itu Persona 'kan?" tanyaku spontan. "Oh, bukan. Kamu memang tidak memiliki persona." Jawabnya. "What?! Aku nggak punya Persona? Yang benar saja! Lalu kenapa aku bisa menggunakan Arcana Weapon?! Bukankah itu merupakan senjata yang hanya bisa digunakan oleh Persona-User!" kataku tidak mau menerima jawabannya.

"Easy my boy, apa kamu lupa apa Arcanamu? Arcanamu adalah 'Fool'. Itu artinya meskipun kamu tidak memiliki Persona, kamu masih memiliki kemampuan lainnya." jelasnya sambil menenangkan diriku. "Then, what another abilities do I have?" tanyaku setelah menenangkan diri.

"The time will answer. Now take this. You will need it if you want to come here again. Until we meet again" katanya setelah menyerahkan sebuah kunci kepadaku. "Hey, wait!!" cahaya kembali menyelimutiku.

* * *

Author's note: Nah, Pharos, Igor dan Elizabeth (Elisa) nggak ku ganti. Toh mereka character fiksi ini. Saat ini MC masih belum memiliki kekuatan luar biasa, jadi harus berjuang dulu untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang hebat. Persona yang muncul juga baru satu, jadi sabar dulu ya! Jangan lupa Review!


	3. Chapter 3 The Awakening

Finally, chapter 3 have arrived. Thanks buat yang udah review, dari lalanakmalas (tapi jangan males baca ya), Kirazu Haruka (yang hobinya minta digebukin), sama YurreiChan (hidup mahsiswa).

Okay, di chapter 3 ini ku akan menceritakan bagaimana Hadi cs bisa menjadi Persona-User. Enjoy it!

Disclaimer: (biar simpel) Semua yang berhubungan dengan Persona milik Atlus, termasuk beberapa character yang ada di P3. Sisanya... milik sendiri-sendiri.

Edited: Karena ada temanku yang protes, maka ada yang ku ubah di chapter ini.

**

* * *

Chapter 3 The Awakening**

Sabtu, 18 April 2009  
Pagi hari 08.00

"*Hooaamm* What a wierd dream. Sekarang jam berapa?" aku mengambil Hpku yang ada di meja dekat tempat tidurku. Saat aku lihat ada sms dari Arief, teman SMA ku yang paling 'ganteng'.

'Pasti isinya "Hooy bangun!! Udah siang tauu!!" atau sejenisnya' pikirku. Ternyata.... "Hooy, bangun!! Hiruplah udara pagi yang se-GAR!!". "Kalimat baru nih, tapi tetap saja intinya sama. Tidur lagi aahh.... nggak ada kuliah ini.".

"Hes! Udah bangun 'kan. Bantuin Pa bersihin motor!" teriak Ayahku dari garasi. "Crap, hancur sudah tidur nyenyakku!". Sisa hari ini ku isi dengan membantu orang tuaku membersihkan rumah. Oh well, I think I deserve it. At least, nanti malam giliranku yang main PS.

* * *

Malam hari 17.00

"Hes, malam ini kita pergi ke rumah teman Pa. Ada acara kumpul keluarga, jadi semua harus ikut, Okay." Kata Ayahku sambil mengganti pakaiannya. "What!! Noooo!!" Hancur sudah hidupku hari ini. "Tenang Hes, besok siang 'kan masih bisa main PS. Sudah, cepat ganti pakaianmu." Kata Ibuku tenang.

Sementara kulihat Andjar sedang menahan tawanya. "Kalo mau ketawa keluarin aja, nggak usah ditahan kayak gitu." Kataku kesal. "Hahaha, Hes hari ini nggak bisa main PS. Kasihan.... besok aku main PS lagi aahh, biar Hes nggak bisa main....hahaha!!". "De, pilih dibunuh pake pisau atau pistol? Sini kamu!!"

* * *

Minggu, 19 April 2009  
Siang Hari 10.00

Setelah berpergian semalam, membuatku kelelahan dan bangun kesiangan. Akupun langsung mandi dan sarapan. Finally, saat yang kutunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba (SFX: lagu kemenangan). Akhirnya aku bisa main PS setelah berjuang mati-matian melewati berbagai rintangan.

"Hes, nanti katanya...." aku langsung menatap tajam ke arah Andjar. "Eh, nggak jadi deh.... sereemm...." dia langsung kembali ke ruang tengah. Sepertinya tadi dia mau bilang sesuatu, sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan. Now it's show time!! *blup* "What the Heck?! Kenapa tiba-tiba TVnya mati?!" tanyaku.

"Tadi ku mau bilang kalo hari ini listriknya mau dimatiin. Ada pemeriksaan di PLN. Selesainya kira-kira sampe jam 18.00." jawab Adikku. "TIIIDAAAK!! I HATE THIS WORLD!!".

* * *

Dark Hour

"Hey, wake up. I want talk with yo...." aku langsung bangun dan mencekik lehernya, sampai ku sadar kalau ternyata dia bukan Adikku.

"Oh, it's you Pharos. Sorry, I thought you was my brother." Kataku sambil melepas tanganku dari lehernya. "It looks like you have a bad mood today." katanya sambil duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Hey, can you speak Indonesian?" tanyaku. "Eh, iya aku bisa kok, kenapa?". "Bagus kalau begitu. Jadi, aku nggak perlu susah-susah cari kata-kata. What're you doing here?" tanyaku.

"Sebenarnya kamu mau bicara dengan Bahasa Indonesia atau Inggris sih?" dia malah balik nanya. "Yah, maunya sih Bahasa Inggris, tapi aku masih belum lancar, jadi campur aja deh." Jawabku malu.

"Okay, I just want to tell you that the end is near.". "Heh, I just felt it this weekend. My peaceful life has come to an end." Kataku sambil tiduran. Pharos terlihat bingung. "Forget it. Jadi apa yang kau maksud dengan 'The End'?".

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Entah kenapa aku bisa mengingat hal ini tanpa tahu artinya. And, you will face an ordeal in one week.".

"Orgil?... maksudmu orang gila?" tanyaku bingung. "Bukan orgil, tapi ordeal, cobaan." Jelasnya. "OoO... Cobaan." Ku baru ngerti.

"But i'm sure you can do it. That's why I want become friend with you, kamu mau 'kan jadi temanku?" tanya Pharos sambil menyodorkan tangannya. "Of course, but can I ask you something?" tanyaku setelah bersalaman dengannya. "What is it?"

"Kamu ke sini naik apa?" selidikku. Pharos langsung sweatdropped. "Kalo orang lain pasti akan bertanya 'Bagaimana kamu bisa ada di sini?'. Kamu memang lain daripada yang lain ya. It's time for me to go. Good bye, I always watching you." Pharos pun menghilang.

* * *

Selasa, 21 April 2009  
Siang hari (selesai kuliah) 13.00

Seperti biasa tiap Selasa aku dan Aziz pergi bareng ke kost Hadi. Tapi, saat aku mau keluar dari kelas. "Anggir, apa kamu ada waktu? Bapak ingin bicara denganmu." Kata Pak Pramono, dosen yang mengajar kelasku barusan sekaligus dosen wali jurusanku. "Eh, i-iya Pak, saya tidak sibuk kok. Aziz, kamu duluan saja, nanti ku nyusul." Bisikku ke Aziz.

Aku mengikuti Pak Pramono menuju ruangannya. "Ada apa Pak, saya tidak melakukan kesalahan 'kan?" tanyaku sambil terus mengikutinya. "Oh, tenang saja. Saya hanya ingin menjelaskan sesuatu yang penting kepadamu. Yang lain sudah menunggumu dari tadi." Jawabnya sambil menaiki tangga. 'Yang lain? Apa maksudnya?' pikirku.

Saat kami masuk keruangan Pak Pramono. "Hah, What you're doing here?" aku kaget karena Hadi, Hari dan Adipta sudah di dalam. "Hey Anggir, akhirnya datang juga." Jawab Hadi. "Nah Anggir, silakan duduk. Bapak akan menjelaskan soal Dark Hour." Kata dosenku mempersilakanku duduk.

"Hah, Bapak tahu soal Dark Hour?! Auww..." aku langsung kaget hingga terjatuh saat mau duduk. "Kagetnya nggak usah sampe kayak gitu dong. Bikin kita malu aja." Kata Hari marah. "Sudah, jangan bertengkar. Bapak akan mulai penjelasannya.".

"Dark Hour dan Tartarus muncul sejak 6 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu sedang diadakan penelitian tentang shadows." Jelas Pak Pramono.

"Penelitian shadows 6 tahun yang lalu? Jadi shadows sudah ada sebelum Dark Hour?" tanyaku.

"Ya, shadows tercipta dari kumpulan perasaan negatif manusia. Tapi jumlah mereka dulu tidak sebanyak sekarang, hingga sebuah kecelakaan terjadi."

"Kecelakaan? Oh, ya aku ingat. 6 tahun lalu ada ledakan di IPB 'kan? Tempatnya di sini 'kan?"

"Benar, akibat kecelakaan itu, 20 shadows terkuat kabur dari tempat penelitian. Lalu Dark Hour dan Tartarus muncul."

"20 shadows terkuat? Sebenarnya apa yang diteliti dari shadows?"

"Bagaimana mereka terlahir dan cara untuk mengalahkan mereka."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan 20 shadows terkuat?"

"Itulah sebabnya kalian berada di sini. Tugas kalian adalah membasmi 20 shadows yang kembali muncul setelah 6 tahun. Jika kalian berhasil mengalahkan mereka semua. Maka semuanya akan berakhir."

"Oh begitu, jadi tugas kita membasmi ke-20 shadows tersebut ya. Eh, sebentar, kenapa ada 20? Bukannya Arcana jumlahnya ada 22? Shadows juga memiliki Arcana 'kan?"

"2 Arcana yang tidak ada adalah 'Death' dan 'The World'. Kedua Arcana tersebut spesial karena memiliki arti khusus, yaitu 'Akhir'."

"Maksud anda 'The End' alias akhir kehidupan, ya 'kan?"

"Ya, tepat sekali. Saat penelitian berlangsung, kami tidak dapat menemukan shadows dengan 2 Arcana tersebut. Mungkin memang tidak ada."

"Lalu kapan 20 shadows ini muncul?"

"Sayangnya, kami juga belum tahu. Oleh sebab itu, kalian harus bersiap-siap jika ada salah satu dari mereka muncul."

"Kapan terakhirkalinya mereka muncul?"

"Bulan lalu, tanggal 27 Maret. Saat itu muncul 2 buah, untung saja Adipta dan yang lainnya bisa mengalahkan mereka. Aku sempat kuatir saat itu. Ku kira mereka masih belum siap menghadapi shadows tersebut."  
"Arcananya apa saja?"

"Hermit dan Strength. Nah, apa masih ada yang ingin kamu tanyakan?"

"Eng... sudah tidak ada lagi."

"Sebenarnya Bapak tidak mau mengatakan hal ini, tapi untuk sementara ini kamu tidak boleh ikut menjelajahi Tartarus."

"Ini soal Persona 'kan? Karena saya masih belum bisa memanggilnya, jadi saya tidak bisa ikut, bukankah begitu."

"Ya, Bapak minta maaf karena kamu sudah terlibat dalam hal ini. Tapi jika kamu berhasil memanggil Persona, kamu akan menjadi anggota tetap grup ini."

"Grup? Grup apa?"

"Lho, kamu belum diberitahu oleh Adipta? Kami menyebutnya SEES, Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad. Di IPB SEES dikenal sebagai klub yang membantu Komisi Disiplin, tapi misi sebenarnya adalah membasmi shadows."

"Oh I SEES"

*bletak* "Jangan bercanda saat berbicara dengan dosen tahu!" Hadi langsung memukulku. "Maaf, tapi aku 'kan cuma mau mencairkan suasana. Kamu juga tidak sopan memotong dialog kami." Kataku membela diri. "Ugh... anak ini!!" Hadi langsung menubrukku. Hari langsung menyeret kami keluar ruangan. Pak Pramono langsung sweatdropped.

"Eeh... maafkan kelakuan mereka ya Pak. Mereka memang selalu begini kalau bercanda." Kata Adipta meminta maaf. "Tidak apa-apa, namanya juga anak muda. Asal jangan saat kuliah kalian bercandanya. Baiklah, kalian boleh pergi sekarang, Bapak masih ada urusan lainnya. Semoga kalian sukses menghadapi shadows tersebut." Jawab Pak Pramono tenang. "Terima kasih Pak. Kami permisi dulu." Kata Adipta sambil menutup pintu dari luar.

"Kalian nggak bisa tenang apa! Perasaan kalo ketemu pasti ribut melulu!" kata Adipta. "Salah, bukan pas ketemu. Tapi, pas bercanda." Kataku memperbaiki perkataan Adipta. "Pokoknya kalo kalian berdua itu kayak anjing sama kucing." ejek Hari.

"Oh iya, kenapa Pak Pram bisa tahu soal Dark Hour?" tanyaku penasaran. "Justru Pak Pram duluan yang tahu tentang Dark Hour. Waktu pertama kali kita masuk ke Dark Hour, Pak Pram yang menemukan kita." Jawab Hadi. "Spare me the detail." Kataku meminta penjelasan. "Hm, berhubung agak panjang. Lebih baik ku jelaskan sambil kita jalan ke kost saja. Ayo kita berangkat." Ajak Hadi. Kami pun segera keluar dari kampus.

**

* * *

Flashback (POV Hadi)**

Selasa, 16 Maret 2009  
Malam hari 23.00

"Gimana, udah selesai belum tugas dari Pak Pram?" tanya Goman lewat telepon.

"Belumlah, kamu nggak bantuin gimana mau cepat selesai!" jawabku.

"Ya maaf, aku 'kan nggak boleh pulang malam-malam kalo lagi nggak libur. Lagian yang lain masih ada di kost Weton 'kan?"

"Dasar anak mami! Nana sama Feby aja masih di sini. Kalo nggak pasti ujung-ujungnya aku lagi yang kerjain sendiri. Si Setan sama Weton 'kan tukang tidur."

"Ya udah, sebagai gantinya besok ku traktir deh. Asal kelompok kita dapat nilai bagus."

"Janji ya! Kalo soal nilai sih nggak usah dipikirin, kelompok kita pasti 'the best'! Tenang aja, yang penting besok siapin uang yang banyak. Aku mau balas dendam gara-gara tadi nggak sempet makan malam."

"Beres bos! Soal uang sih nggak ada masalah, yang penting 'Low budget high impact'. Udah dulu ya, ngantuk nih. Daag!"

Setelah aku menutup telepon. Aku kembali mengetik tugas untuk besok di laptop. "Hadi, bagian untuk presentasi udah selesai, nih!" kata Nana sambil memberikan Flash Drive-nya. "Oh, thanks ya. Lho Feby mana?" tanyaku. "Dia udah tidur duluan, kelelahan dari dari sore sih. Aku juga mau tidur dulu ya!" jawabnya sambil menuju kamar. "Lho, kalian nggak balik ke kost?" tanyaku lagi. "Aku cuma tidur bentar kok. Capek banget nih. Nanti sekitar jam 12 bangunin kita ya." Dia langsung menutup pintu kamar dan dikunci.

'Yah dikunci, coba kalo nggak 'kan enak....' pikirku. Kulihat Hari dan Adipta sudah tidur di sebelahku. Aku pun juga merasa ngantuk, tapi aku berusaha untuk tidak tertidur. Tanggung, sedikit lagi selesai. Tapi lama-lama mataku semakin berat. Akhirnya.... Zzz

"Zzz... hah! Gawat aku ketiduran, udah jam berapa nih? Kok gelap sih, mati listrik ya? Laptopnya juga mati lagi. Woi, Setan, Weton, bangun! Lho kok nggak ada, perasaan tadi tidur disebelahku deh." Kataku sambil meraba-raba.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara pintu dibuka. "Hadi, kamu ada di situ? Kok gelap sih, mati listrik ya?" seperti suara Feby. "Feby ya? Nana mana?" selidikku. "Nggak tahu, tadi sih tidur di sebelahku. Aku kirain dia keluar. Ada di situ nggak?" tanya Feby. "Nggak ada, Hari sama Adipta juga nggak ada. Aku nggak tahu deh mereka keluar atau ke kamar, habis tadi aku ketiduran." Jelasku.

"Aduh, gimana nih? Nggak ada senter atau sesuatu yang bercahaya apa? Aku nggak bisa lihat apa-apa nih! Aouw!!" sepertinya Feby tersandung sesuatu. Aku pun secara reflex berusaha menangkapnya meski agak sulit karena gelap. "Thanks ya Hadi.". "Huff, hampir saja kamu jatuh. Makanya hati-hati kalau berjalan dalam kegelapan." kataku menasehatinya.

"Aargh!! Kok gelap sih?! Feby, kamu di mana?!" terdengar teriakan Nana dari kamar. "Aku di ruang tengah sama Hadi. Kamu tadi ke mana? Kok aku cari di kamar nggak ada?" kata Feby sambil menuju kamar. *bruk* Lalu aku mendengar suara seperti buku yang jatuh.

"Aduuh, sakit!! Siapa sih yang nendang pantatku?" tiba-tiba suara Hari terdengar di dekatku. "Heh, justru aku yang sakit tahu! Kamu kalo tidur nggak bisa diam ya?! Masa aku ditimpa tangan sama kaki kamu. Emangnya aku guling?!" suara Adipta juga terdengar.

"Hey, kalian berdua dari mana? Kok tadi aku cariin nggak ada?" tanyaku sambil menenangkan mereka. "Dari tadi kita tidur di sini kok. Lho kok gelap, mati listrik ya?" jawab Hari setelah tenang. "Feby sama Nana mana? Sudah pulang?" tanya Adipta sambil menuju pintu keluar. "Nggak mereka lagi di kamar. Kamu mau ke mana Ton?" tanyaku. "Aku mau lihat keadaan di luar. Siapa tahu ada informasi soal mati listrik mendadak ini." Jawabnya sambil keluar kost.

"Hadi, pintu kamarnya dikunci nggak? Siapa tahu Feby sama Nana kenapa-kenapa. Lihat yuk!" ajak Hari. "Bilang aja kamu mau ngintip, dasar Setan!" kata Nana keluar dari kamar, Feby juga ada di sebelahnya. "Eh, orangnya udah di sini. Siapa bilang ngintip, 'kan aku kuatir, nanti kalian ketakutan kalo nggak di dekat 'Prince Hari'!" kata Hari bangga. Kami langsung cengo alias sweatdropped.

"Hey, teman-teman, sebaiknya kalian keluar. Ada yang aneh di luar, terlalu sepi." Ajak Adipta dari luar. Kami pun langsung keluar. "Ada apa Ton? 'kan memang selalu sepi kalo udah larut malam begini." Tanyaku. "Tapi ini terlalu sepi, masa aku tidak lihat seorang pun di sekitar sini. Di pos satpam juga tidak ada orang. Tapi tadi aku sekilas melihat ada sesuatu yang bergerak di sana." Jawab Adipta sambil menunjuk ke arah jalan raya.

Kami pun berjalan ke arah kampus. Lalu kami berhenti karena melihat sesuatu yang menakjubkan. "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kampus gedung CB (Cilibende) tiba-tiba menjadi sebuah menara?" kataku. "Udah gitu ada jurang di sekitarnya, kita jadi tidak bisa masuk deh. Masa nggak ada jembatannya sih?" tambah Hari. "Selain itu kenapa ada suara yang menyeramkan dari dalam sana? Lebih baik kita periksa gedung lainnya, siapa tahu ada petunjuk." Ajak Adipta.

"Tapi Ton, apa tidak apa-apa jika kita jalan lebih jauh lagi?" tanya Feby kuatir. "Udah Feb, tenang aja. Kita 'kan berlima, lagipula ada 3 cowok. Jadi, kalo ada apa-apa mereka bisa jagain kita." Kata Nana menenangkan Feby.

"Kalo kalian berdua takut, mendingan pulang aja deh. Nanti banyak hantu lho. Atau mau ditemenin 'Prince Harry'?" ejek Hari sambil merangkul Nana dan Feby. *buk* "Aouw!! Perutku!! Nana kejam!!" erang Hari sambil memegang perutnya. "Jangan main-main sama aku ya! Memangnya aku tidak bisa membela diriku!" kata Nana marah. "Sudah jangan ribut, lebih baik kita teruskan investigasinya." Kata Adipta. "Memangnya kita detektif?" tanyaku bercanda.

Saat kami mendekati gedung GG (Gunung Gede). "Teman-teman, aku merasakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang berbahaya sedang menuju ke sini. Bagaimana ini?" kata Feby ketakutan. "Semuanya sembunyi di balik semak!" perintah Adipta. Kami langsung menunduk dan mendekati semak. Lalu muncul gumpalan hitam dari gerbang gedung GG. Gumpalan itu memiliki topeng dan dua tangan.

"Makhluk apa itu?" bisikku ke Adipta. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Sebaiknya kita jangan sampai ketahuan makhluk itu." saran Adipta. "Aaah!! Ada kecoak!!" teriak Nana. Makhluk itu langsung menuju ke arah kami. 'gawat, aku harus mengalihkan perhatian makhluk itu!' pikirku. Aku pun langsung keluar dari semak. "Hey gumpalan jelek. Kejar aku kalo bisa!" kataku sambil melemparnya dengan batu. Sesuai dugaanku, makhluk itu langsung mengejarku.

"Hadi, apa yang kau lakukan?! Jangan gegabah! Cepat lari!" teriak Adipta. "Hadi, awas!! Aku merasakan ada yang lainnya di depanmu!" teriak Feby. Sesuai perkataan Feby, ada makhluk yang sama menghadangku. 'Sial, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Ah, hajar saja mereka!' pikirku.

Aku berusaha memukul mereka, tapi tidak terlalu berpengaruh meski mereka terkena pukulanku. Malah makhluk itu balik menyerangku. Saat aku menghindar, makhluk dibelakangku langsung menerkamku. "aaargh!! Sial!" erangku. "Hadi!!" teriak teman-temanku dari kejauhan. Aku menengok ke arah mereka. Mereka juga dikepung makhluk lainnya. 'Sial, apa aku tidak bisa menolong mereka?! Aku butuh kekuatan! Kekuatan untuk menolong teman-temanku!'.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara dari dalam diriku. 'Aku telah menantimu sejak lama. Kini saatnya kau menggunakanku untuk menolong teman-temanmu. Akan kupinjamkan kekuatanku padamu agar kau dapat melakukannya. Panggilah namaku!'. Tanpa ragu aku langsung berteriak "Persona! Pegasus!!" sebuah sinar keluar dari tubuhku. Kedua makhluk yang menangkapku segera mundur seperti ketakutan. Dari sinar muncullah sosok kuda bersayap.

I am thou, thou am I  
I am the winged white horse  
I am Pegasus

"Pegasus, Horse Strike!" Perintahku. Pegasus langsung menendang kedua makhluk itu dan mereka hilang tak bersisa. Aku langsung berlari menuju teman-temanku. Makhluk yang ada di sana sudah bersiap untuk menerkam mereka. "Zio!!" aku menyebutkan kata yang muncul dari pikiranku. Petir langsung menyambar makhluk itu, dan hilang seperti yang lainnya. Setelah merasa aman, wujud Pegasus hilang. Aku merasa dia berada dalam diriku.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku kuatir. "Ya, kami baik-baik saja." Jawab Adipta. "Wow, Hadi, tadi kamu hebat sekali! Bagaimana kamu bisa melakukannya?!" tanya Hari sambil menepuk pundakku. "Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja aku bisa memanggil Pegasus." Jawabku agak bingung. "Tadi kalau tidak salah kamu teriak Persona ya? Kenapa kamu menyebut Persona?" selidik Adipta. "Sebelumnya aku mendengar suara Pegasus dari dalam diriku, lalu kata itu muncul dipikiranku. Setelah itu Pegasus muncul." Jelasku.

"Bagaimana kalo kita balik dulu. Daripada ada makhluk lain yang datang lagi." Saran Nana. "Baiklah, ayo kita kembali ke kost. Kita diskusikan lagi di sana agar lebih aman." Perintah Adipta. Kami langsung berjalan ke arah kost.

Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang di depan kami. "Wah, akhirnya aku menemukan Persona-User. Sudah lama aku menantikan saat ini." Katanya sambil berjalan ke arah kami. "Siapa kau?! Apa kau yang melakukan semua ini?" teriakku. "Jangan berkata begitu kepadaku. Apa kalian lupa siapa aku?" katanya sambil berhenti saat berada di depan kami. "Eh, ternyata...".

* * *

Nah, bagaimana? Hadi lumayan keren 'kan (dipaksa ngomong sama Hadi). Oh iya, aku akan menampilkan profil dari setiap Persona-User yang udah munculin Personanya mulai dari chapter ini (tapi kalo belum ada yang baru, ya nggak ada). Artinya sekarang profilnya Hadi dulu.

* * *

**PROFILE**

**Persona-User:  
**

Nama: Hadiansyah

Panggilan: Hadi, Gae(cuma Hari yang manggil gitu)

Hobi: Main sepak bola atau futsal. Gebukin Anggir pas melakukan kebodohan (kejam! Begitu dijadiin hobi)

Sifat: Serius tapi santai. Suka bercanda. Gampang panik kalo lagi belajar

Weapon: Sarung tinju besi

**Persona:**

Nama: Pegasus

Bentuk: Kuda putih bersayap

Arcana: Chariot

Status: Strong terhadap Electric, Weak terhadap Ice

Skill: Zio, Mazio, Horse Strike, Takuraja

* * *

Ya, begitulah profil Hadi dan Personanya. I hope you satisfied. Don't forget, review ya!


	4. Chapter 4 Burning Soul

This is Chapter 4. Lumayan panjang sih, makanya lama updatenya. selain itu ku baru selesai namatin P3 The Journey (Iya P3FES, ku baru main 3 bulan lalu. Gak usah bengong deh, emang ku ketinggalan kok). Thanks buat yang udah pada review, Kirazu Haruka, Adhi (teman sekelasku, nanti di chapter 5 ku masukin deh kalo sempet), dan Izzy (I wonder who you are).

Chapter ini merupakan chapter yang paling ku tunggu, why? Baca aja sendiri. Yang jelas para anggota SEES (dan calon anggota aku sendiri) akan kembali menjelajahi Dark Hour di chapter ini, malahan dua kali. So, sit down and read it!

Disclaimer: Hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Persona merupakan hak milik Atlus. Sisanya milik sendiri-sendiri. (sebenarnya ada satu lagi yang belum disebut, tapi itu nanti aja deh di chapter 5)

**

* * *

Chapter 4 Burning Soul**

"Masa dosen kalian sendiri dibentak, nanti kalian bisa dicekal lho." kata pria itu sambil memperlihatkan wajahnya. "Pak Pramono!!" kata kami bersamaan karena kaget. "Kenapa Bapak bisa ada di sini?" tanya Hari. "Bapak memang sudah lama mengetahui Dark Hour ini. Tapi tidak pernah bertemu dengan Persona-User baru sepertimu Hadi, atau mungkin kalian semua adalah Persona-User." jelasnya.

"Dark Hour? Jadi ini bukan gara-gara mati listrik biasa?" tanya Nana. "Saat Dark Hour, semua alat elektronik mati dan para shadows muncul." jelasnya lagi. "Maksud Bapak makhluk yang menyerang kami tadi?" tanyaku. "Benar, mereka menyerang orang-orang yang terjebak di Dark Hour dan memakan jiwa mereka. Hanya Persona yang bisa melawan mereka." jawab Pak Pramono sambil memperhatikanku. "Persona? Oh, jadi Pegasus adalah Personaku." kataku mengerti. Tiba-tiba lampu jalan kembali menyala dan semua kendaraan berjalan kembali.

"Lho, apa yang terjadi?" kata Hari bingung. "Oh, sepertinya Dark Hour sudah selesai. Dark Hour hanya berlangsung selama satu jam setiap tengah malam, tapi dapat membuat kalian cepat lelah. Lebih baik kalian semua kembali ke kost kalian. Besok akan kujelaskan semuanya." jelas Pak Pramono sambil mengarah ke mobilnya. "Iya Pak, kami permisi dulu Pak. Ayo kita pulang!" kata Adipta. Kami langsung kembali ke kost Adipta.

* * *

'End of Flashback' (POV back to Anggir)

Selasa, 21 April 2009

Siang hari 14.00

"Oh, jadi begitu ceritanya kalian bertemu dengan Pak Pram saat Dark Hour. Dan saat itu juga kau membangkitkan Personamu. Hebat dong! Kamu jadi pahlawan saat itu!" kesimpulanku setelah mendengar cerita Hadi. "Hahaha, siapa dulu dong, Hadi! Jawaranya IPB." katanya bangga. Hari dan Adipta langsung sweatdropped.

"Jadi Ge-er deh si Gae. Tapi abis itu aku sama yang lainnya juga bisa manggil Persona. Waktu itu kebetulan aja kamu duluan Gae. Padahal aku juga udah mau panggil Personaku." kata Hari tidak mau kalah. "Oh ya, terus kenapa nggak kamu panggil? 'kan aku jadi nggak kesulitan saat itu." selidik Hadi. "Ngapain aku panggil kalo kamu udah duluan. Buang-buang tenaga. Lagian shadows lemah gitu nggak level sama Personaku." jawab Hari. "Oh gitu, jadi maksudmu Persona aku lebih lemah dari punyamu? Gimana kalo kita buktiin nanti malam?!" tantang Hadi. "Boleh, siapa takut." jawab Hari.

"Sudahlah, jangan ribut terus. Masa teman sendiri dilawan, gimana kita mau maju." kata Adipta melerai mereka. "Eh, wait a sec. Bukannya kalo manggil Persona harus pake kartu? Tapi tadi kamu bilang Personamu langsung keluar." selidikku. "Oh, kartu itu berfungsi mempermudah kita memanggil Persona kita dan juga menjadi senjata kita. Sebenarnya tanpa kartu kita masih bisa memanggil Persona." jelas Adipta.

"OoO... I SEES." jawabku mengerti. "Anggir, mau aku hajar lagi? Kalo kamu ngomong kayak gitu lagi, kuhajar kamu pake tinju besiku!" kata Hadi marah. "Kabuuur!!" aku langsung lari meninggalkan Hadi dkk, tapi Hadi segera mengejarku. "Emangnya bisa pake senjata di luar Dark Hour?" tanya Hari ke Adipta. "Sebenarnya sih nggak..." jawabnya.

*bruk* "Aduuh!! Siapa sih yang taruh pohon di tengah jalan?!" kataku saat terjatuh. "Heh, Anggir mana yang lainnya? Lama amat sih perginya. Aku sama Aziz udah nungguin dari tadi tahu!" ternyata Goman yang ku tabrak. "Emang tadi kamu diapain sama Pak Pram? Sampe lama begini, katanya cuma sebentar." kata Aziz sambil membantuku berdiri. "Maaf, tadi Pak Pram minta bantuin cari dokumen penting, makanya lama." jawabku bohong. "Hey Goman, Aziz!! Pegangin Anggir sebentar, aku mau hajar dia!" terdengar suara Hadi dari kejauhan.

Sebelum aku sempat kabur lagi, Hadi sudah menangkapku. "Nah, sekarang kamu nggak bisa lari lagi! Take this!" teriak Hadi mengarahkan tinjunya ke mukaku. Untung aku sempat menghindar, tapi tinju Hadi malah mengenai Goman. 'Bakal rusuh nih!' pikirku. Benar saja, Goman langsung mengamuk seperti gorila. Aku dilempar Goman, dan dia juga menghajar Hadi. Bahkan Aziz yang berusaha melerai juga jadi korban. (gawat nih, terlalu kacau bercandanya. Lebih baik di-skip aja deh).

Kamis, 23 April 2009

Siang hari 11.00

Seperti biasa, aku berangkat menuju kampus dengan motor. Karena masuk siang, tidurku tidak diganggu makhluk bernama Andjar, karena dia masuk lebih pagi. Tapi karena masuk siang, aku jadi harus menjemput 'nyonya besar' Helda di depan gang rumahnya.

"Hari ini nggak kesiangan 'kan?" kataku membuktikan janjiku kemarin. "Iya, 'kan kalo begini enak, jalannya bisa santai." kata Helda sambil naik ke motor. Aku pun langsung menjalankan motor. "Anggir, cuma perasaanku atau kamu hari ini memang lagi good mood? Mukamu kelihatan ceria?" tanya Helda sambil melihat wajahku dari kaca spion. "Hm, kelihatan ya? Memang ku lagi senang, soalnya ada kegiatan seru yang akan kulakukan nanti malam." jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Kegiatan apaan? Nanti malam kamu nginap di kost Hadi 'kan? Jangan-jangan kalian mau clubbing ya?" tebak Helda. *gubrak* aku hampir kehilangan keseimbangan motor saat mendengar tebakan Helda. "Jangan nebak yang aneh kayak gitu dong!" kataku menoleh kebelakang. "Aaahh!! Lihat depan, Anggir lihat depan!!" teriak Helda. 'hah!' Aku langsung melihat ke depan dan langsung menghindari bus yang hampir menabrak kami. Untung tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"*fyuh* we almost die! Untung ku udah intermediate dalam mengendarai motor! (kalo udah expert pasti ku ikut Motor GP)" kataku lega sambil meneruskan perjalanan. "Anggir!! Kalo tadi sampai tabrakan gimana? Aku 'kan masih muda! Aku belum mau mati tahu!" kata Helda sambil memukul punggungku. "Iya, maaf deh. Habis tadi kamu ngomong yang aneh sih, jadi nggak fokus ke jalan deh." kataku meminta maaf.

"Terus nanti malam kalian mau ngapain?" tanya Helda back to topic.

"Kami akan melakukan sesuatu yang luar biasa yang tidak diketahui umum." jawabku.

"Apa itu?"

"Heh, rahasia dong!"

"Terus kenapa bilang ke aku kalo emang nggak niat kasih tahu mau ngapain?!"

"Memang itu tujuanku. Aku 'kan paling suka bikin orang penasaran, hehehe..."

"*sigh* terserah kamu deh. Tapi jangan lupa kalo minggu depan kita ada Ujian Tengah Semester."

"Eh?!! Oh iya!! 'kan minggu depan ada UTS. Tiiidaaak, kenapa kamu harus mengingatkanku sih!! Mood-ku hancur deh!"

"Hohoho... 'kan aku paling suka hancurin mood orang lain. Kita satu sama deh."

"Huh, lain kali akan kubalas skornya 2x lipat"

Ya, malam ini kami akan kembali menjelajahi Tartarus (eh, aku 'kan belum boleh ke Tartarus). Aku akan berusaha sebisaku untuk membantu teman-temanku menghadapi shadows dan mencari cara untuk menghilangkan Dark Hour. Tapi, apa yang Pharos maksud dengan 'ordeal'? Kata dia akhir minggu ini akan ada cobaan yang menantiku. Well, nanti juga tahu. Jadi tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan deh.

Malam hari 23.30

"Kau sudah siap? Yang lain menunggu kita di depan gerbang Tartarus." tanya Hadi. "Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go!" ajakku. Kami berdua langsung pergi menuju kampus GG (Gunung Gede). Setelah kami sampai, anggota SEES lainnya sudah menunggu.

"Baiklah, selagi kita menunggu Dark Hour. Aku akan membagi kelompok seperti minggu lalu. Hadi, Hari, dan Nana. Kalian akan menjelajahi Tartarus. Sedangkan aku akan melihat kemampuan Anggir sehingga aku dapat memastikan apakah Anggir bisa ikut menjelajahi Tartarus atau tidak. Dan Feby, seperti biasa, kau akan memeriksa keadaan sekitar sini dan keadaan di dalam Tartarus. Any question?" jelas Adipta panjang lebar.

"Ya, kenapa Feby tidak ikut kita saja? Daripada menunggu di sini sendirian, 'kan kasihan dia sendirian." saranku. "Tidak apa-apa kok Gir, justru aku lebih aman di sini. Sebab aku tidak bisa bertarung. Lagipula jika aku pergi dari Tartarus, aku tidak bisa memeriksa keadaan yang lainnya di dalam Tartarus." kata Feby menolak ajakanku dengan halus.

"Kenapa nggak bisa bertarung? Bukannya kamu juga punya Persona?" tanyaku bingung. "Personaku, Shinta, bukan Persona untuk bertarung. Dia hanya bisa memeriksa status shadows dan Persona, memeriksa keberadaan shadows dan Persona-User dalam jarak kurang lebih 1 km, berkomunikasi dengan kalian melalui telepati, dan membuat Arcana Card yang kalian gunakan untuk memakai senjata dan memanggil Persona." jelas Feby.

"OoO... I S-" tiba-tiba aku merasakan Hadi menatapku tajam. Seakan-akan ingin membunuhku jika aku mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. "Kenapa Gir? Ada yang aneh?" tanya Feby heran. "Ah... nggak, ku cuma mau bilang kalo Persona kamu hebat meskipun tidak bisa bertarung. By the way, Arcanamu apa Feb?". "Priestess, pendeta wanita." jawabnya singkat. "Wah, pas sekali dengan sifatmu yang penyabar. Pantas kamu memiliki Persona yang hebat." kataku memujinya. "Ah... kamu bisa saja Gir." muka Feby memerah, sepertinya dia tersanjung.

"Baiklah, kita harus bersiap-siap. Sebentar lagi Dark Hour tiba." Aku melihat jam tanganku. 6...5...4...3...2...1... semua lampu langsung padam, semua kendaraan berhenti seketika, dan parahnya lagi, orang-orang yang bukan Persona-User langsung menghilang entah kemana.

"Hey, where everyone going?!" kataku kaget. "Lho, kamu belum tahu ya? Selain kita, Persona-User, orang lain tidak akan bisa memasuki Dark Hour, kecuali orang-orang yang mendengar suara shadows." jelas Nana. "Suara shadows?". "Ya, orang yang mendengar panggilan shadows akan terjebak ke dalam Dark Hour dan jiwanya akan dimakan shadows. Itulah yang menyebabkan mereka terkena Apathy Syndrome, atau lebih buruk lagi, mati!" kata Nana sambil menarik tangannya seperti memotong leher. '*glek* seram sekali' pikirku.

"Itulah sebabnya kita harus membasmi shadows yang ada di luar Tartarus. Ayo kita berangkat Anggir! Sebelum ada korban lainnya." perintah Adipta. Kami pun berpisah dengan yang lainnya dan menuju jalan raya mencari shadows di sekitar kampus.

Kami berdua berjalan menjauhi kampus. Lalu kami mendengar suara Feby. "Adipta, Anggir, ada 3 shadows jenis 'tiara' di sebelah kiri perempatan jalan. Sepertinya mereka mengincar seseorang di sana. Kelemahan mereka Bufu, dan mereka kuat terhadap Agi. Berhati-hatilah kalian tidak memiliki kemampuan Bufu." jelas Feby.

"Thanks Feby. Kami akan berhati-hati. Anggir siapkan senjatamu, kita akan menyergap mereka dari belakang. Arcana Weapon!!" teriak Adipta sambil memegang kartunya yang menjadi tombak. Kami langsung berlari ke kiri dan menemukan 3 shadows yang mendekati seorang pria tua yang terlihat ketakutan.

"Heah!!" Adipta langsung menusuk shadows yang paling dekat dengannya. Meski terluka, tapi shadows itu belum mati. "Anggir, sekarang!!" aku langsung menyerang shadows itu hingga dia hancur. 2 shadows lainnya segera mundur dan mengeluarkan serangan Agi kepadaku. "Auww, panas!!" api yang muncul membakar pedangku saat aku menahan serangan tersebut.

"Anggir, kau tidak apa-apa? Munculah Hoshiton!!" Adipta memanggil Personanya yang berbentuk bintang. "Magaru!!" sebuah angin kencang muncul di bawah shadows dan menyerang mereka. Aku pun berusaha bangkit dan menyerang shadows terdekat, sementara Adipta melempar tombaknya ke shadows lain. Kedua shadows itu pun hancur.

"Tanganmu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Adipta kuatir. "Don't worry, cuma kepanasan aja kok." jawabku sambil mengayunkan tanganku. "Aku bawa obat luka bakar, nih oleskan di tanganmu agar tidak terlalu sakit." kata Adipta memberikan obat tersebut. "thanks!" aku langsung mengoleskannya ditanganku.

"Ah, Adipta di belakangmu!!" sebuah shadows 'maya' muncul dan siap menyerang. *dhuak* Adipta mengayunkan tombaknya ke belakang, shadows itu tiba-tiba lenyap. Ternyata Adipta sudah tahu kalau kita akan diserang. "Inilah sebabnya aku memilih tombak, jangkauannya panjang sehingga dapat menyerang shadows dari jarak yang cukup jauh." jelasnya. 'Cool' kataku dalam hati.

Kami segera menuju pria yang hampir menjadi korban. "Apa anda baik-baik saja? Lebih baik anda bersembunyi di sekitar sini sampai listrik kembali menyala." pria tua itu hanya mengangguk dan segera berlari mencari tempat sembunyi.

"Hey Adipta, emangnya tidak apa-apa membiarkan dia pergi begitu saja. Gimana kalo dia cerita ke semua orang soal shadows dan Persona? Lagian nanti kalo dia diserang lagi gimana?" tanyaku. "Jika orang biasa masuk ke dalam Dark Hour dan selamat dari kejaran shadows. Dia tidak akan dikejar lagi dan setelah Dark Hour selesai, dia akan melupakan semua yang terjadi saat Dark Hour." jelas Adipta.

Kami terus berjalan menuju wilayah pertokoan. Kemudian kami melihat 2 grup shadows dari arah yang berbeda menuju kami, tetapi mereka masih belum menyadari keberadaan kami. "Gawat nih, kita bisa terkepung. Weton have an idea?" tanyaku bingung. "Cepat, kita masuk ke gang di sebelah sana!" perintahnya. "Tapi 'kan itu gang buntu. Bagaimana kita bisa lolos dari mereka?" kataku masih berdiam diri. "Sudah, ikuti saja perkataanku.". "*sigh* All right.".

Saat kami akan masuk ke gang tersebut, kedua grup shadows telah bertemu dan melihat kami berlari ke gang. Mereka langsung mengejar kami. "Tuh 'kan, sudah kubilang jalannya buntu, masih gak percaya juga. Sekarang kita tamat deh." keluhku. "Tenang, justru ini yang kuharapkan." kata Adipta tersenyum.

Akhirnya grup shadows yang terdiri dari 3 shadows 'maya' dan 3 shadows 'glove' berhasil mengejar kami. Tapi, karena sempitnya gang, mereka tidak bisa masuk sekaligus. "Now I get it! Karena sempit, mereka semua tidak bisa menyerang kita. Sehingga kita bisa menyerang mereka satu per satu." kataku menyadari rencana Adipta.

"Ya, benar. Gang ini justru mempermudah kita menghabisi shadows yang jumlahnya 3x lebih banyak. Ayo kita serang!" Adipta langsung menyerang shadows 'maya' yang paling depan. Aku pun tidak mau kalah. Setelah 'maya' yang diserang Adipta hancur, aku menyerang 'glove' dibelakangnya. Satu per satu mereka hilang hingga tersisa 1 'maya' dan 1 'glove'.

"Hoshiton, Magaru!!" angin yang datang langsung mementalkan shadows yang tersisa hingga keluar dari gang. "Anggir, ayo kita gebukin bareng, selagi mereka jatuh!". "All right, let's do this!" kami langsung mengeroyok mereka hingga hancur.

Akhirnya selesai juga pertarungan yang lumayan berat ini. "Thanks Ton, untung ku sama kamu hari ini. Kalo nggak, mungkin ku nggak bisa ngalahin shadows yang tadi." kataku menepuk pundak Adipta. "Aku juga berterima kasih sama kamu. Sekarang aku yakin kalo kamu bisa diandalkan. Minggu depan kamu bisa ikut menjelajahi Tartarus.". "Really, oh yeah! Thanks a lot Weton!!" aku langsung melompat gembira. "Ayo kita pulang, badanku lumayan pegal nih, lagipula Dark Hour tinggal 15 menit lagi.". Kami segera berjalan menuju gerbang Tartarus.

"Oh iya Gir, kamu nggak penasaran apa Arcanaku?" tanya Adipta di tengah perjalanan. "Hm, nggak kok. Ku udah tahu Arcanamu 'Star' 'kan." tebakku. "Ketahuan dari Personaku ya?". "Ah nggak juga. Sebelum ku lihat Persona kamu ku juga udah tahu. Orang sepandai kamu pasti memiliki Arcana yang berarti suatu keahlian yang paling hebat alias 'Star'. Kamu 'kan pintar dalam pelajaran dan juga ahli mengatur strategi." jelasku. "Ah, aku nggak sehebat itu kok. Buktinya Personaku nggak sekuat Hadi maupun Hari." kata Adipta berusaha mengelak pernyataanku.

Akhirnya kami sampai di gerbang Tartarus. Ternyata kami hanya menemui Feby. "Yang lain masih belum selesai?" tanya Adipta. "Mereka sedang menghadapi shadows yang menjaga pintu menuju gedung kedua di kampus BS (Baranang Siang). Sepertinya shadows tersebut cukup kuat sehingga mereka belum berhasil mengalahkannya." jawab Feby agak kuatir. "Apa perlu kita bantu?" saranku. "Tidak. Kita harus percaya kalau mereka pasti bisa mengalahkannya. Lagipula kita tidak bisa langsung menuju ruangan tersebut. Jadi kita hanya bisa berharap mereka berhasil." kata Adipta menahanku. "I hope so.".

Lima menit kemudian sebuah alat yang berada di dekatku bersinar. "Lho, kenapa nih?! Kok tiba-tiba alat ini bersinar?!" kataku kaget. "Tenang, itu adalah alat teleportasi. Artinya mereka akan segera kembali." jawab Adipta. Benar saja, tiba-tiba Hadi, Hari, dan Nana muncul dari alat tersebut.

"Syukurlah kalian baik-baik saja." kata Feby sambil berlari menuju mereka. "Hai, bagaimana jalan-jalannya?" tanya Hadi. "Lumayan, ada enaknya dan ada nggak enaknya juga." jawabku. "Maksudnya apaan Gir? Aku bingung." kata Hari kebingungan. "Enak lawan shadows, tapi jadi pegal sama sedikit lecet akibat serangan mereka." jelasku.

"Hadi, bagaimana keadaan di dalam sana?" tanya Adipta. "Setelah kami berhasil mengalahkan shadows tadi, kami berhasil memasuki area kampus BS. Tempatnya lumayan besar dan tidak ada shadows. Juga ada alat transportasi di sana, jadi kita semua bisa menjadikan tempat itu sebagai base kedua kita." jelas Hadi. "Tapi jalan menuju ruang berikutnya ada penghalang, sehingga kita tidak bisa masuk lebih dalam lagi." tambah Nana. "Hm, sama seperti waktu itu ya. Berarti mungkin kita harus menunggu shadows terkuat lainnya muncul." Gumam Adipta. "Pulang yuk, aku capek banget nih!" rengek Hari.

Akhirnya kami kembali menuju kost masing-masing. Saat aku dan Hadi hampir sampai di kost Hadi, lampu kembali menyala menandakan Dark Hour sudah berakhir. Aku dan Hadi langsung masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Langsung tertidur lelap karena lelah.

Minggu 26 April 2009

Siang hari 13.00

Hari ini aku terpaksa menginap di kost Hadi, karena besok pagi UTS dimulai. Setidaknya aku bisa belajar bersama sehingga aku bisa lebih memahami materi yang akan diujikan. Seperti biasa, grup cowok gokil telah berkumpul. Ditambah 3 cewek yang ku kenal, Nana, Feby, dan Helda. Tapi Helda tidak menginap di kost Hadi (ya iyalah, dia 'kan cewek!), dia tetap pulang ke rumahnya. Dia ikut belajar bersama karena kebiasaan jeleknya saat kuliah, ngegosip sama teman-temannya yang doyan ngegosip. Karena takut nilainya jelek, sekarang dia fokus saat belajar bersama. Yah, lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali.

Berbeda dengan Helda, Nana dan Feby memang pintar sehingga mereka sudah mengerti hampir semua materi yang ada. Mereka dan Adipta hanya mereview sekaligus mengajari 5 cowok yang rada edan saat belajar, yaitu Hadi, Hari, Aziz, Goman, dan aku.

"Aaahh, bosen nih! Main poker dulu yuk, nanti kita lanjutin lagi belajarnya." ajak Hari sambil menghisap rokoknya. "Heh Setan! Baru 15 menit kita belajar. Tadi alasannya makan dulu, sekarang udah bosen lagi. Gimana mau dapat nilai bagus. Terus rokoknya berhenti dulu dong, polusi nih! Dan kalian juga, bukannya belajar malah sibuk sendiri!!" kata Nana marah melihat kami berlima. Hadi memainkan gitarnya, Aziz dan Goman ngobrol soal cewek, sementara aku asyik membaca 'materi' alias komik.

"Kalian niat belajar nggak sih!! Apa kalian mau di'eksekusi' hah!!" teriak Nana sambil mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. Kami langsung kembali duduk rapi begitu mendengar kata 'eksekusi', Helda, Feby, dan Adipta langsung sweatdropped melihat kami. "Nah, begitu lebih baik. Sekarang kita... *Kriiing* hm, tunggu sebentar ya." Nana segera keluar sambil menjawab teleponnya.

"Kesempatan nih! Main poker dulu yuk!" ajak Hari. "Ayo!! Aku juga ikutan ya. Aku juga bosen nih!" kata Adipta. Kami langsung bermain poker sementara Hadi menunggu giliran sambil bermain gitar dan aku kembali membaca komik. "Huh, udah dibilangin aku nggak mau ngomong sama dia lagi. Eh dia malah ngotot!" kata Nana tiba-tiba masuk. "Siapa Na?" tanya Goman. "Mantan pacarku, suka ngotot sih, makanya kuputusin." jawabnya kesal. "Ooo...gitu. Nih, double king!!" jawab Goman sambil kembali bermain poker.

Keadaan tiba-tiba menjadi sunyi... rasanya ada yang aneh deh. "Kalian ini!! Baru ditinggal sebentar sudah main poker. Weton! Kamu juga malah ikutan lagi, bukannya ngajarin mereka! Tiada maaf lagi, EKSEKUSI DIJATUHKAN!!" teriak Nana. "GYYAAAHH!!" kami berenam berteriak ketakutan. Dan kost Hadi pun menjadi ramai dengan berbagai jeritan kami. Inilah akhir ceritaku.

**The End**

(Bercanda... masih ada lanjutannya kok)

Sore Hari 17.00

Jam menunjukkan pukul 17.00. 3 cewek yang ada di kost Hadi pun pulang. "Akhirnya belajarnya selesai juga." kataku sambil tiduran di lantai. "Iya nih, badanku pegal semua nih. Masa belajar aja sampe kayak gini. Mana ujiannya sampe minggu depan lagi, kalo begini terus aku bisa mati duluan sebelum ujian selesai." keluh Hari juga ikut tiduran. "Kalian sih bercanda terus. Kalo tadi kalian serius dari awal pasti nggak akan dieksekusi Nana. Aku juga jadi kena batunya deh!" kata Adipta menasehati kami berlima. "Iya, tapi kalo kita nggak dieksekusi Nana pasti nggak akan secapek ini. Dia terlalu kejam sih!" protes Hadi.

"Ya udah, yang penting kita jadi ngerti materinya, meski dengan bersakit-sakitan. Lain kali kita jangan main-main deh sama Nana." saran Goman. "Setuju!!" kami semua menjawab bersamaan. "Kalo gitu kita pulang dulu ya. Ayo Man kita jalan, keburu malam nih." ajak Aziz. Mereka berdua langsung pulang. "Aku juga balik ke kost aku ya! Daag!" Adipta juga pamit pulang.

"Gir, Hari, kalian jadi nginep 'kan?" tanya Hadi. "Yup, masa ku pulang sih. Ku udah nggak ada tenaga nih, mau bangun aja susah." jawabku sambil mengangkat tanganku. "Kalo gitu biar tenaganya pulih, kita makan dulu yuk. Abis itu kita langsung tidur biar besok nggak kesiangan." ajak Hadi sambil menarik tanganku. "Ide bagus tuh Gae, aku udah laper nih. Yuk kita berangkat!". Kami langsung keluar menuju warung makan terdekat.

Dark Hour

"Anggir, Hadi, Hari, cepat bangun!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Feby. "Eh... what's up Feb? Lho sekarang Dark Hour ya?" kataku baru sadar. "Aku merasakan satu shadows terkuat muncul. Cepat kalian menuju kost Adipta, kita berkumpul di sana. Pak Pram juga sudah dihubungi." jawab Feby. "What!! Shadows terkuat muncul!!" aku langsung keluar dari kamar.

Kulihat Hadi dan Hari juga sudah bangun. "Rasanya udara hari ini dingin ya!" kata Hari. "Sama seperti waktu itu. Lebih baik kita pakai jaket biar nggak kedinginan." saran Hadi. "Tapi ku nggak bawa jaket, hari ini 'kan ku nggak bawa motor." kataku. "Pakai jas almameter IPB saja, kita juga pake jas itu, di kamarmu ada kok." jawab Hadi. Aku segera mengambil jas dan bersiap-siap. Kami langsung menuju kost Adipta.

Sesampainya kami di sana, Adipta, Nana, dan Feby sudah menunggu kami. Tak lama kemudian, Pak Pram juga sudah muncul. "Kenapa Bapak ikut? Bapak 'kan tidak punya Persona." tanya Hari. "Bapak hanya ingin melihat keadaan kalian. Lagipula nanti bapak tidak akan ikut bertarung kok. Bapak akan mengawasi kalian dari mobil." jawab Pak Pram. "Lho, bukannya mobil nggak bisa jalan saat Dark Hour?" kataku bingung. "Mobil Bapak sudah dilengkapi alat yang dapat berfungsi meski saat Dark Hour. Tapi alat ini masih belum selesai diuji. Setidaknya bisa dipakai saat ini." jelas Pak Pram.

"Feby, shadows terkuatnya ada di mana?" tanya Hadi. "Shadows itu berada di atas gedung perkantoran, kira-kira 300 m dari gerbang Tartarus." jawab Feby. "Tidak terlalu jauh ya, kalau begitu Hadi, Hari, Adipta, dan Nana, Kalian yang akan menghadapi shadows tersebut." perintah Pak Pram.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" kataku. "Kau akan menjaga Feby di depan gerbang Tartarus. Agar lebih cepat, kalian berempat naik mobilku, sementara Anggir dan Feby segera menuju Tartarus." kata Pak Pram sambil menuju mobilnya. Mereka pun langsung berangkat.

"Huh, padahal aku 'kan juga mau ikut." kataku kesal. "Tapi Anggir, kamu 'kan belum punya Persona. Berbahaya jika kamu ikut mereka." kata Feby menenangkanku. "Oh well, ayo kita berangkat ke Tartarus agar kamu bisa membantu mereka. Lagipula aku juga diberi tugas untuk menjagamu. Aku tidak boleh mengecewakan Pak Pram.". Kami berdua langsung berlari menuju Tartarus.

Setelah kami sampai di Tartarus. Adipta meminta bantuan Feby untuk memeriksa shadows tersebut. "Arcananya 'The Tower'. Dia kuat terhadap Zio, Hama, dan Mudo. Jadi, Hadi jangan gunakan serangan Zio. Dia tidak memiliki kelemahan. Berusahalah kalian semua." kata Feby menyemangati mereka. "Bentuk shadows tersebut seperti apa?" tanyaku penasaran. "Seperti patung totem dengan 6 kepala." jawab Feby. 'Aneh-aneh aja bentuknya' pikirku.

Akhirnya mereka berhasil mengalahkan shadows tersebut meskipun agak lama. Aku pun lega mendengar berita tersebut. "*fyuh* selesai juga. Ada-ada aja, besok mau UTS malah dikasih UTM, Ujian Tengah Malam." kataku bercanda. 'Eh, talk about ujian... ujian = ordeal. Apa ini yang Pharos maksud? Waktunya memang sesuai dengan yang diberitahukan dia sih. Berarti kalo dia datang terus bilang ada ordeal, artinya shadows terkuat akan muncul dong.' pikirku.

*fiiiuuuhh* terdengar suara angin lewat. "*hasyii* maaf, sepertinya aku masuk angin. Malam ini dingin sih." kata Feby menggigil. "Kamu sih nggak pakai jaket, jadi masuk angin deh." kataku sambil melepas jasku lalu memakaikannya di pundak Feby. "Thanks ya Gir.". "No problem, tugasku 'kan menjagamu. Termasuk dari hawa dingin." jawabku sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"Hey, malam ini bulan purnama ya?! Bulannya kelihatannya dekat ya, warnanya hijau lagi." kataku melihat ke arah langit. "Eh, kalo tidak salah waktu itu saat shadows terkuat muncul, juga bulan purnama." kata Feby sambil mengingat. "Hah, yang benar?! Kata Hadi udaranya juga dingin waktu itu. Apa jangan-jangan ini merupakan tanda bahwa shadows terkuat akan muncul?!" kataku berspekulasi.

"Hah!! Apa ini!! Tiba-tiba aku merasakan shadows dalam jumlah besar dari berbagai arah! Mereka mengepung kita, bagaimana ini Anggir?!" kata Feby ketakutan. "What!! Apa waktu itu juga sama seperti saat ini? Arcana Weapon!" tanyaku sambil menyiapkan senjataku. "Tidak, waktu itu setelah kedua shadows terkuat dikalahkan tidak terjadi apa-apa." jawab Feby sambil sembunyi di belakangku.

Tiba-tiba puluhan Shadows 'maya' muncul dari berbagai arah. "Feby, cepat masuk ke dalam Tartarus!! Mereka sepertinya bukan berasal dari dalam sana. Jadi kau mungkin aman di dalam sana." perintahku. "Tapi bagaimana denganmu?". "Aku akan menahan mereka sehingga kau bisa masuk duluan, cepat!" kataku sambil menyerang salah satu shadows. "Baiklah, aku akan meminta bantuan agar yang lain segera ke sini." kata Feby sambil berlari ke dalam Tartarus.

"Okay, now 'only' you and me. Maju kalian semua kalo berani!!" tantangku. 5 shadows langsung maju menyerangku. "Hmph, Whirlwind!!" aku melakukan serangan berputar sehingga mementalkan 5 shadows itu sekaligus (kalo pernah main .Hack//G.U. pasti tahu serangan ini). Setelah itu, satu per satu mereka maju dan menyerangku. Aku pun semakin tertekan dan akhirnya lari ke dalam Tartarus.

"Anggir, aku sudah menghubungi yang lainnya. Tapi mereka juga sedang menghadapi puluhan shadows yang sama. Bagaimana ini?!". 'Damn it! Kalau saja ku punya Persona, pasti nggak akan terdesak begini!' pikirku sambil menahan pintu gerbang agar tidak dijebol shadows. Akhirnya aku sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan pintu itu, dan shadows langsung masuk.

"Anggir!!" teriak Feby saat shadows itu mengerubunginya. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena aku juga dikerubungi shadows lainnya. Sementara dual sword ku sudah terjatuh dan kembali menjadi kartu. 'Shoot! Is this the only thing I can do?! I can't help her, even I can't help myself!' aku mulai kehilangan kesadaranku.

* * *

"Where am I? It's really dark in here" kataku mencari jalan keluar.

"What's up Anggir? Are you afraid of darkness?" tiba-tiba muncul suara yang tidak ku kenal.

"Who's there? Are you my friends or my enemy?!"

"You don't know who I am? I am your heart. Your darkness heart."

"My darkness heart?"

"Yes. Why don't you just give up? I know you are scared. You're scared because you can't defeat them nor help your friends."

"N-no! I'm not scared!"

"Are you sure? You totally hopeless. There is nothing you can do now. So give up will you?!"

Aku terdiam memikirkan kata-katanya. Memang benar, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Persona saja tidak punya, bagaimana aku bisa melindungi teman-temanku. Aku memang tidak berguna!

"Maybe you right, I'm hopeless. But there must be something I can do to help my friends."

"No, so just give up and die!"

"If you say so... okay... I will do it."

"No!! You can't just die like that when I'm here!" tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya kecil muncul. Suara dari sinar tersebut sepertinya ku kenal.

"Oh, it's you!"

"You really pathetic you know. Can't you do anything without me? Oh well I'll help you again. Just don't give up. There's always hope, even in the deepest darkness. The only thing you need is to be brave, and leave all dread behind you!" kata cahaya itu menyemangatiku.

"You're right! I won't give up, and I will... I WILL BURN MY DREAD!!"

* * *

Tiba-tiba cahaya itu membesar dan kesadaranku kembali. Shadows yang mengerubungiku sudah hilang, begiu juga yang ada di Feby. "Feby, are you all right?!" kataku sambil berlari ke arahnya. "Ya, aku tidak apa-apa. Mereka hanya mengerubungiku sehingga aku tidak terluka. Apa yang membuat mereka menghilang?". "Entahlah, kau tunggu di sini saja. Aku akan menahan shadows lainnya di luar." kataku sambil menuju pintu keluar. "Berhati-hatilah!" kata Feby kuatir. "Don't worry, this time I'll be fine!".

Di luar, shadows yang tersisa langsung menyatu dan membesar hingga 10x lebih besar dari semula. Tangannya menjadi banyak sambil menggenggam pedang seperti jarum dan satu tangan memegang topeng. Aku dapat merasakan kegelapan hatiku dari shadows tersebut. Mungkin memang berasal dari shadows itu. "Heh, do you think I'm scared just because you getting bigger?! There's no way I gonna lose to you!!".

"Yeah, you're right! We won't lose to that pathetic thing! Now use this!" suara yang ku kenal itu sekarang berada dalam diriku. Tiba-tiba di tangan kananku muncul sinar yang menjadi pistol. "Use it to call me!" perintah suara itu.

Saat kulihat ke lantai, Arcana card ku yang terjatuh juga bersinar, dan Arcananya berubah dari 'Fool' menjadi 'Death'. Kulihat di bawah ganggang pistol ada lubang tipis, sepertinya muat untuk memasukkan kartu. Aku pun memasukkan Arcana Card ke dalam pistol.

'Can I defeat it with this?' pikirku ragu. "Heh, of course not! You can't use that gun to defeat it. Aim that gun to your head!". "What?! Are you crazy?!" kataku tidak percaya. "What's up? Are you scared? Trust me will you!". "Huh, I'm not scared anymore you know! I will burn my dread!!" teriakku sambil mengarahkan pistol ke kepalaku.

"Hah, Anggir!! Jangan lakukan itu!!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Feby dari belakang. "Don't worry. I told you before I'll be fine, right?! So just sit down and relax!" kataku menenangkan Feby. "Ah... entah kenapa aku dapat merasakan keteguhan hatimu. Baiklah aku percaya kamu pasti baik-baik saja!" kata Feby menyemangatiku. "Thanks! Now, let's do this!!" aku kembali fokus kepada shadows di depanku. "Now, Anggir! Call me!!" teriak suara itu. "AN-Per-so-na!!" teriakku sambil menembak kepalaku *praaangg*.

I am thou, thou am I

I am the ultimate power life form

I am Shadow the Hedgehog

* * *

Sekarang ngerti 'kan kenapa ini chapter yang ku tunggu-tunggu. Yup, munculnya MC kedua Shadow the Hedgehog (artinya mulai chapter 5 ku harus sebut Sonic Team sebagai salah satu disclaimer). Mungkin harusnya Fanfiction ini di crossover, tapi nggak ah, cuma satu character kok yang ku ambil.

Oh iya, karena akhir bulan Juni hingga awal Juli ku ada UAS. Updatenya mungkin 3-4 minggu lagi. Jadi harap bersabar ya! Dan selamat kepada siswa-siswi SMP dan SMA yang lulus UAN!

Shadow: Hey, where is the Character Profile?  
Anggir: Oh yeah, I almost forget about it! This is Adipta Profile.

* * *

**PROFILE**

**Persona-User:**

Nama: Adipta Pratama

Panggilan: Weton

Hobi: Menyibukkan diri dengan mengikuti berbagai organisasi di kampus. Menggambar (dia seniman di kelas)

Sifat: Rajin (belajar, gambar, ikut organisasi, main poker, dll). Menikmati candaan temannya (kadang juga nambahin). Pemikir

Weapon: Spear

**Persona:**

Nama: Hoshiton

Bentuk: Bintang berwarna hijau menyerupai manusia (kayak starmon di Digimon)

Arcana: Star

Status: Strong against Wind and Pierce, weak against Electricity

Skill: Garu, Magaru, Shooting Star (Pierce), Re Patra

* * *

Shadow: Where's my profile?  
Anggir: Can't you wait for a month?! I'll insert our profile on next chapter  
Shadow: Of course not! one month?! Come on, gimme a break!  
Anggir: Just relax and become a good boy will ya?! It will be better if you help me on my exam  
Shadow: No way, do it by yourself! And I'm not a child, I'm 19 years old (59 years actually) you know!  
Anggir: Enough! People will stop reading if we still fight like this!

Maaf, dia memang nggak sabaran sih. Baiklah, semoga kalian puas dengan chapter ini. Review ya! (dan doakan biar ku bisa mengerjakan UAS dengan baik dan benar)


	5. Chapter 5 A Shadow Within

Akhirnya!! Selesai juga Chapter 5, langsung ku update nih. Ujian sudah berakhir, jadi bisa kembali fokus ke sini. (Shadow: Oh yeah, what about holiday with your old friends?)  
Yang itu juga harus fokus dong, ketemunya cuma 6 bulan sekali. Tapi bukan berarti ku nggak buat fanfiction.

Baiklah, ku kasih chapter yang agak panjang gantinya masa vacum. Lagipula chapter ini terfokus padaku dan Shadow. Enjoy it!!

Disclaimer: Persona, shadows, Dark Hour, Tartarus, and Velvet room (including some character from P3) belongs to ATLUS. But Shadow the Hedgehog belongs to me! *Author was punched by Sonic Team staff*  
Alright... Shadow the Hedgehog belongs to Sonic Team and SEGA. But I still have a pride, ANPersona belongs to me! And also my friends! *Author was thrown to sea by his Friends*

**

* * *

Chapter 5 A Shadow Within**

(POV Shadow the Hedgehog)

"Finally I can get out from your mind. Now stand back and watch me!" perintahku kepada Anggir. "No way! I can't let you having all the fun beating that shadows! I can defeat it too you know?!" kata Anggir tidak terima. "Fine, as long as you not get in my way!" kataku sambil menghindari serangan makhluk itu.

"Anggir, dan... Shadow ya? Arcana shadows tersebut adalah 'Fool' sama dengan Arcana Anggir. Dia hanya dapat menyerang dengan pedangnya dan menahan serangan Hama dan Mudo. Aku juga bisa merasakan titik kelemahannya, kalian harus menyerang topengnya. Dan Shadow, kau kuat terhadap semua serangan fisik, jadi kau tidak akan terluka parah meski terkena serangannya" terdengar suara seseorang memberikan informasi kepada kami. Dan aku ingat pemilik suara itu, Feby.

Makhluk besar itu mulai menyerang kami berdua berkali-kali. Kulihat Anggir dapat menghindar dengan baik, terkadang sambil menangkis dengan kedua pedangnya. Aku pun menghindar dengan melompat dan berpijak di salah satu lengan makhluk itu, lalu melompat lagi dan menyerang topengnya. Makhluk jelek itu mundur dan menutupi topengnya dengan pedangnya.

Lalu makhluk itu melempar pedang lainnya ke arahku. "Shadow!! Watch out!!" Anggir berteriak sambil lari ke arahku. 'It's too many for me. I can't evade it easily. I must use it!' pikirku sambil mengeluarkan Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control!!" dalam sekejap aku langsung berada di udara, beberapa meter di atas makhluk menyedihkan itu. "Chaos Spear!" sebuah sinar langsung mengarah kepadanya. Tetapi makhluk itu berhasil menangkis seranganku.

"Heah, take this!!" teriak Anggir menyerang pedang shadows itu dari bawah. Kaget karena serangan tersebut, pedang yang melindungi topengnya terlepas dari tangannya. "Now Shadow!! Let's do this together! Attack!!" kami langsung menyerangnya bertubi-tubi. makhluk itu kehilangan keseimbangannya. Ini merupakan kesempatan bagus untuk menghabisinya. "Anggir, get out from there! I'll finish it now! Chaos Crush!!" sebuah meteor jatuh tepat di atas makhluk itu, dan langsung menghabisinya.

"Wow, is that your new technique?! Cool!" kata Anggir memujiku. "Yeah, I just learn it last month." jawabku. "Pertunjukan yang hebat! Sampai kami lupa kalau kalian tadi dalam bahaya." kata seorang pria agak gemuk dari kejauhan. Terlihat sekelompok anak muda di dekatnya. "Pak Pram, teman-teman! Sejak kapan kalian ada di sini?!" kata Anggir sambil berlari menuju mereka.

"Anggir, kalo nggak salah dia Shadow 'kan?" tanya pemuda di sebelah Anggir sambil menunjuk ke arahku. "Ya kau benar Hadi. Perkenalkan, dia adalah Shadow the Hedgehog, teman sekaligus diriku yang lain. Nah Shadow, ini Hadi, Hari, Adipta, Nana, teman-teman kuliahku dan Pak Pramono, dosenku." kata Anggir memperkenalkan mereka. "Kalo Feby kamu masih ingat 'kan?" kata Anggir menunjuk Feby. "Yes, I still remember her. She your friend when you're in middle school, right?" tebakku.

"Eh, kok Shadow bisa tahu namaku? Aku tidak ingat pernah bertemu dengannya." tanya Feby bingung. "'kan sudah ku bilang kalo Shadow adalah diriku yang lain. 6 tahun lalu dia muncul di dalam pikiranku karena dulu aku merasa sendirian tanpa teman. Shadow membantuku hingga aku menjadi lebih berani dan bisa memiliki teman sampai sekarang. Setelah itu dia kembali ke dunianya (dunia Sonic dkk). Tapi entah kenapa rasanya ada hal yang kulupakan saat itu. Apa kau ingat Shadow?" kata Anggir setelah menjelaskan pertemuan kami.

"I don't remember it either." jawabku berusaha mengingat. "Ya sudah, yang penting sekarang sudah tidak ada tanda-tanda shadows terkuat lainnya akan muncul. Lebih baik kalian pulang dan istirahat. Lagipula besok kalian UTS. Kalian sudah siap 'kan?" kata dosen Anggir. "Oh iya! Ayo cepat pulang, bisa-bisa besok kita kesiangan!" kata teman Anggir yang berkumis tebal.

"Well then, I'm going back now.". "Where you going?" tanya Anggir. "Back to your mind of course." aku pun menghilang dan kembali masuk ke dalam diri Anggir.

(POV Anggir)

Setelah Shadow kembali ke tubuhku aku meletakkan Arcana Card dan pistol yang baru kuperoleh ke kantongku. "Heh, rasanya sudah lama tidak merasakan hal seperti ini. Ayo kita pulang, ku capek banget nih!". *deeg* tiba-tiba aku merasa kehilangan keseimbanganku dan terjatuh. "Anggir!!" terdengar teriakan teman-temanku. Aku mulai kehilangan kesadaranku.

"We meet again my boy." terdengar suara pria tua yang ku kenal. Aku membuka mataku dan tersadar kalau aku sudah berada di Velvet Room. "Finally you have awaken one of your unique abilities." kata Igor.

"How did I get here?". "You lost your consciousness because this is the first time you called out your 'ANPersona'." kata Igor meneruskan perkataannya. "ANPersona? You mean Shadow? I thought he is my Persona." kataku bingung. "Who said I'm your Persona? I'm not like those thing you know?!". "Shadow?! You're here too?!" kataku kaget melihat Shadow duduk di sebelahku.

"Like I told you before, you don't have Persona. But you have ANPersona instead." Igor kembali berbicara. "ANPersona? Hmm... 'a' artinya 'tidak' atau 'bukan'. Jadi, ANPersona artinya 'bukan Persona' dong?!" tebakku. "Hmph, AN mean 'another'. That's mean I'm your another personality." kata Shadow meralat tebakanku. "Yes, Shadow is your another personality. So he isn't your Persona. You both are ANPersona and also ANPersona-User." jawab Igor.

"Anggir, now you can change your Arcana from 'Fool' to 'Death'. And you also can use 'Wild Card'. A card that could change to 'Evoker'. With that, you can call Shadow and change his status." jelas Igor panjang lebar. "Wait a sec, Arcana change? Wild Card? Evoker? I don't get it!" kataku bingung.

"Evoker is a special gun that you used before to call Shadow. It's like an Arcana Weapon, but you can't use it as a normal weapon. To call Shadow, you need his Arcana card 'Death', and your Arcana card now could change to another Arcana." jelasnya lagi.

"So, that's my another abilities. How many Arcana I can use? All of them?!" tanyaku penasaran. "For now, only two Arcana. But you can get more Arcana by creating 'Social Link'.". "Social Link? What's that?" kataku makin bingung. "Social Link, it's a bond that you made with other people." jelas Elisa tiba-tiba bicara. "So... it's like my friends, right?" tebakku. "Yes, you're right. By creating Social Link you can change Shadow status, so he can use another abilities." jawab Igor.

"And Shadow, take this. This is your Arcana card, it's a copy from Anggir's Arcana card. But it doesn't mean your weapon same with him. You can use another weapon you like." kata Elisa memberikan kartu ke Shadow. "Well I think this is the end of our conversation for today. Next time we meet, you will come with your own will. Until then, good bye!" salam Igor. Semua ruangan pun bersinar terang, hingga aku tidak bisa melihat apapun.

Senin, 27 April 2009

Pagi hari 07.30

'Anggir... hey Anggir... bangun! Kamu ada ujian 'kan pagi ini?!' terdengar suara Shadow berusaha membangunkanku. "Ah, sudah pagi ya? *Hooaaam* rasanya masih capek nih, gara-gara semalam sih!" kataku sambil duduk di tepi kasur. 'Hey, jangan duduk aja. Kamu hampir telat tahu?! Lihat sekarang jam berapa?!'.

Aku mengambil jam tanganku. "Jam 07.30, emangnya kenapa?... HAH?!! Udah jam segini?!! Gawat, ujiannya 'kan mulai jam 8!! Aaarggh!!". Aku langsung keluar kamar dan menggedor-gedor kamar Hadi dan Hari. "Hadi, Hari, baanguun!! Udah jam 07.30 nih!! Setengah jam lagi ujian dimulai!!" kataku sambil masuk kamar mandi.

"HAH!! Udah jam segini?!! Kita bisa telat!! Geh, cepet bangun!! Udah telat nih!!" kata Hadi baru sadar. "Apaan sih Gae?! Aku lagi enak-enakan tidur juga!" kata Hari masih setengah sadar. "Lihat tuh jam dinding!! Kita hampir telat tahu!! Udah ah, aku mau mandi dulu." kata Hadi sambil menuju kamar mandi. "Buset!! Udah jam segini?!! Gae, cepetan mandinya!!" kata Hari akhirnya sadar.

"Anggir!! Cepetan, kita hampir telat nih!!" teriak Hadi sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi. "Sabar dong!! Ku juga baru masuk tahu?!!". "Nggak usah pake lama dong!!". Akhirnya aku selesai mandi dan Hadi langsung masuk. Sementara Hari malah merokok.

"Kamu masih sempet-sempetnya merokok di saat begini?!!" protesku. "Lho, daripada stress nungguin, mendingan ngerokok dulu biar pikiran fresh!" jawabnya sambil menghisap rokok. "Dasar setan! Terserah deh, ku mau pake kemeja dulu sambil siap-siapin alat tulis. Kamu udah siapin barang-barang kamu?". "Belum, 'ntar setelah rokoknya habis." Lagi-lagi pertanyaanku dijawabnya santai.

'*sigh* tuh makhluk emang nggak bisa dibilangin. Lebih baik ku cepet-cepet siapin alat tulisku' pikirku.

'jangan lupa kartu ujiannya. Nanti nggak boleh ikut ujian lho!' kata Shadow mengingatkanku.

"Oh iya, thanks Dow! Eh?!... kamu di mana?! Kok ku bisa dengar suaramu?!" kataku mencari Shadow

'Lupa ya? Aku 'kan dulu juga ada di dalam pikiranmu. Jadi semua yang kamu pikirkan bisa kuketahui. Juga hal-hal yang kau ingat.'

'Oh iya ya, udah lama sih, jadi lupa kalo kamu sekarang sudah kembali di pikiranku.'

'Ya udah, sekarang fokus dulu ke persiapan ujiannya. Urusan nostalgia bisa nanti selesai ujian!'

'Yeah... yeah, I know! Balik lagi deh sih penasehat pikiran'

'Coba kalo tadi tidak aku bangunin, kalian pasti telat. Jadi jangan lupa bahwa nasehatku itu penting!'

'Whatever!'

Akhirnya kami segera berangkat ke kampus. Dan kami hampir terlambat karena ujian baru dimulai. Aku pun berpisah dengan Hadi dan Hari karena kami berbeda ruang ujian. Setelah menunjukkan kartu ujian kepada pengawas, aku meletakkan tas dan menyiapkan alat tulis, lalu duduk di kursi yang telah disiapkan.

"Baiklah, ujian akan segera dimulai. Sebelum kalian mengerjakan soal, berdoalah terlebih dahulu. Dan saya harap tidak ada yang melakukan kecurangan, atau anda akan menerima konsekuensinya. Selamat mengerjakan!" kata pengawas ujian. Setelah pengawas itu selesai bicara, aku langsung membuka kertas ujian dan mulai mengerjakan soal-soal. Saat lihat 10 soal bagian betul/salah, aku masih bisa mengerjakan dengan baik. 10 soal pilihan ganda ada beberapa soal yang sulit. 10 soal essay, bukannya I'm doing great malah I'm dying great. Cuma bisa bengong.

Satu jam telah berlalu, aku sudah menjawab 20 soal pertama. Yang jadi masalah sekarang adalah 10 soal essay ini! Seingatku materi ini belum kupelajari, jadi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. "30 menit lagi." terdengar suara pengawas mengingatkan peserta ujian. Bagaimana ini?! 30 menit ujian selesai dan satu pun soal essay belum ku jawab! Padahal 40% nilai ujian ada dibagian essay, berarti nilai maksimumku cuma 60, itu sih kurang!

'Hey, coba tenangkan pikiranmu dulu deh. Lalu ingat kembali semua materi yang kau pelajari.' tiba-tiba suara Shadow muncul. 'Ah Shadow, bantuin dong! Keadaan kritis nih!' kataku dalam pikiran. 'Makanya tenang dulu dong! Konsentrasi biar aku bisa mencari materi tersebut dalam ingatanmu'. Aku segera berkonsentrasi, dan akhirnya aku ingat sebagian dari materi yang ada di soal.

'Cuma ada segini, kamu sih waktu itu nggak terlalu merhatiin pas kuliah. Jadinya cuma ingat sedikit deh!' kata Shadow marah. 'Maaf deh, lain kali ku perhatiin dengan baik. Lagipula segini juga udah cukup, meski nggak semua soal terjawab benar. Setidaknya lebih baik daripada nggak ada sama sekali. Thanks Dow!'. Aku segera menulis jawaban yang baru kuingat. Saat waktu ujian berakhir, aku pun berhasil menjawab semua soal. Benar atau tidak itu urusan nanti, yang penting aku sudah berusaha.

Saat aku keluar ruangan, teman-teman sekelasku ngobrol di samping ruang ujian. Membahas soal-soal ujian tadi tentunya. Aku pun mendatangi teman sekelasku, Aziz, Adi, dan Evan.

"Yo guys, how it's going?" tanyaku sekaligus menyapa mereka. "Hei Anggir, aku mau keluar duluan ya. Aku udah laper berat nih, nanti kamu nyusul ya!" kata Aziz sambil berjalan keluar kampus. "Hai Anggir, kok kamu lama banget keluarnya? Ketiduran ya?" tanya Adi bercanda. "Atau jangan-jangan kamu beres-beres contekan dulu. Berhasil nggak?" tambah Evan. Mereka berdua adalah teman sekelasku selain Aziz yang selalu duduk didekatku saat kuliah. Awalnya ku kira mereka kembar, habis gaya rambut mereka sama sih, yang beda cuma rambut depannya. Selain itu mereka selalu bersama.

"Heh, siapa bilang ku tidur atau nyontek. Ku tadi lama gara-gara 10 soal essay tadi! Kalo pas terakhir tadi ku nggak ingat jawabannya, pasti ku dapat nilai jelek. Kalian gimana? Bisa nggak?" kataku bertanya balik. "Yah lumayan, meskipun nggak yakin 100%, tapi setidaknya sebagian besar jawabanku benar." jawab Evan. "Kalo aku agak susah jawabnya. Yang yakin cuma pas bagian pilihan ganda." kata Adi sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hah, tumben nggak bisa. Biasanya kamu bisa ngerjain soalnya dengan mudah. What's up? Something on your mind?" tanyaku kuatir. "Eh, ng-nggak kok, aku nggak ada masalah yang bikin pusing kok!" jawab Adi kaget. Aku dan Evan langsung sweatdropped, dari jawabannya ketahuan kalau Adi lagi punya masalah. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak mau cerita. Jadi aku tidak mau bertanya tentang masalahnya.

"Ya udah, gimana kalo sekarang kita makan dulu sebelum balik? Laper nih!" kataku mengganti topik. Lagipula aku memang belum sarapan gara-gara kesiangan. "Boleh juga tuh Gir, aku juga laper. Yuk ke kantin." jawab Evan menerima ajakanku. "Ayo, aku juga butuh tenaga buat perjalanan pulang." jawab Adi.

"Lho Di, kamu nggak balik ke kost Hadi?" tanyaku. Adi memang satu kost dengan Hadi. Tapi akhir-akhir ini dia jarang tinggal di sana. Akhirnya jadi aku yang pakai kamarnya deh. "Nggak Gir, aku lebih enak belajar di rumah. Lagian besok masuk siang. Aku juga ada urusan di sana." jawabnya. Kami langsung keluar kampus dan makan di kantin depan kampus.

"Gir, Hadi sama Madun masih sering tinggal di kost?" tanya Adi saat makan. "Hadi sih selalu di sana kecuali libur 2 hari atau lebih. Kalo Madun kadang-kadang nginep di kost temannya." jawabku setelah menghabiskan makananku. "Oh, gitu ya. Terus mereka nanyain aku nggak?". "Iya, mereka sering nanya kenapa kamu jarang di kost. Yah kubilang aja kamu sibuk di rumah." jawabku sambil minum jus tomat.

"Sebenarnya aku males tinggal di kost, soalnya..." *kriiing* tiba-tiba HP Adi berbunyi, Adi langsung membaca sms tersebut. "Gir, Evan, aku balik duluan ya! Ceritanya besok-besok aja deh. Aku disuruh cepet-cepet pulang." kata Adi sambil mengambil tasnya. "Ya udah, nggak masalah kok." kataku. "Evan, mau aku anterin balik nggak?" ajak Adi. "Nggak deh Di, aku mau cari tambahan materi buat besok. Hati-hati ya Di!" jawab Evan menolak ajakannya. "Ya udah deh, daag!" Adi langsung pergi dengan motornya.

"Sepertinya Adi sibuk ya akhir-akhir ini." kataku setelah menghabiskan jus. "Iya, makanya dia jarang di kost. Waktu itu dia juga cerita ke aku, tapi aku nggak tau detailnya.". "Yah, nanti kita juga tau kok." kataku. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara pecahan kaca di pikiranku. Gambaran sebuah kartu muncul di pikiranku. 'Thou art I and I am thou. Thou who shalt have our blessing to make the Justice Arcana.'. Aku dapat merasakan kartu itu di dalam hatiku.

Sekarang kamu mau ke mana Gir?" tanya Evan sambil membayar makanan. "Maunya sih langsung pulang, 'kan besok masuk siang jadi ku nggak nginep di kost Adi." jawabku. "Oh, kalo gitu aku duluan ya! Aku mau cari kisi-kisi dulu nih! Daag!" kata Evan sambil berjalan meninggalkanku.

'Hey Shadow, apa kamu tadi juga merasakan ada sesuatu yang masuk ke pikiranmu?' tanyaku dalam pikiran.

'Yeah, I can feel it too.' jawab Shadow.

'Apa ini Social Link yang Igor maksud?'

'I think so. Memangnya kamu baru dekat dengan mereka?'

'Nope, ku udah kenal dari tahun lalu kok.'

'Hm, maybe it's because you just awaken to your power. Wild Card itu mungkin membuat Social Link yang kau miliki menjadi sebuah Arcana baru yang dapat kau gunakan untuk bertarung.'

'Yeah, maybe you right. Kalo begini sih gampang, ku 'kan selalu ketemu teman-temanku.'

'Hmph, don't underestimate something you just know, or you will get a trouble because of it!'

'Yeah-yeah, I know. You already told me that hundred times.'

'But you never listen me, so I always told you again.'

'Don't worry, I already learn from my mistake.'

Saat aku mau jalan menuju halte bus, aku mendengar suara Hadi dan Hari memanggilku. "Hey Anggir, ternyata kamu di sini. Aku udah cari kamu dimana-mana tau!. Dari gerbang kampus CB sampe kandang ayam di kampus GG." kata Hari. "Lagian kamu yang bego, nyari Anggir sampe di kandang ayam. Mana mungkin dia di sana. Eh, mungkin juga sih..." kata Hadi bercanda. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'mungkin'?! Emangnya ku ayam?!" protesku.

"Ada apaan sih kalian nyariin aku? Ku baru mau pulang, langsung dicegat dua makhluk." tanya Shadow mengambil alih diriku. "Makhluk? Maksudmu kita berdua? Kamu menghina kita ya?!" kata Hari marah. "E-eh, itu bukan aku yang ngomong! Itu tadi Shadow yang ngomong!" kataku membela diri. "Shadow?" mereka kebingungan medengar penjelasanku. "Iya, Shadow the Hedgehog, dia 'kan ada dipikiranku." Jelasku.

'Shadow! Apa-apaan sih kamu, kok ngomong gitu ke temenku?!'. 'Habisnya, kita mau pulang ditahan mereka.' jawab Shadow. 'Tapi jangan begitu dong ngomongnya! Sopan dikit kenapa?!'. 'Hmph.' Shadow hanya bisa mengeluh.

"Heh Gir, kok bengong aja sih?! Cepetan dong, kita dipanggil Pak Pram tau!" kata Hadi menghentikan perang pikiranku. "Oh iya maaf, ada perlu apa lagi Pak Pram sama aku?". "Nggak cuma kamu kok, semua anggota SEES juga dipanggil. Udah ah, jangan kelamaan di sini!" kata Hari sambil menarik tanganku.

Setelah kami sampai di ruangan Pak Pram, sisa anggota SEES telah menanti kami. "Lama amat sih kalian?! Kita udah nunggin dari tadi tau!" kata Nana marah. "Nih, gara-gara Anggir pake ilang dulu. Ternyata dia lagi makan di kandang ayam." jawab Hari bercanda. "Enak aja, ku tadi 'kan abis makan ayam di kantin bukan di kandang ayam!" protesku. "Udah ah, jangan ribut terus. Kapan kita mulainya?! Udah kalian bertiga cepat duduk!" kata Adipta menenangkan kami semua.

"Maaf jika Bapak mengganggu waktu kalian semua, apalagi kalian seharusnya belajar untuk ujian besok, tapi ada beberapa hal yang harus kita bahas tentang Dark Hour." kata Pak Pramono memulai rapat. 'Memang mengganggu kok, kita 'kan harusnya udah pulang'. 'Heh Shadow, bisa diam nggak sih?!' kataku dalam pikiran.

"Hal pertama yang ingin Bapak ucapkan adalah...*ehem*: Selamat! Kalian berhasil menghabisi 2 shadows terkuat lainnya! Itu artinya tinggal 16 shadows terkuat lagi untuk dibasmi! Berjuanglah!! *ehem*" nada suara Pak Pramono langsung berubah drastis dari suara bapak-bapak biasa menjadi seperti suara penjual obat keliling yang lagi promosi. Kita semua sweatdropped melihat perubahan tersebut, bahkan Shadow merasa ingin muntah. '*Huek* Kenapa sih orang-orang yang ada di dekatmu selalu aneh-aneh?!' kata Shadow sambil menahan rasa muntah.

"*ehem* Maaf jika Bapak terlalu bersemangat. Sebab Bapak sudah lama menantikan hal ini. Nah, hal lain yang ingin Bapak bicarakan adalah kamu, Anggir." kata Pak Pramono serius sambil menunjukku. "Eh... saya? Apa ada kesalahan yang saya lakukan waktu itu?" jawabku ragu. "Tenang saja Anggir, yang kamu lakukan justru sebaliknya. Kau menyelamatkan kita semua dari serangan mendadak dengan memanggil Personamu, Shadow the Hedgehog." kata Pak Pramono menenangkanku.

"Hey, I'm not a Persona you know?!" tiba-tiba Shadow berbicara. "Anggir, ada apa denganmu? Kok tiba-tiba ngomong begitu?" tanya Nana, sementara yang lain melihatku dengan heran. 'Heh, jangan ngomong pake mulut orang seenakmu! 'kan yang lain masih belum tau soal kita!'. "Maaf pak, saya tadi kelepasan. Lagipula tadi yang Shadow katakan itu benar. Dia bukan Persona." kataku sambil minta maaf. "Maksud kamu apa Gir?" tanya Adipta. "Yang mana? Aku bisa bicara melalui Anggir atau soal ANPersona?" tanya Shadow meminta penjelasan. "Um... dua-duanya." jawab Adipta.

"Hm, biar gampang bagian yang aku sama dengan Shadow dulu deh. Begini, karena Shadow itu kepribadianku yang lain, artinya aku dan Shadow bisa merasakan dan melakukan hal yang sama. Seperti tadi, Shadow bisa berbicara sepertiku tapi memakai suaraku. Yang berbeda adalah jiwa dan pikiran kami. Itulah sebabnya tadi saat Shadow ngomong ku langsung marah." jelasku.

"Selain itu, meskipun Anggir tidak sadar, misalnya tidur. Ku masih bisa merasakan keadaan sekitar jika ku tidak tidur. Jadi, Anggir bisa lebih waspada jika ada sesuatu." tambah Shadow. "Kayak indera ke enam aja. Enak dong Gir!" kata Hari. "Siapa bilang, resikonya tubuhku jadi harus terbiasa melakukan sesuatu yang dilakukan Shadow. Dan mengakibatkan ku lebih cepat lelah." jawabku. "Jadi kamu bisa lari lebih cepat dan melompat sampe 3 meter lebih dong?!" tanya Hadi. "Nggak juga, karena fisik manusia terbatas. Ku nggak bisa lari dan lompat seperti biasa." jawab Shadow.

"Sekarang soal ANPersona. Karena Shadow adalah kepribadianku yang lain, dia menjadi ANPersona, begitu juga aku. Jadi, aku bisa memanggil Shadow dan juga sebaliknya." jelasku. "Hah, jadi kamu juga bisa menghilang ke dalam diri Shadow saat ini?" tanya Adipta. "Kalo sekarang sih nggak. Soalnya kita nggak bisa manggil Persona di luar Dark Hour 'kan. Tapi kalo misalnya Dark Hour berakhir saat ku di dalam diri Shadow, ku nggak tau apa Shadow bertukar denganku atau tetap dalam wujud aslinya." jawabku.

"Lalu kenapa Shadow disebut ANPersona?" tanya pak Pramono. "Saya diberitahu seseorang bernama Igor. ANPersona artinya 'Another Personality'." jawabku. "Igor, siapa dia? Apakah dia Persona-User lain?" tanya Pak Pramono kaget. "Eh, sebenarnya saya belum pernah bertemu dengannya secara nyata.". "Nyata?" semuanya bertanya bersamaan. "Yeah, kami bertemu dengannya saat Anggir tidur." jawab Shadow. "Maksudmu mimpi?" kata Hadi berusaha memperjelas jawaban Shadow. "Meskipun mimpi tapi ku juga merasa benar-benar ada di sana, di suatu ruangan bernama 'Velvet Room'." kataku meyakinkan mereka.

"Mimpi atau bukan itu bukan masalah besar. Yang lebih penting adalah siapa dia dan bagaimana dia bisa tahu tentang Persona?" kata Adipta kembali ke topik. "Soal itu ku juga nggak tau. Habis dia selalu memberi jawaban yang nggak jelas, malah jadi lebih bingung." kataku sambil mengingat kalimat Igor yang terkadang 'nonsense'.

"Oh iya Anggir, boleh Bapak lihat pistol yang kamu gunakan semalam?". Aku segera memeriksa kantongku dan menemukan tiga kartu. Sebuah kartu ujian, Arcana Card-ku, dan Wild Card yang semalam menjadi Evoker. Aku memberikan Wild Card itu ke Pak Pramono. "Lho, kok kartu? Oh, apakah pistol itu adalah Arcana Weapon dari kartu ini?" tebak Pak Pramono. "Em... memang benar sih, tapi pistol itu tidak bisa dipakai sebagai senjata melainkan untuk memanggil Shadow." kataku memperbaiki tebakannya.

"Oh iya, kalo nggak salah Anggir memanggil Shadow dengan cara menembak kepalanya." kata Feby mengingat kejadian semalam. "Hah?!" teman-temanku dan Pak Pramono langsung kaget mendengar perkataan Feby. "Iya benar, memang begitu kok kejadiannya. Habis ku disuruh Shadow begitu, ya 'kan Dow?!" kataku sambil menyahut diriku sendiri. 'Yeah, sebelum aku muncul ke dalam pikiranmu. Aku bertemu anak kecil yang memberikan Wild Card dan menyuruhku untuk menolongmu dengan cara seperti itu.' jawab Shadow di pikiranku.

"Tapi kamu nggak apa-apa 'kan Gir?!" tanya Hadi kuatir. "Yup, buktinya kepalaku nggak pecah, meskipun pas kutembak ada suara pecahan kaca." jawabku santai. "*bletak* Aku tanya serius malah bercanda!" kata Hadi sambil memukulku. "Sudah, jangan bertengkar lagi. Yang penting Anggir baik-baik saja. Apalagi berhasil mengalahkan shadows terkuat itu sendirian, eh, dengan Shadow maksud Bapak." kata Pak Pramono berusaha menenangkan Hadi.

"Oh iya, waktu itu saat shadows terkuat yang pertama muncul ada bulan purnama nggak?" tanyaku mengingat spekulasiku semalam. "Hah, maksudmu mereka muncul saat bulan purnama?! Memang sudah sebulan sih sejak dua shadows terkuat pertama muncul. Udaranya juga dingin saat itu." kata Adipta menyadari pertanyaanku. "Kalau begitu kita dapat mengetahui kapan shadows terkuat lainnya muncul. Pemikiran yang cerdas Anggir!" kata Pak Pramono memujiku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

*praaangg* Tiba-tiba aku merasakan suara aneh itu lagi, dan muncul sebuah kartu. 'Thou art I and I am thou. Thou who shalt have our blessing to make the Tower Arcana.'. 'Kali ini Arcananya Tower. Sepertinya grup ini juga menjadi Social Link. Artinya aku sudah punya dua Social Link, bagus!' pikirku.

"Baiklah, untuk sementara cukup sampai di sini pembicaraan kita. Lagipula kalian masih harus belajar. Oh iya Anggir, kamu sudah bisa ikut menjelajahi Tartarus. Bapak sudah dengar laporan dari Adipta, lagipula sekarang kau juga sudah memiliki Persona, eh, ANPersona. Tapi kalian tidak boleh ke Tartarus selama ujian, atau kalian tidak bisa ikut UAS." kata Pak Pramono mengakhiri rapat. "Kami mengerti, Bapak tenang saja, kami terlalu sibuk untuk pergi ke sana." jawab Adipta.

"Okay, you guys nothing have to do with me, right?! Well I'm going home now. See ya tomorrow!" kataku mengucapkan salam perpisahan. "Hati-hati ya Gir!! Jangan lupa belajar buat besok!" kata teman-temanku. "Iya, tenang aja. Paling kalo besok ada yang nggak ngerti ku ke kost Hadi sebelum ujian. Daag!!".

Dark Hour

"Hey, wake up. I want to talk with you." terdengar suara memanggilku. "Shadow, I'm tired. Can't you save the talk for tomorrow?" kataku karena malas membuka mataku. "I'm not Shadow, it's me Pharos.". Aku langsung bangun. "Eh... Pharos, sorry I thought you're Shadow.". "*chuckle* Last time you thought me as your brother, and now Shadow, then who's next?" kata Pharos tersenyum. "Hehehe... sorry, it's because of last night." jawabku sambil tersenyum malu.

"Oh yeah, about last night, that's what I wanted to talk with you. I'm happy because you can passed the ordeal." kata Pharos senang. "Piece of cakwe... I mean 'cake'. It needs more than one powerful shadows to make me trouble!" jawabku bangga. "Heh, what about losing your hope when you stucked in darkness?! If I'm not there, maybe you already died." kata Shadow tiba-tiba muncul dari bayanganku. "Hah... Shadow, you hear it?! I thought you're asleep!".

"Hmph, who can sleep if you snoozing like that?! I feel sorry for your brother. He must be had a hard time before he getting used with your snooze." jawab Shadow mengejekku sambil melihat Andjar yang sedang tidur. "Hey, what do you mean by that?!" kataku tidak terima ejekannya. "Now, now... you two are one right? So don't fighting. Besides, I just want to chatting for a while with you two." kata Pharos berusaha melerai kami.

"Oh, i'm sorry Pharos. So what's up? Is another powerful shadows will come?" tanyaku. "Yes, but it's still far away. I just want to see your condition after that ordeal.". "Oh thanks, but I'm fine. I'm just a little tired. By the way, are you the one who called Shadow?" tanyaku mengingat perkataan Shadow tadi siang. "No, I just said to help you and gave him the Wild Card for you." jawabnya.

"So Shadow, how did you get here? Are you sacrifice yourself like last time (on Sonic Adventure 2) and stucked in here by accident? Or you missed me so much so you came back for me?" tanyaku bercanda. "*huek* Like hell I'm gonna do that! I'm came back because something happened on my world." jawab Shadow mau muntah. "What happened on there?" tanyaku penasaran.

"There's a space-time rift on my world. I don't know why it happened, but the President ordered me to checked it out. And when I checked it, I sucked into it. I use Chaos Control to escaped. Then I ended in here, in your world. When I was conscious, I met with him. And he told me to help you with that Wild Card." jelas Shadow panjang lebar sambil menunjuk Pharos.

"That's mean I must thank you, because you helping me and Shadow." kataku sambil bersalaman dengan Pharos. "Ah... it's nothing. Actually that Wild Card is a manifestation from your heart. I just take it from your heart and made it into card with Igor help." kata Pharos. "So you know Igor too? Of course you know. You gave me the contact and permission to go into Velvet Room when we first time met.". "No, I just know him because it's his job to made that card." jawab Pharos.

"So that's Igor job, I think I should thank him too. But I wonder, how I can find the Velvet Room." kataku sambil berpikir. "I think I should leave now. Besides, you're tired right?! Remember I'm always watching you, good bye!" Pharos langsung menghilang.

*praaangg* Lagi-lagi terdengar suara pecahan kaca. "Siapa sih yang mecahin kaca malam-malam begini, jangan-jangan pencuri!". "Don't be stupid! It's another Social Link. It looks the Arcana is Judgement now." jawab Shadow. "Oo0... kirain pencuri. Jadi Pharos juga Social Link, bagus deh, ku jadi punya tiga. Udah ah, bisa-bisa besok kesiangan, tapi untungnya besok emang masuk siang." kataku menarik selimut. "But I have a strange feeling about that kid. I wonder who is he?" kata Shadow sambil kembali menjadi bayanganku "Udah nggak usah dipikirin, good night!" kataku kembali tidur.

* * *

Nah, bagaimana bagus nggak? Harus bagus dong, ku buat dengan penuh perjuangan nih. (Shadow: Yeah right, even you skipped your study at night because of this)  
Nggak apa-apa, lagipula pas ujian boleh open note kok! (Shadow: What kind of exam is that?!)

Baiklah, sesuai janjiku akan ku munculkan Profilku dan Shadow di akhir chapter ini.

* * *

**PROFILE**

**ANPersona-User Profile:  
**

Nama: Anggir Andhika

Panggilan: Hes (keluarga), Dosen S2 (teman-teman sekelas)

Hobi: Main game, main Yugioh, main Poker, main... pokoknya yang ku bisa mainin deh

Sifat: Easy going, paling suka bercanda sekaligus paling sering ketawa. Membuat keajaiban (baca: keanehan). Tapi serius saat menghadapi suatu masalah dan tidak mudah menyerah

Weapon: Dual Sword

Arcana: Fool

**ANPersona Profile:**

Nama: Shadow the Hedgehog

Panggilan: Shadow

Hobi: Menghabisi makhluk hidup yang menyedihkan baginya. Menasehati Anggir, terutama saat melakukan kebodohan

Sifat: Pendiam, agak sombong, pemarah, keras kepala. Tapi sebenarnya dia peduli dengan orang-orang disekitarnya, dan akan menolong mereka meskipun berbahaya

Weapon: It's a secret, I will show it on next chapter

Arcana: Death

Original Status: Strong against all physical attack

Original Skill: Chaos Control (time and space, in this chapter he used space), Chaos Spear (Slash), Chaos Blast (Pierce), Chaos Crush (Strike)

* * *

Itulah profilku dan Shadow. Terima kasih telah membaca chapter ini, semoga kalian menikmatinya! Kalo sempat, review ya! Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!


	6. Chapter 6 Let's Hang Out and Reminisce

Chapter 6 is arrived, maaf kalo agak lama. Banyak kegiatan sih. (Shadow: Maksudnya main ke mana-mana)

Di chapter ini ku akan menceritakan kebiasaan grup The Bronkz-Nyet, grup 6 cowok yang biasa ngumpul di Kost Hadi. Dan juga cerita masa lalu Shadow, di Sonic Adventure 2, game tempat Shadow pertama kali muncul.

Discalimer: All things related to Persona 3 are belong to ATLUS. Shadow the Hedgehog and game Sonic Adventure 2 are belong to Sonic Team and SEGA.

**

* * *

Chapter 6 Let's ****Hang Out and Reminisce**

Sabtu, 2 Mei 2009  
Siang hari, 13.00  
IPB Kampus CB

"Yeeeaahh!! Akhirnya UTS selesai juga!" teriakku semangat setelah keluar dari ruang ujian. "Semangat banget Gir, tapi emang enak sih UTS udah selesai. Sayangnya kita nggak libur, Senin udah masuk lagi." kata Aziz. "Ah, soal itu nggak usah dipikirin dulu. Yang paling penting sekarang kita merayakan kebebasan ini dengan yang lainnya. Adi, Evan, mau ikut nggak?" ajakku. "Nggak deh Gir, makasih. Aku langsung pulang aja, mau istirahat di rumah." jawab Adi. "Aku juga nggak bisa, soalnya aku juga mau pulang ke Tangerang. Kalo gitu kita balik duluan ya!" kata Evan menuju pintu keluar, lalu diikuti Adi.

"Oh well, at least our group wanted to hang out today, right? Let's meet them!" kataku sambil menyeret Aziz menuju ruang ujian Hadi dkk. "Hei, pelan-pelan dong Gir! Aku mau ke toilet dulu nih, udah nahan dari tadi!" kata Aziz berusaha menahanku. "Ya udah sana, ku mau liat mereka duluan. Jangan kelamaan ya!" kataku sambil menaiki tangga.

Setelah sampai di lantai tiga, aku langsung mencari empat cowok yang merupakan bagian dari grup 'the Bronkz-Nyet'. Akhirnya aku menemukan si boss grup, Goman. "Hey Goman, gimana ujiannya?". "Lumayan, nggak masalah kok." jawab Goman sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. "Mana yang lainnya? Apa masih ujian?" tanyaku sambil mencari-cari wajah mereka di antara kerumunan.

"Hadi sama Weton tadi di belakangku, masih membahas soal ujian tadi. Kalo Hari kayaknya masih ujian. Eh... speak of the devil, itu dia! Hari!!" teriak Goman. "Gimana Har, sukses?" tanyaku. Hari malah melihatku dengan wajahnya yang suram, aku langsung mengerti. "Eh... forget about it. By the way Goman, kita mau ngapain hari ini?" tanyaku kembali ke Goman. "Gimana kalo kita ngilangin stress dengan menonton bioskop. Ada film bagus lho hari ini. Udah kuliat filmnya mulai jam 3 sore nanti. Nah, selagi nunggu, kita makan siang dulu." ajak Goman.

"Okay, tapi yang lainnya mau nggak ya?" kataku. "Jelas mau dong! Lagian kita nggak ada kerjaan, kenapa nggak?!" kata Hadi tiba-tiba muncul bersama Adipta."Hey, akhirnya datang juga! Kalo gitu tinggal Aziz nih yang belum ada." kata Goman. "*sigh* Huh, lama amat sih dia! Udah kubilang jangan lama-lama. Dia tuh emang nggak bisa nggak liat cermin ya?! Ku yakin, pasti dia lagi ngaca, atau mungkin lagi foto narsis. Biar ku seret dia!" kataku menuju toilet.

"Benar 'kan dugaanku. Heh! Jangan bikin ku muntah deh. Narsisnya nanti aja di rumah. Yang lain udah pada nungguin tuh di atas!" kataku sambil menarik Aziz keluar. "Hoi, tunggu dulu dong Gir! Aku belum selesai nyisir rambutku tau!" kata Aziz berusaha melawan. Akhirnya aku berhasil membawa Aziz ke lantai tiga.

"Lama amat Gir?" tanya Goman. "Huh, tanya aja si Mr. Narsis! Jadi, kita mau makan di mana nih?". "Man, jangan yang mahal-mahal. Keuanganku udah menipis nih! Kita makan di kantin aja ya? Kecuali kalo kamu mau traktir kita makan." saran Adipta. "Wah, bisa kosong dompetku kalo aku traktir kalian semua. Kalian 'kan porsi makannya sama dengan porsi sehari, kecuali Anggir. Kalo aku yang bayar tiket nonton sih oke." jawab Goman. "Ya udah, nggak apa-apa. Yuk kita langsung makan! Udah laper nih!" ajak Hadi. Kami langsung keluar dari kampus dan menuju kantin.

Saat aku mulai berjalan, tiba-tiba aku merasakan Social Link lagi. 'Thou art I, and I am thou. Thou who shalt have our blessing to create the Sun Arcana.' Kartu Arcana itu masuk ke dalam pikiranku. 'Hm, jadi grup ini juga sebuah Social Link. Ku kira tidak akan bisa menjadi Social Link, soalnya ada tiga orang yang sudah menjadi bagian Social Link.' pikirku. 'Sepertinya hal itu tidak berpengaruh dalam Social Link. Asal Social Link itu dari sekelompok orang.' kata Shadow berspekulasi. Aku pun melanjutkan langkahku mengejar teman-temanku.

Sambil menikmati makanan kami ngobrol berbagai hal, terutama tentang ujian tadi. Semuanya bersemangat menceritakan bagaimana mereka mengahadapi ujian. Yah, kecuali Hari, saat ditanya dia malah bilang "Ujian tuh dihadapi dengan senyuman! Jadi aku senyum aja sambil nungguin jawaban dari yang lainnya." katanya bercanda. Kami semua langsung tertawa mendengarnya.

"Oh iya, nanti kita mau nonton film apa sih Man?" tanya Hadi. "Judulnya Angel and Demon, film misteri tentang suatu kasus di Vatikan." jawab Goman sambil minum. "Tapi bukan film serem 'kan? Ku males kalo film serem." kataku memastikan. "Tenang aja Gir, bukan kok. Ini kayak film detektif, kalo horor aku juga nggak suka." jawab Goman.

"Kenapa, kalian berdua takut ya sama film horor? Kalo gitu kapan-kapan kita ke rumah hantu deket rumahku aja. Mau nggak?" tanya Hari bercanda. "Nggak!!" jawabku dan Goman bersamaan. 'Payah, kamu takut sama hantu?!' kata Shadow dalam pikiranku. 'Nggak, ku cuma nggak suka film horor!' kataku mengelak. 'Aku tau perasaanmu sebenarnya lho.' kata Shadow dengan nada bercanda. 'Diam!' teriakku dalam pikiran.

'Ku juga tau perasaanmu, kamu takut dengan keberadaanmu 'kan?!' balasku mengejek. Shadow hanya terdiam, mungkin apa yang kukatakan agak kelewatan. 'Shadow... maafkan aku...'. 'Tidak apa-apa, kau benar. Aku hanya bingung kenapa aku bisa kembali ke dunia ini. Apakah sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi di dunia ini, seperti halnya di duniaku?' kata Shadow. Kini giliranku yang terdiam, memikirkan kata-kata yang dapat membuatnya ceria. Setidaknya menjadi normal.

'Hey jangan kuatir, jika hal itu terjadi ku akan membantumu menyelamatkan dunia ini... tidak, bahkan dunia kita. Dan ku yakin, teman-temanku pasti juga akan membantu, seperti teman-temanmu!' kataku berusaha menghibur. 'Heh, tentu saja. Karena temanmu adalah temanku juga. Jadi aku tau mereka akan membantu kita!' jawab Shadow tersenyum. 'Yeah, kau benar! Hahaha!!' kataku sambil tertawa.

"Um... Gir? Kamu kenapa, kok tiba-tiba ketawa sendiri?" tanya Aziz yang duduk di sampingku. "Eh... nggak kok, ku cuma latihan ketawa biar nanti kalo ada yang lucu ku bisa langsung ketawa." jawabku sekenanya. Yang lainnya langsung sweatdropped mendengar perkataanku, bahkan Shadow bilang 'Benar-benar alasan yang sangat bodoh.' sambil memegang kepalanya.

Siang hari, 14.00  
Botani Square

Kami pun tiba di Botani Square (Boqer for short), yang jaraknya hanya 2-3 kilometer dari kampus Cilibende. Bahkan mall ini bersebelahan dengan kampus Baranang Siang, jadi kami bisa memarkir motor kami di kampus. Lumayan, hemat Rp 3.000 lebih, jadi nggak pusing mikirin biaya parkir.

Setelah kami masuk ke dalam Boqer, suasana di dalam mall sangat ramai, jelas akhir minggu. "Man, kalo rame begini jangan-jangan di bioskop juga rame. Kalo kita nggak cepat-cepat kita bisa kehabisan tiket. Ayo kita buru-buru ke sana!" kataku sambil mempercepat langkahku. "Tenang aja Gir. Aku udah tau kalo rame, makanya tadi aku pesan tiketnya online. Jadi kita tinggal ambil tiketnya, beres 'kan?!" kata Goman menenangkanku.

"Oh, udah dipesan. Kalo gitu aman deh. *fyuh*" kataku lega. "Nah, kita masih punya waktu setengah jam lebih. Enaknya ngapain dulu nih?" tanya Adipta. "Gimana kalo kita jalan-jalan keliling mall sambil liat cewek cantik dulu?!" usul Goman. "Wah, ide cemerlang tuh Man! Ayo!!" jawab Hari tiba-tiba langsung bersemangat. Yang lainnya juga setuju. "*sigh* Payah deh, anak muda jaman sekarang..." kataku sambil berjalan mengikuti mereka.

"Emangnya kamu udah tua?! Kamu juga cowok 'kan?! Atau jangan-jangan kamu malah suka sama cowok?!" tanya Hadi bercanda sambil berjalan di sampingku. *bletak* Kali ini giliranku yang memukul Hadi. "Heh, bukannya ku nggak suka cewek. Ku cuma nggak suka cara kalian aja. Lagian ku bukan tipe cowok yang hobinya... 'Wow' kalo liat cewek lewat. Gini-gini ku juga punya harga diri!" jawabku kesal.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Shadow?" tanya Hadi ke Shadow. "Hmph, I don't have time for this!" jawab Shadow melaluiku. "Oh iya ya, Shadow 'kan udah punya Maria. Eh, tapi Maria udah meninggal. Berarti tinggal Rouge dong?!" tebak Hadi. *bletak* sekarang Shadow yang memukul Hadi dengan tanganku. "Maaf, aku 'kan cuma bercanda." kata Hadi sambil memegang kepalanya yang ada dua benjolan dariku dan Shadow. "Hahaha... kalo kepala kamu begitu jadi kayak panda!" kataku tertawa. "No, panda just too cute for him. He's like a bear!" kata Shadow menimpali perkataanku.

Setelah puas berjalan-jalan, kami naik ke lantai tiga menuju bioskop. Karena di dalam terlalu ramai, hanya Goman dan Hari yang antri mengambil tiket. Sementara kami duduk di sekitar air mancur. Tiba-tiba kantongku bercahaya. Saat kuperiksa, yang bercahaya adalah Velvet Key yang kuperoleh dari Igor. Entah kenapa kunci itu bisa ada di kantongku. Lalu aku melihat sebuah pintu berwarna biru di sebelah pintu bioskop. Aku pun mencoba membuka pintu tersebut.

* * *

Velvet Room

"Hey Igor and Elisa." kataku memberi salam duluan. Kali ini aku tidak kaget saat bertemu mereka. "Hohoho... you finally found this room. I'm glad you made it." kata Igor. "So, what's your role in our journey?" tanya Shadow tanpa basa-basi sambil duduk. "Oh, it looks you're in hurry. Is something happen in your world?" tanya Igor. "Ah.. no, nothing happened in there. We're just going to watch a movie with our friends. He just don't want to chit-chat for now." jawabku sambil melirik Shadow agar dia minta maaf. Shadow tahu maksudku, tapi dia tetap diam.

"Well then, I should tell you. My role is to make the Arcana from your Social Link into card, and also upgrade your weapon with that card." jelas Igor. "Upgrade my weapon?" kataku bingung. "Yes, if you upgrade your weapon. You can use some skill.". "You mean like using Zio or Garu skill?" tebakku. "You right. You can only use one skill depends on the Arcana you use to upgrade. But, If you want to use it at full potential. You must max the Social Link." tambah Igor.

"What happen with the card we use to upgrade?" tanya Shadow. "After I fuse it with your weapon, the card will fanish, but don't worry. You can get it again on Arcana Compendium. Just talk with Elisa if you want the card you have made." jelas Igor. "Okay, so let's try it! First, I want all my Social Link become cards." kataku. "Can you give me your Wild Card? I need it for material." kata Igor meminta Wild Card milikku.

Aku memberikan kartu itu kepada Igor, tapi anehnya Arcana Card Fool milikku tidak ada. "Don't worry, your Arcana Card is in here. It become one with the Wild Card." jelas Igor mengerti kebingunganku. Saat Igor menggenggamnya, kartu itu bersinar. Aku dapat merasakan keberadaan orang-orang yang menjadi Social Link masuk ke dalam kartu tersebut. Kini muncul enam Arcana Cards. Fool, Death, Justice, Tower, Judgement, dan Sun.

"Those cards will become one card, that's your Wild Card. But, if you want to fuse it with your weapon, one of those card will fanish. So, do you want to upgrade your weapon?" tanya Igor setelah menjelaskan keadaan kartuku. "Let me think first, hmm... okay, I want the Tower Arcana to upgrade my weapon." jawabku setelah berpikir.

Tiba-tiba kartu Fool dan Tower melayang, dan bersatu menjadi Dual Swordku. Tapi yang ini berwarna kuning, tidak seperti sebelumnya yang berwarna hitam. Saat aku memegang senjata tersebut, aku dapat merasakan pedang ini memiliki elemen listrik. Artinya aku bisa memakai Zio, seperti Hadi. "Hm, not bad. Okay, I think it's enough. I just want to know what skill I got." kataku sambil memberikan senjataku ke Igor.

Dual Sword itu kembali menjadi Fool Card. Lalu Igor menyatukan semua kartu kembali menjadi Wild Card. "Thanks, now how I can get my Tower Arcana?" tanyaku setelah mengambil Wild Card. "*sigh* Are you listening?! He just told you." kata Shadow sambil menunjuk Elisa. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Elisa, could you give me the Tower Card?" tanyaku. "Of course, but you must pay it first. The fee is Rp 50.000." jawab Elisa. "What?! I must pay it, why?!" tanyaku kaget. "It's the world rule. You can't get something you want easily." jawab Elisa tenang.

"Hmph, just I thought, nothing free in this world. Well except for a few things. So, will you pay it?" tanya Shadow kepadaku. "Wait a sec... what happen if I don't take it? Is my Tower Social Link will break?" tanyaku ke Igor. "Don't worry, It's just a copy. The real card is still inside your heart. So your Social Link just fine. But if you don't have it, Shadow can't use Zio skill." jawab Igor. "Well I think I'll take it someday. Shadow still have another skill right?! Besides, I don't have that much." kataku memutuskan untuk tidak membayar.

"It's up to you. Don't worry, it won't fanish from Compendium. So you can take it anytime. Well, I don't want to interupt your life... for now. Farewell." kata Igor memberi salam. Cahaya putih kembali menyelimutiku.

* * *

Sore Hari 14.50  
Botani Square

"Hei... hei Anggir... WOOYY!! Tuli ya?!" terdengar suara Hari di belakangku. "Hah... oh, ku udah balik ke sini ya? Ada apa Har, kok kamu kelihatan kesal." tanyaku bingung. "Kamu nggak denger ya?! Dari tadi kita udah manggil-manggil kamu tapi kau malah bengong di depan tembok. Filmnya udah mau mulai tau!" jawab Hari marah. "Oh maaf, tadi ku abis dari Velvet Room, nih pintunya." kataku menunjuk ke arah pintu. "Pintu apaan? Kamu mengigau ya?! Nggak ada pintu di situ! Udah ayo masuk! Yang lain udah nungguin tau!" kata Hari sambil menarikku ke dalam bioskop.

Akhirnya kami masuk ke dalam salah satu studio dan mencari tempat duduk. "What the heck?! Kita duduk di barisan ke dua? Biasanya kita duduk paling atas." kataku. "Maaf, gara-gara penuh sih. Tadi pas mau ambil tiket yang udah dipesan online, komputernya error. Jadi beli tiket baru deh, setidaknya kita masih dapat tempat duduk." jelas Goman. "Ya udah kalo gitu, ku sih nggak apa-apa." kataku sambil duduk.

Saat film dimulai tiba-tiba Hadi bertanya "Gir, kalo nggak pake kacamata kamu keliatan nggak teksnya? Kalo iya, pinjam kacamatamu dong. Aku lupa bawa punyaku". "Keliatan kok, lagian tanpa baca teks ku juga masih bisa ngikutin jalan ceritanya. Nih, pake aja." kataku sambil melepas kacamataku. "Thanks Gir. Oh iya, nanti malam kamu nginep nggak?" tanya Hadi sambil memakai kacamataku.

"Nginep dong, 'kan film ini selesainya aja jam lima sore. Terus nanti di kost pasti kita main poker dulu, minimal dua jam baru selesai. Berarti udah jam tujuh lebih, ya mending nginep sekalian. Ku bawa baju kok. Lagipula..." jawabku sambil mendekat ke telinga Hadi agar tidak ada yang dengar. "Lagipula nanti malam ku mau ke Tartarus, udah seminggu nih nggak bantai shadows." kataku berbisik. "Emang itu yang mau kutanyain. Kalo gitu nanti kita bilang ke Weton aja, soalnya dia yang mutusin kita ke Tartarus atau nggak." kata Hadi juga berbisik.

"I'll make sure him, so we can go to Tartarus tonight." kata Shadow tiba-tiba. "Eh, Shadow ya yang ngomong? Nggak usah dipaksa kok, Weton pasti juga pengen ke Tartarus. Dia nggak suka membiarkan shadows berkeliaran sementara kita santai." kata Hadi menenangkan Shadow. "Iya Dow tenang aja, kita pasti ke sana kok. Ku juga udah nggak sabar mau membantai mereka." kataku membantu Hadi. "Okay, let's back to movie. It's already started." kata Shadow kembali menonton film. Kami pun kembali menonton hingga selesai.

Malam hari 19.30  
Kost Hadi

Setelah kami selesai menonton, kami langsung menuju ke kost Hadi. Tapi di tengah jalan kami berhenti untuk makan malam. Kami makan mie ayam dengan bumbu tambahan paling enak, ngobrol sambil makan. Selesai makan, kami menuju kost Hadi dan bermain Poker seperti biasa.

"Nah, aku menang lagi!!" teriak Hadi berhasil mengalahkan Hari. "Setan, aku kalah lagi!! Kamu sih Ton, menang duluan. Hadi jadi dapat giliran deh." kata Hari kesal. "Lho, kok aku yang disalahin? Salah kamu sendiri yang buang-buang kartu bagus di awal permainan." kata Weton membela diri. "Udah, jangan ribut. Cuma main Poker aja pake ribut segala. Hah, udah jam segini?! Ziz, balik yuk. Udah malam nih, besok aku ada acara." kata Goman sambil melihat jam di HP miliknya.

"Acara apaan Man?" tanya Hadi. "Paling nonton lagi sama teman-teman SMA-nya." malah Hari yang jawab. "Tau aja kamu kalo aku mau nonton, Setan sih!" kata Goman bercanda. "Ya udah, ayo kita pulang! Teman-teman kita pulang duluan ya!" pamit Aziz keluar duluan. "Bentar Ziz, aku beres-beres dulu!" kata Goman sambil merapikan kartu remi. Setelah itu Goman juga pamit pulang, dan tersisa empat orang anggota the Bronkz-Nyet, lebih tepatnya anggota SEES untuk saat ini.

"Oke, sekarang udah nggak ada orang lain yang nggak tau soal Dark Hour. Boleh ku langsung to the point?" tanyaku ke Adipta. Dia hanya mengangguk. "Weton, gimana kalo malam ini kita ke Tartarus? Biar stress gara-gara UTS hilang sepenuhnya. Lagian udah seminggu kita nggak ke sana." tanyaku dengan berbagai alasan. "Yah, sebenarnya aku juga mau. Tapi liat keadaan yang lainnya dulu, pada bisa nggak malam ini. Nanti pada capek gara-gara belajar terus seminggu ini." jawab Adipta sambil memperhatikan Hadi dan Hari.

"Oh, tenang aja Ton. Aku sama Geh baik-baik aja kok. Lagian kalo kita nggak ke sana, kita nanti kesulitan menghadapi shadows terkuat berikutnya. Meskipun masih tiga minggu lagi, tapi kalo kita nggak bertarung secara teratur, kita nggak bisa bertarung dengan baik." kata Hadi meyakinkan Adipta. "Iya, aku juga setuju sama Anggir. Mendingan gebukin shadows tiap malam, daripada dikasih ujian seminggu lagi." kata Hari juga setuju. "Apa hubungannya ujian sama shadows?" tanyaku bingung. "Ah, kamu ini... orang usul kamu kudukung, kamu malah nanya balik! Jadi, gimana Ton?" tanya Hari.

"Ya udah kalo gitu. Tapi aku mau sms Nana sama Feby dulu, kalo ada mereka 'kan kita jadi lebih mudah menjelajahi Tartarus." kata Adipta sambil mengambil HP-nya. "Oke, kita tungguin kabar mereka. Nah, selagi nunggu kita main Poker lagi!" ajak Hadi. "Udah ah, capek. Kamu sih enak menang melulu." kata Hari menolak. "Ya udah kalo gitu. Terus sekarang ngapain?" tanya Hadi.

"Oh iya Gir, boleh tanya sesuatu soal Shadow?" tanya Adipta. "What do want?" kata Shadow bertanya balik. "Eh... aku cuma ingin tau soal kamu, Shadow. Soalnya aku nggak pernah main game Sonic sih.". "Oh, kalo soal itu... bukannya kamu udah pernah nonton filmnya? Ada di komputer Hadi kok." kataku. "Waktu itu yang nonton 'kan cuma kita sama Aziz. Yang lain nggak ada di sini." kata Hadi mengingatkanku. "Oh iya ku lupa. Gimana, mau nonton filmnya nggak? Selagi kita nunggu sms balasan dari Nana dan Feby." ajakku. "Boleh, ayo kita lihat!" kata Adipta. Kami segera masuk ke kamar Hadi.

Setelah komputer menyala. Aku langsung mencari folder Sonic Adventure 2 (thanks to SonicMovie I could have this movie). Game pertama kalinya Shadow muncul. Akhirnya kutemukan, aku langsung memainkan film tersebut.

"Lho, ini film atau game? Kok kayak ada bagian gamenya sih?" tanya Adipta bingung. "Oh, film ini emang dari game. Cuma yang diambil bagian ceritanya aja dan beberapa stage yang penting." jawabku sambil mengenang saat ku memainkan game ini waktu SMP.

"Heh Gir, kok teksnya bahasa Inggris sih? Nggak bisa jadi bahasa Indonesia apa?! Aku nggak terlalu ngerti nih!" protes Hari. "Makanya belajar yang bener. Udah kuliah masih belum bisa bahasa Inggris, mati aja lu!" jawabku mengejek. "Setan!! Ngajak ribut ya?!" teriak Hari marah. "Udah-udah, jangan ribut! Biar aku terjemahin buat kamu biar ngerti." kata Hadi melerai kami.

"Males ah, kalo nggak ada bahasa Indonesianya. Mendingan aku merokok lagi." kata Hari mengambil bungkus rokoknya. "Heh Setan! Jangan merokok di kamarku, di luar aja sana! Malam-malam masih buat polusi aja!" kata Hadi menyuruh Hari keluar. "Pelit!!" kata Hari keluar dari kamar. Kami kembali menonton.

(Dari sini ku akan menceritakan ringkasan cerita Sonic Adv 2. Bagi yang pernah memainkan game ini silakan skip bagian cerita ini.)

**

* * *

Sonic Adventure 2**

Kisah ini dimulai di Prison Island, dimana Dr. Eggman menyusup untuk mencari senjata rahasia militer yang dibuat kakeknya Prof. Gerald. Tapi saat Eggman menemukannya, bukan sebuah senjata yang muncul melainkan Shadow the Hedgehog. Landak hitam yang dibuat kakeknya yang telah tertidur 50 tahun yang lalu. Shadow memberitahu Eggman untuk membawa ketujuh Chaos Emerald ke Space Colony Ark, tempat penelitian di luar angkasa yang dinonaktifkan 50 tahun lalu.

Sementara itu, landak biru yang menjadi pahlawan, Sonic the Hedgehog, sedang dikejar pasukan militer karena dikira mencuri Chaos Emerald dari bank, yang sebenarnya dilakukan Shadow. Saat Sonic hampir lolos dari pasukan militer, dia bertemu dengan Shadow. Sonic mengerti kenapa dia dikejar, karena Shadow dan dia hampir mirip. Lagipula saat itu dunia hanya mengenal satu landak.

Sonic berniat menghentikan Shadow, tapi gagal karena Shadow lebih hebat darinya. Apalagi Shadow bisa melakukan Chaos Control, kemampuan berpindah ruang dan waktu. Shadow hanya ingin memperkenalkan dirinya lalu pergi, meninggalkan Sonic yang berhasil ditangkap militer.

Lalu cerita berpindah kepada mata-mata pemerintah, Rouge the Bat. Saat dia berdebat dengan penjaga Master Emerald, Knuckles the Echidna. Eggman muncul dan mengambil Master Emerald. Knuckles yang tidak mau melepaskannya akhirnya memecah Master Emerald menjadi kepingan kristal yang tersebar. Salah satunya menuju markas Eggman di dalam Piramid.

Rouge menjalankan misinya menyusup ke markas Eggman sekaligus mencari pecahan Master Emerald. Rouge menemukan alat transportasi yang menuju Ark. Dia pun segera pergi ke sana dengan alat tersebut.

Saat Eggman sampai di ruang kontrol Ark, Shadow menyambutnya dan menjelaskan senjata penghancur yang ada di pangkalan itu, the Eclipse Canon. Senjata yang dapat mengahcurkan sebuah planet. Tapi untuk mengaktifkan senjata itu, mereka membutuhkan ketujuh Chaos Emerald. Tiba-tiba Rouge muncul dan melakukan kesepakatan dengan Eggman. Rouge memberitahu tempat tiga Chaos Emerald berada asalkan Eggman memberi radar untuk menemukan pecahan Master Emerald.

Mereka kembali ke Prison Island karena disanalah ketiga Chaos Emerald berada. Eggman mengalihkan perhatian militer sementara Rouge menyusup ke ruang penyimpanan, dan Shadow menyiapkan bom waktu di ruang persenjataan.

Sementara itu, Sonic yang dipenjara di Prison Island ditolong oleh temannya, Miles Tails Prower dan (pacarnya), Amy Rose. Sonic segera kabur dari penjara (juga dari Amy karena tidak mau menikahinya). Di tengah perjalanan Sonic kembali bertemu dengan Shadow. Kali ini Sonic dapat bertarung dengannya. Saat mereka bertarung, Sonic mendengar suara Eggman dari walkie-talkie Shadow, memberitahu bahwa bomnya akan segera meledak. Shadow langsung pergi dan Sonic segera mencari Tails dan Amy. Dan untungnya berhasil lolos dari ledakan yang menghancurkan Prison Island.

Kembali ke Ark, Eggman berhasil mengumpulkan enam Chaos Emerald. Tiga dari Prison Island, satu dari yang dicuri Shadow dari bank, satu milik Rouge, dan satu miliknya. Eggman segera mencoba senjata tersebut sekaligus menyuruh seluruh orang di dunia menyerah padanya. Senjata tersebut diarahkan ke Bulan dan menghancurkan setengahnya. Penduduk Bumi hanya diberi waktu 24 jam untuk memutuskan menyerah atau dihancurkan.

Sonic dan Tails berusaha mencari cara agar dapat menghentikan Eggman dan pergi ke markas Eggman di Piramid untuk mencari pesawat luar angkasa. Lalu mereka bertemu Knuckles yang hampir tersesat mencari pecahan Master Emerald di pertambangan tua. Dengan bantuan Knuckles mereka menemukan kunci untuk masuk ke ruang peluncuran.

Saat mereka hampir masuk ke pesawat, Eggman menyambut mereka dengan dengan robot raksasa, Egg Golem untuk mengalahkan Sonic. Tapi robot dikalahkan Sonic dengan mudah, malah robot itu rusak dan menyerang Eggman. Senjata makan tuan.

Sonic dkk berhasil sampai di Ark (meski hampir menabrak meteor yang melayang gara-gara Knuckles berusaha mengambil alih kendali). Sonic diberi Chaos Emerald palsu yang dicopy dari milik Tails agar Eclipse Canon meledak dan gagal menembak Bumi.

Sayangnya Amy ditangkap Eggman. Sonic menuju ruang penelitian untuk menolong Amy. Eggman menyuruh Sonic memberikan Chaos Emerald yang dipegangnya agar Amy selamat. Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, Sonic terperangkap dalam tabung yang merupakan jebakan Eggman. Eggman tahu kalau Chaos Emerald yang dipegang Sonic palsu, dan mengeluarkan tabung yang berisi Sonic keluar Ark dan meledak. Tails dan Amy sedih melihat hal tersebut. Tetapi Tails tetap berjuang untuk mengalahkan Eggman agar Chaos Emerald miliknya tidak diambil.

Sementara Shadow kembali ke ruang kendali Eclipse Canon dan menemukan Rouge yang berusaha mengambil enam Chaos Emerald yang ada. Shadow tahu kalau Rouge adalah mata-mata pemerintah dan menghentikannya untuk tidak mengambil Chaos Emerald. Tapi Rouge menemukan data bahwa Shadow bukanlah proyek yang sedang dibuat Prof. Gerald 50 tahun lalu, dan memberitahu bahwa ingatan Shadow palsu.

Shadow tetap yakin bahwa dia adalah Shadow yang asli, begitu juga dengan ingatannya. Terutama janjinya bersama Maria, cucu Prof. Gerald, untuk membalas dendam akan kematian Maria 50 tahun lalu gara-gara pasukan militer yang menyerang Ark. Tiba-tiba Eggman menghubungi Shadow untuk memeriksa keadaan di dekat Eclipse Canon. Ada seseorang yang berusaha menuju ke sana. Shadow menyuruh Rouge meninggalkan Chaos Emeralds dan pergi.

Di dekat Eclipse Canon ada Knuckles yang baru saja berhasil mengembalikan Master Emerald seperti semula setelah mengalahkan Rouge. Dia merasa ada sebuah kekuatan besar yang muncul didekatnya. Tiba-tiba Sonic muncul dari sebuah cahaya dan terjatuh. Sonic berhasil melakukan Chaos Control seperti Shadow meski menggunakan Chaos Emerald palsu.

Sonic meminta agar Knuckles menolong Tails dan Amy. Sementara dia berlari menuju Eclipse Canon. Saat hampir sampai di Eclipse Canon, Shadow berhasil mengejarnya. Mereka berdua berlari menuju inti Eclipse Canon sambil melakukan pertarungan terakhir mereka, yang akhirnya dimenangkan Sonic. (Shadow: It should be me who won that fight)

Saat Eggman kembali ke ruang kendali dengan membawa Chaos Emerald yang dicurinya saat dia kalah dari Tails. Dia meletakkan Chaos Emerald itu dan mengaktifkan Eclipse Canon. Sayangnya Sonic berhasil merusak senjata itu sehingga gagal menembak Bumi. Tiba-tiba dari monitor muncul gambar Prof. Gerald yang menyatakan bahwa Ark akan menabrak Bumi jika ketujuh Chaos Emerald berhasil disatukan.

Mau tidak mau Sonic dkk harus bekerja sama dengan Eggman dan Rouge untuk menghentikan Chaos Emeralds yang terbawa ke inti Ark. Setelah semua pergi, Amy yang ditinggal merasa kesal. Tiba-tiba dia melihat Shadow berada di ruang penelitian menatap kaca.

Amy berusaha meyakinkan Shadow untuk menolong yang lain. "Everything is going according to plan. There's no need to help them. Besides, there's no way we wan stop this impact." kata Shadow. "There have to be! I know people sometimes selfish like Prof. Gerald said. But basically they good. Saving them is a good thing! Shadow, I beg you. Please help us! Give them a chance to be happy!" jelas Amy berusaha meyakinkan Shadow.

Shadow tiba-tiba teringat kata-kata Maria sebelum dia meninggal. 'Shadow, I beg you. Please do it for me. For all people on that planet.... give them a chance to be happy! I know you can do it, that's why you borned into this world.' kata-kata Maria muncul dipikirannya. "you're right, that's what Maria promised to me. And I will fulfill her promise, and you." kata Shadow sambil pergi menolong yang lainnya.

Sonic dan Knuckles berhasil sampai di inti Ark. Mereka melihat sebuah kuil yang dikelilingi Chaos Emeralds. Saat mereka berlari ke sana, tiba-tiba dari kapsul raksasa muncul sebuah monster bernama Biolizard, yang merupakan prototype dari proyek Shadow. "Leave this one to me. I'll take care of this while you run to stop the Chaos Emeralds!" jelas Shadow tiba-tiba muncul.

Sonic dan Knuckles segera berlari menuju kuil dan meletakkan Master Emerald agar kekuatan Chaos Emeralds berhenti dan menghentikan tabrakan Ark dengan Bumi. Sementara Shadow sibuk menghajar Biolizard. Tapi setelah kekuatan Chaos Emeralds berhenti, Boilizard menghilang dan Ark tetap jatuh menuju Bumi. Ternyata Biolizard yang mengendalikan Ark dari luar angkasa dengan menempel pada Eclipse Canon.

Satu-satunya cara adalah menghabisi monster itu dan melakukan Chaos Control agar Ark kembali ke orbitnya. Sonic memandang Shadow, dan Shadow mengerti maksud Sonic. Mereka berdua mengumpulkan Chaos Emeralds dan menggunakan kekuatannya untuk berubah menjadi Super Sonic dan Super Shadow.

Waktu yang tersisa tinggal 5 menit sebelum Ark menabrak Bumi. Super Sonic dan Super Shadow berusaha menghabisi Biolizard sambil menghindari serangannya. Akhirnya Biolizard kalah sementara waktunya tinggal semenit. Mereka berdua segera melakukan Chaos Control dengan kekuatan penuh agar Ark dapat berpindah kembali ke orbitnya. Dan berhasil, meskipun dengan mengorbankan Shadow.

Shadow menggunakan semua kekuatan yang dimilikinya untuk menahan Ark dan melakukan Chaos Control agar Sonic dapat terbawa Ark kembali ke orbit. Hal itu tidak mungkin dilakukan jika tidak ada yang mengendalikan arah Chaos Control, sehingga Shadow rela melakukannya. "Maria... this is what you wanted right?! This is my promise, I made it for you...." kata Shadow lalu menghilang.

Ark berhasil kembali ke orbitnya. Semua orang di Bumi pun bergembira, begitu juga yang berada di dalam Ark, kecuali Sonic. "Where's Shadow?" tanya Rouge. Sonic hanya diam dan memberikan salah satu gelang milik Shadow kepada Rouge. Semua merasa sedih tapi mereka juga berterima kasih kepada Shadow karena menyelamatkan mereka semua. "What's the matter Sonic?" tanya Amy berusaha menghibur. "Ah... it doesn't matter. Let's go home, to the planet as blue and cool as me!" kata Sonic kembali ceria. Setelah semua keluar dari ruang penelitian dan tinggal Sonic yang hampir keluar, dia berkata "Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog." lalu pergi.

**The End**  
(of this story)

* * *

Malam hari 21.00  
Kost Hadi

"Oh, jadi begitu ya ceritanya. Bagus juga, terutama endingnya. Lho Anggir, kamu kenapa? Kok air matamu keluar?" kata Adipta selesai menonton. "Ah...*sob*... nggak kok, ini air matanya Shadow." kataku mengelak. "It's a lie! I'm not crying...*sob*... well at least not crying out loud. But Anggir crying too." kata Shadow agak membenarkan kataku. "Yah, benar kata Shadow. Udah ah, ku jadi malu. Hey udah ada sms balasan dari Nana sama Feby?" tanyaku ganti topik.

"Oh iya, aku lupa liat! Fokus nonton sih." kata Adipta sambil melihat HP-nya. "Ada sms dari mereka! Katanya mereka mau ikut kok. Kalo gitu nanti jam setengah dua belas kita ngumpul di kampus GG ya!" kata Adipta keluar kamar. "Mau ke mana Ton? Di sini aja, kita tidur dulu biar nanti nggak ngantuk pas ke Tartarus." kata Hadi. "Aku cuma ambil laptop kok. Aku mau minta film tadi biar kapan-kapan bisa kutonton lagi, boleh 'kan Gir?" kata Adipta mengambil laptopnya dari tas. "Silahkan, ku malah senang kalo ada yang suka sama film tadi." jawabku.

"Tapi Gir, kalo itu dari game berarti Shadow sebenarnya nggak nyata dong? Kok bisa ada gamenya?" tanya Adipta. "Yah, mungkin kelihatannya begitu. Entah kebetulan atau tidak cerita di dunianya sama dengan di game. Tapi sebenarnya Shadow dan yang lainnya nyata kok. Dunia kita dan mereka seperti dunia paralel. Bedanya kita lebih damai, dalam arti kekuatan lho." jelasku. "Oh, begitu ya. Memangnya kamu pernah ke dunia Shadow?". "Yah, belum sih. Tapi suatu saat nanti ku pasti bisa ke sana. Buktinya Shadow bisa dua kali ke dunia kita, ya 'kan Dow?!" kataku. "But it happened by accident, you know." jawab Shadow.

Setelah itu, aku masuk ke kamar Adi yang secara nggak langsung menjadi kamarku untuk tidur. Kulihat Hadi mematikan komputer dan merapikan kasurnya, sementara Adipta mengambil kasur cadangan dari ruang depan dan meletakkannya di ruang tengah. Hari... yah seperti biasa, dia tetap sibuk mendengarkan lagu Iwan Fals sambil merokok di teras. Aku pun menutup pintu kamar dan menyalakan kipas angin, lalu menyiapkan alarm agar nanti malam tidak kelewatan tidurnya. Dan akhirnya aku pun tidur.

* * *

Bagaimana, agak kepanjangan ya di cerita Sonic Adv 2? Maaf deh, tapi ku udah berusaha membuatnya seringkas mungkin tetapi tetap dapat dipahami oleh pembaca.

Oh iya, karena di chapter ini nggak ada pertarungannya. Ku jadi nggak munculin Character Profil deh. Maaf ya! Tenang, chapter berikutnya langsung siap battle kok! Jadi sabar dulu, okay! (And review if you want)


	7. Chapter 7 Tartarus, Here We Come!

Yeah!! Chapter 7 selesai juga! Meskipun telat dua hari dari targetku sih. tapi lebih baik telat daripada nggak ada, right?!

Sesuai janjiku, chapter ini full battle story (yah, nggak 100% ribut terus sih). Jadi, selamat menik mati!!

Edited: Maaf, setelah ku periksa, ternyata chapter ini banyak salah ketik, misspelling, dan grammarnya juga ada yang salah. Makanya langsung ku edit. Maaf ya kalo telat di edit, ku ngetiknya terlalu bersemangat sih!

Disclaimer: Persona games belong to ATLUS and Shadow the Hedgehog (eventhough I don't want to admit it) belongs to Sonic Team and SEGA

**

* * *

Chapter 7 Tartarus, Here We Come!!**

Entah kenapa aku merasa tempat tidurku bergerak ke atas seperti lift. Tidak lama kemudian tempat tidurku berhenti bergerak. Aku pun membuka mataku. "Kok gelap sih, sempit lagi." kataku berusaha bangun. Tapi aku tidak bisa bangun, sepertinya ada pintu tepat di depanku. 'Jangan-jangan aku terperangkap di dalam peti?! Atau ku sudah mati? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!' pikirku sambil berusaha mendorong pintu itu.

Akhirnya pintu itu terbuka, aku segera keluar dari peti. Tapi aku kaget, ternyata itu bukan peti biasa, melainkan kapsul. "Kenapa aku bisa ada di tempat tinggi seperti ini?" kataku melihat ke bawah. Aku melihat seseorang di bawah. Sepertinya dia kaget melihatku. "Hadi?!! Kenapa kau ada di sini?! Apa kau berusaha merusak rencanaku lagi, hah?!" katanya kepadaku.

Akhirnya dia sadar kalau aku bukan orang yang diduganya. "Tunggu dulu, kau bukan Hadi! Ini tidak mungkin!! Siapa kau?!" tanyanya kepadaku. "Namaku Anggir, karena kau sudah membebaskanku, aku akan mengabulkan satu keinginanmu." jawabku. Aku sendiri bingung apa yang baru kukatakan. Tiba-tiba terdengar alarm, dan seekor shadows berbentuk burung datang.

Merasa bahwa shadows itu ingin menyambutku dengan serangan, aku langsung melompat dan menyerang kepalanya. Sehingga dia terjatuh dan menghilang. 'Pathetic' pikirku. "Hebat!! Kau bisa menghancurkan shadows itu dengan mudah. Jadi Anggir, kau adalah senjata rahasia militer, ya?! Namaku Dr. Pramono, orang terjenius di dunia!" kata pria gemuk itu memperkenalkan diri. Aku langsung sweatdropped mendengarnya.

"Bawalah kartu Poker lebih banyak lagi. Aku akan menunggumu di Tartarus." kataku sambil pergi. Orang itu langsung berteriak kaget setelah mendengar ucapanku. "Tartarus?!! Istana kehancuran itu?!!" katanya kaget.

Aku pun pergi mencari kartu Poker lainnya. Kemudian kulihat sebuah koran tertiup terbawa angin. Aku menangkapnya, dan melihat sebuah berita tentang kasino yang menyimpan kartu Poker. Aku langsung berlari ke kasino tersebut. Hanya beberapa kilometer, tidak masalah buatku karena aku menggunakan sepatu anti-gravitasi sehingga aku dapat berlari secepat pesawat.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, aku berhasil mengambil kartu Poker dengan mudahnya. Meskipun alarm keamanan berbunyi, dan pasukan makhluk shadows mengejarku, tidak masalah. Mereka bukan tandinganku. Tiba-tiba aku melihat seseorang sedang menghadapi shadows berbentuk burung yang sama dengan yang kukalahkan saat aku terbangun. Sepertinya orang itu kuat juga, aku pun mendatanginya.

"Kau?!!" katanya kaget melihatku. "Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa aku dikejar-kejar pasukan shadows. Karena kaulah pelaku sebenarnya. Kau hanya mirip denganku, Hadi si cepat! Karena kau juga dapat berlari cepat. Tapi akan kita lihat siapa yang terhebat! Katakan sesuatu, dasar kau imitasi!!" teriaknya berlari ke arahku. "Chaos Control!!" teriakku sambil menggenggam kartu poker. Sayangnya tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Dasar bodoh!! Bukan begitu cara menggunakan kartu Poker. Heeaahh!!" teriaknya melompat, lalu menamparku. Aku terjatuh, sementara dia mengambil kartu Poker-ku. "Begini caranya. Double Poker Weapon!!" kartu itu berubah menjadi sepasang sarung tangan kulit. "Rasakan ini!!" *slapped* dia menamparku berkali-kali dengan sarung tangan itu. "Apa kau sudah sadar, hah?!" katanya sambil terus menamparku.

"Sadar, Anggir.... Hoooii sadar!!!" tiba-tiba aku merasa pusing. Kesadaranku mulai hilang. Tapi entah kenapa aku jadi ingin membuka mataku. "Hoooii.... bangun!!!" teriak Hadi sambil menepuk pipiku berkali-kali.

* * *

Sabtu, 2 Mei 2009  
Malam hari 23.40  
Kost Hadi

"Eh...apa sih?! Lho ku di mana?" kataku masih agak pusing. "Akhirnya bangun juga! Jadi ke Tartarus nggak sih?! Tadi siang kamu yang paling semangat bilang mau ke sana. Sekarang malah ketiduran. Alarm kamu dari tadi udah bunyi tau!!" jelas Hadi sambil menarikku bangun. "Oh iya, kita 'kan mau ke Tartarus!! Sekarang jam berapa?!" teriakku baru sadar. "Jam 23.40. Kamu aneh banget sih tidurnya, sampe mengigau segala. Mimpi apa sih?! Di kejar setan?" tanya Hadi.

"Ini gara-gara tadi kebanyakan minum air mineral sampe 6 gelas sambil badanku dijungkir balik karena kalah main poker. Ditambah nonton film tadi sore sama Sonic Adv 2." jelasku. Hadi langsung sweatdropped mendengar penjelasanku. "Sudahlah, yang lain udah bangun?" tanyaku. "Tinggal Hari, dia kemalaman sih tidurnya." jawab Hadi keluar kamar.

'Hey Shadow, tadi kamu juga mengalami mimpi itu nggak?' tanyaku dalam pikiran. 'Yeah, what a weird dream!' jawab Shadow masih pusing mengingat mimpi tadi. 'Lain kali jangan kalah melulu main Pokernya, biar nggak mimpi kayak gini lagi!' kata Shadow. 'Ngomong sih gampang, kenyataannya susah tau!!'. 'Kalo gitu jangan main Poker sebelum tidur.' saran Shadow. 'Okay, I'll remember that.' kataku bangun lalu keluar kamar.

Aku menuju kamar Hadi, kulihat Hadi dan Adipta berusaha membangunkan Hari dengan susah payah. Tiba-tiba aku punya ide, aku mengambil segelas air lalu menyiram muka Hari sambil berteriak "Kebakaran!! Bangun, kebakaran!!" tepat di telinga Hari. "Hah?!! Kebakaran, di mana.... cepet keluar dari sini!!" Hari langsung bangun. Kami bertiga langsung tertawa melihat tingkah Hari. "Hahaha.... Geh, makanya kalo tidur jangan kemalaman!" kata Hadi tertawa.

"Ah, setan kalian semua. Orang lagi enak-enak tidur, malah dikagetin!" kata Hari marah setelah sadar. "Maaf deh, abis kamu susah banget bangunnya. Udah yuk, kita harus siap-siap. Bentar lagi Dark Hour." kataku sambil kembali ke kamarku.

"Oke, check up first. Kacamata udah. Jam tangan udah, meskipun nanti ngaco. Ganti pakaian udah. Oh iya, bawa jaket, siapa tau di Tartarus udaranya lebih dingin." kataku sambil mengambil jaket. "Nggak usah Gir, udaranya sama aja kok! Cuma di sana lebih seram." teriak Adipta dari luar. "Oh, ya udah. Oke, check complete!". 'Don't forget the Wild Card and Velvet Key.' kata Shadow mengingatkanku. "Wild Card udah di kantong kok. Tapi Velvet Key... ya udah ku bawa juga." kataku mengantongi kunci itu.

"Nggak minum dulu Gir, biasanya kamu kehausan kalo kita lagi pergi. Tadi di bioskop aja minum melulu." kata Hadi tersenyum. "Lupa ya, siapa tadi yang masukin 6 gelas air berturut-turut ke mulutku pas main Poker tadi?!" kataku kesal. "Oh iya, hehehe.... ayo kita berangkat, Feby sama Nana pasti udah nugguin di kampus GG!" kata Hadi mengabaikan perkataanku.

"Jangan lupa kuncinya!" kataku ke Hadi saat dia menutup pintu. "Nih Gir, kamu aja yang pegang. Aku takut lupa." kata Hadi memberikan kuncinya kepadaku. "Dasar kakek!" kataku bercanda. Kami berempat langsung berjalan menuju Kampus GG.

"O... ooww..." kataku merasakan 'nature call'. "Kenapa Gir? Kok tiba-tiba berhenti?!" tanya Adipta melihatku. "Sepertinya efek samping kebanyakan minum tadi mulai terasa. Kalian duluan deh, ku mau balik ke kost dulu. Nanti ku nyusul, tenang aja!!" teriakku sambil berlari ke arah kost Hadi. "Jangan lama-lama Gir, sebentar lagi Dark...*diiingg* Hour...." kata Hadi menyadari Dark Hour sudah dimulai. "Payah deh... kita mau melakukan misi penting, dia malah kabur nyari toilet. Salah kamu juga sih Gae! Pake kasih hukuman minum segala!!" kata Hari menuduh Hadi.

"Enak aja! Aku cuma nyuruh dia minum aja kok! Yang punya ide 'kan Goman, salahin dia dong!" kata Hadi membela diri. "Cukup!! Ayo kita jalan, Nana dan Feby udah nungguin kita!" kata Adipta menghentikan perdebatan Hadi dengan Hari. Mereka berdua langsung diam dan kembali berjalan.

"Ahh... leganya.... wait, something wrong. Rasanya tadi terang." kataku setelah keluar dari toilet. 'Of course, it's Dark Hour already.' jelas Shadow. "What?!! Kalo gitu kita harus cepat-cepat!!" kataku langsung berlari setelah mengunci pintu depan.

'Careful, I sense some shadows in our way!' kata Shadow memperingatiku. "Great! I can try my new abilities!! Fool Arcana, release!!" teriakku sambil memegang Wild Card. Kartu itu terbagi menjadi dua, Fool Card dan Wild Card. Aku menggenggam Fool Card "Arcana Weapon!!" kartu itu langsung menjadi Dual Sword.

'Here they come!!' teriak Shadow. Di depanku muncul dua shadows jenis Hand. Sambil terus berlari aku menebas mereka dua kali. Lalu dua petir langsung menyambar kedua makhluk itu dan mereka hancur. "Too easy!!" kataku terus berlari. 'Watch out, there are four shadows!!'. Aku langsung menggenggam Wild Card. "Evoker!!" kartu itu menjadi pistol. "Shadow, come!!" teriakku sambil menembak kepalaku dengan Evoker.

"Hmph, too much for you, huh?! Chaos Spear!!" teriak Shadow. Empat sinar berbentuk tombak langsung menyerang keempat shadows jenis Tiara dan menghancurkan mereka sekaligus. "Pathetic." kata Shadow setelah mereka hancur. "Let's go!!" kata Shadow kepadaku. "Hey, wait up!!" kataku mengejar Shadow.

Akhirnya kami sampai di gerbang Tartarus. Aku melihat teman-temanku sudah menungguku. "Lama amat Gir, sampe berapa liter?" tanya Hari bercanda. "Tau deh, emangnya kamu mau ngitungin?" jawabku asal. "Ogah deh, kalo cewek sih mau!" kata Hari menolak. *buk* "Auuuoww!!" teriak Hari kesakitan setelah perutnya dipukul Nana. "Sekali lagi ngomongin sesuatu yang idiot kayak tadi, kau akan langsung aku eksekusi dan mayatmu kuletakkan di dalam Tartarus, biar dimakan shadows di dalam sana!" teriak Nana kesal. Kami langsung merinding mendengar perkataannya.

"Euh.... bisa kita kembali ke topik? Oke, sekarang aku akan membagi kelompok. Sesuai janjiku Anggir dan Shadow, malam ini kalian akan menjelajahi Tartarus. Nana dan Hari akan menemanimu." jelas Adipta. "Apa?! Aku harus sekelompok dengan nenek sihir ini!" kata Hari tidak terima. Nana langsung menatap tajam ke Hari. "Euh... maksudku nona cantik dan baik hati ini." ralat Hari.

"Oke, karena mereka akan menjelajahi Tartarus di kampus BaranangSiang. Kami akan ikut dengan kalian sampai di ruang ke-66. Kita akan menjadikan tempat itu base kedua kita." jelas Adipta. "Weton, terus gimana dengan shadows di luar Tartarus?" tanya Hadi. "Urusan di luar kita urus lain hari. Lagian mereka lemah kok. Jadi nggak terlalu penting. Dan aku yakin, kamu pasti akan menghabisi mereka setiap malam meskipun kita tidak berkumpul." kata Adipta. "You got me there!!" kata Hadi tersenyum mengakui perkataan Adipta.

Kami semua langsung berjalan menuju alat transportasi. Dan kami langsung sampai di ruang ke-66. Tempatnya lebih gelap dan menyeramkan dibandingkan ruang pertama, ditambah sebuah wajah yang menangis darah di dinding, perfectly scary. "Nah, kita sudah sampai. Sesuai dugaanku, penghalang di pintu itu sudah hilang. Artinya kita bisa meneruskan penjelajahan kita." kata Adipta menunjuk ke arah pintu di depan kami.

"Kalau begitu biar aku periksa di ruang ke berapa penjaga selanjutnya berada. Datanglah, Shinta!" kata Feby. Sosok wanita dengan gaun biru muncul di atas Feby. 'Jadi itu Persona milik Feby.' pikirku. "Kalian sabar dulu ya, aku akan memeriksa sebisaku." kata Feby sambil berkonsentrasi.

Sambil menunggu Feby, aku melihat-lihat ke berbagai arah di ruangan tersebut. Tiba-tiba perhatianku tertarik ke sebuah pintu biru di pojok kiri ruangan itu. 'Wah, ternyata ada Velvet Room juga di sini.'. Aku menoleh ke Shadow, dia mengerti maksudku. Kami langsung membuka pintu itu dengan Velvet Key.

* * *

Velvet Room

"Ah, we were expecting you to come tonight. Have a seat, my master will explain you something about the place you will venture tonight." kata Elisa menyambut kami. "Thanks. By the way, where is Igor?" tanyaku. "My master have something to do before talk to you. But don't worry, he will come soon." jawab Elisa. Aku tidak tahu apa yang Elisa maksud dengan 'something', tapi itu bukan urusanku. Shadow malah melihat-lihat ke berbagai arah, sepertinya dia tidak sempat memperhatikan detail ruangan ini sebelumnya.

"May I ask you something?" tanya Elisa menarik perhatian kami. "What do you want?" tanya Shadow. "I have some request for you. You don't need to accept all of my request. But if you can fulfill my request, I'll give you reward." jelasnya. "So, what is it?" giliranku bertanya. "First, I want you to bring me a lantern. You can get it from shadows that name 'Black Phantom'." jelasnya. "Oh, I thought I must buy it somewhere. Okay, I accept it!" kataku menerima requestnya.

Kemudian Igor muncul dari pintu sebelah kiri di depanku. "Oh, you have come. I'm sorry to make you wait." kata Igor sambil duduk di kursinya. "Now I will explain about Tartarus. But I can only tell you some of it. You the one who should find out more about it." jelas Igor. "Like usual, another thing to find out." kata Shadow. "Well, it won't be fun if I tell you everything, right? It's your journey after all." kata Igor. Benar juga sih perkataannya, tapi yang membuatku kesal adalah hobinya yang membuat orang lain jadi makin bingung.

"Every time you come to Tartarus, the structure on every room always change, except for some special room. So, you both should be very careful when explore it. And there are countless shadows inside there, so it's useless to destoy all of them in one room." jelas Igor. "Is there anyhing else we should know about Tartarus?" tanyaku. "Nope, I think it's the only information you need for now." jawabnya. "Okay. I think we should get going." kata Shadow berdiri.

"Before you leave, there something I must tell you, Shadow." kata Igor menghentikan Shadow. Shadow langsung diam dan menatap Igor. "About your ability, the Chaos Control. It's a powerful ability so it will help you. But, everything that powerful always have some consequences." jelas Igor. "What do you mean by 'consequences'?" tanya Shadow bingung. "If you use that power freely, something bad might happen to this world. Just like your world." jawab Igor.

"You mean, the dimension crack that happened on my world was because my ability to use Chaos Control?! So if I use it too much, then this world will end up like my world?!" kata Shadow kaget. "It's just my speculation, but there's a high posibility it will happen. So be careful with your power." kata Igor. "Well then, until we meet again." salam Igor.

* * *

Dark Hour  
Tartarus BS ruang ke-66

"Hoi, jangan bengong melulu dong! Waktu mau nonton kamu juga bengong, mikirin apa sih?!" tanya Hari. "Hm? Ku cuma lagi memperhatikan wajah di dinding ini. Kenapa dia nangis darah ya?" jawabku bohong. "Paling cuma buat nakutin-nakutin aja. Udah ah, nggak usah ngurusin hal nggak penting kayak gitu, Feby udah selesai tuh. Jadi lebih baik kita siap-siap." kata Hari sambil berjalan ke arah yang lainnya. Aku juga mengikutinya.

"Gir, Shadow mana?" tanya Hadi. Aku juga baru sadar kalo dia tidak ada. 'Parah, sama kepribadiannya sendiri lupa. Begitu kita keluar dari Velvet Room aku langsung balik ke pikiranmu. Males di luar, mendingan simpan tenaga buat battle nanti.' jawab Shadow tiba-tiba. "Oh, Shadow udah balik ke dalam pikiranku. Katanya dia muncul kalo kita udah mau melawan shadows." jelasku ke yang lainnya. "Ya udah. Nana, kamu pimpin grup ya! Soalnya Anggir baru ke sini, sedangkan Hari... kurasa kurang cocok jadi pemimpin." kata Adipta menunjuk Nana.

"Feb, di ruang berapa penjaganya muncul?" tanyaku ke Feby. "Oh iya, kamu belum tau ya. Entah kenapa mulai dari ruang berikutnya hanya ada tangga ke bawah. Penjaganya muncul di basement ke-13 dari sini. Hati-hati ya!" jelas Feby. Aku hanya mengacungkan jempolku menanggapi perkataannya.

Kami bertiga langsung membuka pintu yang tadinya ada penghalang. Setelah kami masuk ke ruang berikutnya, hanya ada tangga menuju ke bawah. Kami pun menuruni tangga itu. Muncul cahaya saat kami menuruni tangga itu.

"Hey, tangganya hilang!" kataku kaget. "Emang selalu begitu kalo kita abis melewati suatu ruangan. Nanti juga terbiasa." kata Hari. "Feby, bagaimana keadaan ruangan ini?" tanya Nana. "Tidak ada yang aneh di ruangan itu. Tapi shadows di sana sepertinya lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Oh, ada 4 shadows menuju ke arah kalian. Hati-hati!" kata Feby. "Baiklah, siapkan senjata kalian. Kita akan melakukan Suprise Attack!" perintah Nana sambil mengambil Arcana Card miliknya. 'Empress, so that her Arcana.' pikirku sambil menyiapkan senjataku. "Arcana Weapon!!" teriak kami bertiga.

Kemudian senjata kami muncul, Nana dengan Fencing Sword, Hari dengan Broad Sword, dan aku dengan Dual Sword. *sigh* 'Pedang semua, capek deh...' keluhku. "Kalo begini serangannya cuma slash dong!" kataku. "Nggak juga, Broad Swordku serangannya Strike. Slash damage-nya kecil, makanya aku lebih suka Broad Sword." jelas Hari. "Iya tapi berat, jadi musuh lebih mudah menghindar. Aku lebih suka yang ringan dan cepat." timpal Nana.

"Enough talking, we have enemies to deal!" kata Shadow melaluiku. "Shadow benar, ayo kita serang mereka!" kataku sambil merapat ke dinding. Setelah empat shadows itu terlihat, kami langsung menyerang mereka. "Heeaahh!!" serangan kami berhasil, keempat shadows itu langsung panik sehingga tidak dapat menyerang balik.

"Feby, tolong scan mereka. Mereka jenis Maya, tapi sepertinya berbeda dari biasanya." perintah Nana. "Harap tunggu dulu, kalian menghindar saja dulu." kata Feby. "Kelamaan, keburu mereka pulih! Biar aku serang aja sekarang!" kataku maju. "Hei, tunggu dulu!" teriak Nana. Aku menghiraukannya dan menebas salah satu shadows. Makhluk itu tidak sempat menghindar sehingga terkena seranganku telak. "Wow, critical hit! Aku ikutan ah!" kata Hari juga menyerang shadows lainnya.

Keempat makhluk itu tak berkutik setelah menerima serangan kami berdua. "Oke, saatnya All-Out Attack!! Serang!!" teriak Hari. Kami bertiga langsung menghabisi semua shadows itu.

"Huh, harusnya kalian menunggu hingga Feby selesai! Kita jadi tidak mengetahui kelemahan mereka deh." kata Nana kesal. "Nggak perlu, mereka terlalu lemah, jadi nggak usah di-scan juga mati." kataku tidak setuju. "Benar kata Anggir, yang penting mereka udah hancur. Ayo kita lanjutin." kata Hari jalan duluan. "*sigh* Dasar cowok, nggak sabaran!" gerutu Nana.

Setelah melewati beberapa persimpangan, kami berhasil menemukan tangga ke basement berikutnya. Sayangnya... "Cih, di dekat tangga ada tiga shadows jenis Beast. Kalo yang ini aku baru percaya kalo mereka kuat. Feby, scan mereka! Biar aku mengalihkan perhatian mereka." perintah Hari sambil memukul salah satu shadows berbentuk singa. Ketiga makhluk itu langsung fokus menyerang ke Hari. Untungnya Hari sempat menghindar.

"Ketemu!! Kelemahan mereka elemen api! Tapi mereka kuat terhadap serangan Srike." kata Feby memberitahu kami. "Bagus!! Datanglah Dark Ape!!" teriak Hari memanggil Personanya. Muncul sosok kera hitam dengan sayap kelelawar di punggungnya. "Dark Ape, Maragi!!" Persona itu langsung mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya dan mengenai ketiga lawannya hingga terjatuh. "Ayo kita gebukin lagi!!" kata Hari. Kami menyerang ketiga makhluk itu berkali-kali, tapi mereka berhasil menangkis dan menyingkirkan kami. Hanya satu yang hancur.

Kedua shadows itu mengaum, dan mencakar Hari bergantian. "Uuaagghhh!!" teriak Hari kesakitan. "Hariii!! Kurang ajar, datanglah Yukina!!" Persona Nana muncul, berbentuk wanita yang berkulit putih, begitu juga pakaiannya. "Mabufu!!" Persona Nana meniup kedua shadows itu hingga kedinginan. Salah satu makhluk itu hancur. "Good, my turn. Lighting attack!!" kataku sambil menebas shadows yang tersisa. Makhluk itu masih ada, hingga petir menyambarnya.

"Hari, kau tidak apa-apa?!" kataku memeriksa badannya. Ada bekas luka cakar di punggung dan perutnya. "Bagaimana ini?" kataku bingung. "Diarama." kata Nana. Yukina muncul dan menyembuhkan luka di tubuh Hari. "Thanks ya Na! Kutarik kembali perkataanku soal penyihir tadi." kata Hari sambil berusaha bangkit.

"Wow, ku baru tau kalo Persona juga bisa menyembuhkan luka!" kataku takjub sambil membantu Hari berdiri. "Lho, kamu baru tau Gir?! Oh iya ya, kamu 'kan baru pergi sama Hadi dan Adipta. Persona mereka nggak punya skill penyembuh, makanya kamu nggak tau." kata Nana baru sadar.

Kami segera menuruni tangga ke basement berikutnya. Tiba-tiba muncul shadows berwarna emas. "Itu shadows langka, ayo kejar sebelum dia hilang!!" teriak Hari mengejarnya. "Emangnya kenapa? Kok malah dia yang takut sama kita?" tanyaku bingung. "Soalnya dia terlalu lemah. Tapi kalo dia hancur, kita bisa dapat koin emas yang harganya mahal!" jelas Hari berusaha menyerangnya. Shadows itu menghindar dan berusaha kabur. Untungnya aku berhasil menghalanginya, dan Nana langsung menusuknya hingga hancur.

"Dapat apaan? Mahal nggak?!" tanya Hari tidak sabar. "Diam dulu kenapa sih, aku nggak bisa ngecek nih!" kata Nana kesal. "Lumayan, kalo nggak salah koin ini lebih mahal dari yang pernah kita temuin sebelumnya. Kira-kira harganya bisa sampe Rp 200.000." jelas Nana selesai memeriksa. "Wow, mahal juga. By the way, kamu tau dari mana kalo harganya bisa sampe segitu?" tanyaku penasaran. "Hohoho...aku ini ahli soal barang berharga, makanya aku bisa tebak harganya." jelas Nana tertawa.

'Anggir, watch out! I sense two enemies nearby!' kata Shadow memperingatiku. "Teman-teman, ada dua shadows mendekat!!" teriak Feby. Belum sempat kami bersiap, dua shadows berbentuk pria kekar menyerang Nana dan Hari, sementara aku berhasil menghindar karena refleks Shadow lebih cepat. "Nana, Hari!!" teriakku kuatir. Mereka berdua terpental hingga ke dinding.

'Damn it! What should I do?!' pikirku panik. "Anggir, aku berhasil memeriksa mereka! Mereka kuat terhadap elemen api dan serangan slash. Kelemahan mereka elemen angin, sayangnya kalian tidak ada yang memiliki skill Garu. Aku akan mencari alat transportasi terdekat agar kalian bisa kabur! Cepat kalian pergi dari sana!" jelas Feby. "Ngomong sih gampang, masalahnya Nana sama Hari pingsan gara-gara Suprise Attack tadi!" kataku panik.

'Anggir, try to focus on another Arcana Card you have. One of them maybe have wind attack!' kata Shadow menenangkanku. Aku menarik perhatian kedua shadows agar tidak menyerang Nana dan Hari. Berhasil!! Mereka mengikutiku! Aku terus berlari sambil berkonsentrasi memikirkan semua Arcana yang kumiliki. "I find it!!" teriakku mengambil Evoker.

"Arcana change, Justice!!" teriakku sambil memutar roller peluru di Evoker, lalu mengarahkannya ke kepalaku. "Shadow, Magaru!!" Shadow langsung muncul dan berlari mengitari kedua makhluk itu dengan cepat hingga tercipta pusaran angin. Keduanya langsung terjatuh. "Now is our chance, run!!" teriak Shadow sambil menarikku.

Kami langsung membawa Nana dan Hari yang baru sadar, menjauhi kedua shadows yang sudah kembali bangkit. "Feby, udah ketemu belum?!" teriakku sambil mengangkat Hari, sementara Shadow menggendong Nana. "Di sebelah kiri kalian ada jalan menuju tangga. Jika kalian berhasil sampai di sana, shadows tadi tidak akan bisa mengejar kalian. Alat transportasinya masih dua lantai di bawah kalian." jelas Feby. "Okay, thanks!" kataku sambil membopong Hari. "Keep running, they chasing us!!" teriak Shadow sambil melihat ke belakang.

"There's the stairs!! Jump!!" teriak Shadow sambil melompat diikuti olehku. Kedua makhluk di belakang kami hanya bisa kesal melihat kami lolos. Kami terjatuh hingga basement berikutnya. Shadow dapat mendarat dengan baik sehingga Nana tidak terjatuh, sementara aku.... *bruk* "Aoouuww.... Anggir, kalo mendarat yang bener dong!! Sakitnya nambah parah nih!" teriak Hari marah. "Harusnya ku yang marah! Nggak liat apa kamu jatuh di atas ku?!" balasku juga marah. Hari langsung berdiri, sementara Shadow menarikku setelah menurunkan Nana.

"Gimana keadaan kalian?" tanyaku sambil membersihkan pakaianku. "Badanku pegal semua, dan punggungku sakit." jawab Hari. "Kalo aku untungnya cuma pusing, tapi kayaknya aku nggak bisa jalan dengan baik. Dan kayaknya aku juga nggak bisa manggil Personaku." jawab Nana.

"Sepertinya kamu kena efek dari serangan shadows tadi. Beberapa shadows memang bisa mempengaruhi keadaan fisik dan mental kita." jelas Feby tiba-tiba. "Jadi nggak ada yang bisa healing kita dong?! Terus gimana?!" kataku panik sambil berputar-putar. *slapped* "Calm down, will you?!" kata Shadow menamparku. "Kita harus segera menemukan alat transportasi agar kita selamat." kata Nana. "Tapi, alat itu adanya di basement berikutnya. Kalo kita ketemu musuh lagi gimana?" kataku bingung. Kami semua berpikir selama beberapa detik.

"Hadi dan Adipta sedang menuju ke sana untuk membantu kalian, jadi kalian tunggu saja di situ." kata Feby. "Oh... bagus, kita dapat back up!" kata Hari senang. "How much time they need to come here? Because we don't have time to wait! Two group enemies are coming this way from right and left path." kata Shadow setelah mengintip dari perempatan di depan kami.

"What?!" teriakku dan Nana kaget, sementara Hari tidak mengerti perkataan Shadow. "Ada apaan sih? Hoi Dow, jangan pake Bahasa Inggris dong! Aku nggak ngerti nih!!" kata Hari bingung. "*sigh* Payah deh, kata dia dua grup shadows dari arah kanan dan kiri sedang menuju ke sini!!" jelasku ke Hari. "Hah?!! Terus gimana dong?!" kata Hari baru sadar.

'The only thing I can do is using Chaos Control.' pikir Shadow. Aku tahu apa yang dipikirkannya, aku menggelengkan kepalaku seakan berkata 'No!! Don't use it! There must be another way.' kepada Shadow.

"Aha, aku punya ide!! Kita langsung lari aja lurus! 'kan di sana nggak ada musuh!" kata Hari tiba-tiba. "Bisa juga sih, tapi kalo mereka mengejar kita gimana? Lagian belum tentu di depan nggak ada musuh. Siapa tau di depan juga ada." kata Nana kurang setuju.

"Ketemu!! Tangganya ada di depan kalian! Dan nggak ada shadows di jalan itu. Kalian bisa langsung ke sana!" kata Feby memberi informasi. "Tuh 'kan, kubilang juga apa?! Ide Prince Harry selalu tepat!" kata Hari bangga. "Kalo bagian kita lari sih tepat. Tapi kalo bagian kita lolos dari musuh.... kayaknya terlambat...." kataku melihat kedua grup shadows sudah mendekat.

"Nana, Hari, you two go first! We will cover you!!" kata Shadow sambil mengambil kartunya. "Now, it's my turn to use this card! Arcana Weapon, Dual Gun!!" kartu Death Arcana Shadow berubah menjadi dua pistol jenis Revolver. "Anggir, you take the enemies on the right side. Leave this one to me!!" perintah Shadow sambil maju menyerang kedua shadows berbentuk pria kekar, sama dengan yang mengejar kami tadi.

"Got it! Tunggu apa lagi?! Cepat lari!!" kataku menyuruh Hari dan Nana pergi. "Tapi bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Nana kuatir. "Udah nggak usah dipikirin. Nggak apa-apa kok, kami masih bisa bertarung. Lebih baik kalian langsung pergi, daripada kalian diserang musuh." jawabku santai. "Oke, hati-hati ya!" kata Hari sambil menarik Nana.

Aku segera menyiapkan senjataku. Dua shadows berbentuk Tank menyambutku dengan tembakan. Aku sadar kalau mereka akan menembakku sehingga aku berhasil menghindar. Aku segera menyerang Tank sebelah kananku, tapi makhluk itu tidak terluka sedikitpun. Untungnya petir dari seranganku dapat menjatuhkannya.

"Hati-hati Anggir, mereka tidak mempan diserang dengan serangan fisik! Tapi mereka lemah terhadap elemen listrik!" jelas Feby menginformasikan status musuhku. "Telat, ku udah tau duluan. Lain kali scan musuhnya lebih cepat dong!" kataku kesal sambil menghindari tembakan dari Tank lainnya.

* * *

POV Shadow

"Now, it's my turn to take you guys down!!" kataku berlari mengitari kedua shadows jenis Gigas. Sambil berputar untuk melakukan serangan Magaru, aku menembaki mereka agar mereka tidak keluar dari sasaran sekaligus melukai mereka. "Magaru!!" teriakku selesai berputar. Pusaran angin datang dan menjatuhkan mereka. Aku langsung melompat dan menyerang musuh terdekat.

"One down, one more to go!" kataku setelah menghabisi satu shadows. Tiba-tiba Gigas yang masih ada langsung memukulku. Aku berhasil menangkis serangannya, meski terseret mundur akibat kuatnya serangan makhluk itu. "So, you wanna playing hard huh?! Fine, Chaos Crush!!" sebuah meteor langsung menimpanya. Tapi dia berhasil menghindar. 'No problem!' aku langsung menembaknya saat dia lolos dari seranganku. Akhirnya makhluk itu hancur juga.

"Shadow, awas ada serangan Mudo!! Jika kau terkena efeknya, tenagamu akan hilang dan kau bisa sekarat!!" teriak Feby tiba-tiba. Di bawahku muncul lingkaran hitam yang membuatku tidak bisa lari. "Damn it!! They have reinforcement!!" kataku setelah melihat dua shadows berjubah hitam datang.

* * *

POV Anggir

Saat aku menghindari serangan dari temannya, Tank yang tadi terjatuh sudah bangkit dan melakukan suatu skill kepada temannya dan dirinya. "Awas, mereka meningkatkan serangan mereka!!" teriak Feby. Kedua tank kembali menembak, kali ini lebih cepat sehingga kakiku terkena salah satu tembakan dan aku pun terjatuh. "Huuaahh, damn it! Lumayan juga!" teriakku berusaha berdiri. Tapi kaki kananku terluka sehingga aku tidak bisa berlari.

Kali ini salah satu Tank berusaha menabrakku. Karena besarnya ukuran Tank itu ditambah kakiku yang terluka mengakibatkan aku kembali terjatuh. Dan Tank satunya sudah siap menembakku. 'Jika ku kena telak, mungkin ku bisa mati! Sial, apa yang harus kulakukan?!' pikirku mencari jalan keluar. "Ah, itu dia!!" aku melempar salah satu pedangku ke arah mulut senjata Tank itu.

*pletak* Berhasil! Senjatanya justru mengarah ke temannya dan menembak temannya. Aku segera berguling mengambil pedangku yang jatuh dan menyerang Tank yang sama sekali lagi. Meski tidak terpengaruh serangan pedangku, petir yang menyambarnya berhasil menghancurkannya. 'Tinggal satu lagi!' pikirku.

Sayangnya aku tidak bisa melihat kalau Tank yang terakhir akan menabrakku, karena shadows yang hancur tadi menutupi pandanganku. Lagi-lagi aku terjatuh. Parahnya, kedua pedangku terpental sehingga aku tidak bisa memakai taktik yang sama.

* * *

POV Shadow

'*tsk* I have no choice, I must use Chaos Control!! But, what if something bad happen because of me?' pikirku mengingat perkataan Igor. 'Hmph whatever, I'll use it! Besides he said it's high posibility, not will, so...' pikirku sambil mengambil Chaos Emerald hijau milikku. "Chaos-". "Magaru!!" tiba-tiba pusaran angin muncul dan menjatuhkan kedua shadows. Lingkaran hitam di bawahku pun menghilang.

"Shadow, are you alright?!" tanya Adipta mendatangiku. "Yeah, I'm fine. You don't have to help me, maybe Anggir the one who need help." kataku sambil menembaki kedua shadows yang masih terjatuh. "Don't worry, Hadi already going to help him. That's why I'm here!" kata Adipta juga menyerang dengan tombaknya.

Kedua makhluk itu pun hancur, dan menyisakan dua buah lentera yang tadinya ada di tubuhnya. 'Is this what Elisa wanted? Oh well, I'll take it.' pikirku sambil mengambilnya.

"What is it, Shadow?" tanya Adipta. "Oh, it's just a lantern, but I need it for something, so I take it." jawabku. "Oh, it's okay, you can take it. Sometimes they dropped something after they vanished, but it's not important so we left it." jelas Adipta. "I see. So, let's go help Anggir and Hadi!" ajakku berlari duluan. Adipta mengangguk dan mengikutiku.

* * *

POV Anggir

Aku sudah tidak bisa menghindar lagi, kakiku terlalu sakit untuk digerakkan. Tank itu mengarahkan senjatanya kepadaku, aku hanya bisa menutup mataku. "Pegasus, Zionga!!" sebuah petir yang lebih besar dari seranganku menjatuhkan Tank tersebut.

"Anggir, kamu nggak apa-apa?!". "Hadi!! Akhirnya kamu datang juga!" teriakku senang. "Sorry kelamaan, tadi kita melawan shadows yang ngejar kalian di lantai atas. Kakimu nggak apa-apa?." jelas Hadi sambil memberikan pedangku dan mengangkatku. "Nggak apa-apa kok, thanks!! Ayo kita habisi kaleng raksasa ini!!" kataku kembali bersemangat.

Sebelum Tank itu bangkit, Persona Hadi menyerangnya dengan Zionga, ditambah seranganku yang juga memiliki elemen listrik. Akhirnya shadows itu pun hancur. "*fyuh* Akhirnya menang juga. Hampir aja ku menelan peluru bogem!" kataku lega.

"Nana sama Hari di mana?" tanya Hadi. "Mereka ku suruh lari ke tangga duluan, soalnya tadi kita hampir dikepung." jawabku. "Oh begitu. Ayo kita bantu Shadow dan Weton!" ajak Hadi sambil membopongku. "Nggak perlu, kita udah selesai kok!" kata Adipta tiba-tiba muncul bersama Shadow. "Oh, kalian sudah selesai duluan. Kirain masih melawan shadows." kataku tersenyum.

"Anggir, kakimu kenapa?" tanya Adipta kuatir. "Oh, cuma kena tembakan aja kok. Nanti juga sembuh." jawabku sok kuat. "This is what do you mean by 'just'!!" kata Shadow sambil memegang kakiku. "Aooouuww!! Pelan-pelan dong, Dow!!" teriakku kesakitan. "Ya udah, kita seret aja Anggir selagi kita susul Nana dan Hari!" kata Hadi bercanda. "Hey, orang lagi sakit malah dibikin tambah parah!" kataku kesal, yang lain malah tertawa. Kami pun menyusul Nana dan Hari.

Sesampainya kami di tangga, Nana dan Hari sudah menunggu kami. "Lama amat sih!!" kata Hari kesal. "Huh, kamu sih enak, tinggal lari! Sementara aku dan Shadow jadi pancingan." balasku. "Lho, 'kan tadi katanya kalian bisa melawan mereka. Makanya aku sama Nana lari!" kata Hari tidak mau kalah. "Hari! Setidaknya hargai mereka dong! Mereka 'kan berusaha melindungi kita!" kata Nana kesal mendengar perkataan Hari. "Iya deh, maaf." kata Hari akhirnya meminta maaf.

"Kamu masih pusing Na? Sini biar aku obati. Hoshiton, Patra!!" kata Adipta memanggil Personanya dan mengobati Nana. "Thanks, sekarang aku bisa mengobati kita semua! Yukina, Media!!" Yukina muncul dan menyembuhkan luka kami. "Wow, sekarang kakiku udah mendingan! Thanks Na!!" kataku sambil menghentakkan kakiku.

"Oke, sekarang kita turun dan mencari alat transportasi agar kita bisa keluar dari sini!" kata Adipta memimpin. Kami langsung menuruni tangga ke basement berikutnya. Setelah kami turun, Adipta melihat alat tersebut di sebelah kiri. Kami langsung menyentuhnya dan terbawa kembali menuju ruangan ke-66, di mana Feby berada.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Feby kuatir begitu kami muncul. "Yup, kita sudah tidak apa-apa kok. Meskipun kakiku masih agak sakit." jawabku sambil meraba kakiku. "Meskipun aku telah mengobati luka kita, bukan berarti kita sudah sembuh total. Aku hanya bisa mengobati luka yang fatal menjadi lebih baik." jelas Nana. "Ya, aku mengerti. Kalo nggak buat apa ada dokter!" kataku bercanda. Kami semua langsung tertawa.

Kemudian saat yang lainnya menceritakan pengalaman mereka tadi, Shadow menghampiriku. "Anggir, I think this is what Elisa wanted." kata Shadow sambil menunjukkan sebuah lentera. "Yeah, you right! Where did you find it?!" tanyaku sambil memperhatikan lentera itu. "I found it after Adipta and I defeated the shadows that Elisa mentioned earlier." jawab Shadow. "I see. Well, why don't we give it to her now?!" ajakku sambil menuju pintu Velvet Room. Kami berdua memasukinya.

* * *

Velvet Room

"Welcome back, how can I help you?" tanya Elisa begitu kami datang. "Eh... is this what you wanted, Elisa?" tanyaku sambil memberikan lentera kepadanya. "Oh yes, you found it! This is what I wanted! We really need this lantern, thank you!" jawabnya sambil memperhatikan lentera itu. " Why you need it?" selidik Shadow. "Oh, we need it because the lantern in the bathroom already lit off. So we need the new one." jelas Elisa. Aku dan Shadow langsung sweatdropped mendengarnya.

"Talking about bathroom... can I use it?" tanyaku kembali merasakan 'nature call'. "*sigh* Not again..." keluh Shadow. "Sorry, it's because I drank too much water before we come here. So, where is it?" tanyaku mulai tidak tahan.

Elisa menunjuk ke arah pintu depan di sebelah kiri. Pintu di mana Igor tadi keluar saat kami ke sini sebelum menjelajahi Tartarus. Sekarang aku tahu apa yang dilakukan Igor tadi. Aku langsung mengambil lentera yang di pegang Elisa dan masuk ke toilet. "Pathetic." merupakan satu-satunya kata yang keluar dari mulut Shadow saat aku memasuki toilet.

* * *

POV Shadow

Selagi menunggu Anggir keluar dari toilet. Aku teringat perkataan Elisa soal hadiah untuk kami jika kami berhasil memenuhi requestnya. "So, what's the reward?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi. "Oh right, I almost forget about it! I'll give you some cash money." jawab Elisa mengeluarkan dompetnya. "You don't need to give me money. I don't really need it. In exchange, why don't you give me back my Tower Arcana Card. It will be more useful than money." kataku menolak uang yang akan diberikan Elisa.

"If you say so. Okay, this is your Tower Card." kata Elisa sambil memberikan kartu itu kepadaku. "By the way, I have another request for you. Do you want to take it? Don't worry, this time you don't need to search something." Jelasnya. "What is it?" tanyaku. "I want to see your world. The first place I want to see is a place called mall. You can show me that place if you have spend time" jelas Elisa. "Sure, I'll take it!" jawabku setuju.

Tidak lama kemudian Anggir keluar dari toilet. "*fyuh* Leganya.... Did I miss something?" tanyanya. "Well-" aku langsung memotong perkataan Elisa. "No, we just have some little talk. Let's go back!" kataku berdiri dan menuju pintu keluar. "Oh, okay. See you next time Igor, and Elisa!!" salam Anggir mengikutiku.

* * *

POV Anggir  
Dark Hour  
Tartarus BS ruang ke-66

Saat aku keluar dari Velvet Room, Hadi menghampiriku. "Hoi, ngapain sih mojok melulu?! Shadow mana?" tanya Hadi sambil mencari Shadow. "Oh, tadi ku ngobrol sama Shadow. Dia bilang hari ini segini aja dulu kita menjelajahi Tartarus. Kayaknya dia capek, sebenarnya ku juga sih. Terus dia balik lagi deh ke pikiranku." kataku sambil menggeliat. "Aku baru mau ngajak pulang. Emang udahan kok. Yang lain juga capek. Lagian Dark Hour hampir selesai." kata Hadi. "Ya udah, tunggu apa lagi?! Let's go home!!" teriakku sambil berlari ke arah teman-temanku.

* * *

Bagaimana? Semoga kalian nggak pusing pas bagian ku sama Shadow battle. Soalnya emang sengaja ku buat mereka ditolong sama Hadi dan Adipta di saat yang sama, biar lebih 'epic'. Dan maaf kalo battlenya kurang seru, ku udah berusaha membuatnya semenarik mungkin. kalo jadi anime pasti lebih seru! (berharap)

Okay, it's time to Profile, ada tiga orang, Nana, Hari dan Feby.

* * *

**PROFILE**

**Nana's Profile**

Nama: Amanah Nur Hasanah

Panggilan: Nana

Sifat: Pintar, agak tomboy sih (kayak Chie). Tapi yang paling berbahaya kalo dia marah....'execute' akan mendatangi kami (benar-benar Mitsuru Indonesia)

Weapon: Fencing Sword

Persona: Yukina

Arcana: Empress

Bentuk: Wanita berkulit putih dengan pakaian serba putih

Status: Strong against Ice attack, weak against Fire Attack

Skill: Bufula, Mabufu, Diarama, Media

**Hari's Profile**

Nama: Hari Prihantono

Panggilan: Hari, Setan, Geh (cuma Hadi yang manggil gitu)

Sifat: Paling suka buat lelucon, meski terkadang agak kelewatan. Agak telat mikir kalo belajar. Nggak ngerti Bahasa Inggris, makanya nggak suka ngomong sama Shadow. Paling suka ngomongin cewek. (Yup, Junpei banget)

Weapon: Broad Sword (two hand sword berukuran besar)

Persona: Dark Ape

Arcana: Hanged Man

Bentuk: Kera hitam dengan sayap kelelawar

Status: Strong against Fire attack and Dark attack, weak against Wind attack

Skill: Agilao, Maragi, Swift 'Ape' Strike, Rakukaja

**Feby's Profile**

Nama: Febianita

Panggilan: Feby

Sifat: Tenang, pintar, tapi agak sensitif. (Not much thing I can says about her, just like Fuuka, I don't really understand her)

Persona: Shinta

Arcana: Priestess

Bentuk: Wanita dengan gaun biru gelap

Status: No resistance and weakness

Skill: Enemy scan, Area scan, Third Eye

* * *

Well, I think it's enough for now. Maaf kalo banyak salah ketik. Hope you enjoyed this story. Review ya!!


	8. Chapter 8 A Death

Aaahh.... setelah stress selama dua minggu akhirnya ku bisa update Chapter 8! Oh iya, jalan ceritanya nggak ada hubungannya sama judul kok. Itu cuma plesetan, nanti juga tau maksudnya. Baiklah, tanpa asam basa (baca: basa basi), Selamat Membaca!!

Disclaimer: Persona, shadows and Dark Hour belongs to ATLUS. And Shadow the Hedgehog belongs to Sonic Team and SEGA

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 A Death**

Minggu, 3 Mei 2009  
Pagi hari 08.00  
Kost Hadi

*Beep, beep, beep* "*sigh* Siapa sih yang sms pagi-pagi begini?!" keluhku sambil mengambil HP-ku. "Hoi, bangun jelek!! Matahari udah di atas kepalamu!!" isi dari sms tersebut. 'Figures, pasti makhluk itu.' pikirku setelah tahu itu sms dari Arif. Sahabat SMA ku yang kuliah di UGM. "Heh, nggak bisa apa sehari aja nggak gangguin tidurku yang tenang?! Ini masih PAGI!!" balasku kepadanya.

"Nggak bisa, rasanya enak aja gangguin orang tidur. Apalagi kalo orang itu kamu. Oh maaf, kamu bukan orang."

"What the heck?!! Apa maksudmu dengan _'bukan orang'_?!! Btw, ada urusan apa kamu sms ke aku? Selain iseng tentunya."

"Kalo selain iseng, ya nggak ada."

"Oke, kalo begitu ya udah!!"

"Tunggu!! Aku sms karena bosan... T.T"

"UTS kamu sudah keluar?" entah kenapa Arif tidak langsung membalas.

"Ada topik lain?" akhirnya dia membalas.

"Oke, ku ngerti. Ku juga susah kok"

"Huh, seandainya semua mata kuliah semudah 1+1=2"

"Baka! Banyak lulusan nggak berkualitas dong! Oh iya, bagaimana keadaan di sana?"

"Aku belum makan, beliin sesuatu dong!"

"Maksudku bukan keadaanmu! Tapi Heri dan sekitarnya"

"Oh, yang lain. Heri pensiun jadi duelist Yugioh."

"What?!! Kenapa? Dia kalah melulu? Padahal dia yang paling jago di antara kita."

"Bukan, katanya dia males soalnya udah pake kartu asli semua. Nggak kayak kita yang masih pake kartu proxy."

"Ah, terserah dia sih. Tapi kartunya nggak dibuang 'kan?"

"Nggak kok, daripada dibuang mendingan buatku!"

"Salah, mendingan buatku. Kartuku masih dikit tau!"

"Itu harapan kalian berdua. Karena tidak akan kuberikan meskipun aku pensiun." tiba-tiba Heri, sahabat SMA ku sekaligus teman satu kost Arif mengirim sms.

"Ah, yang diomongin udah datang. Kabur dulu ah...." kata Arif

"*grabbed Arif* Sebentar ya Gir, aku mau ngurus Arif dulu. *mengasah pisau*" kata Heri

"TIIIDAAK!!!!" teriak Arif histeris

'Sepertinya ini sms terakhir Arif.' pikirku. Sekitar 3 menit aku baru dapat sms lagi

"Nah Gir, ada apa tanyain soal aku?" kata Heri

"Nggak ada apa-apa kok. Ku cuma heran, kenapa kamu pensiun jadi duelist." balasku

"Oh, sebenarnya bukan gara-gara yang lain pake kartu asli. Aku pensiun sementara kok, soalnya aku sibuk ikut organisasi kampus. Makanya aku stop dulu. Nanti liburan juga main lagi." jelas Heri

"Bagus deh, daripada kamu nggak ada kerjaan. Kayak makhluk yang barusan kamu bantai." kataku

"Aku masih hidup tau!! Tapi sekarat...." tiba-tiba Arif sms lagi

"Udah buat permintaan terakhir?" tanyaku bercanda

"Ah...give me moe girl to release my boredom." jawabnya

"Sepertinya nggak mungkin, meskipun kau akan mati. Yah, lebih baik kamu mati aja deh, daripada nggak ada kerjaan di sana." ejekku

"Enak aja! Aku juga punya kerjaan tau!!" kata Arif kesal

"Let me guess, tidur, makan, baca manga, nonton anime. Mahasiswa kok jarang di kampus ya?" tebakku

"Siapa bilang?! Aku sering di kampus kok!" kata Arif mengelak

"Iya arahnya, tapi nggak langsung ke kampus. Malah pergi ke warnet." tambah Heri

"Emang kamu nggak ada tugas ngetik atau apa gitu? Biar laptop kamu nggak sia-sia." tanyaku ke Arif.

"Aku 'kan menggunakan laptopku sebaik mungkin. Hampir semua kegiatan sehari-hariku menggunakan laptop." kata Arif membela diri

"Maksudmu kegiatan yang tadi ku sama Heri tebak? Lebih baik kamu menggunakan laptopmu untuk hal-hal yang lebih berguna. Sekaligus menghilangkan kebosananmu." kataku memberi saran ke Arif

"Oke, nanti kupikirkan. Udah dulu ya! Aku laper nih, belum sarapan." kata Arif menyudahi kegiatan sms kami

"Aku juga mau makan sama Arif. Lagian nanti aku ada rapat. Kapan-kapan kita sms-an lagi ya!" tambah Heri

"Oke, ku juga mau tidur lagi. Jadi.....JANGAN GANGGU AKU LAGI!!" kataku menulis sms terakhir ke mereka.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan Social Link lagi. 'Thou art I, and I am thou. Thou who shalt have our blessing to create the Moon Arcana.' Kartu Arcana itu masuk ke dalam pikiranku. 'Sudah kuduga hal ini akan terjadi. Tapi kayaknya Arcana Social Link ini berlawanan dengan Arcana Grup Bronkz-Nyet. Apakah kedua grup memang berlawanan ya?' pikirku sambil tiduran.

'Baru kali ini aku melihatmu sms-an selama dan se'ramai' tadi. Seakan-akan kalian ngobrol pada satu tempat. Aku aja nggak pernah kayak gitu.' kata Shadow tiba-tiba berbicara. "Baru lihat ya?! Hebat 'kan, baru sms aja udah rame. Kalo kita ngumpul, satu gedung bisa hancur gara-gara saking gilanya kami bercanda." kataku bangga. 'Kayaknya itu bukan sesuatu yang harus kau banggakan.' kata Shadow sweatdropped. "Terserah deh, ku mau tidur lagi. Masih ngantuk nih! *hoam*" kataku kembali memejamkan mataku.

*kriiingg* HP-ku kembali berbunyi, kali ini telepon. "Ah, siapa sih?! Rasanya mau tidur dengan tenang dari semalam kok susah banget sih?!" teriakku kesal sambil mengambil HP-ku. "Halo, Hes ya? Kamu jangan pulang terlalu siang ya! Besok 'kan masih kuliah, jadi masih bisa ketemu teman-temanmu lagi. Lagian kamu nggak bawa pakaian ganti lebih banyak. Jadi nggak mungkin kamu nginap lagi 'kan?" kata Ibuku menyuruhku pulang.

"Iya, paling nanti Hes pulang dari Kost Hadi jam sepuluh. Hes masih ngantuk nih soalnya." jawabku. "Makanya kalo tidur jangan kemalaman. Nanti kamu capek terus malah jadi sakit. 'kan repot kalo kamu sakit." kata Ibuku menasehatiku. "Iya, soalnya tadi malam ada acara di kampus. Makanya jadi kemalaman tidurnya." kataku mencari alasan. "Ya udah, jangan lama-lama ya! Nggak enak 'kan ngerepotin Hadi melulu. Daah!" salam Ibuku mengakiri pembicaraan kami.

'*sigh* Gara-gara banyak gangguan jadi nggak bisa tidur deh. Ya udah, mendingan ku keluar kamar dan liat keadaan yang lainnya. Kira-kira masih pada tidur atau udah bangun ya?' pikirku sambil bangkit. 'Palingan udah pada bangun. Mereka 'kan nggak semalas kamu.' jawab Shadow mengejek. "Siapa bilang ku males?! Ini 'kan masih pagi! Suara Ayam jago aja nggak kedengaran." kataku kesal. 'Jelas nggak kedengaran. Sekarang tuh jam 9 pagi, bukan jam 5 pagi!!' balas Shadow juga kesal.

"Okay fine, kali ini ku kalah deh. Cukup perangnya, pagi-pagi udah ribut! Hari ini terlalu bagus untuk dihancurkan begitu saja." kataku menghentikan perdebatan kami. Aku langsung keluar kamarku (sebenarnya sih kamar Adi) dan melihat Hadi dan Adipta berada di ruang tengah sambil menonton TV.

"Akhirnya bangun juga. Gimana kakimu, masih sakit?" sambut Hadi. "Udah mendingan. Lho, kok kamu di sini Ton? Bukannya semalam setelah kita balik dari Tartarus kamu langsung pulang ke kost kamu?" tanyaku bingung. "Iya, aku barusan datang. Abis bosen sih, di kost aku nggak ada yang bisa diajak ngobrol soal semalam, jadi aku ke sini." jawab Adipta. "Oh begitu, terus Hari mana?" tanyaku lagi. "Dia langsung pulang. Katanya ada urusan di rumah." jawab Hadi sambil memainkan gitarnya. Hal ini merupakan kebiasaannya di pagi hari, kalau tidak ada kuliah pagi tentunya.

"Pagi amat pulangnya, apa dia nggak capek ya? Padahal dia yang paling banyak kena serangan semalam." kataku sambil membuat susu coklat. "Bukannya kamu juga kena serangan berkali-kali? Kalo nggak ku tolong mungkin kamu yang paling parah lukanya." tanya Hadi. "Iya, untung aja kamu datang. Thanks ya!" jawabku sambil minum.

"Oh iya, kayaknya semalam kamu pake serangan yang lebih kuat dari biasanya. Kok bisa sih?" tanyaku penasaran. "Maksudmu skill Zionga? Baru minggu lalu aku dapat skill itu setelah mengalahkan shadows terkuat, pas kamu membangkitkan kekuatanmu." jawab Hadi. "Sepertinya skill itu merupakan perubahan dari Zio, kekuatannya juga lebih besar. Aku juga sama, skill Garu milikku berubah menjadi Garula." tambah Adipta.

"Maksudmu setiap serangan bisa berubah jadi lebih kuat?" tanyaku belum mengerti. "Bukan hanya serangan, skill lainnya juga bisa meningkat. Seperti skill penyembuh Nana. Tadinya skill itu disebut Dia. Setelah kekuatannya meningkat, skill itu berubah menjadi Diarama. Efeknya pun meningkat." jelas Adipta. "Begitu ya. Kalo gitu skill ku dan Shadow juga bisa meningkat dong?!" kataku bersemangat. "Tentu saja, asal kamu sering menghadapi shadows pasti kemampuanmu meningkat. Jadi jangan cuma tidur aja tiap malam, sekali-kali kamu juga pergi keluar dan menghadapi shadows di luar Tartarus." saran Hadi.

"Lho, memangnya ada shadows juga di luar Bogor?" tanyaku kembali bingung. "Ada kok, tapi nggak sekuat dan sebanyak di dekat IPB. Mungkin karena pusatnya memang di sini, jadi mereka lebih banyak." jelas Adipta. "Tapi bukan berarti setiap malam kamu harus melawan mereka. Kamu juga Hadi, kamu tuh yang paling suka menghadapi mereka setiap malam." kata Adipta menasehati kami. "'kan kita harus sering latihan kalo mau jadi lebih kuat." kata Hadi mengelak.

"Iya, tapi kalo keseringan justru bikin kamu cepat lelah, terus kuliah kamu jadi terganggu deh." balas Adipta. "Ya aku tau. Aku juga pake istirahat kok. Sekuat apa pun seseorang, pasti membutuhkan istirahat." kata Hadi. "Bagus deh kalo kamu ngerti. Oh iya Gir, seingatku dari data yang diberikan Feby pertama kali. Shadow tidak memiliki serangan elemental, melainkan serangan fisik saja. Kenapa sekarang Shadow bisa memiliki serangan elemental?" selidik Adipta. "Selain itu, senjata kita tidak memiliki serangan elemental. Kenapa senjatamu bisa ada?" tambah Hadi.

"Oh iya, kalian belum tau ya? Setelah kemampuanku bangkit, aku tidak hanya bisa memanggil Shadow saja, tapi juga dapat menggunakan berbagai Arcana Card yang kuperoleh dari Social Link. Jadi Shadow bisa memakai berbagai skill tergantung dari Arcana Card yang kupakai untuk memanggilnya. Arcana Card itu juga bisa digunakan untuk meningkatkan serangan senjataku." jelasku. "Hah?!!" mereka berdua kaget mendengar penjelasanku.

"Tidak mungkin! setiap orang hanya memiliki satu Arcana Card. Meskipun dia mengambil kartu yang lain, pasti dia hanya mendapatkan Arcana Card yang sesuai kepribadiannya! Tidak mungkin satu orang bisa memiliki berbagai Arcana dalam dirinya!" kata Adipta kaget. "Oh ya, buktinya ku bisa. Awalnya sih ku cuma punya Fool dan Death Arcana. Tapi setiap kali ku ngobrol dengan orang lain, ku dapat Arcana Card baru. Bahkan ku dapat dua Arcana dari kalian." jelasku lagi.

"Maksudmu, setiap kali kamu berinteraksi dengan orang lain, kamu memperoleh Arcana Card baru?!" tanya Adipta berusaha memahami perkataanku. "Yup, you're right! Aku menyebutnya Social Link. Semakin dekat hubunganku dengan seseorang, maka kekuatan Arcana Card dari orang itu juga meningkat. (Kalo nggak salah sih gitu kata Igor)" kataku sambil mengingat perkataan Igor.

"Wow, selain memiliki kepribadian ganda ternyata kamu juga memiliki kemampuan untuk menggunakan berbagai Arcana Card. Kamu benar-benar lain daripada yang lain ya!" kata Hadi. "Is that a compliment? Atau ada maksud tertentu dari perkataanmu itu?" selidikku. "Ah, begitu aja curiga. Tentu saja aku memujimu. Berarti kamu bisa memakai bermacam-macam senjata dong?!" tanya Hadi. "Eh, kalo soal itu ku nggak tau deh. Ku belum pernah coba sih." jawabku sambil berpikir.

Tiba-tiba HP Adipta berbunyi. Dia langsung membaca sms yang baru diterimanya. "Wah, kayaknya aku nggak bisa lama-lama di sini. Biasa, orang penting selalu dibutuhkan. Bahkan pada hari libur. Kalo gitu aku pergi dulu ya! Sampe ketemu hari Selasa!!" pamit Adipta langsung pergi dari Kost Hadi. "Ya udah kalo gitu, ku juga mau mandi dulu." kata Hadi sambil meletakkan gitarnya. "Oh, kamu pulang ke Jakarta hari ini? Kamu sih enak, Senin nggak ada kuliah. Ku libur cuma sehari gara-gara kemarin masih UTS. Dunia ini memang kejam." kataku lemas.

"Jangan lemas gitu kenapa?! Dunia ini memang kejam, tapi bukan berarti semuanya tidak berjalan dengan baik 'kan?! Buktinya kita punya Persona untuk menghadapi shadows yang menjadi sumber masalah dari Apathy Sindrome. Lagian kita harus bisa menghadapi dunia ini dengan tegar. Karena itulah yang disebut dengan kehidupan." jelas Hadi serius. Awalnya aku bengong mendengar perkataannya, lalu aku langsung tepuk tangan setelah dia selesai bicara. "Hebat! Tumben kamu bisa pidato, biasanya kamu cuma bisa melawak." kataku sambil tepuk tangan.

"*bletak* Enak aja! Emangnya aku cuma jadi badut penghibur apa?! Kalo Hari sih mungkin." kata Hadi sambil memukul kepalaku. "Aduuh, ku 'kan cuma bercanda! Lagian maksud perkataanku memujimu kok!" kataku sambil memegang kepalaku. '*sigh* Payah deh, saat-saat begini nih yang membuatku menyesal berada di dalam pikiranmu. Aku juga sakit tau!' protes Shadow dalam pikiranku. 'Kita 'kan satu, jadi share the pain dong!' kataku ke Shadow.

"Udah ah, aku mau mandi dulu. Nanti kesiangan." kata Hadi mengambil handuknya lalu masuk ke kamar mandi. "Ya udah, ku juga mau beres-beres dulu." kataku kembali ke kamar.

Setelah aku selesai membereskan barangku, aku langsung mandi begitu Hadi keluar dari kamar mandi. Akhirnya sekitar jam 10 kami meninggalkan Kost Hadi. Aku pun berpisah dengan Hadi setelah kami naik bus masing-masing, karena arah perjalanan kami berbeda. Untungnya saat itu di dalam bus tidak terlalu banyak penumpang, sehingga aku mendapatkan tempat duduk. Tidak lama setelah aku duduk, aku langsung tertidur.

'Hoooii!! Kamu tuh baru bangun dua jam, masa udah tidur lagi!!' teriak Shadow. 'Apaan sih, ganggu orang tidur aja?! Ku 'kan emang gampang ketiduran kalo di bus atau mobil.' kataku setelah terbangun. 'Setidaknya lihat keadaan dulu dong! Lagian kamu harus waspada setiap saat. Biasanya di kendaraan umum banyak terjadi kejahatan.' kata Shadow menasehatiku. 'Maksudmu copet? Tenang aja, meskipun ku tidur, tasnya ku pegang erat kok. Dompet juga susah diambil, soalnya kantongku dalam. Lagian 'kan ada kamu, jadi ku nggak usah kuatir kalo ada copet.' jawabku santai.

'Damai banget jawabanmu itu!! Mentang-mentang ada aku yang selalu waspada, kamu bisa tidur dengan enaknya! Tidak!! Kalo misalnya ada copet saat kamu tidur, akan kubiarkan dia. Biar kamu tau rasa!' kata Shadow kesal. 'Fine, ku akan berusaha untuk nggak tidur, puas?!' kataku mengalah. 'Yeah, I'm satisfied now.' jawab Shadow puas.

'Tapi kalo cuma bengong melihat jalan sih bosan! Setidaknya kita ngobrol apa gitu, biar ku nggak bosan.' kataku mulai bosan melihat jalan. 'Nggak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan.' jawab Shadow datar. 'Ya kalo gitu ku bisa ketiduran lagi dong!' kataku kesal. Tiba-tiba aku teringat tentang request Elisa semalam. 'Oh iya Dow, semalam pas ku lagi di toilet kamu ngobrol apa sama Elisa?'. 'Nothing important.' jawabnya singkat. 'Come on, I'm your another self right? So there's no need to have a secret without I knowing it.' bujukku agar Shadow memberitahu rahasianya.

'Okay, I'll tell you. Pas kamu lagi di toilet, aku tanya kepada Elisa soal hadiah yang akan kita dapatkan setelah menyelesaikan request dia.' kata Shadow akhirnya bicara. 'Oh iya, ku lupa soal hadiahnya. Apa yang dia kasih?' tanyaku penasaran. 'Tadinya sih uang, tapi karena menurutku nggak terlalu penting. Jadi ku minta Tower Arcana Card sebagai gantinya.' jelas Shadow. Aku langsung mengambil Wild Card. 'Oh, you're right. I can feel it inside this card.' kataku sambil menggenggam kartu itu.

'Wait a sec, uang yang mau dia kasih sebelumnya berapa banyak?' tanyaku baru sadar. 'I don't know. Habis uang nggak terlalu penting buatku.' jawab Shadow santai. 'What the heck!! Kalo nilainya lebih besar dari harga Tower Arcana ini gimana? 'kan sayang uang sebanyak itu ditolak!' teriakku histeris. 'Nggak usah histeris gitu kenapa?! Belum tentu lebih banyak. Lagian kartu itu lebih penting. Uang masih bisa diperoleh dari berbagai cara, tapi kartu itu tidak mungkin diperoleh di mana-mana.' jelas Shadow menenangkanku.

'But still, kalo lebih banyak 'kan enak. Ku bisa simpan sisa uangnya setelah kita ambil kartunya, jadi lebih untung.' kataku lemas. 'Ya udah lain kali kamu deh yang menentukan pilihan soal hadiahnya. Makanya jangan keluyuran pas ada hal penting yang mau dibicarakan!' kata Shadow menasehatiku. 'Yeah, yeah, terus kalian ngomong apalagi? Ada request baru nggak?'. 'Oh iya aku lupa bilang. Seingatku dia meminta sesuatu yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Coba ku ingat dulu, apa ya...' kata Shadow sambil berusaha mengingat. '*sigh* Kayaknya penyakit Amnesia-mu masih belum hilang seluruhnya.' keluhku.

'I remember it! She ask you for a date. She want to visit a mall on this world. There's a mall near your campus right? The one we came to watch movie yesterday.' kata Shadow berhasil mengingatnya. 'You mean, Botani Square?! You're right, I can take her to that place.' jawabku. Kami terdiam beberapa saat. "A DATE??!!" teriakku kaget. Semua orang di dalam bus langsung melihatku.

"Ah....maaf, tadi saya sedang mengigau." kataku sambil meminta maaf kepada semua orang di dalam bus. Mereka langsung swatdropped mendengar alasanku. 'What do you mean by _'date'_?!' teriakku dalam pikiran. 'What up? She just want to see the mall with us, nothing else. So I accept her request.' jawab Shadow bingung.

'Maksudku, aku 'kan belum pernah ngajak cewek jalan-jalan berdua denganku di mall. Apa yang harus kulakukan?!' kataku panik. 'Nggak berdua kok, aku nggak dihitung?' ralat Shadow. 'Jangan bercanda deh, kamu 'kan nggak kelihatan. Jadi pasti cuma aku sama Elisa. Aaarrggh!!' kataku stress. Orang yang duduk disebelahku bingung melihatku. 'Hey, jangan stress gitu dong! Orang-orang pada ngeliatain kamu tuh!'. Aku langsung sadar dan berusaha kembali tenang. 'Just stay calm and everything will be alright.' kata Shadow menenangkanku.

'Okay, I'm fine now. Sekarang yang jadi masalah....apa yang harus kulakukan saat jalan-jalan dengannya?!' kataku mulai tenang. 'Nggak usah terlalu dipikirkan, lakukan saja hal-hal yang biasa kamu lakukan dengan teman-temanmu. Emang kamu benar-benar belum pernah jalan-jalan sama cewek?' tanya Shadow. 'Kalo rame-rame sih pernah, tapi ini 'kan situasinya berbeda. Aaarrggh....pusing!! Bagaimana ini Dow?!' kataku bingung. 'None of my business.' jawabnya datar. 'Aaarggh!!' aku kembali stress.

* * *

Senin, 4 Mei 2009  
Sore hari 16.00  
Botani Square

Setelah kuliah hari ini selesai, aku langsung menuju ke Botani Square dengan motorku. Sambil masuk ke dalam mall tersebut aku masih bingung memikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan nanti. Akhirnya aku sampai di depan pintu Velvet room. 'Masuk nggak ya? Duh, ku nggak yakin nih!' pikirku terdiam di depan pintu itu. 'Udah nggak usah dipikirin, masuk aja. Semuanya pasti akan lancar. Yah, mungkin nggak semuanya.' kata Shadow. "Ah, terserah deh! Apapun yang terjadi nanti, aku tidak peduli!" kataku sambil membuka pintu.

* * *

Velvet Room

"Welcome to Velvet Room. How can I help you today?" kata Elisa menyambutku. 'Ah....dia ada di sini. Dia enggak ada hari libur apa?!' pikirku. "Well....how should I say it? I want to ask you for a da...da...da..." kataku terbata-bata. "We want to ask you for a date today." kata Shadow menggantikanku berbicara. "Oh, I have been waiting for you to say it. Master, may I going out with them now?" tanya Elisa kepada Igor. "Of course, I don't mind it." jawab Igor. "Well, shall we going now?" tanya Elisa sambil menuju pintu keluar. Kami langsung mengikutinya. "Have a nice day!" salam Igor. 'Yeah, I hope so...' pikirku sambil keluar.

* * *

Botani Square

"*sigh* First thing first, can you speak Indonesian? Because it will be odd if we talking in English, even though you look like foreign. Besides, it will be better if we talk in Indonesian. You know, I'm not really confident with my English." kataku memintanya memakai bahasa Indonesia. "Tentu saja, tidak masalah kok." jawabnya tersenyum. "Bagus, sekarang enaknya kita ngapain dulu?" tanyaku sambil berpikir.

"Oh!!" tiba-tiba Elisa langsung berlari menuju air mancur. "Inikah yang disebut dengan air mancur? Tempat untuk meminta suatu keinginan dengan melemparkan koin ke dalamnya." kata Elisa sambil memperhatikan air mancur itu dengan seksama. "Eh....nggak juga sih. Ku nggak yakin jika keinginanmu akan terkabul meskipun kau melakukannya." kataku ragu.

"Kalau begitu mari kita buktikan." kata Elisa sambil mengambil dompetnya. "Euh....nggak usah banyak-banyak kok koinnya." kataku. "Tenang saja, aku sudah melakukan persiapan jika hal ini terjadi. Di dalam dompet ini terdapat koin Rp 100 sebanyak 10.000 koin." katanya sambil membuka dompetnya. "10.000 koin? Berarti..... sejuta dong?!" kataku kaget.

Kemudian Elisa membalik dompetnya sehingga koin-koin berjatuhan di atas air mancur tersebut. 'Hujan koin....nggak sayang ya, uang sebanyak itu cuma untuk mencoba kalo harapannya terkabul atau tidak?' pikirku sambil terus memperhatikan koin-koin berjatuhan seperti hujan. Orang-orang mulai memperhatikan kami. "He-hei, kau tidak perlu membuang sebanyak itu!" kataku berusaha menghentikan Elisa. "Oh, karena keasyikan memberikan koin, aku jadi lupa menyebutkan keinginanku. Yah...." kata Elisa lesu. Akhirnya dia pun menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Maaf, aku jadi lupa kalau kau ingin mengajakku jalan-jalan. Shall we going?" tanya Elisa sambil melihat sekitarnya. 'Gimana nih Dow?! Enaknya ke mana ku bawa dia?' tanyaku dalam pikiran. Tapi Shadow tidak menjawab. 'Cih, pake pura-pura nggak dengar! Awas kau nanti!' pikirku kesal. "Jadi, kita mau ke mana?" tanya Elisa. "Euh....gimana kalo....hm....ah, gimana kalo kita keliling mall dulu. Jadi kamu bisa melihat semua tempat yang ada di sini." jawabku sambil berpikir.

Kami pun berjalan menuju escalator untuk turun ke lantai bawah. Tiba-tiba Elisa melihat sebuah tempat senam. "Oh, sepertinya ini tempat untuk melatih kekuatan seseorang ya?! Apakah mereka berlatih untuk menghadapi shadows?" kata Elisa sambil memperhatikan tempat itu. "Eh....bukan, tempat itu digunakan untuk berolahraga sehingga badan mereka tetap sehat dan bugar. Lagian nggak semua orang tau soal Dark Hour." jawabku.

"Oh, begitu ya. Sepertinya menyenangkan ya! Apa aku bisa mencobanya?" tanya Elisa. "Euh....gimana ya? Kalo nggak salah hanya orang tertentu deh yang bisa masuk ke sana. Lebih baik kita lihat tempat lain saja dulu, gimana?" tanyaku mengajaknya pergi. "Sayang sekali. Baiklah, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita." jawab Elisa menurut.

Kira-kira selama setengah jam kami mengelilingi Boqer. Sepertinya Elisa kurang mengetahui tentang dunia ini. Sebab banyak hal yang menarik perhatiannya. Bahkan counter HP pun menarik perhatiannya. 'Apa dia nggak pernah keluar dari Velvet Room sebelumnya? Sekecil itukah dunianya?' pikirku melihat Elisa yang penasaran dengan berbagai hal.

"Anggir, boleh aku membeli ini?" tanya Elisa sambil menunjuk sebuah handphone. Saat kulihat harganya, 'What the heck?! Dua juta?! I'm death!' pikirku panik. "Eh, apa nggak ada model lain yang kamu inginkan?" tanyaku berharap dia memilih yang lebih murah. "Oh, menurutmu kurang bagus ya? Kalau begitu....yang mana ya?" kata Elisa sambil melihat model lainnya. 'Semoga dia pilih yang lebih murah. Bukan, yang amat sangat murah saja!' kataku berharap. "Ah, bagaimana kalau yang ini?!" kata Elisa menunjuk handphone lain.

"Yang ma-NA?!!" kataku kaget melihat harganya. 'Tiga setengah juta?! Ini malah lebih parah! Aaarrgh!!' aku langsung stress. "Bagaimana Gir, boleh 'kan?!" tanya Elisa memohon. "Euh....yah...." mulutku bergerak sendiri, saking pusingnya aku tidak tahu mau ngomong apa. 'Bagaimana apanya?! Bagaimana dengan dompetku?!! Shaaadoow!!!' teriakku dalam pikiran. 'Okay-okay, I'll help you!! Now, be quiet!!' akhirnya Shadow menjawab panggilanku.

"Terima kasih karena sudah membeli di sini! Kapan-kapan datang lagi ya!" kata si penjual sambil memberikan kotak handphone yang sudah dibungkus tas plastik. "Ya, sama-sama!" balas Elisa menerima tas itu. "Eh....?!" aku langsung bengong melihatnya. "Bagaimana Anggir, bagus 'kan handphone-nya?" kata Elisa sambil mengeluarkan handphone dari kotaknya. "Eh....sejak kapan kamu membelinya?" tanyaku bingung. "Lho, tadi 'kan kamu bilang iya. Makanya aku langsung membelinya. Memangnya ada yang salah?" tanya Elisa jadi bingung.

"Maksudku, siapa yang bayar?" tanyaku ragu. "Tentu saja aku sendiri. Harganya murah sih, jadi aku bisa membelinya. Lagipula tidak sopan jika aku memintamu untuk membayarnya." jelas Elisa. 'Definisi _'murah'_ menurut dia itu seberapa ya?' pikirku sambil sweatdropped. "Memang kamu bawa uang berapa banyak?" tanyaku penasaran. "Aku hanya bawa sedikit kok. Kata Master aku tidak boleh boros. Jadi aku hanya membawa seratus juta rupiah." jawabnya santai. 'Shadow, sepertinya ku mau mati....tolong gantikan aku ya....' kataku serasa mau pingsan.

* * *

POV Shadow

"Lho, Anggir kenapa? Kok jadi kamu yang muncul, Shadow?" tanya Elisa kepadaku. "Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu kalau kami bertukar posisi?! Padahal keadaan fisik Anggir tidak berubah. Seharusnya orang lain tidak bisa membedakan kami semudah itu!" tanyaku kaget. "Oh, itu mudah. Auramu sangat berbeda dengan Anggir, jadi aku tahu kalau kalian berganti posisi. Atau boleh kusebut _'Mind Change'_?!" jelas Elisa. "I see....soal Anggir, dia merasa pusing, jadi aku yang menggantikan dia. Ayo kita jalan lagi." ajakku. "Kamu tidak mau membeli HP?" tanya Elisa. "Tidak perlu, aku sudah punya kok. Meskipun tidak sebagus punyamu." jelasku. "Oh, begitu. Baiklah, ayo kita lanjutkan.".

Kemudian kami melihat toko peralatan elektronik. 'Semoga dia tidak mengacaukan barang-barang di sini.' pikirku kuatir. Untungnya meskipun Elisa penasaran dengan berbagai benda yang ada, dia tidak mencobanya (baca: merusaknya). Lalu Elisa membeli sebuah MP3 Player. Sepertinya dia sangat tertarik dengan benda itu.

'Aduuuh....sepertinya ku baru mengalami mimpi terburukku. Eh....ternyata memang kenyataan ya....' kata Anggir akhirnya sadar. 'Oh, sudah sadar. Mau tukeran lagi?' tanyaku. 'Nanti aja deh, bisa-bisa ku pingsan lagi. Udah ke mana aja?'. 'Kami baru keluar dari toko elektronik. Elisa membeli MP3 Player, tapi harganya wajar bagi kita kok.' jawabku. 'Oh, bagus deh. Oh iya, gimana kalo kita ajak dia ke bioskop?! Abis itu baru pulang.' saran Anggir. 'Good idea! Okay, akan ku bawa dia ke sana.' kataku setuju.

"Hey Elisa, bagaimana kalau kita nonton di bioskop sebelum kita pulang?" tanyaku. "Boleh juga, ayo kita ke sana!" kata Elisa setuju. Kami pun kembali ke lantai tiga. Saat kami akan masuk ke bioskop, Elisa melihat air mancur lainnya yang tidak jauh dari air mancur sebelumnya.

"Oh, ternyata ada dua air mancur di sini! Apakah karena banyak orang yang membuat permintaan di sini, jadi dibuat dua air mancur? Tunggu sebentar ya, aku mau mencoba membuat permintaan lagi. Kali ini aku tidak akan lupa!" kata Elisa berlari ke air mancur. Selagi dia sibuk, aku pun membeli tiket.

"Maaf lama menunggu. Kita jadi menonton 'kan?" tanya Elisa. "tentu saja, aku baru saja membeli tiketnya. Ngomong-ngomong, kamu minta apa sih?" tanyaku penasaran. "Oh, tadinya aku bingung mau minta apa. Lalu aku punya ide. Aku minta agar aku mempunyai sebuah permintaan." jawabnya polos. Aku pun sweatdropped mendengarnya. Kami langsung masuk ke dalam studio.

Selesai menonton, Elisa menceritakan kalau dia sangat menyukai film tadi. Aku hanya menanggapi perkataannya. Tiba-tiba.... '*Praaangg* Thou art I, I am thou. Thou who shalt have our blessing to create the Fortune Arcana.' sebuah social Link baru muncul. "Ah....Elisa, kau juga merupakan Social Link?!" tanyaku kaget. "Oh, ternyata dugaanku tepat! Aku memang sengaja memintamu untuk mengajakku agar Social Link-mu bertambah. Lagipula aku masih ingin menjelajahi tempat lain yang ada di dunia ini suatu hari nanti." jelas Elisa. "Thanks!" kataku tersenyum kecil. "Ayo kita kembali ke Velvet Room." ajak Elisa.

* * *

POV Anggir  
Velvet Room

"How it's going? Are you enjoying yourself?" tanya Igor menyambut kami. "Yes Master, I'm very happy today. We came to mall and I experience a lot of new things. Even I bought a handphone." jawab Elisa ceria. "Hohoho....so you really enjoying yourself. I'm glad to hear that!" kata Igor senang. "Dia sih enak, tapi ku enek!" kataku berbisik ke Shadow. "Jangan ngomong begitu. Meskipun kita kerepotan tapi kita dapat Social Link baru." balas Shadow.

"Thank you for today! And as a reward for your kindness, I'll give you this." kata Elisa memberikan MP3 Player yang tadi dibelinya. "Is this for me? Are you sure?" tanyaku ragu. "Of course, you can have it. and I have modified some part of it after I bought it." katanya. "Modified it?" tanyaku bingung. "Yes, if you want to hear a song you like, you just need to think about that song, and it will play that song. Even you can hear a song that fits with the situation around you." jelas Elisa. "Wow cool, thank you very much! I really like it!" kataku gembira.

"Tuh 'kan, tadi katanya enek." ejek Shadow kepadaku. "Ssst! Shut up!!" kataku malu. Igor dan Elisa bingung melihat kami. "Ah....it's nothing. Okay, I think we should leave now. See you next time!" kataku berpamitan sambil menarik Shadow keluar. "I'll be waiting for your next visit." salam Elisa.

* * *

Malam hari 18.30  
Botani Square

"Wah, akhirnya ku punya MP3 Player! Bahkan lagunya tinggal mikir langsung keluar! Ini sih benar-benar hebat!!" kataku berjalan menuju pintu keluar. 'Mood-mu benar-benar berubah drastis dari lima menit yang lalu. Katanya tadi nggak enak ngajak jalan Elisa. Sekarang udah kayak anak kecil dapet mainan baru!' ejek Shadow. "Iya deh, lain kali ku nggak akan berpikiran seburuk itu. Habisnya, tadi Elisa benar-benar membuatku seakan-akan kena serangan jantung!" kataku kalah. 'Ya sudahlah. Sudah malam nih. Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang. Lagipula besok masuk pagi.' kata Shadow mengingatkanku. "Ah, jangan ingatkan aku soal itu.... Let's go!!" kataku semangat.

* * *

Sekarang mengertikan maksudku dengan plesetan pada judul?! Terima kasih kepada para pembaca baik yang review maupun yang hanya lurking. Yang penting kalian mau meluangkan waktu kalian untuk membaca cerita ini. Juga special thanks kepada Kirazu Haruka, Mocca-Marocchi, Iwanishi Nana, dan Tri-Edge yang telah mereview chapter sebelumnya. Sudah dulu ya, badanku pegal banget nih gara-gara ngajak jalan Elisa.

(Shadow: emangnya beneran?!)

Nggak sih, cuma ku dapat merasakan penderitaanku saat itu meskipun cuma fiksi.

(Shadow: Yeah, I know how you're feel.)

Sudah, jangan membuat pembaca pusing dengan membaca percakapan kita. Read us on next chapter!!


	9. Chapter 9 Fair Play

Hey, long time no see. Wait... I mean, long time no readed. Sudah dua minggu cerita ini nggak ku update. Semoga kalian masih sabar menunggu dengan ikhlas (Kalo ada yang punya rencana macam- macam kepadaku bukan ikhlas namanya).

Maaf kelamaan update, ada tiga alasan: Pertama, Internet di rumah mati, jadi ku harus cari warnet buat update chapter ini (Shadow: Blame the server!). Kedua, ku mengalami _stuck_ pas mau buat awal cerita chapter ini. jadi ku nunggu kuliah lagi biar ketemu _korban_... maksudku pelaku Social Link dan dapat ide baru (Shadow: Pathetic!). Terakhir, karena keasyikan main P4 ku jadi telat deh, hehehe... *infinite slapped*(Shadow: Unforgiveable!!)

Baiklah, selamat membaca chapter ini!

Disclaimer: All related to Persona 3 belongs to ATLUS. Shadow the Hedgehog belongs to Sonic Team and SEGA. Campus IPB Baranang Siang belongs to Direktorat IPB (takut dituntut makanya kutulis). Dan orang-orang yang terlibat dalam cerita ini sudah mengijinkanku untuk memasukkan nama mereka. (nggak semua sih, tapi biarin aja, hehehe....)

* * *

**Chapter 9 ****Fair Play**

Kamis, 7 Mei 2009  
Siang hari 12.30  
IPB Kampus Baranang Siang

Hari ini merupakan hari yang sempurna. Selain cuaca yang cerah, pelajaran hari ini juga menyenangkan untukku. Tapi ada satu hal yang menggangguku, 'Kenapa setiap Kamis ku harus pake seragam ini sih?!' batinku kesal. 'Soal warna abu-abu sih nggak masalah. Yang jadi masalah itu bahannya yang super panas! Udah gitu nanti juga kuliah di ruangan yang nggak ada AC-nya, jadi makin panas deh!' pikirku sambil mengipas-kipas punggungku. Setelah memarkir motorku, aku langsung berjalan menuju ruang kuliahku. Saat aku mau memasuki gedung, aku melihat Hadi dan Adi. Awalnya aku ingin menyapa mereka, tapi...

"Adi, kamu kenapa nggak pernah datang ke kost lagi sih?!" tanya Hadi kepada Adi. Kedengarannya Hadi agak kesal. Aku hanya mendengarkan mereka dari belakang pohon. "Yah, soalnya aku lebih suka pulang ke rumah sih. Lebih enak di rumah daripada di kost." jawab Adi. "Tapi kamu 'kan punya kost di sini. Setidaknya 2-3 hari dalam seminggu kamu tinggal di kost dong. Percuma kamu bayar kalo nggak ditempatin." kata Hadi. "'kan ada Anggir. Dia 'kan suka nginap di sana. Jadi biar dia aja yang pake kamarku selagi aku nggak ada." kata Adi beralasan.

"Kalo soal Anggir sih nggak apa-apa. Dia bilang dia bisa tidur di mana aja kok, bahkan di kamar mandi" balas Hadi. 'Apa maksudmu ku bisa tidur di kamar mandi?! Ku bilang ku bisa tidur di mana aja, tapi bukan berarti ku mau tidur di kamar mandi!!' pikirku kesal sambil tetap menahan diri untuk '_membantai_' Hadi. "Ah, masa sih dia bilang begitu?! Kalo dia bilang mau tidur di garasi sih, aku masih percaya." kata Adi tidak mempercayai perkataan Hadi. 'Cih, yang satu ini sama aja! Awas ya kalian berdua!!' pikirku sambil mengepal tanganku.

"Yang jelas kamu harus tetap tinggal di kost beberapa hari dalam seminggu. Ngapain kamu pesan kamar kalo nggak pernah ditempatin. Udah deh, aku mau balik dulu. Udah laper nih, daag!!" kata Hadi pergi. Aku langsung pindah posisi agar tidak terlihat olehnya.

Kemudian aku mendatangi Adi yang baru mau masuk ke dalam gedung. "Hey Adi, ada apa? Kok kamu terlihat murung?" tanyaku sambil menepuk pundaknya. "Eh, kamu Gir. Enggak kok, aku cuma lagi pusing." jawab Adi bohong. "Pusing gara-gara soal kost?" tebakku. "Kamu tadi dengar pembicaraanku dengan Hadi ya?!" tanya Adi kaget. Aku hanya mengangguk. "Yah, sebenarnya sih aku mau sekali-sekali tinggal di kost. Tapi aku harus pulang ke rumah biar kakakku nggak sendirian." jelas Adi. "Lho, Kakakmu sudah besar 'kan?! Lagian kenapa dia sendirian di rumah? Memangnya orang tuamu ke mana?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ya emang dia udah dewasa, namanya juga Kakak. Tapi karena dia cewek dan sifatnya yang agak penakut jadi membuatku tidak bisa meninggalkan rumah satu hari pun." jawab Adi. "Terus orang tuamu ke mana?" kataku menanyakan pertanyaanku yang belum terjawab. "Sabar dong, aku baru mau jelasin. Nenekku yang tinggal di Jawa Timur meninggal. Dan kedua orang tuaku pergi ke sana mengurus pemakamannya. Itu sebabnya aku bilang Kakakku sendirian." jelas Adi lagi. "Oh... maaf, ku nggak tau kalo Nenekmu meninggal. Pasti berat rasanya kehilangan dia, ku dulu juga begitu." kataku meminta maaf.

"Ya... kau benar. Sebenarnya aku dan Kakakku mau ikut ke sana, tapi orang tuaku bilang aku harus tetap kuliah. Lagian minggu lalu kita ada UTS, makanya aku nggak bisa ikut. Jadi beginilah keadaanku sekarang." kata Adi. Aku jadi sedih mendengarnya. "Kenapa tadi kamu nggak bilang ke Hadi?! Kalo tadi kamu bilang, pasti dia nggak akan kesal kepadamu." tanyaku bingung. "Biarlah, lagian aku merasa tidak perlu memberitahukan hal ini kepadanya. 'kan aku jarang ketemu dia. Lagian entah kenapa aku merasa lebih baik bilang ke kamu. Mungkin karena kamu selalu ada di saat yang nggak tepat ya?!" kata Adi bercanda.

"Hey, apa maksudmu ku selalu muncul di saat yang nggak tepat?! Dan ku juga masih ingat soal tidur di garasi tadi! Mau dibunuh dengan cara apa?!" kataku sambil tersenyum jahat. "Oh, kamu dengar yang itu juga ya? Kaabuurr!!" teriak Adi langsung berlari menuju ruang kuliah. "Hey, jangan lari!!" teriakku mengejarnya.

* * *

Sore hari 17.00

Akhirnya kuliah '_neraka_' selesai juga. Badanku kepanasan gara-gara udara di ruang kuliah benar-benar pengap. Mungkin karena banyaknya orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Coba saja bayangkan, ada sekitar 70 orang ditambah dua dosen di dalam ruangan itu. Ah, yang penting sekarang sudah selesai. Aku langsung mengambil motorku. Saat aku mau membuka gembok motorku, Adi dan Evan mendatangiku dengan motor Adi.

"Hei Gir, jangan bilang ke Hadi soal tadi siang ya!" bisik Adi ke telingaku. "Yes, sir!!" jawabku bercanda. Evan hanya bengong melihat kami. "Ngomongin apaan sih?!" tanya Evan penasaran. "Maaf, ini rahasia negara! Kalo bocor negara ini bisa hancur!!" kataku bercanda. "Ah, kalian curang! Main rahasia-rahasiaan segala!" kata Evan kesal. "Tenang, kapan-kapan aku kasih tau deh! Ya udah Gir, kita pulang duluan ya!!" pamit Adi sambil mengendarai motornya keluar kampus. Aku pun melambaikan tanganku ke mereka.

'Nah, sekarang giliranku yang keluar dari sini!' pikirku sambil memakai helm. "Gir, aku duluan ya!!" teriak Aziz sambil melewatiku. "Lho Ziz, kamu nggak ke kost Hadi dulu?" tanyaku. "Nggak ah, besok aja. Hari ini aku mau langsung pulang, mau mandi. Kepanasan nih gara-gara kuliah tadi!" jelas Aziz. "Ya udah kalo gitu, hati-hati ya!!" kataku. "Iya, aku titip salam ya buat Hadi!!" kata Aziz lalu pergi.

Akhirnya aku keluar juga dari tempat parkir. Tapi baru beberapa meter aku keluar dari kampus, HP-ku berbunyi. Saat kulihat, ternyata sms dari Evan. "Gir, kayaknya mood Adi udah lebih baik. Aku nggak tau tadi kamu ngomong apa ke dia, tapi rasanya keadaan Adi jadi mendingan setelah kamu ngobrol sama dia. Thanks ya!!" isi dari sms Evan. "Yeah, itu juga karena kamu udah kasih tau perubahan mood dia akhir-akhir ini. Jadi kita berdua berhasil mengembalikan mood dia. Okay, see ya tomorrow!!" balasku mengirim sms ke Evan. Aku pun meneruskan perjalanan menuju kost Hadi.

'Sepertinya rencana kita berhasil.' kata Shadow dalam pikiranku. 'Yup, thanks to Evan, kita jadi tau keadaan Adi saat ini!' kataku. Sebenarnya aku berencana untuk berbicara dengan Adi hari ini meskipun jika tadi siang aku tidak melihatnya berdebat dengan Hadi. Hal ini sudah kurencanakan sejak dua hari yang lalu.

**

* * *

(Flashback)**

Selasa, 5 Mei 2009  
Selesai kuliah 12.30  
Gerbang Kampus BS

'Ah... enaknya sekarang ke mana ya? Siang-siang begini terlalu panas buat pulang ke rumah. Hadi lagi nggak ada di kost. Weton sibuk dengan '_pekerjaannya_'. Sementara Goman, Aziz, dan Hari udah pulang. Aaahh.... pusing!!' pikirku bingung. 'Emangnya nggak ada pekerjaan lain, selain main sama mereka?!' tanya Shadow. 'Kerja apaan?! Emangnya gampang cari kerja kalo belum lulus kuliah?!' kataku kesal. 'That's not what I mean! Maksudku tuh tugas kuliah!!' balas Shadow juga kesal. 'Tugas kuliah? Hm.... kayaknya nggak ada tuh. Ini 'kan minggu pertama setelah UTS.' jawabku malas.

'Ya udah kalo gitu terserah kamu deh! It's not my business!!' kata Shadow lepas tangan. 'Hey, kamu 'kan bagian dariku! Berarti ini juga urusanmu dong!!' kataku marah. 'Not really, meskipun kita satu, tapi bukan berarti kita nggak punya urusan pribadi yang berbeda!' jelas Shadow. 'Nggak adil! Eh... adil?? Oh iya, Adi dan Evan!!' pikirku akhirnya mendapatkan ide. Aku langsung mengendarai motorku menuju kost Evan.

* * *

Siang hari 13.00  
Kost Evan

Akhirnya aku sampai di kost Evan. 'Semoga dia ada di sini. Saking semangatnya aku sampai lupa sms dia.' pikirku sambil memarkir motorku. Aku berjalan melewati lorong sampai aku berada di bagian belakang kost. "Hey Evan, kamu ada di dalam nggak? It's me, Anggir!" tanyaku sambil mengetuk pintu kamarnya. "Oh iya Gir, sebentar!" terdengar suara Evan dari dalam. Evan pun membuka pintunya dan mempersilahkanku masuk.

"Yo, sorry ganggu, tapi kamu belum tidur 'kan? Kita 'kan selesai kuliah baru satu jam yang lalu." tanyaku sambil meletakkan tas. "Ah, nggak kok. Aku lagi main laptop. Tumben ke sini, biasanya langsung ke kost Hadi. Lagi berantem ya?" tanya Evan bercanda. "Hahaha... bukan, dia lagi keluar. Yang lain juga sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Lagi main game apaan?" tanyaku sambil melihat laptopnya. "Nah, kebetulan nih kamu ada di sini. Bantuin aku dong! Aku lagi main Yugioh nih!" jawab Evan sambil mengubah posisi laptopnya agar bisa kulihat.

Aku pun membantu Evan mengatur strategi agar dapat mengalahkan lawannya. 15 menit kemudian kami menang. "Gimana kalo sekarang kita main yang aslinya?" ajakku sambil mengeluarkan beberapa deck dari tas. "Boleh juga Gir, aku pake Deck Dragon ya!" kata Evan setuju.

Di tengah permainan, aku teringat soal Adi. "Oh iya Van, Adi kenapa sih? Akhir-akhir ini dia nggak pernah tidur di kost lagi." tanyaku sambil menunggu giliran. "Tau tuh, tadi abis nganterin aku ke sini dia langsung pulang." jawab Evan sambil meletakkan tiga kartu tertutup. "Kayaknya ada sesuatu deh dirumahnya. End turn." kata Evan mengakhiri gilirannya. "Draw! Mungkin dia disuruh jaga rumah. Tapi kenapa harus setiap hari? Emangnya orang tuanya nggak pernah pulang?" kataku berpendapat.

"Kalo nggak salah minggu lalu pas UTS dia bilang orang tuanya pergi ke rumah neneknya di Jawa Timur. Jadi mungkin aja dia jaga rumah. Udah belum? Lama amat mikirnya!" kata Evan tidak sabar. "Santai dong, ku 'kan nggak bisa asal-asalan keluarin kartu! Nanti bisa kalah! Lagian mana bisa ku fokus pas kita ngobrol!" jelasku membela diri. Aku langsung memasang dua kartu tertutup. "Udah, sekarang giliranmu! Tapi bukannya dia punya kakak? Atau kakaknya juga ikut pergi?" kataku mengakhiri giliranku.

"Draw! Kakaknya nggak ikut kok. Kakaknya 'kan juga kuliah, tapi aku juga bingung kenapa Adi harus bolak-balik kalo dirumahnya ada kakaknya." jawab Evan sambil mengambil kartu dari decknya. "Hm... kalo gitu besok kutanyain dia deh. Siapa tau dia mau cerita detailnya." kataku sambil berpikir. "Besok 'kan aku sama Adi pulang duluan. Kita 'kan beda kelompok praktikum! Kamis aja." usul Evan. "Iya ya, ku lupa sih! Udah belum? Tuh 'kan, kamu juga lama!" kataku gantian tidak sabar. "Udah kok, aku menang!!" kata Evan senang.

"Menang apanya? Life Points ku masih ada 1900 sementara kamu tinggal 800. Harusnya ku yang bilang begitu!" kataku tidak terima. "Jangan cuma liat LP dong! Cukup dengan set kartu ini dan aku selesai!" katanya sambil meletakkan dua kartu tertutup. 'Itu kartu apa ya? Jadi curiga. Hm...' pikirku hati-hati. "Oke, ku coba aja deh! Panggil Skilled Dark Magician!" kataku meletakkan kartu itu terbuka. "Active! Ceasefire! Buka semua monster tertutup dan musuh kena 500 damage setiap monster effect di field! Karena ada empat, kamu kena 2000 damage! Tuh 'kan, udah kubilang aku menang!!" teriak Evan gembira.

**

* * *

(End of flashback)**

Kamis, 7 Mei 2009  
Sore hari 17.30  
Kost Hadi

'Aaarrgh!! Kenapa ku jadi ingat kejadian menyakitkan itu sih?!' pikirku kesal karena mengingat kekalahanku. 'Kamu memang ahlinya dalam hal kalah ya!!' ejek Shadow. 'Shut up!! Kenapa kamu waktu itu nggak bantuin sih?!' kataku marah. 'I told you before. None of my businenss.' jawab Shadow santai. 'Cih, kepribadian lain macam apa kamu?! Masa bagian diri lainnya tidak dibantuin?!' kataku kesal.

Tidak lama setelah kami berdebat, aku sudah sampai di kost Hadi. Setelah memarkir motorku, aku langsung menuju ke teras. Kulihat dari jendela Hadi sedang menonton TV sambil memainkan gitarnya. 'WoW, multi tasking! Ku aja nggak selalu bisa.' pikirku sambil melepas sepatuku. "Hey Gir, datang juga! Kamu menginap 'kan hari ini?!" kata Hadi menyambutku sambil tetap memainkan gitarnya. "Ya iya dong, ngapain ku ke sini kalo nggak menginap?! Mendingan langsung pulang, 'kan besok masuk pagi!" jawabku kesal.

"Ya... aku 'kan cuma nanya alias basa-basi. Nggak usah cemberut gitu dong." kata Hadi kecewa. "Ku nggak suka basa-basi. Ku sukanya asam basa." kataku bercanda agar Hadi tidak kecewa. "Hahaha... ada-ada aja kamu Gir!" kata Hadi akhirnya tertawa. "Hari mana? Emang nanti malam dia nggak ikut?" tanyaku sambil mencari-cari Hari.

"Ikut kok, tapi dia nginep di kost si Weton. Katanya sih ganti suasana biar nggak bosen. Udah mandi dulu, keringetan tuh!" jawab Hadi. "Iya nih, udara hari ini panas sih! Udah gitu tadi ruang kuliahnya nggak ada AC. Kamu tau 'kan kalo seragam kita tuh panas?! Jadi bayangin aja keadaanku tadi di sana!" jelasku sambil masuk ke kamar. "Ugh, terlalu parah untuk dibayangin!!" kata Hadi sambil memegang kepalanya. "Ya udah, nggak usah dibayangin lagi deh!!" kataku masuk ke kamar mandi.

Sepuluh menit kemudian aku selesai mandi. Kulihat Hadi sudah tidak memainkan gitarnya lagi. Sepertinya dia sedang fokus dengan berita yang ada di TV. "Ada berita apaan Di?! Fokus amat nontonnya!" tanyaku sambil mengeringkan rambutku. "Soal Apathy Syndrome. Akhir-akhir ini korbannya bertambah. Padahal dua minggu lalu katanya udah berkurang." jawab Hadi masih fokus. "Berarti percuma dong kita lawan Powerful shadows, kalo korbannya masih bertambah!" kataku lesu.

"Makanya, seharusnya tiap malam kita tetap keluar mengahabisi shadows yang ada di luar Tartarus. Ngomong-ngomong kamu udah coba melawan shadows yang ada di dekat rumahmu belum? Kuat nggak?" tanya Hadi penasaran. "Oh iya ku lupa! Abis tiap pulang kuliah capek banget sih! Jadi nggak pernah bangun pas Dark Hour deh." jawabku baru ingat. "Yah... payah deh! Gimana mau jadi lebih kuat kalo jarang latihan! Aku aja dua hari sekali menghabisi mereka!" kata Hadi kecewa.

"Tapi kalo kebanyakan bertarung nanti tenaga kita bisa habis. Apalagi efek Dark Hour yang membuat kita cepat lelah. Kalo ku sih cukup satu atau dua kali dalam seminggu. Lagian kita 'kan masih harus kuliah di pagi hari." jelasku. "Iya sih, tapi tetap aja kita harus sering bertarung biar terbiasa dan menjadi lebih kuat!" kata Hadi tidak mau kalah.

"Yeah, yeah... I know... udah, mendingan sekarang kita istirahat dulu deh. Terus nanti malam kita makan dulu sebelum ke Tartarus biar ada tenaga buat bertarung." saranku. "Oke deh kalo begitu! Sekarang gimana kalo kita main Yugioh dulu? Aku pake mau coba pake Deck Dragon ya?!" ajak Hadi. *sigh* Aku langsung masuk kamar dan menutup pintu dengan keras *braaakk*. "Apa aku salah ngomong ya?!" kata Hadi bingung melihat kelakuanku.

* * *

Dark Hour  
Tartarus BS Ruang ke-66

Akhirnya semua anggota SEES sudah berkumpul. Seperti biasa Adipta segera menentukan siapa yang akan menjelajahi Tartarus. "Oke, malam ini yang masuk adalah aku, Hadi, Hari dan Nana. Sehingga grup ini memiliki semua jenis serangan fisik dan elemental. Sementara Anggir akan menjadi anggota cadangan, jadi kalo ada yang terluka atau kelelahan bisa digantikan oleh Anggir." jelas Adipta. "Dan target kita hari ini adalah mengalahkan shadows yang menjaga basement ke-13. Kita harus berusaha untuk terus maju, sehingga kita bisa tau rahasia apa yang ada di dalam sini!" tambah Hadi.

"Okay, no problem! Ku bisa bersiap-siap agar bisa melawan penjaga tersebut kalo ada yang mau digantiin!" kataku menerima tugasku. "Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita berangkat!!" kata Hari bersemangat. Mereka segera masuk ke ruangan berikutnya, meninggalkan aku dan Feby.

"Hey Feb, memangnya kamu nggak bosen ya cuma ngeliatin kami bertarung?" tanyaku penasaran. "Oh, nggak apa-apa kok! Lagian aku nggak bisa bertarung. Apa lagi yang lainnya tidak memiliki kemampuan sepertiku. Makanya inilah satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan." jawab Feby. Aku hanya menanggapi perkataannya. "Yah, sebenarnya aku juga mau membantu mereka bertarung. Terutama jika mereka dalam kesulitan. Tapi apa boleh buat. Lebih baik aku meningkatkan kemampuanku agar kalian tidak kesulitan seperti minggu lalu." jelasnya bersemangat.

"Yeah, you're right! Percuma kita mengeluh karena kelemahan kita. Lebih baik kita meningkatkan kemampuan yang kita miliki agar kelemahan kita dapat tertutupi!" kataku setuju. "Feby, kau bisa mendengarku? Kami sudah sampai di basement pertama. Bagaimana keadaan di sini?" suara Adipta tiba-tiba terdengar. "Oh iya, aku akan segera memeriksanya!" jawab Feby.

'Nah, lebih baik kita juga memeriksa kemampuan yang kita miliki, biar nanti nggak usah kelamaan mikir!' saran Shadow dalam pikiranku. 'Okay, baiklah, konsentrasi...' pikirku sambil menutup mataku. 'Pikirkan semua Social Link yang kumiliki, dan...' kataku terus berkonsentrasi.

Fool:Status: None  
Skill: Dual Sword (Slash Attack)

Justice: Status:Str Wind, Weak Ice  
Skill:Garu, Magaru, Wind Boost

Fortune: Status:Weak all physical attack  
Skill:Evade Fire, Evade Ice

Death: Status:Str all physical attack  
Skill:Dual Gun (Pierce Attack)

Tower: Status:Str Elec, Weak Fire  
Skill:Zio, Mazio, Elec Boost

Sun:Status:Str Light, Weak Dark  
Skill:Hama, Mahama

Moon: Status: Str Dark, Weak Light  
Skill:Mudo, Mamudo

Judgement: ???

'Aneh, kenapa ku nggak bisa mengetahui kemampuan Judgement Arcana? Padahal yang lainnya bisa ku ketahui dengan mudah.' pikirku bingung. 'Tidak apa-apa, mungkin Social Link-nya masih kurang. Yang penting kita punya empat serangan elemental dan dua serangan fisik. Eh... kalo soal serangan fisik sih aku bisa semuanya!' jelas Shadow. 'Yang perlu kita perhatikan adalah kelemahannya. Usahakan kita tau jenis serangan musuh sebelum kita mengganti Arcana!' tambah Shadow.

'Nah, berhubung kita udah tau kemampuan kita. Sekarang enaknya dengerin musik dulu. Ku bosen denger suara mengerikan di tempat ini.' pikirku sambil mengeluarkan MP3 Player yang kudapat dari Elisa. 'Wait a sec, bukannya peralatan elektronik nggak berfungsi pas Dark Hour?! Kenapa kamu bawa?!' tanya Shadow bingung. 'Kita coba aja, kalo yang ini 'kan special. Siapa tau berfungsi!' jawabku sambil memakai headphone. Lalu aku mencoba menyalakannya, dan... "Hey, it works!! Great, now I can fill my boredom with music!" kataku gembira.

Saat aku mau memikirkan lagu yang ingin ku dengar, tiba-tiba terdengar lagu yang menyeramkan dari MP3. "Uuaaahh!! Lagu apa ini?! Ku nggak pernah denger lagu seseram ini! Cepat pikirkan lagu yang enak!" kataku kaget. Akhirnya lagunya ganti dengan lagu kesukaanku, _Live and Learn_. "Nah, ini baru pas!!" kataku lega.

Baru mendengarkan tiga lagu, tiba-tiba Feby memanggilku. "Anggir, apa kamu sudah siap? Adipta minta digantikan olehmu. Dia sudah kelelahan." kata Feby. Aku masih asyik mendengar musik. "ANGGIR!! Kamu denger nggak sih?!" teriak Feby. "Hah? Oh, ada apa Feb?" tanyaku melepaskan headphone. "*sigh* Kita lagi serius, kamu malah dengerin musik! Adipta minta gantian tuh!" kata Feby kesal. "Oh... oke, ku udah siap kok. Ku berangkat ya!" kataku berlari menuju ruang berikutnya.

"Anggir, kamu mau ke mana?! Nggak usah lewat situ, kelamaan. Kamu berdiri aja di dekat alat transportasi. Begitu alatnya bersinar, kamu langsung masuk agar kamu dan Adipta bisa bertukar posisi." jelas Feby. "Oh, bisa langsung ke tujuan. Kirain harus dari awal. Kalo gitu kenapa waktu itu Hadi dan Weton nggak lewat situ?" tanyaku penasaran. "Ya nggak bisa dong! Kalian 'kan belum menemukan alat transportasi, jadi belum bisa tukar tempat." jawab Feby.

"Okay, I'm ready!!" kataku berdiri di dekat alat transportasi. "Tunggu dulu Gir. Adipta, kamu udah siap? Oke, sekarang kamu bisa masuk!" kata Feby. Saat cahaya dari alat itu muncul, aku langsung masuk dan berpindah.

* * *

Dark Hour  
Tartarus BS Basement ke-10

Begitu aku tiba, aku melihat Hadi, Hari dan Nana sedang menghadapi dua shadows berbentuk ular beberapa meter di depanku. Aku langsung berlari untuk membantu mereka. "Hey Gir, akhirnya kamu datang juga!" sambut Hadi sambil melompati ekor shadows itu. "Udah, sekarang kita fokus dulu deh! Mereka ini musuh yang kuat! Yukina, Mabufu!!" kata Nana memanggil Personanya. Serangan itu dapat dihindari kedua makhluk itu dengan mudah. "Sial, padahal itu kelemahan mereka! Kenapa mereka bisa menghindar sih?!" kata Nana kesal.

"Sepertinya kita harus mengalihkan perhatian mereka sebelum kita menyerang kelemahan mereka. Dark Ape, Swift Strike!!" kata Hari menyerang. Kedua ular itu terkena serangannya sehingga mereka kesakitan. "Nana, sekarang!!" perintah Hari. "Oke!! Yukina, Mabufu!!" sekali lagi Yukina muncul dan meniupkan udara dingin kepada musuhnya. Kali ini mereka kena telak dan terjatuh. "Oke semuanya, All Out Attack!!" teriak Hadi berlari. Kami langsung mengeroyok mereka, sayangnya mereka berhasil bangkit dan menghindari serangan kami.

Sekarang giliran mereka menyerang kami dengan Maragion. Aku dan Hadi berhasil menghindar sementara Hari melindungi Nana agar tidak terkena serangan yang dapat membuatnya luka parah. "Kalo begini terus kita bisa mati gosong! Arcana Change, Fortune!!" kataku mengarahkan Evoker ke kepalaku. "Anggir, kamu ngapain?! Jangan bunuh diri!!" teriak yang lain. *praaangg* Shadow muncul dengan tambahan baru di tubuhnya, begitu juga denganku. Sepatu kami berubah menjadi warna merah api dan putih es.

"Siapa yang mau bunuh diri?! Ku 'kan manggil Shadow!" tanyaku bingung. "Oh iya, aku lupa kalo caramu memanggil Shadow itu berbeda dengan kita." kata Hadi baru sadar. "Nggak ada cara yang lebih enak dilihat apa?! Aku hampir shock liat kamu tembak kepalamu sendiri!" protes Hari. "Nggak ada! Lagian begini lebih cool!! Ayo Shadow, kita serang mereka!" kataku berlari ke salah satu ular. "Anggir, jangan terlalu dekat! Nanti kamu tidak bisa menghindar!" teriak Nana.

"Tenang, ku punya skill Evade Fire kok! Jadi ku bisa menghindar dengan mudah!" kataku sambil berlari. Musuh di depanku langsung menyerang Shadow dengan Agilao, tapi dia hindari dengan mudah. Sementara aku menebas bagian perut ular itu sehingga dia terluka, ditambah petir yang menyambarnya dan tembakan dari Shadow. akhirnya ular itu terjatuh. Di bagian lain, Hadi dan Hari menyerang ular yang satu lagi hingga terpojok. Dan memudahkan Nana untuk menyerangnya dengan Bufula.

Lagi-lagi kedua musuh terjatuh. "Let's do this once and for all!!" teriakku. Sekali lagi kami melakukan All Out Attack, dan kali ini menghabisi musuh kami. "*fyuh* Hancur juga! Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan!" kata Hadi. "Call me again when you need me, okay!" kata Shadow lalu kembali ke pikiranku. Setelah melewati beberapa tikungan kami menemukan tangga dan turun ke basement berikutnya.

"Feby, bagaimana keadaan di basement ini?" tanya Hadi. "Aneh, aku tidak merasakan shadows di basement ini! Aku jadi punya firasat buruk. Berhati-hatilah!" jelas Feby. "Thanks!! Selagi kosong, kita bagi dua grup untuk mencari tangga. Hari bersama Nana dan aku bersama Anggir. Ayo kita berpencar!" perintah Hadi. Aku dan Hadi berjalan ke kiri sementara Hari dan Nana lurus.

"Tumben ya kosong, emang sering kayak gini ya?" tanyaku sambil berjalan. "Nggak juga, baru kali ini ada ruangan yang nggak ada shadows. Tapi kita harus cepat-cepat, siapa tau tiba-tiba mereka muncul dan menyergap kita!" jawab Hadi. Saat kami berada di perempatan, aku melihat sesuatu yang berkilau di jalan sebelah kanan. "Hey Hadi, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang di sana!" kataku menunjuk ke kanan. "Ayo kita periksa, tapi tetap waspada!" kata Hadi.

Setelah kami mendekat, kami melihat sebuah peti emas. "WoW, apa itu peti harta karun?! Boleh ku buka ya?!" tanyaku tidak sabar. "Oke, kalo cuma ini sih nggak apa-apa. Dulu aku juga pernah temuin peti yang sejenis dan isinya koin emas yang lumayan langka. Cepat buka!" kata Hadi juga tidak sabar. Setelah kami buka, isinya hanya sebuah bola kaca berukuran bola tenis. "Apa ini? Tulisannya sih Trafuri Gem. Tapi buat apa ya?" kataku bingung. "Ada tulisan kecil dibawahnya. 'Pecahkan saat darurat'. Kayak alarm kebakaran aja." kata Hadi ikut bingung. "Kamu aja deh yang pegang." kataku memberikan bola itu ke Hadi.

"Anggir, Hadi, Hari dan Nana sudah menemukan tangganya!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Feby. "Oh bagus, kalo begitu tolong tunjukkan kami jalan ke sana!" kata Hadi. Kami pun mengikuti arahan Feby hingga kami bertemu dengan Hari dan Nana. Kemudian kami turun ke basement berikutnya.

"Hey lihat, tangganya ada di depan! Ayo kita langsung ke sana!" teriak Hari langsung berlari. "Tunggu dulu Geh!! Siapa tau ada musuh di sana! Jangan ceroboh!!" teriak Hadi berusaha menghentikan Hari. Sayangnya Hari terlalu bersemangat sehingga tidak mendengarkan peringatannya. "*sigh* Payah deh, ayo kita susul dia!" kata Hadi.

Tiba-tiba muncul tiga shadows berbentuk kesatria berkuda di depan Hari. "Aaarrggh!! Minggir kalian makhluk jelek!! Dark Ape, Maragi!!" teriak Hari memanggil Personanya. Meski terkena serangan Dark Ape, ketiga shadows itu tidak terluka parah. Lalu salah satunya menyerang Hari hingga terpental. "Hari!!" teriak kami bertiga menolongnya. "Makanya dengerin perkataan orang lain! Begini deh jadinya!" kata Hadi kesal. Nana memanggil Yukina untuk menyembuhkan luka Hari. Sementara aku dan Hadi siap menyerang.

"Aku berhasil memeriksa status mereka. Mereka kuat terhadap serangan slash dan pierce, tapi lemah terhadap elemen angin." jelas Feby. "Okay, Arcana Cha-" tiba-tiba salah satu musuh langsung menyerangku. Aku langsung terpental dan jatuh. "Aaauuuww!! Sakit banget!"teriakku kesakitan. "Kayaknya lukamu lebih parah dari Hari. Aku butuh waktu untuk mengobati lukamu." kata Nana mengobatiku. 'Oh iya, ku 'kan masih pake Fortune Arcana! Makanya ku langsung kena serangan mereka.' pikirku sambil menahan sakit.

'Tadi 'kan udah kubilang, perhatikan serangan musuh sebelum mengganti Arcana! Jadi luka parah deh!!' kata Shadow kesal. 'Yeah, yeah... lain kali ku lebih hati-hati deh!' kataku menyesal. "Oke, kamu udah bisa bangun! Ayo kita bantu Hadi dan Hari!" kata Nana selesai mengobatiku. Begitu bangkit aku langsung mengganti Arcana. "Arcana Change, Justice!!" Teriakku kembali menembak kepalaku dengan Evoker. Shadow langsung muncul dan melakukan serangan Magaru. Ketiga makhluk itu langsung terjatuh. "Now, let's finish this!!" kata Shadow. Kami langsung mengeroyok mereka hingga hancur.

"Untung gampang. Lain kali kalo mau lari terusin aja sampe mati!" ejekku ke Hari. "Berisik!! Udah ah, kita jalan lagi! Udah nggak ada musuh kok." kata Hari kesal. "Ini tangga menuju basement yang ada penjaganya. Kalian sudah siap 'kan?!" tanya Hadi meyakinkan kami. Kami semua mengangguk dan menuruni tangga itu.

Setibanya kami di basement ke-13, kami dapat melihat sebuah shadows besar di tengah-tengah ruangan. Makhluk itu berbentuk seperti timbangan berwarna merah. "Teman-teman, Arcananya adalah Justice. Dia tidak memiliki kelemahan dan kuat menghadapi semua jenis serangan!" jelas Feby menginformasikan kami. Saat kami bersiap-siap untuk bertarung, shadows itu mengeluarkan suara yang aneh. Tiba-tiba di depan kami muncul enam shadows sejenis berukuran lebih kecil.

"Kalo sebanyak ini kita bisa kalah! Lebih baik kita menyebar dan menghadapi mereka satu-persatu. Anggir, Shadow, karena kalian bisa menggunakan berbagai serangan. Kalian urus yang besar ya! Sisanya biar kami bereskan!" perintah Hadi. "Got it! Let's go Anggir!!" kata Shadow berlari.

"Sambil dengerin musik ah, biar lebih seru!" kataku memakai headphone. "At time like this, you still can listening a music! What are you thinking?!" kata Shadow memarahiku. "Relax, with this, I can focus and show my full spirit!" jawabku santai. "Hmph, whatever!" kata Shadow kesal. Begitu kupasang MP3, aku mendengar lagu baru yang membuatku bersemangat. Kulihat judulnya '_Mass Destruction_'. "Hm.... lagunya passition!!" kataku semakin bersemangat.

Musuh di depan kami mulai menyerang dengan Maragion. Kami bisa menghindar dengan mudah. "Garu!!" teriak Shadow menyerang. Sebuah pusaran angin muncul dan menyerang shadows itu. "Now, take this!!" kataku sambil menebas bagian kanan makhluk itu, ditambah serangan petir yang selalu datang setelah seranganku. Sementara Shadow menembaki bagian kiri. Shadows itu goyah seperti kehilangan keseimbangan.

Kami kira dia akan terjatuh, tetapi dia malah menyerang balik sesuai dengan serangan yang kami berikan. Makhluk itu melempar kedua wadahnya ke arah kami. Aku berhasil menghindar, tapi tiba-tiba petir datang dan menyambarku. "Uuuaaagghh!!" teriakku kesakitan. "Anggir!! Shoot!!" teriak Shadow kuatir sambil menghindari serangan Garu dan tembakan dari musuh. "It looks like it can reflect our attack!!" kataku kembali bangkit. "What should we do?!" tanya Shadow mendekatiku.

"Anggir, Shadow, meskipun dia memantulkan serangan kalian. Dia tetap terluka saat terkena serangan kalian. Jadi kalian masih bisa melukainya!" jelas Feby. "I see, then we must attack carefully. Anggir, use an attack that you can evade it!" perintah Shadow. "Understood!! Arcana Change, Tower!!" kataku mengambil Evoker. Kemudian aku kembali menebas musuh di depanku. Lagi-lagi dia membalas seranganku, tapi kali ini meskipun aku terkena sambaran petir, aku tidak terlalu kesakitan.

"Good job, Anggir!! With this Arcana, we can attack it without getting bad hurt!" kata Shadow sambil menyerang musuh dengan Zio. "Hey Shadow, I have an idea! How about we combine our attack?!" usulku. "I think we can try it! okay, let's do it!!" kata Shadow setuju. Kemudian aku kembali menyerang shadows jenis _balance_ itu. Saat petir dari seranganku akan menyambarnya, Shadow juga melakukan serangan Zio. Sehingga kedua petir itu bersatu dan menyambar makhluk itu hingga terjatuh. "All Out Attack?!" tanyaku. "Of course, finish it off!!" jawab Shadow.

Tidak mau melepaskan kesempatan ini, kami langsung menghajar shadows itu berkali-kali. Makhluk itu berhasil bangkit, kami langsung menjauhinya. "Maybe we should attack it rapid and continuesly, so it doesn't have a chance to counter our attacks!" saran Shadow sambil menembak. Setelah Shadow berhenti untuk reload, aku langsung menebasnya tiga kali di bagian bawah, kiri, dan kanan makhluk itu. Lalu aku segera menjauh agar tidak menghalangi tembakan Shadow. Makhluk itu tidak dapat menahan serangan kami dan kembali terjatuh.

"One more, and this time we will destroy it!!" teriak Shadow siap melakukan All Out Attack. Tapi makhluk itu masih bisa bangkit meski kelihatannya dia sudah melemah, mungkin cukup dua atau tiga serangan lagi untuk menghabisinya. "Anggir, get off!! Chaos Crush!!" kata Shadow melakukan finishing attack. Aku langsung menjauh agar tidak terkena serangannya. Begitu meteor menimpa shadows itu, makhluk itu langsung hancur ditambah lantai yang retak akibat serangan Shadow barusan.

"*fyuh* Finally, we made it!" kataku lega sambil melepas headphone. Saat aku berlari menuju teman-temanku untuk membantu, musuh-musuh yang mereka lawan langsung menghilang. "Lho, apa yang terjadi?!" kata Hari kaget. "Sepertinya mereka hilang. Mungkin karena mereka merupakan bagian dari shadows yang besar. Jadi, saat yang besar hancur, yang lainnya langsung menghilang." spekulasi Hadi. "Bagus deh, aku udah capek melawan mereka!" kata Nana kelelahan. "Berarti Anggir berhasil mengalahkan shadows itu dong?!" kata Hari. "Yup, no doubt about it!!" kataku mengagetkan Hari dari belakang.

"Hei, jangan bikin kaget kayak gitu dong!! Hampir aja kamu kupukul dengan pedangku!" kata Hari kaget. "Hehehe... maaf, ku baru mau bantuin kalian. Tapi musuhnya udah hancur duluan." jelasku. "Sepertinya perkiraanku tepat ya! Hebat juga kamu Gir, bisa menghadapi makhluk itu sendirian!!" kata Hadi takjub. *ehem* terdengar suara Shadow. "Eh, maksudku... berdua dengan Shadow." ralat Hadi. "Ya udah, kalo gitu ayo kita ke alat transportasi di depan sana. Terus kita pulang deh!" kata Nana tidak sabar. "Okay!! Home, here we come!!" teriakku semangat.

* * *

Bagaimana? Seru nggak? Sebenarnya ku mau masukin lirik lagu sih, tapi bingung mau ditaruh di mana. Akhirnya nggak jadi deh.

Okay, thanks buat yang udah Review, dari Mocca-Marocchi, Kirazu Haruka, dan Iwanishi Nana. Plus orang-orang (atau mungkin ada beberapa yang bukan orang) yang telah membaca cerita ini!

Jangan lupa Review bagi yang mampu *bletak* maksudku bagi yang mau. Dan Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya (including me and Shadow). See ya on next chapter!!


	10. Chapter 10 Dwelling on the Past

Disclaimer: Anything related to Persona 3 belongs to ATLUS. Shadow the Hedgehog belongs to Sonic Team and SEGA. Every IPB campus belongs to Direktorat IPB. All of my friends belongs to me! *slapped* I mean, belongs to themselves.

**

* * *

Chapter 10 Dwelling on the Past**

Kamis, 7 Mei 2009  
Dark Hour  
Tartarus BS Basement ke-13

"Okay!! Home, here we come!!" teriakku semangat. Kami berempat segera berjalan menuju transporter, sementara Shadow sudah kembali ke pikiranku. "Nggak mau nerusin lagi nih?" ajakku melihat ke arah tangga di sebelah kiri persimpangan jalan. "Nggak ah, aku udah capek! Yang lain pasti juga sama." tolak Nana. "Iya ya, 'kan hari ini kalian yang paling lama di dalam Tartarus. Maaf deh, ku lupa kalo kalian udah capek." kataku minta maaf. 'Hm?! This feeling....'. 'What's up, Dow?' tanyaku penasaran. 'No way! It can't be!!' kata Shadow tidak percaya.

"Teman-teman!! Aku merasakan sebuah shadows yang sangat kuat! Bahkan melebihi powerful shadows yang pernah kita lawan!!" kata Feby tiba-tiba. "Apaa?!!" teriak kami kaget. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara rantai dari belakang kami. Saat kami menoleh ke belakang, sebuah rantai langsung menyambut kami. "Awas!!" teriak Hadi. Untungnya kami semua berhasil menghindarinya *dhuuaaarr*. "Hei, ledakan apa itu?!" tanya Hari. Kami menoleh ke arah ledakan tersebut. "Gawat, transporternya hancur terkena serangan rantai tadi!!" kata Hadi panik.

Perhatian kami kembali tertuju ke rantai yang ditarik ke arah pemiliknya. Sebuah shadows berbentuk manusia dengan pistol di kedua tangannya dan rantai ditubuhnya, hanya saja dia melayang karena kakinya tidak terlihat. "shadows macam apa itu?! Aku belum pernah melihatnya!" kata Hari kaget. "Nama shadows itu _the Reaper_, Arcananya Death!! Statusnya sama dengan shadows yang barusan kalian lawan. Kalian tidak mungkin bisa melawannya! Cepat lari!!" teriak Feby kuatir.

"Ngomong sih gampang! Tapi bagaimana caranya kita bisa kabur?! Transporternya udah ancur tau! Dan nggak mungkin kita ke tangga, karena jalan ke sana ada di belakang makhluk itu!" jelas Hari panik. "Biar ku yang menarik perhatiannya, kalian siap-siap kabur aja! Arcana Weapon!!" perintahku sambil mengeluarkan Dual Sword. "Tapi Gir....". "Nggak usah kuatir, saat ini cuma ku sama Shadow yang masih fit. Jadi kita nggak akan kenapa-kenapa kok! (I hope so)" jelasku bohong. Tapi, belum sempat aku menyerang, shadows itu sudah menembakkan pelurunya ke udara.

"Cih, semuanya cepat menghindar!!" teriak Hadi. Sayangnya, terlalu banyak peluru yang ditembakkan, sehingga kami terkena serangannya. 'Untung ku sempat menangkis dengan senjataku.' pikirku lega. Tapi saat kulihat teman-temanku, mereka semua terluka parah karena tidak bisa menghindar akibat kelelahan. "Teman-teman!!" teriakku kuatir. "Kami tidak apa-apa kok!" kata Hadi berusaha bangkit. Aku tahu dia bohong, dari caranya berdiri terlihat jelas kalau mereka terluka parah.

Aku kembali fokus ke musuh di depanku. "Kau sudah melukai teman-temanku! You will pay for this!! Shadow, come!!*praaangg*" teriakku memanggil Shadow sambil berlari. Aku langsung menyerang makhluk itu ditambah serangan Zio dari Shadow. Kami melakukan serangan gabungan itu lagi. Sayangnya shadows itu tidak terluka parah meski terkena serangan kami. Kemudian makhluk itu balas menyerang kami dengan serangan yang serupa. Sebuah petir besar menyambar dan menggetarkan lantai. "Uuuaaghh!!" teriakku kesakitan. 'No way!! Padahal saat ini ku kuat terhadap serangan listrik. Tapi kenapa ku masih kesakitan?!' pikirku bingung.

"Serangan apa itu?! Aku belum pernah melihat serangan sebesar itu! Bahkan kelihatannya lebih kuat dari Zionga milikku!" kata Hadi takjub. 'Apa yang harus ku lakukan?! Bukannya menolong teman-teman, ku malah jadi yang harus ditolong. Damn it!!' pikirku kesal. 'Kalo begini terus kita bisa hancur berkeping-keping karena serangannya!! Eh, berkeping-keping....? Ah!!'. "Hadi, cepat pecahkan bola kaca yang tadi kita temukan!!" teriakku ke Hadi. "Oh iya, benar juga!!" Hadi langsung mengeluarkan bola itu lalu melemparnya ke lantai. Tiba-tiba muncul cahaya menyilaukan dari bola itu, bahkan aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa.

Tidak lama kemudian, cahaya itu menghilang. Anehnya, teman-temanku dan shadows tadi juga menghilang. "Lho?! Teman-teman!!" teriakku mencari mereka. Kemudian aku melihat secarik kertas di lantai tempat bola tadi pecah. "Trafuri Gem, pecahkan saat darurat." Lalu aku melihat tulisan dibaliknya. "Benda ini akan menteleportasi orang-orang disekitarnya keluar Tartarus. Juga dapat menjauhkan musuh disekitarnya.".

"Tapi kenapa ku masih di sini?!" kataku bingung. "Read more!" kata Shadow, aku melihat ada tulisan kecil di bagian ujung kiri. "Hanya bisa memindahkan orang-orang yang berada dalam radius 3 meter.". Aku langsung berjalan dari tempat kertas itu berada ke tempat aku semula berdiri saat melawan shadows.

"Hm.... kalo tiap ubin ukurannya 30x30 cm, dan jarak ku dari sana adalah 11 lantai, berarti....jarakku 3,3 meter dari tempat ledakan." kataku menghitung jarak. Shadow hanya sweatdropped melihatku. "Uuugghh!! KENAPA TANGGUNG BANGET SIH??!! Cuma gara-gara beda 0,3 meter aja ku jadi tertinggal di sini!!" teriakku histeris sambil mengambil kertas tadi dan merobeknya hingga sekecil-kecilnya. "Benda penolong macam apa ini?!! Masa jaraknya cuma 3 meter?!!" teriakku kesal.

"Anggir, kamu tidak apa-apa? Kenapa kamu masih di dalam? Padahal yang lain sudah di gerbang!" kata Feby menanyakan keadaanku. "Ini gara-gara benda nggak berguna yang tadi Hadi lempar!" jawabku kesal. "Save your comment for later. We got a company, and it's not good!" kata Shadow bersiap-siap. "Damn it! Kenapa dia harus datang lagi sih?!" kataku makin kesal melihat the Reaper kembali muncul. Aku dan Shadow segera melakukan posisi bertarung.

*Teng* Tiba-tiba terdengar suara lonceng dari atas. Kemudian lantai ruangan mulai bergetar. "Wha-what happening here?!" kataku berusaha untuk tidak terjatuh. "Anggir, cepat keluar dari sana!! Dark Hour hampir selesai!!" teriak Feby kuatir. "What?!! Gimana caranya, transporternya 'kan udah ancur!!" teriakku panik. Untungnya musuh di depan kami juga kesulitan untuk berdiri, sehingga kami bisa kabur. *teng* "Anggir, the stairs!! If we fast, maybe we will find another transporter!" jelas Shadow. Kami langsung berlari menuju tangga, tetapi getarannya makin kuat, sehingga menjatuhkan kami berdua.

**

* * *

(POV Third Person)**

Tartarus BS Ruang ke-66

"Feby, gimana keadaan Anggir sama Shadow?!" tanya Adipta kuatir. "Mereka masih di basement ke-13. Karena guncangan yang terlalu besar, mereka jadi sulit bergerak. Bagaimana nih?!" jawab Feby bingung. *teng* Tiba-tiba ruangan itu juga bergetar. "Gawat, sudah tidak ada waktu lagi!! Kita harus keluar sekarang, sebelum lonceng ke-12 berbunyi!" kata Adipta. "Tapi bagaimana dengan mereka berdua?!" tanya Feby kuatir.

"Kita hanya bisa berharap mereka berhasil keluar dari sana. Lebih baik kita menunggu mereka di gerbang bersama yang lainnya." jelas Adipta. "Iya sih, tapi...." kata Feby ragu. *teng* "Udah jangan kelamaan mikir! Kalo kita nggak keluar sekarang, kita bisa terjebak di sini!!" perintah Adipta sambil menarik tangan Feby menuju transporter.

* * *

Gerbang Tartarus

*teng* "Gawat nih!! Anggir sama Shadow ketinggalan di dalam! Weton sama Feby juga masih di sana, gimana nih Gae?!" tanya Hari panik. "Nggak tau deh! Aku juga bingung tau!! Harusnya kita semua tadi keluar barengan pas aku lempar bola tadi, tapi kenapa cuma kita yang keluar?!" kata Hadi juga panik. "Mungkin karena mereka berdua terlalu jauh dari kita, makanya mereka nggak ikut keluar!" kata Nana berspekulasi. *teng* Tiba-tiba Adipta dan Feby muncul dari dalam Tartarus.

"Weton, Feby!! Mana Anggir sama Shadow?! Mereka nggak sama kalian?!" tanya Hadi. "Maaf, mereka masih di dalam. Mereka tidak bisa bergerak akibat guncangan di sana terlalu keras." jelas Feby sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Apaa?! Lalu kenapa kalian diam saja?! Kenapa kalian tidak menolongnya sih?! Ternyata kalian tidak peduli dengan Anggir ya?! Terserah deh, yang jelas aku akan menolong mereka sekarang!!" kata Hadi marah sambil berlari menuju Tartarus.

"Hadi, jangan masuk!!" teriak Adipta berlari menghentikan Hadi. *teng* "Bukannya aku nggak peduli, bahkan aku juga kuatir, tapi Dark Hour hampir selesai!! Kalo kita masih di dalam Tartarus sampai Dark Hour selesai, kita bisa terjebak di dalamnya!!" jelas Adipta. "Tapi aku nggak bisa diam begini aja! Aku harus menolongnya!!" kata Hadi kembali berlari.

*Dhuuk* tiba-tiba Adipta memukul kepala Hadi hingga dia terjatuh, yang lain kaget melihat perbuatan Adipta. "Jangan melakukan hal bodoh!! Bukan cuma kamu yang kuatir tau!! Kita juga maunya menolong Anggir, tapi kalo kita semua terjebak di sana, siapa yang bisa menolong kita semua?!" jelas Adipta. Hadi langsung diam setelah mendengar perkataannya. *teng* "Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang hanyalah berharap Anggir bisa keluar dari sana sebelum Dark Hour selesai." kata Adipta mengangkat Hadi.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggunya." kata Hadi akhirnya tenang. "Tapi kalo Anggir belum keluar juga pas Dark Hour selesai gimana?!" tanya Hari. *Bletak* Kali ini kepala Hari yang dipukul Nana. "Bisa diam nggak sih?! Jangan ngomong sesuatu yang bisa membuat Hadi panik!!" kata Nana berbisik ke Hari. "Aduuuhh.... iya maaf deh!! Tapi nggak usah mukul dong!" kata Hari kesakitan. "Kita harus percaya kalo Anggir pasti bisa." harap Feby.

**

* * *

(POV Anggir)**

Tartarus BS Basement ke-13

Akhirnya kami bisa berdiri setelah guncangannya berkurang. "Come on, we don't have time to waste!!" perintah Shadow menarikku. Kulihat musuh di belakang kami juga sudah bangkit dan mengejar kami. *teng* sudah sembilan kali aku mendengar dentangan lonceng, entah kapan lonceng itu akan berhenti berdentang. Yang jelas kami harus segera keluar sebelum lonceng itu berhenti.

"There it is!! We almost made it!!" teriakku melihat tangga. Sayangnya shadows di belakang kami menyerang sebelum kami sampai ke tangga. "Uaaahh!!" teriakku kesakitan terkena tiga tembakannya. "Anggir!! Chaos Spear!!" teriak Shadow membalas serangannya. Beberapa cahaya muncul dan menyerang musuh kami. Makhuk itu terkena telak dan terluka, sehingga dia mundur. *teng* "Here, you can use my shoulder." kata Shadow membopongku. Kami berusaha berlari secepat mungkin menuju tangga.

Tiba-tiba suhu di sekitar kami turun drastis, bahkan kaki kami mulai membeku. Kami menoleh ke belakang dan melihat the Reaper melakukan serangan es yang lebih kuat dari serangan Bufula Yukina, Persona Nana. "Shoot!! What should we do?!" kataku panik. "If only we have Fire attack. Wait, maybe I can use another attack! Chaos Crush!!" kata Shadow. Sebuah meteor muncul dan mengarah ke.... kami?! "Shadow, what are you thinking?! We can die!!" teriakku histeris. Untungnya meteor itu jatuh tepat di depan kami dan memecahkan es yang membeku di lantai dan kaki kami, sehingga kami bisa kembali berlari.

*teng* "Are you nuts?! We almost die!!" teriakku kesal di telinga Shadow. "I did't have another idea, but it works, right?!" jawab Shadow berlari sambil membopongku. "Next time you want to try some dare suicide attack again, do it to yourself! Don't involve me!!" kataku kesal. Akhirnya kami sudah berada di dekat tangga, kami langsung melompat untuk menuruni tangga itu. Tapi musuh di belakang kami tidak membiarkan kami lolos begitu saja. Dia langsung melemparkan rantai dan menarik kami menjauhi tangga hingga terjatuh.

"*sigh* It looks like our enemy doesn't want us to escape." kataku mengeluh. "Yeah, you're right. He really loves to kill us, doesn't he?!" kata Shadow setuju. *teng* dentang lonceng ke-12 terdengar. Tiba-tiba tangga di depan kami runtuh, begitu juga dengan dinding, atap, dan yang terparah.... lantai di sekitar kami. "It can't be worse than this, right?!" kataku panik. "Of course it can." jawab Shadow juga panik.

"I think you're right!" kataku melihat lantai. Lantai di bawah kami retak dan menjatuhkan kami. "AAAAaaaaahhh!!" teriak kami kaget. Musuh kami juga terjatuh lebih cepat hingga tidak terlihat. Sepertinya dia lebih berat dari kami berdua. "Now we really are gonna DIE!!" teriakku makin panik.

**

* * *

(POV Hadi)**

Jumat, 8 Mei 2009  
Dark Hour (tengah malam)  
Gerbang Tartarus (Kampus GG)

"Anggir!!" teriakku melihat Tartarus menyusut kembali menjadi kampus GG, menandakan Dark Hour sudah berakhir. Lampu jalan menyala, kendaraan kembali bergerak, dan orang-orang yang tidak mengalami Dark Hour kembali muncul. "Tuh 'kan perkataanku be-" tiba-tiba mulut Hari langsung ditutup oleh tangan Nana. "Sial!! Kenapa dia harus terjebak di sana sih?!" kataku kesal sambil memukul tanah. "Hadi...." kata Feby menenangkanku.

"Sekarang lebih baik kita pulang dulu. Lagipula kita semua memang harus beristirahat." kata Adipta. "Apa kau bilang?! Kita enak-enakan istirahat sementara Anggir masih terjebak di sana!! Mana mungkin aku bisa tenang dan istirahat begitu aja!!" kataku menarik baju Adipta. "Udah jangan pada berantem!!" kata Nana melerai kami. "Lagian kalo kita mau menolong pun nggak bisa sekarang. Percuma, Tartarus hanya muncul saat Dark Hour. Jadi lebih baik kita pulang dan menyimpan tenaga sekaligus mencari cara menolong Anggir." jelas Nana.

"Huh!! Terserah deh! Yang jelas nanti malam kita harus balik lagi ke Tartarus untuk menolong Anggir. Tapi kalo kalian nggak mau juga nggak apa-apa, aku bisa sendiri kok!" kataku kesal sambil pergi meninggalkan mereka. "Gae, tungguin dong!!". "Jangan mengikutiku!!" teriakku menghentikan Hari. "Ya udahlah Har, biarin aja dia sendiri untuk sementara. Lagian kamu 'kan menginap di kost aku malam ini." kata Adipta menghibur Hari.

* * *

Tengah malam, 00.30  
Kost Hadi

Sesampaiku di kost, aku langsung masuk kamar dan menjatuhkan diriku ke kasur. 'Kenapa cuma Anggir sama Shadow yang tertinggal? Kenapa mereka tidak kembali ke gerbang Tartarus? Yang paling parah, kenapa aku tidak bisa menolong mereka?!' pikirku kesal. 'Semoga saat ini mereka baik-baik saja. Yang jelas, nanti malam aku harus pergi ke Tartarus dan menolong mereka! Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum berhasil menolong mereka! Tekadku sudah bulat!!' pikirku yakin.

* * *

Pagi hari, 07.00  
IPB Kampus CB

Pagi ini aku merasa sangat lelah, mungkin karena semalam aku tidak tidur. Yah, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tidur tenang selama Anggir masih terjebak di Tartarus. Saat aku mau memasuki ruang kuliah, Goman dan Hari mendatangiku. "Hai Hadi!! Kok lemes sih? Ngapain kamu semalam? Bergadang ya?" tanya Goman penasaran. "Ah, iya nih Man! Soalnya semalam ada kejadian buruk." jawabku lemas. "Kejadian apaan?" tanya Goman bingung.

"He-hei Gae, kamu lagi ngigau ya? Jangan didengerin Man, dia 'kan lagi ngantuk. Makanya ngomongnya ngaco. Hari ini ada tugas nggak sih?" kata Hari ganti topik sambil memberi isyarat kepadaku agar tutup mulut. Aku lupa kalau masalah semalam merupakan hal yang sangat rahasia. Tapi rasanya menyakitkan jika tidak memberitahu Goman soal hilangnya Anggir, karena kami selalu terbuka satu sama lain."Eh, dosennya udah dateng tuh. Yuk masuk!" ajak Hari. Kami langsung masuk ke ruang kuliah dan memulai kuliah hari ini.

Satu setengah jam telah berlalu, tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa fokus ke materi yang diberikan hari ini. Lalu saat istirahat tiba, aku keluar untuk membeli makanan kecil. Di kantin aku bertemu Aziz yang terlihat bingung. "Di, Anggir kok nggak masuk sih? Bukannya semalam dia nginep di kost kamu?" tanya Aziz. "Iya, semalam Anggir tiba-tiba sakit. Sepertinya dia kelelahan, makanya kusuruh istirahat." jawabku bohong.

"Sakit?! Sakit apaan Di?! Kalo gitu nanti siang aku ke sana deh!" kata Aziz kuatir. "Eh, jangan!! Maksudku....nggak usah, katanya pagi ini orang tuanya mau jemput dia. Makanya nanti siang dia udah nggak ada." kataku mencari alasan. "Emang dia sakit apaan Di? Sampe dijemput segala? Parah ya?!" tanya Aziz makin kuatir. "Yah....sejenis sakit demam, tapi kayaknya bukan demam berdarah kok! Yang jelas dia harus banyak istirahat. Nanti kamu bilang ke dosen dikelasmu kalo Anggir sakit ya! Soal surat udah aku urus kok. Jangan lupa bikin catatan buat dia, biar dia nggak ketinggalan pelajaran." jelasku.

"Oh, kalo soal catatan sih kayaknya nggak perlu. Dia 'kan tipe orang yang nggak suka nulis. Paling nanti dia aku kasih hand out materi hari ini." kata Aziz. "Heh, ternyata dia belum berubah juga ya. Males bikin catatan tapi bisa kerjain soal quiz atau ujian dengan modal mengingat ocehan dosen sama baca hand out dalam semalam. Bener-bener nggak bener tuh anak!!" kataku tersenyum. "Hahaha..." kami berdua tertawa memikirkan _kemampuannya_.

Setelah ngobrol dengan Aziz, aku langsung kembali ke ruang kuliah. Aku langsung memindahkan tempat dudukku agar bisa duduk berkelompok, karena setelah istirahat kuliah selalu diadakan tugas kelompok. Biasanya aku senang duduk berkelompok, tapi khusus hari ini aku merasa enggan. Karena kelompokku adalah orang-orang yang terlibat dengan masalah semalam.

"Kok, kayaknya hari ini muka kalian suram banget? Kenapa sih?!" tanya Goman memperhatikan kami berlima. "Oh, nggak apa-apa kok Man. Kita cuma lagi nggak mood aja." kata Hari. "Ya udah, nanti kita main poker aja biar stress kalian hilang. Anggir sama Aziz nanti juga diajak ya!" ajak Goman. Mendengar kata '_Anggir_' membuat kami makin murung. "Lho, kok jadi makin suram? Apa aku salah ngomong ya?" kata Goman bingung.

Saat yang lain sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas, Adipta menggeser kursinya mendekatiku. "Hei Di, aku minta maaf soal semalam. Yang lainnya juga merasa kehilangan kok. Jadi, nanti malam kami ikut kamu untuk menolong Anggir. Tenang aja, kita pasti bisa menemukannya!" kata Adipta meminta maaf. "Iya, aku juga minta maaf gara-gara aku marah semalam. Pokoknya nanti malam aku nggak akan keluar dari Tartarus sebelum berhasil menolongnya!" kataku yakin. Adipta pun mengangguk setuju, lalu kami kembali mengerjakan tugas.

**

* * *

(POV Anggir)**

???  
(Unknown place and time)

"Uuuhh….rasanya kepalaku pusing banget nih!" kataku memegang kepalaku. "Finally you awake. It's been 10 minutes since we fell from 13th basement." kata Shadow menyambutku. "Where are we?" tanyaku melihat ke berbagai arah. Tempat ini terlihat seperti koridor di kampus dengan lantai berwarna merah, hanya saja lebih panjang, juga tidak ada ruang kuliah sama sekali. "I don't know. Even I'm not sure if this place is Tartarus or not." jawab Shadow.

"Don't worry, we still inside Tartarus. This place called Monad. This is a special area that exist in Tartarus." tiba-tiba terdengar suara di belakangku. "Whoa!! Oh…it's you Pharos. Don't scared me like that! I almost hit you!" kataku kaget melihat Pharos yang tiba-tiba muncul. "Monad? What do you mean by '_special area_'?" tanya Shadow. "Oh, people can only come here by fulfill a condition." jawab Pharos. "And what is it?" tanyaku pensaran.

"You can only enter here if you can defeat the strongest shadows inside Tartarus." jelasnya. "You mean, the Reaper?!" tebakku. "Exactly! When you defeat it, the door that leads to this place will appear." kata Pharos membenarkan tebakanku. "But we didn't defeat it! We the one who almost defeated." kata Shadow bingung. "Then you must be using special power to came here." kata Pharos. "Well, actually…. I used Chaos Control. I thought we gonna die, so I use it to teleported us to another place. But I didn't have time to think where to go, so….that's why we here." jelas Shadow.

"Wait, you mean we came here by accident?!" kataku tidak percaya. Shadow hanya mengangguk. "Great!! Now what we gonna do?! Pharos, do you know how to get out from here?" tanyaku mulai panik. "Of course not." jawab Pharos tersenyum. *bletak* "Don't be ridiculus!! How could you say that with smile?!" teriakku marah sambil memukul kepalanya. "Ouch, that hurt!!" kata Pharos memegang kepalanya.

"Pharos, are you sure you don't know how to get out from here? Like transporter or something?" tanya Shadow menyakinkan Pharos. "Well....I'm not sure, but there's one thing I know for sure!" kata Pharos sambil berpikir. "Yeah-yeah, what is it?! Come on, tell us already!!" kataku tidak sabar. "There's no transporter in here!! Hehehe...." jawabnya bangga. *bletak-bletak* Dua pukulan dariku dan Shadow langsung menyambutnya. "Huh, take that you idiotic child!!" kataku kesal. "Just let him be. Let's go, maybe we'll find an exit!" ajak Shadow mulai berjalan. Aku pun mengikutinya dan meninggalkan Pharos terkapar di lantai.

Kira-kira sudah lima menit kami berjalan. Dan tidak ada tanda-tanda adanya pintu keluar. Bahkan dari tadi kami hanya berjalan lurus, tidak ada persimpangan sama sekali. "Hey Shadow, I'm getting nervous. It looks like we just walking straight without any sign of exit or something else." kataku mulai panik. "Hm, you're right. So, do you have any idea?" tanya Shadow berhenti. "Why don't we use Chaos Control again? Maybe we'll transport to outside Tartarus." usulku. "I don't think so. In this place, my Chaos Control ability is out of control. Besides, I don't have much power left to use it." jelas Shadow.

"Then how we can get out from here?!" kataku menaikkan nada suaraku menandakan diriku makin panik. "Just shut up and think about it by yourself!! Don't just crying like a baby waiting for help!!" teriak Shadow kesal. "*ggrrr* Fine, I'll find it by myself!!" kataku kesal. Aku segera berlari dan meninggalkan Shadow. "Hey, don't be careless you idiot!!" teriak Shadow menyusulku.

Aku mengacuhkannya dan terus berlari. "Anggir, stop!! Or else...." perintah Shadow mengancamku. "Or else what, you stubborn?!" ejekku menoleh kepadanya. "Or else you will absorbed to that light!!". "What light?....Whooaaa!!" kataku melihat ke depan. Sebuah cahaya muncul lalu menarikku dan Shadow ke dalamnya.

* * *

??? (unknown time)  
Somewhere on Pamulang

"Uuuhh....kepalaku pusing banget nih!! Eh, bukannya ini jalan menuju SMP ku ya? Kok ku bisa ada di sini sih?! Lho, kok siang sih? Perasaan Dark Hour baru lewat setengah jam." kataku melihat sekeliling. "Maybe we're in diffrent time now." tebak Shadow. "Lho Shadow, you here too?!" kataku kaget melihatnya disebelahku. "What, you expecting me to lost?! Don't forget, you can't do much without me." ejek Shadow. "Hmph, whatever!! I think I should get back to home for now." kataku mulai berjalan.

Baru beberapa langkah kami berjalan, tiba-tiba aku melihat sekumpulan preman sedang mengganggu seorang anak SMP. "Hm, look at those pathetic human. But I don't have time to help that kid." kata Shadow terus berjalan. "Hey, we can't ignored them like that! I'll help that boy!" kataku berlari ke arah mereka. Shadow hanya tersenyum sinis. "You still have those kind of feeling, aren't you?! Heh, do whatever you want!" kata Shadow. Lalu dia kembali ke pikiranku. 'But I'm glad you still had those feeling. Okay, let's help him!' kata Shadow.

"Heh, kumpulan makhluk nggak berguna!! Ngapain kalian gangguin anak kecil, nggak ada kerjaan lain apa?!" teriakku menantang para preman. Preman yang sedang menarik anak kecil itu langsung marah. "Apa-apaan nih bangsat?! Berani bener dia nantangin kita!! Hajar dia!!" perintahnya. Empat preman lainnya langsung mendekatiku. "Empat lawan satu?! Apa kalian nggak diajarin untuk berlaku adil, heh?! Ini sih sama aja kalian meremehkanku!!" kataku mengambil kuda-kuda.

'Kamu nggak pake senjatamu?' tanya Shadow. 'Huh, kalo cuma melawan sekumpulan preman begini sih nggak perlu!!' kataku percaya diri. Salah satu preman langsung menyerangku, aku langsung menepis pukulannya dengan tangan kiri dan tangan kananku langsung memukul perutnya hingga dia muntah. Dua preman lainnya langsung menyerangku dari dua arah. Aku melompat dan menendang mereka berdua sekaligus sampai terjatuh.

"Boleh juga nih bangsat!! Coba lo makan pisau gue!!" kata preman terakhir menyerangku berkali-kali dengan pisau. Aku menghindari serangannya dengan mudah. "Lemot amat!! Kalo cuma segitu anak kecil juga bisa menghindar!! Gantian ya!!" ejekku menangkap tangannya dan mengarahkan pisaunya ke lehernya. "Gimana, mau yang mana dulu nih yang ku tusuk?!" kataku tersenyum sinis. Preman itu langsung ketakutan sambil berusaha melawan agar tidak tertusuk. Tapi aku langsung menggores lehernya sedikit agar dia tersiksa. "Aaarrgh!!" teriak preman itu kesakitan.

Akhirnya aku melepaskannya. Dan mereka berempat langsung kabur. "Heh, bangsat!! Cepet serahin semua duit lo atau anak ini gue tembak!!" perintah preman yang menyekap anak itu dan menodongkan pistolnya ke kepala anak itu. 'Sial, ada yang bawa pistol lagi!!' pikirku panik. Tiba-tiba anak itu mengigit tangan preman itu dan mengambil pistolnya. "Nah, sekarang siapa yang anak kecil, hah?!" kata anak itu menodongkan pistol ke arah preman itu.

"De, jangan de! Gue tadi cuma bercanda kok, nih duitnya gue balikin!! Jangan tembak ya!!" kata preman itu ketakutan. 'Hebat juga anak ini!!' pikirku takjub. "Ya udah, kamu ku lepasin. Sekarang cepet pergi dari sini dan jangan sampe ku liat kamu lagi!! Kalo nggak, kamu akan merasakan akibatnya!!" perintah anak itu. Preman itu langsung meminta maaf dan kabur menyusul teman-temannya.

"*plok, plok, plok* WoW, berani juga kamu nak!!" kataku sambil tepuk tangan. "Ah, biasa aja kok om. Nih pistolnya om bawa aja, kasih ke polisi ya!" kata anak itu malu. 'Om?! Ku nggak setua itu!!' pikirku kesal. "Eh adik kecil, jangan panggil ku om ya. Panggil kakak aja, umurku masih 18 tahun kok." kataku sambil memegang kepalanya. "Oh maaf, tapi kakak juga jangan panggil ku adik kecil dong!" balasnya. Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. 'Heh, lucu juga anak ini. Rasanya ku kenal deh, di mana ya?' pikirku mengingat wajah anak itu.

"Oh iya, ku lupa ngenalin diri! Namaku Anggir, nama kakak siapa?" katanya memperkenalkan diri. "Hah!! Anggir?! Nggak mungkin?!" teriakku kaget. Anak itu langsung bingung melihatku. 'Sepertinya kita benar-benar nyasar ke masa lalu.' kata Shadow. 'Jadi anak ini adalah diriku di masa lalu!!' pikirku tidak percaya. "Eh kak, nama kakak siapa? Kakak 'kan udah nolongin ku, jadi ku harus tau nama kakak dong!" kataku.... eh, anak itu.

"Eengg....namaku An-Andow!! Iya, itu namaku!!" kataku mencari-cari nama lain. "Andow? Nama yang aneh, tapi keren!!" kata anak itu senang. "Eh, kamu kelas berapa?" tanyaku penasaran. "Ku baru masuk SMP, kelas 1 di SMP Pamulang. Itu sekolahnya!" jawabnya sambil menunjuk jalan ke arah SMP. 'Berarti ini 6 tahun yang lalu dong.' pikirku.

"Kakak tinggal di mana?" tanya anak itu. "Eh, kakak tinggal di Bogor. Hari ini ku mau ketemu teman SMP." jawabku bohong. Mendengar jawabanku, anak itu langsung murung. "Eh, kok murung? Ku salah ngomong ya?" tanyaku kuatir. "Nggak, ku cuma mikir kapan ku bisa punya teman kayak di SD dulu." jawabnya. Aku baru ingat kalau dulu aku memang tidak punya teman saat masuk SMP.

"Tenang aja, kakak dulu juga sama kok! Yang penting kamu jangan sedih, coba deh kamu ngobrol sama teman sekelasmu. Pasti nanti ada yang jadi temanmu." saranku sambil menepuk pundaknya. "Tapi ku nggak tau mau ngobrol apa sama mereka.". "Yah, apa aja jadi kok. Bisa dari pelajaran, atau game kesukaanmu. Kayak Sonic atau lainnya." usulku.

"Kakak main game Sonic juga? Kok tau kalo ku suka game itu?!" tanyanya curiga. "Eh.... yah, bisa dibilang kita punya kesamaan. Buktinya kita sama-sama pake jam di tangan kanan. 'kan nggak semua orang kayak kita. Biasanya orang yang pake jam di tangan kanan punya keunikan lho!" kataku asal. "Oh....gitu ya! Ku baru tau, soalnya ku cuma ngikutin Bapakku sih." jawabnya polos. 'Emang ku cuma ngikutin kok.' pikirku sambil tersenyum.

"Nah, gimana kalo kamu sekarang pulang bareng anak itu? Siapa tau kalian bisa jadi sahabat!" kataku menunjuk ke seorang anak SMP gemuk yang berjalan ke arah kami. "Ah, dia 'kan teman sekelasku. Oke deh, ku akan berusaha untuk menjadi sahabatnya! Makasih ya kak!! Kalo udah gede nanti ku mau jadi kuat dan bersahabat kayak kakak!!" katanya sambil berlari. "Ya, berusahalah!!" teriakku menyemangatinya.

'Benar-benar masa lalu ya!' kata Shadow. 'Ya, ku baru ingat kalo dulu ku pernah ditolong seseorang. Eh ternyata dia adalah diriku sendiri!' jawabku. 'Yeah....nah, sekarang gimana cara kita kembali ke masa depan?' tanya Shadow. Aku langsung sweatdropped. "Eh.... ku lupa soal itu!!" teriakku baru sadar.

Tiba-tiba pistol yang diambil dari preman tadi bersinar. "Eh, kenapa tiba-tiba pistol ini bersinar?! He-hey, pistolnya menarik tanganku! Sepertinya benda ini ingin melakukan sesuatu." kataku kaget. Kemudian tanganku mengarahkan pistol itu ke atas dan menembak ke langit. Dari pistol itu keluar setitik cahaya. Lalu cahaya itu membesar dan bergelombang, dan menghisapku ke udara. "*sigh* Here we go again!!" keluhku merasakan '_deja vu_'.

* * *

Waaahh!! Akhirnya setelah perjuangan menghadapi berbagai tugas kuliah yang mengesalkan, ku bisa menyelesaikan Chapter 10 ini!! *menangis bangga*  
(Shadow: Hey, back to reallity, will you?!)*slapp Anggir*  
Ouw!! Okay, ku udah sadar. Maaf ya kalo updatenya kelamaan, semester ini kebanyakan tugas sih!

Oh iya, kali ini ku sengaja menyambung bagian akhir chapter lalu. Biar ada efek suprise, hehehe... Abis kalo langsung pulang kayaknya terlalu biasa. Yang jelas ku sedang menjelajahi berbagai ruang-waktu di chapter ini.

Kira-kira seru nggak suprise-nya?! Dan soal humor, (dari Kirazu) ku emang nggak terlalu fokus ke humor. Ada humornya sih, tapi ku selalu liat keadaan dulu. Kayaknya nggak pas kalo ada humor pas keadaan serius. Dan salam kenal Frau!  
(Shadow: Gimana rasanya jadi OC-nya Kirazu?)  
Frau: Engg...gimana ya?  
(Shadow: Setidaknya nggak separah authorku 'kan?!)  
Frau: Hm.....kalo itu....susah juga, parahan mana ya?  
*Shadow and Frau was killed by their author*

Ehm....soal battle, kayaknya di chapter ini daripada dibilang battle, lebih pas disebut _run for your life_. Abis nggak mungkin 'kan ku bisa lawan the Reaper dengan level segini (kira-kira Lv 15). Dan akhirnya ku bisa nyasar di Monad yang isinya shadows level tinggi semua (untungnya lagi nggak ada). Btw, kira-kira bener nggak sih efek Trafuri Gem-nya? Soalnya ku rada lupa, jarang make sih!

Nah, semoga kalian puas membaca chapter ini! Sudilah kiranya anda memberikan Review untuk chapter ini. (Shadow: Jangan sok formal deh!)  
Oh, one more thing! Kira-kira ada yang bisa tebak nggak siapa anak SMP gemuk yang ku tunjuk pas ku nyasar ke masa lalu? Udah jadi Social Link kok. (Tapi makhluk yang bersangkutan pasti udah sadar)

Okay, terima kasih sudah membaca! Dan selamat hari raya lebaran bagi yang merayakannya!! Yang lagi mudik, hati-hati ya!!

PS dari Shadow untuk Mocca-san: Ku puasa kok, ku 'kan jadi bagian dari diri Anggir. Tapi yang paling ngeselin, ku nggak bisa menghajar anak idiot ini saat dia melakukan hal-hal idiot!!  
(Anggir: Hey, jangan marah! Ntar batal lho puasanya. Enaknya ngapain lagi ya?? Hehehe....) *memikirkan ide-ide gila*


	11. Chapter 11 To the Rescue

Disclaimer: All related things to P3 belong to ATLUS. Shadow the Hedgehog belongs to Sonic Team and SEGA. All campus IPB belong to Direktorat IPB.

**

* * *

Chapter 11**** To the Rescue**

**(POV Hadi)**

Jumat, 8 Mei 2009  
Dark Hour  
Tartarus BS Ruang ke-66

"Gimana, ketemu nggak?!" tanyaku tidak sabar. "Euh....maaf, aku tidak bisa merasakan keberadaannya. Mungkin dia berada di tempat yang lebih jauh, sehingga aku tidak bisa mendeteksinya." jelas Feby. "Hm, kalo gitu lebih baik kamu ikut kita ke dalam Feb. Siapa tau nanti kamu bisa mendeteksi _dia_." usul Adipta ke Feby.

"Lho, tapi Feby 'kan nggak bisa bertarung!" protes Nana. "Aku tau, makanya kita harus melindunginya selagi di sana. Dan saat kita bertarung, lebih baik kamu bersembunyi di tempat yang aman." jelas Adipta. "Emang ada tempat yang aman di Tartarus?" tanya Hari nyerocos. "Lho, terus kamu pikir ruangan kita berada sekarang ini nggak aman?" kataku balik nanya. "Yah, emang sih di Tartarus nggak ada tempat yang 100% aman. Maksudku sebaiknya Feby menjauh saat kita bertarung. Agar dia tidak menarik perhatian shadows." jelas Adipta.

"Kalo gitu tunggu apalagi?! Ayo kita segera ke sana!!" kataku semakin tidak sabar. Kami berlima langsung menuju transporter dan menyentuhnya. Kami pun berpindah ke tempat terakhir kali kami menggunakan transporter.

* * *

Tartarus BS Basement ke-10

"Lho, kok kita di sini? Bukannya kita udah sampe basement ke-13 ya?" tanya Hari bingung. "Lupa ya, 'kan waktu itu transporternya diancurin shadows sebelum kita sempat kabur. Nah, transporter yang di sini dipake Adipta buat tuker tempat sama _dia_." kata Nana mengingatkan kejadian kemarin. "oh, iya ya...." respon Hari. "Berarti kita harus siap-siap. Siapa tau ada shadows di dekat sini." kataku bersiaga.

"Eh, tapi aku tidak merasakan satupun shadows di sini." kata Feby. "Mereka lagi pada liburan kali. 'kan besok tanggal merah." kata Hari bercanda. Aku langsung sweatdropped. "Apa hubungannya liburan sama shadows?! Emangnya mereka punya kalender." kata Nana ikut bercanda. "Heh, kok malah bercanda sih?! Kita nih lagi misi penyelamatan tau!! Serius dikit kenapa?!" kataku ke Hari dan Nana dengan kesal. mereka berdua langsung menundukkan kepala mereka.

"Ya udahlah Di, relax aja. Kalo kita terlalu tegang nanti malah makin capek. Keadaan fisik kita 'kan masih belum pulih sepenuhnya." kata Adipta menenangkanku. "Oke, kalo gitu lebih baik kita langsung ke basement berikutnya. Feby, di mana tangganya? Siapa tau nanti shadows kuat itu datang lagi kalo kita nggak cepat-cepat pergi dari sini." kataku tetap bersiaga. "Oh...iya, tangganya ada di sebelah kiri dari sini. Lalu kita terus sampai mentok. Nah, tangganya ada di sebelah kanan." jelas Feby mengarahkan kami.

Kami segera menemukan tangga itu dan turun ke basement berikutnya. Anehnya, sesampainya kami di sana. Feby juga tidak merasakan keberadaan shadows maupun dia. "Tuh 'kan, udah kubilang mereka lagi libur!! Buktinya kita udah menjelajahi dua basement, mereka nggak ada juga." kata Hari. "*bletak* Dan udah kubilang juga untuk tidak bercanda!!" kataku kesal sambil memukul kepala Hari. "Duuuh....Gae, sakit tau!! Aku nggak bercanda kok! Mereka emang nggak ada 'kan?!" kata Hari membela diri.

"Mungkin perkataan Hari ada benernya juga." kata Adipta tiba-tiba. Aku langsung kaget mendengarnya. "Maksudku, shadows itu 'kan merupakan sifat-sifat negatif manusia yang sudah tidak bisa dikontrol. Sehingga mereka menjadi monster yang tidak terkendali. Nah, kalo liburan itu membawa good mood. Maka sifat negatif orang-orang akan berkurang 'kan?! Jadi shadows tidak akan terbentuk selama manusia berpikiran positif. Makanya saat ini kita tidak menemukan satupun shadows." jelas Adipta panjang lebar.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Persona?" tanya Feby. "Good question. Persona adalah bentuk dari kepribadian kita di masyarakat. Jika kita bisa mengendalikan diri agar sifat-sifat negatif kita tidak meledak, maksudku lepas kontrol. Maka kepribadian kita akan menjadi Persona." jawab Adipta. "Jadi Persona dan shadows itu sama saja?!" tanyaku tidak percaya. "Ya, itu sebabnya kita bisa melawan shadows dengan Persona kita." jawab Adipta meyakinkanku.

"Tunggu, kalo soal _dia_ gimana?" tanya Nana penasaran. "Hm, kalo _dia_ kasusnya emang beda. Mungkin karena _dia_ memiliki berbagai sifat dan ekspresi yang berbeda, bahkan sifat yang satu dengan yang lainnya agak ekstrim. Makanya _dia_ special. Bahkan _dia_ bisa mengganti Arcananya, itu menandakan _dia_ memiliki berbagai kepribadian yang berbeda." jelas Adipta berasumsi.

Aku langsung berpikir. 'Emang sih, _dia_ tuh lain daripada yang lain. Seumur hidupku aku belum pernah bertemu dengan orang seperti dia. Sifat _dia_ tuh bisa baik banget sama temen, jahat kalo lagi serius, pinter soal pelajaran, goblok soal kehidupan, santai pas belajar, serius pas ujian, dermawan....kalo banyak duit aja sih, pelit soal ongkos transportasi, bercanda setiap saat, marah sama hal nggak penting, peduli kalo ada yang kesulitan, egois kalo dia mau main. Ben-'. "Bener-bener nggak bener tuh anak!!" kata Hari. Ternyata dia juga berpendapat sama denganku soal _dia_. Kami semua langsung tertawa mendengarnya.

Kemudian kami kembali melanjutkan pencarian kami ke basement berikutnya. Nah, saat kami di basement ke-12. Dua shadows jenis Gigas berada di depan kami. Untungnya mereka belum menyadari keberadaan kami. "Nah yang ini nggak liburan. Kerja lembur ya?!" kata Hari. "Gimana, kalian sudah siap?" tanyaku mengambil posisi bertarung. "Tidak, lebih baik kita langsung lari ke tangga. Mereka tidak akan bisa mengejar kita." Perintah Adipta. "Lho, kenapa?! Emang sih tangganya ada di sebelah kiri mereka. Tapi 'kan sayang kalo kita langsung kabur!" protesku.

"Tidak perlu, Kita tidak tau sampai sejauh mana kita harus mencarinya. Jadi lebih baik kita menyimpan tenaga." jelas Adipta. Aku pun mengalah dan kami langsung berlari saat kedua shadows itu berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dari posisi tangga berada. Saat mereka menyadari keberadaan kami, kami sudah sampai di basement ke-13.

"*Fyuh* Untung kita berhasil lolos! Soalnya aku masih agak capek untuk bertarung." kata Nana lega. "Ditambah lagi di sini juga udah nggak ada penjaganya. Thanks to _him_." kata Adipta juga lega. Kami pun berjalan ke arah tangga berikutnya. "Eh, tunggu dulu!! Transporter yang di sini nggak diaktifin dulu?!" tanya Hari. "Bener juga!! Tapi bukannya udah ancur kemarin?" kataku ragu. "Cek aja dulu, siapa tau udah ada lagi." jawabnya santai. Kami langsung berjalan ke arah transporter, dan menemukan alat itu utuh. Seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa pada benda itu.

"Wah, bener juga kamu Geh! Untung kita cek dulu." kataku. "Siapa dulu dong, Prince Harry!!" kata Hari bangga. "Gitu aja bangga, udah deh, cepet aktifin terus kita lanjutin lagi!" perintah Nana. "Santai nek, gitu aja kesal. Nggak bisa lihat orang ganteng seneng ya?!" ejek Hari. *srriing* Nana langsung mengarahkan rapiernya ke leher Hari. "Eh....ma-maaf deh, aku cuma bercanda kok! Gitu aja marah!" kata Hari ketakutan. Kami bertiga sweatdropped melihat kelakuan mereka berdua.

Setelah kami mengaktifkan alat itu, kami kembali melanjutkan pencarian kami ke basement berikutnya. "Oh, tidak!! Di ruang ini terdapat shadows yang lebih banyak dari biasanya!" kata Feby setelah men-scan ruang ini. "Oh, kalo gitu pasti mereka lagi bikin pesta di sini! Ikut yuk!!" ajak Hari sambil berlari. Adipta langsung melempar tombaknya dan menancap tepat di depan Hari, sehingga dia langsung berhenti karena kaget. "Hei Weton, hati-hati dong kalo melempar tombakmu!! Aku hampir aja kena!!" teriak Hari kesal.

"Feb, di mana shadows terdekat berada?" tanya Adipta tidak mempedulikan omongan Hari. "Setan, malah dicuekin!! Heh, Weton!!" kata Hari makin kesal. "Oh, mereka tepat di depan kita. Kira-kira 20 meter dari sini." jawab Feby. "Tangganya ada di mana?" tanya Adipta lagi. "Ngg....masih jauh. Yang jelas kita harus melawan beberapa grup shadows untuk mencapai tangga di ruangan ini." jawab Feby agak kecewa.

"Apa boleh buat. Oke, semuanya!! Persiapkan diri kalian, kita sekarang dalam status siaga satu!!" perintah Adipta. "Eh....siaga satu? Maksudnya siap bertarung ya?!" kata Hari bingung sambil berpikir. Sementara kami sudah jalan duluan. "Woi, tungguin dong!!" kata Hari menyusul kami.

Tidak lama kemudian, kami berhadapan dengan dua shadows jenis Gigas, persis dengan yang tadi kami lewati. "Feby, kamu di belakang aja ya." kataku. "Hoshiton, bersiaplah!!" teriak Adipta memanggil Personanya. Hoshiton pun muncul dan langsung menyerang kedua shadows dengan Magaru. Mereka langsung terjatuh begitu terkena serangannya. "Semuanya, All Out Attack!!" perintah Adipta. Kami berempat langsung menyerang musuh bertubi-tubi hingga mereka hancur.

"Ah, gawat!! Dua shadows jenis Turret menuju ke sini!!" kata Feby memperingatkan kami. Benar saja, begitu Feby selesai berbicara, dua shadows berbentuk tank langsung muncul. "Pegasus, munculah!!" kali ini giliranku memanggil Persona. Pegasus segera kuperintahkan untuk menyerang musuh dengan Mazio. Untungnya kedua makhluk itu juga terkena telak dan terjatuh. "I've waiting for this, Attack!!" teriakku bersemangat menyerang. Tapi kali ini musuh kami masih bertahan. Kami langsung mundur untuk menghidari tabrakan mereka.

"Oke, sekarang giliranku! Dark Ape!!" kata Hari tidak sabar. Personanya langsung muncul dan melakukan serangan Maragi kepada kedua shadows itu. Mereka langsung hangus terbakar. "Makan tuh api, dasar tank karatan!!" ejek Hari.

"Feb, masih ada lagi nggak?" tanya Adipta. "Untuk sementara ini nggak ada shadows yang mendekat kok. Jadi kita bisa istirahat sebentar." jawab Feby. Kami langsung mengambil nafas karena kelelahan. Kami tidak menyangka akan ada musuh lagi begitu grup shadows yang pertama kami kalahkan. Setelah merasa cukup beristirahat, kami meneruskan perjalanan kami.

"Teman-teman, ada tiga shadows jenis knight dari sebelah kiri menuju ke sini. Tapi tangganya ada di sebelah kanan, jadi lebih baik kita segera berlari agar tidak ketahuan." saran Feby. Kami langsung berlari ke kanan. Sialnya, ketiga shadows itu menyadari kami dan mengejar kami. "Gimana nih, lari terus atau melawan mereka?!" tanya Hari. Adipta segera menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. "Kalian duluan aja! Biar aku yang menahan mereka. Lagian kelemahan mereka elemen angin kok, jadi aku pasti bisa mengalahkan mereka dengan mudah." kata Adipta menggenggam Arcana Card miliknya.

"Tapi mereka 'kan bertiga! Kamu pasti kewalahan kalo melawan mereka sendirian. Aku bantu ya!" kata Nana kuatir. "Nggak usah!! Lebih baik kalian menyimpan tenaga dan terus mencarinya. Aku pasti nyusul kok! Yang penting kamu tetap tunjukin jalannya, ya Feby." kata Adipta menolak. "Kalian dengar perintahnya 'kan?! Ayo kita lanjutkan! Dan Weton, jangan kalah ya!" kataku kembali berlari. Kulihat Adipta hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataanku. "Tenang aja Di, meskipun aku nggak sekuat dirimu, tapi aku masih memiliki kemampuan yang lain. Hoshiton!!" kata Adipta siap bertarung.

Kami berempat terus berlari menuju tangga, lalu turun ke basement ke-15. Sayangnya, begitu kami sampai, tiga shadows berbentuk samurai langsung menyambut kami dengan suprise attack. "Menghindar!!" perintahku sambil menunduk. Salah satu shadows menyerang kami dengan serangan pedang bertubi-tubi. Untung kami semua bisa menghindarinya. "Hati-hati, mereka kuat terhadap serangan Slash. Kelemahan mereka adalah elemen listrik, tapi mereka memiliki skill Evade Elec." jelas Feby men-scan mereka.

"Hm....berarti nggak bisa langsung samber mereka dong. Kalo gitu hajar aja!!" kataku menyerang musuh terdekat. Aku mengarahkan tinjuku ke mukanya, tapi dia langsung menangkis dengan pedang. Dengan cepat tangan kiriku langsung memukul tangan kanannya sehingga pertahanannya goyah. Aku pun langsung memukul kepalanya selagi dia lengah. Makhluk itu langsung mundur karena kesakitan. "Now!! Pegasus, Zionga!!" kataku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Sebuah petir langsung menyambarnya hingga terjatuh.

Tiba-tiba shadows lainnya langsung menyerangku. Karena kaget, aku jadi tidak sempat menghindar. Aku langsung terjatuh kesakitan, serangan tadi melukai dada dan perutku. Lalu banyak darah keluar dari tubuhku. "Hadi!!" teriak teman-temanku kuatir. Hari dan Nana langsung maju menolongku. "Dark Ape, bakar mereka!!" teriak Hari menyerang ketiga shadows dengan Maragi. Sementara Nana menarikku ke belakang, menjauhi wilayah bertarung. "Kamu sih, langsung maju aja! Kita 'kan belum siap, jadi luka parah deh!!" kata Nana menasehatiku selagi menyembuhkan lukaku.

Meskipun terkena serangan Maragi, ketiga shadows itu tidak terluka parah. Bahkan shadows yang tadi kuserang sudah berdiri lagi. Aku langsung bangkit untuk bertarung. "Hadi, tunggu!! Lukamu belum di-heal semua!!" kata Nana berusaha menghentikanku. "Biarin, nanti aja kalo kita udah selesai bertarung! Sekarang lebih baik kita bantuin Hari dulu. Musuh kita saat ini kuat-kuat!" kataku menyusul Hari. Nana juga mengikutiku.

"Oh, kamu udah sembuh Gae?! Bantuin dong, mereka kuat banget nih!! Dark Ape, kita coba Swift Strike!!" kata Hari kembali menyerang. Dark Ape langsung memukul ketiga musuh di depannya berkali-kali. Tapi dua shadows berhasil menghindarinya. "Pegasus, Mazio!!" kataku ikut menyerang. Seranganku hanya mengenai satu shadows. "Yah, setidaknya dia terjatuh, jadi kita bisa urus dua dulu. Nana, kamu fokus ke healing aja ya! Kalo ada kesempatan baru kamu ikut menyerang!" perintahku ke Nana.

"Geh, kamu urus yang udah luka parah aja. Biar aku urus yang masih sehat. Lagian aku mau balas serangan dia yang tadi!" perintahku ke Hari. "Oke deh Gae!!" kata Hari setuju. Aku langsung menyerang musuhku dengan Zionga sambil berlari. Tentu saja shadows di depanku bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah, tapi aku sudah memperkirakan hal ini. Begitu dia menghindar, aku langsung memukulnya sekuat tenaga ke perutnya. Tidak kuat menahan tekanan serangan yang kuberikan, shadows itu langsung terdorong hingga jatuh.

Sementara Hari juga berhasil menjatuhkan musuhnya dengan di bantu Nana dari jauh. 'Kesempatan nih!!' pikirku. Yang lain juga sepertinya mengetahui maksudku. Kami bertiga langsung menyerang ketiga shadows yang terjatuh. Satu shadows langsung hancur, sementara dua lagi berhasil menghindari serangan kami. Kami langsung mundur untuk menjaga jarak dari mereka. Sesuai dugaanku, keduanya langsung menyerang kami. Mereka melakukan serangan Blade of Fury secara bergantian. Karena banyaknya serangan yang mereka lakukan, kami akhirnya tidak bisa menghindari serangan mereka dan aku pun terkena beberapa tebasan.

'Uuugghh!! Aku tidak boleh kalah!! Weton aja bisa menghadapi tiga shadows sendirian. Masa aku nggak bisa ngalahin mereka, padahal aku udah dibantuin!!' pikirku kesal sambil berusaha bangkit. Kulihat Hari dan Nana terluka parah sehingga mereka tidak bisa berdiri. "Duuuhh, maaf Di, aku nggak bisa healing kita semua. Lukaku terlalu parah, sampai-sampai berdiri aja nggak bisa!" kata Nana berusaha bangkit. "Aku juga nih Gae, mendingan kamu sama Feby lari aja deh. Biar kami yang menarik perhatian mereka." kata Hari juga terluka parah.

"Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan kalian terkapar di sini?! Bisa-bisa kalian mati hanya dengan satu serangan! Feby, Weton ada di mana?! Dia bisa ke sini nggak?!" tanyaku panik. Feby hanya menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf Di....Adipta masih melawan tiga shadows lainnya. Padahal tadi dia sudah hampir sampai di tangga." kata Feby lesu. 'Damn it!! Bukannya berhasil menyelamatkan _dia_, malah kita yang harus diselamatin!' pikirku kesal.

Salah satu shadows berjalan mendekatiku. Aku sudah tidak bisa berlari lagi, berdiri saja susah payah. Makhluk itu menghunuskan pedangnya ke leherku, aku makin panik hingga berkeringat dingin. 'Cih, apakan ini akhir hidupku?! Lalu bagaimana dengan _dia_ dan yang lainnya?!' pikiranku sudah tidak fokus lagi kepada musuh di depanku. Aku hanya memikirkan nasib teman-temanku yang kesulitan. Musuh di depanku bersiap mengayunkan pedangnya ke leherku. Aku hanya bisa menutup mataku berharap keajaiban akan terjadi.

*Ngggiiinggg* tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu muncul di depanku. Aku membuka sedikit mataku untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Seberkas cahaya bersinar dan menyilaukan mataku hingga aku tidak bisa melihat apapun. Tiba-tiba cahaya itu mulai menghilang, dan shadows di depanku sudah menjauh. Lalu aku melihat sosok manusia muncul di antara aku dan musuhku. Sosok itu adalah...._dia_!! Tidak salah lagi, itu...."Anggir!!" teriakku gembira.

**

* * *

(POV Anggir)**

Dark Hour  
Tartarus BS Basement ke-15

"Uuuaaahhh!!" teriakku panik begitu keluar dari cahaya yang tadi menyedotku. *bruk* Aku langsung terjatuh ke lantai. "Duuuhh, nggak bisa apa tiap ganti tempat ku jatuh dengan properly?!" kataku masih pusing. Setelah agak mendingan, aku melihat keadaan disekitarku. "Gelap, udah malam lagi ya? Oh, ini Tartarus!! Shadow, kita berhasil kembali ke sini!!" kataku gembira.

Kemudian aku melihat tiga orang tidak jauh di depanku dan satu orang di belakang mereka. "Hm, kayaknya ku kenal deh....Oh, Hadi, Hari, Nana, Feby!! Kalian di sini!! Wah senangnya, begitu pulang langsung ada yang menyambut!!" kataku melihat mereka. "Anggir, awas di belakangmu!!" teriak Hadi. "Hm?" tiba-tiba kakiku menendang sesuatu. "Oh, headphoneku terjatuh!" kataku langsung menunduk untuk mengambilnya. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan hembusan angin di atasku, seperti ada benda yang melewatiku dengan cepat. "First thing first, never forget your headphone." kataku sambil menggantungkan headphone di leherku. Lalu aku berlari mendatangi teman-temanku.

"Kamu ini emang high luck ya!! Ada musuh di belakangmu tau!!" teriak Hadi lagi. "Eh, musuh?!" aku langsung menembakkan Evoker ke kepalaku. Shadow langsung muncul dan menahan pedang di belakangku yang hampir mengenaiku. "You're wrong. First thing first, never let your guard down!" kata Shadow sambil menahan pedang dengan kedua tangannya. Aku langsung balik badan dan melompat mundur. "And second thing second, never underestimate your enemies!! Arcana Weapon!!" kataku mengeluarkan Dual Sword.

Aku langsung menyerang musuh yang pedangnya masih dipegang Shadow. karena terlalu fokus dengan pedangnya, makhluk itu terkena seranganku telak. Tapi dia tidak terluka sama sekali. "Anggir, dia kuat terhadap serangan Slash, tapi lemah dengan elemen listrik!" jelas Feby. "Oh, kalo gitu sih santai aja!" kataku mundur. Shadow juga melepaskan pedangnya dan mengikutiku. Sebuah petir langsung menyambar shadows itu dan menjatuhkannya. "Tuh kan, tinggal nungguin petir, beres deh!" kataku santai.

Tiba-tiba musuh yang satu lagi langsung menyerangku dan Shadow dengan pedangnya berkali-kali. "Hm....Shadow, cepat lempar ku!!" perintahku berlari ke Shadow. Aku langsung melompat ke tangan Shadow, dan menggunakan tangannya sebagai tumpuan untuk melompat lebih tinggi sehingga tidak terkena serangannya. Sementara Shadow dengan mudah menghindari serangan makhluk itu. "Too slow, even I could evade it with my eyes closed!" ejek Shadow.

Selagi aku di udara, aku langsung mengarahkan diriku untuk menyerang shadows yang baru saja menyerang kami. Aku langsung menendangnya hingga terjatuh. "Let's have some fun!!" kataku menghajar kedua musuh. Shadow langsung ikut menyerang mereka. Tapi mereka masih bisa bertahan. Kami berdua langsung mundur. "Shadow, let's use 'the X combo'!!" saranku. Shadow langsung mengeluarkan Dual Gun dan melemparkan salah satu pistolnya ke aku, aku pun melempar salah satu pedangku ke dia.

Aku dan Shadow berlari berlawanan arah, sehingga membuyarkan konsentrasi kedua musuh kami. Lalu aku dan Shadow mulai menembaki mereka berdua. Kedua makhluk itu berusaha menangkis tembakan kami dengan pedangnya. Kami terus menembaki mereka hingga mereka semakin berdekatan. Dan akhirnya kami langsung berlari menebas mereka membentuk huruf 'X' dengan kedua shadows berada ditengahnya. Ditambah sambaran petir yang akhirnya menghancurkan mereka.

"*fyuh* That went well!" kataku lega sambil mengembalikan pistol Shadow. "Anggir!!" teriak Hadi mendatangiku dengan membopong Hari. "Hey guys, long time no see!" kataku menyambut mereka. "Kamu tuh beruntung banget sih!! Hampir aja kamu ditusuk sama shadows tadi kalo kamu nggak nunduk!" kata Hadi sambil menepuk pundakku. "Begitulah, untung Evokernya juga udah stand by, jadi ku bisa langsung manggil Shadow!" kataku sambil memutar bagian pelatuk Evoker dengan telunjukku, lalu memasukkannya ke kantongku seperti koboi.

"Gaya amat sih kamu, kayak koboi aja!! Ke mana aja sih kamu?!" tanya Hari sambil berusaha untuk berdiri sendiri. "Yah, bisa dibilang menemui masa lalu." jawabku santai. "Masa lalu? Ngomong apaan sih?! Kamu ngigau ya?!" tanya Hari bingung. "Ya udahlah, yang penting 'kan selamat. Untung kamu baik-baik aja!" kata Nana yang dibopong Feby. "Yah, tadinya ku juga luka sih! Tapi udah sembuh kok, lagian lukaku nggak separah kalian! Emang kalian langsung masuk lagi ya begitu gempanya reda?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Gempa? Oh!! Maksudmu saat Dark Hour berakhir!! Yah, karena Tartarus hanya muncul saat Dark Hour. Kami harus menunggu sehari untuk bisa menolongmu." jelas Feby. "Sehari?! Perasaan ku baru setengah jam nggak ketemu kalian!" kataku bingung. Yang lain malah ikut bingung mendengar perkataanku. "Setengah jam?! Kamu tuh udah hilang selama sehari tau!!" kata Hari. "Yang bener!! Terus kuliahku gimana?! Keluargaku nelpon nggak?!" tanyaku panik.

"Relax, urusan absen kuliah udah aku tulis sakit kok. Kalo keluargamu, tadi sore orangtuamu telepon. Terus aku bilang kamu lagi mandi, dan kubilang kalo kita ada acara kampus malam ini. Makanya kamu nggak pulang. Untungnya orangtuamu percaya dan bilang nggak masalah. Eh, maksudnya mereka bilang kamu jangan bikin masalah!" jelas Hadi. "Padahal kenyataannya sih udah bikin masalah! Buktinya kita sampe luka parah begini gara-gara nyariin anak ini!" ejek Hari. "Maaf deh, sebagai gantinya kapan-kapan ku traktir deh!" kataku meminta maaf. "Kapan-kapannya tuh besok atau nunggu kita lulus?!" ejek Hari lagi. "Pokoknya nanti deh kalo ku ingat sama lagi banyak uang!" kataku berjanji.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong Weton mana? Nggak ikut?" tanyaku mencari Adipta. Tiba-tiba kami mendengar suaranya dari kejauhan. "Speaking of the devil. There he is." kata Shadow menengok ke arah Adipta yang sedang berlari. "*hosh, hosh* Sorry kelamaan, tadi aku ngelawan satu grup shadows lagi sih! Untung mereka nggak terlalu kuat, jadi aku nggak luka parah. Gimana, Anggir udah ketemu belum?" kata Adipta sambil mengambil nafas.

"Terus kamu anggap ku ini apa? Hantu?!" tanyaku bercanda. "Oh, Anggir!! Kamu di sini!! Wah, gimana keadaanmu?! Kamu baik-baik aja 'kan?!" tanya Adipta kuatir. "Gimana ya....antara baik dan buruk deh." jawabku asal. "Gimana kalian bisa nemuin dia?! Ceritain dong!!" kata Adipta penasaran. "Gimana ya....sebenarnya sih bukan kita yang nemuin. Lebih tepat dia yang menyelamatkan kita, padahal tadi niat kita ke sini buat nolong dia." jawab Hadi agak bingung. "Seingatku, saat Hadi dan yang lainnya sudah tak berkutik melawan shadows tadi. Tiba-tiba Anggir muncul dari sebuah cahaya dan menghabisi musuh yang membuat kami terluka parah." jelas Nana.

"Oh begitu ya. Terus tadi gimana pertarungannya? Kamu ke mana aja Gir?! Ceritain detailnya dong!!" kata Adipta masih penasaran. "Let's save the detail for later. I think we should going back now. The other need some rest." saran Shadow. benar juga perkataannya, kulihat Hadi, Hari dan Nana sangat kelelahan. Mungkin karena lelah yang tadi (kemarin bagi mereka) belum hilang sepenuhnya. "Oh, maaf teman-teman!! Aku tidak tau kalo kalian butuh istirahat! Kalo gitu Feby, cepat bawa kita kembali ke gerbang Tartarus!" perintah Adipta. "Oke!! Shinta, tolong bawa kami kembali!!" kata Feby memanggil Personanya. Tiba-tiba cahaya menyelimuti kami dan membawa kami ke gerbang Tartarus.

"Wait a sec!! Kalo kamu punya skill kayak gini, terus kenapa tadi...eh, kemarin kamu nggak pake skill ini untuk menolong kita?!" tanyaku penasaran. "Soalnya aku cuma bisa pake skill ini untuk diriku sendiri. Makanya aku tidak bisa menolong kalian karena saat itu aku tidak bersama kalian." jelas Feby. "Tanggung amat!! Kalo bisa 'kan ku nggak perlu dikejar-kejar sama the Reaper terus nyasar!" gerutuku. "Maaf, aku akan berusaha untuk meningkatkan kemampuanku." kata Feby meminta maaf.

"Udahlah Gir, yang penting 'kan kamu selamat, dan sekarang kita udah bersama lagi!! Yuk kita pulang, badanku pegal semua nih!! Nanti kamu ngurusin aku ya selama liburan!!" kata Hadi. "Terus kapan ku pulangnya?! Kalo cuma besok pagi sih masih nggak apa-apa!" kataku kesal.

"Kalo gitu aku sama Nana juga kamu urusin dong!! Kita begini 'kan gara-gara kamu!" tuntut Hari. "Kalo kamu sih luka segitu juga nggak masalah, anggap aja latihan sebelum di Neraka. Nanti di sana lebih parah lho!!" jawabku bercanda. "Setan!! Emangnya aku udah pasti masuk Neraka?! Ada juga kamu tuh yang ke sana karena nyusahin kita!!" kata Hari kesal. "Lho, satu-satunya setan yang ada di sini 'kan cuma kamu! Ku 'kan innocent." ejekku. Kami semua langsung tertawa, kecuali Hari tentunya yang malah makin kesal. Dan juga Shadow yang tidak ikutan bercanda.

* * *

Sabtu, 9 Mei 2009  
Pagi hari, 08.30  
Kost Hadi

*kriiingg, kriiingg* Handphoneku tiba-tiba berbunyi. Aku yang masih nyenyak tidur berusaha membalik badanku dan mengabaikannya. Tapi benda itu masih terus berbunyi. 'Angkat tuh, penting kali!!' kata Shadow berusaha membangunkanku. Akhirnya aku terbangun dan meraba-raba handphoneku karena masih setengah sadar. "*hoooaamm* Halo?" kataku sambil menguap. "Halo, Hes ya? Kamu kok belum pulang juga sih?! Kemarin kamu ngapain, kok telepon Mama nggak dijawab?! Malah Hadi yang jawab." tanya Ibuku kuatir. "Iya maaf Ma, kemarin Hes lagi mandi sih! Makanya Hadi yang jawab. Tadi malam acaranya seru banget sih, jadi kemalaman deh tidurnya. Nih ku baru bangun, bentar lagi ku pulang deh! Tapi ku ngurusin Hadi dulu ya, dia sakit gara-gara kecapekan semalam." jelasku panjang lebar.

"Tapi kamu nggak sakit 'kan?! Mama kuatir sama keadaanmu, makanya Mama telepon. Ya udah, kamu urus Hadi dulu aja. Nggak usah buru-buru! Kamu 'kan udah nyusahin dia dengan numpang nginep di situ, masa langsung pulang pas dia sakit! Tapi kamu juga jangan main melulu di sana! Minggu depan 'kan ketemu lagi. Udah ya, Mama mau ngurus rumah lagi. Begitu Hadi baikan, kamu langsung pulang ya! Bantuin Mama ngurus rumah. Kamarmu berantakan tuh!" kata Ibuku menasehatiku.

"Yes Ma'am, nanti Hes langsung pulang deh! Suruh Ade aja yang bersihin kamar, itu 'kan kamar dia juga! Daag!!" kataku menutup telepon. "*sigh* Baru bangun, udah dikasih tugas." keluhku. 'Namanya juga hidup, ya nggak ada yang gampang dong! Hidup tuh penuh pengorbanan!!' kata Shadow. "Yeah, yeah, I knew it already!!" kataku kembali tiduran karena malas mendengar perkataan Shadow.

*beep, beep, beep* kali ini handphoneku berbunyi menandakan ada sms. 'Pasti makhluk itu!!' pikirku mengambil handphone. "Woi, bangun!! Ada berita baik, aku punya kerjaan buat ngisi waktu luang!!" isi sms dari makhluk bernama Arif. 'Just I thought!'. "Kerjaan apaan? Mungutin sampah di jalan?" ejekku. "Enak aja!! Kamu aja yang mungutin tuh sampah!! Aku mau buat fanfiction nih!!" balasnya. "Fanfiction? Oh, cerita buatan kita soal anime atau game yang kita suka ya?!" tanyaku. "Yup, aku mau buat cerita tentang Yugioh. Soalnya kita 'kan udah mainin tuh kartu sejak kita SMP." jelasnya. Aku jadi teringat dengan kejadian kemarin.

"Hey Rif, kamu masih ingat nggak kapan kita jadi sahabat?" tanyaku penasaran. "Hm....samar-samar sih. Kalo nggak salah waktu itu kita kenalan pas pulang sekolah ya?! Tiba-tiba aja kamu dateng terus ngajakin ngobrol. Sebenarnya sih aku kesal gara-gara kamu ngoceh melulu. Tapi karena waktu itu kamu tiba-tiba ngomongin Yugioh. Aku jadi tertarik deh!" jelasnya. "Wah, ku aja lupa apa yang kita omongin waktu itu! Berarti game ini udah menolongku mendapatkan sahabat dong!!" kataku bangga.

"Ya gitu deh, makanya aku mau buat ceritanya. Tapi nggak ada hubungannya sama kita sih. Atau kamu mau jadi tokoh antagonisnya aja?! Tapi begitu kalah kamu langsung mati ya!" sarannya bercanda. "Makasih!! Nggak ada peran yang lebih bagus apa?! Ku mendingan jadi pembaca yang baik aja deh. Nanti kalo udah jadi sms ya!" kataku. "Tenang aja, kalo kamu muncul pasti ku jadiin character nggak penting. Kayak waktu kita SMP, kamu 'kan orang paling nggak penting di kelas!" ejeknya. "Berisik!! Daripada kamu, jadi bola di kelas. Tinggal digelindingin deh kalo mau dipake pas olahraga!" balasku.

"Cih!! Emang dulu aku berbadan besar sih, tapi 'kan sekarang udah mendingan!" katanya kesal. "Bilang gendut aja susah amat! Hehehe....Ya udah, buat deh ceritanya! Ku mau ngurus Hadi dulu nih! Dia lagi sakit.". "Emangnya lu apain? Jangan-jangan semalam kamu gigit ya?! Makanya dia kena rabies." godanya. "Enak aja, emangnya ku anjing gila?! Udah deh, cepet urus tuh cerita! Daripada gangguin ku melulu!!" kataku mengakhiri sms kami.

Kemudian aku pun mengambil MP3 Player dan mendengarkan musik sambil tiduran. Aku mendengarkan lagu 'We Can' dari Crush 40, lagunya pas dengan suasana hatiku saat ini. 'Hey Dow, kurasa ku tau kenapa kita bisa nyasar ke masa lalu.' kataku. 'Untuk mengingatkanmu pentingnya sahabat 'kan?!' tebak Shadow. 'Yeah, ku baru sadar kalo dulu ku benar-benar hopeless. Mungkin kalo kita nggak nyasar ke sana, ku akan tetap menyendiri hingga sekarang.'. 'Kalo gitu jagalah baik-baik hubunganmu dengan sahabatmu. Jangan sampai kau melakukan sesuatu yang dapat melukai mereka atau pun melupakan mereka.' katanya menasehatiku.

'Hm....you're right. Lagipula merekalah yang memberikanku kekuatan! Begitu juga denganmu, karena keinginanku untuk melindungi mereka kau jadi datang ke sini. Kau juga memberiku kekuatan, karena kita adalah sahabat. Dan kita adalah satu!'. kataku mantap. 'All for one, and one for all!' kata Shadow semangat. 'Heh, that's right!' kataku setuju. 'Kalo gitu....jangan sampe kamu merusak hubungan dengan sahabatmu saat ini juga.' kata Shadow. 'Maksudmu?' tanyaku bingung. 'Hadi.' jawabnya. "Oh iya!! Ku lupa liat keadaannya!!" teriakku baru sadar. Aku langsung bangun dan menuju ke kamar Hadi.

Kulihat Hadi sudah bangun, tapi dia masih tiduran di kasur. "Gimana lukamu, masih sakit?" tanyaku kuatir. "Udah mendingan kok. Untung semalam langsung diobati, kalo nggak mungkin aku udah kekurangan darah." jawabnya. "Terus masih capek nggak?" tanyaku lagi. "Kalo itu sih masih. Untung hari ini tanggal merah, 'kan sayang kalo aku nggak kuliah." jawabnya lega. "Ku aja yang kemarin nggak masuk tenang-tenang aja kok! Ya udah, istirahat aja dulu. Kalo perlu sesuatu panggil ku aja, nggak usah keluar kamar dulu. Ee....kecuali kalo mau ke kamar mandi." kataku sambil keluar kamar.

"Maaf ya Gir, aku jadi ngerepotin kamu." kata Hadi meminta maaf. "Justru ku yang ngerepotin kamu sama yang lainnya. Kalo ku nggak pake sok jagoan melawan shadows kuat waktu itu, pasti ku nggak akan hilang dan membuat kalian kuatir. Ya udah, ku mau mandi dulu ya." kataku kembali ke kamarku.

Selesai mandi, kulihat Hadi sudah duduk di ruang tengah menonton televisi. "Lho kok di sini?! Katanya masih capek!!" tanyaku. "Ah, abis bosen sih di kamar melulu! Kamu nggak pulang Gir? Nanti dicariin lho!" katanya balik bertanya. "Ku udah bilang mau ngurusin kamu dulu." jawabku. "Nggak usah Gir, aku udah mendingan kok! Kamu pulang aja, daripada bikin ortu kuatir." saran Hadi. "Bener nih? Kalo gitu ku beres-beres dulu ya." kataku menuju kamarku.

"Okay, ku pulang dulu ya! Kamu bener-bener udah nggak sakit 'kan?!" tanyaku kuatir. "Iya, tenang aja! Kalo cuma capek udah biasa kok!" jawab Hadi santai. "Ya udah. Daag!!" kataku membuka pintu. Sebelum menutup pintu, aku menoleh ke Hadi. "Apa lagi? Ada yang ketinggalan?!". "Nggak, kok! Ng....thanks ya, karena berusaha menolongku!" kataku malu. "Namanya juga sahabat, ya harus saling tolong menolong dong! Santai aja!" katanya. "Kalo gitu....thanks karena sudah menjadi sahabatku!" kataku berterima kasih lagi. "Heh, sama-sama." jawabnya mantap. "Sampe ketemu Selasa ya!!" pamitku. "Iya, hati-hati ya!!" balasnya.

* * *

Akhirnya ku kembali!! (dalam hal update dan dari masa lalu) Nah, udah ketahuan 'kan anak SMP gemuk yang muncul di masa lalu ku?!

Kali ini battlenya nggak terlalu banyak. Lagi bingung mau kayak gimana battle story-nya. Jadi segini aja deh.  
Dan thanks buat Mocca-san. Lain kali ku pake Traesto Gem deh. Anggap aja Trafuri Gem-nya diupgrade. (upgrade kok malah ninggalin party)

Ku usahain selama liburan ini ku update SMOKE (secepat mood ku oke!)  
(Shadow: Kenapa nggak ASAP, as soon as possible)  
Karena ku lebih suka ngutak-ngatik Bahasa Inggris, hehehe...

Okay, mohon di baca dan review ya!!


	12. Chapter 12 When Shadow Sleeping

Disclaimer: All related things to P3 belong to ATLUS. Shadow the Hedgehog belongs to Sonic Team and SEGA. All campus IPB belong to Direktorat IPB. And my friends belong to themselves.

**

* * *

Chapter 12**** When Shadow Sleeping**

Kamis, 21 Mei 2009  
Dark Hour  
Jalan Pajajaran sekitar Kampus IPB

"Okay, akhirnya ada shadows yang cukup kuat untuk dilawan! Arcana Change, Tower! Let's do this Shadow!! *praaangg*" teriakku memanggil Shadow. "Mazio!!" tiga petir langsung menyambar ketiga shadows jenis Turret dengan telak dan menjatuhkan mereka. "Are you up for this?!" tanyaku meyakinkan Shadow. "Let's finish them!!" jawabnya. Kami berdua langsung melakukan All Out Attack dan menghacurkan mereka semua tanpa sisa.

"Yah, ternyata cuma segini kemampuannya. Kirain lebih kuat dari shadows sebelumnya, ternyata sama aja." kataku kecewa. Lalu aku menengok ke Shadow. Dia diam saja, seperti ada sesuatu yang dipikirkannya. "Something on your mind?" tanyaku. "Well, actually....yes. Why we suddenly came in here?!" tanya Shadow sambil berteriak. "What do you mean?" tanyaku bingung. "Last time, we just got back from your past, and then we met your friends and help them. But why now we in here?! Fighting shadows outside Tartarus. And, look at the date!! It's 21st May!! Why time moved so fast?!" jelas Shadow masih berteriak.

"Wow, wow, wow....easy man!! You don't have to yell at me like that!" kataku menenangkannya. "OF COURSE I HAVE!! Now explain to me and the reader what happened after we got out from Tartarus!!" teriaknya makin keras. "Nothing particular, just a regular days." jawabku santai. "Really? How come!! We skipped two weeks and nothing happened in that time?! Gimme a break!!" kata Shadow kesal. "Well....maybe there's something happened, but I can't give you a full explaination. Hm....where should we start? I know, one day on IPB Campus...." kataku mulai bercerita. "Just to the point!" perintahnya. "*sigh* Okay...." keluhku.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

Selasa, 12 Mei 2009  
Siang Hari, 14.00  
Kost Hadi

"Akhirnya dateng juga!" sambut Goman saat aku dan Aziz masuk ke kost Hadi. "*sigh* Kuliah hari ini capek banget! Pak Pram ngomongnya udah kayak kereta express, nyerocos aja terus!" keluh Aziz sambil duduk. "Bahkan ku aja yang biasanya bisa dengerin apa yang dosen omongin, kali ini nyerah. Ku nggak ngerti sama sekali apa yang dia omongin! Akhirnya ku cuma jadi patung di kelas deh!" kataku langsung rebahan di lantai. "Wah, Anggir aja langsung KO!! Hari ini Pak Pram lagi males ngajar kali!!" kata Hari sambil melakukan kebiasaannya, merokok.

"Mungkin, soalnya tadi pagi kita juga nggak ngerti materi dia sama sekali!" kata Adipta setelah mengirim sms entah ke siapa. "Udahlah, nggak usah dipikirin lagi. Yang udah berlalu biarlah berlalu. Sekarang kita refreshing dengan main Poker!!" ajak Hadi meletakkan gitarnya, lalu mengambil kartu di atas televisi. "Yak, siapa aja yang mau main duluan?" tanya Goman. "Ku nanti aja deh, mau istirahat dulu. Lagian kalo ku kalah malah jadi makin stress." kataku menolak. "Aku juga masih mau ngabisin rokok dulu nih! Ntar aja deh!" kata Hari juga menolak.

"Kalo gitu, keluar dari ruangan ini!! Dari tadi masih bikin polusi aja!!" perintah Hadi kesal. "Sabar dong Gae, aku 'kan lagi kepanasan!!" kata Hari mengarahkan kipas angin ke badannya. "Wooii!! Kalo kayak gitu kita malah makin kena polusi tau!! Asap rokok sama bau badanmu tuh bisa bunuh kita semua!!" ejek Adipta. "Setan, badan Prince Harry tuh selalu wangi! Dan cewek-cewek selalu teriak kalo cium bau badanku." kata Hari bangga. "Iya, teriakan kematian gara-gara nggak tahan sama baunya." tambah Goman. Kami berlima langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bahkan Hadi sampai terbatuk gara-gara kebanyakan tertawa.

"Tuh 'kan jadi batuk! Makanya jangan meremehkan Prince Harry!! Udah ah, aku ke depan aja!" kata Hari sambil membawa kipas angin. "Heh, pergi sih pergi aja, tapi kipasnya jangan dibawa dong!! Kita 'kan juga kepanasan!" kata Aziz merampas kipas dari Hari. "Yah, terus aku gimana dong?!" tanya Hari bingung. "Kipas aja sendiri pake koran!" saran Adipta. Akhirnya Hari mengalah dan menggunakan koran untuk mengipasi badannya.

Satu jam telah berlalu dan kami masih bermain. "Man, laper nih! Beliin kebab dong!" kata Hadi meminta. "Aku juga!!" kata Aziz, Adipta dan aku bersamaan. "Ya udah, tapi jangan gratisan dong!! Setidaknya kalian bayar setengah harga, nanti aku rugi dong kalo kebabku laku tapi pake uangku sendiri." kata Goman. "Ya udah nggak masalah kalo gitu!" kata kami berempat sambil memberikan uang ke Goman. "Har, kamu mau kebab nggak?!" teriak Goman ke Hari yang masih di depan. "Hari langsung berlari ke arah kami "Wah, boleh tuh Man!!" kata Hari gembira. "Tapi setengahnya bayar sendiri ya!" kata Goman. "Eh....ya udah deh, nggak apa-apa! Yang penting makan kebab!!" kata Hari setuju.

Goman langsung berdiri lalu keluar. "Har, kamu ikut deh! Biar bisa bantuin bawa kebabnya! Daripada merokok melulu!" ajak Goman ke Hari. "Oke, lagian aku suntuk di sini terus!" kata Hari menerima ajakannya. "Man, bareng Man! Aku juga mau beli sesuatu di mini market!" kata Aziz tiba-tiba berdiri dan menyusul Goman dan Hari. Meninggalkan aku, Hadi, dan Adipta.

"Wah, kalo begini mainnya harus di stop dulu nih!" kataku meletakkan kartuku. "Hm....selagi menunggu, gimana kalo kamu ceritain kejadian waktu kamu terjebak pas Dark Hour selesai." Usul Adipta. "Eh, nanti ada yang denger lho!" kataku kaget. "Siapa? Kita bertiga 'kan udah tau soal Dark Hour!" kata Hadi. "Oh iya, maaf kirain masih ada yang lainnya. Hehehe..." kataku tersenyum.

Aku pun menceritakan saat aku nyasar ke Monad, tapi tentu saja aku tidak cerita soal Pharos. Lagipula mereka tidak mengenalnya, yah aku juga belum kenal dekat sih. Kemudian aku meneruskan ceritaku saat terbawa ke masa laluku. Hadi dan Adipta kaget mendengarnya, terutama saat aku bertemu dengan diriku sendiri. Bahkan Adipta malah bilang "Gir, nanti kamu bisa mati lho kalo ketemu dengan dirimu sendiri!". "Emangnya Doppleganger!! Lagian dia (ku) nggak tau kok identitasku yang asli! Ku 'kan pake nama samaran." Jelasku.

Dan akhirnya aku menyelesaikan ceritaku saat kembali ke masa sekarang dan menolong Hadi cs saat mereka terdesak (kata dia mereka akan mati kalo ku nggak datang). Mereka berdua pun takjub setelah mendengar ceritaku.

"Hebat banget bisa balik ke masa lalu! Aku juga mau!! Banyak masa laluku yang mau aku ubah! Terutama...." tiba-tiba Hadi terdiam. "Kok diam? Ngomong aja, nggak usah malu-malu!" kataku. "Terutama saat Ayahku akan meninggal." kata Hadi meneruskan perkataannya dengan lesu. Aku dan Adipta langsung sedih mendengarnya. "Oh....maaf Di, ku nggak tau kalo kamu mikir ke sana." kataku merasa bersalah. "Tapi Di, kita nggak bisa mengubah sesuatu yang telah terjadi. Apalagi menunda kematian. Semua itu sudah ditakdirkan, dan kita harus bisa menerimanya dan terus menjalani hidup ini." jelas Adipta.

"Yah, aku tau....tapi kalo Anggir bisa, kenapa aku nggak? Lagian rasanya terkadang aku masih belum bisa menerima kepergian Ayahku." kata Hadi sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Hadi....ku bisa ke sana karena ku udah ditakdirkan untuk menyadarkan diriku akan pentingnya persahabatan. Mungkin kalo ku balik ke sana lagi ku nggak akan bisa pergi ke masa lalu lagi. Karena itu bukan kehendakku. Tapi....meskipun ku belum merasakan kesedihan sepertimu, bukan berarti ku nggak peduli." kataku sambil menepuk pundak Hadi.

"Ya, lagian kami ada di sini kok! Selama kita bersama, kita pasti bisa menghadapi berbagai masalah." kata Adipta berusaha menghibur Hadi. Hadi pun mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Heh, kalian benar. Ini bukan saatnya untuk bersedih. Kita masih harus membalas dendam kematian Ayahku!" kata Hadi kembali bersemangat. Aku dan Adipta pun ikut tersenyum.

"By the way, balas dendam apaan ya?" tanyaku bingung. Hadi langsung sweatdropped, Adipta juga jadi bingung. "Oh iya, aku belum cerita ya?! Hahaha....bilang dong dari tadi!! *bletak*" kata Hadi tertawa sambil memukul kepalaku. "Ouch!! Hey, kenapa tiba-tiba kepalaku dipukul?!" kataku kesakitan. "Oh maaf, kebiasaan. Abis enak sih!" kata Hadi minta maaf. "Begitu kok dijadiin kebiasaan, kejam!!" rengekku.

"Udah, nggak usah dibahas lagi! Sekarang jelasin soal balas dendam Ayahmu itu!" kata Adipta menghentikan perdebatan kami. "Oh iya, aku hampir lupa! Begini ceritanya, dulu Ayahku bekerja sebagai ketua penelitian shadows di IPB. Tapi seperti yang kalian ketahui, penelitian itu berakhir dengan ledakan yang menciptakan Dark Hour dan Tartarus. Tapi aku ingin tau penyebab terjadinya ledakan itu. Siapa tau ada yang menyabotase penelitiannya." jelas Hadi. "Kenapa kamu nggak tanya ke Pak Pram aja?" saranku. "Udah kucoba, tapi Pak Pram selalu menghindar kalo aku tanyain soal itu." jawab Hadi.

"Hm, sepertinya ini akan menjadi sebuah misteri yang lumayan seru untuk dipecahkan. Oke, aku akan membantumu dengan mencari data dari IPB." kata Adipta. "Emangnya mahasiswa boleh liat data-data IPB? Kalo gitu kenapa sekarang kita nggak bisa sekelas lagi?! Cuma gara-gara komputer sialan, the Bronkz-Nyet jadi terpisah deh!" tanyaku penasaran. "Ya nggak semudah itu dong! Maksudku, aku 'kan sering minta izin kalo mau buat acara. Nah, siapa tau aku bisa dapat izin buat liat data tentang penelitian itu." jelasnya. "Oh, I SE-*bletak* Ouuww!! Apaan sih Di?!" kataku kesal karena dipukul lagi. Hadi langsung menyembunyikan tangannya sambil bersiul pura-pura tidak bersalah.

"Kalo kamu emang mau bantuin, boleh deh! Thanks ya Ton, kamu emang bisa diandalkan! Nggak kayak anak yang satu ini..." kata Hadi sambil melirikku. "Apa liat-liat?!" kataku makin kesal. "Permisi, ada yang pesan kebab?" kata Goman tiba-tiba muncul. "Wah kebetulan, aku udah laper banget nih!" kata Hadi langsung mengambil kebabnya. "Kok lama banget?" tanya Adipta. "Iya, gara-gara Aziz sih! Tadi uangnya pake ilang segala. Kita bertiga jadi nyariin dulu deh! Untung ketemu." jelas Hari. "Emang kamu beli apaan sih Ziz?" tanyaku penasaran. "Beli snack sama soft drink biar mainnya lebih seru lagi!" jawab Aziz. "Hore!!" kami langsung berteriak gembira.

* * *

**(POV Shadow)**

Kamis, 21 Mei 2009  
Dark Hour  
Jalan Pajajaran sekitar Kampus IPB

"So, are you satified now?! Huh, get off from my way! Die!!" kata Anggir menebas shadows jenis Maya di dekatnya. "Not yet, what happened when we came to Tartarus last week?" tanyaku belum puas. "Are you lost your memory again?! If you're me, then why you didn't know what happened to me?" tanyanya bingung. "Eerr....I fell asleep after we got back from Tartarus." jawabku ragu. "You've been sleeping for two weeks!! How come?! Normal people just need six or eight hours to sleep. What kind of people are you?!" katanya kaget. Hampir saja dia terkena serangan Bufula dari shadows jenis Glove di depannya.

"There's a few things that you wrong about me. First, I'm not a human. Second, I'm a goverment spy, so I have a habit to sleep in one or two weeks. That way, I can finish my mission without sleeping in the middle of my mission." jelasku sambil menembaki shadows yang mendekatiku. "Hm....I think you should change your habit. It's not good for your health. Furthermore, what do you mean by 'reader'?!" tanya Anggir penasaran. "Euh...well....you know....I always made a mission report for goverment spy files. That's why I need some crucial informations when I fell asleep." jawabku sambil menghindari serangan musuh.

"Listen, if you need more informations, why don't you go back to my mind and read my memories?" saran Anggir setelah menghabisi shadows yang tadi menyerangnya. "Mazio!! Hey, that's a great idea!! Why you don't tell me earlier?! Okay, since there's no shadows left in this place. I'll back to your mind and gather more informations!" kataku setelah menghabisi musuh yang tersisa. Kemudian aku menghilang dan kembali ke pikiran Anggir.

"But what if they come again?" tanya Anggir kuatir. "Don't worry, shadows outside Tartarus are weaker than inside that place. I'm sure you can beat them easily. Besides, you can call me again if something happen. Now, I want to rest while reading your memories. So don't disturb me!!" kataku mulai membaca ingatan Anggir.

* * *

**Shadow's Report**

Ternyata setelah kulihat ingatan Anggir hari Kamis. Anggir dan teman-temannya tidak pergi ke Tartarus. Sepertinya yang lain masih kelelahan akibat menjelajahi Tartarus dua malam berturut-turut. Apalagi hari Jumat mereka menerima kabar buruk saat kuliah, yaitu nilai UTS mereka. 'Heh, kalo kamu tulis soal nilai UTS ku di laporanmu. Akan kubuat kau menghabiskan sepiring laporan ditambah segelas tinta pulpen, mengerti?!' ancam Anggir. *glek* Demi kelancaran laporan (dan perutku), aku tidak menuliskan bagaimana reaksi mereka saat itu. Maka aku pun berlanjut ke hari Minggu malam, di mana saat itu Pharos kembali mendatangi kami.

"Good evening!" sapa Pharos. Karena dia memiliki aura yang berbeda dengan orang lain, aku akhirnya terbangun setelah tidur selama seminggu, begitu juga Anggir. "Oh, you still alive!! I thought you're dead when we left you in Monad!" sambut Anggir. "You cruel!! I'm the one who told you about that place. In return, you hit me and left me behind!! *sob*" kata Pharos kesal sambil menangis. "Sorry, but it's because you made me mad. Well, at least you still alive! That's what important." jelas Anggir meminta maaf.

"...." Pharos terdiam setelah mendengarnya. "Actually, even I didn't know if I'm still alive or not." kata Pharos kembali berbicara. Aku dan Anggir tidak terlalu kaget dengan pernyataannya. Kami yakin kalau dia bukan manusia biasa, tapi kami tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya anak ini. "Do you have an amnesia?" tanya Anggir. "Maybe, the only thing I could remember is about 'the End'. I don't know why, but I'm sure it has some connection with the Powerful shadows." jawab Pharos. "And don't forget, in one week, another ordeal waiting for you. I hope you can pass it." tambahnya.

"Okay, I'm going now. I'll come again after you finish the ordeal. Good night!" salam Pharos lalu menghilang. Kami berdua langsung meneruskan tidur kami. Dan aku merasa bahwa tidurku masih belum cukup, jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidur selama beberapa hari lagi.

Dari Senin sampai Rabu, tidak ada kejadian yang spesial, sesuai perkataan Anggir. Maka aku pun membaca ingatannya saat sore tadi. Seperti biasa Adipta memanggil seluruh anggota SEES untuk berkumpul. Mereka akan merencanakan kegiatan mereka saat Dark Hour.

"Oke, kurasa dua minggu cukup bagi kita untuk istirahat. Jadi malam ini kita akan kembali beraksi saat Dark Hour!" kata Adipta membuka rapat. "Bagus deh, tanganku udah lama nggak memukul shadows nih!" kata Hadi semangat. "Lagian hari Minggu Powerful shadows akan muncul. Jadi kita harus mempersiapkan diri dengan baik." tambah Nana. "Tapi malam ini kita tidak akan pergi ke Tartarus." kata Adipta. "Lho, terus kita ngapain dong?!" tanya Hari bingung.

"Lupa ya? Sebelum Anggir jadi anggota SEES kita 'kan sering mencari shadows di luar Tartarus dan menolong orang-orang yang terjebak saat Dark Hour agar tidak terkena Apathy Syndrome." jelas Feby. "Apalagi akhir-akhir ini korbannya semakin banyak. Setiap hari selalu ada berita tentang penyakit itu." tambah Adipta. "Oh iya, aku lupa! Aku terlalu fokus sama Tartarus sih!" kata Hari baru ingat.

"Baiklah kalo begitu kita bagi tiga grup. Soalnya kita udah lama nggak menghabisi shadows di luar Tartarus, jadi mereka pasti udah banyak. Hadi dan Hari kalian nanti pergi ke arah Kebun Raya. Anggir, karena kamu udah ada Shadow, jadi kamu sendiri aja ya! Kamu pergi ke arah Kampus Baranang Siang. Sementara Nana dan aku akan pergi ke arah kompleks perumahan dekat kampus Cilibende. Karena posisi Nana dan Aku nanti ada di antara kedua grup. Feby, kamu ikut aku, jadi kamu bisa melacak shadows di sekitar ketiga grup tanpa harus pindah tempat berkali-kali!" jelas Adipta membagi grup.

"Oke, kalo gitu lebih baik sekarang kita istirahat biar nanti malam kita nggak ngantuk. Rapat dibubarkan!!" perintah Hadi. Adipta kaget mendengarnya. "Lho, harusnya 'kan aku yang ngomong kayak gitu!". "Yah, sekali-sekali boleh dong aku yang bubarin!" jawab Hadi bercanda. semuanya langsung tertawa mendengarnya.

* * *

**(POV Anggir)**

Dark Hour  
Jalan Pajajaran sekitar Kampus IPB

'Udah selesai buat laporannya?!' tanyaku ke Shadow. 'Sedikit lagi sih. Emang kenapa?' kata Shadow balik tanya. 'Oh, nggak apa-apa kok. Ku cuma lagi dikeroyok lima shadows jenis Maya yang menyebalkan ini!' jawabku dengan nada kesal. 'Sarkasme ya? Okay....okay, aku bantuin deh!' kata Shadow. "Kenapa nggak dari tadi sih?! Huh, Arcana Change, Justice!! Come forth, Shadow!! *praaangg*" teriakku memanggil Shadow.

"You said you need some challenge, so I let you playing with them for a while." kata Shadow. "Yeah, but I can't defeat them with my sword. They can absorb electric attack." jelasku. Shadow langsung menyerang mereka dengan Magaru. Meski mereka terkena telak, tapi mereka tidak terjatuh. Sepertinya elemen angin bukan kelemahan mereka. 'Sayang ku cuma punya dua serangan elemental. Kalo begini cuma Shadow yang bisa menyerang mereka.' pikirku mencari jalan keluar. "Feby, kau mendengarku? Feby!!" sayangnya tidak ada respon dari Feby. 'Pasti kita berada di luar jangkauannya, makanya dia tidak menjawab.' pikirku kecewa.

Kali ini giliran musuh yang menyerang kami secara bergantian. Aku dan Shadow berusaha menghindari petir yang menyambar kami berkali-kali. Bahkan aku sampai berguling-guling karena tidak sempat berdiri. Sialnya, begitu aku selesai berguling, salah satu musuh berada di depanku dan siap memukulku. 'Gawat, ku nggak bisa menghindar!!' pikirku pasrah. *dor, dor, dor* Tiba-tiba makhluk itu hancur karena tembakan dari Shadow. "Stand up! We can't let them attacking us forever!" perintah Shadow tiba-tiba muncul di depanku.

Aku langsung berdiri di samping Shadow. Dia memberikan pistolnya kepadaku. "Do you have a plan?" tanyaku. "No, just attack them with everything we got!" jawabnya lalu berlari. Aku mengerti kenapa dia memberikan senjatanya padaku. 'Pedangku tidak berguna saat ini. Jadi inilah satu-satunya senjata yang bisa kupakai untuk membantu Shadow menghabisi mereka!' pikirku paham. Aku pun menyimpan Fool Arcana Card milikku dan segera berlari menyusulnya.

"Chaos Spear!!" empat tombak cahaya langsung menyerang musuh yang tersisa. Tapi mereka masih bertahan dan menyerang balik. Aku langsung mengambil Evoker dan memutar roller pelurunya "Arcana Change, Tower!!". Tepat setelah aku mengganti Arcana, petir-petir menyambar kami. Tapi karena saat ini kami kuat terhadap elemen listrik, serangan mereka tidak terlalu melukai kami. Dengan santainya aku terus menembaki mereka walaupun aku tersambar petir.

Setelah pertarungan 'Full Assault' yang cukup lama, akhirnya kami berhasil menghabisi mereka semua. "*fyuh* It's over!!" kata Shadow lega. "*haah* Yeah....*haah* I'm beat! *haah*" kataku langsung duduk karena kelelahan. "I think it's enough for now. We need to save our energy to fight those Powerful shadows on Sunday." saran Shadow. "Agree!! Let's headback to campus!" jawabku setuju.

Di tengah perjalanan, dari kejauhan kami melihat seseorang sedang berdiri sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Kami segera berlari mendekatinya. Setelah dilihat dari dekat, ternyata dia adalah seorang pria muda. Umurnya mungkin tidak terlalu jauh diatasku. Kelihatannya dia sedang kebingungan. Aku pun menyapanya.

"Hey, kenapa kamu bisa ada di sini? Apa kamu Persona User?" tanyaku to the point. "Siapa kamu? Apa kamu yang menjebakku ke sini?! Cepat keluarkan aku dari tempat ini!" teriak pria itu. 'Sepertinya dia bukan Persona User. Bisa gawat nih kalo ada shadows yang muncul, bisa-bisa dia jadi korban Apathy Syndrome.' pikirku. "Hei, kenapa diem aja?! Jangan-jangan kamu yang menghipnotis pacarku, makanya dia ninggalin aku!" tuduhnya tiba-tiba. "Lho?! Kenal aja nggak! Tanya dong sama dirimu sendiri! Kamu pasti melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya membencimu!" kataku membela diri.

"Berisik!! Aku 'kan cuma godain pelayan di cafe, eh dia langsung marah! Ternyata dia nggak setia padaku!" jelasnya makin kesal. 'Perasaan yang nggak setia justru dia deh.' pikirku tidak sependapat dengannya. "Waktu itu saat aku mengajaknya pergi bersama teman-temanku, dia juga marah! Maunya apa sih?! Padahal aku cuma mengajaknya ke diskotik! Dasar cewek nggak tau diri!! Akan aku....akan aku....Uuuuggh!! kepalaku sakit sekali!!" kata pria itu memegang kepalanya.

"Anggir, maaf baru bisa menghubungimu sekarang. Tadi jarak kalian terlalu jauh, makanya....Eh?! Anggir, hati-hati!! Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada orang itu!!" kata Feby tiba-tiba terdengar. Aku terus memperhatikan pria itu, dia terus berteriak kesakitan. Lalu terjadi sesuatu yang belum pernah kulihat seumur hidupku. Dia....

* * *

Yeeeaah!! Sorry for the long wait, ku lagi jarang main komputer sih! Mana jadwal kuliah juga padat melulu, jadi jarang ngetik deh.

Di chapter ini ku malah membuat 'cerita di dalam cerita'. Soalnya kalo langsung lompat beberapa minggu emang nggak enak juga sih. Tapi mungkin setelah chapter 13 ku akan sering melewati beberapa hari atau mungkin seminggu malah. Kalo sebulan aja sampe 8 chapter, kapan tamatnya cerita ini? Bisa-bisa sampe 100 chapter kali! Makanya mau ku percepat, tapi tiap bulan pasti tetap ada cerita ke Tartarus dan normal life juga. Kalo nggak bukan Persona namanya.

Okay, hope you enjoyed this story and still read it until end! Dan jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk review!!

PS: Ada yang tau artinya 'fds' yang ditulis reviewer Dicky gak?


	13. Chapter 13 the Ultimate Rush

Disclaimer: All related things to P3 belong to ATLUS. Shadow the Hedgehog belongs to Sonic Team and SEGA. All campus IPB belong to Direktorat IPB. And my friends belong to themselves.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13 the Ultimate Rush**

**(POV Shadow)**

Kamis, 21 Mei 2009  
Dark Hour  
Jalan Pajajaran sekitar Kampus IPB

Tubuh pria itu tiba-tiba....meleleh?! Menjadi gumpalan lumpur. "Anggir, do you see that?!" tanyaku tidak percaya. *huuuek* Eh, dia malah muntah. 'Pathetic!' pikirku melihat kelakuannya. "This is the strangest thing I ever seen. Even stranger than you!" kataku kembali memperhatikan lumpur itu. "Hey, what did you say?!" tanya Anggir menatapku. Kemudian lumpur itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi shadows jenis Beast Wheel, bagian depannya berbentuk badan singa, dan sisa tubuhnya adalah roda besar. Baiklah ini juga aneh, tapi yang namanya shadows memang aneh semua kok. Jadi aku sudah terbiasa dengan bentuk mereka yang tidak jelas.

"Hm....it looks we still have one job to do!" kataku mengeluarkan Death Arcana Card milikku. "Yeah, you're right! We must help that guy by defeating his shadows!" kata Anggir juga mengeluarkan kartunya. "Arcana Weapon!!" teriak kami berdua menyiapkan senjata kami. "Hati-hati, makhluk itu lemah terhadap elemen api, tapi serangan Pierce tidak akan melukainya. Selain itu dia kuat terhadap elemen listrik!" jelas Feby menginformasikan status musuh kami. "Thanks Feb, now just sit and wait us! We just need a few minutes to finish this thing!" kata Anggir yakin.

"Are you sure?! You looks really exhausted now. Maybe you the one who need rest!" kataku menguatirkan keadaan Anggir. "It's true, but I'm sure I can beat this one! Heeaaahh!!" kata Anggir langsung berlari dan menyerang musuh di depannya. Tapi makhluk itu dapat menghindari serangannya dengan mudah. 'Sepertinya kecepatan Anggir berkurang. Mungkin dia sudah kelelahan. Kalo begini terus, justru dia yang akan mati!' pikirku segera membantunya.

Aku langsung menyerang dengan Garu, berhubung senjataku tidak bisa dipakai. Seranganku berhasil mengenainya, Anggir pun segera menyerangnya sekali lagi. Makhluk itu langsung terjatuh, dan kami langsung melakukan All Out Attack. Sayangnya, saat kami masih menyerang, makhluk itu berhasil menggigit kaki Anggir dan melemparnya. "Anggir!!" teriakku panik. Aku langsung melompat dan menangkapnya. "*fyuh* You better pay attention to it's movement! Otherwise, you gonna die for sure!!" kataku menasehatinya. "Thanks Shadow, sorry to make you worried!" kata Anggir minta maaf. Kami segera menjaga jarak dari makhluk itu.

"So this one really though huh?! I think we better attack with it's weakness!" kata Anggir mencari cara mengalahkan musuh kami. "But we don't have Arcana with Fire element! How we gonna do it?!" tanyaku bingung. "It's easy, with this!" jawabnya sambil memotong dahan sebuah pohon di dekatnya dengan Dual Sword miliknya. Kemudian seperti biasa, petir langsung menyambar pohon dan batang kayu itu hingga terbakar. "Oops, I didn't mean to burn the tree! Now....with this, we can attack with it's weakness!!" kata Anggir memegang obor itu. "Heh, you never cease to surprise me!!" kataku takjub. "'kay, here's the plan! You gonna distract it with your attack, when the time comes, I'll give it a surprise attack!!" kata Anggir berbisik di telingaku. "Fine, I'll do it!!" kataku setuju.

Kami kembali fokus ke musuh di depan kami. Makhluk itu sudah bangkit kembali dan siap menyerang kami. Tiba-tiba dia mengaum dan cahaya kuning menyinari sekelilingnya. "Hati-hati, dia meningkatkan serangannya!! Kalian harus menghindar jika tidak ingin terluka parah!" kata Feby memperingatkan kami. Makhluk itu segera menyerang kami dengan Swift Strike. 'Cih, kalo begini sih susah menghindar!!' pikirku berusaha menghindari serangan bertubi-tubi. Sementara Anggir langsung lari menjauhiku, sehingga tidak terkena serangan. 'Mau ke mana dia?! terserah deh, yang penting ku fokus menghindar dulu!!' pikirku tidak mau ambil pusing.

Lalu aku melompat dan menyerang makhluk itu dengan Chaos Spear. Dari enam serangan yang kuberikan, hanya dua yang mengenainya. "How about this?! Chaos Crush!!" sebuah meteor langsung menuju ke arahnya. Sayangnya makhluk itu bisa menghindar. "Hmph, Chaos Crush is too slow to hit it! Well, I think I can only attack it with Garu!" kataku menyerangnya dengan Garu. Yup, kena telak.

Tiba-tiba Anggir langsung melompat dari semak di belakang makhluk itu. "Anggir, wait!!" teriakku berusaha menghentikan Anggir. "Take this you scum!!" teriak Anggir. Pukulannya berhasil mengenai musuhnya, tapi.... "Lho, apinya mana?!" kata Anggir kaget. "I told you before to wait!! The wind from my Garu skill has blew off the fire!!" jelasku. "Eh....sorry...." kata Anggir sweatdropped. Makhluk itu langsung menyerang Anggir hingga dia terseret ke jalanan. "Shoot!! I can't move!!" kata Anggir tidak bisa bergerak. "Anggir, run!!" teriakku melihat makhluk itu mendekatinya. Aku segera berlari menuju mereka, tapi jarakku terlalu jauh dari mereka. Padahal shadows itu sudah siap melahap Anggir. "Anggir, no....!!" teriakku panik.

Tiba-tiba muncul semburan api dari belakang makhluk itu dan menghabisinya. Lalu muncul lima orang mendekati Anggir. "Anggir kamu tidak apa-apa?!" tanya Feby. "Yeah, antara hidup dan mati sih...." jawabnya bercanda. "*fyuh* Hampir aja....untung kita ke sini!!" kata Hari lega. "Kamu tuh Gir, kalo udah capek nggak usah bertarung lagi dong!!" saran Hadi sambil marah. "Abis mau gimana lagi, daripada mati tanpa bertarung." elak Anggir. "Udah-udah, jangan ribut terus. Nana, cepat heal dia sama Shadow." perintah Adipta. "Oke, Yukina!! Diarama!!" kata Nana menyembuhkan luka Anggir. "Nah, sekarang Shadow...." kata Nana mendatangiku. "No, thanks! I'm fine!" kataku menolak pertolongannya.

"Eh, yakin nggak apa-apa?! Daripada kamu sakit!" tanya Nana meyakinkanku. "Udah Na, kalo Shadow bilang begitu biarin aja! Lagian daritadi dia nggak kena serangan kok!" kata Anggir sambil berusaha berdiri dibantu Hadi. "Oh iya, kalo shadows pria itu hilang apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Anggir. "Tenang aja, dia cuma pingsan kok! Paling nanti dia juga lupa soal Dark Hour! Sekarang kita bawa aja dia ke tempat yang aman. Lagian Dark Hour juga hampir selesai." jawab Adipta berusaha mengangkat pria itu bersama Hari.

Setelah meletakkan pria itu di Halte (I wonder if it really a safe place for him). Kami segera kembali ke kost masing-masing untuk beristirahat. Di tengah perjalanan, kulihat Anggir seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Something on your mind?!" tanyaku. "Eh, gantian kamu yang tanya! Hehehe....nope, it's nothing!" jawabnya. Tapi dia langsung merenung lagi. "My sword....need more power...." hanya itu yang bisa kudengar dari ucapannya.

**

* * *

(POV Anggir)**

Minggu, 24 Mei 2009  
Malam hari 23.45  
Kost Hadi

"Oke, kalian sudah menyiapkan diri 'kan?!" tanya Adipta. "Iya, aku udah latihan kok kemarin sore. Barang P3K juga udah ku bawa di tas." jawab Hadi. "Jangan lupa masing-masing bawa jaket IPB. Biasanya 'kan udara Dark Hour lebih dingin pas bulan Purnama!" tambah Nana. "Iya, aku udah bawa kok, rokok aja udah beli sebungkus!" kata Hari. "Ngapain bawa rokok?! Kita tuh mau melawan Powerful Shadows, bukan kamping!!" kata Hadi kesal. "Selagi kita cari makhluk itu 'kan enaknya merokok dulu!" jawab Hari.

"Anggir, kok dari tadi kamu diam aja? Ada masalah?" tanya Feby mendatangiku. "Eh....nggak kok! Oh iya, ku baru ingat kalo ada urusan! Feby, bilangin ke yang lain duluan aja! Nanti ku nyusul!!" kataku segera keluar dari kost Hadi. "Tapi Gir, kita 'kan belum tau mereka ada di mana?! Nanti kamu nyasar!" kata Feby berusaha menghentikanku. "Tenang aja! Shadow juga bisa merasakan keberadaan mereka kok! Meskipun nggak sejelas kamu! Pokoknya nanti ku nyusul deh! Daag!!" kataku kembali berlari.

* * *

Dark Hour  
Velvet Room

Sesuai dugaanku, aku sampai di Tartarus tepat saat Dark Hour dimulai. Aku langsung menuju Ruang ke-66, tempat di mana Velvet Room berada. "Pokoknya hari ini ku harus bisa meningkatkan kekuatan pedangku!" kataku yakin sebelum masuk ke Velvet Room. 'Ya, waktu hari Jumat kita tidak jadi ke sini karena hujan. Tapi lebih baik kita cepat, yang lain pasti sudah menunggu!' kata Shadow mengingatkanku. "Yeah, I know!" kataku sambil membuka pintu.

"Welcome to Velvet Room! It's been a while since your last visit." kata Elisa menyambut kami. "Sorry, I'm too busy to come here! Well, since I'm in a hurry....Igor, could you help me again?!" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi. "Of course, It's my job after all. What do you need today, my boy?" kata Igor bertanya balik. "I need to add Garu skill for my weapon. I just realize that my weapon still need more power." jelasku. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but you can't add another elemental skill to your weapon." kata Igor menolak permintaanku. "What?!" kataku tidak percaya.

**

* * *

(POV Hadi)**

Malam Hari 23.55  
Kost Hadi

Kulihat Anggir dan Feby keluar, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. "Yakin Gae, udah nggak ada yang ketinggalan?! Kamu 'kan pelupa!" kata Hari mengingatkanku. "Iya udah beres semua kok!! Lagian cuma bawa jaket sama obat-obatan kok!!" kataku kembali fokus ke pembicaraan. "Kalo kartu udah belum?!" tanya Hari lagi. "Kita tuh mau bertarung, bukan main Poker!!" kataku kesal. "Iya, maksudku Arcana Card!!" kata Hari juga kesal. Aku baru ingat dan langsung menuju kamarku mencari kartu itu. "Tuh 'kan lupa!!" kata Hari.

"Ketemu!! Ternyata ada di kantong celanaku. Untung nggak ilang!" kataku lega. "Gae....Gae....kamu tuh nggak pernah nggak lupa yah?!" ejek Hari. "Berisik!! Udah ah, cepetan siap-siap, bentar lagi Dark Hour!" kataku menghindari ejekannya. "Ngomong-ngomong kok Pak Pram belum dateng juga ya? Katanya mau bantuin kita." kata Nana. "Biar aku liat di luar, siapa tau bapak lupa tempat kost aku." kataku menuju pintu keluar. "Emangnya dia pelupa kayak kamu?!" ejek Hari. Aku segera keluar mengabaikan perkataannya.

Begitu aku keluar, kulihat Anggir sedang berlari entah ke mana. "Feb, Anggir mau ke mana? Bentar lagi 'kan Dark Hour!" tanyaku ke Feby yang berdiri di sampingku. "Oh, Hadi!! Katanya dia ada urusan penting, nggak tau deh dia pergi ke mana. Tapi katanya nanti dia nyusul kok!" jawab Feby. "Si baka itu mau ke mana lagi sih?! Kalo nanti dia nggak dateng, akan aku...." perkataanku terhenti karena aku melihat seseorang datang. "Semuanya sudah siap?!" tanya Pak Pram mendatangi kami. "Eh, Pak Pram! Iya, kita udah siap kok! Hoii....Pak Pram udah dateng!!" jawabku sambil memanggil yang lain untuk keluar.

"Oke, kalo gitu ayo kita berangkat!" kata Pak Pram. "Tapi Pak, kita 'kan belum tau di mana Powerful shadows akan muncul!!" tanya Nana. "Tenang saja, bentar lagi Dark Hour kok!" katanya sambil melihat jam tangannya. Begitu Pak Pram selesai bicara, Dark Hour langsung dimulai. "Nah....Feby, coba kamu cek keberadaan mereka sekarang." perintah Pak Pram. "Baiklah, Shinta, datanglah!!" sosok wanita dengan gaun biru pun muncul. "Ketemu!! Aku merasakan keberadaan Powerful shadows di Stasiun Kereta Api!" jelas Feby. "Ada berapa? Satu atau lebih? Jangan-jangan nanti ada surprise attack kayak waktu itu" tanya Hadi. "Aku merasakan dua Powerful Shadows di tempat itu. Sepertinya sih nggak ada yang lain lagi." jawab Feby.

"Hm, jauh juga ya tempatnya....lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang sebelum Dark Hour berakhir! Eh, ngomong-ngomong Anggir mana?!" tanya Adipta mencari-cari Anggir. "Tinggalin aja dia, paling nanti nyusul. Katanya sih gitu." kataku kesal "Lho, tapi dia 'kan nggak tau tempatnya!" kata Adipta bingung. "Dia bilang Shadow bisa merasakan keberadaan mereka kok. Jadi kita berangkat duluan aja!" kata Feby. "Baiklah, semuanya segera naik ke mobil Bapak!" perintah Pak Pram. Setelah kami semua naik ke mobil merek Kuda Grandia milik Pak Pram, kami langsung berangkat menuju stasiun.

* * *

Stasiun Bogor

Akhirnya kami sampai, seperti dugaan kami, udara hari ini sangat dingin. Begitu juga dengan bulan, saat ini terlihat bulan purnama berwarna kuning menyeramkan. Feby segera memanggil Personanya untuk mencari posisi musuh saat ini. "Mereka ada di sebuah kereta api yang berada di samping stasiun. Sepertinya kereta itu masih beroperasi saat Dark Hour dimulai." jelas Feby. "Baiklah, ayo kita segera ke sana!!" kata Hari tidak sabar. "Bapak akan melihat kalian dari kejauhan. Berusahalah kalian semua!!" kata Pak Pram memberi semangat. Kami segera berlari menuju kereta tersebut.

"Mana?! Nggak ada tanda-tanda ada shadows di sini!" kata Hari kecewa. "Mereka sangat dekat kok! Pasti ada di sini!" kata Feby yakin. Kulihat Adipta sedang mengamati kereta yang berada di dekat kami. Tiba-tiba kereta itu bergerak. "Semuanya, mundur!! Kereta ini adalah shadows!!" teriak Adipta berlari ke arah kami. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tanah disekitarku bergetar. Penglihatanku pun mulai berkurang. "Apa yang terjadi?!" kata Hari panik.

Begitu kami sadar, aku merasakan bahwa kami sedang berada di dimensi lain. Sebuah rel kereta mengitari kami dan di atasnya muncul kereta dengan topeng di gerbong paling depan dan belakang. "Arcananya adalah Magician! Dia dapat menahan serangan elemen api, cahaya, dan kegelapan!!" jelas Feby segera men-scan makhluk itu. "Bagaimana dengan shadows yang satu lagi?!" tanya Adipta. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa merasakan keberadaannya saat ini." jawab Feby menunduk,. Sepertinya dia merasa kecewa karena gagal memeriksa keberadaan musuh yang lain.

Kereta itu segera berjalan mengitari kami, sepertinya dia akan melakukan serangan. Kami segera mempersiapkan diri kami. Lalu dari salah satu gerbong muncul ledakan api yang sangat besar ke arah Nana. 'Gawat!! Dia mengincar kelemahannya!!'. "Nana, cepat menghindar!!" teriakku panik. Tapi karena serangan itu berasal dari belakangnya, Nana tidak sempat melihat serangan itu, apalagi menghindarinya. Api itu langsung mengenainya dan menimbulkan asap tebal. "Uuuaahh!!" terdengar teriakan kesakitan. 'Tapi kok, kayak suara cowok?!' pikirku bingung. Tidak lama setelah asap itu hilang, terlihat sosok dua orang dari asap itu. "Hari!! Nana!!" teriak Feby kuatir.

"Untung aja aku ada di dekatmu! Kalo nggak, kamu pasti udah gosong!" kata Hari melindungi Nana. Jaket Hari terbakar di bagian punggungnya. Tiba-tiba Hari terjatuh. Aku pun segera berlari menolongnya. "Hari!!" Nana berusaha menahan tubuhnya. "Hehe....padahal aku kuat terhadap serangan api, tapi kok masih terasa sakit ya?!" kata Hari berusaha menenangkan kami dengan tersenyum. "Udah, jangan ngomong dulu!! Yukina, Diarama!!" kata Nana berusaha menyembuhkan Hari.

"Makhluk kurang ajar!! Berani-beraninya kau melukai sahabatku!! Pegasus, Zionga!!" teriakku marah. Kereta itu dapat menghindari seranganku dengan mudah. "Hoshiton, Garula!!" tepat saat kereta itu menghindari seranganku, serangan Adipta berhasil mengenainya. Kereta itu langsung berhenti. Aku langsung berlari dan memukul gerbong terdekat dengan tinju besiku. "I'm not finished yet!! Pegasus, Horse Strike!!" Persona milikku langsung muncul dan menendang gerbong itu hingga terlepas dan hancur.

"Ah, aku merasakan shadows itu mulai melemah!! Sepertinya jika kalian menghabisi semua gerbongnya, dia akan hancur!!" kata Feby menginformasikan kami. "Bagus!! Berarti masih ada delapan gerbong lagi!!" kataku mulai bersemangat. Kulihat Hari sudah kembali berdiri, sepertinya lukanya sudah pulih. "Maksudmu tujuh lagi 'kan?!" ralat Adipta setelah menghancurkan gerbong di sebelahku. "Cepat juga kamu Ton!! Oke, aku juga nggak mau kalah!! Pegasus, Mazio!!" aku mengarahkan seranganku ke berbagai arah, sehingga kereta itu tetap terkena seranganku. "Woii!! Sisain buat aku dong!! Dark Ape, Swift Strike!!" protes Hari.

Kini tersisa enam gerbong lagi. Tapi kali ini kami makin sulit menyerangnya karena ukurannya jadi lebih pendek dan kereta itu bergerak lebih cepat. Kemudian kereta itu menyerang kami dari berbagai arah dengan enam serangan api. "Hoshiton, Magaru!!". "Dark Ape, Maragi!!". Kedua serangan mereka berhasil memblok serangan dari kereta itu sehingga kami semua selamat. 'Tapi kalo begini terus kita bisa terdesak! Gimana ya caranya biar kereta itu berhenti bergerak?! Aha!!' akhirnya aku mendapatkan ide.

"Pegasus, Horse Stike!!" perintahku menyerang kereta itu. Seranganku meleset, tapi bukan itu yang aku incar. "Pegasus, hancurkan relnya!!" pegasus segera menendang rel kereta itu hingga penyok. Akibatnya, kereta itu keluar jalur dan terbalik. "Nah, ini dia yang udah aku tunggu-tunggu!! Hajar bleh!!" teriakku menyerangnya berkali-kali. Yang lainnya segera membantuku. Akhirnya kereta itu pun hancur. Dan keadaan di sekitar kami kembali seperti semula.

"Hey, kok keretanya masih ada?!" kata Hari bingung. "Lihat, itu dia bentuk asli shadows itu!!" kataku menunjuk ke atas kereta. Terlihat sosok shadows seukuran manusia dengan topi badut dan sayap berbentuk tangan. "Keadaan makhluk itu sudah lemah, mungkin karena dia menggunakan sebagian besar kekuatannya untuk membuat dimensi aneh tadi!" jelas Feby. Makhluk itu berusaha kabur. "Heh, mau ke mana kau badut jelek?! Rasakan pembalasanku!!" teriak Hari menyerangnya. tiba-tiba dia sudah berada di atas kereta. "Sejak kapan dia ada di sana?!" tanyaku sweatdropped. Dengan sekali tebasan dari Broad Sword milik Hari, shadows itu langsung hancur.

"Huahaha!! Rasakan kekuatan Prince Harry!!" teriaknya bangga. Kami semua langsung sweatdropped mendengarnya. "Feby, gimana? Udah terasa belum shadows yang satunya?!" tanya Adipta. "Ini cuma perasaanku atau memang masih ada shadows di kereta itu?" kata Feby ragu. Tiba-tiba semua pintu kereta terbuka dan muncul tekanan angin yang menghisap kami semua, bahkan Hari yang sedang melompat kegirangan juga terhisap. "Whooaaa!!" teriak kami panik.

* * *

Di Dalam Kereta Api

"Duh....kepalaku pusing banget sih!! Huh, ini di dalam kereta ya?!" kataku begitu sadar. "Lho, mana yang lainnya?! Adipta, Hari, Nana, Feby!!" teriakku mencari teman-temanku. "Hadi!! Syukurlah kau selamat!" terdengar suara Feby. "Feby, kamu ada di mana?! Yang lain sama kamu nggak?!" tanyaku kuatir. "Aku berada di gerbong terdepan. Sementara kamu berada di gerbong ke-6. Sepertinya kita semua terpisah!" jelasnya dengan nada ketakutan. "Jangan kuatir, aku akan segera ke sana! Kamu sembunyi aja, siapa tau shadowsnya ada di sana!" saranku sambil menuju gerbong berikutnya.

Begitu aku membuka pintu, aku tidak menemukan siapapun. Aku pun terus berlari menuju gerbong berikutnya. Berkali-kali kulewati setiap gerbong, tidak ada seorang pun di sana. 'Aneh, padahal aku udah lima kali melewati gerbong. Seharusnya aku udah sampe di gerbong terdepan dan bertemu Feby. Tapi kenapa masih ada gerbong lagi di depanku?!' pikirku bingung. "Hadi, dari tadi kamu kok mondar-mandir di situ sih? Emangnya ada apa?!" tanya Feby. "Mondar-mandir?! Dari tadi lari ke arah kamu kok!! Jangan-jangan....". "Aaaakkhh!!" terdengar teriakan Feby. "Feby!! Apa yang terjadi?! Feby!!" teriakku panik. 'Sial, pasti makhluk itu sudah muncul! Mana Feby sendirian lagi!' pikirku kuatir.

Tiba-tiba keretanya berjalan. 'Hah?! Kenapa keretanya jalan?! Dark Hour belum selesai 'kan?! Atau jangan-jangan ini ulah shadows!! Sial, ini pasti jebakan mereka!!' pikirku kesal. "Hadi!!" teriak Adipta dari belakangku. "Weton, kok kamu bisa ada di sini?! Bukannya itu cuma pintu jebakan ya?!" tanyaku penasaran. "Ya....kau benar, tapi aku berhasil menemukan pola jebakannya. Sehingga aku bisa menemuimu! Kita harus menggunakan pintu keluar dari samping gerbong kanan bagian depan kalau kita mau ke gerbong depan!" jelas Adipta.

"Oh jadi begitu caranya!! Kalo gitu ayo kita cari yang lain dan segera ke gerbong terdepan untuk menolong Feby!!" kataku segera berlari ke pintu yang tepat. Tetapi, empat shadows jenis Tiara langsung muncul dan menyergap kami. "Sial, surpirse attack!! Aku nggak punya waktu buat kalian!!" teriakku menyerang mereka.

**

* * *

(POV Anggir)**

Velvet Room

"Sorry, but you can't add another elemental skill to your weapon. It will cause a break to your weapon, even it can hurt the user." kata Igor menolak permintaanku. "What?! But you never said about this before!! Besides, you said you gonna help me!" kataku tidak terima. "I'm very sorry young man, I forgot to tell you about this. But don't worry, you still could add another skill beside elemental and physical skill." jelasnya. "But for now I really need that skill!!" kataku bersikeras sambil memukul meja di depanku. "How about my weapon?" kata Shadow akhirnya ikut berbicara.

"Huh?!" aku langsung terdiam dan menoleh ke Shadow. "You could upgrade my weapon too, right?! Then add Garu skill to my weapon!" tanya Shadow sambil memberikan Death Card miliknya. "As long as the weapon doesn't have any elemental skill, I can add that skill to your weapon." jelas Igor mengambil kartu milik Shadow. "Don't worry, the only skill it had was shooting!" kata Shadow meyakinkan Igor. "Can you give me your Justice Card?" tanya Igor kepadaku. Aku langsung mengambil Wild Card milikku dan melepas Justice dari Wild Card. "Here, take it!" kataku memberikannya ke Igor.

Igor langsung menyatukan kedua kartu itu menjadi Dual Gun berwarna hijau daun dengan corak sayap hitam. Lalu senjata itu kembali menjadi Death Card. "You can get your Justice Card from Elisa. By paying it of course." kata Igor. "*sigh* I know this gonna happen. Here Elisa, the price fifty thousand right?!" kataku memberikan uangku ke Elisa. "I'm sorry, but you need one hundred thousand to get it back." kata Elisa. "What the Heck?! Why it become more expensive than before?!" teriakku kaget. "Because your Social Link with people who involving this card has increased." jelasnya.

"Hey, Shadow!! it's your weapon right?! So you the one who should pay it!!" kataku membebankan ke Shadow. "Hmph, okay, I'll pay it!! Since I only had dollar, I'll give you ten dollar. It's equal to one hundred thousand rupiah, right?!" kata Shadow memberikan uangnya ke Elisa. "Sorry, but in this room. We only need the value, not the currency." kata Elisa menolak uang Shadow. "What the Hell?! I must give one hundred thousand dollar to you?! No way!!" teriak Shadow tidak terima.

"Wait a sec, if you just need the value, then I could use any curenncy right?!" tanyaku meyakinkan Elisa. Dia mengangguk setuju. "Great!! Then I only need to go to money exchange, and change my money into another currency lower than rupiah!" kataku menemukan ide. "Hello, did you forget what time now is?!" kata Shadow mengingatkanku. "Crap!! I can't do it now!" kataku baru sadar kalau sekarang Dark Hour. "Don't worry, we still have Garu skill! Eventhough it's now on my weapon." kata Shadow menenangkanku. "Yeah, you're right!! Okay, let's go!! The other must be waiting for us!!" kataku langsung menuju pintu keluar. "Well good luck with your journey!" salam Igor.

* * *

Tartarus BS Ruang ke-66

Kulihat jam tanganku menunjukkan pukul 03.15, artinya Dark Hour sudah lewat 15 menit. 'Kira-kira yang lain udah bertarung belum ya?!' pikirku sambil menuju transporter. Begitu aku sampai di gerbang Tartarus, aku segera keluar dari tempat meyeramkan itu. 'Anggir, aku merasakannya! Ada Powerful shadows tidak jauh dari sini!!' kata Shadow. Aku langsung mengambil Wild Card. "Evoker!!" kemudian mengarahkannya ke kepalaku *Praaangg* Shadow langsung muncul dihadapanku. "Where si it?! Are the other already in there?!" tanyaku penasaran. "I don't know. It would be better if we go to there. Follow me!!" perintah Shadow langsung berlari. "Hey, wait up!! I can't run like that, you know!!" teriakku berusaha mengejarnya.

* * *

Stasiun Bogor

Setelah berlari selama beberapa menit, akhirnya Shadow berhenti. 'Rasanya ada yang aneh deh. Nggak mungkin ku berlari sejauh ini tanpa merasa kelelahan.' pikirku penasaran. "This is it!! I can feel them nearby! Wait, someone's coming!!" kata Shadow bersiaga. Lalu aku mendengar suara seseorang memanggilku. "Anggir, Shadow!!" kulihat orang yang memanggilku adalah Pak Pram.

"Pak Pram!! Mana yang lainnya?!" tanyaku. "Gawat, teman-temanmu terjebak di dalam kereta dan sekarang kereta itu sedang bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi!!" jelas Pak Pram sambil membuka pintu mobilnya. "Kok bisa?! Bukannya pas Dark Hour nggak ada kendaraan yang bisa bergerak?! Kecuali dengan alat khusus seperti yang ada di mobil Bapak 'kan?!" tanyaku penasaran. "Udah cepat naik!! Nanti Bapak jelasin di jalan!!" perintah Pak Pram. Aku dan Shadow segera masuk ke mobilnya.

"Jadi mereka terhisap ke dalam kereta!!" kataku kaget setelah mendengar cerita Pak Pram. "Dan kita harus segera menghentikan kereta itu. Jika tidak, kereta itu kemungkinan besar akan menabrak kereta lain yang ada di depannya!" jelas Pak Pram mengemudi dengan serius, berusaha menghindari kendaraan yang tidak bergerak. Kulihat spedometer mobil ini sudah mencapai kecepatan 120 km/jam. 'Gila, ku aja nyetir motor nggak pernah sampe secepat ini!!' pikirku sambil memegang seat belt yang sedang kupakai.

Akhirnya kami berhasil mengejar kereta tersebut. 'Untung jalannya dekat sama rel kereta. Tapi gimana caranya ku menolong mereka ya?!' pikirku mencari ide. "Gawat!! Di depan udah nggak ada jalan yang mendekati rel kereta!!" kata Pak Pram panik. "Oh, great!! Sekarang gimana nih?!" tanyaku panik. Tiba-tiba Shadow langsung membuka pintu belakang dan naik ke atas mobil. "Hey, What are you doing?!" teriakku dari jendela. "I don't have time to explain it! Now, hurry up get up here!!" perintahnya. Aku pun berusaha naik ke atas mobil "Anggir, hati-hati nanti kamu jatuh!!" kata Pak Pram.

"Okay, now what?!" tanyaku tidak mengerti rencana Shadow. "It's simple, let's jump to that train!" jelasnya. "No way!! It's too far!! We can die if we can't reach it!!" teriakku tidak setuju. "Did you forget about my ability?! The one called 'Chaos Control'!!" kata Shadow. "Oh, I see....but, Igor said...". "We don't have another choice!! Do you want to let them hit another train and die?!" teriak Shadow kesal. Aku langsung terdiam. 'Apa yang harus kulakukan?!' pikirku bingung.

"If you don't want to do it! I'll go by myself!!" kata Shadow siap melompat. "Wait!! Fine, I'm going too!!" kataku akhirnya setuju. "Well then, hang on to me!!" perintah Shadow. Aku langsung memegang pundaknya. "Ready....JUMP!!" kami langsung melompat ke arah kereta. Tepat saat mobil Pak Pram berbelok karena sudah tidak ada jalan di depan. "Bapak akan segera menyusul kalian!! Jangan mati ya!!" teriaknya dari mobil. "Now, Chaos Control!!" teriak Shadow sambil mengeluarkan Chaos Emerald. Sebuah cahaya pun muncul di sekitar kami. Dan memindahkan kami ke tempat lain.

* * *

Kereta Api Gerbong Pertama

*Bzzt,cliiingg,warp* Tiba-tiba kami muncul di dalam kereta. "*fyuh* We made it!!" teriakku gembira. Tapi kegembiraanku langsung hilang begitu melihat seseorang yang ku kenal terikat di atas. Tubuhnya diikat oleh kertas mantra panjang yang keluar dari tubuh shadows besar di depanku. "Feby!!" teriakku memanggilnya. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak sadar. "Heh, makhluk jelek!! Lepaskan dia, atau kau akan kuhancurkan!!" teriakku marah. Tapi shadows berbentuk wanita dengan warna hitam di sisi kiri dan putih di sisi kanannya itu tidak menghiraukan perkataanku.

"Chaos Spear!!" Shadow langsung melompat dan menyerang ke bagian kertas mantra yang mengikat Feby. Kertas itu robek dan menjatuhkan Feby. Aku pun berusaha menangkapnya. "Got ya!! Hey, Feby....sadarlah!!" kataku berusaha menyadarkan Feby. Matanya mulai terbuka sedikit. "Ngg....Anggir? Kenapa kamu bisa ada di sini?" tanyanya begitu sadar. "Ntar kujelasin, sekarang kamu senderan aja dulu di sini." kataku sambil meletakkan Feby di kursi yang menjauhi shadows itu.

"You will pay for this!! Arcana Weapon!!" teriakku mengeluarkan senjataku. Aku langsung melompat dan menebas tangan kiri makhluk itu. Terdengar teriakan kesakitan darinya. Dia pun membalas dengan serangan es yang sama seperti serangan dari the Reaper. Seluruh ruang dalam kereta langsung membeku, dan suhunya pun menurun drastis. Sebuah balok es besar langsung menyerang dan menjatuhkanku. "Uuuaarggh!! Serangannya sama kuat dengan shadows yang waktu itu!!" kataku berusaha berdiri.

"Anggir, shadows itu dapat menahan serangan api, es, cahaya, dan kegelapan! Kalo cuma berdua, nggak mungkin kalian bisa mengalahkannya!!" kata Feby menginformasikan status shadows itu. "Emang yang lain ada di mana?!" tanyaku sambil menghindari serangan lainnya. Tiba-tiba muncul tiga balok es ke arahku. "Duh, lantainya licin sih!! Jadi susah menghindar deh!" kataku kesal. *dor,dor,dor* terdengar suara tembakan dari sampingku. Peluru yang menembus balok itu tiba-tiba meledak dan memecahkan balok es berkeping-keping. "Hm, so that's my weapon skill." kata Shadow tiba-tiba berada di sampingku.

Saat aku bersiap untuk menyerang, makhluk itu tiba-tiba menyerang lagi. Tapi kali ini arahnya bukan ke Shadow maupun diriku, tapi ke Feby. "Sial, Feby cepat menghindar!!" teriakku berlari ke arahnya. Shadow berusaha menembak balok es tersebut tapi dia langsung diikat oleh kertas mantra hingga tidak bisa bergerak. "Cih, what the hell is this?! I can't use my power!!" kata Shadow berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari ikatan. "What?! Shadow!!" teriakku kuatir begitu melihatnya. Karena perhatianku terfokus ke Shadow, Feby akhirnya terkena serangan. "Aaaarrkh!!" teriaknya langsung terjatuh. "Shoot!! Feby!!" aku kembali berlari untuk menolongnya.

"Feby, kamu nggak apa-apa 'kan?!" tanyaku kuatir sambil mengelap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Anggir....awas di belakangmu...." kata Feby berusaha memperingatkanku meski terluka parah. Sebuah balok es langsung menyerang kami. Aku segera menabarakkan diriku ke balok es itu agar Feby tidak terkena serangan lagi. "Aaaahh!!". "Anggir!!" teriak Feby. Aku langsung lemas karena menerima serangan itu. Tapi aku masih berusaha berdiri untuk melindungi Feby dan mencari cara untuk melepaskan Shadow.

'Kalo begini terus kita semua bisa mati!! Apa yang harus kulakukan?! Menolong Shadow dulu, atau melindungi Feby?!' pikirku bingung. Belum selesai aku berpikir, musuhku langsung menyerangku sekali lagi. Aku berusaha menangkis dengan pedangku, tapi sia-sia, balok es itu terlalu besar untuk ditahan. Aku pun terpental hingga ke ujung gerbong.

**

* * *

(POV Feby)**

"Anggir, cukup!! Aku nggak mau melihatmu mati cuma untuk melindungiku!! Cepat lari dan cari yang lainnya!!" kataku. "Mana....mungkin aku....melakukan hal....seperti itu...." kata Anggir berusaha bangkit. "Cukup, jangan melindungiku lagi!! Kenapa selalu aku yang dilindungi?! Kenapa harus yang lain yang terluka?! Aku benci diriku yang lemah ini!!" teriakku putus asa. "Kamu nggak lemah kok Feb....ku melindungimu bukan karena kamu lemah....tapi karena kita sahabat...."kata Anggir berusaha menenangkanku. Kulihat Anggir berhasil berdiri. Tapi makhluk itu langsung menyerangnya lagi. "Kalo gitu aku juga mau melindungimu!!" teriakku segera berlari ke Anggir, menghadang balok es yang menuju ke arahnya. "Feby!! Jangan, kamu bisa mati!!" teriaknya kuatir. Aku pun menutup mataku karena takut.

* * *

'Setidaknya kalo aku mati, aku tidak akan menyesal karena sudah berusaha menolong temanku. Aku ingin punya kekuatan yang juga bisa melindungi orang lain. Sehingga, bukan cuma orang lain yang bisa melindungiku. Aku pun juga bisa melakukannya!'

'Kenapa selalu aku yang lemah? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menolong teman-temanku? Aku selalu berdiam diri di belakang mereka. Meskipun mereka kesakitan aku hanya bisa menyaksikan mereka tanpa berbuat apapun!'

'Karena itu....karena itulah, saat ini giliranku yang melindungi mereka!! Kumohon, berikan aku kekuatan! Tidak perlu yang memiliki daya penghancur yang hebat. Cukup kekuatan untuk melindungi mereka agar tidak terluka!!'

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu Feby."

'Siapa itu? Apa itu kau....Shinta?'

"Ya, tapi itu namaku dulu. Sebelum kau memiliki rasa kepedulian yang besar terhadap teman-temanmu. Sekarang, panggilah namaku yang baru!"

'Namamu yang baru? Baiklah, kuharap kau bisa membantuku melindungi teman-temanku! Datanglah....Innis!!'

**

* * *

(POV Anggir)**

Tiba-tiba muncul cahaya disekeliling Feby. Lalu muncul Persona dengan sosok wanita bergaun hijau keputihan dengan dan empat sayap seperti sayap capung yang juga berwarna hijau. Dan di atas kepalanya ada lingkaran putih seperti malaikat. Persona itu langsung memblok serangan yang diberikan shadows itu.

'WoW....it's so beautiful!! Kalo ku bisa siul pasti ku udah siul!' pikirku takjub. "Hey, snap out of it, you idiot!!" teriak Shadow dari kejauhan. "Shut up!! Why don't you trying to get out from there while you complaining me?!" balasku kesal. "I'm trying you know?! But this damn magic paper is really tight!!" teriak Shadow berusaha melepaskan dirinya.

Aku kembali melihat ke arah Feby, dia berada di dalam Persona baru miliknya. Sehingga aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja. "Innis, Healing wave!!" perintah Feby. Sekumpulan cahaya-cahaya kecil langsung mengitariku dan menyembuhkan lukaku. Begitu juga dengan Shadow, dirinya langsung terlepas dari makhluk itu karena ditolong cahaya kecil tersebut.

"Alright, it's time for counter attack!!" aku langsung berlari ke arah shadows itu. Makhluk itu segera melemparkan serangan balok-balok es ke arahku. "Infinity!!". Anehnya meskipun aku terkena serangannya, aku tidak terluka sedikitpun. "Nice!! Ini pasti kemampuan Personamu ya Feby!! Thanks!!" kataku menoleh ke Feby. Aku kembali fokus ke musuh di depanku. Makhluk itu mengganti serangannya dengan kertas mantra. Tapi aku bisa menghidarinya dan menebasnya dengan pedangku. "Wind Bullet!!". "Lighting Slash!!" teriakku dan Shadow menyerang makhluk itu.

Terlihat makhluk itu mulai melemah. Lalu dia mengeluarkan teriakan yang aneh. Dan muncul tiga shadows jenis Tiara di dekatnya. "Cih, reinforcement!!" kataku kesal. "Tenang Gir, kamu juga dapat bantuan kok!!" terdengar suara Adipta dari belakang. "Eh!! Adipta, Hadi, Nana!!" teriakku gembira melihat mereka datang. "Biar, kami urus shadows yang kecil! Kamu urus induknya aja!!" perintah Hadi. "Got it!!" jawabku mengerti.

Shadows besar itu berusaha memukulku dengan tangannya. "Sparrow Counter!!" aku langsung men-counter serangannya dan melompat hingga aku bisa menebas wajahnya. "Chaos Crush!!" Shadow juga ikut menyerangnya. Makhluk itu pun rubuh, dan kami semua langsung melakukan All-Out Attack untuk menghabisinya. Akhirnya makhluk itu hancur sambil berteriak kesakitan.

"It's game over for you!!" kataku setelah shadows itu hancur. "Hei, kok keretanya belum berhenti juga sih?!" kata Hadi mengingatkan kami. "Oh iya!! Gimana nih!!" teriakku panik sambil menuju ruang kontrol. Shadow, Hadi dan Adipta segera mengikutiku. "Yang mana nih remnya?!" kataku sambil mendorong sebuah tuas yang ada di dekatku. "Itu malah bikin keretanya jadi makin kencang tau!!" teriak Adipta panik. "Cepat, stasiunnya udah kelihatan. Dan ada kereta yang lagi berhenti di sana!!" teriak Hadi. Tiba-tiba Shadow memecahkan kaca dan menekan tombol di dalamnya. Terdengar derit rem kereta yang bergesekan dengan rel hingga memekakkan telinga kami.

"Gawat, meskipun udah direm, tapi kereta ini masih belum berhenti sepenuhnya. Kalo jaraknya sedekat ini kita pasti akan menabrak kereta di depan!!" kata Adipta panik. 'Berarti cuma ada satu cara....tapi, apa efek sampingnya ke diriku dan Shadow kalo kami menggunakan 'itu' lagi?!' pikirku bingung. Shadow mengerti apa yang aku pikirkan dan dia hanya mengangguk sambil mengeluarkan Chaos Emerald. "Gawat!! Keretanya udah dekat!! Waaah!!" teriak Hadi dan Adipta. Terdengar juga teriakan Nana dan Feby di belakang. 'Terserah deh, itu urusan nanti!! Yang penting sekarang ku harus menyelamatkan kereta ini!!'. "Chaos Control!!" teriakku dan Shadow sambil memegang Chaos Emerald.

* * *

Senin, 25 Mei 2009  
Tengah Malam 00.01  
Stasiun Depok

Begitu aku membuka mataku, kulihat ada orang lain yang sedang tertidur di kursi. "Lho, kok ada orang? Jangan-jangan Dark Hour udah selesai?!" tanyaku sambil berusaha membangunkan orang itu. "Eh, Shadow?! Oh...." aku langsung sadar kalau Shadow sudah kembali ke pikiranku. "Anggir, keretanya berhenti ya?" tanya Hadi begitu sadar. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil berusaha membangunkan pria yang tertidur. "Siapa itu, apa dia masinis kereta ini? Tapi kok malah tidur sih?" tanya Adipta. "Yah, jelas aja dia tidur, orang dia mabok! Nih, ada botol bir di sini!" kata Hadi sambil menunjukkan yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Hei, keretanya udah berhenti. Cepat berdiri!" kata Adipta kepada Nana dan Feby. Kulihat mereka berdua masih berjongkok sambil menyembunyikan kepala mereka. Kelihatannya mereka masih takut. "Eh....bener udah berhenti?" tanya Nana perlahan-lahan mengangkat kepalanya. "Iya, beneran kok! Kalo nggak, nggak mungkin kita masih hidup!" jelas Adipta sambil membangunkan Feby. "Oh, maaf ya....aku terlalu panik, hampir aja aku pingsan!" kata Feby. "Kakiku aja masih bergetar ketakutan kok!" kata Nana.

"Ngg....ada apa bos? Saya naik gaji ya?" akhirnya pria itu bangun juga. "Oh, aku ketiduran di kereta lagi ya? Lho, kenapa kalian ada di sini?" tanya pria itu kaget. "Anda masinisnya 'kan?! Lebih baik anda segera mengevakuasi semua penumpang kereta ini. Hampir aja terjadi kecelakaan!" kata Hadi. "Hah, kecelakaan?! Tapi 'kan tadi udah nggak ada penumpang! Kok kalian bisa naik ke sini?!" tanya masinis itu. "Kita tadi kebetulan lewat, dan melihat kereta ini berjalan tanpa terlihat seorang pun. Kirain kereta hantu. Setelah kereta ini berhenti kami lihat bapak sedang tidur. Makanya jangan mabok melulu!" jelasku sambil agak berbohong.

"Oh...begitu ya! Makasih deh! Kalo kalian nggak ada di sini, mungkin akan terjadi hal-hal yang berbahaya! Kalo begitu saya akan berusaha berhenti mabok deh!" kata masinis itu. "Nah, gitu dong pak!!" kataku senang. "Ya udah, kalian semua turun ya! Bapak mau menaruh kereta ini di garasi kereta." perintahnya. Kami pun segera turun dan berjalan menuju stasiun setelah berpamitan dengan masinis.

**

* * *

(POV Hadi)**

"*fyuh* Akhirnya beres juga, badanku cap-" tiba-tiba Anggir pingsan. Untungnya aku segera menahan tubuhnya. "Sepertinya dia kelelahan akibat menggunakan Chaos Control dua kali." kata Pak Pram menyambut kami. "Lho, Pak Pram kok bisa di sini?!" tanyaku kaget. "Tadi Anggir ikut bapak menyusul kalian. Tapi karena ada belokan terpaksa dia menggunakan Chaos Control untuk masuk ke kereta. Dan sepertinya dia tadi juga menggunakan kekuatan itu lagi untuk menyelamatkan kereta dan kalian." jelas Pak Pram. "Oh begitu ya....kirain dia kenapa. Abis waktu itu dia juga pingsan." kata Adipta. "Ya udah, ayo kita pulang." Ajak Pak Pram menuju mobilnya.

Aku meletakkan Anggir di kursi tengah dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke sisi kiri mobil. Sementara Feby duduk di sampingnya dan aku duduk di belakang. Adipta duduk di depan bersama Pak Pram, dan Nana duduk di sisi kanan Feby. Pak Pram segera menyalakan mobilnya dan membawa kami pulang.

Saat di tengah jalan, Pak Pram tidak sengaja melewati jalan yang berlubang. Sehingga seisi mobil bergoyang. "Maaf ya anak-anak! Bapak nggak liat ada lobang! Jalan di sini nggak ada lampunya sih! Kalian nggak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Pak Pram sambil minta maaf. "Iya kita nggak apa-apa kok! Yee....dia malah tiduran di kamu Feb. Heh, bangun!!" kataku berusaha membangunkan Anggir yang tertidur di pangkuan Feby. "Biarin aja deh, kasihan dia kecapekan. Lagian tadi dia udah menolong kita semua 'kan?!" kata Feby membiarkannya.

"Oh, terserah kamu deh! Hm....rasanya ada yang kelupaan deh. Apa ya?" kataku sambil berusaha mengingat sesuatu. "Oh iya, tumben kamu nggak bersuara Har, biasanya kamu ngoceh melulu! Hari?!" tanya Nana. Seisi mobil langsung terdiam sweatdropped. "HARI!!" teriak kami semua baru sadar. *ckiiit* Pak Param langsung mengerem mendadak.

* * *

**Meanwhile, di kereta tadi**

"Hello, ada orang nggak?! WOOOIII....Siapa aja, keluarin aku dari SINI!!" teriak Hari yang terjebak di dalam kereta.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**Yah, lagi-lagi ku terlambat update cerita. Padahal rencananya mau 3 chapter dalam sebulan. Ya udah deh, yang penting jalan terus!!

Di chapter ini ku merasa senang bisa mengerjai Hari dengan meninggalkannya di kereta. (tenang Har, pas lawan shadows Magician 'kan kamu yang jadi pahlawan. Jadi jangan marah ya!) Dan ku memutuskan untuk mengganti Persona Feby dengan skill yang lebih baik. Yup, ini Ultimate Persona miliknya. Yang lain akan menyusul, tapi masih lama tentunya. Soalnya dari chapter-chapter yang lalu (setelah ku baca sendiri), Feby merasa dirinya terlalu lemah. Makanya langsung kubuat dia jadi lebih kuat.

Sekali lagi, thanks buat para reader and reviewer yang udah membaca Fanfict-ku ini!! Ku akan berusaha membuat cerita yang lebih seru lagi. Tapi jangan terlalu berharap soal misteri atau chara pairing ya! Ku nggak terlalu ahli soal begituan.

Okay, dibaca (pastilah, nggak mungkin nggak kalo udah sampe sini) dan di review ya!! And wait for my next chapter!!


	14. Chapter 14 Disscussion About Us

Disclaimer: All related things to P3 belong to ATLUS. Shadow the Hedgehog belongs to Sonic Team and SEGA. All campus IPB belong to Direktorat Diploma IPB. And my friends belong to themselves.

**

* * *

Chapter 14 Discussion About Us**

**(POV Anggir)**

Senin, 25 Mei 2009  
Siang Hari 11.00  
Kost Hadi

Sinar matahari masuk dan menyinari kamarku. Merasa sudah cukup beristirahat, aku pun akhirnya terbangun. '*hooaam* Hm….cuaca hari ini cerah juga. Semoga hari ini semuanya lancar.' pikirku begitu sadar. Lalu aku merenggangkan badanku agar tidak pegal sambil menghirup udara se-*cough,cough* "Sialan, pagi-pagi begini siapa sih yang merokok?!" kataku kesal karena menghirup asap rokok. "Udah bangun Gir?" terdengar suara Hadi dari luar kamarku. Aku segera bangkit dan berjalan keluar.

"Oh, ternyata ada si Setan! Pantesan aja….pagi cerah begini jangan dibuat polusi dong!!" kataku kesal begitu melihat Hari sedang merokok. "Setan!! Baru bangun aja udah berisik! Lagian ini udah siang tau!! Kalo tidur tuh jangan kelewatan dong!!" balas Hari marah. "Udah Gir, biarin aja dia. Lagi bad mood." jelas Hadi. "Siang? Baru jam sebelas kok!! Lagian bad mood gara-gara apaan sih?!" tanyaku penasaran. "Kayaknya definisi pagi anak ini error deh! Di mana-mana yang namanya jam sebelas tuh udah siang tau!!" kata Hari makin kesal.

"Oke, stop….Gir, kamu cuci muka dulu deh. Dan Kamu Geh, cepat abisin rokoknya! Setelah itu baru aku jelasin semuanya." perintah Hadi menyuruh kami berdua tenang. "Apa yang perlu dijelasin?! Jelas-jelas gue ditinggal begitu!!" kata Hari kesal. "Udah, pokoknya nanti kita bahas sedetail mungkin deh!" kata Hadi. "Ya udah, lagian ku mau sikat gigi dulu." kataku menuju kamar mandi. Sementara Hari kembali merokok sambil mendengarkan lagu Iwan Fals kesukaannya.

Begitu kami selesai dengan kegiatan kami masing-masing. Aku langsung duduk sambil membuat susu sereal. "Okay, now explain it!" kataku sambil mengaduk gelas. "Jelasin apaan?" tanya Hadi yang entah pura-pura lupa atau memang sudah lupa. '*sigh* Terkadang anak ini emang pelupa ya…' pikirku sambil menepuk kepalaku. "Soal yang tadi Gae! Yang buat kita ribut!" kata Hari mengingatkan Hadi. "Oh iya!! Sorry, jadi kelupaan deh. Aku lagi fokus nonton berita sih!" jelas Hadi minta maaf. "Hm….berita apaan? Soal Apathy Syndrome lagi?" tanyaku penasaran sambil memperhatikan TV.

"Selanjutnya kita beralih ke berita daerah. Semalam, sebuah kereta jurusan Bogor-Jakarta yang seharusnya berada di Stasiun Bogor, tiba-tiba justru berada di Stasiun Depok. Yang lebih mengherankan, laporan dari Stasiun Bogor menyebutkan bahwa kereta tersebut baru saja berangkat dari sana pukul 23.58. Tetapi pada pukul 00.02 kereta itu sudah berada di Stasiun Depok." lapor si pembaca berita. "Eh?! Kereta api nyasar?" kataku kaget sambil terus memperhatikan berita. "Kini kami akan menghubungi reporter kami yang berada di Stasiun Depok. Halo, Bung Derry. Bagaimana keadaan di sana?" tanya si pembaca berita kepada reporter.

"Ya….saat ini saya sedang bersama masinis yang mengoperasikan kereta tersebut. Maaf Pak, bisakah anda jelaskan kejadian semalam?" tanya reporter kepada seorang pria. "Kayaknya ku kenal orang itu deh, di mana ya...." kataku sambil mengingat. "Itu 'kan masinis semalam yang kita bangunin!" kata Hadi mengingatkanku. "Wah, soal itu saya juga bingung! Yang jelas, semalam saya ketiduran lalu saya dibangunkan sekelompok pemuda yang tiba-tiba berada di kereta. Lalu karena saya kelelahan dan juga tugas sudah selesai, maka saya langsung menaruh kereta di tempat biasa tanpa merasa curiga soal waktu." jelas masinis itu sambil kebingungan.

"Jadi Bapak tidak sadar kalau sebenarnya Bapak hanya tertidur sebentar? Lalu, kenapa Bapak bisa ketiduran? Menurut pemeriksaan polisi, ada botol bir kosong di gerbong depan. Apakah Bapak mabuk semalam?" tanya reporter lagi "Wah....'kan tadi sudah saya bilang kalo saya kelelahan! Saya tidak tau itu botol siapa, biasanya 'kan banyak penumpang yang masuk ke gerbong depan saat kereta penuh. Jadi itu bukan punya saya! Anda jangan asal menuduh dong!" jawab masinis itu dengan nada kesal. "It's a lie!! Dia sendiri yang bilang kalo dia mabok!!" kataku tidak setuju. "Yah, namanya juga wawancara. Bisa fatal dong kalo dia ngaku mabok di TV!" kata Hadi memaklumi.

"Hm....you got the point there! Yang jelas, cuma kita yang tau kejadian sebenarnya saat itu. Tapi nggak mungkin kita bilang kalo kita ada di sana pas Dark Hour 'kan!" kataku sambil minum cerealku. "Oke, berhubung beritanya udah selesai. Mendingan sekarang kita membahas soal kejadian yang sebenarnya semalam. *sigh* Sayang Weton nggak ada, kalo ada dia pasti bisa jelasin lebih detail." kata Hadi mengeluh. "Siapa bilang aku nggak ada?!" kata Adipta tiba-tiba masuk. "Weton!!" teriak kami bertiga kaget. "Wah, kebetulan kamu ada di sini. sekarang kita bisa mulai deh!" kata Hadi. "Heh, seperti biasa ya....tiba-tiba lu muncul saat dibutuhkan." ejek Hari. "Yah, lebih baik daripada aku muncul saat nggak dibutuhkan!" balas Adipta. Kami langsung tertawa mendengarnya.

"Sekarang, gimana kalo kita mulai dari soal Hari dulu. Soalnya seingatku semalam Hari nggak ada deh pas kita menghentikan kereta." usulku. "Hm....boleh juga. Geh, jelasin dong ceritanya pas kamu ketinggalan di kereta!" perintah Hadi. "Iya, iya....ini juga gara-gara kalian sih!!" kata Hari agak malas bercerita.

"Seingat gue setelah kita kesedot ke dalam kereta. Gue berada di gerbong belakang dari kalian semua. Itu juga gue tau dari Feby. Nah, begitu gue denger teriakan Feby, gue langsung lari menuju gerbong berikutnya. Tapi nggak sampe-sampe. Udah gitu shadows jelek bermunculan. Tapi mereka bukan tandingan Prince Harry yang hebat ini!" jelas Hari bangga. "Nggak usah pake Prince Harry segala deh!!" protesku. "Diem lu Gir!! Nggak berapa lama, kereta yang tadinya jalan tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak. Saat itu gue lagi lompat mau ngabisin shadows jelek terakhir, dan akhirnya kepala gue kena tiang penyangga deh sampe pingsan. Begitu sadar, tiba-tiba keretanya udah dimatiin dan pintu keluarnya terkunci. Gue kejebak di dalam deh!!" kata Hari mengakhiri ceritanya dengan kesal.

"Oh....now I get it!! Jadi itu sebabnya ku nggak liat kamu pas Dark Hour selesai. Trus gimana caranya kamu keluar dari kereta?" tanyaku penasaran sambil makan roti yang ku bawa. "Soal itu....kita terpaksa menunggu sampe fajar gara-gara nggak ada penjaga yang punya kunci kereta. Pas masuk, kami menemukannya dalam keadaan mengenaskan!" kata Hadi. *bletak* tinju Hari melayang ke kepala Hadi. "Aduuuhh....maksudku, dia sedang tertidur dengan rokok yang sudah mati dan lagu Iwan Fals yang bergema di gerbong itu. Pokoknya menyedihkan banget deh!" kata Hadi meralat perkataannya.

"Apa maksud lu dengan menyedihkan?!" kata Hari sambil menatap Hadi. "*glek* Euuuhh....Ton, tolong terusin ya. Aku mau keluar sebentar." kata Hadi berdiri dan menuju pintu keluar. Tiba-tiba Hari langsung memegang pundaknya. "Mau ke mana Gae?! Ikut dong!!" kata Hari dengan nada mengerikan dan langsung menyeret Hadi keluar. Aku dan Adipta sweatdropped melihat ulahnya. "Gyaaahh!!" terdengar teriakan kesakitan Hadi di luar. "Ng....sampe mana kita tadi?" tanya Adipta berusaha mengabaikan kekejaman yang terjadi di luar. "Kalo nggak salah sampe bagian nemuin Hari." jawabku sambil memakan rotiku yang terakhir.

"Oh, yang itu ya....yah, sisanya sih biasa aja. Kita langsung balik ke Bogor dan tidur. Tapi yang ingin aku tanyain tuh soal kamu." kata Adipta serius. "Eh, emang ada masalah apa sama ku?" tanyaku kaget melihat Adipta yang menjadi serius. "Saat itu keretanya 'kan sedang bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tidak mungkin kamu bisa masuk ke sana dengan cara biasa!" jelas Adipta. "Oh, soal itu. Emang Pak Pram nggak bilang kalo ku loncat ke sana?" kataku santai. "Loncat?! Maksudmu, loncat dari mobil?! Itu nggak mungkin!!" kata Adipta kaget.

"Kenapa nggak?! Lupa ya? Shadow 'kan bisa pake Chaos Control dan memindahkanku ke dalam kereta." kataku mengingatkan. "Oh iya....aku lupa soal itu. Dan kita selamat juga karena kamu pake kemampuan itu lagi 'kan?! Tapi sepertinya kemampuan itu menghabiskan banyak tenaga. Buktinya, kamu aja sampe pingsan." tanya Adipta mulai tenang. "Hah?! Jadi kamu menyadarinya ya?! Ku kira cuma ku sama Shadow aja yang tau resikonya!" kataku yang gantian kaget. "Great power means great responsibility, right?!" kata Adipta mengucapkan pepatah. "Hmph, yeah....you're right! Well, enough about me. Sekarang ceritain dong gimana kamu bisa sampe ke gerbong pertama!" kataku mengganti topik.

Saat Adipta hampir bercerita, pintu depan langsung terbuka. "Ton, gue juga belum tau yang soal itu. Ceritain dong!!" kata Hari begitu masuk sambil menyeret Hadi yang terlihat sekarat. "Oh, udah selesai bunuh-bunuhannya?! Ternyata malah kamu Di, yang terlihat mengenaskan! Udah damai?!" tanyaku bercanda. "Oh iya, kalian berdua belum tau ya soal itu. Udah Har, taruh hadi dulu. Ributnya nanti aja, biar kamu bisa fokus." saran Adipta. Dengan santainya Hari langsung 'melempar mayat Hadi' ke pojok ruangan (Nope, the truth is Hadi still alive and he hasn't been threw away by Hari. He just drop him). "Iya, udah gue lepasin kok!" kata Hari sambil duduk.

"Nah, begini ceritanya...." kata Adipta memulai cerita. "Bentar!! Ku mau ambil cemilan dulu!" kataku memotong ceritanya. Setelah mengambil biskuit dari tas, aku langsung kembali ke ruang tengah sambil membuka bungkusnya. "Sip, kalo sambil makan 'kan jadi lebih enak! Ada yang mau?" tanyaku memakan satu biskuit. "Nih anak dari tadi kerjaan makan melulu!!" protes Hari, tapi tetap saja dia mengambil satu. "Bisa kita lanjutin?" tanya Adipta agak kesal. "*munch* Shuure, ho ehead! *munch*" jawabku sambil mengunyah. Yang lain langsung melihatku sambil sweatdropped. "Abisin dulu makanan yang di mulut, baru ngomong!" kata Hadi.

"*sigh* Ya udahlah.... Saat di kereta, aku segera berlari mencari kalian. Tapi begitu aku sampai di gerbong berikutnya, aku menyadari ada yang aneh. Lalu aku menggores lantai dengan tombakku sebagai tanda. Dan sekali lagi aku berlari menuju gerbong berikutnya. Sesuai dugaanku, aku menemukan goresan yang sama di gerbong berikutnya. Aku jadi tau kalo dari tadi aku cuma berlari di gerbong yang sama. Terus...." Adipta berhenti berbicara dan mengambil biskuitku.

"Terus apa?!" tanyaku tidak sabar. Setelah mengunyah, Adipta kembali bercerita. "Terus muncul tiga shadows jenis Tiara dari pintu keluar. Hal itu justru membuatku curiga, 'Kenapa mereka muncul dari sana? Berarti itu pintu yang asli!' pikirku sambil menghabisi musuh." lanjut Adipta. "Bener juga! Kenapa gue nggak kepikiran ya?!" kata Hari baru sadar. "Itu karena kamu nggak suka mikir, Geh!" ejek Hadi. "Mau gue bunuh lagi, Gae?!" tanya Hari sinis. "Hoi, mau dilanjutin nggak ceritanya?!" tanya Adipta kesal. Kami kembali fokus kepadanya.

"Setelah menghabisi mereka, aku mencoba membuka pintu keluar. Begitu aku buka, yang terlihat adalah pintu asli menuju gerbong depan. Lalu aku meneruskan perjalanan dan bertemu dengan Hadi dan Nana. Dan akhirnya kami berhasil ke gerbong terdepan dan menemukanmu dan Feby." jelas Adipta mengahiri ceritanya. "Tapi kenapa lu nggak ketemu gue?" tanya Hari bingung. "Soalnya aku berada di gerbong di depanmu. Aku 'kan nggak ke belakang dulu. Mana kepikiran kalo kamu ada di sana! Lagian lebih penting menolong Feby yang saat itu di serang Powerful shadows." jawab Adipta.

"Jadi gue nggak penting ya...." kata Hari murung sambil duduk di pojok ruangan. Terasa aura kesedihan menyelimutinya. Kami bertiga sweatdropped sekaligus iba melihatnya. "Udahlah geh, yang penting 'kan kita semua selamat. Lagian 'kan kamu yang menghabisi Powerful shadows yang pertama!" kata Hadi menyemangatinya. "Bener juga lu Gae! Iya, Kalian tidak mungkin menang tanpa Prince Harry! Hahaha...." teriak Hari bangga. Lagi-lagi kami bertiga sweatdropped melihatnya. "Harusnya aku nggak bilang begitu ke dia." bisik Hadi.

Selesai mengobrol soal semalam, aku langsung bersiap-siap untuk kuliah. Soalnya setengah jam lagi kuliah. Sedangkan yang lainnya hari ini libur, tapi kata Adipta mereka mau pergi ke sebuah perusahaan untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah dari Pak Pram. Untung tugas kelompokku sudah beres. Tidak lama kemudian Aziz dan Goman datang. Dan kami semua pun berangkat bersama-sama meninggalkan kost Hadi, meskipun tujuan kami berbeda.

* * *

Sore hari, 16.30  
IPB Gunung Gede

Selesai kuliah, semua mahasiswa segera meninggalkan kelas, sementara aku masih sibuk membereskan peralatan yang digunakan dosen untuk mengajar. Setelah semua beres, aku segera mengambil tasku dan keluar dari kelas. Begitu aku keluar, terdengar suara hujan dari luar. 'Great, perasaan tadi panas deh. Kok sekarang ujan sih?!' pikirku kesal. Aku lihat sudah tidak banyak orang yang ada di gedung, dan beberapa orang yang aku kenal juga masih ada. "Hey Di, Van!! Mana Aziz?" tanyaku sambil menepuk pundak Adi. "Eh, kamu Gir! Kirain kamu udah pulang duluan. Aziz tadi begitu selesai kuliah langsung pulang sebelum ujan." jawab Adi.

"I SEES....terus kok kalian belum pulang?" tanyaku lagi. "Yah, ujan begini gimana mau pulang. Keluar gedung aja nggak bisa!" jawab Evan. "Emang kamu nggak bawa jas hujan Di?" tanyaku ke Adi. "Ada sih, tapi aku taro di jok motor." jawab Adi. "Sama aja bohong dong! Ya udahlah, mendingan kita tunggu aja sampe ujannya reda." saranku. Kami pun terdiam menunggu hujan reda. "By the way, orangtuamu udah pulang Di?" tanyaku memecah kesunyian di antara kami. "Hm, udah kok! Mereka pulang Sabtu kemarin. Emang kenapa?" jawabnya bingung. "Kalo gitu kamu bisa balik ke kost lagi dong! 'kan kakakmu udah nggak sendirian lagi." jelasku. "Oh....kalo soal itu kayaknya aku masih males deh." kata Adi tidak tertarik.

"Gitu ya....terserah kamu sih, tapi yang jelas Hadi 'kan jadi kesepian. Apalagi temen kost kalian yang satu lagi juga jarang pulang ke kost." kataku berusaha membujuk Adi. "Yah....kita liat nanti deh Gir." kata Adi masih menolak. "Nah, ujannya udah nggak terlalu deres tuh! Yang lain juga udah pada pulang. Yuk kita pulang, keburu ujan deres lagi!" ajak Evan. "Tapi 'kan masih ujan. Emang sih nggak sederes yang tadi." kataku. "Kalo gitu kita duluan ya Gir! 'kan di motor Adi ada jas hujan. Daag!!" pamit Evan langsung berlari menuju parkir motor. "Ya udah de Gir, aku mau nganterin Evan sekalian balik. Sampe ketemu besok ya!!" pamit Adi menyusul Evan.

"*sigh* Sendirian deh...." keluhku. "Siapa bilang?!" terdengar suara perempuan di belakangku. "Helda?! Kamu masih di sini?!" tanyaku kaget. "Aku nggak bawa payung sih! Kalo bawa sih aku udah pulang dari tadi. Kenapa kok kaget?!" balasnya. "Oh, nggak....tumben nggak sama temen-temenmu? Udah pada pulang ya?" tanyaku. "Iya, arah pulangnya nggak ke jalan raya sih. Jadi nggak bisa bareng deh!" jawabnya agak kesal.

"Kalo gitu kita pulang bareng aja sekarang. tapi tunggu reda dulu." ajakku. "Emang kamu nggak bawa motor? Biasanya bawa." tanya Helda. "Semalam ku 'kan nginep di kost Hadi. Jadi ku nggak bawa motor." jawabku. "Perasaan belakangan ini kamu sering nginep di kost Hadi deh. Biasanya cuma seminggu sekali. Emang ada apaan sih?!" selidik Helda. "Ngg....nggak ada apa-apa kok! Cuma lebih enak aja, biar lebih banyak istirahat!" jawabku bohong. Helda melihatku dengan sinis. "Hm, kamu bohong ya?!" tebaknya. *deg* tubuhku serasa ditusuk begitu mendengar perkataannya.

"Ng-nggak!! Ku nggak bohong kok! Emang nggak boleh kalo ku sering nginep di sana?!" tanyaku dengan suara agak keras. "Yah nggak masalah sih buatku. Jangan marah dong! Kesannya malah jadi lebih terlihat kalo kamu menyembunyikan sesuatu." katanya. "Terserah deh!! Kamu sendiri juga belakangan ini jarang berangkat atau pulang bareng denganku." balasku. "Itu karena kamu selalu kesiangan pas berangkat. Kalo pas pulangnya sih aku sering main dulu sama temen-temenku. Tapi kalo pulang kamu selalu buru-buru sih! Emang kenapa, nggak suka?" jawab Helda tenang.

"Apa maksudmu?! Itu sih urusan kamu, ku 'kan cuma penasaran! Kirain kamu lagi marah sama ku. Makanya ku pulang duluan." jelasku. "Oh....nggak kok, cuma lagi pengen santai aja. Abis bosen di rumah!" jelasnya. "Bosen kenapa?" tanyaku. "Rahasia dong!" jawabnya. "*sigh* Whatever.... Hey, udah reda tuh, pulang yuk!" ajakku. "Oh iya!! Ayo cepetan, keburu ujan lagi!!" perintah Helda sambil keluar gedung.

Setelah kami menyebrang jalan, kami berdiri di trotoar sambil menunggu bis. "Hm....masih mendung. Kalo bisnya nggak cepet dateng, bisa kehujanan nih!" kataku. Tiba-tiba terlihat kilatan petir di langit, diikuti suaranya yang menggelegar. "Aaaahh!!" teriak Helda ketakutan langsung menunduk dan menutup telinganya di belakangku. "Kamu takut sama petir ya?!" tanyaku melihatnya masih ketakutan. "I-iya....emang kamu nggak?!" tanya Helda balik. "Kalo ku sih udah biasa sama suara yang menggagetkan kayak petir atau balon meledak." jawabku santai.

Tidak lama kemudian bis yang kami tunggu-tunggu pun datang. "Yah, penuh Gir! Naik nggak ya?" tanya Helda ragu. "Apa boleh buat, daripada nanti kehujanan. Paling begitu kita keluar wilayah Bogor juga langsung sepi." kataku menenangkannya. Akhirnya kami menaiki bis itu meski berdesak-desakan.

"Tuh 'kan Gir, pasti bisnya pake ngetem dulu deh!" kata Helda kesal. "Ngapain kesel? 'kan kamu dapet tempat duduk, nggak kayak ku yang dari tadi berdiri." tanyaku sinis. "Ya tetep aja, 'kan udah penuh begini masa masih nunggu penumpang?!" balasnya. "Namanya juga orang cari duit. Udah sabar aja deh, lagian 'kan kita nggak buru-buru. Katanya bosen di rumah?!" jawabku santai. Lalu bisnya langsung jalan begitu aku selesai berbicara. "Tuh 'kan, apa kubilang?!" kataku merasa menang. Helda pun terdiam.

Lama kelamaan penumpang yang berada di bis berkurang. Hingga akhirnya aku bisa duduk di samping Helda. "*fyuh* Akhirnya duduk juga! Kakiku udah pegel nih!" kataku sambil memijat kakiku. "Gir....". Aku langsung menengok ke arah Helda. "Kenap-Damn it!! Cepat ambil nafas!!" teriakku segera membuka jendela di samping Helda. Aku baru ingat kalau dia punya penyakit asma. Helda segera menghadap jendela dan mencari udara segar. Untung hujannya sudah reda, jika tidak dia bisa basah kuyup dan akan memperburuk penyakitnya.

"Gimana, udah mendingan?" tanyaku kuatir. "*haah* Iya....udah nggak apa-apa kok....*haah*" jawab Helda berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Melihatnya seperti itu jadi membuatku merasa bersalah. "Harusnya tadi ku nggak maksa kamu buru-buru naik bis ini....ku lupa kalo penyakitmu bisa kambuh gara-gara bis ini kepenuhan penumpang." kataku menyesal. "Nggak masalah kali Gir! Kamu tuh kebiasaan deh, nyalahin diri sendiri cuma gara-gara asmaku kambuh. Jangan-jangan kalo tadi aku mati kamu bakalan menyesal seumur hidup lagi!" tebak Helda. "Ya iyalah!! Itu semua 'kan gara-gara ku!!" jawabku tegas.

"Nah, itu dia masalahnya! Jangan suka kayak gitu kenapa sih?! Nggak baik menyalahkan diri sendiri tau!! Kamu tuh selalu merasa bertanggung jawab atas kesulitan orang lain. Padahal belum tentu kamu penyebabnya!" jelas Helda menasehatiku. "Yah....mau gimana lagi....ku 'kan berusaha melindungi teman-temanku. Jadi ku merasa dong!" kataku membela diri. "Iya, tapi bukan begitu caranya! Kamu tetap harus peduli sama dirimu sendiri. Jangan selalu mikirin orang lain! Bisa-bisa kamu jadi stress!!" kata Helda meneruskan nasihatnya.

Aku pun terdiam memikirkan perkataannya. "Held, what do you think about my existence?" tanyaku tiba-tiba. "Eh, ngomong apa Gir?!" tanya Helda bingung. Aku lupa kalau dia jarang berbicara Bahasa Inggris. "Maksudku, menurutmu keberadaanku penting nggak sih?" kataku mengulangi pertanyaanku. "Emm, menurutku sih biasa aja. Emang kenapa?" katanya balik tanya. "Biasa?!" kataku bingung. "Maksudnya, kamu tuh nggak terlalu mempengaruhi keadaan kelas. Lagian semua orang juga begitu kok, nggak cuma kamu!" jelasnya.

"Hm....tapi kalo anak-anak di kelas sih emang mayoritas nggak terlalu mikirin orang lain. Maksudku tuh keberadaanku bagi teman-teman dekatku." jelasku. "Kalo kayak Goman cs sih pasti pentinglah!! Aku aja juga begitu. Setiap ada yang nggak masuk pasti pada sms atau telepon aku! Tapi kalo kamu nggak masuk paling aku cuma mikir kamu lagi sakit. Kayak yang hari Jumat, padahal kamu nginep di kost Hadi." jelas Helda. "Oh, yang waktu itu ya...." kataku. 'Padahal sih ku lagi nyasar ke masa lalu. Itu juga rasanya cuma setengah jam.' pikirku mengingat kejadian saat melawan the Reaper.

**

* * *

(POV Shadow)**

"Yah....yang jelas, semua relatif terdekat kita pasti merasa kita itu penting!" tambah Helda. "Yeah, you're right! Makanya ku berusaha melindungi kalian!" kata Anggir. "Kalian?" kata Helda bingung. "Yup, kamu 'kan termasuk teman terdekatku! Bahkan kamu teman dekat pertamaku yang cewek! Ku baru ada tiga sih....kamu, Nana, dan Feby." jelas Anggir. "Baru tiga?! Makanya jadi orang tuh lebih gaul dong!!" ejek Helda sambil memukul pundak Anggir. "Aaahh!! Diam!!" teriak Anggir malu. 'Hmph, this kid remind me about my past!' pikirku sambil mengenang saat aku masih tinggal di ARK bersama Maria dan Prof. Gerald.

"Shadow, what do you think it's like on Earth?" tanya Maria saat kami melihat Bumi dari ARK. "Prof. Gerald said he dedicated his life to makes people happy through the power of science." jawabku berdasarkan perkataan Prof. Gerald. "Shadow!". "Sorry Maria, I don't know anything about this world. Even I don't know why I created! Maybe....if I go down there, I'll find the answer. Maybe...." kataku tidak mengerti alasan keberadaanku. 'Maria....' pikirku mengenang dirinya.

'Menurutmu gimana Dow?' tanya Anggir mengembalikanku dari kenanganku. 'Hm? What did you say?!' tanyaku bingung. '*sigh* Tuli ya?! Ku bilang kenapa Helda belum jadi Social Link?! Padahal 'kan dia teman dekatku!' kata Anggir mengulangi pertanyaannya. 'Entahlah, mungkin kamu butuh suatu syarat untuk membuka Social Link dia. Tapi nggak semua orang jadi Social Link 'kan?! Buktinya, keluargamu aja nggak.' jelasku. 'Hm....bener juga....ya udahlah, nggak masalah kok!' katanya santai.

* * *

**Dark Hour**

"Hai!! Do you still awake?" sapa Pharos tiba-tiba muncul. Anggir langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. Sementara aku dari tadi memang tidak tidur, aku belum merasa mengantuk. "Oh, hai Pharos. Don't tell me another Powerful shadows will come tomorrow." kata Anggir begitu bangun. "Don't worry, they will come again next month. I just want to pay you some visit. Besides, I have another thing to tell you." jelas Pharos. "What is it?" tanyaku penasaran. "It looks like the End come because people wished for it! isn't it strange?" tanya Pharos. "Not really, sometimes people choose to die rather than live in pain." jawabku. "Hm....maybe you're right." tanggap Pharos.

"But it just too bad! People should live their life to the fullest, whatever happened to them!" kata Anggir tidak setuju. "Then tell me how they could live if they don't have anything to survive?!" kataku kesal. "There's must be some way!! As long as they not die!!" balas Anggir juga kesal. "Aaahh, berisik banget sih!!" kata Andjar tiba-tiba bangun. Kami langsung terdiam karena kaget. "Hes, bisa diem nggak sih?! Ini tuh udah malam!! Besok pagi 'kan aku sekolah!!" kata Andjar kesal.

"Euh....sorry ya, De....Hes kecilin deh suaranya." jawab Anggir ketakutan. "Ya udah, kalo gitu aku mau tidur lagi!! Awas ya kalo berisik lagi!!" kata Andjar kembali tidur. Pharos dan aku sweatdropped melihatnya. "Well then, I'm going now." pamit Pharos. "Wait a sec, something is not right!" kataku menahan Pharos. "What do you mean?" tanya Anggir. "Em....can you guys give me some time? I need to focus to find it out!" kataku berusaha mencari sesuatu yang aneh. "Okay, wake me up if you find it, 'kay?!" kata Anggir juga kembali tidur. "Hm....maybe it's only my imagination." kataku menyerah. "Can I go back now?" tanya Pharos. "Yeah, you can go now." kataku membiarkan Pharos pergi. "Bye!!" pamit Pharos.

* * *

*fyuh* Akhirnya berhasil update chapter 14! Maaf kalo kelamaan, baru selesai UTS sih!

Mulai chapter ini, gaya bicara Hari ku ubah dari "aku" menjadi "gue". Ini gara-gara setan itu maksain ku ganti cara bicara dia supaya dia terlihat lebih gaul (What the heck is that?!) *stabbed by Hari*

Chapter kali ini fokus ke Social Link, tapi sayang ku nggak bisa munculin semuanya dalam satu chapter. Bisa-bisa makin lama ku updatenya! (sorry ya Arif!! Sabar aja deh)  
Dan ku juga menjelaskan soal operasi Bulan Purnama bagian kereta sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan Lucille soal Hari yang ketinggalan di kereta. Menurutku sih udah cukup jelas, jadi maaf kalo masih ada yang bikin bingung.

Nah, pasti menurut kalian akhir chapter ini 'agak' aneh! Menurut kalian "Something is not right!" yang dibilang Shadow itu apa sih?! Ini akan menjadi teka-teki yang menarik! Sebenarnya hal yang sama juga terjadi di chapter 5. Bisakah kalian menebaknya? Hehehe.... *curiosity mode on*

Nah, udah dulu ya!! Ku mau mikirin chapter berikutnya sambil makan dulu! Jangan lupa Review, 'kay!!  
(Shadow: Sejak kapan kamu jadi rakus? Perasaan kamu jarang makan deh...)  
('kan maksudku makan cemilan) *sambil buka kulit kacang*  
(Shadow: *sigh* Pathetic....)


	15. Chapter 15 The Unlucky Fool

Disclaimer: All related things to P3 belong to ATLUS. Shadow the Hedgehog belongs to Sonic Team and SEGA. All campus IPB belong to Direktorat Diploma IPB. And my friends belong to themselves. (and that's mean you too, Harry!)

**

* * *

Chapter 15**** The Unlucky Fool**

**(POV Anggir)**

Senin, 25 Mei 2009  
Dark Hour  
Rumah Anggir

Setelah Pharos keluar, aku langsung tiduran sambil memikirkan perkataan Shadow barusan. 'Hm....apa yang aneh ya? Kalo Pharos dateng 'kan udah biasa..... Jam berapa sih sekarang?!' pikirku sambil melihat jam dinding. 'Jam satu lewat lima....berarti Dark Hour udah lewat ya. Tapi kok suasananya menyeramkan sih? Ah, tidur lagi aja deh!' pikirku sambil menutup mataku.

Tidak lama aku pun kembali tersadar 'Duh, jadi nggak ngantuk deh!! Gara-gara ribut tadi sih!! Berapa menit sih tadi ku merem?!' pikirku kembali melihat jam dinding. 'Hah?! Udah jam setengah dua!! Perasaan ku tadi nggak tidur deh....' pikirku bingung. Saat kuperhatikan lebih teliti, aku pun sadar. 'Oh, pantesan aja....sekarang masih Dark Hour, kirain udah lewat. Pantes jarum yang panjang tetap ngikutin jarum yang pendek.' pikirku lega.

Saat aku kembali menuju tempat tidur, kakiku tidak sengaja tersandung kaki Andjar, sehingga aku terjatuh. "Huuaahh!!*gubrak* Aduuuhh....apes banget sih ku malam ini....untung jatuh di kasur, kalo nggak pasti sakit!" kataku sambil berusaha duduk. "De, kalo tidur kakinya jangan ganggu dong!!" kataku kesal. Tiba-tiba Andjar langsung terbangun dan berada di sampingku. "Hes bilang apa tadi? Bukannya tadi udah aku bilang jangan berisik?!" kata Andjar mendekapku sambil mengarahkan sesuatu ke leherku.

"*glek* Eh....sejak kapan kamu bawa pisau sambil tidur?" tanyaku berusaha mengalihkan kemarahannya. "Oh, ini bukan pisau kok. Cuma penggaris." jawabnya. Aku pun merasa lega. "Tapi ini penggaris besi! Lumayan lho buat gores leher!" tambahnya dengan nada membunuh. 'Oow....kayaknya malam ini bisa jadi akhir hidupku....' pikirku takut. "Now I get it!!" kata Shadow tiba-tiba muncul. "What is it? But before you tell me, could you lend me some help?!" kataku minta tolong ke Shadow.

"Hmph, sorry....I don't have any intention to help you. But don't worry, I won't let you die with curiosity. I'll tell you what bothered me before." jawab Shadow santai. "Forget about it and help me!!" teriakku makin panik. "Sorry, but the answer is NO!!" jawab Shadow tegas. "*sigh* 'kay, tell me about it...." kataku pasrah. "Hoo....udah siap mendengarkan pernyataan terakhir ya, Hes?" ejek Andjar masih mendekapku.

"At first, I thought about Pharos existence. But suddenly I realize it's not. And when I saw you two, I finally understand....". "Just to the point!!" teriakku dan Andjar. "Fine!! Why you here, Andjar?" tanya Shadow. Tiba-tiba suasana di kamar menjadi hening. Bahkan tidak ada suara jangrik sama sekali. "What do you mean? He always slept in here. This is our room!" jelasku. "That's not what I mean!! I'm asking why Andjar still in here, at Dark Hour?!" jelas Shadow. Kami kembali terdiam.

Tiba-tiba keheningan kami dipecahkan oleh suara seseorang. "Anggir!! I can't get out from here!! The front door is locked!!" teriak Pharos tiba-tiba masuk kamar. Kami langsung sweatdropped. "Why do you need door to get out from here? You can just disappear like ghost, right?!" kataku balik tanya. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that!! Hehehe....sorry...." jelasnya baru sadar. *gubrak* Kami langsung terjatuh mendengar penjelasannya.

"Pinjem Jar. Take this!!" kataku langsung mengambil penggaris besi dari tangan Andjar dan melemparnya ke arah Pharos. Sayangnya dia langsung menghilang sehingga tidak terkena lemparanku. "How cruel!! I just forget about a little thing, and you threw a ruler to me!!" terdengar suara Pharos menggema di kamar. "Like hell I care!!" kataku kesal. "Oh well, you will regret it!!" suara Pharos pun menghilang.

'Ada-ada aja tuh anak!!' pikirku pusing. Aku pun kembali teringat soal Andjar. "Oh iya!! De, sejak kapan kamu bisa masuk ke Dark Hour?!" tanyaku ke Andjar. "Hm, apa maksud Hes? Dark Hour apaan sih?!" tanya Andjar bingung. "Euh....Dark Hour tuh saat dimana shadows berkeliaran dan suasana di sekitar kita jadi menyeramkan dan warna sekitar kita jadi agak kehijau-hijauan....Iya, kalo nggak salah sih begitu!" kataku ragu.

"Terus shadows itu apa? Mereka beda 'kan sama Shadow? Dan anak kecil tadi itu siapa?" kata Andjar menyerangku dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi. "Ya bedalah!! Mereka adalah makhluk jahat yang tercipta dari pikiran negatif manusia. Anak itu namanya Pharos. Hes ketemu dia setelah sadar soal Dark Hour. Emang kamu nggak pernah ketemu dia? Terus kapan kamu sadar pas Dark Hour?!" sekarang giliranku bertanya balik.

"Nggak, aku aja baru ketemu tadi. Kalo soal Dark Hour, kira-kira beberapa bulan yang lalu aku terbangun gara-gara ada suara yang aneh." jawabnya. "Suara aneh?". "Iya, suara yang agak menyeramkan. Sampe sekarang juga masih kedengeran, malah lebih keras dari sebelumnya." Jelasnya. 'Jangan-jangan suara shadows! Gawat dong, kalo Andjar nggak punya Persona, dia bisa jadi korban Apathy Syndorme!' pikirku kuatir.

"De, kamu udah punya Persona?" tanyaku tiba-tiba. "Persona? Apaan lagi tuh? Banyak amat sih istilah pas Dark Hour!!" kata Andjar bingung. "Ngg....Persona tuh makhluk yang melindungi kita dari shadows. Kayak Shadow, tapi dia bukan Persona melainkan ANPersona. (duh, pasti dia tanya lagi)" jelasku sambil berpikir. "ANPersona? Apa lagi tuh?!". 'Tuh 'kan....' pikirku pusing sambil menepuk kepalaku.

"Forget about it. Now, do you have something unusual inside your body and mind that could protect you at this anomalies hour?" tanya Shadow. "Pilih kalimatnya yang lebih gampang dimengerti dong!! Kalo kayak gitu mana mungkin dia ngerti!!" saranku ke Shadow. "Nope, I don't have anything like that." jawab Andjar tiba-tiba. 'Eh?! Dia ngerti?! What the Heck?!' pikirku kaget. "Hm....well then. Never going out at this hour, understand?!" peringat Shadow. "Understood!!" jawab Andjar. 'Bahkan dia nggak lupa jawab dengan Past Tense?! Bener-bener deh nih anak!!' pikirku pusing sendiri.

"Ya udah deh, mendingan sekarang kita tidur lagi! Besok 'kan kita masuk pagi." ajakku sambil kembali tiduran. "Oh iya, bener juga! Hampir aja aku lupa! Yuk tidur, tapi jangan berisik lagi ya!!" kata Andjar juga kembali tidur. "Oh iya De, satu pertanyaan lagi. Sejak kapan kamu tau soal Shadow?" tanyaku penasaran. "Ya sejak kita main Sonic Adv2!!" jawabnya.

"Bukan itu....maksud Hes, sejak kapan kamu tau kalo Shadow ada di dunia ini? (tuh 'kan, giliran ku yang tanya dia malah nggak ngerti)" kataku mengulangi pertanyaanku. "Oh, bukannya udah dari dulu Shadow bersama kita?". "Yah, emang sih....tapi dulu Shadow cuma bentar di dunia ini, terus dia balik ke dunia Sonic. Nah, sekarang dia balik lagi untuk membantu Hes." jelasku. "What did you say?! I came here because of that 'time-space rift' accident! Not for you!!" ralat Shadow. "Iya, iya....udah ah, ku ngantuk nih!!" kataku sambil menarik selimut.

* * *

Selasa, 26 Mei 2009  
Pagi hari 06.30  
Rumah Anggir

"Hes, bangun!! Anterin aku ke sekolah dong!! Udah hampir masuk nih!!" teriak Andjar berusaha membangunkanku. "Hm....iya bentar....ku masih ngantuk nih....decknya ada di tas...." kataku setengah sadar. "Hoooii Hes, banggguun!! Aku mau ke sekolah, bukan mau duel!!" teriak Andjar sepuluh kali lebih keras di telingaku. Hampir saja teriakkannya membuatku tuli. Spontan aku pun langsung terbangun. "Iya iya....ku udah bangun!! Ada apaan sih?! Ku 'kan masuk jam sepuluh!!" kataku kesal. "Tapi aku masuk jam tujuh, dan jam tujuh itu tinggal 25 menit lagi!!" balas Andjar.

"Ya udah, masih lama 'kan?! Sekolah kamu deket ini, paling 15 menit juga cukup!" bantahku. "Itu kalo nggak pake nungguin Hes sarapan dulu!! Makanya cepet sarapan sana!!" teriak Andjar. Lalu aku bangkit dan menuju ke meja makan. Aku langsung membuat cereal sambil mengumpulkan sisa-sisa kesadaranku yang belum kembali ke tubuhku.

"Hes, jangan bengong melulu!! Tinggal 20 menit lagi nih!!" teriak Andjar dari ruang depan. "Iya, santai aja kenapa sih!! Lagian kalo cuma telat lima menit juga masih boleh masuk!" kataku sambil memakan cereal. "Tapi aku nggak mau dimarahin guru lagi gara-gara nungguin kamu!!" balas Andjar. "Udah Hes cepetan, kasihan tuh Ade kamu! 'kan malu kalo dia telat lagi, gara-gara kamu lagi!" kata Ibuku menasehatiku. "Yes Ma'am, ini juga udah selesai kok makannya. Mana sih kacamataku?!" kataku sambil mencari kacamataku. "Paling ada di meja kamarmu. Makanya kalo taruh sesuatu tuh diingat!" kata Ayahku menasehati.

'Parah, sekeluarga pada menasehatiku!' pikirku kesal. 'Salahmu sendiri! Siapa suruh kelamaan?!' respon Shadow. 'Udah deh, jangan nambah-nambahin penderitaanku! Mendingan kamu bantuin ku siap-siap!'. 'No way, itu 'kan urusanmu!!' tolak Shadow. '*sigh* Sometimes, I want to destroy this world!!' pikirku makin kesal. Akhirnya aku pun berangkat mengantar Adikku ke sekolahnya, dan untungnya tidak terlambat. 'Payah, pagi-pagi udah dapet masalah. Semoga kuliah nanti lancar.' harapanku setelah mengantar Andjar.

* * *

Siang hari 13.00  
Kampus IPB Baranang Siang

Dan ternyata kuliah hari ini berjalan dengan amat sangat.... menyedihkan!! Gara-gara tadi setelah mengantar Andjar aku ketiduran. Dan aku jadi terlambat berangkat kuliah sehingga Helda marah-marah lewat sms. Ditambah lagi aku terkena efek Raiza (baca: ditilang) karena ngebut. Lalu aku diceramahi Pak Pram gara-gara terlambat (padahal kalau ku tidak ditilang dan negosiasi soal denda pasti nggak akan telat). Dan akhirnya aku tidak mengerti sama sekali materi yang diberikan hari ini karena terlalu stress.

"*sigh* Kurang parah apalagi nasibku hari ini? Rasanya hari ini ku kayak kena serangan Zio dari shadows yang sangat kuat...." keluhku sambil berjalan menuju tempat parkir. 'Menurutku masih ada yang kurang deh....' ejek Shadow. 'Oh ya, apa itu? Nuklir jatuh di atasku?' tanyaku sudah pasrah. 'Bukan….tapi hujan.' jawab Shadow begitu tetesan hujan mengenai kepalaku. "Oh great!! Sekalian aja petirnya nyamber biar lengkap!!" kataku kesal. *dhuuuaarr* tiba-tiba petir menyambar pohon yang ada di dekatku dan merubuhkannya seketika ke arahku. Untung refleksku cukup cepat, sehingga aku bisa menghindar.

'Sepertinya dunia lebih memilih untuk menghabisimu secara tidak langsung.' ejek Shadow. 'Terserah deh, ku udah males berdebat!' kataku segera berlari menuju motorku. Untungnya aku membawa jas hujan sehingga aku tidak basah kuyup di perjalanan menuju kost Hadi. Dan aku pun berhasil sampai di sana dengan selamat.

* * *

Siang hari 13.30  
Kost Hadi

Saat aku berjalan di teras, kulihat semua anggota Grup 'the Bronkz' sudah berada di ruang tengah sambil bermain Poker seperti biasa. "Lama amat Gir?! Di ceramahin Pak Pram lagi ya?" tanya Aziz begitu aku masuk. "Yah, ceramahnya sih nggak lama. Cuma gara-gara kehujanan aja ku jadi lama." jawabku sambil membuka jaket. "Wah, udah pada main Poker aja nih! Ikutan dong!!" kataku langsung duduk di dekat Harry.

"Heh, ngapain lu duduk di sini?! Mau ngintip kartu gue ya?!" tanya Harry curiga. "Gitu aja curiga, ku 'kan belum main!! Lagian ngapain liat kartu yang dipegang orang 'hopeless' kayak kamu!!" ejekku langsung pindah tempat duduk di sebelah Aziz. "Setan!! Gue udah mau menang tau!!" kata Harry kesal.

"Gir, kamu nanti mau ikut nonton nggak? Rencananya kita hari ini mau nonton di bioskop Botani Square. Tapi itu kalo ujannya udah reda sebelum jam tiga. Nanti kemaleman lagi kalo kita nontonnya yang jam lima." ajak Goman kepadaku. "Hm….boleh juga sih. Kebetulan ku lagi nggak ada kerjaan. Okay, count me in!! semuanya ikut 'kan?!" kataku setuju. "Sip, sip….tenang aja, semuanya ikut kok! Sekarang kita berharap aja supaya ujannya cepet reda." kata Goman.

'Biar ujannya cepet reda ya, hm…. Aha!!' pikirku mendapatkan ide. "Har, gantian dong!! Kamu 'kan udah main dari tadi!! Ku pengen main nih!!" rengekku berusaha merebut kartu yang dipegang Harry. "Apa-apaan sih lu?! Orang gue baru main juga!! Baru menang sekali!" tolak Harry sambil menjauhkan kartunya dariku. "Kalo gitu ku mainnya sekali aja deh! Abis itu kamu main lagi, boleh ya?!" kataku memelas. "Ya udah….nih!! huh, baru menang udah ada yang minta!" gerutu Harry. 'Yes, rencana hampir sukses!!' pikirku senang.

Begitu aku mau bermain, tiba-tiba hujan reda. "Eh, ujannya udah reda tuh!! Berangkat sekarang yuk!!" ajak Hadi begitu melihat keluar jendela. "Oh iya, bener juga!! Yuk kita jalan, keburu ujan deres lagi!!" ajak Goman langsung berdiri. Yang lain pun segera bersiap-siap berangkat. "Yah….padahal ku baru mau main….nggak jadi deh…." kataku pura-pura sedih. 'Hehehe….as I though, ujannya pasti berhenti supaya ku nggak bisa main. Misson complete!!' pikirku bangga. 'What the hell?! Hujan macam apa ini?! Mana mungkin langsung reda supaya kamu nggak bisa main?!' kata Shadow tidak percaya. 'Hehehe….siapa dulu dong, Anggir!!' pikirku bangga.

* * *

Siang hari 14.00  
Botani Square

Begitu kami sampai, kami langsung menuju ke lantai tiga. Sesaat aku berhenti saat melewati Velvet Room. 'Hm….rasanya kayak ada yang manggil deh….' pikirku sambil menengok ke belakang. 'Paling cuma perasaanmu saja.' kata Shadow. 'Iya kali….'. "Oh, hey tungguin dong!!" kataku segera berlari menyusul teman-temanku.

Setelah kami memesan tiket, kami langsung masuk ke studio sambil menunggu filmnya mulai. Tiba-tiba HP-ku bergetar. "Oh iya, HP-ku 'kan di silent. Pantesan nggak bunyi." kataku mengambil HP. Aku lihat nama orang yang meneleponku. "Elisa? Sejak kapan ku punya nomer dia?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

'Waktu itu 'kan kita tukeran nomer HP. Yang pas kamu ajak dia ke sini itu loh!' jawab Shadow mengingatkanku. 'Oh iya ya….ugh, terlalu parah untuk diingat!!' pikirku tidak mau mengingat kejadian waktu itu, aku segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Mau ke mana Gir?" tanya Hadi melihatku. "Ku mau terima telepon dulu. Penting nih!!" jawabku sambil terus berjalan.

Begitu aku di luar studio, aku langsung menerima panggilannya sambil mencari tempat yang enak untuk berbicara. "Good afternoon, am I bothering you?" sapa Elisa. "Well....actually I'm going to watch a movie. But don't worry, it hasn't start yet." jawabku. "Oh, that's a relieve. I thought you'll mad at me because calling you at this time." kata Elisa lega. "So, what's up? Do you want me to escort you to visit another places?" tebakku.

"Um....no, I haven't decide it yet. I'm just calling you to inform you of a change in Tartarus. I believe a door that was blocked is now open." jelas Elisa menginformasikanku. "A blocked door? Oh!! You mean a door that lead us to next area?!" kataku baru sadar. 'Waktu itu kita belum sampe situ sih. Jadi nggak tau deh di basement berapa pintu ke area berikutnya.' pikirku mengingat saat berada di Tartarus. "And I have a new request for you. Could you bring me a Jack Frost Doll? I really like that mascot. I think I saw it when we're playing on game zone." jelas Elisa. "Jack Frost Doll? Oh, it's a mascot from ATLUS, right?!" kataku sambil mengingat bentuknya.

"Yes, that's right. For now, that is all. I wish you a safe journey." salam Elisa mengakhiri pembicaraan kami. "Okay then, Good bye!" salamku langsung menutup panggilan. Aku pun segera kembali ke dalam studio, tepat saat filmnya dimulai. "Lama amat Gir, ngobrol sama siapa sih?!" tanya Aziz. "Biasa, urusan bisnis." jawabku bercanda.

Setelah kami menonton film, kami mengakhiri acara 'hang out' kami hari ini dengan ngobrol sambil makan di McD hingga petang. Lalu kami semua pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

* * *

Kamis, 28 Mei 2009  
Sore hari 17.00  
Kost Hadi

Seperti biasa, malam ini aku menginap di kost Hadi biar besok aku tidak kelelahan saat kuliah. Kulihat dari jendela cuaca sore ini sangat gelap, padahal baru jam lima. Sepertinya musim hujan sudah dimulai sejak awal minggu ini. "Wah, padahal tadi siang udaranya panas banget sampe-sampe ku hampir buka baju di kelas. Sekarang malah gelap begini, kayaknya nanti hujannya lama nih!" kataku masih memperhatikan langit yang makin gelap.

"Untung kamu udah di sini, kalo kamu kehujanan bisa-bisa kamu nginep di kampus lagi!" kata Hadi bercanda. "Iya, terus kamu sendirian deh di sini!" balasku. "Kalo aku sendirian emang kenapa? Emangnya aku takut?! Biasanya aku juga sendirian kalo kamu lagi nggak nginep." tanya Hadi. "Ya bukan begitu....'kan nggak enak sendirian terus tiap hari." jelasku. "Ini gara-gara Adi juga sih!! Kalo dia nggak bolak-balik Depok-Bogor 'kan aku jadi nggak sendirian!" kata Hadi terlihat kesal. "*sigh* Kamu masih marah sama dia? Udah biarin aja deh dia, setiap orang 'kan punya cara hidupnya sendiri." keluhku sambil duduk dan menonton TV.

"Tau ah!! Capek aku mikirin dia!" kata Hadi tiba-tiba berdiri. "Mau ngapain?" tanyaku. "Aku mau mandi dulu, sekalian dinginin kepala." jawab Hadi mengambil handuk lalu masuk ke kamar mandi. Karena tidak ada acara yang seru, aku mematikan TV dan tiduran di kamar sambil melihat HP-ku. 'Hm....nggak ada sms. Enaknya sms siapa ya?' pikirku sambil mengotak-atik HP.

'Oh iya, tumben '_makhluk_' itu nggak sms. Mungkin dia udah punya kesibukan. Bagus deh....' pikirku lega. Baru saja aku meletakkan HP-ku di meja, tiba-tiba HP-ku berbunyi. 'Nyeh, speak of the devil! Baru dipikirin....eh langsung dapet sms dari dia....' pikirku sweatdropped. "Gir, kamu lg sibuk gak?" isi sms dari Arif. "Gak kok, tng aja. Ku jg lg gak ada kerjaan." balasku. "Ngg....Gir....menurut kamu aku penting gak sih? Kok blkngan ini aku ngerasa sendiri trus ya? Kyk gak ada yg peduli sama aku." jelasnya. Aku langsung bangun dan duduk di kasur. 'Wah, omongan serius nih! Nggak bisa sambil tiduran kalo kayak begini!' pikirku serius.

"Emang knp? Menurutku kamu penting kok! Kamu 'kan sohib pertamaku waktu SMP, inget gak?" kataku mengingatkan dia. "Iya, aku inget sih....tp entah knp aku ngerasa gak penting. Bahkan aku mikir kalo aku gak ada di dunia ini justru lbh baik." kata Arif putus asa. *braaakk* Aku langsung memukul meja karena emosi. "Kenapa Gir? Ada yang jatuh ya?" tanya Hadi dari dalam kamar mandi. "Ng-nggak apa-apa kok! Ku cuma mukul nyamuk yang ada di meja!" jawabku bohong.

"Heh!! Yg bnr aja!! Jgn pernah ngomong kyk gitu lg! Masa cuma gr2 kamu ngerasa sendirian trus kamu mikir kalo kamu tuh gak penting!! Gimme a break!!" balasku kesal. "Abis gak ada yg peduli lg sama aku sih! Buktinya kemana2 aku slalu sendirian." jelasnya. "Yah itu sih krn kamu gak gaul. Coba dong kamu cari tmn di sana, siapa tau ada yg baik." saranku.

"Sbnrnya sih ada, tapi aku cuma bisa ketemu dia pas kuliah aja. Makanya aku lbh ngerasa sendirian." kata Arif. "*sigh* Terserah deh, yg jls jgn mikir yg gak bnr. Kyk bunuh diri dsb!" kataku memperingatkan dia. "Utk sementara sih blm kepikiran kyk gt....tp mungkin nanti kalo udah parah bisa kejadian." kata Arif. Terlihat dari sms-nya kalau dia benar-benar _hopeless_.

"Mungkin kamu butuh pacar biar gak ngerasa sendiri." usulku. "Well, I won't denied it. Mungkin juga...." jawab Arif. "Kalo gt kamu perlu melakukan sesuatu yg bisa menarik perhatian org lain." kataku. "Maksudmu melakukan sesuatu dengan mahalebay?!" tanya Arif bercanda. "Hehehe....yup, that's right buddy!! Tp kamu juga hrs bisa melakukan sesuatu yg bikin org lain 'WoW'. Asal jgn kelewatan, nanti malah dikira gila!" kataku bercanda.

"Hm....bnr jg ya....ya udah, mulai skrg aku mau nyoba biar diperhatiin org2. Thanks Gir!!" kata Arif berterima kasih. "Nah, gitu dong!! Itu baru sahabatku!! Ku tgg kbr baik dr kamu, 'kay?!" salamku mengakhiri sms kami. "Yeah, tgg aja sms dr Si Ganteng!!" balasnya bangga. 'Heh, terserah deh....setidaknya dia udah nggak stress.' pikirku sweatdropped sambil meletakkan HP di meja. Aku pun kembali merebahkan diriku di kasur.

Lalu kudengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menandakan Hadi sudah selesai mandi. "Udah dingin kepalanya?" tanyaku bercanda. "Iya udah kok, asal jangan diingetin lagi!" jawab Hadi langsung masuk ke kamarnya untuk ganti pakaian. "Di, malam ini kita ke Tartarus nggak?" teriakku dari kamarku. "Nggak Gir, kita 'kan baru melawan Powerful shadows hari minggu. Lagian yang lain pasti masih kecapekan, apalagi kemarin ada tugas kunjungan ke perusahaan. Mendingan minggu depan aja deh!" jawab Hadi dari kamarnya. "Oke deh kalo begitu!" kataku menutup mataku.

* * *

Kamis, 4 Juni 2009  
Sore hari 18.00

"Nah, sekarang 'kan udah seminggu nih, ke Tartarus yuk!!" ajakku mengetuk pintu kamar Hadi. "Hoooiii!! Denger nggak sih?!" teriakku sambil menggedor pintu kamarnya lebih keras. Samar-samar terdengar suara dengkuran Hadi dari dalam kamarnya. 'Kayaknya Hadi lagi tidur deh.' kata Shadow. "Bilang dong dari tadi kalo lagi tidur!!" kataku kesal sambil berjalan menuju kamarku. "Aku 'kan lagi tidur, mana mungkin bisa ngomong!! Ups...." teriak Hadi dari dalam. Aku langsung menghentikan langkahku begitu mendengar suaranya.

*braaakk* Pintu kamar Hadi langsung kudobrak. "Ooh....jadi tadi kamu cuma pura-pura tidur ya?! Bagus...." kataku sambil mengepalkan tanganku. Tepat saat pintu kamar Hadi kembali menutup, terjadilah suatu kejadian yang dapat membunuh seseorang, Hadi misalnya.... "Stop, Anggir....sorry Gir, stooop!! Gyaaahh!!" teriak Hadi ketakutan.

**

* * *

*Please wait for a moment***

"It's me, Shadow. Berhubung Anggir sedang sibuk _membantai_ Hadi, aku akan menggantikan dia untuk sementara. Tapi lebih baik kita lewati saja bagian terakhir tadi, demi kebaikan pembaca." (Tapi sebenarnya sih karena aku malas)

**

* * *

(POV Shadow**** as 3rd Person)**

Setelah Anggir puas, dia langsung menyeret Hadi keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang tengah. "Jadi gimana, malam ini kita ke Tartarus 'kan?!" tanya Anggir santai seakan-akan barusan tidak terjadi apa-apa. 'Perasaan aku baru ngomong beberapa menit yang lalu deh soal minggu depan....kok tiba-tiba udah seminggu aja sih?!' pikir Hadi bingung. "Heh, denger nggak sih?!" kata Anggir mengembalikan Hadi dari pikirannya. "Eh, i-iya....jadi kok! Makanya tadi aku mau tidur dulu!" kata Hadi sadar.

"Baru jam enam sore udah mau tidur. Yang bener aja!!" kata Anggir kesal. "Ya 'kan kita butuh istirahat biar nanti pas kita menjelajahi Tartarus kita nggak kelelahan." kata Hadi membela diri. "Ya udah deh, kamu boleh tidur....lagian ku cuma mau tanya itu aja kok!" kata Anggir mengalah. "Kalo cuma begitu aja kenapa harus pake dobrak pintu segala?!" tanya Hadi. "Siapa suruh pura-pura tidur?! Masih untung kamu nggak ku hajar pake pintu! Udah ah, ku juga mau santai-santai dulu!!" kata Anggir berjalan menuju kamarnya. "Bukannya kamu selalu santai-santai ya? Dasar tuh anak...." keluh Hadi kembali ke kamarnya.

* * *

Dark Hour  
Tartarus BS Basement ke-21

"Semuanya harap menuju ke tempat Harry! Dia sedang menghadapi 5 shadows jenis Maya sendirian!" jelas Feby menginformasikan kami. Aku dan Anggir segera berlari begitu melihat Harry di depan. "Get off!!" teriakku menembaki 2 shadows jenis Glove yang menghalangi jalan. Sedangkan Anggir langsung melompati musuh yang tersisa, sepertinya dia tidak mau membuang waktu sedikitpun untuk menolong Harry. Aku pun segera mengejar Anggir setelah menghabisi musuh yang tersisa.

"Heeaaahh....die!!" teriak Anggir langsung menebas shadows yang hampir menyerang Harry hingga hancur. "Thanks Gir, hampir aja gue kena!" kata Harry berterima kasih. "Ngobrolnya nanti aja, kalo mereka udah hancur semua!" kata Anggir sambil menangkis serangan dari shadows Maya lainnya. "Anggir, kelemahan mereka adalah elemen angin. Kamu pake skill Garu aja!" jelas Feby setelah men-scan kelemahan mereka. 'Yah, Justice Arcana 'kan masih di Elisa. Ku belum sempet ngambil lagi!' pikir Anggir kecewa.

"Don't worry, I'll finish them!!" kataku begitu sampai. Aku langsung menembaki 4 shadows yang tersisa, sayangnya satu berhasil lolos. "Biar gue aja!!" kata Harry menebas makhluk itu dengan Broad Sword miliknya. "Fyuh, hampir aja...." kata Anggir lega. Tidak lama kemudian, Adipta dan Nana datang.

"Sorry, kita tadi nyasar, udah gitu ada shadows yang lumayan kuat makanya lama." jelas Nana minta maaf. "It's alright, lagian tadi nggak susah kok!" kata Anggir santai. "Pake acara kepisah segala sih....padahal tadi kita turunnya 'kan barengan!" kata Harry kesal. "Itulah uniknya Tartarus, kita nggak tau apa aja yang bisa terjadi di sini!" kata Adipta senang. "Kok malah senang sih?! Bukannya justru berbahaya?" tanyaku. "Emang, unik sekaligus berbahaya. Ayo kita lanjutin lagi!" perintah Adipta berjalan menuju tangga.

Begitu kami sampai di basement berikutnya. Sebuah shadows berbentuk meja sudah menunggu di depan kami. "Teman-teman, shadows itu adalah penjaga ruangan ini! Dia tidak memiliki kelemahan dan dapat menahan serangan es. Tapi aku bisa mengetahui skill yang dimilikinya. Dia menyerang dengan elemen es." jelas Feby. "Lho, sekarang kamu bisa tau serangan yang mereka miliki ya?" tanya Nana ke Feby. "Iya, sejak Shinta berubah menjadi Innis. Aku bisa mengetahui skill yang dimiliki musuh." jawab Feby.

"Hm, berarti Nana nggak akan terluka parah kalo kena serangan dia. Nana, kamu support kita aja ya! Anggir, jangan pake Justice Arcana kalo nggak mau terluka parah!" perintah Adipta. "Roger that!" jawab Anggir. 'Lagipula emang lagi nggak ada kok! Mendingan ku ganti ke Fortune Arcana aja deh, biar lebih gampang menghindari serangannya.' pikir Anggir sambil mengambil Evokernya.

Shadows itu segera menyerang kami dengan Mabufula. Karena kami sudah siap, kami bisa menghindar dengan mudah. Kecuali Anggir yang sedang mengambil Evokernya. "Aduh!! Sialan, baru mau ganti Arcana, udah di serang!!" kata Anggir kesakitan. "Makanya liat keadaan dulu, baru ganti!!" kata Harry menasehatinya. Anggir langsung mundur dan memutar roller peluru. "Arcana Change, Fortune!! Dengan begini, ku bisa menghindar lebih mudah karena ada skill Evade Ice." kata Anggir senang.

Aku kembali fokus ke musuh di depanku. Selagi Anggir mengganti Arcana, yang lainnya sibuk menyerang shadows itu. "Harry, serang dia dengan Agilao!!" perintah Adipta. "Dark Ape, Agilao!!" teriak Harry memanggil Personanya. "Hoshiton, Magaru!!" diikuti Adipta yang juga memanggil Personanya. Serangan Magaru dari Hoshiton membuat Agilao dari Dark Ape menyebar dan menyerang shadows Table itu dari berbagai arah. Serangan kombinasi itu berhasil membuat musuh kami terluka parah.

Tidak mau membuang kesempatan ini, aku langsung menyerang. "Chaos Crush!!" seranganku berhasil mengenai makhluk itu dengan telak. "No way, it still alive?!" kataku tidak percaya melihat makhluk itu masih ada. Tiba-tiba makhluk itu berteriak keras. "Ugh, suaranya keras sekali!!" kata Adipta menutup telinganya. Mendadak makhluk itu langsung menyerang Anggir yang terlihat lesu. "Aaarrgghh!!" teriak Anggir terjatuh. "Anggir!!" teriak kami kuatir.

"Tidak mungkin serangan lambat barusan bisa mengenai Anggir dengan mudahnya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang aneh!" kata Adipta sambil berpikir. "Teman-teman, Anggir menjadi lemah gara-gara mendengar teriakan tadi. Makanya Anggir tidak bisa menghindar. Jangan sampai kalian terkena efek dari teriakan tadi!" jelas Feby.

"Jadi begitu ya....apalagi saat ini Anggir lemah terhadap serangan fisik. Gawat, Nana!! Cepat sembuhkan dia!!" perintah Adipta. "Tapi aku nggak punya skill Patra! 'kan justru kamu yang punya!" balas Nana. "Maksudku lukanya dia! Kalo itu sih aku juga udah tau! Hoshiton, Patra!!" Hoshiton langsung menghilangkan efek dari teriakan shadows tadi. "Yukina, Diarama!!" kata Nana memanggil Personanya dan menyembuhkan Anggir.

"Thanks Na!! Sial, dari tadi ku kena melulu sih!! Sekarang ku kesal nih!! Chaotic Strike!!" teriak Anggir melompat dan menyerang shadows itu dari atas sebanyak tujuh serangan. Makhluk itu langsung terjatuh begitu Anggir memberikan serangan terakhirnya. "Bagus!! Semuanya-". "Diam dulu!! Urusanku sama dia belum selesai!!" kata Anggir memotong perkataan Adipta. Tiba-tiba petir menyambar shadows itu sebanyak tujuh kali, sesuai dengan serangan Anggir tadi, bahkan petir yang terakhir paling besar dari yang sebelumnya.

"Nah, sekarang urusanku udah selesai! Silahkan kalian habisi dia!" kata Anggir akhirnya tenang. "Apanya yang mau diabisin?! Dia udah hancur kok!" komentar Harry sweatdropped. "Hah, yang bener?!" kata Anggir tidak percaya. "Wah, kayaknya Anggir lagi bad mood nih! Sekali combo aja, musuh langsung hancur!" kata Nana. "Tapi kayaknya ku mulai capek deh." kata Anggir lesu. "Yeah, me too. Maybe we used too much power tonight." kataku juga merasa lelah.

"Kalo gitu mendingan kalian balik aja ke tempat Feby. Biar Hadi yang gantiin kalian." saran Adipta. "Iya deh, kurasa hari ini cukup untukku. Kalian mau sampe mana menjelajahi Tartarus malam ini?" tanya Anggir sambil berjalan bersamaku menuju transporter. "Yah, sejauh yang kami mampu. Kalo udah ada yang merasa capek, ya kita udahan malam ini." jelas Adipta. "Kalo begitu selamat berjuang ya!" kata Anggir mengaktifkan transporter dan kami berdua menghilang.

* * *

Tartarus BS Ruang ke-66

"Oh, selamat datang kembali!!" sapa Feby. "Yo, Hadi langsung ke sana ya?" tanya Anggir begitu tiba. "Iya, kalian 'kan tukar tempat, makanya nggak ketemu." jawab Feby. "Is the door still far from our last place?" tanyaku penasaran. "No, after they go downstairs, they will find it." jelas Feby. "Bagus deh kalo begitu. Kirain masih jauh." kata Anggir lega sambil duduk di lantai karena terlalu kelelahan.

"Tumben kamu kecapekan, biasanya kamu yang paling semangat pas menjelajahi Tartarus. "Tau nih! Akhir-akhir ini ku apes melulu sih! Apalagi pas Selasa minggu lalu. Hiii....saking parahnya sampe ku nggak mau inget lagi!" jelas Anggir merinding. Aku dan Feby ikut duduk menemani Anggir.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Feby sibuk membantu yang lainnya dengan men-scan kemampuan dan kelemahan musuh. Sementara Anggir menghibur dirinya dengan mendengarkan MP3. Aku pun berjalan mengitari ruangan itu karena bosan. Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu saat berjalan melewati pintu Velvet Room. 'I almost forgot, we had finished Elisa request about that doll! I wonder if Anggir bought that doll now.' pikirku sambil memanggil Anggir.

"Hey Anggir, come here!!". Tapi dia tidak menjawabku karena terlalu fokus dengan musik yang didengarnya. "Chaos Spear!!" teriakku menyerang Anggir. Untungnya Anggir melompat menghindari seranganku, lagipula seranganku memang kubuat meleset. "Whoa!! Hey Dow, what's wrong with you?!" teriak Anggir kaget. Aku langsung menunjuk ke arah Velvet room yang berada di belakangku. Anggir langsung mengerti dan berjalan ke arahku. "Couldn't you use a better way to call me?!" kata Anggir begitu berada di dekatku. "Next time I won't miss." ancamku kepadanya. Kami pun segera masuk ke Velvet Room.

* * *

Velvet Room

"Welcome, how can I help you today?" sapa Elisa menyambut kami. "Hai, we just want to give this to you. Here!!" kata Anggir memberikan boneka kepada Elisa. "Oh!! I have waiting for you to bring me this Jack Frost doll!! Thank you, I'm so happy!!" kata Elisa gembira. "I'm glad to hear that!" kata Anggir. "So you already forget about losing thirty thousand Rupiah to get this doll?" ejekku. "Shut up!! At least I tried and finally got it!" kata Anggir kesal.

"I'm sorry if I made trouble for you to get this doll. But I'm sure my reward will make you happy!" kata Elisa mengambil sesuatu dari bawah meja yang biasanya digunakan Igor untuk fusion weapon. "By the way, where's Igor? Going to toilet again?" tanya Anggir bercanda. "No, my master have something important to do. I think it's related with your journey." jawab Elisa mengeluarkan sebuah kotak hitam seukuran kotak kue.

"What is it? a cake for me?!" tebak Anggir merasa senang. "Close your eyes and pick one!" perintah Elisa. Kami berdua langsung menutup mata kami, tetapi hanya Anggir yang mengambil sesuatu dari kotak itu. Aku tidak tertarik dengan kejutan. Begitu kami membuka mata, kulihat sebuah kertas yang terlipat berada di tangan Anggir. "What's this?" tanya Anggir segera membuka lipatan dan membaca tulisan di kertas. "You will meet new obstacles and lose something important to you. But if you manage to solve it, you will get something new." isi tulisan itu.

"What the Heck?! I thought this is something valueable!" kata Anggir kecewa. "It's a fortune letter for you. It's 100% guaranteed. And I thought you will got a '_high luck'_ letter. But I think you will find out what it mean." jelas Elisa. "*sigh* Oh well, I think all of my luck have vanished from last week." kata Anggir lesu. "Don't worry, to cheer you up, I'll give back your Justice Arcana Card for free!" kata Elisa menyemangati Anggir. "Really?! Thanks!! I take back my word about my luck!!" kata Anggir kembali ceria begitu menerima Justice Card.

"Well then, I'm looking forward to your next visit." salam Elisa saat kami akan meninggalkan Velvet Room. "Yeah, and thanks for giving back my card! Eh, apa sih Dow?-Oh....and also about that fortune letter. Eventhough I don't understand it!" kata Anggir begitu kuingatkan soal kertas tadi.

* * *

Welcome back!! Chapter 15 pun muncul!!

Akhirnya ku bisa ceritain semua Social Link di chapter ini. Mulai dari Sun, Moon, Tower, dan Fortune Social Link.

Dan lagi-lagi....ada perubahan soal Hari. (*sigh* nih setan banyak maunya sih....royalti juga udah pas di disclaimer, kalo nggak ngapain ku pake!!) sesuai keinginannya, nama Hari ku ubah jadi Harry (emang sih itu nama aslimu, tapi rasanya kalo kamu pake nama barat kayak gitu kok rasanya nggak pantes ya....*burned with Agilao by Dark Ape*)  
Ku juga minta maaf ke Lucielle michaelis karena salah tulis namamu. (Waktu itu buru-buru mau makan sih....)

Dan jawaban teka-teki chapter lalu adalah soal Andjar yang sadar saat Dark Hour. Nah, apakah dia memiliki Persona atau tidak? Itu masih rahasia!! Yang jelas (sedikit spoiler) di chapter-chapter berikutnya akan ada Persona-User lainnya selain SEES.

That's why, be patient and wait for my next chapter, okay!! (And don't forget to review!)


	16. Chapter 16 Cooling Down

Disclaimer: All related things to P3 belong to ATLUS. Shadow the Hedgehog belongs to Sonic Team and SEGA. All campus IPB belong to Direktorat Diploma IPB. And my friends belong to themselves.

**

* * *

Chapter 16**** Cooling Down**

**(POV Anggir)**

Kamis, 11 Juni 2009  
Dark Hour  
Tartarus BS Ruang ke-66

Seperti minggu lalu, malam ini kami akan menjelajahi Tartarus lagi. Dan kali ini kami harus bisa bertahan hingga di basement yang ada penghalangnya. Jika kami berhasil mencapainya, itu menandakan bahwa kami sudah mengalami kemajuan. 'Aku harap kali ini tidak terjadi sesuatu di luar dugaan.' harapku sambil mendengarkan Adipta membagi kelompok.

"Oke, malam ini yang menjelajah duluan adalah kalian berempat!" kata Adipta sambil menunjuk kepada Hadi, Harry, Nana, dan aku. "Boleh tanya nggak?" tanya Harry. Adipta menanggapinya dengan mengangguk. "Kenapa gue sama Nana harus ikut melulu? Bukannya gue nggak suka ke sini, cuma perasaan kok-". "Iya, aku mengerti." potong Adipta. "Itu karena kalian berdua tidak memiliki pengganti. Kalian tau 'kan kalo Hadi dan aku menggunakan elemen petir dan angin. Sementara Anggir dan Shadow juga bisa. Itulah yang aku maksud dengan pengganti." jelas Adipta.

"Jadi, karena tidak ada yang bisa menggunakan elemen es dan api seperti kami berdua, kami selalu jadi anggota yang menjelajah ya?" kata Nana menyimpulkan penjelasan Adipta. "Benar, apalagi hanya kamu yang memiliki healing skill. Itulah sebabnya kalian harus ikut tim penjelajah." tambah Adipta.

"Ya udah, tunggu apalagi?! Ayo kita mulai, aku udah nggak sabar pengen menghajar shadows itu lagi!!" ajak Hadi dengan semangat. "Euh....what's wrong with him?" tanyaku berbisik ke Nana. "Oh, Hadi....*sigh* itu gara-gara minggu lalu pas kita menuju transporter, dia di serang shadows jenis samurai. Dan dia tidak sempat membalas karena kami menyeretnya kembali ke sini." jelas Nana sambil menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah, selamat berjuang! Aku akan mengawasi kalian bersama Feby dari sini!" kata Adipta. Kami berempat langsung menuju transporter.

* * *

Tartarus BS (Arqa) Basement ke-36

Begitu kami sampai, kami langsung berjalan ke kanan, menuju tangga. Langkah kami terhenti begitu ada empat shadows terlihat. "Wah, shadows jenis baru nih! Kuat nggak ya? Feby, coba kamu scan!" kataku sambil mengambil Fool card dari kantong. "Arcana Weapon!! Dual Blade!". Aku langsung berlari dan menyerang shadows jenis Cupid terdekat. Karena mereka belum menyadari keberadaan kami, aku bisa melakukan suprise attack dengan mudah. Shadows lainnya pun panik karena kaget.

"Aku berhasil men-scan mereka. Mereka lemah terhadap elemen es!! Dan mereka menyerang dengan panah mereka yang memiliki efek Charm. Jadi usahakan kalian menghindari panahnya jika tidak mau terpengaruh." jelas Feby usai memeriksa musuh. "Es ya....baiklah, Persona!!" Nana langsung menggenggam Empress card miliknya. Yukina langsung muncul di hadapannya. "Yukina, serang mereka dengan Mabufu!!". Persona itu langsung menghembuskan es kepada empat shadows itu. Mereka semua langsung terjatuh terkena serangannya.

Tanpa dikomando, kami berempat langsung melakukan all-out attack dan menghabisi tiga shadows. Satu shadows yang tersisa berusaha menyerang Harry, tapi dia berhasil menghindar dengan mudahnya. "You're finish!!" teriak Hadi memukul dari belakang dan menghabisi makhluk itu. "Beres, ayo kita turun!" kata Hadi begitu selesai. Kami langsung menuruni tangga yang berada di dekat kami.

"Tunggu sebentar, biar aku cek dulu keadaan di sini!" kata Feby menahan kami. "Oke, tidak ada masalah. Di sini hanya ada beberapa grup shadows biasa. Dan tangganya ada di sebelah kiri kalian. Kalian cukup melewati jalur kiri lalu ke kanan begitu ada persimpangan." jelas Feby. "Thanks Feb! Let's go!!" kata Hadi memimpin. "Kayaknya dia bener-bener pengen balas dendam deh...." bisikku ke Nana. Nana hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataanku.

Saat kami akan berbelok ke kanan, tiga shadows jenis Tank sudah menunggu kami. "Awas!!" teriak Hadi. Kami langsung menunduk begitu salah satu shadows menembak. Sementara dua shadows lainnya bersinar. "Hati-hati!! Dua shadows itu menggunakan skill Power Charge. Skill itu menggandakan serangan fisik mereka!! Lebih baik kalian menyerang mereka dulu!" saran Feby. "Kenapa nggak semuanya aja?! Weapon off." kata Hadi sambil mengembalikan sarung tinjunya menjadi kartu. "Come, Pegasus!! Mazionga!!". Persona Hadi langsung muncul dan menyambar ketiga shadows dengan petir yang lebih besar dari biasanya. Mereka pun langsung terjatuh karena itu kelemahan mereka.

"Ayo, kita serang mereka!!" ajak Hadi. "Tunggu, lu yakin Gae?" tanya Harry ragu. "Kenapa nggak? Ayo cepat, nanti keburu mereka bangkit!!" perintah Hadi tidak sabar. "Nggak!! Lebih baik kita meningkatkan pertahanan kita!! Harry, tolong tingkatkan kecepatan kita! Aku rasa kita membutuhkannya." perintahku. "Oke, Dark Ape!! Masukukaja!!" Dark Ape langsung muncul saat Harry menggenggam Hanged Man card miliknya. Cahaya hijau langsung menyelimuti kami berempat. "Mau kalian apa sih?! Terserah deh, kalo gitu biar aku sendiri yang menghabisi mereka! Arcana Weapon!!" kata Hadi berlari ke arah musuh.

"Hadi, tunggu!!" teriakku berusaha menghentikannya. Hadi langsung memperlambat larinya. "Kalo mau nyerang, serang yang nggak pake Power Charge aja!" jelasku. "Cih, terserah aku mau nyerang yang mana!!" kata Hadi mengabaikanku. Tapi untungnya dia memukul shadows yang tidak memakai skill itu. Begitu Hadi memukulnya, shadows lainnya sudah bangkit dan menembak Hadi secara bersamaan. "Heh, lambat amat!" ejek Hadi menghindari kedua tembakan. Tapi dia tidak sadar saat Tank yang tadi dipukulnya sedang menuju kepadanya untuk membalas serangan.

"Ghhuuuaahh!!" teriak Hadi terpental. Aku dan Harry segera menahannya dari belakang. *bruk* kami bertiga langsung terjatuh. "Duuuhh....berat juga ya kamu Di...." kataku sambil memegang punggungku. "Makanya hati-hati dong Gae!! Gue jadi kena juga deh!!" kata Harry kesal. Nana pun berusaha membantu kami berdiri. "Siapa juga yang nyuruh dibelakangku?! Minggir, biar aku habisi mereka!!" kata Hadi menepis tangan Nana. "Ah!!" kata Nana kaget. 'Enough.' pikirku tidak tahan lagi melihat kelakuan Hadi.

Aku langsung menghadang Hadi dan memukul perutnya. *dhuak* "Anggir?! apa yang....." kata Hadi kaget, begitu juga dengan Harry dan Nana. "Mau sampe kapan kamu begini terus?! Jadi orang tau diri dong!! Ku tau kamu kesal gara-gara nggak bisa membalas serangan shadows yang waktu itu. Tapi bukan begini caranya!! Bisa-bisa kita kesulitan gara-gara keegoisanmu itu!!" jelasku marah.

"Anggir, Hadi, awas!! Mereka menyerang lagi!!" teriak Feby. Aku langsung mendorong Hadi dan diriku berlawanan arah agar tidak terkena tembakan. "Bisa tunggu bentar nggak sih?!" kataku kepada ketiga shadows itu. "Emang mereka ngerti?" tanya Harry, yang dijawab Nana dengan gelengan kepala.

Aku langsung berlari dan menebas ketiga makhluk itu dengan cepat. Bahkan mereka tidak sempat bergerak untuk menghindar. "Ngg....Anggir, kamu lupa ya? Mereka 'kan tahan serangan fisik." tanya Feby. "I know, ku cuma mau menghajar mereka kok! Lagian mereka juga bentar lagi jatuh." jawabku. Selesai berbicara, ketiga Tank itu kembali tersambar petir dari efek Dual Sword-ku dan terjatuh. "Harry, Nana, tolong beresin ya! Ku mau lanjutin ngobrolnya sama Hadi." kataku berjalan menuju Hadi. "I-iya!! Ayo Har!!" ajak Nana. Mereka berdua langsung melakukan all-out attack.

"Apa sekarang kau sudah mengerti?! Kita tuh harus berkepala dingin di sini!" tanyaku ke Hadi saat Harry dan Nana sibukl menghabisi ketiga shadows. "Ya...." jawab Hadi. "Sekarang aku tau kalo pukulanmu memang lemah!" ejek Hadi meneruskan perkataannya. "Huh, emang sengaja ku pelanin kok! Biar kamu nggak kesakitan!" jelasku agak kesal. 'Hmph....Hadi aja bilang pukulanmu lemah! Sesuai dugaanku, kau tidak berubah!' ejek Shadow di pikiranku. 'Diam aja deh!! Kamu 'kan nggak ikutan!' balasku kesal. "Um, bisa kita lanjutin perjalanannya?" tanya Nana menghentikan pembicaraan kami. "Oh, iya....ayo jalan!" kataku langsung berjalan.

Saat kami hampir mencapai tangga. Kami melihat empat shadows jenis Raven, shadows berbentuk burung tepatnya. "Sssstt, ayo kita suprise attack lagi!" kataku berbisik. Aku langsung berlari untuk menyerang salah satu dari mereka. Tiba-tiba shadows yang akan ku serang langsung terbang menghidari seranganku. "Gawat, sepertinya mereka sudah mengetahui keberadaan kalian! Anggir, segera kembali bersama yang lain!" perintah Feby. Aku pun menurut dan kembali berkumpul.

"Semuanya siapkan diri kalian! Kita kedatangan tamu!!" teriakku sambil berlari karena dikejar musuh. "Burung ya? Bakar aja biar bisa kita makan!! Persona!!" kata Harry memanggil Dark Ape. Kera bersayap itu langsung menyerang keempat shadows dengan Maragi. Meskipun terkena serangan, mereka masih bisa bertahan dan berteriak. "Ugh, suara ini lagi!! Semuanya, tutup telinga kalian dan menjauhlah!!" perintah Hadi sambil menutup telinganya. Untungnya tidak ada satupun dari kami yang terkena efek suara itu.

Begitu selesai, mereka langsung menyerangku karena saat ini posisiku yang terdekat. "Huuuuaaahh!!" teriakku terkena cakar mereka. "Anggir!! Sial, Pegasus, Mazionga!!". "Yukina, Mabufu!!". Pegasus dan Yukina muncul dan menyerang mereka. Sementara Harry segera menolongku. "Aku berhasil men-scan mereka!! Mereka lemah terhadap elemen cahaya dan kegelapan! Gunakan skill Hama atau Mudo!!" jelas Feby berhasil memeriksa kelemahan mereka.

"Hm, jarang-jarang ada shadows yang lemahnya cahaya dan kegelapan. Untung gue punya skill Mudo! Hadi, Nana, tolong urus tiga shadows lainnya. Gue mau abisin shadows yang tadi nyerang Anggir! Dark Ape, Mudo!!" kata Harry memerintahkan Personanya. Hadi dan Nana segera mengalihkan perhatian tiga shadows lainnya. Sementara Dark Ape yang dari tadi diam, akhirnya mendekati salah satu shadows dan muncul lingkaran hitam yang membuat burung itu tidak bisa bergerak. Lalu makhluk itu langsung musnah begitu lingkaran itu menyelimutinya dengan kegelapan.

'Skill Hama atau Mudo ya....'pikirku memilih skill yang akan kugunakan. 'Jangan kelamaan mikir deh!' protes Shadow. 'Hama aja deh, 'kan tadi Mudo udah!' pikirku memutuskan. "Okay, Arcana Change, Sun!! Shadow, come forth!!*praaang*" teriakku sambil menembak kepalaku. Shadow langsung muncul di depanku. "Shadow, use Mahama!! I don't want to waste time!" perintahku tidak sabar. "I know, you don't need to tell me! Mahama!!" jawab Shadow sambil berlari dan meletakkan kertas segel di setiap sudut membentuk segienam. Setelah selesai, dua shadows langsung musnah. Menyisakan satu lagi yang berhasil menghindar.

"Mau lari ke mana?! Mati kau!!" kata Hadi menghalangi shadows terakhir sekaligus menghabisinya dengan tinjunya. "Nah, kalo kayak begini 'kan enak! Good job everyone! Yuk kita jalan lagi!" kataku bangga. Kami kembali melanjutkan perjalanan kami.

* * *

Tartarus BS (Arqa) Basement ke-45

Setelah menuruni tangga berkali-kali, dan menghabisi beberapa grup shadows. Akhirnya kami sampai di basement yang ada shadows guardian. Mereka terdiri dari 3 shadows jenis Musha alias berbentuk samurai. Tapi warna mereka berbeda, Merah, kuning, dan biru. Benar-benar sesuai sebagai guardian.

"Nah, Di....akhirnya ketemu juga sasaranmu!" kataku kepada Hadi sambil menunjuk musuh di depan kami. "Yeah, inilah saatnya!! Meskipun mereka agak berbeda, tapi tetap saja satu jenis! Kali ini pasti!!" kata Hadi bersemangat sambil memukul tangannya. "Pas banget Gae, yang dicari-cari ternyata jadi musuh terakhir!! Kayaknya mereka kuat deh!" tambah Harry. "Lebih kuat lebih baik!! Aku jadi bisa tau sehebat apa diriku dibandingkan mereka!!" respon Hadi makin bersemangat. Nana malah heran melihat kelakuan Hadi.

"Kamu benar Har, mereka sangat kuat! Meskipun tidak sekuat Powerful shadows. Dilihat dari warnanya, kelihatannya status mereka berbeda-beda. Aku akan coba scan lebih detail! Berusahalah kalian semua! Aku yakin kalian pasti bisa!!" kata Feby menyemangati kami. "Harry, kamu support kita dulu, baru ikut nyerang! Nana, untuk sementara jadi healer dulu ya! Hadi, jangan gegabah! Shadow....." perintahku. "Nobody can tell me what to do!!" jawab Shadow mengabaikanku. "Well, since I'm nobody, you better help me and Hadi!" balasku bercanda. "Hmph." Shadow langsung mengalihkankan perhatiannya ke musuh.

Kami memutuskan untuk battle secara 'one on one'. Hadi, melawan shadows berwarna kuning, Shadow yang merah, sedangkan aku melawan sisanya, warna biru.

**

* * *

(POV Hadi)**

"Dark Ape, Masukukaja!!" teriak Harry. Tiba-tiba tubuhku terasa ringan sehingga aku bisa bergerak lebih cepat. Bahkan tepat setelah Harry menggunakan skill, shadows di depanku langsung menyerangku, tapi bisa aku hindari dengan mudah. "Heh, giliranku!!" aku langsung memukul punggungnya saat aku menghindar. Makhluk itu langsung terjatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangannya.

"Hm, Weapon off. Pegasus, Tarukaja!!" Pegasus langsung muncul dan meningkatkan seranganku. Begitu samurai di depanku berdiri, "Zionga!!" Pegasus langsung menyambarnya dan menjatuhkannya lagi. 'Sudah kuduga kalau kelemahannya elemen petir! Sebab warnanya sama dengan yang waktu itu.' pikirku mengingat saat melawan musuh yang sama pada misi penyelamatan Anggir.

"Oh, kamu udah tau kelemahan dia ya?! Padahal aku baru mau kasih tau, maaf ya kelamaan...." kata Feby minta maaf. "Nggak apa-apa kok! Soalnya aku masih inget sama yang satu ini. Udah, kamu bantuin yang lain aja! Oh iya, sekalian bilangin ke yang lain supaya nggak bantuin aku! Ini urusan pribadi!" jelasku. "Tapi-". "Udah tenang aja, tadi kamu bilang kamu yakin 'kan?!" kataku memotong perkataannya. "Um.....baiklah! Hati-hati ya!" kata Feby mengerti. Aku menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

Shadows itu tiba-tiba menendangku hingga aku hampir terjatuh. Untungnya aku segera menahan tubuhku dengan kedua tanganku dan mendorong tubuhku menjauhi makhluk itu. "Kurang ajar, aku lagi ngobrol malah diganggu!! Pegas-" belum selesai aku berbicara, samurai itu langsung berlari dan menebas pedangnya ke tubuhku. "Huuuuaaahh!!" aku pun terpental akibat serangannya. "Hadi!!" teriak yang teman-temanku begitu mendengar teriakanku. "Jangan mendekat!! Luka ini tidak ada artinya bagiku!" kataku menahan yang lain sambil berusaha bangkit.

Makhluk yang menjadi lawanku menggunakan skill Power Charge sambil bersiap untuk menyerangku. Aku yang sudah berdiri langsung menyuruh Pegasus menyerangnya dengan Zionga. Tapi kali ini tidak berhasil mengenainya. "Hadi, menjauh dari makhluk itu!! Dia akan menyerangmu dari jauh!!" teriak Feby memperingatiku. Sesaat aku bingung, bagaimana dia bisa menyerangku. Padahal jarak kami kira-kira 10 meter.

Begitu siap, samurai itu menebaskan pedangnya ke berbagai arah. Lalu muncul pisau-pisau angin dari berbagai arah dan menyerangku berkali-kali. "Aaaahhh!! *cough, cough*" kali ini aku tidak terpental, tapi serangan ini lebih parah hingga tubuhku penuh luka. Bahkan aku sampai batuk darah. "Hadi, kau tidak apa-apa?! Serangan tadi bernama 'Blade of Fury'. Dia bisa menebasmu dari berbagai arah dengan serangan itu." jelas Feby kuatir. "Begitu ya….akan aku ingat baik-baik serangan tadi! Ugh…." kataku berusaha menahan rasa sakit. "Cukup Hadi, mundurlah! Biar yang lain yang menghadapinya!" perintah Feby makin kuatir.

"Udah aku bilang kalo ini tidak seberapa!! Aku masih bisa bertarung! Aku tidak akan kalah dari yang lain!" kataku tegas. "Diarama!" tiba-tiba tubuhku terasa hangat dan sebagian lukaku sembuh. Aku pun menoleh ke belakang, melihat Nana tersenyum padaku. "Tadi 'kan kamu bilang kalo nggak mau dibantuin bertarung! Bukan nggak mau dibantuin support!" kata Nana seakan-akan membaca pikiranku. "Heh, thanks!" kataku berterima kasih.

Sekarang keadaan tubuhku sudah lebih baik. Musuh di depanku sepertinya kesal, dan dia kembali menggunakan Power Charge. Tapi kali ini giliranku yang tidak mau memberinya kesempatan. "Zionga!!" makhluk itu gagal melakukan Power Charge, tapi dia berhasil menghindar dari petir. "Not good enough, Arcana Weapon!!" kataku sambil berlari menghadangnya. Samurai itu berusaha menebasku tapi langsung aku tahan dengan sarung tinju besiku.

Kami pun beradu senjata, membuktikan siapa yang paling kuat diantara kami berdua. Tiba-tiba aku teringat perkataan Anggir tadi. "Kita tuh harus berkepala dingin di sini!". 'Hm sepertinya kau benar, Gir!' pikirku setuju. Aku langsung menarik pedangnya ke samping dan memukul shadows itu saat dia lengah. "Pegasus, Horse Strike!!" Pegasus langsung menendangnya hingga terpental ke sudut ruangan. "You're finish!! Zionga!!" akhirnya seranganku berhasil menghabisinya. "Akhirnya aku menang juga!! Haaahh...." kataku senang sambil duduk karena kelelahan.

**

* * *

(POV Anggir)**

Aku lihat Hadi berhasil mengalahkan shadows itu. "Wah, cepet juga dia! Okay, ku juga nggak mau kalah!! Heeaaahh!! *traangg, traangg*" teriakku mengayunkan Dual Sword ke makhluk dihadapanku. Sejak tadi kami hanya beradu pedang sambil menghindari serangan satu sama lainnya. 'Kalo begini terus nggak akan selesai-selesai! Kata Feby kelemahan dia elemen kegelapan sih!! Padahal Shadow lagi lawan yang satunya. Jadi nggak bisa Arcana Change deh!' pikirku mencari cara mengalahkan musuhku.

Karena terlalu sibuk berpikir, samurai di depanku berhasil menangkis seranganku dan menebas tubuhku. "Ugh!! Damn it!!" teriakku langsung mundur. "*fyuh* Untung cuma kegores....You'll pay for this!!" kataku mulai kesal. Anehnya, makhluk itu berdiam diri sambil bersiap mengambil pedangnya dari sarung pedang. "Hm? Kok diem? Terserah deh, diiieee!!" teriakku tidak mau membuang kesempatan. Saat aku hampir mengenainya, tiba-tiba Shadow muncul dari samping dan menendang musuhku hingga terpental. "What the....hey, don't get in my way!!" teriakku kesal.

"Hmph, are you an idiot or something?! If I let you attack it, it will counter your attack!! Can't you see it from it's position?!" jawab Shadow. "Shadow benar, kalo tadi kamu serang dia. Makhluk itu akan membalas seranganmu dengan mudah. Posisi dia saat itu berbahaya tau bagimu!!" teriak Hadi yang menonton dari kejauhan. "Kenapa nggak bilang dari tadi?!" balasku berteriak. "Karena ku mau tau sepintar apa kamu kalo ribut sendirian." jawab Hadi. "Cih, bilang aja nggak bisa gerak gara-gara kecapekan!!" ejekku melihat keadaannya.

"And you!! Why you here?! Don't tell me...." tebakku kaget. "No, I hadn't beat it yet. Harry and Nana take over my place because it weakness is Fire element." jelas Shadow. "Oh, I SEES....*trang*" tiba-tiba ada sarung tinju besi terbang ke arahku, tapi dengan mudah aku tangkis dengan pedang. "Heh, bisa diem nggak?!" teriakku ke pemilik benda itu sambil melempar balik ke arahnya, yang ditangkap dengan mudah olehnya. "Udah kubilangin kalo kamu ngomong kayak gitu lagi akan aku hajar dengan tinju besiku!" teriak Hadi masih mengingat hukumanku.

"Are you two finish debating each other?! We still have some business in here!!" kata Shadow menghentikan perdebatan kami sambil menembaki musuh di dekatnya. "Oh yeah, sorry....Arcana Change, Moon!!" kataku memutar roller Evoker hingga muncul angka romawi XVIII (18). "Okay, Shadow, use Mudo!!" Shadow langsung menembakkan sebutir peluru hitam ke samurai itu, lalu muncul lingkaran hitam di depannya. Sayangnya makhluk itu berhasil menghindar, bahkan sempat menebas Shadow. Untunglah Shadow segera menangkis dengan kedua pistolnya.

"Take this!!" teriakku tiba-tiba melompat dan menyerang samurai itu dari atas. Tapi dia berhasil menahan kedua pedangku dan mendorongku ke belakang. "Whoa....thanks!" kataku hampir terjatuh jika tidak ditahan Shadow. "*sigh* Stand back, you're no match for it!" kata Shadow menyuruhku mundur. "No, I won't!!" kataku tidak terima sambil berlari menyerang musuhku lagi, *traaanngg* pedang kami kembali beradu. Dan sekali lagi Shadow menembak makhluk itu dengan skill Mudo. Sementara aku berusaha menahan agar dia tidak kabur. Akhirnya sesaat sebelum serangan itu aktif, aku segera berguling agar tidak terkena efeknya. Samurai itu langsung lenyap tak bersisa. "Finally, we beat it...." kataku lega.

Aku segera mengalihkan perhatianku ke Harry dan Nana yang masih bertarung. "Yukina, Bufula!!". "Dark Ape, Agilao!!" serangan mereka berdua dari arah yang berlawanan berhasil memojokkan musuh mereka dan menjatuhkannya. Dan mereka pun menghabisinya dengan All Out Attack. Akhirnya kami berhasil menghabisi ketiga shadows jenis Musha yang menjadi guardian basement ini.

"Yup, seperti yang kita duga. Pintu ini masih ada penghalangnya, jadi kita nggak bisa terus." kata Hadi. "Ya udah Gae, kalo gitu kita pulang aja yuk! Pegel nih badan gue...." ajak Harry. "Iya, kurasa hari ini sudah cukup buat kita. Kembalilah melalui transporter di sana, aku akan menanti kalian di sini." kata Feby. Kami pun mengakhiri penjelajahan kami malam ini di Tartarus.

* * *

Kamis, 25 Juni 2009  
Malam hari 23.30  
Kost Hadi

Menurut jadwal, malam ini merupakan malam saat bulan purnama muncul. Artinya, Powerful shadows pun akan muncul saat Dark Hour. Dan kami anggota SEES, sudah mempersiapkan diri kami untuk bertarung malam ini. Seperti biasa, semuanya berkumpul di kost Hadi sambil mempersiapkan pertarungan. Ngg....sebetulnya sih lebih tepat mengobrol sambil menunggu Dark Hour.

"Untung bulan purnamanya hari ini, jadi ku nggak usah cari alasan buat nginep di sini." kataku lega setelah mempersiapkan jas IPB. Kulihat yang lainnya sedang fokus menonton berita malam. Aku pun ikut mendengarkan berita tersebut.

"Akhir-akhir ini, sering terjadi pembunuhan di tengah malam. Anehnya, Polisi tidak dapat mengetahui kapan dan bagaimana pelaku membunuh sang korban tanpa diketahui orang lain. Menurut cerita dari teman korban dan orang-orang sekitar, saat itu mereka sedang berkumpul bersama di luar dan tiba-tiba sang korban sudah meninggal berlumuran darah tepat saat tengah malam. Polisi hanya bisa mengetahui bahwa korban dibunuh dengan cara ditembak. Anehnya lagi, waktu kematian korban saat meninggal sudah lewat satu jam. Saat ini Polisi tengah mengintograsi teman-teman korban dan saksi mata." jelas penyiar berita.

"Gila bener, tiba-tiba mati dibunuh pas tengah malam! Parahnya nggak ada yang tau siapa pelakunya!" komentar Harry. "Apa jangan-jangan ini ada hubungannya sama gosip akhir-akhir ini ya?" kata Nana mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Mata kami semua langsung tertuju kepadanya. "Itu loh....soal pembunuh bayaran di internet mendekati tengah malam. Katanya kita tinggal tulis nama dan ciri-ciri target yang kita inginkan. Kemungkinan berhasilnya 100% tapi bayarannya sangat mahal!" jelas Nana.

"Apa nama website-nya?" tanya Adipta. "Nggak tau....soalnya waktu itu aku kebetulan numpang lewat sambil denger dari orang-orang yang ngobrol di kampus." jawab Nana. Hm.....jangan-jangan pelakunya juga bisa masuk ke Dark Hour." kata Adipta berspekulasi. "Mungkin juga, soalnya 'kan tadi kata Polisi korban tewasnya udah satu jam. Padahal dia lagi nongkrong sama temennya." kataku setuju. "Kurang ajar!! Tidak akan aku biarkan mereka berbuat seenaknya saat Dark Hour! Apalagi saat itu hanya kita yang bisa memasukinya!" kata Hadi kesal.

"Berita selanjutnya." Suara penyiar berita kembali menarik perhatian kami. "Jumlah orang yang terkena Apathy Syndrome lagi-lagi meningkat. Seperti biasa, mayoritas orang-orang yang terkena berada di kota Bogor, tepatnya di daerah utara dari pusat kota. Kata orang-orang sekitar, yang menjadi korbannya kebanyakan preman dan orang-orang yang biasa berjudi di sana. Siang tadi petugas kesehatan sudah memeriksa tempat tersebut dan mereka menemukan benda yang selalu ada di dekat korban Apathy Syndrome, yaitu lumpur hitam. Saat ini mereka sedang meneliti cairan tersebut. Demikian berita hari ini." jelas penyiar mengakhiri acara.

"Heh, kali ini yang jadi korban preman sama penjudi. Kita biarin aja kali ya? Biar mereka kapok!" kata Harry lagi-lagi berkomentar. "Tapi nggak bisa gitu dong Har!! Meskipun mereka berbuat buruk, bukan berarti kita bisa mengabaikan mereka!" kata Feby tidak sependapat. "Orang-orang kayak gitu kok dibelain?! Biarin aja mereka menderita! Sekalian ngurangin sampah masyarakat!" jelas Harry mempertahankan pendapatnya. "Emang sih, tapi segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan shadows adalah tanggung jawab kita. Jadi kita tidak boleh mengabaikan para korban meskipun mereka sering berbuat buruk. Kayak kita nggak pernah berbuat buruk aja....berilah mereka kesempatan." jelas Adipta yang kelihatannya setuju dengan Feby.

"Ahh....terserah deh!! Gue capek debat sama lu, pasti kalah melulu!" kata Harry mengalah. "Udah-udah, ayo kita siap-siap! Dark Hour sebentar lagi dimulai." kata Hadi menghentikan perdebatan. Kami langsung berangkat begitu Hadi sudah siap di depan pintu. "Terus Pak Pram gimana? Biasanya 'kan dia ikut." tanya Nana. "Tenang aja, dia ada di depan kok!" jawabku menunjuk ke sebuah mobil di depan kami.

Seorang pria langsung keluar dari mobil tersebut dan menyapa kami. "Hai anak-anak! Kalian sudah siap?!" salam Pak Pram. "Iya Pak, kita tinggal tunggu Dark Hour yang akan mulai 5 menit lagi!" jawab Hadi. "Kalau begitu kita sambil jalan saja." ajak Pak Pram. "Lho, emang kita mau ke mana? Kita 'kan belum tau di mana musuh akan muncul?" tanya Nana. "Sudah, naik saja dahulu." kata Pak Pram. Meskipun kami agak bingung, kami memutuskan untuk mengikuti ajakan Pak Pram.

* * *

Akhirnya!!! Selamat tahun baru!! (Meskipun kalian bacanya udah lewat)

Inilah rencana akhir tahunku, update chapter 16 pas malam tahun baru!  
Tadinya di chapter ini ku mau ngetik sampe pas lawan Powerful shadows, tapi nggak sempet~~ liburan kebanyakan main keluar sih!! Jadinya sampe sini aja deh.....

Oh iya, "Persona User lainnya itu Strega?" (Lucielle Michaelis) Yup that's right!! Tapi masih ada Persona User lainnya yang akan muncul, meskipun masih beberapa chapter lagi sih.....  
Dan soal cara yang lainnya manggil Persona tuh pake Arcana Card. Mirip P4, tapi yang ini nggak fleksible soalnya kartunya juga berfungsi sebagai pemanggil senjata. Jadi harus gantian makenya.  
Yakin mau tau jurusanku? Cuma satu-satunya di Indonesia lho! *Ge-er*  
(Shadow: Udah kasih tau aja!! Nggak usah ge-er!!)  
Iya, iya.....namanya PPMJ (Perencanaan dan Pengendalian Produksi Manufaktur/Jasa). Sesuai namanya, jurusan ini fokusnya dibagian yang berhubungan dengan produksi. Kalo kerja sih cocoknya jadi Supervisor Produksi.

Soal konflik.....belum muncul sih, tapi di chapter 17 akan muncul penyebabnya. Berhubung fanfict ini berdasarkan P3, mungkin kalian bisa nebak apa masalahnya. ;)

Okay, tunggu chapter berikutnya ya!! Review-lah jika ada yang mau dikomentarin, tanyain, atau....sejenisnya lah!!  
See Ya!! (Arif, jangan makan ayamku!!) (Shadow: Bisa nggak misahin kehidupan nyata sama Fanfict?! *facepalm*)


	17. Chapter 17 Wheel of Life

Disclaimer: All related things to P3 belong to ATLUS. Shadow the Hedgehog belongs to Sonic Team and SEGA. All campus IPB belong to Direktorat Diploma IPB. The building in this chapter is fiction, and also the corporation's name. And my friends belong to themselves.

**

* * *

Chapter 17**** Wheel of Life**

Kamis, 25 Juni 2009  
Tengah malam, 23.55  
Di jalan dekat Kebun Raya Bogor

Begitu mobil berjalan, aku yang penasaran akhirnya bertanya ke Pak Pram. "Memangnya kita mau ke mana sih, Pak?". "Lho, kalian masih belum tau ya? Memangnya kalian jarang melihat atau membaca berita?" kata Pak Pram balik bertanya. "Hm? Kalo berita sih barusan kita tonton. Memangnya apa hubungannya dengan Powerful shadows yang akan muncul malam ini? Kalo soal Apathy Syndrome sih sudah jelas." tanya Nana masih bingung. "Justru berita itu yang jadi petunjuk." jelas Pak Pram.

Sedetik setelah Pak Pram berbicara, Dark Hour pun dimulai. "Nah Feby, sekarang coba kamu periksa keberadaan musuh." perintah Pak Pram sambil menghentikan mobilnya. Begitu keluar, Feby langsung memanggil Personanya. "Innis, aku butuh bantuanmu. Datanglah!!". Munculah sosok wanita bergaun hijau di hadapannya. "Harap tunggu sebentar. Hm…." kata Feby berkonsentrasi.

"Ah, ketemu!! Aku merasakan dua shadows yang sangat kuat di depan kita! Tepatnya di sebuah gedung besar yang memiliki berbagai fasilitas hiburan malam." jelas Feby berhasil mengetahui keberadaan musuh. "Oh, sekarang aku paham maksud Bapak!!" teriak Adipta menyadari maksud Pak Pram. "Di berita tadi mengatakan kalau mayoritas korban kali ini adalah preman dan penjudi yang berada di daerah Bogor Utara. Artinya menurut Pak Pram, kemungkinan besar Powerful shadows akan muncul di sana!!" jelas Adipta.

"Ya, kau benar!! Sebenarnya aku juga sudah mengira kalau mereka akan muncul di stasiun karena waktu itu korban kebanyakan berasal dari stasiun. Tapi saat itu aku masih belum yakin hingga bulan purnama muncul." jelas Pak Pram. "Dan ternyata, perkiraan Bapak benar sehingga kali ini anda yakin kalau musuh akan muncul di tempat yang banyak korbannya." tambah Hadi. Pak Pram mengangguk setuju.

"Kalo gitu, kita bisa tau dong di mana mereka akan muncul sebelum bulan purnama." tebak Harry. "Iya, kita bisa tau dari tempat di mana banyak korban Apathy Syndrome bermunculan." jelas Pak Pram membenarkan tebakan Harry. "Nah, berhubung kita sudah tau di mana mereka sekarang. Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan!! Kita tidak boleh membuang waktu, karena Dark Hour hanya satu jam." ajak Hadi bersemangat. Kami semua kembali masuk ke dalam mobil dan Pak Pram kembali mengendarai mobil menuju tempat Powerful shadows berada.

* * *

Dark Hour  
Gedung Diskotik "Cep de He"

"Jadi mereka ada di sini ya?!" kataku begitu kami tiba. "Ya, aku dapat merasakan keberadaan mereka dengan jelas di dalam gedung ini." kata Feby. "Namanya aneh banget sih?! 'Cep de He'?! Nama apaan tuh?!" komentar Harry melihat papan nama di atas pintu masuk. "Kali maksudnya 'Capek deh'. Menurutku sih begitu." tebak Nana. "Bukannya 'Cap sendok teh' ya?" tebak Adipta asal. Kami semua langsung sweatdropped mendengar tebakannya. "Ton, kamu perlu latihan lagi kalo mau main tebak-tebakan…." kataku menepuk pundak Adipta.

"Udah deh, ngapain kita ngurusin nama?! Nggak penting tau!! Siapa sih yang mulai?!" kata Harry sok serius. Semuanya langsung menunjuk dirinya. "Eh, emang gue ya? Masa sih…." kata Harry pura-pura lupa. "Apa perlu Bapak tunjukkan rekamannya?" usul Pak Pram. "Memangnya Bapak punya kamera yang aktif pas Dark Hour?" tanyaku sweatdropped. Pak Pram langsung menarikku dan Harry ke dalam mobil. "Ini dia gambarnya!! Bagus 'kan?!" kata Pak Pram menunjukkan sebuah layar kecil di bawah radio. "WoW, hebat banget!! Kameranya mana?" tanyaku kagum. "Nih, ada di samping antenna radio." kata Pak Pram menunjuk kamera yang ukurannya sekecil pulpen.

"Iya deh, gue ngalah….masa bercanda aja sampe ditunjukin bukti rekamannya sih…." kata Harry setelah melihat rekaman. "Makanya jangan sok serius!!" ejekku. "Oke, ayo kita semua masuk!! Kecuali Bapak sama Feby. Kalian di sini aja biar lebih aman." perintah Adipta.

Tidak lama setelah kami masuk, kami berlima langsung dihadang dua Powerful shadows. Yang pertama berbentuk seperti anjing berwarna kuning emas. Anehnya tubuhnya tipis, seperti 2D, atau mungkin lebih tepat seperti wayang kulit. Sedangkan yang satunya berbentuk seperti badut….eh, bukan….lebih mirip Joker! Ya begitulah, apalagi makhluk itu dari tadi bermain-main dengan kartunya seperti mau melakukan trik sulap.

"Um….kayaknya Powerful shadows kali ini nggak kayak biasanya deh. Yang biasanya 'kan kelihatan kuat dan seram, tapi kok yang ini malah kelihatan lucu ya?" komentar Adipta sweatdroped. "Mungkin karena ini tempat hiburan, jadi mereka menyesuaikan diri dengan tempat ini." kata Nana berspekulasi. "Aneh, aneh aja…." Kata Harry juga sweatdropped. "Kalo liat mereka ku jadi nggak semangat bertarung nih. Abis lucu sih!!" jelasku. "Hey, jangan lengah! Meskipun mereka lucu, bukan berarti mereka lemah!" kata Hadi menasehatiku.

"Teman-teman, aku berhasil mengetahui status mereka!" suara Feby tiba-tiba terdengar. "Yang bentuknya kayak anjing Arcana-nya Fortune, sedangkan yang kayak Joker Arcana-nya Devil. Mereka berdua tidak memiliki kelemahan apapun, tapi aku tidak bisa mengetahui skill mereka! Jadi berhati-hatilah!!" jelas Feby. Tiba-tiba shadows Devil melempar kartunya kepada shadows Fortune, kartu-kartu itu melayang mengitari makhluk berbentuk anjing itu. "Hah?! Aneh, aku nggak bisa merasakan keberadaan shadows Fortune! Lebih baik sekarang kalian fokus aja dulu ke yang satunya!" perintah Feby.

"Arcana Weapon!!". Kami segera menyiapkan senjata kami dan menjaga jarak dari musuh. Shadows Devil tiba-tiba tertawa dan melempar beberapa kartu ke arah kami. Untungnya tidak ada satu pun yang berhasil mengenai kami. "Serangan lambat begitu mana mungkin kena!!" teriak Harry sambil berlari menyerang makhluk itu. Tapi shadows itu segera membuat perisai dari kartu yang dimilikinya. "Apa?! Kartunya bisa jadi perisai?! Ugh, pedang gue nggak mau gerak!!" kata Harry berusaha melepaskan pedangnya dari perisai.

Shadows berbentuk Joker itu segera menyerang Harry dari dekat dengan kartu-kartu lainnya. "Aaarrgghh!! Padahal cuma kartu tapi kok keras banget sih!!" teriak Harry kesakitan. "Bodoh!! Jangan diem aja dong!! Cepat lepasin tanganmu dari pedang!!" teriak Hadi kesal sekaligus panik. Sayangnya kaki Harry segera dibalut oleh sebagian kartu yang tadinya menjadi perisai. Melihat keadaan yang semakin parah, aku segera berlari menolong Harry, diikuti Hadi dan Nana.

"Cih, payah deh....baru mulai udah kejebak!" ejekku sambil menyerang shadows itu begitu dia berada di jangkauan pedangku. Makhluk itu langsung mundur, sementara Hadi dan Nana berusaha melepaskan Harry. "Huh, susah banget sih ngelepasinnya!!" protes Nana. "Harry, bakar aja kartunya!!" teriak Adipta yang dari tadi diam saja. "Bener juga! Weapon Off!!". Pedang Harry kembali menjadi Arcana Card. Harry langsung menggenggam kartu itu. "Dark Ape, cepet datang dan bakar kartu-kartu itu!!" panggil Harry kesal. Aura biru langsung muncul di sekitar Harry dan Dark Ape pun muncul. Kami langsung menjauh begitu Persona itu akan menyemburkan Agilao.

"Oooww!! Heh, hati-hati dong nyemburnya!! Kena kaki nih!! Bisa-bisa sepatu sama celana gue gosong deh!!" protes Harry saat terkena Agilao. 'Kayaknya Dark Ape kesal deh.' tebakku. Benar saja, tiba-tiba Persona itu membakar User-nya sendiri. "What the heck?!" teriakku kaget. Anehnya, sekaligus untungnya, Harry tidak terluka sama sekali. "Hm....mungkin itu cuma api ilusi. Buktinya Harry tidak apa-apa!" kata Adipta berspekulasi. "Wooii!! Gue tuh User lu tau!! Harusnya badut jelek itu yang lu bakar, bukan gue!!" teriak Harry kesal. "Udah Har, nanti kamu malah dibakar lagi!" kata Nana menghentikan Harry.

Kami pun kembali fokus ke musuh kami. Sepertinya shadows Devil tertawa melihat tingkah Harry barusan, dan itu malah membuat Harry makin naik darah. "Awas kau badut jelek!!" teriak Harry mulai berlari lagi. Tapi kali ini dia terjatuh gara-gara Hadi menendang kakinya.*gubrak* "Aduh....siapa sih yang usil?!" tanya Harry kesal. "Lupa ya? Kita 'kan harus berkepala dingin." kataku mengingatkan. "Anggir benar, bisa-bisa kamu kayak Hadi pas di Tartarus dua minggu yang lalu!" tambah Adipta mendatangi kami. "Terus gimana dong?" tanya Harry bingung. "Pertama-tama, kita coba serang dia dari jauh dengan berbagai elemental attack. Persona!!" jelas Adipta sambil memanggil Hoshiton.

"Hoshiton, Garula!!" perintah Adipta menunjuk shadows di depan kami. Hoshiton segera menyerangnya, tapi shadows Devil itu bisa menahan serangannya dengan kartu, meskipun sesaat kartu-kartu itu berterbangan. "Giliranku!! Yukina, Bufula!!" Nana segera memanggil Personanya dan ikut menyerang. Kartu makhluk itu membeku, tapi shadows itu segera melemparnya ke arah kami. Karena membeku, kartu-kartu itu jadi lebih keras dan berat. Sehingga saat dilempar kecepatannya meningkat. Kami pun terkena serangannya. "Huuaahh!!" teriak kami kesakitan. "Aduuuhh....kayaknya jangan serang dia pake Bufula lagi deh. Serangannya malah jadi lebih kuat." kata Hadi yang terjatuh setelah kena serangan barusan.

"Maaf, aku 'kan nggak tau kalo dia bisa nyerang balik. Diarama!" kata Nana menyembuhkan luka Hadi sebagai permintaan maaf. "Oh iya ya....kamu 'kan lemah sama elemen es, makanya kamu yang lukanya paling parah." kataku baru ingat saat membantu Hadi berdiri. "Iya Na, nggak apa-apa kok! Kamu 'kan nggak sengaja." kata Hadi memaafkan Nana. "Justru makhluk itu yang harus diberi pelajaran! Come Pegasus, Zionga!!" kata Hadi meneruskan perkataannya dan langsung menyerang. "Heh, jangan cuma diem aja!! Cepet serang!!" perintah Harry kepada Dark Ape yang langsung menyemburkan Agilao.

Serangan Zionga berhasil menghancurkan beberapa kartu yang melindungi Joker itu, ditambah Agilao yang menghanguskan sebagian besar kartu yang melindunginya. Melihat ada kesempatan, aku langsung berlari untuk menyerangnya. Tiba-tiba shadows Fortune bergerak dan menjatuhkan sebuah Roulette raksasa dari langit. "Whoa!! Hampir aja kena!" kataku kaget. Makhluk berbentuk anjing itu langsung melompat ke tengah Roulette dan memutarnya tanpa henti.

"Okay....sepertinya kau ingin bermain denganku ya?" kataku sweatdropped. Aku langsung memukul tombol merah yang ada di samping Roulette. Perlahan-lahan akhirnya Roulette itu berhenti, tepat pada garis warna biru dengan gambar ledakan besar. Begitu Roulette itu menghilang, terjadi sebuah ledakan besar di tempat shadows Devil berdiri. "WoW, jackpot!! Jadi ini arti dari gambar tadi ya...." kataku paham. Setelah ledakan itu berhenti, kami melihat Joker itu masih ada.

"Hm....kayaknya perlu lebih dari sebuah ledakan untuk menghancurkannya. As I expected from Powerful shadows." kata Adipta. "Nggak masalah, makin kuat musuhnya, makin seru pertarungannya!" kata Hadi bersemangat. Kelihatannya shadows Devil itu marah, dia segera mengeluarkan semua kartu yang ada di tangannya. Seluruh kartu itu melayang di sekitarnya, dan mulai menyerang kami lagi. "Hadi, Harry, hancurkan kartu-kartu itu!" perintah Adipta. "Oke, Persona!!" teriak mereka berdua. Persona mereka pun segera menghancurkan kartu-kartu yang mendekati kami.

"Anggir, cepat maju dan serang dia dari dekat! Kami akan melundungimu dari belakang!" perintah Adipta. "Got it!!" jawabku kembali berlari. Beberapa kartu diarahkan Joker itu kepadaku, tapi serangan Agilao Dark Ape berhasil menghanguskan semuanya. Saat aku sudah berada di dekat makhluk itu, dia langsung melindungi dirinya dengan kartu. Aku yang tidak mau terjebak seperti Harry langsung melompat mundur. "Hoshiton, Garula!!". Serangan Persona Adipta berhasil menghancurkan perisai kartu itu hingga bertebangan menjauhi shadows itu. "Thanks, Ton!! Now, take this!!" kataku melempar salah satu pedangku.

Joker itu segera mengumpulkan sebagian kartu yang berada di dekatnya untuk menangkis pedang yang aku lempar. 'Bagus, dia kena jebakanku!" pikirku senang. Aku langsung berlari ke samping dan menyerangnya selagi makhluk itu menangkis pedangku. "Yes, critical hit!!" kataku berhasil menjatuhkannya. "Good job!! Semuanya, All-" belum selesai Adipta berbicara, Roulette raksasa kembali jatuh, kali ini di depan Adipta dan yang lainnya.

"Ho, jadi sekarang giliranku ya...." kata Adipta. Shadows Fortune kembali memutar Roulette. "Yang mana ya?" kata Adipta sambil berpikir. "Udah Ton, jangan kelamaan! Keburu musuh nyerang balik lho!" kata Harry tidak sabar. Akhirnya Adipta menekan tombolnya dan berhenti di garis biru lagi. Tapi kali ini gambarnya asap merah. "Hm....oh, sepertinya aku membuatnya jadi marah! Anggir, cepat kembali!!" teriak Adipta dari jauh. Begitu aku lihat shadows yang tadi terjatuh, sekarang dia memiliki asap merah di atas kepalanya, dan urat marah di kepalanya. "Oow....waktunya mundur!" kataku segera berlari menjauhi makhluk itu setelah mengambil pedangku yang tadi kulempar.

"Anggir, awas di belakangmu!!" teriak Feby tiba-tiba di kepalaku. Begitu aku menengok ke belakang, shadows Devil itu mengumpulkan semua kartu di atasnya. Kartu-kartu itu membentuk sebuah bola raksasa. Ditambah elemen es dari shadows Fortune yang membuat bola itu menjadi sekeras batu. Setelah selesai, Joker itu melemparkannya ke arahku. "I'm death." kataku pasrah melihat bola itu sudah berada di atasku.

"Dark Ape, Agilao!!". "Hoshiton, Garula!!" perintah Harry dan Adipta bersamaan. Serangan gabungan mereka berhasil melelehkan bola es raksasa itu kembali menjadi kumpulan kartu. Sayangnya bola kartu itu masih mengarah kepadaku. "Pegasus, Ziodyne!!" teriak Hadi. Tiba-tiba sebuah petir besar menyambar bola itu dan menghancurkannya menjadi potongan kertas kecil. "Hah?! Sejak kapan serangan kamu sebesar itu?!" tanya Nana kaget. "Entahlah, tiba-tiba aja aku mendapatkan skill baru. Lumayan 'kan?!" kata Hadi tidak mengerti.

Aku yang masih bengong karena takjub melihat serangan Hadi barusan dikagetkan oleh suara Feby. "Anggir, saat ini shadows itu tidak bisa konsentrasi karena marah. Jadi saat ini dia nggak bisa menangkis serangan. Cepat habisi dia sebelum muncul serangan berikutnya!" jelas Feby. "Ah....oh, iya!!" kataku baru sadar. "Let's finish this! Arcana Change, Death! Come on, Shadow!!" teriakku memanggil Shadow sambil berlari menuju shadows Devil yang kembali mengumpulkan kartu.

"Finally, my time has come to finish it!! Arcana Weapon, Dual Gun!!" kata Shadow mengeluarkan Death Arcana Card yang berubah menjadi dua pistol Revolver. "We gonna finish you with one attack!! Let's do it Shadow!!" kataku bersemangat, Shadow pun mengangguk. Kami segera menukar salah satu senjata kami, dan menembaki Joker yang hampir menyelesaikan serangannya. Karena terganggu tembakan, kumpulan kartu yang hampir menjadi bola itu akhirnya jatuh menimpa makhluk itu.

Shadow segera mengeluarkan Chos Emerald. "Chaos Control, Time!!" kata Shadow memperlambat waktu. "Now, EX Combo!!" teriakku dan Shadow bersamaan. Kami berdua langsung menyerangnya dari dua arah. Karena efek Chaos Control, kecepatan lari kami menjadi kecepatan cahaya dalam sedetik. Begitu efeknya hilang, kami sudah berada di depan teman-temanku yang takjub melihat serangan kami. "Yo!!" sapaku.

"Lho, kok lu di sini Gir?! Musuhnya gimana?!" kata Harry kaget. Begitu Harry dan yang lainnya melihat ke belakangku, shadows Devil itu telah hancur tanpa sisa. "Cepet amat Gir!! Gimana caranya?!" tanya Hadi juga kaget. "It's easy, ku cuma butuh Chaos Emerald buat aktifin Chaos Control Time!" jawabku santai. Yang lainnya langsung sweatdropped mendengar jawabanku.

"Ya udahlah, yang penting sekarang tinggal satu lagi yang harus kita habisi!" kata Adipta sambil melihat shadows Fortune. Kami semua langsung kembali fokus untuk menghadapi musuh kami yang telah kehilangan temannya. "Teman-teman, pelindung yang berada di sekitar makhluk itu sudah hilang! Sekarang kalian bisa menyerangnya." jelas Feby.

Lagi-lagi shadows berbentuk anjing itu menjatuhkan Roulette. Tapi kali ini lebih buruk. "Apa-apaan nih?! Masa warna merahnya lebih banyak dari pada yang warna biru?!" protes Nana. "Siapa yang mau pencet tombolnya?" tanyaku. "Gue, gue!! Kalo soal beginian gue paling jago!!" kata Harry bersemangat. "Iyalah, kamu 'kan hobinya main judi mulu pas di rumah!" ejek Hadi. "Setan!! Berisik aja lu Gae!!" kata Harry kesal.

Setelah mengemati Roulette itu sesaat, Harry segera menekan tombol dengan semangat. "Pasti gue dapet yang warna biru!!" kata Harry yakin. Begitu berhenti, jarumnya menunjuk ke garis warna biru dengan tulisan 'ATK UP'. "Yes!! Gue berhasil!! Inilah kehebatan Prince Harry!!" teriak Harry bangga sambil melompat. Kakinya tidak sengaja menendang pinggiran Roulette dan menyebabkan roda itu bergerak sedikit.

"Harry...." kata Nana kesal. "Eh, apa? Kok lu keliatan kesal sih Na?" tanya Harry bingung saat melihat ekspresi Nana. Nana langsung memutar kepalanya ke arah Roulette, yang kini jarumnya berada di warna merah dengan tulisan 'ALL DOWN'. "Ups....maaf, nggak sengaja...." kata Harry sweatdropped menyadari kesalahannya. "Sekali lagi kamu bilang 'Prince Harry', aku lempar kamu jadi jarum Roulette itu!!" teriak Nana kesal di kuping Harry.

Sesaat setelah Nana berteriak, efek Roulette itu mulai berjalan. Tiba-tiba kami semua merasa lemah, bahkan untuk berdiri saja sulit. Sementara Shadows Fortune mulai menyerang kami. "Awas, dia akan menyerang kalian dengan Mabufudyne!!" teriak Feby memperingati kami. Tapi tetap saja kami tidak bisa bergerak, sehingga kami terkena telak. "Uuugghh....Sial!! Gara-gara kamu sih Geh!!" kata Hadi kesakitan.

"Kita harus cari cara untuk menghilangkan efek ini sebelum kita terkena serangan berikutnya. Kalo begini terus, kita bisa mati!!" jelas Adipta. "Iya, tapi gimana caranya?" tanyaku bingung. "Coba kita amati musuh kita, pasti ada kelemahan atau sesuatu yang bisa menghilangkan efek ini." kata Adipta. Kulihat Shadow sedang mengamati makhluk itu dengan teliti. "Hm?! I found it!!" kata Shadow. "Huh, what is it?!" tanyaku penasaran. Bukannya menjawab, Shadow justru berusaha mengarahkan pistolnya ke ekor shadows berbentuk anjing itu.

"Shoot, I can't aim it in this condition!!" kata Shadow tidak bisa membidik dengan tepat. Melihat shadows Fortune akan menyerang, aku berusaha mendekati Shadow dan memegang tangannya. "Let's do it together, shall we?!" kataku membantu membidik. Kami berdua mengumpulkan tenaga yang tersisa untuk menembak ekor makhluk itu.*dor* untunglah tembakan kami berhasil. Makhluk itu tiba-tiba berdiri, menghentikan serangannya dan menjatuhkan Roulette. Kali ini perbandingan warnanya sudah kembali normal.

"Nana, kamu 'kan yang paling dekat. Coba tekan tombolnya! Hati-hati, jangan sampe dapet yang merah lagi!" perintah Adipta. "Tapi aku nggak jago main beginian!!" kata Nana panik. "Udah nggak apa-apa, coba aja dulu!" kata Hadi menyemangati Nana. Lalu Nana berhasil menggapai tombol itu dan menekannya. Kami semua merasa tegang saat melihat roda itu melambat, dan akhirnya Roulette itu berhenti, kami melihat jarumnya menunjuk ke warna....merah....

"Maaf kawan-kawan, aku memang nggak bisa main game begini." kata Nana merasa bersalah. Tiba-tiba tenaga kami pulih kembali. Ternyata tulisan yang ada di Roulette itu adalah 'DEF UP'. "Aneh, padahal warnanya merah. Tapi kenapa tenaga kita pulih ya?" tanyaku bingung. "Hm....mungkin efeknya cuma berjalan sampe ada efek baru lagi. Makanya tenaga kita pulih. Sayangnya pertahanan musuh meningkat." jelas Adipta berspekulasi. "Kalo cuma defense yang naik sih nggak masalah! Tinggal kita serang berkali-kali juga beres!!" kata Hadi.

Setelah Roulette menghilang, shadows Fortune itu segera menyerang kami dengan pusaran angin besar. "Innis, Infinity!!" perintah Feby. Tiba-tiba muncul perisai di sekitar kami yang menahan serangan musuh. "Untung kali ini aku bisa menggunakan kemampuanku! Sebab tadi aku nggak bisa menggunakannya, mungkin karena efek Roulette tadi." jelas Feby.

"WoW, thanks Feb!!" kataku berterima kasih. "Sepertinya musuh bisa menggunakan berbagai elemental attack. Serangan angin barusan disebut Magarudyne. Kayaknya semua Powerful shadows serangannya sekuat itu." jelas Feby menginformasikan kemampuan musuh. "Begitu ya....mungkin 'dyne' itu adalah tingkatan tertinggi semua elemental attack. Hadi, berarti saat ini kamu yang paling kuat di antara kita." kata Adipta. "Masa sih?! Kalo gitu, mari kita coba!! Pegasus, Ziodyne!!" kata Hadi menyuruh Pegasus menyerang.

Petir besar menyambar shadows Fortune itu, bahkan seluruh gedung ikut bergetar karena serangan itu. Tapi makhluk itu masih bisa bertahan. "Semuanya, serang secara bersamaan!! Hoshiton, Garula!" perintah Adipta. "Yukina, Bufula!". "Dark Ape, Agilao!". "Arcana Change, Tower!! Shadow, Zionga!" tiba-tiba aku juga memiliki serangan baru.

Serangan kami berhasil mengenai shadows Fortune berturut-turut. Kelihatannya dia mulai melemah. Hadi segera berlari untuk memukul makhluk itu. "Arcana Weapon, Brass Knuckles! Makan nih tinju!!" teriak Hadi memukul musuhnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Makhluk itu pun terpental ke tembok dan hancur berkeping-keping. "That's my true strength!!" kata Hadi setelah menghabisinya.

"Yeah, we did it!!" teriakku gembira. Kami semua langsung mendatangi Hadi dan memberi selamat kepadanya. "Bagus teman-teman! Kita berhasil mengalahkan Powerful shadows malam ini!!" kata Feby ikut senang. "Well, thanks to you too. Kalo tadi kamu nggak bantuin kita, mana mungkin kita bisa menang!" kataku berterima kasih ke Feby. Kami pun segera keluar dari gedung itu dan menemui Feby dan Pak Pram di luar.

"Good job, anak-anak!! Sekali lagi kalian berhasil mengalahkan Powerful shadows! Kalian pantas mendapatkan penghargaan." kata Pak Pram bangga. "Gimana kalo penghargaannya IPK kita dapet 4.00?!" tanya Harry bercanda.*dhuk* "Jangan bercanda deh, siapa tadi yang buat kita kesulitan, huh?!" kata Nana menyikut perut Harry. "Aow....maaf....aoww...." teriak Harry kesakitan sambil memegang perutnya. Kami semua langsung tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang! Tugas kita malam ini sudah selesai. Lagipula sebentar lagi Dark Hour selesai." Ajak Adipta yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan kami semua. Kami pun berjalan menuju mobil Pak Pram. Kulihat tiba-tiba Shadow menengok ke atas. "What's up?" tanyaku. Shadow tidak langsung menjawab untuk sesaat, pandangannya masih fokus ke atas. "Never mind....maybe it's just the full moon." jawab Shadow kembali berjalan.

Aku yang kebingungan ikut memperhatikan bulan purnama. 'Kenapa dengan bulan purnama? Emang sih pas Dark Hour kelihatan lebih serem.' pikirku penasaran. "Hey, wait up!!" kataku begitu sadar kalau aku sudah ketinggalan. Sayangnya aku belum sadar soal yang lainnya....

**

* * *

(POV Third Person)**

Dark Hour  
Di atap gedung Diskotik 'Cep de He'

"Wah, wah, wah....kali ini mereka berhasil lagi ya, Jay?!" kata seorang pria muda tinggi dengan baju hitam tanpa lengan bergambar tengkorak. "Ya Aditya, ini sudah Powerful shadows yang kedelapan yang mereka habisi. Sepertinya mereka makin kuat sejak anak itu bergabung." kata pria yang berkacamata hitam sambil memegang sebuah koper hitam di tangan kanannya. "Begitu ya....sepertinya sudah saatnya kita mencampuri urusan mereka dan menghentikan usaha mereka. Tapi itu nanti saja, lebih baik kita fokus dulu ke pekerjaan utama kita. Siapa target selanjutnya Jay?" tanya pria tinggi yang dipanggil Aditya.

"Ini dia, Kresno Ariosanto Darjomo. Salah satu mahasiswa IPB jurusan PPMJ. Dia adalah anak dari pemilik Darjomo Corp, salah satu perusahaan besar di Indonesia." jelas pria yang dipanggil Jay. "Hoo....anak IPB ya....bukannya kamu juga kuliah di situ, hm?" tanya Aditya kepada seorang wanita muda yang berada di antara mereka. "Emang, terus kenapa?!" jawab wanita itu sinis.

"Tumben kali ini targetnya orang baik-baik. Biasanya target kita preman atau pejabat koruptor yang menjadi musuh masyarakat. Tapi, yang namanya pekerjaan tetaplah sebuah pekerjaan. Siapapun targetnya pasti kita habisi. Karena kita memiliki reputasi yang sangat hebat. Amat disayangkan bila kita harus berhenti karena anak ini." jelas Aditya.

"Hm....karena target kita jarang keluar saat tengah malam, kita harus menjebaknya agar tetap berada di luar rumahnya sebelum Dark Hour dimulai. Jadi kau harus menarik perhatiannya agar dia tidak pulang besok malam." jelas Jay memerintahkan wanita itu.

"Iya, iya....aku ngerti! Tapi kali ini gimana kalo kita buat lebih seru? Aku bosen liat target kita langsung mati tanpa ada pertunjukan sama sekali. Gimana kalo kita kurung dia di kampusnya? Biar pas Dark Hour dia berusaha kabur dari Tartarus. Pas dia keluar, kita langsung bunuh deh!! Itu juga kalo dia selamat dari kejaran shadows. Seru 'kan?!" usul wanita itu. "Ya, boleh juga idemu! Kadang-kadang aku juga bosan melihat target kita pasrah tanpa perlawanan. Baiklah, kalo begitu tugasmu adalah menjebaknya ke Tartarus besok malam." kata Aditya menyetujui pendapat wanita itu.

Mereka bertiga pun segera pergi meninggalkan tempat pengamatan mereka selama Dark Hour berlangsung malam ini. 'Maaf ya....tapi ini demi kebaikanku....' pikir wanita itu saat meninggalkan atap gedung.

* * *

Yosh, chapter 17 berhasil ku update dalam waktu seminggu!! (lebih dikit sih....) We got a new record!!

Kirain cerita lawan Powerful shadows cuma ngabisin 5 halaman. Ternyata malah 9 halaman!! Mau nerusin cerita jadi nggak pas deh....

Akhirnya ku munculin Persona User lain yang akan menjadi antagonis di fanfict ini. Yup, Strega!! Dan target mereka adalah salah satu Social Link! Kira-kira siapa ya? (khusus pembaca yang anak IPB, jangan ikut nebak!!)

Nah, saran dari Kirazu Haruka udah ku coba di chapter ini. Nggak banyak sih, tapi lumayanlah! Dan pertanyaan Lucielle michaelis soal kapan tamatnya fanfict ini....kayaknya masih lama deh! Soalnya kemungkinan ku buat sampe 40 chapter, kira-kira bulan Juli kali....atau Desember? Tau ah....itu urusan nanti. Yang jelas, buat chapter terakhir sih udah siap. (di pikiran) Yang penting sekarang ku fokus dulu sama chapter yang akan datang!  
And Arif, sabarlah sedikit! Begitu kamu muncul langsung ada epic lulz kok!!

Well then, sudah waktunya ku tidur. Ngetik selama 4 jam itu lumayan melelahkan ya....  
Jangan lupa di review ya!! Dan terima kasih untuk Hayama Yuki (juga yang lainnya yang udah duluan) karena udah jadiin fanfict ku ini jadi fanfict favorite kalian.

So, see (? read maybe....) ya on next chapter!!


	18. Chapter 18 The Lost Two

Disclaimer: All related things to P3 belong to ATLUS. Shadow the Hedgehog belongs to Sonic Team and SEGA. All campus IPB belong to Direktorat Diploma IPB. And my friends belong to themselves.

**

* * *

Chapter 18**** The Lost Two**

**(POV Anggir)**

Jumat, 26 Juni 2009  
Sore hari 17.00  
IPB Kampus Cilibende

Sore ini kami, grup the Bronkz, makan bersama di restoran dekat kampus. Tadinya aku mau langsung pulang begitu selesai kuliah. Apalagi semalam aku masih kelelahan setelah melawan Powerful shadows. Tapi begitu dibilang kalau mau ditraktir, tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung ikut.

"Wah, tumben nih ada yang mau traktir! Ada kejadian apaan nih?! Ada yang dapet warisan ya?" tanyaku bercanda. "Nggak kok, ini lho....si Harry ulang tahun, sebenarnya sih tiga hari yang lalu. Makanya kita ditraktir!" jawab Goman. "Oo0....ternyata setan punya hari ultah juga ya?" ejekku ke Harry. "Berisik! Kalo lu ejek gue lagi, lu bayar sendiri makanannya!!" ancam Harry. "Yeah, yeah....ku 'kan cuma bercanda! Maaf deh!" kataku minta maaf. Setelah itu pesanan kami pun datang.

"Nah, makanannya udah dateng nih! Serb-*bletak* aduuuuhh....kenapa ku dipukul sih?!" kataku kepada Hadi. "Jangan main serbu aja dong!! Kita 'kan harus ngucapin selamat dan mendoakan Harry dulu!" jawab Hadi. Aku pun langsung diam. "Hari ini Harry, sahabat kita yang kumis dan jenggotnya paling tebal, berulang tahun.". "Heh, jangan pake kumis sama jenggot dong!!" protes Harry. "Karena itu, marilah kita berdoa agar umurnya panjang, diberi kesehatan, menjadi orang yang lebih baik. Juga dapat mencapai cita-citanya, amin." kata Hadi memimpin doa. "amin...." kata kami semua.

"Udah boleh ku serbu?!" tanyaku tidak sabar. "Bentar, biar Harry dulu yang ambil makanannya." kata Adipta menahanku. Setelah Harry mengambil makanannya, kami semua langsung menyerbu makanan yang ada di meja.

"By the way, sebenarnya baru kali ini lho ku ditraktir kalo ada yang ultah." kataku sambil mengunyah makananku. "Oh ya? Emang waktu SMA kamu nggak pernah ditraktir temen-temen kamu?" tanya Aziz heran. "Well, paling kalo ada yang ultah ku pergi ke rumahnya dan makan di sana." jawabku sambil menambah nasi. "Itu sih sama aja! Bedanya kalo kita 'kan makannya di luar." kata Harry. "Ya tetep aja beda!" kataku tidak mengubah pendapatku.

Setelah selesai makan, sebenarnya lebih tepat kalau ditulis yang makan tinggal aku sendiri. Kami mengobrol soal ulang tahun yang lainnya. "Jadi, yang belum ultah tinggal Anggir ya?!" kata Goman sambil minum jus jeruk. *hegg, uhuk, uhuk* aku langsung tersedak begitu mendengar perkataan Goman. "Yang bener?! Masa tinggal ku sih?!" kataku tidak percaya. "Yup, yang paling pertama 'kan aku bulan Maret, terus bulan lalu Hadi, Weton, sama Aziz. Sekarang Harry, berarti tinggal kamu dong!!" jelas Goman.

'I'm death!! Ultah ku 'kan bentar lagi! Padahal ku nabung buat beli kartu, malah dipake buat traktir deh....' pikirku panik. 'Gitu aja kok repot! Udah, traktir aja mereka dulu. Urusan beli kartu bisa nanti, lagian kamu 'kan udah ditraktir mereka. Masa mau kabur?!' kata Shadow tiba-tiba muncul. 'Sejak kapan gaya bicaramu jadi kayak gitu?! Tapi kamu bener juga....ku nggak boleh egois, teman sepenting kartu. Kalo nggak ku jaga, bisa-bisa persahabatanku rusak. Dan Sun Social Link pun bisa rusak, terus gimana hidupku nanti?!' pikirku menyadari keegoisanku.

Begitu kami selesai makan, kami segera menuju ke kampus untuk mengambil motor masing-masing. "Kita ke markas dulu 'kan?!" tanya Hadi. "Yo'i!! Kita main Poker dulu dong! Udah lama nggak main, akhir-akhir ini banyak tugas sih! Lagian besok kuliahnya santai...." jelas Goman. Tiba-tiba handphone Adipta berbunyi. "Wah....kita dipanggil Pak Pram! Gimana nih?!" kata Adipta panik. "Emang siapa aja yang dipanggil?" tanya Hadi. "Semua anggota SEES." jawabnya. "SEES apaan Ton?" tanya Aziz bingung. "Oh, itu lho....klub yang kerjaannya bantuin dosen." jawab Adipta bohong.

"Berarti nggak jadi ke markas dong?" tanya Goman kecewa. "Tenang aja Man, paling cuma bentar....paling lama setengah jam deh!" kata Hadi menghibur Goman. "Ya udah, kalo gitu mendingan kita langsung ke sana biar Goman sama Aziz nggak kelamaan nunggu!" ajakku segera berjalan menuju kampus. "Maaf ya Ziz, Man...." kata Harry dan yang lainnya sambil menyusulku.

Saat kami akan masuk ke dalam, tiba-tiba aku berpapasan dengan Helda yang baru keluar dari gedung kampus. "Eh Anggir! Kebetulan nih!! Temenin aku ke kampus Baranang Siang dong!!" kata Helda minta tolong. "Wah....maaf Da, ku sama yang lainnya lagi dipanggil Pak Pram." kataku menolak ajakannya. "Minta tolong sama Goman aja. Dia ada di tempat parkir sama Aziz." usul Harry. "Oh gitu ya....ya udah, thanks ya!" kata Helda sambil berjalan menuju tempat parkir.

Begitu kami masuk ke ruangan Pak Pram, Feby dan Nana sudah menanti kami. "Hey, mana Pak Pram?" tanya Adipta. "Tadi Pak Pram keluar, bentar lagi juga balik." jawab Nana. Beberapa saat setelah kami berempat duduk, Pak Pram pun masuk. "Maaf ya mengganggu kalian, tapi Bapak ingin meminta pendapat kalian soal misi semalam." kata Pak Pram sambil duduk. "Yah, kita sih nggak masalah....asal jangan terlalu lama ya, Pak. Kita masih kecapekan nih!" kataku berusaha mempersingkat waktu. "Iya, tenang aja. Bapak cuma mau buat kesimpulan dari kejadian semalam kok!" responnya.

"Jadi, sekarang kita sudah berhasil mengalahkan 8 dari 20 Powerful shadows. Hampir setengahnya....dan kelihatannya mereka makin lama makin kuat...." jelas Pak Pram memulai pembicaraan. "Dan juga makin aneh! Masa ada yang bisa pake efek Roulette!!" tambah Harry. "Eh, ya....itu juga....Tapi yang jelas, sekarang Bapak yakin kalau kita bisa mengetahui tempat Powerful shadows berikutnya akan muncul." jelas Pak Pram melanjutkan perkataannya. "Hah, yang benar Pak?! Bapak bisa tau dari mana?!" tanya Nana kaget. Kami semua juga kaget begitu mendengarnya.

"Seperti yang Bapak bilang semalam, kita bisa mengetahui keberadaan mereka dari orang-orang yang terkena Apathy Syndrome mulai hari ini sampai bulan depan. Sebab, dari kasus-kasus yang terdahulu, para korban yang terkena Apathy Syndrome berada di sekitar tempat Powerful Shadows muncul." jelas Pak Pram berspekulasi.

"Hm....benar juga ya....kemarin kita lihat di berita kalau yang jadi korban kebanyakan preman dan penjudi. Dan Powerful shadows pun muncul di dekat situ. Bulan lalu aku lihat di koran juga korban Apathy Syndrome kebanyakan berada di stasiun. Bahkan sampai ada stasiun yang ditutup sementara akibat kasus tersebut." kata Adipta menyimpulkan pendapatnya.

"Berarti, kita tinggal menunggu berita tentang kasus Apathy Syndrome yang akan muncul untuk mengetahui tempat berikutnya Powerful shadows akan muncul?!" tanya Feby memperjelas maksud Adipta dan Pak Pram. "Ya, kau benar!! Dengan begitu kita bisa segera menuju tempat mereka akan muncul sebelum Dark Hour dimulai." jawab Pak Pram membenarkan Feby. "Okelah kalo begitu!! Kita bisa langsung menghabisi mereka tanpa perlu membuang waktu untuk mencari mereka dulu!" kata Hadi bersemangat.

"Berarti kita tinggal fokus ke penjelajahan Tartarus biar bisa mengungkapkan misteri yang ada di sana. Sekaligus meningkatkan kemampuan kita agar bisa menandingi musuh!" kataku juga bersemangat. "Tapi kita tetap harus waspada, tempat itu bukanlah kampus kita yang biasanya. Apapun bisa terjadi di sana." kata Adipta mengingatkan kami. "Iya, Anggir aja sampe pernah hilang gara-gara ketinggalan di sana! Dan jangan sampe deh kita ketemu shadows berbahaya itu lagi!" tambah Nana. "Ugh, jangan mengingatkanku lagi soal kejadian waktu itu...." kataku tidak ingin mengingatnya.

"Baiklah, itu saja yang ingin Bapak bicarakan. Terima kasih kalian sudah mau datang. Sekarang lebih baik kalian beristirahat, besok 'kan kalian masih ada kuliah." saran Pak Pram mengakhiri pembicaraan. "Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu ya Pak!" kata Adipta berpamitan. Kami semua juga pamit ke Pak Pram dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Setelah keluar, kulihat Adipta berbisik ke Hadi dan memberikan sebuah buku catatan kepadanya. "Apaan sih, pake bisik-bisik segala?!" kataku mengagetkan mereka berdua. "Waaa....ah, nggak kok Gir! Kita cuma ngomongin....soal tugas besok." jawab Hadi terbata-bata. "Oo0....kirain apaan....ayo kita ke Goman sama Aziz! Kasihan mereka udah nunggu dari tadi!!" ajakku sambil berlari menuruni tangga.

Sayangnya begitu kami sampai di tempat parkir, Goman maupun Aziz sudah tidak ada di sana. "Lho, kok nggak ada? Jangan-jangan pada marah gara-gara kita kelamaan." tebak Harry. "Kayaknya nggak deh, tadi 'kan udah aku bilang kalo kita cuma bentar. Sekarang juga baru lewat 20 menit sejak kita ngumpul di sini." kata Hadi membantah. "Mungkin mereka nganterin Helda ke kampus BS, tadi 'kan kamu bilang ke Helda suruh minta tolong ke mereka berdua." tebak Adipta sambil menunjuk Harry.

"Hm....kalo gitu kita tunggu di kost aja! Sms aja mereka, kalo udah selesai langsung ke kost. Biar kita nggak usah nunggu di sini. Bentar lagi kampusnya mau ditutup lho! Ini 'kan udah jam 7 malam!" usulku. "Benar juga, yuk kita balik duluan!" kata Hadi setuju. Kami berempat segera mengambil motorku dan Harry dan segera menuju kost Hadi.

* * *

Malam hari 20.00  
Kost Hadi

"Mana nih Goman sama Aziz?! Masa udah sejam mereka belum dateng?! Ngapain sih mereka?!" kata Harry kesal. "Iya juga ya.... masa temenin Helda sampe selama ini. Jangan-jangan ada yang aneh nih!! Atau....jangan-jangan mereka me-'raep' Helda!! Noooo!! *bletak*" teriakku histeris yang langsung direspon dengan tinju Hadi. "Heh, jadi orang tuh mikir kenapa sih?!" protes Hadi setelah memukulku sampai sekarat. "Mana mungkin mereka melakukan hal begituan! Yah....meskipun kalo Goman mungkin aja sih....dia 'kan punya sifat womanizer. Tapi aku yakin dia nggak begitu kok!" kata Hadi meneruskan perkataannya.

"Mungkin terjadi sesuatu di jalan atau mereka di suruh langsung pulang. Coba deh kamu telepon mereka, Harry, Hadi!" usul Adipta. Mereka berdua langsung menghubungi Goman dan Aziz, sementara aku baru sadar dari pukulan Hadi yang rasa sakitnya makin parah.

"Aneh, Aziz nggak angkat handphone-nya!" kata Hadi. "Sama Gae, Goman juga nggak bisa dihubungi!" tambah Harry. Kami pun mulai panik. "Sebentar, ku mau coba telepon Helda dulu....mungkin dia tau ke mana mereka berdua." kataku sambil menelepon Helda. "Hey Da, kamu tau nggak Goman sama Aziz ke mana? Tadi kamu jadi minta tolong ke mereka nggak?" tanyaku begitu tersambung. "Iya, tadi aku suruh tunggu di lantai bawah. Tapi begitu aku turun, mereka berdua udah nggak ada. Karena kesel ditinggalin, aku langsung pulang naik bus deh!" jelas Helda.

"Jadi kamu nggak tau mereka ke mana?" tanyaku mulai panik. "Nggak tau....tadi sih udah aku sms, tapi nggak dibales. Ya udah aku diemin aja!" jawab Helda. "Gitu ya....oke, thanks ya Da!!" kataku mengakhiri pembicaraan. "Jadi...." kata Harry penasaran, aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku. "Gimana dong?!!" teriak kami makin panik.

"Sebentar....coba telepon rumah mereka, siapa tau udah pulang!" usul Adipta lagi. "Bener juga! Bentar aku cari nomer rumah Goman dulu...." kata Hadi memeriksa daftar telepon di handphone-nya. "Halo, bisa bicara dengan Aldira? Hm?! Oh, belum pulang ya....terima kasih ya Bu!" kata Adipta menghubungi rumah Aziz. "Belum pulang tuh...." kata Adipta kuatir.

"Nah, ini dia nomernya!!" kata Hadi lega. "Halo Om Darjomo, Kresno udah pulang belum Om? Kenapa?! Tadi saya telepon nggak diangkat sama dia, Om juga nggak bisa ya? Wah, nggak Om....tadi sih dia mau ke sini cuma nggak jadi....saya juga nggak tau dia ada di mana....Oh, begitu ya Om....kalo gitu saya sama teman-teman ke sana deh! terima kasih ya Om!!" kata Hadi mengakhiri pembicaraan.

"Nah....gimana nih....dengan begini....mereka berdua dipastikan.... HILANG!!" teriakku histeris. *bletak* Yup, lagi-lagi aku menerima tinju Hadi. "Bisa tenang nggak sih?! Kalo nggak aku lempar ke kali nih!!" ancam Hadi. "Tapi apa yang Anggir bilang itu bener juga, Gae...." kata Harry setuju denganku. "Lebih baik kita menenangkan diri dulu. Biar kita bisa berpikir dengan jernih." saran Adipta. Kami semua langsung diam dan mengambil nafas panjang.

"Oke, sekarang kita pergi ke rumah Goman sama Aziz! Kita bagi dua aja biar cepat! Anggir sama Hadi ke rumah Goman, sementara aku dan Harry ke rumah Aziz! Kita bilang dulu kejadian tadi sore biar orang tua mereka nggak bingung." jelas Adipta membagi tugas. "Begitu ada perkembangan langsung sms atau telepon yang lain oke!!" tambah Hadi. Kami berempat langsung berangkat.

* * *

Malam hari 21.00  
Kompleks Yasmin, Rumah Goman

Begitu aku dan Hadi sampai di rumah Goman. Kami langsung menemui orang tuanya dan menjelaskan situasi tadi sore. "Hm....jadi begitu ya....terus kata teman kalian yang namanya....siapa tadi? Oh, Helda!! Jadi kata Helda mereka berdua langsung hilang ya...." kata Pak Darjomo, ayah Goman menyimpulkan penjelasan kami. "Iya Om, begitu kata Helda di telepon." kata Hadi membenarkan.

Tiba-tiba Pak Pram datang. "Lho, kok Pak Pram ada di sini?!" tanyaku kaget. "Lho, ternyata kalian ada di sini?!" kata Pak Pram juga kaget. "Oh, Pak Pram....silahkan masuk!!" sapa Pak Darjomo mempersilahkannya masuk. "Sebenarnya Bapak dan Pak Darjomo ini adalah teman dekat. Makanya Bapak dihubungi soal hilangnya Kresno dan Aldira oleh Pak Darjomo." jelas Pak Pram. Aku dan Hadi sekarang mengerti tentang hubungan Pak Pram dengan Pak Darjomo.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kita pergi meminta bantuan Polisi untuk mencari mereka berdua." kata Pak Pram setelah berbincang-bincang dengan kami. "Dan kami berempat juga akan membantu mencari mereka berdua! Bagaimana pun juga mereka adalah sahabat kami. Tidak mungkin kami diam saja menunggu mereka!" jelasku. "Tapi kalian 'kan besok ada kuliah....". "Iya, tapi kami nggak bisa santai-santai kuliah sebelum teman kami ditemukan!!" kata Hadi membelaku. "*sigh* Baiklah kalau memang itu kemauan kalian." kata Pak Pram mengalah.

Setelah menghubungi Adipta dan Harry tentang rencana kami untuk mencari Goman dan Aziz. Kami berdua langsung berangkat mengelilingi kota Bogor, sambil mencari informasi. Sementara orangtua Goman dan Pak Pram pergi ke kantor Polisi untuk meminta bantuan.

* * *

Larut malam 23.45  
Jalan Pajajaran

Sudah dua jam lebih kami mencari Goman dan Aziz, tapi kami belum berhasil menemukan satu pun petunjuk keberadaan mereka. Bahkan belum ada kabar dari kantor Polisi. Selain itu kami juga meminta bantuan teman-teman kami yang berada di Bogor untuk ikut membantu. Tapi hasilnya masih nihil.

"Parah, udah jam segini tapi masih belum ketemu juga!!" kataku kuatir. "Jangan-jangan mereka diculik. Terus disekap di suatu tempat!" kata Hadi berspekulasi. "Mungkin aja....tapi kita nggak bisa cari disetiap tempat di kota ini. Bogor 'kan luas....itu juga kalo mereka nggak di bawa keluar kota...." kataku putus asa. Tiba-tiba handphone Hadi berbunyi. "Halo, ada apa Pak? Udah ketemu?! Oh, baru kelacak tempatnya....di mana Pak? Kampus BS?! Kalau begitu kami segera ke sana deh!!" kata Hadi berbicara dengan Pak Pram.

"Kata Pak Pram, Polisi berhasil melacak sinyal telepon mereka! Dan ternyata mereka ada di kampus BS!! Sial, harusnya aku kepikiran dari tadi kalo mereka masih ada di sana!! Jangan-jangan mereka memang disekap di sana!!" kata Hadi kesal. "Tapi di sana 'kan ada kuliah malam buat tingkat S1 ekstensi. Masa nggak ada yang liat mereka sih?!" kataku tidak percaya. "Tapi 'kan kalo udah malam susah! Mana mungkin penculik mau culik mereka ditempat terbuka. Mungkin aja mereka tunggu sampe sepi baru dibawa pergi!" kata Hadi berspekulasi. "Benar juga....okay, hang on!! I'm gonna use my full speed!!" kataku menambah kecepatan motorku.

* * *

Larut malam 23.55  
IPB Kampus Baranang Siang

Setelah kami berdua sampai di kampus, Harry dan Adipta sudah menunggu kami bersama keluarga Goman dan Aziz, juga beberapa petugas Polisi yang sedang mengamankan keadaan sekitar. "Gimana, udah ketemu?!" tanya Hadi kuatir. "Belum, sinyalnya terlalu besar kalo diambil dari satelit. Makanya Polisi lagi periksa gedung-gedung kampus." jawab Adipta. "Oh iya, katanya nanti Nana sama Feby mau ke sini. Juga beberapa anak PPMJ. Kayaknya bakalan rame deh malam ini." kata Harry.

"Duh, aku nggak sabar buat cari mereka. Kita masuk aja yuk!!" kata Hadi tidak sabar. "Tunggu dulu Di, belum tentu kita bisa temuin mereka! Kita serahkan aja pada Polisi. Lagian....sebentar lagi Dark Hour." kata Adipta berbisik. "Justru karena itu! Kalo Dark Hour udah dimulai bisa-bisa mereka terjebak di Tartarus. Dan kejadiannya bisa kayak Anggir! meskipun mereka bukan Persona User, mereka pasti akan terjebak di sana! Karena struktur kampus berubah saat menjadi Tartarus! Mana mungkin kita bisa membiarkan mereka hilang dan terjebak di sana!!" jelas Hadi menerobos penghalang polisi.

"Hadi!!" teriak kami kuatir. "Payah deh....apa boleh buat....ayo kita kejar!! Bisa makin parah kalo Hadi juga hilang pas Dark Hour!!" kataku mengejar Hadi. "Tunggu Gir!! Jangan gegabah!" teriak Adipta. "Udahlah Ton, kita ikut aja....daripada mereka kenapa-napa...." ajak Harry. Mereka berdua pun segera mengejarku dan Hadi. Kulihat jam tanganku, '23.59....bagus deh....makin gila aja hari ini!!' pikirku pasrah sambil terus berlari mengejar Hadi ke dalam gedung.

* * *

Dark Hour  
Tartarus Arqa (IPB Kampus BS)

Begitu aku masuk ke dalam gedung, Dark Hour pun dimulai. Kaget karena perubahan struktur gedung yang menjadi Tartarus, aku pun kehilangan kesadaranku. Saat aku sadar, aku melihat sosok yang ku kenal berdiri di depanku, Pharos.

"Hey, it's nice to see you!" sapa Pharos. "You know, this is the second time we talked outside your home. Kinda funny isn't it?!" kata Pharos sambil tersenyum. "So….am I inside Monad again?" tanyaku sambil berdiri. "Nope, this is the regular Tartarus. Or you could say Arqa area for detail." jelas Pharos. "Oh yeah, you're right….this is the area I recently explored with my friends." kataku baru sadar setelah melihat dinding yang ada wajahnya.

"Hey, where is Hadi and the other?" kataku baru ingat. Pharos terlihat kebingungan. "You know….my friends." jelasku. "Oh….don't worry, you will find them. And also your friends who lost tonight." jelasnya. "What?! Are you sure?!" kataku kaget. "Yup, but you better hurry or something bad will happen to them." jawabnya santai. "Hmph, I already aware of that. Well, better get going!! Thanks Pharos!!" kataku segera berlari mencari tangga.

Berkali-kali aku menemui jalan buntu di basement ini, bahkan rasanya aku hanya berputar-putar. 'Parah deh….nggak ada Feby sih, jadi nggak tau jalan deh!' pikirku bingung. Tapi dari tadi aku tidak berhadapan dengan satupun grup shadows. 'Kalo nggak salah, waktu itu juga pernah nggak ada shadowsnya. Dan abis itu….Oh, shoot!!' pikirku mulai panik, takut the Reaper muncul. Aku pun segera berlari ke berbagai arah, berharap menemukan tangga. Dan untungnya aku berhasil menemukannya.

'*fyuh* Hampir aja….kalo ketemu lagi bisa bahaya….' pikirku lega. Begitu aku turun, aku tidak melihat satu pun temanku di basement ini. Yang terlihat hanyalah beberapa grup shadows dan tangga di ujung jalan. 'Kalo tangganya kelihatan jelas begini sih, kemungkinan nggak ada teman-temanku yang masih di sini. Berarti ku langsung aja deh, masalahnya….' pikirku mencari cara menghindari kumpulan shadows di depanku yang untungnya masih belum menyadari keberadaanku.

'Udah, kita langsung lari aja!! Nggak ada waktu buat main-main dengan mereka!' jawab Shadow tiba-tiba. "Heh, bener juga…." kataku sependapat. "Biar lebih aman….Arcana Change, Death!! Now, come!!" kataku memanggil Shadow. "Hm….never let your guard down, right?!" kataku ke Shadow begitu dia muncul. "Yeah….now, let's go!! Arcana Weapon!!" kata Shadow sambil menyiapkan senjatanya. Aku pun juga segera mengeluarkan Dual Sword milikku.

Kami berdua segera berlari menghindari shadows-shadows yang menghadang kami. Sambil sesekali menyerang mereka agar tidak menghalangi jalan kami. Dan saat mereka menyerang pun, kami masih bisa menghindar. Kelihatannya mereka tidak terlalu kuat. Kami pun segera menuruni tangga ke basement berikutnya.

"Ah, Hadi!!" teriakku sambil berlari begitu melihat Hadi berada di depanku. "Oh, kamu Gir, Dow! Untung kita ketemu ya!!" kata Hadi menyambut kami berdua. "Yang lainnya mana?" tanyaku penasaran. "Nggak tau deh….aku belum ketemu siapa-siapa pas Dark Hour dimulai. Yang ada cuma shadows, udah gitu lemah lagi!" jawab Hadi. "Emang sih, shadows yang tadi ku temuin juga lemah. Mungkin kita ada di basement yang dekat Tartarus ruang ke-66, base kita biasanya." kataku berspekulasi.

"Kalo gitu kita turun lagi aja. Siapa tau ketemu yang lainnya....dan yang paling penting, ketemu Goman sama Aziz. Aku yakin mereka pasti terjebak di sini. Kita berharap aja mereka nggak ada di basement atas, kalo nggak percuma kita turun." jelas Hadi. "Iya, sayang sih nggak ada Feby. Kita jadi nggak tau deh keberadaan yang lainnya. Bahkan ku nggak tau sekarang kita ada di basement ke berapa!" kataku lesu.

"Anggir, Shadow, Hadi….kalian bisa mendengarku?" tiba-tiba kami mendengar suara Feby. "Hah?! Feby!! Kamu udah sampe sini ya?!" tanyaku gembira. "Iya….tapi aku agak kesulitan….melacak….kalian…." suara Feby terputus-putus. "Hei Feb!! Kita nggak denger suara kamu!! Kok nggak jelas sih?!" tanya Hadi bingung. "Sepertinya ada….mengganggu kemampuanku….ada orang lain….dengan kemampuan yang….denganku di sekitar sini…." kata Feby. Aku berusaha memahami kalimat yang diucapkannya. "Yang lainnya ada di….kalian turun aja dari sana…." tambah Feby masih terputus-putus.

"Gawat nih! Kayaknya ada seseorang yang mengganggu kemampuan Feby untuk berbicara dengan kita!" kataku panik. "Iya….benar….hati-hati…." kata Feby membenarkanku. "Tunggu….Feb, ada Goman sama Aziz nggak di sini?" tanya Hadi berusaha fokus. "Aku merasakan dua orang….kalian, tapi salah satunya….Persona…." kalimat Feby makin tidak jelas. "Feb, Feby!! Sial!! Komunikasi kita terputus!!" kata Hadi kesal. "Lebih baik kita coba cari transporter dulu deh. Biar bisa ketemu Feby di atas." usulku sambil berjalan.

"Nggak ada di basement ini! Tadi udah aku cek semua jalan di sini. Tangganya ada di kanan kita kok!" kata Hadi. "Oh gitu ya….kalo gitu kita turun aja dulu. Siapa tau ada transporter di sana. Dan mungkin Harry dan Adipta juga di bawah." kataku berusaha menyemangati Hadi. "Yah, kau benar….ayo kita turun!" ajak Hadi. "Let's go Shadow!!" kataku mengajak Shadow yang dari tadi diam. Shadow terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "What's up?" tanyaku. "This feeling….it's just like yesterday….I'm sure someone watching us." kata Shadow. "Maybe we will find them later. We better find transporter to meet up with the others." kataku membujuk Shadow. Dia pun segera berjalan ke arah tangga.

Setelah kami turun, tiga shadows jenis cupid langsung menyambut kami dengan serangan panah. "Watch out!!" teriak Shadow. Kami bertiga langsung melompat menghindari serangan mereka. "Cih, kelemahan mereka elemen es sih!! Biarlah, kita serang pake senjata aja!" kataku segera menebas musuh terdekat. Makhluk itu langsung hancur, begitu juga dengan dua shadows lainnya begitu di serang Hadi dan Shadow. "Tuh 'kan lemah! Masa sekali serang langsung hancur?!" kata Hadi kecewa. "Biarlah, daripada kita kecapekan! Kita 'kan belum sempat istirahat." kataku mengingatkan.

"Kalo cuma begini sih nggak akan capek!!" kata Hadi. Tiba-tiba ada sosok hitam di belakang Hadi. "Hadi, di belakangmu!!" teriakku. Hadi langsung membalik badannya dan memukul makhluk di belakangnya. "Whoa!!" teriak makhluk yang ada di belakang Hadi yang ternyata adalah Harry. Untungnya dia sempat menangkis pukulan Hadi dengan pedangnya. "Heh Gae!! Hati-hati dong!! Hampir aja muka gue yang cakep ini bonyok gara-gara tinju lu!!" kata Harry marah. "Sorry Geh, kirain kamu shadows….abis aura kamu gelap begitu sih!!" kata Hadi minta maaf. "Lu minta maaf atau ngejek gue sih?!" kata Harry merasa diejek.

"Udahlah Har, yang penting kita semua ketemu." kata Adipta yang muncul di dekat Harry. "Hey, ternyata kamu di sini juga ya, Ton!!" sambutku. "Iya, untung tadi pas Dark Hour di mulai aku sama Harry pegangan tangga di dekat pintu masuk kampus. Jadinya kita nggak kepisah." jelas Adipta. "Kamu dapat pesan dari Feby nggak?" tanya Hadi. "Iya, katanya dia sama Nana tunggu kita di luar. Tapi pas aku tanyain soal kalian, tiba-tiba suara dia hilang." jawab Adipta. "Hm….it looks like my intuition was right. There's someone who trying to trapped your friends. And now, we also fell to their trap." jelas Shadow.

"But who?!" tanyaku penasaran. "Jangan-jangan….pembunuh bayaran yang kemarin kita lihat di berita!!" tebak Harry. "Hm….mungkin juga….artinya mereka kemungkinan besar adalah Persona User. Kalo begini, kita harus segera menemukan Goman dan Aziz!! Sebelum mereka…." Adipta tidak mau melanjutkan perkataannya. Kami segera berlari mencari tangga berikutnya. 'Ku harap mereka baik-baik saja….' Pikirku menguatirkan Goman dan Aziz.

Segera setelah kami turun, kami melihat dua orang sedang bertarung dengan empat shadows, dua jenis Beast dan dua lagi jenis Snake. "Itu 'kan…." kataku berusaha mengenali mereka. "Goman, Aziz!!" teriak Hadi segera berlari menolong mereka. "Fryo, Maragi!!" teriak Aziz. Tiba-tiba muncul Persona berbentuk rubah putih dengan api di kakinya. Persona itu berhasil menjatuhkan shadows jenis Beast, tapi yang jenis Snake tidak terluka sedikitpun. "Eh?! Aziz ternyata Persona User juga ya…." kataku kaget. "Hm, gimana kalo es?! Kong, Mabufula!!" teriak Goman memanggil Persona miliknya yang berbentuk gorila putih. Gorila itu segera menyerang dua shadows jenis Snake hingga jatuh. "Goman juga tuh…." kata Harry juga kaget.

"Oh, sepertinya kalian nggak perlu bantuan ya…." kata Hadi mengagetkan Goman dan Aziz. "Hadi!!" teriak mereka berdua. "Hey, Goman, Aziz!!" teriakku mendatangi mereka. "Lho, kalian kok juga ada di sini?!" tanya Aziz makin bingung. "Save the talk for later, another enemy appear!!" kata Shadow memperingatkan kami. Tiba-tiba muncul dua grup shadows. Yang pertama terdiri dari lima shadows jenis Maya, dan yang satunya terdiri dari tiga shadows jenis Wheel Beast.

"Serahkan yang banyak kepadaku!!" kata Hadi bersemangat. "Enak aja, ku juga mau!!" kataku tidak mau kalah. "Kalo begitu biar aku dan Shadow yang mengurus sisanya. Harry, kamu bantuin Aziz sama Goman aja!" perintah Adipta. "Roger, Ton!!" respon Harry.

"Anggir, biar aku samber mereka semua. Kalo ada yang lolos, kamu beresin ya!" perintah Hadi. Aku menanggapinya. "Pegasus, Mazionga!!" teriak Hadi. Pegasus langsung menyambar semua shadows dihadapannya, tapi dua berhasil menghindar. Aku langsung berlari dan menebas dua makhluk itu hingga hancur. "Piece of cake…." kataku selesai menghabisi mereka.

Begitu aku melihat keadaan yang lainnya, Shadow dan Adipta juga sudah selesai menghabisi musuh mereka. Tinggal Goman, Aziz, dan Harry yang belum selesai. Masih ada dua shadows lagi yang masih bertahan.

Keempat shadows yang mereka hadapi sedang menyerang mereka dengan physical attack. 'Sayang ku nggak tau nama serangan mereka….kalo tau 'kan bisa cari cara untuk menghindarinya.' pikirku agak kecewa. Harry berhasil menghindari serangan mereka, tapi Goman dan Aziz terkena telak. Mungkin karena mereka tidak terbiasa bertarung melawan shadows. "Goman, Aziz!!" teriakku kuatir. Aku berniat menolong mereka, tapi Hadi menahanku. "Mereka harus bisa bangkit sendiri, lagian Harry bersama mereka kok! Jadi pasti mereka akan baik-baik saja." jelas Hadi.

"Ayo Man, Ziz, bangun!! Musuh udah mau nyerang lagi tuh!!" kata Harry sambil bersiaga. Kali ini shadows jenis Snake menyerang duluan dengan Agilao yang di arahkan ke Goman. Harry langsung memanggil Dark Ape dan menahan serangan mereka dengan serangan yang sama. "Huh, api dilawan dengan api!! Itulah cara pria bertarung!!" kata Harry bangga. Setelah Goman dan Aziz bangkit, shadows jenis Beast langsung menyerang Harry dengan cakarnya. "Uaaarrgghh!!" teriak Harry jatuh. "Harry!! Kurang ajar, Fryo, Agi!!" teriak Aziz marah. Persona berbentuk rubah putih itu langsung membakar shadows jenis Beast hingga hancur.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa, Har?" tanya Goman membantu Harry berdiri. "Ini sih cuma luka kecil! Karena gue masih capek aja, jadi kena telak." jawab Harry sok kuat. "Ya udah kalo gitu. Kong, Gorila Punch!!" perintah Goman. Persona miliknya langsung memukul musuhnya hingga hancur. Habislah semua shadows yang muncul di sekitar kami.

"Jadi kalian Persona User juga ya?! Terus ini siapa?" tanya Goman menunjuk Shadow. "Justru ku yang mau bilang begitu! Kenapa kalian bisa ada di sini?" tanyaku. "Kami disekap oleh dua orang. Lalu begitu kami sadar, kami sudah di ikat di gudang. Untungnya saat Dark Hour dimulai aku bisa memanggil Personaku, Kong untuk melepaskan ikatan kami." jelas Goman. "Tunggu dulu, bagaimana kamu tau soal Dark Hour dan Persona?" tanya Adipta curiga. Goman hanya diam saja. "Ngg…bukannya lebih baik kalo kita keluar dulu dari sini? Daripada nanti ada shadows yang muncul lagi." usul Harry. "Bener juga, ayo kita cari transporternya!!" kataku semangat.

Setelah melewati beberapa tikungan, kami berhasil menemukan transporter. Untungnya tidak ada shadows di sekitar alat tersebut. Kami segera menyentuhnya dan langsung berpindah ke ruang pertama Tartarus GG. "Kok, kita langsung ada di sini?" tanyaku. "Mungkin karena tidak ada yang mengendalikan arah perpindahan kita, makanya kita langsung balik ke ruang ini." jelas Adipta.

Kami langsung keluar dari Tartarus, dan bertemu dengan Pak Pram, Feby, Nana, dan….Pak Darjomo. Sepertinya ayahnya Goman juga seperti Pak Pram, dapat merasakan keberadaan Dark Hour, tapi tidak bisa memanggil Persona. "Bapak!! Kok ada di sini?!" tanya Goman kaget. "Kresno, untunglah kamu selamat!!" kata Pak Darjomo segera menghampiri Goman. "Sepertinya harus ada yang dijelaskan oleh anda Pak Darjomo, begitu juga dengan Pak Pram." kata Adipta.

"Baiklah, tapi tidak sekarang. Lebih baik malam ini kalian beristirahat dulu. Begitu ada waktu, akan Bapak jelaskan bersama Pak Darjomo dan Kresno." kata Pak Pram mengalah. Kami pun setuju dan kembali ke rumah dan kost masing-masing.

**

* * *

(POV Third Person)**

"Sial!! Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalo mereka berdua adalah Persona User?!" kata Jay kesal. "Mana aku tau?! Lagian kalo Aziz memang baru bangkit Personanya!! Sementara Goman aku nggak tau….soalnya aura Persona dia nggak terasa!! Jadi jangan marah ke aku dong!!" jawab wanita yang berada di sampingnya berteriak marah. "Seharusnya 'kan kamu bisa tau kalo dia bisa mengetahui soal Dark Hour!! Misi kita malam ini gagal deh!! Ini pertama kalinya kita gagal! Apa kata klien kita nanti?!" balas Jay lebih keras.

"Cukup!!" suara Aditya langsung menghentikan perdebatan mereka berdua. "Kali ini kita biarkan saja mereka lolos. Lain kali kita akan langsung berhadapan dengan mereka dan menghabisi target kita dan kelompok SEES itu sekaligus. Lagipula klien kita tidak meminta kita untuk membunuhnya malam ini." jelas Aditya. "Terserah kamu deh….tapi nanti biar aku yang menyusun rencananya! Kalo dia lagi yang buat, bisa-bisa kita gagal total!!" kata Jay mengejek. "Ya udah, buat aja sendiri!! Tapi jangan harap aku mau bantuin kamu!!" kata wanita itu kesal. "Siapa juga yang mau minta bantuan?! Aku bisa sendiri kok!!". Mereka berdua langsung bertengkar lagi.

'*sigh* Entah kenapa aku harus mengurus kedua anak kecil ini….' pikir Aditya sambil memegang kepalanya.

* * *

Chapter 18, awal dari pertemuan dengan Persona User baru dan sekaligus akan mengungkapkan kegelapan masa lalu. Dengan begini anggota SEES di Fanfict ini hampir lengkap. Tapi....tidak semudah itu....masih ada hal-hal yang akan menghalangi mereka untuk bersatu. Hal itu akan diceritakan di chapter berikutnya!

Di chapter ini, ku sengaja masukin acara ultah Harry. Berhubung baru-baru ini dia lagi good mood....kapan-kapan ku ceritain deh....  
Dan karena takut ada yang bingung sama nama Goman, ku udah buat profile dia sama Aziz, meskipun nggak lengkap.

* * *

**PROFILE**

**Goman's Profile**

Nama: Kresno Ariosanto Darjomo

Panggilan: Goman

Sifat: Baik hati dan pemurah, terutama ke cewek. Pangeran cinta, alias menyukai hal-hal romantis. Tapi nggak bisa nggak liat cewek cantik lewat.

Weapon: *Not revealed*

Persona: Kong

Arcana: *Not revealed*

Bentuk: Gorila putih

Status: Strong against Light and Ice element, Weak against Dark element

Skill: Bufula, Mabufula, Gorila Punch, Hama, Mahama, Power Charge

**Aziz's Profile**

Nama: Aldira Bagus Aziz

Panggilan: Aziz

Sifat: Berjiwa tenang, tapi paling narsis diantara anggota the Bronkz. Lebih baik jauhkan handphone dan cermin darinya *burned*

Weapon: *Not revealed*

Persona: Fryo

Arcana: *Not revealed*

Bentuk: Rubah putih dengan api di kakinya

Status: Strong against Slash attack and Fire element, Weak against Ice element

Skill: Agi, Maragi, Cleave, Posumundi, Bewilder

* * *

Yak, itulah profile mereka berdua. Soal senjata dan Arcana akan diberitahukan di chapter berikutnya.

Soal tamatnya fanfiction ini....sebenarnya sih ku udah siapin Final Chapter, yang battle storyline-nya berbeda dengan di game P3, dan lebih kompleks. Tapi masih belum fixed, jadi masih ada kemungkinan perubahan. Tapi itu masih jauh....

Dan untuk reviewer Ucrid, soal nggak ada new character....sebenarnya akan muncul beberapa temanku dari Moon Social Link tapi nanti setelah chapter 20. Itu pun sekedar cerita Social Link. Soal konfik, baru mau dimulai....lagian fanfict ini 40% ceritanya diambil dari real life. Makanya kelihatannya agak membosankan....tapi sebenarnya orang yang punya Lover Arcana udah muncul kok. Ku belum bisa ceritain sekarang, tapi udah ku siapin setelah tanggal di fanfict ini sampai di bulan Agustus.

Well then, kayaknya kecepatan update ku udah melambat lagi....gara-gara UAS sih....mungkin chapter 19 baru ku update bulan depan. Mohon kesabarannya ya!! Dan selagi menunggu, silahkan me-review dan menikmati kehidupan kalian!!


	19. Chapter 19 The Massive From 6 Years Ago

Disclaimer: All related things to P3 belong to ATLUS. Shadow the Hedgehog belongs to Sonic Team and SEGA. All campus IPB belong to Direktorat Diploma IPB. And my friends belong to themselves.

**

* * *

Chapter 19**** The Massive From Six Years Ago**

**(POV Anggir)**

Selasa, 30 Juni 2009  
Siang hari 14.00  
Kediaman keluarga Darjomo

Hari ini semua anggota SEES dipanggil untuk datang ke rumah Goman. Akhirnya kami akan mengetahui lebih detail soal kejadian 6 tahun lalu. Begitu kami sampai, mobil Pak Pram sudah berada di sana. Begitu juga dengan Aziz yang ikut dipanggil. Saat kami datang dia sedang ngobrol dengan Goman di teras. "Hey, udah pada dateng! Ayo masuk-masuk!!" ajak Goman mempersilakan kami masuk. Di dalam, Pak Pram dan Pak Darjomo juga sedang ngobrol. Kami pun langsung duduk.

"Sekarang saya minta penjelasan soal kejadian Jumat lalu. Sepertinya masih banyak yang belum kami ketahui soal terjadinya Dark Hour dan Tartarus." kata Adipta tidak sabar. "Iya, tenang saja....pasti dijelasin kok! Tapi biar lebih jelas, biar Pak Darjomo saja yang menjelaskannya." jawab Pak Pram sambil mempersilakan ayah Goman berbicara. "Hm?! Lho saya kira anda yang mau menjelaskannya?!" kata Pak Darjomo balik tanya. Tetapi setelah melihat wajah kami semua yang penasaran dan tidak sabar, akhirnya Pak Darjomo mengalah. "*sigh* Baiklah....akan Bapak jelaskan." kata Pak Darjomo sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Sepertinya yang kalian ketahui soal penyebab terjadinya Dark Hour dan Tartarus hanyalah ledakan yang terjadi 6 tahun yang lalu, ya?!" tanya Pak Darjomo kepada kami. Kami semua mengangguk. "Hm....berarti kalian belum tahu tujuan penelitian tersebut 'kan?! 6 tahun lalu, IPB mengadakan penelitian yang disponsori oleh Darjomo Corp. Yang kami teliti saat itu adalah...." Pak Darjomo berhenti sebentar untuk menarik nafas, sepertinya dia tidak ingin mengatakan hal ini. "Penelitian tentang kemampuan shadows.". Kami semua langsung kaget begitu mendengarnya.

"Tidak mungkin?! Jadi shadows sudah ada sebelum Dark Hour terjadi?!" kata Hadi tidak percaya. "Ya, tapi saat itu jumlahnya sangat sedikit, dan mereka hanya bisa ditemukan di tempat tertentu. Tempat yang memiliki banyak aura negatif dari sifat manusia." jelas Pak Pram. "Lalu apa hasil penelitian itu?" tanya Adipta. "Kami mengetahui bahwa shadows memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar. Bahkan mereka bisa menciptakan ruang antar dimensi dan waktu." jawab Pak Darjomo.

"No way?! They could do that?! Just like me...." kata Shadow terkejut sampai-sampai dia berbicara melalui diriku. Semua orang langsung melihat ke arahku keheranan. "Ah....maaf, itu tadi Shadow yang ngomong!!" jelasku panik. "Oh, jadi kamu ya satu-satunya orang yang tidak memiliki Persona di grup ini?! Namamu Anggir 'kan?!" tanya Pak Darjomo kepadaku. "I-iya Om....tapi sebagai gantinya saya memiliki Shadow." jawabku agak gugup.

"Menarik bukan?! Kalau bisa, Bapak ingin meneliti kemampuan unikmu itu Anggir. Sayangnya...." kata Pak Pram sambil melihatku seakan-akan aku adalah kelinci percobaan. "Pak Pram!! Jangan begitu dong!! Anggir 'kan bukan kelinci percobaan!!" kata Harry membelaku, sepertinya dia juga sadar saat melihat mata Pak Pram. 'Thanks Har!! You're one of my best friends!!' pikirku lega. "Kalo monyet percobaan sih iya...." tambahnya, semuanya langsung tertawa kecuali aku. 'Ku tarik lagi pernyataanku barusan....' pikirku kesal.

"Haha....iya tenang saja, Bapak tidak akan melakukannya. Lagipula penelitian itu sudah ditutup kok." kata Pak Pram sambil tertawa. "Lalu bagaimana kelanjutan dari penelitian itu?" tanya Nana penasaran. "Sebenarnya....saat itu saya ingin menggunakan kekuatan itu untuk menguasai dunia. Saat itu saya masih gelap mata dan merasa berkuasa, terlebih lagi saat mengetahui kekuatan itu." jelas Pak Darjomo menunduk. "Ayah...." kata Goman berusaha menyemangati ayahnya.

"Tapi akhirnya saya sadar....yang menyadarkan saya adalah terjadinya ledakan itu yang menewaskan hampir seluruh peneliti dan orang-orang yang berada di sana." kata Pak Darjomo meneruskan ceritanya. "Memangnya bagaimana ledakan itu bisa terjadi?" tanya Feby. "Saya masih ingat dengan jelas hari terjadinya peristiwa itu...." jelas Pak Darjomo sambil mengingat masa lalunya yang gelap.

**

* * *

****Flashback**

**(POV Third Person)**

Rabu, 1 Juli 2003  
Larut malam, 23.00  
Gedung Penelitian IPB

Di dalam gedung tersebut terlihat puluhan peneliti sedang memeriksa data-data shadows yang ada di dalam tabung penelitian. Jumlah tabung tersebut ada 21 buah, tetapi tabung yang terakhir belum ada isinya. "Pak, ini data terbaru dari objek. Sepertinya perkiraan anda benar, mereka memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa! Bahkan kemungkinan besar mereka bisa menciptakan ruang antar dimensi dan waktu!! Ini sebuah penemuan yang sangat hebat!!" kata salah satu peneliti sambil memberikan berkas data kepada seorang pria.

Sepertinya pria itu adalah pemimpin penelitian, hal itu terlihat dari kegiatan para peneliti yang selalu menemuinya dan memberikan laporan, juga menyapa dia dengan sopan. Selain itu tentu saja, ada nametag beserta jabatan di sebelah kanan jas lab miliknya. Tertulis "Hardiansyah, Pemimpin penelitian." di nametag tersebut.

"Hm...." pria itu terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Pak, Pak Hardi!!" peneliti tadi berusaha menyadarkannya dari lamunan. "Oh, maaf! Baiklah, teruskan pekerjaanmu!" katanya setelah sadar. "Akhir-akhir ini anda sering melamun, ada apa Pak? Anda merasa kurang sehat?" tanya peneliti itu kuatir. "Ngg....tidak kok. Hanya saja....akhir-akhir ini saya sering memikirkan keluarga saya." jawabnya murung.

"Oh....saya mengerti. Memang, sudah dua minggu kita terus-terusan meneliti tanpa sempat pulang dan menemui keluarga kita. Saya sendiri pun sering merindukan keluarga saya. Tapi apa boleh buat, penelitian ini membutuhkan tenaga kita hampir 24 jam. Jadi kita tidak bisa kembali ke rumah. Yah, Bapak sabar saja ya?! Sedikit lagi pekerjaan kita selesai kok!!" kata peneliti itu menyemangatinya.

"Ya....kuharap begitu....tapi sebenarnya aku kurang setuju jika kita melanjutkan penelitian ini." respon Pak Hardi lesu. "Seandainya aku tidak menemukan kemampuan shadows untuk mengendalikan ruang antar dimensi dan waktu, pasti penelitian ini sudah selesai dan kita bisa kembali ke rumah. Selain itu aku merasa bahwa penelitian ini terlalu berbahaya untuk diteruskan. Aku tidak yakin kita bisa mengendalikan kekuatan sebesar itu." jelasnya kuatir.

"Tapi Pak, jika kita berhasil kita akan menjadi grup peneliti terhebat di Indonesia, tidak, bahkan di dunia!! Kita bisa terkenal!!" kata peneliti itu bersemangat. "Yah, kau benar....tapi ketenaran tidak selalu membawa kebahagiaan. Bahkan terkadang justru membawa kehancuran. Mungkin sebaiknya kita hentikan—" perkataannya terhenti begitu dia melihat seseorang mendatanginya.

Seorang pria berpakaian mewah berjalan bersama anak laki-lakinya yang berusia 13 tahun. Mereka berdua dikawal dua bodyguard berbadan besar. "Oh, Pak Darjomo! Saya tidak menyangka anda akan datang malam ini!" sapa peneliti yang berada di sebelah Pak Hardi. "Hardi, bagaimana hasilnya? Apakah teorimu itu benar?" tanya Pak Darjomo mengabaikan sapaan peneliti barusan. "Iya, teori saya benar. Tapi saya sarankan kita—". "Bagus, kalau begitu aku ingin menyaksikan percobaannya! Mesinnya sudah jadi 'kan?!" kata Pak Darjomo memotong perkataan Pak Hardi.

"Mesinnya sudah siap, meskipun belum 100% selesai. Tapi saya jamin bisa digunakan sekarang!" jawab peneliti itu dengan yakin. "Hm....baiklah, segera mulai percobaannya! Aku ingin menunjukkan kepada anakku bahwa ayahnya akan menjadi penguasa terhebat di dunia!!" perintah Pak Darjomo. "Siap pak!!" sang peneliti langsung berjalan meninggalkan mereka dan memberitahu peneliti lainnya untuk menyiapkan mesin.

"Nah Kresno, sebentar lagi kamu akan menyaksikan detik-detik dimulainya kejayaan keluarga Darjomo!! Dan kita bisa mendapatkan apapun di dunia ini!! Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan kita!!" kata sang ayah kepada anaknya. "Iya Ayah!! Aku senang melihat Ayah menjadi penguasa." jawab sang anak.

"Oh iya....Hardi, kalau tidak salah kau juga mempunyai anak laki-laki yang seusia Kresno 'kan?!" tanya Pak Darjomo. "Benar Pak, anak bungsu saya, Hadi. Memangnya ada apa Pak?" jawab Pak Hardi bingung. "Aku harap anakmu itu akan menjadi sepertimu dan bisa bekerja untuk anakku saat Kresno sudah menjadi penguasa berikutnya. Mereka pasti akan menjadi orang yang hebat di masa depan!! Hahaha!!" jelas Pak Darjomo sambil tertawa lebar. 'Cih, aku justru berharap keluargaku tidak akan pernah berurusan lagi denganmu!!' pikir Pak Hardi kesal.

Setengah jam kemudian, mesin antar dimensi sudah siap dan semua peneliti mengambil posisi mereka masing-masing. Sementara pemilik penelitian beserta anaknya duduk dari sebuah ruangan di atas tempat percobaan. 'Aku masih tidak yakin kalau ini adalah hal yang baik. Seharusnya aku tidak mengumumkan penemuanku itu....' pikir pemimpin penelitian. "Baiklah, cepat nyalakan mesinnya!!" perintah Pak Darjomo.

Begitu mesin dinyalakan, tabung-tabung yang berisi shadows bersinar dan membuat makhluk yang berada di dalamnya berteriak, entah kesakitan atau apa, yang jelas teriakan mereka sangat mengerikan. Tapi percobaan itu masih diteruskan. Dari pintu gerbang mesin mulai terlihat setitik cahaya yang kemudian membesar. "Berhasil!!" teriak para peneliti gembira.

Sayangnya, cahaya gerbang itu terus membesar dan mulai menghisap benda-benda kecil yang ada di sekitarnya. "Gawat, cepat matikan mesinnya!!" teriak Pak Hardi. Peneliti yang berada di dekat tuas mesin segera menurunkan tuas tersebut, tetapi mesinnya tidak mau berhenti. Bahkan tuas itu sampai patah. "Mesinnya tidak bisa dihentikan Pak!!" teriaknya panik. Sementara cahaya antar dimensi itu semakin membesar dan daya hisapnya makin kuat. Alat-alat elektronik mulai terhisap, bahkan beberapa orang peneliti yang berada di dekatnya juga terhisap.

"Semuanya!! Tinggalkan tempat ini!! Jika terus begini, kita semua bisa terhisap ke dalamnya!!" perintah Pak Hardi. Semua orang segera berlari dan saling berebut tempat menuju tangga darurat. Begitu juga dengan Pak Darjomo dan anaknya yang dilindungi pengawal mereka.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat pergi dari sini!!" teriak pemimpin penelitian kepada peneliti yang tadi berbicara dengannya. Peneliti itu berada di depan gerbang tersebut, meskipun agak jauh. "Padahal hampir berhasil....usaha kita hampir sukses....aku hampir menjadi orang terkenal...." kata peneliti itu putus asa. "Apa yang kau pikirkan Pramono?! Cepat pergi dari sana!!" teriak Pak Hardi lebih keras.

Tiba-tiba sebuah kursi terbang dan akan mengenai peneliti itu. Pak Hardi segera melompat dan mendorongnya agar terhindar dari kursi itu. Akibatnya, justru dia yang terkena kursi itu hingga melukai kakinya. "Pak Hardi!!" teriak peneliti itu panik. "Dasar bodoh, cepat pergi dari sini!!" perintah sang pemimpin. "Tapi bagaimana dengan Bapak sendiri? Dengan keadaan seperti itu anda tidak mungkin bisa berjalan. Bahkan untuk berdiri pun sulit! Biar saya bantu...." kata peneliti itu berusaha menopang tubuhnya.

"Tidak perlu!! Jika kau menopang diriku, kita tidak akan sempat keluar dari sini. Lebih baik kau pergi saja sendiri." tolak Pak Hardi. "Lalu Bapak bagaimana?!". "Sudah, cepat pergi dari sini!! Aku akan mencari cara untuk menghentikan mesin ini!!" perintah Pak Hardi. Akhirnya peneliti itu dengan berat hati berlari meninggalkan dirinya.

'Hm....sepertinya kameranya masih menyala. Jadi aku bisa mengirim pesan peringatan.' pikir Pak Hardi melihat ke arah kamera pengawas. Lalu dia berusaha berdiri menggunakan batang besi yang berada di dekatnya. 'Jika aku menghancurkan sumber tenaganya, mungkin mesin ini akan berhenti.' pikirnya mendekati tabung berisi shadows. Kemudian Pak Hardi memukul alat-alat yang berada di dekat tabung tersebut hingga menimbulkan konsleting dan percikan-percikan api.

'Nah, dengan begini tabungnya akan meledak dan mungkin bisa menghentikan mesin itu.' pikir Pak Hardi lega. Lalu dia berusaha berjalan mendekati kamera. Tiba-tiba dia melihat sesuatu muncul dari mesin antar dimensi itu.

**

* * *

End of Flashback**

**(POV Anggir)**

"Begitu saya berhasil keluar bersama Kresno dan peneliti lainnya, sebuah ledakan terjadi di gedung tersebut dan menjadi awal dari munculnya Dark Hour beserta Tartarus tepat di gedung tersebut." jelas Pak Darjamo bercerita. "Tunggu dulu, apa yang terjadi di dalam gedung itu?! Apakah ada bukti saat kejadian tersebut?" tanya Hadi penasaran. "Sebenarnya ada....satu-satunya rekaman kejadian tersebut. Tetapi....apa kalian yakin mau melihatnya?" tanya Pak Darjomo memastikan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Serem ya? Nggak masalah kok!! Udah pasang saja Om!" kataku tidak sabar. "Bukan soal serem sih....tapi menyedihkan." jelas Pak Darjomo. "Sepahit apapun, kami harus menyaksikan kebenaran kejadian tersebut. Agar kami memahami keadaan yang sebenarnya." kata Adipta dengan bijak. "*sigh* baiklah kalau kalian memaksa....Pak Pram, tolong nyalakan video yang anda bawa!" perintah Pak Darjomo. Kami langsung menyaksikan video tersebut.

**

* * *

(Video Record)**

"Perhatian, bagi siapa saja yang menyaksikan rekaman ini. Saya, Hardiansyah, pemimpin penelitian ini." seorang pria muncul di layar. "Hah?! Ayah?!" kata Hadi kaget. "Sayalah yang bertanggung jawab atas semua kejadian ini. Dan untuk menghentikan kekacauan ini, saya melepaskan semua shadows yang berada di dalam tabung. Memang resikonya seluruh shadows yang ada di sini menjadi bebas berkeliaran. Tapi ini satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikan mesin antar dimensi ini agar berhenti menghisap seluruh benda yang ada di sini. Jika tidak, kemungkinan besar seluruh gedung, bahkan kota bisa terhisap." jelas pria itu.

"Sebelum aku menghentikan mesin ini, aku melihat sesuatu muncul dari dalam mesin. Sepertinya shadows, tapi aku tidak yakin karena semua shadows sudah kabur keluar gedung ini. Yang jelas, aku sudah gagal dalam melaksanakan tugasku sebagai pemimpin penelitian. Tapi ada satu hal terakhir yang kuminta...." pria itu terdiam sebentar. Aku kira videonya rusak, tapi pria itu berbicara lagi. "Tolong cari dan hancurkan 20 shadows yang kulepaskan tadi!! Itu satu-satunya cara untuk mencegah terjadinya kekacauan yang sama seperti saat ini." jelas pria itu mengucapkan permintaan terakhirnya. Lalu terjadi ledakan, dan rekaman itu pun selesai.

**End of Record**

* * *

Kami semua terdiam setelah menyaksikan rekaman barusan. Hingga Hadi akhirnya mulai berbicara. "Jadi selama ini yang menyebabkan Dark Hour dan Tartarus adalah Ayahku ya...." kata Hadi menunduk. Yang lain masih diam mendengar perkataannya. "Dan selama ini kalian hanya diam saja dan tidak memberitahuku soal ini!!" teriak Hadi kepada Pak Pram dan Pak Darjomo.

"Kami tidak ingin melukai perasaanmu, Hadi...." kata Pak Pram membela diri. "Diam!! Kalian pikir dengan begitu aku akan merasa senang?! Hidup tenang tanpa mengetahui kebenaran dibalik perbuatan Ayahku?!" teriak Hadi makin kesal, bahkan dia hampir memukul Pak Darjomo jika tidak ditahan Aziz dan Harry. "Hadi, jangan emosi!! Tenanglah dulu!!" kata Aziz berusaha menahan Hadi.

"Itulah sebabnya aku tidak ingin menceritakan hal ini....tapi aku memang bersalah....bukan hanya ayahmu yang menjadi korban. Hampir seluruh orang yang berada di sana menjadi korban ledakan tersebut. Aku pun menjadi sadar kalau itu adalah kesalahanku. Seandainya aku bisa membayar semua kesalahan itu dengan nyawaku....aku pasti akan melakukannya...." kata Pak Darjomo mengakui kesalahannya. "Ayah!! Jangan bicara begitu!!" kata Goman menghentikan perkataan Ayahnya.

"Terserah!! Kalau mau mati, mati saja!! Yang jelas aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!!" kata Hadi kemudian berlari keluar rumah. "Hadi!!". "Nggak usah dikejar!! Biarkan dia sendirian untuk sementara." kata Adipta menghentikanku. "Tapi 'kan....(ku malah nggak mau sendirian kalo lagi ada masalah.) Nggak, ku harus mengejarnya!!" kataku segera keluar.

Tidak lama kemudian aku kembali ke dalam. "Kok cepet? Mana si Gae?" tanya Harry. "Sudah pergi, terlalu jauh untuk ku kejar...." kataku lesu. "Lho, emangnya dia lari ke mana?!" tanya Aziz. "Bukan lari, tapi pergi naik motor. Motor kamu Har." jelasku masih lesu. "Eh?! Motor gue?! Sejak kapan dia pegang kunci gue?!" Harry langsung keluar dan melihat motornya sudah tidak ada di garasi. "Bukannya tadi Hadi yang mengendarai motormu ke sini? katanya tadi kamu capek?!" kata Adipta mengingatkan Harry. "Oh iya....Setan lu Gae!! Kabur pake motor gue!!" gerutu Harry.

"Sekarang gimana? Apa nggak sebaiknya kita kejar?" tanya Feby. "Biarin aja dulu....paling nanti dia balik ke kost dia. Lagipula....ada yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu, Goman." kata Adipta kembali ke topik pembicaraan. "Huh?! Aku? Emangnya ada apa denganku?" tanya Goman bingung. "Sebenarnya kamu sudah bisa memanggil Personamu sebelum kejadian kemarin 'kan?! Aku tau dari skill Personamu yang lumayan kuat, dan kemarin Jumat kamu juga nggak terlalu capek atau pun kaget, nggak kayak Aziz yang jelas-jelas baru mengalami Dark Hour." selidik Adipta.

"Oh, soal itu ya....Iya, bener kok!! Sejak Dark Hour dimulai aku sudah bisa memanggil Personaku." kata Goman. "Sejak dimulai? Artinya saat kejadian 6 tahun lalu itu dong?! Lama banget!!" tanya Nana tidak percaya. "Ya, 6 tahun yang lalu....setelah aku, Ayahku dan semua orang berhasil keluar dari gedung penelitian itu. Terdengar ledakan dari dalam gedung dan aura di sekitar kami menjadi hijau dan muncul darah dimana-mana. Dan gedung penelitian itu menjadi menara Tartarus, kampus Cilibende kita saat Dark Hour." jelas Goman. "Lalu muncul shadows dari dalam gedung dan menyerang kami. mereka berbeda dari shadows yang diteliti, dan juga lebih lemah. Tapi kami hampir tewas kalo aku nggak membangkitkan Persona milikku." tambah Goman.

"Lalu kalo cuma gedung itu yang dipake buat penelitian, kenapa kampus yang lainnya juga jadi Tartarus?" tanyaku penasaran. "Karena sebenarnya ketiga kampus IPB saling berhubungan." jawab Pak Pram. Kami langsung mengalihkan pandangan kami kepadanya. "Awalnya cuma ada kampus Gunung Gede dan kampus Baranang Siang di IPB. Dan terdapat jalan bawah tanah rahasia yang menghubungkan kedua gedung tersebut." kata Pak Pram meneruskan perkataannya.

"Jalan bawah tanah rahasia?" tanya Harry. "Ya, kedua gedung itu sudah didirikan sejak zaman penjajahan. Jadi sering digunakan untuk tempat persembunyian para pejuang dahulu. Tetapi, seiring berkembangnya zaman, gedung ketiga pun dibuat, yaitu kampus Cilibende. Berhubung jalan bawah tanah sudah tidak digunakan, kami menggunakannya untuk tempat penelitian shadows, dengan menghubungkan ketiga kampus tersebut agar lebih mudah bertransportasi secara rahasia. Karena penelitian ini adalah rahasia, bahkan pemerintah tidak mengetahui hal ini." jelas Pak Pram.

"WoW!! Bahkan pemerintah nggak tau!! Hebat banget!!" kataku kagum. "Ya, saat itu aku tidak ingin pemerintah mengetahui penelitian tersebut. Jika ketahuan, pasti mereka langsung mengambil alih dan menggagalkan rencanaku untuk menguasai dunia." tambah Pak Darjomo. "Hm....saat itu ya....? Artinya saat ini anda sudah tidak berniat melakukannya lagi 'kan?!" tanya Adipta. "Ya, sekarang aku sudah benar-benar sadar akan kesalahanku. Dan aku tidak mau terjadi hal yang sama kepada anakku, itu sebabnya aku tidak mengizinkan Kresno ikut SEES sejak awal." jelasnya.

"Eh?! Goman...ups, Kresno nggak boleh ikut kami, kenapa?!" kataku dan Harry bersamaan. "Tidak, menjelajahi Tartarus terlalu berbahaya untuknya! Aku tidak ingin kehilangan anakku!!" jawab Pak Darjomo tegas. "Sayang....padahal 'kan kalo ada Goman bisa lebih rame...." kata Harry kecewa. "Kalo kamu gimana Ziz?" tanya Nana. "Aku sih boleh-boleh aja, keluargaku nggak ada yang tau kok soal ini." jawab Aziz. "Bagus deh, tapi bagaimana kamu jelasin ke keluargamu kalo kita mau ke Tartarus?" tanya Adipta.

"Gampang, bilang aja nginep di kost temen. Ada tugas yang harus dikerjain buat kuliah besok. Lagian kita nggak tiap hari ke sana 'kan?!" jelas Aziz. "Hm, bener juga ya...." kataku. "Sayang sekali Kresno tidak bisa ikut, padahal dia bisa membantu dengan kemampuan spesialnya." kata Pak Pram berusaha membujuk Pak Darjomo. "Kemampuan spesial apa?" tanya Feby. "Kamu tidak sadar ya, Feby? Apakah selama ini kamu bisa merasakan Kresno sebagai Persona User?" kata Pak Pram balik tanya.

"Ah!! Benar juga!! Aku baru sadar, biasanya aku selalu bisa merasakan keberadaan Persona User meskipun diluar Dark Hour. Tapi aku tidak pernah merasakan kekuatan Persona pada Goman!" kata Feby baru sadar. "Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanyaku bingung. "Beberapa Persona memiliki kemampuan yang berbeda dari Persona lainnya. Umumnya Persona yang kalian miliki digunakan untuk bertarung, tapi ada juga yang seperti Innis, Persona Feby yang tidak bisa bertarung tapi bisa mendeteksi keberadaan dan kelemahan musuh." jelas Pak Pram.

"Dan Kong, Persona milikku bisa membaur dengan keberadaan sekitar, sehingga sulit untuk terdeteksi musuh maupun Persona Feby." tambah Goman. "Jadi Persona milikmu kebalikannya Feby ya? Hebat juga!" kataku memuji Goman.

"Apa masih ada yang ingin kau tanyakan Adipta?" tanya Pak Darjomo. "Sudah semua kok Om. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu anda. Kami permisi dulu!" kata Adipta sambil berdiri. Kami juga ikut berdiri dan pamit kepada Goman dan ayahnya. "Maaf ya, karena kesalahan Bapak di masa lalu kalian jadi begini." kata Pak Darjomo.

"Nggak apa-apa kok Om! Kami senang bisa membantu, lagian sudah tugas kami sebagai _Persona User_ untuk membasmi shadows yang tersisa!" kataku menyemangatinya sekaligus menekankan kata 'Persona User' agar dia sadar soal Goman. Tapi aku tidak terlalu berharap kalau Goman boleh ikut membantu kami. Setidaknya Aziz mau membantu. Sekarang....

"Hadi gimana Ton?" tanyaku di perjalanan pulang. "Kurasa saat ini dia belum pulang. Aku nggak tau dia di mana sekarang, tapi aku yakin dia pasti balik ke kost kok!! Kita harus mempercayainya." jawab Adipta. Aku mengiyakan perkataannya, meskipun sebenarnya aku agak kuatir. Tapi berhubung itu Hadi, ya nggak terlalu kuatir.

"Lalu motor gue gimana?!" tanya Harry masih kesal. "Tenang aja Har, paling nanti malam dia balik! Kalo nggak, kamu nginep aja di kost aku!!" kata Adipta. "Ngomong sih gampang, kalo gue ketahuan nggak pulang gara-gara nggak ada motor bisa dibunuh gue sama ortu!!" kata Harry panik. "Tenang aja Har, lu 'kan setan. Jadi nggak mungkin mati segampang itu!!" kata Aziz _menenangkan_ atau lebih tepatnya mengejek Harry. Kami semua langsung tertawa mendengarnya, kecuali Harry tentunya yang justru makin kesal.

* * *

Yo, long time no see(?)!! Maaf ya, baru update sekarang. Sebenarnya sih UAS udah selesai dari tanggal 3 Febuari, tapi entah kenapa males banget buat ngetik....  
Apalagi sekarang lagi main Tales of the Abyss, jadi makin jarang ngetik deh!! Kalo nggak diseret Shadow pasti ku nggak akan ngetik sampe bulan depan.

Chapter ini akhirnya mengungkapkan kegelapan masa lalu keluarga Darjomo dan Hardiansyah. Mirip yah sama P3!!  
(Shadow: *ambil toa* Jelas, ini 'kan Fanfict P3!!*teriak dikuping author sampe budeg*)  
Cuma pas kejadian ledakan itu kubuat sendiri. Entah sesuai atau nggak....I hope it's okay....

Dan sekarang Sun Social Link menjadi Reverse karena terjadi perpecahan pada grup the Bronkz. Padahal di chapter lalu baru naik lagi....Tapi nggak lama kok, nanti juga balik lagi (entah kapan, karena di real world juga begini. Meskipun masalahnya beda)

Time for Review Respons!!

1st dari Mocca-Marrochi: Oh, ternyata ada juga yang curiga!! Tapi sama siapa ya....? Yang jelas kalo ada hubungannya dengan Strega kayaknya harus sabar sampe 2 chapter ke depan. Karena mereka akan muncul pas Full Moon berikutnya.

2nd dari Lucielle michaelis: Tetep beda 10 chapter!! Hahaha....kau tidak akan bisa mengejarku!! *dilempar peralatan makan sama Sebastian* *glek* hampir aja....Pairing ya, hm....belum kepikiran sih, tapi nanti kalo ada pasti kumunculin deh! Tapi mungkin nggak akan terlalu keliatan, ku 'kan nggak ahli soal begituan....  
(Shadow: Yup, makhluk kayak kamu mana mungkin bisa romantis!)  
Soal nama Strega yang cowok emang sengaja ku kasih tau duluan. Lagian di P3 juga gitu 'kan?! Cuma Chidori yang baru ketahuan pas ketemu Junpei.  
Tenang, nanti anggota SEES nambah lagi kok!! Masih banyak lowongannya!! *Dhuuaakk*  
(Shadow: Biar ku yang gantiin si idiot ini....)  
Seperti yang dia tulis barusan, memang masih ada beberapa orang lagi yang akan ikut SEES, tapi nggak sampe lebih dari 10 orang kok! Kalo iya bisa repot ngurusnya....Ku aja udah capek ngurus anak ini supaya nggak keluar dari rencana cerita dan mengurangi ketikan-ketikan bodohnya. Bener-bener deh, kalo bisa pengen kubunuh anak ini!! Sayang diriku terhubung dengannya....

3rd dari Uchid: Kau adalah satu-satunya reviewer yang ingin ku--(Anggir: Udah, biar ku lanjutin lagi. Ku udah sadar kok!!) Banyakan cowoknya di cerita ini? Jelaslah, ku 'kan cowok, dan juga ku typical orang kayak Yosuke jadi jelas kalo temen cewekku dikit.  
Begini, soal Shinta jadi Innis kayaknya cukup jelas deh. Bukannya ku udah tulis saat Feby sedang mengalami konflik batin pada dirinya?! Dan cerita ini dihubungkan dengan kejahatan saat ini di real world? Boleh juga sih, mungkin kalo bisa, ku buat hubungannya biar nyambung.  
Soal evolusi Persona ku nggak bisa bilang sekarang, lebih enak kalo kamu baca sendiri sampe fanfict ini selesai 'kan?! (kalo ku belum meninggal). Dan soal Psikologis kayaknya susah, ku nggak terlalu ahli soal itu, ngurus pikiran sendiri aja susah banget.

I think it's enough for now....well, terima kasih sudah membaca!! Dan silakan review jika ada yang ingin disampaikan!! Ku usahakan chapter 20 sudah update pada akhir minggu ini!! Selagi liburan masih ada!!


	20. Chapter 20 Break Down

Disclaimer: All related things to P3 belong to ATLUS. Shadow the Hedgehog belongs to Sonic Team and SEGA. All campus IPB belong to Direktorat Diploma IPB. The building in this chapter is fiction, and also the corporation's name. And my friends belong to themselves.

**

* * *

Chapter 20 Break Down  
**

Kamis, 2 Juli 2009  
Sore hari, 17.00  
Kampus IPB Baranang Siang

"*sigh* Hari ini benar-benar menyedihkan...." keluhku sambil berjalan sendirian keluar dari kampus. 'Kenapa? Bukannya kuliah hari ini lancar ya?' tanya Shadow. "Bukan itu yang kupikirkan...." jawabku. 'Hm, kalo gitu pasti soal Hadi 'kan?!' tebak Shadow. "Itu juga sih, tapi masih ada yang lebih penting lagi...." kataku. 'Oh ya, apa itu? Setahuku satu-satunya hal yang lebih penting dari sahabatmu adalah games.' jelas Shadow. "Masa ku separah itu sih?! Lagian emangnya kamu nggak tau ini hari apa?" tanyaku agak tersinggung.

'Hari Kamis, emangnya kenapa?' tanya Shadow lagi. "*sigh* Kamu tuh pura-pura nggak tau atau emang lupa sih?! Ini 'kan hari ultahku!!" jawabku kesal. 'It's not important.' responnya. "What the Heck?! Of course it is!! Dan parahnya nggak ada yang sadar soal ini!!" teriakku. Untungnya tidak ada orang di sekitarku. 'Then what about me?! Ultahku juga baru lewat pas tanggal 23 lalu, dan ku nggak ada masalah tuh!' jelas Shadow.

"Oh, yeah....ternyata ku juga lupa. Maaf ya...." kataku menyesal. 'It's not big deal. Nggak masalah kalo kita ultah terus nggak ada yang ingat! Yang jadi masalah tuh kalo nggak ada yang ingat kalo kita pernah ada!!' jelas Shadow menasehatiku. "Yeah....you're right....Well, let's...." aku langsung menghentikan perkataanku begitu teringat soal Hadi. "Oh iya....Hadi 'kan masih sedih dari Selasa lalu. Apa mendingan ku pulang aja ya? Daripada nginep di sana malah bikin dia stress." tanyaku.

'Hm....susah juga ya....tapi 'kan nanti malam kita mau ke Tartarus. Sekaligus mengajari Aziz cara bertarung.' kata Shadow mengingatkanku. "Oh iya....ku lupa, sekarang dia 'kan udah jadi anggota SEES. Jadi gimana dong?". 'Kenapa nggak nginep di kost Adipta aja kalo kamu nggak enak sama Hadi?' saran Shadow. "Good idea!! Weton, here we come!!" kataku bersemangat.

Setelah beberapa langkah, aku baru menyadari sesuatu. "Wa~it, kost Weton di mana ya?" kataku baru sadar. Aku langsung terdiam. 'Chaos Punishment!!*bletak*' teriak Shadow memukulku secara mental. 'One down, nine more to go.' kata Shadow puas, sementara aku jatuh karena efek pukulannya. 'Emang kamu nggak pernah ke sana apa?!' tanya Shadow kesal. "Uu—uda—h si—h....cu—ma ku lu—pa lag—i...." jawabku terbata-bata.

"Hey Anggir!!" teriak Adi dan Evan dari motor Adi. Mereka berdua langsung berhenti di sebelahku. "Kenapa kamu Gir? Kok tiduran di trotoar?" tanya Adi. "Ah....ng—nggak apa-apa kok, tadi ku terpeleset....Um, bisa bantu ku berdiri nggak?" tanyaku malu-malu. Evan langsung turun dari motor dan menarikku bangun. "*sigh* Ada-ada aja kamu Gir....bisa-bisanya kepleset sampe jatuh begini!" kata Evan. "Haha....maaf, tadi ku lagi bengong sih...." jawabku yang justru membuatku terlihat makin bodoh. Mereka berdua langsung sweatdropped melihatku.

"By the way, kamu mau nginep di kost Hadi lagi 'kan?! Mau aku anterin nggak?" tanya Adi. "Thanks, tapi malam ini kayaknya ku nginep di kost Adipta aja deh." jawabku. "Lho, kenapa? Kalian berdua lagi ribut ya?" tanya Evan. "Nggak sih, cuma belakangan ini Hadi lagi sedih aja." jawabku lesu. "Emang kenapa sih dia? Kemarin waktu aku ketemu sama dia juga kelihatan murung. Padahal aku mau balik lagi ke kost malah nggak jadi deh gara-gara liat dia kayak gitu." jelas Adi. "Oh, kamu udah mau balik lagi ke kost?! Bagus deh!! Tapi sayang waktunya nggak tepat." kataku.

"Jadi dia kenapa?" tanya Adi mengulangi pertanyaannya. "Oh iya, maaf. Ini soal ayahnya....Selasa kemarin dia mendapatkan berita buruk soal ayahnya." jawabku. "Lho, bukannya ayahnya Hadi udah meninggal ya?!" tebak Evan. "Iya sih, tapi dia baru tau penyebab kematian ayahnya. Dan dia nggak bisa terima kenyataan itu, makanya dia kelihatan sedih." jelasku. "Emang gara-gara apa?" tanya Evan penasaran. "Wah, kalo soal itu ku juga nggak ngerti. Ku tau soal ini dari Goman (tepatnya ayah Goman)." jawabku agak berbohong.

"Jadi gitu ya ceritanya....ku jadi ngerasa bersalah sama Hadi...." kata Adi menundukan kepalanya. "Makanya sekarang ku mau nginep di kost Adipta. Kita berharap aja Hadi cepat kembali ceria, sebenarnya ku juga sedih liat dia kayak gitu." kataku. "Ya udah, bareng aja!! Kost aku juga dekat sama kost dia kok!!" ajak Evan. "Eh, nggak apa-apa nih bertiga?!" tanyaku ke Adi. "Udah lanjut aja, deket ini!!" kata Adi tidak keberatan. 'Kebetulan, ku 'kan lupa jalan ke sana.' pikirku lega.

Kami bertiga pun segera menuju ke kost Evan dan Adipta. "By the way, ada yang ingat nggak ini hari apa?" tanyaku. 'So....it looks like you really want the second Chaos Punishment.' kata Shadow terdengar marah. Aku langsung merinding begitu mendengarnya. "Hm, hari Kamis 'kan?! Emang ada apa?" tanya Evan. "Ah, nggak apa-apa kok...." jawabku masih merinding.

* * *

Sore hari 17.30  
Kost Adipta

"Oh, jadi di sini ya kostnya Adipta! Thanks ya Di!!" kataku berterima kasih. "Ya udah, kalo gitu aku pulang dulu ya! Sampe jumpa besok!!" kata Adi meninggalkanku. Aku pun segera masuk ke dalam kost Adipta, meskipun agak malu-malu, habis aku jarang ke sini sih. "Permisi, ada Adipta nggak?" tanyaku sambil mengetuk pintu depan. Begitu dibuka, aku melihat wajah yang sudah familiar bagiku. "Oh, kamu Gir, tumben ke sini! Ayo masuk!!" kata Adipta mempersilakanku masuk.

"Eh, ada kamu Gir!!" sapa Nana. Feby juga ada di sebelahnya. "Lho, ngapain kalian berdua ada di sini? Ini kost cowok 'kan?!" kataku kaget. "Emangnya kita nggak boleh ke sini?! Lagian kost kita deket kok sama kost Adipta!" jelas Nana. "Yah....ku sih nggak masalah. Lagian kalian juga sering ke kost Hadi kok." jawabku santai. "Anggir, kamu ke sini karena nggak enak sama Hadi ya?" tanya Feby tiba-tiba. "Oh, kamu nyadar ya?! Iya sih, dia masih sedih sih...." jawabku.

"Iya, tadi dia juga udah bilang kalo nggak mau ikut ke Tartarus malam ini." tambah Adipta. "Hm, gitu ya.... Kalo Harry gimana?" tanyaku. "Ikut kok, cuma dia datangnya nanti malam. Katanya ada urusan di rumahnya." jawab Feby. "Oh ya?! Emang Setan kayak dia punya urusan apa? Oh, ku tau!! Pasti menyesatkan manusia!!" tebakku. "Heh, jangan ngomong gitu!! Nanti dia marah lho!!" kata Nana memperingatkanku.

"Ah, tenang aja.... orangnya lagi nggak ada di sini kok! Jadi ku bisa ngejek dia sepuasnya!! Haha....ha....eh...." tawaku langsung berhenti begitu melihat sosok pria berkumis tebal berdiri di depan pintu masuk. "Barusan lu ngomong apa, Gir?!" tanya pria itu kesal. "Eh, ada Prince Harry....itu....tadi ada....setan lewat...." jawabku asal. "Oh gitu, terus setannya sekarang ada di depan lu sambil bawa pesan KEMATIAN!!*bletak*" teriak Harry memukulku.

"Wah, langsung K.O." respon Nana melihatku terkapar. "Kok udah balik? Udah selesai urusannya?" tanya Adipta mengabaikan kejadian barusan. "Huh, nggak jadi gara-gara jalanan macet parah!" jawab Harry masih kesal. "Oh iya ya, sekarang 'kan lagi masa kampanye Presiden ya? Pantesan hari ini rame banget!" kata Nana.

"Ngomong-ngomong kalian udah pada siap milih belum? Ini 'kan pertama kalinya kita milih Presiden!" tanya Adipta. "Iya ya....kalo aku sih udah punya pilihan." jawab Nana. "Aku masih agak bingung mau milih siapa." kata Feby. "Udah, ikutin gue aja, Feb!!" ajak Harry. "Heh, setan!! Jangan menghasut cewek yang innocent dong!!" kataku baru bangun, *bletak* tapi hanya untuk kembali terkapar di lantai. Yang lainnya langsung sweatdropped melihatku.

"Um.....oh iya, soal Aziz gimana?" tanya Nana berusaha mengabaikanku. "Udah aku suruh dia ke sini nanti malam." jawab Adipta. "Oh iya Har, kamu ke sini bawa motor nggak?" tanyaku baru ingat. "Hm?! Nggak, gue masih trauma soal Selasa kemarin. Untuk seminggu ini gue mau hemat BBM dulu. Lumayan duitnya bisa buat beli rokok tambahan." jawab Harry. "*sigh* Masih belum berhenti juga ya....?" kata Feby. "Kalo gitu kita pulang dulu aja yuk?! Nanti malam baru kita siap-siap!" ajak Nana ke Feby. "Ya udah, kita balik ke kost dulu ya!!" kata Feby pamit.

"Anggir, kamu kalo mau taruh barang, di kamarku aja. Di sebelah kanan dari sini! Kalo mau tidur dulu juga boleh." jelas Adipta. "Oh iya, ku lupa belum beres-beres!! By the way, teman-teman kost kamu pada ke mana?" tanyaku penasaran. "Kalo hari ini emang pada pulang malam. Ada yang kuliah, tapi kebanyakan pada main di kost teman mereka. Biasanya sih pulang jam 8 lewat." jawab Adipta. "I SEE—ups!! Oh, untung nggak ada Hadi...." kataku agak ketakutan. Aku pun berjalan menuju kamar Adipta dan meletakkan bawaanku.

'Ternyata nggak ada yang sadar juga ya kalo ku ultah hari ini....' pikirku lesu sambil membuka tasku. '*sigh* Masih mikirin juga....? Waktunya lagi nggak pas, terlalu banyak hal lain yang lebih penting sih....' jelas Shadow. 'Tapi liat sisi baiknya, kamu nggak perlu traktir mereka 'kan?!' kata Shadow menghiburku. 'Ah....you're right!! Lumayan, uang traktiran bisa buat nabung!!' pikirku senang. Tidak lama kemudian aku pun tertidur saat mendengarkan lagu dari MP3 Player. Mungkin badanku masih kelelahan dari kuliah hari ini dan kemarin.

* * *

Dark Hour  
Gerbang Tartarus

Malam ini semua anggota SEES (minus Hadi, tapi plus anggota baru, Aziz) sudah berkumpul di depan Gerbang Tartarus. Kami menunggu instruksi dari sang ketua. "Baiklah, malam ini aku akan membagi kelompok menjadi dua. Anggir, tugasmu malam ini mengajari Aziz cara menghadapi shadows dan mengendalikan kekuatan Persona miliknya." Perintah Adipta. "Tapi aku 'kan udah bisa manggil Persona!!" kata Aziz. "Iya aku tau, tapi bukan berarti kamu udah bisa mengendalikannya dengan baik." jelas Adipta.

"Lalu Harry dan Nana, kalian ikut bersamaku melanjutkan penjelajahan Tartarus yang lalu. Aku yakin penghalangnya pasti sudah hilang." perintah Adipta. "Oh iya, Anggir!! Jangan lama-lama ngajarin Aziz ya! Kamu tau 'kan kalo kita saat ini tidak memiliki Persona User dengan skill elemen Listrik kecuali kamu. Jadi begitu kamu selesai, segera susul kami ya!" tambahnya. "Got it!! Tapi jangan cepat-cepat ya jalannya! Nanti ku susah nyusul kalian." kataku. "Ya, tapi kamu juga jangan kelamaan!" kata Nana. "Yeah I know...." jawabku santai.

"Feby, tolong berikan kartunya ke Aziz." perintah Adipta. "Ini, kalo pake kartu ini kamu bisa manggil Persona kamu lebih gampang. Selain itu kamu juga bisa pakai kartu itu sebagai senjata." jelas Feby. Aku yang penasaran dengan Arcana Aziz segera melihat kartunya setelah Aziz memegangnya. 'Temperance, hm....apa ya artinya?' pikirku penasaran. 'Kesederhanaan.' jawab Shadow. 'Kesederhanaan? Aziz? Ku nggak yakin soal itu....' pikirku ragu.

"Senjata? Kartu ini? Emangnya bisa membunuh makhluk itu cuma pake kartu? Kenapa aku nggak di kasih senjata asli aja kayak yang lainnya?" tanya Aziz bingung. "Tenang Ziz, kamu bisa pake senjata apapun yang kamu mau. Coba deh kamu konsentrasi ke kartu itu sambil mikirin senjata yang kamu mau. Tapi kalo udah milih nggak bisa ganti lho!" jelasku. "Konsentrasi? Oke, akan aku coba." kata Aziz agak bingung. Dia segera menutup matanya dan menggenggam kartunya.

"Arcana Weapon!!" teriak Aziz begitu membuka matanya. Arcana Card miliknya berubah menjadi dua Kunai di tangannya. "Kunai? Buat apa? Senjata itu 'kan terlalu kecil untuk melawan shadows. Bahaya lho kalo nyerang mereka dari dekat tanpa senjata yang bisa menahan serangan musuh." tanya Harry bingung. "Tinggal lempar aja kalo gitu!" kata Aziz sambil melempar salah satu kunai ke pohon di sebelah kirinya. Lemparannya tepat mengenai salah satu dahan dan memotongnya.

"Emang bisa di lempar sih....tapi 'kan kamu nggak mungkin menghabisi mereka hanya dengan dua lemparan." kata Nana. "Simple, kalo udah abis tinggal buat lagi aja." jelas Aziz sambil membuat Kunai yang baru. Kami semua kaget melihat perbuatannya. "Eh!! Ku baru tau kalo bisa buat senjata lagi!!" kataku kaget. "Aku juga, aku nggak pernah kepikiran kayak gitu sih!!" kata Nana juga kaget.

"Lho, emangnya kalian nggak pernah?" tanya Aziz bingung. "Aku sih udah pernah coba tapi nggak bisa. Mungkin karena sejak awal Aziz berpikir kalo senjata miliknya tak terbatas, makanya bisa muncul sebanyak mungkin." jelas Adipta berspekulasi. "Wah, tau gitu ku dulu nggak usah repot-repot cari cara buat ambil senjataku pas jatuh!" kataku mengingat kejadian waktu melawan shadows Turret yang hampir menghabisiku. 'Sekarang ku tau kenapa Arcana Aziz itu Temperance.' pikirku paham.

"Ya udah, lebih baik kita segera mulai! Dark Hour sudah berjalan selama 10 menit. Kita tidak punya waktu untuk mengobrol sekarang!" perintah Adipta. Kami semua langsung memasuki gerbang Tartarus. Begitu di dalam ruangan pertama, Adipta dan yang lainnya segera menuju Transporter untuk menuju Tartarus Area Arqa. Sementara aku memutuskan untuk mengajari Aziz di Tartarus Area Harabah. Lagipula aku belum pernah masuk ke sana.

"Okay, sebelum kita mulai....First, siapkan fisik dan mentalmu karena ini pertarungan nyata! Kalo kamu lengah bisa berakibat fatal! Dan siapkan dirimu untuk berbagai hal yang mungkin terjadi!" jelasku. "Iya, aku ngerti kok! Lagian aku 'kan udah pernah lawan mereka minggu lalu!" kata Aziz tidak sabar. "Iya, tapi nggak ada salahnya berhati-hati." kataku memperingatkannya.

Setelah kami masuk ke ruangan berikutnya kami mendengar panggilan Feby. "Anggir, Aziz, kalian bisa mendengarku?" tanya Feby. "Yup, kedengeran jelas kok!" jawabku. "Bagus deh, tapi hati-hati! Ruangan yang kalian masuki terdapat beberapa shadows yang lebih kuat dari shadows biasa yang ada di sana!" jelas Feby. "Okay, thanks!! Kami akan berhati-hati." jawabku sambil kembali berjalan.

Setelah kami melewati sebuah persimpangan, aku melihat tiga shadows jenis Maya dari kejauhan. "Stop Ziz, siapkan senjatamu! Musuh udah terlihat! Arcana Weapon!!" kataku sambil mengeluarkan Dual Sword. "Selagi mereka nggak tau kalo kita ada di sini, gimana kalo kita serang mereka mendadak?!" usul Aziz. "Ide bagus!! Ayo kita mulai!!" kataku setuju. Kami berdua segera berlari mendekati musuh.

"Take this!!" teriakku menebas salah satu shadows. Makhluk itu langsung hancur begitu aku tebas. "Eh....lemah amat...." kataku kecewa. Sementara Aziz berhasil mengenai kedua shadows lainnya dengan lemparannya. "Abisin Ziz!!" kataku membiarkan Aziz beraksi. Dia segera mengeluarkan empat Kunai sekaligus dan melempar dua buah Kunai ke tangan makhluk itu agar mereka tidak bisa menyerangnya. Lalu menebas keduanya hingga hancur dengan kedua Kunai di tangannya.

"Yeah, good job!!" kataku memujinya. "Thanks Gir!! Ada lagi nggak?" tanya Aziz tidak sabar. "Ho....santai Ziz! Kita nggak buru-buru kok! Lagian kita cepet capek pas Dark Hour, jadi kita harus hemat tenaga." jelasku. "Oh, gitu ya...." kata Aziz. "Awas, ada empat shadows kuat jenis Cupid mendekati kalian!!" teriak Feby. kami langsung membalik badan kami dan melihat mereka sudah siap menyerang. "Menunduk!!" teriakku sambil menghindari serangan mereka.

"Cih, gantian mereka yang suprise Attack!! Aziz, cepat panggil Person—" tiba-tiba Aziz menyerangku. Untungnya serangan dia masih lambat jadi aku bisa menghindar. "Hey, kenapa sih kamu?! Aku tuh bukan musuh kamu tau!!" teriakku kesal. Tapi Aziz tidak menanggapi perkatanku dan terus menyerangku. "Gawat, Aziz terkena efek Charm dari serangan shadows barusan!! Anggir, jangan sampe kamu juga kena efeknya!!" jelas Feby. "Terus gimana cara sembuhin Aziz?!" tanyaku panik. "Kalo kamu punya skill Charmdi sih bisa, sayangnya kamu nggak punya." jawab Feby.

"Sial!! Gimana kalo ku bunuh shadows yang tadi nyerang dia? Bisa sembuh nggak?!" tanyaku sambil menghindari serangan Aziz dan shadows. "Mungkin bisa, coba aja dulu!" kata Feby. "I'll try it!! Death Arcana, Shadow!!*praaangg*" aku langsung menggunakan Evoker-ku. "Chaos Spear!!" Shadow langsung menyerang ke empat Cupid yang dari tadi menyerangku. Sementara aku menahan serangan Aziz dengan pedangku. "Cih, they still alive!! Anggir, Tower Arcana!!" perintah Shadow.

Aku langsung mendorong Aziz hingga dia terjatuh dan segera mengambil Evoker lagi. "Okay, Arcana Change, Tower!!" kataku mengganti Arcana. "Now, witness my power, Mazio!!" teriak Shadow memanggil petir. Keempat shadows itu langsung hancur dan Aziz pun pulih dari efek Charm. "Lho, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Aziz sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing. "*fyuh* Untung kamu udah sembuh. Tadi kamu kena serangan shadows yang membuat kamu jadi mengikuti perintah mereka. Untung mereka nggak terlalu susah! Kalo nggak ku bisa capek ngurusin kamu!" jelasku.

"Emang mereka bisa kayak gitu ya?" tanya Aziz bingung. "Ya, beberapa shadows bisa mempengaruhi keadaan kita. Makanya tadi kubilang hati-hati!" jawabku. "Iya, maaf deh….tadi aku nggak sempet menghindar sih!" kata Aziz membela diri. Kami bertiga kembali melanjutkan perjalanan kami.

"Lho, ada pintu di sini!! Jadi kalo di area ini wilayah selanjutnya pake pintu ya…." kataku baru mengerti. Sesaat sebelum masuk, Aziz menghentikanku. "Bentar dulu Gir!! Ini kotak apaan?" tanya Aziz sambil menunjuk sebuah peti di lantai. "Eh?! Ternyata ada peti item juga di sini!! Coba buka!!" perintahku penasaran. Aziz segera membukanya dan memberikan sebuah kemasan kepadaku. "Apa lagi ini? Dis-Charm?" kataku bingung setelah membaca namanya. "Read the explaination first!" kata Shadow mengingatkanku.

"Hm….gunakan obat ini untuk menghilangkan efek Charm." kata Aziz membaca penjelasan di kemasan itu. "Telat! Tapi lumayan deh, siapa tau nanti ada yang kena." kataku sambil menyimpan obat itu. "Yeah, I think it will be useful." kata Shadow setuju. "Ayo kita jalan lagi!" ajak Aziz sudah berada di depan pintu. "Semangat amat nih anak…." keluhku kembali berjalan. "Heh, he just like you when you came here for the first time." kata Shadow membandingkan Aziz denganku.

Begitu kami tiba di ruangan ketiga, kami bisa melihat pintu menuju ruangan keempat berada di depan. Tapi banyak shadows yang berada di jalan tersebut. "Wah, wah, wah….rame amat ya….ada berapa shadows ya? Hm…." Kataku sambil menghitung. "Three group. Each group has four shadows with same type." jelas Shadow. "Hm….Feby, apa weakness grup shadows yang paling dekat?" tanyaku. "Tipe Glove ya?! Mereka lemah terhadap elemen api. Dan yang tipe Raven lemah terhadap elemen listrik. Kalo yang tipe Knight lemahnya sama elemen angin." jelas Feby.

"Gitu ya....thanks!! Ziz, cepat panggil Persona kamu, dan serang yang tipe Gloves! Sisanya biar ku sama Shadow yang urus!!" perintahku sambli berlari untuk menghajar musuh. "Manggilnya gimana Gir? Waktu itu aku nggak sengaja bisa manggil Persona-ku." tanya Aziz bingung. "Use the Arcana Card!!" jawab Shadow mengikutiku. "Balikin dulu senjatanya jadi kartu lagi!! Baru panggil Persona!!" jelasku sambil melompat menghindari serangan shadows Glove.

"Minggir!! Kalian bukan lawanku tau!!" kataku menebas shadows Glove yang menghalangiku. Makhluk itu langsung hancur begitu aku serang. "Eh mati....lemah amat ya...." kataku kecewa. "Persona!!" teriak Aziz sambil menggenggam kartunya. "Fryo, Maragi!!" Persona itu langsung menembakkan api kepada ketiga shadows yang tersisa. Dua terjatuh sementara yang satunya berhasil menghindar dan menyerang balik dengan Bufu. "Aaahh!!" Aziz terkena telak dan terjatuh.

"Aziz, cepat bangun!! Kedua shadows yang terjatuh udah bangkit lagi tuh!!" teriakku setelah menghabisi dua shadows jenis Raven. "Uuuhh....serangannya parah banget!!" keluh Aziz berusaha berdiri. "Awas, mereka menyerang lagi!!" teriakku memperingatkan Aziz. Ketiga shadows menyerangnya dengan Bufu. "Fryo, Maragi!!". Serangan mereka saling bertabrakan dan menghilang.

"Cleave!!" kata Aziz menyuruh Persona-nya menyerang salah satu Glove. Fryo berhasil mencakarnya hingga hancur. "Arcana weapon!!" Aziz segera mengeluarkan senjatanya dan melemparkan beberapa Kunai ke arah kedua shadows yang tersisa. Mereka pun langsung hancur begitu terkena lemparannya.

"*plok, plok, plok* Great work!!" pujiku sambil tepuk tangan. "Udah selesai Gir?" tanya Aziz. "Udah dari tadi kok! Ku baru aja mau bantuin, eh kamu udah abisin duluan! Bagus deh!!" jawabku. "So, what you guys gonna do? Keep going on or stop?" tanya Shadow mendatangi kami. "Hm? Why stop?" tanyaku bingung. Shadow menunjuk ke arah Aziz yang mulai kelelahan.

"Oh, sorry Ziz!! Ku baru ingat kalo ini baru kedua kalinya kamu bertarung pas Dark Hour!!" kataku baru sadar. "Nggak apa-apa kok Gir! Tapi emang mendingan kita keluar dulu deh. Lagian kamu 'kan harus nyusul yang lainnya." kata Aziz mengingatkanku. "Feby, di mana Transporter-nya?" tanyaku ke Feby. "Alat itu ada di jalur sebelah kiri kalian. Tenang aja, nggak ada shadows kok di situ, jadi kalian bisa langsung ke tempatku!" jawab Feby. Kami langsung berjalan menuju jalur yang dimaksud.

* * *

Tartarus Area Arqa Ruang ke-66

Begitu kami tiba, tak disangka Adipta dan yang lainnya juga sudah kembali. "Hoi, lama amat lu, Gir!! Ngapain aja di sana?!" ejek Harry. "Berisik!! Ada juga kalian yang kecepetan!! Perasaan ku baru lewat dua ruangan deh!" kataku membela diri. "Iya, kebetulan tangganya dekat sama tempat kita muncul. Makanya kita cepet." jelas Nana. "Terus udah sampe penghalang berikutnya dong?!" tanyaku penasaran. "Belum, kita baru lawan shadows Guardian yang pertama. Biasanya 'kan ada dua. Yah, lumayanlah udah lewatin 11 basement." jawab Adipta.

"Kalo gitu kita pulang aja yuk!! Badanku lumayan capek nih!! Udah semua 'kan?!" ajak Nana sambil merenggangkan badannya. "Ya, lagian besok kita masih ada kuliah. Minggu depan aja kita lanjutin lagi." kata Adipta setuju. Kami pun mengakhiri penjelajahan malam ini.

* * *

Sabtu, 4 Juli 2009  
Malam hari, 20.00  
Rumah Anggir

Malam ini aku menghabiskan waktuku di kamar bermain komputer. Baru bulan ini komputerku dipasang jaringan Internet sehingga aku tidak perlu ke warnet lagi. Sambil mendengarkan musik yang ada di komputerku, aku membuka beberapa website. Yang pertama tentu saja cek Yahoo mail dulu. Saat membaca e-mail, aku melihat notification kalau Arif dan Heri baru saja online di YM. Aku pun iseng mengganggu mereka.

"Heh, makhluk!! Malam-malam ngapain kalian berdua ke warnet?!" tanyaku. "Oh, ada kamu Gir!! Kamu juga ngapain online malam-malam?!" kata Arif bertanya balik. "Well, berhubung sekarang ku udah punya jaringan Internet di rumah, ya ku online aja! Sayang 'kan kalo nggak dipake?!" jawabku. "Wah, enaknya yang udah punya Internet di rumah...." kata Heri. "Yah....lumayan ku jadi nggak perlu buru-buru kayak dulu waktu di warnet. Lagi buka website apaan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Lagi buka Fa--*slapped* Ya nggak mungkinlah!! Aku lagi buka forum Yugioh. Kamu juga lagi buka forum 'kan?!" jawab Arif. "Kalo aku sih lagi buka blog punyaku. Ada yang mau di tambahin nih, udah lama nggak di urus." jawab Heri. "Oo0.... yup, ku juga lagi cek forum. Tapi lagi nggak ada yang seru sih!! Sekarang ku baru mau baca ." jelasku.

"Mau aku buat seru lagi kayak dulu?! Tapi beresiko dibanned sama Admin sih!!" kata Arif bercanda. "Silakan, yang jelas ku nggak ikut-ikutan ya!! Her, lagi nulis apaan?" tanyaku ke Heri. "Ini, aku lagi nulis soal kuliah sama Vocaloid." jawabnya. "Vocaloid? Anime baru ya?" tanyaku bingung. "Bukan, itu program yang bisa nyanyi. Nah, penyanyinya itu ada characternya masing-masing. Lagunya bagus lho!! Dan chara art-nya juga bagus, makanya jadi terkenal!" jelas Heri.

"Souka....nanti ku dengerin deh! Btw, kapan pulang ke Tangerang?" tanyaku lagi. "Dua minggu lagi, Senin udah start UAS. Siap-siap merasakan neraka dunia nih!*hiks*" jawab Heri. "Sabar ya.....ku juga seminggu lagi UAS. Kalo si Jaka sama Rian gimana?" tanyaku. "Tau deh....udah lama nggak sms-an sama mereka berdua. Tapi kayaknya sih Jaka udah selesai UAS, kalo Rian mungkin belum. Biasanya 'kan dia paling belakangan." jelas Arif.

Tiba-tiba ada notifcation kalau Jaka juga online. "Wah, speak of the devil!! Tuh si Jaka online!!" kataku. "Ayo kita seret dia!!" kata Heri. "Hey, udah lama nggak ngobrol!!" sapa Jaka yang baru masuk. "Iya nih, sibuk ya? Sampe-sampe lupa sama teman lama?!" sindirku. "Maaf, abis handphone aku ilang tiga kali sih!" jelas Jaka. "WOOT?! HP ilang sampe tiga kali?!" kata Arif kaget. "Kayaknya sifat pelupa kamu makin parah aja...." kata Heri.

"Kalo yang pertama ilang di kost teman. Yang kedua ditodong di angkot. Yang ketiga kayaknya dicuri deh, aku nggak tau di mana...." jelas Jaka. "Ternyata Bandung berbahaya juga ya....pantesan bulan lalu ku sms nggak sampe." kataku. "Yah, sabar aja deh Jack....tapi kamu udah punya HP lagi 'kan?" tanya Arif. "Iya, tapi aku nggak beli yang mahal. Nanti malah ilang lagi." jawab Jaka.

"Yah, makanya hati-hati Jack! Btw, grup Moonzher hampir lengkap nih!! Tinggal si Rian aja yang nggak ada." kata Heri. "Bentar, biar ku sms dia dulu!! Jangan pada offline dulu ya!!" kataku sambil mengambil handphone. "Tenang aja, baru setengah jam online." kata Arif.

"Hey, ke warnet dong!! Grup Moonzher lagi pada online semua nih!!" kataku menulis sms ke Rian. Lima menit kemudian dia membalas sms-ku. "Males ah, udah malam...." jawabnya. "Ayolah, kita 'kan udah lama nggak ngobrol bareng!! Nanti ku kasih kartu ori deh!!" kataku memelas. "Oke, tapi kartunya Dark Armed Dragon ya?!" kata Rian. "Ya udah, tapi kalo nanti ada berita soal pencurian kartu Yugioh original di toko Hobby, kamu yang tanggung jawab ya?!" ancamku. "Lho, kok gitu?! Ya udah deh, aku ke warnet! Jangan lupa janjimu ya!!" kata Rian mengalah. "Nah, gitu dong!!" kataku gembira.

"Good news guys, Rian on the way to warnet!!" kataku di YM. "Oke, akhirnya grup Moonzher ngumpul juga meskipun lewat Internet!! Ada yang mau buat _sambitan_ nggak?!" tanya Jaka bercanda. "Kita _sambit_ pake spam aja!!" saran Heri. "Jangan, langsung di 'buzz' aja berkali-kali pas dia online!!" usulku. "Atau di_ niceboat_ aja!! Biar aku yang buat." kata Arif.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, akhirnya Rian online. "Yo, aku udah online nih!! Ada apaan sih?!" kata Rian begitu online. Kami semua langsung diam, menunggu aksi Arif.

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

Sayonara, Niceboat!! *stabbed* (insert death picture from School Days)

"Ugh, apa-apaan ini!! Baru dateng udah dibunuh aja!!" kata Rian marah-marah. "Hehehe....maaf, namanya juga _sambitan_!!" kata Arif. "Udahlah, yang penting sekarang kita semua udah ngumpul. Enaknya ngobrol apaan nih?" tanyaku. "Jadi bagaimana perkebunan di Kazakhstan?*slapped*" tanya Arif ngaco. "Mulai deh....gimana UAS, udah pada beres belum?" tanya Heri.

"Udah, tapi minggu depan aku baru pulang ke Pamulang. Masih ada yang harus diurus di sini." jawab Jaka. "Kalo aku masih dua minggu lagi baru UAS. Kayaknya aku paling belakang lagi nih...." kata Rian lesu. "Tenang aja, liburan semester ini 'kan hampir dua bulan. Jadi pasti kita tetep bisa ketemuan kok!!" kataku menyemangati Rian. "Iya sih, tapi males aja jadi yang terakhir. Padahal masuknya juga sama, awal September." kata Rian agak kesal.

"Masih jauh ini, kita enjoy aja dulu!! Nginep di rumah Jaka lagi nggak?!" tanya Arif. "Oh bener juga tuh!! Tiap liburan 'kan kita nginep di sana melulu!! Boleh 'kan Jack?!" tanyaku ke Jaka. "Iya, boleh-boleh aja kok!!" jawabnya. "Bagus, kita bisa berduel sampe malam lagi!! Siap-siap buat 'never ending duel'!!" kata Rian akhirnya bersemangat.

"Iya, tapi kita kita masih ada UAS lho, jangan lupa!!" kata Heri memperingati kami. "Arrrgghh!! Srew teh UAS!! We have to duel!!" kata Arif kesal. "*sigh* Kenapa kamu selalu jadi 'kill joy' sih?!" kataku lesu. "aku 'kan cuma ngingetin doang...." kata Heri. "Yah, pokoknya begitu UAS selesai kita pasti bersenang-senang lagi deh!! Kayak waktu SMA dulu." kata Jaka. "HELL YEAH!!" teriak Arif.

"Ya udah, aku mau nulis blog dulu. Nanti kita terusin lagi ngobrolnya." kata Heri kembali fokus dengan blog miliknya. "Oke, ku juga mau baca fanfiction dulu." kataku. "Kalo gitu aku mau buat mahalebay lagi ah di forum!! Kuzukuzukuzu...." kata Arif tertawa. "Lho, terus aku ngapain dong?! Tadi disuruh online, sekarang ditinggalin!!" kata Rian bingung. "Cek Facebook aja yuk, sekalian kita berdua ngobrol di sana!" ajak Jaka. Kami semua pun offline dari YM untuk sementara.

* * *

Hell-o!! Maaf telat update, liburan pas hari-hari terakhir banyak kegiatan sih!! Jadi baru sekarang deh update-nya.

Tadinya yang bagian di Tartarus mau ku buat lebih jauh, tapi malah jadi segitu aja. Abis halamannya udah banyak sih, takutnya pada jadi bosen bacanya. Yang bagian ngobrol di YM itu bener-bener ngabisin halaman, apalagi bagian Niceboat Arif. Abis kalo nggak kayak gitu nggak keliatan unsur bercandanya....Yah, namanya juga grup Mahalebay di SMA jadi apa boleh buat....yang jelas nanti Social Link ini punya important role pas chapter liburan semester. Jadi ku kasih tau siapa aja yang jadi anggota grup Moonzher, meskipun belum detail sih....nanti deh detailnya kalo ceritanya udah ketemu.

And, thanks buat yang udah baca dan review!! Sekarang waktunya Review's Respond!!

1st, Mocca Marrochi: FYI, anggota SEES rencananya mau nambah dua lagi. Yah, tebak aja siapa yang jadi anggota baru. Soal ayahnya Goman, emang ku buat kayak gitu biar lebih real. Manusia 'kan nggak selamanya berada di bad side, begitu juga sebaliknya. Dua chara Strega di sini sih OC, tapi namanya ku ambil dari nama orang yang dulu kubenci pas SMP (Childhood enemy). Biar bisa bales dendam....Kalo mau tau rahasia Strega masih jauh. Tapi chapter depan mereka muncul kok!!

2nd, Kirazu Haruka: Tenang, dimaafin kok **kalo** lupa. Game ToA ku baru tamat, pas malam sebelum kuliah pertama (Shadow: Ckckck....bukannya tidur lebih awal, malah main PS....). Untung dosennya nggak ada, tapi jadi rugi waktu sama transport deh....Okay, ini Rank Social Link-ku:  
Tower: Rank 6  
Justice: Rank 4  
Judgement: Rank 6  
Fortune: Rank 3  
Sun: (reverse) Rank 9  
Moon: Rank 5  
Untuk sementara ku belum buat Social Link lagi, takut kerepotan ngurusnya, jadi segini dulu aja.

3rd, Lucielle Michaelis: Jadi beda 10 lagi deh! (Shadow: Stop this idiotic update race!! Don't act like a child will you?!) Iya, iya....chapter 21 ku update bulan depan kok! Alurnya utamanya, jelas sama. Tapi ada beberapa bagian yang beda. Misalnya nggak ada adegan yang mirip Shinjiro mati, tapi ada gantinya kok! Soal pairingnya....ku masih belum bisa munculin di chapter ini. Ku usahain deh di chapter berikutnya udah ada! Thanks for your compliment!!

Okay, selamat menikmati hari-hari kalian!! Sampe ketemu di chapter berikutnya!!


	21. Chapter 21 The Power of Determination

Disclaimer: All related things to P3 belong to ATLUS. Shadow the Hedgehog belongs to Sonic Team and SEGA. All campus IPB belong to Direktorat Diploma IPB. The weapon room on Museum PETA in this chapter is fictional, bt the museum was real (eventhough I couldn't remember the full name of that place). And Thunder King Rai-Oh belongs to Konami. Last, my friends belong to themselves.

**

* * *

Chapter 21 The Power of Determination**

Rabu, 15 Juli 2009  
Siang hari, 13.00  
Botani Square

Dua minggu telah berlalu sejak Aziz menjadi Persona User dan bergabung dengan SEES, sekaligus menandakan bahwa sudah dua minggu Hadi memisahkan diri dari kami. Entah kenapa rasanya sepi sekali tanpa dirinya. Teman-teman yang lain pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, terutama Goman yang paling merasa bersalah. Sepertinya dia merasa kalau saat ini Hadi dendam atas perbuatan Ayahnya. Akhirnya, kami pun jarang berkumpul bersama. Bahkan kata Adipta, mereka jarang ngobrol di kelas.

"Parah, kalo begini terus ku bisa bosen kuliah nih!! Kalo nggak ngumpul bareng kayak dulu lagi 'kan nggak enak, ya 'kan?!" keluhku. "…." aku baru sadar kalau saat ini aku jalan-jalan sendirian. "*Sigh* Bener-bener parah deh….ku aja sampe lupa kalo ku sendirian…. Kenapa jadi begini sih?!!" kataku kesal. 'It can't be helped.' respon Shadow dalam pikiranku. 'Selama Hadi dan Goman tidak kembali seperti semula, keadaannya akan terus begini. Bahkan kemungkinan besar mood kita semua jadi turun dan malas ke Tartarus.' jelas Shadow.

"Iya….hampir aja Kamis lalu kita nggak jadi ke Tartarus kalo nggak ku paksa! Kayaknya efek dari nggak adanya Hadi jadi parah banget deh!! Sekarang mau ngapain kalo sendirian begini?! Kuliah masih sejam jam lagi, bingung…." kataku bingung sambil terus berjalan tanpa tujuan diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang menikmati mall, tidak sepertiku yang berjalan ke sini hanya untuk cari udara sejuk setelah makan siang barusan.

'Hm….how about visiting Velvet Room? It's been a while since we came there from last month.' saran Shadow. "You're right!! Udah lama kita nggak ke sana. Lagian ada yang mau ku tanyain ke Igor soal Sun Arcana yang jadi kebalik. Ayo ke sana!!" kataku setuju. 'Heh, finally you got something important to do! Unlike yesterday, just walking around like an idiot. You looked just like waiting for the end of the day.' respon Shadow melihatku menjadi bersemangat. "Hey, don't say something like that!! It's better than do nothing!! Besides, I WAS waiting the end of that day. Since I got nothing to do." kataku malu.

* * *

Velvet Room

"Welcome, How can I help you today?" sapa Elisa begitu kami masuk. "Oh, Igor, you here!! I have something to talk with you." kataku melihat Igor duduk seperti biasa di depanku. "I think it's about your Social Link, right?!" kata Igor seakan-akan membaca pikiranku, atau mungkin dia memang bisa melakukannya. "Hmph, you already knew it, huh?! You really are something." kata Shadow memujinya.

"Hohoho….don't forget, we're here to support you. That's why, we must know about your progressing on this journey." jelas Igor tersenyum. "Yeah, yeah, whatever….So, what happened with my Sun Arcana? Why the card become reversed?" tanyaku penasaran. "I'm sure you already knew the answer." jawab Igor. 'Kebiasaan deh, bukannya jawab, malah nyuruh ku jawab sendiri….' pikirku kesal.

"You mean, it's because of my friends problem, right?!" tanyaku memastikan perkiraanku. Igor hanya melebarkan senyumnya sambil membuka tangannya yang tadi hanya menopang dagunya. "Can I see that card?" tanya Igor. Aku langsung memberikan Wild Card kepada Igor yang langsung dipisah menjadi dua kartu, Wild Card yang berisi semua Arcana Card yang kumiliki, dan Sun Arcana Card yang terbalik. Bukan posisi kartunya yang terbalik, tetapi pola gambarnya yang terbalik. Seakan-akan kartu itu berubah dengan sendirinya.

Igor mengamati kartu itu dengan seksama. "Hm….as I thought, as long as this card remain reversed, you can't use this card's power." jelas Igor. "That's why you must solve your problem with your friends. Otherwise, you can't finish your journey. Because every Social Link have an important role in your life. If you can't solve it, the other Social Link will affected sooner or later." tambah Igor. "And…." Igor berhenti berbicara. "And….?" kataku makin penasaran. "….your life will come to an end. Hehehe…." kata Igor mengakhiri kalimatnya.

"*glek* Are you sure?!" tanyaku tidak yakin. Igor hanya mengembalikan kedua tangannya ke dagunya sambil mengangguk. "Come to think of it….he's right. If someone can't solve his problem and avoid it. Then the problem will come and affected another people around him. And finally, he can't hold all of it, and die. Either it's because of stress or by suicide. Hmph, what a mess…." kata Shadow menerangkan maksud Igor.

"Okay….I get it!! Fine, I'm gonna make him back to his usual self and that's will solve the problem, right?!" kataku agak tersinggung dengan penjelasan Shadow barusan. "Yes, if you can. But if you can't…." aku langsung berdiri dan mengambil kartuku sebelum Igor menyelesaikan perkataannya. "Just watch, I will do it!! *brak*" kataku segera keluar dan menutup pintu dengan kasar.

"My….my….teenager these days, they really didn't like old joke, huh?!" kata Igor tersenyum. "That's why human is so interesting." tambah Elisa. "Heh, even he forget that I'm still in here. Well then, better going now, bye!!" pamit Shadow sambil berdiri dan meninggalkan Velvet Room.

* * *

Siang hari 14.00  
IPB Baranang Siang

"Dasar kakek-kakek aneh!! Ku tau ini masalah besar, tapi nggak usah pake ngancem segala dong!!" gerutuku sambil mempercepat langkahku, aku baru ingat kalau sebentar lagi kuliah dimulai. 'Ckckck....kayaknya baru kali ini ku liat kamu sekesal ini. Bahkan ku aja sampe dilupain....' kata Shadow menyusulku. "Oh, kamu udah balik?! Kirain mau tinggal di sana bareng orang-orang nggak jelas itu!" kataku masih kesal.

'Kenapa marah? Yang tadi Igor bilang emang benar kok! Sudah saatnya kamu....bukan, kita membereskan masalah ini.' jelas Shadow. "Kita....?" tanyaku menghentikan langkahku. 'Yeah, tapi bukan hanya kita berdua, tetapi juga semua teman-temanmu yang mengetahui soal ini.' jawab Shadow. Aku terdiam memikirkan perkataan Shadow barusan.

"Hm....*sigh* kau benar....kenapa ku jadi pusing sendiri ya....? Padahal bukan cuma ku yang tau soal ini. Adipta dan yang lainnya juga pasti merasakan hal yang sama. Kalo gitu....ku harus minta tolong yang lainnya buat membujuk Hadi biar dia baikan lagi!!" kataku mulai bersemangat. "Okay, first thing first, cari anak-anak kelas B dulu!!" kataku segera berlari.

* * *

5 minutes later....

"Hm? Kelas B?" respon Aziz saat aku tanya tempat kuliah mereka hari ini. "Iya, biasanya 'kan mereka di ruang sebelah. Kok hari ini nggak ada sih?!" tanyaku bingung. "Lupa ya Gir, ini 'kan minggu terakhir sebelum UAS. Kelas mereka sih udah selesai kuliahnya sejak kemarin. Kalo kita hari ini nggak ada kuliah pengganti sih, kita juga libur." jelas Aziz. "What the Heck?! *facepalm* ku baru ingat kalo ini minggu terakhir....gimana ya...." kataku baru sadar.

"Emangnya kenapa Gir?" tanya Aziz penasaran. "Ngg....sebenarnya ini soal Hadi...." jawabku menjelaskan apa yang ada di pikiranku. "Oh gitu ya....bener juga sih Gir....sayang nggak ada yang lainnya. Pasti mereka udah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Hari pertama UAS 'kan masih seminggu lagi." keluh Aziz. "Yah, apa boleh buat....setelah UAS aja deh kita bahas lagi. Soalnya kalo mikirin soal beginian pas UAS, nanti kita nggak bisa konsentrasi." kataku lemas.

"Hey, ngapain kalian berdua masih di luar? Ayo masuk!! Sebentar lagi kuliah dimulai!" kata dosen kami yang baru tiba. "Oh, iya Bu!! Kami berdua lagi menunggu Ibu kok!" kataku cari alasan. Kami berdua pun segera mengikutinya ke dalam ruangan.

* * *

Sabtu, 18 Juli 2009  
Dark Hour  
Rumah Anggir

Malam ini aku baru selesai menikmati hiburan terakhir sebelum menyiapkan diri untuk menghadapi _maut_. Yup, main PS2 sebelum belajar untuk ujian memang paling menyegarkan pikiran. Dengan begini, aku masih memiliki _fun _agar nanti tidak stress pas UAS. Sesaat setelah aku mematikan lampu kamarku, Dark Hour pun dimulai, dan munculah sosok yang dapat mengagetkan orang jika tidak terbiasa dengan kemunculannya.

"Hi, long time no see!!" sapa sosok tersebut. "Oh, you're still come huh!? I thought you didn't want to see me anymore." kataku dingin. "Hmph, it can't be helped....eventhough I want to....I just can't do it." jelas Pharos. "Hm? What do you mean?" tanyaku bingung. "It doesn't matter....so, have you gotten used to your new lifestyle yet?" tanya Pharos duduk di samping kasurku.

"Well....if you ask me about fighting shadows and Dark Hour, I think I already used to it. But, if you ask my current condition....I'm not sure...." jawabku lesu. Pharos memperhatikanku dengan heran. "Is there a problem?" tanya Pharos penasaran. "Yeah, you can say something like that. But talking about it right now won't make me feel better." jelasku. "If you say so...." kata Pharos mengerti.

"You know....I'm starting to remember a bit more now. The "_End_" is actually predermined from the start, because a lot people wish for it. Isn't it strange?" jelas Pharos mengganti topik. "Hm, not really....sometimes people choose to die rather than live in pain." jawab Shadow tiba-tiba. "Ngg....you're right, eventhough I hate to admit it." responku setelah mendengar perkataan Shadow.

"I see....maybe it become more enjoyable if everything ends." kata Pharos tersenyum. "I don't think so....but...." kataku kurang setuju. Pharos dan Shadow menatapku, berharap aku menyelesaikan perkataanku. "I don't know...." kataku kehabisan kata-kata. Pharos segera berdiri. "The trial is drawing near. It's almost the Full Moon as well, so....be careful!!" kata Pharos sebelum menghilang.

* * *

Sabtu, 25 Juli 2009  
Malam hari 23.00  
Kost Adipta

Tidak seperti menjelang UTS, ujian kali ini berjalan dengan lancar. Entah karena soalnya yang menjadi lebih mudah, atau konsentrasiku sedang bagus. Yang jelas, UAS sudah lewat dan aku bisa fokus ke masalah yang akan datang malam ini. Tetapi sebelum itu, masih ada hal yang harus aku lakukan.

"Har, mana rantainya? Kamu bawa 'kan?!" tanyaku begitu Harry tiba. "Ada nih, emang mau buat apaan sih Gir?! Mau ngiket shadows pake rantai? Mana mungkin bisa!!" tanya Harry penasaran. "Bukan kok, tapi buat sesuatu yang lebih kuat dari shadows yang pernah kita lawan. Pinjem motor kamu dong Ziz, hari ini ku nggak bawa motor." kataku mengambil rantai dari tangan Harry dan meminta kunci motor Aziz. "Lebih kuat dari shadows? Apaan tuh?" tanya Aziz. "Kalo mau tau ikut aja!! Har, mau ikut juga nggak? Lagian ku butuh dua motor." ajakku sambil keluar kost. Aziz dan Harry hanya kebingungan melihat tingkahku, tetapi akhirnya mereka ikut juga.

"Pada mau ke mana sih?" tanya Nana kepada Adipta yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan kami. "Oh, cuma mau ambil sesuatu yang harusnya di sini kok!" jawab Adipta. "Sesuatu? Kok kayaknya ribet banget sampe pake rantai segala?" tanya Feby penasaran. "Liat aja nanti, 'ntar juga ngerti...." kata Adipta santai. Kedua wanita yang bertanya hanya bisa bengong tanpa mengerti maksudnya.

"Oh iya, Ton!! Kalo nggak salah, Powerful shadows yang nanti muncul, tempatnya nggak jauh dari sini 'kan?!" tanyaku balik lagi ke dalam memastikan tujuan kami nanti. "Ya, di museum PETA, di jalan dekat Istana Bogor." jawab Adipta membenarkanku. "Sip, kalo gitu kalian duluan aja!! Nanti kita berempat nyusul. Ada mobil Pak Pram 'kan?!" kataku. "Iya, tenang aja! Jangan lama-lama ya!!" kata Adipta. "Berempat?" kata Nana bingung.

* * *

10 minutes later....

"Oke, kita sampai!! Nggak jauh 'kan?!" kataku turun dari motor Aziz. "Lho, ngapain kita ke sini?!" tanya Harry bingung. "Udah jelas 'kan?! Menyeret satu-satunya anggota SEES yang belum siap untuk operasi malam ini!" jawabku sambil membuka pintu. 'Nggak dikunci, berarti dia belum pulang ke Jakarta. Hmph, ternyata dia nggak bisa pergi begitu aja ya....' pikirku lega. Kami langsung masuk dan mencari seseorang yang akan kami bawa.

"Ngapain kalian ke sini?" tanya orang yang kami cari setelah kami masuk ke kamarnya. "Apa perlu ku jawab? Bukannya kamu sendiri ya yang seharusnya ditanya?!" kataku sinis. "Untuk apa aku pergi? Aku udah nggak punya niat buat bantuin kalian. Lagian kalian pasti bisa melawan Powerful shadows itu tanpaku, apalagi karena ada kamu Gir, yang bisa ganti-ganti Arcana." jelasnya. 'Depresi banget sih nih _makhluk_!!' pikirku kesal.

"Denger ya Di!! Ada maupun nggak ada aku, kamu tetap harus ikut!! Karena gimana pun juga kamu bagian dari kita!! Lagian kamu tuh Persona User yang paling pertama sekaligus yang paling kuat di grup ini!!" bentakku sambil menarik kerah bajunya. "Wow, baru kali ini gue liat Anggir marah kayak gini...." bisik Harry ke Aziz, tapi tetap saja bisa aku dengar karena mereka berada di dekatku.

"Lepasin!! Terus apa hubungannya sama aku?! Sekuat apapun, kalo sendirian juga nggak akan bisa menang!! Lagian semua kejadian ini disebabkan ulah Ayahku dan Ayah Goman!! Itu berarti aku juga salah 'kan?!" teriak Hadi melepaskan dirinya dariku. "Justru karena itu, kalo kamu emang merasa bersalah, satu-satunya cara untuk menebus kesalahan itu adalah dengan bertarung dan mengakhiri Dark Hour beserta shadows yang muncul!! Jadi, sekarang kau harus ikut kami!!" teriakku tidak mau kalah sambil berusaha menarik tangannya.

Hadi tetap berusaha melawan, mau tidak mau aku meminta bantuan Harry dan Aziz untuk mengikat Hadi dengan rantai yang tadi dibawa. Akhirnya Hadi tidak berkutik setelah kami berhasil mengikatnya. "Fyuh....susah banget sih!! Kenapa nggak mau ikut sih?! Biasanya lu yang paling semangat Gae!!" kata Harry kelelahan. "Aku udah nggak punya semangat bertarung lagi. Bahkan semangat hidup juga udah hilang! Aku pasti nggak akan ngapa-ngapain di sana, jadi buat apa maksa bawa aku ke sana?!" jelas Hadi kesal.

"Sorry, meskipun nggak mau, kamu harus tetap bertanggung jawab sebagai anggota SEES, sekaligus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatan Ayahmu." kataku menolak permintaannya. "Tapi Di, menurutku apa yang Ayahmu lakukan bukanlah suatu hal yang buruk kok." kata Aziz berusaha menenangkan Hadi. Aku dan Harry kaget mendengar perkataan Aziz. "Emang sih, Dark Hour ini terjadi gara-gara Ayahmu. Tapi, kalo saat itu Ayahmu nggak merusak mesin antar dimensi itu, mungkin yang terrjadi bisa lebih buruk dari Dark Hour, Dark Day mungkin...." jelas Aziz. Kami semua terdiam mendengar penjelasannya.

"Lho, kok pada diam?" tanya Aziz bingung. "Pfff....hahahaha...." kami bertiga langsung tertawa. "Hahaha....Dark Day, ada-ada aja lu, Ziz!!" kata Harry tertawa. Muka Aziz langsung merah antara malu dan kesal. "Hehehe....tapi bener juga sih Ziz....cuma, haha….Dark Day-nya itu loh yang lucu!!" kataku berusaha menahan tawaku. "Hahaha.... oke Ziz, aku nyerah.... hahaha.... jangan buat aku.... haha.... mati ketawa.... haha.... mendingan aku ikut kalian deh.... haha.... dari pada aku mati ketawa!! Hahaha...." kata Hadi sambil terguling-guling saking tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Kalo soal tertawa, Hadi memang paling tidak tahan.

"Hehe....oke, jadi kamu mau ikut 'kan?!" kataku memastikan sambil menahan Hadi agar dia berhenti tertawa. "Hm....iya deh, tapi jangan terlalu berharap ya!" kata Hadi setuju. "Heh, terserah kamu deh, yang penting kamu ikut." jawabku senang. "Ya udah, kalo gitu ayo kita berangkat sekarang!!" kata Aziz semangat berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Semangat amat lu, Ziz!!" kata Harry. "Ya iyalah, ini 'kan pertama kalinya dia ikut operasi Full Moon melawan Powerful shadows." jelasku. "Yah, asal nanti dia nggak asal nyerang aja. Dia 'kan masih belum terbiasa bertarung...." kata Harry berharap.

* * *

Dark Hour  
Museum Militer PETA

"Mana nih yang lainnya, kirain udah pada datang!" kata Nana begitu mereka tiba dengan mobil Pak Pram. "Itu dia!!" kata Feby sambil menunjuk ke arah jalan. "Yo, sorry baru sampe. Tadi si Setan pake acara isi bensin dulu sih, jadi lama deh! Untung belum Dark Hour pas isi bensin!" jelasku sambil menunjuk Harry. "Setan, kenapa jadi gue yang disalahin?! Kalo kita nggak pake jemput Hadi segala sih cepet!!" respon Harry kesal.

"Hadi?" tanya Nana dan Feby. "Yup, tuh orangnya!!" kataku menunjuk seseorang di belakang Harry. "Hadi!! Ternyata kamu ikut juga, kirain kamu udah nggak mau bertarung lagi!" kata Nana gembira. "Tapi kenapa kamu diikat pake rantai?" tanya Feby. "Justru itu yang dari tadi mau aku tanyain ke anak ini!! Heh Gir, mau sampe kapan aku diikat begini?!" tanya Hadi kesal. "Oh iya, ku baru ingat!! Pantesan tadi rasanya ada yang aneh, maaf ya!!" kataku baru sadar sambil berusaha membuka ikatan. Yang lainnya langsung sweatdropped mendengar alasanku.

"Duh, susah banget sih lepasinnya!! Har, tadi kamu apain sih rantainya, kok susah begini?!" kataku kesulitan melepas ikatan. "Lho, tadi 'kan lu yang nyuruh diiket sampe simpul mati biar nggak bisa dilepas sama si Gae!! Gimana sih?!" balas Harry. "*facepalm* capek deh....tapi 'kan maksudku tetep bisa dilepas sama kita!!" kataku sambil menepuk kepalaku. Semuanya makin sweatdropped melihat kami.

"Terus sekarang gimana caranya aku bisa lepas? Gara-gara kamu sih, Gir!! Ini pasti ide gila kamu 'kan?! Dasar profesor edan!!" teriak Hadi panik. "Bentar, tenang dulu ya...." kataku sambil berpikir. "Biar aku aja yang lepasin!!" kata Nana mendekati kami. Aku langsung mundur dan menyerahkan persoalan ini kepada Nana. "Mau kamu apain, Na?" tanya Aziz penasaran. "Sekarang udah Dark Hour 'kan?!" kata Nana sambil mengeluarkan Empress Arcana Card miliknya.

"Euh....Na, don't tell me...." kata Hadi merasa tidak enak. "Persona!!" teriak Nana memanggil Personanya. "Yukina, Bufu!!" perintah Nana. Yukina langsung menghembuskan hawa dingin ke arah Hadi. "Jangan!! Uuuaaa...." teriak Hadi panik.

Di luar dugaan, hanya rantai yang mengikat Hadi yang membeku. Sementara Hadi masih baik-baik saja (mungkin, kalau dia tidak shock). "Nah, sisanya bisa kamu urus sendiri 'kan Di?!" kata Nana lepas tangan. "Heeeeaaahh!!" Hadi langsung mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk mematahkan ikatan rantai yang membeku itu. *prraaannggg* "Yeah, nggak masalah kok!! Hampir aja aku jadi tahanan perang!" kata Hadi lega.

"Nah, beres 'kan?! Siapa dulu yang mikir, Anggir!!" kataku sok bangga. "Kamu? Bukannya Nana, ya?" kata Aziz. "Ang~~gir~~.". "*glek* O-oww...." tiba-tiba aku merasakan hawa menyeramkan di belakangku. 'It looks like this is your death sentence.' kata Shadow tenang. Perlahan-lahan aku menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang. "Siapa ya tadi yang punya rencana ngikat aku pake rantai....?!" tanya sang _pembawa maut_. "Euh....me?" jawabku ketakutan.

"Aaaaaaaa.......". "Sepertinya perkiraan Pak Pram benar ya?!" kata Adipta berbicara dengan Pak Pram, tanpa mempedulikan kejadian menyakitkan di dekatnya. "Noooooooo.........". "Ya, kali ini korban Apathy Syndrome berasal dari daerah ini. Dan mayoritas adalah orang-orang yang pernah berada di dalam museum ini selama sebulan ini." jawab Pak Pram yang juga menghiraukan jeritan kematian yang terdengar di sampingnya.

"Diiiiiieeee........". "Ano....apa nggak sebaiknya kita hentikan Hadi sebelum Anggir benar-benar mati?" tanya Feby agak kuatir. "Spare me....". "Ah, biarin aja!! Anggir punya banyak nyawa kok! Paling bentar lagi juga selesai. Lagian, aku sangat menikmati saat-saat seperti ini!" jawab Nana tersenyum. "Eh?!" respon Feby bingung.

"Take this!! And THIS!! NOW, THE FINAL BLOW!!" teriak Hadi melemparku. "Har, mereka selalu begini ya pas Dark Hour? Jangan-jangan ini efek negatif Dark Hour!!" kata Aziz agak panik. "Huuuuaaaaahhhhh......." aku pun terpental ke udara. "Nggak terlalu sering sih....tapi ini bukan efek buruk Dark Hour kok!! Cuma akibat dari keisengan Anggir. Oh, awas....*bruuuk*" jelas Harry sambil bergeser selangkah agar tidak tertimpa diriku yang baru jatuh ke jalan.

"Udah selesai urusannya, Di?! Gimana kalo kita masuk sekarang? Dark Hour udah lewat 10 menit lho!!" ajak Adipta. "Iya bentar, aku mau bersihin diri dulu. Udah lama nggak pemanasan." kata Hadi sambil menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya untuk menghilangkan debu. "Oke beres!! Ayo kita masuk!! Oh iya, Pak Pram mau ikut atau tunggu di sini?" tanya Hadi. "Bapak di sini aja deh! Takutnya nanti ada shadows yang nyerang tiba-tiba." jawab Pak Pram. Teman-temanku segera masuk ke museum.

"Ah, akhirnya dimulai juga operasi malam ini. Kalian harus berhasil, apapun yang terjadi....lho, Anggir!! Kamu masih di sini? Nggak ikut sama yang lainnya?" tanya Pak Pram melihatku masih terkapar. "Ba-pak sal-ah pertanya-an....harus-nya Ba-pak tanya apa-kah saya masi-h hidup atau ti-dak...." responku terbata-bata gara-gara masih kesakitan. "Yang lainnya udah duluan lho! Nanti kamu ketinggalan lagi kayak waktu itu." kata Pak Pram menghiraukan perkataanku.

"I-ya, ini ju-ga lag-i ber-usaha berdi-ri. Harus-nya tadi ika-tan Hadi ng-gak usah di-lepa-s!!" kataku menopang diriku dengan bersandar pada mobil Pak Pram. Tidak lama kemudian aku pun pulih dan segera mengejar yang lainnya.

* * *

Inside Museum

Setelah berlari sejauh 100 meter lebih, aku berhasil menyusul teman-temanku. Sepertinya mereka menungguku, sebab mereka tidak berjalan. "*haahh....haahh....* Sorry lama....ku pulihin tenaga dulu. Gara-gara kamu sih Di!!" kataku sambil mengambil nafas. "Mau nambah lagi?!" ancam Hadi. "Udah, udah....gebukin Anggir-nya nanti aja dilanjutin setelah kita menghabisi Powerful shadows di sini!" kata Adipta menghentikan pertengkaran kami. "Emang mereka ada di mana?" tanyaku. "Menurut Innis, ada dua Powerful shadows di dalam ruangan ini. Tapi anehnya mereka seperti menjadi satu." jelas Feby agak bingung.

"Ya udah, tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita masuk!" kataku tidak sabar. "Tunggu dulu Gir, kita nggak boleh gegabah! Lebih baik kita susun formasi untuk menghindari kejadian yang tidak diinginkan." kata Adipta menghentikanku. "Formasi apa?" tanya Harry bingung. "Jadi begini, karena kita ada 7 orang, kita pakai formasi 2-3-2." jelas Adipta. "Kayak sepak bola aja...." celoteh Aziz.

"Pertama, Anggir-Hadi, karena kalian berdua memiliki reflex yang bagus, sehingga kalian bisa memberitahu keadaan di depan dan menghindari serangan dengan mudah. Kedua, Aziz-Nana-aku(Adipta), berhubung Aziz masih belum terbiasa, dan aku yang tipe pemikir, ditambah Nana sebagai healer, posisi di tengah adalah posisi terbaik. Sisanya, Harry-Feby, selagi Feby men-scan keadaan sekitar, kamu melindunginya dari serangan mendadak di belakang." jelas Adipta.

"Beres boss!! Tenang Feb, Prince Harry akan menjagamu dengan Broadsword yang hebat ini!!" kata Harry sok pahlawan. Kami langsung sweatdropped mendengarnya. "Nah, sekarang baru kita masuk!" kataku berjalan duluan bersama Hadi.

Setelah kami melewati pintu besar yang menandakan bahwa kami berada di ruang senjata, kami tertegun melihat berbagai senjata yang ada di dalam. "WoW....baru kali ini ku liat senjata sebanyak ini!!" kataku kagum. "Masih ada senjata yang belum pernah dipakai perang lho!!" kata Aziz menunjuk salah satu senjata yang masih terlihat bagus. "Feby, di mana Powerful shadows itu berada?" tanya Hadi. "Um....mereka agak jauh ke dalam. Jadi kita aman saat ini." jawab Feby.

"Safe? I don't think so.". Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang pria di belakang kami.

"Semuanya, menghindar!!" teriak Adipta. Sesaat setelah teriakan Adipta, sebuah bola cahaya menimpa kami. Aku dan Hadi berhasil menghidar, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana dengan yang lainnya. Serangan barusan mengakibatkan debu di ruangan ini beterbangan sehingga kami tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. "Cih, suprise attack!! Siapkan dirimu Anggir!! Arcana Weapon!!" kata Hadi sambil menyiapkan Brass Knuckles miliknya. "I know!! Arcana Weapon!!" aku pun mengeluarkan Dual Sword.

Perlahan-lahan debu yang beterbangan mulai menghilang, dan terlihat 3 sosok bayangan di depan kami. Aku tidak tahu siapa mereka, yang jelas, salah satunya adalah wanita. Sebab terlihat dari postur tubuhnya yang lebih kecil dari yang lainnya. Akhirnya seluruh debu pun menghilang dan menampakan 3 sosok itu dengan jelas.

"Feby!!" teriakku dan Hadi saat melihat Feby ditangkap oleh kedua pria yang ada di sampingnya. "Siapa kalian? Cepat lepaskan Feby!!" perintah Adipta yang ternyata terpental ke sudut ruangan. Sepertinya dia tidak terluka parah. Aku pun dapat melihat keberadaan teman-temanku yang lainnya, kecuali Harry. Sepertinya hanya aku dan Hadi yang berhasil menghidar dengan aman dari serangan barusan, sementara yang lainnya terluka ringan.

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang kau minta barusan? Melepaskan gadis manis ini, atau memberitahu identitas kami?" tanya pria yang berbaju hitam dan berpostur tinggi. "Jangan main-main!! Tentu saja dua-duanya!!" teriak Hadi mulai kesal. "Maaf ya, tapi di dunia ini tidak ada manusia yang bisa memperoleh semua hal yang dia inginkan. Jadi aku hanya akan memberikan satu hal yang kalian minta, yaitu identitas kami. Namaku Aditya, dan ini partnerku Jay. Kalian bisa memanggil kami Strega." kata pria itu memperkenalkan diri mereka.

"Strega?! Jadi kalian yang waktu itu menjebakku dan Goman hingga kami terjebak di Tartarus?! Kenapa kalian bisa berada di sini?" kata Aziz terkejut. "Suka-suka kami mau berada di mana saja! Biasanya kami hanya muncul jika ada target yang harus kami selesaikan. Tapi khusus kali ini kami datang untuk kalian. Seharusnya kalian merasa terhormat." jelas pria berkacamata hitam bernama Jay.

"What do you mean?" tanyaku tidak paham sambil bersiaga. "Tujuan kami adalah menghentikan kalian. Kenapa kalian berusaha menghabisi Powerful shadows dan menghilangkan Dark Hour? Bukankah kekuatan yang kita miliki saat ini adalah anugrah yang luar biasa?! Memiliki Persona dan menjelajahi Dark Hour saat semua orang tidak ada di sini." jelas Aditya. "Jadi kalian juga memiliki Persona ya?!" kata Adipta.

"Tentu saja!! Itulah sebabnya kami berusaha menghentikan kalian! Kenapa kalian lebih memilih menghilangkan kemampuan kalian sebagai Persona User demi kehidupan normal yang membosankan? Apakah kalian tidak menikmati saat-saat menyenangkan seperti sekarang?!" jawab Jay. Perkataannya barusan membuatku sadar akan suatu hal. 'Benar juga....bukannya dulu ku juga ingin terjadi sesuatu diluar kehidupan normal? Apakah sebenarnya aku juga menikmati keadaan seperti sekarang ini?!' pikirku meragukan diriku sendiri.

"Heh, maaf aja ya....meskipun sekarang aku punya kekuatan. Bukan berarti aku menikmatinya!! Kekuatan ini akan aku gunakan untuk menghentikan sumber kekacauan ini! Dan akan aku mulai dari kalian!!" teriak Aziz sambil melempar dua Kunai ke arah mereka. Kedua pria itu berhasil menghindar dengan mudah, tapi Aditya masih menahan Feby. "Hmph, lemparanmu mudah ditebak! Itu karena kau berbicara sebelum menyerang. Lain kali cobalah menyerang lebih baik lagi!" ejek Jay sambil menghindar.

"Oh ya?! Bagaimana dengan ini?! Heeaa!!" tiba-tiba Hadi muncul di depan Jay yang masih melompat dan berhasil memukulnya telak hingga terpental. "Jay!! Huh, boleh juga kalian. Munculah Behemoth!!" dari atas Aditya muncul aura biru yang menjadi Persona dengan sosok monster biru dengan dua tanduk di kepalanya. "Behemoth, habisi mereka dengan Megidola!!" perintah Aditya sambil menjauhi kami. Persona itu langsung meraung dan memunculkan bola cahaya yang tadi menyerang kami. Tapi kali ini kami semua berhasil menghindar. Hadi segera berlari untuk menyerang Aditya yang baru selesai memberi perintah.

"Bukannya tadi kawanmu bilang jangan pernah berbicara sebelum menyerang ya?!" kata Hadi balas mengejek sambil bersiap memukulnya. "Pukul saja kalau berani!!" tantang Aditya sambil mengarahkan tubuh Feby sebagai tameng. Untungnya Hadi berhasil menahan dirinya agar tidak memukul Feby. "Dasar pengecut!!" kata Hadi kesal. "Hehehe....payah, kalian tidak becus untuk bertarung melawanku. Jangan pernah jadikan kawan sebagai kelemahan, tapi jadikan mereka sebagai pengalih perhatian!" ejek Aditya.

"Apa maksud--!!" Hadi terkejut saat menoleh ke kanan, seorang Persona berbentuk robot kuning sudah mendekat dan hampir memukulnya. *dhhuuuaakk* " Are you okay?!" tanya Shadow sambil menahan pukulan Persona itu. "Eh, Shadow? Sejak kapan?!" kata Hadi kaget. "Anggir just summon me before you attacked by this Persona." jawab Shadow sambil menendang robot kuning itu agar mereka bisa mundur. "Where's he now?" tanya Hadi. Shadow hanya menunjuk ke arah kanan dengan jempolnya.

"Take this, you bastard!!" teriakku sambil melompat dan menebas Jay dengan kedua pedangku. Sayangnya dia berhasil menghindar. "Bangsat, hampir aja aku kena telak. Untung lenganku cuma kegores, ugh--ghuuaahh!!" tiba-tiba sebuah petir menyambar dirinya. "Oh, kegores ya? Lumayan, daripada nggak kena sama sekali!" kataku puas. "Bagaimana kau bisa...." tanya Jay heran. "It's a secret!!" jawabku.

"Jay, lebih baik kita mundur sekarang!! Sepertinya kita membuat kesalahan dengan menyerang mereka sekaligus. Yang penting kita sudah mendapatkan gadis ini! Sepertinya kau merupakan anggota yang penting ya?! Aku ingin tau apakah teman-temanmu bisa menghadapi Powerful shadows tanpa bantuanmu, hehehe...." kata Aditya sambil menekan tombol pintu. "Hey, jangan lari!! Cepat lepaskan Feby!!" teriak Hadi berusaha mengejar mereka, tapi dia dan Shadow dihadang kedua Persona mereka.

"Tunggu!!" aku pun berusaha mengejar mereka, tapi Jay segera melempar bom asap ke arahku sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat. "Gawat, mereka menutup pintu masuk kita tadi!!" kata Nana yang dari tadi menyembuhkan luka yang lainnya. "Sampai jumpa lagi, dan terima kasih oleh-olehnya!!" ejek Aditya sebelum pintu baja itu tertutup rapat. "Damn it!! Chaos Crush!!" Shadow segera menyerang pintu besar itu, tapi pintu itu tetap tertutup dengan kokoh.

"Percuma, pintu ini terbuat dari baja murni dengan ketebalan 30cm. Dulu tempat ini digunakan sebagai markas militer untuk menyimpan amunisi dan persediaan makanan perang. Tidak mungkin hancur begitu saja." jelas Adipta. "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanyaku. "Lebih baik sekarang kita menyiapkan tenaga untuk mengalahkan Powerful shadows yang berada di dalam. Suprise attack barusan membuat keadaan kita kacau." jawab Adipta.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Feby?" tanya Nana kuatir. "...." semuanya langsung terdiam. "Kita hanya bisa berharap agar dia baik-baik saja. Kelihatannya mereka tidak berniat untuk langsung membunuhnya." kata Adipta ragu. "Tunggu dulu, dari tadi aku nggak liat Harry. Di mana dia?" tanya Aziz. "Iya ya!! Pas serangan pertama tadi dia udah nggak ada!" kataku baru sadar. "Harry, Harry!! Di mana kau?!" kami segera menyebar untuk mencarinya.

**

* * *

(POV Harry)**

Outside Weapon Room

"Duuuhh....monyet mana sih yang main petasan barusan?!" kataku baru sadar. "Lho, mana yang lainnya? Oh iya ya....tadi 'kan gue ada di paling belakang, makanya pas ada ledakan gue malah mental keluar ruangan. Hm?" kataku mengingat kejadian barusan. Tiba-tiba aku melihat bayangan tiga orang berjalan ke arahku.

"Harry!!" terdengar suara Feby diantara mereka begitu mereka berdiri di hadapanku. "Feby!! Siapa mereka?" tanyaku merasa tidak enak. "Cih, ternyata masih ada satu lagi di sini! Tapi kalo cuma sendirian sih gampang!" kata seorang pria yang membawa koper hitam, entah apa isinya, yang membuatku bingung adalah...."Kenapa Feby sama kalian? Siapa kalian?!" tanyaku sambil menaikkan nada suaraku.

"Apa kita harus memperkenalkan diri dua kali ya? Gimana menurutmu Jay?" tanya pria satunya yang berbadan kurus dan tinggi. Dilihat dari bajunya yang berwarna hitam dan bergambar tengkorak, kelihatannya dia bukan orang baik-baik. "Heh, cepet lepasin Feby dari tangan lu yang jelek itu!! Kalo nggak, kalian akan berurusan dengan Prince Harry!!" ancamku sambil menyiapkan pedangku.

"Sombong amat nih orang!! Hei brewok!! Kita nggak punya waktu buat ngurusin orang nggak penting kayak kamu! Cepat minggir atau kau akan mati!!" perintah pria yang barusan dipanggil Jay. "Justru lu yang bakal mati!! Heeaahh!!" teriakku segera menebasnya. "Dasar lemot!! Percuma punya pedang besar kalo serangannya lambat kayak gitu!! Makan nih!!" Jay segera melempar sesuatu ke arahku yang ternyata adalah....granat!! "Huuuaaa!!" aku langsung melompat ke belakang sebelum benda itu meledak.

"Oh, cepat juga refleksmu. Tapi apa kamu bisa menghindari tembakan pistol, huh?!" tantang pria kurus itu sambil mengarahkan pistolnya kepadaku. *Dor,dor,dor* untungnya aku sudah terbiasa menghindari serangan shadows, sehingga tidak ada satu pun peluru yang mengenaiku. 'Sial, siapa sih mereka?! Tiba-tiba dateng udah nangkep Feby dan hampir membunuh gue.' pikirku panik.

"Cukup main-mainnya, sekarang bersiaplah untuk mati!! Android, habisi dia dengan Agilao!!" tiba-tiba muncul Persona dari dirinya. "Apa?! Jadi kalian Persona User juga?!" kataku kaget. Persona berbentuk robot itu menyerangku dengan Agilao. "Weapon off!! Persona!!" teriakku sambil menggenggam Hanged Man Arcana Card. Dark Ape langsung muncul dan melancarkan serangan yang sama. Terjadilah ledakan yang mementalkan kami semua.

"Aaaahh...." teriak Feby terlepas dari musuh, aku pun berusaha menangkapnya. "Hup, kamu nggak apa-apa 'kan Feb? Tadi udah gue bilang 'kan kalo Prince Harry akan melidungimu." kataku sambil tersenyum. "E-eh....i-iya....aku nggak apa-apa kok!" jawab Feby malu, terlihat ada rona merah di pipinya. "U-um....bagus deh kalo gitu...." aku juga jadi malu setelah melihat wajahnya dari dekat. "Ngg....Har, um....bisa turunin aku sekarang?" tanya Feby masih malu-malu. "Oh iya!! Tentu saja!!" kataku baru sadar kalau dari tadi aku menggendongnya dengan posisi bridal style.

"Oh iya, di mana yang lainnya? Kok kamu sendirian?" tanyaku berusaha menghilangkan rasa malu. "Mereka selamat, tapi terjebak di dalam ruangan tadi." jawab Feby. "Begitu ya....tapi hampir aja kamu ditangkap mereka, untung gue ada di sini! Emang gue sengaja sih, biar yang lainnya ngurusin mereka, abis mereka bukan tandingan gue!! Tapi ternyata malah lolos." jelasku membanggakan diri. "Ngg....iya deh...." respon Feby sweatdropped.

"Udah selesai pacarannya?" ejek pria kurus itu, ternyata mereka belum menyerah juga. "Wah, ternyata bisa lolos juga dia dari kita! Biarlah, dengan begini kita nggak usah repot-repot bawa dia lagi 'kan?! Aditya, ayo kita habisi merek berdua sekaligus biar cepet selesai, Android!!" ajak Jay sambil memanggil Personanya. "Tentu saja, dengan begini semuanya jadi lebih mudah, Behemoth!!" pria kurus bernama Aditya itu juga memanggil Personanya yang berbentuk monster biru.

"Zionga!!". "Agilao!!" kedua Persona segera menyerang kami. 'Sial, kalo diserang sekaligus begini, mana mungkin bisa gue tahan!!' pikirku panik. "Innis, Infinity!!" tiba-tiba Persona Feby muncul dan membuat perisai yang melindungi kami. "Oh, ternyata Persona kamu punya skill yang lumayan bagus. Tapi apakah kamu bisa menahan serangan beruntun?" tantang Aditya.

Kedua Persona mereka memukul perisai berkali-kali. Aku tahu kalau perisai ini tidak akan bertahan lama, sebab Feby bukanlah Persona User tipe bertarung. Menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menahan serangan mereka akan menghabiskan tenaganya dengan cepat. Feby pun mulai merasa kelelahan, aku dapat melihatnya dari nafasnya yang memberat. Retakan-retakan pun mulai bermunculan.

'Gue harus segera mencari cara untuk kabur, tapi bagaimana?! Gue 'kan nggak bisa mikir secepet Weton!!' pikirku panik. Belum selesai berpikir, perisainya pun hancur. "Maaf, aku udah nggak kuat lagi...." kata Feby pingsan, aku segera menahan tubuhnya. "Feby!! Bangun Feb!!" teriakku berusaha menyadarkannya. "Hoo....sudah hancur rupanya....habislah kalian!! Behemoth, Megidola!!" perintah Aditya mengakhiri serangannya. "Tiiiidaaaakkk!!" teriakku sambil menutup mata karena putus asa *dhhuuuaarrr*.

"Gorila Punch!!" teriak seseorang yang familiar. Saat aku membuka mata, berdiri seorang pria berbadan besar yang aku kenal. "Goman!!". "Hai Harry, kaget ya?!" sapa Goman sambil tersenyum. "Kok lu bisa ada di sini?! Kenapa malam ini banyak kejutan sih?!" kataku terkejut. "Di mana-mana kalo ada Prince, pasti ada King!! Makanya aku ada di sini. The King of Love!!" jawab Goman bangga. "Heh, ada-ada aja lu Man!! Hampir aja gue mati kalo lu nggak dateng!" kataku lega.

"Ternyata target kita yang lolos ada di sini juga!! Sepertinya pertarungan ini akan semakin menarik!!" kata Aditya yang baru bangkit, sepertinya tadi dia terkena serangan telak dari Persona Goman. "Har, taruh Feby di tempat yang aman. Abis itu bantuin aku menghajar orang-orang nggak tau diri ini!! Berani-beraninya mereka menyerang sahabatku! Yang lebih parah lagi, BERANI-BERANINYA mereka menyerang WANITA sampe PINGSAN!!" teriak Goman marah. 'Wah, Goman marah. Bisa rame nih!!' pikirku agak lega.

Aku segera menjauh dan meletakkan Feby di sebuah sofa yang berada cukup jauh dari tempat bertarung. Lalu aku pun segera kembali untuk membantu Goman. "Udah Har?" tanya Goman. "Beres boss!! Sekarang, ayo kita hajar monyet-monyet ini!!" kataku bersemangat. "Persona!!" teriak kami bersamaan.

**

* * *

(POV Anggir)**

Inside Weapon Room

"Ketemu nggak?!" tanyaku setelah menyerah mencari Harry. Semuanya hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka. "Mungkin dia terpental keluar pas suprise attack tadi. Ya sudahlah, lebih baik kita fokus dulu untuk menghadapi Powerful shadows. Ayo kita cari makhluk itu sekarang!!" jelas Adipta. "Oh, kalo soal itu sih nggak usah dicariin. Tuh udah datang!!" kataku menunjuk sebuah Tank yang mendekat.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa ada Tank di sini?!" tanya Nana kaget. "'kan tadi udah dibilangin ini ruang senjata. Tank termasuk senjata 'kan?!" jelas Aziz. "Hm....bigger and more weird than usual. I'm sure this is what we looking for!! No time for gawk, attack!!" perintah Shadow tanpa membuang waktu. "Shadow benar, ayo kita habisi makhluk ini!! Arcana Change, Tower!!" kataku sambil mengganti Arcana.

"Zionga!!" sebuah petir langsung menyambar tank tersebut, tapi tidak melukai makhluk itu sedikitpun. "What the...." kataku terkejut. "Jadi listrik nggak mempan ya? Gimana kalo angin? Hoshiton, Garula!!" perintah Adipta memanggil Personanya. Sama seperti sebelumnya, serangan Hoshiton juga tidak berhasil melukai makhluk itu. "Hah, dia bisa nullified dua elemen? Nana, kita coba serang bareng!! Fryo, Agi!!" kata Aziz maju. "Oke!! Yukina, Bufula!!" kata Nana mengikuti Aziz. Untunglah kedua serangan mereka berhasil melukai makhluk itu, meskipun cuma sedikit.

"Kena sih, tapi kalo cuma segitu bakal susah!! Kita serang dengan physical attack!!" perintah Adipta. Kami semua segera menyebar untuk membuyarkan perhatian musuh. "Chaos Crush!!". "Horse Strike!!". "Shooting Star!!" serangan kami bertiga berhasil mengenainya. "Grrrrr....Torrent Shot!!" Tank itu berusaha membalas serangan kami. Kami berusaha menghindari hujan tembakan darinya, tapi terlalu sulit. Kami semua terkena sebagian serangan shadows itu. "Yukina, Media!!" Nana segera menyembuhkan luka kami.

Tank itu tidak tinggal diam melihat Nana menyembuhkan kami. Dia mengarahkan tembakannya kepada Nana yang sibuk menyembuhkan kami. "Nana, awas!!" teriak Aziz kuatir. "Aaaahhh!!" terlambat, tembakan shadows itu berhasil mengenainya telak. Nana pun terpental dan pingsan. "Damn it!!" Hadi yang marah melihat kejadian barusan langsung melompat dan memukul bagian senjata Tank itu. "Pegasus, Horse Strike!!" teriak Hadi sambil memukul makhluk itu, ditambah dengan tendangan Pegasus. Bagian atas Tank itu pun terlepas ke arah Aziz. Untungnya dia berhasil menghindar.

"Apa sudah selesai?" tanyaku tidak yakin. Tiba-tiba bagian bawah Tank itu bergerak dan berdiri. "What the Heck?! Dia bisa berdiri?!" kataku tidak percaya. "Sepertinya, ini yang tadi Feby maksud dengan dua Powerful shadows yang menjadi satu bagian." kata Adipta mengerti. "Berarti bagian yang ini juga Powerful shadows?" kata Aziz yang mulai menjaga jarak dari bagian senjata yang terlepas tadi. Benar saja, tiba-tiba muncul tangan dan kaki dari bagian tersebut, dan makhluk itu pun melayang.

"Aziz, menjauh...." teriak Hadi kuatir. Belum selesai Hadi berteriak, shadows itu memukul Aziz dengan moncong senjatanya. Aziz yang belum terbiasa bertarung, tidak bisa menghindar dan terpental hingga ke pintu baja *dhhuuuaaakkk*. "Aaaazziizzz!!" teriakku panik. "Sial, pertama Nana, sekarang Aziz!! Tanpa bantuan Feby kita tidak bisa apa-apa!!" kata Adipta kesal.

"Ini salahku...." kata Hadi merasa bersalah. "Kalo tadi aku nggak asal mukul ke arah Aziz, dia pasti nggak akan kena serangannya! Semua ini salahku!!" kata Hadi terus menyalahkan dirinya. "Hadi, tenanglah, bagaimanapun juga kita semua pasti bisa terkena serangannya, meskipun seandainya tadi kamu memukulnya ke arah lain. Ini adalah resiko pertarungan!!" jelas Adipta berusaha menenangkannya. "Tidak!! Seharusnya aku tidak ada di sini!! Akulah penyebab semua ini!!" teriak Hadi makin depresi.

"Hadi...." aku berusaha menghampirinya. "Just let him be. At this rate, he's just gonna makes more problem if he fight." jelas Shadow menghentikanku. "Tapi....". "No but!! Right now, we need a plan to defeat them with just the three of us!!" kata Shadow memotong kalimatku. "Shadow benar, biar aku yang urus shadows yang berdiri itu. Meskipun besar, kelihatannya dia tidak bisa bergerak leluasa. Sebab Tank tidak bisa berbelok secara langsung. Kalian urus yang terbang saja." perintah Adipta sambil berjalan mendekati musuh.

"Adipta benar! Powerful shadows yang besar itu memang tidak bisa bergerak cepat, dan dia juga tidak null terhadap elemen angin!!". "Hah, suara ini....Feby!! ternyata kau selamat!!" kataku lega begitu mendengar suara Feby muncul. "Ya, tadi aku diselamatkan oleh Harry dan Goman! Sekarang mereka sedang bertarung menghadapi dua orang tadi." jelas Feby. "Goman juga ada?! Malam ini memang benar-benar spesial!! Heh, ku jadi semangat lagi!!" kataku mulai bersemangat.

"Let's finish them!!" teriakku kepada Shadow sambil berlari menuju Powerful shadows yang terbang. Makhluk itu berusaha menghentikanku dan Shadow dengan tembakan, tapi kami dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah. "Ternyata kalo semangat, serangan musuh jadi gampang dihindari ya!! Hup!!" kataku sambil melompat dan menebas shadows itu. "Sparrow Counter!!" makhluk itu langsung terpental ke atas begitu menerima seranganku. "Your turn!!" teriakku kepada Shadow yang sudah melompat lebih tinggi dariku.

"Chaos Spear!!" tombak-tombak cahaya itu segera menusuk makhluk itu sampai berlubang, lalu Shadow menendangnya kembali ke bawah, tepat di atasku. "Hm....Whirlwind!!" kataku sambil melakukan gerakan berputar. Begitu terkena seranganku, makhluk itu langsung hancur berkeping-keping. "Now, you're finish!!" kataku puas. "This is the ultimate power!!" kata Shadow saat mendarat di sampingku.

"Cepat amat kalian berdua!! Aku aja baru nyerang dua kali!!" kata Adipta tercengang melihat aksi kami. "Tunggu dulu!! Sepertinya shadows besar itu melakukan sesuatu skill yang aneh!" kata Feby. Kami segera memusatkan perhatian kami ke arahnya. "Ttrrrr.....Samarecarm" tiba-tiba muncul cahaya dari atas dan kepingan shadows yang baru aku hancurkan mulai menyatu. Dan makhluk itu pun hidup kembali.

"No way!! It's alive?!" kataku kaget. "Damn it!! It looks we can't defeat it one by one." kata Shadow kesal. "Maksudmu, kita harus menghabisi mereka saat mereka kembali bersatu? Tapi gimana caranya?" kata Adipta berpikir sambil menghindari serangan shadows di depannya. "Gimana kalo kita paksa mereka bersatu dengan cara diserang?" usulku. "Let's try it!! Zionga!!" kata Shadow mulai menyerang. Makhluk itu bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah. "I'm not finished yet, Chaos Crush!!" tambah Shadow kembali menyerangnya. Kali ini serangannya berhasil mementalkan makhluk itu ke arah shadows satunya.

"Weton, cepat menghindar!!" teriakku. "Bentar!! Hoshiton, Garula!!" kata Adipta tidak mau kalah. Serangan Hoshiton berhasil mendorong shadows besar itu ke arah shadows yang sedang terpental. Mereka pun saling bertabrakan. "Did it work?" tanya Shadow ragu. Kedua shadows itu segera memperbaiki posisi mereka dan kembali menyatu. "Sip, kalo begini 'kan enak!!" kataku senang.

"Jangan senang dulu, kalo mereka bergabung artinya kekuatan mereka bertambah dan tidak bisa kita serang dengan elemental attack. Sebab kita tidak memiliki elemen api maupun es." jelas Adipta agak kuatir. Tank yang sudah kembali menyatu itu mulai menyerang kami. "Grrrr....Magarudyne!!" tornado besar langsung mementalkan kami ke udara, tekanan angin yang terlalu besar membuat kami tidak berkutik. "Grrr....Maziodyne!!" kali ini petir-petir besar menyambar kami. "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!" teriak kami kesakitan.

"Anggir, Shadow, Weton!!" teriak Hadi yang dari tadi berusaha membawa Nana dan Aziz ke tempat yang aman. *brrruuuukk* kami bertiga pun terjatuh ke tanah dengan keras. "Sial, aku nggak bisa bergerak!!" kata Adipta berusaha bangkit. "Ayo, cepat bangun!!" kata Hadi berusaha mengangkat Adipta yang berada paling dekat dengannya. "Grrr.....Fatal End!!" kali ini Tank itu menyerang Hadi. "Hadi, awas!!" teriakku panik.

*slash* serangan itu berhasil mengenai...."Adipta!! Kenapa?!" kata Hadi shock melihat Adipta tiba-tiba mendorong dirinya dengan tombak untuk melindungi Hadi. "Hehe....I'm counting on you guys....*bruk*" kata Adipta sebelum pingsan. "Noooooo!!" teriak Hadi histeris sambil mendekati Adipta. "Adipta, cepat sadar!!" teriak Hadi berusaha membagunkan Adipta. "Adipta.....*hiks*" terdengar suara Feby yang kedengarannya sedih.

"Gara-gara aku, semua ini gara-gara diriku yang lemah ini!! Kenapa bukan aku saja yang kena?!" teriak Hadi sedih. Aku yang sudah membantu Shadow berdiri segera mendekati Hadi yang masih bersedih. *Dhhuuuaakkk* aku langsung memukul pipi Hadi hingga dia terjatuh. "Harus berapa kali ku pukul sih baru kamu sadar?! Ini semua bukan salahmu!! Mentang-mentang Ayahmu yang menyebabkan Dark Hour, bukan berarti kamu yang harus disalahkan!!" kataku kesal.

"Tapi, emang nggak ada yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang....kita pasti nggak akan bisa mengalahkan makhluk itu!!" jelas Hadi membela diri. "*dhhuuaakk* Pathetic, look at your self!!" kali ini Shadow yang memukul Hadi. "Can't you see?! Even Goman, whose his father was the one to blame, trying to help us by saving Feby and fought with Harry!!" jelas Shadow menarik kerah Hadi. "If you still think that you can't do anything, then it's fine!! I don't need pathetic creature who can't get hold of himself!! Let's go, Anggir!!" kata Shadow melepaskan Hadi.

"Dengar ya Di, sebenarnya yang salah bukan Ayahmu. Menurutku Ayahmu adalah seorang pahlawan. Justru kamu merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menerima kenyataan tersebut dan tidak mampu bertanggung jawab untuk menyelesaikan harapan terakhir Ayahmu. Hal itulah yang membuat dirimu menjadi lemah." jelasku lalu berjalan menyusul Shadow.

**

* * *

(POV Hadi)**

Setelah menasehatiku, Anggir segera menyusul Shadow menuju Powerful shadows. 'Kenapa, kenapa mereka masih terus bertarung?! Kenapa mereka berjalan menuju kematian dengan tenang?! Mungkin apa yang Anggir katakan barusan benar. Ketakutan dan rasa bersalah meliputi diriku dan menjadikan diriku lemah.' pikirku menginstropeksi diri.

*dhhuuuaarr* "!!!" aku langsung menoleh ke arah sumber ledakan barusan. Terlihat Anggir dan Shadow berusaha menghindari berbagai serangan yang diberikan makhluk itu. "Grrr……Torrent Shot!!" Tank itu kembali menyerang mereka dengan tembakan bertubi-tubi. Dengan keadaan tubuh seperti sekarang, mereka berdua tidak akan mampu menghindar."Huuuuuaaahhh!!" teriak mereka kesakitan.

"Anggir, Shadow, cukup!! Hentikan pertarungan sia-sia ini!!" teriakku kuatir. Anggir hanya menoleh kepadaku sambil tersenyum. "Heh, never lose your hope…." kata Anggir masih bertahan. "No one can take me down!!" kata Shadow juga bertahan. 'Dari mana mereka memiliki kekuatan untuk terus bertarung? Padahal mereka sudah terluka parah begini!!' pikirku takjub. 'Aku juga mau…aku juga ingin memiliki kekuatan harapan yang dapat melindungi teman-temanku!!' pikirku mulai menyadari kesalahanku.

Aku pun berjalan menuju pintu baja yang memisahkan diriku dengan Harry dan Goman yang sedang bertarung dengan Strega. "Feby, bisa minta tolong hubungkan suaraku dengan Goman dan Harry?" kataku meminta bantuan Feby. "Oh, tentu saja, sebentar ya!!" respon Feby.

"Ada apa sih Gae?! Nggak bisa ngomong nanti aja? Gue sama Goman lagi sibuk nih!!" kata Harry malas bicara. "Heh, jangan gitu dong!! Kenapa Di?" tanya Goman. "Nggak, aku cuma mau bilang terima kasih karena kalian masih mau bertarung. Terutama kepadamu, Goman. Padahal kamu bukan anggota SEES dan dilarang Ayahmu, tapi kamu tetap datang dan membantu. " kataku berterima kasih. "Tenang aja Di, yang namanya sahabat 'kan harus saling membantu!! Awas Har, serangan dari kiri!!" kata Goman sambil memperingati Harry.

"Geh, thanks ya udah nolongin Feby! Sisanya aku serahkan kepada kalian berdua. Good luck, dan habisi kedua bangsat itu!!" kataku menyemangati mereka. "No problem, Prince Harry selalu bisa mengatasi semua masalah. Dijamin!!" respon Harry bangga. Aku langsung tersenyum begitu mendengarnya. "Feb, terima kasih ya udah men-support kami sampai sekarang! Mulai saat ini biar aku yang mengatasi Powerful shadows di sini. Kamu bantuin Goman dan Harry aja ya!!" kataku berjalan menjauhi pintu besar itu. "Eh, apa maksudmu, Hadi?!" tanya Feby bingung.

'Anggir, Shadow, jangan mati dulu!! Here I come!!' pikirku mulai berlari menuju medan pertempuran. 'Do you seek for _power_?' tiba-tiba terdengar suara di kepalaku. 'If you want it, I can give it to you. But in order to get it, you must sacrifice yourself like your father did.' jelas suara tersebut meneruskan perkataannya. "Hm….begitu ya…." responku tenang.

**

* * *

(POV Anggir)**

"Just wondering, how many times we avoid it's attack?" tanyaku kepada Shadow sambil terus menghindari tembakan. "Don't know, about twenty or more? And we can't attack it yet, so keep moving!!" jawab Shadow. "I know….but, how we avoid this one?" tanyaku mulai putus asa begitu melihat Powerful shadows di depan kami berhasil menyudutkan kami. "Grrrrr……Magarudyne!!" sebuah Tornado kembali menerbangkan kami berdua. "Shoot!! Arcana Change, Justice!!" kataku berusaha mengganti Arcana saat melayang, berharap serangan ini tidak terlalu melukai kami.

*Bruk* "Auuuooww….anginnya sih nggak sakit, tapi jatuhnya yang bikin sakit!!" kataku kesal karena salah perhitungan. "Hmph, I think this is the end. Can you move?" tanya Shadow terbaring tanpa menengokku. "Nope, I'm too tired to move. Besides, the pain is too much for me. How about you?" kataku bertanya balik. "Heh, me too!! Well, let's enjoy our last moment, shall we?!" jawab Shadow pasrah. Kami berdua hanya menyaksikan musuh kami yang kembali mendekat dan siap mengakhiri hidup kami.

"Grrrrrr……Maziodyne!!" dari atas gedung terlihat kumpulan listrik yang menjadi petir-petir besar yang siap menyambar kami. Sementara aku dan Shadow hanya bisa menyaksikannya dengan pasrah. "This is it…." kataku dengan tenang sambil menutup mataku, bersiap untuk mati. *Dhhuuuuaaarrr*

Tiba-tiba aku merasa tubuhku melayang. 'Am I death?' pikirku ragu. Aku membuka mataku perlahan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. "Hadi!!" teriakku terkejut. Dirinya terkena semua sambaran petir yang harusnya mengenaiku dan Shadow. Setelah serangan itu selesai, aku kira Hadi akan terjatuh. Tapi ternyata dia berdiri dengan santainya. "Wah, dapet tambahan tenaga listrik enak juga ya?!" kata Hadi tersenyum tidak merasakan kesakitan sama sekali.

"What in the world....?! How could you still standing like that?! It hit you, right?!" tanya Shadow tidak percaya. "Yeah, but I already nullified electric attack. So it won't hurt me!!" jawab Hadi santai. Kulihat di atas dirinya muncul Persona, tapi bukan Pegasus. Persona itu berbentuk seperti patung biru dengan kepala burung dan berbadan manusia. Tapi tidak ada tangan dan kakinya, melainkan bola-bola listrik yang melayang di sekitarnya. "Let me introduce my new Persona, the Thunder King, Rai-Oh!!" kata Hadi memperkenalkan Persona barunya.

"WoW, jadi kayak Feby aja! Ternyata Persona kamu juga udah berubah ya?! Bagus deh!!" kataku takjub. "Ya, udah gitu dia juga makin kuat. Makanya serangan barusan nggak berpengaruh kepadaku!" jelas Hadi. Powerful shadows yang terkejut karena kehadiran Hadi menjadi marah dan menembaki dirinya. "Rai-Oh, pindahkan dan sembuhkan mereka dan yang lainnya!!" perintah Hadi sambil menghindar. Dua buah bola yang berada di sekitar Persona itu segera melayang ke arahku dan Shadow, lalu membawa kami ke tempat yang aman.

Saat dibawa oleh bola-bola itu, perlahan-lahan tubuhku mulai merasa baikan. Sepertinya bola-bola listrik itu memiliki efek penyembuh. Setelah menurunkan kami, kedua bola itu mengelilingi tubuh Adipta, Aziz, dan Nana yang masih pingsan. Sebenarnya aku ingin mendatangi mereka, tapi aku lebih penasaran dengan pertarungan Hadi.

"Berhubung dari tadi kau menyerang teman-temanku dengan serangan listrik, sekarang giliranku membalas dengan serangan lebih kuat!! Bersiaplah untuk mati!!" kata Hadi setelah berkali-kali menghindari tembakan Tank itu. "Tapi Hadi, makhluk itu 'kan null elemen listrik dan angin?!" kata Feby mengingatkan. "Aku tau, tapi 'kan ada skill ini!! Rai-Oh, Elec Break!!" perintah Hadi. Lalu muncul sebuah sinar kuning yang mengenai Tank itu.

"Lho, kok sekarang statusnya udah nggak null electric lagi?" tanya Feby bingung. "Itulah skill baru yang aku miliki!! Now, Thunder Reign!!" perintah Hadi sekali lagi. Semua bola-bola listrik yang berada di sekitar Rai-Oh langsung berkumpul menjadi satu dan meledakkan Powerful shadows itu. Bahkan tanah di ruangan ini sempat bergetar akibat efek serangan barusan. "What the Heck?! Langsung ancur?!" teriakku shock. "Pretty cool, huh?!" kata Hadi bangga.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Aziz baru sadar dari pingsannya. Aku lihat Nana dan Adipta juga sudah sadar. "Hadi yang beresin Powerful shadows itu." jelasku. "Hah, sendirian?!" tanya Nana. Aku hanya mengangguk. "Oh iya, gimana keadaan kamu Ton?" tanyaku baru ingat kalau dia terluka paling parah. "Nggak apa-apa kok, cuma kayaknya aku nggak bisa jalan sendiri." jawab Adipta. "Nggak apa-apa gimana?! Meskipun udah disembuhin, luka dalamnya masih ada tau!! Pokoknya sekarang kita harus keluar dari tempat ini!! Lalu segera ke rumah sakit!" kata Nana kuatir.

"Masalahnya gimana caranya? Kita 'kan masih kejebak di sini!!" kata Aziz bingung. "Dan nggak ada pintu keluar lain selain lewat pintu baja itu." tambah Adipta. "You know a lot about this place, don't you?!" kata Shadow curiga. "Yes, I already read this place's map before we come here. I got it yesterday when exploring this place." jelas Adipta. "Pantesan…." respon kami semua, kecuali Shadow.

"Feby, Harry dan Goman udah selesai bertarung belum?" tanya Hadi. "Belum, malah mereka berdua mulai terdesak. Gimana nih?!" jawab Feby panik. "Bisa ngomong sama mereka lagi, nggak?" tanya Hadi. "Bisa sih, tapi….ah, awas!!" kata Feby sepertinya sedang mengawasi Harry dan Goman.

**

* * *

(POV Goman)**

Outside Weapon Room

"Hahaha!! Jadi cuma segini kemampuan kalian?!" ejek Aditya yang masih kelihatan tenang. Serangan yang kami berikan tadi sepertinya tidak terlalu melukai dirinya. Justru diriku yang mulai kelelahan, apalagi aku jarang bertarung. "Kong, Mabufu!!" perintahku. Persona milikku segera menyerang kedua musuhku, tapi bisa mereka hindari dengan mudah.

"Lemah!! Sekarang coba yang ini!! Android, Maragion!!" perintah Jay balas menyerang. Serangan api yang berskala besar itu berhasil melukaiku, sedangkan Harry tidak terlalu parah, sebab dia tahan elemen api. Meskipun begitu, keadaan Harry tidak jauh berbeda denganku. Dari tadi dia juga terkena serangan lainnya yang sulit dihindari.

"Goman, Harry, jangan menyerah!! Aku aja yang tadinya putus asa bisa bangkit lagi dan menang!!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Hadi menyemangati kami. "Lu sih enak Gae, musuhnya bukan manusia!! Mereka tuh lebih cepat dan pintar dari shadows tau!!" protes Harry. "Pokoknya jangan menyerah!!" kata Hadi bersikeras.

"Iya, aku tau kok!! Ini gara-gara aku jarang bertarung aja jadi kayak begini. Maaf ya, harusnya dari dulu aku bantuin kalian." kataku menyesal. "Lha, justru aku yang harusnya minta maaf! Aku udah berprasangka buruk ke kamu dan Ayahmu!" kata Hadi balik minta maaf. "Tadi 'kan udah minta maaf!! Tenang aja deh, kita pasti menang kok!! Ini 'kan pertarungan dua lawan dua!!" jelasku. "Tiga tau!! Masa Feby nggak diitung?!" protes Harry. "Iya, sorry aku lupa…." jawabku.

"Kami semua berharap pada kalian!!" kata Anggir juga menyemangati kami. "Mau ngobrol sampe kapan?! Lanjutin aja di kuburan!! Behemoth, Megidola!!" kata Aditya kesal. "Kong, lempar kami ke udara!!" perintahku agar kami terhindar dari serangan. " Bagus!! Ayo Man, Har, cepet abisin mereka!!" kata Nana. "Bufula!!". "Agilao!!" perintah kami berdua saat mendarat. Serangan mendadak kami berhasil mengenai kedua pria itu.

"Sip, itu baru namanya serangan!!". "Tambahin lagi serangannya!!" kata Aziz dan Adipta. "Gorila Punch!!". "Ape Strike!!". Kong dan Dark Ape segera memukul keduanya saat mereka baru bangkit dari serangan sebelumnya. "Terima kasih teman-teman!! Dukungan kalian membuatku bersemangat lagi!!" teriakku senang. "Kurang ajar, kenapa jadi begini sih?!" kata Aditya kesal. "Ini semua gara-gara anak-anak bajingan yang ada di balik pintu ini!!" kata Jay juga marah sambil memukul pintu baja.

"EXCALIBUR!! *dhhuuuuaaarrr*" tiba-tiba dari balik pintu baja muncul cahaya menyilaukan diantara rongga pintu, lalu pintu itu pun meledak dan mementalkan kedua orang yang berada di dekatnya. Dari balik cahaya itu terlihat sosok seseorang yang membawa pedang besar di pundaknya. "Yo, sorry to make you wait!!" kata orang itu sambil berjalan mendekati kami. "Anggir?! Gimana ceritanya lu bisa ancurin pintu baja itu?!" tanya Harry kaget.

"Hm?! Gimana ya….? Nanti aja deh ku ceritain!!" jawabnya santai sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Oh, man....udah berapa lama ku hiatus?? Bener-bener deh, niatnya cuma sebulan malah jadi hampir dua bulan!! Gomen ne..... sebagai gantinya ku update chapter terpanjang yang pernah ku buat, sampe 24 halaman lho di MS Word!!

Chapter ini adalah resolve dari masalah soal masa lalu keluarga Goman dan Hadi, sehingga munculah Persona baru Hadi. Ini dia profilnya:

**

* * *

Hadi's Ultimate Persona Profile**

Nama: Rai-Oh

Bentuk: Patung Totem Biru dengan kepala burung yang dikelilingi bola-bola listrik. (Agak susah jelasinnya, coba _go gle it_ aja, maaf ya!!)

Arcana: Chariot

Status: Nullified electric element, and strong against Strike attack. Weak against Ice element

Skill: Thunder Reign, Mazionga, Elec Break, Diarama, Matarukaja, Bolt Strike

* * *

Dan soal Goman, kayaknya kebaca ya kalo mulai chapter berikutnya dia ikut SEES?! Ya, begitulah kira-kira!! Akhirnya di chapter ini Strega muncul dan berhadapan dengan SEES, meskipun yang satu lagi belum muncul. Oh, ku hampir lupa kasih Profil mereka!!

* * *

**Leader's Profile**

Nama: Aditya Ragundi

Panggilan: Aditya

Sifat: Pure villain (any question?)

Weapon: Pistol Revolver

Persona: Behemoth

Bentuk: Monster biru dengan dua tanduk di kepalanya.

Arcana: Devil

Status: Strong against all elemental attacks

Skill: All elemental attacks, Megidola, Dekaja, Evil Smile, Virus Breath

**1st Follower's Profile**

Nama: Benny Sanjaya

Panggilan: Jay

Sifat: Analitis, suka menantang orang lain, ahli mengumpulkan informasi dengan cepat dan akurat.

Weapon: Semua benda yang ada di dalam Koper hitam miliknya, (Granat baru salah satunya lho!!)

Persona: Android

Bentuk: Robot berwarna kuning keemasan dengan roda di bagian kakinya

Arcana: Hermit

Status: Strong against all physical attacks, and nullified fire element.

Skill: Agilao, Maragion, Nanobot, Tentarafoo, Dekunda

* * *

Oke, sisa Dark Hour di chapter ini akan kujelaskan di chapter berikutnya!! Now, it's Review's Respond time!!

1st, Mocca-Marocchi: "_Chapter yang damai, ya..._" Iya, damai banget kok! Emang sih, nggak ada gebukan dari Hadi, tapi gantinya ada Harry sama Shadow. Parahnya lagi, di chapter ini digebukin lagi sama Hadi!! Ku tinggal tunggu mati deh....

2nd, Lucielle michaelis: Vocaloid ya....? Pertamanya sih ku nggak ngerti. Setelah _go gle it_, akhirnya dapet juga. Ku lebih suka suara Len dari yang lainnya, dan lagunya yang _Shinseiki. _Oh, _Chain Girl_ Miku juga bagus. Sekarang dua-duanya masuk list lagu di HP. Updatenya udah lambat 'kan?! Sekalian ambil cuti sih....

3rd, Hayato Arisato: Ayolah, apa salahnya Log In? _Ayah_ (D.A.D.) nggak semahal itu kok!! Yang Gold **cuma** 300 ribu lebih. Kalo yang Secret baru sejuta....

4th, Kirazu Haruka: Santai aja, nggak usah buru-buru update. Ngapain update kalo ceritanya jadi kurang bagus, di enjoy aja!! Nah, sambitan itu 'kan plesetannya "sambutan". Kalo niceboat....jelasin nggak ya? (Shadow: Salah sendiri masukin istilah kayak gitu....) Um....kira-kira artinya sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan _yandere_. Kalo masih penasaran juga, _go gle it_ aja. *kabur*

I think that's all folks!! Thanks for reading, and go ahead to review this chapter if you want!!


	22. Chapter 22 Final Part, Fun, or

Disclaimer: All related things to P3 belong to ATLUS. Shadow the Hedgehog belongs to Sonic Team and SEGA. All Campus IPB belong to Direktorat Diploma IPB. PMI Hospital and Restaurant Solaria belongs to it's owner. Last, my friends belong to themselves.

**

* * *

Chapter 22  
Final Part, Final Fun, or.... Final Pain?**

**(Anggir POV)**

Sabtu, 25 Juli 2009  
Dark Hour  
Museum Militer PETA

"Goman, Harry, jangan menyerah! Aku aja yang tadinya putus asa bisa bangkit lagi dan menang!" teriak Hadi menyemangati Harry dan Goman yang berada di balik pintu baja. Aku tersenyum melihat Hadi kembali bersemangat. "Finally he's back to his usual self." kata Shadow berdiri di sampingku yang juga memperhatikan Hadi. "Yeah, I'm glad to see him like this!" responku. "Pokoknya apapun yang terjadi, jangan menyerah!" kata Adipta juga menyemangati mereka.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan aura hangat di pinggangku. "Huh? What happen to this Evoker?" kataku sambil mengambil Evoker dari kantong. "It's shining!" kata Shadow mendekatiku. "Ayo Man, Har, cepet abisin mereka!" kata Aziz ikut menyemangati Harry dan Goman. "It become brighter!" kataku takjub melihat Evoker yang terus bersinar. "It looks like it reacted with your friends support!" kata Shadow berspekulasi. "You mean....if we keep supporting them, something will happen?" tanyaku memastikan. "I think so...." jawab Shadow.

"If you say so.... Goman, Harry! Kalo kalian menang, nanti ku traktir!" teriakku. "Yang bener Gir? Traktir apaan nih?" tanya Harry. "Udah, gampang deh! Yang penting menang dulu!" jawabku. Shadow hanya sweatdropped melihatku. "Can't you just support them like the others?" kata Shadow. "Well, what can I say? Now let see what gonna happen!" kataku tidak peduli.

Evoker milikku pun bersinar semakin terang, dan kembali ke bentuk kartu dan melayang dari tanganku. *praaang* Tiba-tiba aku mendengar sesuatu di dalam pikiranku.

'_Thou art I.... I am thou. The bond thou hast nurtured hath finally matured. The innermost power of the Sun Arcana hath been set free. We bestow thee the ability to create Excalibur, the sacred weapon of the Sun Arcana...._'

Dari kartu yang bercahaya itu terlihat gambar Sun Arcana yang sudah kembali normal, dan dipinggiran kartunya yang tadinya berwarna biru menjadi warna putih. Aku segera menangkap Arcana Card itu lalu mengenggamnya. "Arcana Weapon! Excalibur!" sebuah pedang besar berwarna emas langsung muncul ditanganku.

"WoW, this is awsome! But it's heavy...." kataku sambil berusaha mengangkat pedangku dengan kedua tanganku. "Anggir, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Aziz. "Check this out! Ku dapet senjata baru! Pretty cool huh?" kataku bangga. "Terus mau apa? Tetep aja kita nggak bisa keluar dari sini?" kata Nana pesimis. "Nggak juga...." kata Adipta berusaha berbicara meskipun masih sakit.

"Kalo nggak salah.... menurut legenda, Excalibur adalah pedang terkuat.... yang dapat membelah benda sekeras apapun.... di dunia ini." jelas Adipta. "Tapi itu 'kan cuma legenda." bantah Nana. "Ya, mau gimana lagi? Kita coba aja dulu!" kataku sambil berjalan mendekati pintu baja.

"Hey Gir, ada apa?" tanya Hadi yang dari tadi fokus kepada Harry dan Goman. "Ckckck....terlalu bersemangat ya? Sampe-sampe nggak sadar kalo ku punya senjata baru." kataku dengan nada sarkasme. "Hm? Kamu mau ngapain sih?" tanya Hadi belum paham. "Udah, mendingan kamu minggir dulu!" perintahku sambil bersiap. Hadi segera mundur bersama yang lainnya.

"Okay, let's do this! EXCALIBUR!" teriakku sambil mengayunkan pedangku. Sebuah cahaya langsung muncul dari tebasan pedangku dan menghancurkan pintu baja yang menjadi sumber masalah dalam operasi malam ini *dhuuaarr*. Setelah pintu itu hancur lebur, aku melihat Harry dan Goman berada di depanku.

"Yo, sorry to make you wait!" sapaku sambil bergaya dengan meletakkan pedangku di pundak. "Anggir? Gimana ceritanya lu ancurin pintu baja itu?" tanya Harry kaget. "Hm? Cuma pake ini aja kok! Ups!" kataku yang hampir terjatuh gara-gara pedangku yang terlalu berat.

"Lu ambil pedang dari museum ya? Itu 'kan benda bersejarah! Kalo rusak nanti gimana?" teriak Harry panik. "Dasar setan! Ini dari Arcana Card tau!" kataku kesal. "Setan! Heh nyet, jangan panggil gue setan!" balas Harry juga kesal. Kami berdua pun saling mengejek. Yang lain langsung sweatdropped melihat pertengkaran kami.

"Heh, udah-udah! Ributnya nanti aja setelah kita pulang! Sekarang mana dua orang bangsat itu? Aku udah nggak sabar mau ngabisin mereka dengan Persona baru milikku!" kata Hadi melerai kami berdua. "Oh iya! Mana mereka?" kata Goman baru sadar.

Lalu kami melihat ada yang bergerak-gerak dari tumpukan baja yang baru hancur. "Kurang ajar! Kenapa kalian bisa keluar?" kata Aditya kesal. "Huh, ternyata kalian di situ ya? Enak, ditiban baja?" ejekku. "Sial, kalo begini terpaksa kita mundur!" kata Jay. "Tapi, begitu kita bertemu lagi, akan kupastikan kalian semua akan mati!" sumpah Aditya sambil menodongkan pistolnya ke arah kami. "Sampai jumpa, anak-anak bodoh!" salam Jay sambil melemparkan bom cahaya.

"Ugh.... hey, jangan kabur! Kurang ajar!" kata Hadi berusaha mengejar mereka. "Ya, mau gimana lagi Di? Yang penting kita udah keluar dan Feby selamat." kata Aziz. "Well, I think my role is done tonight. I'm going back now!" kata Shadow menghilang dan kembali ke pikiranku. "Ayo, kita juga harus segera keluar dari museum ini. Bentar lagi Dark Hour selesai." ajak Adipta berusaha berjalan. "Sini, biar ku bantu!" kataku menopang tubuh Adipta, Hadi pun segera membantuku.

* * *

Minggu, 26 Juli 2009  
Tengah malam 00.01  
Gerbang Museum PETA

Begitu kami keluar dari museum, Dark Hour pun selesai. Suasana sekitar kembali ramai, apalagi sekarang malam minggu. "Oh, kalian sudah kembali! Bagaimana hasilnya?" sambut Pak Pram melihat kami keluar. "Pak, tadi Bapak lihat dua orang keluar dari gedung ini nggak?" tanya Hadi masih penasaran soal Strega. "Hm? Dua orang? Nggak tuh, memangnya apa yang terjadi tadi di dalam?" tanya Pak Pram bingung. Hadi pun menjelaskan kejadian tadi.

"Strega.... ternyata memang ada Persona User lain selain kalian ya, hm.... kira-kira apa tujuan mereka ya?" kata Pak Pram sambil berpikir setelah penjelasan Hadi. "Pak, urusan Strega besok-besok aja deh kita lanjutkan, kasihan tuh Adipta! Dia mengalami luka parah, kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit!" kata Nana memotong pembicaraan. "Ah, kau benar! Cepat bawa dia ke dalam mobil!" Perintah Pak Pram segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Aku dan Hadi segera membopong Adipta ke kursi tengah.

Beberapa orang di sekitar berkumpul dan memperhatikan kami, penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Adipta. Goman dan Aziz segera mengatakan kalau barusan terjadi kecelakaan dan akan membawa korban ke rumah sakit terdekat. Semua orang pun akhirnya paham dan membubarkan diri. Kami pun berangkat ke rumah sakit dengan kendaraan masing-masing.

* * *

Tengah malam, 00.30  
Rumah Sakit PMI

Kami semua menunggu hasil pemeriksaan Adipta di depan pintu ruang ICU. Aku dan Hadi berdiri di samping pintu, sementara yang lainnya duduk di kursi yang berada agak jauh dari ruang ICU. "Lama amat, kayaknya luka dia parah banget deh!" kata Aziz kuatir. "Sabar, kita berdoa aja biar Adipta nggak sakit parah." kata Feby menenangkan Aziz.

Tidak lama pintu ICU terbuka dan seorang dokter keluar. Semuanya langsung berdiri dan mendekati dokter itu. "Gimana hasilnya Dok? Dia nggak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Hadi kuatir. "Pasien mengalami patah tulang di beberapa bagian tangan, punggung, dan kakinya. Selain itu banyak luka bakar di sekujur tubuhnya. Ini aneh, memangnya apa yang terjadi saat tabrakan sampai pasien mengalami luka bakar sebanyak itu?" jelas dokter heran. Kami semua langsung terdiam, mencari alasan yang masuk akal. Sementara aku hanya berpaling sambil bersiul.

"Um, begini Dok.... tadi pas tabrakan dia terpental ke pagar listrik. Makanya banyak luka bakarnya gara-gara kesetrum." jelas Harry bohong. "Wah, parah sekali! Yang jelas pasien harus segera dioperasi agar dia dapat kembali bergerak seperti semula. Dan harus dirawat inap selama beberapa hari." jelas dokter.

"Begitu ya.... baiklah Dok, tolong sembuhkan Adipta! Soal Administrasi biar saya yang urus!" kata Pak Pram memohon. "Eh, Bapak mau bayar semua biaya pengobatan Adipta? Bapak baik banget!" kata Nana kaget. "Yah, ini 'kan tanggung jawab Bapak sebagai pengawas kalian. Lagipula sebagian biaya ditanggung pihak kampus kok. Coba kalian baca buku panduan yang kalian dapat waktu menjadi mahasiswa baru IPB." jelas Pak Pram.

"Oh iya ya, 'kan ada soal asuransi jiwa di situ!" kata Goman. "Oh, ada yang kayak begituan ya, Man? Gue baru tau...." kata Harry. "Makanya di baca! Taruhan, pasti kamu belum baca satu halaman pun dari buku itu! Geh, geh.... kerjaan kamu ngerokok melulu sih! Jadi bego deh...." ejek Hadi. "Ah, berisik lu Gae!" teriak Harry kesal karena malu. Kami semua tertawa melihat tingkahnya. "Psstt! Jangan ribut! Ini 'kan di rumah sakit!" kata Pak Pram memperingatkan kami.

Setelah itu kami diizinkan untuk menemui Adipta, meskipun tidak boleh masuk sekaligus. Aku, Aziz, dan Hadi memilih giliran terakhir untuk menemuinya. Dan akhirnya kami bertiga pun masuk. Adipta terbaring dengan berbagai balutan perban di sekujur tubuhnya, dan ada penyangga untuk kaki dan tangannya. 'Parah juga ya....' pikirku iba melihatnya.

"Hey, ngantuk nggak?" sapaku begitu masuk. "Hm? Iya nih, aku agak ngantuk. Capek banget sih.... eh, tapi kok kamu tanya soal itu, Gir?" tanya Adipta bingung. "Abis kalo ku tanya kamu udah mendingan atau belum 'kan udah ditanyain sama yang lainnya." jawabku santai. "Oh, bener juga ya...." respon Adipta. Hadi dan Aziz hanya sweatdropped mendengarnya.

"Weton, maaf ya.... gara-gara aku kamu jadi begini...." kata Hadi menunduk. "Ya, mau gimana lagi? Abisnya kamu nggak bantuin sih, jadi begini deh! Sebagai gantinya, kamu juga harus punya luka yang aku derita sekarang!" kata Adipta serius. Kami langsung shock mendengar perkataannya, terutama Hadi. "Hahaha.... bercanda kok! Cukup traktir aku selama seminggu aja deh!" kata Adipta tiba-tiba tertawa.

'*sigh* Dasar Weton! Kalo bercanda nggak pernah bener....' keluhku dalam hati. "Waduh, kalo seminggu keberatan! Gimana kalo sehari aja!" tawar Hadi. "Enak aja, mana bisa! Gini aja, kamu nanti traktirnya dihitung dari lamanya aku di rumah sakit aja ya! Nggak sampe seminggu kok, gimana?" tanya Adipta. "Oke, it's a deal!" kata Hadi setuju sambil menjabat tangan Adipta yang tidak sakit.

"Gir, kok jadi ngomongin traktiran sih?" bisik Aziz kepadaku. "Mana ku tau.... biarin aja deh, yang penting bukan ku yang traktir." jawabku santai. "Oh iya Gir, ngomong-ngomong soal traktiran, kamu belum traktir aku. Awal bulan ini kamu ultah 'kan?" kata Hadi baru ingat.

"Me and my big mouth...." keluhku pada diriku sendiri. Aku merasa kalau Shadow sedang tertawa saat ini. 'Say something and I'm gonna kill you!' kataku dalam hati kepada Shadow. 'What!' balas Shadow dengan tegas.

"Bener tuh! 'kan tinggal kamu yang belum traktir kita pas ultah!" kata Aziz membenarkan perkataan Hadi. "Oh, jadi kita semua belum ditraktir sama Anggir ya? Kirain tinggal aku sendiri." kata Hadi. "Iya, gara-gara kita sibuk UAS sih! Lagian pas Anggir ultah kita jarang ngumpul karena kamu lagi stress." tambah Adipta. 'Ya, terusin aja sampe ku mati!' pikirku makin kesal.

"Nah, kalo gitu abis kita UAS terakhir kamu traktir kita semua ya! Karena telat, kita makan di restoran yang mahal! Dan kali ini aku yang bakal seret kamu pake rantai kalo kamu mau kabur!" jelas Hadi memutuskan sendiri. 'Sekalian aja bunuh ku pake rantai!'. Kekesalanku sudah hampir meledak jika aku tidak menyadari dua kata yang aneh.

"Eh, wa-it! UAS terakhir? Bukannya UAS terakhir itu kemarin?" tanyaku bingung. "Oh iya.... masih ada satu ujian lagi ya? Padahal aku harus rawat inap. Gimana nih?" kata Adipta bingung. "Oh iya ya.... yah, berharap aja kamu udah sembuh pas UAS. 'kan UAS hari Kamis, jadi masih ada 4 hari lagi buat istirahat." kata Aziz menyemangati Adipta.

"Wooiii! Denger nggak sih?" teriakku kesal. "Psstt! Ini di rumah sakit tau!" kata ketiga temanku bersamaan. "Iya, tapi emangnya masih ada satu ujian lagi ya?" tanyaku dengan suara pelan. "Iya, mata kuliah Manajemen Mutu hari Kamis." jawab Aziz. "Cih, kirain udah beres.... mana mata kuliahnya yang ku nggak suka lagi...." keluhku. "Udah tenang aja.... kamu udah ikut quiz 'kan? Pasti soalnya gampang kayak yang di quiz!" kata Hadi menghiburku. "Yeah, I hope so...." kataku masih lesu.

* * *

Kamis, 30 Juli 2009  
Siang hari 13.00  
Kampus IPB Cilibende

Bel pertanda waktu ujian berakhir pun berbunyi. Tetapi mayoritas mahasiswa sudah keluar ruangan beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum bel berbunyi. Dan sekarang semua mahasiswa yang masih ada di dalam ruangan berdiri dan mengumpulkan kertas ujian, lalu berjalan keluar dan berbicara dengan teman-temannya. Kecuali satu orang mahasiswa yang masih berada di kursinya.

"Anggir, cepat bangun! Ujian sudah selesai! Mana kertas jawabanmu?" perintah ibu dosen pengawas ujian kepadaku. Aku pun mengangkat kepalaku dari meja dan memberikan kertas ujian milikku, lalu kembali ke posisi depresi. "Anggir, setengah jam lagi ruang ini akan dipakai kelas lain. Kalau mau tidur jangan di sini!" kata sang pengawas berusaha membangunkanku.

Aku mengubah posisi kepalaku dan menengok ke samping. "*sigh* Iya, sebentar lagi Bu...." jawabku berusaha mengangkat badanku menjadi duduk tegap. "Kamu pasti nggak belajar ya?" tanya pengawas itu. Aku hanya mengangguk dengan lemas. "*sigh* Makanya, lain kali jangan terlalu santai. Begini deh akibatnya!" jelasnya menasehatiku. "Iyaa Buu...." jawabku. Akhirnya aku pun berdiri dan mengambil tas milikku lalu keluar menuju siksaan berikutnya.

Di luar, tiga teman sekelasku langsung menemuiku. "Heh, lama amat sih Gir? Ngapain sih lama-lama di dalam?" tanya Aziz agak kesal. "Mikir kapan ku mati...." jawabku asal. "Ujiannya susah ya, Gir? Tapi emang susah banget sih! Aku aja banyak yang nggak ngerti!" jelas Adi. "Apanya yang mau dimengerti? Udah soalnya essay semua! Pertanyaannya istilah semua! Jawabannya panjang-panjang lagi! Gimana ku nggak gila?" teriakku meluapkan isi pikiranku.

"Whoa, whoa.... santai dong, Bung Anggir! Jangan terlalu dipikirin, nanti malah makin stress." kata Evan sambil menepuk pundakku. "Kenapa hari ini masih ada ujian.... kirain udah selesai.... udah ujiannya kayak gini.... padahal ujian lainnya nggak sesadis ini! Gila nggak tuh?" kataku dengan nada sedih sekaligus shock.

"Lho Gir, kamu 'kan dari dulu emang udah gila." kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul diantara kami. *dhuak* Aku langsung memukul wajahnya tanpa pikir panjang. "Heh, cumi gonjet! Baru muncul, langsung ngejek! Mati aja kau!" kataku marah sambil berusaha menangkap orang itu jika tidak ditahan Aziz dan Evan.

"Hadi, jangan gitu dong! Anggir 'kan lagi stress! Bisa-bisa gedung ini ancur kalo kalian berdua ribut di sini!" kata Adi melerai kami. "Hahaha.... biarin aja, palingan si Anggir yang harus tanggung jawab kalo gedung ini ancur! Wee!" ejek Hadi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. "Why you.... let me kill him!" teriakku makin kesal dan memberontak.

Selagi kami sibuk bertengkar, aku melihat Adipta bersama Harry dan Goman menuruni tangga dan mendatangi kami. Aku langsung kehilangan amarahku begitu melihat keadaan Adipta yang masih belum sembuh total. Meskipun sudah bisa berjalan, tapi tangan kirinya masih diperban sehingga tidak bisa digunakan.

"Heh, pada ribut lagi ya? Ini di kampus tau bukan di hutan. Dasar monyet-monyet nakal!" sapa Harry sekaligus mengejek. *dhuukk* dua pukulan dariku dan Hadi langsung menyambut wajahnya dan membuatnya terjatuh. "Adipta, gimana?" tanyaku kuatir, mengabaikan Harry. "Oh, ujiannya emang susah. Tapi masih bisa aku jawab kok!" jawab Adipta. "Bukan itu yang ku maksud...." kataku sweatdropped sambil menunjuk tangannya yang sakit.

"Oh, ini? Yah, masih sakit sih.... mungkin munggu depan perbannya baru bisa dilepas. Untung kita udah liburan! Eh, tapi nanti orang tua aku pasti kuatir. Aku bilang apa ya ke mereka?" kata Adipta. "Oh gitu ya.... bilang aja sesuai skenario, gara-gara tabrakan 'kan?" kataku mengingatkan.

"Iya, kalo bilang yang lain nanti orang tua kamu malah jadi bingung dan curiga. Oh iya, Nana sama Feby nggak bisa ikut karena mereka mau buru-buru pulang ke rumahnya. Udah pada home sick deh kayaknya." jelas Goman. "Hm? Ikut apaan?" tanyaku heran. "Masa lupa sih Gir? Hari ini 'kan kamu janji mau traktir kita semua!" jawab Hadi.

'Damn! Ku bener-bener lupa soal itu! Yah setidaknya biayanya berkurang gara-gara mereka pulang. Tapi emangnya ku janji mau traktir semuanya ya?' pikirku kesal. "Nah, sebagai gantinya aku sama Adi ikut ya? Boleh 'kan?" kata Evan sambil memohon. 'Great, another pain....' pikirku sambil menjedukkan kepalaku ke tembok.

"Hei Gir, udah selesai belum jedutin kepala lu ke tembok? Kalo udah mendingan kita berangkat sekarang. Gue udah laper banget nih!" ukata Harry yang sudah bangkit, *dhuukk* tapi kembali aku pukul. "Setan! Bisa diem nggak?" kataku kesal. "*sigh* Ya, mau gimana lagi.... ayo kita berangkat." kataku sambil menghela nafas. "Hoorree!" teriak teman-temanku gembira.

"Psst! Jangan berisik, masih ada yang lagi ujian tau!" teriak pengawas dari ujung lorong. "Ups, maaf! Kabur!" ajak Aziz berlari duluan. Kami semua langsung mengikutinya keluar kampus.

* * *

Siang hari 13.30  
Botani Square Third Floor

Delapan mahasiswa IPB dengan seragam abu-abu khas PPMJ berjalan mengelilingi mall. Mencari sebuah restoran yang kira-kira dapat menyediakan tempat nyaman dan memenuhi isi perut kami. Dan akhirnya, kami sampai di lantai tiga. Menuju sebuah restoran bernama Solaria. Restoran tersebut memiliki sofa sebagai tempat duduknya, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa sofa itu kurang sesuai dengan meja makan yang standar. Mungkin karena sofanya agak besar.

"Nah, di sini aja, tempatnya pas! Sebelah kiri ada pemandangan diluar mall, di kanan kita bisa ngeliat pengunjung yang lewat. Siapa tau ada cewek cantik lewat, terus kita ajak makan bareng deh!" jelas Goman bersemangat sambil duduk. "Jangan mimpi deh, Man! Kalo pun ada, mana ada cewek yang mau duduk bareng geng homo begini! Ckckck.... masa di sini Cuma gue yang punya pacar? Harusnya gue nggak ikut, nanti dikira gay!" ejek Harry.

Kami semua langsung menatap Harry dengan tajam. "Geh, geh.... baru jadian tiga hari yang lalu aja udah sombong.... dulu pas masih jomblo curhat melulu sama aku." Balas Hadi. "Itu 'kan dulu.... sekarang kenyataannya 'kan lain!" kata Harry membela diri. Mereka berdua pun saling mengejek.

"Eh Man, emangnya Harry udah punya pacar? Siapa?" tanyaku penasaran. "Lho, emangnya kamu belum tau ya? Harry 'kan baru jadian sama Feby." jawab Goman. "What the Heck? Yang bener Man?" kataku tidak percaya. "Ahh.... kamu ketinggalan berita melulu sih Gir.... makanya jangan mendem di rumah melulu!" ejek Goman.

"Yah, sejak Sabtu kemaren 'kan libur terus. Jadi gimana ku bisa tau kalo mereka jadian?" kataku membela diri. "'kan kamu punya Facebook, harusnya kamu bisa tau dari situ dong!" jelas Goman. "Oh iya, ku lupa! Jarang buka FB sih! Lagi banyak kegiatan lain yang seru." Responku.

Tidak lama kemudian, pelayan pun datang dan kami mulai memesan makanan dan minuman. "Ingat, pesannya nggak usah tanggung-tanggung! Yang mahal aja sekalian, Anggir ini yang bayar!" jelas Hadi tanpa rasa bersalah. 'I'm really gonna kill him for sure!' pikirku menahan amarah. Untungnya tidak semua temanku memesan makanan yang mahal, tidak seperti '_a certain someone who wants to get revenge_' dengan pesanannya yang harganya gila.

Selagi menunggu pesanan, kami pun mulai berfoto ria secara berkelompok dan berganti-ganti handphone sekaligus fotografernya. Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian pesanan kami datang dan kami mulai acara makan bersama (yang sebenarnya lebih tepat kalau aku sebut acara pemerasan Anggir bersama) sambil mengobrol berbagai macam hal dan sesekali bercanda.

Selesai makan, Aziz berserta Adi dan Evan minta izin ke toilet. Aku merasa Adipta ingin mengatakan sesuatu dari tadi, maka aku langsung menyahutnya. "Hey Ton, kalo ada yang mau diomongin bilang aja! Nggak usah diem tapi gelisah sendiri kayak cacing kepanasan gitu." Kataku sambil minum Lemon Tea. "Hehehe.... ketahuan ya? Abisnya ini soal _itu_ sih!" kata Adipta malu. Mimik kami semua langsung serius dan mendekatkan posisi duduk kami.

"Ada berita apa lagi?" tanyaku berbisik. "Bukan berita buruk kok. Pak Pram Cuma bilang, karena kita liburan, kita tidak harus menjelajahi Tartarus setiap minggu selama liburan. Asalkan saat bulan purnama kita sudah kembali ke Bogor. Kalo nggak usaha kita sia-sia." Jelas Adipta.

"Oh gitu ya.... padahal aku udah lama nggak latihan di sana! Yah, dari pada bikin keluarga curiga. Istirahat panjang selama sebulan dari Tartarus juga bukan ide buruk kok! Lagian aku masih bisa lawan shadows yang berkeliaran di sekitar rumahku. Siapa tau lebih kuat!" kata Hadi bersemangat.

"Hm, ide bagus tuh! Ku juga mau coba ah! Soalnya kalo nggak bertarung selama sebulan nanti kemampuan kita menurun. Padahal Powerful shadows yang Sabtu lalu aja susah banget. Apa lagi kemungkinan besar Strega akan muncul lagi!" kataku setuju dengan Hadi. "Emang berapa Powerful shadows lagi yang harus kita lawan?" tanya Goman.

"Coba ku ingat.... pas ku pertama kali mengalami Dark Hour itu Bulan April, Arcananya Tower dan Fool. Terus kejadian kereta, Arcananya Magician dan Priestess. Bulan lalu Fortune dan Devil. Bulan ini.... eh, Arcananya apa sih? Ku lupa!" kataku berusaha mengingat. "Kalo nggak salah abis kita selesai mengahajar Strega, Feby bilang Arcananya Chariot dan Justice deh." jawab Harry. "Dan jangan lupa yang Bulan Maret, sebelum Anggir ikut SEES. Arcananya Hermit dan Strength" tambah Adipta.

"Hm.... berarti kita udah ngalahin sepuluh Powerful shadows dong! Kita udah setengah jalan, tinggal sepuluh lagi nih, semangat!" kataku bersemangat. "Makanya jangan lupa balik lagi ke Bogor sebelum tanggal 24 Agustus!" kata Adipta mengingatkan kami. "Yes sir!" jawab kami serentak.

"Lagi ngomongin apaan sih? Kok kita nggak diajak?" tanya Evan tiba-tiba dari belakang Adipta. "Whoa! Nggak kok! Oh, ku lupa ambil uang di ATM! Uangku kurang nih! Kalian tunggu di sini ya!" kataku segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju escalator. "Tungguin Gir, aku ikut! Siapa tau kamu mau kabur sebelum bayar!" kata Hadi menyusulku. "Ck, nggak percayaan amat sih sama sahabat sendiri.... terserah deh!" kataku melanjutkan langkahku diikuti Hadi.

* * *

Botani Square Ground Floor

Begitu sampai di lantai dasar area bagian ATM Center, aku hampir memasukkan kartu ATM milikku sesaat sebelum Hadi menahanku. "Ada apa? Mau minjem uang sekalian?" tanyaku sinis. "Bukan, justru kebalikannya, nih!" kata Hadi sambil menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang lima puluh ribu Rupiah. "Lho? Ngapain?". "Udah ambil aja, aku nggak enak sama kamu. Lagian yang mesan paling mahal 'kan aku!" paksa Hadi.

"Are you sure? Bukannya kamu sendiri yang bilang kalo ku harus traktir meskipun harganya mahal semua?" tanyaku memastikan. "Waktu itu 'kan aku Cuma bercanda! Lagian aku merasa berhutang budi sama kamu karena udah menyadarkanku dari keegoisanku." Jawab Hadi. "Well, if you say so.... thanks!" kataku berterima kasih sambil mengambil sebagian uang yang dia sodorkan.

"Lho kok nggak semuanya?" tanya Hadi bingung. "Biar adil kita bayarnya 50:50 aja, oke?" kataku tersenyum. Hadi pun ikut tersenyum. "Nah, kalo begini 'kan ku nggak perlu ambil uang dari ATM. Damai deh!" kataku lega.

"Ng.... Gir, mendingan kita keluar dulu deh. antrian di luar udah panjang tuh!" kata Hadi sambil menunjuk pintu kaca. Meskipun gelap, aku dapat melihat setidaknya enam orang mengantri di luar ruang ATM kami berada saat ini. Bahkan orang yang paling depan mengetuk pintu kaca berkali-kali. "O-ow.... ayo kita keluar sekarang! Bisa-bisa dibantai mereka kalo kita kelamaan di sini!" kataku segera memasukkan dompetku ke kantong celana sambil membuka pintu tanpa melihat ke depan.

*jdukk* tiba-tiba aku merasa daguku bertubrukan dengan sesuatu yang keras, dan aku pun terjatuh. "Whoa! *gubrak*". Semua orang langsung menghindariku. "Aduuuhh.... ku nabrak apaan sih? Daguku sakit banget nih!" kataku terduduk sambil memegang daguku. "Heh, bego! Kalo jalan liat depan dong! Kepalaku bisa benjol tau!" terdengar suara wanita yang tidak asing ditelingaku. Aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku dari daguku yang sakit ke arah sumber suara tersebut.

"Helda! Ngapain kamu di sini?" tanyaku setelah melihat wajahnya. "Oh, ternyata kamu Gir! Kalo jalan yang bener dong! Jelas-jelas aku mau masuk ambil ATM, kamu malah langsung nubruk kayak Badak!" jawab Helda kesal yang juga terduduk sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Parah kamu Gir! Masa cewek kamu tabrak sih! Helda lagi yang kamu tabrak!" kata Hadi sambil membantu Helda berdiri. "Hey, ku 'kan juga jadi korban, kenapa ku nggak dibantuin sih?" protesku berusaha berdiri. "Kamu 'kan cowok, harusnya bisa berdiri sendiri dong!" jawab Hadi tidak peduli.

"Tuh 'kan! Gara-gara nabrak, aku jadi diserobot deh antriannya! Masa aku harus ngantri dari belakang? Pokoknya kamu harus tanggung jawab Gir!" kata Helda kesal. "Why me?" kataku membela diri. "'kan kamu yang nabrak aku! Pokoknya sebagai gantinya kamu harus anterin aku pulang sore ini!" perintah Helda. 'Kenapa malah jadi begini? Siksaan ketiga dateng deh. *sigh*....' pikirku sambil menghela nafas.

"Heh, denger nggak sih?" tanya Helda. "Iya, iya.... terserah kamu aja deh! Yang penting sekarang ku mau balik ke lantai tiga dulu buat bayar pesanan dan bubaran sama yang lainnya dulu! Terserah kamu mau nungguin atau nggak!" jelasku kesal. "Justru kamu yang harus nungguin aku! Aku baru pulang setelah nonton di bioskop jam 4 sore bareng temen-temenku. Awas ya kalo kamu kabur!" ancam Helda. "Yeah, yeah.... I know.... *sigh* so unlucky...." gerutuku.

"Wah, gimana kalo kita nonton bareng?" usul Hadi. "Diam kau!" teriak kami berdua bersamaan. "Aku 'kan Cuma kasih saran...." kata Hadi ketakutan. "Ya udah selain itu, aku minta uang yang baru kamu ambil! Filmnya udah mau dimulai nih! Nanti aku nggak kebagian tempat deh. Emangnya kamu mau nunggu sampe malam?" kata Helda. "Yang bener aja.... nih!" kataku akhirnya mengalah dan memberikan selembar lima puluh ribu Rupiah kepada Helda. "Oke, thanks! Nanti sore aku balikin deh, daah!" kata Helda meninggalkan kami.

"Ayo kita balik Gir! Yang lain pasti udah nungguin kita di atas!" ajak Hadi sambil berjalan duluan. Aku pun mengikutinya dengan lesu. "Haah.... apes amat sih ku hari ini.... uangku diambil, mana daguku masih sakit lagi! What a pain...." gerutuku. "By the way Gir, tadi pas nabrak _gimana_?" tanya Hadi sambil berbisik. "Gimana apanya? Ya sakitlah!" jawabku kesal. "Bukan itu! Maksudku _itu_ lho!" kata Hadi menekankan nadanya pada kata 'itu'.

*bletak* tiba-tiba Hadi terjatuh setelah menerima pukulan dari Helda di kepalanya. "Apa lagi?" tanyaku sinis. "Uangnya kurang! Aku mau beli tiket buat enam orang!" jawab Helda. "Ck, nih! Jangan lupa nanti sore balikin!" kataku mengingatkan. "Iya!" kata Helda kembali berjalan. "Oh iya...." tiba-tiba dia menghentikan langkahnya. "Awas ya kalo ngomong yang aneh-aneh lagi soal aku!" ancam Helda sebelum pergi.

"Siapa yang ngomongin aneh-aneh soal kamu?" balasku heran. "Ya orang di sebelah kamu itu!" teriak Helda dari kejauhan. "Hey, masih hidup nggak?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat Hadi. "Barusan apa yang terjadi Gir? Seingatku kita lagi ngobrolin Helda deh...." kata Hadi baru sadar. "Tadi kamu nabrak tembok penyangga, masa nggak liat sih benda segede itu?" jawabku bohong. "Masa sih Gir?" tanya Hadi tidak yakin. "Udahlah, mendingan kita naik lagi sebelum kita dikira kabur sama yang lainnya." kataku menghentikan pembicaraan.

* * *

Botani Square Third Floor

Saat aku dan Hadi kembali ke restoran, kami tidak menemukan satu orang pun di meja makan kami. "Huh, pada pergi ke mana? Masa udah pada pulang duluan sih?" tanya Hadi bingung. "Kayaknya nggak mungkin deh, tas mereka masih ada di sini kok! Hm?" jawabku sambil memperhatikan sesuatu di meja makan.

"Hey, ada cake di sini! Wah, kayaknya enak nih!" kataku segera duduk dan mendekati kue tersebut. "Mungkin itu cake buat kamu Gir. Tapi mana yang lainnya ya?" kata Hadi sambil melihat sekeliling. "Wah, ku jadi terharu nih.... ternyata mereka udah siapin cake kejutan buatku!" kataku senang.

"Surprise!" tiba-tiba aku mendengar teriakan dari belakangku. Tetapi sebelum aku sempat menengok, ada yang langsung mendorong wajahku ke arah cake *proopp* "Hahaha!" aku pun langsung mengangkat kepalaku dan menyadari kalau aku baru dikerjai oleh teman-temanku.

"Hahaha.... muka lu jadi keren Gir kalo kayak gini!" ejek Harry. Aku lihat semuanya tertawa melihat wajahku. "Grr.... kalian ini.... Awas ya kalian semua!" teriakku kesal dan berusaha menangkap siapa pun yang berada di dekatku. "Kabbuurr!" teriak Aziz sambil berlari. Yang lain pun segera menghindari kejaranku. "Kalo sampe ada yang ku tangkap, ku jamin hidupnya selesai hari ini!" kataku sambil mengejar mereka.

* * *

5 minutes later

*haahh.... hahh....* Nafasku terengah-engah setelah lelah mengejar teman-temanku yang berhasil lolos semua dari kejaranku. Aku pun menyerah dan kembali duduk, membersihkan wajahku dengan tissue yang telah disediakan. Lalu menghabiskan minumanku.

"Udah nyerah Gir?" tanya Hadi mendatangiku. "Iya.... udah, suruh semuanya ngumpul lagi! Nggak akan ku bunuh kok! Ku mau bayar pesanan kita nih!" perintahku masih kesal. "Oke, woooiii! Anggir udah nyerah tuh!" teriak Hadi. Teman-temanku pun segera bermunculan dan kembali duduk di kursi masing-masing.

"Hehehe.... maaf ya Gir! Ini idenya Evan sih...." kata Adi minta maaf. "Lho, kok aku yang disalahin?" kata Evan membela diri. "Udahlah, tuh kalo mau makan cakenya di makan aja! Ku mau bayar pesanan kita tadi! Tapi ku nggak mau bayar cake yang udah rusak itu!" kataku sambil berdiri. "Iya, tenang aja.... cakenya kita yang bayar kok!" kata Goman.

Setelah semua urusan di restoran selesai, kami semua berjalan menuju escalator sambil membahas kekacauan barusan. Sesaat aku terhenti karena melihat pintu Velvet Room di sampingku. 'Hm.... masuk nggak ya? Ku pengen tau soal senjata baru ku, tapi....' pikirku bingung. "Hey Gir, ngapain bengong di situ? Ayo cepet turun!" teriak Hadi dari depanku. 'Oh well, kapan-kapan juga bisa. Paling nanti ku ngerti sendiri.' pikirku kembali berjalan.

* * *

Siang hari 14.45  
Kost Hadi

"Wah, udah lama ya kita nggak ke sini!" kata Goman begitu masuk. "Yah, gara-gara waktu itu ada orang stress sih di sini...." kataku santai *bletak*. "Siapa yang stress?" tanya Hadi sambil memukulku. "Oh iya, Adi sama Evan mana?" tanya Aziz. "Mereka pulang duluan, abis udah nggak ada acara lagi 'kan?" jawab Adipta.

"Kalo gitu, gimana kalo kita melakukan upacara kita lagi?" ajak Goman sambil membuka tasnya. "Upacara apaan Man?" tanya Harry bingung. "Poker 'kan?" tebak Aziz. "Ya! Tepat sekali! Ayo kita main!" kata Goman bersemangat. "Boleh deh, udah lama aku nggak main Poker. Dua minggu ini sibuk terus sih!" kata Adipta setuju.

"Oh iya Man, mulai sekarang kamu udah boleh ikut SEES 'kan?" tanyaku sambil menyusun kartuku. "Oh, aku belum bilang ya? Iya, boleh kok! Setelah kejadian Sabtu lalu, Ayahku sadar kalo ini adalah takdirku untuk membantu kalian sebagai pertanggungjawaban kesalahan masa lalunya. Yah, meskipun dia nggak terlalu setuju sih...." jelas Goman.

"Kalo gitu anggota SEES nambah lagi dong? Wah makin rame aja nih!" kata Aziz semangat. "Ya, sayangnya kita nggak ke Tartarus dulu selama sebulan ini. Tapi biarlah.... Flush!" kata Hadi sambil mengeluarkan kartunya. "Lho, emang kenapa?" tanya Aziz. "Oh iya, tadi kamu ke toilet sih.... tanya aja Adipta." jawabku.

"Oh gitu ya...." respon Aziz setelah dijelaskan Adipta. "Gimana kalo malam ini kita ke Tartarus sebagai latihan terakhir bulan ini?" ajak Hadi. "Nggak ah, ku mau cepet-cepet pulang hari ini. Kalo aja ku nggak disuruh nunggu, pasti ku udah pulang dari tadi." tolakku. "Emang kamu nungguin siapa Gir?" tanya Goman. Aku hanya diam saja, entah kenapa aku malas membicarakannya.

"Itu lho Man, tadi...." Hadi pun berbisik ke telinga Goman. "Oh...." respon Goman. "Eh, apaan sih Gae, Man?" tanya Harry penasaran. "Aku jug mau denger dong!" kata Aziz ikut-ikutan. Aku langsung melempar kartu yang aku pegang ke arah mereka *plaakk*. "Heh, udah bisik-bisiknya! Mau diterusin nggak sih?" tanyaku marah.

"Iya, iya.... nggak usah pake lempar kartu dong! Gitu aja marah...." gerutu Harry. Aku langsung menatapnya tajam. Dia pun langsung kembali duduk ke tempatnya semula sambil agak ketakutan. Lalu kami pun melanjutkan permainan kami yang tertunda.

* * *

Sore hari 16.30  
IPB Baranang Siang

Setelah mendapatkan sms dari Helda yang berisi untuk menjemputnya di kampus BS. Aku pun pamit kepada teman-temanku yang masih bermain di kost Hadi dan segera mengendarai motorku ke kampus BS. Di sana aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang sudah menantiku.

"Lama amat sih Gir?" protes Helda. "Ya ku 'kan beres-beres dulu! Santai aja kenapa sih? Besok udah libur ini!" jawabku santai. "Mana uangku?" tanyaku begitu teringat. Helda pun mengembalikan uang seratus ribu Rupiah yang tadi dia pinjam. Lalu dia pun menaiki motorku. "Udah siap? Here we go!" kataku menarik gas.

"Masih sakit nggak kepalanya?" tanyaku saat berhenti karena lampu merah. "Udah mendingan sih.... kamu sih jalan nggak liat-liat!" jawab Helda sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Daguku juga sakit tau! Kepala kamu tuh keras banget!" balasku.

"Siapa suruh jadi orang tinggi-tinggi amat!" ejek Helda. "Yah, masih mending.... daripada kamu, pendeknya nanggung. Kalo kamu lebih pendek lagi 'kan daguku jadi nggak sakit!" kataku sambil menjalankan motorku begitu lampu hijau.

"Liburan ini kamu mau ke mana Gir?" kata Helda gantian bertanya. "Hm.... ke mana ya? Tau deh, yang jelas minggu ini ku mau ngumpul lagi sama temen-temen SMA ku dulu! Udah nggak sabar pengen ketemu mereka lagi!" jawabku bersemangat. "Iya, aku juga. Emang kalo libur semester genap tuh paling enak! Kita bisa ngumpul bareng sama temen-temen lama!" kata Helda setuju.

"Oh iya Gir, si Adipta tangannya kenapa? Kok sampe diperban kayak gitu? Katanya dia kecelakaan ya?" tanya Helda penasaran. "Um.... iya, malam Minggu kemarin 'kan ku lagi jalan-jalan bareng. Terus tiba-tiba motornya Harry yang dibonceng Adipta ditabrak mobil. Harry sama motor dia sih nggak apa-apa, tapi Adiptanya terpental. Makanya tangan dia patah, tapi sekarang udah tahap penyembuhan kok!" jelasku sambil menenangkan Helda yang kaget mendengar ceritaku.

"Duh, kasian amat dia.... emang kalian ngapain sih jalan-jalan malam hari? Nggak ada kerjaan lain apa?" tanya Helda lagi. "Um.... well, waktu itu 'kan kita abis ujian, terus main di kost Adipta sampe malam. Terus jalan-jalan deh sambil cari tempat makan." jawabku setelah berpikir sebentar.

"Makanya hati-hati dong kalo lagi kayak gitu! 'kan kasian Adipta jadi korban! Apalagi sering ada berita kalo malam-malam tuh ada pembunuh bayaran di Bogor. Nanti kalo kalian ketemu mereka gimana?" kata Helda menasehatiku. 'Emang udah ketemu kok! Dan mereka benar-benar nggak tau diri! Kalo ketemu lagi pasti ku habisi mereka!' pikirku kesal begitu mengingat mereka.

"Kamu juga tau soal itu ya? Berarti mereka emang udah terkenal berbahaya ya? *sigh* makin parah aja jalanannya!" kataku sambil menghindari sisi jalan yang berlubang. "Iya, kalo nggak salah mereka ada tiga orang deh!" jelas Helda. "Tiga? Kamu tau dari mana?" tanyaku curiga. "E-eh, kamu baru tau? Katanya mereka bertiga kok!" jawab Helda agak canggung.

'Tiga ya? Hm.... tapi kenapa waktu itu yang muncul cuma dua orang? Apa yang ketiga lagi nggak ikut?' pikirku penasaran. 'Nope, I don't think so. Menurutku orang yang ketiga juga ada waktu itu, mungkin dia bersembunyi dan membantu kedua temannya kabur setelah kita muncul.' kata Shadow berspekulasi. 'Mungkin juga sih.... Feby aja sampe nggak bisa merasakan keberadaan mereka. Sepertinya kita nggak boleh menganggap remeh mereka deh!' jelasku menyimpulkan.

"Gir? Kok diem sih?" tanya Helda menyadarkanku dari pikiranku. "Hm? Oh, nggak kok! Ku cuma lagi megangin daguku yang agak sakit." jawabku bohong. "Masih mikirin itu juga?" tanya Helda agak kesal. "Bukan gitu.... ku sih udah nggak marah. Cuma ku takut bengkak aja...." jawabku mencari-cari alasan agar dia tidak marah.

"*sigh* Sini biar ku olesin balsem biar nggak bengkak!" kata Helda sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke daguku. "Eh?". "Udah, diem aja! Kamu fokus nyetir aja deh, biar aku yang olesin!" perintah Helda sambil mengoleskan balsem pada daguku.

"Gimana udah mendingan belum?" tanya Helda, tapi aku diam saja. "Gir? Ngomong kenapa sih?" tanya Helda mulai kesal. "Uuu.... paanaaass!" teriakku merasa kepanasan dibagian daguku. "Heh, awas! Jangan panik kayak gitu nanti kita bisa nabrak tau!" teriak Helda panik. "I-iya-a.... tapi ini panas banget!" kataku berusaha konsentrasi menyetir.

* * *

Petang hari 17.15  
Daerah sekitar Parung

"Adu-duh.... panasnya masih terasa nih! Padahal udah setengah jam tapi masih panas kayak gini! Balsemnya parah banget sih?" kataku menghentikan motorku di depan gang rumah Helda. "Hehe.... maaf ya! Kayaknya aku kebanyakan deh ngolesinnya ke dagu kamu." kata Helda sambil tersenyum berusaha menutupi rasa bersalahnya.

"Masa udah aku lap juga masih terasa begini! Duuuhh...." protesku masih kepanasan. "Yang penting 'kan sekarang dagu kamu udah nggak sakit lagi! Yah, siapa tau malah jadi cepet sembuh! Udah ya, aku mau buru-buru ke rumah nih! Udah mulai gelap! Maaf ya, daahh!" pamit Helda sambil berlari ke dalam gang.

'Duuuhh.... so unlucky.... ini sih siksaan keempat, eh kelima di hari ini!' pikirku setelah mengingat kejadian cake tadi siang. 'Well, what can I say? Emang udah nasibmu kali.' kata Shadow. "*sigh* semoga di rumah udah nggak ada siksaan lagi...." kataku sambil kembali menjalankan motorku. 'Who knows....' respon Shadow.

**(Chapter 22 End)**

* * *

(Shadow: Sebulan, sebulan.... chapter berikutnya, setahun, setahun.... sekalian aja seabad kalo perlu!)  
Yeah, yeah.... I know.... sorry about that. Ya, mau gimana lagi? Akhir-akhir ini banyak kegiatan sih! Kuliah, Yugioh, PS, dan hal-hal minor lainnya yang membuatku malas mengetik. Tapi akhirnya ku berhasil menyelesaikan chapter 22 (Shadow: Meskipun ceritanya nggak penting?). Itu penting! Yah, nggak penting-penting amat sih....

Oh iya, kalo penasaran sama foto waktu ku makan bareng, liat aja gambar di avatar ku yang baru. Baru ku ganti sih, jadi mungkin belum langsung ganti gambar. Sabar aja dulu ya! Coba bisa tebak ku yang mana? Clue: Ku pake kacamata. Kalo kekecilan.... pasti bisa nyari gambar yang gedean kok! ;)

Yang jelas, mulai chapter 23. Hadi cs nggak akan muncul soalnya lagi liburan. (Shadow: Artinya, chapter nggak penting lainnya) No way! Justru penting banget! Akan ada side story dari fanfict ini! Pokoknya kalian tunggu aja, 'kay? (Shadow: Dan berharaplah biar nggak kelamaan updatenya) Shut up will you?

**OK, review's respond dimulai!**

1st, Lucy Lucielle:  
Ada typo ya? Padahal udah ku cek dulu lho. Yah, mungkin karena ku terlalu capek periksa tulisan sebanyak itu jadi ada yang kelewat. Kalo di chapter ini juga ada, mohon maaf ya!  
Kalo bulan lalu ku ketularan "Go gle it" sekarang jadi "Ya, mau gimana lagi?" parah deh....  
Yup, ku tau kok kalo kamu nggak suka Kaito. Ku sih biasa aja....

2nd, Devils Never Cry:  
Ku baru tau nih ada reviewer baru! Tapi kok kamu reviewnya di chapter 1? Oh well....  
Pairing ya.... ku emang nggak bisa sih soal begituan, makanya nggak keliatan. Ku jadian sama Feby? Dijamin ku udah dibunuh sama Harry kalo sampe kayak gitu....

3rd, Kirazu Haruka:  
Kepanjangan ya? Maaf ya.... bales dendam karena kelamaan update sih! Tapi chapter ini lebih pendek kok! Cuma 17 halaman. (Shadow: Kayaknya masih panjang deh....)  
Soal teriakan nanti ku coba deh! Kalo sound effect kayaknya ku ngerti, jelasin dulu baru tulis efeknya 'kan? Udah ku coba di chapter ini sih, maaf ya kalo masih salah!  
Tenang, reviewnya panjang juga gpp kok! Anggap aja bales dendam gara-gara chapternya kepanjangan. LOL

4th, Mocca Marocchi:  
Thanks for the compliment! Asal tau aja, nyeret Hadi di real world itu susah lho! Meskipun ku belum pernah coba pake rantai.  
Di chapter ini justru gantian Hadi yang digebukin, ku sih cuma dikit. Yah, anggap aja pergantian suasana, hehe.... *dihajar Hadi*  
Masih penasaran ya sama anggota Strega yang cewek? Sabar ya, rencananya di chapter 26 dia muncul kok!  
My ultimate Persona? Lupa ya? Ku 'kan nggak punya Persona, selain itu julukan Shadow itu "The ultimate life form" jadi nggak ada ultimate-nya lagi 'kan? Tapi tenang aja, di final chapter ada kejadian seru kok!

5th, Dark Hayato Arisato:  
Gorz? Nggak ah! Masih keren Rai-Oh! Jadi udah mulai punya kartu ori mahal nih? Bagi dong! *plakk*  
Sorry ku lupa kasih tau Arcana Powerful shadows chapter lalu. Tapi sama kok kayak di P3, Chariot and Justice. Bentuknya juga sama.  
NDA, males ah. Ku aja udah jarang aktif di YGOI. Sekarang lagi rajin duel real world di Bogor, mulai berkembang sih! Kalo mau duel sms aja. Kalo liburan ku usahain bisa!

Wah, wah, wah.... baru kali ini ku dapet 5 reviewer dalam 1 chapter! We got a new record! Target berikutnya, 9 reviewer! Pokoknya ku harus sebarkan ke masyarakat(?) biar pada review!

Oke, thanks kepada para pembaca! Semoga kalian masih mau terus mengikuti fanfict ku ini! Jangan lupa review ya, biar target ku tercapai! See ya!


	23. Chapter 23 The Dark Night

Disclaimer: All related things to Persona 3 and Persona Trinity Soul belong to ATLUS. Shadow the Hedgehog belongs to Sonic Team and SEGA. And my friends belong to themselves.

**

* * *

Chapter 23****  
The Black Night**

Sabtu, 1 Agustus 2009  
Sore hari, 17.00  
Rumah Anggir

Akhirnya libur semester genap dimulai. Dan hari ini merupakan hari yang telah aku tunggu selama berbulan-bulan. Yaitu hari berkumpulnya kembali aku bersama teman-teman SMA-ku dulu, the Moonzher. Saat ini aku sedang menyiapkan perlengkapan untuk menginap di rumah Jaka. Memang sih rumah dia tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahku, tapi tidak mungkin kami hanya datang selama beberapa jam untuk melepas rindu... dan ejekan tentunya.

"Hes mau ke mana?" tanya adikku, Andjar.  
"Lho, kamu lupa ya? Hes 'kan malam ini mau nginep di rumah Jaka. Mau ikut?" jawabku sekaligus mengajaknya.  
"Nggak ah, itu 'kan acara temen-temen Hes semua."  
"He, bener juga ya! Tapi nggak apa-apa juga sih, 'kan mereka udah kenal kamu!"  
"Nggak usah deh Hes, lagian besok aku ada latihan Voli."  
"If you say so."

"Hm, bawa apalagi ya?" kataku sambil memeriksa isi tas. "Deck udah dibawa belum? Biasanya kalo ketemu pada duel 'kan?" kata Andjar memperingatiku. "Itu sih barang nomer 1 yang harus dibawa! Kayaknya udah lengkap deh! Oke Ma, De, Hes berangkat dulu ya!" pamitku setelah menutup resetling tas dan mengambil kunci motor.

"Hati-hati ya Hes! Jangan ngerepotin Jaka ya!" kata Ibuku dari dapur sambil berjalan menemuiku. "Iya, tenang aja Ma! Justru dia yang ngerepotin ku sama yang lain!" jawabku bercanda setelah mencium tangan Ibuku. "Lho, kalo Hes bawa motor, terus besok aku latihan di sekolah naik apa?" protes Adikku. "'kan ada motor Bapak. Besok 'kan Bapak libur!" jawab Ibuku tenang. "Nah, ku pergi dulu ya! Daag!" pamitku langsung tancap gas setelah mesin motorku menyala.

* * *

Sore hari, 17.15  
Rumah Jaka

Setelah melalui perjalanan selama 15 menit, akhirnya aku tiba di depan rumah Jaka. Rumahnya berada di sudut pertigaan sehingga terdapat pintu samping. Ukuran rumahnya dua kali lebih besar dari rumahku, bertingkat, dan temboknya dicat hijau muda sehingga rumahnya terlihat cerah.

"Hoi Gir! Lama amat sih? Kita udah nungguin dari tadi nih!" teriak seseorang dari beranda atas. Aku pun langsung menoleh ke atas dan melihat wajah tiga orang yang sudah lama tidak kulihat. "Hai Rif, Her, Jack! Long time no see!" sapaku sambil melambaikan tanganku. "Bentar Gir, biar aku bukain dulu pagernya!" kata Jaka masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tidak lama kemudian, Jaka pun muncul dari pintu depan dan membukakan pagar untukku.

"Apa kabar Gir?" tanya Jaka saat aku memarkir motorku di garasinya. "Yah, lumayan...nggak baik-baik banget, tapi nggak buruk juga kok!" kataku sambil melepas sepatuku. Aku perhatikan penampilan Jaka berubah sejak dia lulus SMA. Badannya yang kurus dengan kulitnya yang putih sih masih tetap, tapi rambutnya benar-benar gondrong.

'Hm, Universitas Telkom memang lebih bebas dari IPB sih...' pikirku. "Udah pada dateng semua?" tanyaku sambil memasuki rumah Jaka. "Iya, udah pada dateng dari jam empat." jawabnya. "He, pada rajin-rajin amat sih..." keluhku sambil tersenyum. Kami berdua langsung menaiki tangga menuju kamar Jaka.

"Nah, ini dia si Tunggir! Cepet banget Gir, sampe-sampe aku sempet keliling kompleks dulu!" sapa Afrian dengan nada sarkasme sambil memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya. Temanku yang satu ini berbadan besar, yah, meskipun tidak sebesar Goman. "Ya udah, kelilingin aja sekali lagi biar puas!" balasku agak kesal.

Saat aku menghadap ke beranda, kulihat seseorang dengan tubuhnya yang gempal dan berwajah agak culun mendatangiku. "Hei Gir, udah lama nggak liat muka kamu! Kangen nih sama muka jelek kamu!" sapa Arif, atau lebih tepatnya mengejekku. "Ya, ya...ku juga udah lama nggak _bully-bully_ kamu." kataku bercanda sambil mengambil kacamata dari wajahnya. "Heh, balikin! Aku nggak bisa ngeliat nih!" teriak Arif berusaha merebut kacamatanya.

Di sebelah Arif ada seorang pemuda berkulit putih dengan rambutnya yang agak berdiri karena dicukur pendek. Wajahnya terlihat lesu seperti terkena anemia, tapi memang aslinya begitu sih. Mungkin karena dia jarang makan banyak, tidak seperti teman satu kampus di sebelahnya.

"Yo, apa kabarmu?" sapa Heri riang. Meskipun terlihat lesu, tapi sebenarnya dia orang yang periang. "Not bad! Jatah makan kamu diambil Arif melulu ya? Kok kayaknya kamu makin kurus sih?" tanyaku sambil terus menghindari tangkapan Arif. "Enak aja! Aku juga jadi kurus, bahkan sampe turun 5 kilogram!" protes Arif masih berusaha mengambil kacamatanya.

"Yah, namanya juga anak kost, Gir. Apalagi aku sama Arif kuliahnya di UGM. 'kan jadi jarang pulang." jawab Heri. "Oh iya ya... ku lupa soal itu... ku malah sekarang lebih banyak makan pas kuliah daripada pas SMA dulu." jelasku merasa bersalah.

"Hup, dapat!" kata Arif melompat dan berhasil merebut kacamatanya saat aku lengah *bruk*. "Duuhh...turun 5 kilo kok masih berat juga ya..." kataku tertimpa Arif. "Rasain! Makanya jangan main-main sama aku!" kata Arif kesal tidak mau melepaskanku.

"Udah, udah...minum dulu yuk!" kata Jaka sambil membawa minuman. Akhirnya Arif berdiri dan melepaskanku. "Duel yuk! Udah lama nih nggak duel lawan kalian semua!" ajak Afrian mengeluarkan deck miliknya. "Oke, pada bawa deck 'kan?" kata Arif menerima ajakan Afrian. "Jelas dong, seorang duelist sejati tidak boleh melupakan decknya!" kataku sambil mengambil deck dari tas.

"Battle Royal ya? Biar semua bisa main!" saran Heri. "Aku nonton aja ya, aku 'kan nggak punya deck." kata Jaka duduk memperhatikan kami melakukan persiapan. "Iya, nanti aku pinjemin deck aku kalo udah selesai Battle Royal." kata Afrian.

"Decknya pada berubah nggak?" tanyaku penasaran. "Heri sih berubah! Kalo aku nggak. Udah fixed." jelas Arif. "Oh, ya? Pake deck apa kamu Her?" tanyaku makin penasaran. "Liat aja pas duel nanti!" jawab Heri santai. "Okay, let's duel!" teriak kami berempat.

* * *

Malam hari, 23.30  
Rumah Jaka

Setelah beberapa jam berduel, dengan sesekali bercanda dan mengobrol. Arif dan Afrian beristirahat dan ganti bermain game di laptop Arif. Jaka dari tadi hanya memperhatikan, walaupun tadi sudah diajak duel olehku dan Afrian. Dia lebih suka mengobrol sambil memperhatikan kami. Sedangkan aku dan Heri masih meneruskan duel.

"Ah...ku kalah lagi...deck kamu emang bener-bener jago Her! Ku nggak sangka kamu bisa buat deck kayak gitu!" kataku menyerah. "Ah, cuma kebetulan...luck aku lagi bagus aja hari ini." kata Heri merendah. "Mau duel lagi?" tanya Heri. "Nope, tenaga ku udah abis! Istirahat dulu deh, besok kita lanjutin lagi." tolakku sambil memperhatikan Arif dan Afrian bermain game.

"Ada yang mau cemilan?" kata Jaka menawarkan snack. "Wah, tau aja kalo aku laper!" kata Arif berhenti bermain lalu digantikan Afrian. "Maaf ya, kita jadi ngerepotin kamu Jack!" kataku juga mengambil sebagian snack. "Nggak apa-apa kok! Kalo mau nambah di bawah masih banyak!" jelas Jaka.

"Awas jangan kebanyakan makan! Besok kalo tiba-tiba disuruh bayar pada nggak punya uang lagi!" kata Afrian bercanda. *hegg* Aku dan Arif segera berhenti makan dan melihat ke arah Jaka dengan panik. "Nggak, nggak apa-apa kok! 'kan kita udah lama nggak ngumpul kayak gini! Makanya aku udah siapin banyak cemilan. Minuman juga masih ada!" jelas Jaka menenangkan kami berdua.

Aku pun merasa lega. "*fyuh* awas ya kamu, Rian! Hampir aja ku kese-" tiba-tiba Arif terbatuk dan menyemburkan isi mulutnya. "*uhuk* Duh, maaf Gir nggak sengaja! Gara-gara tuh makhluk sih!" kata Arif segera mengambil minum dan meminumnya. "Maaf sih maaf, tapi ambilin tissue dong! Nggak usah pake minum dulu!" teriakku kesal. "Iya maaf, abis haus banget sih! Nih!" kata Arif memberikan tissue kepadaku.

"Hahaha! Emang enak Gir, snack rasa muntahan Arif! Ahaha..." ejek Afrian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku langsung memberi kode kepada Arif dan kami langsung mendekatinya. "Ketawa terus, MAKAN NIH!" teriakku berusaha memasukkan gumpalan tissue ke dalam mulut Afrian, sementara Arif menahan tubuhnya agar dia tidak bisa kabur. "Mmmpphh!" Afrian tidak bisa menghindar dan seluruh tissue berhasil aku sumpal ke mulutnya.

"Hei, hei...hentikan adegan mahalebay ini! Udah lepasin, nanti dia nggak bisa nafas lho!" kata Heri sweatdropped yang dari tadi memperhatikan kami. "Cih, udah Rif, kita tinggalin aja makhluk ini!" kataku akhirnya menghentikan siksaanku. "*phuuahh* Parah ya kalian berdua! Aku hampir aja mati gara-gara kalian!" protes Afrian begitu dia mengeluarkan semua tissue yang ada di mulutnya. "Makanya jangan cari gara-gara! Apa mau nambah lagi?" kataku masih kesal.

"Udah jangan ribut melulu! Mendingan kita tidur yuk, udah hampir tengah malam nih! Besok kita lanjutin lagi mainnya!" ajak Jaka sambil menyiapkan kasur untuk kami. 'Tengah malam...' pikirku panik. "Iya, bener kata Jaka! Ku juga udah ngantuk nih! *hooaamm*" kataku sambil pura-pura menguap.

"Ah, kalo aku sih udah biasa mulai tidur pas jam satu lewat." kata Afrian kembali bermain game. "Yah, kalo aku sih nggak masalah..." kata Arif tiduran sambil memperhatikan Afrian bermain. "Ya udah, aku juga udah capek. Aku tidur duluan ya!" kata Heri juga tiduran. 'Waduh, gimana nih? Ah, tau deh! Mereka juga nggak akan sadar pas Dark Hour!' pikirku lepas tangan. Aku pun ikut merebahkan diriku di kasur. "'nite everyone!" kataku menutup mataku.

* * *

Dark Hour

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku terbangun, mungkin karena tidak terbiasa tidur di rumah Jaka. Kulihat yang lainnya tidak ada di kasur. 'Eh, pada ke mana?' pikirku bingung. 'Lupa ya? Pas Dark Hour 'kan orang biasa menghilang, kecuali orang-orang yang jadi target shadows.' jelas Shadow mengingatkanku. 'Oh yeah, I already forgot about it.' jawabku sambil keluar kamar Jaka dan menuju kamar mandi.

"Cih, ku lupa kalo airnya lagi jadi darah! Tanganku jadi merah semua deh!" kataku kesal keluar dari kamar mandi. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang mendekat. "This feeling!". 'It's _them_!' kata Shadow. "Jadi di sini juga ada shadows ya? Bagus deh, daripada ku nggak ada kerjaan. Mendingan kita habisi mereka!" kataku bersemangat.

Aku segera membuka pintu beranda dan melompat ke atap rumah sebelah, lalu akhirnya turun di depan rumah Jaka. Begitu aku menengok ke kanan, tiga shadows tipe Maya langsung menyambutku dengan serangan es. Aku berhasil menghindarinya. "Hup, Bufu ya...sayang nggak ada Feby, biarlah! Kalo dilihat dari serangannya, mereka tidak terlalu kuat. Arcana Weapon, Dual Sword!".

"Ayo maju kalian semua! Atau ku duluan?" tantangku sambil berlari ke arah tiga shadows itu. Mereka kembali menyerangku dengan Bufu, tapi berhasil kuhindari dengan mudah. "Too slow!" kataku menebas ketiga makhluk itu sekali lewat. Ketiganya langsung hancur tanpa sisa.

'Look up!' teriak Shadow di pikiranku. Saat aku menengok ke atas, dua shadows tipe Raven hampir menyerangku dengan cakarnya. Aku tidak bisa menghindar karena terlalu kaget. "Animus!" tiba-tiba muncul bayangan dihadapanku dan menghancurkan kedua shadows itu. "What? Who's there?" tanyaku melihat sosok seseorang agak jauh di depanku.

"Oh, jadi kamu Persona User juga ya, Gir? Wah, aku nggak sendirian dong!" kata orang itu mendekatiku.  
"Hah? Heri! Kamu Persona User?" tanyaku tidak percaya.  
"Ya, begitulah!"  
"Tapi bukannya tadi kamu nggak ada di kamar ya? Kirain kamu juga hilang pas Dark hour!"  
"Oh, itu..." sebelum Heri selesai berbicara, aku melihat sebuah shadows tipe Beast tiba-tiba melompat dan hampir menerkamnya.

Aku segera berlari dan mendorong Heri agar dia terhindar dari serangan makhluk berbentuk singa itu. "Heri, awas! Weapon Change, Excalibur!" aku langsung membelah shadows itu menjadi dua saat dia hampir mengenaiku. Makhluk itu segera hancur begitu menyentuh jalanan.

'Eh, kenapa tiba-tiba ku ganti senjata? Apa gara-gara reflex ya?' pikirku heran.  
"Wow, hebat banget kamu Gir, bisa menghabisi shadows itu sekali tebas! Bahkan kamu punya senjata, keren!" kata Heri takjub.  
"Heh, it's nothing! Emang kamu nggak punya senjata ya?"  
"Nggak, kamu dapet dari mana?"  
"Ku sih dapet dari Arcana Card."

"Arcana Card, apaan tuh?" tanya Heri bingung.  
"Hah, terus gimana caranya manggil Persona kamu kalo nggak pake Arcana Card?" tanyaku jadi makin bingung.  
"Oh, aku sih tinggal fokus aja, terus Animus keluar deh dari dalam diriku!"  
'Oh iya ya...kalo nggak salah dulu Hadi juga sama kayak gitu pas dia pertama kali jadi Persona User.' pikirku mengingat cerita Hadi.

"Ah! Her, soal yang tadi…kenapa kamu tadi nggak ada di kamar pas ku bangun?" tanyaku masih penasaran.  
"Pas beberapa menit sebelum Dark Hour di mulai, aku langsung keluar kamar Jaka. Aku penasaran sama shadows di sini sih, makanya aku keluar!" jelas Heri.  
"Oh, pantesan tadi pas aku buka pintu beranda udah nggak terkunci. Kamu keluar lewat situ ya?"  
"Iya, pas Dark Hour dimulai aku langsung keluar hunting shadows."

"Kalo gitu kita jalan-jalan yuk! Ku juga mau hunting shadows, sekalian latihan pas liburan." ajakku sambil mulai berjalan. Heri pun menyetujui ajakanku. Kami berdua berjalan menuju jalan keluar kompleks perumahan Jaka menuju jalan raya.

"By the way, sejak kapan kamu jadi Persona User?" tanyaku sambil melihat keadaan sekeliling.  
"Hm….kalo nggak salah pas baru mulai kuliah deh. Yah, kira-kira udah hampir setahunlah!" jawab Heri sambil mengingat.  
"Berarti lamaan kamu ya dari pada ku! Ku aja baru bulan April ini. Oh iya, apa si Arif juga Persona User?"  
"Sayangnya nggak….makanya tadi aku keluar sendirian, kalo dia juga Persona User pasti udah aku ajak."  
"Oh, gitu ya….terus kamu punya grup pembasmi shadows nggak di Jogja?"

"Grup? Nggak ada tuh, tapi aku pernah bertemu dengan beberapa Persona User sih….eh, ada shadows tuh di sebelah sana!" kata Heri sambil menunjuk ke arah gang di seberang jalan. Terlihat empat shadows berbentuk meja sedang berkerubung. "Hei, jangan-jangan mereka akan memakan orang!" tebak Heri kuatir.

"Hah, kau benar! Lihat, ada yang bergerak di antara mereka!" kataku begitu melihat sosok pria tua. Sepertinya dia adalah satpam, karena dia memakai topi dan seragam. 'Mungkin saat Dark Hour dimulai dia sedang patroli.' pikirku. "Ayo kita tolong dia!" kata Heri mulai berlari, tapi aku segera menghentikannya. "Wait! Kita liat dulu keadaannya! Kalo kita asal serang, nanti serangan kita bisa mengenai orang tua itu!" jelasku.

"Terus gimana dong, Gir?" tanya Heri bingung. "Oh! Gimana kalo aku menarik perhatian mereka, jadi kamu bisa langsung menolong pria itu!" usul Heri tiba-tiba mendapatkan ide. "Good idea! Oke, tolong ya Her!" responku setuju.

"Ya! Munculah, Animus!" teriak Heri berkonsentrasi memanggil Personanya. Kali ini aku dapat melihat sosok Persona miliknya dengan jelas, dan hampir saja pingsan kalau aku tidak terbiasa melihat shadows. Sosok Persona tersebut menurutku agak mengerikan, hampir seluruh tubuhnya ditutupi sayap biru kecuali bagian kepala dan tangannya. Tubuhnya dibalut seperti mumi, hanya saja warnanya kuning tua. Dan yang paling parah, bagian bawah tubuhnya, yang seharusnya adalah kakinya, terdapat kepala monster yang menyerupai Barong.

"Ugh! Her...ternyata kau...horor banget sih Persona kamu!" kritikku tidak tahan melihat Persona miliknya. "Ya mau gimana lagi? Tapi meskipun terlihat menyeramkan, bukan berarti dia...eh, aku jahat 'kan?" jelas Heri meyakinkanku. "Iya, iya...udah, cepet jauhin mereka dari pria itu!" kataku berhenti membicarakan Personanya.

"As you wish! Animus, Maragion!" perintah Heri. Animus segera menyemburkan api yang cukup besar kepada ke empat shadows itu. Anehnya mereka tidak terluka sedikitpun. "Waduh! Kayaknya elemen api tidak bisa melukai mereka deh!" kata Heri panik.

Meskipun tidak terluka, ke empat makhluk itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari pria tua tadi dan mengejar Heri. Heri segera berlari menjauh, entah untuk memberikanku kesempatan menolong atau karena dia panik. 'Yah, yang mana aja boleh. Yang penting ku bisa tolongin bapak itu...' pikirku mendatangi satpam yang hampir menjadi santapan shadows.

"Pak, anda tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanyaku berusaha membantunya berdiri. Tetapi pria itu menepis tanganku dan memegangi kepalanya sambil berteriak kesakitan. "Ugghh...aakkhh!" teriak satpam itu kesakitan. Lalu perlahan-lahan tubuhnya mulai mencair menjadi lumpur hitam. Aku segera menjauhinya sambil bersiaga. Dan akhirnya lumpur itu menjadi shadows tipe Knight. 'Entah kenapa rasanya _deja vu_ deh...' pikirku sweatdropped.

Setelah gumpalan lumpur itu sempurna menjadi shadows. Tanpa sempat memberikanku waktu untuk memperhatikannya, makhluk itu langsung berlari dan hampir menusukku *traangg*. Untungnya aku masih memegang Excalibur sehingga aku berhasil menangkis serangannya. Sebelum shadows itu menyerangku lagi, aku langsung melompat menjauhinya.

"Anggir, bisa minta tolong nggak? Aku nggak bisa ngabisin ke empat shadows ini sendirian! Mereka 'kan nggak mempan terhadap serangan elemen api!" teriak Heri dari kejauhan. "Ku sih pengennya bantuin, masalahnya ku juga lagi sibuk nih!" jawabku sambil menghindari serangan Zionga yang dilancarkan shadows Knight. "Oh, ya udah kalo gitu..." respon Heri kecewa.

'Hm...tadi dia pake Zionga ya...berarti kemungkinan besar elemen listrik nggak akan mempan terhadapnya. Gimana kalo ku pake Garu?' pikirku mencari kelemahan musuhku. Aku segera mengambil Evoker dan memutar roller mencari angka VIII. 'Watch out!' teriak Shadow memperingatiku. Aku segera menoleh ke arah depan hanya untuk menerima serangan langsung. "Ghuuhh!" teriakku terjatuh setelah terkena serangan.

'Hampir aja kena perutku kalo ku nggak menepis serangannya, tapi...ugh!' pikirku sambil memegang pundak kananku yang tersayat. 'We don't have time to sit down! It's going to attack us again!' kata Shadow menyuruhku berdiri. 'I know, I know...' kataku agak kesal sambil menopang tubuhku dengan pedang. Kulihat shadows itu berputar-putar hingga mengeluarkan aura kuning disekelilingnya. 'It's preparing for powerful attack! Better get ready!' jelas Shadow.

Makhluk itu kembali berlari untuk menusukku. 'Kalo kena lagi, ku bisa luka parah! Padahal ku belum sempat menolong Heri. Aku harus cari titik kelemahannya sebelum dia berhasil mengenaiku!' pikirku sambil bersiap melakukan counter attack. 'Aim for it's sides!' usul Shadow.

Begitu pedangnya hampir menjangkau diriku, aku berusaha mengarahkan pedangku ke arah sisi luar pedangnya agar aku dapat menepisnya *traangg*. 'It work!' pikirku lega saat berhasil melakukannya. "Now!" segera setelah makhluk itu melewatiku, aku langsung memutar pedangku dan menebasnya dari belakang. "Yes!" teriakku gembira melihat musuhku hancur.

'It's too early for us to celebrate!' kata Shadow menyadarkanku dari kegembiraan. "Oh yeah, Heri!" kataku baru sadar. Aku segera berlari menuju Heri dan bersiap menyerang musuh yang paling dekat denganku. "Anggir!" teriak Heri menyadari keberadaanku. "Masih ada tiga ya! Lama amat ngabisin mereka!" ejekku sambil menebas salah satu shadows yang mendekat. Tetapi makhluk itu berhasil menghindar dengan merendahkan tubuhnya.

"Cih, cepet juga gerakan mereka!" kataku kesal. "Makanya aku nggak bisa cepet-cepet kalahin mereka! Dari tadi mereka menghindar melulu sih! Udah gitu mereka nggak mempan sama elemen api!" jelas Heri. "Emang kamu nggak punya serangan yang lainnya?" tanyaku. "Ada sih...skill Mamudoon, tapi kalo gerakan mereka secepat ini pasti nggak akan kena." jelas Heri.

"Kalo gitu biar aku yang mengalihkan perhatian mereka sekarang! Kamu siapin serangan kamu aja!" kataku bersiap menyerang lagi. Selagi Animus berkonsentrasi, aku berusaha mengarahkan ketiga shadows agar berkumpul dalam satu titik. 'Why don't you call me to make this easier?' protes Shadow. 'Sorry, didn't cross my mind!' jawabku santai.

"Oke Gir, aku udah siap! Cepet minggir!" perintah Heri. Begitu melihat lingkaran hitam raksasa di bawahku, aku segera menjauhi mereka dan kembali ke belakang Heri. "Animus, Mamudoon!" serangan itu langsung melenyapkan semua shadows yang tersisa. "Sip! Kita berhasil!" kataku lega.

"Gimana keadaan satpam tadi?" tanya Heri tiba-tiba. "Ups, ku lupa!" responku sambil kembali berlari mencari pria tua itu. Kami menemukannya pingsan di tempat yang sama dengan tempat shadows knight tadi hancur. "Kita bawa dia ke pos satpam terdekat aja ya!" kataku sambil berusaha mengangkat pria itu. "Sini, biar aku bantu! Seingatku tadi ada pos satpam deh di belakang pas kita berjalan tadi." kata Heri membantuku.

Setelah menempatkan satpam itu di pos terdekat. Kami kembali menjelajahi daerah sekitar. "Dark Hour masih lama 'kan?" tanya Heri mengingat sudah cukup lama Dark Hour berjalan. "Ya...kira-kira kita masih punya waktu 20 menit lagi." jawabku sambil memperhatikan jam tanganku yang jarumnya berada di angka delapan.

"Oh iya Gir, aku dengar di Bogor banyak korban Apathy Syndrome ya? Selain itu akhir-akhir ini di TV juga banyak berita soal pembunuh bayaran berkeliaran di sana." selidik Heri. "Ya, sebab sumber masalah Dark Hour berasal dari Bogor, atau lebih tepatnya di kampusku..." jawabku menundukkan kepalaku. "Kok bisa? Gimana ceritanya?" tanya Heri penasaran. Aku pun menjelaskan soal ledakan yang terjadi enam tahun yang lalu di IPB.

"Begitu ya...dan pembunuh bayaran yang muncul di berita dan internet itu Persona User juga ya..." kata Heri setelah mendengar ceritaku.

"Ya, dan kami sudah bertemu dengan dua anggota Strega yang membuat kami kesulitan." jelasku agak kesal mengingat perbuatan mereka. "Dua? Bukannya mereka bertiga ya? Kalo nggak salah waktu itu aku baca di sebuah website soal rumor seram, katanya mereka terdiri dari tiga orang!" kata Heri tidak yakin.

'Hm, jadi emang ada tiga ya...berarti apa yang Helda bilang waktu itu benar!' pikirku mengingat perkataan Helda. "Kalo di Jogja gimana? Ada kejadian yang misterius nggak di sana?" tanyaku mengganti topik. "Gimana ya..." Heri terlihat kebingungan. "Hm? Udah, ceritain aja. Seaneh apapun ku nggak akan kaget kok!" kataku meyakinkannya.

"Um, begini...sebenarnya sih di Jogja hampir sama kayak yang di Bogor. Bedanya...kamu ingat 'kan, tadi aku bilang kalo aku pernah ketemu Persona User lain di Jogja." jelas Heri mengingatkanku. "Ya, lalu?" tanyaku tidak paham. "Nah, mereka itu sebenarnya adalah...". "Aaahh!" tiba-tiba kami mendengar jeritan wanita dari arah jalan raya di luar kompleks.

"Cih, kayaknya ada korban lagi nih! Ayo kita segera ke sana!" kataku sambil berlari. Begitu kami berdua mencapai sumber suara tersebut. Aku melihat pemandangan yang membuatku shock. Kami berdua melihat seorang wanita yang sebaya dengan kami sedang memperkosa(?) wanita yang kelihatannya juga seumuran dengannya.

"Parah deh, pas Dark Hour begini masih ada kejadian kayak gini juga! Hey, cepat lepaskan dia!" teriakku berusaha menghentikan perbuatannya. "Huh? Ternyata ada korban baru nih! Wah, kalo begini Tyrany bisa kekenyangan!" kata wanita misterius itu menoleh ke arah kami. Wanita itu mengenakan jaket jeans dengan celana panjang hitam, dan dia memakai topi biru tua yang menutupi rambutnya, tetapi bagian belakang rambutnya terurai sampai ke punggungnya.

"Cepat hentikan perbuatanmu yang tidak tahu diri itu! Atau kau akan merasakan pedangku!" ancamku siap berlari untuk menyerangnya. "Anggir, stop!" kata Heri menghentikanku. "Kenapa? Masa kamu mau biarin cewek itu di...perkosa?" tanyaku tidak paham. "Dia tidak memperkosanya, tetapi dia menghisap Persona cewek itu." jawab Heri. "Apa, menghisap Persona?" kataku bingung.

"Oh, ternyata kau ada di sini ya, Heri! Tidak aku sangka kau akan mengejar kami sampai sejauh ini!" kata wanita itu menghentikan perbuatannya lalu berdiri dan menendang korbannya ke arah kami seperti sampah. Dengan sigap aku segera menangkapnya. "Kurang ajar! Apa yang telah kau lakukan kepada cewek ini?" tanyaku marah.

"Duh, apa harus aku jelasin ya? Kenapa bukan kamu aja yang jelasin, Her? Atau kamu lebih suka..." tiba-tiba wanita misterius itu sudah berada di hadapan Heri. "...bergabung bersama korban-korbanku?" tanyanya sambil berbisik di telinga Heri. "Like hell I'm gonna do that!" jawab Heri memukulnya, tetapi wanita itu berhasil mundur dan menghindar.

"Hoo...masih seperti biasa ya...? Kau memang pria yang agresif, kalau dulu kau mau bergabung bersama kami pasti kau sudah menjadi pacarku." kata wanita itu tersenyum sinis. "Bergabung? Apa maksudnya Her?" tanyaku makin kebingungan.

"Sudah...jelaskan saja Heri sayang. Dari pada temanmu itu mati kebingungan, lebih baik kau jelaskan saat-saat pertemuan kita dulu. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyerangmu kok! Tyrany masih butuh waktu untuk mencerna energi yang baru dia peroleh." jelas wanita itu masih tersenyum. Entah kenapa aku jadi merinding melihat kelakuannya.

"Tentu saja akan aku jelaskan... setelah menghabisimu Ririn! Animus, Agilao!" teriak Heri marah. Animus segera muncul dan menyemburkan api ke arah wanita yang Heri panggil Ririn. Tiba-tiba muncul Persona berbaju besi hitam yang melindungi wanita itu. "Apa itu Persona dia?" tanyaku kaget. "Bukan, itu milik—". "Itu Persona milikku, Black Knight!" kata seorang pria yang tiba-tiba muncul di sebelah wanita itu.

"Kenapa kamu lama sekali David? Hampir aja aku mati gosong! Kamu tau 'kan kalo aku tidak bisa memanggil Personaku sehabis memakan Persona orang lain!" tanya Ririn kesal. "Maaf, tadi targetku berusaha melawan. Sepertinya dia baru bisa mengeluarkan Persona miliknya, tapi tetap saja bukan tandinganku." jelas pria yang disebut David. Pria itu mengenakan jaket dan celana panjang hitam, juga kacamata hitam. Sepertinya dia orang yang menyukai kegelapan.

"Kurang ajar! Sudah berapa orang yang menjadi korban kalian, hah?" bentakku tidak tahan mendengar pembicaraan mereka. "Hm, baru dua orang. Ditambah kalian, jadi empat orang! Hahaha..." kata wanita itu tertawa. "Itu kalo kalian berhasil mengalahkanku!" teriakku berlari menyerang mereka. Heri juga mengikutiku.

Saat aku mengayunkan pedangku, mereka berdua melompat menghindar. Sementara Heri tiba-tiba terbang dengan Animus dibelakang tubuhnya dan menabrakkan dirinya dengan musuh yang berada di udara. Serangannya berhasil menjatuhkan kedua musuhnya. "What? Sejak kapan kamu bisa terbang, Her?" tanyaku takjub.

"Lho, bukannya normal ya? Semua Persona User bisa terbang 'kan? Sebab saat kita memanggil Persona kita, tubuh kita menjadi satu dengan Persona kita. Masa kamu nggak tau sih?" jelas Heri heran. "Maksudmu mereka juga bisa terbang?" tanyaku belum paham sambil menunjuk ke arah musuh. "Tentu saja, memangnya teman-teman kamu di Bogor nggak ada yang bisa terbang ya?" tanya Heri. "Nggak pernah liat tuh!" jawabku masih bingung.

"Udahlah, nanti aja kita bahas soal itu. Mereka udah siap menyerang!" kata Heri kembali memperhatikan musuh yang sudah bangkit. "Boleh juga seranganmu... tapi masih tidak ada artinya bagiku!" kata pria itu langsung terbang ke arah kami. Aku segera menghindari serangannya dengan melompat ke kiri, tetapi dia segera memutar arah dan kembali menyerang.

"Animus, Agilao!" Heri menyerang pria itu dari jauh, kobaran api menyelimuti Persona hitam itu, tetapi serangan Heri tidak berpengaruh kepadanya. "Dasar bodoh, apa kau lupa kalau Personaku dapat menahan elemen api?" ejek David. "Justru kau yang bodoh!" kata Heri tiba-tiba sudah berada di hadapannya dan memukulnya. "Uuaahh! Sejak kapan kau..." kata pria itu terjatuh.

"Sesaat setelah aku menyerangmu dengan Agilao, aku langsung melompat saat kau menerima seranganku, sehingga kau tidak bisa menghindar." jelas Heri berjalan mendekatinya. "Jadi kau sengaja menyerangku agar pandanganku terhalang ya? Pintar juga kau!" kata David berusaha berdiri, tetapi tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak.

"Anggir, pinjam pedangmu." kata Heri memanggilku. "Hey, jangan-jangan kamu mau—". "Udah, cepet kasih pedangnya!" perintah Heri mendatangiku dan mengambil pedangku. "Dengan ini, berakhirlah hidupmu!" teriak Heri mengayunkan pedangku, tapi aku tidak berani melihatnya. *slash*

Setelah aku membuka mataku, pedangku berada di dekat kakiku. Aku pun melihat ke arah pria itu. 'Dia masih hidup! Lalu di mana Heri?' pikirku melihat sekeliling. Saat aku menoleh ke kanan, aku melihat tubuh Heri terjatuh. 'Apa yang terjadi?' pikirku kebingungan. Lalu aku melihat sebuah dinosaurus biru berada di dekatnya, begitu juga dengan wanita tadi.

"Jangan lupa kalau aku masih ada di sini! Tidak akan aku biarkan kamu bersenang-senang sendirian sayang!" kata Ririn mengangkat tubuh Heri. "Gimana Tyrany? Apa kamu masih lapar sayang? Bagaimana kalau kita makan tikus ini?" tanya Ririn kepada Personanya sendiri.

"Heri!" teriakku panik. Aku langsung mengambil pedangku dan berlari untuk menolongnya. *traangg* Sesuatu memukulku dan pedangku terlempar jauh. "What the?" begitu aku sadar, Persona hitam itu sudah mengarahkan pedangnya ke leherku. "Kekuatanmu akan menjadi milikku!" kata David tersenyum sinis. Aku berusaha menghindar, tetapi dia langsung memukulku dan menahan tubuhku.

"Anggir!" aku mendengar teriakan Heri dari kejauhan. Aku melirik ke arah sumber suara dan melihat kalau Heri berhasil melepaskan dirinya dari wanita itu. Tetapi dia tidak bisa menolongku karena dihadang Persona berbentuk dinosaurus milik wanita itu.

"Wah, wah, wah... sepertinya ini adalah akhir hidupmu ya? Baiklah, nikmatilah selagi bisa! Hahaha!" kata David tertawa. Persona miliknya segera menusukkan pedangnya ke perutku. "Aahh!" teriakku kesakitan. "ANGGIR!" teriak Heri panik.

**To be continue(?)**

* * *

Hallow! Bertemu lagi denganku, Andow! Chapter kali ini ku buat plot story baru. Yah, refreshinglah sedikit... Abis ku nggak enak sih nggak kasih peran penting buat temen-temen SMA ku, jadi selama 3 chapter ke depan (rencananya) ku bakal sama mereka terus.

Dan, soal foto profilku... biar ku sebutin deh satu-satu... biar pada tau wajah-wajah makhluk *slapped* orang-orang yang ada di sana.  
Dari paling kiri: Goman, Harry (kenapa malah nunduk pas difoto), Hadi, Adi (yang di tengah sendiri), Evan (sayang wajahnya ketutupan :p), Anggir (yup, that's me), Aziz (wajahnya agak kepotong). Sayangnya Adipta nggak ada, soalnya dia yang ambil gambar (males nyuruh orang sih).  
Kalo gambarnya kekecilan, ya mau gimana lagi? Nggak bisa digedein sih di sini...

Oh iya, karena ada Character baru, berarti ku harus kasih profil lagi deh...

* * *

**Heri's Profile**

Nama Lengkap: Heri (jujur, nggak ada nama belakangnya. Ku aja kaget pas baru kenal)

Panggilan: Heri

Sifat: Udah dijelasin di cerita (Shadow: Bilang aja males)

Persona: Animus

Bentuk: Ng... gimana ya... ku agak serem sih... (Shadow: Coba check Anima di Final Fantasy X)

Arcana: Hermit

Status: Null Dark, Strong Fire, Weak Ice and Light element

Skill: Mudoon, Mamudoon, Auto Rakukaja, Fire and Dark Boost, Endure, Agilao, Maragion, Media

* * *

Kalo antagonis barunya nanti aja deh, kalo ku masih hidup... bercanda, nanti aja kalo mereka udah lengkap!

**Now, it's Review's Respond time!**

1st, Si Ganteng *huek*: Nih udah ku munculin! Puas?

2nd, Shinichi Kuroba: Wah, reviewer baru! Tinggal di Bogor ya? Kapan-kapan ke IPB dong biar bisa kenalan!*plaakk* (Shadow: Rajin? Update satu chapter dalam sebulan bisa dibilang rajin?)

3rd, Devils never cry: Pairing ku? Ah, nggak kok... orangnya nggak merasa tuh...

4th, LucyLucielle: Ya, jawaban anda tepat! Silakan ambil hadiahnya di IPB! *double slapped* Updatenya udah cukup lama 'kan? Helda sama kayak Heri, taunya dari berita atau lebih tepatnya rumor di internet.

5th, Mocca-Marocchi: Ya, kali ini ada Persona Battle kok! Setidaknya lagi nggak ada Anggir's Pain... Terima kasih atas ucapannya!

6th, Kirazu Haruka: Tenang, nanti pas Adipta muncul udah sehat lagi kok! Sebulan itu waktu yang cukup buat istirahat. Gimana ujiannya? Ku minggu depan baru mulai.  
Salam kenal Nusa, udah ketemu (negara)siapa aja di Hetalia? Tabahkan dirimu dari author-mu ya!

7th, Shizushizu-chan: Wah, another new reviewer! Sepertinya ku makin terkenal nih, *Ussop mode on* Hahaha! *Infinite slapped*  
Kalo acara di ultah, sebenarnya sih soal muka belepotan nggak ada. Tapi kalo cuma jadi acara biasa aja nggak seru 'kan?  
Helda = Strega? Kenapa dia justru kasih informasi? Jumlah Strega ada 3 orang itu info umum kok, buktinya Heri aja tau. Padahal dia nggak ada di Bogor. Tapi itu terserah imajinasi reader kok!  
Boleh kok, copy aja semua chapternya! Ku malah seneng kalo ada yang mau simpen fanfict-ku ini! Kalo bisa sekalian disebar ke teman-teman kamu ya! (Shadow: Malah jadi promosi deh...*facepalm*)

*fyuh* Selesai sudah tugasku hari ini! WoW, tujuh reviewer! Ini baru kerrren! *plakk* Thanks minna-san! Ku akan berusaha buat storyline yang makin seru! Bye!


	24. Chapter 24 The Second Times

Disclaimer: All related things to Persona 3 and Persona Trinity Soul belong to ATLUS. Shadow the Hedgehog belongs to Sonic Team and SEGA. All Persona who have similiarities with character from other game, movie, anime, etc belong to their respective; And also my friends to themselves.

**

* * *

Chapter 24  
The Second Times**

"Sekarang, aku akan mengambil kekuatan Persona milikmu! Nikmatilah saat-saat terakhirmu!" kata pria bernama David sambil melihatku dengan senyuman sinis. Persona miliknya yang berbentuk kesatria hitam langsung menusukkan pedangnya ke perutku. "Ghuuaahh!". "ANGGIR!". Aku pun mulai kehilangan kesadaran, satu-satunya suara yang terdengar hanyalah teriakan Heri.

Is this...the end of my life...? Padahal masih banyak hal yang harus ku lakukan. Menyelesaikan kuliah, membahagiakan orang tua, ngumpul bareng teman-teman, menjadi duelist Yugioh yang terkenal, menghilangkan Dark Hour dan shadows... dan menolong Shadow kembali ke dunia dia, juga... h...

* * *

**Velvet Room**

Entah kenapa, rasanya aku tidak lagi berada dalam posisi tiduran. Malah aku merasa kalau sekarang aku sedang duduk. Selain itu, aku juga merasakan suasana yang tidak asing di sekitarku. Karena penasaran, aku membuka mataku perlahan-lahan. Dan hal pertama yang kulihat adalah... hidung panjang milik Igor.

"What the...why I am here? Am I already... died?" kataku kaget. "Hohoho... don't worry. You're not die, not yet..." jawab Igor. Aku langsung merasa lega mendengarnya. "But then, how did I get here? The last thing I remember is that I'm dying because that mysterious guy." kataku kebingungan. "Did you forget? This place is a transition between your consciousness and your subconsciousness. I summoned you here to tell you about your new ability." jelas igor.

"You mean, my ability to use another weapon like Excalibur?" tanyaku memastikan.  
"Yes, this is another abilities you have as a Wild Card chosen one. You can use more than one weapon, and change them to another one as you pleased." jawab Igor.  
"So, is that mean if I maximum my other Social Links, I will get a new weapon?"  
"No."  
"Eh? Then how?"

"Not every Social Link you made will become a new weapon once you maximum your Link. Only a few Social Link will become a weapon. But don't worry, every Social Link that become maximum will grant you a new abilities. It's up to you how to make it comes true." jelas Igor menasehatiku.

"I SEES... (untung nggak ada Hadi)"

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Rai-Oh, Mazionga!" Persona itu segera menyambar tiga shadows tipe Knight hingga hancur. "Bagus Gae, lu makin kuat aja ya! Gue juga nggak mau kalah ah!" kata Harry segera berlari menyerang shadows lainnya. "Heh, siapa dulu dong, jawaranya Betawi, Hady Crispy Ganteng!" kata Hadi bangga.

Tiba-tiba aliran angin di sekitar Hadi menjadi cepat dan membuat dirinya kedinginan. "*hasyii* Duh, kenapa tiba-tiba aku ngerasa mau nonjok Anggir ya?" kata Hadi mengigil. "Mungkin gara-gara lu sering berdua sama Anggir, homonya jadi muncul deh. Hii... jangan deket-deket sama gue ya!" ejek Harry sambil menjauh. *bletak* "Ouuww!".

"Yah, setidaknya aku masih bisa mukul kamu, Geh!" kata Hadi merasa lega. "Aduuuhh... kejam banget sih lu Gae!" teriak Harry kesakitan.

* * *

**Back to Velvet Room**

"If you say that word again, I'm sure Hadi gonna punch you straight in your face." kata Shadow tiba-tiba.  
"Shadow! Since when you sit here?" tanyaku kaget.  
"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm stucked with you!"  
"Oh, yeah... sorry, I forgot..."

"Ehem." suara Igor kembali menarik perhatian kami berdua. "I still have another thing to tell you both." jelas Igor. "It's about those people, right?" tanya Shadow memastikan. "Precisely. Actually, they don't have any connection with your main journey. But, you can't ignore their existence. Since their actions are going to break the stability of Persona and shadows. You should stop them if you want peace back to your place." jelas Igor panjang lebar.

"What do you mean by they don't have anything to do with my journey?" tanyaku bingung. "Your journey is to find out about the existence of Dark Hour and Tartarus and solve the problem to find your answer of life. But two people you just met are out of those problem. Henceforth, I had call the one who should take this problem." jawab Igor sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang kami.

Kami berdua menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat orang yang ditunjuk oleh Igor. "What the Heck? You gotta be kidding me!" kata Shadow kaget begitu melihat orang tersebut. "Halo Hes!" sapa orang itu. "Andjar?" kataku shock.

* * *

**Sabtu, 1 Agustus 2009**  
**Dark Hour**  
**Jalan Raya Pamulang**

"Hes, bangun Hes!" aku dapat mendengar suara seseorang memanggilku. "Eh, udah siang ya, De?" tanyaku begitu membuka mataku. Andjar malah melihatku dengan heran. "Hes ngigau ya? Ini 'kan masih Dark Hour!" jelas Andjar heran. "Hah? Oh, ternyata masih Dark Hour... ugh!" tiba-tiba perutku terasa sakit saat aku mau berdiri.

"Hes jangan berdiri dulu! Luka di perut Hes masih belum sembuh total. Aku baru sembuhin lukanya pake Diarama, jadi pasti masih terasa sakit." jelas Andjar sambil menahanku berdiri. "Tenang aja, udah nggak terlalu sakit kok!" kataku tetap berusaha berdiri. Merasa ada orang lain di dekatku, aku pun melihat ke samping kiri. Ternyata di sebelahku ada wanita yang menjadi korban perempuan Persona User asing itu. Dia masih dalam keadaan pingsan. "Mana Heri? Dia nggak apa-apa 'kan?" tanyaku kuatir.

Andjar hanya menunjuk ke belakangku. Aku melihat Heri bertarung melawan kedua Persona User asing itu. "Andjar, tolong jagain cewek ini ya!" kataku sebelum pergi. Lalu aku segera berlari untuk membantu Heri. "Anggir! Kamu udah sadar?" tanya Heri kaget melihat kehadiranku. "Yup, tenang aja, kali ini giliranku yang bìkin mereka K.O.!" kataku bersemangat.

"Hah? Tidak mungkin! Meskipun tadi aku tidak berhasil menghisap semua kekuatan Persona milikmu, seharusnya kau sudah sekarat!" kata pria bernama David tidak percaya. "Oo0 really? Tadi kamu bilang ku nggak akan bisa bertahan lagi ya setelah kamu ambil Persona milikku?" kataku mengulangi perkataannya sambil tersenyum sinis. Lalu aku segera mengambil Evoker yang tersimpan di kantong celanaku.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya wanita bernama Ririn kaget melihatku mengeluarkan Evoker yang dikiranya adalah pistol biasa. "Sayangnya... ku nggak punya Persona tuh!" kataku meneruskan perkataanku. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya David bingung. Dan kini pandangan semua orang tertuju padaku saat aku mengarahkan Evoker ke kepalaku.

"Anggir! Kamu udah gila ya? Jangan lakuin hal bodoh kayak gitu dong!" teriak Heri shock. "Tenang Her, ku cuma mau nunjukin sesuatu kepada mereka kok! Sesuatu yang membuktikan kalo perbuatan mereka salah besar!" jawabku santai. "Karena... meskipun ku nggak punya Persona, tapi ku punya... ANPersona! *praaangg*" kataku sambil memanggil Shadow.

"Here comes the ultimate life form, Shadow the Hedgehog!" kata Shadow begitu muncul di hadapanku. Semua orang masih tidak paham dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Kecuali Andjar, karena dia satu-satunya orang yang terlihat tenang saat Shadow muncul.

"Anggir, itu Persona kamu 'kan? Tapi kenapa tadi kamu bilang itu bukan Persona?" tanya Heri bingung. "*sigh* Nanti deh ku jelasin... sekarang kita ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan!" kataku memperhatikan kedua musuhku. "Huh, terserah kau mau menyebutnya Persona atau bukan. Tetap saja aku akan menghisap kekuatanmu!" kata David segera berlari menyerangku bersama Personanya.

Saat Persona hitam itu mengarahkan pedangnya kepadaku dan Shadow, kami berdua menghindar ke sisi kanan dan kirinya. "Too slow." kata Shadow langsung menendang punggung David. Pria itu pun kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh. Sebelum dia bangkit, aku segera menghunuskan pedangku ke lehernya. "Punya permintaan terakhir?" ejekku.

"Ya... matilah kau! Tyrany, Bufula!" teriak temannya melompat menyerangku. Karena terkejut aku menggunakan pedangku untuk menahan serangannya agar tidak mengenai tubuhku telak *praaangg*. Bongkahan es tersebut pecah berkeping-keping begitu menyentuh pedangku. "WoW, cool! Ternyata pedang ini bisa buat nangkis juga!" kataku takjub.

Karena terlalu takjub dengan kemampuan pedangku, aku tidak sadar kalau David tiba-tiba menarik kakiku hingga aku terjatuh *bruuukk*. "Kali ini aku tidak akan segan-segan!" teriak David dengan Personanya bersiap menusukku. *dor* Sebuah tembakan berhasil mementalkan pedang Persona hitam itu dan menyelamatkanku dari kematian. "Don't forget, I'm still here." kata Shadow mengarahkan senjatanya kepada David.

"Jangan coba-coba untuk menyerang atau akan aku suruh Animus menghabisimu!" kata Heri menahan gerakan Ririn dari belakang yang hampir melakukan suprise attack kepada Shadow. "Ugh, kita terdesak!" kata Ririn kesal.

Aku segera berdiri dan menahan kedua tangan David. "Nah, sekarang jelaskan siapa kalian sebenarnya! Dan ku jamin kalian akan mendapatkan hadiah yang sesuai kejahatan kalian!" kataku mengancam. Awalnya David tidak mau berbicara dan berusaha melawan, tapi begitu aku meremas kedua pergelangan tangannya, dia pun akhirnya berbicara.

"Baiklah... kami adalah Exon, kumpulan Persona User yang mengumpulkan tenaga dari Persona User lain atau orang-orang yang berpotensi menjadi Persona User." jelas David. "Kenapa kalian lakukan hal itu?" tanyaku. "Bukan urusanmu!". Aku langsung menarik lengannya berlawanan arah. "Ghuuaa! O-oke, stop! Kami terpaksa melakukannya untuk bertahan hidup!" teriak David menyerah.

"What do you mean?" tanya Shadow. "Kami bukanlah orang-orang yang memiliki kemampuan sebagai Persona User secara alami seperti kalian! Kami terpaksa memiliki kemampuan ini dengan nyawa taruhannya!" jawab David kesal. Setelah mendengarnya, aku jadi merasa iba sehingga aku merenggangkan tangannya. "Don't let your guard down, idiot!" kata Shadow memperingatkanku. Aku pun sadar dan kembali menahannya.

"Lalu kenapa kalian bisa memiliki kemampuan mengendalikan Persona?" tanya Heri kepada Ririn. "Kami tidak 100% mengendalikan Persona kami. Jika kami tidak menghisap kekuatan Persona User lainnya, Persona kami justru akan membunuh kami!" jawab Ririn. "Hah? Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanyaku bingung. "Sudah aku jelasin 'kan? Masa masih nggak ngerti juga?" teriak David kepadaku. "Mau ku patahin sekarang?" ancamku merasa kesal.

"Udah Hes, jangan terlalu kejam. Kasihan 'kan mereka. Lagian harusnya 'kan Hes ngerti maksud mereka." kata Andjar menenangkanku. "Huh, jadi kalian melakukan ini gara-gara kekuatan kalian sendiri ya? Kalo gitu, siapa yang membuat kalian jadi seperti ini?" tanyaku.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu mendekat. "Everyone jump, NOW!" perintah Shadow memperingatkan kami. Aku segera melepaskan David dan melompat ke belakang. Begitu juga dengan Heri dan Andjar sambil menggendong wanita yang menjadi korban. Tepat sesaat setelah kami melompat, sebuah gumpalan cahaya jatuh dan meledakkan tempat kami berdiri barusan.

"What the Heck? It just like that Strega guy did before!" kata Shadow mengenali serangan tersebut. Dari tempat ledakan tersebut kini berdiri seorang pria bertubuh kecil. Sepertinya umurnya sebaya dengan Andjar. Rambutnya cukup panjang sehingga menutupi alis dan telinganya. "Tidak mungkin, Refy! Kenapa kamu di sini?" kata Andjar terkejut melihatnya. "Kamu kenal dia, Jar?" tanyaku. "Ya, dia dulu sekelas denganku waktu SMP." jawab Andjar.

"Oh, ada Andjar. Udah lama ya kita nggak ketemu? Kamu masih ingat janji kita dulu 'kan?" sapa anak itu kepada Andjar. "Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Tapi bukan begini caranya! Aku yakin masih ada cara lain yang lebih baik dari ini!" jelas Andjar. 'Janji? Janji apaan?' pikirku penasaran.

"Kalo soal cara, itu terserah aku dong! Tidak ada yang bisa mengubah pilihanku!" kata anak yang dipanggil Refy. "Bagus, akhirnya kamu datang juga! Sekarang waktunya kita habisi anak-anak sombong itu!" kata David mendekati Refy sambil membopong Ririn. "Nggak ah!" jawab anak itu. "Hah? Apa maksudmu _nggak ah_?" tanya Ririn kesal. "Males aja. Lagian bentar lagi Dark Hour selesai, lebih baik kita pergi sebelum boss marah-marah." jawab Refy.

"Huh, terserah kamu deh!" kata Ririn mengalah. "Baiklah, kami pergi dulu ya! Lain kali kita ketemu, pasti kalian akan mati! Daag!" salam Refy tersenyum. Lalu muncul bayangan Persona berbentuk naga abu-abu di atas Refy dan membawa ketiga Persona User itu terbang meninggalkan kami.

"Hey, wait! Jangan kabur kalian!" teriakku berusaha mengejar mereka. "Stop it, Anggir! Don't waste your time!" kata Shadow menghentikanku. "But...". "Udahlah Gir... lagian seperti yang dikatakan anak itu barusan. Dark Hour hampir selesai, percuma kita kejar juga." kata Heri setuju dengan Shadow. "*sigh* Fine..." keluhku.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan anak cewek ini?" tanya Andjar. "Dia udah jadi korban _Reverse_ Syndrome." jelas Heri. "Reverse Syndrome? Bukan Apathy Syndrome ya?" tanyaku bingung. "Bukan, kalo Apathy Syndorme korbannya cuma jadi keliatan gila dan suka berjalan-jalan sendiri. Tetapi korban Reverse Syndrome, orang yang kehilangan Personanya, hanya bisa terdiam seperti patung. Dan parahnya lagi, dia bisa mati karena kehilangan Personanya." jelas Heri.

"Apa! Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanyaku panik. "Satu-satunya cara untuk menyembuhkannya hanyalah dengan mengembalikan Personanya ke dalam dirinya lagi." jawab Heri. "Berarti kita harus menghabisi Persona User yang bernama Ririn itu dong?" kata Andjar memperjelas. "Ya. Tapi tenang aja, masih banyak waktu kok sebelum dia mati." kata Heri menenangkan kami bertiga.

"Kalo gitu gimana kalo kita bawa cewek ini ke rumah sakit terdekat aja?" usulku. "Nggak usah. Menurutku dia tadi sedang bersama teman-temannya sebelum Dark Hour di mulai. Kalo kita bawa bisa-bisa teman-temannya jadi bingung." jelas Heri. Andjar pun meletakkan wanita tersebut di dekat pagar di samping terotoar. Lalu kami pun segera pergi meninggalkan tempat pertarungan kami.

Kami berempat berjalan kembali menuju kompleks rumah Jaka sambil memikirkan kejadian barusan. "Jadi... kenapa kamu bisa ada di sini, Jar?" tanya Heri memecah keheningan. "Huh? Emang Hes belum bilang ya kalo aku juga Persona User?" tanya Andjar melempar pertanyaan kepadaku. "WOOT? Emangnya kapan kamu bilang ke Hes kalo kamu itu Persona User?" teriakku kesal. "Oh, belum ya...? Oh iya... aku lupa, sorry!" kata Andjar baru ingat sambil tersenyum malu.

"So, sejak kapan kamu jadi Persona User?" tanya Heri masih penasaran. "Hm... kira-kira udah sebulan, yah, awal bulan lalu deh!" jawab Andjar. "Gimana ceritanya kamu bisa punya Persona?" tanyaku juga penasaran. "Kalo nggak salah... waktu itu Ade tiba-tiba kebangun pas Dark Hour. Terus aku dengar suara-suara aneh di luar rumah, ya udah aku keluar." jelas Andjar. "Ya, lalu?" tanyaku.

"Begitu keluar ada beberapa makhluk aneh bertopeng dengan buku di atasnya. Pas mereka mau menyerangku, tiba-tiba muncul dua mahkluk hitam dan putih di depanku. Mereka melindungiku dan menghancurkan semua monster yang ada di sekitar rumah." lanjut Andjar. "Ya, lalu?" tanya Heri ikut-ikutan.

"Karena seru, aku jalan-jalan keliling kompleks sambil menghabisi monster-monster lainnya deh! Dan malam ini aku jalan-jalan sampe sini gara-gara monsternya yang di kompleks kita udah abis." kata Andjar mengakhiri ceritanya. Aku dan Heri saling berpandangan dengan sweatdropped. "Gir, Ade kamu hebat ya... dia bisa ngabisin shadows sampe satu kompleks." bisik Heri. "Ku aja nggak pernah serajin itu..." kataku juga berbisik.

"Wait a second, there's something weird in your story. You said **two** things came from your mind?" tanya Shadow merasa ada yang janggal. "Eh, dua? Maksudnya kamu punya dua Persona?" tanya Heri kaget. Andjar hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Boleh Hes liat Persona kamu? Lagian dari tadi ku belum liat kamu manggil Persona." tanyaku. "Abis dari tadi Hes sama Heri melulu sih yang maju. Aku jadi diem aja deh!" kata Andjar agak kesal.

Lalu Andjar menutup matanya dan berkonsentrasi. "Persona!" teriak Andjar memanggil Personanya. Kini di hadapan kami muncul dua Persona berbentuk hewan dengan warna yang berlawanan. Yang putih berbentuk Domba dan yang hitam berbentuk burung Kiwi. "WoW! It's really two of them!" kataku kaget melihat dua Persona muncul dari diri Andjar.

"Kenalin, yang putih namanya Zeep, dan yang hitam namanya Ziwee." kata Andjar memperkenalkan Personanya. "Kenapa kamu bisa punya dua Persona sedangkan Hes nggak punya sama sekali... curang..." kataku murung. "Lho, bukannya Shadow itu Persona kamu ya, Gir?" tanya Heri. "'kan tadi udah ku bilang kalo Shadow itu ANPersona!" kataku mengingatkan Heri.

"Emang apa bedanya?" tanya Andjar. "Artinya, Shadow adalah kepribadianku yang lain. Dan dia bebas melakukan apa pun tanpa harus ku perintah. Lagian dia juga nggak pernah mau diperintah kok!" jelasku. "Of course! What do you think am I? Your slave?" kata Shadow kesal. "That's not what I mean... yah, pokoknya dia bukan Persona. Makanya tadi dia nyerang sendiri." lanjutku.

"Gitu ya... berarti kamu punya kepribadian ganda dong!" kata Heri menyimpulkan. "Terus kenapa?" tanyaku merasa tersinggung. "Ah, nggak..." jawab Heri ketakutan. "Tapi Her, kenapa kamu bisa kenal sama orang-orang tadi? Apa namanya...Exel?" tanyaku sambil berusaha mengingat nama grup mereka. "Exon." ralat Shadow. "Ternyata kepribadian kalian emang berbeda ya... bahkan sampe ingatannya juga berbeda." kata Heri.

"Komentar yang aneh-aneh lagi, dan ku jamin kamu pulang dengan susah payah!" ancamku mencekik leher Heri. "Iya, iya... aku udah kenal grup itu sejak aku mulai jadi Persona User." kata Heri akhirnya bercerita. "Berarti mereka dari Jogja dong!" kataku menyimpulkan. "Iya, hampir tiap malam aku berusaha menghentikan usaha mereka." lanjut Heri. "Sendirian? Mereka ada banyak 'kan?" tanya Andjar tidak percaya. "Nggak, awalnya mereka cuma berdua, David dan Ririn. Kalo yang anak tadi aku belum pernah liat." jawab Heri.

"Lalu sebelum aku UAS, kira-kira awal bulan Juni. Mereka bilang mereka sudah muak dengan usahaku yang selalu mengganggu mereka. Dan mereka bilang aku tidak akan pernah melihat mereka lagi di sana." jelas Heri. "Jadi usaha kamu nggak sia-sia dong!" kataku menyemangati Heri. "Yah, awalnya ku kira begitu. Tapi ternyata mereka malah muncul di sini. Bahkan kini jumlah anggota mereka bertambah!" kata Heri agak kesal.

"There must be something they planning in here! I don't think they came here just to avoid you, Heri." kata Shadow. "Ya, pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat mereka ke sini. Untuk apa mereka jauh-jauh dari Jogja ke Pamulang kalo cuma menghindariku." kata Heri setuju dengan Shadow. "Kalo gitu kita harus stand by tiap malam biar kita bisa tau gerak-gerik mereka!" usulku.

"Ya, aku rasa itu ide yang bagus! Tapi aku nggak yakin mereka akan muncul besok. Biasanya mereka muncul sekitar 2-3 hari sekali. Jadi kita bisa tidur dengan tenang besok malam." jelas Heri. "Well, if you say so..." kata Shadow tidak keberatan. "Oh, Ade belok sini ya!" kata Andjar memisahkan diri. "Oh iya, kamu 'kan nggak ikut nginep di rumah Jaka. Ya udah, besok Hes udah pulang kok! Hati-hati ya!" kataku sambil melihat Andjar berjalan menjauh.

* * *

**Minggu, 2 Agustus 2009**  
**Tengah malam, 00.01**  
**Kompleks Pondok Benda**

Waktu kembali berjalan seperti semula, semua kehidupan malam pun kembali berlanjut. "Waduh, Dark Hour udah abis nih! Gimana caranya kita balik ke rumah Jaka?" tanya Heri bingung. "Kenapa bingung, kita manjat aja ke balkon rumahnya." jawabku santai. "Kalo ada satpam lewat gimana? Nanti kita dikira maling!" jelas Heri.

"Hm... bener juga ya... Shadow, have an idea?" tanyaku kepada Shadow. tetapi dia tidak menjawab. "Hey, answer me!" kataku sambil menoleh ke belakang, hanya untuk melihat jalanan yang kosong. "Eh...?". 'What?' tanya Shadow dari pikiranku. 'Oh, udah balik ya?' pikirku. 'Kalo ku ikut jalan-jalan bareng kalian berdua. Orang-orang bisa shock!' jelas Shadow. 'Oh, right... back to topic! Punya ide nggak?' tanyaku. 'Easy, use the front door.' jawabnya santai.

'Hello, don't you know what time is now? It's midnight!' kataku kesal. 'I know, but I'm sure it's a lot safer for you than get caught by security guard.' jelas Shadow. 'Percuma ku tanya sama kamu!' kataku berhenti berbicara dengannya. Tidak terasa kami sudah sampai di depan rumah Jaka.

"Jadi?" tanya Heri. "Tau ah!" jawabku kesal. "Lho, kok marah? aku 'kan cuma nanya..." kata Heri bingung. Aku tidak menghiraukan Heri dan mulai memanjat pagar. "Bilang ya kalo ada satpam lewat!" perintahku sambil terus memanjat. "Hei, tungguin dong!" kata Heri ikut memanjat.

Untungnya kami berhasil tiba di balkon dengan aman. Kami berdua langsung membuka pintu secara perlahan-lahan agar tidak membangunkan penghuni rumah. "sstt! Pelan-pelan, ku mau cek kamar dulu!" kataku menghentikan Heri. Saat aku mau menyentuh ganggang pintu, tiba-tiba pintu kamar Jaka terbuka. "Gyaa!". Kami berdua langsung salah tingkah.

"Heh, ngapain sih pada berisik! Udah malam tau!" kata Afrian begitu melihat kami di depan pintu. "*fyuh* Ku kira siapa... ternyata kamu, Rian." kataku lega. "Abis ngapain sih kalian berdua? Homoan di kamar mandi ya?" ejek Afrian. "Kenapa, mau ikutan?" jawab Heri meladeni ejekannya. "Ogah deh, aku masih normal tau! Lagian aku udah punya pacar, nggak kayak kalian berdua yang hobinya homoan." tolak Afrian jijik.

"Ku juga masih normal tau! Kok kamu belum tidur sih? Yang lain udah pada tidur?" tanyaku ganti topik. "Udah pada tidur dari tadi kali. Kalo aku sih masih mau main laptop. Tapi aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu, udah kebelet dari tadi nih!" kata Afrian segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Dasar... makanya jangan main game melulu! Panggilan alam kok ditahan-tahan!" balas Heri mengejek. "Yah, yang penting sekarang kita bisa tidur! Ku _mati_ duluan ya!" kataku segera merebahkan diriku ke kasur. "Sama, aku juga udah lemes nih! Night!" kata Heri juga tidur.

* * *

**Minggu, 16 Agustus 2009**  
**Malam hari, 23.20**  
**Rumah Anggir**

Sudah dua minggu sejak pertarungan kami melawan grup Persona User bernama Exon. Tapi masih belum ada tanda-tanda kehadiran mereka sejak kejadian tersebut. Padahal aku, Andjar dan Heri sudah berkali-kali keluar rumah menanti kedatangan mereka. Tapi untungnya liburanku masih berjalan dengan damai. Aku masih bisa bermain atau berjalan-jalan bersama teman-temanku selama dua minggu ini. Yah, setidaknya sampai malam ini...

"Ma, Hes sama Ade keluar dulu ya!" pamitku sebelum keluar rumah. "Iya, jangan lama-lama ya pulangnya! Besok 'kan Ade harus bangun pagi-pagi buat ikut upacara di sekolah." kata Ibuku memperingatiku dan Andjar. "Iya Ma, paling jam satu juga udah pulang. Acaranya 'kan cuma bentar. Daag!" kata Andjar juga berpamitan.

"Nah, untung malam ini ada acara 17-an. Kita jadi bisa keluar lebih awal deh!" kataku lega. "Iya, tapi kita juga jangan lama-lama perginya, nanti Mama sama Bapak curiga!" kata Adikku. "Iya, iya... lagian Dark Hour selesai pas tengah malam lewat semenit kok! Tenang aja..." kataku santai.

Kami berdua berjalan dengan santai menuju gerbang kompleks. Terkadang kami bertemu dengan tetangga yang sedang mengikuti atau menonton lomba-lomba yang sedang berlangsung. "Hari ini rame ya!" kataku sambil melihat sekeliling. "Namanya juga malam kemerdekaan, ya pasti rame dong!" jawab Andjar.

Saat kami berjalan melewati bundaran taman yang terdapat patung kuda di tengahnya. Sekilas aku melihat sebuah pintu. "Hm?". "Kenapa Hes?" tanya Andjar heran. "Kayaknya tadi Hes liat pintu deh di tembok itu." jawabku sambil menunjuk ke arah tembok yang ada di bawah patung. "Masa sih? Pintu apaan? Coba aku cek!" kata Andjar berjalan mendekati patung kuda tersebut.

"Ah, bener Hes! Ada pintu di sini!" teriak Andjar memanggilku. Aku segera berlari mendatanginya. "What? Ternyata ada pintu ke Velvet Room juga di sini!" kataku terkejut setelah melihat pintu berwarna biru. "Velvet Room?" tanya Andjar bingung. "Itu lho, ruangan biru yang sebenarnya lift besar. Dan ada dua orang yang menunggu di tempat itu. Kamu udah pernah masuk 'kan?" jelasku.

"Ngg... rasanya pernah deh, tapi kayaknya dalam mimpi." jawab Andjar mengingat-ingat. "Emang tempat itu transisi antara dunia nyata dan mimpi. Gimana kalo kita masuk dulu?" ajakku sambil membuka pintu. "Boleh, lagian Dark Hour 'kan masih lama!" jawab Andjar setuju. Kami berdua pun masuk ke dalam Velvet Room.

* * *

**Velvet Room**

"Welcome back." sapa Igor. "Whoa! Ada Pinokio udah tu-!" teriak Andjar kaget begitu melihat sosok Igor. Aku langsung menutup mulutnya sebelum Igor menyadari perkataan Andjar. "Hey, masa kamu lupa sih sama orang ini? Katanya kamu udah pernah masuk ke sini!" kataku berbisik kepada Andjar. "Maaf, abis hidungnya ngagetin sih!" kata Andjar minta maaf.

"Something wrong?" tanya Igor berusaha mendapatkan perhatian kami. "A-ah, n-no! He's just amazed by looking at this place! Not you, really!" jawabku gugup. 'Why did you say 'not you' to him?' protes Shadow di dalam pikiranku. 'It can't be helped! It just slipped out from my mouth!' jelasku membela diri.

"Well then, please sit down!" kata Elisa mempersilahkan kami berdua duduk. "Oh, thanks!" jawabku sambil duduk, begitu juga dengan Andjar. Aku rasa Andjar masih belum terbiasa dengan suasana di ruangan ini. Hal itu dapat terlihat dari matanya yang masih kebingungan. "Hey! Relax!" kataku menenangkan Andjar. "Huh? Oh, iya!" respon Andjar masih agak canggung.

"Would you like some tea to relaxing yourself?" tawar Elisa. "Eh, you have drink in here? Then... I want hot lemon tea please!" kataku memesan. Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal. "Wait a sec, we don't have to pay it, right?" tanyaku curiga. "Don't worry, today is a special day. So I'll give it free." jawab Elisa. 'Tuh 'kan, ternyata bayar juga... yah, berhubung lagi gratis, enjoy aja!' pikirku santai. Elisa pun pergi untuk membuatkan teh.

"So, have you get used to your power now?" tanya Igor. "I told you already before, didn't I?" kataku mengingatkan Igor. "Pardon me, but I'm reffering to my younger guest." jelas Igor menunjuk Andjar. "Huh, me? W-well... sort of..." jawab Andjar masih gugup. "Worry not, I'm sure you'll handle it in no time." kata Igor menenangkan Andjar. Lalu Elisa datang dengan membawa tiga cangkir teh. Aku segera meminum teh tersebut.

'Oh iya, kenapa Andjar bisa ke sini ya?' pikirku penasaran sambil meminum teh. "Hm... I have something to ask you about Andjar." kataku meletakkan cangkir. "Sure, go ahead." kata Igor mengizinkanku bertanya. "Why Andjar could enter this place? Is that mean he's also special, just like me?" tanyaku serius. "Yes... your younger brother is special. But, not like you who didn't have Persona, he's in diffrent case." jawab Igor.

"You talking about his ability to use two Persona, right?" kataku memahami maksudnya. Igor mengangguk pelan. "Do you remember what your Arcana is, Andjar?" tanya Igor kepada Andjar. "Yes, it's Aeon." jawab Andjar. "Aeon? Never heard it before. What number is that Arcana?" tanyaku bingung kembali mengambil cangkirku. "It's XX (twenty), just like Judgement." jelas Igor.

*burst* Air teh yang baru saja aku minum langsung keluar dari mulutku dan parahnya, mengarah ke wajah Igor. Untungnya Elisa dengan sigap membuka payung dan menutupi wajah tuannya. "Ups, sorry... but how come it has the same number with Judgement Arcana? I thought every number only have one Arcana name!" kataku makin bingung.

"Well, the truth is... some number have more than one Arcana name. But they have similiar meaning. Like this one." jelas Igor menjentikkan jarinya, lalu muncul dua Arcana Card, Aeon dan Judgement. "Both of them have same number and also similar meaning. Judgement describe the consequence of what someone have done, either it is good or bad. Meanwhile, Aeon represent the time that someone have done." jelas Igor.

"That's mean, the person who have Aeon Arcana always portraying his action from all the time until now." tambah Elisa. "His action... then he's just like me. We take responsibility for everthing we done, right?" kataku berusaha memahaminya. "Precisely! And for his number, the XX (twenty) if you write it with your daily writing, will become 20." jelas Igor mengubah angka di Arcana Card Aeon.

"And what will happen if I separated those number?" tanya Igor. Perlahan-lahan angka 2 dan 0 mulai terpisah. "Do you remember what the number of your Arcana, my older guest?" tanya Igor lagi. "2 and 0... AH! Andjar is the Second Zero!" jawabku tegas. "Good answer! His number two is the reason why he could use two Persona. But he's also Zero, just like you. He is another Wild Card holder." kata Igor.

"Yet, both of you have a diffrent journey and abilities. For you Anggir, you have nothing to start with, and your journey still a long way to go." jelas Igor. "Yeah, I aware of that." kataku mengerti. "Unlike your brother." kini Igor menengok ke arah Andjar."You almost reach the end of your first journey, and start with a lot of abilities." jelas Igor. "A lot of abilities? Me?" kata Andjar tidak percaya. "Well, it's up to you to believe in yourself or not." kata Igor lepas tangan.

"Okay, I think we should get going!". Merasa urusanku sudah selesai di sini. Aku segera menghabiskan teh yang tersisa di cangkirku lalu bediri dan memberikannya kepada Elisa. "Um, before you go..." kata Elisa menghentikanku. "Yeah, do you need something?" tanyaku kembali duduk sementara Andjar sudah keluar duluan. "Yes, actually I'm asking you to take me out again. If you don't mind..." kata Elisa ragu-ragu.

"Sure, where do you want to go this time?" tanyaku santai. "Everywhere is fine. But could you also bring your friends? I want to know how it feel to going out with a group of friends." jelas Elisa. "My friends? Hm... okay, I think they won't mind. Well then, I'll tell you when the time is right, 'kay? See ya!" kataku sambil berjalan keluar Velvet Room.

* * *

**Dark Hour(?)**  
**Kompleks Pamulang Estat**

*bruukk* "Duuhh... De, ngapain sih kamu berhenti di depan Hes?" kataku setelah menabrak Andjar. "Liat deh Hes, Dark Hour-nya aneh. Masa warna di sekitar kita jadi abu-abu, biasanya 'kan hijau!" jelas Andjar. "Huh, masa sih?" kataku tidak percaya. Aku langsung melihat sekelilingku yang kini berwarna abu-abu. "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Dark Hour jadi begini?" kataku shock.

"Ho, jadi ini orang yang waktu itu mengalahkan kamu? Kelihatannya dia lemah." kata seseorang di belakang kami. "Who's there!" teriakku sambil balik badan, hanya untuk menemukan jalanan yang kosong. "Huh? Kok kosong?" kataku bingung. "Di atas sini, bodoh!" teriak seseorang yang suaranya familiar. Aku langsung menengok ke atas dan melihat David bersama seorang pria sedang melayang di udara dengan Persona mereka.

"Kenapa? Nggak bisa terbang ya? Makanya, punya Persona dong!" ejek David. "Kurang ajar, kamu aja yang turun kalo berani!" tantangku kesal. "Siapa kau?" tanya Andjar kepada pria di sebelah David. "Oh, maaf aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Brian, kakaknya David. Aku dengar kalian berhasil membuat adikku kewalahan ya?" kata pria itu sambil menurunkan dirinya ke darat.

Berbeda dengan David yang berpakaian serba hitam, Brian terlihat lebih terang dengan jaket kuning dan rambutnya yang spiky. Dan di atasnya aku dapat melihat sosok Persona miliknya yang berbentuk pesawat tempur dengan warna keemasan. Jarang-jarang aku lihat persona berbentuk mesin. "Kelihatannya Persona milikku benar-benar menarik perhatianmu ya? Namanya Valco, Persona tercepat yang pernah ada." jelas pria bernama Brian.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Dark Hour? Kenapa keadaannya jadi begini? Ini pasti ulah kalian 'kan?" tanyaku penasaran. "Ya, benar. Dari pada Dark Hour, kami lebih suka menyebutnya Anti Hour." jawab Brian. "Anti Hour?" kata Andjar bingung. "Ya, sesaat sebelum Dark Hour dimulai, kami menyalakan mesin yang kami sebut 'Grayvitation' yang dapat mengubah keadaan Dark Hour menjadi seperti sekarang." jelas David.

"Untuk apa kalian lakukan ini?" tanyaku. "Masih nggak ngerti juga? Udah jelas 'kan? Mesin yang kami nyalakan membuat orang-orang yang berpotensi memiliki Persona, sekecil apapun potensi tersebut, dapat merasakan Dar-bukan, Anti Hour ini! Hal ini dapat mempermudah kami untuk mengambil kekuatan Persona orang lain tanpa harus bersusah payah mencari mereka terlebih dahulu." jawab David.

"Jadi, sekarang semua orang berada dalam dimensi ini? Gawat, pasti banyak yang akan jadi korban shadows!" kataku berlari menuju lapangan badminton, tempat orang-orang berkumpul untuk menyaksikan lomba malam ini.

"Hes, awas!" teriak Andjar. Sesaat setelah Andjar berteriak, sebuah pusaran angin menerbangkan diriku. "Huuaa!" *brruukk* untungnya aku terjatuh di atas rumput. "Nggak usah repot, tidak ada satupun shadows berkeliaran saat ini." kata Brian yang ternyata menyerangku. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Andjar. "Semua makhluk yang tidak berpotensi sebagai Persona User tidak akan bisa masuk ke dalam dimensi ini, termasuk shadows." jawab Brian.

"Udah kak, aku rasa kita udah buang banyak waktu. Nanti boss marah lho! Kita 'kan harus mulai kerja keras malam ini." kata David. "Oh, benar juga... yah, berhubung di sini nggak banyak target. Lebih baik kita pergi ke tempat lain aja ya!" usul Brian kembali melayang. "Hey, jangan kabur!" teriakku berusaha mengejar mereka. "Sudah cukup waktu untuk bermain-mainnya. Kami masih banyak kerjaan nih! Daag!" kata Brian meninggalkan kami.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Andjar masih bingung. Aku pun hanya bisa terdiam kebingungan sambil melihat kedua Persona User itu pergi. Tiba-tiba aku baru menyadari sesuatu setelah melihat arah mereka pergi. "Gawat! Mereka pergi ke arah rumah Rian! Ku harus segera ke sana! Siapa tau Rian berada di dimensi ini!" kataku panik.

"Ade ikut ya!" kata Andjar. "Jangan, kamu cari Heri aja! Sekalian kalo bisa cari markas musuh! Nanti kita ketemuan di Bundaran Pamulang aja ya!" perintahku. "Oh, oke! Hati-hati ya Hes! Mereka 'kan berdua, sementara Hes sendirian." kata Andjar kuatir. "Don't worry, lagian masih ada Shadow kok!" kataku mengingatkan Andjar sambil menunjuk kepalaku. Kami berdua pun berpisah.

* * *

**Jalan Raya Reni Jaya**

"*hosh,hosh,hosh* Ternyata capek juga lari dari rumah sampe sini!" kataku kelelahan. 'Tapi kayaknya ada yang aneh deh... bukannya waktu kita ngejar Powerful shadows yang di kereta kamu nggak kecapekan ya?' tanya Shadow bingung. "Eh, you're right! Padahal waktu itu jaraknya 'kan lebih jauh dari sekarang! kira-kira satu kilometer lebih deh. Sementara ku lari barusan paling cuma setengah kilo. Kenapa ya?" kataku juga bingung.

"Aaaahhhh!" Tiba-tiba aku mendengar berbagai suara teriakan dari depan. 'Save it for later, we have some business to take care first!' kata Shadow menyuruhku pergi. Aku pun kembali berlari menuju sumber teriakan meskipun kelelahan.

Begitu tiba, aku langsung melihat Brian dan David sedang 'berpesta' dengan korban-korbannya. "Cih, banyak yang kabur lagi! Mana yang ini belum selesai!" kata Brian agak kesal. "Biar aku aja yang kejar mereka!" kata David mengejar orang-orang yang kabur. Aku segera bersembunyi agar tidak terlihat olehnya. Tetapi, ada sesuatu yang menarik bajuku. "Whoa!" teriakku kaget.

"Psstt! Ini aku, Afrian!" kata Afrian menyuruhku diam. "Oh, ternyata kamu ada di sini! berarti dugaanku tepat!" kataku lega melihat Afrian baik-baik saja. "Ada apa sih, Gir? Kok bisa ada monster yang makan manusia kayak gitu di sini? Emang ada alien dateng ya?" tanya Afrian kebingungan. Aku malah sweatdropped mendengarnya.

"Itu namanya Persona, bukan alien." jelasku. "Persona?". "Kamu ambil jurusan Psikologi 'kan? Harusnya kamu tau dong!" kataku malas menjelaskan arti Persona panjang lebar. "Oh, yang topeng kepribadian ya?" kata Afrian baru paham. "Ya, sejenis itulah..." responku sambil memperhatikan Brian yang hampir menghabiskan 'makan malam'nya.

"Stay here!" perintahku sebelum keluar dari persembunyianku. "Heh Gir, mau ke mana? Nanti kamu ditangkep dia juga lho!" kata Afrian berusaha menahanku. "Tenang aja, ku bisa menghadapi dia kok! Biarpun ku nggak punya Persona..." kataku meneruskan langkahku. "Hei Gir... aku nggak mau tau lho..." kata Afrian tetap bersembunyi.

'Selagi dia sibuk, aku harus menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menyerangnya!' pikirku membuat strategi. "Arcana Weapon, Dual Sword!" kataku pelan sambil menyiapkan senjataku. Aku langsung melemparkan kedua pedangku ke arah Brian. *traaangg* 'Kena!' pikirku. Ternyata Persona Brian berhasil menangkis lemparanku. "Ada pengganggu ya?" kata Brian membalikkan badannya. "Oh, ternyata kau Anggir. Lama juga kamu sampe di sini." ejek Brian.

"Yah, maaf membuatmu lama menunggu. Sebagai gantinya... gimana kalo ku buat kamu mati sebelum kamu bisa merasakan SAKITNYA?" teriakku berlari mengeluarkan Excalibur. "Valco, Zionga!" kata Brian menyerangku dari jauh. "Kalo cuma segitu sih ku udah biasa!" kataku sambil menghindari petir yang menyambarku dengan mudah.

"Hm... gimana kalo Garula?" tantang Brian. Sebuah pusaran angin muncul di depanku. "Posisinya terlalu cepat, aku 'kan bisa berhenti!" kataku menghentikan langkahku. Anehnya, aku tidak dapat melihat sosok Brian dari balik pusaran tersebut. "Emang sengaja kok!" kata Brian dari belakangku. Dia langsung menendangku ke arah pusaran angin dan membuatku terpental.

"Huuuaahh!" teriakku kesakitan. Tetapi aku berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhku agar aku dapat mendarat dengan kedua kakiku. "Fyuh... hampir aja ku jatuh dua kali gara-gara serangan yang sama." kataku berhasil mendarat dengan baik. "Lumayan... kita lihat apakah kau bisa menahan serangan berikutnya. Magarula!" kata Brian melanjutkan serangannya.

Beberapa pusaran angin muncul, tetapi aku masih bisa bertahan agar tidak terpental dengan menancapkan pedangku ke tanah. "Usaha yang bagus. Aku tambah ya, Zionga!". Sebuah petir langsung menyambarku yang masih berdiam diri.

"Gimana rasanya?" tanya Brian tersenyum puas. Tetapi senyumnya hilang setelah melihatku masih berdiri. "Ugh... rasanya kayak disetrum pake alat kejut, tapi nggak terlalu sakit tuh!" jawabku tersenyum. 'Untung ku sempet ganti ke Tower Arcana.' pikirku lega.

"Huh, ternyata kamu resist elemen listrik ya? Kalo begitu aku akan menyerangmu dengan kecepatan! Valco!" kata Brian mulai naik darah. Sedetik kemudian dia sudah menghilang dari pandanganku. 'Pasti dari belakang lagi!' pikirku segera melepaskan pedangku yang masih menancap di tanah. Benar saja, begitu aku membalik badanku, Brian sudah siap untuk memukulku. Aku langsung menahan pukulannya dengan pedangku.

"Garula!" dari depan tangan Brian keluar pusaran angin dan mendorongku ke belakang. Tetapi aku berhasil bertahan agar tidak terjatuh. 'Cih, penggunaan skill dia cepat amat! Kalo begini terus ku bisa terdesak!' pikirku sambil mengeluarkan Evoker.

"Tadi kau bilang Personamu adalah Persona yang tercepat ya? Kalo gitu akan ku tunjukkan ANPersona yang memiliki kecepatan bayangan! Shadow!" kataku memanggil Shadow. Anehnya, tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Hah? Shadow, come!" kataku berusaha memanggilnya sekali lagi. Tetapi Shadow tetap tidak muncul. 'No way! Why I can't get out from your mind?' kata Shadow tidak percaya.

"A-apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kamu nggak keluar dari pikiranku?" kataku bingung. "Hahaha! sepertinya kamu tidak bisa memanggilnya ya?" kata Brian mentertawakanku. "Diam kau! Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku?" teriakku kesal. "Bukan aku kok yang melakukannya. Mungkin kau lupa ya dengan kemampuan Grayvitation? Yaitu kemampuan menghilangkan semua makhluk yang bukan Persona maupun Persona User. Termasuk Shadow milikmu itu!" jelas Brian.

Aku langsung shock begitu mendengar perkataannya. "N-no way! Ku nggak bisa manggil Shadow?" kataku masih shock. "Tapi yang membuatku bingung, kalo kamu bukan Persona User, kenapa kamu masih ada di sini ya? Ah, nggak masalah... bentar lagi kamu juga MATI!" teriak Brian mulai menyerangku. Aku yang masih dalam keadaan shock tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Anggir!" teriak Afrian tiba-tiba keluar dan memukul Brian yang hampir menyentuhku. *dhuuuakk* "Kurang ajar! Siapa kamu? Berani-beraninya kau mengganggu kesenanganku!" kata Brian kesal. "Afrian, kenapa kamu ke sini?" tanyaku kaget melihat kedangan Afrian. "Tadinya sih aku mau kabur, tapi gara-gara liat kamu yang udah hopeless begini. Ya terpaksa deh aku tolong." jawab Afrian.

Aku langsung menyadari kesalahanku dan berkata "He, thanks! Nggak ku sangka orang yang paling rasional di antara kita bisa gila juga!" kataku sambil tersenyum. "Huh, ini 'kan gara-gara kamu ceroboh!" protes Afrian.

"Yah, bagaimanapun juga... thanks ya! Sekarang lebih baik kamu mundur aja, kecuali kalo kamu juga udah punya Persona." kataku kembali bersiap bertarung. "Juga punya Persona? Emangnya aku juga bisa kayak gitu ya?" tanya Afrian bingung. "Hampir semua orang bisa kok! Asal kamu bisa menghadapi hidup ini dengan tegar kamu pasti bisa punya Persona." jelasku. Aku kembali berlari untuk menyerang Brian.

'Heh, ternyata ku lupa hal yang paling dasar dalam kehidupan.' pikirku baru sadar. 'Yeah, never lose yourself, eventhough you don't have anything left.' jelas Shadow. 'Right, the only thing I can do is...'. "... just keep moving without hestitation!" teriakku menyerang Brian. "Oh, sepertinya kau udah nggak sabar untuk mati ya? Baiklah, akan aku kabulkan permintaanmu!" kata Brian maju menghadapiku.

Aku segera mengayunkan pedangku ke tubuh Brian, tetapi Persona miliknya langsung membawanya terbang melewatiku. "Garula!". Lagi-lagi pusaran angin muncul di depanku. Aku langsung menancapkan Excalibur dan menggunakannya sebagai tumpuan untuk membalikkan badanku tanpa harus berhenti. Kemudian aku melompat dan menendang Brian yang mulai mendarat.

"Ghuuaa!" Brian pun terpental ke udara. Tetapi Persona dia berhasil menahan tubuhnya dan membuatnya tetap melayang. "Coba hindari ini kalo bisa! Valco, Blade of Fury!" Persona berbentuk jet itu langsung terbang melewatiku dan memberikan serangan bertubi-tubi dengan pisau angin. "Belum cukup, Garula!". Kembali aku terpental ke udara akibat serangan tersebut. "Mati kau!" teriak Brian menendangku kembali ke darat dengan keras. *dhuuaakk*

"ARGH!" teriakku kesakitan, bahkan lebih sakit dari pada serangan pisau angin barusan. "Masih hidup juga! Valco, habisi dia dengan Assault Dive!" perintah Brian. Persona itu mulai turun secara menukik, bersiap untuk menusukku dengan ujung tubuhnya yang tajam. 'Ugh, badanku terlalu sakit untuk bergerak!' pikirku panik.

"Cannon Shot!". Sesaat sebelum Valco menusukku, sebuah peluru meriam menyerangnya dan menyelamatkanku. Aku langsung menengok ke kiri untuk melihat orang atau makhluk yang menolongku. "Bagus Tandem! Akhirnya aku bisa juga memanggilmu!" kata Afrian kepada sosok Tank hijau yang ada di depannya. 'Tank? Dan Jet tempur? Emangnya ini lagi jaman perang ya?' pikirku sweatdropped.

Karena Persona miliknya terkena serangan telak, Brian pun terjatuh dari udara. Sepertinya lumayan sakit, jika dilihat dari ketinggian dan ekspresi dia setelah terjatuh. "Ugh... ternyata kau adalah Persona User juga ya! Cih, apa boleh buat... aku akan kembali lagi untuk menghabisi kalian berdua!" kata Brian melarikan diri.

"Pengecut! Baru kena sekali aja udah kabur!" ejek Afrian sambil membantuku berdiri. "Masih sakit Gir?" tanya Afrian kuatir. "Masih sih... untung ku udah biasa bertarung. Nanti ku minta Andjar buat sembuhin diriku deh." jawabku masih kesakitan. "Oh, Andjar Persona User juga?" kata Afrian kaget. "Ya, Heri juga lho!" tambahku. "Wah, kayaknya bakal seru nih! Aku ikutan ya!" kata Afrian bersemangat. "Up to you, ku sih oke-oke aja." kataku santai.

"Kalo gitu sekarang kita ke Bundaran Pamulang. Tadi ku suruh Andjar nyari Heri sama markas musuh. Siapa tau mereka udah di sana." kataku berusaha berjalan, meskipun aku kesakitan. "Naik Tandem aja yuk! Biar kita lebih cepat sampe sana!" ajak Afrian melihatku kesulitan berjalan. "Good idea! Thanks!" kataku menerima ajakannya. Kami berdua segera menaiki Persona Afrian dan berjalan menuju Bundaran.

* * *

**Jalan Raya Bundaran Pamulang**

Begitu aku dan Afrian tiba, kami berdua melihat tiga orang memanggil kami, yaitu Andjar, Heri dan... "Bantet! Kamu di sini juga?" kata Afrian kaget melihat Arif. "Heh, baru dateng udah ngejek aku! Ini 'kan lagi keadaan darurat!" kata Arif kesal. "Ya... bercanda dikit boleh 'kan? Meringankan suasana." kata Afrian membela diri.

"Hm, udah ku duga kalo kamu juga ada di sini." kataku tidak terlalu terkejut. "Tapi dia belum jadi Persona User lho!" kata Heri. "Eh?" kali ini aku terkejut. "Tadi aku ketemu dia di jalan. Katanya dia kabur setelah liat dinosaurus yang menyerang orang-orang di kompleks rumahnya." jelas Heri. "Dinosaurus? Pasti itu Personanya cewek yang bernama Ririn." tebakku. Heri mengangguk menanggapi jawabanku.

"Wah, grup Moonzher hampir lengkap nih! Si Jaka nggak ada?" tanya Afrian penasaran. Heri dan Andjar hanya saling berpandangan. "Hey, kenapa?" tanyaku bingung. "Itu Hes... Jaka diculik sama Refy." jawab Andjar lesu. "Hah? Lalu dia dibawa ke mana? Kamu udah tau markas mereka 'kan?" tanyaku kaget. "Iya, tepat di samping kita." jawab Andjar menunjuk gedung terbesar di Pamulang. "Universitas Pamulang ya..." kata Afrian. 'Kenapa selalu di kampus?' pikirku sweatdropped.

"Jadi Jaka dibawa ke situ ya? Oke, lebih baik kita mempersiapkan diri sebelum masuk ke sana! Oh iya! Jar, tolong sembuhin luka Hes dong!" kataku baru ingat. "Oh, oke! Zeep, Diarama!" kata Andjar memanggil Persona yang putih.

"Tapi Gir, gimana dengan Rian dan Arif?" tanya Heri kuatir. "Kalo aku sih nggak masalah, aku juga Persona User kok! Meskipun baru..." kata Afrian bangga. "Kamu yakin? Mereka kuat lho! Kalo kita nggak waspada, kita bisa mati!" kata Heri memperingatkan Afrian. "Hah, masa sampe kayak gitu sih?" kata Arif ketakutan.

Afrian hanya terdiam sebentar. "Yah, namanya juga resiko menolong teman. Walaupun nyawa taruhannya, aku akan tetap berjuang untuk menolong Jaka! Pahlawan negara aja nggak menyerah untuk merebut kemerdekaan negara kita!" jelas Afrian tegas. "Benar juga ya... ini 'kan malam kemerdekaan!" kataku baru ingat. "Ya, anggap aja kita lagi berjuang untuk mempertahankan kemerdekaan!" tambah Andjar setuju.

"Ya udah kalo gitu... kalo kamu gimana Rif?" tanya Heri kepada Arif yang masih bingung. "Ngg... aku juga ikut deh... meskipun aku takut mati. Tapi kalo untuk menolong Jaka, aku akan berusaha sebisaku! Siapa tau aku juga bisa punya Persona! Lagian kita 'kan bersama-sama, jadi kalian pasti melindungiku 'kan?" kata Arif memutuskan.

"Yah, kalo soal itu sih pasti! Kita 'kan harus saling menjaga dan tolong menolong!" kataku menenangkan Arif. "Kita kayak lagi belajar Kewarganegaraan aja... dari tadi ngomongin begituan melulu." kata Afrian menimpali pembicaraan kami.

"Hehe... bener juga ya... Yang penting sekarang kita udah siap untuk masuk dan mengakhiri kekacauan ini!" kataku mengepalkan tanganku dan mengarahkannya ke gedung besar di depanku. "Yeah!" kata teman-temanku beserta adikku.

**To be continue...**

* * *

Hell-o! Andow is finally back! Fyuh... setelah dibantai UAS dan fieldtrip ke Lampung. Akhirnya ku berhasil update chapter ini dengan susah payah! Maaf membauat kalian lama menunggu. (bahkan ku hampir dibantai kalo ku nggak cepet-cepet update sebelum akhir bulan Juli)

Di chapter ini ku lebih fokus ke penjelasan soal apa yang terjadi di special storyline ini. Makanya kebanyakan penjelasan dibanding pertarungannya. Hell, ku aja sampe pusing ngetiknya... Yah, setidaknya di chapter berikutnya akan menjadi final arc dari story ini. Jadi akan banyak action battle-nya (meskipun belum kepikiran detailnya. Seperti kata Hades (Hercules Disney) "Ah detail, who need them?")

Okay, sesuai janjiku, ku akan kasih profile tiap character yang belum ku kasih di chapter sebelumnya. Kecuali Refy, karena dia masih rahasia...

* * *

**Antagonist Profile:**

**Exon's member number 1:**

Nama: David Nandi

Sifat: Orang yang menyukai hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan kegelapan, itulah sebabnya dia memiliki sifat sadis dan suka menyiksa orang lain.

Persona: Black Knight

Bentuk: Kesatria hitam dengan pedangnya, Dark Sword

Arcana: Chariot

Status: Null Fire and strong against Slash and Dark attack

Skill: Agilao, Maragion, Fatal End, Dawn to Darkness (Slash with Dark element), Eerie Sound

**Exon's member number 2:**

Nama: Ririn Anatalia

Sifat: Centil, suka menyiksa lawan dengan rayuannya. Menyukai pria yang kuat.

Persona: Tyrany

Bentuk: T-Rex berwarna violet

Arcana: Strength

Status: Null Ice and Wind element. Strong against Strike attack

Skill: Bufula, Mabufula, Heat wave, Vicious Strike, Pulinpa

**Exon's member number 4:**

Nama: Brian Ravendi

Sifat: Merasa dirinya pemenang, itu sebabnya dia suka warna emas, yang dianggapnya warna kemenangan. Menyukai kecepatan dan selalu terburu-buru.

Persona: Valco

Bentuk: Jet tempur berwarna kuning keemasan

Arcana: Tower

Status: Null Wind and Electric element. Strong against Slash and Pierce attack

Skill: Zionga, Mazionga, Garula, Magarula, Blade of Fury, Assault Dive, Sonic Wave, Twin Shot

**

* * *

Protagonist Profile:**

**Andjar's Profile:**

Nama Lengkap: Windriyo Andjar Laksono

Panggilan: Ade, Andjar

Sifat: Anti-thesis dari kakaknya, artinya dia rajin dan lebih kuat dalam serangan fisik. Selain itu juga pemberani meski awalnya canggung. Sayangnya tidak cepat tanggap, dan lemah soal berpikir. Dia juga sama seperti Shadow, selalu memperhatikan gerak-gerik kakaknya. (which that always annoying me)

Arcana: Aeon

Persona (1): Zeep

Bentuk (1): Domba putih

Status (1): Null light element, strong against all elemental attack beside Light

Skill (1): Agilao, Bufula, Garula, Zionga, Hamaon, Mudoon, Diarama, Patra, Mind Charge

Persona (2): Ziwee

Bentuk (2): Burung Kiwi hitam

Status (2): Null Dark element, strong against all physical attack

Skill: Twin shot, Assault Dive, Headstrike, Tarukaja, Sukukaja, Rakukaja, Evade Physical (jangan protes ya)

**Afrian's Profile:**

Nama Lengkap: Afrian (sama kayak Heri)

Panggilan: Rian

Sifat: Strategy gamer sejati. Orang yang paling rasional sekaligus paling waras di antara Grup Moonzher. Hobi mengejek Arif sekaligus pencerah suasana.

Persona: Tandem

Bentuk: Tank hijau

Arcana: Hierophant

Status: Strong against Wind and Strike attack

Skill: Cannon Shot, Heat Wave, Garula, Magaru, Tarukaja, Rakunda

* * *

Aaahh... selesai juga Profile-nya! Okay, it's review's respond time!

1st, Mocca-Marocchi: Yup, battle style dan sebagian kecil storyline-nya diambil dari Trinity Soul. Soal ability baru sih udah dari chapter 22, Excalibur Sword. Tapi mungkin di chapter berikutnya ada lagi ;)  
Nama-nama antagonis kali ini murni mikir sendiri (bahkan sampe stress cuma gara-gara cari nama, ku emang paling nggak kreatif soal nama T_T)

2nd, siGANTENGisKEWL *langsung cuci tangan pake antiseptic*:  
Sabar ya... di chapter 25 pasti jadi Persona User (wait, I just gave a spoiler!)

3rd, Shinichi Kuroba: Yah... pujian rajinnya ditarik T_T  
Skillnya emang harusnya dipisah sih... tapi biarlah, di fanfict ini nggak ada batas skill kok! Soal disclaimer udah ku singkat kok, biar ku nggak capek nyebutin satu-satu.

4th, Dark Hayato Arisato: Thanks! Soal skill udah ku bahas di atas^

5th, NeeNao: Tapi sayangnya sekarang lagi nggak di Bogor. Mungkin chapter 26 baru balik ke sana lagi.

6th, Heri: I'm save, so don't worry!

7th, Meshi-chan: Masih kok, meskipun mulai lemot...

Last but not least, Kirazu Haruka: Tenang... belum telat kok reviewnya. Sesuatu yang hebatnya baru sebagian yang terjadi. Yang paling hebatnya ku simpen buat chapter berikutnya.  
Selamat ya jadi siswi SMP kelas 3! Ku doakan agar cita-citanya cepet ketemu!

Well, since this chapter is finished, and I don't have anything to write (exept some words like: Review ya!) I think I should get going! Thanks for reading! (and sorry for waiting)


	25. Chapter 25 Independence's Eve

Disclaimer: All related things to Persona 3 and Persona Trinity Soul belong to ATLUS. Shadow the Hedgehog belongs to Sonic Team and SEGA. All Persona who have similiarities with character from other game, movie, anime, etc belong to their respective; And also my friends to themselves.

**

* * *

Chapter 25  
****Independence's Eve  
(Part 1: First battles)**

"This is it!" kataku berdiri di depan gedung Universitas Pamulang. "Kalian semua udah siap 'kan? Kalo ada yang mau mundur nggak apa-apa kok!" tanyaku memastikan. "Nggak, kita semua udah siap menghadapi apapun yang akan terjadi nanti. Lagian jarang-jarang aku bisa bertarung kayak begini!" jawab Afrian tegas. "Aku juga! Aku nggak mau cuma jadi satu-satunya orang yang diam dan menunggu sementara kalian berjuang!" kata Arif setuju.

"Well then, let's go!" kataku sambil membuka gerbang yang kebetulan tidak terkunci, diikuti teman-temanku yang berada di sampingku. Kami langsung berlari menuju gedung utama begitu melihat pintu depan yang terbuka lebar. "Tunggu!" tiba-tiba Afrian menghentikan kami.

"Kayaknya mereka tau deh kalo kita akan datang. Nggak mungkin mereka membiarkan pintu itu terbuka kalo mereka nggak mau ada tamu nggak diundang masuk." jelas Afrian curiga. "Kalo gitu kita harus waspada, siapa tau ada jebakan begitu kita masuk!" saran Heri. "Biar ku aja yang masuk duluan. Di antara kita berlima, cuma ku sama Heri yang udah berpengalaman. Dan dalam hal jebakan, reflex ku lebih cepat jadi ku bisa langsung menghindar." kataku mengajukan diri.

"Oke Gir, we counting on you!" kata Afrian menepuk pundakku. Aku langsung berjalan perlahan-lahan sebelum memasuki gedung tersebut. Begitu aku berada tepat di depan pintu, aku mengulurkan tangan kananku ke dalam gedung. 'Okay, kayaknya nggak ada sensor alarm...' pikirku menarik tanganku. Lalu aku pun masuk ke dalam, dan seketika itu juga aku keluar. "Oh, nggak ada lubang jebakan." kataku lega.

"Sekarang tes apa lagi ya?" pikirku berhati-hati. "Woooii! Mau sampe kapan kita harus nunggu di luar?" teriak Heri tidak sabar. "Iya, iya... ku baru mau nyuruh kalian masuk!" kataku bohong. "Lama amat sih... waspada nggak sampe sebegitunya kali, Hes!" gerutu Andjar. "Tau ah! Udah cepet masuk!" kataku kesal.

Diluar dugaanku, begitu kami semua masuk, tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sepertinya pihak musuh memang sudah menantikan kami. Dan nyatanya perkiraanku memang benar, tiba-tiba di depan kami muncul sosok seorang pria tua.

"Selamat datang para Persona User yang terpilih!" sapa pria tersebut. Kami semua langsung menjaga jarak dan mengambil posisi bertarung. "Siapa kau?" tanyaku serius. "Namaku adalah Prof. Sutemo, akulah pemilik gedung ini." jawabnya memperkenalkan dirinya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tau kalo kami akan datang ke sini?" tanya Afrian penasaran.

"Cepat atau lambat semua Persona User yang masuk ke dalam dimensi Anti Hour ini pasti akan berkumpul di sini. Karena sinyal mesin Grayvitation memiliki efek untuk menarik semua Persona User ke sini. Seperti kalian saat ini dan beberapa orang sebelum kalian." jelas Profesor.

"Untuk apa kau mengumpulkan semua Persona User di sini?" tanya Heri. "Tentu saja... untuk mengambil semua Persona kalian dan membuatku menjadi Persona User terhebat di dunia! Kalian anak muda tidak mengetahui kekuatan Persona yang sebenarnya! Untuk itulah aku memanggil kalian semua ke sini sekaligus mengakhiri hidup kalian! Hahaha!" kata orang tua itu tertawa sinis.

Aku merasa akan berbahaya jika kami tetap di dalam. "Semuanya, cepat keluar dari sini!" perintahku tiba-tiba. Kami segera mundur dan berlari menuju pintu keluar. "Hmph, sudah terlambat!" mendadak pintu yang kami masuki barusan tertutup rapat. "Cih, ku nggak akan terjebak untuk kedua kalinya! Arcana Weapon, Excalibur!" teriakku mengeluarkan pedangku.

Aku segera menebas pintu tersebut dengan cahaya Excalibur, berharap akan hancur seperti saat di museum. Anehnya seranganku barusan justru terpantul ke arahku. "Whoa!" untungnya aku sempat menghindar. "Percuma, pintu tersebut sudah dipasangi alat pemantul serangan. Sekuat apapun serangan yang kalian gunakan untuk menghancurkannya, hanya akan terpantul kembali kepada kalian." jelas Prof. Sumeto tersenyum.

"You bastard!" teriakku kesal sambil berlari ke arahnya. Aku langsung mengayunkan pedangku ke tubuhnya. Tetapi pedangku langsung menembus tubuhnya, seakan-akan dia hantu. "Nggak usah repot-repot, ini hanya hologram kok." kata pria itu santai. "Why you?".

"Stop Gir! Percuma kamu nyerang hologram. Lebih baik kamu simpan tenagamu dan kita dengarkan dulu perkataan orang tua itu."saran Afrian menghentikanku. "Tuh, temanmu saja lebih pintar darimu. Sudah, duduk tenang saja dulu. Aku yakin setelah ini kau bisa bertarung sepuasmu. Itu pun kalau kau masih hidup..." jelas Profesor. "Diam kau!" teriakku kesal.

"Apa maksud anda dengan _bertarung sepuasnya_?" tanya Heri sopan. 'Aneh, ngapain sopan kepada orang itu? Orang kayak gitu 'kan nggak pantes disopanin.' pikirku bingung. "Seperti yang barusan aku bilang, kalian harus bertarung dengan anak buahku jika kalian ingin keluar dari tempat ini." jelas Profesor.

"Jika kalian berhasil mengalahkan mereka, kalian akan memperoleh kunci yang dapat membuka pintu di belakang kalian. Tapi aku tidak yakin kalian bisa menang. Bahkan dari tadi tidak ada satupun penantang yang berhasil keluar dari sini. Jadi nikmati saja pertarungan terakhir kalian! Hahaha..." kata pria tua itu tertawa puas.

"Sekuat itukah mereka? Ku jadi penasaran, mungkin karena lawan mereka hanyalah Persona User yang belum berpengalaman. Berbeda dengan ku, akan ku buat mereka merasakan penderitaan orang-orang yang telah mereka kalahkan!" kataku penuh percaya diri. "Hoo... kau terlihat sangat percaya diri. Baguslah, aku jadi bisa menyaksikan pertarungan yang sangat menarik. Buatlah aku merasa terhibur." kata Profesor tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba hologram orang itu menghilang. Dan kembali muncul sebagai dua hologram yang berada di depan dua tangga yang berlawanan arah. "Nah, bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja permainannya? Kalian bebas memilih tangga yang akan kalian lewati. Tapi tiap tangga hanya bisa dilewati oleh dua orang. Silakan dipilih!" jelas Profesor sambil menunjukkan tangga tersebut kepada kami.

"Tunggu dulu! Kami 'kan berlima, berarti ada satu orang yang ditinggal di sini dong?" protes Arif. "Oh, benar juga... Tetapi dua orang diantara kalian bukan Persona User 'kan? Tenang saja, kedua orang tersebut tidak akan kuanggap peserta. Jadi kalian semua bisa naik. Bagaimana?" kata Profesor memberikan keringanan. Yang sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut keringanan juga sih, berhubung ini menyangkut nyawa lima orang.

Kami berlima segera berdiskusi untuk menentukan tangga yang akan kami pilih. "Gimana, setuju nggak?" tanyaku. "Yah, mau nggak mau... daripada kita di sini terus." jawab Andjar. "Kalo gitu gimana kita bagi kelompoknya?" tanya Heri. "Jelas Heri sama Afrian barengan, soalnya Heri 'kan udah lama jadi Persona User, jadi bisa bantuin Afrian. Sisanya sama ku aja." usulku.

"Tapi kalo kayak gitu kasian Andjar. Dia 'kan jadi satu-satunya Persona User di kelompok kamu." kata Afrian tidak setuju. "Iya, tapi 'kan meskipun ku bukan Persona User ku masih bisa bertarung. Nggak kayak _a certain someone_..." kataku sambil melirik ke Arif. "Hey..." protes Arif. "Hm... gimana kalo Arif sama kita aja? Soalnya kasian Andjar harus ngurus dua orang kalo kalian terluka. Kalo aku 'kan masih ada Afrian, jadi aku bisa ngurus Arif." saran Heri.

"Ya udah... aku sih oke-oke aja, kamu gimana Rif?" tanya Afrian. "Aku sih nggak masalah di grup mana aja, 'kan aku nggak mungkin bertarung." kata Arif pasrah. "Tapi ada kemungkinan kamu juga diserang lho! Jadi hati-hati aja..." kataku memperingatkan Arif. "Jadi, udah beres ya? Hes sama aku pilih tangga yang kiri. Heri, Afrian sama Arif ke tangga kanan." jelas Andjar menyimpulkan. "Yup, tangga mana aja sih ku nggak masalah! Akan kuhabisi mereka semua!" kataku bersemangat.

Selesai berdiskusi, kami segera berpisah dan berjalan menuju tangga masing-masing. "Good luck guys!" salamku sebelum menaiki tangga. "Jangan mati duluan ya! Eh, tapi boleh juga sih. Nanti kalo mati deck kamu buatku ya?" ejek Afrian. "Heh, justru kebalikannya tau!" balasku. "Well then, let's begin the battle!".

**

* * *

Universitas Pamulang, First Floor, West Side  
Party: Anggir-Andjar**

"Hes yakin teman-teman Hes bisa bertarung? Kalo cuma Heri sih aku yakin, tapi Afrian sama Arif..." tanya Andjar kuatir. "Tenang aja, Afrian 'kan biasa main game _war strategy_, jadi dia pasti bisa bertarung." jawabku. "Kalo Arif?". "Well... kita berharap aja dia nggak dibantai." kataku ragu.

"Kalo aku jadi kalian, aku pasti bakalan nguatirin diriku sendiri karena berhadapan dengan kami." kata seseorang di depan kami. Kami berdua langsung menoleh ke depan dan melihat dua orang anggota Exon yang kami kenal. "Ternyata kita bertemu lagi, cepat juga ya? Akhirnya aku bisa membalas kekalahanku tadi." kata Brian kepadaku.

"Kau lagi? *sigh* ternyata ku emang ditakdirkan untuk menghabisi kalian ya? Kirain ku akan ketemu Persona User yang lain..." kataku kecewa. "Huh, akan aku buat kau menyesal berbicara seperti itu! Black Knight!" kata David mulai naik darah. "Oo0... udah mau mulai ya? Okay, bring it on!" kataku memegang Excalibur.

Aku dan Persona hitam tersebut segera maju dan berhadapan, saling beradu pedang berkali-kali *trang,traang,trangg*. Tiba-tiba di bawah kakiku muncul pusaran angin, aku langsung melompat mundur sebelum terpental oleh pusaran tersebut. "Kak, hati-hati dong kalo nyerang! Hampir aja aku kena!" protes David kepada kakaknya. "Kalo begitu kamu nggak pantas melawan dia. Lihat, dia tidak kaget sedikitpun oleh seranganku." jelas Brian.

'Jelas aja, ku abis lawan dia sih... jadi ku udah biasa sama serangan dia.' pikirku. "Tapi aku juga mau balas dendam dengan perbuatannya waktu itu!" kata David tidak mau mengalah. "Kalo begitu aku berikan kamu waktu lima menit untuk melawannya. Kalo kamu bisa melukainya sekali aja, kamu boleh habisi dia." tantang Brian. "Cuma sekali? Itu sih kecil!" kata David menerima tantangannya.

"Hm, kalo gitu... Arcana Change, Fortune!" kataku mengganti status Arcana-ku. Sesaat kemudian, semburan api menyambutku dari depan, yang dengan mudah aku hindari dengan berguling ke kanan. "Ha, kena kau!" kata David sudah berada di sisi kananku. Dia segera mengayunkan tinjunya kepadaku, tetapi aku langsung jongkok dan menyandung kakinya hingga dia terjatuh.

"Kurang ajar!" teriak David kesal. sebelum dia berdiri, aku langsung menghunuskan pedangku ke lehernya. "Die, before you stand!" kataku mengayunkan pedangku. Tiba-tiba tubuh David sudah menghilang dari hadapanku. "Apa aku bilang, kamu nggak akan bisa menang lawan dia." kata Brian. Persona miliknya membawa David yang terlihat panik.

'Ternyata dia dari tadi masih berdiri di situ. Kirain lagi lawan Andjar.' pikirku sambil menengok ke arah Andjar yang juga terdiam dari tadi. "Lho, kamu masih di situ, Jar? Kirain lagi bertarung lawan Brian." kataku kaget. "Abis dia diam aja sih, jadi Ade nonton aja deh..." jawab Andjar santai.

"Baiklah, kalo begitu mari kita mulai pertarungan yang sebenarnya!" kata Brian kepadaku. "Andjar, kamu urus David! Biar Hes yang lawan dia! Arcana Change, Tower!" perintahku kembali serius. Aku dan Brian segera berjalan ke kanan, menjaga jarak satu sama lain. Lalu Brian maju duluan, aku pun segera menyambutnya.

"Garula!". Pusaran angin kembali muncul dihadapanku, aku segera menghidar ke samping sambil terus berlari ke arah Brian. "Valco, Assault Dive!" Persona berbentuk Jet itu segera menyerangku dari atas. Aku berusaha menangkisnya dengan pedangku. Tiba-tiba Brian memukulku dari arah depan. Aku yang masih menangkis serangan Valco, langsung terpental begitu terkena pukulannya. Aku berusaha menjaga keseimbangan kedua kakiku agar tidak terjatuh.

"Ugh, boleh juga seranganmu... huh?" aku merasakan sebuah energi yang berkumpul di atasku. Dengan cepat aku melompat ke belakang, menghindari serangan tersebut yang ternyata adalah Zionga. "Hm, cepat juga gerakanmu... menarik, bagaimana kalo kita coba lagi? Valco, Sonic Wave!" kata Brian mengujiku.

Kali ini Persona tersebut menyerangku dari depan. "Ku udah capek menghindar melulu, Excalibur!" teriakku mengayunkan pedangku yang mengeluarkan sinar, mengarah ke Persona itu beserta pemiliknya. Terkejut, kedua targetku terkena telak seranganku.

"Aaargghh! Padahal Valco berhasil menahannya, kenapa seranganmu tetap mengenaiku?" kata Brian tidak percaya. "Heh, pintu baja aja ancur gara-gara serangan ini! Masih untung tubuhmu nggak ancur berkeping-keping." jelasku santai.

Saat aku mau kembali menyerang, tiba-tiba muncul semburan api di depanku beserta bongkahan es yang terpecah-pecah di sekitarku. Lalu muncul Persona milik Andjar dan David yang saling menyerang, diikuti pemiliknya yang menghindari serangan. "Ziwee, Twin Shot!" perintah Andjar. Persona berbentuk Kiwi tersebut langsung mengeluarkan dua helai bulunya dan menyerang lawannya. Tetapi Persona David berhasil menangkis dengan pedangnya.

"Hey De, kalo berantem liat-liat dong! Hes hampir aja kena serangan kamu!" protesku. "Ya namanya juga lagi berantem, mana mungkin bisa liat keadaan sekitar?" jawab Andjar. "Yah, setidaknya jangan gangguin Hes dong! Padahal Hes hampir menang nih!" kataku masih kesal. "Ya udah, aku pergi deh! Zeep, Garula!" Persona berbentuk Domba itu berhasil mementalkan lawannya menjauhi tempat bertarungku.

"Puas?" tanya Andjar berlari mengejar lawannya. "Oke, thanks!" kataku puas. "Now, back to battle... eh?" kini sosok Brian sudah menghilang dari pandanganku. "Jangan pernah mengalihkan perhatianmu dari musuh!" kata Brian di belakangku. Belum sempat aku menoleh ke belakang, dia sudah memukulku ke depan. Karena kaget, pedangku pun terlepas dari tanganku dan terpental jauh.

"Nah, sekarang kau akan merasakan sakitnya seranganmu barusan." kata Brian mengambil pedangku. "Hey, balikin pedangku!" kataku sambil berdiri. "Kita lihat apakah kau bisa menahan seranganmu sendiri!... hm, apa ini?" Brian terkejut begitu melihat pedangku bercahaya dan kembali menjadi Arcana Card. "Hehe... maaf ya, pedang itu cuma bisa digunakan olehku." kataku tersenyum.

"Cih, benda nggak berguna!" kata Brian kesal meremas kartu tersebut, tetapi kartu itu justru bersinar dan mementalkan Brian. "Ghuuaahh...". "Udah ku bilang 'kan kalo kartu itu adalah senjataku? Artinya kalo musuh yang memegangnya pasti akan terluka." jelasku.

"Cukup main-mainnya! Sekarang juga akan aku akhiri hidupmu! Valco, Magarula, Mazionga!" perintah Brian kesal. Tiba-tiba di sekitarku muncul badai besar disertai petir-petir, aku merasa tubuhku ditarik oleh badai tersebut. "Hahaha... mati kau!" teriak Brian tertawa. Jelas kali ini aku tidak bisa menghindar, untuk bertahan ditempat saja sulit. Bahkan Andjar juga ikut tersedot.

"Andjar!" teriakku berusaha menangkap tangan Andjar. "Gotcha!" kataku berhasil menangkapnya. Tetapi malah tubuhku yang kini tersedot. Kami berdua pun masuk ke dalam badai tersebut. "Huuaahh! Gimana nih Hes? Kalo begini terus kita bisa mati!" kata Andjar panik. "Cepat panggil kedua Persona kamu! Suruh pake Garula ke arah kita!" jelasku cepat. "Eh? Garula?" tanya Andjar bingung. "Udah cepat panggil!" teriakku tidak sabar.

"Zeep, Garula!" Persona itu langsung membuat pusaran angin di bawah kami. "Sekarang, pegangan ke Persona kamu! Suruh yang satunya buat lubang angin!" perintahku. "Gimana caranya?". "Pikir aja sendiri, 'kan kamu yang punya Persona! Suruh aja pake serangan fisik!" kataku panik. "Oke, Ziwee, Headstrike!" kata Andjar menuruti perkataanku.

Ziwee langsung membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding angin. Dengan dorongan dari serangan Garula barusan, Persona Kiwi tersebut berhasil menembus dinding angin tersebut dan mengeluarkan kami dari dalam badai. "Aouw!" teriakku terjatuh, sementara Andjar mendarat dengan selamat karena di tahan oleh kedua Personanya.

"Hes nggak apa-apa?" tanya Andjar kuatir. "Lumayan sakit sih, tapi masih mendingan daripada di dalam badai. Lain kali suruh Persona kamu pegangin Hes juga!" komentarku kesal. "Iya maaf, Ade heal deh! Zeep, Diarama!" luka-luka di tubuhku mulai menghilang, begitu juga dengan rasa sakitnya.

Kini badai yang menjadi sumber masalah kami pun menghilang. "Masih bisa selamat? Akan aku buat kalian tidak bisa bergerak lagi! Valco, Blade of Fury!" Persona berbetuk Jet itu segera terbang melewati kami diikuti serangan berupa pisau-pisau angin. "Kali ini kalian tidak punya senjata untuk menangkis seranganku!" kata Brian.

"Think again! Arcana Weapon, Dual Sword!" kataku menggenggam Fool Arcana Card milikku. "Whirlwind!" aku segera memutar tubuhku dan menciptakan pusaran angin yang memantulkan serangan Brian. "Apa yang kau lakukan barusan?" kata Brian shock. "Simple, Dual Sword itu ringan dan mirip kipas. Jadi ku bisa membuat angin dari senjata ini dan ku buat arah anginnya berlawanan dengan seranganmu." jelasku santai.

"Maragion!" tiba-tiba Persona milik David muncul dan menyerang kami. Aku dan Andjar menghindari serangan tersebut dengan melompat berlawanan arah. "Jangan lupa, lawanmu adalah aku!" kata David mengejar Andjar. "Black Knight, Fatal End!" perintah David. Andjar berguling untuk menghidari serangan tersebut. Tetapi Persona hitam itu terus menerus menyerang Andjar.

'Gawat, kalo kayak gini terus Andjar bisa kecapekan gara-gara menghindar melulu!' pikirku kuatir. "Andjar, emang kamu nggak punya senjata ya?" teriakku. "Mana punya, makanya pinjemin dong!" jawab Andjar sambil menghindar. "Nggak bisa, senjata Hes cuma bisa di pake Hes sendiri!" jelasku.

"Sudah kubilang jangan pernah mengabaikanku!" kata Brian kembali muncul di dekatku. Tapi kali ini aku berhasil menangkis pukulannya dengan kedua pedangku. "Tadi ku nggak bisa nangkis karena pedangku terlalu berat. Tapi sekarang lain ceritanya... Heah!" aku langsung menebas tubuh Brian. "Aaarggh!" Brian terluka, tetapi dia langsung mundur untuk menghindari serangan tambahanku.

"Ternyata aku salah menilaimu... tetapi sekarang kau tidak akan bisa menyerangku lagi!" tubuh Brian mulai melayang ke udara. "Hm, jadi sekarang main serangan jarak jauh ya? No problem, I'm gonna finish you in a flash!" kataku berlari ke arahnya.

"Magarula, Mazionga!". "Serangan itu lagi ya... kali ini akan ku patahkan seranganmu sebelum selesai!" kataku melompat ke arah pusaran angin sebelum bersatu dengan petir-petir. Sedetik kemudian aku muncul dari atas pusaran angin dan mengarah kepada Brian. "Take this, Chaotic Strike!" teriakku menebas Brian enam kali, dan serangan ketujuh sebagai finishing ditambah petir dari efek senjataku.

"How come?" kata Brian terkejut setelah terkena seranganku. "'kan tadi udah ku bilang kalo kau akan tamat dalam sekejap!" jawabku tersenyum. Brian pun pingsan setelah terjatuh ke lantai. "Fyuh, akhirnya menang juga..." kataku lega.

"Uurrgghh!" tiba-tiba aku mendengar teriakan Andjar. Aku langsung menoleh ke tempat Andjar bertarung. Aku lihat kaki Andjar terluka akibat tertebas pedang Black Knight. "Andjar!" teriakku kuatir. "Jangan mendekat! Atau akan kuhabisi nyawa adikmu!" ancam David sambil Personanya mengarahkan pedang kepada Andjar. "Sekarang akan aku balas perbuatanmu tadi kepadaku melalui adikmu!" kata David kepadaku.

"Pengecut! Kalo mau balas dendam kenapa nggak langsung kepadaku aja?" teriakku. "Diam kau! Kau sudah menghabisi kakakku. Tapi yang akan terjadi berikutnya adalah kebalikannya!" teriak David kesal. sekilas aku lihat Andjar berusaha meraih sesuatu di dekatnya secara perlahan-lahan. Aku pun berusaha mengalihkan perhatian David.

"Meskipun kau berhasil mengalahkan Andjar, bukan berarti kamu bisa mengalahkanku! Jadi percuma kau melawan!" kataku berusaha membuat David tetap berbicara denganku. "Oh, ya? Mari kita lihat apakah kau bisa menyaksikan kematian adikmu setelah berbicara seperti itu!" kata David kembali fokus kepada Andjar. 'Sial, ku gagal mengalihkan perhatiannya!' pikirku panik.

"Matilah kau! Black Knight, habisi dia!" perintah David. Persona miliknya segera mengayunkan pedangnya ke tubuh Andjar. Di luar dugaan, Andjar menahannya dengan kartu. "Hah, itu 'kan..." kartu yang Andjar pegang langsung bersinar dan menjadi... "Pedang Excalibur milikku... kenapa bisa dipake Andjar?" kataku heran. Lalu Andjar segera mendorong Persona hitam tersebut mundur.

"Hoo... jadi sekarang kau punya senjata ya... tapi tetap saja aku yang akan menang! Black Knight, Dawn to Darkness!" David mengerahkan segenap kekuatannya untuk melakukan serangan tersebut. Tiba-tiba muncul aura hitam di tubuhnya dan pedang Personanya. "Attack!" begitu Persona hitam itu mengayunkan pedangnya, gelombang kegelapan keluar dari pedang tersebut dan mengarah kepada Andjar.

"Andjar, fokus! Pake serangan Excalibur yang tadi Hes tunjukin!" teriakku menginstruksikan Andjar. "Haaahh! Excalibur!" Andjar segera mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah David. Kedua serangan tersebut saling bertabrakan.

'Seri! Kalo begini terus tinggal bergantung kepada siapa yang lebih kuat... gimana ini, padahal kaki Andjar terluka. Dia pasti nggak akan bisa terus-terusan berdiri menahan serangan musuh.' pikirku kuatir.

"Boleh juga... tapi apa kau bisa terus menahan seranganku ini? Hahaha..." kata David tertawa. Andjar malah tersenyum. "Bosen juga ya kalo begini terus... Zeep, Mind Charge!" Domba itu segera muncul dan memperkuat serangan Andjar. Kini serangan Andjar lebih kuat sehingga membuat David terdesak.

"Let's finish this! Ziwee, Assault Dive!" Kiwi itu segera masuk ke dalam sinar Excalibur dan terdorong hingga berhasil menusuk Black Knight dengan paruhnya. "Guuaahhh!" teriak David kesakitan. Serangan Black Knight pun menghilang, sehingga sinar Excalibur mengenai tubuhnya telak.

"WoW..." kataku takjub sampai terbengong melihat serangan barusan. "Hes?" Andjar berusaha menyadarkanku. "Ah! Hes nggak nyangka kalo kamu ternyata sekuat itu! Hebat banget!" kataku memuji Andjar. "Tapi kok kamu bisa pake senjata Hes sih? Ku kirain cuma ku aja yang bisa." tanyaku baru sadar. "Itu juga Ade nggak sengaja ambil kartu itu. Abis udah terdesak sih..." jawab Andjar.

"Ya udahlah, yang penting kamu selamat dan kita pun menang!" kataku lega. "Oh iya, jangan lupa ambil kunci dari mereka!" kata Andjar baru ingat. "Bener juga! Ayo kita cek mereka!" kataku segera mencari kunci di kantong celana Brian.

Setelah memeriksa semua kantong mereka, kami tidak berhasil menemukan kunci tersebut. "Kok nggak ada ya? Apa terjatuh pas mereka lagi bertarung?" kataku sambil mencari-cari di lantai. "Percuma... dari awal emang nggak ada kunci... untuk keluar dari gedung ini..." kata Brian mulai sadar. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Andjar.

"Tujuan sebenarnya Profesor Sutemo menyuruh kalian bertarung hanyalah untuk mengambil kekuatan Persona kalian jika kalian kalah. Begitu juga sebaliknya..." jelas Brian. "Lalu kenapa kalian masih mau bertarung kalo udah tau kalian juga kena akibatnya?" tanyaku penasaran. "Karena kami percaya pada Profesor... ugh..." Brian mulai kesakitan.

"Tugasmu sudah selesai Brian, kini bersatulah denganku!" kata hologram Prof. Sutemo tiba-tiba muncul dari tangga. "Aku akan mengambil kekuatan kalian berdua, sehingga kalian bisa hidup di dalam diriku." Dari belakang hologram muncul Persona berbentuk patung gurita yang sepertinya terbuat dari baja. Gurita tersebut mengeluarkan tentakelnya ke arah Brian dan David. Lalu menyedot Persona mereka melalui tentakel tersebut.

"Dasar tua bangka! Bisanya cuma main ambil kekuatan orang lain buat diri sendiri!" teriakku kesal. "Hmph, terserah apa katamu anak muda. Lagipula akulah yang memberikan kekuatan untuk mengendalikan Persona kepada mereka, jadi aku berhak mengambilnya kembali." jelas pria tua tersebut.

"Jadi kau yang memaksa mereka menjadi Persona User?" berani-beraninya kau memanfaatkan orang lain demi kepentinganmu sendiri!" kataku kesal. "Lalu kau mau apa? Sebentar lagi kekuatanku akan sempurna dan tidak akan ada satu pun yang dapat menghentikanku! Dengan begitu aku akan menjadi _immortal_!" kata profesor kejam itu bangga.

"Heh, kau bukan immortal, tapi _immoral_!" ejekku kesal. "Kau akan menyesal nanti anak muda..." katanya sebelum menghilang. "Wait up you moron!" teriakku berusaha menghentikannya. "Kayaknya mau nggak mau kita harus terus naik deh..." kata Andjar. "Iya, ku harap Arif dan yang lainnya baik-baik aja..." kataku kuatir.

**

* * *

(Third Person POV)**

**First Floor, East Side  
Party: Arif-Heri-Afrian**

"Heri!" teriak Arif panik melihat keadaan Heri yang sudah terluka parah dan berada dalam genggaman Naga Abu-abu tersebut. "Ternyata cuma segini kemampuanmu. Padahal kamu yang paling kuat dari pada dua orang temanmu itu. Kalo cuma begini sih nggak seru..." kata Refy kecewa. Kemudian Persona berbentuk naga itu langsung melempar Heri ke lantai. Untungnya Arif tepat berada di bawahnya sehingga Heri tidak terjatuh dengan keras.

"Heri, kamu nggak apa-apa 'kan? Heri, bangun dong!" kata Arif berusaha menyadarkan Heri. "Membosankan... bagaimana denganmu Ririn?" tanya Refy menengok ke arah Ririn yang sedang bertarung melawan Afrian. "Lumayan, tapi tetap saja bukan tandinganku! Tyrany, Bufula!" jawab Ririn sambil menyerang Afrian.

"Tandem, Cannon Shot!" Afrian segera memerintahkan Personanya menembak serangan Bufula. Tembakannya berhasil memecahkan bongkahan es tersebut. "Boleh juga... Vicious Strike!" Persona berbentuk Dinosaurus itu segera memukul Tandem dengan keras. "Uugghh... serangannya terlalu kuat!" kata Afrian menahan rasa sakit.

Arif pun kebingungan melihat kedua temannya yang kesulitan. 'Gimana nih? Aku 'kan nggak punya Persona, gimana caranya aku bisa nolong mereka? Aku emang nggak berguna...' pikir Arif pasrah. "Arif, lebih baik kamu kabur cari Anggir dan Andjar. Biar aku yang menahan mereka berdua!" kata Afrian.

"Oh, sok kuat ya... mau coba sekali lagi? Oke! Tyrany, Bufula, Vicious Strike!" Persona berbentuk dinosaurus itu segera menghancurkan balok es yang dikeluarkannya berkeping-keping. Pecahan es tersebut terpental ke arah Afrian dan menusuk sekujur tubuhnya. "Aaarrgghh!" teriak Afrian kesakitan. "Afrian!" teriak Arif makin panik.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat pergi dari sini!" perintah Afrian. "Tapi...". "Jangan buang-buang waktu, CEPAT PERGI!" teriak Afrian lebih keras. Arif pun segera berlari meninggalkan Heri dan Afrian. "Mau ke mana?" tiba-tiba Refy beserta Personanya muncul dihadapan Arif. "Kalo kau pergi, mereka berdua akan mati. Jadi nikmati aja pertunjukannya." ancam Refy.

"Tandem, Garula!" sebuah pusaran angin muncul di bawah Refy. Tetapi Persona miliknya segera membawanya ke udara agar terhindar dari serangan tersebut. "Now, Cannon Shot!" Tandem segera menembak. Kini sebuah peluru meriam sedang menuju Refy yang baru saja terbang. "Kena kau!" kata Afrian puas.

Anehnya, peluru itu malah terpantul kembali kepada pemilik serangan. "Sial, tembak lagi!" perintah Afrian. Dua peluru meriam saling bertabrakan dan hancur sebelum mengenai Afrian. "Udah sana lari!" kata Afrian begitu melihat celah bagi Arif untuk kabur. Arif segera menuruti perintahnya dan berlari menjauh.

"Wah, kau mau melawan kami berdua sendirian? Aku salut atas keberanianmu, tapi sayang keberanian saja tidak cukup untuk mengalahkanku! Hernos, Megidola!" perintah Refy. Sebuah bola sinar turun dari atas dan menggetarkan tanah begitu sinar tersebut menyentuh lantai. "Ugh...".

**

* * *

Ground Floor**

Di lantai dasar terlihat Arif sedang melarikan dirinya dari musuh yang sedang dihadapi Afrian. Lalu dia berhenti untuk mengambil nafas.

"*hosh,hosh,hosh* Gawat, kenapa malah jadi begini sih! Heri yang paling diandalin malah pingsan, Afrian sekarang sendirian melawan kedua orang sadis itu, dan aku malah kabur ke sini!" kata Arif bingung. "Tapi sesuai kata Afrian, lebih baik aku segera cari Anggir dan Andjar untuk menolongnya." Arif pun kembali berlari.

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya dan membuatnya berhenti. "Tapi... gimana kalo Afrian sama Heri nggak selamat pas Anggir dan Andjar datang. Lagian saat ini pasti mereka juga lagi bertarung. Duuuh... kenapa sih aku nggak punya Persona?" Arif pun merasa makin stress.

_"Hey, kalo bingung melulu nanti cepat tua lho!"_ entah kenapa mendadak terdengar suara Anggir. "Eh? Kalo nggak salah dulu Anggir pernah ngomong gitu ya?" kata Arif berusaha mengingat masa lalunya.

**

* * *

(****Flashback)**

"Gir, aku bingung... mendingan beli satuan atau langsung satu deck aja ya?" tanya Arif saat pertama kali membeli kartu Yugioh. "Ya kamu maunya gimana? Mau langsung jadi satu deck atau mau bikin sendiri?" kata Anggir balik tanya.

"Yah, maunya sih langsung satu deck biar bisa langsung dipake buat turney. Tapi kalo beli deck yang udah jadi kayak gitu pasti decknya kurang kuat. Sementara kalo beli satuan aku males nunggu jadi satu deck. Gimana ya..." jelas Arif. "Hey, kalo bingung melulu nanti cepat tua lho!" ejek Anggir. "Aaahh... makanya bantuin mikir dong!" kata Arif kesal.

"Ngapain repot-repot mikir? Langsung aja beli satu deck kalo emang pengen langsung duel. Masalah kuat atau nggak itu urusan nanti!" saran Anggir. "Biar lebih enak, kamu langsung beli satu deck, sementara ku beli satuan dulu. Jadi kita bisa liat siapa yang lebih berkembang. Tapi menurutku sih sama aja, cuma masalah waktu..." jelas Anggir.

**(****End of Flashback)**

* * *

"Benar juga ya... kalo Anggir pasti akan langsung bertindak tanpa pikir panjang. Dia 'kan paling males milih-milih. Kalo begitu aku juga harus bisa memilih!" kata Arif penuh keyakinan. Arif pun segera berlari menaiki tangga.

'Afrian bilang, Persona dia bisa muncul karena dia ingin kekuatan untuk membantu Anggir saat dia terdesak. Kalo cuma begitu harusnya dari tadi aku juga bisa manggil Persona. Tapi Heri bilang Persona itu menggambarkan kepribadian diri sendiri. Jadi Persona harus sesuai dengan keinginan penggunanya. Lalu apa yang paling aku inginkan saat ini...?' pikir Arif sambil terus menaiki tangga.

Akhirnya Arif tiba di lantai pertama. Semua orang yang ada di tempat tersebut terkejut melihat kedatangannya. "Arif, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kamu balik lagi ke sini? Mana Anggir dan Andjar?" tanya Afrian yang terlihat terluka parah. "Maaf, aku nggak ketemu mereka. Jadi biar aku aja yang gantiin mereka." jawab Arif.

"Hm, akhirnya kau sadar juga kalo sudah tidak ada jalan keluar dari kematianmu malam ini. Baiklah, akan aku berikan kematianmu! Hernos, Habisi dia!" perintah Refy. Naga abu-abu tersebut langsung menangkap Arif dan menggenggam tubuhnya. "Arif!" teriak Afrian kuatir. Arif hanya memejamkan matanya, berusaha berkonsentrasi.

'Sekarang aku harus bisa memanggil Persona milikku atau hidupku berakhir di sini. Artinya, yang paling aku inginkan saat ini adalah... Menjadi sang penguasa!' pikiran Arif akhirnya berhasil membangkitkan Persona miliknya. 'Thou art I, I am thou... I am the creature who shall grant thou a wish to this world... I am, Thapiros.' Sebuah suara muncul dari dalam pikiran Arif. "Come, Thapiros!" perintah Arif memanggil Personanya.

Di atas Arif muncul Persona bersosok hewan Tapir dengan warna biru dibagian depan tubuhnya dan merah dibagian belakang tubuhnya. Persona tersebut segera berputar-putar di atas kepala Hernos. Dan membuat naga tersebut melepaskan Arif. Bahkan kini naga abu-abu tersebut menyerang Tyrany.

"Hei Refy, apa yang terjadi dengan Personamu?" protes Ririn sambil menghindari serangan Hernos. "All hail si Ganteng! All hail si Ganteng!" kata Refy seperti kehilangan kesadarannya. "Ngg... Rif, emang tadi Persona kamu ngapain sih?" tanya Afrian bingung. "Nggak tau... aku nggak nyuruh apa-apa kok. Yang penting dia sudah mengakui ke-Gantenganku." kata Arif ge-er. Afrian langsung sweatdropped mendengarnya.

"Pasti kamu terkena Charm dari Persona barusan! Kalo begini terpaksa aku menggunakan kekerasan! Tyrany, Bufula!" bongkahan es langsung menyerang Persona berbentuk naga itu, tetapi serangannya langsung terpantul. "Sial, aku lupa kalo kamu bisa memantulkan serangan pertama! Tyrany, sekali lagi, Bufula!" kembali Tyrany menyerang Hernos dengan Bufula, dan kali ini berhasil mengenainya.

"Uuhh... apa yang terjadi padaku?" kata Refy merasa pusing. "Barusan kamu terkena Charm dari Persona Tapir tersebut. Makanya hati-hati dong!" kata Ririn kesal. "Begitu ya... jadi kita harus menyerangnya dua kali dengan serangan yang sama. Pantesan dari tadi seranganku mantul melulu!" kata Afrian menganalisa kemampuan Refy.

"Jadi kalian sudah tau rahasiaku ya? Kalo begitu sudah saatnya kita akhiri pertarungan ini! Megi—" "Thapiros, Megidola!" perintah Arif. Refy langsung shock melihat serangan yang persis dengan miliknya yang kini mengarah kepadanya dan Ririn. "Huuaahhh!" kedua anggota Exon tersebut langsung terkena telak. "Wah, Persona punyaku ternyata bisa copy skill!" kata Arif gembira.

"Dan hebatnya langsung kena telak tanpa mantul dulu ke kita! Berarti serangan itu tidak terpengaruh efek reflect dari Persona naga itu!" kata Afrian kembali menemukan kelemahan Refy. "Kurang ajar... bagaimana kau bisa..." kata Refy kesal. "Coba apa lagi nih, Rian?" tanya Arif mengabaikan Refy. "Terserah kamu, aku sih udah capek... " jawab Afrian lepas tangan.

"Berani-beraninya kalian mengabaikanku!" Hernos, Deathbo—huh, kenapa tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak?" kata Refy menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya. "Gawat, kita terkena efek Mamudoon!" kata Ririn panik begitu melihat lingkaran hitam di bawahnya. "Akhirnya aku berhasil menangkap kalian!" kata suara seseorang di belakang mereka.

Kedua Persona User yang terjebak itu segera menoleh ke belakang, dan menemukan sosok Heri yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Animus, finish them off! Mamudoon!" perintah Heri. Dari lingkaran tersebut langsung muncul api hitam yang menyelimuti tubuh kedua anggota Exon tersebut dan membakar mereka hidup-hidup.

"Heri, kau udah sadar ya!" kata Arif dan Afrian berlari menuju Heri. "Ya, untung Animus baru punya skill Regenerate, jadi aku bisa menyembuhkan luka perlahan-lahan. Dan karena mereka tadi terlalu fokus kepada kalian berdua, aku jadi bisa menyiapkan jebakan deh!" jelas Heri.

"Hampir saja aku terbakar hidup-hidup..." tiba-tiba terdengar suara Refy di atas mereka bertiga. "Kau! Bagaimana kau bisa selamat?" tanya Afrian melihat Refy yang melayang dengan bantuan Personanya.

"Personaku punya skill Endure, jadi aku bisa bertahan dari serangan mendadak barusan. Meskipun begitu, aku jadi kehabisan tenaga untuk bertarung. Jadi pertarungan kita ditunda dulu ya!" kata Refy kabur. "Ayo kita kejar dia!" kata Heri. Mereka bertiga segera mengejar Refy menuju lantai berikutnya.

**Continued to Part 2  
**

**

* * *

**Fyuh... ternyata ku bisa juga ngetik sepuluh halaman dalam sehari (padahal lima halaman aja butuh dua minggu). Dan akhirnya ku putuskan untuk membagi Chapter 25 menjadi dua bagian. Hal sama juga akan ku lakukan di Last Chapter, bahkan bisa lebih dari dua bagian.

Dan sesuai janjiku, Chapter ini almost full action-battle (yah, kalo full semua kapan ngobrolnya?). Juga ku akan menampilkan Profile dua Persona User yang belum ku kasih di chapter lalu

**

* * *

Antagonist Profile:**

**Exon's member number 3:**

Nama: Refy Arianto

Sifat: Menyukai tantangan, menganggap Andjar sebagai rival seumur hidup (akan ku ceritain di chapter berikutnya)

Persona: Hernos

Bentuk: Naga abu-abu

Arcana: Star

Status: Repel all attack for once, exept almighty attack and also Light and Dark element

Skill: Deathbound, Megidola, Tetrakarn, Makarakarn, Vicious Strike, Power Charge, Endure, Diarama

**

* * *

Protagonist Profile:**

Nama Lengkap: Muhammad Arif Cahyadi

Panggilan: Arif, Bantet, Bulet, si Ganteng, Lebay

Sifat: Mahalebay... narsis tingkat tinggi, orang yang bisa dibilang otaku. Tapi gampang stress kalo lagi ada masalah, meskipun masalahnya sama sekali nggak penting.

Arcana: Magician

Persona: Thapiros

Bentuk: Tapir berwarna biru-merah

Status: Strong against Ice and Dark element

Skill: Copy Skill, Bufula, Mabufu, Marin Karin, Ice boost, Charmdi

* * *

Itulah Profile mereka berdua... dan maaf, karena ini baru part 1, jadi nggak ada Review's Respond di sini. Tenang aja, semua komentar ku simpen dulu. Di chapter berikutnya baru ku jawab semua deh, sekalian kalo mau tambah komentar juga nggak apa-apa...

Okay, thanks for reading! Dan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya! (sebenarnya sih ku mau nulis "happy fasting!" tapi entah kenapa rasanya aneh...)


	26. Chapter 25 Independence's Eve 2

**Disclaimer**: All related things to Persona 3 and Persona Trinity Soul belong to ATLUS. Shadow the Hedgehog belongs to Sonic Team and SEGA. All Persona who have similiarities with character from other game, movie, anime, etc belong to their respective; And also my friends to themselves.

**Insert Song**: Word of the Voice - Persona Trinity Soul (FLOW)

**

* * *

Chapter 25  
****Independence's Eve  
(Part 2: Absolute Power)**

**(Anggir POV)**

Akhirnya kami berdua tiba di lantai kedua. Tetapi kami tidak menemukan siapapun di tempat tersebut. "Aneh, kok nggak ada siapa-siapa ya? Apa mereka pikir kita nggak akan menang? Kayaknya mereka nggak siapin lawan di sini." kataku melihat sekeliling. "Mungkin aja ini jebakan... siapa tau mereka mau melakukan suprise attack!" kata Andjar waspada. "Maybe... menurut Ade siapa lawan kita berikutnya?" tanyaku bersiaga. "Entahlah...".

Tiba-tiba dari arah depan kami melihat seseorang yang terbang ke arah kami. "Oh, jadi si Refy yang akan kita lawan. Lumayan, kamu bisa lawan dia sesuai keinginannya." kataku begitu melihat Refy terbang mendekat. Kami berdua segera menyiapkan senjata. Sementara Refy masih terus mendekat.

"Kayaknya dia mau langsung nyerang, siap-siap Jar!" kataku memegang erat Dual Sword. Begitu Refy berada tepat di depan kami, dia malah melewati kami dan terus terbang menuju tangga ke lantai tiga. "Minggir!" teriak Refy melewati kami berdua. "Eh?" aku malah bingung melihatnya pergi.

"Anggir, Andjar!" kami berdua langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dan melihat ketiga temanku berlari dari arah Refy muncul tadi. "Hey, Arif, Heri, Afrian!" teriakku berlari ke arah mereka. "Wah, ternyata kalian berhasil juga ya!" kataku lega. "Yah, bisa dibilang begitu... hampir aja kita mati kalo Arif nggak berhasil manggil Persona dia." jelas Afrian.

"Oh ya? Jadi kamu udah punya Persona, Rif? Bagus deh kalo gitu!" kataku gembira. "Iya sih... tapi kenapa bentuknya Tapir, 'kan kurang keren..." kata Arif kurang puas. "Masih untung punya Persona, daripada kita mati." kata Heri menasehatinya.

"Oh, sepertinya kalian berjuang keras ya? Sampe banyak luka begitu." kataku melihat luka-luka di tubuh Heri dan Afrian. "Iya, ini semua karena kita nggak tau kemampuan Persona Refy yang sebenarnya. Kalo tadi kita cuma lawan Ririn sih nggak masalah." kata Heri kesal. "Untungnya sekarang aku udah tau kelemahan dia. Makanya kita kejar dia!" tambah Afrian.

"Oh ya? Apa kelemahan dia?" tanya Andjar penasaran. "Hernos, Persona Refy, memiliki skill reflect untuk semua jenis serangan. Kecuali beberapa serangan special kayak Megidola dan Mamudoon yang dipake Animus tadi. Tapi skill reflect itu cuma berlaku sekali untuk jenis serangan yang sama. Jadi kita harus serang dia dua kali kalo mau kena." jelas Afrian.

"Begitu ya... kalo gitu tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita kejar dia!" kataku bersemangat. "Tunggu dulu Hes! Heri sama Afrian 'kan terluka parah! Biar Ade heal dulu dong!" kata Andjar menghentikanku. "Ups, sorry ku lupa..." kataku malu. "Tolong ya Jar, karena tenagaku udah terkuras buat pake skill Mamudoon sih, jadi nggak bisa healing sendiri deh..." kata Heri. "Nggak masalah! Zeep, Diarama!" Persona Domba itu segera mengobati kedua temanku satu persatu.

Setelah Heri dan Afrian sembuh, kami segera melanjutkan pengejaran dan berlari ke tangga menuju lantai ketiga. Begitu tiba di lantai tersebut, dari kejauhan kami melihat Refy sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Kami tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena badannya membelakangi kami.

"Refy! Ternyata kau ada di sini! bersiaplah untuk kalah!" teriak Andjar sambil berlari. "Cih, cepat juga kalian datang... tapi aku nggak punya waktu lagi buat ngurusin kalian. Aku serahkan mereka semua padamu!" kata Refy kepada pria di sebelahnya. "Yakin, mau nyuruh temanmu melawan kami berlima?" tantangku.

"Tentu saja... tapi apa kamu yakin bisa melawanku...?" kata pria itu membalikkan badannya. Kami semua terkejut begitu melihat wajahnya. "Nggak mungkin! Jaka!" teriak kami bersamaan. "Kok kaget? Bukannya kalian udah tau kalo aku _diculik_?" kata Jaka santai.

"Tahan mereka selama mungkin. Sebentar lagi Profesor akan bangkit, aku tidak mau mereka mengganggu kebangkitan dirinya." kata Refy sebelum pergi meninggalkan kami bersama Jaka. "Tenang aja, lagian aku mau menikmati pertarungan pertamaku kok!" kata Jaka.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kamu berpihak kepada mereka?" tanyaku bingung. Jaka hanya diam saja, tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaanku barusan. Sementara Refy segera berlari menuju lantai berikutnya, yang merupakan atap gedung ini. "Hey, jangan kabur!" teriak Andjar berusaha mengejarnya. Tetapi Jaka segera menghalanginya.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kak Jaka, tolong minggir!" kata Andjar kesal. "Maaf, aku nggak bisa biarin kalian mengganggu tujuan utama kami. Tauros, Heat Wave!" perintah Jaka memanggil Personanya. Tiba-tiba muncul Persona Banteng yang struktur tubuhnya menyerupai manusia.

Persona tersebut segera memukul lantai dan menggetarkan gedung ini. Lalu muncul gelombang merah yang mementalkan kami semua menjauhi Jaka. "What the Heck? Dia juga Persona User?" kataku sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Persona User? Ya... sekarang aku adalah Persona User! Tidak ada yang akan menganggap rendah diriku lagi! Hahaha!" kata Jaka tertawa. "Jack, kenapa kau lakukan ini?" tanya Arif yang terlihat sedih. "Baiklah, sebagai mantan sahabat, aku akan menjelaskan alasanku bergabung dengan Exon. Lagipula sebentar lagi kalian semua akan mati." kata Jaka akhirnya membuka rahasianya.

**

* * *

Flashback  
(Third Person POV)**

**Sabtu, 1 Agustus 2009**  
**Dark Hour**  
**Rumah Jaka**

"Cih, ku lupa kalo airnya lagi jadi darah! Tanganku jadi merah semua deh!" kata Anggir sambil mengelap tangannya dengan tisue. Sementara di tangga, Jaka yang baru kembali dari dapur menghentikan langkahnya dan mengintip Anggir yang berada di lantai atas. 'Pantesan tadi rasa air minumnya aneh... tapi ngapain aku ngintip ya? Aku 'kan yang punya rumah.' pikir Jaka heran dengan perbuatannya sendiri.

Saat Jaka mau menyapa Anggir, tiba-tiba raut wajah Anggir berubah menjadi bersemangat. Dia segera membuka pintu beranda dan melompat keluar dari rumah Jaka. "Hei Gir, mau ke mana? Bahaya lho!" kata Jaka mengejar Anggir. Tetapi Anggir sama sekali tidak mendengarnya.

"Ngapain sih dia keluar malam-malam begini? Nanti kira maling sama satpam." kata Jaka menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju ruang depan. Dari balik jendela Jaka terkejut melihat Anggir sedang bertarung dengan monster-monster hitam. 'Makhluk apa itu? Sejak kapan Anggir bisa bertarung dengan monster?' tanya Jaka pada dirinya sendiri.

Belum selesai Jaka berpikir, kini dia dikejutkan lagi dengan kehadiran Heri yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menolong Anggir. "Apa itu yang baru muncul dari tubuh Heri? Apa monster juga ya?" kata Jaka makin pensaran. Tidak sabar ingin mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi, Jaka segera membuka pintu depan yang terkunci secepat mungkin dan keluar untuk menemui kedua sahabatnya.

"Anggir, Heri!" sayangnya kedua temannya sudah menghilang dari tempat mereka berdiri tadi. "Lho, ke mana mereka? Cepat amat perginya?" kata Jaka sambil menengok ke kanan dan kiri jalan. "Apa mereka pergi ke arah sini ya?" kata Jaka berjalan ke arah kiri yang sebenarnya berlawanan arah dengan jalan yang ditempuh Anggir dan Heri.

"_Oh…. ware izuko he…. Oh…. ware yobu koe…."_  
"_Oh, wherefore shall I go? Oh, the voice that calls me"_

Saat berjalan, Jaka mendengar suara aneh di telinganya. 'Suara apa ini? Suaranya serem amat...' pikir Jaka merinding. Tiba-tiba di depannya muncul shadows tipe Beast. "Whoaa! Jangan mendekat!" kata Jaka ketakutan. Dia segera berlari secepat mungkin kembali menuju rumahnya. 'Gawat, kenapa bisa jadi begini! Harusnya aku sadar kalo keadaan di luar lagi berbahaya!' pikir Jaka panik.

"_Umetsukusu jouhou ikigurushii kono joukyou jibun ga inai  
Kono sekai no bousou tada musekinin ni toubou doko he iku no?"_  
"_I'm nowhere in this utterly buried information or suffocating situation__  
Where will I go to simply irresponsibly flee the rampage of this world?"_

Sialnya, monster tersebut berhasil menerkamnya dan membuatnya terjatuh. "TOLONG!" teriak Jaka putus asa. "Hernos, Vicious Srike!" tiba-tiba muncul Naga abu-abu yang menyerang monster berbentuk singa itu hingga hancur. Jaka segera berdiri dan melihat seorang laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya.

"Um, terima kasih ya udah nolongin aku!" kata Jaka berterima kasih. Laki-laki tersebut hanya diam memperhatikan dirinya. "Hm... bukan Persona User ya... capek deh, ternyata susah juga cari target." kata laki-laki itu mengabaikan Jaka. "Hei tunggu! Apa kau tau apa yang terjadi saat ini?" tanya Jaka menghentikannya.

"Aku nggak punya waktu untuk menjelaskannya kepada orang biasa sepertimu. Aku harus segera mencari Persona User lain nih!" jawab laki-laki itu berjalan meninggalkan Jaka. "Persona User? Apa maksudmu kayak makhluk yang keluar dari Heri?" kata Jaka berusaha menebak maksudnya. Laki-laki itu pun segera menghentikan langkahnya.

"Heri? Maksudmu Heri yang lagi kuliah di Jogja?" tanya laki-laki itu penasaran. "Iya, dia sahabatku. Kamu kenal dia juga?" kata Jaka balik bertanya. "Berarti dia mengejar David dan Ririn sampe ke sini... atau hanya kebetulan...?" kata laki-laki itu pelan. "Di mana dia sekarang? Persona User seperti dia pasti kuat!" tanyanya tidak sabar.

"Aku juga lagi nyari dia sama Anggir. Tadi mereka keluar dari rumahku dan pergi entah ke mana. Emang Persona User apaan sih?" tanya Jaka memaksa. "*sigh* baiklah... Persona User itu orang yang memiliki kekuatan untuk memanggil Persona. Seperti makhluk yang keluar dari dalam diri Heri dan aku barusan." jelas laki-laki itu.

"Apa aku termasuk Persona User juga? Kayaknya keren deh kalo bisa punya kekuatan kayak gitu!" tanya Jaka tiba-tiba bersemangat. "'kan tadi udah aku bilang kalo kamu cuma orang biasa. Udah ah, aku mau cari teman-temanmu dulu!" kata laki-laki itu kembali berjalan.

"Tunggu, kenapa nggak kita cari barengan aja?" usul Jaka menggapai lengannya. "Males ah, orang biasa kayak kamu cuma buang-buang waktuku aja!" jawab laki-laki itu kesal sambil memukul Jaka. "Uuhh..." Jaka pun terjatuh.

"_Furiyamanu ame ni zubunure oitekareta kokoro ga  
Kuzure yuku chokuzen no koe wo kike"_  
"_Left behind and soaked in the incessant rain, my heart  
Will crumble, so listen to the voice just before that"_

"Kenapa... kenapa aku selalu diremehkan...? Aku juga ingin jadi kuat! Aaarggh! Suara apa ini? Suaranya terlalu menyakitkan!" teriak Jaka kesakitan. "Aku mau jadi kuat dan berada di atas orang lain! Argh!" tiba-tiba tubuh Jaka meleleh menjadi lumpur hitam dan membentuk shadows tipe Minotaur.

"Apa? Baru kali ini aku merasakan kekuatan shadows seperti ini! Hmph, sepertinya orang ini memiliki kemauan yang sangat kuat... baiklah, aku akan membantunya! Lagipula aku jadi bisa melatih kekuatanku. Hernos, Vicious Strike!" Persona berbentuk naga itu kembali muncul dan menyerang shadows tersebut. Tetapi serangannya tidak berpengaruh sama sekali.

"Wah, kuat juga ya... bagaimana kalo ini? Megidola!" dari atas shadows itu muncul bola cahaya yang mendekatinya dan jatuh menimpanya. Hebatnya, makhluk itu berhasil menghindarinya. "Ternyata dugaanku memang tepat! Kau akan menjadi orang yang kuat! Ini akan sangat menyenangkan untukku." kata laki-laki itu bersemangat.

Minotaur tersebut segera menyerang dengan Bufula, tetapi serangannya terpantul kembali ke shadows tersebut. "Huh, jangan kira kau bisa menyerangku semudah itu. Hernos, bawa dia!" Persona tersebut segera terbang menangkap shadows itu, lalu mengangkatnya ke udara. Setelah cukup tinggi, Hernos melepaskan shadows itu ke tanah.

"Bagus, dengan begini dia tidak bisa menghindar lagi! Hernos, Megidola!" kembali bola cahaya muncul dan menyerang shadows itu lagi. Dan kali ini serangannya berhasil menghabisi makhluk tersebut. Minotaur itu kembali menjadi gumpalan lumpur dan mengeluarkan Jaka dari dalam lumpur tersebut sebelum menghilang.

"Ugh... apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jaka begitu sadar. "Apa kau benar-benar ingin menjadi kuat?" tanya laki-laki itu kepada Jaka. "Ya, lebih kuat dari siapa pun agar tidak ada lagi yang meremehkan diriku!" jawab Jaka tegas. "Baguslah, karena aku juga begitu! Perkenalkan, namaku Refy." kata laki-laki itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Oh iya, namaku Jaka!" kata Jaka menjabat tangan Refy. "Kalo kau emang mau jadi kuat. Datanglah besok malam ke gedung utama Universitas Pamulang. Aku akan menunggumu di sana." jelas Refy.

*piip,piip,piip* "Refy, di mana kau? David dan Ririn sedang bertarung dan mereka butuh bantuan! Segera temukan mereka! Aku tidak mau kita kekurangan anggota lagi!" terdengar suara pria tua dari wireless yang dikeluarkan Refy dari kantongnya.

"Udah dulu ya, jangan lupa perkataanku barusan!" kata Refy lalu memanggil Hernos dan terbang meninggalkan Jaka. "Ya, pasti aku akan jadi kuat!" kata Jaka menggenggam tangannya. "Ah, lebih baik aku pulang sekarang, daripada nanti ketemu monster lagi!" kata Jaka berlari kembali ke rumahnya.

* * *

**Minggu, 2 Agustus 2009**  
**Malam hari, 21.00**  
**Universitas Pamulang**

Seperti biasa, suasana jalan raya di depan kampus Universitas Pamulang sangat ramai, bahkan pada malam hari. Di antara ribuan kendaraan yang melewati kampus tersebut, ada satu mobil sedan yang berhenti di depan gerbang, menunggu hingga pintu gerbang terbuka. Setelah itu, mobil hijau itu masuk dan terparkir di depan gedung utama. Lalu keluar seorang pria muda yang masih kuliah.

"Aku udah nungguin dari tadi." sapa Refy bersandar di pintu masuk gedung. "Maaf, tadi aku pergi jalan-jalan dulu sama teman-temanku." kata Jaka berjalan menaiki tangga. "Bersenang-senang bersama untuk terakhir kalinya ya?" tanya Refy sambil berjalan ke dalam gedung. "Nggak juga, liburan masih lama kok!" jawab Jaka mengikuti Refy.

"Bukan itu yang aku maksud..." kata Refy.

"Hm? Lalu?" tanya Jaka bingung.

"Kamu tadi pergi bersama sahabatmu 'kan? Heri juga ikut?"

"Iya, lengkap kok! Emang kenapa?"

"Yah... mungkin aja tadi terakhir kalinya kamu bisa bersenang-senang bersama mereka."

"Kok gitu?"

"Nanti kamu juga ngerti..."

Setelah tiba di lantai ketiga, Jaka melihat tiga orang yang sedang berkumpul. "Hey, calon anggota baru kita udah dateng nih!" kata Refy memanggil mereka. Kini perhatian mereka terfokus kepada Jaka. "Perkenalkan, namaku Jaka." sapa Jaka.

"Namaku Brian. Jadi ini orangnya... biasa aja tuh!" kata Brian tidak tertarik. "Halo, aku Ririn! Kamu lumayan ganteng juga ya!" kata Ririn centil, Jaka langsung merinding mendengarnya. "Dan aku David." kata David singkat.

"Sebenarnya kita mau ngapain sih di sini?" tanya Jaka bingung. "Biar aku yang menjelaskannya padamu anak muda." tiba-tiba muncul hologram bergambar pria tua di depan semua orang. "Perkenalkan, namaku Profesor Sutemo, pemilik gedung ini." kata hologram tersebut.

"Refy bilang, kau ingin menjadi kuat seperti dirinya ya?" tanya Profesor.

"Ya! Lebih dari apapun juga! Aku udah nggak tahan dianggap lemah terus-terusan begini!" jawab Jaka tegas.

"Berarti kau mau melakukan apapun agar bisa menjadi kuat?"

"Ya, meskipun aku harus membayar mahal atau bekerja keras, akan tetap aku lakukan!"

"Tenang saja, aku tidak butuh uangmu. Yang aku inginkan hanyalah perjanjian kerja sama."

"Perjanjian apa?"

"Aku akan memberikanmu kekuatan. Nah, sebagai gantinya, apa yang bisa kau lakukan untukku?" tanya Profesor. "Sebelum aku jawab, sebenarnya apa tujuanmu memanggilku ke sini?" kata Jaka bertanya balik. "Hm... baiklah. Berjalanlah ke tabung yang ada di depanmu." kata Profesor menunjuk ke ujung ruangan. Jaka segera berjalan mendekati tabung tersebut.

"Hah, ini?" kata Jaka kaget melihat tubuh Profesor Sutemo berada di dalam tabung. "Ya, ini adalah tubuh asliku. Saat ini aku berada dalam keadaan koma. Tetapi aku berhasil memasukkan semua memori di otakku ke dalam komputer utama di gedung ini, sehingga aku bisa sadar dan berbicara denganmu seperti saat ini." jelas Profesor.

"Apa yang terjadi pada anda?" tanya Jaka penasaran. "Aku sedang membuat sebuah experimen. Tetapi tubuh tua ini tidak bisa menahan kekuatan hasil experimenku hingga aku menjadi seperti ini. Tetapi aku masih ingin melanjutkan percobaanku. Sayangnya, tanpa tubuh asli aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa..." kata Profesor bercerita.

"Experimen apa yang sedang anda teliti?" tanya Jaka. "Persona." jawab pria tua itu singkat. "Aku ingin kekuatan untuk mengendalikan semua Persona di dunia ini! Dengan begitu aku bisa menjadi kuat dan abadi, tidak terbatas usia seperti saat ini!" jelas Profesor.

"Sebenarnya Persona itu apa sih? Aku masih bingung." tanya Jaka belum paham. "Persona adalah bentuk dari kepribadian yang kita miliki. Jika kita bisa mengendalikan diri kita menghadapi masalah di dunia, maka kita berhasil membuat Persona." jelas David.

"Sedangkan kalo gagal dan emosi kita menjadi tidak terkendali, justru shadows yang akan tercipta seperti yang terjadi kemarin padamu." tambah Refy. "Benar... sayangnya tidak semua orang bisa menjadi Persona User, orang yang dapat memanggil dan mengendalikan Persona." kata Profesor.

"Kenapa begitu? Apa karena seleksi alam?" tebak Jaka. "Ya, bisa dibilang begitu... oleh sebab itu aku menciptakan experimen ini. Agar semua orang bisa menjadi Persona User. Termasuk dirimu!" jawab Profesor bersemangat. "Dan Profesor berhasil. Dulu kami tidak bisa menjadi Persona User, tetapi kini berbeda." jelas Brian.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu, Prof. Sutemo! Aku akan membantumu menyelesaikan experimenmu. Sebagai gantinya, buatlah aku menjadi Persona User juga! Persona User yang kuat melebihi Persona User alamiah!" pinta Jaka. "Membantuku menyelesaikan experimen?" kata Profesor tidak percaya.

"Ya, aku memiliki kemampuan yang cykup tinggidi bidang elektronik. Jadi aku bisa membuat mesin yang anda impikan selama ini!" tawar Jaka. "Benarkah? Baguslah kalo begitu! Sebab tidak ada satupun orang di sini yang bisa membantuku!" kata Profesor gembira. "Ya maaf... kami emang gaptek... apalagi buat experimen..." sindir Brian.

"Then, it's a deal!" kata Jaka menjabat tangan Profesor Sutemo, tetapi tangannya menembus tangan hologram Profesor. "Payah deh... mana bisa jabat tangan, itu 'kan cuma hologram!" ejek Refy. "Ups... maaf aku lupa..." kata Jaka malu.

**(End of Flashback)**

**

* * *

(Anggir POV)**

Entah kenapa yang bagian akhir cerita Jaka justru membuatku sweatdropped. "Hanya untuk hal seperti itu? Cuma demi kekuatan kamu sampe rela ngorbanin teman sendiri? Yang bener aja?" kata Arif tidak percaya.

"Hmph, terserah kamu mau percaya atau nggak... tapi di dunia ini kekuatan adalah segalanya! Emangnya kalian nggak pernah liat keadaan di sekitar kalian? Orang yang kuat, baik fisik, kekayaan, maupun kekuasaan selalu menang! Kalian terlalu sibuk dengan kesenangan kalian sendiri hingga nggak sadar soal itu!" jelas Jaka.

"Emang yang kamu bilang itu benar... tapi kalo kamu bilang kekuatan adalah absolut, I don't think so... kekuatan kayak gitu nggak akan pernah bisa membuat kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya!" kataku kesal.

"Ya, keliatannya kita terlalu egois, tapi sebenarnya kita sadar dengan keadaan kayak gitu. Kita cuma nggak mau terus menerus depresi gara-gara liat lingkungan sekitar. Lagian kita masih bisa mengubahnya kok, asal kita mau berusaha dan tau caranya." jelas Afrian.

"Kalo gitu tunjukin! Tunjukin sesuatu yang bisa mengalahkan kekuatan selain dengan kekuatan! Tauros, Heat Wave!" perintah Jaka mulai menyerang. Aku dan Andjar segera melompat menghindari serangan tersebut. Tetapi Arif, Heri, dan Afrian terkena telak.

'Sial, serangannya terlalu cepat bagi mereka untuk dihindari. Heri pasti masih capek, sedangkan Afrian dan Arif baru jadi Persona User. Kalo kena terus mereka bisa mati!' pikirku mencari jalan keluar. Tiba-tiba seluruh gedung bergetar. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Andjar.

"Hm, sepertinya gedung ini kurang kuat untuk menampung semua Persona yang udah disedot. Biarlah, bentar lagi Profesor pasti bangkit." kata Jaka menghiraukan gempa. "Bangkit? Berarti kita nggak punya banyak waktu lagi! Andjar, ayo kita maju!" kataku mulai berlari ke arah Jaka.

"Cuma kalian berdua? Nggak masalah, Tauros—" tiba-tiba Andjar melompat melewati Jaka dan terus berlari menuju tangga. "Hes, tolong urus Kak Jaka ya! Ade mau ngejar Refy dan menghentikan Profesor tua bangka itu!" kata Andjar berlari meninggalkanku dan Jaka.

"Apa? Jangan kira kamu bisa kabur semudah itu!" kata Jaka mengalihkan dirinya dariku. Aku segera memukul punggungnya hingga dia terjatuh. "Ugh! Berani-beraninya kau...". "Maaf, tapi kalo kamu terus begini, terpaksa ku melawanmu hingga kamu sadar!" kataku mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Udah aku bilang jangan anggap remeh diriku!" Tauros langsung muncul dan memukulku hingga terpental. "Ghuuaa... keras juga pukulannya..." kataku memegang pundakku yang sakit. "Anggir! Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Arif mendekatiku. "Kamu masih bisa gerak Rif?" tanyaku kuatir.

"Iya, aku 'kan baru kena serangan Jaka aja, makanya aku masih bisa bertahan. Tapi Heri sama Afrian... kayaknya mereka terlalu lelah untuk bertarung." jelas Arif sambil menengok ke arah Heri dan Afrian yang hanya bisa terduduk.

"Apa aku bilang? Kekuatan emang paling hebat! Kalian nggak akan bisa mengalahkanku kalo cuma berdua aja!" kata Jaka bangga. "Huh, ada dua hal yang harus kau pikirkan lagi, Jack! Pertama, ku udah capek gara-gara berantem melulu malam ini. Kedua, ku nggak niat serius melawanmu, karena kau adalah sahabatku! Makanya, sadarlah!" teriakku kesal.

"Sahabat...? aku nggak butuh hal kayak gitu lagi! Tauros, Horn Strike!" kata Jaka menolak perkataanku. "Cih, Thapiros, Copy: Horn Strike!" perintah Arif kepada Personanya. Kedua Persona itu saling beradu kepala. Kemudian mereka mundur selangkah sebelum kembali saling baku hantam.

"Ugh..." Arif mulai merasa kesakitan akibat Personanya terus membalas serangan Tauros. "Arif, jangan maksain diri kamu!" kataku kuatir. "Lihat 'kan? Inilah bukti kalo kekuatan itu absolut!" kata Jaka bangga. "Siapa bilang?" kataku segera berlari dan menyerang Jaka yang lengah. Aku segera memukul perutnya, lalu memegang tangannya dan melemparnya ke tembok.

"Aarghh!" teriak Jaka kesakitan. "Ada satu hal lagi yang kau lupakan. Persahabatan bisa mengalahkan kekuatan yang kau anggap absolut itu!" kataku berusaha menyadarkan Jaka. "Nggak mungkin... hal macam begitu nggak mungkin bisa mengalahkanku!" Jaka mulai naik darah. "Tauros, Mabufula!" Persona tersebut segera mengeluarkan kristal-kristal es ke arahku dan Arif.

"Thapiros, Mabufu!" Arif segera membalas serangan Jaka. Tetapi serangannya lebih lemah, sehingga masih ada sisa kristal es yang mengarah kepadaku. Aku segera menangkisnya dengan Dual Sword meskipun sebagian kristal es masih mengenai tubuhku.

"Kalo kamu nggak sadar juga, akan aku buat kamu mengakui kegantenganku! Thapiros, Marin Karin!" Thapiros segera berputar-putar di atas Jaka. "Maaf Rif, tapi aku lebih ganteng daripada kamu!" kata Jaka tidak terpengaruh. "Cih, aku lupa kalo dia juga narsis!" kata Arif gagal mempengaruhi Jaka.

"Anggir! Kayaknya ada yang aneh deh!" teriak Afrian dari kejauhan. "Dari tadi Jaka ngomong soal kekuatan melulu! Dia pasti nggak berpikir jernih, atau mungkin dia kena cuci otak atau hipnotis! Coba buat dia sadar!" jelas Afrian.

"Masa sih? Tapi gimana caranya? Kalo hipnotis pasti dia udah sadar begitu kena seranganku. Hm..." aku segera berpikir mencari cara menyadarkan Jaka. "Jaka yang kita kenal nggak kayak gitu! Pasti ada sesuatu yang bisa bikin dia sadar!" kata Heri memberi petunjuk.

"Oh ya? Aku merasa sadar 100% kok! Justru kalian yang nggak sadar akan kekuatanku! Tauros, Magarula!" beberapa pusaran angin muncul di sekitarku dan Arif. 'Chance!' pikirku. Arif terpental begitu terkena serangan Jaka sementara aku menggunakan trik yang sama saat melawan Brian untuk mendekati Jaka.

Aku segera mengatur posisi. Kini tubuhku terpental ke arah Jaka. "Apa? Tauros, tahan dia!" Tauros muncul dan melindungi Jaka, tetapi aku berhasil menebas Tauros. "Uaahh!" teriak Jaka kesakitan. Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada yang aneh pada diriku.

* * *

Tiba-tiba aku melihat gambaran di dalam kepalaku. 'Apa ini?' pikirku bingung. Lalu aku melihat Jaka yang terduduk sendirian dalam kegelapan. Tubuhnya lebih kecil dan kelihatannya dia sedang menangis. "Jack? Kamu kenapa?" tanyaku berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Uh... aku dikerjain sama teman-temanku yang nakal... huuaa..." jawab Jaka terus menangis. Aku segera jongkok dan memegang kepalanya. "Itu sih namanya bukan teman... teman itu nggak akan pernah saling menyakiti." jelasku.

"Kenapa sih orang yang badannya besar selalu ngerjain anak kecil kayak aku? Aku juga mau kayak mereka biar bisa balas dendam!" tanya Jaka kesal.

"Itu karena mereka hanya bisa melihat orang lain dari penampilan saja. Padahal orang-orang yang badannya kecil kayak kamu belum tentu lemah." jawabku.

"Tapi aku 'kan emang lemah, terus gimana dong?"

"Kalo kamu sendirian emang lemah... tapi kamu punya teman 'kan? Teman yang akan selalu membantumu disaat senang maupun susah."

"Ada sih... tapi mereka juga lemah... kami pasti kalah lawan anak-anak nakal itu." kata Jaka pesimis.

"Hehe... nggak ada yang nggak mungkin. Kalo kalian berusaha bersama pasti bisa!" kataku menyemangatinya.

"Masa sih?"

"Yup, percaya deh!"

"Jaka!" terdengar teriakan anak-anak lain memanggil Jaka. Tetapi aku tidak bisa melihat mereka dengan jelas. "Oh, itu teman-temanku! Terima kasih ya kak! Aku pergi dulu!" kata Jaka berlari menuju teman-temannya. Aku langsung berdiri melihat dia pergi.

*triiingg* tiba-tiba muncul sebuah kartu di depanku. "Arcana Card? Ini Hanged Man 'kan? Tapi kok kebalik ya?" kataku bingung. "Itu karena Jaka masih ragu." jawab Shadow tiba-tiba. "Hey, kamu di sini juga..." kataku melihat Shadow muncul.

"Dunia ini terlalu banyak masalah ya... sampe-sampe anak kecil aja punya masalah." kata Shadow. "Kayak di dunia kamu nggak aja..." kataku tersinggung. "Tapi yang kamu bilang tadi benar. Salah satu cara mengatasi masalah di dunia adalah melalui persahabatan. Aku pun telah mengalami hal tersebut." jelas Shadow. "Begitu ya... padahal ku cuma asal ngomong lho! Hehe..." kataku tertawa.

"Hmph, kamu itu emang selalu bertindak tanpa pikir panjang ya? Mungkin itu yang bikin Arcana kamu jadi Fool." kata Shadow. "Yeah, yeah... terserah deh mau ngomong apa..." kataku tidak peduli.

*shiiingg* kini Arcana Card itu bersinar dan posisinya mulai kembali ke posisi normal. Aku yang penasaran segera memegang kartu tersebut. Lalu sinar yang keluar dari kartu tersebut makin terang sampai-sampai menyilaukan mataku. "Whoa!" kataku terkejut sambil menutup mataku.

Setelah aku membuka mataku, kini yang aku pegang adalah Moon Arcana Card yang pinggirannya berwarna perak. "Ini...". "Sama seperti waktu Sun Arcana Card bersinar!" kata Shadow terkejut. *praaangg*

'_Thou art I... I am thou... The bond thou hast nurtured hath finally matured.  
The Innermost power of the Moon Arcana hath been set free.  
We bestow thee the ability to create Kardisear, the lost weapon of the Moon Arcana.'_

* * *

"Senjata baru...?" kataku masih takjub melihat tombak hitam yang kini berada di tanganku. "Anggir, awas!" teriak Arif memperingatkanku. Aku segera tersadar dan melihat Tauros akan memukulku. Aku segera melompat mundur. "Fyuh... hampir aja kena." kataku lega.

"Guys, kayaknya ku tau caranya biar Jaka sadar! Tapi aku butuh bantuan biar bisa melakukannya! Arif tolong alihkan perhatian Jaka!" perintahku mengenggam erat tombakku. "Eh, o-oke!" kata Arif kurang paham.

"_Sasayaka na kizuna de ii  
Sotto anata wo dakishimeru kara  
Kasaneta inochi ga yukkuri to ima kokyuu-shite iru"_  
"_I'm fine with a meager bond  
Because I'll embrace you softly  
The layered lives now slowly draw breath"_

"Jack, akan ku akhiri penderitaanmu! Bersiaplah!" teriakku kembali berlari. "Apapun rencanamu, nggak akan berhasil! Tauros, Bufula!" kata Jaka melawan. "Thapiros, Bufula!" Arif segera membantuku. Kedua kristal es saling bertabarakan dan hancur berkeping-keping. "Ugh, terlalu banyak pecahan es. Aku jadi nggak bisa melihat dengan jelas." kata Jaka berusaha melindungi dirinya dari pecahan es.

'Bagus, kini dia nggak bisa melihatku pas ku mau nyerang!' pikirku sambil melompat "Jaka, kembalilah seperti dulu!" teriakku dari atas. "Tidak akan! Tauros!". kata Jaka memanggil Tauros sebagai pelindung. "Animus! Tandem!" tiba-tiba Persona Heri dan Afrian muncul dan menyingkirkan Tauros dari Jaka. "Jangan kira kita bakal diam aja!" kata Heri memegangi lengan kanan Jaka sementara Afrian yang kiri.

"Thanks guys!" kataku lega melihat tidak ada penghalang lagi. "Now, take this! Chaos Heart!" teriakku melemparkan Kardisear ke arah Jaka. Tombak itu segera melesat dan menancap tepat di jantung Jaka. "AARRGHH!" teriak Jaka.

_"Soba ni iru yo"  
"I am by your side"_

"Anggir, kamu gila ya? Jaka bisa mati!" teriak Arif panik. "Tenang aja..." kataku setelah mendarat. Kardisear yang tadinya menancap di tubuh Jaka, kini berubah menjadi asap hitam dan masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. "Uugghh... huuaaahh!" teriak Jaka makin kesakitan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Afrian melepaskan Jaka dari pegangannya. "Sekarang tinggal Jaka sendiri yang harus memilih... apakah hati nuraninya memang memilih kekuatan atau sahabat." kataku agak tegang. "Tapi dari tadi 'kan Jaka jelas-jelas pilih kekuatan!" kata Arif. "Itu karena Persona dia... sebenarnya Jaka nggak akan kayak gitu kalo dia dalam keadaan normal. Kita 'kan udah kenal dia dari SMP." Jelasku.

Dari tubuh Jaka keluar Tauros yang diliputi kegelapan. Persona tersebut kesakitan sebelum akhirnya hancur menjadi asap, dan meninggalkan Jaka. "Kayaknya rencanaku berhasil." kataku segera berlari mendekati Jaka.

"Anggir... apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jaka begitu sadar. "Jack, pilih mana, rumah atau mobil?" tanyaku. "Eh? Um... rumah." jawab Jaka bingung. "Bagus deh... akhirnya kamu normal lagi!" kataku lega. "Kenapa tanyanya kayak gitu?" tanya Arif.

"Simple, kalo dia pilih mobil artinya dia masih memilih kekuatan. You know, horse power..." jelasku. "Oh, jadi karena dia milih rumah artinya dia lebih memilih keluarga dan sahabat ya?" tebak Arif. "Benar sekali!" kataku membenarkan Arif.

"Tapi kalo suruh milih kayak gitu semua orang juga pasti milih rumah. 'kan harganya lebih mahal daripada mobil." komentar Afrian. "Eh? Iya juga ya... nggak kepikiran tuh..." kataku malu. "Tapi kamu udah nggak marah sama kita lagi 'kan Jack?" tanya Heri membantu Jaka berdiri.

"Marah? Oh... soal yang tadi ya... maaf, harusnya aku sadar kalo kalian pasti akan selalu membantuku." kata Jaka meminta maaf. "Biarlah... itu 'kan gara-gara pengaruh Persona buatan Profesor jelek itu. Meskipun serangan kamu sakit juga sih..." kataku merasakan sakit di pundak kiriku. Tiba-tiba seluruh gedung kembali bergetar.

"Jack, gimana cara menghetikan mesin Grayvitation biar Anti Hour ini hilang?" tanya Afrian langsung ke inti permasalahan. "Nggak bisa! Sekali diaktifin, mesinnya nggak bisa dimatiin lagi!" jelas Jaka. "Lalu gimana dong?" tanya Arif panik. "Mikirnya nanti aja! Ayo kita susul Andjar! Dia pasti lagi melawan Refy saat ini." kataku segera berlari menuju tangga.

**Continued to last part**

* * *

Oh no! Ku telah melakukan FAIL! Kenapa Chapter 25 jadi tiga part? Ku nggak nyangka kalo battle lawan Jaka bakal ngabisin halaman sebanyak ini... terpaksa buat part ketiga deh... padahal rencananya arc ini udah beres pas 17-an, ternyata emang harus bikin satu chapter lagi biar lebih pas... udah 15 halaman sih, kalo ku paksain pasti bisa sampe 30 halaman. Nanti pada pusing bacanya...

Biarlah, dengan begini ku bisa mikirin detailnya buat last part. Oh iya, karena chapter ini bener-bener fokus ke Jaka. Akhirnya ku putusin buat Profile dia juga. Soalnya tadinya dia nggak termasuk Persona User, dan Personanya juga nggak akan ada lagi. Tapi ku kasih aja deh...

**

* * *

Pro-Antagonist Profile:**

**Exon's member number 5:**

Nama: Jaka Yudhistira

Panggilan: Jaka, Yudhi, Jack

Sifat: Narsis juga, tapi nggak separah Arif. Sebenarnya dia orang yang suka ngumpul bareng, tapi karena Arcana dia lagi Reverse, dia jadi gila kekuatan dan merasa nggak butuh orang lain.

Persona: Tauros

Bentuk: Banteng

Arcana: Hanged Man

Status: Strong against all physical attack

Skill: Heat Wave, Horn Strike, Garula, Magarula, Bufula, Mabufula

* * *

Yah, begini aja deh... maaf ya, ku jadi nggak bisa balas comment dulu deh. Nanti pasti ku balas semua di last part! Thanks for reading!


	27. Chapter 25 Independence's Eve 3

Disclaimer: All related things to Persona 3 and Persona Trinity Soul belong to ATLUS. Shadow the Hedgehog belongs to Sonic Team and SEGA. All things that have similiarities with character or name from other game, movie, anime, etc belong to their respective; And also my friends belong to themselves.

**

* * *

Chapter 25  
Independence's Eve  
(Last Part: The One)  
**

**(Andjar POV)**

"Andjar, ayo kita maju!" kata Hes mulai berlari ke arah Jaka. "Cuma kalian berdua? Nggak masalah, Tauros—" tetapi aku langsung melompat melewati Jaka dan terus berlari menuju tangga. "Hes, tolong urus Kak Jaka ya! Ade mau ngejar Refy dan menghentikan Profesor tua bangka itu!" kataku berlari meninggalkan Hes dan Jaka. "Okay, I'll leave it to you!" kata Hes mengerti.

Aku sempat mendengar perkataan Jaka yang kesal dan berusaha menghentikanku. Tetapi untungnya Hes bisa mengatasi Jaka dan membiarkanku pergi. Aku pun terus berlari ke arah tangga menuju lantai teratas gedung ini.

"Refy!" teriakku begitu melihatnya. "Andjar? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Jangan bilang kalau kau berhasil mengalahkan Jaka!" kata Refy terkejut melihatku. "Belum kok, tapi aku yakin kakakku dan teman-temannya bisa menyadarkannya. Jadi aku duluan ke sini untuk menghetikanmu!" jawabku serius.

"Masa sih? Jaka itu sangat kuat lho! Sama seperti diriku. Sepertinya kamu terlalu meremehkan kemampuanku ya? Sampai-sampai kamu berani ke sini sendirian." kata Refy membanggakan dirinya. "Jangan lupa, dari dulu aku selalu berhasil mengalahkanmu dalam berbagai hal." ejekku mengingatkannya.

"Huh, memang benar... baik dalam hal pelajaran, olahraga, maupun permainan, kau selalu mengalahkanku. Tapi kali ini berbeda! Kini kau tidak akan bisa menandingi kekuatanku!" jelas Refy. "Kalo begitu, perlihatkan padaku kekuatan yang kau banggakan itu!" tantangku berlari menyerangnya.

"Ziwee, Assault Dive!" perintahku langsung memanggil Personaku. Ziwee segera muncul dan menyerang Refy, tetapi dia menghindar dengan melayang ke atas. "Hernos, Vicious Strike!" Persona berbentuk naga muncul dan memukulku dengan kedua tangannya. "Kena kau!" kata Refy puas. "Liat yang bener!" kataku dari bawah tangan Hernos.

"Apa? Kau bisa menahannya?" kata Refy kesal begitu melihat Personaku, Zeep, menahan pukulan Hernos dengan tubuhnya. "Bulu Zeep sangat tebal sehingga dia dapat meredam pukulan Personamu. Zeep, Hamaon!" jelasku sambil balas menyerang. Kumpulan kertas mantra muncul melingkari tubuh Refy.

"Gawat, aku tidak bisa bergerak! Hernos, kembalilah!" begitu Persona Refy menghilang, Refy terjatuh sehingga berhasil menghindari seranganku. *bruuk*"Ugh, sakit juga... apa boleh buat, daripada aku mati..." kata Refy kesakitan. "Sini aku tambahin!" kataku tersenyum. "Apa maksud—" belum selesai Refy berbicara, Ziwee sudah menyundul punggungnya dan membuatnya terpental.

"Uuhh... kurang ajar... bisa-bisanya kau menyerangku saat aku melemah!" protes Refy kesakitan. Kelihatannya dia masih lelah akibat pertarungan sebelumnya. Mungkin itu sebabnya gerakan dia melambat dan membuatku dapat menyerangnya dengan telak. "Emang salah ya kalo aku nyerang musuhku selagi dia lengah? Bukankah itu hal yang wajar?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Sial! Kenapa selalu begini? Kenapa aku selalu lebih lemah darimu?" teriak Refy kesal. Aku hanya diam menyaksikan dirinya mengeluh. "Seumur hidupku, sekalipun aku belum pernah berhasil mengalahkanmu! Apapun yang kulakukan pasti hasilnya selalu dibawahmu! Ini tidak adil!" kata Refy merasa tertekan. "Aku ingin... aku ingin mengalahkanmu walaupun hanya satu kali. Tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah mengerti?" teriak Refy kepadaku.

Aku yang daritadi hanya terdiam, kini melihat ke arah matanya. Mata yang penuh kebencian kepadaku. "Bukannya aku nggak ngerti... tapi alasanku nggak pernah mau kalah darimu karena... karena aku nggak mau merendahkanmu dengan sengaja mengalah." jelasku dengan jujur. Refy terkejut begitu mendengar alasanku.

"Kau tau? Sebenarnya aku menikmati saat kita selalu bertanding untuk menjadi yang terbaik diantara kita berdua. Aku menganggap hal itu sebagai sesuatu yang menyenangkan, bukan menyiksa diri seperti yang kau rasakan. Hal itulah yang membuatku bisa terus berjuang untuk mengalahkanmu." jelasku sambil mengenang masa lalu kami berdua.

"... benarkah...? Jadi begitu ya yang selama ini kau pikirkan. Kau menganggapku sebagai seseorang yang dapat membuatmu terus maju, tidak sepertiku yang menganggapmu sebagai tembok besar yang menahanku menuju kemenangan." jelas Refy mulai memahamiku. "Ya, begitulah..." kataku membenarkannya.

"Padahal aku rela mengorbankan puluhan... tidak, mungkin ribuan orang hanya untuk mendapatkan kekuatan ini. Kekuatan yang aku kira dapat mengalahkanmu. Tapi pada akhirnya..." Refy menghentikan perkataannya untuk berpikir sebentar. "Pada akhirnya, semuanya sudah terlambat." Refy menyelesaikan perkataannya sambil berjalan menuju sebuah tabung kaca dengan mesin berbentuk menara di dekatnya.

'Tabung kaca? Jangan-jangan itu...'. "Refy hentikan, apa yang kau lakukan?" teriakku berusaha menghentikannya. Tetapi Refy tidak mendengarkan peringatanku, dia membuka tutup tabung tersebut dan masuk ke dalamnya. Setelah dia masuk, tiba-tiba seluruh gedung bergetar seperti sebelumnya. Tapi kali ini getarannya lebih hebat dan terus menerus.

"Akhirnya... waktu kebangkitanku telah tiba!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara pria tua dari dalam mesin. Dari monitor besar yang ada di mesin tersebut aku dapat melihat wajah Prof. Sutemo yang tersenyum puas. "Kau! Apa yang terjadi di sini? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku geram.

"Dengan bersatunya kekuatan Refy bersamaku, kini kekuatanku telah sempurna! Rencanaku untuk mengubah dunia ini akan segera mencapai puncaknya! Hahaha!" jelas profesor tertawa. "Tidak kalo aku berhasil menghancurkan mesin ini! Ziwee, Assault Dive!" kataku memanggil Personaku.

Ziwee segera menubrukkan dirinya dengan mesin tersebut, tetapi mesin itu tidak mengalami kerusakan sama sekali." Nggak mungkin! Kenapa seranganku nggak bisa ngancurin mesin ini?" kataku tidak percaya. "Percuma... semua usaha kalian sia-sia. Malah justru menguntungkanku. Dengan melihat pertarungan kalian tadi, aku dapat menganalisa data-data kalian dan menggunakannya untuk memperkuat diriku!" jelas profesor bangga.

"Damn it! It's too late!" tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara Hes dari belakang. Hes bersama teman-temannya telah tiba. "Hes! Kalian semua datang!" kataku gembira melihat mereka selamat. "Iya, tapi sekarang kita punya masalah yang lebih besar." kata Afrian terlihat serius.

"Jack, emang mesinnya benar-benar nggak bisa dimatiin ya?" tanya Arif panik kepada Jaka. Aku baru sadar kalau Jaka sudah bersama mereka. Artinya mereka berhasil menyadarkan Jaka. "Jangankan dimatiin, aku aja nggak yakin kalo mesin itu bisa dihancurkan." jawab Jaka ragu. "Jadi usaha kita dari tadi percuma dong?" kata Heri kecewa.

"Nope, kita nggak boleh menyerah begitu aja! Lagian usaha kita nggak sia-sia kok! Kita berhasil menjadi lebih kuat dan membuat Jaka kembali seperti dulu. Jadi ku yakin, kita pasti bisa menghacurkan mesin itu! Arcana Weapon, Dual Sword!" kata Hes berlari menebas mesin tersebut. Tetapi sama sepertiku, serangan Hes tidak berpengaruh sama sekali.

"Hahaha! Mesin ini telah menjadi bagian dari diriku! Dan di dalamnya terkumpul semua kekuatan Persona dari semua orang yang terjebak di Anti Hour ini! Apa kalian pikir kekuatan kalian yang kecil itu bisa menghancurkanku?" jelas profesor.

Getaran di dalam gedung semakin kuat, dan parahnya lagi mesin itu mulai bergerak dan menghancurkan atap dan dinding gedung. "Gawat, kalo kita di sini terus kita bisa mati tertimbun reruntuhan!" kata Afrian panik. "Lihat, ada celah di sana! Kita bisa kabur lewat situ!" kata Heri menunjuk ke atap gedung.

"Ayo kita keluar dari sini! Ziwee, Zeep!" kataku memanggil kedua Personaku. Mereka segera membawaku dan Hes keluar gedung melalui celah retakan akibat gerakan mesin tersebut. kami berdua diikuti oleh teman-teman Hes yang juga terbang dibawa Persona mereka masing-masing.

Kami berhasil keluar dengan selamat dan mendarat di depan gedung, atau tepatnya runtuhan gedung Universitas Pamulang. "Apakah ini sudah selesai? Apa mungkin mesin itu hancur bersama gedung akibat terlalu overpower?" tanya Hes penasaran. "Kayaknya nggak deh, lihat di atas sana!" kata Heri menunjuk ke langit.

Di atas reruntuhan gedung, terdapat sebuah mesin raksasa berbentuk gurita berwarna perak, mirip seperti Persona profesor tersebut yang menghisap kekuatan David dan Brian. Bedanya kali ini bagian kepalanya terdapat kumpulan duri-duri yang kuat, mungkin dari baja.

"Hai semua orang yang ada di sini. Sebentar lagi kalian akan melihat revolusi dunia yang dimulai dari negara ini! Mulai sekarang kalian harus tunduk dibawah kekuasaanku, Yang Mulia Prabu Sutemo!" jelas mesin itu. Suaranya dapat terdengar hingga ke seluruh tempat di sekitar Pamulang. Kemudian mesin itu terbang menjauhi kami.

"This is Madness! Gimana caranya kita ngalahin dia kalo ukurannya segede itu? Apalagi dia berada di udara!" teriak Hes panik. "Kok sekarang kamu jadi berubah 1800 gitu sih?" tanya Arif heran. "Yah... abisnya ku 'kan nggak punya Persona, jadi ku nggak bisa terbang ke sana dan menghentikan profesor tua bangka itu deh." jawab Hes kesal.

"Meskipun alasannya agak bodoh, tapi Anggir benar. Lagian tenaga kita udah terkuras gara-gara pertarungan sebelumnya." jelas Afrian. "Hey!" protes Hes. "Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Nonton mesin gurita itu mengambil alih dunia?" tanya Heri bingung. Kami semua hanya terdiam dan berpikir mencari jalan keluar.

"Kenapa di saat begini Shadow malah nggak bisa keluar sih? Kalo aja ku bisa pake Chaos Control buat teleport ke sana pasti beres! Mungkin ini bukan bagianku ya...?" gerutu Hes. 'Bagian... ku...?' pikirku teringat sesuatu.

"_You almost reach the end of your first journey, and start with a lot of abilities."_ perkataan Igor muncul dalam ingatanku_. "A lot of abilities? Me?" kataku tidak percaya. "Well, it's up to you to believe in yourself or not." kata Igor lepas tangan._

'Oke Igor... kini aku cukup percaya kepada diriku sendiri kok! Apalagi begitu mengetahui kemampuanku yang dapat menggunakan senjata Hes dan pengalamanku mengalahkan berbagai musuh. Jadi, apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan?' pikirku berkonsentrasi.

'Kalo kami bersatu, tentu kami dapat menjadi lebih kuat. Tapi kini yang lainnya udah kelelahan, cuma aku yang masih kuat bertarung. Mungkin ini efek dari punya dua Persona. Tapi kenapa aku bisa punya dua ya...? Seharusnya tiap orang cuma punya satu Persona yang mencerminkan dirinya, sementara aku...' pikirku bingung.

"Yah, setidaknya kita masih bisa berkumpul pada saat susah kayak sekarang. Aku jadi nggak terlalu menyesal kok. Karena dari dulu kita 'kan saling melengkapi." kata Jaka berusaha menghibur sahabat-sahabatnya. 'Melengkapi...'. "That's it!" teriakku tiba-tiba. Hes dan yang lainnya kaget mendengar teriakkanku.

"Heh, jangan ngagetin gitu dong! Lagi stress juga, malah dibuat parah!" kata Hes marah. "Sorry, tapi kayaknya kita masih punya kesempatan deh." jelasku sambil minta maaf. "Oh ya... apa rencanamu, Jar?" tanya Heri tertarik.

"Kayak kata Kak Jaka tadi, kita 'kan saling melengkapi, jadi... tolong pinjamkan aku sisa kekuatan yang kalian miliki!" jelasku tegas. Yang lainnya langsung kebingungan. "Aku nggak terlalu ngerti maksud Andjar sih, tapi mungkin bisa kita lakukan." kata Afrian setuju.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya Arif. "Coba kalian mendekat kepadaku, Kak Arif, Kak Heri, Kak Jaka dan Kak Rian. Lalu kalian berkonsentrasi untuk mentransfer kekuatan Persona kalian kepadaku. Anggap aja kayak mau healing aku." instruksiku.

"Ngg... Andjar, aku udah bukan Persona User lagi. Maaf ya nggak bisa bantuin." kata Jaka terlihat lemas. "Oh, sorry aku nggak tau!" kataku merasa bersalah. "Nggak apa-apa, lagian kamu 'kan tadi pergi duluan." kata Jaka menenangkanku.

Setelah mengelilingiku, teman-teman Hes menutup mata mereka dan mulai berkonsentrasi. "Hey, Jar! Berhubung Hes nggak punya Persona, nih ambil!" kata Hes melemparkan kartu kepadaku. "Ini... Moon Arcana Card." kataku melihat kartu tersebut dengan seksama.

"Kalo kamu bisa pake yang Sun, pasti yang itu juga bisa kamu pake! Kedua kartu itu juga saling melengkapi, sama seperti Persona kamu." jelas Hes. "Yeah, thanks! Kedua kartu Hes pasti akan sangat berguna." kataku sambil mengeluarkan Sun Arcana Card dari kantongku.

Tiba-tiba kedua kartu itu bercahaya dan kedua Personaku muncul tanpa aku suruh. Lalu aku merasakan kekuatan teman-teman Hes masuk ke dalam tubuhku yang mulai bersinar, sangat terang sehingga aku harus menutup mataku. *shiiinggg*

"WoW..." begitu mendengar suara Hes yang terdengar kagum, aku segera membuka mataku dan melihat perubahan pada diriku. Kini aku memegang sebuah pedang perak yang melengkung di tangan kananku, dan sebuah perisai emas dengan duri yang mengelilingi ujung perisai di tangan kiriku. Selain itu aku juga merasakan sesuatu di punggungku. Begitu aku menoleh ke punggung, aku memiliki dua sayap, putih dan hitam. Aku merasa sayap itu berasal dari kedua Personaku.

"Inikah... kekuatanku yang sebenarnya...?" kataku tidak percaya. "Keren juga ya... coba aku juga bisa kayak gitu." kata Heri takjub. "Senjata yang Andjar pegang berbeda dengan punya Anggir. Kayaknya itu pedang Damascus dan Perisai Solaris deh..." kata Afrian mengamati senjataku.

"So, what you gonna call it?" tanya Hes. aku hanya bengong mendengar pertanyaannya. "Perubahan ini bagusnya dikasih nama 'kan?" jelas Hes. "Hm... gimana kalo Aero Form, soalnya ada sayapnya sih." usul Arif. "Boleh juga... gimana menurutmu, Jar?" tanya Hes.

"Yah, aku sih nggak masalah pake nama atau nggak... yang penting aku harus menghentikan mesin itu sekarang!" kataku bersiap untuk pergi. "Tunggu dulu Jar! Kalo bisa, usahain serangan kamu diarahin ke bagian monitornya. Soalnya di situ tubuh asli profesor dan Refy seharusnya berada." jelas Jaka memberiku petunjuk.

"Okay, akan aku coba!" kataku mengerti. "Good luck, and give it your best shot!" kata Hes menyemangatiku. Aku mengangguk dan mulai terbang mengejar mesin gurita itu. "He really is the one..." kata Hes pelan.

Akhirnya aku berhasil mengejar mesin tersebut. "Hey, makhluk jelek! Hentikan usahamu dan menyerahlah!" teriakku mendatanginya. "Hoo... ternyata masih ada juga yang berani melawanku. Apa kau lupa kalau kekuatanku berasal dari ribuan Persona User?" kata profesor dengan sombong.

"Nggak, tapi bukan Persona User terbaik yang ada saat ini! Karena kekuatan mereka kini berada dalam diriku. Jadi aku nggak butuh banyak kekuatan untuk mengalahkanmu! Tempest Slash!" kataku mulai menyerang. Tanpa perlu mendekati mesin itu, seranganku dapat mengenai dan memotong beberapa tentakel gurita tersebut.

"Kurang ajar, berani-beraninya kau menyerangku! Torrent Shot!" duri-duri yang berada di atas kepala Gurita itu terbang dan menyerangku berkali-kali. Aku berusaha memotong beberapa duri sambil sesekali menangkis. "Rasakan ini, High Blast!" dari tentakel yang tersisa keluar sinar laser yang membuatku hampir terjatuh jika aku tidak menghindari sebagian besar serangan tersebut.

'Ugh, laser-laser itu terlalu cepat dan banyak untuk dihindari. Gimana caranya aku bisa membalas serangannya?' pikirku. _"Andjar, gunakan Solaris Shield untuk memantulkan laser-laser itu!"_ tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara Jaka. "Eh, Kak Jaka? Kok aku bisa mendengar suaramu?" tanyaku bingung.

Lalu aku melihat sebuah bola kecil dengan baling-baling di atasnya muncul di depanku. _"Aku di sini. Alat ini aku buat untuk keadaan darurat. Soalnya waktu itu aku curiga profesor mau menghianatiku, makanya buat jaga-jaga, aku masukin alat analys ini ke dalam mesin untuk mencari tau kelemahan mesin itu."_ jelas bola terbang di depanku. "Oh gitu..." kataku sweatdropped. 'Ternyata Kak Jaka orangnya waspada juga ya...' pikirku lega.

"Dasar penghianat, setelah aku berikan kekuatan kepadamu. Kini kau berusaha menghancurkanku! Dasar anak ingusan!" gurita itu kembali menembakiku dengan laser, sekaligus berusaha menghancurkan bola terbang Jaka. Tetapi aku sudah siap dan mengarahkan perisaiku untuk memantulkan serangannya.

Beberapa laser berhasil aku pantulkan dan mengenai bagian kepala mesin itu. Kini aku dapat melihat sebagian inti dari mesin tersebut. Juga monitor yang bergambar wajah profesor jelek itu. "Apa? Kau berhasil merusak sebagian tubuhku! Mati kau! Torrent Shot, Icecle!" gurita itu kembali menyerangku dengan duri-duri, ditambah dengan udara dingin yang keluar dari mulut gurita itu.

"Uh... terlalu dingin, aku sulit bergerak! Uahh!" kataku terkena duri-duri akibat tidak bisa bergerak leluasa_. "Gawat, cepat pake Solar Beam dari perisai untuk memanaskan udara disekitarmu."_ perintah bola analys itu. "Oh, buat memanaskan suasana ya? Solar Beam!" kataku sarkasme. 'Tapi dari mana dia tau kemampuan senjataku ya? Ah, nggak usah terlalu dipikirin deh!' pikirku tidak peduli.

Kini perisaiku memancarkan sinar panas yang membuatku dapat kembali bergerak bebas, sekaligus menghancurkan duri-duri yang beterbangan ke arahku. "Gimana kalo aku panasin kepalamu biar lebih... mengkilat." ejekku mengarahkan Solar Beam ke kepalanya. "Warning, Overheat! Overheat!" terdengar suara peringatan dari dalam mesin.

"Aaahh... kenapa jadi begini?" teriak profesor panik. Beberapa bagian mesin mulai hancur dan terpental dari dalam mesin. Tetapi tentakel Gurita itu menangkap bagian mesin yang berukuran lumayan besar dan melemparnya ke arahku. _"Awas!"_ teriak bola analys memperingatkanku. Aku yang baru saja menghindari bagian-bagian mesin yang lainnya, tidak sadar kalau yang terbesar sedang terlempar ke arahku.

"Heahh!" secara refleks aku segera menebas bagian mesin tersebut hingga terbelah dua. "Fyuh, hampir aja... kayaknya aku udah terbiasa sama serangan mendadak. Hm?" kataku lega. Lalu aku melihat sebuah tabung kaca di bawah monitor. "Itu pasti tempat tubuh Refy berada!" aku segera terbang mendekat, tetapi serangan bertubi-tubi mesin Gurita tersebut membuatku kesulitan mendekat.

"Huh, kalo nggak bisa mendekat, aku lempar aja deh! Makan nih!" teriakku melemparkan perisaiku ke arah tabung kaca. Beberapa tentakel berusaha menghalangi perisaiku lewat, tetapi tentakel itu langsung terpotong begitu terkena perisaiku. "Ternyata ujung perisainya bukan buat hiasan aja ya..." kataku lega.

Perisaiku berhasil memecahkan tabung kaca tersebut dan mengeluarkan Refy dari sana. "Tiiidaaakk! Jangan kau ambil dia dariku!" teriak profesor histeris. Aku segera mengejar Refy yang terjun bebas sebelum dia langsung menuju kuburan yang kebetulan memang ada di bawah.

"Dapat!" untungnya aku berhasil menangkap Refy sebelum dia menyentuh tanah. Aku kembali terbang ke atas setelah meletakkan Refy yang pingsan di tempat yang aman. "Kau... beraninya kau merebut sumber kekuatanku!" kata profesor marah.

"Jadi dia sumber utama kekuatanmu ya? Kalo begitu sekarang kau sudah tidak ada apa-apanya lagi 'kan? Sonic Dive!" aku langsung meluncur dan menebas mesin gurita tersebut dengan pedangku, sekaligus mengambil kembali perisaiku yang tersangkut di mesin. "Ghhuuaahh!"

_"Sekarang habisi dia dengan Hollow Arc!"_ perintah bola analys. "Um, okay... Hollow Arc!" senjataku terlepas dari kedua tanganku dan melayang menuju bagian atas dan bawah mesin gurita tersebut. Kemudian muncul lubang hitam dari kedua senjata tersebut dan menyedot mesin itu ke dalamnya.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak mau mati! Seharusnya aku tidak terkalahkan! Nooo!" teriak profesor sebelum menghilang dalam kegelapan. "Maaf profesor, tapi waktumu sudah habis!" kataku melihatnya menghilang.

Begitu mesin tersebut menghilang. Warna langit dan area sekitar yang tadinya berwarna abu-abu, kini kembali seperti semula. 'Sepertinya waktu sudah kembali berjalan dengan normal.' pikirku lega. Setelah wujudku kembali seperti semula, aku segera mencari Refy yang tadi sempat aku tinggal. Begitu aku menemukannya, dia sudah sadar.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?" tanya Refy heran. "Karena kita teman sekaligus rival. Aku nggak mau kehilangan rival terbaikku demi kemenangan hampa. Mana seru bertanding kalo nggak ada lawannya." jelasku tersenyum. "Begitu ya... terserah kamu deh. Tapi ingat, bagaimanapun juga, aku adalah musuhmu!" kata Refy ikut terseyum. "Ayo kita pulang!" ajakku.

Saat tiba di Bundaran Pamulang, aku melihat Hes dan teman-temannya memanggilku dari depan reruntuhan gedung. "Andjar, kamu berhasil!" kata Hes gembira sambil menepuk pundakku. "Akhirnya semua kembali normal. Yah, nggak semua sih..." kata Afrian sambil melihat ke arah reruntuhan. Banyak orang yang bingung kenapa gedung tersebut bisa runtuh mendadak.

"Kamu bawa Refy kembali ya?" tanya Jaka. "Iya, bagaimanapun juga dia temanku. Aku nggak bisa biarin dia mati bersama profesor tua bangka itu. Oh iya, Kak Jaka, makasih ya udah buat bola analys untuk membantuku. Alat itu benar-benar membantuku mengalahkan mesin gurita tadi!" jelasku berterima kasih.

"Bola analys? Oh, alat ini ya... dia memang bisa diandalkan." kata Jaka begitu melihat bola itu menghampirinya. "Wah, bisa bantuin kita analisis kemampuan musuh dong!" usul Heri. "Tapi sayang tenaganya boros." tepat setelah Jaka berbicara, bola itu berhenti terbang dan terjatuh ke tangan Heri. "Yah..." semuanya kecewa.

"Udahlah, yang penting kita 'kan udah _save the day_!" kata Hes menyemangati kami semua. "Ya, kita harus bikin pesta nih!" kata Arif bersemangat. *door,door,door* tiba-tiba di langit muncul kembang api disertai sorakan orang-orang disekitar kami.

"Kayaknya nggak perlu capek-capek buat pesta deh. Ini 'kan malam kemerdekaan, jadi semua orang pasti lagi merayakan kemenangan. Yah, meskipun dalam kasus kita berbeda." kata Afrian bercanda. "Yeah, you're right. Glad to be with all of you, my best friends! And also, my little bro!" kata Hes tersenyum sambil memegang kepalaku.

***Chapter 25 End***

* * *

Gomen, baru bisa update sekarang. Terlalu banyak kegiatan pas awal September, kayak mulai kuliah lagi misalnya... dan akhirnya ku baru bisa update setelah lebaran deh. (Sekalian minta maaf atas semua error yang pernah ku perbuat selama di sini).

Dan akhirnya... special arc ini selesai juga. Fyuh... leganya kalo udah berhasil tamatin cerita, meskipun baru special arc sih... Tapi ku masih siapin satu chapter lagi buat para protagonis di chapter ini. Chapter yang fun tentunya... lagian ku butuh istirahat dari ngetik action battle melulu.

Dan sesuai janjiku, ku akan jawab semua review dari awal part di chapter ini (get ready for working hard again)

**Review's Respond Time:**

**(Chapter 24)**

1st, Shaneeta Chornicels:  
Nggak ketemu sama yang lain soalnya lagi liburan. Yang lain pulang, sementara ku pulang-pergi. FYI, Pamulang-Bogor itu = Depok-Bogor

2nd, Shinichi Kuroba:  
Jelas harus Perfect dong, namanya juga Second Wild Card holder! Tapi dia cuma punya dua Persona! Maaf lama updatenya, masalah real world cukup banyak, dan mood jarang datang. Jenis Persona yang ku ambil berdasarkan sifat Persona Usernya. Karena Afrian dan Brian itu orang yang tipe teknologi Persona mereka jadi kayak gitu.  
Justru Tank nggak bisa asal main serang. Kalo musuhnya lemah sih emang gampang, tapi kalo kuat? Tank 'kan butuh waktu buat nyerang jadi sang pengendali harus mikir gimana caranya biar aman sebelum nyerang. menurutku itu cukup rasional kok!

3rd, Kirazu Haruka:  
Oh, ternyata udah SMA! Sorry, kirain masih SMP ;p  
T-Rex warna ungu, bukti bahwa ku nggak kreatif cari Persona.

4th, LucyLucielle:  
Yup, cara manggil Persona untuk para character yang baru muncul di chapter ini kayak yang di Trinity Soul. Abisnya banyak orang yang penting dalam hidupku sih, jadi ku ngerasa harus masukin mereka ke sini. Fanfict yang menggambarkan kehidupanku (dengan tambahan tentunya)

5th, Mocca-Marocchi:  
Yah, mungkin ku salah, tapi Wild Card holder dalam fanfict ini memiliki arti "Wild" alias diluar Persona User pada umumnya. Makanya ku yang nggak punya Persona juga bisa disebut Wild Card Holder. Tapi mungkin kalo Andjar bisa memenuhi kriteria Wild Card holder yang sebenarnya. Berhubung dia punya 2 Persona.

6th, Shizushizu-chan:_  
"But he's also Zero, just like you. He is another Wild Card holder."_ Zero, alias tak berangka adalah bukti kalo orang itu memiliki berbagai kemampuan yang tidak terduga. Di game Persona, orang dengan Fool Arcana udah pasti Wild Card holder.  
Jadi ku mikir, gimana caranya biar Andjar juga jadi Wild Card holder tanpa harus punya Fool Arcana. Dan satu-satunya slot Mayor Arcana (yang ku tau) masih kosong untuk fanfict ini adalah Aeon Arcana. Juga karena di P3F angka Aeon itu = Judgement, ku jadi punya ide buat kasih Andjar 2 Persona yang saling melengkapi. Seperti Yin dan Yang.  
Angka 20 = 2 dan 0, itu maksudku membuat Andjar sebagai Wild Card holder(0) kedua(2). Karena di sini ku adalah Wild Card holder pertama, yang Arcananya masih Fool. Kalo misalnya Andjar pake Fortune Arcana (10) nggak cocok, karena angka 1 yang jadi masalah. Lagian Social Link Fortune udah dipegang Elisa.  
Gomen kalo malah makin bingung.

**(Chapter 25 part 1&2)**

1st, Shaneeta Chornicels:  
Thanks buat commentnya! menghypno ya...? Then... do as I comm-*plaakk* Uhm, ku akan berusaha ngetik sebaik mungkin deh.

2nd, siGANTENG:  
Nope, I won't hail you! Btw, Marin Karin itu fungsinya buat kasih efek Charm ke musuh biar jadi party kita. Makanya jangan terlalu stucked di DevSuv melulu... try another game will ya? Oh wait, you already try P3. And Thapiros is an IMBA Persona y'know?

3rd, LucyLucielle:  
Lain kali kalo bisa pas ketawa cari tempat yang aman. Daripada dikira gila sama orang-orang... tapi salahku juga sih ngetik yang aneh-aneh. Maaf ya udah bikin gila *double slapped* I mean, ketawa...

4th, Kirazu Haruka:  
Yup, tepatnya udah setahun lebih tiga bulan. Padahal rencananya ku mau tamatin pas bulan Juli tahun depan. Sempet nggak ya...?

5th, Mocca-Marocchi:  
Waktu baca tiga review yang comment bagian skill Marin Karin Thapiros ku langsung mikir: 'Perasaan ku waktu itu cuma asal ngetik deh, kok bisa pada ketawa begini ya?' Dan akhirnya ku memutuskan untuk mengecek ketikanku lagi sebelum dipublish demi akal sehat para pembaca. Kenapa ku jadi sok psikolog begini?*killed with Agilao by Animus*  
Dan tanpa sengaja harapan anda agar para antagonis muncul lebih lama terkabulkan! Miracle did happen huh? Soal lagu Trinity Soul... tadinya mau pake yang full version, tapi begitu sadar harus jadi 3 chapter jadi pake yang TV version deh...  
Member Exon yang mengalami altered personality cuma Jaka dan Refy kok. Tapi Jaka lebih terasa.

6th, Hayato Arisato Wisel Infernity:  
Maaf ku nggak bisa update ASAP, terlalu sibuk sih...  
Soal banlist ku udah tau dari pertengahan Agustus kok! Dan sekarang ku lagi bingung cari pengganti Heavy Storm. Monster Reborn kemahalan sih.

7th, Sakakura Ryosuke:  
Crossover sama apa? Sebenarnya di fanfict ini terlalu banyak elemen yang nyampur sih, meskipun cuma dikit-dikit. Let see... ada Persona 3; Shadow the Hedgehog; .Hack/G.U.; Fate/Stay Night; Final Fantasy; Persona Trinity Soul; YuGiOh!; dan... uuhh, sampe lupa. Kalo ada yang kurang silakan tambahin.  
Soal panjangnya... itu semua salah tanganku! (lho?)*punched by my hands* Entah kenapa niatnya nulis pendek malah jadi panjang begini, parah deh...

Fyuh... selesai! Waktunya istirahat dan menikmati makanan sambil nunggu review dan mikirin buat chapter selanjutnya! Thanks and please wait my next update!


	28. Chapter 26 Ice Sea

Disclaimer: All related things to Persona 3 and Persona Trinity Soul belong to ATLUS. Shadow the Hedgehog belongs to Sonic Team and SEGA. All things that have similiarities with character or name from other game, movie, anime, etc belong to their respective; And also my friends belong to themselves.

**

* * *

Chapter 26**** Ice Sea**

**(Anggir POV)**

Sabtu, 22 Agustus 2009  
Pagi hari, 10.00  
Taman Patung Kuda

Hari ini merupakan hari yang cukup cerah untuk keluar. Itulah sebabnya aku berada di sini, lagipula Jaka juga mengajakku dan yang lainnya jalan-jalan. Sepertinya dia mau membayar kesalahannya dengan mentraktir kami nanti. Dan hal itu disebabkan oleh dua orang tidak tahu diri yang dengan semangat berkata _"You must pay for your sin!"_, ditambah… _"Jadi, kamu harus traktir kita jalan-jalan sebelum liburan semester selesai!"_.

Yup, Afrian dan Arif, merekalah pelaku yang membuat Jaka merasa wajib mentraktir kami. Parahnya lagi, mereka mengatakan hal tersebut sesaat setelah kami berhasil mengalahkan Profesor... siapa ya namanya...? Ah, nggak penting! Intinya kami berhasil menghancurkan mesin Garviton... Greyton... Gra...

"Grayvitation." kata Andjar membenarkan perkataanku. "Ah! Ya, itu dia namanya!" kataku baru ingat. "Gitu aja kok repot..." komentar Andjar.

Back to topic, jadi karena hasutan dua makhluk itulah Jaka merasa bersalah dan akhirnya dia mengajak kami pergi hari ini. Dan tentu saja dia harus mentraktir kami semua, terutama kedua makhluk yang sudah merasa menang itu. Mereka berdua memang nggak tahu diri, masa mereka bilang begitu ke Jaka sesaat setelah kejadian Anti Hour? Kacau deh, mereka...

"Hes, mau sampe kapan jelasinnya? Ngomongnya dari tadi juga cuma diulang-ulang aja! Kapan kita masuknya?" protes Andjar memotong penjelasanku. "Eh? Oh iya, ku lupa! Ayo kita masuk!" kataku dengan kikuk. Kami berdua segera membuka pintu Velvet Room dan memasukinya.

**

* * *

Velvet Room**

"I've been waiting for you." sapa Igor. "It looks you finally be able to unleash your full power and stop the chaotic plan." kata Igor merasa kami sudah menang. "Yup, we already did it! Such piece of cake." kataku bangga. "*ehm* I'm THE ONE who did it!" protes Andjar. Elisa tertawa kecil sementara Igor tetap dengan pose senyum lebarnya.

"So, is that mean our journey is finished?" tanyaku penasaran. "Yes, but not for you. In your case, you still have a long journey to take." jawab Igor. "*sigh* Oh well, at least one problem has solved. Enough with the _journey business._ Actually we came here to ask you Elisa." kataku berbicara kepada Elisa. "Me? Sure, just tell me what you need." kata Elisa.

"Eh? Did you forget? You're the one who asked me!" tanyaku bingung. Elisa pun terlihat bingung. "You know, your request…. about going out with my friends and me." jelasku mengingatkannya. "Oh, you want to take me now?" tanya Elisa penuh harap. Aku menanggapi pertanyaannya dengan menganggukkan kepalaku "Yup".

"Master, if you don't mind, may I go with him now?" tanya Elisa kepada Igor. "Of course not, it's all up to you." jawab Igor tidak keberatan. "Well then, if you excuse me, shall we going now?" kata Elisa bersemangat kepadaku dan Andjar. "Okay, here we go!" kataku berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

* * *

"Elisa, you still remember the most important thing before we going, right?" tanyaku kepada Elisa. "Tentu saja, saat berada di sini, aku harus berbicara dengan bahasa Indonesia 'kan?" tebak Elisa. "Euh…. iya, hampir benar. Tapi yang paling penting, JANGAN buang-buang uang sembarangan kayak waktu itu pas kamu lihat ada air mancur di mall!" jelasku membenarkan jawabannya sekaligus mengingatkannya.

Tiba-tiba kami melihat sebuah mobil Kijang hijau yang berjalan melewati taman ini. "Hes, bukannya itu mobilnya Kak Jaka ya?" tanya Andjar sambil menunjuk mobil tersebut. "Masa sih? Kok kamu tau kalo itu mobil dia?" tanyaku bingung. "Aku 'kan ingat plat nomer mobilnya pas ke rumah Kak Jaka." jawab Andjar. "Oh iya ya… kamu 'kan pernah ke sana.". 'Ku aja lupa….' pikirku malu.

Kami berdua segera berlari mendekati mobil tersebut. "Hey Jack, Stop!" teriakku mengejar mobil itu. Akhirnya mobil itu berhenti, sepertinya Jaka sadar kalau aku memanggilnya dari belakang mobil. Keempat pintu depan dan tengah langsung terbuka, dan munculah empat pemuda dari dalam mobil.

"Anggir, kok kamu ada di sini sih?" tanya Jaka heran. "Iya, tadi ku abis dari…. (Duh, mereka 'kan nggak tau soal Velvet Room)". Aku menghentikan ucapanku, sambil berpikir apa yang harus aku katakan kepada teman-temanku. "Kami bedua abis jemput Elisa." jawab Andjar menyelesaikan perkataanku.

"Elisa, siapa tuh?" tanya Arif penasaran. Sebelum kami berdua menjawab, Elisa berjalan mendekati kami dan menyapa teman-temanku. "Oh, kalian pasti teman-temannya Anggir ya? Perkenalkan, namaku Elisa." sapa Elisa dengan sopan. Keempat teman-temanku hanya bisa bengong melihat penampilannya.

"Kawaii…." kata Arif pelan. "Eee…. Jar, dia pacar kamu ya?" tanya Afrian masih shock. "Hah? Bukan! Hes yang kenal dia duluan kok." jawab Andjar agak panik. "Lalu dia siapa? Nggak mungkin dia pacarnya Anggir! Kamu 'kan nggak mungkin punya cewek!" kata Afrian tegas.

*siiinngg* Aku langsung mengarahkan Wild Card ke leher Afrian. "Udah bosen hidup ya?" tanyaku dengan nada kesal. "E-enggak…. Aku cuma bercanda kok." jawab Afrian ketakutan. Aku segera menarik kartuku dari lehernya dan menyimpannya kembali ke kantongku. "Awas, kalo kamu ngomong macem-macem lagi soal ku…." ancamku.

"Ngg…. jadi dia itu siapanya kalian?" tanya Heri kembali ke pertanyaan awal. "Well…. dia sepupu kami dari luar negeri. Kebetulan dia juga lagi nginep di rumahku, ya udah ku ajak aja. Nggak apa-apa 'kan Jack?" jelasku sambil menengok ke Jaka.

"Iya, aku sih nggak masalah kalo dia emang mau ikut. Emang kamu berasal dari negara apa, Elisa?" tanya Jaka penasaran. "Negara? Oh, tempat tinggal ya? Aku berasal dari Velvet Room." jawab Elisa polos. Teman-temanku pun bingung mendengar jawabannya. "Inggris, dia dari Inggris! Velvet Room itu nama perumahan di sana!" jawabku berusaha menjelaskan.

"Oh, dari Inggris…. Kelihatan sih dari rambut pirang kamu. Tapi kamu hebat juga bisa ngomong pake bahasa Indonesia." kata Heri memujinya. "Ya…. soalnya Ibunya orang Indonesia, makanya dia bisa ngomong bahasa kita." jelasku.

"Kalo gitu kita berangkat sekarang aja yuk! Udah jam sepuluh lewat nih!" kata Arif tidak sabar. "Oke, ayo semuanya masuk." kata Jaka sambil berjalan menuju pintu depan mobilnya. Ketiga temanku bersama Elisa juga ikut masuk ke dalam mobil. "*fyuh* Untung ku udah mikir kalo mereka bakal tanya kayak gitu." kataku lega. "Hes makin pintar bohong ya!" ejek Andjar tersenyum. "Shut up!" kataku tersinggung.

* * *

Kami berjalan ke arah kota Jakarta, tepatnya menuju Mall Taman Anggrek. Saat di perjalanan, sambil melihat-lihat gedung-gedung Jakarta kami semua mengobrol berbagai macam hal, terutama soal Elisa. Maklum, mereka baru kenal sih.

"Jadi sejak umur lima tahun kamu tinggal di Inggris ya?" kata Heri menyimpulkan cerita Elisa, tepatnya cerita karanganku. "Oh iya, emangnya kamu nggak takut? Kamu 'kan satu-satunya cewek di sini." tanya Afrian dari kursi belakang. Elisa terlihat bingung dengan perkataan Afrian.

"Satu-satunya orang yang harus ditakuti di sini itu aku! Ku yang tanggung jawab buat jagain Elisa. Tapi nggak masalah, sebab di sini cuma ada satu cowok yang harus ku awasi, yaitu kamu!" kataku sambil menunjuk Afrian.

"Kok gitu?" protes Afrian. "Soalnya Arif, Heri dan Jaka bukan tipe cowok yang hobinya godain cewek. Jadi satu-satunya tersangka di sini adalah kau!" jelasku tegas. "Tenang aja Gir, aku udah punya pacar kok. Jadi aku nggak akan godain Elisa deh!" kata Afrian berusaha menenangkanku.

"Nope, kamu emang udah punya pacar, tapi bukan berarti ku bisa tenang begitu aja…. FYI, Elisa bukan cewek biasa lho! Jadi jangan coba yang aneh-aneh deh." jelasku memperingatkan Afrian. "Emangnya kamu bisa bela diri ya?" tanya Heri kepada Elisa. "Um…. iya, aku sering bertarung dengan kedua saudaraku.

"Oh, kamu punya saudara. Kenapa mereka nggak di ajak?" tanya Jaka dari kursi depan sambil mengemudi. "Kakak perempuanku lagi kerja, sementara adik laki-lakiku ikut ayahku liburan ke Singapura." jawab Elisa. Sepertinya dia sudah bisa mengikuti "_skenario"_ku dengan baik. 'Wait, sejak kapan ku kasih naskahnya ke dia?' pikirku bingung.

* * *

Siang Hari, 12.00  
Mall Taman Anggrek

Akhirnya kami tiba di tempat tujuan. Berhubung ini adalah hari Sabtu, suasana di mall ini sangat ramai. Tapi hal itu tidak menyurutkan semangat kami untuk bersenang-senang. You know what they said _"The more the merrier!"._

"Nah, kita udah sampe. Enaknya kita ngapain dulu nih?" tanyaku begitu keluar dari mobil. "MAKAN!" teriak Arif dan Afrian bersamaan dari belakangku. Hampir saja aku tuli gara-gara teriakan mereka. "Woii, bisa tenang nggak sih? Kita tuh baru sampe! Bukannya jalan-jalan dulu malah langsung mau makan!" protesku kepada mereka berdua.

"Tapi Gir, kalo nggak makan nanti aku nggak kuat jalan…." jelas Arif. "Lagian sekarang udah waktunya makan siang kok." tambah Afrian. "Ya udah Gir, kita langsung ke food court aja dulu. Sambil mikirin mau ngapain abis kita makan." kata Jaka menenangkanku. "*sigh* Fine…." keluhku.

Kami bertujuh langsung menuju ke food court yang berada di lantai empat dengan lift. "Wah, tempat ini lebih luas daripada yang di dekat kampus kamu, ya Gir?" kata Elisa takjub saat kami keluar dari lift. "Iya, emang mall ini lebih besar daripada Botani Square. Lagipula di Jakarta banyak mall yang sebesar ini kok, malah ada yang lebih besar." jelasku sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Enaknya kita makan di mana nih?" tanya Arif langsung sibuk mencari-cari restoran. "Cari restoran yang mahal aja! Jaka ini yang bayar." jawab Afrian juga melihat-lihat restoran yang ada di area food court. "Tabahkan dirimu Jack." kata Heri menepuk pundak Jaka.

"Tenang Jack, kalo kamu udah nggak tahan bilang aja. Nanti biar kuhabisi mereka. Sebenarnya sih ku pengen bantai mereka sekarang, masalahnya ku nggak bisa pake senjataku kalo keadaannya lagi normal kayak gini." jelasku berusaha menghibur Jaka. "Nggak apa-apa kok. Aku 'kan emang udah janji mau traktir kalian semua." kata Jaka sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan maksain diri, ku bawa uang kok. Jadi kamu cukup bayarin dua makhluk itu aja. Kamu nggak keberatan 'kan Her?" kataku sambil melirik ke Heri. "Iya, masa kamu harus bayarin makanan tujuh, eh sembilan orang?" kata Heri menghitung Arif dan Afrian dua kali. Porsi makan mereka memang paling banyak di antara kami semua.

"Udah tenang aja, aku udah bawa uang banyak kok! Lagian ini 'kan terakhir kalinya kita jalan-jalan bareng pas liburan ini." jelas Jaka. "If you say so…. tapi seenggaknya biar ku cariin restoran yang harganya murah ya!" kataku mulai melihat-lihat restoran dengan menu-menu yang tidak mahal.

"Nah, kita makan di sini aja! Kita bisa makan sepuasnya cuma dengan bayar Rp100.000 per orang." teriak Arif gembira. "Bener juga! Belum termasuk pajak sih, tapi biarlah! cuma nambah Rp 10.000 kok!" kata Afrian setuju.

"Jar, pinjem tasnya bentar." kataku mengambil tas dari punggung Andjar. Aku segera berjalan mendekati Arif dan Afrian yang masih terlihat gembira, tapi sebentar lagi tidak. *Dhuuakk* "Aaooww!" teriak mereka berdua kesakitan sambil memegang kepala mereka.

"Tas kamu isinya apaan sih? Kepalaku sampe benjol begini!" protes Arif. "Cuma dua botol air mineral sama deck ku dan Andjar kok! Oh, ku lupa…. tas ini 'kan pake besi penyangga buat bagian punggung." jawabku santai. "Pantesan aja kepalaku sampe pusing!" protes Afrian.

"Bisa ku buat sampe pecah kalo kalian nggak mau ngikutin perintahku. Sekarang kita cari restoran yang murah dan segera makan!" kataku tidak mempedulikan perkataan Afrian sambil menyeret kedua makhluk tidak tahu diri ini.

* * *

"Jadi kita mau ngapain sekarang?" tanya Heri setelah kami menghabiskan pesanan kami. Kecuali dua makhluk yang masih sibuk makan. "Terserah, aku sih ke mana aja boleh." jawab Jaka. "Lho, emangnya kamu nggak buat rencana sebelum kita pergi ya?" tanyaku penasaran. "Um, emang kalo jalan-jalan harus buat rencana ya?" kata Jaka balik bertanya.

"Nggak sih…. tapi biasanya kalo pergi ke suatu tempat pasti 'kan ada yang mau dikunjungi." jawabku. "Nghomong-nghomong, Elisa saha Andjar manha?" tanya Arif dengan mulut penuh makanan. "Kunyah dulu makanannya, baru ngomong." tegur Heri. "Elisa pengen jalan-jalan di sekitar food court. Makanya ku suruh Andjar temenin dia." jelasku.

"Anggir, Anggir!" teriak Elisa tiba-tiba berlari menghampiri kami. "Di bawah ada lapangan besar berwarna putih! Boleh nggak kita ke sana?" tanya Elisa bersemangat. "Lapangan putih?" kata Arif bingung. "Maksudnya lapangan Ice skating." jelas Andjar menyusul Elisa. "Oh, kamu pasti bingung cari bahasa Indonesianya ya? Kalo bingung pake bahasa Inggris juga nggak apa-apa kok!" jelas Jaka.

"Um, iya itu maksudku... jadi, kita bisa ke sana nggak?" tanya Elisa sambil memandangiku penuh harap. "Hm... gimana Jack?" tanyaku mengalihkan wajahku kepada Jaka. "Boleh juga, lagian kita emang belum mutusin mau ngapain 'kan?" jawab Jaka setuju. "Oke, kalo gitu ayo kita ke sana!" kataku mulai bersemangat.

"Tunggu dulu Gir! Bukannya aku nggak mau, tapi aku belum pernah main Ice skating sama sekali." kata Arif menghentikanku. "Iya, aku juga." kata Heri dan Afrian. "Gampang kok! Kayak pake sepatu roda, bedanya ini di atas es." jelasku. "Pake sepatu roda aja aku belum pernah, gimana aku bisa main di sana..." kata Heri pesimis. "Makanya sekarang kita coba. Kalo belum dicoba, mana mungkin bisa!" kataku meyakinkan mereka.

Ketiga temanku terlihat ragu dengan ajakanku. Mereka saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya memutuskan. "Oke deh, kita ikut daripada cuma bengong di sini." kata Afrian menerima ajakanku. "Nah, gitu dong! 'kan enak kalo kita mainnya rame-rame. Nanti ku ajarin deh!" kataku lega. Kami semua segera turun menuju lantai tiga dan berjalan menuju tempat tersebut.

"Wah, ngantri nih! Bakal lama deh." keluh Afrian. "Ya, mau gimana lagi? Ini 'kan hari Sabtu, pasti banyak orang yang main di sini. 'kan jarang-jarang ada Ice skating di Indonesia." kataku pasrah. "Hm, aku mau cek harga tiket masuknya dulu. Jagain tempatku ya!" kata Heri keluar dari antrian. "Ikut dong! Aku males kalo diem di sini aja." kata Arif mengikuti Heri.

Tidak lama, Heri dan Arif sudah kembali ke antrian. "Berapa harganya?" tanya Afrian. "Nggak terlalu mahal sih, tapi lumayan terasa beban harganya." jawab Heri tidak langsung menjawab. "Jadi berapa?" tanyaku penasaran. "Rp 40.000 buat dua jam." jawab Arif. "Hm... sesuai sih dengan hiburannya. Untung ku bawa uang lebih." kataku santai sementara Arif, Heri dan Afrian menatap ke arah Jaka.

"Kita 'kan tadi udah ditraktir makan, jadi jangan terlalu berharap deh..." kataku mengetahui maksud ketiga temanku. "Ya udah aku bayarin." kata Jaka. "Nggak boleh! Ku nggak mau jadi temen yang bisanya cuma minta ditraktir melulu! Itu sih namanya pemanfaatan atas nama _'teman'_!" protesku.

"Gini aja deh... daripada ribet, mendingan bayarnya setengah-setengah kalo emang kalian keberatan kalo harus bayar sendiri." usul Andjar. "Hm... bener juga kata Andjar! Kalo cuma bayar Rp 20.000 aku masih bisa kok!" kata Arif setuju.

"Ide bagus Jar! Nggak kayak kakakmu yang hobinya maksain orang melulu." ejek Afrian. Aku segera mengangkat tas punggungku. "Kalo kamu lempar, kemungkinan orang lain yang bakal kena. Kamu nggak mau bikin masalah di sini 'kan?" tantang Afrian. "Cih, kamu beruntung berada diurutan paling belakang. Tapi kita liat aja nanti..." ancamku makin kesal.

* * *

Setelah mengantri selama 10 menit, kami berhasil masuk dan mengambil sepatu luncur sebelum bermain. "Duh, gimana cara pakenya sih?". Aku tertawa saat melihat teman-temanku kesulitan memakai sepatu tersebut untuk pertama kalinya. Akhirnya kami semua siap dan mulai berjalan menuju lapangan es. "Duluan Gir!" kata Arif ragu.

Awalnya aku mengalami kesulitan saat pertama kali berjalan di atas es, tetapi setelah mengingat cara berlari Shadow, aku pun bisa berjalan dengan lancar. 'Untung ku sering liat gerakan kamu pas lagi lari, Dow!' kataku berbicara dalam hati. 'Sama 'kan? Bedanya sepatuku pake roket.' kata Shadow. 'Iya, tapi kalo kamu main di sini bisa-bisa esnya mencair gara-gara sepatu kamu.' kataku bercanda.

Aku pun berhenti di tepi lapangan dan menunggu teman-temanku masuk ke lapangan. "Whoa! Licin banget sih?" Yup, sesuai dugaanku, mereka juga kesulitan berjalan di atas es. "Wah, ini menyenangkan sekali!" kata Elisa, satu-satunya orang yang bisa langsung meluncur dengan lancar. 'Yah, dia 'kan emang bukan orang biasa... jadi pasti dia bisa meluncur kayak gitu.' pikirku santai.

Lalu Jaka dan Andjar berjalan mendekatiku. "Udah lama nggak main sih, jadi lupa deh caranya." kata Andjar berusaha menyeimbangkan dirinya. "Iya nih, aku juga udah lupa!" kata Jaka. "Masih mendinglah... coba liat mereka bertiga." kataku menunjuk ke belakang Jaka. Terlihat Arif, Heri dan Afrian yang masih saja terjatuh meskipun sudah berusaha bangkit berkali-kali.

"Aduuuhh... susah banget sih! Mana es dingin banget lagi!" protes Arif. "Namanya juga es, pasti dinginlah! Bantuin aku dong!" kata Afrian memegang punggung Heri yang sedang berusaha berdiri. "Hei, jangan dipegang, nanti aku jatuh! *bruukk* tuh 'kan, jatuh lagi deh..." kata Heri terjatuh.

"Kasihan juga liat mereka kayak gitu, bantuin yuk!" kataku berjalan mendekati ketiga temanku. Andjar dan Jaka segera mengikutiku menolong mereka. "Bukan gitu caranya! Coba kalian tancepin gerigi di ujung depan sepatu ke dalam es. Abis itu baru berdiri." kataku memberi instruksi. Setelah mendengar perkataanku, ketiga temanku akhirnya berhasil berdiri, meskipun mereka terlihat bergetar akibat belum terbiasa.

"Susah juga ya... ngomong-ngomong Elisa mana?" tanya Heri. "Tuh, lagi meluncur keliling lapangan. Bentar lagi juga sampe sini." kataku sambil menunjuk ke seberang lapangan. "Hebat! Dia udah Pro ya?" kata Arif takjub. "Ya iyalah, dia 'kan pasti udah biasa main di Inggris. Iya 'kan Gir?" jelas Afrian. 'Entahlah, apa di Velvet Room ada lapangan es ya?' pikirku penasaran.

"Kamu bisa meluncur kayak gitu, Gir?" tanya Arif. "Nope, ku sih cuma bisa meluncur biasa kayak lagi lari. Ku masih belum sehebat itu kok." jawabku. "Ayo kita mulai. Pelan-pelan aja dulu." ajak Jaka. Kami mulai berjalan mengelilingi lapangan es.

Selagi yang lainnya belajar meluncur, aku dan Andjar mulai balapan meluncur beberapa putaran. "Heh, lumayan juga kamu, De! Udah mulai jago ya?" kataku memujinya. "Ya, gitu deh... Ade udah terbiasa sih! Hes aku susul ya?" kata Andjar melewatiku. "Oh no you don't! Nggak akan ku biarkan kamu lewat begitu aja!" kataku bersemangat.

* * *

Setelah bermain selama satu jam, Jaka menghampiriku yang sedang melihat keluar lapangan, memperhatikan orang-orang yang lewat dan beberapa orang menyaksikan kami bermain. "Hei Gir, boleh ngobrol bentar nggak?" tanya Jaka menghentikan lamunanku. "Hm? Sure... santai aja kali, kayak kita baru kenal aja!" jawabku sambil menepuk pundaknya.

"Aku cuma mau bilang terima kasih. Kalo waktu itu kamu nggak nyadarin aku, mungkin saat ini aku udah jadi orang yang berbeda. Dan dunia ini pasti dalam kekacauan besar kalo aku tetap mengikuti profesor." jelas Jaka. "It's not big deal. Lagian keinginan kamu juga kok yang membuatmu sadar. Aku cuma menghilangkan sisi negatif kamu aja." kataku santai.

"Tapi kenapa kamu mau nolong aku? Padahal aku hampir membunuh kalian. Saat itu aku benar-benar gelap mata gara-gara kekuatan." tanya Jaka penasaran. "Jelas 'kan? Kamu 'kan sahabatku, mana mungkin ku bisa diem aja liat kamu kayak gitu." jawabku. "Tapi Gir... bisa aja 'kan aku milih jadi jahat?" kata Jaka masih ragu dengan dirinya.

Aku terdiam sesaat, lalu aku membalikkan badanku dan bersandar di tembok kaca yang membatasi lapangan es dengan area luar. "*sigh* Mungkin kamu benar... tapi entah kenapa ku nggak bisa terima kalo hal itu jadi kenyataan. Aku merasa kalo teman-temanku adalah orang-orang yang baik. Lagipula, pada dasarnya semua orang itu baik. Keadaanlah yang menyebabkan orang menjadi jahat." jelasku sambil melihat Elisa.

"Begitu ya... emang menyakitkan sih kalo teman yang kita kenal malah jadi jahat." kata Jaka sependapat. "Ya 'kan? Makanya ku berusaha mati-matian buat sadarin kamu. Kamu berbeda dengan anggota Exon lainnya, kamu juga berbeda dengan profesor itu. Karena kamu adalah sahabatku." jelasku tersenyum. "Ya, kau benar..." kata Jaka ikut tersenyum.

"Oh iya, ada satu hal yang bikin aku penasaran. Kenapa ku bisa berada di Anti Hour? Seingatku kata David cuma Persona User yang bisa berada di dimensi tersebut." tanyaku penasaran. "Aku sengaja." jawab Jaka singkat. "Aku yang buat kamu dan aku bisa berada di dimensi itu. Jangan lupa, aku 'kan sebenarnya juga bukan Persona User." jelas Jaka.

"Kenapa kamu lakukan itu? Bukannya waktu itu kamu lagi _'jahat'_ ya?" tanyaku bingung. "Soalnya aku baru tau kalo kamu itu bukan Persona User. Kamu satu-satunya sahabatku yang nggak termasuk daftar target mereka. Dan aku yakin, kamu pasti bakal seneng kalo bisa masuk ke Anti Hour. Kamu 'kan paling suka sama hal-hal yang berhubungan sama petualangan." jawab Jaka.

"Hehe... you got me! Kalo waktu itu ku nggak ada. Pasti ku langsung stress gara-gara nggak bisa ikut bertarung. Mana mungkin ku bisa lewatin kejadian seru kayak gitu!" kataku bersemangat.

*ting,tong* perhatian kami segera tertuju ke suara pengumuman. "Perhatian untuk para pengguna lapangan es. Sebentar lagi lapangan akan dibersihkan selama 15 menit, para pengguna diharapkan segera meninggalkan lapangan. Dan silakan beristirahat di tempat yang telah disediakan. Terima kasih." *ting,tong*

"Oh well, ayo kita ke dalam! Kita bisa minum susu coklat hangat dulu selagi nunggu. Badanku kedinginan nih!" kataku mulai berjalan. "Boleh juga tuh Gir! Aku mau kopi mocca aja deh!" kata Jaka mengikutiku. Kami berdua segera berjalan menemui yang lainnya dan masuk ke ruang tunggu.

* * *

Kini Jaka, Elisa, Andjar dan aku berada di cafeteria Ice skating. Menghangatkan badan sambil menunggu pembersihan lapangan selesai. "*slurp* Ahh…. hangatnya... emang paling enak minum susu hangat setelah kita meluncur di es." kataku menikmati minumanku. "Iya, badanku jadi hangat lagi. Untung ada cafeteria di sini." kata Jaka sependapat denganku.

"Yang lain pada ke mana Hes?" tanya Andjar tidak mengetahui keberadaan Arif, Heri dan Afrian. "Tadi sih bilangnya ke toilet. Mungkin penuh, makanya lama. *slurp*" jawabku sambil minum. "Pembersihannya masih lama ya?" tanya Elisa tidak sabar. "Baru lewat lima menit, jadi kita harus nunggu sepuluh menit lagi." jawab Andjar.

"Kenapa, kamu udah nggak sabar pengen main di situ lagi ya? Kayaknya kamu benar-benar menikmati tempat ini ya?" tanya Jaka menyadari kegelisahan Elisa. "Iya, aku sangat suka berseluncur di sini!" jawab Elisa tersenyum.

"Um, maaf mengganggu..." tiba-tiba muncul seorang wanita dari belakang kami. Wanita itu terlihat masih muda, mungkin umurnya tidak jauh dariku. Dan jika dilihat dari seragamnya, jelas dia adalah pegawai di tempat ini.

"Iya, ada apa ya mbak?" tanyaku. "Begini mas, tadi saya menyaksikan mbak ini meluncur dengan indahnya. Sepertinya anda sudah ahli ya?" tanya wanita tersebut kepada Elisa. "Ah, tidak juga... aku baru pertama kali main kok!" jawab Elisa. Kami semua terkejut mendengar jawabannya, termasuk diriku.

'Yang bener aja, baru pertama kali udah bisa meluncur sehebat itu?' pikirku shock. 'Kenapa kaget? Kamu lupa ya? Dia 'kan bukan orang biasa.' kata Shadow yang terbiasa dengan kelakuan Elisa. 'Ee... iya sih, tapi tetep aja ngagetin.' pikirku masih shock.

"Ah, masa sih? Mbak bercanda ya?" tanya pegawai tersebut tidak percaya. "Maksudnya dia baru pertama kali main di sini." jelas Andjar mengendalikan situasi. 'Good grief...' pikirku lega. "Jadi ada apa ya mbak?" tanya Jaka penasaran.

"Karena anda sangat lihai berseluncur, saya ingin menawarkan, apakah anda ingin tampil sebagai penari saat lapangannya dibuka nanti?" tanya wanita tersebut kepada Elisa. "EH?" kini gantian Elisa yang kaget. Oke, Jaka, Andjar dan aku juga masih kaget sih...

"Wah, boleh juga tuh! Elisa, kamu mau nggak? 'kan enak jadi pusat perhatian begitu!" kata Jaka bersemangat. "Um, gimana ya...?" kata Elisa bingung sambil melihatku. "Nggak apa-apa kok, kalo kamu mau, lakukan aja." kataku tidak keberatan. "Baiklah, aku mau deh!" kata Elisa setuju.

"Kalau begitu silakan ikut saya menuju ruang ganti." kata pegawai tersebut mengajak Elisa pergi. "Eh, tapi Anggir sama yang lainnya gimana?" tanya Elisa panik. "Kita nunggu di sini aja. Lagian nanti kita juga ketemu di lapangan. " kataku menenangkan Elisa. "Oke, kalo kamu bilang begitu." akhirnya Elisa pun pergi mengikuti pegawai wanita itu.

"Siapa sangka Elisa bisa jadi pengisi acara di sini? Ternyata dia benar-benar hebat ya!" kata Jaka terlihat senang. "Ya... dia memang hebat kok. (seandainya aja kamu tau kalo dia bukan orang biasa...)" responku sambil mengalihkan mataku, menghindari Jaka.

Tidak lama setelah kami menghabiskan minuman kami, ketiga temanku yang pergi ke toilet telah kembali. "Hey lama amat, ngapain aja di toilet?" tanyaku dengan nada sarkasme. "Iya tuh, tadi Arif sama Heri lagi homoan di sana." jawab Afrian bercanda. *dhhuaakk* Dua tinju segera menghantam wajahnya dari kiri dan kanan. Akibatnya, kacamata Afrian terpental dan dirinya pun terjatuh.

"Enak aja bilang kita berdua homo! Kita lama gara-gara ngantri tau! Udah gitu masang sepatunya juga susah!" kata Arif kesal. "Lho, Elisa mana? Bukannya tadi dia di sini?" tanya Heri. "Oh, tadi ada pegawai yang ngajak dia jadi penari. Nanti dia muncul kok pas lapangannya dibuka lagi." jawabku.

"Hah? Yang bener?" kata Heri terkejut. "Tadi reaksi kita juga sama pas dia diajak sama pegawai sini." kata Jaka. "Wah, Elisa bisa jadi terkenal nih! Nanti aku mau minta tanda tangan dia deh!" kata Afrian yang sudah menemukan kacamatanya. "Nggak masalah, asal nanti kamu mintanya bukan pas dia lagi di ruang ganti." kataku curiga. "Cih, rencanaku ketahuan!" kata Afrian tertangkap basah.

Kemudian kami duduk di dekat pintu kaca yang menghubungkan ruang tunggu dengan lapangan. Menunggu hingga pintu ini terbuka, sekaligus ingin meyaksikan penampilan Elisa. Kami semua penasaran seperti apa dirinya nanti saat tampil.

*ting,tong* "Kepada para peseluncur, sebentar lagi lapangan akan dibuka kembali. Tetapi sebelum anda bermain, kami akan menampilkan para peseluncur yang akan melakukan tarian es sebagai hiburan. Selamat menyaksikan." *ting,tong*

Ini dia yang kami tunggu-tunggu. Kami semua langsung berdiri mendekati dinding kaca untuk melihat pertunjukan dari dekat. Dari pintu lain, empat penari keluar satu persatu dan melakukan gaya-gaya berseluncur yang sangat indah.

Lalu Elisa pun muncul sebagai penari kelima. Pakaiannya yang berwarna kuning sangat serasi dengan rambutnya yang pirang. Dan rambutnya pun diikat di sebelah kanan dan kiri, membuat dirinya terlihat lebih manis.

*braakk* tiba-tiba perhatian kami tertuju ke arah pintu kaca yang berada di dekat kami. Pintu itu terbuka secara paksa oleh... "ARIF!" teriak kami shock melihat Arif berlari ke tengah lapangan. Bahkan dia tidak terjatuh sama sekali saat meluncur secepat itu.

"MY WAIFU!" teriak Arif kegirangan. 'Damn, this is bad!' aku segera berlari mengejarnya sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya pada Elisa. Untunglah Elisa berada di ujung lapangan sehingga aku berhasil menyusul Arif sebelum dia menyentuh Elisa.

"Take this you BAKA!" teriakku meninju Arif hingga dia terseret ke pinggir lapangan dan menabrak cone pembatas jalan hingga terjatuh semua. "Yes, strike!" teriakku puas sambil melihat teman-temanku yang masih di ruang tunggu. Mereka bertepuk tangan dan mengangkat papan bertuliskan "X". "Kamu nggak apa-apa 'kan Elisa?" tanyaku kuatir. "Ee... iya..." kata Elisa yang terlihat bingung.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" tanya salah satu petugas lapangan yang datang. "Ah, maaf pak! Teman saya tadi kepleset jadi saya keluar buat nahan dia biar nggak nabrak para penari di sini." jawabku bohong. "Hm, lain kali jangan gitu lagi ya! Kalo nggak nanti kalian berdua di denda atau mungkin tidak boleh ke sini lagi!" tegur petugas itu. "Iya, kami mengerti. Permisi Pak!" kataku menarik Arif keluar lapangan.

"Bisa nggak sih kamu tahan _Twintail fetish_-mu itu? Cuma gara-gara liat Elisa dengan rambut twintail aja langsung jadi gila kayak gitu!" kataku kesal setelah keluar lapangan. "Berisik! Daripada kamu, _lolita complex_!" kata Arif membela diri. "Oh, jadi kamu suka sama anak kecil ya, Gir?" kata Afrian salah paham. "Diam kau! Asal tau aja, dalam kasusku_ loli_ itu cewek pendek tau!" teriakku kesal.

"Udah, udah! Kenapa malah jadi ribut begini sih? Katanya kita mau senang-senang di sini! Liat tuh, orang-orang udah pada keluar. Ayo kita main lagi!" kata Heri melerai kami. Akhirnya kami pun berdamai dan kembali bermain di lapangan.

* * *

Setelah waktu kami untuk bermain habis. Kami semua segera keluar dari area Ice skating dan berjalan tanpa tujuan. "Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Heri. "Hampir jam tiga sore. Enaknya ngapain lagi nih?" tanyaku melihat jam tangan. "Ke CnG yuk! Aku udah lama nggak ke sana!" usul Arif.

"Oh iya, di sana pasti rame. Ini 'kan hari Sabtu." kataku baru sadar. "CnG? Tempat apaan tuh?" tanya Afrian. "Toko hobby, biasanya duelist Yugioh ngumpul di situ. Game kartu lain juga ada sih..." jawab Heri. "Oh, boleh juga! Ayo ke sana, aku pengen tau tempatnya kayak gimana." kata Afrian penasaran.

Begitu kami tiba di sana. Kami melihat banyak orang-orang yang berduel di dalam toko tersebut. Arif, Heri dan Afrian masuk ke dalam duluan. "Mau masuk nggak?" tanyaku ke Jaka. "Aku tunggu di luar aja deh. Rame banget sih, lagian aku mau liat-liat ke toko-toko di sekitar sini." tolak Jaka. "Ade juga ikut Kak Jaka aja." kata Andjar.

"Lho? Kamu nggak mau main, De?" tanyaku bingung. "Nanti aja deh, kalo udah agak sepi." jawab Andjar. "Kalo kamu Elisa?" tanyaku ke Elisa. "Terserah kamu aja Gir." jawab Elisa. "Hm, berhubung di dalam masih rame. Gimana kalo kita liat dari luar aja? Biar nggak sumpek." usulku. "Kalo gitu kita jalan duluan ya!" kata Jaka pergi bersama Andjar.

Setelah Andjar dan Jaka pergi, aku dan Elisa memperhatikan orang-orang yang berduel dari kaca. "Sepertinya duel ini sangat menarik. Apa yang diperoleh pemenang dari duel ini?" tanya Elisa. "Hm? Hadiah? Kalo cuma main-main aja sih nggak ada hadiahnya. Cukup kepuasan dan rasa senang aja. Tapi kalo lagi turney sih emang ada hadiahnya." jawabku.

"Apakah hadiahnya bisa ambil Persona lawan ya?" tanya Elisa. "Bukan gitu... di sini 'kan nggak ada yang tau soal Persona. Hadiahnya palingan kartu yang harganya mahal." jelasku. "Jadi makhluk-makhluk yang ada di kartu itu bukan Persona ya? Aku kira mereka sama sepertimu." kata Elisa kecewa.

"Hehe, hebat amat kalo bisa punya Persona sebanyak itu. Bisa ambil dari lawan lagi. Tapi 'kan bahaya kalo kita ambil Persona orang lain. Itu sama sekali nggak baik." kataku mengingat kejadian saat melawan grup Exon.

"Lalu ini apa? Apa ini orang-orang yang dihukum karena melanggar aturan?" tanya Elisa menunjuk action figure yang berada di etlase. "Nope, itu cuma mainan berbentuk orang dan sebagainya. Kalo itu sih cuma buat koleksi sekaligus pajangan. Tapi mungkin ada orang yang mau buat kamarnya jadi studio dengan mainan tersebut, mungkin..." kataku asal bicara.

* * *

Sekitar dua jam kami berada di sana. Aku pun ikut berduel saat pengunjung toko mulai berkurang. Arif, Heri dan Afrian juga Andjar yang telah kembali bersama Jaka ikut berduel melawan orang-orang yang berada di sana. Sementara Elisa dan Jaka memperhatikan kami berduel sambil melihat-lihat komik yang dipajang.

"Wah, udah jam lima lewat nih! Pulang yuk!" kata Afrian mulai panik. "Santai aja kali, besok 'kan masih libur." kata Heri santai. "Bukannya gitu, tapi besok aku ada acara. Lagian 'kan nggak baik Elisa pulang malam-malam." kata Afrian beralasan. "Bener juga sih... ya udahlah, ayo kita pulang." kataku membereskan kartu-kartuku.

"Yah... cepet-cepet amat sih, rasanya baru bentar deh... tapi kalo aku kemalaman pasti diomelin ortu." kata Arif kecewa. Akhirnya kami pun pergi setelah berpamitan dengan para duelist yang masih berada di toko. Meskipun tidak semuanya aku kenal.

* * *

Petang hari, 17.30  
Jalan Tol Jakarta-Merak

Berhubung sudah petang, Jaka memutuskan untuk mengambil jalur tol agar kami bisa tiba di rumah lebih cepat. Selama diperjalanan suasana di mobil agak sepi, hanya suara mesin dan radio yang terdengar. Sepertinya kami semua sudah kelelahan setelah bersenang-senang seharian.

"Sepi amat, udah pada tidur ya?" kata Afrian yang duduk di depan bersama Jaka. "Nggak kok, cuma mau istirahat aja." jawab Heri dari kursi belakang. "Oh, kecuali Hes. Dia 'kan paling cepet tidur kalo di dalam mobil." kata Andjar melihatku sudah tertidur.

"Cepet amat!" kata Arif tidak percaya. "Emang Hes selalu kayak gitu." jawab Andjar tenang. "Ya, mau gimana lagi? Biarin aja dia tidur, _selagi masih bisa santai_." kata Jaka. "Iya, setelah ini masih banyak yang harus dia lakukan." kata Elisa serius. Dan kami pun akhirnya tiba di rumah masing-masing dengan selamat.

* * *

**_Well_**, gimana chapter ini? To be honest, ku buat ending-nya maksa banget. Abis kepalaku udah stress menghadapi kegilaan yang ada di chapter ini. Jadi maaf kalo ceritanya jadi aneh.

Oke, berhubung yang mau ku tulis buat chapter berikutnya ada di review. Kita langsung aja ke...

**Review's Respond Time:**

1st, Lucylucielle:  
Kenapa akhir-akhir ini banyak author yang bilang fanfict mereka gaje ya? Padahal 'kan udah kerja keras buat ngetik ceritanya. Have faith in yourself, 'kay!  
Soal tamat sih itu baru rencana. Pasti ujung-ujungnya ngaret deh. Yah, nggak semua temen dapet sih... cuma yang sering ketemu dan paling mempengaruhi hidupku. Entah jadi Persona User atau jadi Social Link.  
Tenang, di chapter berikutnya anggota SEES udah muncul lagi kok. Dan pas Anti Hour mereka nggak nyadar, alias tetap di Dark Hour. Soalnya area Anti Hour sangat kecil. (Shadow: Wait, is one district too small?)  
Nah, ku udah update jadi kamu harus lanjutin fanfict kamu ya!

2nd, SiGANTENG:  
Kakaknya aja IMBA, masa Adenya nggak?  
Chapternya emang pendek karena itu sisa cerita yang nggak bisa jadi satu chapter.

3rd, Shinichi Kuroba:  
Tukang bangunan? Ku lebih suka tukang gali kubur, biar bisa ngubur orang-orang yang masuk deathlist-ku dengan damai.  
FB kamu udah di add kok! Ku semester 5, jadi ini tahun terakhir ku jadi mahasiswa D3. Waktu emang cepat berlalu ya...

4th, Satia Vathi:  
Selamat datang! ANPersona the Movie? Keren amat! (Padahal jadi anime aja nggak mungkin)  
Maaf ya kalo bikin bingung, soalnya ku kebiasaan campur bahasa pas lagi ngobrol. Bahkan sekarang udah nambah Jepang, meskipun baru "Souka" sama "Eto..."

5th, Mocca Marocchi:  
(All hail si Ganteng, became popular in this fanfict. Arif, kau seharusnya bangga)  
Masih ada satu chapter lagi kok buat para Persona User di chapter ini. Oh, tapi maaf, Andjar nggak bisa ku munculin. I hate to say it, tapi karena tanggal di chapter berikutnya udah hari sekolah, Andjar jadi nggak bisa ku munculin. Tapi masih ada bagian cerita kok buat Andjar, meskipun bukan di chapter depan.

Oke, thanks buat para pembaca yang selalu setia(?) mengikuti ceritaku ini! Ku usahain chapter berikutnya lebih menarik lagi!**  
**


	29. Chapter 27 Meet Up Again

Disclaimer: All related things to Persona 3 and Persona Trinity Soul belong to ATLUS. Shadow the Hedgehog belongs to Sonic Team and SEGA. All things that have similiarities with character or name from other game, movie, anime, etc belong to their respective; And also my friends belong to themselves.

**

* * *

Chapter 27**** Meet Up Again  
**

Senin, 26 Agustus 2009  
Pagi hari, 10.00  
Kost Hadi

"We arrive!" kataku memarkir motorku ke garasi. "Oh, jadi ini _rumah kedua'_ kamu ya!" kata Arif setelah turun dari motorku. "Lumayan juga, malah lebih bagus daripada kost aku." kata Afrian selesai memarkir motornya. "Wah, ada akuariumnya!" kata Afrian takjub segera berlari mendekati akuarium. "Itu punya pemilik kost. Hati-hati, jangan sampe pecah!" kataku memperingatkan Afrian.

"Pegel juga naik motor selama satu jam lebih. Hebat kamu Gir, bisa bolak-balik Bogor-Tangerang tiap hari kayak gini." kata Heri kelelahan. "Udah biasa sih, jadi nggak terasa. Lagian ku terkadang nginep kok." jawabku santai sambil berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"*tok,tok,tok* Hadi, kamu ada di dalam nggak? Ini aku, Anggir!" teriakku mengetuk pintu. Tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. "*tok,tok,tok* Hey, denger nggak sih? Bukain dong!" teriakku makin keras. Masih tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalam.

"Payah, masa jam segini dia masih tidur..." kataku kesal. "Mungkin dia belum datang ke sini." tebak Heri. "Harusnya sih udah. Malam ini 'kan ada kejadian yang paling penting bagi kehidupan orang-orang." kataku tidak sependapat dengan Heri.

"Masa kita udah capek-capek ke sini malah dikunciin di luar? Kalo kamu nggak bilang ini urusan penting banget, pasti aku nggak mau ikut. Mendingan aku istirahat di rumah aja, apalagi minggu depan kita udah kuliah." kata Afrian kecewa.

"Iya, ku tau... tapi ini emang penting banget! Bentar, biar ku sms dia. Kalian duduk aja dulu di teras." kataku mengeluarkan handphone. Arif dan Heri melepaskan jaket mereka dan duduk di lantai teras yang posisinya lebih tinggi dari lantai garasi. Sementara Afrian kembali memperhatikan ikan-ikan di akuarium.

'Ayolah, masa kamu lupa misi malam ini sih?' pikirku sambil mengetik sms. Hari ini aku ke Bogor bersama teman-teman SMA-ku karena dua hal. Pertama, mengenalkan mereka kepada teman-teman kampusku sekaligus jalan-jalan di Bogor. Kedua, untuk urusan serius. Yaitu membantu kami, SEES menghadapi Powerful shadows yang akan muncul malam ini.

"Sayang ya, Andjar sama Jaka nggak bisa ikut ke sini." kata Arif terlihat kecewa. "Iya, Andjar lagi sekolah sih. Jadi dia pasti nggak bisa ikut. Sementara Jaka... " perkataanku terputus. "Kita nggak bisa mengambil resiko dengan melibatkan Jaka. Dia bukan Persona User... lagi." sambung Heri.

"Udah dibales belum sms-nya? Kenapa nggak ditelepon aja sih?" tanya Arif tidak sabar. "Belum, lagian ku nggak ada pulsa buat nelpon. Kalo boleh, ku pinjem hp kamu bentar." kataku mengulurkan tanganku ke Arif. "Nggak ah, aku juga nggak punya pulsa telepon." tolak Arif. "Makanya jangan prot—" tiba-tiba perhatianku tertuju ke arah jalan.

"Hooiii Giiirr!" teriak Hadi dari jalanan. Dia berjalan bersama Adipta sambil membawa ransel besar. "Nah, itu mereka!" kataku gembira. Aku segera berlari menuju Hadi dan Adipta. "Long time no see—!" teriakku menghampiri mereka berdua. Tapi Hadi malah menahanku, lebih tepatnya, meninjuku *dhuuakk*.

"Oh, pasti sakit..." respon Heri melihatku terkena pukulan Hadi. "Ternyata ada juga orang yang mau mukul Anggir pas dia lagi kayak gitu, bagus deh!" kata Afrian tersenyum.

"Aouw... apa yang kau lakukan?" kataku kesakitan. "That's my line! Kita baru dateng udah disambut kayak gitu, siapa yang nggak kesal?" kata Hadi marah. "Um, aku nggak kesal tuh." kata Adipta dengan nada datar. Aku dan Hadi langsung menoleh ke Adipta dan terdiam. "Oh well... berarti cuma aku yang kesal." kata Hadi meralat perkataannya.

"Oh, tapi entah kenapa tadi aku ngerasa harus mukul kamu. Kamu pernah ngomong yang aneh-aneh soal aku ya?" tanya Hadi curiga. (check chapter 24)  
"What the Heck? Kok malah nuduh sih? Setidaknya minta maaf dulu dong!" teriakku histeris.  
"Ah, cuma pukulan kayak gitu aja sakit. Gimana nanti malam?"  
"Kalo itu sih lain cerita, lagian pukulan kamu itu bukan pukulan orang biasa!"  
"Iya, maaf deh Gir..."

"Hello... apa kalian udah selesai berdebat? Kami mau masuk nih!" kata Heri memotong pembicaraan kami. "Hm? Siapa mereka?" tanya Hadi. "Oh iya, ku lupa! Kenalin, ini teman-teman SMA-ku. Yang badannya agak gendut itu Arif, yang kurus putih itu Heri, dan yang dari tadi liatin akuarium itu Afrian." jelasku memperkenalkan mereka kepada Hadi dan Adipta.

"Kenapa ngenalinnya kayak gitu?" protes Arif. "Tapi emang kenyataannya gitu 'kan? Lebih mudah bagi mereka buat ngenal kalian. Nah, orang yang tadi mukul ku ini Hadi *bletak*. Dan yang di sampingnya namanya Adipta." jelasku melanjutkan perkenalan, mengabaikan pukulan kedua Hadi.

"Udah kebal ya? Atau mau lagi?" tanya Hadi mengepalkan tangannya. "Aow, kenapa tadi ku dipukul lagi?" kataku balik tanya. "Respon sakitnya telat! Kenapa cuma Weton yang dikenalin secara normal?" tanya Hadi lagi. "Karena dia yang paling normal di antara kita semua." jawabku santai.

"Why you..." kata Hadi makin kesal. Adipta segera menahan tangan Hadi. "Udah deh, mendingan kita semua masuk dan istirahat dulu. Pasti pada capek 'kan?" kata Adipta melerai kami berdua. "Huh, nih kuncinya!" kata Hadi melempar kunci kepadaku. "Kenapa harus ku yang buka?" tanyaku. "Udah buka aja!" teriak yang lainnya agar tidak terjadi perang ketiga antara aku dan Hadi.

Setelah kami semua masuk, Hadi segera masuk ke kamarnya dan membereskan barang bawaannya. "Emang tadi kamu dari mana? Kok bisa bareng Weton?" tanyaku sambil duduk. "Dari kost dia, bantuin bawa barang-barang dia." jawab Hadi. "Lho, emangnya kamu mau pindah ke sini ya, Ton?" tanyaku langsung menoleh ke Adipta yang berada di kamar Adi.

"Iya Gir, mulai hari ini aku kost di sini. Nggak apa-apa 'kan Gir?" kata Adipta balik tanya. "Kok malah nanya balik? Apa urusannya sama ku? Harusnya kamu ngomong ke Adi." kataku bingung. "Adi udah nggak kost di sini lagi." kata Hadi keluar dari kamarnya. "Eh? Kenapa?" tanyaku kaget.

"Tau deh... tanya aja sama orangnya." jawab Hadi tidak peduli. "Gimana mau nanya? orangnya nggak ada!" kataku mulai naik darah. "Ya tanyanya pas kamu ketemu dia! Gitu aja kok repot!" jelas Hadi agak kesal. "Um... bisa berhenti bentar nggak?" kata Heri menarik perhatian kami.

"Kalian lupa sama eksistensi kami ya? Masa dari tadi kami didiemin aja sih?" jelas Afrian. "Oh, maaf, maaf! Gara-gara ngurusin si _autis_ ini jadi lupa sama kalian deh! Bentar ya, biar aku ambilin cemilan dulu. Kalo mau minum ambil aja di dipenser." kata Hadi segera berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Euh... bukan soal makanan yang kita maksud..." kata Heri. "Ya, makanan juga boleh sih." kata Arif terlihat senang. Heri sama Afrian langsung menatapnya tajam. "Nggak usah repot-repot, kami cuma pengen tau keadaan di sini aja kok." jelas Afrian. "Keadaan?" tanya Adipta bingung.

"Maksudnya Adi? Dia teman sekelasku waktu semester lalu, tau deh sekarang sekelas lagi atau nggak... dulu dia kost di sini, tapi sekarang digantiin sama Adipta." jelasku. "Gitu ya... Adi itu Persona User juga atau bukan?" tanya Arif. Hadi dan Adipta terkejut saat mendengar Arif mengatakan "Persona User".

"Anggir, don't tell me..." kata Adipta shock. "Yup, mereka bertiga Persona User. Dan Rif, Adi bukan Persona User." jawabku santai. "Tapi mereka bukan Strega 'kan?" bisik Hadi ditelingaku. "Mana mungkin? Teman-temanku tuh nggak ada yang jahat tau! (oke, mungkin ada satu yang hampir jahat) Lagian Strega cuma ada tiga orang, dan kita udah lihat dua dari ketiga orang itu. Masa kamu lupa?" jawabku membela Arif, Heri dan Afrian.

"Oh iya... maaf, aku lupa. Lalu gimana ceritanya kalian bisa jadi Persona User. Kalian bukan dari daerah Bogor 'kan?" tanya Hadi penasaran. "Bukannya kamu sendiri yang bilang kalo shadows juga ada di luar Bogor. Berarti Persona User juga bisa ada 'kan?" jelasku. "Iya sih... tapi aku penasaran aja." kata Hadi.

"Tau berita tentang runtuhnya gedung Universitas Pamulang pas malam kemerdekaan nggak?" tanya Afrian. "Hm... berita yang itu? Jadi berita itu emang ada hubungannya sama kalian? Berarti perkiraanku benar!" kata Adipta. "Oh, kamu tau ya Ton? Yup, kami terlibat langsung dengan kejadian itu." jelasku.

"Pantesan... soalnya aku curiga kenapa gedung itu tiba-tiba runtuh dalam sekejap. Pasti ada kejadian penting saat Dark Hour di situ 'kan?" tebak Adipta. "Yup, kalo mau tau detail ceritanya. Baca aja chapter 23 sampe 25." kataku memberikan referensi.

"Euh... baca apaan? Sejak kapan ada bukunya?" tanya Afrian bingung. "Oh, ku lupa bilang. Shadow selalu membuat laporan tentang semua hal yang terjadi kepada kami berdua. Terutama kejadian luar biasa yang ku alami." jawabku sambil mengeluarkan sebuah buku laporan milik Shadow.

"Kenapa bisa ada buku kayak gitu?" tanya Heri sweatdropped. "Shadow 'kan bekerja sebagai mata-mata pemerintah saat di dunia dia. Makanya dia terbiasa menulis laporan. Tapi tenang aja, laporan yang satu ini nggak akan dikasih ke pemerintah sana kok! Anggap aja ini buku diary spesial." jelasku meyakinkan teman-temanku.

"Bagus deh kalo gitu... bahaya juga kalo rahasia dunia ini ketahuan. Coba liat Gir!" kata Hadi segera mengambil buku itu dari tanganku. "Tulisannya bahasa Inggris lho!" peringatku. "Iya, tenang aja. Abang lu ini udah ngerti kok!" kata Hadi bangga. 'Sejak kapan kamu jadi Abangku?' pikirku sweatdropped. Adipta pun ikut membaca buku itu bersama Hadi.

* * *

"Oh, jadi gitu ya ceritanya..." kata Hadi selesai membaca. "Tapi kenapa saat itu aku nggak sadar kalo ada perubahan pas Dark Hour menjadi Anti Hour? Seingatku aku lagi latihan sambil membasmi shadows di sekitar rumahku." tanya Adipta bingung. "Mungkin karena daerah yang terpengaruh Anti Hour tidak sebesar Dark Hour." jawab Afrian.

"By the way, tangan kanan kamu udah sembuh? Kok kamu udah latihan aja Ton?" tanyaku kuatir. "Iya, sembuhnya cepet kok! Nggak sampe dua minggu. Makanya aku bisa latihan." jawab Adipta. "Sama dong, selama liburan aku juga menghajar shadows. Terkadang bareng Harry atau Nana." jelas Hadi bangga.

"Bagus deh, jadi kemampuan bertarung kita nggak ada yang menurun selama liburan ini. Mungkin ku malah meningkat drastis karena melawan banyak Persona User." kataku bersemangat. "Yeah, real battle always gain more experience than training. Tapi bukan berarti kamu lebih kuat dariku!" kata Hadi penuh percaya diri. "We'll see about that!" tantangku sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi, selagi kita nunggu waktu kita beraksi. Enaknya ngapain nih?" tanya Afrian. "Kalian udah makan belum? Pasti belum 'kan? Aku tau tempat makan yang enak dan murah di dekat sini! Ayo kita ke sana!" kata Hadi segera berdiri dan mengambil dompetnya yang ada di kamar. "Boleh juga... emang udah waktunya makan siang nih!" kata Arif bersemangat.

Kami semua segera berdiri dan berjalan keluar ruangan. "Anggir, jangan lupa dikunci! Kamu aja yang pegang kuncinya, aku suka lupa sih." kata Hadi sambil memakai sendal. "Iya, ku udah hafal kok." kataku sudah menduga perkataannya. "Perlu naik motor nggak?" tanya Afrian. "Nggak usah, deket kok!" jawab Hadi. Kami pun berjalan bersama mengikuti Hadi.

Kami berenam berjalan sampai ke jalan raya. Lalu Hadi mendekati sebuah warung makan yang berada di sisi kiri jalan. "Wah, kebetulan tempatnya lagi sepi! Jadi kita semua bisa duduk di dalam. Ayo masuk!" ajak Hadi segera masuk.

"Permisi..." kata kami semua saat masuk. "Selamat datang! Oh, 'nak Hadi sama Anggir! Udah lama nggak ke sini, ke mana aja?" sapa Ibu pemilik kepadaku dan Hadi. "Iya nih Bu, abis liburan sih, jadi nggak bisa ke sini deh! Saya bawa pasukan nih, makanannya masih banyak 'kan?" kata Hadi bercanda.

"Iya, tenang aja... nasinya ambil sendiri ya! Biar Ibu siapin minumannya dulu. Pada mau minum apa nih?" tanya Ibu pemilik sambil berjalan menuju dapur. "Teh tawar aja... tapi jangan panas-panas ya Bu!" jawabku sambil mengambil piring.

"Ayo, nggak usah malu-malu. Anggap aja bayar sendiri, jadi ambil sepuasnya aja!" kata Hadi sudah mengambil lauk duluan. "Emang kita bayar sendiri-sendiri..." kata Arif. "Tapi enak juga ya bisa prasmanan begini. Kalo di Depok sih jarang." kata Afrian. "Di Jogja juga jarang kok." tambah Heri.

"Emang kalian pada kuliah di mana?" tanya Adipta. "Kalo aku sama Arif di UGM, sedangkan Afrian di Gunadarma." jawab Heri. "Wah, jauh juga ya... dulu aku juga mau di UGM, sayang nggak dapet." kata Adipta. "Ah, tapi kebanyakan tugas. Kayaknya mendingan di IPB deh. Kalo liat Anggir, kayaknya IPB damai-damai aja dari tugas." kata Arif.

"Siapa bilang? Anggir aja yang keliatannya paling santai. Dia 'kan paling jarang ngerjain tugas." kata Hadi. "Ya abisnya, tiap kali ku mau ngerjain tugas, udah selesai duluan sih..." kataku membela diri. "Kamu telat melulu sih kalo disuruh ngerjain tugas kelompok. Gimana nggak selesai duluan?" jelas Hadi memarahiku.

"Hehe... makanya tungguin dong." kataku tersenyum malu. "Justru kamu tuh yang harusnya lebih cepet! Apa-apa telat melulu. Dasar 'Master of late'!" ejek Hadi. "Heh! Jangan sebar-sebarin julukan itu!" protesku malu kalau julukan itu didengar yang lainnya. "Itulah Anggir yang kita kenal." kata Afrian tersenyum.

* * *

Siang Hari 13.00  
Kost Hadi

Selesai makan, kami semua kembali ke kost Hadi dengan rasa kenyang. Lalu kami pun duduk-duduk santai sambil merasakan sejuknya angin yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela.

"Ah, kenyangnya..." kata Arif memegang perutnya yang penuh. "Kamu tadi nambah berapa kali sih?" tanyaku. "Cuma nambah sekali kok." jawabnya. "Iya sekali, tapi porsinya buat dua orang." komentar Heri. "Ya... sekali-sekali boleh 'kan? Selagi bisa makan kenyang dengan harga murah." jelas Arif membela diri.

"Anggir, kamu sama yang lain istirahat di sini aja dulu. Aku sama Hadi mau ambil barang-barangku yang masih ada di kost lamaku." kata Adipta sambil memakai jaketnya. "Kalo gitu kita sekalian keluar bareng aja! Ku juga mau bawa ketiga makhluk ini jalan-jalan keliling kampus. Biar mereka tau tempatnya kayak gimana." usulku.

"Tapi motornya 'kan cuma ada dua." kata Heri. "Kalo gitu kalian siap-siap aja dulu. Biar ku anterin Hadi sama Adipta ke kost dia." kataku sambil memakai helm. Kami semua segera mengambil tas dan jaket masing-masing. Lalu aku langsung mengunci pintu kost setelah semuanya keluar.

Aku segera mengeluarkan motorku dari garasi dan menghidupkan mesinnya. "Hop in!" kataku kepada Hadi dan Adipta. Mereka berdua langsung naik ke jok belakangku. "Kalian tunggu sini bentar ya! Kost Adipta nggak terlalu jauh kok, paling nggak sampe 10 menit ku udah balik. Daag!" kataku sebelum berangkat.

"Kamu yakin Gir mau ngajak mereka lawan Powerful shadows nanti malam?" tanya Hadi ragu. "Yup, mereka kuat-kuat kok! Meskipun yang paling lama jadi Persona User cuma Heri. Bukannya bagus kalo jumlah kita makin banyak?" jelasku. "Iya sih... cuma aku nggak enak aja melibatkan mereka dalam urusan kita." kata Hadi.

"Menghilangkan Dark Hour bukan cuma urusan SEES. Semua Persona User pasti akan berusaha menghentikan fenomena ini. Tapi emang nggak enak juga sih kalo nyusahin teman-teman kamu Gir." jelas Adipta. "Tenang... berharap aja semuanya berjalan lancar." kataku berpikiran positif.

"Iya, asal Strega nggak datang dan mengganggu kayak bulan lalu." komentar Hadi kesal mengingat perbuatan Strega. "Kalo soal itu aku udah bikin rencana kok!" kata Adipta. "Oh ya? Apaan tuh?" tanyaku penasaran. "Nanti malam aku jelasin deh, pas semuanya udah ngumpul." jawab Adipta tersenyum.

* * *

Siang Hari, 13.30  
Kampus IPB

Setelah mengantar Hadi dan Adipta ke kostnya yang lama. Aku segera kembali menjemput ketiga teman SMA-ku untuk tour keliling kampusku. Di mulai dari kampus Gunung Gede yang hampir tidak ada batasnya wilayahnya (masa ada rumah penduduk di belakang kampus).

Kampusku bagian pertama ini paling banyak kebunnya dan cukup luas. Oke, mungkin sebagian bukan kebun. Ada yang dipake buat kandang ayam, sapi, dan kolam ikan. Tapi banyak juga lahan kosong yang belum dipakai. Juga ada gedung lama yang sudah tidak digunakan lagi.

"Menurut rumor, katanya di dalam gedung itu ada jalan menuju terowongan bawah tanah yang tembus ke kampus di Baranang Siang. Padahal jaraknya hampir satu kilometer lho!." jelasku menghentikan motorku di depan gedung lama.

"Masa sih Gir? Nggak mungkin ah..." kata Afrian tidak percaya. "Yah, namanya juga rumor. Mana kita tau bener atau nggak." kata Heri berpendapat. 'Tapi kalo dipikir-pikir mungkin bener juga... pas jadi Tartarus 'kan ketiga kampus saling berhubungan. Posisi gedung ini juga berada di paling ujung dari wilayah kampus ini. Apa emang ada hubungannya sama Tartarus?' pikirku penasaran.

Kemudian kami melanjutkan tour ke kampus kedua, wilayah Cilibende. "Nah, kalo yang di sini gedungnya baru-baru semua. Bahkan ada gedung yang mau dibuat lagi. Dan di sinilah pusatnya IPB D3. Artinya, kampus ini paling ketat soal peraturan. Makanya banyak yang males kalo kebagian kuliah di sini. Tapi buatku sih nggak masalah." jelasku bangga.

"Iya, kalo soal kerapihan sih kamu nomer satu. Waktu SMA cuma kamu yang paling iklas pake dasi sama seragam rapi. Sisa murid sih terpaksa ngikutin peraturan termasuk aku." komentar Afrian. "Harus itu! Ku 'kan paling disiplin diantara kita semua!" kataku makin bangga. "Kecuali soal waktu." komentar Arif.

*deg* jantungku serasa ditusuk begitu mendengarnya. "Kayaknya komentarmu barusan langsung nusuk pas ke jantung Anggir deh." kata Heri menyadari ekspresi wajahku. "Oke... soal yang satu itu emang masih susah... forget it! Ayo kita ke kampus yang terakhir!" ajakku mengalihkan topik.

Dan akhirnya kami sampai di kampus Baranang Siang. Khusus yang satu ini kami harus masuk ke tempat parkir, karena motor tidak diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam area kampus. Yah, sekalian kami istirahat di taman.

"Lapangan rumputnya luas juga. Bisa main bola di sini nih!" kata Heri memperhatikan lapangan rumput yang kosong. "Iya, biasanya dipake kalo ada acara aja. Tapi kampus yang ini paling enak, soalnya orang luar juga boleh masuk. Liat aja tuh di taman." jelasku sambil menunjuk ke taman. Banyak orang-orang, terutama remaja yang duduk di sana.

"Wah, bisa jadi tempat pacaran dong!" kata Afrian gembira. "Bisa dibilang begitu. Emang banyak sih yang pake taman itu buat pacaran. Tapi sering juga dipake buat ngumpul-ngumpul atau janjian. Menurutku tempat ini emang paling strategis sih di Bogor, selain Kebun Raya tentunya." jelasku.

"Um Gir, bukannya di situ ada yang lagi main Yugioh ya? Atau aku salah liat?" tanya Heri menunjuk ke salah satu kursi taman yang ada mejanya. "WOOT? Yang mana?" tanyaku tidak sabar mencari-cari kursi yang Heri tunjuk. "Oh iya! Kursi yang di deket cafe Gir! Ada dua orang yang lagi duel." jawab Arif. "Here I come!" teriakku langsung berlari ke sana. "Wow, semangat amat..." kata Afrian. "Kita ke sana yuk!" ajak Heri.

Tidak sampai sepuluh detik aku sudah berada di tempat yang tadi Heri tunjuk. "Kalian main Yugi juga ya?" tanyaku bersemangat. "Whoa!" kedua laki-laki yang ada di depanku langsung terkejut. "Oh, maaf! Ku ngagetin kalian ya? Sorry, soalnya ku baru tau sih kalo ada duelist di Bogor." kataku meminta maaf.

Aku baru memperhatikan kedua orang itu. Salah satunya memakai seragam SMA, sementara yang satu lagi memakai baju bebas. Tapi kalau dilihat dari wajahnya, sepertinya dia baru kuliah. "Ah, nggak apa-apa kok Kak! Kirain kita mau diusir gara-gara nggak boleh main di sini." kata pemuda yang memakai baju bebas.

"Tenang aja, nggak bakal di usir kok! Kadang-kadang juga ada anak-anak yang main kartu Remi di sini. Emang kalian baru pertama kali main di sini ya?" tanyaku sambil menenangkan mereka. "Iya Bang, malah kita baru pertama kali ketemu." jawab anak yang memakai seragam.

"Hah? Baru pertama kali ketemu? Kok bisa?" tanyaku terkejut. "Hoi Gir, jangan mendadak ninggalin kita dong!" kata Arif menepuk pundakku. "Oh, kalian udah di sini! Kenalin, ini... euh..." aku baru sadar kalau aku belum mengetahui nama kedua orang ini.

"Nama saya Gian, Kak!" kata laki-laki yang memakai baju bebas. "Kalo aku Ading! Senangnya bisa ketemu duelist lain di sini!" jelas pria satunya. "Oh iya, ku Anggir! Dan ini teman-temanku, Arif, Heri sama Afrian." Kataku memperkenalkan diri.

"Kalian baru kenal juga ya?" tanya Afrian. "Iya, kami kenalan dari internet, di website forum Yugioh." jelas Ading. "Oh, kami juga ikutan website itu kok! Kecuali Afrian." jelas Heri. "Yah... aku 'kan jarang ke warnet." kata Afrian beralasan. "Ku udah jarang buka forum sih, jadi nggak tau kalo ada duelist Bogor. Tapi bagus deh kalo udah ada!" kataku senang.

"Aku sih pernah baca, tapi aku nggak lupa bilang ke kamu Gir. Lagian aku kira cuma newbie yang nggak iseng ikutan aja..." jelas Arif. "Tapi kenapa baru ketemuan sekarang? Ini 'kan hari Senin, kenapa nggak kemarin atau Sabtu aja?" tanya Afrian penasaran.

"Soalnya saya baru pindah ke Bogor hari ini Kak. Saya baru pulang dari Jerman." jawab Gian. "EH?" kami berempat kaget mendengarnya. "Wah, ternyata kamu dari luar negeri ya? Berapa tahun di sana? Bisa ngomong bahasa Jerman nggak?" tanya Heri. "Cuma setahun kok Kak, bisa sih... tapi nggak terlalu lancar." jawab Gian malu-malu.

"Kalo kamu sekolah di mana, Ding?" tanyaku. "Deket kok Bang, di depan supermarket Yogya." jawab Ading. "Yogya? Kamu sekolah di Jogja? Kok deket sih?" tanya Arif bingung. "Bukan Jogjakarta tau! Itu nama supermerket. Tadi 'kan kita lewatin..." jelasku agak kesal. "Oh..." Arif hanya mengangguk paham.

"Mau coba duel nggak Bang? Penasaran nih... belum pernah duel lawan orang lain sih!" tantang Ading. "Boleh! Emangnya teman sekolah atau rumah kamu nggak ada yang suka main Yugioh ya?" tanyaku sambil duduk di kursi yang kosong. "Nggak ada, biasanya aku cuma main di komputer atau susun deck sendirian." jawab Ading agak lesu.

"I SE— souka... (gawat, hampir aja... kalo di sini masih bisa di denger Hadi. Bisa-bisa ku dihajar lagi sama dia)" kataku mengganti perkataanku. "Emang kamu bawa deck Gir?" tanya Heri. "Tentu saja, seorang duelist sejati harus selalu membawa decknya kapanpun dan dimanapun dia berada." kataku bangga sambil mengeluarkan deck dari tas.

"Euh... nggak sebegitunya juga kali... aku nggak pernah bawa deck pas kuliah tuh." kata Heri sweatdropped.  
"Berarti kamu belum jadi duelist sejati dong." komentarku.  
"Yah, 'kan repot juga kalo harus bawa kartu sebanyak itu tiap hari."  
"Ya bawa satu deck aja... praktis 'kan?"  
"Iya... terserah kamu deh, Gir..."

"Tapi kalian bawa deck juga 'kan?" tanyaku. "Bawa kok, 'kan kamu yang suruh. Kata kamu biar kita nggak bosen pas di kost Hadi." jawab Arif. "Oh iya, ku yang suruh ya? Sorry lupa, hehe..." kataku malu. "Kalo gitu siapa yang mau lawan saya?" tanya Gian. "Aku dulu deh, aku juga jarang duel lawan orang lain selain kalian bertiga." kata Afrian duduk di sebelahku. Kami pun mulai berduel bersama.

* * *

Setelah berduel selama tiga jam, kami pun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pertemuan hari ini. "Wah, udah hampir jam lima nih! Udahan dulu ya Kak, saya harus beres-beresin barang dulu nih!" kata Gian membereskan kartu-kartunya. "Iya, kita juga udah mau pulang kok." kataku juga merapikan kartuku.

"Kapan nih kita ketemuan lagi?" tanya Ading. "Tukeran nomer hp aja, biar nanti kalo ada waktu ku sms." usulku. Setelah saling menukar nomer handphone, kami pun berpisah. "Makasih banyak ya Kak! Jangan lupa sms kalo mau duel lagi!" teriak Gian dari jalan. "Iya, tenang aja pasti ku sms kok!" balasku berteriak.

*praaangg* tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara pecahan kaca di dalam kepalaku. '_Thou art I, I am thou. Thou who shalt have our blessing to create the Strength Arcana_.' sebuah Social Link baru pun muncul.

'Ah, ini...' pikirku terkejut.  
'A new Social Link. It's been a while, huh?' kata Shadow.  
'Yeah... ku nggak nyangka bisa dapet Social Link lagi. Kirain udah nggak ada lagi.'  
'Kayaknya selama kamu selalu kenal orang-orang baru kemungkinan besar kamu dapet Social Link.'  
'Oh iya, apa aja skill barunya?'  
'Let's see... Status: Strong against Ice, weakness Wind. Skill: Bufu, Mabufu, Dia. That's all.'  
'Not bad, sekarang ku juga bisa healing deh!'

"Anggir, kamu kenapa? Kok diem aja?" tanya Arif bingung. "Oh! Nggak, ku cuma seneng aja bisa ketemu duelist Bogor. Sekarang ku bisa refreshing abis kuliah deh!" kataku gembira. Kami pun meninggalkan taman penuh kejutan itu.

* * *

Petang Hari, 17.30  
Kost Hadi

"Kami pulang..." kataku masuk ke dalam kost. Goman, Aziz dan Nana sudah berada di kost dan sedang menonton televisi. "Oh, kamu Gir! Kamu bawa teman ya?" sapa Goman melihat ketiga temanku yang berada di belakangku. "Iya, kenalin teman SMA-ku, Arif, Heri dan Afrian. (Heck... hari ini udah berapa kali ku kenalin mereka?)" kataku lelah mengenalkan mereka.

"Hoo... salam kenal, namaku Kresno, tapi panggil aja Goman!" kata Goman menjabat tangan Afrian. "Aku Aldira, tapi yang lain biasa manggil Aziz." kata Aziz singkat. "Halo, aku Amanah, biar simple panggil aja aku Nana." sapa Nana sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Harry sama Feby belum dateng ya?" tanyaku tidak melihat keberadaan mereka berdua. "Mereka berdua nggak bisa dateng." jawab Hadi keluar dari kamarnya. "Hah? Nggak dateng?" kataku terkejut. "Tau tuh, bukannya ke sini mereka malah bulan madu ke luar kota." kata Nana. "Yah, namanya juga pasangan baru. Nggak baru-baru juga sih..." komentar Goman.

"Ah, yang bener?" tanyaku tidak percaya. "Nggak... mereka pergi sama keluarga masing-masing kok. Kebetulan aja mereka berdua belum sempet pulang. Baru aja aku dapet sms dari Harry." Jelas Hadi. "Wah, gawat juga... kalo nggak ada Feby nanti kita bisa susah nyari keberadaan Powerful shadows. Harry sih ke laut aja." kataku panik.

"Salah Gir, kalo Harry bisa langsung ke neraka. Dia 'kan udah dapet tiket VIP ke sana." kata Aziz bercanda. "Ah, kau benar..." kataku setuju. Tiba-tiba handphone Hadi berbunyi. "Speak of the devil, dia sms lagi." kata Hadi membuka sms Harry.

"Apa katanya?" tanya Goman. "Dia bilang: _Sorry Gae, gue nggak bisa bantuin. Tapi kalo ada yang ngejek gue, bilangin gue bakal kirimin mereka ke inti neraka. Selamat berjuang ya!_" jawab Hadi membacakan isi sms Harry. "Cih, dia bisa baca pikiran kita!" kataku kesal.

"Kalo masalah tempat munculnya Powerful shadows, kita udah tau kok." kata Adipta baru tiba. "Hei, dari mana aja?" tanya Goman. "Abis jalan-jalan, biar lebih kenal daerah sini. Sekalian cek berita di internet." jawab Adipta. "Oh iya, kita 'kan bisa tau keberadaan mereka dari berita." kata Nana baru ingat.

"Jadi, mereka akan muncul di mana?" tanya Heri akhirnya ikut berbicara. "Tadi pas aku cek, korban Apathy Syndrome yang paling banyak sebulan terkahir ini berada di daerah Cimanggu, sekitar jalan baru." jelas Adipta. "Wah, deket rumahku dong! Emang sih banyak gosip soal mereka di deket rumahku." kata Aziz.

"Berhubung Dark Hour masih lama. Kita istirahat aja dulu. Anggir, kalo kamu sama yang lain mau tidur, di kamar yang di depan aja. Lagi kosong kok. Kalian pasti capek seharian pergi melulu." saran Hadi. "Hm, boleh juga... lagian badanku emang udah capek. Kalo gitu nanti malam bangunin ku ya!" kataku berjalan menuju kamar.

"Ah, kalo aku sih nggak terlalu capek. Mendingan kita ngobrol di sini aja. Biar bisa lebih mengenal satu sama lain." kata Afrian memilih duduk dan mengobrol bersama teman-teman kuliahku. "Iya, aku juga nggak apa-apa kok. Kamu gimana Rif?" kata Heri setuju sambil menoleh ke Arif. "Iya, no problem." jawab Arif mengangguk.

**

* * *

(Third Person POV)**

Malam hari, Dark Hour  
Jalan Raya Baru Cimanggu

Sekelompok Persona User terlihat sedang bertarung menghadapi dua Powerful shadows berbentuk naga hitam dan putih. Di kepala mereka terdapat angka romawi "XVIII" dan "XIX" yang melambangkan Arcana Moon dan Sun. Kedua Powerful shadows tersebut terlihat kesulitan menghadapi Persona User yang terlalu banyak.

"Damn it, mereka kabur! Cepat kejar mereka sebelum Dark Hour berakhir!" teriak Hadi kesal. "Masalahnya mereka berpencar! Gimana nih?" tanya Nana panik. "Kalo gitu kita bagi jadi dua grup aja. Nana, Heri, Hadi dan aku akan mengejar Powerful shadows yang hitam. Sementara..." tiba-tiba sebuah ledakan besar terlihat dari kejauhan *booomm*, menghentikan instruksi Adipta.

"What the hell is that? Kenapa bisa ada ledakan di sana?" tanya Goman bingung. "Jangan-jangan itu Anggir!" kata Hadi segera berlari menuju arah ledakan. "Aku ikut!" kata Arif mengikuti Hadi. "Hey, kalian berdua mau ke mana?" teriak Adipta berusaha menghentikan mereka. Tetapi kedua orang itu mengabaikannya.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Heri. "Kalo udah soal nolong Anggir, mereka pasti lupa segalanya. Jadi biarin aja mereka pergi. Lagian kita masih harus ngurus kedua Powerful shadows yang kabur." jelas Afrian. "Rian benar. Kalo gitu kamu Rian, Goman dan Aziz, tolong kejar dan habisi Powerful shadows yang putih." perintah Adipta.

"Dan kalo sempet, setelah menghabisi naga itu, kita segera menyusul Hadi dan Arif. Takutnya mereka malah ketemu Strega, kalian tau 'kan betapa kuatnya mereka." tambah Goman. "Got it!" respon semuanya memahami situasi. Mereka pun menyebar menjadi dua grup.

* * *

Jalan Raya Yasmin

"Kira-kira itu ledakan apa ya?" tanya Arif sambil berlari, lebih tepatnya melayang dengan bantuan Thapiros. "Entahlah, apapun itu pasti sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi di sana. Kita harus segera sampai di sana sebelum terjadi hal yang lebih parah." jawab Hadi juga melayang dibawa Rai-Oh.

"Yah, untungnya kita bisa cepat ke sana dengan bantuan Persona kita. Kalo nggak aku pasti udah kecapekan dari tadi." jelas Arif. "Iya, untung kalian cerita kalo kita bisa terbang dengan kekuatan Persona kita. Kenapa nggak kepikiran dari dulu ya?" kata Hadi tidak menyadari kemampuan lain Persona.

"Hm? Hei lihat! Ada seseorang di sana! Tapi kayaknya itu bukan orang deh..." kata Arif ragu melihat sosok hitam dari kejauhan. "Itu emang bukan orang, tapi itu Shadow! berarti Anggir emang ada di sini!" kata Hadi mengenali sosok tersebut. "Oh, jadi itu Shadow ya..." kata Arif baru tahu.

"Shadow! Where is Anggir?" tanya Hadi begitu tiba. "Oh, you two come at the worst moment! Look!" kata Shadow menunjuk ke atas. Sebuah makhluk hitam raksasa melayang dan bersiap menyerang mereka. "Useless human, die before me! Deathbound!" makhluk itu segera mengayunkan kapaknya ke tanah dan menguncang bumi hingga jalanan pun retak.

"Damn it, jump now!" perintah Shadow. Mereka pun melompat sebelum serangan itu mengenai mereka. "What the hell is that thing? It's way too huge!" kata Arif shock. "Believe it or not, it's Anggir's Darkness." jelas Shadow. "WHAT?" Hadi dan Arif pun terkejut mendengarnya.

**To be continue...**

**

* * *

Yo, I'm back!** Akhirnya ku bisa update juga... lumayan, hampir dua minggu dari chapter sebelumnya.

Dan mulai chapter ini, akan ada plot twist yang hampir mengubah segalanya (nggak segalanya juga sih...). Oh iya, maaf ku nggak kasih action battle di chapter ini. Karena ku masih mau fokus ke percakapan dulu. Tapi di chapter berikutnya pasti ada kok!

Now, it's **Review's Respond Time:**

1st, siGanteng:  
I'm gonna kill you drag you to hell!

2nd, Shinichi Kuroba:  
Emang ini bisa dibilang novel. Bahkan ini baru setengah jalan...  
Ku kuliah jurusan PPMJ (kalo mau tau detailnya cek aja di beberapa chapter sebelumnya, ada kok)

3rd, Shaneeta Chornichels:  
Thanks! Romance? 'kan udah ada si Harry sama Feby. Yah, kita liat aja nanti...

4th, Satia Vathi:  
Udah ku update lebih cepat dari janji, berarti efek santet kamu di-null. Udah ku bilang ku punya anti-santet ayam. (Shadow: Jangan nyasarin chat ke sini!)

5th, Kirazu Haruka:  
Nggak langsung update 3 chapter kok. Mungkin karena kamu cuma liat dari summary aja yang masih ku tulis chapter 25. Emang sengaja nggak ku ganti, 'kan masih chapter 25, cuma beda part aja...  
Soal cara deskripsi ku emang agak payah kalo lagi ada efek battle atau hit. Please bear with me...

6th, Mocca-Marocchi:  
Selamat, anda reviewer kedua yang males log in di fanfict ini! Nyeh, forget it...  
Shadow emang susah kebagian peran di chapter lalu, terlalu banyak kejadian bodoh yang membuatnya pasrah. (Shadow: Heck... I don't care about those idiot thing you did with your friends. As long as it doesn't involve me!)  
Elisa emang mengerikan... (dalam segala arti)

Thanks buat semua pembaca yang terus menikmati (Shadow: Mungkin ada yang ngerasa tersiksa) fanfict ku ini!  
*sigh* Hate to say this, but it's time to say good bye! For now...


	30. Chapter 28 Heart of Chaos

Disclaimer: All related things to Persona 3 and Persona Trinity Soul belong to ATLUS. Shadow the Hedgehog belongs to Sonic Team and SEGA. All things that have similiarities with character or name from other game, movie, anime, etc belong to their respective; And also my friends belong to themselves.

**

* * *

Chapter 28**** Heart of Chaos**

**(Anggir's POV)**

Senin, 26 Agustus 2009  
Larut malam, 23.00  
Kost Hadi

"_I finally realize who I really am. I'm sorry…."_

"*Hooaaam* Nyenyak juga tidurku. Hm, kayaknya tadi ku denger suara deh…. ah, palingan cuma mimpi." kataku mengabaikan hal tersebut. Aku pun terbangun dan mengambil jam tanganku yang berada di atas meja. 'Oh, udah jam sebelas malam. Cepet juga... enaknya sekarang ngapain dulu ya...?' pikirku merasa bosan.

'How about visiting the Velvet Room?' usul Shadow. 'Hm? Ngapain? 'kan minggu lalu kita udah ke sana.' tanyaku bingung. 'Upgrade Broadsword atau Spear. Tadi sore 'kan kita dapet Social Link baru.' jawab Shadow. 'Ah, bener juga! Ku baru inget soal itu, udah lama nggak buat Social Link baru sih...' pikirku baru sadar. Aku segera berdiri dan memakai kacamata dan jam tanganku.

"Oh, udah bangun Gir!" sapa Afrian melihatku keluar kamar. Aku lihat dia hanya bersama Adipta menonton TV. "Mana yang lainnya?" tanyaku penasaran. "Pada tidur, paling bentar lagi kita bangunin. Tapi kalo Nana lagi kamar mandi." jawab Adipta. "Lho, kok pake jaket? Mau ke mana Gir?" tanya Afrian. "Ku juga mau keluar. Tenang, ku balik sebelum Dark Hour kok! Ku pergi dulu ya!" pamitku membuka pintu depan.

Setelah mengeluarkan motorku dari garasi. Aku segera menyalakan mesinnya dan berangkat menuju Mall Botani Square.

"Euh... Dow." kataku memanggil Shadow  
'What's wrong?' tanya Shadow  
"Ku baru sadar... emang jam segini Boqer masih buka ya?"  
'Dunno, kita cek aja dulu. Berharaplah mall itu masih buka.'  
"Entahlah... ku agak ragu, kalo hari biasa begini 'kan jarang ada mall yang masih buka sampe tengah malam."

Dan sesuai dugaanku, mall tersebut sudah tutup. Bahkan aku dapat melihat papan yang menunjukkan waktu kapan mall tersebut akan buka dan tutup. "Just as I thought, mall ini udah tutup dari jam setengah sebelas. Coba aja ku bangun lebih awal..." kataku kecewa.

'Well, there's nothing we do about it. Mendingan kita balik aja sekarang. Besok-besok 'kan masih bisa ke sini lagi.' kata Shadow menyemangatiku. "Yeah, I guess you're right..." kataku memutar motorku kembali ke arah kost Hadi.

Sesaat setelah aku balik arah, aku melihat sosok seorang wanita yang aku kenal berada di trotoar. Wanita berambut hitam panjang yang memakai cardigan merah beserta rok hitam. Meskipun gelap, cukup melihat dari cardigan merah yang dipakai olehnya, aku dapat menebak siapa orang tersebut.

"Hey Da, larut malam begini kok kamu ada di sini sih?" sapaku menghentikan motorku di depannya. "Eh, Anggir? K-kenapa kamu bisa ada di sini?" tanya Helda. Sepertinya dia sangat terkejut melihatku. "Ku lagi jalan-jalan ke Bogor sambil bawa temen-temen SMA-ku, sekalian nginep di kost Hadi juga sih..." jawabku.

"Oh, gitu ya..." respon Helda. Dia masih terlihat panik dengan keberadaanku di sini. "Then what 'bout you? Jangan bilang kalo kamu ditinggal pacar kamu di sini gara-gara ribut sama dia." kataku mengulangi pertanyaanku. "Oh, nggak kok! Aku abis kerja part time di Boqer." jawab Helda.

"Part timer ya? Ku baru tau... emang kamu kerja apaan di sana?" tanyaku  
"Jadi Sales Promotion Girl, tapi cuma seminggu ini aja sih..." jelasnya  
"Wah, enaknya punya kerjaan. Ku jadi pengen kerja juga nih! Tapi kalo cowok kayaknya susah, apalagi tipe orang kayak ku..."  
"Ah, nggak juga sih Gir! Tapi emangnya ada orang lain yang setipe kayak kamu?" kata Helda bercanda  
"*deg* Ugh! Jangan gitu dong! Ku serasa di tusuk pas di jantungku." protesku  
"Hoho... iya, maaf deh..." kata Helda sambil tertawa.

'Hm, kayaknya dia udah nggak tegang lagi. Bagus deh...' pikirku sambil tersenyum. "Hey, mau ku anterin nggak? Jam segini bis udah jarang lewat. Lagian bahaya kalo cewek pulang sendirian malam-malam begini." ajakku sambil mengeluarkan helm dari dalam jok motor.

"Um, nggak deh Gir. Aku nggak enak sama kamu. Temen-temen kamu pasti pada nungguin di kost." tolak Helda halus. "Don't sweat it, mereka lagi pada tidur kok! Ku keluar cuma mau beli cemilan di Boqer, tapi malah udah tutup. Mereka pasti nggak keberatan ku tinggal bentar (selama ku sempet balik dan bantuin mereka)." jelasku mengabaikan masalah yang akan muncul nanti.

"Tapi Gir... rumahku 'kan jauh! Sama aja kamu balik ke rumah kamu dong! Emangnya kamu nggak capek?" kata Helda menolak dengan berbagai alasan. "Screw it! Ku baru bangun tidur kok! Dan mana mungkin ku bisa ninggalin temenku pulang malam-malam begini sendirian, apalagi kalo cewek!" jelasku bangga sambil menepuk dadaku.

"Iya, tapi 'kan—". "No buts, no excuse! Terserah kamu mau ngomong apalagi, yang jelas bakal tetep nganterin kamu apapun alasanmu! Jadi cepet naik ke sini, dan nggak usah pake banyak alesan lagi!" kataku dengan nada tinggi.

Helda terkejut mendengar perkataanku, dan sepertinya dia merasa tersinggung dengan kata-kataku barusan. "Hmph, terserah aku dong mau pulang sendiri atau nggak! Itu bukan urusan kamu!" kata Helda kesal berjalan meninggalkanku. Aku hanya terdiam melihat kelakuannya.

'Emangnya ku salah apa? Kok dia malah marah sih?' pikirku heran. 'I never understand women's feeling. I don't even care about those thing!' kata Shadow tidak peduli. 'Peduli atau nggak, ku tetep nggak bisa biarin dia pergi begitu aja!' pikirku memacu motorku mengejar Helda.

"Helda, tunggu!" teriakku berusaha menghentikannya. Tetapi dia bersikeras tetap berjalan dan mengabaikanku. "Ngapain kamu ngikutin aku? Kalo aku teriak, bisa-bisa kamu ditangkap dan digebukin orang gara-gara dikira mau nyulik aku!" ancam Helda. "Like hell I care! Ku tinggal jelasin kalo kamu tuh nggak boleh ditinggal sendirian!" kataku tidak peduli.

Helda pun menghentikan langkahnya. "Kenapa sih kamu tetep maksa aku? Emangnya kamu siapa?" teriak Helda makin kesal. "Siapa? Ku? Udah jelas 'kan? Ku itu teman kamu! Mana ada orang yang biarin temennya sendirian?" jelasku juga berteriak.

Helda terlihat shock mendengar jawabanku. Lalu dia menundukkan kepalanya. "Teman ya..." katanya pelan. "Oke, aku ikut kamu. Tapi anterin aku ke rumah tanteku aja di Yasmin. Biar aku nginep di sana." jelas Helda akhirnya mengalah. "Fyuh... nah, gitu dong... maaf ya tadi ku teriak. Ku emang suka lepas kendali sih..." kataku lega. Helda hanya mengangguk.

* * *

Larut malam, 23.55  
Kompleks Taman Yasmin

Selama di perjalanan, tidak ada satu pun dari kami berdua yang bersuara. Entah kenapa aku tidak ingin berbicara dengan Helda saat ini. Mungkin karena kejadian tadi membuatku agak canggung untuk berbicara dengannya.

Sesekali aku lihat Helda melalui spion motor. Wajahnya tertunduk, fokus ke handphone miliknya yang sejak tadi dia keluarkan dari dalam tas. Sepertinya dia sedang sibuk sms dengan seseorang, kemungkinan besar dengan orang tuanya atau bisa juga tantenya.

Begitu kami berada di dekat pintu gerbang kompleks Yasmin, Helda memintaku untuk menghentikan motorku. "Ada apa Da? Kok minta berhenti di sini?" tanyaku bingung. "Aku turun di sini aja Gir. Kamu balik aja." jawab Helda pelan. Sepertinya dia masih marah kepadaku. "Kamu yakin?" tanyaku memastikan. "Iya, nanti aku dijemput kok!" jelasnya.

"Hm, kalo gitu boleh ku temenin nggak? Cuma mau mastiin aja..." usulku. "Udah nggak usah. Sana cepetan balik!" kata Helda mengusirku. "Alright, alright... nggak usah ngusir gitu dong. Ku emang selalu dibuang pas nggak diperluin lagi 'kan?" kataku asal bicara.

"?" Ekspresi Helda berubah mendengar perkataanku barusan. "Apa maksudmu Gir?" tanya Helda tersinggung. "Hm? Ya itu... ku orang terakhir yang kamu cari 'kan kalo semua orang lagi nggak ada. Dan begitu ada orang lain muncul, keberadaanku pun nggak lebih dari batu yang ada di jalanan." jelasku tanpa memikirkan ucapanku.

"Aku nggak kayak gitu!" teriak Helda membela diri. "Nggak usah dipikirin, semua orang juga kayak gitu kok kepadaku. Well... nggak semuanya sih, tapi emang begitulah kenyataannya. Udahlah, lupain aja..." kataku sambil memutar motorku, hendak pergi meninggalkannya.

"Itu cuma... oh!" perkataan Helda terhenti. Motorku pun juga berhenti. "What the... Dark Hour?" kataku melihat suasana sekitar yang mulai berubah.

**

* * *

Dark Hour**

'Great... ku sampe lupa kalo tadi ku keluar sebelum tengah malam. Sekarang ku nggak bisa balik deh! Bisa-bisa ku dibunuh kalo ku nggak bantuin mereka. Gimana nih, Dow?' pikirku panik sambil turun dari motor. 'Before worrying about your punishment, how about turning back your head and see what is on there.' kata Shadow menyuruhku menengok ke belakang.

'Hm? What are you talking-!' untuk kedua kalinya aku terkejut saat tengah malam ini. Pertama Dark Hour, dan sekarang... "Helda! Kok kamu masih di sini?" tanyaku kaget melihat dirinya masih berada di belakangku. Helda hanya diam saja. Sepertinya dia kebingungan, entah karena Dark Hour atau hal lainnya.

"Don't tell me... kamu punya potensi sebagai Persona User juga ya?" tanyaku curiga. "Uh... Anggir, sebaiknya kamu pergi sekarang." kata Helda akhirnya berbicara. "Emang tadi ku mau pergi, tapi sekarang situasinya udah berubah, jadi—". "CEPAT PERGI!" teriak Helda dengan kerasnya.

'Kenapa sih dia? Panik banget liat ku masih di sini.' pikirku heran. Seakan-akan kejutan untukku masih kurang, kini aku melihat sosok dua pria menghampiri Helda dari belakang jalan. "Ternyata kamu di sini Helda. Oh! Dan sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu..." kata pria yang tinggi.

Dari nada suaranya yang menjengkelkan, aku pun sadar siapa mereka, Strega. "Aditya, Jay! Kenapa kalian ada di sini?" tanyaku menjaga jarak. "Justru kami yang harusnya bertanya begitu. Berani sekali kau menemui kami sendirian." jelas Jay.

"Siapa juga yang mau ketemu bajingan kayak kalian? Helda, menjauh dari mereka!" teriakku memperingatkan Helda. Aku segera mengeluarkan Wild Card milikku dan mengubahnya menjadi Evoker. "Menjauh? Kenapa dia harus menjauh dari kami? Emang udah seharusnya dia bersama kami kok." kata Aditya memegang pundak Helda.

"Apa maksudmu? Singkirkan tangan busukmu darinya!" teriakku kesal melihat perlakuan Aditya. "Lho? Emangnya kenapa? Aah... aku mengerti... kamu belum bilang ya, Helda?" tanya Aditya mengarahkan wajahnya kepada Helda. Helda mengalihkan pandangannya dari Aditya.

"Udah bilang aja, biar semuanya jelas dan kita bisa menghabisi dia!" kata Jay tidak sabar. Aku pun kebingungan dengan perkataan mereka. "Helda, apa maksud mereka? Kamu nggak kenal mereka 'kan?" tanyaku penasaran.

Helda pun menutup matanya sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku. Lalu dia pun membuka matanya sambil berkata... " Apa yang mereka katakan itu benar. Aku adalah bagian dari mereka, Strega.". Jawabannya membuatku shock, seluruh badanku terasa kaku. "No... way..." kataku tidak percaya.

"Ya, Helda adalah anggota kami. Setelah kalian, para anggota SEES terbentuk. Aku memerintahkan Jay meng-hack database IPB untuk mengetahui tujuan dan kegiatan kalian. Tapi pemimpinmu, Adipta, cukup pandai menyembunyikan informasi dari kami. Oleh sebab itu, aku meminta Helda yang kebetulan kuliah di sana untuk memata-matai kalian." jelas Aditya.

"Nggak mungkin... semua itu bohong 'kan, Da?" tanyaku masih shock. "Nggak, semua yang dia bilang itu benar. Kamu terlalu gampang ditipu, makanya aku bisa tau tentang kalian dari kamu." jelas Helda. "Kapan? Ku nggak pernah cerita soal SEES ke kamu!" tanyaku bingung.

"Emang kamu nggak pernah ngomong, tapi tulis." jawab Helda. 'Damn it! Dia pasti baca jurnalku pas dia boncengan di motor setiap kali kita pergi bareng!' kata Shadow baru sadar. "Jadi kamu baca jurnal yang ada di dalam tasku ya?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Iya, dan saat kamu tanya aku lagi buka tas kamu. Kamu percaya aja kalo aku bilang cuma mau liat catatan kamu. Padahal jelas-jelas kamu jarang nulis catatan. Kamu emang bodoh ya!" ejek Helda. 'Shoot! Sejak awal ku udah curiga pas dia minta catatan kamu. Tapi kamu malah tenang-tenang aja!' kata Shadow memarahiku.

'Siapa yang tau kalo dia bakal baca jurnal kamu? Lagian kalo pun dia baca, ku pikir dia bakal anggap itu cuma cerita fantasi buatanku!' jelasku membela diri. 'Tapi kenyataannya beda 'kan? Malah lebih parah!' kata Shadow kesal.

Aku pun hanya bisa terdiam, tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan pada situasi seperti ini. Pikiranku terlalu kacau untuk berkonsentrasi antara ribut dengan Shadow, kemunculan Strega, dan kenyataan pahit tentang Helda.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa pusing. "Ugh!" kepalaku seakan-akan mau pecah. Aku pun tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit tersebut sampai-sampai aku harus berlutut. "Ugh... jadi, sejak awal kamu udah memanfaatkanku? Ternyata perkataanku tadi bener 'kan?" tanyaku berusaha fokus kepada Helda sambil menahan rasa sakit.

"I-itu..." kulihat Helda agak ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaanku. "Ya, sejak awal emang itu tujuanku berteman denganmu." kata Helda akhirnya menjawab. "*sigh* Just as I thought... I'm really good at nothing, huh... useless thing." kataku kecewa.

'_You already see the truth. Now you understand what I said before, right? Then come to me, I will help you fix those things. To change everything on this world!'_ kini muncul suara aneh di kepalaku. Tapi aku merasa suara tersebut penuh kekuatan. Kekuatan yang kuinginkan...

'What? Anggir, no, STOOOP!' suara Shadow mulai menghilang dari kepalaku. Merasa hampa, aku menjatuhkan Evoker dari tanganku. Lalu semuanya pun menjadi gelap. Sesuai keinginanku...

**

* * *

(Shadow's POV)**

Entah apa yang sedang terjadi kepada Anggir. Yang jelas, tiba-tiba saja aku terpental keluar dari pikirannya. Dan begitu aku melihat Anggir, dirinya sudah diselimuti kegelapan dan melayang. Seluruh tubuhnya menjadi hitam pekat dan warna mata kanannya menjadi merah, sedangkan yang kiri masih normal. Ukurannya pun membesar, jauh lebih besar dari semua makhluk yang pernah kulihat.

"Apa yang terjadi kepada anak itu?" tanya Jay terkejut melihat raksasa hitam di depannya. "Apa ini? Kekuatannya melebihi semua Powerful shadows yang pernah aku rasakan!" jelas Helda panik. 'Ternyata Helda emang Persona User... tapi bukan itu yang harus kupikirkan sekarang.' pikirku kembali fokus kepada Anggir, tepatnya Anggir's Darkness.

"So, you're the one who made _me_ filled with anger. As a thanks, let me kill you all!" kata Darkness mengeluarkan senjata berupa kapak dari gumpalan asap hitam. "Now, feel my wrath! Deathbound!" makhluk itu memukul tanah dengan kapaknya dan menggetarkan jalanan hingga retak.

Aku yang berada di belakangnya, segera melompat menghindar. Tetapi ketiga anggota Strega itu tidak dapat menghindari serangan cepat tersebut. "Uuaahh! Makhluk kurang ajar! Android, Agilao!" Jay segera menyerang Darkness dengan Personanya.

"Hm... so warm... hey, could you do that again? Maybe I can make a barbeque with your attack." ejek Darkness. Jay tercengang melihat Darkness yang tidak terluka sama sekali. "Oh, you won't do it? Okay, I'll give you more energy. If you know what I mean... Maziodyne!" petir-petir raksasa langsung menyambar Strega dengan kerasnya, hingga menggetarkan tanah.

"Uuhh... kalo begini terus kita bisa mati! Medusa, Mediarama!" kini Helda memanggil Personanya. Di depannya muncul sosok wanita berambut ular yang menyembuhkan luka-luka mereka bertiga. "Ini gawat, meskipun sudah di-heal, tapi aku masih merasa kesakitan! Makhluk apa dia sebenarnya?" protes Jay.

"Coba kita serang dia lagi! Kali ini kita lakukan bersamaan. Medusa, Garula!" usul Helda. "Android, Agilao!". "Behemoth, Gigantic Strike!". Ketiga Persona mereka segera menyerang Darkness dengan serangan gabungan. Pusaran angin muncul di sekitar tubuh Darkness dan api pun menyebar, menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Ditambah dengan pukulan yang dilakukan Behemoth dengan keras.

Merasakan serangan bertubi-tubi, Darkness pun terjatuh. "Ugh, not bad... but not good enough to defeat me." kata Darkness masih terlihat kuat. "Tidak mungkin, serangan-serangan barusan tidak berhasil membuatnya terluka parah!" kata Jay terkejut.

"Then allow me to show you my true strength! Megidolaon!" Darkness segera mengeluarkan tiga bola cahaya yang meledak saat menyatu dan mementalkan semua yang ada di sekitarnya, termasuk ketiga anggota Strega. Untungnya aku berada pada jarak yang cukup aman dari serangan tersebut.

"*hegh* Tidak mungkin... serangan sekuat itu seharusnya tidak pernah ada! Ugh..." kata Aditya kesakitan. "Apa boleh buat, lebih baik kita mundur dan menunda rencana kita." kata Jay mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kopernya. "Is that... the same item that Anggir and Hadi found at Tartarus? So, they also had enter that place too, just like us..." kataku mengenali benda tersebut.

"Traesto Gem, bawa kami pergi dari sini!" kata Jay sambil melempar benda tersebut ke tanah. Sebuah sinar muncul dari pecahan kaca dan menghilangkan ketiga orang tersebut. "Hmph, running away like a chiken huh? Coward!" kataku mulai berlari mendekati Darkness.

"Oh no... they gone! What should I do now...? Ah! I'm gonna destroy everything until I find them. They shouldn't be far away." kata Darkness bersiap meninggalkan tempat dia muncul tadi. "Why don't you just disappear into nothing, and make Anggir back to his normal self!" kataku menahannya pergi.

"Well, well, well... isn't it my little black hedgehog, Shadow? You want Anggir back, don't you? But I don't think Anggir wants you anymore." kata Darkness menolak perintahku. Aku terkejut mendengarnya. 'Anggir tidak mau menerimaku? Separah itukah kegelapan hatinya?' pikirku kuatir.

"Is that so? Well then, if he doesn't need me, I'll just take over him from you! Chaos Crush!" kataku mulai menyerangnya. Sebuah meteor segera menimpanya, tetapi Darkness justru memantulkan meteor itu dengan kapaknya ke arahku.

Untungnya seranganku yang ini paling lambat diantara semua serangan yang aku miliki, sehingga aku bisa menghindar sebelum meteor itu mengenaiku. "Too slow eh? Let me make it faster! Tempest Slash!" Darkness melempar kapaknya ke arahku. Ukurannya yang terlalu besar dan cepat membuatku tidak sempat menghindar.

"Cih, Chaos Control!" teriakku mengeluarkan Chaos Emerald. Aku segera berpindah ke belakang makhluk itu dan bersiap menyerangnya dengan Chaos Spear. Sayangnya aku tidak melihat makhluk itu setelah aku pindah tempat.

"No way! Where is it?" kataku kehilangan targetku. Lalu aku merasa ada aura kegelapan di belakangku. "Guess who?". Aku pun menegok ke belakang, terkejut. "Right, it's me!" kata Darkness memukulku ke tanah. "Ghuuahh!" teriakku kesakitan saat menyentuh tanah.

"How could you...?" kataku bingung sambil berusaha berdiri. "Did you forget? Anggir is you, and I'm Anggir's Darkness. Practically, when you use Chaos Control, it'll affect me too. Isn't it fun?" jelas Darkness tersenyum. "You bastard..." kataku kesal.

"Shadow!" seseorang memanggilku dari belakang. Aku pun melihat Hadi bersama Arif terbang mendekatiku. "Where is Anggir?" tanya Hadi begitu tiba. "Oh, you two came at the worst moment. Look!" kataku menunjuk ke atas.

"Oh, newcomer! This is will be more fun! Die before me, you useless! Deathbound!" Darkness kembali mengayunkan kapaknya ke tanah. "Damn it, jump NOW!" perintahku. Untungnya kami berhasil menghindar.

"What the hell is that thing? It's way too huge!" kata Arif shock. "Believe it or not, it's Anggir's Darkness." jelasku. "WHAT?" mereka berdua pun terkejut mendengarnya.

"How come?" tanya Hadi bingung. "I'll explain it later. For now, we must find a way to make him back to normal." kataku. "Then, why don't you go back to his mind? You should be able to do it, right?" tanya Hadi. "No, at this rate, the Darkness already controlled over his mind and body. It won't allow me to appear inside his mind." jawabku ragu.

"Then what should we do?" tanya Arif panik. "Don't just ask me, watch yourself!" jawabku memperingatkan Arif untuk menghindar begitu melihat Darkness melemparkan kapak ke arahnya. "Whoa! Thapiros, Copy skill!" perintah Arif. Persona miliknya segera mengeluarkan kapak yang sama dan mementalkan kedua senjata tersebut.

"Fyuh, hampir aja..." kata Arif lega. "Hadi, use Thunder Reign! Aim for it's eyes!" perintahku. Hadi segera memanggil Rai-Oh dan menyerang Darkness dengan serangan tersebut. "Ooww... my eyes!" teriak Darkness kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. "Let's retreat for a while." saranku mengajak kedua sahabat Anggir... tidak, mereka juga sahabatku, menghindar dari pandangan Darkness.

Kami bertiga pun beristirahat setelah berada cukup jauh dari Darkness. "Kalo makhluk itu emang Darkness-nya Anggir, berarti kita harus cepat tanggap. Anggir nggak pernah nyerang dengan cara yang sama. Dia pasti selalu siapin counter attack kalo dia diserang." jelas Hadi.

"Terus gimana dong? Masa kita harus menghindar melulu? Kalo gitu terus, begitu kita capek, habislah kita!" kata Arif kebingungan. "We must find a way to distract it. Maybe you could make Anggir regain his consciusness. Both of you are his best friends, right?" usulku mendapatkan ide.

"That's true... but I'm not sure we can do that. Even you can't make him wake up." kata Arif ragu. "Jangan nyerah dulu, Rif! Tentu aja kita bisa!" kata Hadi penuh percaya diri. "Okay, here is the plan. You guys should talk about something that could trigger his good memories with you and the others. If success, there's high posibility that I'll be able to go back to his mind." jelasku menyusun rencana.

"Got it, just leave it to us!" kata Hadi yakin. "Then I'll leave it to you. I'll try to get through his mind after I found an opportunity." jelasku mengandalkan mereka berdua. Tidak lama setelah kami berdiskusi, kami merasakan tekanan udara disekitar kami berubah. "Ugh, get ready... here it comes!" kataku merasakan ada serangan yang mendekat.

Sebuah pusaran angin raksasa mendatangi kami dan menghempaskan semua benda di sekitar kami. Kami bertiga pun terpental ke udara. "Whoa!" teriak Arif terkejut. Arif dan Hadi berhasil menyeimbangkan posisi mereka dengan bantuan Personanya. Sementara aku sengaja menggunakan pusaran angin tersebut untuk menjauh dan bersembunyi saat Darkness muncul.

"So, both of you could survive my Magarudyne attack, huh? Very impressive!" kata Darkness memuji Arif dan Hadi. "Anggir! Kamu bisa denger suaraku 'kan? Cepat jawab, kalo nggak bakal aku bantai kamu!" teriak Hadi berusaha memanggil Anggir dari dalam Darkness. "It's useless, he can't hear you nor care about you anymore." jelas Darkness tersenyum sinis. Dia seperti sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"That's a lie! Anggir yang aku kenal nggak pernah ninggalin temen-temennya pas lagi kesulitan maupun kesepian! Dia pasti bisa denger suara kami! Ya 'kan, Gir?" kata Arif ikut berteriak. "Friends? He doesn't need foolish thing like that. What he need most is... me, his darkness! Mamudoon!" kata Darkness menyerang.

Sebuah lingkaran hitam raksasa muncul di bawah kaki kedua Persona User dan menahan gerakan mereka. "Sial, aku nggak nyangka kalo dia bisa pake skill kayak begini!" kata Hadi berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya yang kaku. "Sama, aku juga nggak bisa bergerak! Kalo begini terus kita bisa mati!" kata Arif panik.

'Kenapa mereka bisa kena jebakan kayak gitu sih? Jelas-jelas itu Darkness, dia pasti bakal nyerang pake Mamudoon pas mereka diam di tempat. Kayaknya ku terlalu banyak berharap kepada mereka.' pikirku sambil menepuk dahiku.

'Hmph, apa boleh buat... terpaksa ku bantuin mereka. Hm?' saat aku hampir keluar dari tempatku bersembunyi, aku melihat dua bola listrik yang berada di atas Darkness. 'Itu 'kan... heh, ku tarik pendapatku barusan. Mereka memang bisa diandalkan!' pikirku lega.

"Tenang Rif, kita nggak akan mati cuma gara-gara serangan kayak begini." kata Hadi tersenyum. "Serangan begini apanya? Kalo kita udah terjebak di sini, kemungkinan besar kita bakal mati tau!" teriak Arif histeris. "This is the end of you, _my friends_!" kata Darkness tersenyum puas.

"Rai-Oh, Thunder Reign!" perintah Hadi. Lalu kedua bola listrik yang berada di atas Darkness pun meledak, dan mengeluarkan aliran listrik bertegangan tinggi ke seluruh tubuh Darkness. "Ghhuuaaa! What's this?" teriak Darkness kesakitan. Lingkaran hitam di bawah Hadi dan Arif pun menghilang.

"Kok, kamu bisa nyerang dia sih, Di?" tanya Arif bingung. "Heh, pas kita terpental tadi, aku suruh Rai-Oh melepaskan bola listriknya dan bersembunyi di atas kepala Darkness. Buat jaga-jaga... dan ternyata emang berguna." jawab Hadi bangga.

"Ugh... why you...!" kata Darkness mulai kesal. "Like I said before, we gonna drag Anggir out from you! And I'm gonna beat him to death when we got him back from you!" jelas Hadi. "Euh... kamu yakin mau bantai Anggir?" tanya Arif ragu.

"Yakin, 100%! Karena aku akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti saat dulu kamu nyeret aku balik ke SEES. Kau dengar, Anggir? Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membawamu kembali seperti semula!" teriak Hadi tegas.

"Ya, aku juga akan membantu menghilangkan semua keraguan dan masalah yang kamu hadapi! Jadi kembalilah seperti semula lalu kita ngumpul lagi seperti biasa!" tambah Arif. "Ingatlah saat-saat kita bersama!" teriak mereka bersamaan. "Useless... you fool, everything you said are use—ugh! Don't! Don't go! Ghhuaaa!" teriak Darkness kesakitan.

"Shadow, your turn now!" teriak Hadi memberitahuku. Aku segera melompat keluar dari tempat persembunyianku. "Now is the time! ANPersona!" teriakku bersiap menembak Darkness dengan Evoker yang telah aku ambil saat terjatuh tadi, tepat setelah aku keluar dari pikiran Anggir.

Aku mengarahkan Evoker ke mata kanan Darkness yang berwarna merah. Begitu aku berada tepat di depan matanya, aku pun melepaskan tembakan. "Here I come, Anggir!" teriakku saat menembak.

* * *

Begitu aku sadar, aku tahu kalau aku sudah kembali ke dalam pikiran Anggir. Tapi suasananya berbeda. Biasanya pikiran Anggir dipenuhi berbagai hal-hal yang menyenangkan baginya, meskipun bagiku justru aneh. Pikirannya yang biasanya penuh warna, kini hanya warna hitam pekat yang bisa aku lihat sejauh mataku memandang.

Perhatianku tertarik kepada beberapa sosok yang berada di sisi kiriku. Sosok tersebut adalah Anggir. Dia terduduk dengan tangannya yang terikat rantai kepada sosok yang berdiri di sampingnya, yaitu Darkness yang berbentuk diri Anggir dengan warna hitam menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya.

Aku pun berlari mendekati mereka. "Darkness, cepat lepaskan Anggir! Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mempengaruhinya lagi!" perintahku berteriak. "Cih, ternyata kau bisa kembali ke sini ya?" kata Darkness menyadari keberadaanku. "Tapi aku nggak yakin kalo Anggir setuju dengan perkataanmu barusan, iya 'kan Gir?" kata Darkness menoleh kepada Anggir yang hanya terdiam.

"Bukankah kita saling membutuhkan? Kau tidak butuh makhluk-makhluk yang berada di luar sana. Yang kau butuhkan hanyalah diriku. Karena apa yang aku katakan selalu benar." jelas Darkness berusaha mempengaruhi Anggir.

"Iya... semuanya percuma... semua usahaku untuk dihargai sia-sia..." kata Anggir lesu. "Itu tidak benar! Masih banyak orang-orang yang membutuhkanmu di dunia ini!" kataku membantah perkataan Darkness.

"Ck, mengganggu saja... hey, anak kecil! Urus landak cerewet ini!" kata Darkness menoleh ke belakangnya. Dari belakang mereka, muncul sosok yang cukup lama tidak aku temui. "Pharos! Kenapa kau bisa bersama mereka?" tanyaku terkejut. Sama seperti Anggir, tangan Pharos juga terikat dengan rantai kepada Darkness.

"Maafkan aku Shadow, aku tidak bisa menolak keinginan Anggir yang sebenarnya." kata Pharos terlihat sedih. Sepertinya dia tidak ingin melawanku. "Keinginan yang sebenarnya? Jelas-jelas itu keinginan Darkness, bukan Anggir!" kataku heran.

"Iya, tapi saat ini perasaan Anggir dipenuhi kebencian dan keputusasaan. Dan aku sadar kalau keberadaanku di sini untuk memenuhi keinginan tersebut." jelas Pharos. "Apa maksudmu? Kamu teman kami 'kan? Lalu kenapa kau tidak menghentikan Darkness?" tanyaku makin bingung.

"Cepat habisi dia!" perintah Darkness. "Kita memang berteman. Itulah sebabnya aku tidak bisa menolak keinginan Anggir, meskipun itu suatu hal yang buruk sekalipun. Karena..." tubuh Pharos mulai diselimuti asap hitam dan membesar. Aku pun segera mundur untuk menjaga jarak darinya.

"Inilah wujudku yang sebenarnya, aku adalah Thanatos, sang pembawa kematian." kata Pharos yang berubah wujud menjadi makhluk hitam. Entah itu Persona atau shadows, tetapi aku merasakan hawa membunuh dan kekuatan yang sangat besar dari makhluk tersebut.

Bentuk tubuhnya seperti manusia, dengan topeng yang mirip tengkorak dinosaurus atau sejenisnya. Di belakangnya terdapat enam peti mati yang melayang di pundaknya. Dan dia memegang sebuah pedang yang berbentuk seperti jarum raksasa. Tangan kirinya tetap terikat rantai seperti sebelum dia berubah.

'Is this... for real...?' pikirku takjub melihat wujudnya. Bahkan aku merasa agak gentar menghadapi makhluk tersebut. Thanatos segera berlari dan menyerangku dengan pedangnya. Aku berhasil menghindar sebelum pedang itu menyentuh duri-duriku.

"Pharos, hentikan semua ini! Aku tidak ingin bertarung denganmu!" teriakku berusaha menghentikannya. Tetapi dia justru kembali menyerangku dengan serangan yang sama. Aku pun berusaha menghindari semua serangan yang dia berikan.

"Aku sama sekali tidak berniat bertarung denganmu. Tapi kalo terus begini, apa boleh buat... Arcana Weapon, Dual Gun!" kataku mengeluarkan senjataku. Aku langsung melompat menjauhi jangkauan serangannya. Kemudian aku mengarahkan pistolku kepada rantai yang mengikat tangan Anggir dan Pharos, lalu menembaknya. *dor,dor*

Anehnya, tembakanku tidak berhasil memutuskan kedua tali rantai tersebut. Aku pikir jika aku berhasil memutuskan rantai tersebut, mereka berdua dapat terlepas dari pengaruh Darkness.

"Hahaha! Percuma... rantai ini tidak bisa hancur dengan kekerasan. Perkiraanmu benar, rantai inilah yang menghubungkan kami! Tapi Anggir sendiri yang menginginkanku, jadi tidak ada yang bisa melepaskan rantai ini kecuali dia sendiri." jelas Darkness tertawa melihat usahaku yang sia-sia.

"Kalo begitu cepat putuskan rantai itu, Anggir!" teriakku kepada Anggir. Tetapi dia malah diam saja. Perhatianku kembali kepada Thanatos saat dia berada di depanku. "Shadow, menyerahlah... saat ini tidak ada yang bisa mengubah keinginan Anggir. Tidak juga kau maupun aku." kata Thanatos sambil menyerangku.

"Tapi sebenarnya kamu juga tidak mau melakukan ini 'kan? Ku tau kamu tidak serius menyerangku, apalagi kamu cuma menyerangku dengan cara yang sama." kataku mengetahui perasaan Thanatos yang sebenarnya. 'There must be a way to fix this problem!' pikirku sambil menghindar.

"Ku memang tidak berguna dan tidak berharga..." kata Anggir mulai berbicara. "Semua orang hanya memanfaatkanku saja..." Anggir meneruskan perkataannya sambil melihat ke bawah dengan tatapan kosong. "Itu benar... itulah sebabnya kita harus menghancurkan dunia ini beserta orang-orang tidak tau diri itu!" kata Darkness terus mempengaruhi Anggir.

"Kau salah besar!" teriakku menghentikan pembicaraan mereka berdua. Thanatos pun menghentikan serangannya. "Bukankah kau punya teman yang selalu menghargaimu? Mereka membutuhkanmu!" jelasku berusaha menyadarkan Anggir.

"Iya, mereka selalu nyari ku pas lagi butuh aja..." kata Anggir. "Jangan ngaco deh! Oke, mungkin sebagian orang yang kita kenal emang begitu, tapi sahabat-sahabatmu tidak! Sekarang mereka berada di luar sana, menantikan dirimu yang selalu ceria dan optimis. Jangan cuma gara-gara satu orang aja kamu langsung pesimis kayak gini!" jelasku kesal.

"Tapi pada akhirnya mereka pasti akan meninggalkanmu. Tepat setelah mereka mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan darimu. Lalu kau pun akan hidup sendiri seperti dulu." Kata Darkness membujuk Anggir. "Ya... pada akhirnya ku selalu sendirian, nggak ada yang bisa temenin ku pas ku sendiri." Anggir menerima bujukan Darkness dengan mudah.

"Sendirian eh...? Lalu kamu anggap ku ini apa? Bukannya dari dulu kamu selalu membanggakan diriku yang berada dalam pikiranmu ini? Apa kau lupa kalo ku dulu juga sendirian sama sepertimu?" teriakku marah.

"Kau tau 'kan kalo ku telah melakukan kesalahan yang sama sepertimu saat ini? Ku berusaha menghancurkan dunia untuk membalas dendam. Bahkan ku hampir melakukan hal itu dua kali saat ingatanku hilang!" jelasku mengingatkan kesalahanku dulu.

"Tapi seperti yang telah kau ajarkan kepadaku, masih ada orang-orang yang mau percaya dan menolongku. Ku pun menjadi sadar dan menganggap mereka sebagai sahabat meskipun hanya dalam hatiku." kataku meluapkan semua pikiranku.

Mata Anggir kini tertuju kepadaku. Sepertinya dia mulai menyadari perkataanku. "Tapi Helda telah..." kata Anggir masih ragu. "Telah apa? Mengkhianatimu? Hidup ini memang kejam, tapi bukan berarti ini akhir dari kehidupanmu yang menyenangkan, bukan?" kataku membaca pikiran Anggir.

"Lagian kalo dia emang jahat, lalu apa? Jangan lupa kalo ini bukan kejadian yang pertama kalinya. Apa kamu udah lupa soal Jaka? Mereka berdua sama 'kan?" kataku mengingat kejadian saat Anti Hour. "Kalo kamu emang anggap Helda sebagai sahabatmu, harusnya kamu nggak lepas kendali kayak gini 'kan? Atau dia emang bukan?" tanyaku memastikan.

Anggir shock mendengar pertanyaanku barusan. "Itu karena... ku nggak bisa terima kenyataan pahit ini." jawab Anggir. "Itu benar! Itulah sebabnya dia pantas mati!" kata Darkness kembali berusaha membujuk Anggir. Aku merasa kekuatan Darkness mulai berkurang, mungkin karena Anggir mulai sadar.

"Ada apa Darkness? Kok kamu mulai ketakutan begitu? Mana rasa percaya dirimu yang tadi?" ejekku melihat Darkness mulai panik. "Diam kau! Thanatos, kenapa dari tadi kau cuma diam saja? Cepat bunuh dia!" teriak Darkness makin panik, terutama saat melihat kalau Thanatos sudah kembali menjadi Pharos.

"Nggak mau! Aku bingung mau ngapain, soalnya aku nggak bisa mengetahui keinginan Anggir yang sekarang. Oh iya, sebenarnya aku juga jahat lho, Gir! Tapi kita tetap berteman 'kan?" kata Pharos menolak perintah Darkness. "Pharos... thanks!" kataku merasa dibantu olehnya. Untuk saat ini aku dapat mengabaikan perkataannya barusan.

"Kau juga jahat...? Tapi kau masih mau berteman denganku... apa untuk memanfaatkanku juga?" tanya Anggir masih ragu. "Tidak, aku berteman denganmu dan Shadow karena kalian berdua telah menolongku. Dan kita akan selalu berteman, apapun yang terjadi." jawab Pharos.

"Benarkah?" tanya Anggir. Pharos hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Kini suasana di pikiran Anggir mulai berubah, perlahan-lahan cahaya mulai muncul dari sekitar tubuh Anggir dan menghilangkan kegelapan yang sejak tadi menyelimuti pikirannya.

"Tidak! Jangan dengarkan perkataan mereka!" teriak Darkness panik. "Ingat semua perbuatan buruk yang mereka lakukan kepadamu! Semua rasa sakit dan benci yang kau terima!" kata Darkness masih membujuk Anggir. Cahaya yang keluar dari Anggir pun berhenti.

"Memang kebencian dan rasa sakit akan selalu ada di dunia ini, tapi bukan berarti kita tidak bisa mengubahnya. Selalu ada cara untuk menyelesaikan setiap masalah yang bermunculan, selama kita terus bersama dan saling mempercayai." kataku kembali meyakinkan Anggir.

Cahaya itu pun kembali menyebar, lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Cahaya itu terus menyebar hingga semua kegelapan menghilang. Dan berbagai warna mulai bermunculan, terutama warna merah dan biru. Warna yang melambangkan keyakinan dan persatuan dalam hati Anggir.

"Aaahh... kenapa kau tidak mendengarkanku? Ini tidak boleh terjadi! Kita selalu bersama saat rasa susah itu datang! Kenapa kau mengabaikanku?" protes Darkness yang sudah lemah. Kedua rantai yang mengikat Anggir dan Pharos pun terputus. Kini Darkness justru terkurung dalam sangkar besi hitam yang sangat sempit.

"Apa ini? Aku tidak mau kembali ke dalam sini! Cepat keluarkan aku dari sini!" teriak Darkness kesal. "Kau tidak bisa mempengaruhiku lagi! Jadi nikmati aja kamar barumu. Wee!" kata Anggir sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. "Awas kau, akan kubuat kalian menyesal! Kau pasti akan membutuhkanku lagi! Ingat itu!" teriak Darkness jatuh ke lubang kegelapan yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Kami bertiga pun saling tersenyum, merasa bahwa semua masalah telah kami tangani dengan baik. Lalu Pharos pun mulai berbicara. "Tapi apa yang dia katakan barusan itu benar. Suatu saat kamu pasti akan lepas kendali seperti tadi." kata Pharos dengan raut wajah serius.

"Iya... ku tau itu... tapi untuk sekarang kita lupain aja dulu." kata Anggir tidak mau ambil pusing. "Kalaupun akan terjadi, aku bisa membuat keadaan menjadi tidak seburuk tadi. Setidaknya menyegel sebagian besar kekuatan Darkness." jelas Pharos. Aku dan Anggir segera terfokus kepadanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku penasaran. "Sebenarnya kekuatan Darkness saat mengacau tadi berasal dari diriku." jawab Pharos. "Dari kamu? Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Anggir tidak mengerti. "Karena diriku dan kalian saling berhubungan. Dan kini aku telah mengetahui siapa diriku sebenarnya..." jelas Pharos terlihat sedih.

"Oh yeah... tadi kamu bilang kalo kamu itu sebenarnya jahat 'kan?" kataku mengingat perkataannya tadi. "Jadi siapa kamu sebenarnya?" tanya Anggir penasaran. "Maaf, aku belum bisa memberitahukan hal itu kepada kalian. Setidaknya untuk saat ini." jawab Pharos merahasiakan identitas aslinya.

"Hmph, nggak masalah, selama kamu nggak mengganggu kami aja..." kataku tidak peduli. "Lalu gimana caranya menyegel kekuatan Darkness?" tanya Anggir. "Pertama, boleh aku minta Death Arcana Card milikmu Shadow?" kata Pharos sambil memperlihatkan Judgement Arcana Card di tangannya. Aku segera mengubah senjataku kembali ke kartu.

"Eh? Kok kamu juga punya? Atau itu dari Social Link ku?" tanya Anggir kaget. "Iya benar. Nah, sekarang aku akan mengambil kembali Arcana Card milikku yang asli. Ini untukmu Shadow." kata Pharos menukar kartunya dengan milikku. "Arcana Card milikmu yang asli?" kataku bingung.

"Ya, sebenarnya Arcana-ku adalah Death. Dan Arcana-mu adalah Judgement." jelas Pharos. Aku terkejut mendengar penjelasannya. "Kini aku harus pergi dari pikiranmu, Anggir. Sehingga Darkness tidak akan bisa menggunakan kekuatanku lagi. Terima kasih atas pertolongan kalian selama ini!" tubuh Pharos mulai menghilang.

"Hey, kau mau ke mana? Bukannya kita berteman? Kenapa kau harus pergi?" tanya Anggir berusaha menghentikan Pharos. "Tenang saja, suatu saat nanti kita pasti akan bertemu lagi! Dan aku rasa tidak akan lama kok! Sampai jumpa lagi teman-temanku!" salam Pharos sebelum menghilang sepenuhnya.

*praaangg* kami berdua kembali mendengar pecahan kaca di sekitar kami. Suara yang menandakan telah terjadi sesuatu dengan Social Link.

'_Thou art I... I am thou... The bond thou hast nurtured hath finally matured.  
The Innermost power of the Death Arcana hath been set free.  
We bestow thee the ability to create Chaos Bracelet, the seal of the Darkness.'_

"Lho, Judgement Social Link-nya kok malah berubah jadi Death." kata Anggir kebingungan. Dari kartu tersebut muncul dua gelang berwarna merah dan hitam. Anggir pun segera mengambil kedua gelang itu. "Gelang? Apa ini yang Pharos maksud sebagai penyegel kekuatan Darkness?" tanya Anggir kepadaku.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu." jawabku tidak yakin. "Lalu apa ku harus pake keduanya di tanganku? Ku 'kan nggak pernah pake gelang." kata Anggir merasa tidak nyaman saat memakai kedua gelang tersebut, terlebih lagi ada jam tangan di tangan kanannya. "*sigh* Payah deh... sini ku ambil satu!" kataku mengambil gelang berwarna hitam, lalu memasangnya di pergelangan tangan kiriku.

"Oh, kalo gitu ku pake yang merah ya! Ngomong-ngomong... gelang kamu yang lama ke mana?" tanya Anggir baru sadar. "*sigh* Baru nyadar? Sebegitu parahnya ya perhatian kamu ke barang orang lain..." keluhku. Anggir malah cemberut mendengar keluhanku.

"Gelangnya ku lepas pas mau nahan lubang dimensi yang membawaku ke dunia ini. Kirain ku bisa nahan lubang itu dengan Full Chaos Control, tapi ku malah nyasar ke sini." jelasku. "Oo0... I SEES..." respon Anggir dengan bodohnya.

"..." aku langsung sweatdropped mendengarnya. "Kau mau dihajar Hadi lagi ya?" tanyaku dengan nada datar. "Ah... tenang aja! Ini 'kan di dalam pikiranku, dia pasti nggak akan denger kok!" jawab Anggir santai. "Whatever..." kataku mengabaikannya.

**Half finish... but, this will be continue...**

**

* * *

Cool! **Ku berhasil buat chapter yang penuh plot twist. Dan masih ada masalah lain yang belum beres pada story arc kali ini...

Oh iya... yang bagian cerita pas di dalam pikiran. Shadow dan yang lainnya ngomong pake bahasa Indo, karena lagi di dalam pikiran. Lagian biar ceritanya lebih jelas. Dan kini satu lagi Social Link yang telah menjadi Max. Itu pun masih ada lanjutannya lagi. Heck... banyak banget sih plot twist yang muncul di sini.

Chapter ini emang titik balik dari fanfict ini! Dan kayaknya ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah ku buat, 20 halaman. Bahkan ku hampir keterusan kalo nggak sadar udah kelewat panjang. Oh well...

Let's check **Review's Respond Time:**

1st, Machine Emperor Hayato Arisato:  
Emang nggak pake support, tapi masih bisa menang kok! Oh iya, cerita lawan Powerful shadows belum keluar di sini. Di chapter 29 udah ada kok! About the last thing, it already answered.

2nd, Shinichi Kuroba:  
Se-broken apa? Sangat Broken! Jelas-jelas Power-nya MC itu Unlimited Broken Works!  
Deck Yugioh kamu di sita? Gampang! Ku dulu berhasil rebut lagi, meskipun harus menyelinap ke ruang wakil kepala sekolah pas lagi kosong. Pokoknya rebut kembali dengan segala cara! *slapped*

3rd, Kirazu Haruka:  
Darkness itu... shadows bukan... Persona apalagi... yah, anggap aja itu sisi gelap yang dimiliki setiap orang yang menyimpan perasaan negatif. Dan saking banyaknya, jadi kayak gitu deh...  
Thanks for understanding my writing style. I'll try to make it better!

4th, siGANTENG:  
Enggak sampe bunuh-bunuhan kok... sebenernya sih ku malah mau bunuh kamu sendirian, tapi kasian... baru jadi Persona User sih...

5th, LucyLucielle:  
Harry sama Feby emang sering begitu sih... jadi ku biarin aja mereka menikmati dunianya.  
Btw, rajin amat baca fanfict ku pagi-pagi...

6th, Satia Vathi:  
Iya, iya... terserah deh mau ngutuk apaan... toh ku udah kena kutukan kok...

7th, Mocca-Marocchi:  
Jurnal Shadow, itu sebenarnya karena ku nggak mungkin nulis "Kalo mau tau, baca aja chapter 23 sampe 25. Ku males kalo harus ngedongeng." Dan itu akan keluar batas dari fanfiction ini. Heck, segila-gilanya fanfict ini, ku nggak bisa lakuin hal kayak gitu.  
Sayangnya ku tetep nggak punya Persona, karena Darkness masih ada. Dia cuma disegel biar nggak lepas kendali lagi.  
Monster Yugioh ada satu sih yang jadi Persona, soalnya menurutku pas banget. Tapi mungkin nanti ada lagi yang ku munculin.  
Oh! Baru sadar... Powerful shadows yang Sun dan Moon Arcana ternyata ada di Yugioh juga. Kebetulan... yah, kita liat aja ceritanya nanti!

Okay, berhubung ku mau UTS... nggak ada lagi yang mau ku tulis. Selain...  
Thanks for reading and keep reviewing this story!


	31. Chapter 29 The Other Side

Disclaimer: All related things to Persona 3 and Persona Trinity Soul belong to ATLUS. Shadow the Hedgehog belongs to Sonic Team and SEGA. All things that have similiarities with character or name from other game, movie, anime, etc belong to their respective; And also my friends belong to themselves.

**

* * *

Chapter 29**** The Other Side**

**(Anggir's POV)**

Selasa, 27 Agustus 2009  
Tengah malam, 00.20  
Kost Hadi

*bletak* Tiba-tiba aku merasakan pukulan di kepalaku. "Cepet bangun dasar bodoh!" teriak Hadi. Aku pun segera membuka mataku dan merasa kesakitan di bagian kepalaku. "Aooww... kenapa ku harus dibangunin pake pukulan sih?" protesku sambil memegang kepalaku.

"Abis dari tadi kamu ngigau melulu sih!" jawab Hadi kesal. Aku segera bangun dan duduk. Semua teman-temanku melihatku dengan ekspresi kuatir. "Uh... something wrong...?" tanyaku kebingungan. "Kamu udah nggak apa-apa 'kan Gir?" tanya Adipta. "Um, iya... ku baik-baik aja kok. Ugh... sebenarnya ada apa ya?" tanyaku sambil memegang kepalaku yang tiba-tiba pusing.

"Justu itu yang pengen kita tau! Kata Arif dan Hadi, kamu tadi berubah jadi Darkness atau apa gitu... emangnya apa yang terjadi sih sama kamu?" kata Afrian balik bertanya. 'Darkness...? Oh iya... kalo nggak salah pas Dark Hour mulai tadi...' pikirku berusaha mengingat semua kejadian sebelum aku pingsan.

"Oh! Gimana Powerful shadows-nya? Udah dilawan belum? Malam ini bulan purnama 'kan?" teriakku teringat akan hal tersebut. Semuanya malah sweatdropped mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Jangan coba-coba ganti topik deh... Mereka berhasil kami habisi. Repot juga sih, soalnya tadi grup kita terpencar, apalagi Arif sama Hadi malah pergi nyari kamu. Untungnya di sini ada tiga pasang Persona User yang punya skill dengan elemen yang sama. Kecuali Hadi sama Arif yang pergi." jelas Nana.

"Terus apa hubungannya sama Powerful shadows?" tanyaku masih belum paham. "Powerful Shadows yang kita lawan malam ini bisa..." Adipta menghentikan penjelasannya, merasa telah diperdaya olehku.

"Rasanya kita lagi ngomongin kamu deh?" kata Adipta telah sadar. "Haha... ku dengerin cerita kalian dulu deh! Baru nanti ku cerita... lagian ku baru bangun, jadi masih agak pusing." kataku malu sambil tertawa kecil.

**

* * *

(Third Person POV)**_**  
Flashback**_

Senin, 26 Agustus 2009  
Dark Hour  
Jalan Tol Baru Bogor

Tiga orang Persona User tengah mengejar satu Powerful shadows. Makhluk itu berbentuk ular naga putih dengan topeng di kepalanya yang menunjukkan angka Romawi "XIX" yang berarti angka 19. Naga itu berusaha menghindari berbagai serangan yang diberikan ketiga Persona User yang berusaha menghentikannya.

"Ini konyol! Mau sampe sejauh mana kita harus main kejar-kejaran kayak gini? Ini sih bisa nembus ke Puncak!" protes Afrian. "Makanya cepetan jatuhin tuh makhluk! Kong, Bufula!" Persona milik Goman melempar bongkahan es ke arah shadows tersebut. Sayangnya gerakan makhluk itu terlalu cepat.

"Sial, cepet amat sih gerakannya!" kata Goman kesal. "Kalo cuma satu ya nggak akan kena, Man... Fryo, Maragi!" perintah Aziz sambil melemparkan empat Kunai. Keempat senjata tersebut dengan mudahnya dipentalkan ke arah lain oleh ekor shadows itu. Tetapi di depan naga itu muncul beberapa api yang menyembur dari tanah dan membakarnya.

"Sip, kena!" teriak Aziz gembira. Di luar dugaan, naga putih itu terus melarikan dirinya meskipun terbakar, seakan-akan api yang membakar tubuhnya tidak berpengaruh. "Hah, dia masih bisa kabur?" kata Aziz shock. "Serangan kamu terlalu lemah..." komentar Afrian. Aziz langsung menatap tajam dirinya dengan rasa tersinggung.

"Mungkin kalo begini bisa berhasil. Tandem, Garula!" sebuah pusaran angin muncul di depan shadows tersebut. Dengan sigap, naga itu menghindar ke sisi kanan jalan. "Belum selesai! Cannon Shot!" Tandem segera menembakkan meriam tepat ke arah shadows itu menghindar dan berhasil mengenainya.

"Oke, kena telak!" kata Afrian puas. "Kena sih kena... tapi tembakan kamu malah bikin dia mental lebih jauh..." komentar Aziz. "Eh?" respon Afrian salah tingkah. Mereka bertiga berhenti dan memperhatikan Powerful shadows itu terpental lebih jauh dari jarak mereka semula.

Untungnya ada sebuah papan penunjuk jalan yang menghentikan naga itu terpental lebih jauh dan membuatnya jatuh ke jalan dengan keras. "Oh, nabrak papan tuh!" kata Goman kembali berlari. "Tuh 'kan... semuanya emang udah aku perhitungin! Keren nggak tuh?" kata Afrian bangga kepada Aziz, menutupi rasa malunya barusan.

"Hoiii! Jangan cuma diem di situ aja! Cepetan bantuin kita berdua!" teriak Aziz yang sudah berada di dekat shadows yang terjatuh. "Hei! Kok aku malah dicuekin sih?" protes Afrian menyusul Aziz dan Goman.

Mereka bertiga segera menghajar naga putih itu dengan semua serangan yang bisa mereka lakukan. Tetapi makhluk itu berusaha melawan dan melempar ketiga pemuda itu dengan ekornya. "Duuuhh... ternyata dia masih bisa melawan. Cepat serang dia! sebelum dia kabur lagi!" perintah Goman segera bangkit.

Powerful shadows itu juga bangkit, tetapi kali ini dia tidak kabur, melainkan meraung dengan kerasnya. "Aih... berisik banget sih! Bikin aku kesel aja! Minta dihajar tuh makhluk!" kata Goman mengeluarkan sebuah kartu. "Arcana Weapon, Golden Axe!" sebuah kapak emas pun muncul di tangan Goman.

"Sejak kapan kamu punya Arcana Card? Bukannya cuma Feby ya yang bisa buat kartu itu?" tanya Aziz terkejut melihat senjata Goman. "Emang ini dari Feby. Pas kita keluar dari museum aku sempet minta kartunya dari Feby." jawab Goman. "Oh, aku nggak liat sih..." kata Aziz baru paham.

"Coba tebak apa Arcana-ku?" tanya Goman. "Pasti Emperor." jawab Afrian. "Iya bener, kok tau? Kita 'kan baru kenal." Kata Goman bingung. "Gampang, dari pertama kali liat aku juga udah bisa tebak kok..." jelas Afrian. Goman masih terlihat bingung.

"Gimana kalo tebak-tebakannya nanti aja? Dan cepet tolongin aku!" teriak Aziz yang tidak bisa bergerak. "Lho, kamu kenapa, Ziz?" tanya Goman tambah bingung. "Ternyata raungan barusan bukan cuma gertakan! Lihat, ada kertas mantra di sekitar tubuh Aziz!" kata Afrian memperhatikan kertas-kertas yang berada di tubuh Aziz.

"Rooarr... Hamaon!" naga itu kembali meraung. Kertas mantra yang menempel di badan Aziz mulai bersinar. Secara refleks, Goman segera berlari dan menabrak tubuh Aziz agar terlepas dari serangan tersebut. Tapi terlambat, sesaat setelah Aziz lolos, Kertas-kertas itu membakar tubuh Goman.

"GOMAN!" teriak Afrian terkejut melihat reaksi Goman barusan. Setelah cahaya yang membakar Goman menghilang, tubuh Goman penuh luka bakar. Bahkan pakaiannya berlubang-lubang. "Cih, bajuku jadi kebakar deh! Dasar naga sialan! Kong, Gorila Punch!". Penuh amarah, Goman pun menghajar shadows tersebut bersama Personanya.

Dan naga itu pun akhirnya hancur tanpa sisa setelah kapak Goman menghancurkan topeng yang berada di kepala makhluk tersebut. "Hei, jangan ancur dulu! Aku masih belum puas! Cepet benerin bajuku!" teriak Goman masih kesal. Afrian dan Aziz hanya terdiam melihat kelakuannya, entah karena shock atau merasa ngeri.

"Um... Man..." kata Aziz akhirnya berbicara. "Udah selesai Man. Nggak usah marah-marah lagi..." kata Aziz berusaha menenangkan Goman. Goman pun akhirnya menghentikan ocehannya yang terdengar seperti raungan hewan buas. "Huh, bajuku jadi kebakar kayak gini... untung aku bawa baju ganti." protes Goman.

"Daripada mikirin soal baju, emangnya badan kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Afrian. "Iya Man, tadi 'kan kamu hampir mati gara-gara serangan terakhir shadows itu." kata Aziz kuatir. "Oh luka bekas kebakar ini? Nggak apa-apa kok, paling pas aku mandi juga bersih lagi." jawab Goman santai.

"Kok bisa?" tanya Afrian penasaran. "Personaku 'kan resist light, jadi kalo kena serangan kayak tadi aku masih bisa bertahan. Emang rada panas sih pas kena kertas mantranya." jelas Goman. "Tapi kalo naga yang putih ini pake skill element light, berarti yang dilawan Adipta sama yang lainnya bisa pake skill element dark dong!" kata Aziz berspekulasi.

"Kemungkinan besar sih iya... tapi kalo emang bener, kita nggak perlu kuatir. Soalnya Heri punya skill yang mirip Goman, bedanya dia resisit Dark." jelas Afrian menenangkan Aziz yang terlihat kuatir. "Oh, kalo gitu pas dong! Weton emang hebat, dalam waktu singkat dia bisa bagi grup dengan tepat." kata Goman bangga.

"Ternyata ada juga orang yang bisa berpikir sehebat itu. Orang kayak dia jarang ada lho, aku aja terkadang nggak bisa mikir secepat itu." kata Afrian menyadari kemampuan Adipta. "Iya, aku setuju. Dia emang bisa diandalin sebagai pemimpin." kata Aziz sependapat.

"Kalo gitu ayo kita balik dan cari Hadi sama Arif. Kali aja grup Weton juga udah ada di sana." ajak Goman. "Dan mungkin aja mereka udah nemuin Anggir." tambah Afrian.

* * *

Jalan Raya Pajajaran

Tiga orang Persona User sedang berjalan menyusuri beberapa tempat yang kemungkinan dapat menjadi tempat persembunyian Powerful shadows yang sedang mereka kejar. Tetapi, makhluk itu lebih pintar dari yang mereka duga.

"Huh, di mana sih naga item jelek itu? Capek nih!" protes Nana. "Terlalu banyak gedung di sini, makhluk itu bisa sembunyi di mana pun yang dia mau, meskipun ukurannya cukup besar." kata Adipta sambil berpikir. "Repot juga ya... semoga aja yang lainnya nggak serepot ini." kata Heri menguatirkan keadaan teman-temannya.

"Menurutku sih nggak. Powerful shadow yang mereka kejar kaburnya 'kan ke arah jalan tol. Pasti gampang dikejar." kata Adipta berspekulasi. "Enaknya... coba yang di sini juga sama..." keluh Nana. *kreekk* terdengar suara barang yang terjatuh. "Hm? Suara apaan tuh?" tanya Heri mencari asal suara tersebut.

Tiba-tiba di bawah kaki Heri muncul lingkaran hitam. Heri pun tidak bisa bergerak. "Gawat, ini jebakan!" kata Heri baru sadar. "HERI!" teriak Nana dan Adipta panik. "Jangan mendekat! Pasti makhluk itu udah siapin jebakan lainnya!" kata Heri menghentikan mereka berdua. Lalu dari atas gedung naga hitam yang mereka cari-cari pun menampakkan dirinya.

"Ternyata dia sembunyi di situ! Ini gawat!" kata Adipta saat melihat shadows itu akan menyerang mereka. "Grrr... Magarula!" beberapa pusaran angin menyerang Adipta dan Nana. Adipta berusaha melindungi Nana dengan tubuhnya agar tidak terkena serangan tersebut. "Ugh!". "Dipta! Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Nana yang terlindungi oleh tubuh Adipta.

"He-eh... cuma sakit dikit kok..." jawab Adipta meyakinkan Nana. "Cepat lari! Makhluk itu akan menyerang lagi! Saat ini dia berada di posisi yang menguntungkan. Kalo kalian nggak kabur kita semua bisa mati!" jelas Heri. "Tapi gimana dengan kamu?" tanya Nana kuatir. "Ah gampang, nanti aku nyusul kok!" jawab Heri menenangkan Nana.

"Gampang apanya? Kalo kamu kelamaan di dalam lingkaran itu, bisa-bisa kamu mati!" protes Nana. Tetapi Adipta malah menarik tangan Nana untuk pergi. "Udahlah, percaya aja sama Heri. Jangan lama-lama ya, Her!" kata Adipta sebelum pergi. Heri hanya tersenyum kecil. Mereka berdua pun segera berlari sebelum diserang lagi.

"Hoi naga jelek! Cepet lepasin aku dari sini!" teriak Heri menantang shadows itu. Merasa kesal, naga hitam itu langsung meraung. "Grrr... Mamudoon!" tubuh Heri segera terbakar oleh api hitam. Untungnya Heri tidak terluka setelah terkena serangan tersebut.

"Fyuh... ternyata kalo udah null Dark bajuku nggak akan kebakar. Bagus deh... Animus, Agidyne!" Heri langsung melakukan serangan balik setelah terlepas dari serangan tersebut. Animus pun muncul di hadapan Powerful shadows itu dan membakar kepala naga itu dengan bola api yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Tetapi serangan Heri belum dapat menghabisi shadows tersebut. Heri pun segera mengambil jarak aman dari naga itu. "Masih bisa bertahan ya... kirain sekali serang bakal mati..." kata Heri. Tiba-tiba Heri membungkuk, dadanya terasa sakit. "Ugh... badanku sakit... apa gara-gara aku terlalu banyak mengeluarkan tenaga ya?" kata Heri berusaha menahan rasa sakit.

Melihat lawannya melemah, Naga hitam tersebut segera bergerak menuruni gedung dengan cepat dan mendekati Heri. Sedetik kemudian, tubuh Heri terlilit oleh shadows tersebut. "Aarrghh! Lepasin aku, naga jelek!" teriak Heri kesakitan. Tetapi makhluk itu justru mempererat lilitannya. "Ghuahh!"

"Hoshiton, Shooting Star!" tiba-tiba Persona Adipta muncul dari udara dan memusnahkan Powerful shadows yang melilit Heri dengan tubuhnya yang berputar menjadi seperti gerigi. "Heri! Kamu nggak apa-apa 'kan?" panggil Adipta berlari menghampirinya. "Huff... iya... hampir aja... aku mati gara-gara sesak... ternyata naga itu juga udah melemah." kata Heri berusaha mengambil nafas.

"Maaf kelamaan, tadi pas aku sama Nana mau balik buat bantuin kamu, kami ketemu tiga shadows jenis Tiara." jelas Adipta. "Terus Nana sekarang di mana?" tanya Heri kuatir. "Lagi lawan ketiga shadows itu. Dia suruh aku pergi duluan buat bantuin kamu." jawab Adipta.

"Kalo gitu ayo kita bantuin dia!" kata Heri mulai berlari. Tetapi dia malah tersungkur saat melangkahkan kakinya. "Heri!" teriak Adipta membantunya berdiri. "Yakin kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Adipta kuatir. "Nggak juga sih... tapi aku cuma kecapekan kok. Yang penting sekarang kita harus bantuin Nana..." jawab Heri berusaha berjalan.

"Nggak usah repot-repot." kata Nana muncul di depan kedua Persona User itu. "Aku udah beresin makhluk-makhluk aneh itu dengan beberapa serangan." jelas Nana berjalan mendekati Heri. "Kamu kenapa Her?" tanya Nana menyadari keadaan Heri. "Kayaknya dia kecapekan gara-gara melawan Powerful shadows tadi sendirian." jawab Adipta.

"Hm, kalo gitu sebaiknya kita balik ke kost Hadi. Sini, aku heal kamu dulu, setidaknya aku bisa sembuhin luka kamu. Yukina, Diarama!" Yukina segera muncul dan menyembuhkan luka-luka Heri. "Gimana? Udah ngerasa baikan?" tanya Nana. "Iya, udah mendingan kok! Sekarang kita harus cari Arif dan Hadi." kata Heri mulai berjalan.

"Hey, kamu nggak denger ya perkataanku tadi? Aku bilang 'kan kita harus balik ke kost Hadi!" kata Nana menghentikan langkah Heri. "Tapi gimana dengan yang lainnya?" tanya Heri kuatir. "Nana benar, mendingan sekarang kita balik aja. Aku yakin yang lainnya pasti bisa mengatasi Powerful shadows yang satunya lalu menyusul Hadi dan Arif." jelas Adipta.

"*sigh*... oke deh, lagian aku emang udah capek banget sih..." kata Heri mengalah. Adipta dan Nana pun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Heri. "Kalo gitu ayo kita balik! Lalu kita sambut yang lainnya pas mereka datang!" ajak Adipta berjalan sambil membopong badan Heri, sementara Nana berjalan di depan mereka berdua.

* * *

Jalan Raya Yasmin

Jalan raya di depan kompleks perumahan Yasmin terlihat rusak akibat serangan makhluk hitam raksasa yang kini terdiam dihadapan dua sahabat Anggir yang menunggu dengan cemas. "Hey Di, kira-kira Shadow berhasil nggak ya?" tanya Arif kuatir. "Kalo dia emang kepribadian Anggir yang lain, aku yakin dia pasti berhasil." jawab Hadi penuh keyakinan.

"Gitu ya... aku baru pertama kali ngeliat Shadow secara langsung sih, jadi aku nggak terlalu ngenal dia. Tapi mungkin jawaban kamu ada benarnya juga..." jelas Arif mempercayai ucapan Hadi. "Oh iya, waktu kamu pertama kali jadi Persona User kamu belum pernah liat Shadow ya? Pantesan aja kamu ngerasa bingung." kata Hadi menyadari keraguan Arif.

"Ghuuaahh!" tiba-tiba Darkness berteriak dan asap hitam mulai menguap dari tubuhnya yang mulai mengecil. Wujud makhluk hitam itu pun kembali menjadi normal. "Anggir!" Arif dan Hadi segera berlari menghampiri Anggir yang tertidur di jalan.

"Gimana keadaan dia?" tanya Arif kuatir. "Tenang aja, dia cuma pingsan kok. Ternyata Shadow emang bisa diandalin!" jawab Hadi lega. "Kalo gitu sekarang kita balik aja dulu ke kost kamu... hm?" tiba-tiba perhatian Arif tertuju ke arah pinggir jalan.

"Ada apaan Rif?" tanya Hadi penasaran. "Kayaknya itu motornya Anggir deh..." jawab Arif sambil berjalan mendekati motor yang terjatuh di dekatnya. Lalu Arif pun memperbaiki posisi kendaraan tersebut. "Yup, ini motornya Anggir. Jadi dia ke sini naik motor toh..." kata Arif setelah melihat plat nomer motor tersebut.

"Dasar si Anggir... udah ilang, terus Darkness dia lepas kendali, sekarang malah enak-enakan tidur. Sementara kita harus bawa dia sama motornya balik ke kost. Liat aja... begitu sadar bakal aku hajar dia!" komentar Hadi. "Yah, mau gimana lagi? Namanya juga Anggir..." keluh Arif.

Saat mereka berdua berjalan sambil membawa _sumber masalah_, mereka bertemu Afrian, Goman dan Aziz di tengah perjalanan. "Lho, kenapa si Anggir?" tanya Aziz. "Darkness dia keluar." jawab Hadi singkat. "Darkness? Apaan tuh? Sejenis shadows?" tanya Afrian bingung.

"Tau deh... mendingan kalian bantuin kita berdua bawa nih anak ke kost." kata Arif kelelahan mendorong motor dengan Anggir yang tertidur di jok motornya. "Ya udah, sekalian kita cari Weton sama yang lainnya. Siapa tau nanti kita bakal ketemu mereka." kata Goman ikut mendorong motor Anggir.

"Ngomong-ngomong baju kamu kenapa Man?" tanya Hadi memperhatikan pakaian Goman yang robek. Goman langsung terdiam saat mendengar pertanyaan Hadi. "Jangan dibahas!" teriak Afrian dan Aziz panik. Melihat Goman kembali berjalan, kedua pemuda itu pun merasa lega. "Kenapa sih?" tanya Arif kepada Hadi yang juga tidak mengerti.

_**End of Flashback**_

**

* * *

(Anggir's POV)**

"Sekarang giliran kamu, Gir!" kata Arif menunjukku. "Eh, apaan?" tanyaku pura-pura lupa. Setelah melihat ancaman Hadi yang mengepalkan tangannya tepat di depan wajahku, akhirnya aku pun memutuskan untuk menjelaskan kejadian soal Darkness.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi sampe kamu bisa kayak gitu?" tanya Heri. "Ku ketemu Strega." jawabku datar. Semuanya langsung terkejut. "Udah aku duga, pasti mereka muncul lagi! Kalo aja waktu itu aku bisa bantai mereka…." kata Hadi kesal.

"Ku udah coba lawan mereka, tapi mereka terlalu kuat. Dan karena merasa terlalu lemah, Darkness pun mengambil alih diriku. Tapi ku akui, kekuatan Darkness memang sangat besar. Bahkan Strega tidak berdaya menghadapinya." jelasku mengingat kekuatan Darkness.

"Cuma gara-gara kamu ngerasa lemah?" tanya Adipta memastikan. "Iya..." jawabku lesu. '?' Shadow sadar ada sesuatu yang aku sembunyikan. 'Kenapa kamu nggak cerita soal Helda yang ternyata juga anggota Strega?' tanya Shadow tidak memahami pikiranku.

'Untuk sementara biar kita berdua aja yang tau. Ku nggak mau mereka langsung berpikiran buruk soal Helda. Lagipula, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranku.' jawabku. 'Hmph, do whatever you want!' kata Shadow lepas tangan. 'Heh, thanks!' kataku tersenyum dalam hati.

"Ternyata kamu bahaya juga ya..." kata Afrian menjaga jarak dariku. "Jangan bikin ku kesel deh..." kataku merasa tersinggung. "Berarti mulai sekarang kamu harus hati-hati Gir! Kalo kamu kebawa emosi, bisa-bisa Darkness keluar lagi." saran Heri.

"Ya, kau benar Her... tapi setidaknya sekarang ku punya benda yang menyegel kekuatan Darkness." kataku sambil memperlihatkan gelang merah di tangan kananku. "Hm? Sejak kapan kamu pake gelang tali?" tanya Aziz. "Sejak aku dan Shadow menyegel Darkness di dalam diriku." jawabku simpel. Yang lain makin bingung mendengar jawabanku.

"Maksudmu, gelang itu berfungsi sebagai segel agar Darkness tidak muncul lagi?" tanya Adipta memastikan. "Yup, begitulah kira-kira." jawabku. "Oh, kalo gitu kita bisa tenang. Selama gelang itu nggak lepas, Darkness nggak akan bisa keluar 'kan?" tanya Afrian. "Asal nggak ada yang cari masalah sama ku aja..." jawabku sambil menatap Afrian dengan sinis.

"Oke deh! Berhubung semuanya udah beres, mendingan sekarang kita semua langsung tidur!" kata Goman langsung menarik selimut yang berada di dekatnya dan tidur di kasur tambahan yang telah disediakan di ruang tengah. Lalu teman-teman SMA-ku pun berjalan menuju kamar yang aku gunakan.

"Kalo gitu aku pulang dulu ya!" kata Nana berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Lho, mau ke mana Na?" tanya Adipta. "Ya balik ke kost aku. Emangnya ngapain lagi aku di sini?" jawab Nana. "Tapi ini 'kan udah lewat tengah malam. Lagian masa kamu balik sendirian." kata Hadi kuatir. "Ah, biasanya juga begini kok. Abisnya Feby nggak ada di sini sih!" jelas Nana.

"Kalo gitu biar aku anterin deh! aku 'kan bawa motor." kata Aziz menawarkan diri. "Boleh juga... daripada aku harus jalan kaki sendirian ke sana." kata Nana menerima tawaran Aziz. Mereka berdua pun pergi meninggalkan kost Hadi, sementara Adipta masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kenapa Gir? Perasaan pas Nana bilang dia pulang sendirian, muka kamu langsung serius gitu." tanya Hadi melihat perubahan ekspresiku. "Huh, oh... nggak kok, nggak apa-apa..." jawabku bohong.

"Hm, yang bener...?" tanya Hadi dengan nada mengejek. Aku pun menatap Hadi dengan sinis. "Kenapa sih?" ancamku kesal. "Nggak Gir, nggak apa-apa kok Gir!" jawab Hadi sambil tersenyum mengejek. "Terserah deh..." kataku kesal. Aku pun segera berjalan ke kamarku.

"Hei Gir..." Hadi kembali memanggilku, hanya saja kali ini nada suaranya terdengar serius. Aku pun berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamarku. "Nggak baik tau sembunyiin rahasia dari teman sendiri." kata Hadi sambil masuk ke kamarnya.

"Heh, tenang aja... kalo udah waktunya pasti ku kasih tau deh!" jawabku membuka pintu kamarku dan masuk ke dalam. "Jangan kelamaan ya!" teriak Hadi dari dalam kamarnya. "Iya... semoga aja..." kataku pelan.

* * *

**Ahh... **chapter kali ini pendek. Ya, mau gimana lagi? Kalo diterusin jadinya nggak pas, soalnya time line-nya langsung lompat seminggu. Jadinya ku stop di sini deh.

Dan, ini chapter terakhir untuk kemunculan Arif, Heri dan Afrian. Mulai chapter berikutnya kalian udah nggak muncul lagi (thanks for your participation guys!). Dan akan ada Social Link baru lagi yang akan muncul di chapter berikutnya, sekaligus masalah baru...

Ku rasa spoiler-nya udah cukup. Sekarang kita lihat **Review's Respond Time:**

1st, siGANTENG:  
Sejak kapan lu punya perkiraan soal... oh, wait... oh iya, lu pernah bilang...  
Kenapa Darkness saya IMBA? Karena itu Darkness! (euh... ralat) Karena saya itu Main Character di sini! Tapi Darkness nggak mungkin pake God Hand, karena dia Darkness! (ini baru bener)

2nd, Sync the Dragon Tempest:  
Oh, another new reviewer! Thanks for the compliment!  
Kalo dibilang kreatif sih nggak juga... ku bukan orang kreatif. Ku cuma pake skill andalan orang Indonesia kok, modifikasi. Ku cuma ganti beberapa alur cerita P3 ditambah alur cerita dari kehidupan sendiri dan jadilah... Koko Cr- wait, itu nama cereal... dan inilah ANPersona!

3rd, Lucy Lucielle:  
Jangan kasihani saya... setiap orang pasti bakal punya masalah. Dan masalah yang mereka hadapi beserta cara mereka menghadapinya pun berbeda-beda. Itulah yang membuat setiap orang spesial dan memiliki karakter tersendiri. Suatu saat nanti pasti ngerti kok... (Shadow: baru umur 20 tahun aja udah sok tua)

4th, Rouvrir Fleur:  
Wah, reviewer (semi) baru! Anda siapa ya...? Yang jelas nggak mungkin orang yang punya user name Lucy Lucielle, soalnya dia baru review dengan gaya tulisan yang sama. (Shadow: Reverse Psychology, huh)  
Chapter yang ini cuma 10 halaman kok. Ngebayangin Nyx? Maksudnya Nyx Avatar? Darkness cuma makhluk hitam berbentuk manusia aja kok, simple.  
Kalo cerita ini tamat... *thinking* um... ku belum punya ide mau ngapain setelah cerita ini selesai. *punched by all reader*

5th, Kikotei Hayato Infinity:  
Karena skill Hassou Tobi baru ada di P4.  
Cara rebut deck? Nanti deh ku ceritain kalo kita ketemu. Bahaya kalo ku tulis di sini... makanya jangan sibuk terus dong!  
Ya, anda benar! Kedua Powerful shadows yang muncul kali ini terinspirasi dari kedua monster synchro tersebut!

Duh, rasanya kok ngantuk ya...? (Shadow: I'll take it from here)  
Thanks Dow!

6th, Satia Vathi:  
Anda ngejek siapa?  
Nyadarin tuh anak emang bener-bener susah! Sisi gelapnya terlalu parah untuk seorang manusia biasa. Artinya itu masih normal untuk Anggir, berhubung dia bukan manusia biasa (Anggir: Hey, I resent that!)  
Itu kesalahanku? Ku nggak pernah niat bawa jurnal itu keluar rumah, bahkan keluar dari pikiran Anggir! Dia aja yang males beresin isi tasnya.

7th, Kirazu Haruka:  
Erase sound effect, got it!  
Bukannya apa... ku terpaksa nolong nih anak karena dia udah terlalu hopeless. Lagian, ku adalah bagian dari dia, jadi mau nggak mau ku harus bersama dia sampe ku nemuin jalan pulang ke duniaku. Intinya, Anggir nggak akan bisa ngapa-ngapain tanpa diriku.  
By the way, good luck with your test! Hope you could make it with no problem.

8th, Shinichi Kuroba:  
Salah, harusnya berjudul "Anggir, the Pathetic" (Anggir:...*spechless*)  
Ya kalo kartunya emang nggak penting ya bikin deck baru aja daripada susah payah perang sama guru.

Huh, that's the last one? Kirain masih banyak. Nevermind, lagian ku masih banyak kerjaan. Ditambah lagi ku belum selesai buat laporan hari ini. So, that's all folks! (not a bad words for an ending) I'm leaving...


	32. Chapter 30 Changeover

Disclaimer: All related things to Persona 3 and Persona Trinity Soul belong to ATLUS. Shadow the Hedgehog belongs to Sonic Team and SEGA. All things that have similiarities with character or name from other game, movie, anime, etc belong to their respective; And also my friends belong to themselves.

**

* * *

Chapter 30**** Changeover**

Selasa, 1 September 2009  
Pagi hari, 08.00  
Kampus IPB Cilibende

Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku kuliah di semester yang ketiga, artinya aku sudah naik ke tingkat kedua. Begitu tiba di kampus, aku segera berjalan menuju papan pengumuman untuk melihat pembagian kelas baruku. 'Semoga isi kelasnya nggak ancur-ancur banget.' pikirku sambil berjalan.

"Hoi Gir!" tiba-tiba aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku dari belakang. "Oh, hai... Ervan, Adi, kalian baru datang juga ya?" sapaku begitu melihat mereka mendatangiku. "Iya nih, udah liat kelasnya belum?" tanya Adi. "Belumlah, ku 'kan juga baru dateng." jawabku. "Kalo gitu ayo kita liat bareng!" ajak Ervan.

Kami bertiga pun berjalan bersama sambil mengobrol soal liburan. Saat kami tiba di tempat, puluhan mahasiswa terlihat sibuk mencari-cari kelas mereka sekaligus melihat nama-nama teman sekelas mereka. "Wah, rame banget Gir! Gimana kita bisa liat kelas kita?" komentar Ervan.

"Ah, tenang aja... yang rame 'kan cuma bagian depan, alias jurusan lain yang kelasnya emang banyak, nggak kayak kita yang cuma dua kelas. Paling jurusan kita ada di bagian belakang." jelasku santai sambil berjalan ke belakang papan. Adi dan Ervan langsung mengikutiku.

"Oh iya! Ternyata kamu benar, Gir! Tau dari mana?" tanya Adi takjub. "Simple, semester lalu ku juga nyari-nyari kayak orang rebutan sembako gitu kok. Pas liat di depan, jurusan kita malah nggak ada. Kalo aja kalian tau gimana paniknya ku saat itu... Untung aja ku inget teori pintu." jawabku mengingat kejadian awal semester lalu.

"Teori pintu? Apaan tuh Gir?" tanya Ervan penasaran. "Y'know, kalo pintunya nggak bisa dibuka dengan dorongan, jangan di dobrak dulu, tapi coba ditarik." jelasku. "Apa maksudnya Gir?" tanya Ervan masih bingung. "Kalo dihubungin sama kasus kita ini. Kalo di depan nggak ada, coba cek di belakangnya. Simple 'kan?" jawabku tersenyum. "Hahaha... ada-ada aja lu Gir! Tapi bener juga sih!" kata Adi tertawa.

"Udah ah, sekarang kita liat kita ada di kelas mana. Semoga aja kita sekelas lagi." kataku mulai memperhatikan kertas-kertas yang tertempel di papan. Setelah mengamati kertas-kertas tersebut selama beberapa detik, akhirnya Ervan menemukan kertas untuk jurusan kami. "Ini dia!" kata Ervan memanggilku dan Adi.

"Gila, kita bertiga sekelas lagi!" kata Ervan senang. "Mana, coba ku liat!" kataku penasaran. Aku dan Adi segera melihat nama-nama teman sekelas kami. "Grup the Bronkz sekelas semua! Kebetulan banget!" kata Adi terkejut sekaligus senang.

"Terlalu kebetulan... bahkan semua orang yang dekat denganku jadi sekelas." kataku setelah melihat nama Nana dan Feby juga ada. 'Oh, dan ternyata ku sekelas lagi dengannya...' pikirku melihat nama Helda juga ada di kelasku. 'Sepertinya bahaya mulai mendekatimu, Gir.' kata Shadow mulai berbicara.

'Tapi setelah kejadian itu, apa menurutmu dia akan tetap kuliah? Itu sama aja dia cari mati. Kalo dia pikir yang lain tau soal dia, dia pasti nggak akan kuliah lagi! Jadi percuma aja 'kan berharap dia muncul sekarang.' pikirku ragu.

'ITU kalo dia pikir kamu bilang ke yang lain. Kenyataannya...?' kata Shadow membantah pendapatku.

'Yeah, yeah... I know... ku masih belum bisa bilang ke yang lain soal fakta busuk tersebut. Bahkan ku masih belum bisa menerimanya.'

'Jangan kabur dari kenyataan, atau kau akan terjebak dalam harapan palsu.'

'Tapi nggak ada salahnya 'kan berharap?' protesku.

'Asal jangan terlalu banyak berharap. Kau bisa terjatuh ke dalam kegelapan lagi. Ingat, Darkness masih ada di dalam hatimu, menunggu saat yang tepat untuk kembali mempengaruhimu.' jelas Shadow.

'Ya... ku bisa merasakannya dari jam tanganku. Rasanya tanganku agak panas setiap kali ku memikirkan masalah ini.

'Same here... gelang di tangan kiriku juga memanas. Makanya jangan terlalu banyak dipikirin!'

"Oh, Angger juga sekelas sama kita!" kata Ervan menyadarkanku dari debat pikiran. "Huh? Siapa tadi yang kamu bilang?" tanyaku bingung, mengira Ervan salah menyebut namaku. "Oh iya, kamu belum pernah sekelas sama dia ya?" kata Adi menyadari kebingunganku.

"Angger tuh orangnya lumayan baik. Biasanya dia main sama kita pas dulu sekelas. Pas semester lalu sih dia main bareng Goman sama Harry melulu, tapi karena sekarang kita semua sekelas, dia pasti bakal bareng kita lagi. Orangnya enak diajak ngobrol kok, Gir!" jelas Adi.

"Angger? Ku baru tau ada orang di PPMJ yang namanya mendekati namaku. Bahkan seumur hidupku ku belum pernah ketemu orang lain yang namanya hampir mirip namaku." jelasku tidak percaya. "Iya ya... Anggir-Angger. Bisa repot nanti pas diabsen satu-satu, pasti dua-duanya bakal nyahut barengan! Haha!" kata Ervan tertawa.

"Hm... ku jadi penasaran kayak apa orangnya." kataku sambil berangan-angan soal Angger. "Beda jauh Gir... dia nggak mirip kamu dalam segala arti. Oh, kecuali warna kulit kalian yang sama-sama gelap!*bletak*" kata Ervan yang langsung menerima pukulan di kepala dariku. "Ku nggak gelap! Cuma coklat aja tau!" protesku.

"Nanti juga ketemu kok sama orangnya. Kebetulan bentar lagi ada kuliah di kampus sini. Sekarang kita ke kelas aja yuk!" ajak Adi. "Eh, baru hari pertama udah ada kuliah ya? Nggak enak banget..." kataku kecewa.

"Ya mau gimana lagi Gir? Kita 'kan udah jadi mahasiswa, bukan anak SMA lagi. Semester lalu juga sama 'kan?" jelas Ervan sok dewasa. "Iya sih... cuma nggak enak aja..." komentarku. "Ah, paling nanti baru perkenalan aja kok! Pasti nanti kita pulang cepat. Abis itu kita bebas deh! Kuliah hari ini cuma ada satu kok!" kata Adi menyemangatiku.

"Kalo gitu ayo kita segera ke kelas!" kataku langsung berjalan dengan semangat. "Eh? Quick moral recover? Sejak kapan?" kata Ervan shock melihatku tiba-tiba bersemangat. "Haha... namanya juga Anggir." kata Adi tertawa kecil sambil sweatdropped.

Kami bertiga segera berjalan memasuki gedung dan berpapasan dengan Hadi dan Adipta yang baru tiba di kampus. "Tumben Gir udah sampe, biasanya telat." ejek Hadi begitu melihatku. "Ini 'kan hari pertama kuliah. Kalo ku telat, ku nggak bisa tau kelasku kayak gimana dong!" jawabku mengabaikan ejekannya.

"Terus kita sekelas nggak?" tanya Adipta penasaran. "Yup, kita semua sekelas! Tadi nama kalian udah kita liatin kok!" jawab Ervan. "Malahan sekarang mau ada kuliah." tambah Adi. "Oh ya udah, kalo gitu kita ke kelas aja sekarang!" ajak Hadi langsung berjalan ke dalam gedung. Kami pun segera mengikutinya.

Setelah kami tiba di kelas, beberapa mahasiswa sudah berada di dalam sambil mengobrol, mayoritas membicarakan soal liburan mereka. Aku pun melihat Helda juga sudah berada di kelas. Sesaat mata kami bertemu, tetapi dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali mengobrol bersama teman-temannya. Aku pun hanya bisa menghela nafasku dan mencari bangku kosong.

Aku , Adi dan Ervan segera duduk di bangku belakang, sementara Hadi dan Adipta lebih memilih untuk duduk di bangku depan. Kedua anak itu memang paling suka duduk di depan, agar bisa memperhatikan materi kuliah dengan baik. Sebenarnya aku tidak masalah duduk di depan, tetapi aku belum tahu seperti apa dosen yang akan mengajar kami pagi ini.

"Jadi, mana anak yang namanya Angger?" tanyaku penasaran. "Kayaknya dia belum dateng deh Gir." jawab Adi melihat sekeliling. "Goman sama Harry juga belum dateng." tambah Ervan tidak melihat kedua orang tersebut. "Kalo Aziz?" tanyaku. "Itu tasnya di bangku sebelah kamu Gir. Palingan dia lagi ke toilet." jawab Ervan.

Baru saja Ervan menjawab pertanyaanku, Aziz pun muncul dari pintu belakang. "Hei, kalian di kelas ini juga ya!" sapa Aziz memasuki ruangan. "Speak of the devil, pagi-pagi udah ke toilet aja. Makan apaan sih?" ejekku. "Biasa Gir…." jawab Aziz sambil duduk. "Ah, dia sih kebiasaan…. ke toilet cuma buat ngaca aja. Narsis amat sih lu!" kata Adi. Aziz hanya tertawa malu.

"Semoga aja dosennya enak, kalo nggak bisa bosen deh kita." kata Ervan. "Iya, dan nggak terlalu disiplin soal absen plus jam kuliah. Bahaya kalo ternyata dosennya kayak gitu, ku jadi nggak bisa telat deh..." tambahku. "Nah, itu dosennya udah dateng!" kata Adi menunjuk ke depan. Semua mahasiswa pun berhenti berbicara dan memperhatikan seorang pria dewasa yang berada di depan mereka.

Penampilan pria tersebut cukup rapi. Rambutnya pendek seperti kebanyakan pria yang seumuran dengannya. Dan menurut perkiraanku umurnya sekitar 30-an. Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu ahli soal tersebut. Mulutnya yang tersenyum kecil menunjukkan kalau dia tipe orang yang ceria.

Yah, itulah pendapat awalku. Dosen itu pun mulai berbicara. "Perkenalkan, nama saya Doni Yusri, kalian harus memanggil saya Pak Doni." katanya dengan serius. Aku menyadari ada kata yang aneh dalam ucapannya barusan. '_Harus_? Kenapa _harus_? Biasanya 'kan _bisa_ atau _boleh_.' pikirku bingung.

"Pak, kok _harus_ sih?" tanya Nana yang juga menyadari kejanggalan tersebut. "Ya emang harus! Emangnya kalian mau manggil nama Bapak kayak gimana?" jelas Pak Doni. Nana hanya terdiam kebingungan. "Ada pertanyaan lain? Nggak 'kan? Bagus, kalo gitu kuliah hari ini selesai." kata Pak Doni dengan cepat. Dia pun segera berjalan keluar kelas.

Seisi kelas langsung sweatdropped melihat kepergian dosen yang baru saja tiba beberapa puluh detik yang lalu. "What the heck? Yang bener aja, ku emang pengen cepat selesai kuliahnya, tapi masa secepat ini?" protesku shock. Tiba-tiba Pak Doni kembali masuk. "Lho, kok belum pada pulang?" tanya Pak Doni.

"Gimana mau pulang? Kuliahnya aja baru mulai..." komentarku pelan. "Bukannya kalian mau cepat-cepat pulang ya? Biasanya gitu 'kan?" tanya Pak Doni. "Bener sih... tapi nggak secepat ini!" jawabku pelan. "Dan sementara saya berbicara tadi, pasti ada mahasiswa yang merespon perkataan saya barusan." jelas Pak Doni seakan-akan mendengar komentar yang baru aku katakan.

'WOOT? Dia bisa denger suaraku meskipun pelan? Yang bener aja? Dosen macam apa dia?' pikirku panik. Pak Doni memperhatikan seluruh mahasiswa yang ada di ruangan, seakan-akan mencari seseorang. Lalu pandangannya pun berhenti saat melihatku. Entah memang ke arahku atau orang lain. Aku pun mulai merasa gugup.

"Ah, cuma bercanda! Lagian mana mungkin ada orang kritis kayak gitu di kelas ini!" kata Pak Doni tertawa. Dia pun kembali berjalan ke depan kelas. 'Fyuh, hampir aja….' pikirku lega. "Baiklah, karena kalian masih mau di sini, kita mulai aja kuliahnya sekarang." jelas Pak Doni. "Yaahh…." para mahasiswa pun mengeluh. Meskipun begitu, kuliah tetap dilaksanakan.

* * *

"Huuaahh…. akhirnya kuliahnya selesai juga!" kataku sambil merenggangkan badanku. "Pak Doni enak juga ngajarnya, nggak bikin kita bosen." kata Adi merapikan tasnya. "Iya, malah kebanyakan bercanda." tambah Ervan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, si Angger tuh yang mana sih?" tanyaku masih penasaran. "Dia nggak dateng Gir. Goman juga nggak masuk." jawab Aziz. "Payah deh…. baru hari pertama kuliah udah bolos." komentarku. "Ah, kamu juga sering bolos 'kan Gir?" kata Hadi mendatangi kami dari depan. "Itu 'kan karena ku dipaksa sama yang lainnya!" jawabku membela diri. "Sama aja kali…. nggak usah pake nyalahin orang lain deh!" bantah Hadi.

"Adipta di mana?" tanya Ervan. "Tuh di depan, lagi ngobrol sama Pak Doni. Biasa…. dia 'kan suka cari perhatian sama dosen." jawab Hadi menunjuk ke depan ruangan. Saat aku menengok ke depan, aku melihat Helda berjalan keluar melalui pintu depan.

"Hey Da, apa kabar? Gimana liburan?" sapa Adipta setelah berbicara dengan Pak Doni. Helda terlihat terkejut dengan sapaan Adipta, sekilas dia menoleh ke arahku. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku seakan-akan mengatakan _"Tenang, ku belum kasih tau siapapun kalo kamu adalah Strega."_.

Helda pun memahami maksudku. "Oh, baik-baik aja kok. Aku balik duluan ya!" jawab Helda segera meninggalkan ruang kuliah. *sigh* Aku pun hanya bisa mengeluh melihat kepergiannya. *degg* Tiba-tiba pergelangan tangan kananku menjadi panas. "Ugh…." aku segera memegangi jam tanganku.

"Kenapa Gir?" tanya Adi menyadari ada yang aneh pada diriku. "Ah, nggak apa-apa kok! cuma pegel aja…." jawabku bohong. "Tapi kok kamu keliatan kayak kesakitan sih? Tangan kamu luka ya?" tanya Adi kuatir. "Nggak kok, kayaknya tali jam tanganku terlalu kenceng deh, makanya jadi pegel." jelasku mencari-cari alasan. "Oh gitu…." sepertinya Adi mempercayai perkataanku.

'Makin parah aja nih! Gimana caranya ku ilangin rasa panas ini?' pikirku panik. '_Kill her! Let me free, and I will free you from pain._' sebuah suara muncul dipikiranku dan itu bukan suara Shadow. 'You are…. Darkness! Stop controlling me! I don't want to hear you!' teriakku berusaha menghindari pengaruhnya.

'_Oh, come on…. I just want to help you from this painful feeling. Let me out and I will finish her for your sake. That's all._' jelas Darkness. 'Don't you dare messing around with me! There's no telling what you gonna do after you kill her. Don't hear it, Anggir!' kata Shadow berusaha menyadarkanku.

'Ugh…. stop it! Don't…. talk anymore! Let me alone!' teriakku menghentikan kedua kepribadian yang ada dalam diriku. Suara mereka berdua pun menghilang. *huff,huff,huff* Entah kenapa aku menjadi sangat lelah. Mungkin karena Shadow dan Darkness saling bertentangan sementara tubuhku tidak bisa menahannya.

"Anggir, kok kamu masih berdiri di situ? Mau makan bareng nggak?" ajak Adipta yang sudah berada di luar ruangan bersama yang lainnya. "Iya, sebentar…." jawabku mengabaikan rasa lelah dan mulai berjalan bersama teman-temanku.

Saat kami berjalan menuju tangga, dari jauh kami melihat dua mahasiwa yang dikerubungi oleh para mahasiswi. "Kyaa! Ganteng banget!" teriak para wanita histeris. "Hm? Ada artis yang jadi mahasiswa baru di sini ya?" tanyaku bingung. "Nggak ada kok, waktu aku jadi panitia MPKMB (masa perkenalan mahasiswa baru) nggak ada artis yang jadi mahasiswa." jawab Adipta.

"Lalu kenapa mereka histeris kayak gitu?" tanyaku masih bingung. "Kalo bukan artis, berarti tuh orang ganteng banget. Waduh, aku jadi punya saingan deh…. tapi biar gimanapun juga, aku tetep yang paling ganteng di kampus ini!" jelas Hadi bangga.

"Hoi, ngapain kamu ngomong sendirian di situ? Mau liat mereka dari deket nggak?" kata Aziz memanggil Hadi yang berada jauh di belakang kami. "Huh? Sejak kapan kalian…? Hoi, tungguin!" teriak Hadi berlari menyusul kami.

Begitu kami mendekati kerumunan tersebut, teman-temanku mengenali salah satu mahasiwa yang menjadi pusat perhatian. "Lho, itu 'kan si Angger!" tunjuk Adi kepada kedua pemuda tersebut. "Eh? Yang mana?" tanyaku penasaran.

Aku pun memperhatikan seorang laki-laki berkulit putih dengan rambut hitamnya lurus ke belakang, meskipun agak panjang untuk ukuran rambut laki-laki. Uniknya, dia memakai syal orange yang cukup panjang hingga ke pinggangnya. Dan aku rasa aku tahu yang menyebabkan para mahasiswi berteriak histeris. Senyuman, itulah yang memikat para wanita di sekitarnya.

"Hello ladies! Nice to meet you here." kata pemuda itu tersenyum manis. 'Dia ngomong pake bahasa Inggris? Apa dia keturunan bule ya? Mungkin aja sih….' pikirku bingung. "Kyaa!" para wanita pun semakin histeris dan berusaha memeluknya. "He-hey…. Calm down, jangan rush in. O-oow!" tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menyeretnya keluar kerumunan.

"Jadi ini yang namanya Angger?" tanyaku memastikan sambil menarik syal pemuda tersebut ke arahku. "Oww…. hey, why syalku ditarik?" tanya dia kesakitan. "Oh, sorry…. abis cuma itu yang bisa ku raih buat keluarin kamu." jawabku segera melepaskan syalnya dari genggamanku.

"Um, Gir…. dia bukan Angger." kata Adi pelan. 'Hm? EH? Bukan ya?" teriakku baru sadar. Teman-temanku langsung facepalm melihat reaksiku. "Yang namanya Angger tuh yang satunya tau!" jelas Hadi sambil mengarahkan kepalaku kepada mahasiswa satunya.

Kini aku melihat seorang pemuda berbadan besar, atau lebih tepatnya gemuk. Bahkan lebih gemuk dari Arif yang sekarang. Dan sesuai perkataan Ervan tadi, kulitnya gelap, err…. I mean, coklat seperti sawo matang. Dan sebagai pelengkap, dia juga memakai kacamata sepertiku.

"Oh, yang ini…. Hai Ger, salam kenal ku Anggir!" kataku memperkenalkan diri sambil mengangkat tangan kananku. "Huh? Bilang apa kamu barusan?" tanya Angger kebingungan. "Hehe…. udah ku duga kamu pasti juga kaget. Langka banget ku bisa nemuin orang dengan nama yang hampir mirip namaku." kataku tersenyum.

"Oh, jadi kamu Anggir ya? Wah, akhirnya kita ketemu juga! Udah lama aku nyariin kamu." kata pemuda yang berada di sampingku. "Lho, kok malah dia yang jawab?" kata Adipta kaget. "Biar aku jelasin—". "Hooiii! Bantuin kita dong!" kata Angger yang diintrupsi oleh teriakan Ervan.

Kami baru sadar kalau dari tadi Aziz dan Ervan menahan para mahasiswi dengan menutup pintu koridor. "Euh…. aku rasa sebaiknya kita pergi dulu deh…." kata Adi sweatdropped melihat para wanita yang makin liar. "So, what are we waiting for? Kaabuuurr!" teriakku berlari balik arah menuju tangga yang lain. Yang lainnya segera berlari mengikutiku begitu melihat para mahasiswi berhasil mendobrak pertahanan Ervan dan Aziz.

* * *

Siang Hari, 11.00  
Tempat Parkir Kampus IPB Cilibende

Setelah kami terus menerus berlari hingga keluar dari gedung kampus, kami pun berhenti untuk mengambil nafas begitu mengetahui bahwa kami telah lolos dari kejaran para mahasiswi histeris tadi. '*huff,huff,huff* Kenapa sih ku bisa sampe kecapekan kayak gini? Bahkan ini udah yang kedua kalinya buat hari ini!' pikirku stress.

"Fyuh…. untung kita lari ke sini. Kalo kita kabur ke tempat yang rame, pasti makin banyak yang ngejar kita." kata Ervan sambil berusaha menyesuaikan irama nafasnya. "Iya, apalagi kalo kita kabur lewat toilet cewek. Bisa abis kita dikerebutin mereka." tambah Aziz menimpali perkataan Ervan.

Kami semua langsung menatap Aziz dengan pandangan tajam. "Eh, apa aku salah ngomong ya?" tanya Aziz gugup. "Siapa juga yang mau kabur ke toilet cewek? Mikir dong! Dasar narsis mesum!" teriakku dan Hadi menginjak Aziz berkali-kali. "Ghuaa! Maaf, maaf!" teriak Aziz kesakitan.

"Jadi, apaan tadi yang mau kamu bilang, Ger?" tanya Adipta mengabaikan perlakuanku dan Hadi kepada Aziz. "Oh, itu…. soal Anggir. Katanya dia ke sini buat nyariin Anggir." jelas Angger. "Nyariin ku? Emang kenapa?" tanyaku mendekati Angger dan Adipta setelah puas menghajar Aziz.

"Anggir, you masih ingat sama aku 'kan?" tanya pemuda itu kepadaku. "Um…. siapa ya?" tanyaku polos. *gubrak* semuanya terjatuh begitu mendengar perkataanku. "It's me, Stevi Ryan! Kita 'kan dulu best friend!" jelasnya menyebut namanya. "Stevi Ryan…? Kayaknya ku pernah denger deh…." gumamku berusaha mengingat namanya.

"Maaf, ingatanku emang agak lemah kalo soal nama sama muka. Emang kita dulu pernah ketemu di mana? Mungkin aja ku bisa inget lagi." jelasku masih lupa tentang pemuda itu. "Kita 'kan dulu kenalan di…. hm, that's weird…. aku lupa saat kita kenalan dulu." kata dia juga kebingungan.

"Hey, Ryan. Gimana kalo kamu kenalin diri dulu ke temen-temenku." bisik Angger. "Oh, I almost forgot! How rude of me…. Perkenalkan, namaku Stevi Ryan. Aku baru pulang dari Australia. Just call me Ryan." kata pemuda itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

'Shadow, kamu inget dia nggak?' tanyaku dalam pikiran. 'Stevi Ryan huh? Somehow I have a feeling that I knew him, but I can't remember it well.' jawab Shadow ragu. 'Itu dia yang kurasain sekarang. Ku emang nggak kenal dia, tapi kok rasanya ku pernah ketemu dia ya…?' pikirku bingung.

"Hei Ryan, kenapa kamu nyariin Anggir sampe ke si-*kruuukk*" pertanyaan Angger segera terpotong oleh suara perutnya yang kelaparan. "Sorry coy, aku belum sarapan sih. Tadi aku kesiangan." jelas Angger malu. "Haha…. dasar Beban! Ya udah deh, kita lanjutin ngobrolnya sambil makan. Aku juga udah laper sih…." usul Hadi. Kami semua pun sepakat dan berjalan bersama menuju warung makan terdekat.

* * *

"Jadi, kenapa kamu nyariin Anggir sampe ke sini?" kata Angger mengulangi pertanyaannya. Ryan meminum jusnya sebelum menjawab "Karena dia sahabatku. Dulu kami selalu bermain bersama." jawabnya.

"Hei Stevi... um, ku boleh manggil kamu Stevi 'kan? Soalnya ku punya temen yang juga dipanggil Rian, ku takutnya malah ketuker." tanyaku. "Hm? Sure, why not?" jawab Stevi tersenyum.

"_Stevi! Ku boleh manggil kamu Stevi 'kan? Soalnya temenku ada yang namanya Rian juga, nanti ku bingung ngingetin orangnya kalo panggilannya sama."_

"_Oh... iya, terserah kamu aja deh! Lalu—"_

'Huh? entah kenapa rasanya kayak de javu deh...' pikirku teringat sesuatu.

"Hei... jangan kebanyakan senyum. Nanti kalo ada cewek yang liat gimana? Bisa-bisa kita lari marathon lagi." jelas Aziz. "Oh iya, sorry..." kata Stevi meminta maaf sambil kembali minum. Untungnya di warung tidak ada mahasiswi yang sedang makan, jadi kami semua aman untuk sementara.

"Jadi kita dulu sahabat ya? Well... ku emang ngerasa deket sih sama kamu, tapi entah kenapa ku nggak bisa inget kapan kita main bersama." jelasku masih bingung. "Same here, satu-satunya hal yang aku tau, you're my best friend. Begitu aku tiba di Indonesia, tiba-tiba aku remember nama kamu." jelas Stevi juga bingung.

"Boleh tanya nggak? Kamu itu orang Indonesia atau bukan sih? Kok bahasanya kecampur gitu?" tanya Ervan. "Aku Indonesian kok. Cuma gara-gara aku kelamaan di Australia aja jadi ngomongnya like this. Sorry kalo bikin bingung." jawab Stevi.

"Oh, nggak apa-apa! Kita bisa ngerti maksud kamu kok! Lagian di sini ada satu orang yang juga hobi ngomong pake bahasa Inggris." jelas Hadi sambil melihat ke arahku. "Yeah, yeah... I know..." gerutuku sambil memakan pesananku.

"Tapi kalo emang cuma pengen ketemu sama Anggir, kenapa kamu nggak ke rumah dia aja?" tanya Adipta penasaran. "Niatnya sih begitu... but pas aku tau kalo Anggir kuliah in here, aku langsung ke sini." jawab Stevi. "Emang sekarang kamu tinggal di Bogor ya?" tebak Adi. "Nonono... rumahku deket rumah Anggir, di Pamulang juga kok!" jawab Stevi. "Masa sih?" aku berusaha mengingat rumahnya, tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Aku ke sini nyari Anggir sekaligus register." jelas Stevi. "Huh? Maksudnya kamu kuliah di sini juga? Angkatan baru ya? Ambil jurusan apa?" tanya Hadi dengan bertubi-tubi. "Yes, tapi aku bukan angkatan baru. We are classmate now." jawab Stevi. "EH?" kami semua shock mendengar jawabannya. Bahkan Angger tidak sengaja menyemprot wajah Aziz dengan jus yang hampir diteguknya.

"Ku baru tau kalo di IPB boleh masukin mahasiswa pindahan langsung ke tingkat dua!" kataku masih shock. "It's true, bahkan aku udah ketemu sama ketua dosen jurusan kalian. His name is... Parno... err... Paruma... who again?" kata Stevi berusaha menebak nama.

"It's Pramono. Ternyata bisa ya... bagus deh, setidaknya kalian bisa berkumpul bersama lagi kayak dulu!" kata Adipta meralat tebakan Stevi. "Yeah, it's nice too meet you again Anggir!" kata Stevi menjabat tanganku.

"Oh iya, ini pertama kalinya kita sekelas ya! Sorry bro, aku lupa! Kita emang belum pernah sekelas, tapi aku tau kamu dari cerita anak-anak kok! Salam kenal juga boy!" jelas Angger ikut menjabat tanganku.

*praaangg* tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara pecahan kaca di dalam kepalaku. '_Thou art I, I am thou. Thou who shalt have our blessing to create the Devil Arcana_.'. 'Another Social Link.' pikirku. 'Devil eh? I have a weird feeling about this...' kata Shadow.

'So, what are we got?' tanyaku penasaran. 'Status: Strong against Fire and weak against Thunder. Skill: Agi, Maragi, and Evil Smile. It's really fitting to Arcana's name.' jelas Shadow.

"Berhubung udah nggak ada kuliah lagi buat hari ini, enaknya kita ngapain sekarang?" tanya Adi. "Gimana kalo kita ajak Ryan keliling kota Bogor. Kamu belum sempet jalan-jalan 'kan?" usul Ervan. "Boleh juga tuh Van! Mau nggak Stev?" kataku bersemangat. "Of course! Udah lama aku nggak jalan-jalan di Bogor!" jawab Stevi setuju.

"Kalian semua ikut 'kan?" tanya Hadi meyakinkan yang lainnya, terutama kepada Adipta. "Iya... tenang aja, aku belum ada kegiatan kok." jawab Adipta merasa pertanyaan itu ditujukan kepadanya. "Well then, let's going now!" teriakku langsung berjalan menuju tempat parkir untuk mengambil motorku. Yang lain pun segera mengikutiku.

* * *

Dark Hour  
Kompleks Pamulang Estat

"Andjar! Sebelah kiri kamu!" teriakku memperingatkan Andjar. Dua shadows tipe Gloves berlari ke arahnya. "Zeep, Agilao! Ziwee, Twin Shot!" perintah Andjar memanggil kedua Personanya. Serangan mereka berhasil memusnahkan kedua shadows itu sebelum menyentuh Andjar.

"Strong as always, heh?" kataku memuji Andjar sambil menusuk shadows tipe Raven yang hampir menyambarku dari udara dengan tombakku. "Get off!" kataku melempar burung itu ke arah kawanannya yang berada di langit. Satu shadows terjatuh dan musnah saat lemparanku mengenainya.

"Ini baru yang namanya kill two bird with one stone! Oh wait, harusnya jadi with one shot. I leave the rest to you, Shadow!*praangg*" teriakku memanggil Shadow. "Three more, hm... this should be enough. Chaos Spear!".

"!" anehnya, serangan Shadow tidak muncul sama sekali. "What? How about this, Chaos Crush!". Lagi-lagi serangannya tidak muncul. Tiga shadows yang berada di langit mulai menyerang kami dengan Garula. "Cih, Arcana Change, Justice!" kataku sambil menghindar. Tetapi satu serangan berhasil mengenaiku. Untungnya saat ini aku resist wind.

"No way! I can't use my Chaos Power? This can't be!" kata Shadow shock. "Then use your weapon!" teriakku menyadarkan Shadow. "Right! Arcana Weapon, Dual Gun!" teriak Shadow menggenggam Arcana Card miliknya. Sesuatu yang aneh terjadi, senjata yang keluar bukanlah dua pistol revolver seperti biasanya, tetapi dua buah Rifle hitam yang berukuran cukup panjang.

"Huh? It changes? Blizzard Shot!" dua tembakan keluar dan menimbulkan pusaran angin dengan es di sekitar ketiga shadows Raven tersebut dan menghabisi mereka. "Cool! What the heck is that?" kataku takjub. "I don't know... it just come on it's own." kata Shadow bingung.

"Kayaknya di sekitar sini udah nggak ada shadows lagi deh Hes." kata Andjar menghampiriku. "Kalo gitu kita pulang aja sekarang, lagian Dark Hour tinggal 15 menit lagi." kataku menyudahi perburuan kami. "Masih lama 'kan? Nggak mau nyari lagi?" tanya Andjar belum puas. "Yah, terserah Ade, Hes sih mau ke Velvet Room dulu. Ada yang mau Hes omongin sama Igor." jawabku.

"Is it about me?" tebak Shadow. "Yeah... more or less likely. But I also have another thing to do at there." jelasku. "Upgrading your new weapon, right?" tebak Shadow lagi. "Yup, you're the who told me before. Jadi, Ade mau ikut atau masih mau nyari shadows?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Hm... ikut aja deh, daripada muter-muter sendirian. Belum tentu ketemu shadows lagi." jawab Andjar memilih bersamaku. "Ya udah, kalo gitu sekarang kita ke Patung Kuda." kataku berjalan.

Begitu tiba, kami dikejutkan oleh ledakan api yang mementalkanku. "Huuaahh! Panas!" teriakku kepanasan sambil berguling-guling di rumput. "Hes!" teriak Andjar kuatir. "It's an ambush! Where are they?" kata Shadow mencari-cari lawan kami.

"Ugh... ku nggak bisa berdiri... pas banget kena weakness-ku..." kataku tidak bisa menggerakkan kakiku. "Zeep, Diarama!" Andjar berusaha menyembuhkan lukaku sementara Shadow berlari mencari musuh kami. Selagi Shadow berlari, sebuah semburan api muncul dari udara. "Shadow, watch out!" teriakku melihatnya dalam bahaya.

Shadow menyadari ada bahaya mendekatinya. Dia pun berhenti berlari dan menengok ke atas. "Cih, Gust shot!" Shadow pun menembak api tersebut. "Hoii! That's a fire, not a solid object!" teriakku merasa tembakannya percuma. Tetapi tembakan Shadow membuat api tersebut padam seperti tertiup angin.

"Did you say something?" ejek Shadow. "Shut up!" kataku malu. "I can see them! Ziwee, Headstrike!" Ziwee segera muncul dan menabrakkan kepalanya ke sebuah pohon besar di dekat Shadow. Empat shadows tipe Beetle terjatuh dari pohon tersebut.

"Ternyata mereka ada di situ ya, bagus!" kataku kesal.

"Hes, tunggu! Dark Hour tinggal berapa menit lagi?" tanya Andjar menghentikanku.

"Hm? Sekitar 10 menit lagi, emangnya kenapa?" kataku sambil melihat jam tanganku yang ketiga jarumnya berada di angka 10.

"Kalo gitu Hes masuk duluan aja ke Velvet Room, biar Ade yang beresin mereka!"

"Eh? Kamu yakin?" tanyaku terkejut.

"Iya, kalo kita semua bertarung, kita nggak akan sempet ke Velvet Room sekarang. Nggak mungkin 'kan kita pulang setelah Dark Hour. Bisa-bisa Mama sama Bapak kebingungan kenapa kita bisa ada di luar rumah tengah malam begini." jelasnya sambil membelakangiku.

"Bener juga sih... tapi kalo ternyata ada shadows yang dateng lagi gimana? Kamu nggak mungkin ngabisin mereka sendirian 'kan?" tanyaku kuatir.

"Nggak apa-apa, lagian Ade nggak sendirian. Ada Ziwee sama Zeep kok! Dan kayaknya Shadow juga masih mau bertarung, sementara Hes 'kan baru kena serangan. Jadi mendingan Hes istirahat aja dulu." jawab Andjar sambil memperhatikan Shadow yang baru saja menghabisi salah satu dari mereka.

"Okay, if you say so... be careful, 'kay!" kataku sebelum masuk ke Velvet Room. "Tenang aja, kita 'kan udah pernah ngalamin hal yang lebih parah dari ini!" kata Andjar tersenyum. Setelah itu dia segera berlari untuk membantu Shadow. "Good luck then!" gumamku pelan.

**

* * *

Velvet Room**

"Welcome, what can I do for you today?" sapa Elisa seperti biasa saat aku masuk ke dalam ruangan ini. Merasa kuatir dengan kejadian di luar, aku segera duduk dan berbicara dengan Igor. "Igor, I need your help! Could you upgrade my weapon like before? Hurry!" tanyaku dengan nada terburu-buru.

"It looks you're in a rush. Please calm down for a while. How about some tea to make you feel better? It is a good time to drink a Jasmine Tea." kata Igor menawarkanku minuman.

"Look, I don't have time for tea time or something like that. Right now my brother and Shadow are fighting some strong shadows. Actually I don't want to leave them, but Andjar insist me to came here alone." jelasku memukul meja di depanku yang hampir menumpahkan teh yang baru saja Elisa sediakan.

"Then you should have faith in them. They ask you to come here, right? If you go right now without any accomplishment, you will turn them down." jelas Igor menasehatiku. Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi apa yang Igor katakan barusan itu memang benar. Jika aku kembali sekarang untuk menolong mereka, artinya aku tidak mempercayai mereka.

"But, it's up to you. Whether you will leave now or stay for a while. It's not my authority to stopping you.". Perkataannya barusan jelas membuatku teringat akan tanggung jawabku soal kontrak yang kami buat. 'You slicky old man...' pikirku kesal. "Fine, I'll stay here." kataku memutuskan.

"Well, shall we begin now? What element do you want to add?" tanya Igor. 'Hm... enaknya Excalibur ku tambahin elemen api atau es ya...? Api aja deh! Berarti Kardisear pake es.'. "Please fuse Sun with Devil and Moon with Strength." jawabku sambil memberikan Wild Card milikku.

Kartu itu bersinar setelah Igor menyentuhnya dan terbagi menjadi delapan Arcana Card: Fool, Tower, Justice, Sun, Moon, Strength, Devil dan Judgement. 'Lho, Death Arcana Card nggak ada ya? Berarti gelang segel ini emang dari Death Arcana.' pikirku sambil melihat gelang yang menjadi tali jam tanganku.

Igor mengangkat kedua tangannya, lalu kartu Devil dan Sun pun melayang dan bersatu menjadi Excalibur. Bedanya, pedang ini memiliki corak merah-kekuningan seperti api di bagian mata pedangnya. Lalu pedang itu kembali menjadi kartu dan terjatuh ke permukaan meja.

**

* * *

(Shadow POV)**

Saat aku masuk ke dalam Velvet Room, aku melihat pedang Excalibur yang baru saja diupgrade oleh Igor. "It looks I missed the show, huh?" sapaku sambil duduk di sebelah kiri Anggir. "Shadow! Where's Andjar?" tanya Anggir begitu menyadari kehadiranku.

"Still out there. He said I should go after you before you finish your business here. Don't worry, there's only two shadows remaining. I'm sure he can handle it." jawabku melihat ekspresi kekuatiran Anggir. Anggir pun kembali tenang setelah mendengar perkataanku.

"Shall we continue?" tanya Igor berusaha menarik perhatian kami. "Oh, it not finish yet?" tanyaku. "Nope, we just finished one weapon. So you're not too late at all." jelas Anggir. Igor kembali mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menyatukan Moon dan Strength Arcana Card. Kardisear pun muncul dengan warna biru pada gagangnya dan ujung tombaknya terbuat dari es. Sepertinya kedua senjata ini akan menjadi sangat kuat.

Setelah semua Arcana Card kembali menyatu menjadi Wild Card. Anggir segera mengambilnya dan berdiri. "Okay, thanks for your help, Igor! I'll be going now!" kata Anggir segera berlari menuju pintu keluar dengan terburu-buru. Entah karena dia kuatir dengan Andjar atau ingin mencoba kemampuan baru kedua senjata tersebut. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafasku melihat kelakuannya.

"Anggir, please wait for a moment!" kata Elisa berusaha menghentikannya. "I know! I'll take the cards later when I have the money. Shadow, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" kata Anggir membuka pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan ini dan dunianya lalu keluar meninggalkan kami.

"Sigh... he's never grown up, doesn't he?" keluhku melihatnya telah pergi. Saat aku berdiri, Elisa segera mendekatiku. "Shadow, could you please give those cards to him. I wanted to tell him that he doesn't need to pay it anymore. But he already gone." jelas Elisa memberikan Strength dan Devil Arcana Card kepadaku.

"Huh, we don't have to pay it?" tanyaku ragu. "Yes, you know... I still haven't given him anything for taking me going out with his friends. I know this isn't much, but this is the only thing I can do now. I promise I'll give him another reward for my thanks." jawab Elisa. "You don't have to." kataku menolak janjinya.

"Eh? But..." Elisa pun kebingungan. "He took you because you're also his, I mean our friend. He didn't want any of your reward. You couldn't replace friendship with anything in the world. It's irreplaceable." jelasku. 'Itulah satu hal yang ku pelajari darinya.' pikirku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"I see..." kata Elisa terlihat kecewa. "But, I'll take it. I'm sure he will happy if he know that he doesn't have to pay for this." kataku berusaha menghiburnya dengan mengambil kedua kartu tersebut. "Really, thank you very much Shadow!" kata Elisa gembira.

"Well, I'm off." kataku berjalan meninggalkan kedua penghuni ruangan ajaib ini. "May I have your time, Shadow?" tanya Igor menghentikanku. "What is it?" tanyaku berhenti berjalan. "Did both of you came here only to ask me for upgrading weapon?" tanya Igor dengan detail.

"Hmph, so he didn't tell you anything about his Darkness nor my incapable of using my Chaos Power?" jelasku. Igor hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "But you already knew, didn't you?" tebakku. Igor menjawabku dengan senyuman yang menyeringai.

"Then tell me... tell me what's wrong with me? I won't take words like _'You'll find the answer by yourself.'_ or _'You will know soon enough.'_. So tell me straight up!" tanyaku dengan tegas setelah menirukan gaya bicaranya. Igor tetap terdiam dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Why don't you have a seat?" kata Igor akhirnya berbicara. Aku pun menuruti permintaannya dan kembali duduk di tempatku semula. "Do you want some tea while we having our little chat?" tawar Igor. "You asked him the same thing when he came here, didn't you?" tebakku agak kesal.

"I won't slam your table like he did before. But I'm sure something bad will happen if you keep stalling me like this." ancamku menodongkan senjataku dihadapannya. Igor justru memperlebar senyumannya. "You really are a tempered guy, aren't you?" kata Igor mengabaikan ancamanku.

Akhirnya Igor pun mulai menjelaskan. "As you know, Anggir's Darkness is a personality that live inside him, just like you. That means both of you are part of him. When the boy sealed it's power. He also sealed your power as well." jelasnya.

"You mean... we are same?" kataku menyimpulkan. 'Pantesan aja... pas ku pake Chaos Control dia juga menghilang. This is suck!' pikirku kesal. "Indeed, both of you are same inside his mind. But you still yourself as a hedgehog being." kata Igor membenarkan perkataanku.

"So, as long as the Darkness still live inside Anggir, I won't be able to use my Chaos Power?" kataku tidak percaya. "Actually, you could." perkataan Igor seakan-akan menghiburku. "You only need to release the seal and your power will back." jelas Igor.

"However...". "If I do that, Darkness will come again, right?" tebakku seakan-akan membaca pikirannya. Igor mengangguk pelan. "In the end, I can't use it freely like before, huh..." keluhku. "There is a way to gain your power back without letting Darkness out and gone berserk. But it also have a high risk if Anggir failed." jelas Igor memberikan solusi.

"And that is...?" tanyaku penasaran.

"He must open the seal when he feels really happy and don't have any negative feelings. Then he must able to control his Darkness. If he could, then he don't need to seal it anymore and you can use your power like before." jawab Igor.

"And if he can't?".

"Then the Darkness will vanish with you."

"But why?"

"Because you are the one who made Darkness born inside him. You contained those negative feelings to innocent Anggir when he child. Thus, the only way to make him happy forever is eliminating Darkness and also you."

Mataku terbelalak mendengar penjelasan Igor barusan. Tubuhku menjadi kaku dan tidak satupun anggota tubuhku yang mau bergerak. Otakku berusaha menyerap informasi yang baru saja aku peroleh sementara mulutku berusaha berbicara.

"M-me? I can't believe this!" kataku tidak ingin mempercayai hal ini. "Why did you tell me all of this now? Why don't you tell him before?" tanyaku berusaha mencari alasan. "You the one who asked me to told everything straight up. Did you forget?" kata Igor membalikkan pertanyaan kepadaku.

"You old scum!" teriakku kesal. "Sometimes reality can become really harsh. It's up to you to accept it or not." kata Igor. Aku pun terdiam memikirkan kata-kata Igor barusan.

Aku segera berdiri dari kursi begitu diriku mulai tenang. "I guess I have no choice... I already knew about my past and future. The reason why I was born... my life purpose... I thought I could change it over. But in the end, the only thing I have is my sin." jelasku menyadari kebenaran diriku.

Aku pun berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Shadow, even if what master said is true. You still can change this! I'm believe in you!" kata Elisa berusaha menghiburku. "Hmph, you sound like my old friend. Even both of you have the same eyes and hair. But, if that's the only way to make him happy. I'm willing to do it. No matter what gonna happen to me!" kataku memutuskan tujuanku sekarang.

**

* * *

(Anggir POV)**

Dark Hour  
Kompleks Pamulang Estat

"Shadow mana sih? Lama banget dia di dalam!" gerutuku menunggu Shadow keluar dari Velvet Room. "Emang kenapa tadi nggak keluar barengan?" tanya Andjar penasaran. "Perasaan tadi dia udah mau keluar juga kok pas Hes keluar. Tapi kenapa lama sih?" jawabku kesal.

"Mungkin ada yang mau diomongin Igor atau Elisa sama dia." tebak Andjar. "Kalo emang iya, kenapa ku juga nggak di ajak? Sama aja 'kan?" kataku merasa diabaikan. "Ya kenapa Hes keluar duluan?". "Um..." aku pun terdiam sesaat. "Kamu juga sih bikin Hes kuatir! Kalo kamu nggak lagi bertarung sendirian pasti Hes nggak akan buru-buru kayak tadi!".

"Isn't that because you wanted to show off your new weapon's ability?" kata Shadow akhirnya muncul. "Oh... pantesan aja tadi Hes kesel pas liat Ade selesai ngabisin semua shadows." kata Andjar baru mengerti. "Uh... itu juga sih... hehe... Where have you been?" kataku mengganti topik.

"From Velvet Room of course, you idiot." jawab Shadow datar. "Err... I mean, what took you so long?" ralatku. "Drinking some tea while chatting with those resident. Afterall... you forgot to ask Igor about my power." jawab Shadow asal bicara. "Oh man! I totally forgot about it!" teriakku baru ingat. "Kebiasaan deh Hes..." komentar Andjar.

"So, what did he said?" tanyaku penasaran. "Do you really want to know?" tanya Shadow memastikan. Aku langsung mengangguk dengan penuh semangat. "Then ask him by yourself." jawabnya mematahkan harapanku. "Why... you..." kataku menahan amarah.

"Okay, I'll tell you. But only in short version." kata Shadow. Aku pun menerima tawarannya. "It's because of the seal." jelas Shadow singkat. "That's all? Come on, tell me more!" kataku masih penasaran. "Short version, remember?". "But not that short!" protesku. Tetapi Shadow tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Hes, pulang yuk! Dark Hour udah mau abis lho!" kata Andjar mengingatkanku. "Fine, next time I'm gonna ask him by myself. And you can't come with me!" kataku balas dendam. "How come? We're one, and even if you said so, you can't stop me from coming in." jelas Shadow.

'Bener juga sih... meskipun ku punya kunci Velvet Room, ku nggak bisa nahan Shadow masuk. Kuncinya 'kan cuma bukti kalo ku bisa dateng ke sana...' pikirku kesal. "Sigh... I'm give up! Let's go home, Andjar!" kataku menarik Andjar dan meninggalkan Shadow.

'So you wanna leave me behind, eh? Like that would happen.' kata Shadow sudah kembali ke dalam pikiranku. 'Like hell I care!' komentarku mengabaikannya. 'Then I won't help you until you pleading to my knee.' jelas Shadow.

'Kamu sendiri yang bilang terserah ku mau ngapain 'kan?' pikirku mengingatkannya. Tetapi perkataanku barusan juga mengingatkanku tentang satu hal.

"Hey Jar." panggilku.

"Iya Hes?" respon adikku tetap berjalan.

"Waktu kamu lawan Refy, rasanya gimana?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Ya... dia 'kan temen kamu. Masa kamu bisa lawan dia tanpa rasa bersalah?"

"Kenapa harus merasa bersalah? Bukannya Hes juga sama waktu lawan Kak Jaka?"

"Itu sih beda... soalnya Hes udah lama kenal Jaka dari SMP. Dia jadi kayak gitu cuma karena stress sesaat. Kalo Refy beda 'kan?"

"Iya sih... soalnya dari pertama kali kenal dia tuh udah jadi rival Ade. Makanya pas lawan dia rasanya biasa aja.."

"Emang kamu udah ketemu dia lagi setelah kejadian itu?"

"Dia nggak pernah keliatan lagi tuh. Tau deh ke mana..."

"Intinya Ade bisa lawan dia karena kamu percaya dia apa adanya 'kan?"

"Ya gitu deh... lagian aku nggak masalah kalo dia itu baik atau jahat. Biar gimanapun juga dia akan selalu jadi rivalku."

"Hm... gitu ya..."

"Emangnya kenapa Hes?"

"Ah, nggak apa-apa kok! Cuma pengen tau aja..."

'Jadi ku harus hadapi dia apa adanya ya... tapi apa ku bisa?' pikirku ragu. 'Why not? Don't forget what your friends told you before they left.' kata Shadow mengingatkan perkataan Heri sebelum dia kembali ke Jogja.

"_Anggir, __aku nggak tau apa yang bikin kamu ngeluarin Darkness seperti yang Arif dan Hadi ceritain. Dan aku yakin penyebabnya pasti sesuatu yang buruk, bahkan lebih buruk dari kejadian Jaka waktu itu. Tapi aku percaya, kamu pasti bisa ngatasin masalah itu kok! Lagian kamu nggak sendirian, temen-temen kamu pasti mau bantuin kamu!"_

'Masalahnya Her... kalo ku ceritain ke yang lainnya, bisa ada perang dingin di kelas. Dan segalanya bakal makin kacau. Jadi mau nggak mau cuma ku sendiri yang bisa beresin masalah ini.' pikirku tidak sependapat dengan perkataan Heri.

_"Then you have to believe in yourself." _kata Heri. 'Believe in myself, huh... wait, emang waktu itu dia juga ngomong kayak gitu? Ah, nggak usah mikirin hal kecil kayak gitu deh!' pikirku tidak mau ambil pusing. 'Oke, ku udah buat keputusan! Akan kuhadapi dia sediri sampe dia mau balik lagi kayak yang ku kenal dulu!' pikirku mengambil keputusan.

"Thanks buat masukannya, Jar! Sekarang Hes mau beresin masalah Hes dulu!" kataku mulai berlari. "Lho, Hes mau ke mana?" teriak Andjar berusaha menghentikanku, tetapi aku terus berlari. "Dark Hour tinggal dua menit lagi lho! Lagian Hes ngomong apaan sih?" jelas Andjar.

"Eh?" aku baru sadar kalau aku masih berada di kompleks rumahku, bukan di Bogor. Dan parahnya lagi, aku lupa kalau Dark Hour hampir selesai. "Uuh... sial! Pas pendirianku udah tetap, waktunya malah nggak pas! Jangan ngerusak moment keren Hes dong De!" teriakku kesal sambil berlari balik arah. "Lho, kok malah marah sih...? Aneh... dikasih tau malah marah" kata Andjar kebingungan.

* * *

**Yes, **I know... ku udah kelamaan nggak update nih fanfict. Semoga para pembacanya nggak pada kabur entah ke mana. Urusan real world udah mulai padat nih! Well, sebenarnya sih ada waktu kosongnya juga, tapi pas ku lagi nggak bisa ngetik. Entah karena capek atau emang nggak ada komputer nganggur (sebulan ini nginep di kost melulu).

Dan rasanya fanfict ini kok mulai berat ya? (atau cuma perasaanku aja?) Tapi yang namanya cerita makin lama pasti makin berat. Ukuran data full chapter aja udah sampe 1,4 MB. Baru kali ini ku liat file MS Word sampe segini gedenya (tanpa gambar lho).

Enough blabbering, let's see **Review's Respond Time:**

1st, Sync The Dragon Tempest:  
Adipta emang ahli soal pembagian tugas, bahkan dalam real world (meskipun dia suka telat ngerjain tugas sendiri...)

2nd, Shaneeta Chornichels:  
Thanks, dengan begini fans Shadow +1 dari sini.

3rd, Ciocarlie:  
Oh, kamu YurreiChan ya? Pantesan nggak keliatan lagi...  
Nama organisasinya diubah? Kayaknya udah telat deh... lagian ku lemah soal nama. Sorry nggak bisa penuhi request.

4th, Rurou:  
Lho, anda ternyata Lucy-san ya? Saya kirain bukan...  
Sorry kalo action di chapter ini juga kurang. Lagi fokusin ke masalah dulu.  
Pairing baru? Siapa lagi nih? Ku nggak ahli dalam genre romance sih...

5th, Shinichi Kuroba:  
Yak, anda pantas menjadi editor! Nanti kalo ku buat usaha percetakan kamu ku ajak deh!

6th, Satia Vathi:  
Nasibnya untuk sementara ini aman kok. Ku bukan tipe orang yang hobinya buka rahasia orang lain. Trust me

7th, Mocca-Marocchi:  
Ternyata anda juga udah nebak ya? Ku emang payah soal sembunyiin identitas orang...  
Pharos pergi lebih awal dari cerita originalnya, soalnya waktunya terlalu mepet kalo dia pergi setelah semua Powerful shadows dihabisi. Lagian moment-nya lebih pas kalo dia pergi sekarang.

8th, Kirazu Haruka:  
Ngendaliin Darkness? Nggak juga... malah dia sekarang jadi sumber masalah baru. Soal skip seminggu sih emang biar timeline fanfict ini lebih cepet  
(Shadow: Tapi tetep aja updatenya lama. Iya, ku emang nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain di dunia ini tanpa nih makhluk)

Ternyata sekalinya nyuruh Shadow buat kalimat penutup lebih parah dari dugaanku... *facepalm*  
Mau lagi Dow?  
(Shadow: Why should I?

...

..  
fine, I'll do it!)  
Eh? Ku nggak ngapa-ngapain kok!  
(Shadow: Just let me do it!)  
If you insist...  
*Shadow takeover*  
This is the end of you... I mean, for this chapter. Now, go!  
(Anggir: Ugh... *double facepalm*)


	33. Chapter 31 A Cloudy Heart

Disclaimer: All related things to Persona 3 and Persona Trinity Soul belong to ATLUS. Shadow the Hedgehog belongs to Sonic Team and SEGA. All things that have similiarities with character or name from other game, movie, anime, etc belong to their respective; And also my friends belong to themselves.

**

* * *

Chapter 31**** A Cloudy Heart**

Rabu, 9 September 2009  
Dark Hour  
Gerbang Tartarus (IPB Gunung Gede)

Saat ini Dark Hour, tetapi aku dapat mendengar suara gemuruh petir di awan yang terus menerus menggelegar. Ini pertama kalinya bagiku merasakan cuaca mendung saat Dark Hour, entah apakah akan terjadi hujan atau tidak. Yang jelas, saat ini pandanganku terfokus kepada satu-satunya wanita yang menjadi sumber kebangkitan Darkness di dalam diriku.

"Helda!" teriakku melihat dirinya berdiri di depan pintu gerbang Tartarus. Wajahnya terlihat sangat serius, dengan pandangan mata yang menusuk tajam kepadaku. "Berani juga kau datang ke sini. Apa kau udah siap untuk mati?" tanya Helda sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Mati? Heh, maaf aja... ku ke sini bukan buat mati. Tapi untuk membereskan masalah kita!" jawabku tegas. "Begitukah? Emangnya kamu bisa mengalahkanku? Bukannya kita sahabat ya? Apa kau bisa membunuh sahabatmu sendiri?" tanya Helda berusaha membuatku ragu.

"Ya, kita emang sahabat... itulah sebabnya ku akan mengubah semuanya!" jelasku mengeluarkan Evoker. "Huh, majulah kalo berani!" tantang Helda. 'Dengan ini, semuanya akan berubah!'.

**

* * *

(Flashback)**

Kamis, 3 September 2009  
Sore hari, 17.00  
Kampus IPB Cilibende

Seusai kuliah, banyak mahasiswa mulai keluar dari ruangan. Sementara beberapa mahasiswa berbicara dengan temannya atau berdiskusi dengan dosen. Tetapi aku masih bingung dengan apa yang akan kulakukan.

'Maju nggak ya...?' pikirku ragu.

'Masih bingung? Katanya udah yakin...' ejek Shadow.

'Diam ah! Ku lagi mikir nih!'

'Kalo mikir jangan kelamaan, keburu orangnya pergi tuh!'

Aku segera melihat Helda berdiri dari bangkunya dan mulai berjalan keluar ruangan. Teman-temannya segera berjalan bersamanya. 'Besok aja deh Dow, sekarang dia lagi bareng temen-temennya.' jelasku mengurungkan niatku. 'Hmph, coward...' ejek Shadow. 'Ayolah... nggak mungkin 'kan ku ngomong sama dia di depan temen-temennya?' kataku membela diri. 'Yeah, whatever...' kata Shadow menghiraukan alasanku.

* * *

Jumat, 4 September 2009  
Sore hari, 16.00  
Kampus IPB Gunung Gede

Seusai kuliah, banyak mahasiswa mulai keluar dari ruangan. Sementara beberapa mahasiswa berbicara dengan temannya atau berdiskusi dengan dosen. Dan aku pun mulai berdiri begitu melihat Helda berjalan sendirian. 'Bagus, dia sendirian! Sekarang saatnya!' pikirku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan.

Aku mempercepat langkahku untuk menyusul Helda. "Hel—". "Helda!" teriak seseorang berlari menabrakku dari belakang *gubrak*. Helda pun berhenti dan menengok ke belakang. "Tungguin dong! Masa aku ditinggal sendirian?" kata teman Helda kesal. "Oh, maaf... kirain kamu udah duluan." kata Helda. Mereka berdua pun berlalu.

"Hm?" aku merasa ada yang memperhatikanku. "Hei Gir... ngapain kamu sleeping di situ?" tanya orang yang berada di dekatku. Dari gaya bicaranya aku tahu kalo itu Stevi. "..." aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya sama sekali.

"Hadi, Anggir kenapa sih? Why dia sleeping di koridor?" tanya Stevi kepada Hadi. "Ah, biarin aja... palingan dia lagi iseng." jawab Hadi asal. Sialnya, Hadi berjalan di atas punggungku seakan-akan tidak ada apa-apa. "Auughh!" teriakku menahan beban kaki yang menginjakku.

"Eh, kesetnya bisa teriak ya? Wah, ajaib!" kata Hadi bercanda sambil terus berjalan. "Um, Gir... kamu alright 'kan? Kami balik duluan ya." kata Stevi pergi menyusul Hadi. 'So, how it's going?' tanya Shadow pura-pura tidak tahu. 'Shut up...' komentarku tidak berkutik.

* * *

Senin, 7 September 2009  
Sore hari, 15.00  
Kampus IPB Baranang Siang

Seusai kuliah, banyak mahasiswa mulai keluar dari ruangan. Sementara beberapa mahasiswa berbicara dengan temannya atau berdiskusi dengan dosen. Aku pun mulai merasa bosan dengan situasi standar seperti ini.

'Kalo dia selalu bareng temen dia melulu, gimana ku bisa ngomong ke dia?' pikirku mencari ide. 'Kalo kamu terpaku mencoba dengan cara yang sama, kita nggak akan maju-maju.' jelas Shadow. 'Hm, bener juga... kalo gitu ku ikutin dia aja sampe di bus. Sekalian ku pulang, rumah kita 'kan searah.' kataku mendapatkan ide.

'Kenapa nggak kepikiran dari kemarin ya...?' pikirku baru sadar.

'Karena kemarin libur.' jawab Shadow asal.

'Bukan itu maksudku...'

'Oh, karena Jumat lalu kamu lagi jadi keset.'

'Okay, now you really pissed me off.'

'Jadi kita mau berdebat atau ngejar Helda? Kalo nggak jalan sekarang keburu orangnya naik bus lho!'

Aku baru sadar kalau Helda sudah tidak ada di kelas. Panik, aku pun segera berlari keluar gedung kampus sambil mencari-cari keberadaan Helda. "Nah, itu dia!" kataku lega melihat Helda dari kejauhan. Dia sudah berada di depan gerbang kampus dan sedang berdiri menunggu bus lewat. Sementara teman-temannya sudah berpisah dengannya.

"Now is my chance!" kataku kembali berlari. "Kak Anggir!" teriak seseorang memanggilku. Secara refleks aku langsung menghentikan langkahku dan menoleh ke arah taman. "Kak, mau duel nggak? Ada duelist baru lho!" teriak Gian mengajakku. "Hah? Yang bener? Wah, duelist Bogor nambah dong!" kataku gembira sambil berjalan menemui Gian.

Tidak lama kemudian, aku sedang berduel bersama Gian, Ading, beserta teman-teman mereka yang mulai menjadi duelist. 'Ah, udah lama nggak duel sepuas ini...' pikirku gembira. 'Perasaan tadi kita mau ngejar Helda deh...' kata Shadow sweatdropped. *bzztt* Aku merasa seperti tersetrum begitu mendengar kata-kata Shadow.

"Oh iya!" teriakku tiba-tiba berdiri. Spontan, Gian dan yang lainnya terkejut melihatku. "Kenapa Bang?" tanya Ading kebingungan. "*sigh* Nggak... udah telat..." keluhku kembali duduk. "Emang ada kuliah lagi ya Kak?" tanya Gian. "Nggak, bukan soal kuliah kok..." jawabku lesu. Meskipun begitu, aku kembali berduel dengan mereka. 'Now I'm the one who pissed off.' protes Shadow.

* * *

Selasa, 8 September 2009  
Siang hari, 13.00  
Kampus IPB Cilibende

Seusai kuliah, banyak mahasiswa mulai keluar dari ruangan. Sementara beberapa mahasiswa berbicara dengan temannya atau berdiskusi dengan dosen. Kini aku benar-benar kesal dengan keadaan monoton seperti ini.

'This time for sure! Ku udah nggak peduli ada orang lain atau nggak. Ku pasti bakal ngomong ke Helda sekarang!' pikirku berpendirian tegas. 'Oh, how about yesterday? Dengan santainya berduel sampe lupa tujuan utama.' tanya Shadow mengingatkan kejadian kemarin. 'Ngg... yah, naikin Social Link 'kan juga penting...' jawabku sambil memainkan kedua telunjukku.

"Pokoknya sekarang ku bakal ngomong ke dia!" kataku sambil berdiri. "Ngomong sama siapa Gir?" tanya Hadi tiba-tiba muncul. "Eh, nggak! Ku cuma lagi debat sama Shadow." jawabku bohong. "He's lying." kata Shadow melalui mulutku. Aku langsung menutup mulutku.

"Oh, gitu... ngomong-ngomong, kita harus ke kost aku sekarang! Ada yang mau Adipta omongin, penting nih!" kata Hadi mengabaikan reaksiku. "Bisa tunggu bentar nggak? Ku ada perlu sama seseorang. Sekalian balikin daftar absen." kataku menahan Hadi. "Siapa?" tanya Hadi penasaran. "Yang jelas bukan dosen. Udah, kamu tunggu aja di tempat parkir. Nanti ku ke sana." jelasku menghindari pertanyaannya.

"Tapi Gir...". "Udah, tenang aja... ku pasti dateng kok!" kataku meyakinkan Hadi. "Ya udah... tapi kalo kamu nyariin Helda, percuma nyari di sini. Hari ini 'kan dia nggak masuk." jelas Hadi berjalan meninggalkanku. 'Eh?' otakku berusaha menyerap informasi yang baru saja kudapatkan.

"Apa tadi kamu bilang?" tanyaku memastikan. "Oh, jadi bener kamu lagi nyariin Helda?" kata Hadi balik bertanya. "Nyeh, forget it. Ayo kita berangkat sekarang." kataku menyerah.

* * *

Siang Hari, 13.30  
Kost Hadi-Adipta

Saat kami tiba di kost, suasana di dalam rumah masih sangat sepi. Akhirnya tidak ada suasana monoton seperti di kampus, tapi..."Mana? Katanya mau pada ngumpul, kok belum ada yang dateng?" komentarku kesal. "Ah, payah deh... pada ke mana sih?" kata Hadi menghiraukan komentarku. "Pasti lagi pada makan siang, sekarang 'kan udah jam setengah satu siang." tebakku.

"Bener juga kamu Gir! Aku sampe lupa kalo sekarang udah waktunya makan siang. Mau makan dulu nggak Gir?" tawar Hadi. "Kamu aja deh, ku lagi nggak nafsu makan." jawabku malas. "Aku juga masih kenyang sih... tadi pagi abis sarapan tiga piring nasi uduk." jelas Hadi sambil membuka pintu kost.

"Tumben cuma tiga, biasanya sampe lima kali nambah." sindirku. "Soalnya satu piring udah dimakan kucing." jelas Hadi. "Terus satunya?". "Dimakan kamu pas tiduran di lantai." ejek Hadi membuatku teringat kejadian Jumat lalu. "Ngomong apa barusan?" tanyaku dengan aura membunuh. "Nggak Gir, barusan aku liat kucing lagi makan di jalanan." jawabnya mengelak.

Begitu kami masuk, Hadi segera meletakkan tasnya dan mengganti pakaiannya sementara aku duduk di ruang tengah sambil menyalakan kipas angin. "Ah, adem..." kataku merasa sejuk sambil tiduran. "Jadi, kenapa waktu itu kamu jadi keset?" tanya Hadi selesai berpakaian.

"Bisa nggak kita lupain soal itu?" kataku tidak mau mengingatnya lagi. "Oh, jadi kamu lebih suka kalo aku tanya langsung soal Helda?" tanya Hadi mengetahui sumber masalahku. "How did you know?" tanyaku shock sambil bangun.

"Keliatan banget tau! Aku udah curiga dari hari pertama semester ini. Kalian berdua 'kan selalu berangkat bareng kalo kamu lagi bawa motor." jawab Hadi. "Ketahuan ya..." kataku lesu. "Jadi, apa masalahnya? Kamu ditolak sama Helda?" tebak Hadi. "*degg* Bu-bukan soal itu! Udah ku bilang dari dulu kalo ku sama dia cuma sahabat seperjalanan aja!" jelasku menyangkal tebakannya.

"Ah, yang bener...?" tanya Hadi tersenyum sinis. "Iya, beneran!" jawabku mengangguk berkali-kali. "Hoo... terus kenapa dong?" tanya Hadi masih penasaran. "Yah, ku nggak bisa jelasin detailnya. Yang jelas dia lagi marah sama ku sekarang." jawabku apa adanya. "Lalu kamu mau minta maaf ke dia tapi nggak pernah bisa, gitu 'kan?" tebak Hadi. 'Bull's eye' kata Shadow.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan menanggapi perkataan Hadi. "Kalo cuma gitu aja sih nggak usah dipikirin." kata Hadi berusaha menghiburku. "Tapi 'kan ku jadi nggak enak..." kataku resah. "Udah, tenang aja... nanti dia juga baik sendiri kok kayak dulu lagi. Cewek tuh butuh waktu buat memaafkan" jelas Hadi.

"Oh, gitu ya?" tanyaku polos. "Iya, kamu tungguin aja. Pasti nanti dia ngobrol lagi sama kamu kalo udah abis masa marahnya. Tapi aku nggak tau sampe kapan dia baru maafin kamu. Tergantung masalahnya juga sih." jawab Hadi. 'Tapi ini 'kan bukan masalah biasa...' pikirku ragu. "Makanya, kasih tau dong apa masalahnya! Aku 'kan udah kasih saran." kata Hadi mendesakku. "Uhh... um... gimana ya...?" kataku bingung.

"Hai Di, Gir! Sorry kelamaan, aku dipaksa makan siang dulu sih!" sapa Adipta tiba-tiba muncul. 'Ahh! Weton, you're a life saver!' pikirku lega. "Dasar Weton, makan siang nggak ngajak-ngajak!" protes Hadi. "Abis pas mau ngajakin, kalian berdua udah ngilang sih!" jelas Goman ikut masuk. "Oh, kamu juga dateng, Man!" kataku tidak menyangka.

"Iya dong, yang lainnya juga pada dateng kok! Masa rapat penting kayak gini nggak pada ngumpul?" kata Goman menunjuk ke arah teman-teman kami yang berada di luar. "Wah, bakal rame nih! Gir, siapin minuman!" perintah Hadi. "Beres boss!" kataku mengikuti alur suasana. "..." *dhuak* aku langsung menghajar Hadi begitu sadar. "Kenapa harus ku yang buat?" protesku kesal.

* * *

"Jadi udah lengkap nih?" tanya Adipta memastikan setelah semuanya masuk. Dia memperhatikan semua orang yang berada di dalam kost. Goman bersama Aziz dan Harry yang duduk di depan televisi. Di samping Harry ada Feby dan Nana yang duduk bersandar di bawah jendela. Sedangkan aku bersama Hadi duduk di sebelah Adipta yang berada di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Berhubung semuanya udah lengkap, kita mulai dari jadwal penjelajahan Tartarus." kata Adipta memulai rapat. "Karena kita libur sebulan lebih, perkembangan kita menjelajahi sarang shadows itu jadi terhambat. Makanya mulai sekarang aku buat target, kita akan terus menjelajahi Tartarus hingga ketemu Guardian shadows yang menjaga lantai tertentu." jelas Adipta.

"Tapi apa nggak terlalu capek kalo kita harus terus-terusan jalan sampe ketemu mereka? Apalagi mereka lebih kuat dari shadows biasa." kata Nana berpendapat. "Itulah sebabnya aku membagi kita menjadi dua kelompok. Grup pertama bertugas menejalajahi Tartarus sampe di lantai yang dekat Guardian shadows. Lalu grup berikutnya lanjutin penjelajahan sekaligus ngalahin mereka." jawab Adipta.

"Ide yang bagus, terus siapa yang jadi pemimpin grupnya?" tanyaku penasaran. "Itu tergantung siapa aja yang jadi anggotanya. Aku nggak akan maksa kalian untuk terus-terusan berada dalam grup yang sama. Biar kita lebih mengenal gaya bertarung setiap orang. Jadi kita bisa atur strategi disetiap situasi." jawab Adipta.

"Bentar Ton, grupnya ada berapa orang?" tanya Harry. "Empat orang, tiap orang punya elemental attack yang berbeda." jawab Adipta detail. "Kalo gitu ada yang ikut dua kali dong. Jumlah kita 'kan ada delapan orang. Dikurangin Olenk... eh, Feby, jadi bertujuh dong!" komentar Harry.

"Iya, aku tau... kalo aja ada satu Persona User lagi pasti jadi pas. Tapi setidaknya ada Anggir di sini." kata Adipta sambil menoleh kepadaku. "Eh, kenapa ku?" tanyaku bingung. "Karena kamu bisa dianggap dua orang. Shadow 'kan bisa bertarung meskipun berpisah denganmu. Selain itu, kamu bisa pake bermacam-macam skill." jawab Adipta.

"Iya ya... jadi kalo Anggir ikut, nggak masalah kalo grupnya cuma tiga orang. Malah lebih untung!" kata Hadi setuju. "Tapi kamu harus hati-hati juga Gir. Gimanapun juga, kamu nggak punya Persona, jadi kamu pasti lebih cepat capek dari yang lainnya karena terus bertarung dengan fisik sendiri. Apalagi energimu juga terbagi dua buat Shadow." kata Adipta memperingatkanku.

"Ya, itulah resiko jadi ANPersona User... ku paling paham soal itu." kataku mengerti. "Terus kapan kita ke sana?" tanya Aziz tidak sabar untuk beraksi. "Karena jadwal kuliah kita berubah, kita ke Tartarus tiap hari Rabu aja! Soalnya itu hari yang paling pas buat ku nginep." usulku. "Gimana, yang lain pada setuju nggak?" tanya Adipta. Semuanya terlihat tidak keberatan.

"Aku sih setuju aja... asal kamu nggak ngilang aja kayak waktu itu." komentar Hadi. "Yah... ku nggak janji sih, tapi ku usahain deh!" kataku meyakinkannya. "Nah, apa ada pertanyaan lagi?" tanya Adipta sebelum menutup rapat. "Um... sebenarnya sih ini nggak ada hubungannya sama Tartarus. Tapi aku penasaran sama mahasiswa pindahan yang ada di kelas kita." kata Feby mengutarakan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Oh, soal Ryan ya? Aku udah tanya ke Pak Pram. Emang aneh sih bisa ada mahasiswa pindahan di kelas kita, tapi dia bukan Persona User kok. Dia emang kebetulan ditransfer langsung dari kampus dia di Australia ke kampus kita. Dan dia langsung masuk ke tingkat dua karena mata kuliah kita baru fokus ke jurusan kita mulai semester ini." jelas Adipta.

"Begitu ya... abis aku ada rasa penasaran sih sama dia." kata Feby lega. "Jangan-jangan kamu naksir dia ya Feb?" goda Nana. Harry langsung shock. "Ah! Nggak kok! Jangan asal nuduh gitu dong! Emangnya kamu nggak ngerasa aneh sama dia?" kata Feby membela diri.

"Ya... ada sih... tapi emang mungkin aja 'kan kalo ada mahasiswa dari luar negeri yang pindah ke kampus kita." kata Nana. "Yang bikin aku makin penasaran justru hubungan dia sama Anggir." kata Adipta. "Ya, ku juga ngerasa kayak gitu. Ku emang kenal dia sih, tapi entah kenapa, ada sesuatu yang misterius pada dirinya." kataku berusaha mencari jawaban yang tepat.

"Sebenarnya ada satu hal lagi sih yang bikin ku penasaran." kataku teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya? Apaan tuh?" tanya Adipta. "Soal kelas kita. Kenapa kita semua bisa sampe sekelas kayak gini ya? Apa kalian nggak curiga?" tanyaku penasaran. "Oh, soal kelas... ini 'kan idenya Pak Pram, biar kita lebih gampang ngumpul dan ngatur waktu buat ke Tartarus. " jelas Adipta.

"Pantesan... abis kebetulan banget sih." kataku mengerti sambil mengambil botol minumku dari dalam tas. "Ngomong-ngomong Gir, emang kamu sebegitu penasarannya ya? Sampe bawa-bawa daftar absen kelas kita ke sini." tanya Aziz melihat daftar absen yang berada di dalam tasku. *brruuust* Aku langsung tersedak begitu sadar kalau aku lupa mengembalikan daftar tersebut.

"OH IYA! Ku lupa balikin absen!" teriakku histeris. Aku pun segera berlari keluar untuk mengembalikan daftar itu. "Hati-hati Gir, sekarang lagi mendung lho!" kata Goman memperingatkanku. "Tenang, ku bawa jas hujan kok!" jawabku sebelum meninggalkan kost Hadi.

* * *

Sore hari, 16.00  
Kampus IPB Cilibende

Untungnya kantor seketariat masih buka, sehingga aku dapat mengembalikan daftar absen dengan tenang. Jika tidak, bisa-bisa aku dibunuh oleh mahasiswa sekelas karena membuat absensi kami semua menjadi alpha.

'Terkadang ku benci sama peraturan di kampus ini. Kenapa sih absen harus diambil mahasiswa sendiri, bukan dari dosen.' gerutuku dalam pikiran.

'Ya, mau gimana lagi? Kehidupan itu nggak selalu menyenangkan.' respon Shadow.

'Ya, kayak sekarang. Ku terjebak di sini sendirian gara-gara ujan deres.'

'Katanya bawa jas hujan?'

'Bawa, tapi ku taruh di jok motor. Sementara tempat parkir jauh dari gedung ini.'

'Udah tau mau hujan, kenapa tadi nggak dibawa sekalian?'

'*sigh* beginilah hidupku...'

Aku hanya bisa berdiam diri di depan pintu masuk gedung sambil memperhatikan air hujan yang terus menerus berjatuhan dengan derasnya. Suasana kampus pun sedang sepi, mungkin karena jadwal kuliah untuk hari ini tidak terlalu padat. 'Man, this is suck!' pikirku lemas.

"Yah, udah ujan... deres lagi, jadi nggak bisa pulang deh!" kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba berada di sampingku. Merasa mengenali suara orang itu, aku pun menoleh ke sisi kiriku. "Hm?" orang tersebut juga menoleh ke arahku. Hal mengejutkan pun terjadi.

"WHOA!" teriak kami berdua terkejut. "Kenapa kamu ada di sini?" tanya kami bersamaan. Setelah kami berdua merasa agak tenang, aku kembali berbicara. "Hey, kok kamu di sini? bukannya tadi kamu nggak kuliah, Helda?" tanyaku penasaran.

Helda hanya terdiam, sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak ingin berbicara denganku. Bahkan dia menjaga jarak dariku. 'Great, di saat ku nggak nyariin, dia malah muncul. Sekarang apa yang harus ku lakukan?' pikirku panik. 'Calm down, will you? Bukannya kamu pengen ngomong sama dia?' kata Shadow menenangkanku.

"Izin." kata Helda pelan. "Huh?" aku tidak mendengar perkataannya barusan. "Aku abis kasih surat izin ke seketariat." jelas Helda. "Oh... emang kenapa tadi kamu nggak masuk?" tanyaku penasaran. "Bukan urusanmu." jawab Helda ketus. Aku terdiam sesaat.

"Yah, emang bukan urusanku sih... tapi yang jadi urusanku—" Helda langsung menatapku seakan-akan menyuruhku berhenti berbicara. "Kalo kamu emang pengen tau, besok malam temui aku di depan gerbang Tartarus." kata Helda. Melihat hujan mulai mereda, dia langsung berjalan keluar gedung, meninggalkanku dengan rasa bingung.

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

Rabu, 9 September 2009  
Dark Hour  
Gerbang Tartarus

*gluduk,gluduk* Suara petir kembali terdengar dari langit. "Kenapa kau lakukan semua ini?" tanyaku mencari tahu kebenaran tentang dirinya. "Udah aku bilang ini bukan urusanmu! Medusa, Garula!" jawab Helda mulai menyerangku. Dengan mudah aku dapat menghindari serangan tersebut.

"Setidaknya jelasin dong alasan kamu jadi kayak begini! Kamu sendiri 'kan yang nyuruh ku ke sini?" kataku berjalan mendekatinya. "Stop! Atau akan aku buat kau menderita!" ancam Helda. "Ku nggak akan berhenti sampe ku tau alasanmu." kataku mengabaikan ancamannya.

"Ku nggak akan nyerang deh! nih!" kataku melempar Evoker ke arah kaki Helda. 'What the hell are you thinking?' protes Shadow. 'Shut up and let me take care of this.' pikirku menyuruh Shadow diam.

Helda terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu, hingga akhirnya dia kembali berbicara setelah menendang Evokerku ke pinggir jalan. "Baiklah, berhubung kamu akan mati. Akan aku ceritakan sebagai cerita pengantar kematianmu!" jelas Helda.

"Oke, setidaknya ku nggak akan mati penasaran. Itu juga kalo nanti ku mati." kataku menghentikan langkahku. "So, spill it out!" kataku tidak sabar mendengar ceritanya. "Ngomong apa Gir?" tanya Helda tidak paham. "*sigh* Udah, mulai cerita aja..." keluhku mengingat kalau Helda masih jarang mendengar bahasa Inggris.

**

* * *

(Helda POV)**

**(Flashback 3 years ago)**

"Tengah malam." kataku saat terbangun dari tidurku. Aku melihat keadaan kamarku yang gelap, tetapi ada sedikit cahaya kehijauan yang membuatku masih dapat melihat benda-benda di sekitarku. 'Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku selalu bangun tengah malam ya?' pikirku turun dari tempat tidurku.

'Uh, tenggorokanku kering. Apa karena suhu udaranya?' pikirku merasa haus. Aku segera keluar dari kamarku untuk minum. _'Come.'_. "Eh?" entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku mendengar sebuah suara. Diliputi rasa penasaran, aku pun berjalan keluar rumah dan mencari asal suara tersebut.

"Hello, apa ada orang di sini?" tanyaku sambil berjalan perlahan-lahan. 'Kenapa tengah malam begini aku malah keluar sih?' tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. _'Three men at the left.' _lagi-lagi aku mendengar suara tersebut. "Siapa sih yang ngomong?" tanyaku mulai kesal.

Saat aku berjalan menuju rumah yang ada di sebelah kiriku. Aku melihat tiga orang di samping rumah tersebut. Merasa kaget dan takut, aku segera bersembunyi di balik tembok.

"Apa benar ini target kita, Jay?" kata seorang pria tinggi berbaju hitam. "Ya, benar. Sebaiknya kita selesaikan sekarang juga, sebelum waktu kita habis." jawab pria berkacamata yang membawa koper di tangan kirinya. "A-apa maksudnya? Siapa kalian?" tanya pria gemuk yang terlihat ketakutan.

Pria berbaju hitam itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sebuah pistol. "Maaf, kami tidak menerima pertanyaan standar." jawabnya langsung menembak pria gemuk itu *dor*. "Hah!" aku pun terkejut dan berjalan mundur perlahan-lahan agar tidak diketahui mereka.

*klenteng,klenteng* Sayangnya, kakiku tersandung sebuah kaleng minuman kosong hingga aku hampir terjatuh. "!" kedua pria itu mendengar suara kaleng itu dan mulai berjalan ke arahku. Panik, aku langsung berlari sambil berteriak. "Tolong! Ada pembunuhan!".

Tidak menyadari arahku berlari, aku pun menabrak sesuatu hingga terjatuh *bruk*. "Uuhh... apaan sih nih?" kataku kesakitan. _'Get out!'_ suara itu kembali memperingatkanku. Saat aku membuka mataku, aku terkejut melihat sosok monster berbentuk tangan yang memegang sebuah pedang besar di hadapanku.

"Kyaa! A-apa ini? Monster!" teriakku histeris. Monster itu mulai mengayunkan pedangnya ke arahku. _'Right side!'_ secara refleks aku segera merangkak ke kanan untuk menghindari serangannya. "Hei suara aneh! Aku harus gimana nih sekarang?" tanyaku makin panik.

'_Call me.__'_

"Apa?"

'_Call my name!'_

"Gimana caranya? Nama kamu siapa sih?"

'_Just call me from your heart! Or I kill you!'_

"Me-Medusa!"

Kini muncul sosok wanita berambut ular di hadapanku. "Garu!" wanita itu langsung menyerang monster itu dengan pusaran angin kecil hingga makhluk itu melemah dan melepaskan pedangnya. _'Tsk, too weak! Why you can't be more stronger?'_ protes wanita itu. "Kenapa juga aku harus jadi kuat?" tanyaku kesal.

Karena terlalu sibuk berdebat dengannya, monster itu pun kembali bangkit dan mulai mendekatiku. "Aaahh!" teriakku ketakutan. "Behemoth, Zionga!" tiba-tiba sebuah petir menyambar monster itu hingga musnah. Aku pun merasa lega untuk sesaat.

"Ho... ternyata kau juga Persona User ya?" tanya pria berbaju hitam yang tadi aku lihat. Aku kembali merasa ketakutan mengingat perbuatannya tadi. "Sepertinya dia telah melihat semuanya. Apa sebaiknya kita habisi dia?" tanya temannya. Aku makin merasa ketakutan hingga kakiku bergetar.

"Tidak. Kita tidak boleh menyerang wanita muda ini. Lagipula, sepertinya dia bisa membantu kita." jawab pria tinggi itu. "Membantu seperti apa? Bahkan dia tidak bisa menghabisi satu shadows lemah tadi sendirian." protes pria berkacamata.

"Tapi dia bisa melihat gerakannya. Sepertinya Persona miliknya bisa mengetahui kemampuan lawan. Itu bisa menjadi hal yang sangat bagus bagi kita." jelasnya. "Nah, siapa namamu, nona muda? Eh-!" tiba-tiba Medusa mulai terlihat aneh.

'_Die!'_ Medusa mulai bergerak dan menangkapku. "Aaahh! Lepaskan!" teriakku kesakitan. _'If you die, I'll free from your mind!'_ kata Medusa tersenyum kejam. Ular-ular di kepalanya mulai bergerak mendekatiku. "U-uh... jangan! Aku takut sama ular!" kataku ketakutan.

"Sepertinya dia belum bisa mengendalikan Personanya dengan baik." kata pria berkoper itu. "Berarti kita sama. Dan itulah yang membuat kita tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Behemoth!" monster yang berada di dekat pria itu segera memisahkanku dari Medusa.

"Jay, cepat berikan obat itu kepadanya!" perintah pria itu kepada temannya. "Haruskah? Persediaan kita tinggal dikit lho!" jelas pria satunya. "Sudah lakukan saja!" tegasnya. Dengan terpaksa, pria berkacamata itu berjalan mendekatiku dan mengeluarkan sebuah pill dari botol obat.

"Cepat telan!" perintah pria itu kepadaku. Awalnya aku tidak mau menurutinya, tetapi dia memaksaku menelan pill tersebut dengan membuka mulutku secara paksa. *uhuk,uhuk* Aku langsung terbatuk setelah menelan pill tersebut.

"Obat apa... ini?" tanyaku merasa mual. "Rasain aja sendiri." jawab pria berkacamata itu tidak mau tahu. Tiba-tiba tubuhku memanas dan sosok Medusa mulai menghilang. "Aaahh!" teriakku kepanasan. "Tenang aja, sebentar lagi juga ilang kok panasnya." jelas pria berbaju hitam kembali mendekatiku.

Setelah rasa panas itu hilang, tubuhku menjadi lemas. "Sepertinya efek berikutnya sudah mulai. Lebih baik kita biarkan dia istirahat dulu. Setelah itu baru kita buat kesepakatan." jelas pria tinggi itu tersenyum melihatku. 'Apa maksud... mereka...?' pikirku sebelum kehilangan kesadaranku.

**(End of Flashback)**

**

* * *

(Anggir POV)**

Rabu, 9 September 2009  
Dark Hour  
Gerbang Tartarus

"Setelah mereka menjelaskan semuanya. Aku pun bergabung bersama mereka untuk membantu mereka menghadapi shadows sekaligus mencari target mereka. Sebagai gantinya, aku memperoleh obat untuk menahan Medusa agar dia tidak lepas kendali." jelas Helda mengakhiri ceritanya.

'Lepas kendali... jadi Helda juga Persona User yang nggak bisa mengendalikan Persona secara penuh kesadarannya ya? Kasusnya sama dengan para Persona User dari grup Exon. Apa ada kaitannya ya?' pikirku setelah mendengarkan cerita Helda.

"Jadi, udah puas denger ceritanya?" tanya Helda. "Ya, tapi ada yang mau ku tanyain. Apa kamu juga pernah membunuh orang-orang yang jadi target kalian?" selidikku. "..." Helda terlihat ragu untuk menjawab.

"Aku nggak pernah membunuh mereka dengan tanganku sendiri. Tapi karena aku yang temuin lokasi mereka. Berarti sama aja aku penjahat yang bunuh mereka 'kan?" jawab Helda dengan nada suara tinggi. "*sigh* Begitukah? Jadi kamu menganggap dirimu jahat ya?" tanyaku meyakinkannya.

"Emangnya aku kurang jahat apa lagi? Udah puluhan orang mati gara-gara diriku! Aku bukan orang yang kamu kenal dulu!" teriak Helda histeris. "Kalo gitu ku tanya sekali lagi. Kenapa waktu itu kamu nyuruh ku pergi ninggalin kamu sebelum Dark Hour?" tanyaku masih penasaran.

*jtaarr* Sebuah petir menyambar di langit seakan-akan merobeknya. "Ah! Itu... karena..." kata Helda bingung dengan kelakuannya sendiri. "Kalo kamu emang benar jahat. Seharusnya kamu justru bawa ku kepada Aditya dan Jay 'kan? Bukan malah nyuruh ku pergi dari tempat pertemuan kalian." jelasku memahami tujuan Helda yang sebenarnya.

"Nggak! Aku nyuruh kamu pergi karena aku nggak mau kamu diliat keluargaku! Mereka nggak pernah kasih aku izin pergi sama cowok yang mereka nggak kenal. Lagian kalo ku emang baik, lalu kenapa aku menjebak Goman dan Aziz di kampus- ups!" kata Helda kelepasan.

"Nah! Ketahuan 'kan! Ternyata emang kamu yang jebak mereka! Padahal waktu ku telepon, kamu bilangnya nggak tau... Helda kejam ya..." kataku dengan nada bercanda. "Itu tau kalo aku emang kejam!" komentar Helda.

"Maksudku kejam karena nggak cerita yang sebenarnya kepadaku. Kamu jebak mereka biar Goman nggak dibunuh secara langsung sama kedua _'rekan kerja'_mu 'kan? Dan kamu pun udah tau kalo Goman juga Persona User, makanya kamu tenang-tenang aja ninggalin mereka berdua di Tartarus." jelasku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"K-kau... kenapa kamu bisa tau? Kamu baca pikiranku ya?" protes Helda. "Yah, anggap aja kita setimpal. Kamu tau rahasiaku, ku juga bisa tau rahasiamu. Meskipun mayoritas cuma tebakan sih... tapi benar 'kan?" jawabku santai.

"Lalu apa? Tetep aja kau nggak bisa ngubah kehidupanku yang penuh penderitaan ini! Kau nggak tau gimana rasanya tiap hari hidup dengan rasa takut akan dibunuh oleh Personanya sendiri!" kata Helda makin kesal. "Ya, ku emang nggak tau. Ku 'kan nggak punya Persona." jawabku asal bicara.

"Tapi bukan berarti ku nggak bisa merasakan penderitaanmu. Apa kamu lupa kalo ku juga punya _'Darkness'_? Bahkan dalam bentuk nyata." jelasku mulai berjalan. "Berhenti! Atau kau akan mati!" ancam Helda bersiap menyerangku.

"Dan kau tau apa yang membuatnya jadi nyata?" tanyaku serius. "Aku nggak peduli! Medusa, Magarula!". Beberapa pusaran angin terbentuk dan menghempaskanku ke udara. "Ugh! Not bad..." kataku berusaha berdiri dan kembali berjalan, mengabaikan rasa sakitku barusan.

"Da, membunuh orang bukanlah satu-satunya jalan keluar untuk bertahan hidup." jelasku berusaha meyakinkan Helda. "Diam kau! Kali ini aku serius! Medusa, Zandyne!" kata Helda kembali menyerang. 'Apa? Zandyne? Serangan macam apa itu?' pikirku kebingungan.

Tiba-tiba kakiku terasa berat dan kaku. Aku langsung terkejut begitu melihat kakiku mulai mengeras menjadi batu. "What the Heck?". 'Anggir!' teriak Shadow panik. "Baru tau ya? Seharusnya kau tau serangan ini dari melihat wujud Personaku." jelas Helda. "Medusa... nggak mungkin! Ku akan jadi batu!" kataku baru sadar.

"Benar, dengan begini semua ucapanmu barusan nggak ada artinya bagiku. Sekarang kau sadar 'kan kalo aku itu benar-benar jahat?" kata Helda tersenyum puas. "Tidak, kamu nggak mungkin seperti ini! Kamu terpaksa 'kan? Ini bukan dirimu yang sebenarnya 'kan?" kataku masih berusaha bergerak dengan susah payah.

"Lihatlah kenyataan di depan matamu! Lihat apa yang telah aku lakukan terhadapmu! Setelah merasakan seranganku, kau masih bisa bilang aku ini orang baik?" teriak Helda. Aku tetap berusaha berjalan mendekatinya.

Hingga akhirnya... "Satu-satunya hal yang ku lihat saat ini... seorang wanita... yang pertama kali menjadi sahabatku..." kataku berhasil menyentuh tangan Helda sesaat sebelum seluruh tubuhku menjadi batu. Aku pun mulai kehilangan kesadaranku dan rubuh bagaikan patung yang kehilangan keseimbangannya.

* * *

Entah sudah berapa lama aku menjadi batu. Dan sepertinya hujan mulai turun, karena aku merasakan beberapa tetesan air di kepalaku. 'Aneh, perasaan ku jadi batu deh. Kenapa ku bisa ngerasain tetesan air hujan ya?' pikirku penasaran.

Mendadak tubuhku mulai menghangat. Perlahan aku membuka mataku dan merasakan tetesan air hujan yang terus mengenai wajahku. Saat penglihatanku kembali normal, aku terkejut melihat wajah Helda tepat di atasku.

"Hm...? Helda?" kataku mulai berbicara. 'Wait, kenapa ku bisa bicara dan melihat? Ah, whatever...' pikirku sudah tidak peduli. Aku melihat Helda seperti sedang... menangis? Atau wajahnya basah karena tetesan air hujan?

"Anggir, kamu udah sadar?" tanya Helda terdengar kuatir. Aku pun segera bangun dan terduduk di sampingnya. "Ku... bisa gerak lagi? Gimana caranya?" tanyaku terkejut. "Aku tadi pake skill Amrita. Skill itu bisa sembuhin semua efek status negatif yang dimiliki seseorang." jelas Helda.

"Kamu nyembuhin ku? Hey, kamu nangis ya?" tanyaku tersenyum kecil. *dhuak* Helda langsung memukul wajahku. "Nggak! Mukaku basah gara-gara ujan kok!" jawab Helda memalingkan wajahnya.

"Auow... oke, oke... ku percaya deh! Tapi kenapa kamu...". "Aku sembuhin kamu biar kamu belajar dari kesalahan! Kali ini kamu aku lepasin, tapi lain kali—". "Wah, wah, wah... ternyata kau bersama dengan Helda lagi ya?" suara seorang pria menghentikan percakapan kami berdua. *jtaarr* Suara petir kembali terdengar di langit dan hujan pun semakin deras.

Aku segera berdiri dan melihat dua sosok pria yang sangat ingin aku hajar hingga mereka mati, Aditya dan Jay. "Kalian lagi!" kataku mulai kesal. "Helda, kenapa kamu lama banget sih bunuh dia? Kamu nggak mau klien kita protes lagi 'kan gara-gara kamu gagal menghabisi target" tanya Aditya.

"Target?" tanyaku bingung. Helda hanya terdiam mendengarkan perkataan Aditya. "Maksud kalian, ada orang yang mau ku mati?" tanyaku kepada kedua penjahat itu. "Udah jelaskan? Target kami malam ini adalah kau! Dan kali ini kami nggak akan gagal lagi!" jawab Jay sambil menodongkan pistol ke arahku.

"Tunggu!" tiba-tiba Helda berdiri dan menghalangi mereka. "Biar aku aja yang menghabisi dia! Kalian tunggu aja di tempat lain." kata Helda berusaha melindungiku. "Mau berapa lama lagi? Aku udah kasih kamu waktu setengah jam buat bunuh dia, dan hasilnya? Nihil!" kata Aditya meninggikan nada suaranya di bagian akhir perkataannya.

"Udah aku duga kalo kamu emang belum bisa membunuh orang. Cepat minggir, biar aku habisi dia!" perintah Jay. Tetapi Helda tetap tidak mau bergerak sama sekali. "Helda..." kataku kuatir. 'Cih, di saat begini ku malah nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain! Mana semua Arcana Card ada di dalam Evoker!' pikirku kesal. 'Nyesel 'kan? Siapa suruh buang-buang Evoker?' komentar Shadow.

"Kalo kamu nggak mau minggir, akan ku buat kamu minggir dengan paksa! Android, Ziodyne!". Sosok robot emas segera keluar dan memunculkan petir besar dari langit. "Helda, awas!" teriakku mendorong Helda agar terhindar dari petir tersebut. *dhuuarr* Petir itu langsung menyambarku yang menggantikan posisi Helda.

"Anggir!" teriak Helda panik. "Ghhuuaahh!" teriakku kesakitan. "Oh, bagus! Ini justru mempermudah masalahku. Mati kau! *dor*". Sebuah peluru berhasil mengenai badanku dan membuatku terjatuh. "ANGGIR!" teriak Helda histeris. 'Damn it! he's got me...' pikirku tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

*bruk* tubuhku pun kembali rubuh ke tanah. 'Anggir! Kamu masih bisa gerak 'kan?' tanya Shadow panik. 'Entahlah... serangan Ziodyne ditambah tembakan barusan... kayaknya ku nggak bakal bertahan deh.' pikirku pasrah.

'Kalo aja ku punya kekuatan untuk bertarung...' pikirku mencari cara. Lalu aku melihat jam tanganku. 'Darkness...'. 'Anggir, don't do it!' larang Shadow. 'Tapi ini satu-satunya cara buat mengalahkan mereka!' jelasku sambil menggerakkan tangan kiriku berusaha meraih jam tanganku. Tetapi rasa sakit yang aku rasakan membuatku kembali kehilangan kesadaran. 'No way... this isn't the end!'.

**Is this gonna be continue?**

* * *

**Maybe **yes, maybe not... perasaan ku sering banget deh bikin situasi kritis kayak gini. Semoga para readers nggak bosen dengan alur cerita begini.

Dan story chapter ini emang ku ambil berdasarkan storyline Junpei. Cuma ku buat lebih ribet aja. Come on, he deserve a cooler story! Dan satu-satunya kendalaku pas buat chapter ini: Terlalu banyak flashback plus perubahan hari! Hampir aja, ku salah kasih tanggal. Terkadang ku suka bingung sama ide ku sendiri yang suka berubah-ubah di setiap chapter. Tapi entah kenapa Shadow nggak komentar sama sekali soal ini...

Biarlah, kita cek **Review's Respond Time:**

1st, Shaneeta Chornichels:  
Shadow menghilang? Relakan saja! *slapped*

2nd, Ika Musume-geso siGANTENG:  
Oh, mirip ya? Pasti ceritanya juga keren. Btw... (Shadow: Siapa yang tsundere? Anak ini nggak akan ngerti masalah serius kayak gitu)

3rd, Mocca-Marocchi:  
Angger, just another Social Link character. And yes, he is also a key character. (Semua juga sih...)  
Stevy... ya, perannya sama kok!

4th, Satia Vathi:  
Nah, ini nggak kelamaan 'kan?

5th, Sync The Dragon Tempest:  
Soal hubungan Shadow dan Darkness... masih lama kok dibahasnya. Urusan yang satu ini aja belum selesai.

6th, LucyLucielle:  
Yang namanya Darkness selalu jadi masalah di tiap hati orang.  
Ku juga hampir tenggelam kok, untung bisa manjat lagi ke page 1! Jangan menyerah ya Lucy-san!

Lebih baik chapter yang ini ku tutup sendiri aja deh! Ku cuma punya dua tangan, jadi ku nggak mungkin triple facepalm. Okay, thanks for reading! And, um... happy new year! (masih belum terlalu telat 'kan?)  
(Shadow: Fail new year's greet)


	34. Chapter 32 Change of Heart

Disclaimer: All related things to Persona 3 and Persona Trinity Soul belong to ATLUS. Shadow the Hedgehog belongs to Sonic Team and SEGA. All things that have similiarities with character or name from other game, movie, anime, etc belong to their respective; And also my friends belong to themselves.

**

* * *

Chapter ****32 Change of Heart**

**(Third Person POV)**

Rabu, 9 September 2009  
Dark Hour  
Gerbang Tartarus

*jtaarr* Suara petir terdengar di langit dan hujan pun semakin deras. "Kalo kamu nggak mau minggir, akan aku buat kamu minggir dengan paksa! Android, Ziodyne!". Sosok robot emas segera keluar dan memunculkan petir besar dari langit. "Helda, awas!" teriak Anggir mendorong Helda agar terhindar dari petir tersebut. *dhuuarr* Petir itu langsung menyambarnya yang menggantikan posisi Helda.

"Mati kau! *doorr*" Jay segera menembak Anggir tanpa basa basi. "ANGGIR!" teriak Helda histeris. *bruuk* Anggir pun rubuh setelah terkena tembakan tersebut. 'No way... this isn't the end!' pikir Anggir sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya.

Dengan wajah penuh rasa ketakutan, Helda menyaksikan orang yang menganggapnya sahabat itu pingsan. Ya, dia belum mati. Tembakan Jay barusan hanya mengenai sisi kanan perutnya, tetapi darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya cukup banyak untuk membuatnya pingsan. Bahkan jika dibiarkan, Anggir pasti akan segera mati.

"Hm, belum mati ya? Helda, kalo kamu mau kami maafin, habisi dia dengan pistol yang ada di dekatmu itu!" perintah Aditya melihat sebuah psitol yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari posisi Helda yang terjatuh akibat dorongan Anggir.

"Pistol?" dengan rasa heran, Helda menolehkan kepalanya mencari-cari pistol di sekitarnya. Dia pun menemukan pistol tersebut di belakangnya. 'Ini... pistolnya Anggir 'kan? Oh iya, tadi dia sengaja melempar pistol ini untuk meyakinkanku.' pikir Helda sambil mengambil pistol tersebut.

Sesaat setelah Helda mengambil senjata tersebut, tiba-tiba dia melihat gambar-gambar di pikirannya. 'Ah! Ini 'kan... kenangan Anggir bersama orang-orang yang dia kenal! Kenapa aku bisa melihat hal ini?' pikir Helda bingung. 'Suprised, huh?' kata seseorang berbicara di dalam pikiran Helda.

'Eh? Siapa kau?' tanya Helda tidak mengenali suara tersebut. 'I'm just nobody for you. Tapi tidak bagi Anggir.' jawab suara itu. 'Apa maksudmu?' tanya Helda bingung. 'Maksudku... semua yang barusan kau lihat tidak ada artinya untukmu. Termasuk Anggir sendiri.' jelasnya.

'Itu... tidak benar... aku kenal beberapa orang yang ada di gambar itu.' kata Helda membela diri. 'Lalu apakah mereka ada artinya bagimu selain "orang yang aku kenal"?' tanya suara tersebut dengan nada sarkastik. Helda pun terdiam tanpa bisa menjawab.

'Just as I thought, mereka tidak ada artinya 'kan? Sama seperti orang-orang yang telah kalian bunuh demi kepentingan kalian sendiri. Dan sama seperti orang yang baru saja melindungimu dari serangan "rekan kerjamu" itu!' jelas suara itu dengan nada tinggi.

'I-itu... bukan, itu...' Helda kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas perkataan suara asing tersebut. 'What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?' sindir suara itu. 'Bukan aku! Aku sama sekali tidak pernah membunuh mereka! Aditya dan Jay yang melakukannya!' bantah Helda.

'Is that so...? Lalu apa bedanya jika kau tidak menolong para korban sama sekali? Padahal kau tau mereka tidak pantas mati dengan cara seperti itu. Oke, mungkin ada sebagian yang pantas untuk dibunuh, tapi bukan berarti apa yang kalian lakukan itu benar!' jelas suara tersebut dengan sedikit ralat.

'Lalu aku harus gimana? Aku juga melakukan semua ini karena terpaksa! Biar aku juga nggak mati dibunuh oleh Personaku sendiri. Aku nggak pernah minta punya kekuatan mengerikan ini! Aku juga nggak mau hidup kayak gini!' jelas Helda frustasi. 'Heh, ternyata pemikiranmu sama sekali berbeda dengannya.' kata suara itu seakan-akan tersenyum. 'Apa maksudmu?' tanya Helda penasaran.

"Helda, kenapa bengong? Cepat berdiri dan bunuh anak itu!" teriak Aditya menyadarkan Helda kembali ke dunia nyata. "Huh? Oh... iya..." kata Helda sambil berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Anggir yang masih pingsan. Perlahan-lahan Helda mengarahkan pistol itu kepada pemuda tersebut.

'Apa benar itu satu-satunya cara untuk bertahan hidup? Hukum rimba tidak selalu benar, lagipula ini bukan rimba biasa, tetapi rimba kehidupan yang pasti akan dialami setiap orang selama mereka hidup. Kalian, manusia, pasti memiliki cara untuk mengatasi masalah dengan caranya masing-masing. Dan pasti ada cara lain selain jalan kekerasan.' suara asing itu kembali terdengar, berusaha meyakinkan Helda akan perbuatannya.

Kata demi kata yang diucapkan suara asing tersebut didengarkan dan dipahami dengan baik oleh Helda. Dia pun mulai sadar bahwa selalu ada jalan lain yang lebih baik. 'Kalo gitu apa yang harus aku lakukan?' tanya Helda berusaha mencari jawaban yang terbaik untuknya.

'Kalo menurutmu Persona milikmu yang menyebabkan semua masalah ini. Bunuh saja dia.' jawab suara tersebut dengan nada datar. 'Ngomong sih gampang, tapi kau tau resikonya 'kan?' protes Helda. 'Trust him, like what he did to you.' jelas suara itu. Helda pun terdiam. '... nama. Siapa namamu?' tanya Helda penasaran.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Kita tidak punya waktu seharian! Cepat tembak dia!" perintah Jay tidak sabar. Merasa yakin dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya, Helda mengangkat pistol yang dipegangnya dan mengarahkannya.

'You will find it out later.' kata suara itu tetap merahasiakan identitasnya. 'Hee... gitu ya...? Oke, aku akan coba untuk kembali mempercayai orang lain.' kata Helda sambil tersenyum kecil sebelum menarik pelatuknya.

* * *

"Medusa, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu."

"Oh, akhirnya kau mau berbicara denganku lagi ya? Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?"

"Kalo kamu memang Personaku, wujud dari kepribadianku selama ini. Kenapa kau berusaha membunuhku?"

"Aku tidak ingin membunuhmu."

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu memaksaku?"

"Aku memaksamu karena itulah gambaran dirimu yang sebenarnya. Kau tidak pernah bisa menerima dirimu sendiri. Itu sama saja kau tidak mengakui diriku 'kan?"

"Oh... jadi itu sebabnya... Tapi aku memang tidak menyukai diriku yang bodoh ini. Aku selalu mempercayai orang lain dengan sepenuh hatiku. Aku tidak mau terus menerus seperti ini."

"Mempercayai orang lain merupakan hal yang baik, tidak ada salahnya menaruh harapan pada mereka."

"Tetapi saat aku mempercayai mereka, mereka selalu menyakitiku dan merusak harapanku."

"Nah, disaat seperti itulah kau harus belajar untuk berhati-hati dalam mempercayai seseorang."

"Tapi aku selalu terjatuh ke dalam lubang yang sama. Meskipun aku tau mereka tidak bisa dipercaya. Dan akhirnya aku pun memutuskan untuk tidak lagi mempercayai orang lain."

"Kalo begitu, kenapa kau tidak mencari orang yang sama sepertimu. Orang yang mudah percaya dan ingin bisa dipercaya."

"Memangnya ada orang yang seperti itu? Bukankah setiap orang itu berbeda?"

"Itu benar, tetapi bukan berarti tidak ada orang yang tidak memiliki sifat yang mirip denganmu."

"Benarkah? Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa orang tersebut."

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau seperti apa orangnya."

"Kalo begitu Medusa, maukah kau membantuku mencarinya?"

"Tentu, yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah mempercayai dirimu sendiri dan memberi kesempatan kepada orang tersebut."

"Baiklah, akan aku coba."

"Kalo begitu, mulailah dari mempercayai dia."

"Maksudmu Anggir? Tetapi dia hampir..."

"Ya, memang dia hampir mati. Tetapi masih ada cara untuk menyelamatkannya. Asal kau mau mengambil resikonya."

"Apa itu?"

"Apa kau tetap mau menolongnya meskipun harus mengorbankan dirimu?"

"Um... ya. Tekadku sudah bulat! Aku ingin berubah dan membayar semua kesalahanku meski harus aku bayar dengan nyawaku sendiri."

"Nggak semudah itu lho. Meskipun kau melakukannya, belum tentu semua kesalahanmu akan dimaafkan."

"Aku tau... tapi setidaknya aku bisa menyelamatkan satu temanku."

"Baguslah... apa kau sudah siap?"

"Ya! Medusa, pinjamkan kekuatanmu!"

"Oh, tetapi jangan panggil aku Medusa lagi."

"Eh? Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

"Panggil saja aku..."

* * *

Tiba-tiba Helda mengarahkan pistol yang dipegangnya ke kepalanya. Hal ini mengejutkan kedua anggota Strega yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya. "Hei, a-apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Aditya kebingungan. "Anggir, aku akan coba untuk mempercayaimu." *doorr*

Di luar dugaan, bukan darah yang keluar dari kepala Helda, melainkan serpihan kaca yang kemudian bermanifestasi menjadi Persona. "Datanglah, Lumina!" teriak Helda memanggil Persona barunya.

Kini dihadapan Helda muncul sosok wanita dengan jubah pink yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Rambut wanita itu juga ditutupi tudung pink yang bagian atas kepalanya terdapat dua tonjolan dari kepangan rambutnya. Dan di bagian dadanya terdapat lambang hati yang melambangkan Arcana Persona tersebut, the Lover.

"Lumina, Recarm!" Persona tersebut segera mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mengeluarkan beberapa helai bulu yang berjatuhan di tubuh Anggir. Peluru yang berada di dalam perutnya pun keluar dan lukanya mulai tertutup.

Perlahan-lahan mata pemuda tersebut mulai terbuka. "Ugh, what the... ku masih hidup ya?" kata Anggir mulai sadar. "Anggir, kamu nggak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Helda berusaha membantunya duduk. "Antara iya dan nggak sih... yang namanya ditembak mana mungkin nggak apa-apa." komentar Anggir.

Helda langsung murung mendengar ucapannya. "Tapi bukan berarti ku keberatan. Ku sendiri kok yang cari masalah." jelas Anggir berusaha menghibur Helda. Helda pun tersenyum sesaat sebelum badannya terjatuh. Secara refleks Anggir segera menahan tubuhnya.

"Hey! Kamu kenapa?" tanya Anggir panik. "Jangan kuatir, kayaknya aku kecapekan gara-gara pake skill Recarm barusan." jawab Helda lemah. "Wah, wah, wah... sepertinya kau sudah terpengaruh olehnya ya, Helda? Sayang sekali..." kata Aditya menarik perhatian mereka.

"Aku kira kau bisa berguna bagi kami untuk mencari para target dan para Persona User sok tau itu. Tapi ternyata hubungan kita hanya sampai di sini." kata Jay kesal. "Kalo peluru nggak cukup buat menghabisi kalian berdua. Gimana kalo aku buatkan kalian upacara kematian? kalian berdua bisa menikmati sisa hidup kalian dalam kobaran api! Android, Agidyne!" perintah Jay.

Persona berbentuk robot emas itu segera menyemburkan api besar kepada kedua mahasiswa IPB tersebut. Tetapi Anggir segera berdiri dan menahan serangan tersebut dengan punggungnya *blaarr*. Setelah mengenai tubuhnya dan membakar bagian belakang bajunya, serangan api tersebut langsung menghilang.

"Nggak mungkin! Harusnya tubuhmu langsung terbakar begitu terkena seranganku." kata Jay terkejut. Anggir hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengangkat pistol di tangan kanannya. "Heh, Arcana Change, Devil Arcana." kata Anggir datar.

"Sejak kapan kau mengambilnya?" tanya Jay melihat pistol yang Anggir pegang. "Kapan-kapan." jawab Anggir bercanda. "Terserahlah! Apa kau pikir kau bisa menghadapi kami berdua dengan keadaanmu saat ini? Apalagi kau sendirian." tantang Jay.

'I hate to admit it, tapi apa yang dia bilang itu benar. Tubuhmu baru saja sembuh dari luka tembakan, ditambah serangan api barusan. Menghadapi mereka berdua dengan kondisi tubuh seperti ini hanya akan memperburuk keadaan.' jelas Shadow memperingatkan Anggir.

'I know... tapi setidaknya ku nggak sendirian 'kan?' kata Anggir tidak peduli. 'Hmph, you're right.'. "Heh, kacamata bulet! Apa yang kau bilang itu benar. Kecuali...*praangg*... soal ku sendirian. Karena ku nggak pernah sendirian." kata Anggir sambil memanggil Shadow.

"Arcana Weapon!" teriak duo personality itu mengeluarkan senjata mereka. "Helda, just stay here. We will take care of them!" perintah Anggir. Mereka berdua segera berlari menuju lawan mereka. "Shadow, kamu urus si muka pucat. Biar ku yang urus si kacamata bulet." perintah Anggir.

"Seenaknya aja memanggilku kacamata bulet! Kau sendiri juga pake kacamata!" protes Jay bersiaga. "Maaf ya, tapi bentuk kacamataku kotak tuh!" jelas Anggir menyerang Jay. Tetapi Android segera muncul dan menahannya dengan tangan logamnya.

"Cih, cepet juga..." kata Anggir sebelum melompat dan menendang sisi kiri robot tersebut *teengg*. "Aaoouuww..." kata Anggir merasa kakinya kesakitan. "Hahaha! Dasar bodoh, seluruh tubuhnya dilapisi emas. Tendangan manusia biasa nggak akan bisa menggoresnya." jelas Jay tertawa puas.

"Oh well, ku cuma ngetes kok." kata Anggir kembali menebaskan pedangnya ke tangan Android. "Percuma, serangan biasa kayak gitu juga..." belum selesai Jay berbicara, aliran listrik keluar dari pedang Anggir dan melelehkan lapisan emas tersebut.

"Apa yang..." kata Jay shock. Tidak mau menunggu lebih lama, Anggir kembali menebas tangan Android yang meleleh hingga terputus. "'kan udah ku bilang ku tadi cuma ngetes. Pas pertama nyerang tadi 'kan ku pake sisi pedangku, bukan bagian mata pisaunya. Makanya nggak ada aliran listriknya." jelas Anggir tersenyum. "Dan jangan lupa, listrik bisa memanaskan emas hingga meleleh." tambahnya.

* * *

*dor,dor,dor* Di sisi lain, Shadow dan Aditya saling beradu tembakan. 'Kalo cuma begini nggak ada habisnya. Ku harus menyerangnya dari dekat.' pikir Shadow bersembunyi di balik pohon besar. Tiba-tiba batang pohon itu terbelah dan merobohkan bagian atasnya. Untungnya Shadow cukup cepat untuk menghindar.

"Aku mulai bosan kalo cuma main tembak-tembakan. Kalo begini lebih enak 'kan?" kata Aditya yang berada di balik pohon bersama Personanya. "Oh, I can say the same thing for you. Agi!" kata Shadow mengeluarkan api dari pistolnya. Api tersebut berhasil mengenai Behemoth, tetapi monster itu tidak merasa kesakitan.

"Ck, serangan kecil seperti itu nggak mempan buat Behemoth." jelas Aditya. "I know, that's why I'm here." kata Shadow tiba-tiba berada di samping Aditya sambil menodongkan pistolnya. "You..." kata Aditya terkejut. "This is the end for you! *dhuuakk*" mendadak tubuh Shadow terpental akibat pukulan Behemoth.

"Ugh... I let my guard down." kata Shadow masih bisa mendarat dengan baik meskipun tubuhnya terseret. Shadow segera berlari mengelilingi Aditya, mencari celah untuk menyerang sambil sesekali bersembunyi.

"Oh, sekarang kita bermain petak umpet ya? Boleh juga... Behemoth, Deathbound!". Persona berbentuk monster biru itu segera memukul tanah dan menggetarkan permukaan tanah di sekitarnya. Shadow pun kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh. 'Damn it! He is too strong! Or... is it me who getting weaker?' pikir Shadow bingung.

* * *

"Nah, berhubung Personamu udah terbelah-belah jadi logam rongsokan. Kini giliranmu yang ku belah!" kata Anggir berlari menghadang Jay. Tetapi Jay hanya tersenyum sinis. "Jangan senang dulu...".

*dhuuakk* Sesuatu menyerang Anggir dan menjatuhkannya dari belakang. "Guh, apa itu?" tanya Anggir shock sambil menoleh ke belakang. Beberapa bagian tubuh Android yang telah Anggir hancurkan berterbangan dan mulai menyerangnya. "What the Heck?" teriak Anggir berusaha menghindar. Tetapi gerakan potongan logam tersebut terlalu cepat untuk dihindari semua.

"Huuaahh!" teriak Anggir kesakitan menerima serangan bertubi-tubi dari logam-logam yang berterbangan tersebut. "Hm, jangan menanggap remeh Persona milikku. Yang namanya robot, selama mesin utamanya tidak rusak, maka tubuhnya masih bisa bergerak." jelas Jay sambil memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya.

"Cih... *haah* tau gitu ku...*haah* ancurin sampe nggak bersisa deh...*haah*" kata Anggir kehabisan nafas. "Jay, cukup main-mainnya. Kita selesaikan saja mereka sekarang!" teriak Aditya memerintahkan patnernya. "Setuju, aku juga udah capek ngurusin anak ingusan ini." kata Jay sependapat.

"Android, kembalilah seperti semula.". Kepingan tubuh Android segera menyatu dan kembali membentuk tubuhnya seperti semula tanpa goresan. 'Seranganku tadi jadi sia-sia deh...' pikir Anggir lesu. Anggir berusaha bergerak, tetapi tubuhnya terlalu lelah untuk mengikuti kemauannya.

"Terlalu lelah untuk bergerak ya? Sini aku bantu. Android, Gold Punch!". Kedua tangan Android menyatu dan membesar. Robot itu segera melepaskan tangannya yang meluncur dan memukul telak Anggir hingga terpental.

"Behemoth, Garudyne!". Persona milik Aditya itu segera meniupkan pusaran angin raksasa yang menyedot Shadow dan mementalkannya ke udara.

Kedua protagonis itu pun terjatuh di tempat yang sama dan saling bertubrukan. "Aouch!". "Sial, mereka terlalu kuat!" komentar Anggir. "I'm seconded with you. Are we this... weak?" kata Shadow tidak percaya.

"Inilah akhir dari kalian berdua! Behemoth, Megidola!" sebuah bola cahaya muncul dan meledakkan tempat Anggir dan Shadow berada *dhuuaarr*. Ledakan tersebut cukup besar untuk menghancurkan jalanan hingga menyisakan lubang besar. Setelah debu akibat ledakan tersebut menghilang, kedua korban ledakan telah menghilang tanpa bekas.

"Akhirnya mereka mati juga..." kata Jay lega. "Tidak, masih belum..." kata Aditya melihat ke belakang lubang ledakan. Jay yang penasaran pun ikut melihat ke arah yang sama. Di belakang lubang besar tersebut terlihat Anggir dan Shadow yang selamat oleh Helda bersama Personanya, Lumina.

"Jadi kini kau benar-benar berpihak kepada mereka ya?" teriak Aditya kepada Helda. "Dari dulu aku juga nggak mau kerja sama kalian! Aku ngikutin kalian cuma buat cari cara biar aku nggak dibunuh Personaku sendiri. Tapi sekarang semuanya udah berubah, aku akan membalas semua kejahatan kalian! Lumina, Magarula!".

Dua pusaran angin muncul dari bawah Jay dan Aditya, tetapi mereka berdua berhasil menghindarinya. "Kau jarang bertarung, mana mungkin kau bisa melawan kami berdua!" tantang Jay. "Aku nggak akan menahan diri lagi!" kata Helda kesal.

Aliran udara disekitar mereka mulai berubah drastis dan menimbulkan hujan yang sedang berlangsung menjadi lebih deras. Awan-awan pun mulai membentuk gelombang melingkar di langit yang terpusat tepat di atas kedua anggota Strega.

"Lumina, Phanta Rhei!" perintah Helda. Angin yang dari tadi hanya berputar-putar kini mendadak memberikan tekanan udara kepada kedua antagonis tersebut. Mereka pun tidak bisa bergerak dan tersungkur ke tanah. "Serangan macam apa ini?" kata Jay tidak percaya.

Lumina mengangkat tangannya yang mengakibatkan tekanan udara berubah ke atas dan mementalkan kedua lawannya. Tetapi Persona milik mereka berhasil menahan pemiliknya dan membuat mereka mendarat dengan aman.

"Kurang ajar! Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa sekuat ini, Helda. Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa menang hanya dengan serangan barusan. Bersiaplah untuk mati!" kata Aditya bersiap menyerang.

"Bufula!". "Agilao!" kedua serangan tersebut mendadak muncul dan menyerang Jay dan Aditya dari belakang. Mereka berdua pun terkena telak dan tersungkur ke tanah. "Siapa itu?" tanya Aditya kesal sambil menoleh ke belakang.

"Siapa? Jelas orang yang mau balas dendam sama kalian berdua!" kata seorang pria berbadan besar. "Ya, pertarungan kita yang waktu itu masih belum selesai! Gue nuntut ronde kedua!" tambah pria berjenggot hitam yang berdiri di sampingnya. Di sisi mereka berdua terdapat dua Persona berbentuk Gorila putih dan Kera hitam.

"Goman, Harry!" teriak Anggir mengenali mereka berdua. "Cih, ternyata bantuan mereka sudah datang." kata Jay kesal. "Ah, kami berdua cuma kebetulan lewat kok!" jelas Goman. "Ya, kami baru aja selesai jalan-jalan ngabisin shadows di luar Tartarus." tambah Harry.

"Baiklah, kalo kalian emang mau mati, akan kami habisi kalian semua seka—" tiba-tiba Jay menahan Aditya. "Tunggu dulu, kita tidak boleh gegabah dengan melawan mereka. Pasti yang lainnya akan segera datang." jelas Jay. Aditya pun hanya bisa menahan amarahnya.

"Kali ini kalian menang, tapi saat kita bertemu lagi, kalian semua akan menemui ajal kalian. Terutama kalian berdua!" kata Aditya sambil menunjuk Goman dan Anggir. "Sampe ketemu lagi, berandalan!" kata Jay melempar sebuah bola yang bersinar dan melenyapkan mereka berdua.

"Justru kalian yang pengecut! Balik sini, biar gue abisin kalian!" teriak Harry begitu melihat lawannya menghilang. "Udahlah Har, biarin aja mereka kabur." kata Goman menahan Harry. Mereka berdua segera berlari menuju ke tempat ketiga teman mereka berada.

"Hei Gir, Dow, lu berdua pada nggak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Harry kuatir. "Yah... lumayan sakit sih..." jawab Anggir jujur. "Lho, kok ada Helda di sini?" tanya Goman kebingungan melihat Helda. Helda hanya bisa terdiam, dia belum memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan tentang keberadaan dirinya di Dark Hour.

"Ceritanya panjang." jawab Anggir singkat. "Kamu Persona User juga, Da?" tanya Goman penasaran. 'Duh, kalo yang lain nanti pada nanyain aku jawab apa?'. "Uh, iya..." jawab Helda agak gugup karena terlalu memikirkan masalah dirinya.

"Yang lain pada di mana? Di dalam Tartarus?" tebak Anggir. Goman dan Harry menanggapinya dengan anggukan. "Anehnya nggak lama sebelum kita ketemu, kami nggak bisa denger suara Feby. Makanya kami langsung balik ke sini. Eh, nggak taunya malah ketemu kalian sama Strega." jelas Goman.

"Oh, maaf! Itu gara-gara skill Stealth Personaku masih berfungsi. Sebentar ya... Lumina, Stealth Off!". Tiba-tiba di sekeliling mereka terlihat jaring-jaring merah yang tadinya tidak terlihat. Kemudian jaring-jaring tersebut putus dan menghilang. "Nah, sekarang pasti udah bisa." jelas Helda.

'Stealth... kemampuan untuk menghilangkan keberadaan ya? Jadi ini sebabnya waktu itu aku tidak pernah menyadari keberadaan kekuatan Strega sedikitpun.' pikir Shadow memperoleh jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri soal Strega.

"_Halo, Goman, Harry, kalian bisa mendengarku?_" kini suara Feby mulai terdengar oleh Goman dan Harry. "Yoi say, jelas banget kok!" jawab Harry. "_Syukurlah, emang apa yang terjadi? Kok tadi komunikasi kita bisa keputus_? Aku sampe kuatir soal kalian." tanya Feby kuatir.

"Oh, nggak ada apa-apa kok. Kita cuma ketemu dua bajingan plus dua temen kita dan satu landak item yang suka ngomong pake bahasa Inggris." jelas Harry asal bicara. "_Maksudnya?_" tanya Feby tidak mengerti.

"Susah deh kalo nanya ke si Setan. Mendingan kalian segera keluar biar lebih jelas." usul Goman yang diprotes oleh Harry. "_Oke, kebetulan yang lainnya juga udah selesai. Sebentar lagi kami ke sana._" kata Feby mengikuti usulnya. Komunikasi mereka pun terputus.

**

* * *

(Anggir's POV)**

Selagi menunggu, hujan darah yang sejak tadi turun membasahi daerah di sekitar Tartarus pun akhirnya reda. Dan tidak sampai lima menit, sisa anggota SEES yang tadi berada di dalam Tartarus, kini telah keluar dan bertemu dengan kami.

"Anggir, ke mana aja sih kamu? Kita semua pada nyariin kamu tau!" tanya Hadi begitu melihatku. "Well sorry, ku tadi ada urusan sama seseorang." jawabku sambil melirik ke Helda. "Kenapa Helda ada di sini?" tanya Adipta. "Besok-besok deh ku jelasin." jawabku singkat. Untuk saat ini aku tidak mau memikirkan soal Helda=Strega.

"Kamu abis bertarung ya? Kok belakang baju kamu kebakar?" tanya Aziz. "Ya, ku tadi nahan serangan api yang lumayan kuat. Ugh, sekarang sakitnya baru terasa." jawabku merasakan panas dan perih di punggungku. "Sini, biar aku heal!" kata Nana dan Helda berbarengan. Keduanya pun terkejut melihat reaksi mereka yang bersamaan.

"Iya, tolong diheal ya!" kataku mengabaikan kekagetan mereka sambil membalik badanku. "Um, siapa nih yang mau heal Anggir? Aku aja atau kamu, Na?" tanya Helda. "Udah, kamu aja. Lagian 'kan kamu yang tau mana aja yang luka pas Anggir bertarung." jawab Nana. "Oh, oke." respon Helda.

"*plaakk* Ah, luka gitu aja pake minta diheal! Payah kamu Gir!" kata Hadi tiba-tiba menepuk punggungku. "Aaahh! Sakit tau!" teriakku kesakitan sambil mengejar Hadi. "Yah, berhubung misi kita hari ini udah selesai, mendingan kita balik ke kost sekarang." kata Adipta menarik perhatian semua orang.

"Oh iya, Helda, kamu nginep di mana? Kamu nggak ngekost 'kan?" tanya Feby. "Eh, iya..." jawab Helda. "Kalo gitu kamu nginep di kost kita aja. Daripada pulang malam-malam begini sendirian." usul Feby. "Nggak ngerepotin nih?" tanya Helda memastikan.

"Soal kayak gitu sih nggak usah dipikirin! Udah ikut kita aja!" kata Nana meyakinkannya. "Ya udah deh, boleh juga." kata Helda akhirnya mau. "Kalo gitu kita balik duluan ya, guys!" pamit Nana. "Ya, besok jangan sampe pada telat kuliah lho!" peringat Adipta.

"Bukannya yang suka telat justru kamu ya...?" sindir Hadi kepada Adipta. "Ya, makanya nanti kita langsung tidur pas sampe kost. Biar besok kalian bisa bangunin aku kalo masih tidur." jelas Adipta. "Capek deh... Dasar Weton! Hobinya telat melulu!" komentar Harry. Kami semua langsung tertawa mendengarnya.

* * *

Kamis, 10 September 2009  
Sore Hari, 17.00  
Kost Hadi-Adipta

Setelah kami selesai kuliah hari ini. Seluruh anggota SEES berkumpul di kost Hadi-Adipta untuk membicarakan tentang kejadian semalam. Dan aku yakin mereka pasti penasaran kenapa Strega kembali muncul, dan juga…. soal Helda.

Hadi dan Adipta sudah tiba lebih dulu daripada yang lainnya. Sementara aku tiba bersama Helda, yang terlihat kuatir. Kami berdua pun masuk ke dalam kost dan duduk sambil menunggu yang lain datang.

'Duh, ku harus bilang apa nih sama yang lainnya?' pikirku bingung.

'Kenapa malah kamu yang pusing? Ini 'kan urusannya Helda.' tanya Shadow.

'Iya sih…. tapi ku 'kan sebenernya udah tau duluan soal dia.'

'Kamu sendiri 'kan yang milih buat rahasiain soal itu.'

'Masalahnya kalo nggak kayak gitu, Helda nggak akan ada di sini.'

'Yah, kita liat aja apa yang bakal terjadi sebentar lagi.'

Begitu yang tiba, kami semua duduk di atas tikar yang baru saja digelar oleh Hadi yang dibantu olehku. Posisi duduk kami membentuk setengah lingkaran dengan Adipta sebagai pusatnya. Di sisi kanan Adipta ada Goman, Aziz, aku dan Helda yang berada paling dekat dengan pintu keluar. Sementara di sisi kiri ada Hadi, Harry, Feby dan Nana.

"Semuanya udah ngumpul 'kan?" tanya Adipta memulai rapat. Kami semua hanya mengangguk, lalu dia kembali berbicara. "Kalo gitu Anggir, ceritain dong kenapa kamu semalam malah ngilang, dan nggak ikut kami ke Tartarus?" tanya Adipta kepadaku. "Um…. Gimana ya…?" kataku ragu.

"Kok gimana? Emangnya semalam kamu ngapain pergi sendirian?" tanya Hadi memperjelas pertanyaan Adipta. "Well, ku pergi buat ketemu sama Helda." kataku mulai bercerita. "Ngapain Gir? Mau nembak Helda ya?" tanya Aziz bercanda *dhuak*.

"Nggak, ku cuma beresin masalah antara kami berdua kok." jawabku menghiraukan Aziz setelah memukul wajahnya dengan punggung tangan kananku. "Emang ada masalah apaan?" tanya Goman penasaran.

Aku menatap Helda sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Biasa…. perbedaan pendapat. Tapi sekarang kayaknya udah beres." jawabku simple. "Okelah kalo kamu nggak mau ceritain masalah kalian, tapi kenapa Strega bisa muncul saat kalian bertemu? Nggak mungkin mereka cuma kebetulan lewat." selidik Adipta.

"Aku jadi target mereka, sama kayak Goman." jelasku. Semua teman-temanku terkejut mendengarnya. "Hah, ada juga ya orang yang mau lu mati? Pasti lu pernah ngerjain tuh orang sampe kesel." komentar Harry. "Dunno, kalo soal ngerjain sih…. cuma relatif terdekatku yang biasa ku kerjain. Ku aja sampe sekarang nggak ngerti kenapa mereka juga mau bunuh Goman." jelasku dengan jujur.

"Kalo aku…. mungkin ada orang yang mau balas dendam kepada Ayahku dengan cara membunuhku." jelas Goman menundukan kepalanya. "Bisa jadi, soalnya kejadian enam tahun yang lalu itu menghasilkan banyak korban. Apalagi Ayahmu orang terkenal." kata Adipta memahami maksud Goman.

"Bahkan ada satu orang di sini yang sebenarnya juga punya dendam kepada Ayahmu." tambah Nana sambil menatap Hadi. "Ya…. emang sih, sampe sekarang aku masih belum bisa memaafkan Ayahmu. Tapi bukan berarti aku ingin kamu mati." kata Hadi mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

Tanpa diduga, suasana di dalam kost pun menjadi suram akibat topik pembicaraan ini. "Euh guys…. gimana kalo kita ganti topik?" saran Aziz berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Aziz benar. Kalo gitu Helda, bisa kamu jelasin kenapa kamu juga jadi Persona User?" tanya Adipta to the point. Inilah saat-saat yang tidak kuharapkan.

Helda terlihat ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Aku pun mengambil inisiatif dengan menjawabnya. "Dia sama kayak teman-teman SMA-ku, Personanya muncul sendiri pas ketemu shadows." jawabku bohong.

"Bener kayak gitu Da?" tanya Adipta memastikan. "Nggak." respon Helda mengejutkanku. "_What the heck? Kamu mau rahasiamu ketahuan?_" bisikku ke Helda. "Nggak apa-apa Gir, mereka berhak tau kok." jawab Helda pasrah. "Sebenarnya aku adalah…. Anggota Strega." kata Helda mengungkapkan identitas aslinya.

Semua anggota SEES selain diriku langsung berdiri karena terkejut. "Nggak, nggak mungkin! Kenapa kamu bisa sama mereka?" tanya Feby panik. "Emang semalam kalian nggak ngobrol soal ini?" tanya Harry. "Semalam Helda langsung tidur tanpa ngobrol ke kita sama sekali. Makanya semalam kita kebingungan." jawab Nana.

"Yang bener Da? Kamu bener-bener anggota mereka?" tanya Goman tidak percaya. Helda hanya mengangguk pelan. "Kalo gitu kenapa kamu malah di sini dan cerita ke kita soal rahasiamu ini?" tanya Aziz tidak mengerti.

"Tadinya aku nggak mau…. Aku takut kalo kalian nggak akan menerimaku sebagai teman lagi. Tapi aku ingin berubah dan membayar semua kesalahanku. Makanya aku jujur sama kalian." jelas Helda. "Kau memang seharusnya takut!" teriak Hadi melangkah mendekati Helda. Dalam sekejap dia telah menampar pipi Helda dengan keras. *plaakk*

"Hadi!" teriak Adipta menahan tubuh Hadi yang dibantu oleh Goman. "Jangan dikira dengan mengakui kesalahanmu kau bisa diterima di sini. NGGAK! Aku nggak akan pernah memaafkanmu! Kamu tau 'kan masalah apa aja yang telah kalian perbuat? Teman-temanku hampir mati karena ulah kalian!" teriak Hadi mencaci maki Helda.

"Hadi! Bukan begini caranya mengatasi Strega!" kata Adipta berusaha menghentikan Hadi. "Diam kau! Mana mungkin aku bisa tenang melihat salah satu anggota mereka berada di depan mataku! Kalo aja aku bisa memakai senjataku saat ini, cewek ini pasti udah mati!" jelas Hadi meluapkan emosinya.

Helda hanya bisa terpaku mendengar caci maki Hadi sambil memegang pipinya yang terasa perih akibat tamparan Hadi barusan. Tidak kuasa menahan rasa malu, Helda pun berlari keluar meninggalkan kami yang berada dalam kekacauan. "Helda, tunggu!" teriakku berusaha menghentikannya.

Bingung dengan situasi panas yang terjadi saat ini, aku hanya bisa menatap teman-temanku satu per satu. "Maaf Gir, biasanya aku bisa maafin cewek. Tapi kali ini…." kata Goman menghentikan ucapannya. "Sama Gir, aku 'kan waktu itu juga kejebak sama Goman." tambah Aziz sependapat dengan Goman.

"Gue nggak bisa lupain apa yang telah mereka lakuin ke kita. Terutama ke Feby." jelas Harry. Sementara Feby dan Nana hanya terdiam membisu. "Gir, kamu pasti udah tau soal ini 'kan?" tanya Hadi masih kesal. "Ya, tepat saat kalian melawan Powerful shadows bulan lalu. Dan dialah alasan sebenarnya Darkness keluar dari diriku." jelasku pelan.

"Lalu kenapa kamu nggak cerita ke kita?" tanya Hadi dengan nada tinggi. "Karena ku nggak mau kejadian kayak gini terjadi! Tapi kamu malah bikin kacau semuanya!" jawabku juga dengan nada tinggi. "Argh! Ya mana mungkin aku bisa tenang kalo tau dia itu anggota Strega!" protes Hadi.

"Maaf Gir, sepertinya saat ini kita nggak bisa menerimanya." kata Adipta tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. "Tsk, damn it!" kataku kesal sambil berlari mengejar Helda. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya sendirian dalam situasi seperti ini. Entah apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku cuma berdiam diri di sini.

* * *

Setelah berlari ke sana sini, akhirnya aku berhasil menemukan Helda yang sedang duduk di pinggir kali. Merasa lega, aku pun berjalan perlahan dan duduk di sampingnya. Helda yang menyadari kehadiranku langsung menjauhkan posisi duduknya dariku.

"Kenapa kamu ke sini?" tanya Helda yang terlihat habis menangis. "Karena ku nggak bisa ninggalin temanku sendirian dalam keadaan sedih." jawabku datar.

"Pembohong."

"Terserah, tapi emang gitu kok kenyataannya. Malah justru ku yang sering sendirian."

"Emangnya kamu nggak marah sama aku?"

"Semua rasa kesalku udah keluar dalam bentuk Darkness. Dan nggak akan kubiarkan dia lepas untuk kedua kalinya."

Merasa tidak ingin berbicara, Helda kembali menatap aliran air yang mengalir dengan derasnya akibat hujan semalam. Sambil menopang daguku, aku pun hanya bisa melakukan hal yang sama untuk sesaat.

"Ternyata kalo mau berubah itu nggak gampang ya?" kata Helda kembali berbicara. "Ya, nggak ada orang yang bisa berubah secara drastis. Pasti selalu ada tahapannya. Apalagi kalo harus dapet kepercayaan dari orang lain" jawabku menanggapinya. "Terus aku harus gimana dong?" tanya Helda bingung.

Sebelum menjawab, aku berdiri dan melempar batu kecil yang baru aku pungut dari tanah ke arah kali. Batu itu pun langsung tenggelam ke dalamnya. "Terserah kamu mau gimana." kataku lepas tangan.

"Kamu itu dukung aku atau nggak sih?" protes Helda. "Ku nggak mihak ke siapa-siapa kok. Kamu bisa pilih…." kataku kini melempar sehelai daun ke kali. Daun tersebut mengapung dan terbawa arus. "Mau balik lagi ke Strega, atau berubah menurut keinginanmu?" kataku memberinya pilihan.

"Ya berubahlah!" jawab Helda tegas. "Kalo gitu sekarang kamu ikut ku balik ke kost." kataku mulai berjalan. "Tapi mana mungkin mereka mau menerimaku sekarang." kata Helda tidak yakin. "Yup, kau benar! Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau menerimamu saat ini." kataku membenarkannya. Helda pun kembali murung.

"Tapi bukan berarti kamu nggak bisa mengubah pendirian mereka." kataku menghiburnya. "Yang kita perlukan hanyalah menunggu waktu dan situasi yang tepat, that's all." jelasku.

"Emangnya segampang itu ngubah pendirian orang lain? Nggak mungkin mereka bisa memaafkan perbuatanku." tanya Helda tidak percaya. "Nothing is impossible. Kalo emang nggak bisa, ku akan buat cara baru untuk mengatasi masalah ini. Trust me." jawabku yakin sambil memegang kacamataku.

Raut wajah Helda pun berubah menjadi ceria. "Huh, sok tau kamu Gir!" komentarnya sambil tersenyum. "Oke, lagian aku udah janji untuk percaya sama kamu kok! Tapi bener ya kamu mau bantuin!" kata Helda mempercayaiku.

"Don't worry, just leave it to me! Mendingan sekarang kita pulang, keburu malam nih! Bisa-bisa besok kita kesiangan lagi." ajakku kepada Helda. "Ayo, tapi…. Aku tunggu di sini aja deh. Daripada bikin yang lain marah-marah pas liat aku." jawab Helda setelah berpikir. "Ah, bener juga…. Ya udah, kamu di sini aja ya! Ku mau ambil tas sama motorku dulu!" kataku segera berlari menuju kost.

'Ternyata malah jadi begini ya.' kata Shadow. 'Ya, emang nggak enak sih, tapi mau gimana lagi? Emang wajar kalo yang lainnya belum bisa nerima Helda.' keluhku. 'Tapi kayaknya kamu punya rencana ya?' tebak Shadow. 'Yup, ku emang punya rencana. Dengan ini, ku akan mengubah semuanya!' pikirku penuh keyakinan.

**No matter what, I'll fix this!**

* * *

**Entah **menang atau kalah, itulah yang terjadi di dalam chapter ini. Tapi setidaknya ku berhasil mencapai titik tengah dari arc paling ribet ini!

Mayoritas reader menyangka kalo nasib Helda bakal sama kayak Chidori. Tadinya sih ku juga mau kayak gitu. Tapi ku juga sadar kalo masih ada yang kurang. Makanya peran Helda di sini jadi lebih banyak.  
Chapter berikutnya ku akan kasih cerita di Tartarus. Ku baru sadar kalo udah lama nggak buat cerita dengan latar tempat di situ. Bisa-bisa nggak ke sana lagi kalo ku terlalu fokus sama masalah-masalah lainnya.

Nah, sekarang ku mau buat **Review's Respond Time! **(Dan ku baru sadar kalo chapter lalu reviewnya paling banyak, sampe 10 reviewer, oh yeah!)

1st, LucyLucielle:  
Ku malah berharap orang-orang bacanya lebih lama... dan ku puas bisa buat chara tsun-tsun di sini (ini sih gak sampe dere-dere)

2nd, Ika Musume degeso - siGANTENG:  
Saya nggak liat ada percikan api tuh :v  
Btw, siapa yang bilang ku pacaran? Nggak ada tulisan apapun yang menjelaskan kalo ku pacaran.

3rd, Shaneeta:  
Hehe... namanya juga cliffhanger, tapi terkadang emang ngeselin juga sih.  
Thanks for the compliment though.

4th, Hayato Arisato:  
Di bunuh siapa? Oho, itu rahasia besar anak muda... kita liat aja beberapa chapter ke depan.

5th, Kirazu Haruka:  
Role utama sih tetep kayak Minato, tapi khusus di arc ini ku jadi kayak Junpei. Tapi enak juga kok sekali-kali jadi Deuteragonist (main chara kedua/partner) kayak waktu di arc Anti Hour di mana justru Andjar yang jadi Main character.

6th, Mocca-Marocchi:  
Agak nggak nyangka? Berarti ada prasangka kecil dong?  
Alasan Persona Helda nggak bisa dikontrol karena dia masih belum bisa menerima keadaan. Dan kalo kita nggak mengakui diri sendiri tentu Persona kita jadi lemah atau lepas kendali. Di P3 bukannya Shinjiro juga kayak gitu? Pas awal dia belum bisa ngendaliin Personanya sepenuhnya 'kan?  
Soal Ikutsuki... masih belum waktunya untuk bergerak. Dia 'kan chara yang nggak ketebak tujuannya sampe menjelang akhir cerita.

7th, Sync The Dragon Tempest:  
Alur ceritanya emang mirip, tapi akhirnya jelas berbeda.

8th, Satia Vathi:  
*skip the respond because commercial break*

9th, shizushizu-chan:  
Mengendalikan Darkness? Akan butuh waktu lama dan kekuatan besar untuk melakukannya. Dan entah apakah Shadow harus berkorban atau tidak.

10th, Devils never cry:  
Terlalu seru ya sampe bikin kesel gara-gara bersambung?  
Nope, ku nggak ngerasa gitu tuh... ku masih belum bisa buat pairing. Heck, ku 'kan bukan orang romantis.

Oke, terima kasih tetap setia membaca fanfict ini sampe sekarang. Ku usahain update dua chapter lagi sebelum PKL. Soalnya ku nggak yakin bisa ngetik fanfict pas PKL.

Thank you for reading!


	35. Chapter 33 Make Up Plan

Disclaimer: All related things to Persona 3 and Persona Trinity Soul belong to ATLUS. Shadow the Hedgehog belongs to Sonic Team and SEGA. All things that have similiarities with character or name from other game, movie, anime, etc belong to their respective; And also my friends belong to themselves.

* * *

**Chapter 33**** Make Up Plan**

Senin, 14 September 2009  
Sore hari, 17.00  
Kampus IPB Baranang Siang

Sinar matahari senja menyinari meja kantin, tepat di depan mataku yang sedang menikmati sebungkus roti isi selai mocca. Selain sinar matahari, ada satu lagi yang menjadi perhatianku saat ini. Yaitu seorang mahasiswi yang biasanya selalu mengobrol bersama teman-temannya atau langsung menyeretku pulang kalau dia harus buru-buru pulang.

"Nih, makan dulu. Kamu pasti laper 'kan? Apalagi tadi kita abis ngerjain tugas yang nggak jelas udah selesai atau belum..." kataku mengambil sebungkus roti dari keranjang yang berada di tengah meja makan dan memberikannya ke Helda.

"Kok isinya coklat sih?" protes Helda. "*sigh* Dikasih makan aja pake milih-milih segala..." keluhku mengambil bungkus roti yang lain. "Kalo isi keju mau nggak?" tanyaku memastikan. Helda segera mengambil bungkus roti tersebut dari tanganku dan mulai memakannya.

Aku kembali melanjutkan memakan rotiku sambil memperhatikan Helda makan, sambil sesekali melihat keadaan kanan-kiriku yang terlihat sepi. Merasa ada yang aneh, akhirnya aku pun memulai pembicaraan.

"Tumben kamu di sini, nggak pulang sama yang lainnya?" tanyaku penasaran. Helda menelan roti yang ada di mulutnya sebelum menjawab. "Kenapa? Emangnya aku nggak boleh ke sini sendirian?" kata Helda merasa tersinggung.

'Kayaknya dia lagi bad mood deh. Apa hari ini dia lagi dapet "Hari wanita"?. pikirku sebelum menjawab perkataannya. 'Dunno, tapi mungkin aja. Hati-hati deh kalo ngomong.' saran Shadow.

"Yah, itu sih terserah kamu mau sendirian atau nggak..." kataku menjawab perkataan Helda sambil menghabiskan rotiku. "Ternyata susah juga bikin yang lainnya mau maafin kamu. *sigh* Padahal udah tiga hari..." kataku mengganti topik. Helda kembali terdiam saat mendengarku.

"Mereka masih belum bisa nerima aku ya?" kata Helda lesu. "Wajar sih, aku 'kan emang musuh kalian." jelas Helda menundukkan kepalanya. "Maksudmu ex-enemy kali... kamu 'kan sekarang udah berubah." ralatku berusaha menghiburnya. Helda menoleh ke arahku sesaat sebelum kembali menunduk. "Iya, tapi tetep aja aku nggak bisa mengubah keadaan jadi lebih baik..." katanya pelan.

"Jangan ngomong gitu, yang namanya perubahan emang nggak bisa secepat itu. Ku yakin, lama-kelamaan nanti mereka pasti bisa nerima kamu." jelasku. "Iya sih... tapi seberapa lama...?" komentar Helda. "Yah tergantung—" tiba-tiba perhatianku tertuju kepada dua orang yang berjalan masuk ke area kantin.

Kami hanya bisa terdiam saat mengetahui bahwa kedua orang itu adalah Harry dan Feby. Mereka berdua pun terkejut melihat kami duduk di sini. "Oh, mejanya udah dipake. Kita cari tempat lain aja yuk." kata Harry pergi sambil menarik tangan Feby. Tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, aku segera menahan mereka berdua. "Tunggu!" teriakku.

"Ada apaan sih Gir? Gue buru-buru nih!" kata Harry tidak sabar. "Ku mau bicara empat mata sama kamu. Lagian kalo soal tempat duduk, meja ini masih cukup buat berempat kok." jelasku dengan nada serius. "Ngomong empat mata? Maksud lu delapan mata kali, kita berdua 'kan pake kacamata." ralat Harry bercanda meskipun dengan nada suara serius.

"Yeah, whatever... pokoknya ikut ku ke sana bentar." perintahku sambil merangkul pundak Harry dan membawanya menjauhi kantin. Feby hanya bisa melihat kami dengan rasa heran sambil duduk di sebelah Helda.

"Lu mau ngomong apa sih? Sampe nyeret-nyeret gue ke sini segala!" protes Harry setelah kulepas. "Sorry, tapi ku cuma mau mastiin kalo mereka berdua nggak akan denger obrolan kita." jelasku minta maaf. "Kamu masih marah sama Helda?" tanyaku to the point.

"Hm? Ya iyalah! Dia 'kan termasuk anggota Strega bangsat yang hampir nyulik Olenk, maksud gue Feby pas kita lawan Powerful shadows." jawab Harry kesal. "Tapi sekarang dia udah nggak sama mereka lagi! 'kan kamu sendiri liat waktu itu kalo Helda melawan mereka." jelasku membela Helda.

"Tapi tetep aja gue nggak bisa terima kalo dulu dia pernah bantuin mereka, terutama pas nyulik Feby." kata Harry tetap pada pendiriannya. "Oke, gimana kalo Feby mau maafin Helda? Kamu mau maafin dia juga nggak?" tanyaku berusaha mengakhiri perdebatan kami.

"Gue sih setuju-setuju aja, asal Feby emang bener-bener mau maafin dia! Tapi gue yakin kalo dia masih marah, pasti sekarang Helda lagi diceramahin sama dia." tebak Harry sok yakin. 'Ugh, mungkin aja sih...' pikirku merasa kalah.

Anehnya, saat kami kembali ke kantin, Helda dan Feby justru asyik mengobrol sambil sesekali tertawa. "Eh...?" aku dan Harry langsung sweatdropped melihat kelakuan mereka. "Oh, jadi gitu ya... Hei, udah selesai ngobrol man to man-nya?" kata Helda menyadari kehadiran kami.

'What the Heck? Kenapa malah damai begini...?' pikirku kebingungan. 'Justru bagus 'kan?' kata Shadow menyadarkanku bahwa situasinya membaik. "Eeh... kalian lagi ngomongin apaan sih? Kayaknya seru amat." tanyaku berusaha menghilangkan rasa kagetku sementara Harry masih shock.

"Ngg... itu... tadi pas aku lihat Helda lagi lesu, aku bilang kalo dia pasti lagi ada masalah sama temen deketnya. Terus Helda malah kaget dan akhirnya kita malah ngobrol deh." jelas Feby. "Iya, Feby hebat lho! Aku baru tau kalo kamu bisa baca sifat dan mood orang lain cuma dari liatin wajahnya aja!" kata Helda memuji Feby. "Ah, nggak... itu cuma bakat iseng-iseng aja kok!" kata Feby malu.

"Heh, mau sampe kapan kamu kayak gitu?" tanyaku sambil menyikut lengan Harry yang masih shock. "E-eh? Kok jadi kayak gini?" kata Harry mulai sadar. "Olenk, kamu udah nggak marah sama Helda?" tanya Harry. "Marah? Marah kenapa?" kata Feby bingung.

"Dia 'kan Strega! Temen orang yang waktu itu hampir nyulik kamu!" teriak Harry sambil menunjuk Helda. Orang yang ditunjuk langsung kembali terdiam. "Kenapa mesti marah? Waktu itu 'kan dia nggak ada di sana. Lagian aku 'kan diselamatin sama kamu dan Goman." jelas Feby.

"I-iya sih..." kata Harry pelan. "Lagian sekarang dia 'kan udah nggak ikutan mereka lagi, iya 'kan Da?" kata Feby tersenyum kepada Helda. "Huh? I-iya..." kata Helda terkejut. "Kita tuh nggak boleh dendam sama orang lain, meskipun dulunya dia ikutan grup penjahat itu. Dan aku yakin, Helda pasti terpaksa ngikut sama mereka." jelas Feby menasehati Harry.

"Iyaa sih say, tapi 'kan...". "Nggak ada tapi-tapian! Kamu juga harus bisa nerima Helda apa adanya. Setiap orang tuh harus dikasih kesempatan berubah." jelas Feby memotong perkataan Harry. Harry pun hanya bisa menunduk dan mendengarkan ceramah dari pacarnya.

'Sasuga Harry... ternyata kamu tipe cowok takut pacar ya...' pikirku sambil menahan tawa. Helda pun juga terlihat sedang berusaha menahan tawanya. Aku langsung mengacungkan jempolku kepadanya, dan dia pun mengerti maksudku.

"Um... Feby, maafin aku ya." kata Helda tiba-tiba. Feby pun menghentikan ceramahnya dan berkata. "Kenapa harus minta maaf? Aku nggak ngerasa pernah marah sama kamu kok." jawabnya. "Oh, kalo gitu thanks ya udah nerima aku!" kata Helda gembira. "Iya, sama-sama." kata Feby tersenyum.

Merasa hari semakin senja, aku melihat jam tanganku yang menunjukkan pukul 17.30. "Well, berhubung udah sore. Aku balik duluan ya!" pamitku sambil membayar roti. "Oh, iya... hati-hati ya!" salam Feby. Aku langsung melambaikan tanganku sambil berjalan pulang.

"Hei, bareng dong Gir!" kata Helda berlari menyusulku. "Oh, mau bareng. Tapi ku nggak bawa motor lho!" jelasku. "Nggak apa-apa, aku nggak buru-buru kok. Lagian kita 'kan searah." kata Helda tidak keberatan.

"Awas Da, nanti di bus tuh anak bakal iseng lho!" ejek Harry yang segera mendapat pukulan di kepala oleh Feby. "Iya, nanti di bus dia aku ikat kok biar nggak iseng." jawab Helda bercanda. "Hey..." gerutuku.

* * *

Halte Kebun Raya Bogor

Setelah keluar dari area kampus, aku dan Helda berdiri di halte, menunggu bus yang ke arah Parung tiba. "Aku nggak nyangka kalo Feby orangnya sebaik itu." kata Helda. "Jangankan kamu, ku aja baru tau kalo dia kayak gitu." kataku heran.

"Lho, bukannya kalian udah kenal dari SMP ya?" tanya Helda. "Iya sih... tapi dari dulu 'kan ku nggak bisa deket sama anak cewek." kataku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Helda karena merasa malu dengan jawabanku.

"Hohoho... iya ya... waktu itu 'kan kamu sendiri yang bilang kalo aku cewek pertama yang kamu anggap sahabat. Berarti aku emang hebat!" kata Helda bangga. "Yeah right... sayangnya cewek yang jadi sahabatku ini cerewet." komentarku.

"Biarin, daripada kamu kerjaannya komentar melulu!" kata Helda sambil memukul lenganku pelan *plak*. "Ouw... ya gimana ku nggak komentar? Sekarang aja ku dijahilin melulu!" jelasku.

Tidak lama kemudian, bus yang kami tunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Banyak penumpang yang masuk ke dalam bus hingga aku dan Helda hampir tidak kebagian tempat duduk. Untungnya masih ada satu kursi yang kosong.

"Sana duduk duluan." tawar Helda. "Ngajak ribut ya? Harusnya ku yang ngomong gitu!" protesku menolak tawarannya. "Kamu 'kan kalo di bus biasanya langsung tidur. Kalo kamu tidur sambil berdiri, bisa kacau seisi bus." jelas Helda. "Ku kalo tidur nggak sampe sebegitunya juga tau!" protesku mulai kesal.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat seorang wanita yang membawa banyak barang sambil menggendong anaknya yang tertidur. "Ah, Bu! Ibu duduk di sini aja!" panggilku kepada wanita tersebut. "Wah, makasih ya Pak!" kata Ibu itu sambil duduk. "Euh... iya, nggak apa-apa kok." kataku sambil facepalm.

'_Pak_? Ku 'kan nggak setua itu!' batinku kesal. "Hihihi..." aku dapat mendengar suara tawa Helda yang berusaha ditahannya. "Ketawa aja, nggak usah ditahan-tahan." gerutuku. "Hehehe... Gir, Gir... makanya tuh kumis dipotong aja! Biar nggak keliatan tua." ejek Helda.

"Ngomong sih gampang... tapi ku nggak bakal cukur kumisku. Tadinya ku nggak mau punya kumis. Tapi ku harus terima kenyataan sebagai seorang pria." jelasku. "Oh gitu ya... hehe..." kata Helda masih tertawa. "Yah, untungnya kumisku nggak setebal Harry." kataku lega.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama setengah jam. Akhirnya kami berdua bisa duduk ketika banyak penumpang yang turun di daerah Yasmin.

"Akhirnya..." kataku melepas rasa lelah. "Baru berdiri setengah jam aja udah kecapekan, payah deh..." komentar Helda ikut duduk. "Ya iyalah! Kalo berdirinya sambil jalan sih ku masih kuat. Makanya ku paling males kalo ikut upacara. Untung pas kuliah udah nggak ada upacara lagi." jelasku beralasan.

Hari semakin gelap, suasana di dalam bus pun mulai hening karena jumlah penumpang yang tinggal sedikit. Beberapa penumpang pun tertidur karena kelelahan akibat aktivitas mereka seharian. Aku melihat keadaan di luar melalui jendela di sampingku, sementara Helda memeriksa handphonenya berkali-kali.

"Dari tadi buka tutup tas melulu, sms sama siapa sih?" tanyaku penasaran. "Nggak kok." jawab Helda merahasiakan sesuatu. "Seingatku tadi Feby bilang kalo kamu lagi ribut sama temen kamu ya?" tanyaku mengingat perkataan Feby. Helda hanya mengangguk.

"Emangnya ribut soal apaan?" tanyaku makin penasaran. Helda tidak menjawab. "Kalo nggak mau cerita sih ya nggak masalah. Tapi saranku mendingan kamu cerita ke orang lain kalo lagi ada masalah. Siapa tau mereka bisa bantu. Dan seperti yang pernah ku bilang. You can always count'in me!" jelasku sambil menepuk dadaku.

Helda memperhatikanku sebelum berbicara. "Yah, sebenarnya sih ributnya gara-gara aku nggak pernah cerita ke mereka kalo aku pergi sendirian." kata Helda. "Tuh 'kan, malah jadi salah paham deh kalo nggak cerita ke orang lain." kataku sok tahu.

"Dengerin dulu! Aku nggak cerita soalnya ini ada hubungannya sama kamu juga." kata Helda menyuruhku diam. "Aku nggak tau harus bilang apa ke mereka. Nggak mungkin 'kan aku cerita soal Dark Hour dan sebagainya. Makanya aku malah diam." jelas Helda.

"Oh, soal itu toh... emang susah juga sih... ku dulu juga bingung mau bilang apa ke orang tuaku. Untungnya kebetulan ku sering nginep di kost Hadi, jadi mereka nggak curiga." jelasku. "Ya kalo kamu sih enak..." komentar Helda.

"Tapi kenapa malah temen-temen kamu yang curiga? Emangnya orang tua kamu nggak curiga?" tanyaku bingung. "Kalo orang tuaku sih taunya aku nginep di rumah Tanteku yang di Yasmin. Yang jadi masalah tuh dulu aku sering main bareng temen-temenku, bahkan terkadang sampe agak malam. Makanya mereka curiga." jelasnya.

"Repot deh... eh, tapi bukannya kamu udah jadi Persona User sejak 3 tahun lalu ya? Kita 'kan baru kuliah setahun." tanyaku teringat sesuatu. "Kamu nggak tau ya? Temen-temenku yang sekarang 'kan dulu juga satu SMA sama aku." jawab Helda. "Pantesan aja..." responku.

"Hm... gimana kalo kamu bilang ke mereka kalo kamu sekarang ikut organisasi di kampus. Secara SEES emang dianggap organisasi mahasiswa di IPB kok." usulku mendapatkan ide. "Bisa juga sih, tapi kalo temenku tanya ngumpulnya di mana atau ada yang mau ikut gimana?" tanya Helda ragu.

"Bilang aja ini organisasi khusus yang cuma nerima mahasiswa tertentu. Nanti kamu tanya Adipta aja deh. Dia kok yang jadi ketua grup ini. Pokoknya kalo dia udah ngomong dijamin beres deh!" kataku yakin.

"Masalahnya, emang dia mau nerima aku?" tanya Helda mengingatkanku. "Eh, iya ya... ku baru ingat soal itu. Tapi kalo Adipta kayaknya dia nggak marah deh. Dia 'kan orangnya pengertian." jelasku meyakinkannya.

"Yah, semoga aja... tapi yang lainnya gimana?" tanya Helda masih ragu. "Kalo Goman sama Aziz ku nggak tau deh... nah, yang jadi masalah besarnya tuh Hadi sama Nana. Mereka berdua 'kan keras kepala. Tapi kalo semuanya lancar, mungkin mereka mau nggak mau nerima kamu juga." jelasku sambil memikirkan rencana.

"Ah, udah hampir sampe. Anggir, aku duluan ya!" pamit Helda segera berdiri dan meminta supir menghentikan bus. "Ya, sampe ketemu besok ya!" salamku melalui jendela bus.

* * *

Selasa, 15 September 2009  
Siang hari, 11.00  
Kampus IPB Cilibende

"Jadi gitu ya..." kata Adipta setelah mendengar rencanaku. "Oke, akan aku usahain. Tapi kamu juga harus hati-hati, jangan sampe yang lainnya tau!" jelas Adipta memperingatkanku. "Iya, tenang aja..." kataku santai.

"Oh, by the way... kamu nggak marah 'kan?" tanyaku sebelum meninggalkan kelas. "Nggak kok, malahan hal ini justru menguntungkan buatku. Dengan begini kita bisa tau latar belakang musuh kita beserta tujuan mereka." jawab Adipta menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Heh, just as I thought. Kalo aja yang lainnya juga mikir kayak kamu, ku nggak perlu repot-repot kayak gini." kataku tersenyum. "Ya, masalahnya 'kan kepribadian tiap orang tuh beda-beda. Hadi misalnya... dan kayaknya Nana juga sama deh. Tapi kalo Goman sama Aziz aku nggak tau." jelasnya.

"Nanti ku pergi bareng Goman sama Aziz kok. Jadi ku punya kesempatan buat ngubah pendapat mereka. Yang jadi masalah dua orang yang pertama kamu sebutin itu..." jelasku sambil melihat ke arah jendela. "Yah, pokoknya kita liat besok malam aja deh! Ku pergi dulu ya!" kataku tidak mau ambil pusing. Aku pun segera keluar dari kelas.

"Gimana Gir?" tanya Helda yang sedari tadi menunggu di luar kelas. "Semuanya beres, don't worry!" jawabku sambil mengacungkan jempolku. "Ah, syukur deh kalo gitu..." kata Helda lega. "Pokoknya besok malam kamu datang aja. Tapi agak telat dikit ya, kalo nggak bisa ketahuan sama yang lainnya." jelasku menginstruksikannya.

"Sip deh, kalo gitu aku balik duluan ya! Temen-temenku udah pada nungguin dari tadi." pamit Helda. "Oke, ku juga mau pergi kok. Sampe ketemu besok malam ya!" salamku. "Lho kok malem? Besok pagi kita 'kan ketemu lagi di kelas." kata Helda mengingatkanku. "Oh iya, ku lupa! Hehe..." kataku sambil mengelus belakang kepalaku.

* * *

Siang hari, 12.30  
Botani Square

Setelah makan siang di warung makan dekat kampus, aku, Angger, Goman, Aziz, dan Stevy berjalan-jalan ke Botani Square. "Wah, mall ini so great! Ini first time aku ke sini!" kata Stevy dengan gembira. "Emangnya mall di Australia nggak sebagus ini?" tanya Aziz.

"Well, di sana juga great. But, mall di setiap country pasti stylenya beda-beda, right?" jawab Stevy sambil melirikku dan Goman. "Bener juga sih... meskipun mall di Jerman itu bagus-bagus. Tapi mall di Indonesia juga banyak yang bagus kok." jelas Goman membenarkan Stevy.

"Jadi sekarang enaknya kita ngapain nih?" tanya Angger. "Yang jelas jangan ke tempat yang banyak ceweknya." kataku memberi saran. "Lho, emangnya kenapa?" tanya Angger penasaran. "Kamu gimana sih Gir? Ngapain kita ke mall kalo cuma jalan-jalan ke tempat yang banyak cowoknya? Emangnya kita homo?" protes Goman.

"Bukan gitu... masalahnya ada di sini nih!" jelasku sambil menunjuk Stevy. "Huh, me?" kata Stevy bingung. Yang lainnya pun akhirnya mengerti maksudku setelah melihat Stevy. "Ah, bener juga... kalo kita pergi ke tempat yang banyak ceweknya, bisa-bisa kejadian di kampus terulang lagi." kata Angger mengerti.

"Ya, mau gimana lagi? Mendingan sekarang kita cari tempat aman. Abis Anggir ngomong kayak gitu aku baru sadar kalo dari tadi banyak cewek-cewek yang ngeliat ke arah kita. Kirain mereka pada ngeliatin aku, ternyata..." kata Aziz kecewa.

Kami pun segera mempercepat langkah kami sambil mencari-cari tempat yang enak sekaligus aman. "Lho, what's wrong with me? Hey, wait!" kata Stevy masih belum sadar.

Ketika berjalan-jalan di lantai underground, akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk bermain di Fun World. "Hm, di sini ya...? Ya, bolehlah! Udah lama juga nggak main-main kayak gini." kata Goman setuju dengan usulku. "Lumayan 'kan? Kita bisa melepas stress sekaligus olahraga. Yah, meskipun nggak termasuk olahraga normal sih..." jelasku.

"Masalah itu sih nggak usah dipikirin! Yang penting 'kan kita di sini buat senang-senang!" kata Angger bersemangat. "Yeah! Ayo kita have fun!" tambah Stevy juga ikut bersemangat. Kami berlima segera masuk ke dalam area bermain tersebut.

Setelah mengisi ulang kartu untuk bermain. Kami berjalan sambil melihat-lihat game yang seru. "Jadi sekarang kalo mau main pake kartu ya?" tanya Aziz baru tahu. "Ya, sebenarnya sih dulu ku sering main di sini. Sebelum... you know... _night time_. Abis dulu ku sering bosen sih" jelasku menekankan nada pada kata "night time".

"Night time? Oohh... _itu_ ya?" kata Aziz mengerti. "Aku nggak nyangka Gir kalo kamu juga suka nonton film begituan malam-malam. Bagus-bagus... akhirnya kamu bisa juga jadi pria sejati!" kata Goman sambil menepuk pundakku. Sementara Angger dan Stevy langsung tersenyum kecil penuh arti.

"Ngh! Woii! Bukan itu maksudku!" teriakku histeris. Saking kerasnya hingga beberapa orang melihat ke arahku. "Iya, iya... aku cuma bercanda kok! Hehehe..." canda Goman. "Hrrgh, sengaja ya! Awas ya nanti..." gerutuku kesal.

"Hey, how about kita main game ini?" kata Stevy menunjuk ke game tembak-tembakan. "Boleh-boleh aja sih... siapa yang mau main duluan? Aku nggak jago main ginian sih." kata Angger. "Aku duluan deh!" kata Aziz mengambil pistol mainan. "Kalo gitu kita berdua become partner ya!" jelas Stevy menggesekkan kartu. Permainan pun di mulai.

Stevy terlihat serius menembaki semua musuh yang muncul di layar. Sepertinya dia terbiasa bermain game bertipe seperti ini. Sementara Aziz juga lumayan lancar, meskipun sering meleset. Dan akhirnya Aziz pun kalah duluan.

"Yah... kalah deh. Siapa nih yang mau lanjutin?" tanya Aziz. Aku segera mengambil pistol mainan yang Aziz pegang. "Let me handle it." kataku sambil menggesek kartu dan memilih continue. "Ayo Gir, tunjukin kemampuan kamu!" kata Angger menyemangatiku.

"Stev, ku nggak terlalu jago lho! Jadi jangan marah ya kalo ku kalah duluan." kataku merendah kepada Stevy. "No problem, aku juga curious kok, pengen liat kamu main kayak gimana." kata Stevy tidak keberatan. "Okay, let's do it!" kataku mulai bermain.

Berhubung sudah lama tidak memainkan game ini, awalnya aku mengalami kesulitan menembaki musuh-musuh yang bermunculan. Untungnya Stevy menolongku dengan menembaki musuh yang hampir mengenaiku. Dan lama-kelamaan, bidikanku mulai tepat sasaran.

"Wow, ternyata kamu great juga Gir! Your shooting style are unique! Dari tadi kamu shoot dua kali tiap enemy." kata Stevy kagum. "Iya sih, tapi gerakanku masih kalah cepet dibanding kamu yang sama sekali nggak kasih kesempatan musuh buat nembak. Ku sih masih perlu sembunyi dulu sebelum abisin musuh." kataku juga memujinya.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kami bermain berdua. Akhirnya kami pun menyelesaikan game ini. "Fyuh, I'm beat..." kataku mengelap keringat yang keluar dari kepalaku. "So much fun!" kata Stevy senang. "Kalian pada nggak mau main?" tanyaku kepada ketiga temanku yang dari tadi hanya menyaksikan kami bermain.

"Ah, nggak deh Gir. Aku sih nggak jago main beginian. Lagian liatin kalian berdua main juga udah puas kok!" jawab Goman. "Iya, aku sih nggak ada apa-apanya dibanding kalian berdua. Hebat!" kata Aziz memuji kami. "Kalo gitu kita cari game yang lain yuk!" ajak Angger mulai berjalan. Kami pun segera mengikutinya.

Saat kami melihat-lihat berbagai mesin game. Tiba-tiba perhatianku tertuju ke arah game dance yang sedang dimainkan oleh dua wanita. Gerakan mereka sangat menawan dan lincah, mengikuti irama musik yang dimainkan dalam game tersebut. Teman-teman mereka yang menonton menyemangati mereka dengan sorakan dan tepuk tangan.

'Rasanya ku kenal deh...' pikirku berjalan mendekati grup wanita tersebut. "Hei Gir, mau liatin dari deket ya? Ikutan dong!" kata Aziz menyusulku. Yang lain pun juga mengikutiku. "Lho, Anggir?" kata seorang wanita tinggi memanggilku. "Eh, hai Icha, Nina, Risma. Kalian main di sini juga ya?" sapaku mengenali mereka.

"Hai Gir, sama siapa kamu ke sini Gir? Sendirian?" tanya Nina, teman sekelasku yang berambut lurus sebahu. "Ah, nggak kok. Tuh mereka!" jawabku melihat teman-temanku menyusulku. "Wah, ternyata ada grup cewek cantik di sini! Lumayan nih!" sapa Goman.

Ya memang, ketiga wanita yang berada di hadapanku ini termasuk dalam grup wanita tercantik di PPMJ (berdasarkan hasil pengamatan Goman tentunya), dan juga dua wanita yang sedang berdansa di panggung game dance ini. Jadi normal saja kalau teman-temanku yang pria langsung pada bersemangat.

"Hai ladies, apa kalian ingin dance bersamaku?" tanya Stevy berusaha merayu mereka. "Oh, kamu anak pindahan dari Australia itu ya? Stevy Ryan 'kan?" tebak Risma, wanita bertubuh kecil dengan rambutnya yang lurus sampai ke punggung.

"Yes, anda benar nona cantik." jawab Stevy sambil menundukkan badannya. "Kalo gitu will you terima tawaran saya?" tanya Stevy dengan senyum mempesonanya. Risma terlihat gugup saat melihat senyuman tersebut. "U-uh... iya... boleh-boleh aja... um, tapi... tunggu yang lain selesai dulu ya?" kata Risma termakan rayuan Stevy.

"Kalian mau main juga nggak?" tanya Nina kepada kami berempat. "Nope, ku masih capek abis main tembak-tembakan barusan." tolakku. "Aku juga nggak, badanku kegedean sih, jadi nggak bisa gerak cepat kayak gitu deh." kata Goman ikut menolak. "Kalo aku sih ayo-ayo aja!" jawab Aziz bersemangat.

Setelah kedua wanita yang bermain selesai, mereka pun turun dari panggung permainan tersebut. "Yo!" sapaku kepada mereka berdua. "Lho, kamu di sini Gir!" kata Helda kaget melihatku. "Halo Gir!" kata Mira, sahabat Helda yang selalu bersamanya, membalas sapaanku dengan senyuman.

Postur tubuh mereka berdua hampir sama, begitu juga dengan model rambut mereka yang sama-sama lurus. Bahkan dulu aku sempat mengira kalau mereka kembar. Tapi kini aku tahu kalau kepribadian mereka bertolak belakang. Yah setidaknya itu menurut pendapatku.

"Hai Mira!" sapa Goman. "Oh, hai Goman! Wah, anak-anak PPMJ jadi pada ngumpul di sini deh!" kata Mira melihat kami semua berkumpul. "Iya nih, kalo sampe ada yang dateng lagi bisa-bisa tempat ini kita ambil alih dong!" kataku bercanda.

"Nah, since Helda dan Mira udah finished, gimana kalo kita up to stage?" ajak Stevy kepada Risma. "Huh... oh, i-iya!" kata Risma gugup. "Ladies first." kata Stevy mempersilakan Risma naik duluan.

"Psst Gir, kok kamu bisa kenal sama orang dengan rayuan maut kayak gitu sih? Terkadang aku heran sama teman-teman kamu Gir." bisik Aziz kepadaku. "Jangankan kamu, ku sendiri juga heran bisa punya temen kayak dia. Tapi seingetku sih dulu dia nggak kayak gitu..." jawabku juga heran melihat kelakuan Stevy.

Selagi Stevy dan Risma bermain, Aziz dengan sabar menunggu gilirannya sambil memperhatikan mereka bermain. Sementara para wanita juga ikut menyaksikan sambil menyemangati mereka. Tapi entah kenapa aku melihat Helda dengan agak canggung berjalan mendekati Goman yang sedang melihat-lihat game lain bersama Angger.

"H-hei Goman..." panggil Helda. Orang yang dipanggil segera menengok ke arahnya dengan wajah heran. "Kenapa Da?" tanya Goman. "Um, begini... soal yang waktu itu... aku minta maaf ya..." kata Helda pelan. "Hah? Apa kamu bilang?" kata Goman tidak dengar. "Aku... minta maaf." kata Helda mengulanginya.

Goman terlihat seperti sedang berpikir sebelum berbicara kepada Helda. "Emang ada apaan sih Gir?" tanya Angger tidak mengerti maksud Helda. "Ah, nggak... kamu nggak akan ngerti deh." jelasku ke Angger. "Ah, Ziz! Ke sini bentar deh!" teriak Goman memanggil Aziz yang masih menonton.

"Ada apa Man?" tanya Aziz. "Mau main game balap mobil sama Helda nggak?" ajak Goman. 'Lho?' kami semua langsung bingung mendengar ajakan Goman. "Ya, boleh-boleh aja sih... tapi aku mau main game yang itu dulu." kata Aziz menunjuk ke arah game yang dimainkan Stevy. "Yang ini dulu aja deh! Palingan cuma lima menit aja kok!" paksa Goman. "Ya udah deh..." kata Aziz mengalah.

"Eh Man, aku boleh ikutan nggak?" tanya Angger merasa tertarik. "Ikut aja! Mesinnya masih ada satu lagi yang kosong kok!" kata Goman mengizinkannya ikut bermain. "Kok jadi gini Gir?" tanya Helda kepadaku. "Dunno... tapi ya... kamu ikutin aja dulu maunya Goman." saranku meski masih bingung.

Helda pun segera duduk di kursi game balapan tersebut. Dan keempat temanku memulai kompetisi kecil mereka. 'Ah, coba aja kalo masih ada satu kursi lagi... kayaknya enak juga main rame-rame kayak gitu.' pikirku iri. 'Kayaknya bukan itu yang jadi masalah utama di sini...' kata Shadow sweatdropped.

Aku pun menyaksikan mereka bermain. Awalnya Helda terlihat canggung memainkan game tersebut, sehingga posisinya berada di urutan terakhir. Angger dan Aziz saling berebut posisi kedua, dan Goman berada jauh di depan.

"Minggir Ziz, aku mau nysusul Goman nih!" kata Angger menabrakkan mobilnya ke mobil Aziz. "Enak aja! Aku juga mau nyusul dia!" balas Aziz tidak mau kalah. Saat mereka berdua sibuk saling menyerempet kendaraan lawan mereka, tiba-tiba mobil Helda dengan cepat menyusul mereka berdua dari sisi kiri jalan. "EH?" mereka berdua pun shock melihat perbuatan Helda.

"Hoo... ternyata kamu jago juga Da, bisa nyusul sampe deket di belakangku." kata Goman melihat mobil Helda muncul. "Tapi udah telat, begitu aku lewatin tikungan tajam di depan, aku pasti menang!" kata Goman penuh percaya diri.

Memang, garis finishnya berada di dekat tikungan tajam tersebut. kemungkinan Helda untuk menang sangat tipis. Tapi Helda justru tersenyum. "Ya, kita liat aja bentar lagi." kata Helda sambil menambah kecepatan. "Kamu gila ya? Kalo jalannya secepet itu mobil kamu pasti nabrak Da!" kataku panik.

"Huh, mau pake trik bunuh diri ya?" kata Goman merasa tertekan. Saat mobil Goman melambat untuk melewati tikungan, Helda dengan kecepatan tinggi langsung memutar stir sambil mengerem dengan rem tangan sehingga mobilnya menggelincir dan posisinya searah dengan belokan yang mengarah ke kiri.

"Oh, mau nge-drift ya? Tapi kalo secepat itu sih percuma! Mobil kamu bakal nabrak pinggir jalan duluan sebelum kamu bisa belok!" jelas Goman mengetahui rencana Helda. "Emang bener aku mau nge-drift, tapi aku nggak bakal nabrak kok!" kata Helda tersenyum.

Helda segera mengarahkan mobilnya yang masih menggelincir ke arah mobil Goman, dan menggunakannya sebagai tumpuan agar mobilnya berhenti menggelincir dan melaju dengan cepat melewati garis finish. Sementara mobil Goman kehilangan kendali akibat terserempet mobil Helda barusan dan menabrak pembatas jalan. "APA?" teriak Goman shock.

Kami semua terkejut melihat kelihaian Helda melakukan trik barusan sedangkan Helda segera keluar dari kursi game. "Fyuh, lumayan juga..." kata Helda lega. 'Hello... are you still here?' tanya Shadow menjentikkan jarinya untuk menyadarkanku. "Hah? Apa yang terjadi barusan?" tanyaku belum mencerna kejadian barusan.

"No way... aku kalah telak..." kata Goman membenturkan kepalanya ke stir di depannya. "Wow... keren banget..." kata Aziz dan Angger bersamaan, sampai-sampai mereka lupa kalau mobil mereka belum finish.

Setelah ketiga temanku selesai dari keterkejutan mereka dan keluar dari kursi game. "Goman langsung mengulurkan tangannya kepada Helda. "Selamat Da, aku nggak nyangka kamu sehebat itu! Dengan begini semua permasalahan yang ada di antara kita aku anggap selesai." kata Goman.

"Eh? Yang bener Man?" kata Helda tidak percaya. Goman menjawab dengan anggukan sambil melirik ke Aziz. "Ya, aku juga nggak ada masalah kok!" kata Aziz memahami maksud Goman. "Makasih ya Man, Ziz!" kata Helda senang sambil menjabat tangan Goman.

"Wah, something good happen?" tanya Stevy tiba-tiba muncul. "Nah... it's nothing. Kita main game yang lain yuk!" ajakku kepada yang lainnya. Aku merasa lega semua berjalan dengan lebih baik.

* * *

Rabu, 16 September 2009  
Dark Hour  
Tartarus Tartarus BS ruang ke-66

Malam ini yang duluan menjelajahi Tartarus adalah Adipta, Hadi, Nana, dan Aziz. Sedangkan aku, Goman, Harry dan Feby menunggu di sini. Aku memperhatikan jam tanganku. 'Udah setengah jam lebih... harusnya dia udah dateng sekarang.' pikirku melihat ketiga jarum di jam tanganku yang menunjuk di antara angka enam dan tujuh.

"Adipta, bagaimana keadaan di dalam sana?" tanya Feby melalui Innis. "Kami udah sampe di basement ke-62. Sejauh ini nggak ada masalah kok. Musuh-musuh di sini masih bisa kami atasi." jawab Adipta. "Bagus deh... tapi ingat, ada shadows guardian di basement ke-65, tiga lantai di bawah kalian. Kalo ada yang capek bilang ya!" jelas Feby mengingatkan mereka.

"Ya, aku masih ingat kok. Kalo masalah capek sih di antara kami belum ada yang capek. Oh... by the way Gir, gimana? Udah siap belum? Atau nggak jadi?" tanya Adipta kepadaku. "Belum, tunggu bentar lagi ya! Pasti jadi kok!" jawabku meyakinkannya. "Oh, ya udah... kalo udah siap kasih tau ya! Kalo gitu kami mau terusin penjelajahan." kata Adipta mengakhiri komunikasi.

"Siap apaan sih Gir?" tanya Harry penasaran. "Tungguin aja, nanti kamu juga tau..." jawabku merahasiakan rencanaku. "Ah, paling rencana lu tuh sesuatu yang nggak penting dan aneh." ejek Harry merasa tidak puas dengan jawabanku. "Aneh sih mungkin, tapi kalo nggak penting, I don't think so." kata Goman.

"Hei Man, itu ejekan atau pujian?" tanyaku bingung. "Terserah kamu mau anggap itu apa." jawab Goman tersenyum sinis. "Then I'll take it as a compliment. Kalo dibilang aneh ku udah biasa kok." kataku tidak menghiraukan ejekan Harry. "Dasar lu Gir..." komentar Harry.

Tiba-tiba alat transporter di dekat Feby bersinar. "Hah, ada yang datang!" kata Feby terkejut. "Apa? Siapa?" tanya Harry panik. Goman dan Harry langsung mengambil Arcana Card mereka sambil bersiaga. Lalu dari alat tersebut muncul sosok seorang wanita.

"Hai teman-teman!" sapa Helda begitu muncul. "Helda?" kata yang lainnya terkejut melihat kehadirannya. "Yo, akhirnya datang juga. Lama amat sih?" sapaku tidak merasa terkejut sama sekali. "Sorry ya, aku lupa kalo pintu masuk Tartarus cuma dari gedung GG. Aku nggak pernah masuk ke sini sih..." jelas Helda minta maaf.

"Lho, kok lu nggak kaget sih Gir? Ini pasti rencana lu ya?" tanya Harry curiga. "Ya, nandesuka? Kenapa, nggak suka?" kataku menantangnya. "Jadi Adipta udah nerima Helda sebagai anggota baru SEES?" tanya Goman kepadaku. "Belum" jawabku singkat. "Lalu?" tanya Goman belum mengerti.

"Keputusan apakah Helda akan bergabung sama kita bukan di tangan Adipta, tapi dua orang yang ada di bawah sana." jelasku sambil menunjuk ke bawah. "Siapa? Penjaga Neraka? Atau tukang gali kubur?" tanya Harry, entah dia mengejek atau memang tidak mengerti. "Bukan, maksudku si Hadi sama Nana." jawabku agak tersinggung.

"Kenapa mereka?" tanya Feby. "Karena tinggal mereka berdua yang belum bisa menerima keberadaan Helda di sini. Kalian semua 'kan udah nggak keberatan lagi sama dia." jelasku. "Iya sih... tapi kalo mereka berdua, kayaknya susah deh..." kata Feby ragu. "Emang, tapi mau nggak mau harus kita coba. Daripada keadaannya kayak gini terus." kataku pasrah.

"Jadi, kapan kita mulainya?" tanya Helda tidak sabar. "Bentar, Feb, tolong panggil Adipta. Bilangin ke dia kalo ku udah siap." kataku kepada Feby. "Oke. Innis!" Feby segera memanggil Personanya dan berusaha menghubungi Adipta.

"Oh iya Da, tadi kamu bilang kamu belum pernah ke sini ya? Emang selama kamu bersama Strega, kamu ke mana aja?" tanya Goman penasaran. "Nyari target klien kami- maksudku Strega. Aku jarang melawan shadows, palingan kalo mereka gangguin baru terpaksa aku habisi." jelas Helda.

"Jadi kamu jarang bertarung dong? Tapi seingetku serangan kamu kuat-kuat deh." tanyaku ragu. "Justru sering, beberapa target kami terkadang juga Persona User. Tapi mereka masih lemah sih, dan biasanya mereka nggak bisa ngendaliin Persona mereka kayak aku dulu." jawab Helda.

"Hm... ternyata Persona User banyak juga ya... tapi kemampuan untuk mengendalikan Persona emang nggak semudah yang kita kira." kata Goman menyimpulkan. "Berarti kita hebat dong!" kata Harry bangga. "Hebat, sampe-sampe bisa ketinggalan di kereta." ejekku dengan sarkasme. "Heh, jangan ungkit-ungkit kejadian apes itu lagi deh!" protes Harry.

"Halo Adipta, kau bisa mendengarku?" kata Feby berusaha berkomunikasi dengan Adipta. "Iya Feb, kenapa?" respon Adipta. "Ku udah siap Ton, orangnya udah dateng." kataku mengambil alih. "Oh, gitu ya... oke, kalo gitu aku sama Aziz bakal ke sana. Kalian siap-siap aja di dekat transporter." jelas Adipta. "Got it." jawabku singkat.

Aku segera berjalan menuju alat transporter yang berada di pojok kanan ruangan. "Ayo Da, bentar lagi giliran kita." ajakku memanggil Helda. Helda pun segera berjalan ke arahku. "Bentar dulu Da!" panggil Feby menghentikannya. "Ini, kamu pasti belum punya 'kan?" kata Feby memberikan Arcana Card yang masih kosong kepada Helda.

"Kartu? Buat apaan?" tanya Helda bingung. "Simpen aja dulu, nanti kamu juga ngerti kok." kata Feby. "Oh, oke deh. Thanks ya!" kata Helda berterima kasih sambil kembali berjalan mendekatiku. Alat transporter kembali bersinar dan memunculkan Adipta bersama Aziz.

"Lho, ada Helda di sini?" kata Aziz terkejut. "Iya, nanti aku jelasin. Good luck ya Gir, Da!" kata Adipta menyemangatiku. "Yeah, thanks!" kataku tersenyum kecil. "Ready?" tanyaku kepada Helda. "Iya." jawabnya. Alat transporter pun bersinar dan kami berdua masuk ke dalamnya.

* * *

Tartarus BS Basement ke-63

Begitu kami tiba, aku tidak melihat Hadi mau pun Nana di depanku. "Lho, mereka berdua ke mana?" tanyaku bingung. "Anggir, Helda. Hadi dan Nana lagi melawan shadows. Posisi mereka nggak terlalu jauh kok dari kalian. Kalian lurus aja sampe ada belokan ke kiri." jelas Feby menginformasikan keberadaan kedua temanku.

"Okay, thanks! Kami segera ke sana." kataku mengeluarkan Fool Arcana Card milikku. "Nah, sebelum kita mulai, coba kamu liat kartu yang Feby kasih tadi." kataku menyuruh Helda. "Eh, sekarang ada gambarnya! Padahal tadi 'kan kosong!" kata Helda terkejut. "Yup, itu namanya Arcana Card. Kartu itu akan memperihatkan Arcana orang yang memiliki kartu tersebut." jelasku.

"Hm, ada gambar hati dengan dua orang di bawahnya. Dan ada angka romawi VI di bawah kartunya. Berarti Arcanaku Lover ya?" tebak Helda. "Lho, emang kamu baru tau ya? Kirain udah tau dari dulu." kataku salah mengira.

"Nggak, emangnya kamu tau dari mana?"

"Cukup liat dari Persona kamu yang sekarang juga udah keliatan kok."

"Masa sih? Aku aja baru sadar."

"Nah, kartu ini punya dua fungsi. Pertama, lebih gampang buat manggil Persona. Dan kedua, buat senjata kamu." jelasku lagi. "Senjata?" kata Helda bingung. "Iya, coba kamu pikirin senjata apa yang cocok buat kamu pake." perintahku. "Tapi mendingan kamu pikirin sambil jalan aja deh. Kita 'kan harus bantuin Hadi sama Nana." kataku teringat kedua temanku yang sedang bertarung.

Kami berdua segera berlari mengikuti arahan Feby tadi. Setelah berbelok, kami melihat ada tiga shadows tipe Beetle sedang bertarung dengan Hadi dan Nana. "Da, ku duluan ya! Cepetan kamu pikirin senjata kamu. Atau manggil Persona dulu juga boleh." jelasku memasuki area pertarungan.

Ketiga shadows menyerang Hadi dan Nana dengan serangan Garula secara bersamaan. Mereka berdua kesulitan menghindari tiga serangan angin tersebut. "Ugh! Lumayan... Rai-Oh, Mazionga!" perintah Hadi mengabaikan rasa sakitnya. Serangannya hanya mengenai dua dari tiga shadows yang ada, dan mereka pun belum hancur.

"Giliranku, Yukina, Mabufula!" Nana juga ikut menyerang. Tetapi serangannya tidak berpengaruh kepada ketiga lawannya. "Sial, ternyata mereka tahan terhadap seranganku!" gerutu Nana. "Maaf, aku masih belum selesai memeriksa status mereka. Untuk sementara kalian jaga jarak aja dulu." saran Feby.

"Jaga jarak gimana? Kami berdua 'kan lagi dikepung ketiga monster ini!" komentar Hadi. Selagi berkomentar, salah satu shadows terbang dan bersiap menyerangnya. "Heah! Take this!" teriakku melompat dan menyerang makhluk itu dari samping dengan Dual Sword. Kumbang itu terpental ke tembok sambil berteriak kesakitan.

"Anggir! Lama banget sih datengnya!" protes Nana. "Sorry, tadi ku ngobrol bentar. Cih, masih hidup ya?" kataku melihat lawanku masih bertahan. "Scan selesai! Mereka lemah terhadap serangan api!" jelas Feby. "Yah, si Aziz udah pergi... siapa yang kamu bawa Gir? Harry bukan?" tanya Hadi.

"Bukan, tapi nggak masalah, ku mau coba kemampuan baru senjataku dulu. Weapon Change, Excalibur!" kataku mengganti senjata. Aku segera berlari dan menebas shadows yang baru aku serang. "Burn!" teriakku menebasnya. Sialnya, pedangku seakan-akan memantul dan mementalkanku ke belakang. "Huuahh!"

"What the Heck? Apa yang terjadi barusan?" kataku terkejut. "Maaf Gir, aku lupa bilang kalo dia bisa mantulin serangan Strike." jelas Feby minta maaf. "Bilang dari tadi!" protesku kesal. "Awas Gir, di belakangmu!" teriak Hadi melihat salah satu shadows menyerangku dari belakang.

*whoosh* tiba-tiba sebuah panah melesat dan menusuk tubuh monster yang hampir menyerangku hingga musnah. Terkejut, kami semua menoleh ke arah sumber panah itu muncul. Kami melihat Helda yang berdiri sambil memegang sebuah busur yang ukurannya cukup panjang di tangannya.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa Gir?" tanya Helda mendatangiku. "Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini?" tanya Hadi kesal. "Ku yang ajak dia ke sini. Ada masalah?" kataku sambil berdiri. "Tentu aja ada! Untuk apa kamu ajak dia ke sini?" tanya Nana juga kesal. "Membantu kita tentunya." jawabku datar.

"Membantu apanya? Yang bisa dia lakukan cuma nyusahin kita aja tau!" teriak Hadi marah. "Um, Hadi... hati-hati, sepertinya salah satu shadows kembali mendekatimu." kata Helda memperingatkannya. Dia melihat shadows itu mulai bergerak mendekati Hadi. "Diam, aku nggak butuh bantuanmu!" kata Hadi tegas.

Makhluk itu sudah sangat dekat dengan Hadi, sementara dia masih marah-marah kepadaku dan Helda. "Hei, liat di belakangmu itu!" teriakku berusaha menyadarkannya. "Berisik! Aku juga udah tau!" protes Hadi segera menangkap kumbang raksasa itu dengan kedua lengannya tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"Gangguin aja nih makhluk, mati kau!" kata Hadi sambil membanting makhluk itu dan memukul topengnya hingga hancur. 'Serem...' pikirku ketakutan melihatnya menghabisi makhluk itu. Entah kenapa aku merasa kasihan melihat makhluk itu hancur. "Mana yang satunya lagi?" tanya Hadi masih marah.

"Di sini, biar aku aja yang urus!" kata Nana melihat musuh terakhir berada di dekatnya. Nana segera mengeluarkan pedangnya dan berlari menghampirinya. Kumbang itu kembali menyerangnya dengan Garula, tetapi Nana dapat menghindar dengan mudah. "Mati kau!" teriak Nana menusuknya berkali-kali. Nasib shadows itu pun sama dengan temannya barusan.

"Okay, now we're dead meat." bisikku ke Helda. "Sekarang cepat kau pergi dari sini sebelum aku menghabisimu seperti shadows barusan!" ancam Nana kepada Helda. "Wa-wa-wait! Nggak bisa apa kita selesaiin secara baik-baik?" kataku berusaha menahannya.

"Baik-baik? Ngapain? Dia itu orang jahat! Udah berapa orang yang jadi korban gara-gara ulahnya?" jelas Nana marah. "Udah ku bilang bukan dia yang bunuh mereka, tapi dua orang lainnya!" bantahku. "Sama aja! Dia juga bantuin mereka 'kan?" balas Hadi.

Ugh, aku terpojok. Aku berusaha keras memikirkan kata-kata yang bisa menenangkan amarah mereka, sementara Helda hanya membisu. 'Hey, let me handle this.' kata Shadow memiliki rencana. 'Are you sure? Fine then...' kataku pasrah. Aku segera mengeluarkan Evokerku. "Shadow, come! *prangg*" Shadow pun keluar dari dalam diriku.

"So, what's your problem with her?" tanya Shadow kepada Hadi dan Nana. "Didn't I said it before? She's just a troublemaker!" jawab Nana. "Then how 'bout this? Let see what she capable of. If she strong enough, then you can 'use' her just as new manpower to fight those creature." usul Shadow.

"And if she don't?" tanya Hadi. "We can dump her in here, or maybe I can kill her if you want." jawab Shadow datar. Hadi dan Nana memikirkan usulan Shadow, tetapi aku tidak bisa menerima hal ini. "What! No way! You can't do that!" protesku. "Why not? This is the only way to accept her." jelas Shadow. "Objection! I cannot accept this!" protesku keberatan.

"Sorry, three against one. You have no choice." kata Shadow mengangkat tangannya, begitu juga Hadi dan Nana. "Cih, fine then!" kataku kalah. "But if you guys won't accept her, then I will quit this fight forever! And I won't let any of you get near her!" ancamku kesal.

Mereka hanya membisu mendengarkanku. "What we waiting for? Let's go. We need to finish this before the Dark Hour end." kata Shadow mengabaikan ucapanku sambil berjalan. Yang lain pun juga mengikutinya, meninggalkanku dan Helda di belakang. 'Terkadang ku nggak bisa ngerti jalan pikiran Shadow deh.' pikirku heran sebelum akhirnya ikut berjalan.

**I wonder if everything's gonna be alright**...

* * *

**Looongg**... laaamee... nggak update lagi. Yeah, I know... mayoritas pasti itu yang ada di benak kalian pas liat fict ini baru update lagi. I don't mind if you guys blame for this 'sicken' long update. Abis ku lagi sibuk ngurusin PKL sih, ya mau gimana lagi?

Dan sebenarnya ku masih belum mau selesaiin chapter ini di sini (niatnya sih sampe keluar Tartarus). Tapi ku takut malah makin kelamaan update, bisa pada mati kebosenan nungguin updatenya. Lagian ku nggak yakin bisa selesaiin chapter ini cuma sampe 30 halaman kalo pake battle. Jadi yah... segini dulu aja deh.

Oh, ku baru inget belum kasih Profile Helda di chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Okay, here's her profile:

* * *

**Helda's Profile**

**Persona-User:  
**

Nama: Helda Meida

Panggilan: Helda

Hobi: Jalan-jalan ke mana aja. Yang penting have fun!

Sifat: Cerewet, gampang tersinggung kalo ada yang ngomongin dia. Suka bercanda dan ngobrol panjang lebar. Paling takut sama suara petir, dan suka ribet sendiri kalo liat ada yang nyantai

Weapon: Busur panah

**Persona:**

Nama: Lumina, the Goddess of Dream and Hope

Bentuk: Wanita dengan gaun lebar berwarna pink

Arcana: Lover

Status: Null against Wind, strong against Ice, and weak against Electric

Skill: Garudyne, Phanta Rhei, Magarula, Diarahan, Mediarama, Recarm, Charmdi, Me Patra

* * *

Profile udah, nah sekarang giliran **Review's Respond Time!**

1st, Satia Vathi :  
Ya, yang namanya kepercayaan emang susah diperoleh zaman sekarang. Dan ya (lagi), iklannya bagus deh...

2nd, Sync The Dragon Tempest:  
Yup, bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi kalo di sini yang muncul justru Final form Persona mereka, bukan baru dapet Persona.

3rd, Shaneeta:  
?

4th, Ika Musume:  
Well, jawaban anda agak terhambat sampai chapter berikutnya. Tapi mungkin sebagian udah ke jawab sih...

5th, LucyLucielle :  
Masa sih sampe bikin keluar air mata? Perasaan ku nggak terlalu jago buat cerita sedih deh... atau ku dapet skill ngetik yang baru ya?

6th, shinichi kuroba:  
Jadi, udah bisa nebak apa rencanaku? Simple kok

7th, Ngguyu RIA:  
Yup, dugaan anda benar, kecuali untuk nama Persona Helda. Kalo yang itu diambil dari game lain. Silakan coba tebak game apa...  
Dan job-ku lebih pas kalo disebut Adept Rogue, karena ku udah bisa pake tiga senjata sekarang.

8th, Mocca-Marocchi:  
Wah, jadi bangkitin kenangan awal P3 ya? Tenang aja, tiap masalah pasti ada jalan keluar kok (atau mungkin malah nambah masalah baru)

I guess that's all for now... hope you guys enjoyed read this chapter. And please give me some more time for next update. Thank you!


	36. Chapter 34 Backfire

Disclaimer: All related things to Persona belong to ATLUS. Shadow the Hedgehog belongs to Sonic Team and SEGA. All things that have similiarities with character or name from other game, movie, anime, etc belong to their respective; And also my friends belong to themselves.

* * *

**Chapter 34**** Backfire**

Rabu, 16 September 2009  
Dark Hour  
Tartarus BS Basement ke-64

Kami berlima berjalan menuju tangga. Hadi dan Nana berada di depan. Aku dan Shadow di tengah. Sementara Helda berada dibelakangku. Suasana tegang meliputi kami semua, membuatku ingin berteriak dan meledakkan suasana tidak menyenangkan ini. Dan aku pun mulai berbicara kepada sang pemburuk suasana.

"Shadow, what are you thinking? Why did you say such thing to her?" tanyaku kesal kepada Shadow. "Nothing in particular." jawabnya singkat. Tidak puas dengan jawabannya, aku kembali bertanya. "Don't give me that crap! Tell me what's you plotting right now!" kataku meningkatkan nada suaraku. Shadow hanya diam, menghiraukanku.

Aku pun menjadi makin kesal dan mulai berteriak. "You really-!" tiba-tiba Shadow menutup mulutku dan berkata. "Can't you just shut up? We already arrived at the stairs." aku pun membatalkan ucapan yang hampir aku keluarkan.

Tidak mau membuang waktu, kami segera menuruni tangga. Sebuah cahaya menyinari kami sebelum kami tiba di basement berikutnya. Saat aku membuka mataku, aku hanya melihat Hadi dan Shadow bersamaku. "Huh, Helda sama Nana mana?" tanyaku panik.

"Teman-teman! Kalian terpisah ya? Hati-hati, di basement ini terdapat grup shadows yang lebih banyak dari biasanya!" jelas Feby memperingatkan kami. "Bagus deh, bisa buat peningkatan latihan." kata Hadi justru merasa senang.

"Hei, kita 'kan harus cari Helda sama Nana! Kalo mereka terkepung gimana?" tanyaku kuatir. "Ah, kalo soal itu sih aku nggak kuatir... Nana cukup kuat untuk menghadapi mereka sendirian. Plus, kita bisa tau kemampuan temanmu itu." jelas Hadi tidak peduli.

"Terserah deh..." kataku kesal. "There two big shadows over there. Who goes first?" tanya Shadow. "Oh, tipe Gigas ya? Aku duluan deh. Aku pengen adu otot sama mereka." kata Hadi maju duluan. "Go ahead, ku mau nonton aja dari sini." kataku malas.

Hadi segera memanggil Rai-Oh sambil berlari mendekati kedua shadows bertubuh kekar itu. Kedua makhluk itu menyadari kehadirannya dan bersiap untuk melawannya. "Rai-Oh, Vicious Strike!" perintah Hadi sambil memukul shadows di depannya.

Sang Persona User bersama Personanya menghajar kedua lawan mereka dengan pukulan yang sangat kuat. Kedua shadows itu pun terpental akibat serangan mereka, tetapi mereka masih bisa bertahan dan balik menyerang.

Makhluk yang tadi Hadi serang segera berlari menghampirinya. Saat makhluk itu mengayunkan tinjunya, Hadi segera menunduk dan memukul perutnya dengan tinju kanannya. Membuat shadows itu rubuh karena kesakitan dan akhirnya hancur.

"Rai-Oh, Ziodyne!" perintah Hadi menghabisi shadows yang tersisa. Persona miliknya segera menyerang makhluk itu dengan petir raksasa. Sayangnya makhluk itu berhasil menghindar meskipun nyaris terkena serangan tersebut. Tetapi Hadi telah membaca gerakannya dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya sebelum memukul dagu shadows itu hingga terpental ke udara.

"Finish it, Rai-Oh!". Rai-Oh segera meluncur dan menabrakkan dirinya dengan shadows tersebut hingga makhluk itu hancur. "Gimana Gir, keren nggak?" tanya Hadi selesai bertarung. "Ah, nggak seru! Terlalu cepet!" komentarku. "Ya mau gimana lagi, mereka terlalu lemah sih!" kata Hadi.

"Awas! Aku merasakan tiga shadows mendekati kalian!" jelas Feby memperingatkan kami. "Oh... a surprise party huh? This gonna be fun!" kataku bersemangat. Kami segera melihat tiga shadows berbeda tipe yang mendekati kami. Yang paling depan tipe Hand, di sebelah kirinya adalah tipe Knight, dan yang terakhir bertipe Raven.

"Just sit down and relax. Now, witness my new power!" kataku kepada Hadi dan Shadow. "Heeaahh!" teriakku mulai berlari sambil menggenggam Dual Sword.

* * *

Sementara itu Helda dan Nana berada di sisi lain basement yang sama. Mereka berdua baru saja memperoleh informasi dari Feby tentang keadaan area tersebut. "Bagus deh. Kenapa aku bisa kejebak di sini sama kamu sih?" kata Nana dengan sarkasme. "Mana aku tau? Jangan protes ke aku dong!" komentar Helda membela dirinya.

"Harus dong! Ini semua 'kan gara-gara kamu!" tuduh Nana kepada Helda. "Aahh! Kenapa sih kamu nggak suka sama aku?" tanya Helda mulai merasa kesal. "Bukannya udah jelas ya? Kamu 'kan mata-mata Strega!" jelas Nana sambil mengarahkan Rapier miliknya ke Helda.

"Oke, kalo gitu apa yang harus aku lakuin buat buktiin kalo aku udah nggak sama mereka lagi?" tanya Helda menepis senjata Nana dengan busurnya. "Hoo... jadi kamu mau nerima tantangan nih sekarang. Boleh juga... kalo gitu gimana kalo kamu lawan grup shadows yang di sana sendirian?" tantang Nana setelah melihat tiga shadows tipe Snake yang berada di ujung lorong.

"Baik, kalo emang itu maumu!" jawab Helda menerima tantangan Nana. Helda segera berjalan mendekati grup shadows tersebut. Tiba-tiba dia berhenti sebelum ketiga shadows itu menyadari kehadirannya. Helda menutup kedua matanya seakan-akan sedang berkonsentrasi. "Heh, ngapain diem di situ? Cepet lawan mereka!" perintah Nana tidak sabar.

"Sabar dikit dong!" kata Helda agak kesal. "Lumina, Stealth on!" kata Helda memanggil Personanya. "Stealth apanya? Kamu masih keliatan tuh!" komentar Nana. "Itu karena kamu udah liat aku dari tadi. Tapi mereka pasti nggak akan bisa merasakan keberadaanku." jelas Helda menyiapkan busurnya dan mengarahkannya ke salah satu shadows.

*whoosh* Helda melepaskan anak panahnya yang melesat dan mengenai musuhnya dengan telak. Makhluk itu belum mati, tetapi serangan barusan cukup membuatnya kesakitan. Ular itu hanya bisa berputar-putar mencari sang pemanah yang masih bersembunyi di balik dinding.

"Bagus, sekarang yang satunya." kata Helda kembali mengarahkan busurnya ke shadows lainnya. *whoosh* Sekali lagi serangannya berhasil dan membuat bingung lawannya. "Oke, tinggal satu lagi!" kata Helda mulai bersemangat.

"Huh?" raut wajahnya berubah saat dia tidak melihat satu shadows yang belum diserang olehnya. "Ke mana makhluk itu pergi? Jangan-jangan dia kabur... ah, biarlah." kata Helda tidak mau ambil pusing. "Lumina, Magarula!" perintah Helda sambil keluar dari persembunyiannya. Kedua shadows yang kebingungan masih belum menyadari kehadirannya. Mereka hanya bisa berteriak kesakitan sebelum hancur akibat serangan angin dari Lumina.

"Lumayan buat permulaan." komentar Nana. "Tapi aku masih-!" ekspresi Nana berubah drastis ketika dia melihat Helda mengarahkan senjatanya kepada Nana. "Udah aku duga, ternyata kamu emang nggak bisa dipercaya!" teriak Nana kembali kesal. "Bisa diem nggak sih? Kalo nggak, kamu bisa kena panahku." jelas Helda dengan raut wajah serius. "Ugh...".

* * *

"Got ya!" kataku setelah tombakku menembus tubuh shadows tipe Raven dan menghabisinya. "Ternyata enak juga bisa ganti-ganti senjata." kataku mulai terbiasa. "Udah selesai main-mainnya?" tanya Hadi. "Yup, sekarang kita cari yang lain yuk! Udah nggak ada shadows lagi 'kan di sekitar sini?" ajakku sambil melihat sekelilingku.

"Ya udah... tapi mendingan kita ketemu di tangga aja. Palingan Feby udah kasih tau mereka tempat tangganya." usul Hadi. "Okelah, toh ujung-ujungnya ketemu lagi." kataku setuju.

"Teman-teman! Gawat! Terjadi sesuatu sama Nana!" suara Feby tiba-tiba muncul. "What's wrong?" tanya Shadow bersiaga. "Aku nggak tau. Entah kenapa aku nggak bisa liat keadaan di sana. Kayak ada penghalangnya." jawab Feby panik. "Ini pasti ulah temenmu si penghianat itu!" tuduh Hadi. "Hey, jangan asal tuduh dong!" protesku.

"Tapi Gir, aku nggak bisa merasakan keberadaan Helda sekarang. Makanya aku kuatir. Jangan-jangan mereka berdua terpisah." jelas Feby. "Nggak terasa ya?" kataku sambil berpikir. 'Mungkin Helda lagi pake skill Stealth dia, tapi... ku ke sana aja deh!'. "Feb, tolong tunjukin tempat terakhir mereka berada!" kataku memutuskan.

"Tempatnya cukup jauh dari kalian. Lagipula banyak—Ah!" tiba-tiba Feby terkejut sebelum dia selesai berbicara. "Now what?" komentarku. "Aura ini... ini gawat! Cepat pergi dari sana!" teriak Feby makin panik. "Anggir! Do you feel it?" tanya Shadow kepadaku dengan wajah tegang. "Feel what?-!" tanyaku sebelum menyadarinya. "Not again!" kataku merasakan tubuhku mulai bergetar. "Ada apaan sih Gir?" tanya Hadi kebingungan.

"I sense Death Arcana, The Reaper!" kata Feby, Shadow dan aku bersamaan. "APA?" teriak Hadi shock. "Cih, apa boleh buat. Plan B! Shadow, find Nana and Helda! Hadi and I will clear the path to the stairs. Feby, cepet tunjukin jalan menuju tangga! Abis itu arahin Shadow buat nemuin Nana dan Helda!" perintahku segera membuat keputusan. "Baik!" jawab Feby mengerti. Sementara Shadow segera berlari mencari kedua temanku.

* * *

"Seharusnya aku bunuh aja kamu dari tadi." kata Nana menyesal karena lengah. "Aku bilang diam!" tegas Helda melepaskan anak panah dari busurnya. Nana hanya bisa menutup mata dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Helda. "Tsshhaahh!" tiba-tiba Nana mendengar jeritan yang mirip dengan suara shadows yang tadi Helda lawan dari arah belakangnya.

Nana pun membuka matanya perlahan dan menoleh ke belakang. Dia melihat sosok seekor shadows tipe Snake yang terjatuh karena tertusuk panah Helda. "Lumina, Garudyne!". Persona tersebut segera menyerang makhluk tidak berdaya itu hingga musnah.

"Fyuh, hampir aja..." kata Helda lega. "Jadi... kamu tadi arahin panah kamu ke shadows itu? Bukan ke aku?" tanya Nana salah paham. "*sigh* Udah aku bilang 'kan... aku tuh niat berubah tau!" jelas Helda meyakinkannya.

"Hmph…. baiklah, aku percaya deh…. lagian kamu udah nolong aku barusan." kata Nana mulai mengakui Helda. Wajah Helda pun berubah menjadi riang. "Yang bener nih?" tanya Helda memastikan. "Iya…. tapi cuma buat sementara aja lho!" jelas Nana agak ragu dengan perkataannya sendiri.

"Wah, thanks banget ya Na!" teriak Helda tiba-tiba memeluk Nana. "He-hei! Apa-apaan sih? Udah ah! Sesak nih!" protes Nana berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Helda. Sadar akan perbuatannya, Helda segera melepaskan pelukannya sambil tersenyum.

"Huh, kamu ini…. 'kan aku bilang untuk sementara. Udahlah, kita cari yang lain yuk! Sekalian abisin shadows yang kita lewatin. Lagian aku masih penasaran sama kemampuan kamu." kata Nana mulai berjalan ke lorong yang ada di sebelah kirinya.

"Hei, kamu mau ke mana?" tanya Helda menghentikan Nana. "Ya cari yang lain lah. Emangnya mau ngapain kita lama-lama di sini?" jelas Nana. "Iya, tapi bukan ke situ jalannya. Yang bener tuh ke sini." jelas Helda menunjuk ke arah sebaliknya. "Ah, masa sih? Tau dari mana kamu? Coba aku tanya Feby dulu…. Feb, kamu bisa denger aku nggak?" kata Nana berusaha memanggil Feby.

"Feb, Feby! Kamu denger nggak sih?" panggil Nana berkali-kali. "Oh iya! Aku lupa matiin Stealth mode-ku, jadinya Feby nggak bisa denger deh. Bentar ya..." kata Helda kembali memanggil Personanya. "Pantesan…. jadi repot deh…." kata Nana menunggunya. "Oke, udah beres! Hm…?" kata Helda tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Eh? A-apa ini? Aku baru kali ini ngerasain ada shadows yang lebih kuat dari Powerful shadows yang biasanya muncul. Ini nggak mungkin!" kata Helda terkejut merasakan sesuatu. "Apa kamu bilang? Jangan-jangan….". *criingg,criingg* Belum selesai Nana berbicara, muncul sosok monster yang paling ditakuti di dalam Tartarus di hadapan mereka berdua.

"Hah? Jadi dia pemilik aura yang sangat berbahaya ini?" tanya Helda memastikan. "Udah jelas 'kan? Kabur!" teriak Nana segera berlari. Helda pun segera mengikutinya. "Nana, tunggu! Aku yang tau jalan menuju tangga. Harusnya kita belok ke kanan!" teriak Helda berusaha menghentikannya. Tetapi Nana tetap berlari lurus, entah karena panik atau dia memang tidak mendengar peringatan Helda.

"Sial, jalan buntu!" umpat Nana mengetahui dirinya terjebak. "Nana! Kamu gimana sih? Kenapa malah lari ke sini?" tanya Helda setelah menyusulnya. "Ya aku 'kan nggak tau jalan keluarnya di mana!" jawab Nana panik. "Makanya dengerin omongan orang lain!" kata Helda menasehatinya.

Selagi mereka berdua berdebat, shadows yang berusaha mereka hindari telah berdiri di depan mereka sambil mengarahkan senjatanya ke udara. "*dor,dor,dor* Torrent Shot!" kata the Reaper mulai menyerang. "Ugh…. Nana, cepat menghindar ke depan dia. Cuma di situ daerah yang nggak kena serangannya!" jelas Helda mulai bergerak.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Nana segera mengikuti perintah Helda. Mereka berdua berhasil menghindari hujan tembakan yang diberikan shadows tersebut. "Mau nggak mau kita harus lawan dia. Yukina, Bufula!". Yukina segera muncul dan menyerang the Reaper. Karena jarak mereka cukup dekat, serangan es tersebut berhasil mengenai shadows terkuat itu dengan telak.

Makhluk itu sedikit terluka dengan serangan barusan, tetapi hal itu tidak menghentikannya untuk membalas serangan. "Lumina, Garudyne!" Helda segera melancarkan serangan sebelum the Reaper mulai menyerang mereka lagi. Pusaran angin raksasa segera muncul dari bawah dan mementalkannya ke belakang. "Sekarang!" kata Helda melihat kesempatan untuk kabur. Mereka berdua kembali berlari mencari jalan keluar.

"*criingg,criingg* Vorpal Chain!" rantai yang melingkari tubuh the Reaper bergerak dan mengejar kedua Persona User yang berusaha melarikan diri darinya. Rantai tersebut segera menjalar dan menangkap kaki mereka dari belakang. "Huuahh!" teriak Nana dan Helda terjatuh.

"Ugh…. gimana nih?" kata Helda melihat the Reaper kembali mendekati mereka. "Yukina, Mabufula!" Nana mengarahkan serangannya ke rantai yang mengikat kaki mereka. Rantai tersebut segera membeku hingga ke tubuh the Reaper. Gerakan shadows tersebut pun melambat.

Nana segera memutuskan rantai dengan Rapier, dan membantu Helda berdiri. "Da, kamu punya skill kayak Feby 'kan? Kamu bisa manggil yang lain ke sini nggak? Kalo begini terus kita nggak akan bisa kabur dari makhluk ini." tanya Nana sambil melihat the Reaper yang bergerak makin dekat.

"Maaf Na, aku nggak bisa manggil yang lain kayak Feby. Aku cuma bisa merasakan keberadaan sama serangan mereka aja." jelas Helda meminta maaf. "Duuh…. kirain kamu bisa…." kata Nana kecewa. "Yah, satu-satunya jalan kita lari dari kejaran dia sampe kita nemuin tangganya." jelas Helda sambil memanah the Reaper, tetapi ditepis dengan rantai shadows tersebut.

Merasa kesal dengan ulah lawannya, the Reaper mengarahkan pistolnya ke udara. "Grr…. Maziodyne!" sambaran petir-petir besar mengguncang tempat mereka berdiri dan menyambar kedua Persona User yang tidak sempat menghindar. "Huuaahh!" teriak mereka berdua tersambar petir.

"Hosh, hosh…." Nana hampir kehabisan nafas untuk bergerak. Serangan petir barusan membuatnya terluka cukup parah. Tetapi tidak separah luka yang dialami Helda hingga membuatnya pingsan. "Helda! Bangun Da!" teriak Nana berusaha menyadarkan Helda. "Die!" kata the Reaper mengarahkan senjatanya di depan mata Nana.

Nana yang ketakutan hanya bisa pasrah menutup matanya sebelum merasakan tembakan yang dapat mengakhiri hidupnya. *dor* Suara tembakan telah terdengar. "Eh?" tidak merasa sakit, Nana segera membuka matanya dan melihat sosok landak hitam yang berhadapan dengan the Reaper.

"You guys okay?" tanya Shadow sedikit menoleh ke belakang. "Ye-yeah…. I'm fine, but Helda…." kata Nana melihat Helda yang masih pingsan. "Stay back. I'll try to stop it." perintah Shadow. Nana berusaha bangkit dan membopong Helda menjauhi Shadow dan the Reaper.

Tidak ingin membiarkan mereka lolos, the Reaper kembali mengarahkan rantainya untuk menangkap mereka. "I won't let you do that!" kata Shadow menangkap rantai tersebut. Dia segera menarik rantai itu dan melempar the Reaper ke sisi dinding *dhuuakk*. Makhluk itu pun berteriak kesakitan dan semakin marah.

"I'm not finish yet." kata Shadow mengeluarkan senjatanya dan dua Arcana Card, Devil dan Tower. Lalu dia memasukkan kedua kartu tersebut ke dalam pistolnya. "Duo Arcana Trigger, Spark Shot! *dor,dor*". The Reaper berusaha menghindari tembakannya, tetapi tembakan kedua berhasil mengenainya. Sebuah petir segera menyambarnya dan membakar lantai tempatnya berdiri.

"Now, run!" teriak Shadow menggendong Nana dan Helda sambil berlari menjauhi musuhnya. "Huah! Hati-hati dong, Dow!" kata Nana terkejut saat Shadow menggendongnya. "Sorry, but we must escape before it starting to chase us!" jelas Shadow terus berlari.

"Grooaarr!" kekesalan the Reaper semakin menjadi-jadi begitu mengetahui mangsanya melarikan diri. Dia berusaha melewati kobaran api yang membakar tubuhnya. Meski terluka, luka bakar yang dideritanya tidak dapat menahan dirinya. Sang teror pun kembali mengejar targetnya.

"Oh no! It chasing us again!" teriak Nana melihat the Reaper dari balik pundak Shadow. "Tsk, I didn't expect that thing to after us this fast! I hope Anggir and Hadi already cleared the path for us." kata Shadow meningkatkan kecepatan berlarinya.

* * *

Tidak terlalu jauh dari posisi Shadow berlari, dua pemuda sedang menghadapi dua grup shadows bertipe Raven dan Tiara. "Cih, mereka banyak banget sih?" protesku sambil menebas salah satu shadows Raven yang menyerangku dengan Excalibur. Burung itu terpental akibat seranganku, menabrak dinding Tartarus hingga tubuhnya hancur.

"Kok protes? Katanya mau banyak-banyakan bantai shadows?" komentar Hadi yang juga sedang menghindari serangan Bufula dari salah satu shadows Tiara. Sesaat setelah dia menghindar dengan memutar badannya, Hadi segera memukul shadows yang berada di sisi kirinya. Membuat makhluk itu terpental ke arah kawannya yang baru saja menyerang Hadi.

Kedua shadows tersebut pun terjatuh dan salah satu dari mereka hancur, tidak mampu bertahan dari pukulan Hadi. "Oke, satu ilang. Tinggal dua lagi!" kata Hadi memperhatikan keberadaan musuhnya yang tersisa. Satu berada di kirinya, masih terjatuh dan yang satunya lagi berada di belakangnya, mencari celah untuk menyerangnya.

"Rai-Oh, Mazionga!" perintah Hadi memanggil Personanya. Rai-Oh mengeluarkan dua petir yang menyambar kedua lawannya. Tetapi shadows yang berada di belakangnya berhasil menghindar dengan melompat dan bersiap menerjang Hadi yang sedang lengah karena sedang memanggil Personanya.

"Hadi, behind you!" teriakku memperingatkannya. Hadi segera berguling ke depan sesaat setelah dia menoleh dan melihat shadows yang hampir menusuk dirinya. Aku segera berlari menghampiri shadows tersebut. Makhluk tersebut tidak menyadari keberadaanku hingga tubuhnya tertebas pedangku. Hadi, kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanyaku kuatir. "Cih, ternyata aku kena…. untung cuma luka kecil." kata Hadi melihat betis kanannya berdarah.

"Masih bisa berdiri 'kan? Di depan musuhnya masih banyak lho." tanyaku memastikan. Hadi berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri. "Ugh... iya, nggak terlalu sakit kok." jawabnya sambil menghentakkan kakinya yang terluka. "Bagus deh..." kataku lega mendengar jawabannya.

Mendadak aku melihat raut wajah Hadi berubah. "Anggir, jangan bilang kalo kamu belum selesai bertarung." kata Hadi sambil menunjuk ke belakangku. Aku melirik sesaat ke arah yang dia tuju tanpa mengubah posisi kepalaku. Lalu aku mengangkat pedangku di hadapan Hadi yang terlihat agak panik.

"Weapon Change, Dual Sword!". Seketika itu juga, aku mengarahkan ujung pedangku ke belakang dan mengayunkannya ke belakang dari dua sisi yang berlawanan *slaassh*. "Ggaaakkk!" teriak dua shadows tipe Raven di belakangku yang terkena tusukan senjataku. Aku pun tersenyum kecil mendengar teriakan mereka. "Good bye! Mazionga!" kataku sebelum dua petir menghabisi kedua burung tersebut. "Ya, ku baru aja selesai." kataku menjawab pertanyaan Hadi tadi.

"Huh, gayamu itu... belagu amat sih!" komentar Hadi setelah melihatku menghabisi kedua shadows barusan. "Abisnya... kalo ku balik badan pasti nggak akan sempet nyerang mereka." jelasku membela diri. "Yeah, right..." kata Hadi mengabaikan alasanku.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara teriakan dari arah kami datang tadi. "Huh? Suara siapa tuh? Histeris banget." komentar Hadi begitu mendengarnya. Aku segera melihat Shadow berlari sambil membawa Nana dan Helda di kedua pundaknya. Dan ternyata yang dari tadi berteriak adalah Nana.

"Aaahh! Shadow, slow down a bit, will you?" teriak Nana panik. "Could you stop telling me what to do? I can't focus if you keep shouting like that!" protes Shadow juga berteriak. Ralat, suara mereka berdualah yang meramaikan basement ini. "Heh, kenapa mereka malah debat sih?" tanya Hadi sweatdropped. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku pelan.

"Hey you two! Have you guys finish your job?" tanya Shadow menyadari keberadaan kami. "Not yet! They're just too much for us." jawabku. "Hmph, slowpoke." ejek Shadow berlari melewati kami berdua. Dia segera melepaskan Nana dan Helda dari pundaknya ke tangan kami dalam sekejam mata.

"Whoa!" kataku terkejut melihat Helda tiba-tiba berada di kedua tanganku. "Ugh, kamu berat banget sih Na!" komentar Hadi yang segera mendapat tamparan dari Nana. "Aow!" Hadi segera mengelus pipinya yang sakit. Akibatnya, Nana pun terjatuh. "Aduuhh... kok aku malah dijatuhin sih?" protes Nana kesakitan.

"Siapa suruh nampar aku?" kata Hadi kesal. "Hei... berantemnya nanti aja. Kenapa Helda bisa sampe pingsan begini? Kirain kamu yang dalam bahaya." tanyaku penasaran sambil melihat Helda yang masih pingsan. "Duh, jelasinnya nanti aja deh! mendingan sekarang kita lari aja dulu!" kata Nana panik.

Kembali kami mendengar suara teriakan, tetapi kali ini suara tersebut bukan suara manusia. Merasa tidak perlu bertanya siapa pemilik suara tersebut, aku pun segera bersiaga. "Hadi, Nana, ku mohon saat ini aja, tolong bawa Helda! Biar ku yang nahan the Reaper." kataku memohon, mengingat mereka berdua belum bisa menerima Helda.

"Oke Gir, tapi kamu jangan sampe mati ya!" jawab Nana langsung setuju. Hadi pun terkejut. "Kamu mau bawa dia?" tanya Hadi tidak percaya. Nana tidak menjawabnya, dia malah berjalan ke arahku dan membopong Helda. "Kami duluan ya Gir." kata Nana berjalan secepat mungkin sambil membopong Helda.

"Kalo gitu aku di sini!" kata Hadi masih bersamaku. "Kamu nggak denger permintaanku barusan? Dengan kakimu yang terluka kayak gitu, kamu nggak bakal bisa bergerak cepat." jelasku. "Tapi Gir!—". "Udah cepat pergi! Mendingan kamu bantuin Nana atau Shadow." kataku memaksanya pergi. "Cih, apa boleh buat... jangan ilang lagi ya!" kata Hadi sebelum berlari menyusul Nana.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil setelah mendengar perkataan Hadi barusan. "Don't worry, this time will be different. Weapon Change, Excalibur!" kataku sambil mengganti senjataku. "Grraaahh!" kini sosok makhluk yang paling ditakuti di dalam Tartarus telah terlihat olehku. Jarak kami masih jauh, tetapi aku tidak mau ambil resiko.

"Shine, Excalibur!" teriakku mengayunkan pedangku. Seberkas sinar keluar dari pedangku dan mengarah ke shadows terkuat dihadapanku. Anehnya, serangan barusan tidak melukainya sedikitpun. "No way!" kataku shock. "Anggir, shadows tersebut tidak bisa diserang dengan elemen cahaya dan kegelapan. Cepat lari!" jelas Feby menginformasikan status musuhku.

"Great, another useless attack." gerutuku. "Grrr..." the Reaper terlihat marah dan mulai menembakiku. "Cih!" aku segera berguling ke depan untuk menghindar, lalu berlari dengan pedang yang menutupi sebagian tubuhku untuk menangkis tembakannya. 'Kalo serangan jarak jauh gagal, ku coba serang dari dekat.' pikirku terus mendekatinya.

Merasa tembakannya tidak bisa menghentikanku, the Reaper mulai mengganti serangan. "Primal Force!". Aku melihat kilatan cahaya yang mengarah kepadaku. 'Uh oh, this is bad!' pikirku panik. Aku segera mengganti senjataku menjadi tombak lalu menggunakannya sebagai tumpuan untuk melompat lebih tinggi. Tepat saat serangan tersebut meluncur ke posisiku berada tadi.

"Weapon Change, Excalibur!" teriakku kembali menggunakan pedang. Sambil melayang di udara, aku mengayunkan pedangku sekuat tenaga ke arah kepala makhluk tersebut. *trraangg* the Reaper menyadari seranganku dan menahan pedangku dengan kedua pistolnya. "Agi!" kobaran api keluar dari pedangku dan membakar kepala shadows tersebut. "Grrooaarr!" teriaknya kesakitan.

Aku segera melompat mundur untuk menjaga jarak darinya. 'Ku rasa udah cukup.' pikirku berjalan mendekatinya. "Sorry, I would like to play some more, but my friends waiting. So…. good die!" kataku memberi salam dengan sebuah tebasan keras yang membuatnya terjatuh dan makin terbakar. Aku segera berbalik dan berlari menyusul teman-temanku.

*dor,dor,dor* Aku mendengar suara tembakan dari belakangku, dan aku pun melihat beberapa peluru melewatiku. "Cih, still persistent, aren't you?" kataku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat the Reaper yang berusaha menembakiku meskipun tubuhnya masih terbakar.

Tetapi aku tidak mau mengahadapinya lebih lama lagi. Aku pun berusaha berlari secepat mungkin sambil menghindari tembakan bertubi-tubi darinya. Sepertinya dia menembakiku dengan membabi buta, sebab semua tembakannya tidak ada yang benar-benar tertuju kepadaku, sehingga aku masih bisa berlari dengan aman.

"Hoo... marah ya? Ku janji deh lain kali kita terusin sampe selesai. Tapi kali ini biarin ku kabur dulu ya!" kataku segera melompat ke tangga menuju basement berikutnya. "Grrooaarr!" aku sempat mendengar raung kekesalan the Reaper sebelum aku meninggalkan basement ini.

* * *

Tartarus BS Basement ke-65

Setelah aku berhasil turun di basement ke-65, aku melihat teman-temanku tidak jauh dari tempatku berada. Mereka sedang berkumpul membicarakan sesuatu. 'Kayaknya mereka lagi diskusi. Semoga aja bukan sesuatu yang buruk.' pikirku berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Yo, what's up?" sapaku mengejutkan mereka. "Ah, Anggir! Ini Gir..." kata Nana dengan wajah murung. "Ada apa? Jangan bilang kalo Helda masih belum sadar." kataku penasaran. "Aku udah sadar kok." kata Helda tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Nana. "Oh, bagus deh. Terus kenapa pada murung?" tanyaku makin bingung.

"Dia emang udah sadar, tapi kita punya satu masalah lagi..." jelas Hadi sambil menggeser tubuhnya ke kiri, menunjukkan sosok landak hitam yang mengalami luka di bagian perutnya. "No way... Shadow!" teriakku panik. Aku segera berjongkok dan memeriksa keadaannya.

"How could this happened? It's unlike you to easily took damage from those monsters!" kataku tidak percaya. "That's true... except from the powerful one." jawab Shadow berusaha menahan luka dengan kedua tangannya. "You mean the Reaper? How?" tanyaku masih tidak bisa mempercayai penglihatanku saat ini.

"Dia terkena tembakan the Reaper demi melindungiku dan Helda." jelas Nana merasa bersalah. "Lalu udah tau kayak gini kenapa kalian nggak heal dia?" tanyaku agak kesal. "Udah! Tapi karena lukanya udah keluar dari tadi jadi nggak bisa langsung sembuh!" kata Nana.

"Masa sih?" tanyaku tidak mempercayainya. "Iya! Skill Diarama cuma bisa sembuhin luka yang baru diderita seseorang. Salah Shadow juga sih nggak bilang dari tadi! Udah gitu dia malah lari terus sambil nyerang shadows lainnya." jelas Nana justru menyalahkan Shadow.

"Kamu nggak bisa sembuhin Shadow, Da? Skill healing kamu lebih tinggi 'kan?" tanyaku penuh harap kepada Helda. "Uhh... maaf Gir, bukannya aku nggak mau, tapi rasanya kekuatanku belum pulih. Mungkin gara-gara aku baru sadar." jawab Helda mengecewakanku.

"Don't worry, this is just a little scratch... ugh!" kata Shadow berusaha berdiri, tetapi rasa sakit di perut membuatnya kembali terduduk. "Yeah, just a little scratch you said. Even you can barely stand!" kataku dengan nada sarkasme. "Well... then just give me some time to rest. I'm sure you guys should be able to finish those creature without me." jelas Shadow sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding.

"I guess you right." kata Hadi melihat tiga sosok yang berada jauh di ujung lorong. Kami juga dapat melihat alat transporter yang berada di belakang mereka. "Kalo aja transporternya nggak di belakang mereka, kita pasti bisa bawa Shadow ke atas." keluhku.

"Kenapa nggak suruh Shadow balik aja ke pikiran kamu Gir?" tanya Nana. "Bad idea. If he do that, both of us will be hurted since our body became one." jawab Shadow. "Oh, gitu ya..." kata Nana baru paham.

"Ya, mau gimana lagi? Shadow, you stay here until we beat them! Helda, kamu di sini aja, temenin Shadow. Kalo kekuatan kamu udah pulih, tolong sembuhin Shadow ya! Abis itu, kalian bantuin kita ngabisin guardian di sana." kataku kepada Shadow dan Helda.

"Itu juga kalo mereka belum selesai kita abisin." tambah Hadi. 'Dasar Hadi...' keluhku dalam pikiran. "Kaki kamu udah sembuh belum?" tanyaku. "Iya, udah di-heal sama Nana kok!" jawab Hadi sambil menghentakkan kakinya yang sudah sembuh. "Bagus deh, tapi jangan anggap remeh musuh kita!" jelasku memperingatkan Hadi.

"Oke, kalo gitu kita maju duluan ya!" kataku mempersiapkan senjataku. "Heh, jangan coba-coba menyerang kami dari belakang ya!" ancam Hadi masih belum mempercayai Helda. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengarnya. "Udah deh, nggak usah cari gara-gara. Mendingan kita fokus dulu sama musuh yang di depan." jelasku sambil menepuk pundak Hadi. Kami bertiga pun segera berlari untuk menghadapi shadows yang menjaga area ini.

Begitu Hadi, Nana dan aku pergi, Helda duduk di samping Shadow yang bersandar di dinding sambil memejamkan matanya, berusaha menahan rasa sakit di perutnya. Helda pun melirik Shadow sesaat lalu melihat ke depan. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka seakan-akan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi dia mengurungkan niatnya.

Shadow membuka matanya perlahan. "What do you want?" tanya Shadow menyadari gelagat Helda. "H-huh? No-nothing!" kata Helda terkejut sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Shadow memperhatikan Helda yang terlihat gugup untuk sesaat, lalu dia kembali memejamkan kedua matanya.

"I won't force you to talk. You can talk or just keep on silence, whatever you like." jelas Shadow masih memejamkan matanya. Helda kembali menoleh ke arah Shadow. "Um, Shadow…." rasa penasaran yang ada di pikiran Helda berhasil membuatnya berani berbicara. Shadow membuka salah satu matanya dan melihat ke arah Helda.

"Shadow, can I ask you something?" tanya Helda yang sudah tidak ragu lagi untuk berbicara dengan Shadow. "What is it?" kata Shadow balik bertanya. "Before that…. can you speak Bahasa Indonesia? I'm not really confident with my English. Hehe…." kata Helda tersenyum malu.

"Well…. I guess I can... even though I prefer using English. Jadi, kamu mau tanya soal apa?" tanya Shadow lagi. "Eh?" Helda terkejut saat mendengar Shadow berbicara dengan Bahasa Indonesia. "Kenapa? Kok kaget?" tanya Shadow bingung.

"Ah, nggak kok…. aku cuma kaget aja dengernya. Kirain kamu nggak bisa ngomong pake Bahasa Indonesia." jawab Helda polos. "Yah, ku juga nggak tau kenapa ku bisa. Mungkin sejak ku ketemu Anggir ku jadi bisa ngomong kayak gini." jelas Shadow.

"Oh…. emang sebenarnya kamu itu apanya Anggir sih? Kamu bukan Persona dia 'kan? Dari tadi aku penasaran sama kamu." kata Helda mengutarakan rasa penasarannya. "Hm…. sebenarnya ku juga nggak tau. Selama ini Anggir menganggapku sebagai kepribadian dirinya yang lain. Tapi kalo dipikir-pikir lagi…." jawab Shadow sambil berpikir.

"Thanks to you, sejak ku tau kalo Darkness berada di dalam dirinya dan merupakan perwujudan dari sisi gelap yang ditahan olehnya selama ini. Ku jadi nggak yakin kalo ku adalah kepribadian lain dirinya." jelas Shadow meneruskan jawabannya. "Uh, jadi ini gara-gara aku juga ya…." kata Helda merasa tersinggung.

"Siapa bilang? Justru kalo kamu nggak ada, Darkness akan tetap bersembunyi di dalam Anggir dan menjadi semakin kuat, seiring dengan semua pikiran negatif yang terus dipendam Anggir. Kamu itu bagaikan kunci yang melepas Darkness dari dirinya. Menurutku itu lebih baik daripada dia harus terus menahannya." kata Shadow menerangkan. Helda pun kembali tenang.

"Yah, meskipun akibatnya bisa sampe ngerusak jalanan sih." tambah Shadow tersenyum sinis. Merasa kesal, Helda langsung menggembungkan pipinya. "Tuh 'kan, ujung-ujungnya jelek juga!" protes Helda. "Hee, tapi 'kan itu masih mending daripada dunia yang ancur." kata Shadow mempermainkan Helda.

"Jadi kamu tuh sebenarnya apa?" tanya Helda belum puas. "Ku cuma landak hitam yang terdampar di dunia ini." jawab Shadow singkat. "Huuh…. maksudku kamu itu apanya Anggir?" kata Helda kesal merasa dipermainkan. "Entahlah, mungkin suatu saat nanti kita akan menemukan jawaban itu dengan sendirinya." jawab Shadow kembali menutup matanya.

* * *

Saat kami berhadapan dengan shadows yang menjaga basement ini, kami terkejut melihat wujud mereka yang berbeda dari musuh-musuh kami sebelumnya. Kali ini mereka berwujud wanita yang duduk bertapa di atas sebuah piramid terbalik yang melayang.

"Oke, ku akui makin aneh-aneh aja bentuk mereka. Terkadang ku penasaran kenapa mereka wujudnya bisa kayak gini." kataku sweatdropped. "Mereka adalah shadows tipe Idol. Arcananya Priestess. Aku akan coba scan kemampuan mereka, sementara itu tolong hadapi mereka dengan hati-hati." jelas Feby menginformasikan jenis musuh yang kami hadapi kali ini.

Karena kami terlalu fokus mendengarkan penjelasan Feby, kami tidak sadar kalau lawan kami mulai menyerang. "Thou... Pulinpa!". Tiba-tiba aku melihat bintang-bintang di sekitar kepalaku. "Duh, kepalaku kok tiba-tiba pusing ya?" kataku sambil memegangi kepalaku.

"Tuh 'kan! Baru aja dibilangin harus hati-hati, eh kamu malah kena duluan!" komentar Nana. "Uhh... jangan salahin ku dong! Uhh... kalian maju duluan deh... ku mau duduk sebentar." kataku berusaha menahan rasa pusing. "Ah, Anggir emang paling susah kalo disuruh hati-hati. Biar aku yang urus mereka." jelas Hadi mulai menyerang.

Tidak mau bertindak gegabah, Hadi pun memanggil Personanya untuk menyerang. "Rai-Oh, Mazionga!" Persona miliknya segera mengeluarkan tiga petir yang menyambar ketiga lawannya. Serangan barusan berhasil mengenai ketiga shadows tersebut, tetapi serangan tersebut tidak cukup untuk menghabisi mereka.

"Hm... jadi mereka bisa kena serangan listrik ya... baguslah kalo begitu." kata Hadi menganalisa musuhnya. Merasa terganggu dengan serangan barusan, ketiga shadows pun menyerang Hadi secara bersamaan dengan Bufula. "Oh, no..." kata Hadi panik. Dia segera mundur, berusaha menghindar dari serangan yang merupakan kelemahan Persona miliknya.

"Yukina, Mabufula!" perintah Nana kepada Personanya. Yukina segera muncul di hadapan Hadi dan membalas serangan ketiga shadows dengan serangan yang sama. Serangan mereka pun saling bertabrakan dan terpecah menjadi kepingan-kepingan es tajam yang terpental ke semua arah.

"Cepat berlindung di belakang Yukina!" perintah Nana kepada Hadi yang beresiko terkena pecahan es tersebut. Hadi segera mendekat kepada Yukina yang melebarkan kedua tangannya untuk menahan pecahan-pecahan es. "Fyuh, trims Na!" kata Hadi lega berhasil menghindar.

'Oke, ku rasa kepalaku udah mendingan.' pikirku mulai bangkit. Aku segera berlari ke arah shadows terdekat dan menebasnya dengan Excalibur. "Heaahh!" seranganku berhasil mementalkan musuh yang telah membuatku pusing. Makhluk itu pun terjatuh tidak kuat menahan seranganku. Tetapi tubuhnya belum hancur. "Rasain! Makanya jangan coba-coba bikin ku pusing!" kataku merasa puas.

"Teman-teman, aku berhasil memeriksa status mereka! Mereka tidak memiliki kelemahan, dan mereka tahan menghadapi elemen angin dan es. Selain itu serangan elemen cahaya dan kegelapan tidak berpengaruh kepada mereka." jelas Feby yang tiba-tiba terdengar suaranya. "Lalu apa skill mereka?" tanya Hadi.

"Maaf, kalo itu aku nggak tau. Kayaknya mereka punya kemampuan untuk menyembunyikan skill mereka." jawab Feby merasa kecewa. "Ya udah nggak apa-apa. Setidaknya kita bisa tau status mereka, itu udah cukup buat ngabisin mereka. Rai-Oh, Vicious Strike!" kata Hadi sambil memerintahkan Personanya untuk menyerang shadows yang telah kujatuhkan. Rai-Oh pun berhasil menghabisi makhluk itu tanpa perlawanan.

"Sip! Tinggal dua lagi!" teriak Hadi senang berhasil menghabisi salah satu lawan kami. "Curang... itu 'kan karena udah ku serang duluan..." protesku. "Biarin, abis kamu lama sih!" ejek Hadi menjulurkan lidahnya kepadaku. "Udah nggak usah ributin hal kecil kayak gitu! Masih ada dua lagi yang harus kita abisin!" jelas Nana tidak ingin mendengar ada perdebatan antara aku dan Hadi.

"Grr... Magarula!" kedua shadows yang merasa kesal melihat temannya mati oleh kami mulai melakukan serangan balasan. Pusaran-pusaran angin muncul di sekitar kami dan mementalkan kami ke udara. "Guuhh!" teriakku saat terjatuh. "Tuh 'kan... gara-gara ngurusin kalian berdua kita jadi kena deh!" komentar Nana sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Iya, iya... sorry deh..." kataku juga berusaha bangkit. "Awas, mereka mulai menyerang lagi!" kata Feby memperingatkan kami. "Thou... Magarula!" mereka kembali menyerang kami dengan elemen angin. "Ku nggak akan kena serangan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya! Weapon Change, Dual Sword!" kataku mengganti senjata.

Aku segera berlari menuju kedua shadows. Pusaran angin mulai bermunculan dan menghadang jalanku, aku pun menghindari serangan tersebut dengan melompat ke tiang penyangga. Lalu aku kembali melompat ke tiang yang lainnya. Jarak antara kedua tiang tidak terlalu jauh sehingga aku bisa melompat zigzag hingga aku berada di depan targetku.

"Heaahh!" dengan cepat aku menebas kedua shadows yang berada di depanku. "Mazionga!" dan dua petir langsung menyambar mereka setelah tebasanku barusan. "Gggaakk!" teriak mereka kesakitan. "Apa mereka ancur?" tanya Nana penasaran. Sayangnya jawaban yang kami dapatkan tidak sesuai keinginan kami. Kedua shadows masih bisa bertahan dari seranganku.

"Cih, lumayan kuat juga..." kataku segera menjaga jarak dari mereka. "Yah, setidaknya mereka mulai melemah." kata Nana melihat gerakan musuh kami melambat. "Kalo gitu kita langsung hajar mereka aja sekarang!" usul Hadi. "Wait, kayaknya mereka mau melakukan sesuatu." kataku menahan Hadi.

Salah satu shadows mulai menggunakan skill mereka. "Marakukaja!" cahaya keunguan bersinar di sekeliling tubuh mereka. "Masukunda!" shadows yang satu lagi juga melakukan hal yang sama, tetapi kali ini cahaya kehijauan muncul di sekeliling tubuhku dan teman-temanku.

"Euh... cuma perasaanku aja atau skill mereka barusan emang nggak ada pengaruhnya ke kita? Kok ku nggak ngerasa aneh sama sekali?" tanyaku bingung. "Entahlah, mendingan kita abisin mereka sekarang sebelum mereka melakukan sesuatu lagi!" kata Hadi mulai berlari.

Hadi pun mengayunkan tinjunya kepada shadows yang berada di hadapannya, tetapi makhuk tersebut dapat menghindari pukulannya dengan mudah. "Huh?" Hadi kembali mengayunkan tinjunya, tetapi shadows itu masih bisa menghindar. "Apa-apaan ini?" kata Hadi mulai kesal. Dia berusaha memukul lawannya berkali-kali, tapi tidak ada satu pun pukulan yang berhasil mengenai lawannya.

"Aneh…. nggak biasanya pukulan Hadi selambat ini…." gumamku memperhatikan Hadi. "Ah, ini gawat! Gerakan kalian melambat gara-gara efek sinar tadi!" jelas Feby menyadari sesuatu. "Apa kau bilang?" kata Hadi tidak percaya.

Karena perhatiannya terfokus kepada suara Feby, dia tidak sadar kalau musuh yang berada di dekatnya mulai menyerang. "Hadi, di depanmu!" teriak Nana panik. "Huh?" tepat saat Hadi menoleh ke depan, piramid yang yang menjadi tempat duduk shadows tersebut melayang ke arahnya. Tidak sempat menghindar, Hadi pun terpental ke belakang. "Ghuuhh!" teriaknya kesakitan.

Tubuh Hadi terjatuh di depan kami. "Hadi! Kamu nggak apa-apa 'kan?" tanyaku kuatir. "Ugh, sakit juga serangan mereka…." kata Hadi memegangi pundaknya. "Apa di antara kalian berdua ada yang punya skill yang bisa ilangin efek status dari lawan?" tanya Nana kepadaku dan Hadi.

Kami berdua saling berpandangan sejenak, lalu menoleh ke Nana. "Nggak ada." jawab kami bersamaan. "Huh, payah deh…. kalo begini nggak mungkin kita bisa serang mereka secara langsung." keluh Nana.

"Kalo gitu biar aku yang urus mereka." kata Nana mulai berjalan melewati kami berdua. "Hey, aku gimana?" protes Hadi meminta Nana untuk menyembuhkannya. "Kamu bisa healing ke diri sendiri 'kan?" jawab Nana sambil terus berjalan. "Iya juga sih…." kata Hadi baru sadar.

"Yukina!" Nana segera memanggil Personanya dari Empress Arcana Card miliknya. Lalu dia kembali menggunakan kartu itu menjadi Rapier. Mereka berdua segera berlari menerjang musuhnya yang sudah siap menyambut mereka dengan serangan Mabufula. Untungnya mereka belum tahu kalau Nana dapat menahan serangan tersebut.

Nana segera mengayunkan pedangnya, berusaha menebas musuh yang berada di depannya. Tapi hasilnya sama seperti Hadi, shadows itu menghindar dengan mudah. "Yukina!" mendengar perintah dari 'dirinya', Yukina segera menangkap lengan shadows yang baru menghindari serangan Nana.

"Bagus! Rasain nih!" teriak Nana menusukkan pedangnya ke tubuh lawannya. Makhluk tersebut berteriak kesakitan. Melihat temannya berada dalam bahaya, shadows yang satu lagi menyerang Nana dengan melempar piramidnya. Sadar akan bahaya yang mendekat, Nana segera menendang shadows yang ditusuknya. Yukina pun melepaskan pegangannya kepada shadows tersebut sehingga makhluk itu terpental ke arah piramid yang dilempar kawannya. Secara tidak terduga, shadows itu hancur oleh serangan temannya sendiri.

"Nah, tinggal satu lagi deh!" kata Nana tersenyum puas. Dia segera menghadang musuhnya yang tersisa dan bersiap menusukkan pedangnya. "Grr…. Garula!" merasa terpojok, shadows itu menyerang Nana dengan pusaran angin. Nana berusaha menghindar, tetapi gerakannya masih terlalu lambat. "Huuaah!" teriak Nana terpental bersama Personanya.

"Nana!" teriakku panik. Untungnya Yukina berhasil menyeimbangkan dirinya dan menangkap Nana. Mereka berdua pun mendarat dengan aman. "Uuh…. padahal tinggal satu lagi tapi masih susah juga!" gerutu Nana kesal. "Yah, tapi usaha kamu udah lumayan juga kok." kataku berusaha menyemangatinya.

"Gimana kalo kita coba pojokin dia? Dengan begitu dia nggak bakal bisa menghindar lagi." usul Hadi. "Boleh juga tuh!" kataku setuju. "I…. summon!" tiba-tiba kami terkejut saat melihat satu-satunya musuh kami berhasil memanggil temannya. Jumlah mereka kembali menjadi dua.

"Eh? Aku baru tau kalo mereka bisa manggil temen!" kata Hadi shock. "Sia-sia deh usahaku tadi!" komentar Nana merasa lemas. "This couldn't get any worse than this right?" kataku tidak percaya. "Of course it can." kata suara di belakangku.

Kami bertiga segera membalik badan kami dan melihat Shadow berlari sambil memegangi perutnya, diikuti Helda yang menuju ke arah kami. "Shadow, what are you doing here?" tanyaku terkejut. "We have a surprise for you guys." jawab Shadow sambil menunjuk ke belakangnya.

Samar-samar aku dapat melihat sosok makhluk hitam mulai mendekati kami. Aku pun mulai mendengar suara rantai lagi. "Don't tell me…." kataku tidak ingin meneruskan tebakanku. "Yes, that's 'him'. The one who shot me. The one who we tried to escape from." jawab Shadow mengetahui apa yang aku pikirkan.

**"The Reaper."**

* * *

**Ahh... **akhirnya ku berhasil update juga...  
Udah lama nggak ngetik chapter yang full battle jadi repot sendiri deh. Dan lagi-lagi ku nggak bisa selesaiin cerita di Tartarus ini. Oh well... lagian kalo ku singkat kayaknya malah jadi nggak enak deh.

Udahlah, waktu ku cek **Review's Respond Time!**

1st, Shinichi kuroba:  
Ah, itu sih bukan rencana... lebih tepat disebut "bencana"  
Ku nggak niat bikin FF Yugioh, nggak bisa ceritain alur pas duel plus combo-combo IMBA berbagai deck. Mendingan ku duel langsung aja deh. Lebih fun and unexpectable.

2nd, Mocca-Marocchi:  
Siapa yang nggak bakal kebakaran jenggot? Masa ku biarin ada kejadian temen bunuh temen? Btw, tau dari mana ku udah tumbuh jenggot? :v

3rd, Satia Vathi:  
Baik, Avathi! Saya akan bilang ke mereka! *plaakk*  
Udah coba main game dance-nya? Nggak nyasar ke hutan 'kan? :v

4th, Sistha 'Shaneeta:  
Lho, kenapa jadi ku yang harus tanggung jawab? Ku tanggung aja deh, tapi nggak pake jawab :p  
Oh iya! Night time yang mana nih? *secondplaaakk*

5th, Kirazu Haruka:  
Updatenya udah cukup lama 'kan? Ku emang masih beginner sih dalam hal deskripsi perasaan plus penggambaran suasana. Ku bukan tipe orang yang suka merhatiin keadaan sekitar sih...

6th, Sync The Dragon Tempest:  
Ku malah kasih cliffhanger lagi tuh! Makin penasaran 'kan? Abis ku juga udah nggak sabar pengen update sih...

7th, LucyLucielle:  
Ku baru tau kalo FF ku bisa dijadiin cerita pengantar tidur. Apa perlu ku coba lebih tenang lagi ya biar lebih efektif?

8th, yosukegalih:  
SELAMAT! Anda telah membaca semua chapter ANPersona dalam waktu 3 hari! Rekor yang tak terduga!  
P3 itu game IMBA, kalo nggak main itu ku nggak bakal bikin FF ini... intinya, wajib main dan selesaikan! (tapi santai aja tamatinnya)  
Soal Andjar... sikap dia sih udah cukup dewasa. Tapi entah kenapa ku lebih suka kalo dia tetep jadi Adik kecilku yang bisa diandalkan.  
Ah... hint, how much trouble I got from this...

9th, Aria Panda Chan:  
Salam kenal! Yup, dipanggil Anggir-senpai juga boleh.  
Ah, bacanya santai aja... justru terkadang ku malah stress kalo cerita favorite baru ku udah abis.  
Dan kamu beruntung, baru kemarin review, sekarang udah update lagi. Thanks for the compliment!

* * *

Dan ku baru sadar kalo FF ini udah diketik selama 2 tahun! Sebagai perayaan, gimana kalo kita baca wawancara tentang FF ini. Untuk permulaan, ku mulai dari author sendiri ya! *thirdplaakk*

Oke, yang namanya wawancara pasti butuh pewawancara dan narasumber 'kan? Berhubung ku nggak mungkin wawancara diri sendiri (ku juga nggak bisa nyuruh Shadow, karena kami udah tau jawabannya) dengan ini ku "summon" chara yang pernah muncul di FF ini (meskipun cuma bentar).  
Marilah kita sambit, Arif!

Arif: Huh? Aku yang wawancara? Ok deh, sebagai permulaan...  
Arif:apa motivasi anda dalam menulis ff ini? motivasi pas pertama kali menulis maksud saya  
Anggir: karena waktu ku pertama kali main P3, ku langsung tertarik sama gameplay-nya yang bisa dibilang cukup mendekati real world activities.

Arif:I see... lalu kenapa mengambil setting IPB sebagai background cerita anda?  
Anggir: Soalnya Persona 3 ceritanya fokus ke kehidupan siswa (dalam FF ini mahasiswa) dan karena ku udah mahasiswa ya mau nggak mau ku pake IPB sebagai background-nya. Tapi IPB emang pas sih buat alur cerita P3.

Arif: hmmm... lalu... anda menentukan persona party berdasarkan sifat mereka atau suka suka anda?  
Anggir: hm... karena mereka sahabat-sahabatku. Kalo ku buat chara random, pasti ceritanya nggak bakal jadi kayak gini sekarang. Lagian sifat mereka itu yang nambah seru FF ini. Meskipun ada beberapa yang sifat aslinya beda dikit.

Arif: selanjutnya... chapter mana yang paling berkesan buat lu?  
Anggir: Ada banyak sih... Chapter 5, saat-saat pertama kalinya Shadow muncul. Chapter 13, pas lawan Powerful shadows di kereta. Chapter 21, pas Hadi dapet Ultimate Persona. Terus chapter 28-29, pas Darkness keluar (sebenernya yang ini bahaya).  
Oh iya, chapter 23 (Andjar's main role) juga bagus semua!

Arif: Satu aja, yang paling favorit Gir...  
Anggir: Oohh... yang mana ya... bagus semua sih.  
Kayaknya ku paling puas pas chapter 21. Soalnya banyak hal yang terungkap di chapter itu.

Arif: ok. next question... apakah jalan ceritanya 100% ngikutin P3 atau bakal terjadi banyak plot twist?  
Anggir: Intinya sih tetep sama. Tapi ku bakal bikin banyak perkembangan dari event-event yang ada di P3.

Arif: hmm... btw mau berapa pertanyaan nih?  
Anggir: Kurasa cukup. Oh, mau tanya Shadow juga nggak?  
Shadow: Me too?

Arif: hmm... gw cukup tanya 1 pertanyaan buat om Shadow... bagaimana kesan lu soal ceritanya si Tunggir?  
Shadow: Ku sih nggak masalah dia mau cerita apa. Dan untungnya dia masih bisa mempertahankan "my coolness"

Arif: Hoo... ok, cukup :3  
Anggir: Thanks ya udah bantuin!

Shadow: I guess this should be enough. See you on next chapter.


	37. Chapter 35 Remaining Hope

**Disclaimer: All related things to Persona belong to ATLUS. Shadow the Hedgehog belongs to Sonic Team and SEGA. All things that have similiarities with character or name from other game, movie, anime, etc belong to their respective; And also my friends belong to themselves.**

* * *

**Chapter 35 ****Remaining Hope**

Rabu, 16 September 2009  
Dark Hour  
Tartarus BS Basement ke-65

Aku merasakan keringat dingin keluar membasahi pipiku, dan seluruh badanku bergetar akibat melihat sosok yang paling tidak ingin aku lihat saat ini. "Sial! Di saat begini monster itu malah datang!" kata Hadi merasa kesal sekaligus panik. "Oh, bagus banget dia datang sekarang. Kalo begini kita semua bisa mati di sini!" kata Nana dengan sarkasme.

"Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini?" tanyaku tidak percaya. "Who knows? Maybe it's because someone made him really angry." tebak Shadow. "Are you blaming me?" protesku merasa dituduh. "I didn't say your name." elak shadow. "Yeah... right." kataku mengabaikan perkataannya.

"Cukup ributnya! Aku nggak peduli ini salah siapa, yang jelas kita harus segera pergi dari sini!" kata Helda menghentikanku dan Shadow. "Helda benar, kita nggak mungkin bisa melawan the Reaper dan dua Guardian shadows sekaligus!" kata Nana setuju. "Iya, tapi masalahnya transporternya ada di belakang mereka. Gimana caranya kita bisa ke sana tanpa mengalahkan mereka? Dari tadi posisi kita nggak pernah bisa berada di sebelah sana. Mereka selalu menutup setiap celah yang ada." jelas Hadi bingung.

"Kalo gitu kita lari di antara mereka aja!" usulku tiba-tiba. "Nggak mungkin! Udah aku bilang kalo mereka itu terus menahan kita pergi ke arah sana! Apalagi keadaan Shadow nggak memungkinkan buat lari seperti biasa." Komentar Hadi tidak sependapat denganku. "Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan? Diam di sini dan biarin mereka menghabisi kita?" teriakku kesal. "Terserah kalo itu maumu, tapi aku lebih milih bertarung dengan mereka daripada cuma diam." jawab Hadi bersiap menyerang kedua Guardian shadows.

"He's right, this is the only thing we can do right now. You guys keep fighting those creature, I'll take care this one." perintah Shadow menghadang the Reaper. "Are you insane? That's impossible! I can't let you do it alone!" kataku segera berlari ke sisi Shadow. "So, what are you suggestion? We need to defeat those Guardian as fast as possible, not to defeat this creature!" kata Shadow tidak mau dibantu olehku.

"I know, but I'm sure my friends can handle them. Besides, what could you, a wounded black hedgehog do by yourself?" kataku tetap bersikeras membantunya. "Hmph, not much... but I'm sure I am much better than an annoying brat like you." kata Shadow tidak mau mengalah. "Yeah, whatever..." responku tidak peduli.

"Teman-teman, biar ku dan Shadow yang nahan the Reaper. Kalian cepat habisi kedua shadows itu!" kataku kepada yang lainnya. "Tapi Gir...". "Udah, biarin aja. Itu keputusan dia. Lebih baik kita bantuin Hadi." kata Nana segera menarik tangan Helda.

"Huaahh!"*bruk* tiba-tiba Hadi terjatuh di depan Helda dan Nana. "Sial... aku lupa kalo mereka punya serangan es!" kata Hadi berusaha bangkit. "Hm, kalo dipikir-pikir... mendingan kamu bantuin Anggir sama Shadow aja deh. Daripada kamu kena serangan melulu." saran Nana sambil menyembuhkan luka Hadi.

"Nggak ah! Kita 'kan harus segera menghabisi mereka!" kata Hadi kembali menyerang. "Hei..." belum selesai Nana berbicara, Hadi kembali terpental ke arahnya. Kedua wanita tersebut berusaha menahannya agar tidak memperburuk lukanya. "Ugh! Kenapa aku bisa kena melulu sih?" protes Hadi. "'kan tadi udah dibilangin." jelas Nana.

"Udah Di, kamu ke Anggir aja. Kami bisa kok menghadapi mereka berdua." kata Helda. "Diam kau! Aku nggak butuh saranmu!" bentak Hadi. "Tapi itu saranku. Lagian, bukannya kamu lebih suka melawan musuh yang lebih kuat?" kata Nana mengingatkan prinsip Hadi. Hadi terdiam, dia baru sadar akan hal itu. "Ah, benar juga! Baiklah, aku ke sana. Kalian berusahalah!" kata Hadi segera berlari penuh semangat.

"Jadi Hadi tuh orangnya kayak gitu ya... aku baru tau." kata Helda keheranan melihat perilaku Hadi. "Yup, itu kebiasaan yang bikin dia gampang dikerjain. Biarlah, dia senang kok. Mendingan sekarang kita fokus sama musuh di depan." kata Nana menyiapkan senjatanya. "Oke, Arcana Weapon!" kata Helda mengikuti Nana.

"Helda, aku yang maju. Kamu serang mereka aja dari belakang." perintah Nana. Helda segera memanah shadows yang berada di dekat Nana. Tetapi shadows tersebut berhasil menghindar. "Bagus, sesuai dugaanku! Heaahh!" Nana yang mengetahui gerakan musuhnya segera menebas perut shadows tersebut.

"Akhk!" teriak shadows itu kesakitan sambil mundur. Melihat temannya dalam bahaya, shadows yang satunya segera menyerang Nana dengan Bufula. "Hm, Yukina!" Persona milik Nana segera muncul dan menahan serangan tersebut dengan serangan yang sama. Pecahan es pun berpencar ke semua arah.

Sambil menghindari pecahan es, Nana kembali menyerang shadows yang baru terkena serangannya. "Mati kau!"*jlebb* terdengar suara pedang yang berhasil menembus sesuatu. "Apa dia kena?" tanya Helda menghindari pecahan es yang tersisa. Sayangnya serangan Nana hanya mengenai bagian piramid, makhluk itu masih bisa bertahan.

"Duh, nyangkut lagi!" kata Nana berusaha menarik pedangnya yang tertancap. Tetapi pegangannya terlepas saat shadows itu melayang. "Nana, cepat menghindar!" teriak Helda menyadari kalau musuh Nana balik menyerang. "Ugh, gawat!" Nana yang kehilangan keseimbangannya saat pedangnya terlepas tidak bisa bergerak. Makhluk itu berusaha menimpa Nana dengan ujung piramidnya yang lancip*dhuakk*.

Untungnya Persona Helda, Lumina berhasil menahan shadows itu. Sehingga Nana tidak jadi tertimpa. "Fyuh, hampir aja..." kata Helda lega. "Thanks Da!" kata Nana segera berdiri. "Bilang makasihnya nanti aja! Cepat mundur! Kamu 'kan nggak punya senjata!" teriak Helda memperingatkan Nana. "Oh, benar juga!" kata Nana langsung berlari. Tetapi kedua shadows tidak membiarkan Nana lolos begitu saja. Mereka berusaha menyerangnya dengan Garula.

"Na, cepetan! Mereka mulai nyerang lagi!" teriak Helda panik. Nana berlari secepat mungkin sambil melihat arah serangan musuhnya. Lumina pun berusaha melindungi Nana dari serangan tersebut. Setelah berada di dekat Helda, Nana langsung mengambil nafas akibat berlari terlalu cepat. "*hosh* Da, bisa ambilin senjataku *hosh* nggak?" tanya Nana kelelahan. "Bisa aja sih, tapi pedang kamu ada di mana?" tanya Helda bingung.

"Harusnya sih *hosh* masih nancep di shadows *hosh* yang tadi aku serang. Masa *hosh* nggak keliatan sih?" jelas Nana. "Tadi sih keliatan, tapi kalo sekarang..." kata Helda tidak meneruskan perkataannya. "Emang kena—pa?" tanya Nana yang terkejut saat melihat keadaan musuhnya.

Kini di hadapan mereka terdapat tiga shadows tipe Idol. Dan tidak satupun dari ketiga makhluk tersebut yang piramidnya tertancap pedang. "Pedangnya mana?" tanya Helda kebingungan. "Ah sial, pasti udah balik jadi kartu. Jangan-jangan jatuh ke lantai. Kalo begini sih kemungkinan menang kita makin kecil." jelas Nana kesal.

* * *

Di sisi lain, aku, Hadi dan Shadow sedang menghindari hujan tembakan yang diberikan oleh the Reaper. "Cih, kalo begini terus kita bisa mati kecapekan gara-gara menghindar melulu!" komentar Hadi. "Ya emangnya kamu punya ide selain menghindar?" tanyaku. "Nggak, tapi aku nggak mau terus-terusan kayak gini." Jawab Hadi. "Siapa juga yang mau terus-terusan dansa nggak jelas kayak gini? Kalo ku sempet nyerang sih, udah ku lakuin dari tadi!" komentarku.

"Guys, listen! There is a chance to attack it. We can attack when it ready it's bullet. Watch it's movement carefully, because it only happen for a moment!" jelas Shadow. "Great analysis you got there Shadow!" puji Hadi.

Kami pun berusaha menghindar sambil sesekali memperhatikan gerakan the Reaper. Tiba-tiba aku melihat the Reaper mengangkat kedua senjatanya ke atas kepalanya. "Now is the time!" teriak Shadow juga menyadarinya. "Heeahh!" aku dan Hadi segera berlari mendekati makhluk tersebut.

The Reaper menyadari perubahan gerakan kami dan sesegera mungkin mengarahkan senjatanya kepada kami *dor,dor*. Tetapi tembakan Shadow ke arah senjatanya berhasil menahannya untuk menyerang kami. *slash,dhuukk* Serangan kami berdua berhasil mengenai tubuhnya. "Grraahh!" the Reaper berteriak kesakitan dan mementalkan kami berdua menggunakan rantainya.

"Huahh!" serangan the Reaper memisahkanku dan Hadi. "Huff, are you alright?" tanya Shadow berhasil menangkapku. "Yeah... where's Hadi?" tanyaku mencari Hadi. "He is over there, with the girls." jelas Shadow. "Huh? Jump!" kataku melihat rantai yang menjalar ke arah kami berdua. Shadow segera melemparku ke udara. Aku berhasil menghindar, tetapi Shadow tertangkap oleh rantai tersebut. "No, Shadow!" teriakku panik.

"Ugh, this is bad!" kata Shadow berusaha melepaskan diri, tetapi ikatan rantai tersebut terlalu kuat untuknya. "Grr... Ziodyne!" the Reaper segera menyerangnya dengan listrik yang mengalir melalui rantainya. "Ghhuuaa!" teriak Shadow tersengat listrik. "Shadow!" aku berusaha memotong rantai tersebut dengan senjataku, tetapi aku justru ikut terkena aliran listrik tersebut. "Aaarggh!"

Lalu the Reaper melempar kami berdua ke arah yang lain berada *brukk*. "Anggir, Shadow!" teriak Nana terkejut melihat kami tersungkur di lantai. "Ugh... hai... mana Hadi sama Helda?" sapaku baru sadar dari sengatan listrik. "Mereka ada di... sana." tunjuk Nana mengarah ke Hadi dan Helda yang dikelilingi tiga shadows.

"What the Heck? Kenapa mereka bisa ada di sana?" teriakku shock. "Sorry, ini gara-gara tadi aku minta tolong Helda buat ambilin Arcana Card-ku. Tapi Hadi tiba-tiba muncul dan dia bilang dia yang bakal ambilin. Tapi Helda malah tetep ke sana karena Hadi lemah sama serangan mereka. Sisa detailnya... yah, kamu tau sendiri 'kan?" jelas Nana agak bingung.

"Iya, jelas, banget. Mereka berdua terlalu keras kepala untuk dihentikan. Begini nih yang ku nggak suka dari mereka berdua! Na, tolong heal dong, badanku lemes semua nih!". Aku ingin menolong mereka, tetapi tubuhku terlalu lemas untuk bergerak. "Mana bisa, 'kan tadi udah aku bilang kalo Arcana Card-ku ada di sana." jelas Nana. "Oh, great." kataku kesal.

"But this one will give us greater 'gift' if we can't get up and run." kata Shadow menarik perhatianku dan Nana. The Reaper mulai mendekati kami perlahan sambil mengarahkan senjatanya. "Okay, now I'm really pissed of by my own words." kataku pasrah.

* * *

"Sial, kenapa keadaannya selalu memburuk sih?" komentar Hadi melihat dirinya dalam keadaan terdesak oleh tiga shadows Idol. "Dan yang lebih parah lagi... kenapa kamu juga ada di sini?" tanya Hadi kepada Helda. "Udah berkali-kali aku bilang kalo kamu nggak akan bisa melawan mereka semua sendirian. Apalagi dengan kelemahan Personamu itu!" jelas Helda.

"Huh, aku nggak butuh bantuanmu. Aku bisa lawan mereka sendirian. Mereka itu nggak ada apa-apanya dibanding the Reaper yang barusan aku lawan." kata Hadi sok kuat. "Iya, sampe kamu dipentalin ke sini 'kan?" komentar Helda dengan sarkasme. "Itu karena aku udah capek aja. Kalo tenagaku pulih dia pasti langsung mati sama pukulanku!" kata Hadi membela diri.

"Oh, iya deh, cukup tau." kata Helda mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hadi. Dia melihat ketiga musuhnya bersiap menyerang mereka lagi. "Di, mendingan kamu mundur aja deh. Mereka mau nyerang lagi." kata Helda memperingatkan Hadi. "Biarin aja, aku bisa menghindar kok! Yang penting sekarang aku harus temuin kartu Nana dulu!" kata Hadi menghiraukan peringatan Helda.

"Thou...Mabufula!" kristal-kristal es mulai bermunculan dan menjalar ke arah Hadi dan Helda. Mereka berdua berusaha menghindar dengan bantuan Persona masing-masing. Tiba-tiba Hadi melihat selembar kartu tertancap di piramid salah satu shadows yang menyerangnya. "Ah, itu dia!" kata Hadi segera berlari menuju shadows tersebut.

Perhatian Hadi terlalu terfokus pada shadows yang ditujunya, hingga dia menyadari ada bayangan yang muncul di atasnya. "Hadi, awas!" teriak Helda segera mendorong Hadi yang hampir tertimpa piramid *bruukk*. "Ugh... hampir aja." kata Hadi lega. Akan tetapi rasa lega itu menghilang saat dia melihat tubuh Helda yang berada di bawah shadows.

"Hah?" teriak Hadi shock. "Ha-di... di-belakang-mu..." kata Helda terbata-bata. "Apa?" Hadi segera membalik badannya dan melihat shadows yang tadi dikejarnya telah berada di hadapannya dengan posisi piramid yang hampir menusuknya.

* * *

'Sial! Udah berapa kali aku ngomong sial malam ini? Apa aku terlalu gegabah? Bukan! Ini semua gara-gara Anggir bawa wanita sialan itu ke sini! Ya, ini semua gara-gara dia!' pikir Hadi panik.  
'_Benarkah begitu?_' tiba-tiba dia mendengar sebuah suara.  
'Huh? Siapa kau?'  
'_Oh, jadi kau sudah melupakanku ya?_'

'Lupa? Tunggu dulu... apa ini yang dimaksud dengan moment sebelum kematian? Katanya kalo kita akan mati waktu serasa terhenti dan kita akan mengingat suara orang-orang yang pernah kita kenal.'  
'_Ya, mungkin saja bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi belum tentu itu benar._'  
'Jadi apa dong yang benar?'

'_Apa itu kebenaran? Apa kau sudah mengetahui semua kebenaran yang ada di sekitarmu?_'  
'Ya, aku tau kalo Ayahku yang menyebabkan kekacauan ini. Dark Hour, shadows, Tartarus, beserta Apathy Syndrome. Tapi aku juga tau kalo yang menyuruh ayahku adalah ayahnya Goman. Jadi dia juga bersalah!'

'_Begitu ya? Lalu kenapa kau tidak membunuh Ayahnya Goman jika memang dia penyebab utamanya?_'  
'Itu karena... dia Ayah temanku. Aku tidak ingin temanku sedih hanya untuk membalas dendam. Lagipula dia sudah berjanji untuk membayar semua kesalahannya.'

'_Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan wanita yang baru saja menolongmu?_'  
'Kalo Helda berbeda! Dia telah menipu kami dengan berpura-pura menjadi teman. Dia juga telah menjebak Goman dan Aziz. Dan membangkitkan Darkness dari dalam diri Anggir! itu semua salah—'  
'_...dia. Tetapi dia menyesali perbuatannya dan sekarang berusaha untuk memperbaikinya. Bukankah itu sama saja dengan Ayahnya Goman?_'

'Tidak! Itu pasti hanya rencana busuk lain darinya! Dengan adanya dia bersama kami, kehancuran SEES sudah dapat terlihat!'  
'_Kalau itu benar, kenapa dia mau mengorbankan dirinya untuk menolongmu? Seorang penipu tidak akan pernah mengorbankan dirinya sampai mati untuk menipu orang lain._'

'Ah! Itu...'  
'_kalau kau masih belum percaya, baiklah akan aku perlihatkan sekali lagi._'

* * *

"Apa?" Hadi melihat shadows yang tadi dikejarnya telah berada di hadapannya dengan posisi piramid yang hampir menusuknya. Tiba-tiba Lumina muncul dan menghalangi serangan shadows tersebut dengan tubuhnya. "Kau... Personanya Helda..." kata Hadi terkejut melihat Lumina melindunginya.

"Anggir, ternyata kamu benar..." kata Hadi teringat perkataanku. '_Kamu merasa bersalah dan kesal karena tidak bisa menerima kenyataan. Hal itulah yang membuat dirimu menjadi lemah._'. "Ternyata aku memang masih lemah. Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku juga akan mengubah cara pandangku terhadap dunia ini." kata Hadi tersenyum.

"Rai-Oh, Vicious Strike!" perintah Hadi sambil memukul shadows yang menimpa Helda. Rai-Oh segera memukul shadows yang ditahan oleh Lumina. Kedua shadows tersebut terpental dari serangan Persona dan User-nya hingga hancur.

"Helda, kamu nggak apa-apa 'kan? Bertahanlah!" kata Hadi segera mengangkat punggung Helda. "Uuhh... rasanya kaki kiriku patah deh." jawab Helda masih sadar. "Separah itu ya... baiklah, ayo kita ke yang lainnya." kata Hadi sambil menggendong Helda dipunggungnya.

"Oh, ternyata kamu nggak seberat Nana ya!" kata Hadi bercanda. "Awas didenger Nana, nanti kamu bisa dihajar lagi sama dia." kata Helda. "Oh iya... untung jauh. Hehe..." kata Hadi tertawa kecil. Hadi segera berlari sambil membopong Helda ke arah kami. Tetapi shadows Idol yang tersisa tidak membiarkan mereka lolos.

"Hadi, ada serangan Bufula mendekat!" kata Helda menoleh ke belakang. "Gitu ya... Rai-Oh, Mazionga!" petir-petir segera menyambar dan menghancurkan kristal es yang mendekati mereka.

"Hai teman-teman!" sapa Hadi setelah bertemu kami. "Oh, kalian selamat!" kataku merasa lega sambil tetap tiduran. "Nggak juga, kakinya Helda patah lho!" jelas Hadi sambil menurunkan Helda. "APA?" teriakku histeris. "Yah, salahku juga sih... tapi mendingan sekarang kita pikirin dulu cara keluar dari situasi apes ini." kata Hadi melihat the Reaper yang sudah berada di dekat kami.

"Jangan cuma lihat depan, belakang juga dilihat!" kata Nana memberitahu kami. Aku berusaha menoleh dan melihat empat, ya empat shadows tipe Idol mendekat. "Ah... rasanya ku nggak bakal bisa bangun lagi deh. Enaknya kalo kayak gini ngapain ya...?" kataku pasrah.

* * *

**(Third Person POV)**

Tartarus BS ruang ke-66 (Ruang Standby SEES)

"Feby, gimana keadaan yang lain di dalam sana?" Tanya Adipta kuatir. "Mereka masih kesulitan menghadapi Guardian shadows yang terus bermunculan. Ditambah lagi adanya the Reaper." jelas Feby muram. "Duh, ini gawat! Man, Ziz, ayo kita bantuin mereka!" kata Harry segera berlari menuju transporter.

"Tunggu dulu Har!" kata Adipta menghentikannya. "Tunggu apalagi? Lu mau liat mereka mati?" bentak Harry. "Bukan gitu, masalahnya kalo kita ke sana sekarang juga percuma. Dark Hour tinggal sepuluh menit lagi. Sementara kita nggak bisa langsung muncul di basement ke-65. Paling dekat cuma basement ke-63, belum lagi lawan shadows yang bakal muncul." jelas Adipta.

"Jadi lu lebih milih diam di sini dan nungguin berita kematian mereka?" kata Harry kesal. "Udah-udah, jangan pada ribut. Gimanapun juga apa yang Weton bilang emang benar. Kita cuma bisa berdoa agar mereka bisa lolos dari masalah ini." kata Goman melerai Harry dan Adipta.

"Tumben mau berdoa, ibadah aja jarang." ejek Aziz. "Enak aja... gini-gini aku juga masih suka beribadah tau!" protes Goman. "Iya, palingan cuma kalo pengen dapet cewek..." komentar Aziz pelan. "Apa Ziz?" tanya Goman tidak mendengar perkataan terakhirnya. "Ah, nggak..." elak Aziz.

"Hei, kalian kok malah pada ribut sih? Udah deh, mendingan kita tenangin diri dan berdoa biar mereka selamat!" teriak Feby menghentikan keributan para pria. Mereka pun segera terdiam. "Nah, itu 'kan lebih baik... (Tapi... seandainya aku juga bisa membantu mereka... apapun, walau hanya memulihkan kondisi mereka yang terluka)" kata Feby sambil berharap.

'Innis, apa tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain melihat mereka bertarung?' tanya Feby.  
'_Masih ada harapan, asalkan kau dan teman-temanmu percaya_.' jawab Innis.  
'Benarkah? Tentu saja aku percaya, tapi yang lainnya...'  
'_Itu tandanya kalian belum saling mempercayai. Coba kau lihat mereka._'

Feby memperhatikan teman-temannya satu per satu. Sekarang mereka semua berdiam diri dan penuh rasa kuatir. Berharap akan suatu keajaiban muncul. Feby juga melihat teman-temannya yang terdesak. Meskipun dalam keadaan bahaya mereka terus bertahan bersama hingga saat-saat terakhir.

"Baiklah, aku percaya kalau mereka pasti bisa! Karena itu, aku ingin membantu mereka lagi. Lebih dari apa yang biasanya aku lakukan! Aku akan membantu dengan segenap kekuatanku!" kata Feby penuh keyakinan. Yang lain langsung menoleh kepadanya dengan rasa heran.

"Hm? Membantu? Ya, gue juga mau nolong mereka!" kata Harry seakan-akan mengerti maksud Feby. "Aku juga mau!" kata Aziz ikutan. "Ayo, kita pasti bisa!" teriak Goman bersemangat. "Itu benar, kita semua pasti akan membantu." jelas Adipta yakin.

Tiba-tiba Arcana Card yang mereka miliki bersinar. Dan sinar tersebut menyatu ke dalam tubuh Feby. "Inilah kekuatan yang bisa kami berikan untuk kalian!" kata Feby.

* * *

**(Anggir POV)**

Tartarus BS Basement ke-65

Kami berlima sudah terdesak oleh lima shadows yang kuat, bahkan salah satunya merupakan shadows terkuat di Tartarus. Aku tidak suka mengalami keadaan buruk seperti ini, tetapi apa boleh buat. Mungkin sudah takdir kami selesai di sini.

"Do you give up?". "Eh?" aku pun menoleh ke arah Shadow yang terbaring di sisiku. "Just because you can't move anymore then you're going to give up?" tanya Shadow sekali lagi. "What else could we do? There's nothing! Even both of us can't move our hands!" jawabku pasrah.

"Pathetic."  
"Huh?"

"Idiotic boy. Mindless human. Useless creature." Shadow terus menghinaku. "Want me to say more?" tantang Shadow. "Nope, let me say the last word. Dasar bodoh!*bletak*" kata Hadi sambil memukul kepalaku. "Auoww! Kenapa ku pake dipukul? Gerak aja udah nggak bisa!" protesku kesakitan.

"Biar otakmu sadar kalo pikiranmu barusan itu benar-benar pikiran yang bodoh! Baru aja aku ingat kalo kamu dulu pernah bilang nggak akan menyerah. Tapi sekarang? Payah deh!*bletak*" jelas Hadi kembali memukulku.

"Oke, oke ku ngaku salah! Nggak usah pake mukul ku lagi dong!" teriakku berusaha menghentikan perbuatan Hadi. "Bagus, apapun yang terjadi jangan menyerah! Kita masih bisa bertarung!" kata Hadi kembali bersiap untuk bertarung.

"Hadi benar, nggak punya senjata bukan berarti aku udah nggak bisa bertarung lagi!" kata Nana sependapat. "Personaku masih bisa bertarung, jadi nggak mungkin aku diam aja di sini." kata Helda ikut-ikutan. "This kind of pains... are nothing beyond my spirit!" kata Shadow berusaha bangkit.

"Teman-teman... begitu ya... oh, well... ku juga nggak akan menyerah! Weapon Change!" kataku kembali bersemangat. Aku pun berusaha menopang tubuhku dengan tombakku. Lawan kami terlihat kaget melihat semangat pada diri kami, tetapi mereka tetap mendekati kami dengan niat membunuh.

"This is it! Let's do this! Heaahh!" teriakku penuh semangat. Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya muncul dan menyilaukan mata kami semua. Aku pun menghentikan seranganku dan menutup kedua mataku. Sesaat setelah menutup mata, tubuhku terasa ringan. 'Perasaan hangat ini... teman-teman!'. Begitu aku membuka mataku, aku melihat Wild Card milikku melayang di depanku. Kartu tersebut menunjukkan gambar menara.

'_Thou art I... I am thou. The bond thou hast nurtured hath finally matured. The innermost power of the Tower Arcana hath been set free. We bestow thee to unleash the Ultimate power of the Tower Arcana..._'

'Tower Arcana…. Arcana yang berasal dari SEES Social Link. Inikah kekuatan dari teman-temanku?' pikirku menerima kartu tersebut. Begitu cahaya tersebut menghilang, posisi kami tidak berubah. Bahkan musuh kami masih berada di tempat semula, bersiap untuk menyerang kami. Tetapi ada satu hal yang berbeda.

"Hey, semua lukaku sembuh!" kataku melihat diriku bisa berdiri tegap. "Ah, benar! Kakiku juga bisa gerak lagi!" kata Helda sambil menghentakkan kaki kirinya. "My stomach... the wounds are gone." kata Shadow terkejut.

"Teman-teman! Syukurlah keadaan kalian pulih!" suara Feby tiba-tiba muncul. "Ini pasti dari kamu ya Feb!" tebak Nana. "Bukan, ini dari teman-teman yang bersamaku. Kami semua mengerahkan tenaga untuk membantu kalian karena kami percaya kalian pasti berhasil!" jelas Feby.

"Wah, thanks Feb! Kalo kayak gini kita pasti bisa menang!" jelas Hadi makin bersemangat. "Kalo gitu biar aku sama Helda yang urus Guardian shadows. Para cowok urus the Reaper." perintah Nana.

"Mau bertarung lawan gender sejenis ya? Boleh juga." kata Hadi tidak keberatan. 'Emangnya shadows juga ada perbedaan gender ya...?' pikirku sweatdropped. "Tapi sebelum itu... Anggir, Shadow, aku butuh bantuan kalian." kata Hadi menoleh kepadaku dan Shadow.

"Apaan?" tanyaku penasaran. "Pinjamkan aku kekuatan kalian berdua untuk sesaat." jelas Hadi. "Huh?... ku nggak terlalu ngerti sih, tapi oke deh!" kataku asal bicara. "Bagus, kalo gitu, Rai-Oh!" Hadi kembali memanggil Personanya.

_"Anggir! Shadow! Arcana Change, Tower Arcana!"_  
_"Hadi! Rai-Oh! Chariot Arcana!"_  
_"Fusion Spell, Thunder Call!"_

Sebuah awan mendung pun muncul dari langit-langit basement. Terdengar gemuruh petir yang siap keluar dari awan tersebut. Dalam sekejam mata, petir-petir turun seperti hujan dan menyambar semua musuh kami. Petir-petir tersebut seakan-akan menari dan terus menyambar hingga tersisa tiga shadows yang melemah. Dua shadows tipe Idol dan the Reaper.

"Nah, kurasa cukup adil kalo begini." kata Hadi puas. Aku dan yang lainnya hanya bisa terkejut melihat perbuatan kami barusan. "Se-sejak kapan kamu tau kalo kita punya skill kayak gitu?" tanyaku masih shock. "Entahlah, aku sih cuma iseng coba aja. 'kan kita punya jenis serangan yang sama." tebak Hadi.

'Cuma iseng... nggak mungkin!' pikirku tidak bisa mempercayai perkataannya barusan. "Yah, daripada mikirin soal begituan mendingan sekarang kita habisi shadows terkuat di Tartarus dengan sekali serang." usul Hadi. "Sekali serang? Entah kenapa ku merasa kita emang bisa melakukan hal itu sekarang..." kataku bingung dengan kemampuan diriku sendiri saat ini.

"Ayo kita maju!" kata Nana. Helda segera mengikuti Nana melawan dua Guardian shadows yang tersisa. Sementara aku mulai merasa kepercayaan diriku meningkat. "Okay, kalo gitu sekarang giliranku! Shadow, Hadi, pinjamkan kekuatan kalian berdua!"

_"Anggir! Fool Arcana! Tower Arcana!"_  
_"Shadow! Judgement Arcana!"_  
_"Hadi! Chariot Arcana!"_  
_"Gold Arcana Awakening!"_

Kedua Dual Sword milikku berubah menjadi pedang listrik. "Now, behold my new power!" kataku kepada the Reaper. Makhluk itu tidak tinggal diam, dia berusaha menembakku dan melempar rantainya untuk menangkapku. Tetapi aku segera menghidar ke belakangnya seperti kilat.

"What are you shooting at?" tanyaku dengan nada mengejek. *slash* Aku segera melempar the reaper ke udara dengan pedang kananku. "This is just the beginning!" kataku melompat dan menebasnya dua kali dari sisi kiri dan kanan *slash,slash*. "Last one, Lightning Flash!" teriakku menebasnya dari atas seperti petir *dhuuarr*. Tubuh the Reaper pun rata dengan lantai yang retak akibat seranganku barusan.

"Oke, ku akui kalo serangan yang satu ini emang agak berlebihan. Tapi daya penghancurnya emang hebat!" kataku tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja aku lakukan. "Ya, aku setuju soal itu." kata Hadi juga terkejut. "I have nothing to say about it." tambah Shadow.

Setelah kami menemui Nana dan Helda yang juga berhasil mengalahkan Guardian yang tersisa tanpa perlawanan yang sulit, kami segera berlari menuju transporter. "Wait, kenapa kita harus buru-buru balik?" tanyaku baru sadar. "Karena kita... oh iya, kita 'kan udah sembuh semua." kata Nana juga baru sadar.

"Tapi Dark Hour tinggal empat menit lagi! Kalo kita nggak segera pergi nanti kita semua terjebak di sini!" jelas Feby mengingatkan kami. "Iya, tapi kalo nggak salah tadi kamu bilang di basement ini ada pintu 'kan?" kataku berusaha mengingat perkataan Feby. "Iya sih..." kata Feby.

"Kalo gitu ku mau cek pintu itu bentar ya! Kalian balik duluan aja!" kataku melihat pintu hitam yang berada di ujung lorong. "Aku ikut Gir!" kata Hadi menyusulku. "*sigh* Gimana nih?" tanya Helda kepada Nana. "Ya udah, kita tungguin aja mereka di sini. Dasar cowok, nggak pernah bisa diam kalo lagi penasaran." komentar Nana.

Aku segera membuka pintu tersebut dan masuk ke dalam. "Yah... cuma ruangan gelap yang kosong." kataku kecewa. "Bukannya di sana ada pintu ya?" tunjuk Hadi ke pojok kanan ruangan. Setelah kami mendekat, ternyata pintu putih tersebut hanyalah gambar dinding.

"Yah, sia-sia kita masuk ke sini. "I don't think so." kata Shadow melihat sebuah kunci yang tergantung di dekat gambar tersebut. "Kunci ini buat apa ya?" tanyaku penasaran. "Yang jelas bukan buat gambar ini. Soalnya lubang kunci aja nggak ada." tebak Hadi. "Yup, kau benar." kataku setelah mencoba memasukkan kunci tersebut ke gambar lubang kunci.

"Then we should keep it until we find out about it." usul Shadow. "Heh, cepetan dikit kenapa sih? Dark Hour tinggal dua menit lagi tau!" teriak Nana dari pintu masuk. "Iya-iya!" kataku segera menyimpan kunci tersebut dan berlari menyusul Nana dan Helda yang pergi duluan ke dalam transporter.

"The door... is it really just a picture?" tanya Hadi kepada Shadow. "I'm not sure... there must be a meaning from that symbol." kata Shadow melihat sebuah simbol berwarna hitam yang berada di 'pintu'. "Do you think so?". "Who knows?". Mereka berdua pun berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan menyusul Anggir.

* * *

**Looong** time no see! Maaf udah bikin kalian semua nunggu hingga dua bulan lebih. Jadi mahasiswa tingkat akhir itu emang bener-bener super sibuk sih. Ya, mau gimana lagi? Setidaknya ku masih bisa update biarpun chapternya pendek.

Dan selagi istirahat (yup, bukan libur) di bulan puasa ini ku usahain bisa update satu chapter lagi. Well, akan ku kasih secuil spoiler buat next chapter: Powerful shadows. Sisanya tebak sendiri, problem?

Okelah, mendingan sekarang ku cek **Reviewer Responds!**

1st, siGANTENG:  
'kan udah ku bilang kalo bakal dimasukin :v  
Dan sekarang semuanya udah beres. Setidaknya untuk chapter ini...

2nd, Sync The Dragon Tempest:  
Chapter ini climax dari Tartarus "Make Up Plan" Arc kok, jadi nggak ada cliffhanger-nya.  
Soal the Reaper, ku setuju soal itu, makanya di sini ku buat lebih real. Lewatin tangga kecil aja bisa, masa naik tangga ke lantai berikutnya nggak berani? Tapi kalo di game kayak gitu ku pasti lebih sering mati.

3rd, Shaneeta Chornichels:  
Mau jadi chara Social Link? Ah maaf, slot Social Link udah penuh. Di fanfict ini nggak semua (21 Arcana) jadi Social Link. Ngurus 8 Social Link aja udah susah...

4th, Aria Panda Chan:  
Pulinpa di P3 sama di P4 beda lho! P3 bikin skill nggak bisa dipake, sementara di P4 bikin confuse, jadi bisa nyerang party sendiri atau buang uang, tapi kalo buang uang sih nggak penting :v  
Ah, reviewer +1 YES! Tenang, udah diconfirm kok (Shadow: Responnya telat banget, fail)

5th, Kirazu Haruka:  
(Shadow: Let me kill her!)  
Jangan nanti ku -1! Wait, I mean, jangan terlalu dipikirin! Pendapat tiap orang 'kan macem-macem!  
(Shadow: One more~~*brakk*)  
Demi keamanan, ku nggak akan jelasin maksud Shadow barusan.  
Oh btw, salam balik juga ya!

6th, Satia Vathi:  
Ah, makasih tawarannya, tapi udah pada sembuh kok :v

7th, LucyLucielle:  
Ah, ku juga sering di-troll sama Operamini  
Oh, kalo soal komentar Hadi paling jago! *run*  
Kalo yang ini udah tamat? Nungguin P5 (kalo ada dan nyambung banget sama P3) Kalo nggak, ya... liat aja nanti.

8th, Mocca-Marocchi:  
Dari awal bikin fanfict emang ku udah punya rencana munculin the Reaper 1-2 kali. Soalnya kalo cuma sekali dan menangnya cuma kabur nggak akan seru. Tapi di chapter ini battle-nya nggak terlalu lama juga sih. Susah manjangin alurnya tanpa bikin kacau.

9, Shinichi kuroba:  
Yang "Anti Hour" Arc 'kan cuma side story. Tapi ngaruh ke main story juga sih...  
Yang namanya bakar muka biarpun apinya kecil juga lumayan terasa. Sisa pertanyaan anda akan dijawab oleh waktu. Nggak baik kasih spoiler terlalu banyak.

10th, :  
Emang punya rencana buat dijadiin novel sih... tapi belum ada uang buat bikin cetakannya T_T  
Plus, ku butuh ilustrator. Well, kalo yang ini sih sebenarnya ada.  
Helda? Tsundere? Cukup hilangkan bagian "dere". Kalo nggak ku bisa mati.

* * *

WoW, 10 reviewer! Thank you very much! Dan ku juga mengucapkan terima kasih bagi semua reader yang pernah baca atau sekedar iseng buka fanfict ini. Ku akan berusaha meningkatkan alur cerita (Tapi nggak akan berat-berat kok, karena ku juga pusing bikinnya) plus kualitas cerita dan penulisan fanfict ini. ku harap para reader yang telah membaca semua fanfict ini bisa memahami tujuan specialku dalam membuat fanfict ini (Nggak usah repot, kalo nggak ngerti maksudnya ya nggak masalah. Toh ini buat hiburan kok :v)

Akhir dua kata, Selamat berjuang!


	38. Chapter 36 In No Sense

******Disclaimer: All related things to Persona belong to ATLUS. Shadow the Hedgehog belongs to Sonic Team and SEGA. All things that have similiarities with character or name from other game, movie, anime, etc belong to their respectives; And also, my friends belong to themselves.**

* * *

**Chapter 36  
In No Sense**

Rabu, 16 September 2009  
Dark Hour  
Tartarus BS Ruang ke-66

Setelah menyentuh transporter, aku bersama Hadi dan Shadow segera tiba di ruang tempat Feby dan yang lainnya menunggu. "Selamat datang kembali. Kalian baik-baik saja 'kan?" sapa Feby sedikit kuatir. "Yeah, thanks to you guys." kataku berterima kasih kepada teman-temanku.

"Jujur aja, tadinya aku sempet ragu kalo kita nggak akan lolos dari kepungan mereka hidup-hidup. Bahkan aku hampir ditiban piramid!" kata Hadi merasa lega. "Iya, tapi jangan lupa bilang terima kasih ke orang udah nolong kamu tadi." kataku sambil melirik ke Helda yang berdiri di samping Nana. Raut wajah dan gelagat Hadi pun segera berubah menjadi serius.

Perlahan, Hadi berjalan ke arah Helda. Helda yang menyadari kalau Hadi bermaksud menghampirinya segera menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah yang terlihat cemas. "Hey Da..." kata Hadi setelah mereka berhadapan. "Soal yang tadi... thanks ya." kata Hadi masih dengan wajah serius. "Soal yang tadi apaan?" tanya Helda entah pura-pura tidak mengerti atau memang dia telah lupa.

"Huh... harus aku jelasin ya...?" keluh Hadi pada dirinya sendiri. "Terima kasih... udah selamatin aku dari serangan shadows tadi. Kalo nggak... aku pasti udah tamat di sana." jelas Hadi agak bimbang mengucapkannya. "Dan?" kataku merasa ada yang kurang. "... ngajak ribut ya Gir?" tanya Hadi kesal karena aku ikut berbicara. "Fine, terserah kalo nggak mau bilang. Cukup tau aja..." kataku dengan santai sambil berlalu.

"Ugh, ok, ok! Aku minta maaf karena telah menuduhmu dan berbicara kasar kepadamu!" kata Hadi kepada Helda dengan suara yang keras dan cepat. "Puas?" tanya Hadi menoleh ke arahku yang mengabaikan amarahnya. "Oh... iya, nggak apa-apa kok. Aku tau kalo kamu tadi masih belum bisa percaya sama aku. Tapi aku senang karena sekarang kalian semua mau menerimaku." jelas Helda sambil tersenyum.

Hadi pun ikut tersenyum kecil. "Tapi ada satu hal penting yang harus kamu ingat." kata Hadi kembali berbicara. "Kalo ternyata kamu bohong dan mengkhianati kepercayaan kami semua lalu kembali ke Strega. Aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri. Dan saat itu tidak akan ada seorang pun, bahkan seorang anak sok baik hati yang bisa menghentikanku!" jelas Hadi dengan niat membunuh.

*glek* semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut segera terdiam ketakutan merasakan aura membunuh dari Hadi. "Yah... tapi itu kalo kamu bohong. Tapi aku yakin kalo kamu nggak akan melakukan hal itu, ya 'kan?" kata Hadi kembali tersenyum kepada Helda. "I-iya... tenang aja Di..." jawab Helda ketakutan.

"Um... dengan ini semuanya udah beres 'kan?" tanya Adipta menarik perhatian kami semua. "Berhubung Dark Hour tinggal semenit lagi, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang." jelas Adipta yang ditanggapi oleh anggukan dari semua anggota SEES. Kami pun segera keluar dari Tartarus.

* * *

Kamis, 17 September 2009  
Tengah malam, 00.01  
IPB Kampus Gunung Gede

Tepat saat kami keluar dari gerbang Tartarus Dark Hour berakhir. Waktu pun kembali berjalan dengan normal. Lampu-lampu menyala, kendaraan dan peralatan elektronik kembali berfungsi. Dan orang-orang biasa pun kembali muncul dan beraktivitas seperti biasa tanpa menyadari apa yang telah mereka lewatkan.

"Fyuh, untung kita nggak kejebak di dalam sana." kataku lega saat melihat semuanya menjadi normal. "Abis kalian kelamaan di dalam sih!" komentar Nana. "Namanya juga penasaran, masa liat dikit aja nggak boleh?" kataku membela diri.

*ngguuiingg* suara sirene mobil Ambulans menghentikan perdebatan kami. "Huh? Malam-malam begini bisa ada kecelakaan ya?" kataku melihat mobil tersebut melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. "Justru karena tengah malam begini yang rawan kecelakaan." kata Helda. "Kok gitu?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"Sepinya jalanan membuat pengemudi ingin berkendara dengan cepat agar segera sampai tujuan. Atau bisa juga karena bosan pengemudi menjadi mengantuk dan ketiduran sambil menyetir." jelas Adipta memberikan contoh kepadaku. "Ah, bener juga... ku baru sadar soal itu." kataku akhirnya mengerti.

"Tapi belum tentu juga karena kecelakaan sih. Bisa aja ada orang yang tiba-tiba sakit keras atau malah ada yang meninggal." tambah Aziz. "Yang jelas, kalo itu emang kejadian besar, besok pasti kita denger beritanya. Mendingan sekarang kita pulang aja yuk, aku ngantuk banget nih!" kata Goman sambil menguap.

"Bener juga kata Goman, lagian besok kita ada kuliah pagi. Urusan Ambulans sih bisa belakangan." kata Adipta sependapat. "Kalo gitu gue balik duluan ya!" kata Harry berjalan menuju motornya yang diparkir di belakang gedung kampus.

"Oke Geh, hati-hati di jalan! Nanti malah lu lagi yang besok masuk rumah sakit." kata Hadi bercanda. "Sialan lu Gae! Kalo beneran sampe kejadian, gue bawa lu ke kuburan buat temenin gue!" ancam Harry membalas ejekan. "Ogah ah, mana mau gue masuk neraka bareng lu! Lu 'kan udah pasti ke sana, langsung dapet tiket VIP di basement neraka." ejek Hadi. Kami semua segera tertawa mendengarnya. Sementara Harry terus berjalan mengabaikan ejekannya.

"Nah, kita juga balik duluan ya!" pamit Goman yang diikuti Aziz. "Oh, bentar Man! Ada yang mau aku omongin!" teriak Hadi sambil berlari ke arah mereka. "Helda, kamu mau ke mana?" perhatianku tertuju pada pertanyaan Feby kepada Helda. "Oh, aku mau pulang ke rumah tanteku di daerah Yasmin." jawab Helda. "Wah, jauh amat! Kamu nginep di kost kita aja!" ajak Nana. "Eh? Um... gimana ya..." kata Helda ragu.

"Udah ikut aja, daripada kamu ke sana sendirian. Bahaya lho kalo cewek sendirian tengah malam begini! Lagian ada yang pengen aku tanyain sama kamu. Kita 'kan jarang ngobrol di kampus." jelas Nana memaksa Helda.

"Oh, aku juga ikut dong! Ada beberapa hal yang mau aku tanyain ke Helda soal Strega." kata Adipta tiba-tiba muncul di antara ketiga wanita tersebut. *dhuak* Belum sempat aku berkomentar, tiba-tiba wajah Adipta sudah babak belur akibat "Double Punch" dari Nana dan Feby. Tubuhnya pun langsung rubuh tanpa pertahanan.

"Tau diri dikit kenapa sih? Mau bikin masalah sama orang-orang sekampung ya?" komentar Nana kesal. "Ayo kita pulang." kata Feby juga kesal sambil berjalan meninggalkan kami. "Helda, ayo kamu juga ikut!" perintah Nana yang telah berjalan mengikuti Feby. Meskipun sempat ragu, tetapi akhirnya Helda pun mengikuti mereka berdua.

"Ckckck... kamu sendiri sih yang cari gara-gara..." kataku menghampiri Adipta yang tersungkur di jalanan. "Abisnya aku penasaran banget soal Strega." jelas Adipta dengan wajah yang menempel aspal. "Penasaran sih penasaran, tapi liat-liat waktu dan situasi dong!" kataku menasehatinya.

"Lho Gir, si Weton kenapa?" tanya Hadi yang baru selesai berbicara dengan Goman. "Tau tuh, kayaknya dia udah ngantuk banget deh, sampe-sampe tiduran di jalan." jawabku asal bicara sambil berjalan meninggalkan Adipta. Hadi pun hanya bengong melihat Adipta. "Udah nggak usah dipikirin, mendingan kamu bantuin dia berdiri. Aku capek banget nih!" kataku menyadarkan Hadi yang masih bengong.

"Ton, kamu bikin masalah ya?" tanya Hadi kepada Adipta. Yang ditanya hanya menjawab "Aauu...".

* * *

Pagi hari, 07.50  
Kampus IPB Cilibende

Pagi ini aku berjalan ke kampus bersama Hadi dan Adipta, yang wajahnya sudah sembuh dari bekas pukulan. Begitu kami tiba di kelas, Hadi dan Adipta segera duduk di kursi terdepan, sementara aku terus berjalan ke belakang.

"Heh, mau ke mana Gir?" tanya Hadi menghentikanku. Aku pun menoleh dan akan menjawab pertanyaannya, tetapi Hadi kembali berbicara. "Duduk di sini aja kenapa sih?" kata Hadi memaksaku. "Iya Gir, sekali-sekali duduk bareng kita dong di depan." kata Adipta ikut menahanku.

Untuk sesaat aku melihat ke arah belakang, yang diramaikan dengan obrolan para mahasiswa. Lalu aku kembali menoleh ke samping yang suasananya lebih tenang. "Oh, fine." kataku mengalah dan duduk di sebelah kiri Hadi. 'Setidaknya ku masih bisa sandaran ke tembok.' pikirku sambil menyandarkan kepalaku ke tembok.

"Masih ngantuk Gir?" tanya Hadi yang melihatku menguap. "Salah siapa yang bikin ku jadi mendadak bangun dengan cara yang paling nggak ku harapkan?" tanyaku sambil menatap tajam kepada Hadi. "Hm? Emangnya kenapa Gir?" tanya Hadi merasa tidak bersalah.

"Hehehe... aku baru tau kalo pas kalian tidur bareng bisa ada kejadian kayak gitu." kata Adipta berusaha menahan tawanya. "Cukup! Jangan diterusin lagi. Ku nggak mau sampe yang lainnya tau soal itu!" tegasku sambil menahan amarah. Aku pun segera beranjak dari kursiku.

"Mau ke mana Gir?" tanya Hadi melihatku berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Mau ke toilet. Ku mau cuci muka biar nggak ngantuk pas kuliah." *brak* jawabku sambil menutup pintu dengan agak kencang. "Mau ke sana juga nggak?" tanya Adipta masih menahan tawa. "Nggak ah, urusan toilet udah beres pas aku mandi tadi." tolak Hadi.

Saat aku sibuk mencuci muka dan mengelap kacamataku, dari cermin aku dapat melihat Stevy dan Angger masuk ke dalam toilet. "Eh, ada kamu Gir!" sapa Angger begitu melihatku. "Hey, Anggir! how's your morning?" sapa Stevy. "Tsk, I don't want to talk about it." jawabku sambil menggerutu. Angger dan Stevy kebingungan melihat kelakuanku.

"Heh Gir, kamu udah denger berita pagi ini?" tanya Angger dengan nada suara seperti penggosip. "Apaan? Ada cewek yang nembak Stevy lagi? Atau ada yang baru jadian di kelas kita? Atau... jangan-jangan kamu punya selingkuhan lagi?" tebakku asal bicara. "Bukan! Eh, psst... kecuali yang bagian terakhir. Tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya Gir! Terutama cewekku!" kata Angger memelankan suaranya.

"Iya, terserah..." kataku tidak peduli. 'Terkadang ku pengen ancurin dunia ini. Kenapa ku nggak pernah punya pacar sementara orang kayak dia bisa sampe selingkuh? Wait... kenapa juga ku mikirin beginian... toh nggak terlalu penting buatku sekarang.' pikirku. "Because, this is the reality. A place where unexpected things could happen.' jelas Shadow. 'It's just unacceptable!' protesku. aku terus terlarut dalam pikiranku hingga mengabaikan cerita Angger.

"Hei Gir, kamu denger nggak sih?" tanya Angger menyadarkanku. "Huh? Oh, maaf. Tadi ku agak ngantuk. Bisa ulang ceritanya lagi nggak?" kataku sambil berpura-pura mengusap kedua mataku. "Yah... jadi intinya, orang-orang yang dateng ke hotel itu banyak yang jadi korban Apathy Syndrome." jelas Angger. Rasa kantukku hilang begitu aku mendengar dua kata terakhir yang diucapkannya.

"APA? Coba kamu ceritain lagi detailnya!" kataku penasaran sambil memegangi kedua pundak Angger. "Hey, teacher-nya udah datang lho!" kata Stevy melihat ke arah kelas. "Duh Gir, ceritanya nanti aja deh. Mendingan kita ke kelas dulu sekarang!" kata Angger berjalan dengan terburu-buru menuju kelas. "Tsk, padahal ku baru aja dapet informasi penting sekaligus penghilang kantuk." gerutuku segera mengenakan kacamataku dan berjalan kembali ke kelas.

* * *

Siang hari, 11.00  
Kantin IPB Kampus Cilibende

"Nah... Ger, coba kamu ceritain lagi soal yang tadi pagi." kataku mengambil sebuah kursi plastik dari bawah meja. "Cerita apaan?" tanya Adi penasaran. "Itu loh, soal orang-orang yang pingsan di _hotel_." jelas Angger. "Oh! Yang soal itu ya! Ceritain dong, aku juga pengen tau!" kata Ervan tidak sabar. "Hold on, kita wait yang lainnya dulu dong. It's not fun kalo nggak dengerin together." kata Stevy menahan Angger bercerita.

"Kalo gitu mendingan kita pesen makanan dulu aja deh. Aku udah laper berat nih!" kata Angger sambil membaca kertas menu. Kami semua pun memesan makanan sambil menunggu Goman, Aziz dan Harry tiba. Saat selesai kuliah tadi Goman mengajak kami semua, the Bronkz+ (Plus Stevy sebagai anggota terbaru) berkumpul untuk makan siang bersama. Tetapi Hadi dan Adipta tidak bisa ikut karena ada urusan penting.

"Mereka bertiga ke mana sih? Bukannya tadi mereka yang ngajakin ya?" tanyaku sedikit kesal karena harus menunggu. "Tadi Goman bilang dia mau ke toilet. Terus Aziz sama Harry juga ikutan. Paling bentar lagi juga ke sini." jawab Adi menenangkanku. Benar saja, begitu Adi selesai berbicara, ketiga orang tersebut pun muncul.

"Hey, udah pada mesen ya?" tanya Goman sambil duduk. Merasa tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaannya, aku segera menengok ke tempat Angger duduk. "Ger, ayo mulai cerita sekar-ang?" aku terkejut melihat dia menghilang dari tempat duduknya. "Lho, Angger ke mana?" tanyaku panik.

"Eh, emangnya tadi kamu nggak denger ya? Tadi 'kan dia bilang mau ke toilet dulu. Mendadak perutnya sakit." jawab Ervan. *dhuakk* Tanpa berpikir aku pun segera melakukan 'Head Bang' di meja makan berkali-kali. "Kenapa si Anggir?" tanya Harry kebingungan. "Biasa... nggak sabaran nungguin berita penting." jawab Adi dengan tenang. "Oh..." reaksi Harry singkat.

"Cuma 'Oh'? Cuma itu reaksi yang bisa kamu bilang pas ku lagi menderita kayak gini?" protesku saat mendengar reaksi Harry. "Maunya apa?" tanya Harry. "Forget it!" kataku menghentikan pembicaraan tidak penting ini. "Lho, lu sendiri yang mulai." komentar Harry. "Urusai!" teriakku makin kesal.

"Ada apa nih ribut-ribut?" tanya Angger yang baru kembali. "Akhirnya balik juga! Sini!" aku segera menarik Angger ke tempat duduknya. "Whoa! Slow aja Gir... emang kenapa sih?" tanya Angger terkejut. "Udah jangan banyak tanya. Cepat ceritain soal kejadian yang kamu bilang tadi pagi." kataku tidak sabar.

"Lho, bukannya kamu udah tau?" tanya Angger bingung. "Tadi pagi ku lagi bengong, makanya ku masih penasaran!" jelasku singkat. "Huh, kamu sih Gir... makanya kalo orang lagi ngomong tuh didengerin." keluh Angger. "Iya, iya... udah cepat ceritain!" kataku makin tidak sabar. "Emang kenapa kamu sampe tertarik banget sih sama cerita begini?" tanya Angger keheranan. "CEPAT MULAI!" "Oke, oke! Jadi begini... tadi pagi pas aku lagi di gerbang kampus aku dengerin—".

Saat Angger mulai bercerita, tiba-tiba seorang pelayan datang membawa pesanan kami. "Ini pesanannya. Selamat menikmati." kata pelayan tersebut dengan ramah. "Wah, makanannya udah dateng. Kita makan dulu aja deh! Laper berat nih!" kata Angger berhenti bercerita dan segera melahap makanannya. Yang lainnya pun juga ikut menikmati makanan masing-masing.

'Hoo... jadi begini ya... sepertinya dunia berkonspirasi untuk menahanku dari memperoleh informasi penting ini. Fine...' pikirku menahan amarah yang sudah siap meledak. Aku berusaha mengendalikan diriku dan mulai ikut makan.

Setelah kami menghabiskan semua pesanan kami. Aku mengambil sebuah tissue dan mengelap mulutku dengan tenang layaknya seorang bangsawan. "Baiklah... sekarang mari kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita yang sempat tertunda (berkali-kali) tadi." kataku memulai pembicaraan.

"Oh, bentar ya Gir. Aku mau cuci tangan dulu." kata Ervan mengintrupsiku. Aku langsung menancapkan garpu ke meja, mengejutkan teman-temanku. "Oh, silahkan. Tapi ku nggak jamin kalo kamu bisa bersihin semua darah yang ada di tangan kamu kalo kamu berani meninggalkan meja ini." ancamku dengan nada datar. *glek* Merasa gentar, Ervan mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali duduk.

"O-ow... Anggir lagi marah banget nih." bisik Adi kepada Aziz yang duduk di sampingnya. "Kayaknya dia kesel gara-gara digangguin melulu pas mau dengerin ceritanya Angger." bisik Aziz agak ketakutan. *Ehem* Aku melancarkan tenggorokanku untuk menarik perhatian mereka. "Nah, berhubung udah nggak ada gangguan lagi. Silakan dilanjutkan, Angger." Kataku mempersilahkan Angger untuk berbicara.

"Ah, iya Gir!" kata Angger terkejut. "Jadi begini... pas aku lewatin pos satpam di gerbang kampus. Aku dengerin satpam yang lagi ngobrolin soal Ambulans yang lewat semalam. Pas aku tanyain, mereka bilang ada orang-orang yang kena penyakit Apathy Syndrome di Hotel P'Rank." jelas Angger.

"Hotel P'Rank...?" aku berusaha mengingat lokasi hotel tersebut. "Itu 'kan hotel yang biasa lu lewatin kalo balik dari kampus Gir, masa lupa?" kata Harry mengingatkanku. "Oh! Hotel yang sebelum Pasar Parung itu ya?" tebakku baru ingat. "Kok lu tau sih Har?" tanya Aziz. "Soalnya gue sering liat tuh hotel pas nganterin Feby balik ke rumahnya." jawab Harry.

"Oh, jadi sebelum lu anterin Feby ke rumahnya, kalian berdua ke situ dulu ya?" tanya Angger sambil tersenyum sinis. "Enak aja! Gini-gini gue juga masih punya moral tau!" protes Harry. "Apa hubungannya moral sama hotel?" tanyaku bingung. Semuanya langsung melihatku dengan wajah heran.

"Masa kamu nggak ngerti sih Gir?" tanya Angger kepadaku. "Jangan bilang lu nggak pernah curiga sama tempat itu." kata Harry menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Curiga kenapa?" tanyaku polos. Teman-temanku langsung facepalm begitu mendengarku. "Nih anak... pura-pura nggak tau atau emang nggak ngerti sih?" kata Goman dengan pertanyaan retoris.

"Gir, lu nggak pernah mikir kenapa ada hotel di daerah kayak gitu?" tanya Angger. "Ya... pernah sih, tapi itu bukan urusanku 'kan? Siapa pun berhak membuat hotel kalo dia emang punya banyak uang." jawabku. "Yang namanya hotel, pasti selalu deket tempat wisata atau urusan bisnis di kota 'kan?" jelas Aziz. Aku hanya mengangguk. "Terus buat apa bikin hotel kalo nggak ada tempat-tempat kayak gitu?" tambah Goman.

"Um... tapi kota Bogor 'kan lumayan deket. Dan seingetku ada tempat wisata deh di deket Parung. Apa ya..." bantahku sambil berpikir. "Kalo mau ke kota sih masih kejauhan! Tempat wisata deket Parung palingan cuma Setu (danau) atau tempat makan Duren. Itu sih nggak masuk itungan!" jelas Angger. "Jadi apa dong alasannya?" tanyaku menyerah.

"Huh... payah deh, masa harus kita jelasin sih?" keluh Goman. Akhrinya Ervan pun berbicara. "Hotel itu fungsinya buat '_itu_' lho. Tempat para pasangan buat check in kalo lagi mau-.". "AH! Oke, cukup! ku udah ngerti!" teriakku menyadari maksud Ervan.

"Akhirnya ngerti juga..." kata Angger sedikit kesal sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. "Nah... ternyata, kejadian semalam bukan yang pertama kalinya. Katanya udah pernah ada kejadian yang sama sebelumnya, malah akhir-akhir ini makin sering." jelasnya. 'Makin sering...? Hm... I see, berarti misi kita yang berikutnya ada di sana.' pikirku.

"Hei, pada tau nggak? Menurutku akhir-akhir ini wabah Apathy Syndrome mulai rame deh." kata Adi mengutarakan isi pikirannya. "Emang selalu begitu 'kan? Apalagi tiap menjelang akhir bulan." kata Ervan. "Tapi justru karena itu. Kok jadi berpola gitu ya?" tanya Adi penasaran. "Udah gitu tiap bulan jumlah korban yang kena selalu meningkat. Kira-kira apa penyebabnya ya?" tambah Angger juga penasaran.

"Entahlah... yang jelas kita nggak bisa membiarkan hal ini terus berlanjut." kataku serius. "Emangnya apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Kita 'kan cuma orang biasa." tanya Adi bingung. "Hmph." aku memperbaiki posisi kacamataku sebelum menjawab. "Ku nggak pernah merasa kalo ku itu orang biasa. Yang jelas, ku akan menghabisi sha—Umph!" tiba-tiba Harry menutup mulutku dengan tangannya.

"Dasar bego! Lu lupa ya kalo di sini ada orang lain yang bukan Persona User!" bisik Harry terus mendekapku hingga aku menyadari kesalahanku. "Oh iya... sorry." kataku baru sadar. Harry pun akhirnya melepaskanku.

"Kenapa Gir?" tanya Adi curiga. "Nope, nothing! Maksudku... kita sebagai generasi pemuda harus bisa mengatasi masalah-masalah kayak gini. Kalo nggak negara kita bisa ancur." jelasku mengalihkan kecurigaan Adi. "Ah, lebay amat kamu Gir. Meskipun bener tapi 'kan kita sekarang nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain." kata Adi. "Nggak juga, sekecil apapun, pasti ada hal yang bisa kita lakukan sebagai mahasiswa maupun sebagai individu." kataku mempertahankan pendapatku. "*sigh* Iya deh, terserah..." keluh Adi mengalah.

"Jadi, menurutmu apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk mengatasi masalah ini Gir?" tanya Ervan kepadaku. "Ah, soal itu... sebenernya ku belum mikirin sejauh itu sih. Hehe..." jawabku sambil menggaruk kepalaku. Teman-temanku langsung sweatdropped mendengar jawabanku. "Yah... ternyata kamu sama aja. Kirain udah punya rencana." keluh Ervan.

"Hm, gimana ya... bukannya nggak punya, ku cuma masih belum ngerti sepenuhnya tentang permasalahan ini. Awal kejadiannya aja ku nggak tau dari kapan." jelasku membela diri. "Hm... iya juga sih. Yang jelas, Apathy Syndrome ini mulai ramai pas kita baru kuliah di sini. Jangan-jangan yang nyebarin virusnya dari mahasiswa sini!" tebak Angger.

"Nggak mungkin, pas masuk sini 'kan kita harus ikut tes kesehatan dulu. Kalo ada yang kena pasti 'kan nggak bisa masuk." bantahku. "Tapi Gir, bisa aja 'kan pas tes dia sehat terus pas masuk ke sini baru mulai sakit." kata Angger. "Kalo pun iya, seharusnya kampus kita jadi berita utama pas Apathy Snydrome mulai menyebar. Tapi seingatku pertama kalinya ku denger di berita tempat pertama yang banyak korbannya ada di Kebun Raya." jelasku bersikukuh pada pendirianku.

"Oh iya ya... awalnya mereka kira penyebabnya virus dari tanaman yang ada di sana. Sampe Kebun Raya sempet ditutup sampe hampir sebulan. Tapi katanya para peneliti nggak nemuin virus baru, kecuali virus-virus penyakit yang udah ada." kata Goman menambahkan.

"Itulah yang membuatku bingung soal sindrom ini... Pasti ada penyebab lain yang membuatnya menyebar dari Bogor hingga ke berbagai daerah lainnya." kataku sambil berpikir. Kami semua pun terdiam memikirkan masalah ini.

"Hey, hey... why pusing-pusing mikirin this problem? Emang sih we harus care sama hal seperti ini. But, it doesn't mean kita harus terus-terusan serius like this. We still young guys! Kita juga harus bisa melepas pikiran dari life problem biar nggak stress." kata Stevy berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Heh, bener juga lu. Mikirin soal beginian terus nggak bakal ngubah kenyataan kalo masalah-masalah gini bisa selesai dengan gampang. Korupsi aja yang dari zaman gue belum ngerokok nggak beres-beres, tapi gue masih bisa fun-fun aja tuh." kata Harry yang pertama kali menyadari maksud baik Stevy.

"Zaman sebelum lu ngerokok? Itu zaman batu ya?" ejek Goman bercanda. "Setan! Rambut lu tuh yang mirip Pitercanthropus Erectus." balas Harry tidak mau kalah. "Hahaha..." kami semua pun tertawa mendengar ejekan Harry yang selalu nyerocos dan di luar perkiraan.

* * *

Sore Hari, 16.30  
Parkir Motor IPB Cilibende

Awan mendung meliputi sebagian besar wilayah Bogor, bahkan kampusku menjadi gelap akibat cuaca yang mulai memburuk ini. 'Wah, kayaknya bakal ujan gede nih!' pikirku melihat gelapnya langit. Aku pun mempercepat langkahku menuju tempat parkir motor sebelum hujan turun.

'Hm…. kayaknya ku harus siapin jas hujan deh, daripada nanti ku kerepotan kalo kena hujan pas lagi nyetir.' pikirku mengeluarkan jas hujan dari dalam bagasi motorku. 'Tapi kalo langsung pake nggak enak juga…. belum tentu ujannya langsung deres. Oh well, mendingan ku dudukin aja dulu jas hujannya.'.

Aku pun segera melipat jas hujanku dan memaparkannya di atas jok motor. "Nah beres!" kataku setelah selesai melakukan semua persiapan untuk berkendara. Aku segera menyalakan motorku dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar parkir motor.

Ketika aku melewati lampu lalu lintas pertama yang berada di dekat kampusku, perhatianku tertuju ke trotoar dekat perempatan jalan. Terdapat beberapa angkot yang berhenti untuk mencari penumpang yang baru pulang kerja maupun pulang kuliah.

Ya, hal yang mereka lakukan termasuk salah satu penyebab kemacetan. Untungnya jalan raya Pajajaran Bogor cukup lebar sehingga tidak jadi masalah besar. Tetapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatianku. Satu-satunya alasan aku menepi dan menghentikan laju motorku karena ada sosok yang aku kenal di situ.

"Yo, belum dapet bus Da?" sapaku mengejutkan Helda yang sedang memperhatikan bus-bus yang lewat. "Eh, kamu Gir... ngagetin aku aja deh! Iya nih, daritadi bus yang ke arah Parung penuh melulu! Mana mendung lagi, bisa-bisa aku kehujanan nih!" keluh Helda.

"Ya... namanya juga jam pulang kerja, pasti kendaraan umum penuh semua. Daripada kamu kelamaan nunggu, mendingan bareng ku aja! Mau nggak?" ajakku sambil menepuk jok motorku. "Nggak deh Gir, makasih. Lagian bentar lagi kayaknya ujan deh. Nanti kita malah kehujanan lagi di jalan." kata Helda menolak tawaranku.

"Kalo soal itu sih beres. Ku bawa jas ujan kok, nih!" kataku mengambil jas hujan yang aku duduki. "Kenapa kamu taro situ Gir...? Emangnya cukup buat kita berdua?" tanya Helda heran. "Biar gampang dipake kalo nanti hujan deres. Ini jas hujan model 'Batman' kok, jadi bisa dilebarin buat dipake berdua." jawabku santai.

"Ah, nggak deh, nanti aku malah repot megangin jas hujannya biar nggak keleweran ke mana-mana." kata Helda tetap tidak mau. "Oh... ya udah kalo git-*Ctaarrr*" tiba-tiba suara gemuruh petir memotong perkataanku. Secara reflex aku menoleh ke langit, mencari posisi petir tersebut menyambar.

"WoW, suaranya keras banget! Kayaknya petir barusan nyamber sesuatu di deket sini deh." kataku masih melihat ke langit. Merasa tidak mendapatkan respon dari Helda, aku pun mengembalikan pandanganku ke trotoar. "Lho, Da...?" kataku memanggil Helda yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal, aku pun memfokuskan penglihatanku ke bawah, dan menemukan apa yang aku cari. Helda sedang berjongkok sambil menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik jas hujanku. 'Sejak kapan dia ambil jas hujanku?'.

"Hey... petirnya udah lewat kok." kataku berusaha menenangkannya. "Yang bener Gir?" tanya Helda dari balik jas hujanku. "Yang namanya petir tuh cuma bentar tau. Efeknya yang lama... kesetrum misalnya." jelasku meyakinkannya. "Nggak usah bilang contohnya aku juga udah tau kok!" komentar Helda masih ketakutan.

Aku segera menarik jas hujanku darinya, memperlihatkan wajah Helda yang terkejut dan penuh rasa takut. Sekilas aku tersenyum, melihat ekspresi yang sarang jarang Helda tunjukkan kepada orang lain. Tapi kalau aku terus tersenyum pasti dia akan merasa tersinggung, jadi aku kembali berbicara dengan nada datar.

"Udah puas pake jas hujanku? Terbukti 'kan kalo bisa dipake buat melindungi diri, dari hujan tentunya... dan petir mungkin." kataku sedikit bercanda. Helda yang baru sadar dari rasa kagetnya segera berdiri menahan amarah, rona mukanya sedikit memerah.

"A-aku ambil jas hujan kamu buat melindungi kupingku dari suara berisik barusan. Bukan karena ketakutan!" kata Helda dengan nada tinggi. "Suara berisik itu namanya petir. Dan sepengetahuanku kalo kita keberisikan tuh kita tutup kuping pake tangan, bukan pake jas hujan." jelasku sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Yah, namanya juga refleks Gir... apapun bisa terjadi... yang jelas aku mau nungguin bus aja deh. Kamu balik duluan aja, kayaknya ujannya belum mau turun de—h..." kata Helda yang dijawab dengan tetesan air hujan.

Aku pun segera membuka helm dan mengenakan jas hujanku. Tanpa aku sadari, Helda sudah duduk di belakangku sambil menarik jas hujanku untuk menutupi tubuhnya dari air hujan. "Lho, katanya tadi nggak mau pulang bareng..." tanyaku menengok ke belakang. "Udah cepet jalan!" bentak Helda tidak ingin menjawab perkataanku. "Oh well...".

* * *

Hujan terus mengguyur sepanjang perjalanan. Aku berusaha mengendarai motorku agar tetap stabil meskipun agak sulit akibat derasnya hujan disertai angin yang cukup kencang. Helda pun berusaha memegangi jas hujanku agar tidak terkena tetesan hujan. Tetapi lama-kelamaan aku merasa kelelahan menghadapi serangan hujan badai ini. Akhirnya aku pun memutuskan untuk menepi dan beristirahat di sebuah warung makan.

"Kok berhenti Gir? Udah sampe di depan gang rumahku ya?" tanya Helda penasaran. "Belum, ku mau istirahat dulu sambil makan. Soalnya badanku capek banget nih. Buka aja jas hujannya, ku parkir motornya di teras warung kok, jadi nggak kena hujan." jelasku sambil melepaskan helmku. Helda pun segera membuka bagian belakang jas hujanku yang menutupi dirinya.

"Huff…. Akhirnya bisa ngerasain udara segar lagi!" kata Helda lega sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan tangannya. "Eh, di luar dingin begini kok kamu malah keringetan sih?" tanyaku melihat butiran keringat keluar disekitar leher dan dahinya. "Ya gimana nggak keringetan? Di dalam jas hujan kamu tuh pengap tau! Udara luar 'kan nggak bisa masuk sampe bagian kepalaku." jawab Helda sambil mengelap leher dan kepalanya dengan tissue.

"Hoo…. Kalo emang kepanasan kenapa nggak dibuka aja dari tadi?" tanyaku asal. "Makasih sarannya, tapi aku lebih milih kepanasan dikit daripada badanku basah semua gara-gara kehujanan. Kenapa, emang aku nggak boleh kepanasan?" jawab Helda dengan nada sarkasme. "Ku 'kan cuma kasih saran…. kamu mau kena hujan atau nggak sih itu hak kamu. Ku sih nggak ada masalah sama sekali. Either way is fine with me." jelasku sambil merapikan jas hujanku.

Setelah turun dari motor dan melihat keadaan sekeliling, raut wajah Helda tiba-tiba berubah. "Something wrong?" tanyaku menyadari perubahan suasana hatinya. "Kok kita berhenti di sini sih?" tanya Helda menoleh kepadaku. "Emang kenapa? Badanku udah nggak kuat kena angin sih, apalagi perutku udah laper berat. "Iya, tapi kenapa harus berhenti di sini?" kali ini Helda menatapku dengan kesal.

"Emang ada yang salah sama tempat ini? Menurutku tempat makannya nyaman kok." jawabku datar tidak mengetahui alasan Helda menjadi kesal. Aku pun menghiraukan Helda dan masuk duluan ke dalam warung makan tersebut untuk memesan makanan. "Bang, Bubur Kacang Ijo satu ya! Nggak usah pake Ketan. Kamu mau pesen apa Da?" tanyaku menoleh ke Helda yang masih berdiri di luar.

"Anggir, kamu denger nggak apa yang aku bilang barusan?" tanya Helda masih kesal.

"Iya, ku denger kok." jawabku singkat.

"Kalo gitu kenapa kita masih ada di sini?"

"Emang apa yang salah sih sama tempat ini? Udah, sekarang kamu duduk aja dulu. Tenangin diri dulu sambil makan atau minum gitu. Nanti ku ladeni deh semua pertanyaanmu."

Akhirnya Helda pun menyerah dan ikut masuk ke dalam warung. "Nah, gini 'kan enak... mau pesan apa Da?" tanyaku merasa lega. "Es teh manis aja." jawab Helda dengan wajah menahan amarah. "Yakin? Udara dingin begini masih mau minum es juga?" tanyaku memastikan. "Suka-suka aku dong mau minum apa!" kata Helda dengan nada tinggi.

"Oke, fine... terserah kamu deh..." kataku menuruti perkataannya. Selagi menunggu pesanan, aku memperhatikan beberapa orang yang berada di dalam warung yang kebanyakan wanita. Mereka mengobrol sambil menikmati pesanan mereka. Terkadang mereka melirik ke arahku sambil tersenyum seakan-akan ada yang aneh pada diriku. Tapi aku tidak terlalu memikirkan hal tersebut, karena hal aneh bagi orang lain sudah menjadi hal biasa bagiku.

"Ini pesanannya!" kata sang pemilik warung kepada kami. "Oh, makasih Bang!" kataku mengambil pesananku dan mulai memakannya, sementara Helda hanya terdiam dan melihat ke arah luar, mengabaikanku dan semua yang berada di dalam warung.

"Pak, nggak kepagian ya dateng ke sini?" tanya si Abang kepadaku. "Kepagian? Orang udah sore begini kok. Lagian saya laper makanya berhenti dulu di sini. apalagi di luar masih hujan deres." jawabku meski agak bingung dengan pertanyaannya. "Kok malah mampir ke sini dulu sih? Nggak langsung pesen kamar aja? Di sana 'kan lebih anget, enak lagi!" usul si Abang pemilik warung sambil menunjuk ke seberang jalan.

"Di sana...?" kataku sambil menoleh ke arah yang dituju. Aku melihat sebuah hotel yang cukup bagus, tapi tidak terlalu mewah. Hotel yang selalu aku lewati setiap ke Bogor atau pulang ke Pamulang. 'Hotel P'Rank... rasanya ada sesuatu yang aneh deh dengan nama itu. Apa terlalu alay ya?' pikirku merasa janggal. 'Inget cerita Angger tadi siang? Ku tau kamu ingat, you can't fool me.' kata Shadow mengingatkanku

'Oh, shoot!' batinku terkejut hingga aku berhenti makan. 'Sigh... sepertinya ku membuat kesalahan amat sangat besar ya Dow?' keluhku akhirnya menyadari perubahan suasana hati Helda. "Kenapa Gir? Ada yang kelupaan? Atau ada yang baru 'sadar'?" tanya Helda menyadari keterkejutanku. 'Gila, padahal ku udah berusaha setenang mungkin! Tapi cuma gara-gara liat ku berhenti makan aja dia bisa tau!' pikirku panik.

'Ready to die?' tanya Shadow mengejekku. 'Ku harus segera pikirin sesuatu sebelum kepalaku jatuh ke bawah kursi gara-gara Helda marah.'. Aku pun berpikir keras hingga akhirnya menemukan sebuah ide cemerlang.

"Boleh tanya nggak Bang? Jam buka hotelnya dari jam berapa ya?" tanyaku kepada si Abang. "Kalo bukanya sih dari jam 9 pagi juga udah buka. Tapi... kalo urusan 'buka' yang itu, dari jam 9 malam juga udah ada kok, Pak." jawabnya dengan agak berbisik pada bagian akhir.

"Hoo... begitu ya. Oh iya, tolong jangan panggil ku Pak. Umurku masih 19 tahun." kataku agak tersinggung. "Oh, iya Pak—eh, Mas!" kata sang pemilik warung hampir salah memanggilku. "Biasanya ramenya pas kapan aja Bang?" tanyaku dengan wajah tenang sambil menikmati Bubur Kacang Hijau.

"Ya... pas malam mingguan atau kalo lagi liburan aja. Tapi di sana sering ada acara sih. Jadinya ya rame terus tiap hari. Kebetulan malam ini katanya mau ada artis yang dateng ke sana. Mas mau nonton? Acaranya lumayan lho! Pasti dapet banyak plus deh!" jelas si Abang bersemangat.

"Yaa... kita liat aja nanti. Soalnya saya masih mau jalan-jalan dulu nih." kataku sambil melirik ke Helda yang terlihat makin kesal. "Nah, untung ujannya udah reda. Jadi berapa semua Bang?" tanyaku sambil bersiap-siap untuk keluar dari tempat tersebut. "Enam ribu aja Mas." jawabnya. Aku pun memberikan uang sepuluh ribu rupiah kepadanya.

"Ambil aja kembaliannya, anggap aja uang tip karena udah kasih info soal yang tadi." kataku berbaik hati. "Wah, makasih banyak Mas! Oh iya! Ada satu hal lagi yang mau saya kasih tau ke Mas." kata sang penjual teringat sesuatu. "Oh iya, apaan tuh?" tanyaku kembali mendekatinya sementara Helda keluar duluan.

"Hotel itu tempat sama servisnya emang enak banget Mas! Tapi... belakangan ini banyak kejadian aneh. Hampir tiap hari ada orang yang sakit abis 'booking' di situ. Orang-orang bilang sih gara-gara 'make obat' jadi mereka masih maklumin aja. Cuma saran dari saya sih hati-hati aja di sana, terutama kalo lagi sepi pas acaranya udah kelar." jelas si Abang menginformasikanku.

'Akhirnya ada info penting yang bisa ku dapat dari sini!' pikirku lega. 'High luck, eh?' singgung Shadow kepadaku. "Oke, makasih banyak Bang! Saya pergi dulu ya!" kataku segera keluar dari warung tersebut. "Iya Mas! Selamat bersenang-senang ya sama pacar Mas!" teriak si Abang dari dalam. Aku agak terkejut saat mendengar kalimatnya yang terakhir. Tapi aku segera melupakannya, apalagi orang yang dimaksud sudah siap menghabisiku.

"Udah puas makannya?" tanya Helda menatapku tajam. "Oke, ku emang salah bawa kamu ke sini. Tapi—". "Jelas dong kamu salah! Bisa-bisanya kamu bawa aku ke tempat nggak bener kayak gini! Emangnya kamu pikir aku cewek apaan?" teriak Helda penuh emosi. "Iya, tapi—". "Nggak ada tapi-tapian! Tega banget sih kamu Gir sama temen sendiri! Mikir dong gimana perasaanku pas di dalam tadi?" kata Helda kembali memotong perkataanku.

"Iya, ku tau—". "Tau apa sih KAMU?"

-_- (Pokerface mode: on)

...

...

..

.

Setelah tujuh kali teriakan disertai enam kali omelan dari Helda menghujaniku. Akhirnya aku bisa kembali berbicara saat Helda kehabisan nafas.

"Operation Full Moon." kataku singkat. "Huh?" Helda terlihat kebingungan setelah mengambil nafasnya. "Ku sengaja ke sini untuk ngumpulin informasi soal korban Apathy Syndrome terbaru. Kamu tau 'kan kalo semalam ada berita tersebut di TV." jelasku dengan tenang. "Um…. emang bener sih…." gumam Helda mengingat berita tersebut.

"Nah, tempat kejadian yang ada di berita itu di hotel itu." jelasku menunjuk hotel yang dimaksud. Helda terlihat terkejut dengan penjelasanku. "Eh… masa sih?" kata Helda tidak yakin.

"Percaya deh, ku dapet info tersebut dari sumber yang terpercaya (infonya ya…. orangnya sih nggak). Dan ku udah konfirmasi ulang dari pernyataan si abang pemilik warung tadi. Karena tadi dia bilang belakangan ini ada kejadian aneh di sana." jelasku meyakinkan Helda.

Aku dapat melihat raut wajah Helda yang masih ragu-ragu dengan ucapanku, tetapi akhirnya dia pun menghela nafasnya sebagai tanda bahwa dia mulai bisa menerima penjelasanku. "*Huuhh…. harusnya kamu bilang dari tadi dong Gir…. Tiba-tiba berhenti di daerah kayak begini bikin aku waswas tau!" protes Helda mengutarakan hal yang membuatnya tidak nyaman sejak tadi.

"Hehe…. maaf deh, namanya juga mendadak laper. Ya, mau gimana lagi?" kataku meminta maaf. "Saking lapernya, ku aja sampe nggak sadar kalo kita berhenti di depan hotel mesum i-tu…ups!". Sadar akan kesalahanku, aku langsung menghentikan ucapanku, berharap Helda tidak menyadarinya. Sayangnya, harapan hanyalah sebuah harapan.

"Um Gir, bisa ulangin lagi nggak omongan kamu barusan?" tanya Helda penasaran. "Ups…?" responku berpura-pura. "Ah, maksudku bukan yang itu, tapi yang sebelumnya lagi." jelas Helda sambil tersenyum kecil. "Eerr…. uumm….." aku hanya bisa menggumam karena kehabisan ide. 'I guess it's a checkmate for you.' ejek Shadow memperburuk suasana hatiku. 'Thank you, Captain Obvious.' jawabku bernada sarkasme.

Aku masih terus terdiam, antara mencari ide dan memikirkan kejadian terburuk yang akan menimpaku sebentar lagi. Waktu empat detik yang kugunakan untuk berpikir serasa empat jam lamanya. Tetapi tidak ada satu pemikiran yang bisa menyelamatkanku dari situasi ini.

"Oh iya, Gir…." suara Helda membuatku makin panik. "AH! I-iya!" responku mendadak. "Berhubung kamu kayaknya lagi kebingungan. Aku boleh minta kunci motor kamu nggak?" tanya Helda mendekatiku. "Um, i-iya…. boleh kok…." kataku segera mengeluarkan kunci motor dari kantong celanaku.

"Emangnya mau buat apaan?" tanyaku polos. "Yah…. karena kamu lagi bingung, aku mau nyetir motornya sampe ke rumahku, boleh 'kan?" jelas Helda masih tersenyum. "Oh…. wah, makasih ya Da! Kamu baik banget mau gantiin ku yang lagi stress berat begini!" kataku sambil berjalan mendekat, mengira kalau Helda sudah tidak marah.

*Dhuuaakk* Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah benda padat menampar pipi kiriku. Saat aku sadar, aku sudah mendarat di tanah yang becek akibat hujan tadi.

"Apa-apaan itu barusan?" teriakku kesakitan. "Ini? Cuma tas tanganku kok." jawab Helda memperlihatkan tas miliknya. "Dipukul pake tas kayak gitu sih nggak bakal sesakit ini? Emang kamu bawa apa aja sih?" protesku memegangi pipiku yang terasa bengkak. "Oh... aku baru inget! Kebetulan hari ini aku abis beli parfum dari temen di kampus. Dan aku belinya lumayan banyak, soalnya temen-temenku pada nitip sih." jelas Helda pura-pura lupa.

"Heck, nggak mungkin kamu bisa lupa bawa botol sebanyak itu di dalam tasmu!" komentarku tidak mau menerima penjelasannya barusan. "Oh, ya? Lalu gimana dengan seseorang yang dengan santainya berhenti di deket hotel murahan cuma buat berteduh dari hujan sambil makan kacang hijau dan ngobrol hal-hal nggak penting dengan penjualnya?" balas Helda akhirnya mengungkapkan kekesalannya.

"Nggak penting dari mana? Aku tuh udah ngumpulin informasi soal Apath-*Dhuakk* iss! Aarrgghh!" belum selesai aku berbicara, Helda kembali menimpa kepalaku dengan tasnya. "Jangan coba-coba cari alasan!" kata Helda sebelum menyalakan motorku dan langsung tancap gas meninggalkanku sendirian.

"Hoiii, waaiitt!" teriakku sia-sia berusaha memanggilnya. Kini diriku berada dalam posisi terburuk sepanjang hari ini. Yeah, ini cuma salah satu dari sekian banyak momen burukku yang pernah ku alami. Setidaknya momen ini masuk ke dalam 19 besar momen terburuk dalam hidupku.

'So, what are you gonna do? Chase after her?' tanya Shadow. 'Nah, ku bukan orang berpikiran dangkal yang mengejar motor cuma dengan berlari. Semoga aja motorku belum dibuang atau dijual pas kita sampe di deket rumahnya.' pikirku sambil menengok ke belakang, menyadari bahwa ada beberapa orang yang memperhatikanku sejak tadi. Aku pun menghiraukan mereka dan menghentikan sebuah Angkot yang melintas.

Saat aku akan menaiki Angkot tersebut, para penumpang yang berada di dalam terheran-heran melihat keadaanku yang kotor dan basah. "Kenapa Pak? Kok bajunya kotor kayak gitu? Abis berantem sama 'pacar satu malam'nya ya?" tanya supir Angkot tersebut. Aku hanya diam dan berdiri di pinggir pintu samping Angkot itu, lalu berkata: "Jangan panggil ku pake 'Pak'! Yang penting sekarang, KEJAR MOTOR ITU!" jelasku naik darah.

"Tapi Pak, ini Angkot, bukan kuda balap. Bapak duduk aja di deket pintu kalau mau cepet-cepet keluar." jelas sang supir. "Oh, ya, maaf…." kataku baru sadar sambil duduk di kursi dekat pintu. "Nah, sekarang cepat jalan dan jangan panggil ku 'Pak' lagi!" kataku mengingatkannya.

* * *

Setibanya Angkot yang kutumpangi di depan gang yang menuju rumah Helda, aku langsung melompat turun saat melihat motorku dalam keadaan baik-baik saja di pinggir jalan. "Ahh, motorku! Untung kamu nggak dimalingin orang!" kataku lega sambil memeluk motorku.

"Hoi! Cuma gara-gara diputusin sama pacar semalam aja sampe stress gitu pake meluk motor segala! Seneng sih boleh-boleh aja, tapi bayar dulu dong!" teriak supir Angkot menyadarkanku. "Ah, iya…. saya kesenengan sih…. sampe lupa bayar deh." kataku sambil membayarnya.

"Apa-apaan ini? Masa cuma seribu? Emangnya anak SD, bayar angkot cuma seribu! Sadar diri dong Pak!" protes si supir. "Iya, iya…. rewel amat sih jadi supir. Nih, ku tambahin dua ribu!" kataku member uang lagi kepadanya. "Nah, gitu dong Pak." kata supir itu kembali mengemudikan angkotnya. "Hey, udah tiga kali ku bilang, jangan panggil ku 'PAK'!" teriakku kesal.

Aku kembali memusatkan perhatianku kepada motorku. 'Oh iya, kuncinya di mana ya?' pikirku sambil mencari-cari di tanah sekitar motorku. "Hei Gir!" teriak seseorang dari seberang jalan. Aku pun segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut. *plakk* Mukaku kembali menjadi sasaran lempar Helda, kali ini kunci motorku yang menjadi senjatanya. Untungnya tidak ada bagian yang mengenai mataku.

"Ouuww…. thanks, Da." kataku tetap berterima kasih meskipun kesakitan. Helda pun segera berjalan memasuki gang, meninggalkanku tanpa sepatah kata. 'Oh well, setidaknya ku masih bisa pulang dengan motorku.' Pikirku berusaha positif.

Aku pun mulai menyalakan motorku. Anehnya, mesin motorku tidak mau menyala. Aku terus berusaha men-starter motorku berkali-kali. 'The Heck? Perasaan tadi lancar-lancar aja deh….' pikirku kesal.

"Oh, aku lupa bilang…." teriak Helda yang ternyata belum pergi jauh. "Bensin motor kamu abis tuh, makanya aku tinggalin di situ." jelasnya singkat lalu kembali berjalan.

'So….'

'I know, Shadow. You don't have to say it.'

'Kejadian ini sekarang masuk ke dalam 13 besar kejadian terburuk dalam hidupku.'

Tiba-tiba handphoneku berbunyi. Meskipun agak malas, aku tetap membaca sms yang baru masuk ke inbox-ku.

"Hey Gir, udah tau belum? Ada manga keren bru lho! Main Chara cowoknya bnr2 'Un'lucky Bastard. Soalnya dia gak pny skill kyk yg lain, tp dia bs lwn org terkuat no.1 di manga itu. Kalo dipikir2, mirip lu deh Gir :v" Arif.

"Revisi, kejadian hari ini termasuk ke dalam 7 besar kejadian terburuk dalam hidupku." kataku mulai mendorong motorku.

* * *

**Rejoice, **sang author ter"Fail"er telah kembali!

Nope, I won't make any excuse for the long update. Hanya saja alur kehidupan ku sekarang sudah berubah sejak lulus kuliah. Jadi jangan harap ku bakal update lagi dalam waktu dekat.

Dan karena waktu ku buat ngetik hari ini telalu singkat, ku nggak bisa kasih Reviewer Responds di chapter ini. Mungkin di chapter berikutnya baru ku kasih (atau kalau ada yang ingin banget ku jawab, akan ku jawab di review).

Anyways, semoga kalian sadar maksud dari judul chapter ini. Seperti biasa, itu cuma plesetan kok. Meskipun maksud dari plesetan ini nggak beda jauh sama judulnya.

Oh well, sudah waktunya ku kembali ke dalam kesibukan.

Enjoy your life! (terutama yang udah merasa bebas)


	39. Chapter 37 Mirage of Life

**********Disclaimer: All related things to Persona belong to ATLUS. Shadow the Hedgehog belongs to Sonic Team and SEGA. All things that have similiarities with character or name from other game, movie, anime, etc belong to their respectives; And also, my friends belong to themselves.**

* * *

**Chapter 37  
Mirage of Life**

28 September 2009  
Malam hari, 22.00  
Anggir's home

"Hm…. Oke deh, jadi nanti kita ketemu langsung di sana aja ya?". kataku berbicara dengan Adipta melalui handphone. "Iya, dari rumahku nggak terlalu jauh kok. Pada tau 'kan tempatnya di mana?" jelasku menahan handphone-ku dengan pundak kiriku, sementara tanganku sibuk menyusun kartu yang berserakan di kasurku. "Iya…. paling nanti ku bareng Helda…. Apa? Enak aja…. Bilangin ke tuh makhluk kalo nanti di sana jangan sampe kebawa nafsu. Nanti dia malah sibuk cari kamar kosong di sana!" komentarku balas mengejek.

"Ya udah, paling nanti ku berangkat dari rumah sekitar jam 11-an. Iya…. ku usahain nggak ngaret sampe sejam deh…. Oke, sampe ketemu dua jam lagi. Daag!" kataku menutup telepon. "Abis teleponan sama siapa?" tanya Andjar. "Adipta, temen kampus Hes." jawabku sambil mengocok kartuku. "Emang mau ngapain nanti malam? Ada yang ultah ya?" tanya Andjar penasaran. "Mau 'pesta' sih…. tapi bukan pesta ultah." jawabku asal. "Oh, jangan-jangan pada mau pesta miras ya?!" tebak Andjar.

BRAAKK. Kartu yang aku kocok langsung bertebaran saat aku shock mendengar tebakan Andjar. "The Heck?! Sejak kapan kamu punya pikiran seburuk itu ke Hes?!" protesku kesal. "Hoo…. Kirain Hes udah masuk ke dunia malam yang penuh kesesatan." kata Andjar lega. "That's…. nggak 100% salah juga sih…." kataku menyadari sesuatu. "Eh? Jadi Hes emang udah jatuh ke dunia kayak gitu?! Ini gawat, Hes udah mulai jadi calon kriminal!" kata Adikku terkejut.

"Bukan 'dunia malam' yang itu!" teriakku kesal. "Ayolah, mana mungkin Hes mau ngelakuin hal-hal nggak berguna kayak gitu. Masa kamu nggak percaya sama kakak kamu sendiri sih?" jelasku membela diri. "Nggak." jawabnya datar. Degg, jawabannya membuat jantungku serasa ditikam oleh belati. Aku langsung mematung akibat satu kata yang diucapkan Adikku.

"Bercanda…. Aku percaya kok kalo Hes nggak bakal ngelakuin hal-hal kayak gitu." kata Andjar menghilangkan rasa shock-ku. "Tapi emang Hes nggak bisa dipercaya kok. Dalam hal kemandirian maksudnya." katanya lagi sambil tersenyum sinis. "Euh…. Untuk soal itu. Ku akui kalo ku emang masih payah…." kataku tidak bisa melawan pernyataan Adikku.

"Dasar…. Masa sampe sekarang aja kalo mau berangkat pagi masih harus dibangunin juga…. Kalo Mama nggak siapin makanan pasti Hes nggak bakal sarapan atau bawa bekal ke kampus. Terus kalo motornya ada masalah Hes cuma bisa ngeluh tanpa tau gimana cara benerinnya. Udah gitu acara persiapan buat berangkat aja bisa sampe sejam…." jelas Andjar terus menerus menunjukkan sisi terlemahku, sementara aku hanya bisa menahan beratnya tekanan dari semua fakta menyakitkan tersebut.

"Ugh, udah stop…. Hes nyerah De…" kataku tidak kuat menahan beban mental yang diberikan Andjar tanpa henti. "Huh, udah nyerah? Ini 'kan baru bahas yang pagi hari. Aku belum ngomong untuk sisa ¾ harinya." kata Andjar meremehkanku. "Cukup De, lama-lama Hes bisa gila kalo terus-terusan dengerin komentar kamu tentang Hes." kataku mengangkat bendera putih kecil, benda yang wajib ada kalau bersama Adikku.

"Ah, payah deh…. Ya udah, masih mau lanjut main atau udahan? Mau pergi 'kan? Kalo nggak siap-siap sekarang nanti malah telat lagi. Lagian aku udah rada ngantuk nih. Hoamm…." tanya Andjar sambil menguap. "Oh, ya udah, mendingan kita udahan aja. Daripada kamu main sambil ngantuk, yang ada malah ku nungguin giliran sampe besok pagi baru bisa jalan." kataku membereskan kartu-kartuku yang berserakan. "Kalo gitu lampunya aku matiin aja ya?" tanya Andjar sambil meraih saklar lampu kamar dan langsung mematikannya.

"Jadi nanti Hes mau ke mana?" tanya Andjar merapikan kasurnya yang agak berantakan karena dipakai untuk bermain tadi. "Ke daerah Parung. Ngurusin Powerful shadows yang akan muncul di sana." jawabku masih merapikan kartuku. "Oh, jadi malam ini mereka muncul lagi ya? Cepet juga rasanya udah sebulan lebih sejak kejadian di sini." kata Andjar merebahkan dirinya dan menarik guling.

"Ah, kalo baru sebulan sih emang masih cepet. Tapi Hes juga baru mulai ngerasain pengalaman kayak gini sejak empat bulan yang lalu…." jelasku meletakkan deck-ku yang sudah rapi ke atas meja dekat kasurku. "Emang dulu pertamanya kayak gimana?" tanya Andjar penasaran. "Wah, kalo detailnya udah agak lupa sih…. yang jelas Shadow muncul pas Hes lagi melawan Powerful shadows. Padahal Hes baru beberapa hari ikut temen-temen Hes jadi anggota SEES." jelasku mengingat pertemuanku dengan Shadow.

"Bukannya dari dulu Shadow udah sama Hes melulu ya?" tebak Andjar. Lagi-lagi aku terkejut dengan perkataan Adikku ini. "Kamu tau soal Hes yang pertama kali ketemu Shadow?" tanyaku memastikan. "Nggak juga sih…. abisnya waktu itu Hes dengan bangganya bilang ke semua orang kalo ada Shadow di dalam diri Hes. Meskipun dulu aku masih SD tapi aku tau kalo hal kayak gitu nggak mungkin terjadi." jelas Andjar.

'_Sepertinya Andjar sudah jauh lebih dewasa darimu sejak dulu ya…?'_ ejek Shadow dalam pikiranku. _'Shut up'_ protesku. "Terus kalo gitu kenapa kamu percaya sama omongan Hes?" tanyaku kepada Andjar. "Karena seaneh apapun perkataan dan perbuatan Hes dulu, semuanya bener-bener Hes lakuin, bukan sekedar omong kosong aja. Kali itu satu-satunya kelebihan yang Hes punya." jawabnya menyimpulkan. "Separah itu ya sifatku…?" keluhku.

"Lebih parah kok. Tapi karena itu aku percaya kalo Shadow emang ada di dalam diri Hes." kata Andjar yang entah maksudnya memuji atau mengejekku. "Hes senang kamu percaya sama Hes. Tapi entah kenapa Hes ngerasa nggak enak sama awal perkataan kamu barusan." kataku merasa dibodohi. "So, how much you know about me being stuck with him?" tanya Shadow melaluiku. "Hey, what do you mean 'stuck'?!" protesku.

"Not much, I just know that you here because you need to find something to cease this world from destruction." jawab Andjar mengabaikan protesku. "Find… some-thing...? Did you know what I seek at that time?" tanya Shadow berusaha mencari petunjuk. "Sorry I don't remember it. Maybe it's because my brother always boasting how he could do something impossible with you inside him." jawab Andjar meminta maaf.

"So, it's all his fault." asumsi Shadow. "Yes, all of it." kata Andjar menambahkan. "Hey! Don't blame everything at me!" teriakku kesal. "Emangnya siapa yang dulu suka bilang _'Hes sekarang bisa lompat dari sini ke seberang kali itu dong!'_ dengan bangganya?" tanya Andjar menuduhku. "And who always says _'I am the Coolest Unique Boy.'_ While running and jumping like an idiot?" tanya Shadow juga menuduhku. "Uuhh…. Oke ku nyeraahh…." kataku kembali mengangkat bendera putih.

"Jadi, Hes mau berangkat sekarang atau gimana?" tanya Andjar akhirnya mengganti topik. "Sekarang jam berapa sih? Oh, baru jam 10 lewat toh. Nanti aja deh, sekitar jam 11-an baru Hes berangkat." jawabku sambil tiduran. "Awas, nanti malah ketiduran lho!" peringat Andjar kepadaku. "Ah, tenang aja… Hes cuma tiduran sambil browsing lewat handphone kok." kataku santai. "Terserah deh." kata Andjar menutup matanya.

* * *

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara lagu "Don't Say Lazy" di dekatku. Dengan lemas aku berusaha mencari sumber suara tersebut yang ternyata berada di balik bantalku dan mematikan lagu tersebut. 'Aneh…. sejak kapan ku pake lagu itu sebagai alarm di handphone ku?' pikirku sambil melihat jam di handphone. 'Oh…. nggak terasa udah jam setengah enam. Untung kuliah hari ini mulainya jam sembilan, jadi ku masih bisa santai sampe jam delapan.' pikirku tenang.

Aku pun meletakan handphone-ku di atas meja yang berada di samping kasurku. Lalu aku menoleh ke arah kasur Andjar. 'Oh, ternyata dia udah bangun duluan…. rajinnya….' pikirku kembali tiduran. Saat aku mulai memejamkan mataku, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal. 'Somehow…. kayaknya ada sesuatu yang ku lupain deh. Apa ya…?' pikirku berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

'Hm…. coba ku ingat…. PR? Bukan. Kalau pun emang ada, paling bisa dikerjain nanti. Pasti sesuatu yang jauh lebih penting dari itu. Apa ada kartu yang lupa ku masukin ke deck ya?' pikirku sambil memeriksa kartu di deck-ku satu per satu. 'Nggak ada yang kurang…. tapi kenapa ku ngerasa ada yang kelupaan ya?' pikirku penasaran. Merasa tidak dapat menemukan apa yang aku cari, aku pun bangun dan keluar dari kamarku.

"Tumben jam segini udah ada di meja makan. Biasanya masih tidur-tiduran di kamar sampe siang." sapa Ayahku yang baru saja selesai mandi. Aku hanya menanggapi perkataan Ayahku dengan anggukan dan menghabiskan susu cereal yang ada di gelasku. "Ade mana, Ma?" tanyaku kepada Ibuku yang sibuk menyiapkan makanan. "Ade udah siap di depan, lagi manasin motornya Bapak." jawab Ibuku tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Ah, rajinnya si Ade…." kataku sambil memakan roti yang sudah dibuat oleh Ibuku. "Iya dong, Ade 'kan orangnya cepet, nggak kayak kamu." komentar Ibuku melihatku makan dengan santai. "Iya, iya…. Hes bantuin Ade deh." kataku beranjak dari tempat duduk.

Aku segera berjalan menuju garasi rumahku dan menemui Andjar yang sedang duduk di motor Ayahku. "Tumben udah bangun." sapa Andjar. "Kenapa sih semua orang selalu bilang tumben, kalo liat ku bangun pagian dikit." komentarku merasa muak dengan sapaan tersebut. "Karena waktu normal bagi Hes buat bangun tidur itu jam delapan. Itupun kalo lagi ada kuliah." jelas Adikku.

"Ugh… jadi itu image-ku sekarang ya? Fakta yang menyedihkan." keluhku tidak bisa mengelak. Aku berjalan menuju pagar dan membuka gembok yang mengunci pagar tersebut. Lalu aku berjalan menuju sangkar burung Beo yang sudah tinggal bersama kami selama tujuh tahun.

"Bego lo." sapa burung tersebut. "Halo bego." balasku sudah terbiasa dengan ucapan burung itu. "Cewek." panggil Beo. "Beo, udah berapa kali ku bilang kalo tetangga yang lewat buat olahraga pagi itu selalu lewat sini jam tujuh. Ini masih jam enam kurang tau." jelasku mengingatkannya. "Bego lo. Cewek." kata Beo tetap bersikeras. "Hey, ku bukan cewek!" teriakku kesal.

"Hes, maksudnya Beo si Cidel kali." kata Andjar menunjuk kearah kucing dengan tiga warna yang berjalan mendekati kakiku. "Oh, hai Cidel!" sapaku berjongkok dan mengelus kucing tersebut. "Ngomong-ngomong, kok Hes hafal kalo tetangga kita yang sering olahraga itu lewatnya jam tujuh?" tanya Andjar curiga. "Itu karena Hes akhirnya sudah mencapai titik di mana dia mulai tertarik dengan lawan jenis." jawab Ayahku tiba-tiba muncul.

"Enak aja!" protesku cepat. "Itu karena Beo selalu berisik tiap cewek itu lewat! Makanya Hes sampe hafal waktunya." jelasku membela diri. "Oh, jadi Hes lebih suka kalo ada bencong yang lewat ya?" sindir Ayahku. Brak, aku langsung memukul kursi kayu yang ada di halaman rumahku. " .maksudnya…" kataku menahan amarah.

"Udah sana berangkat, nanti keburu telat lho!" kataku mengganti topik. "Ah, baru jam segini…. Lagian kalo Ade sih nggak bakal telat, emangnya Hes. Masuknya jam sembilan, berangkatnya jam setengah sepuluh." Sindir Ayahku sambil mengeluarkan motornya dari garasi. "Nggak separah itu juga kali!" protesku. 'Eh, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir…. Bener juga sih….' pikirku baru sadar.

"Nah, aku berangkat dulu ya!" kata Andjar duduk di jok belakang motor Ayahku. "Iya, hati-hati ya! Belajar yang bener. Kalo nanti main, pulangnya jangan sampe malam." kata Ibuku memberikan wanti-wanti. "Ah, Ade 'kan udah gede ini. Jadi nggak masalah kalo dia pulang agak malam." kata Ayahku dengan santainya.

Ayahku memang bukan tipe orang yang strict kepada anaknya. Maklum, kedua anaknya laki-laki semua sih. Tapi beliau selalu mengajarkan cara menjadi orang yang penuh tanggung jawab. Itulah sebabnya Ayahku tidak terlalu ambil pusing kalau aku atau Andjar pergi bermain lalu pulangnya kemalaman. Asal kami dapat mempertanggungjawabkan apa yang kami lakukan selama pergi, maka itu tidak masalah bagi beliau.

"Iya…. tapi 'kan tetep aja Ade harus hati-hati. Kalo terjadi sesuatu gimana? 'kan kita juga yang repot." komentar Ibuku. "Nah, justru karena Mama ngomong kayak gitu yang bakal bikin kejadian beneran." balas Ayahku. "Oke, enough. Kalo kelamaan debat nanti Ade malah telat beneran. Mama sama Bapak 'kan kalo udah debat bisa sampe berjam-jam." kataku menengahi kedua orangtuaku.

"Ya udah, Bapak sama Ade berangkat dulu ya! Daah!" salam Ayah dan Adikku meninggalkan rumah. Aku pun menutup pagar dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah diikuti oleh Ibuku. "Hes masuk jam satu siang 'kan? Mau tidur lagi atau mau sarapan?" tanya Ibuku kembali ke dapur. "Hes mau tidur bentar dulu deh. Rasanya mata Hes masih ngantuk berat nih. Hooaammm…." kataku kembali menuju kasurku.

"Ya udah, tapi nanti jangan lupa bangun jam 8. Nanti malah lupa antar Mama ke kantor." kata Ibuku mengingatkan. "Iya…. tenang aja Ma…." jawabku sudah merebahkan tubuhku di kasur.

* * *

Siang Hari, 14.30  
Kampus IPB Cilibende

"Gir, bangun Gir!" aku mendengar suara seseorang memanggilku. Perlahan, aku pun membuka kedua mataku dan melihat orang yang memanggilku. "Hoaamm... ada apa sih...? Ku masih ngantuk nih..." kataku sambil menguap. Adhi hanya melihatku dengan wajah panik, sambil menunjuk ke arah belakangku. Aku pun menoleh ke belakang secara perlahan, dan melihat Pak Pram menatapku serius.

"Anggir, coba kamu tulis dan jelaskan semua istilah Perencanaan Produksi yang saya bahas barusan." kata Pak Pram berusaha menahan amarahnya. Aku pun berdiri dan dengan santainya berjalan ke depan. Saat aku berjalan, aku mendengar beberapa bisikan teman-teman sekelasku.

"Wah... kayaknya bakal ada 'ceramah' gila-gilaan nih.".

"Salahnya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya tidur pas Pak Pram yang ngajar. Kalo yang lainnya sih masih mending."

"Kayak kita bakal pulang malam lagi nih..."

Aku pun mengabaikan bisikan-bisikan tersebut dan terus berjalan hingga aku berhadapan dengan papan tulis berukuran 1x4 meter. Pada papan tersebut tertulis istilah-istilah mengenai Perusahaan dan Sistem Produksi, semua istilah tersebut dalam bahasa Inggris tentunya. Aku hanya terdiam menatap tulisan-tulisan tersebut, berpikir harus mulai dari mana.

"Ayo Anggir, kenapa kamu cuma diam saja di situ? Cepat tulis dan jelaskan semua istilah tersebut." teriak Pak Pram jauh di belakangku. Aku mengambil spidol yang berada di meja dosen dengan ragu. Lalu aku mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat.

"Kamu nggak bisa jawab ya? Kalau begitu kamu tahu sendiri akibatnya 'kan?! Salahmu sendiri malah seenaknya tidur di kelas saat kuliah berlang...?!" perkataan Pak Pram terhenti setelah melihatku menulis makna semua istilah yang ada di papan tulis. Bahkan aku menggambar skema yang menghubungkan semua istilah tersebut menjadi sebuah sistem yang berurutan.

Perhatian semua orang di kelas saat ini tertuju kepadaku yang masih sibuk menuliskan semua yang ada dipikiranku. Hingga aku selesai dan meletakan spidol kembali ke meja dosen, semua orang masih takjub dengan apa yang baru aku tulis.

"Maaf Pak, tadi Bapak mau bilang apa ya? Saya terlalu sibuk menulis sih, sampai tidak dengar perkataan Bapak." tanyaku kepada Pak Pram. Lawan bicaraku masih terdiam hingga aku melambaikan tanganku di depannya. "Uh...eh... apa? Oh! Bukan, bukan apa-apa kok Gir! Silakan kembali ke tempat dudukmu dan... err... melanjutkan aktivitasmu tadi." kata Pak Pram sedikit ragu dengan ucapannya yang terakhir. "Oke, terima kasih Pak." kataku tersenyum kecil dan kembali berjalan menuju kursiku. Lalu aku pun kembali melanjutkan tidurku.

* * *

Sore Hari, 17.00  
Kost Hadi

"Hey Gir! Malah tidur lagi... sekarang giliran lu yang main!" teriak Harry membangunkanku. Aku segera membuka mataku dan mendapati diriku sedang tertidur di ruang tengah kost Hadi. Aku pun mengangkat tubuhku sambil melihat sekeliling. "Jadi, totalnya kamu udah kalah berapa kali nih?" tanyaku tersenyum sinis. "Setan, gue udah kalah 6 kali nih! Gara-gara sih Gae sih, nggak bisa diajak kerja sama." gerutu Harry.

"Lho, yang namanya main Poker gimana bisa kerja sama?" respon Hadi mendengar keluhan Harry. Aku hanya menepuk pundak Harry sambil berkata. "Ya udahlah Har... itu dukamu... emang nasibmu selalu seburuk ini 'kan kalo main Poker." kataku dengan nada sarkasme. "Setan lu Gir, lu tuh mau nyemangatin gue atau mau bikin gue makin naik darah sih?!" komentar Harry sambil berdiri dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Merasa tidak perlu bertanya apa yang akan dia lakukan, aku pun bergeser mendekati teman-temanku yang sibuk bermain dan ikut ambil bagian.

Kami pun terus bermain dan bercanda hingga malam tiba. Setelah yang lainnya pulang, aku bersama Hadi dan Adipta keluar untuk makan malam. Sambil berpikir untuk memilih jenis makanan yang akan kami makan malam ini, aku membuka pembicaraan.

"Hey guys, cuma perasaanku aja atau emang malam ini damai banget ya...?" kataku mengeluarkan isi pikiranku. "Ah, masa sih? Tiap malam suasananya selalu kayak gini juga kok. Perasaan kamu aja kali Gir..." kata Hadi tidak sependapat denganku. "Tapi ku ngerasa kalo hari ini terlalu sempurna. Seolah-olah ku tau apa yang terjadi hari ini." kataku sedikit kuatir.

"Maksudmu kayak pas kuliah tadi? Kamu dengan santainya tidur, sampe bikin Pak Pram kesel. Terus bisa jelasin semua yang ada di papan tulis, bahkan lebih." tebak Adipta. "Tapi kejadian kayak gitu udah biasa 'kan buatmu Gir." kata Hadi menambahkan. "Well, itu salah satunya sih... tapi entah kenapa ku ngerasa damai banget dengan alur kehidupanku hari ini. Rasanya... kayak ada sesuatu yang hilang. Ada hal yang ku lupain hari ini." jelasku masih merasa tidak enak.

"Yah... emangnya kamu maunya hidup yang kayak gimana? Meskipun dunia ini nggak 100% aman dan tentram, bukan berarti hidup kita harus terus menerus dalam keadaan ketakutan 'kan? Kita udah nggak hidup di zaman perang lagi." jelas Adipta. "Tapi sesempurna apapun hidupmu, nggak akan mungkin deh kamu bisa merasa seneng terus. Kali aja pas kita makan nanti ada ribut-ribut tawuran." kata Hadi asal tebak.

"Well... tawuran sih nggak, tapi gimana kalo kita dapet hal lain yang juga mengejutkan." tanyaku membuat kedua temanku penasaran. "Maksud kamu apa Gir?" tanya Adipta. "Nanti kalian juga tau... gimana kalo kita makan Pecel Lele aja di situ." kataku langsung mengganti topik. Hadi dan Adipta pun melupakan perkataanku tadi dan menyetujui usulku.

Warung makan yang aku pilih merupakan warung makan yang hanya buka pada malam hari, karena target penjualan mereka adalah mahasiswa dan para pegawai yang telah selesai melaksanakan aktivitasnya. Dan bahan makanan yang tersedia hanya untuk satu malam, cukup beresiko apabila banyak bahan makanan yang tersisa. Meskipun begitu, tempat ini selalu ramai dikunjungi mahasiswa. Selain karena rasa masakannya yang lumayan enak, harganya juga terjangkau untuk para mahasiswa yang bergantung pada uang bulanan.

Dan sesuai dugaanku, malam ini pun banyak mahasiswa yang datang untuk makan sambil mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Tapi ada beberapa sosok mahasiswa yang ku kenal. "Iya 'kan? Apa ku bilang..." kataku kepada Hadi dan Adipta yang berada di belakangku. Mereka berdua saling berpadangan, tidak memahami maksud perkataanku. Aku menunjuk ke arah orang yang aku kenal dan mereka berdua segera paham maksudku yang sebenarnya.

"Eh, ternyata ada Mira sama Nina di sini!" sapa Hadi dan Adipta kepada orang-orang yang tadi kutunjuk. "Halo Hadi, Adipta, Anggir." sapa kedua mahasiswi tersebut. "Hey, kok aku nggak di sapa sih?!" protes seorang mahasiswi yang berada di sebelah mereka. "Nggak perlu, soalnya nanti pasti ada satu makhluk yang bakal sapa kamu dengan penuh semangat." jelas Hadi sambil melirikku.

"Siapa? Ku? Nggak ah... siapa bilang ku mau langsung sapa Helda? Ku mau langsung pesen makanan kok." jawabku berlalu, pura-pura mengabaikan Helda. Merasa diabaikan, Helda segera menahanku dengan menarik bajuku. "Hei... mau ke mana Gir?" tanya Helda terlihat agak kesal. "Pesen makanan. Kamu pasti baru mau pesen Pecel Lele juga 'kan?" tebakku.

"Tau dari mana?" tanya Helda terkejut. "Asal tebak aja. Well... sebenarnya sih ku nebak gara-gara ku inget kalo kamu lagi males makan daging. Dan ku rasa itu karena..." aku berhenti bicara sesaat untuk memastikan ulang. "Karena akhir-akhir ini ku ngerasa motorku makin berat kalo lagi bareng kamu.".

Tidak sampai sedetik setelah aku berbicara, sebuah kepalan tinju menghantam perutku dan membuatku terpental ke jalanan. "Auuww... ternyata dugaanku benar..." kataku sambil memegangi perutku. "DIAM KAU!" teriak Helda marah besar. "Sepertinya ada yang lupa soal peraturan dasar saat berbicara dengan wanita." bisik Hadi kepada Adipta, tetapi aku dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Ku nggak inget ada mata kuliah soal berbicara dengan wanita." komentarku membela diri. Sementara Helda berjalan mendekatiku.

"Gir, kamu masih terlalu polos-ah, bukan... terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui hal kayak gitu. Pantesan aja cewek-cewek pada susah buat deket sama kamu." jelas Adipta menasehatiku. "Ton, kamu buta ya? Udah jelas Helda sedeket ini sama ku, tapi kamu masih bisa bilang kayak gitu." komentarku saat Helda memaksaku bangkit. "Bukan 'dekat' yang itu maksudnya..." kata Adipta sweatdropped.

"Anggir, kamu tau 'kan konsekuensinya kalo udah kayak gini?" ancam Helda menarik kerah bajuku. "Sejak kapan menghabisiku dianggap sebagai pembayaran?" tanyaku sambil memalingkan wajahku dari wajah Helda yang sedang marah. Helda pun segera melepaskan kerah bajuku seperti membuang sampah. "Kau benar... jadi kamu tau 'kan apa aja yang ku mau?" tanya Helda sambil memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

"Yakin kamu mau pesen Jus Alpukat juga? Nanti malah tambah-sreet-" belum selesai aku berbicara, ada sesuatu yang terbang melewatiku. Begitu aku sadar, benda tersebut adalah sebuah garpu yang tertancap di tanah, sementara aku merasakan pipi kiriku agak perih. "Gir, saranku kamu ikutin aja deh kemauannya Helda. Malah lebih bagus lagi kalo kamu diam aja sampe dia tenang." usul Hadi berusaha meredakan suasana.

Mengikuti saran Hadi, akhirnya aku pun menyerah dan melakukan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan sejak tadi. Diam dan menurut. Seandainya aku melakukannya sejak tadi, mungkin perut dan pipiku tidak akan terasa sakit. Plus, kantongku juga masih agak tebal. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menahan keinginanku untuk mengerjai Helda. 'Yah... namanya juga resiko.' pikirku santai.

Selesai makan malam, ada dua hal yang kuketahui. Pertama, Helda pulang malam karena dia habis belanja untuk keperluan di rumah. Maklum, kedua orang tuanya saat ini sedang ke luar kota. Jadi dia yang mengurus rumah dan menjaga kedua adiknya selama tiga hari ke depan. Dan yang kedua, aku sadar kalau pengeluaranku masih akan bertambah malam ini.

'Tau gini ku bawa motor aja deh hari ini... Motornya pake acara minta nginep di tempat service sih...' keluhku sambil memandang jalanan dari balik jendela bus. Suasana bus yang ku tumpangi malam ini tidak terlalu ramai. Mungkin karena jam pulang kantor sudah lewat. "Hoaamm... Gir, aku ngantuk nih. Nanti kalo Keneknya dateng tolong kamu bayarin ya." kata Helda menyandarkan kepalanya ke bangku. 'Tuh 'kan... pasti ku juga yang bayar.' pikirku sedikit kesal kembali mengalihkan pandanganku ke jendela.

Pemandangan di luar malam ini sangat gelap. Meskipun malam, seharusnya aku masih dapat melihat beberapa bintang yang ada di langit. Tapi yang dapat aku temukan hanyalah awan hitam besar yang menggumpal di langit, menandakan hujan akan turun malam ini. 'Good grief... mana ku nggak bawa payung lagi.' keluhku dalam pikiran.

Tuck, tiba-tiba aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menyentuh pundakku. Awalnya ku kira Abang Kenek Bus yang meminta bayaran. Tetapi saat aku menengok ke arah pundak kiriku, ternyata Helda yang tertidur tidak sadar kalau dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundakku. 'Bagus, sekarang ku dianggap bantal sama dia. Well, ku nggak terlalu keberatan sih...' pikirku membiarkan Helda tetap pada posisi tersebut.

'Nih cewek...' entah kenapa aku merasa Helda berbeda dengan wanita lainnya yang seumuran denganku. Dulu, saat aku masih SMP & SMA, aku sangat jarang didekati siswi-siswi yang sekelas denganku. Kalaupun ada, itu karena kami harus kerja sekelompok atau hal-hal lainnya yang berhubungan dengan pelajaran. Tidak ada satu hal pun yang personal. Tapi begitu aku memulai hidupku sebagai mahasiswa...

Aku masih saat kami berdua bertemu. Bukan pertemuan pertama, tapi justru karena kami sudah pernah bertemu yang membuat dia dapat mengenaliku. Saat aku baru tiga hari kuliah di IPB, aku masih belum terbiasa menggunakan motor ke kampus. Alhasil, aku pun selalu naik angkot dari rumah lalu dilanjutkan dengan naik bus dari Parung.

Karena dulu SMP & SMA ku jaraknya hanya 10-20 menit dari rumah, duduk berdiam diri di bus selama satu setengah jam adalah hal yang amat menyebalkan untukku. Memang aku selalu tertidur ditengah perjalanan, tetapi diam dan hanya melihat jalanan selama terbangun di bus itu sangat membosankan. Seandainya ada seseorang mahasiswa IPB yang searah denganku, pasti akan lebih menyenangkan. Apalagi kalau orang tersebut adalah seorang wanita yang manis. 'Heh, pikiran bodoh...' pikirku tersenyum pahit.

Baru beberapa detik berlalu setelah aku berpikir seperti itu, bus yang ku tumpangi berhenti dan perhatianku tertuju ke arah pintu tengah yang berada tepat di samping kiriku. Seorang wanita dengan kemeja putih naik ke dalam bus tersebut dan membuatku memicingkan mataku akibat pantulan sinar matahari dari kemeja putihnya. Setelah mataku beradaptasi dengan cahaya tersebut, barulah aku dapat mengenali wajahnya.

"Eh?! Um..." kataku terkejut berusaha mengingat namanya. Maklum, aku baru tiga hari kuliah jadi aku masih belum hafal nama teman-teman sekelasku. Ditambah lagi aku punya ingatan yang buruk soal wajah orang lain. "Eh, Anggir ya?" tebak wanita tersebut kepadaku. "Um, iya..." jawabku sedikit malu karena dia mengetahui namaku sementara aku tidak. Karena busnya mulai berjalan, wanita itu buru-buru duduk di kursi di depanku persis.

"Wah, aku nggak nyangka kalo bakal ketemu anak IPB di sini. Sekelas pula!" kata Helda usai meletakkan tas tangannya di kursi yang kosong. "Oh, rumah kamu di daerah sini ya?" tanyaku berdiri dan memegang sandaran kursi yang berada di sampingnya. "Iya, rumahku nggak jauh dari gang yang tadi itu." jelas wanita itu menoleh ke atas. "Hei, daripada kamu berdiri di situ, mendingan kamu duduk di sini aja Gir." ajaknya mempersilahkan aku duduk sambil mengangkat tas tangannya. "Eh?" aku benar-benar terkejut saat dia mengajakku duduk. Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera pindah dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Emang rumah kamu di daerah Parung ya Gir?" tanya wanita itu segera setelah aku duduk. "Bukan di Parungnya sih, tapi di daerah Pamulang, deket Ciputat." jelasku membenarkan tebakannya. "Oh, Pamulang... Ayahku kerja di daerah Ciputat sih, jadi aku lumayan tau daerah situ. Cuma tau dikit sih..." katanya sambil mengingat-ingat nama daerah rumahku. "Yah, tempatnya emang nggak begitu terkenal sih. Maklum, mall aja nggak ada di sana. Beda kayak BSD yang udah mulai rame sejak ku SMA." kataku sadar kalau Pamulang memang belum terkenal dibanding daerah sekitarnya.

Selama beberapa menit kami terdiam. Aku mulai merasa kalau percakapanku dengannya hanya sebatas percakapan karena awal pertemuan saja. 'Dia pasti mikir kalo ku bukan orang yang menarik.' pikirku mulai merasa kecewa. "Hei Gir..." panggil wanita tersebut. "Ah, i-iya!" responku terkejut. "Kamu kenapa sih? Aku cuma manggil namaku aja kok." tanyanya dengan wajah heran. 'Oh shii—sekarang dia bener-bener anggap ku aneh!' pikirku panik.

"Gimana rasanya jadi mahasiswa PPMJ di IPB?" tanya wanita itu dengan wajahnya yang sudah tenang. "O-oh... um, lumayan..." jawabku lega begitu tahu kalau dia tidak marah. "Well, kita baru tiga hari jadi mahasiswa sih, jadinya ku masih belum bisa bandingin sama kehidupanku waktu SMA dulu." jelasku mulai berbicara lagi.

Entah kenapa aku bisa dengan mudah mengobrol santai dengannya. Biasanya hanya dengan keluarga dan sahabat-sahabatku saja aku bisa begitu. Mungkin memang itu bakat terpendam yang dimiliki Helda, kemampuan untuk bersosialisasi dengan siapa saja yang ditemuinya. Dia tidak pernah memandang rendah orang lain yang berada di dekatnya. Kecuali kalau lawan bicaranya memang bermasalah.

Sesaat aku pun teringat dengan Hadi. Dia juga selalu menerima keberadaan orang lain dan mengajak orang-orang di sekitarnya untuk berkumpul bersamanya tanpa pandang bulu. Bahkan aku terkejut saat pertama kali dia tiba-tiba berbicara denganku saat kuliah selesai sementara aku masih duduk di mejaku, menunggu semuanya keluar ruangan.

"Hei! Udah ngerjain tugas Dasar Manajemen dari Pak Natmo belum?" sapa pria berkacamata yang baru duduk di sampingku. 'Eh, dia ngomong sama ku ya?' pikirku sambil menengok ke sekelilingku, hanya untuk mendapati ruang kelas yang hampir kosong. "Kenapa?" tanya pria itu mengembalikan perhatianku kepadanya. "Ah, nggak apa-apa kok! Tugas makalah dari Pak Natmo ya? Ku belum sempet ngerjain nih. Haha..." kataku sedikit gugup.

"Wah, sama dong! Gimana kalo kita kerjain bareng sekarang?" usulnya bersemangat. "Eh? Tapi masih ada waktu 6 hari lagi 'kan?" kataku agak malas. "Iya sih... tapi aku pengen kerjain sekarang biar nanti bisa tenang. Daripada nanti-nanti malah lupa deh. soalnya aku agak pelupaan sih." jelasnya blak-blakan. "Oh... oke deh. Mau ngerjain di mana?" tanyaku akhirnya menyetujui usulnya. "Di kost aku aja. Kuliah berikutnya 'kan masih dua jam lagi. Sekalian biar kita bisa istirahat dulu." jelasnya.

"Oh, nggak apa-apa nih ku ke kost kamu sekarang?" tanyaku ragu. "Kenapa nggak? kalo siang-siang begini sih, mahasiswi aja boleh ke tempat kost aku, masa kamu nggak boleh?" kata pria itu keheranan dengan pertanyaanku. "Iya, tapi 'kan—". "Oh, iya. Namaku Ahmad Nurhadiansyah, panggil aja Hadi." katanya tiba-tiba memperkenalkan dirinya. "Ah, ku Anggir. Anggir Andhika." kataku menjabat tangan yang diulurkannya kepadaku. Hadi pun segera menarikku berdiri dan berlari keluar kelas.

"Ayo Gir, kita berangkat sekarang! Eh, tapi kost aku tempatnya agak jauh dari kampus. Kamu kuat jalan kaki sejauh satu kilometer 'kan?" tanya Hadi merasa tidak enak. Ekspresi wajahku yang dari tadi hanya bisa terkejut, kini berubah menjadi senyuman penuh tantangan. "Heh, kalo cuma satu kilo jalan kaki sih nggak masalah buatku. Jangan anggap remeh ku ya!" kataku penuh percaya diri. "Oke, kalo gitu kita lari aja biar lebih cepet sampe sana!" kata Hadi mulai berlari. "Eh, lari? Kalo itu sih... hey, Hadi! Wait up!" teriakku berusaha menyusulnya.

Terkadang aku merasa iri dengan Helda dan Hadi yang dapat bersosialisasi dengan mudah. Entah itu memang keahlian mereka, atau justru aku yang memang menghindar dari kehidupan sosial umum yang berada di sekitarku. Memikirkan hal tersebut secara terus menerus hanya membuatku makin mengantuk, terutama setelah mendengar tetesan hujan malam yang mengguyur bus ini. Sambil memperbaiki posisi tidur Helda agar tidak terjatuh, aku pun mulai terlelap seakan-akan aliran air hujan di jendela menutup kelopak mataku.

* * *

Krik...krik...krik...

Suara Jangkrik samar-samar mulai terdengar di telingaku. Aku tahu kalau aku sedang tertidur karena aku masih belum membuka mataku dan tubuhku berada dalam posisi horizontal. Tetapi suara serangga malam tersebut terus berusaha membuatku membuka mata. Begitu akhirnya aku membuka mataku, gambaran pertama yang muncul dipandanganku adalah sosok seorang gadis yang tersenyum manis kepadaku.

"Udah bangun Gir?" tanya Helda memastikan. Aku pun sadar kalau aku sedang tidur dipangkuannya dan segera bangkit dalam sekejap. "Ah... kenapa ku bisa tidur di sini?" tanyaku sambil melihat sekeliling. Terdapat beberapa meja pendek dengan tikar yang berada di sekitar meja tersebut. Juga ada tangga kayu yang menuju ke lantai atas dan mesin kasir yang dilindungi kaca tebal yang memisahkan ruang makan dengan dapur. Tidak salah lagi, tempat itu adalah sebuah restoran, restoran dengan saung lesehan tepatnya.

Di ujung restoran tersebut terdapat tempat parkir dan jalan menuju jalan raya. Dan sekeliling restoran di hiasi taman dengan beberapa tempat bermain anak-anak. Dan aku pun sadar kalau restoran ini juga dikelilingi danau dan kolam ikan. Aku pun ingat nama dan lokasi restoran yang saat ini gelap karena sudah waktunya tutup. Saung Kuring, restoran yang berada tepat di seberang gang rumah Helda.

"Kenapa kita ada di sini?" tanyaku masih bingung. "Lho, emang kamu lupa ya? 'kan kamu sendiri yang ngajak ke sini." jawab Helda malah bingung melihat reaksiku. "Masa sih?" tanyaku tidak percaya. "Tadi 'kan pas busnya udah sampe di depan gang rumahku, kamu malah ikut turun. Terus karena hujannya udah berhenti kamu ngajakin aku liat pemandangan di sini." jelas Helda berusaha mengingatkanku.

'Impossible, ku bukan tipe orang yang bisa ngajak cewek dengan mudahnya untuk menemaniku bersantai menikmati pemandangan.' itu yang ingin aku katakan kepada Helda, tapi aku terlalu malu untuk mengatakan hal tersebut. "Tapi bukannya restoran ini tutupnya cepet ya kalo hari kerja? Emang kita masuknya dari mana?" tanyaku mengganti pertanyaan. "Di pagar yang sebelah sana 'kan ada bagian yang berlubang. Ukuran lubangnya muat untuk dilewati orang dewasa, cuma karena suasana di sini terlalu sepi. Orang-orang jadi pada takut ke sini malam-malam." jawab Helda sambil menunjuk ke arah pagar yang berlubang.

'Ini aneh.' pikirku. Entah kenapa seharian ini aku merasa ada yang aneh. Seakan-akan semua yang terjadi hari ini berjalan sesuai keinginanku. Tidak, bukan sesuai keinginanku, tetapi berjalan dengan alur yang menyenangkan. Tanpa ada hal-hal yang membuatku kesal dan stress. Seakan-akan kejadian hari ini hanya untuk menyenangkan hidupku.

"Kenapa Gir? Kok kamu malah bengong sih?" tanya Helda menyadarkanku. "Ah, nggak apa-apa kok. Oh iya... ku mungkin masih bisa terima kalo kita berdua bersantai-santai di sini. Tapi... gimana ceritanya ku bisa sampe tiduran di... pangkuanmu?" tanyaku sedikit malu. Meskipun posisi tubuhnya menutupi sinar dari bulan, aku tetap dapat melihat wajah Helda yang memerah begitu mendengar pertanyaanku. "Ah! I-itu... karena kamu sendiri yang bilang kalo tadi aku tidur di pundakmu pas kita di bus. Terus biar seimbang, aku izinin kamu tiduran di pangkuanku. Apalagi setelah kamu bilang kalo kamu ngantuk berat gara-gara dengerin suara Jangkrik di sini." jelas Helda malu-malu.

'Nggak mungkin.' pikirku makin curiga. Separah apapun kejadiannya, tidak mungkin Helda membiarkanku tiduran di pangkuannya. Seingatku selama ini aku nggak pernah melakukan hal ini. Apalagi minta izin sama Helda. 'Eh?!' mendadak aku teringat sesuatu. Saat itu aku melihat ke langit yang gelap, dan hujan membasahi tubuhku yang berada dalam posisi berbaring. Dan ternyata, di sampingku juga ada seorang wanita yang kuatir dengan keadaanku saat itu. Apakah aku memang pernah tiduran di pangkuan Helda sebelum saat ini?

Ugh, ingatan tersebut membuat kepalaku terasa sakit. Kapan hal itu terjadi? Apa yang menyebabkan aku berada dalam kondisi tersebut? "Anggir? Kok wajahmu keliatan pucat sih?" tanya Helda kuatir. "Helda, apa kamu ingat kalo dulu ku juga pernah tiduran di pangkuanmu?" tanyaku memastikan. "Eh? Mana mungkin?! Ini pertama kalinya aku izinin kamu begini." jawab Helda terkejut. "Tapi bukannya dulu juga pernah ya? Pas lagi ujan malam-malam... kayaknya ku lagi pingsan deh." kataku berusaha mengingatkannya.

"Pingsan...? Akh-!" tiba-tiba Helda memegang kepalanya, seakan-akan merasa kesakitan. "Helda! Ada apa?!" tanyaku panik. Untungnya Helda segera kembali tenang. "Ah, aku udah nggak apa-apa kok." jawabnya dengan tatapan kosong kepadaku. Tapi aku masih merasa ada yang aneh dengannya. "Hei Gir, kamu masih ngantuk 'kan? Tiduran aja lagi di pangkuanku." kata Helda sambil tersenyum. "Eh, ku udah nggak ngantuk kok." kataku agak terkejut mendengarnya. Mendadak Helda langsung menarik kepalaku agar aku tidur dipangkuannya.

"Hoii... apa-apaan ini?!" protesku kebingungan. "Udah, kamu tiduran aja dulu. Nanti juga kamu akan merasa lebih tenang kok. Coba lihat ke danau dan dengarkan suara nyanyian Jangkrik malam ini." kata Helda mencoba menenangkanku. Awalnya aku berusaha melawan, tetapi setelah mendengar suara Jangkrik yang saling bersahutan membuatku kembali mengantuk. Tetapi aku berusaha menahan rasa kantuk tersebut sambil tetap memandang ke danau dengan bulan yang berada di atasnya... huh?

Sadar ada sesuatu yang aneh pada danau tersebut, aku pun memaksakan diri untuk terbangun dan menghindar dari Helda. "Dunia ini tidak nyata." kataku serius. "Apa maksudmu Gir?" tanya Helda keheranan. "Awalnya ku kira hanya perasaanku aja, tetapi sekarang ku yakin kalo emang ada sesuatu yang hilang." jelasku sambil berdiri. "Kamu ngomong apa sih Gir? Jadi kamu pikir aku nggak nyata gitu? Kalo gitu coba jelaskan ini!" tantang Helda sambil menggenggam tanganku. Aku dapat merasakan kedua tangan lembutnya pada telapak tanganku. Tapi aku tetap bersikeras pada keyakinanku.

"Bukan dirimu yang nggak nyata, tapi semua kejadian yang ku alami hari ini. Itu yang nggak nyata. Bahkan keberadaan kita berdua di sini pun nggak nyata." jelasku dengan tenang. "Lalu apa yang membuatmu mikir kayak gitu?" tanya Helda tetap merasa tidak tenang. "Karena di dunia ini tidak ada bayangan." jawabku menunjuk ke arah danau. Meskipun sinar bulan bersinar dengan terang, tidak terlihat pantulan bulan pada permukaan air di danau tersebut. Terkejut mendengar jawabanku, Helda pun melepaskan kedua tangannya dariku dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Ta-tapi Gir... meskipun dunia ini nggak nyata. Tapi nggak ada bedanya 'kan dengan dunia yang kamu anggap nyata? Hal kecil kayak bayangan nggak akan mempengaruhi dunia ini." kata Helda berusaha meyakinkanku. "Justru karena nggak ada bayangan yang membuat dunia ini jadi nggak nyata!" jelasku dengan nada tegas. "Bayangan adalah sesuatu yang tercipta akibat adanya sebuah objek yang terkena cahaya. Kalau objek tersebut tidak menghasilkan bayangan, artinya objek tersebut bukan benda nyata, tetapi benda gaib yang seharusnya berada di dimensi dunia yang berbeda." kataku terus menjelaskan.

"Tapi lebih enak dunia ini 'kan?! Di sini kamu nggak perlu kesusahan mikirin cara bertahan hidup. Kamu bisa menciptakan dunia sesuai keinginan bawah sadarmu! Bahkan kamu bisa menciptakan dunia di mana kita bisa hidup berdua bersama selamanya!" kata Helda bersikukuh dengan pendapatnya. Degg... mendengar perkataannya barusan, aku hanya bisa tersenyum pahit.

"Dunia di mana kita bisa hidup berdua bersama selamanya. Yeah... rasanya ku bakal bahagia kalo itu benar-benar terjadi. Bahkan ku akan melakukan apapun untuk mewujudkan hal itu. Tapi..." aku mengepalkan tanganku, berusaha menahan keinginan tersebut. "Ku nggak mau hidup di dunia yang hanya diatur oleh satu orang, yaitu diriku sendiri. Tapi ku nggak mau dengan egoisnya merebut kebebasan semua orang untuk kebahagiaanku sendiri. Itu bukanlah kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya. Kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya—".

"... adalah kebahagiaan di mana kita semua bisa hidup bersama dan saling berbagi keinginan dan harapan kita masing-masing." kata seorang pria tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Helda. "Ternyata kamu muncul juga, Hadi." kataku tidak terkejut. "Jelas aja... kamu sendiri 'kan yang berharap aku berada di sini." kata Hadi dengan serius. "Yaa... bisa dibilang begitu. Abisnya ku ngerasa nggak keren kalo ku ngomong serius sendirian. Sekaligus untuk membuktikan kalo dunia ini memang berjalan sesuai keinginanku." kataku dengan nada santai.

"Jadi kamu lebih memilih untuk hidup di dunia yang penuh pengorbanan dan kesengsaraan daripada hidup bahagia bersama kami?" tanya Helda masih berusaha membujukku. "Jangan ngomong seakan-akan ku hidup di zaman perang dong... kita tetep bisa ketemu di dunia nyata kok. Tentu saja semuanya nggak berjalan sesuai keinginanku. Tapi justru karena itu ku harus berusaha menciptakan bayangan yang menandakan usahaku untuk mencapai keinginanku." jelasku sambil tersenyum.

"Hm... aku yakin kalo kamu pasti bisa melakukannya." kata Hadi percaya kepadaku. "Thanks." kataku mulai berjalan meninggalkan kedua temanku. "Tapi apa kamu yakin mau meninggalkanku?" tanya Helda menghentikan langkahku. "Thanks Da, tapi ku rasa hari ini udah cukup bagiku. Ku tau hal kayak gini benar-benar amat sangat kecil kemungkinannya untuk terjadi di dunia nyata. Tapi ku nggak mau membebanimu lebih dari ini. Lagipula, masih ada hal penting lainnya yang harus ku lakukan saat ini. Bagaimanapun juga, thanks ya udah mau menemaniku hingga saat ini, Helda." kataku kembali berjalan.

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berlari sesaat di belakangku, yang akhirnya berhenti seakan-akan tidak ingin menahanku lebih lama lagi. "Anggir! aku nggak peduli sesusah apa diriku di dunia nyata nanti. Tapi aku nggak akan memaafkanmu kalo kamu nggak berusaha mati-matian di sana!" teriak Helda menyemangatiku meski dengan sedikit ancaman. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil sambil melambaikan tangan kananku ke belakang.

'Well... satu hal yang pasti. Baik Helda yang di dunia nyata maupun di dunia ini, keduanya sama-sama berbahaya. Ku jadi ketakutan sendiri kalo ku nggak bisa memenuhi ekspektasi Helda di dunia ini. Tapi Helda yang di dunia nyata juga sama kejamnya sih...' pikirku merinding. "Oh well... enough about that. Now is the time to get back to work! Right, Shadow?!" kataku mengingat sosok yang aku lupakan selama ini.

* * *

**I'm back! **Fyuh, setelah nyicil sehari sehalaman sebelum puasa dan melakukan deadline 2x sejak 2 minggu terakhir. Akhirnya ku bisa update chapter ini juga...  
Awalnya ku mau nerusin chapter ini sampe urusannya selesai. Tapi pas ku selesai ngetik bagian "dunia" ini kok ternyata udah sampe 17 halaman. Gimana kalo ku terusin sampe beres? Bisa 30 halaman lebih mungkin... =.=a

Anyway, ku nggak tau apakah gaya tulisanku udah sedikit berubah dari biasanya atau nggak. Tapi yang jelas ku udah merubah sedikit gaya tulisanku (thanks to SAO Light Novel yang kasih inspirasi buatku untuk berusaha menulis lebih baik). Tapi tetep, dialog-dialog yang terbentuk menjadi paragraf adalah satu-satunya ciri khas ku. Tau deh enak atau nggak buat para reader, tapi kayaknya ku nggak bisa ubah gaya penulisan yang satu itu deh, maaf ya.

Oh well, karena ini hari libur (pas ku upload chapter ini). Ku jadi punya banyak waktu untuk tambahan. Artinya...

**It's ****Reviewer Responds time!**

Karena di chapter lalu ku belum sempet respon, jadinya ku gabung aja deh:

1st, LucyLucielle:  
sfx menggaggu ya... oke, udah ku ganti dan dikurangi sih. Moga-moga udah nggak mengganggu lagi deh.  
Dan benar, P'Rank = Prank (iseng). Bener-bener iseng ya :v  
Dan ku nggak ngerasa nge-bash diri sendiri. Kalo nge-Deathbound diri sendiri sih iya...  
Terima kasih atas semangat hidupnya.

2nd, Kirazu Haruka:  
Ups, humor dan serius kecampur ya? Maaf, ku waktu itu lagi keseringan baca manga humor, jadinya agak susah buat ngetik non humor...  
Dan kayaknya di chapter ini paragrafnya udah lumayan panjang. Di MS Word 2003 ku (yeah, 2003... problem?) sih tiap paragraf ada sekitar 6-7 baris.  
Dan percayalah, nikmati masa kuliahmu selagi bisa. Kehidupan kerja itu benar-benar lain daripada yang lain.

3rd, Si Ganteng:  
Yup classic, but it's the root of all things that happened now.  
Filler sih filler... tapi kok rasanya lu seneng banget liat ku menderita...  
Btw, sebelum lu nyuruh ku update lebih cepet lagi. Ku mau tau kapan lu mau update ff DeSu lu...

4th, Mocca Marocchi:  
Hadi udah ganti Persona kok sejak chapter 21. Dan Helda pun bisa dianggap resmi masuk SEES (nggak pake upacara penerimaan sih).  
Yup, Fusion Spell pertama sudah keluar. Masih ada beberapa Fusion Spell lainnya yang akan muncul di fanfict ini. Tapi nggak semua yang ada di P3 sih...  
Dan untuk urusan tamat, sebenarnya ini udah setengah jalan. Karena di fanfict ini 'kan waktu munculnya Powerful shadows berbeda dengan P3. Plus di sini ada 20 Powerful shadows yang akan muncul.

5th, Shinichi Kuroba:  
Ayolah, meskipun kecil. Kalo yang ngeluarin Agi itu Persona Lvl 99 dengan Magic 99 pasti terasa 'kan?  
Dan untuk senjata, ku rasa udah cukup dengan senjata yang ada. Nggak perlu terlalu _flashy._yang penting bisa diandalkan untuk bertarung.

6th, Sync The Dragon Tempest:  
Gimana pendapatnya soal kota Bogor? Udah ada gambaran 'kan?  
Dapet Omnipotent Orb sih nggak... tapi nanti ada hal yang lain kok.  
Yup, chapter berikutnya emang di situ. Dan ku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin agar fanfict ini tetap aman dibaca untuk remaja 13-16 tahun tanpa mengubah alur kejadian. Jadi jangan berharap lebih ya :v

7th, Satia Vathi:  
Udah berjamur kok, tapi udah ku kasih obat biar tetap exist. Thanks...

8th, Sistha (air mata bebek):  
Shadow pemain pendukung, makanya di chapter ini hampir nggak muncul lagi. Lama-lama juga ilang kok.  
Nope, bercanda. Kalo iya, percuma ku bikin fanfict ini dari awal. Dua chapter lagi dia akan jadi fokus utamanya.

9th, Yosuke Hunter:  
"It's the Bad day eveerr... (bad day eveerr...)" repeat hingga seharian penuh, maka anda deserve Crappy Patty :v  
Nope, ku nggak mirip Kyon kok. Karena ku nggak suka "yare...yare..." Tapi emang ku selalu satu pendapat dengan Kyon. Dan ku sering ngerasa tau dia mau ngomong apa meskipun ku baru nonton.

* * *

Oke, kurasa cukup untuk chapter ini. Di chapter berikutnya akan ku coba sesuatu yang baru. Yah, meskipun kayaknya agak berat untuk dilakukan... tapi kita liat aja nanti.

Anyway, thanks for reading and keep hanging with this story!


	40. Chapter 38 Mirage of Lies (Side N)

**************Disclaimer: All related things to Persona belong to ATLUS. Shadow the Hedgehog belongs to Sonic Team and SEGA. All things that have similiarities with character or name from other game, movie, anime, music, etc belong to their respectives; And also, my friends belong to themselves.**

**************Author early note:  
Chapter 38 terbagi dalam dua side, yaitu Side N dan Side D. Keduanya memiliki alur cerita yang hampir sama, hanya berbeda perspektif saja. Jadi, silakan pilih side yang ingin dibaca oleh kalian.**

* * *

**Chapter 38  
Mirage of Lies (Side N)**

Senin, 28 September 2009  
Dark Hour  
Hotel P' Rank

"Gir…. Anggir!" teriak seseorang memanggilku. Mendengar panggilan tersebut, aku segera membuka kedua mataku dan mendapat diriku berada di dalam sebuah kurungan. "The heck?! Kenapa ku bisa ada di sini?" reaksiku terkejut melihat keadaanku yang terjebak. "Anggir! Akhirnya kamu sadar juga." teriak Helda memanggilku dari kejauhan. "Eh, Helda?! Kenapa ku bisa kejebak begini?!" tanyaku masih kebingungan. "Kamu lupa ya? Tadi 'kan kamu kena serangan dari Powerful shadows itu. Lalu dia menarikmu ke dalam situ." jelas Helda sambil menunjuk makhluk besar yang ada di samping kurungan.

Aku baru menyadari keberadaan shadows tersebut setelah Helda berbicara. Kali ini makhluk itu berbentuk 'agak' menyerupai manusia, tepatnya seperti seorang wanita berpostur kurus tinggi yang berdiri di belakang pria yang duduk karena tubuhnya yang gemuk. Tapi setelah aku amati lebih cermat, sebenarnya tubuh mereka menyatu, lebih tepatnya, mereka adalah satu shadows. Karena aku hanya melihat satu topeng shadows dengan angka romawi "V" yang artinya Arcana shadows tersebut adalah Hierophant.

Setelah melihat shadows tersebut aku baru ingat semua kejadian yang menyebabkan diriku terjebak di dalam sini. Saat kami memulai operasi Dark Hour malam ini, aku dan Helda terpisah dengan Goman dan Aziz karena dihadang beberapa shadows yang muncul di depan kamar ini. Lalu aku terkena serangan aneh dari Powerful shadows dihadapanku ini yang menyebabkanku terjebak di dunia ilusi.

"Anggir, kamu bisa keluar dari situ nggak?" tanya Helda sambil menghindari serangan petir dari shadows tersebut. 'Ini gawat, kalo Helda diserang terus-menerus dia bisa kena, apalagi dia 'kan takut sama petir.' pikirku segera mengamati kurunganku dengan lebih seksama. 'Hm…. warna teralisnya mirip dari bagian tubuh makhluk itu deh. Apa mungkin emang ada hubungannya dengan tubuh shadows tersebut ya?' pikirku sambil menyentuh teralis. 'Hm? Bahannya agak lunak. Apa teralis ini bukan dari besi ya? Ah, mendingan ku pake cara cepat aja deh.'. "Arcana Weapon, Excalibur!" kataku mengeluarkan senjataku.

'Mari kita lihat apakah kurungan ini emang nyambung dengan Powerful shadows itu.' pikirku segera mengambil ancang-ancang. "Excalibur!" teriakku menebas teralis yang mengurungku. Cahaya yang keluar dari pedangku menghancurkan teralis tersebut dan menembus keluar hingga mengenai Powerful shadows tersebut. "Oh, ternyata dugaanku benar!" kataku tersenyum melihat makhluk itu berteriak kesakitan. Kurungan itu pun menghilang bersamaan dengan teriakan shadows tersebut.

"Anggir, kamu nggak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Helda kuatir. "Yup, never felt better than hitting shadows with one strike." jawabku sedikit bercanda. Ekspresi wajah Helda langsung berubah ketika mendengar jawabanku. "Ahaha... ayolah, ku 'kan cuma bercanda dikit biar kamu lebih tenang..." kataku menyadari kesalahanku. "Kamu sendiri nggak apa-apa? Dari tadi kamu berusaha menolongku sambil menghindari serangan shadows itu 'kan? Bukannya kamu takut sama petir ya?" kataku balik tanya.

"Siapa bilang aku takut petir?!" protes Helda dengan wajah yang memerah. Awalnya aku hanya tersenyum sinis melihat kelakuannya, tetapi raut wajahku langsung berubah serius dan aku segera menarik lengan Helda untuk menjauh dariku. "Uwaa!" teriak Helda terkejut. Sementara sebuah petir besar langsung menyambar tempatku berdiri. "Anggir!" teriak Helda panik.

"Ugh... lumayan juga..." kataku masih bisa bertahan. Lantai di sekitar tempatku berdiri menghitam karena gosong dan mengeluarkan asap akibat serangan barusan. Untungnya secara refleks aku mengganti senjataku dengan Dual Sword yang membuatku dapat menahan petir tersebut. "Helda, untuk sementara lebih baik kamu menjauh dari sini. Kalo kamu terlalu dekat kamu bisa mati gara-gara serangan dari Powerful shadows ini. Kamu lemah sama serangan listrik 'kan?" saranku sambil menjaga jarak dari makhluk besar di depanku. "Tapi Gir, emangnya kamu bisa kalahin dia sendirian?" tanya Helda kuatir. "Kalo cuma dari sana kamu masih bisa serang dia pake panahmu 'kan?" kataku sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk yang letaknya cukup jauh dari tempat kami berdiri.

Setelah Helda melihat jarak antara pintu masuk dengan Powerful shadows yang ada di depan kami, dia pun mengangguk paham. "Lagipula ku nggak sendirian kok. Ada Shad-?!" tiba-tiba aku menyadari sesuatu. "Helda, apa yang terjadi dengan Shadow saat aku terkurung tadi?!" tanyaku mendadak. "En-entahlah... tiba-tiba aja dia menghilang begitu kamu dikurung. Aku kira dia balik lagi ke dalam diri kamu!" jawab Helda ragu. 'Ini gawat! Ku nggak bisa merasakan keberadaan Shadow di dalam diriku! Apa mungkin dia juga terjebak di dunia buatannya sendiri?' pikirku berusaha mencari kemungkinan yang ada.

Karena terlalu fokus berpikir, aku tidak sadar kalau Powerful shadows di depanku mulai kembali menyerang. "_Prophecy of Dream_". Aura di sekeliling kami berubah menjadi putih. "Ah, ini 'kan serangan yang tadi bikin kamu terjebak." kata Helda mengenali serangan ini. 'Cih, not again!' pikirku merasakan tubuhku mulai melayang. Aku pun mulai merasa mengantuk. "Lumina, Patra!" teriak Helda memanggil Personanya. Kesadaranku pun pulih dan aku dapat melihat suasana ruangan yang kembali normal, setidaknya _normal_ saat Dark Hour.

"Hampir aja kamu kena serangan itu lagi." kata Helda sambil memastikan keadaanku. "Yeah, thanks!" kataku lega. "Emang apa yang terjadi sih pas kamu terpengaruh serangan tersebut?" tanya Helda penasaran. "Hm... gimana jelasinnya ya...? kalo boleh ku bilang sih... menyenangkan." jawabku ragu. "Menyenangkan gimana?" tanya Helda tidak mengerti. "Yah... ku kayak hidup di dunia sendiri. Di mana semua berjalan dengan damai." jelasku.

"Oh... pantesan aja kamu nggak bangun-bangun pas aku teriakin berkali-kali tadi. Enak ya mimpinya?" tanya Helda dengan dongkol. Sepertinya dia merasa kesal gara-gara aku keenakan saat pingsan tadi. "Uuh-umm... bukan begitu maksudku! Ku sama sekali nggak ngapa-ngapain sama kamu kok di sana!" kataku gugup berusaha menjelaskan apa yang ku alami. "Huh? Aku sama sekali nggak ngomong soal diriku kok. Emangnya apa yang terjadi denganku di dalam _dunia_ kamu?!" tanya Helda makin curiga. 'Oh, shoot! Kenapa ku bisa sampe kelepasan sih?!' pikirku makin panik.

Belum sempat aku berbicara, tiba-tiba muncul makhluk-makhluk kecil berbentuk manusia kertas yang bertebangan ke arah kami berdua. "Huh, gangguin aja sih kalian! Lumina, Magarula!" teriak Helda memanggil Personanya sambil memanah beberapa shadows kecil yang menghindar dari serangan Lumina. 'Fyuh, untung ada pengalih perhatian... Thanks, you freaky creature. I owe you one... one attack, that's all.' pikirku merasa lega sambil membiarkan Helda mengurus kumpulan shadows kecil tersebut. "Helda, tolong urusin shadows kecil-kecil itu ya! Biar ku aja yg urus _orang tuanya_." kataku mulai berlari ke arah Powerful shadows. "Iya, tapi jangan sampe kena serangan yang tadi lagi ya!" peringat Helda masih memanah shadows kecil di sekitarnya.

Powerful shadows tersebut sadar kalau aku bersiap untuk menyerangnya. "Maziodyne!" makhluk itu pun memberikan serangan petir berkali-kali, berusaha menghentikanku untuk mendekatinya. Tetapi sia-sia, aku dapat mengetahui arah serangannya dari pantulan lantai keramik ruangan ini. Aku pun dengan mudah menghidari serangan tersebut, bahkan sempat melempar balik aliran listrik yang mengenai Dual Sword-ku kepada makhluk tersebut. Sayangnya serangan balikku tidak mempan. 'Ku lupa kalo shadows tersebut tidak bisa di serang dengan elemen listrik. Well, time to change plan.' pikirku sambil mengganti senjataku dengan Kardisear.

Begitu aku sudah cukup dekat untuk menusuk dengan tombakku ke arah Powerful shadows tersebut, kumpulan shadows kecil kembali muncul dan membentuk teralis yang menahanku untuk menyerang langsung. 'Jadi mereka dapat berubah bentuk ya... artinya ku tadi dikurung oleh makhluk kecil ini. Pantesan aja ku ngerasa aneh pas nyentuh teralis tadi.' pikirku segera mundur untuk mengambil jarak. Petir-petir kembali menyerangku dari depan untuk membuatku makin menjauh, tetapi aku segera berlari ke sisi kiri shadows tersebut untuk menghindari serangan lainnya.

Aku pun berusaha kembali mendekati Powerful shadows tersebut. sesuai dugaanku, shadows yang kecil mulai bergerak untuk melindungi pemimpin mereka dengan menjadi tembok. 'Emang itu yang ku harapkan.' pikirku tersenyum sambil menancapkan tombakku ke tembok buatan tersebut. Pertahanan tembok itu cukup kuat untuk menahan tombakku agar tidak menembus dan mengenai pemimpin mereka. Tapi aku justru menggunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk melompat tinggi melewati tembok itu dengan menggunakan tombakku sebagai tumpuan.

Selagi mengudara, aku pun segera menggenggam Arcana Card berwarna putih keemasan yang merupakan senjata keduaku untuk menghabisi Powerful shadows di bawahku. "Arcana Weapon, Excalibur!". Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera menerjang makhluk besar di bawahku dengan mata pedangku yang sudah siap menusuknya. Yang mengejutkanku, tembok buatan yang tadi menahan lajuku di bawah kini sudah berada di atas Powerful shadows, masih berusaha melindunginya. "Nice try, but not good enough to stop me! Now, burn this to your eyes! Excalibur!" teriakku mengeluarkan sinar penghancur dari tebasan pedangku. Serangan jarak dekat ini membuat tembok pertahanan beserta Powerful shadows itu hancur menjadi asap hitam yang menghilang ditelan cahaya yang ditimbulkan oleh pedangku. Sisa shadows kecil yang menyerang Helda pun menghilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya pemimpin mereka.

"Fyuh, akhirnya beres juga!" kataku lega sambil mengambil tombakku yang tergeletak di lantai dan mengubah kedua senjataku kembali menjadi kartu. "Aku baru kali ini ngeliat kamu menghabisi Powerful shadows. Lumayan juga buat orang yang baru empat bulan bertarung melawan shadows." kata Helda sedikit memujiku. "Ah, kayak yang udah lama aja jadi Persona User." kataku mengejeknya. "Emang udah sih, woo..." jawab Helda sambil mencibir.

"_Anggir, Helda, kalian berdua baik-baik aja 'kan?_" tanya Feby melalui telepati. "Wah, baru kedengaran lagi Feb, dari mana aja?" tanyaku penasaran. "_Maaf, tadi aku terlalu sibuk bantuin Aziz dan Goman melawan shadows yang ada di luar ruangan. Dan entah kenapa aku kesulitan menghubungi kalian saat kalian masih bertarung tadi. Mungkin kekuatan Powerful shadows tadi mempengaruhi kemampuan Innis._" jelas Feby meminta maaf. "Oh... oke, kami ngerti kok. Lagian kami bisa ngurus Powerful shadows ini tanpa hambatan... oke, mungkin ada sedikit..." ralatku begitu melihat tatapan kesal Helda.

"_Kalo gitu, kalian bisa keluar sekarang. Aku nggak merasakan keberadaan Powerful shadows lain di situ. Kami akan menunggu kalian semua di luar hotel._" jelas Feby menginformasikan kami. "Hoo... tumben, biasanya ada dua Powerful shadows tiap Full Moon." kataku merasa agak kecewa. "Kok malah ngeluh? Bagus 'kan? Kita jadi nggak perlu lama-lama di sini. Lagipula aku emang bener-bener nggak suka tempat kayak gini." komentar Helda mendengar keluhanku. "Well... bukannya ku suka di sini, tapi kalo misalnya mulai sekarang tiap Full Moon cuma muncul satu Powerful shadows, berarti waktu yang kita perluin buat menghilangkan Dark Hour makin lama. Kamu sendiri juga nggak mau 'kan terus-terusan begini?" jelasku sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Hm?". "Kenapa Gir?" tanya Helda melihatku hanya berdiam diri di depan pintu. "Aneh... pintunya nggak bisa dibuka." jawabku sambil berusaha membuka pintu dengan paksa. Tetapi pintu tersebut tetap tertutup rapat. "_Ada apa? Kenapa kalian masih di dalam sana?"_ tanya Feby juga penasaran. "Pintu sialan ini nggak mau kebuka! Feb, di luar ada yang nahan pintunya nggak?" tanyaku masih berusaha mendobrak pintu. "_Nggak ada, malah aku udah minta tolong Goman sama Aziz untuk membuka pintunya dari luar, tapi tetep nggak bisa ya?_" jelas Feby mulai kuatir.

"Damn, kalo kayak gini sih apa boleh buat... semoga aja pihak hotel punya budget lebih buat beli pintu baru." kataku mengeluarkan Sun Arcana Card dan mengubahnya menjadi Excalibur. "Feb, tolong bilangin ke Goman dan Aziz untuk minggir." perintahku bersiap mengayunkan pedangku. "Ex—". "_Tunggu dulu Gir!_" teriak Feby menghentikanku. "_Aku merasakan ada aura aneh di ruangan tersebut!_" jelas Feby terdengar panik. "Jangan-jangan emang masih ada Powerful shadows lainnya di sini?!" tebak Helda sambil melihat sekeliling dengan penuh waspada.

Aku pun berjalan sambil memperhatikan seluruh sudut ruangan. Tetapi aku tidak menemukan ada hal yang aneh, kecuali... "Damn! Ku baru sadar kalo Shadow masih belum muncul dari tadi!" teriakku baru sadar. "Apa itu artinya Powerful shadows yang tadi masih hidup?" tanya Helda tidak percaya. "_Sepertinya bukan, karena aura yang aku rasakan saat ini berbeda dengan aura yang dimiliki Powerful shadows yang tadi kalian kalahkan. Apa kalian yakin tidak ada yang aneh di sana?_" tanya Feby memastikan.

"Satu-satunya yang aneh di sini adalah pintu keluar yang masih terkunci rapat. Tapi kalo ku boleh komentar yang lain, cermin di ruangan ini kok ukurannya gede banget ya? Tingginya hampir sama denganku." komentarku melihat sebuah cermin besar yang ada di samping tempat tidur. "Oh, palingan fungsinya biar orang yang ngaca di situ bisa liat seluruh pakaiannya. Cermin besar kayak gitu banyak kok di outlet-outlet pakaian. Meskipun bentuk cermin ini lebih bagus karena ada hiasan bingkai berbentuk hati." jelas Helda juga memperhatikan cermin yang aku lihat.

"Oh! Jangan-jangan ini cermin buat— ah, lupakan saja..." kataku hampir kelepasan. Helda hanya melihatku dengan pandangan penuh curiga. "Entah kenapa aku ngerasa nggak enak kalo kamu terusin perkataanmu barusan.". "Oh, come on... hal-hal kecil kayak gitu nggak usah terlalu diurusin." kataku berusaha menghindari topik. "Tapi rasanya emang ada yang aneh deh dengan cermin ini. Apa ya...?" kata Helda sambil berpikir. 'Ah! Sama kayak saat itu!' pikirku menyadari sesuatu. "Helda, coba kamu perhatikan cermin itu baik-baik. Apa fungsi cermin?" kataku berusaha tenang. "Apa maksudmu? Jelas-jelas supaya kita bisa liat-Eh! Nggak mungkin! Kenapa bayangan kita nggak ada di cermin?!" kata Helda akhirnya sadar.

'Apa ini artinya ku masih di dunia ilusi? Tapi kali ini ku ingat semuanya, bahkan ku juga ingat Shadow.' pikirku mencari kesimpulan paling logis untuk keadaan saat ini. Lalu perhatianku teralih saat Helda mendadak terjatuh. "Uuh...". "Helda! Kamu kenapa?!" tanyaku berusaha menopang tubuhnya. "Entah kenapa... rasanya kepalaku pusing banget..." kata Helda sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing. 'Sial! Apa ini termasuk jebakan lain yang udah disiapin Powerful shadows tadi?!'. Di saat aku masih memikirkan apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba penglihatanku mulai buram. 'Ugh! Gawat, ku juga kena!'. Pandanganku mulai terasa miring dan kacau. "Shoot... not again..." kataku sesaat sebelum pingsan.

* * *

Aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi barusan. Yang jelas, saat ini aku mendapati diriku sedang duduk di kasur hanya dengan mengenakan celana pendek. Aku tidak ingat kapan aku melepaskan pakaianku. Mendengar suara siraman air, aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah pintu kamar mandi. Pada pintu tersebut terdapat sebuah jendela kecil berbentuk hati. Samar-samar aku melihat sosok seorang wanita yang berada di bawah siraman shower. Tetapi aku tidak dapat melihatnya secara jelas karena banyaknya uap dari air panas di dalam sana.

'Ugh... sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi sih...?' pikirku merasa kacau. '_Embrace your desire..._' tiba-tiba muncul sebuah suara di dalam pikiranku. '_I am the voice of your inner self... Enjoy the moment... that which cannot be felt is merely a dream... the present is all we have..._'. 'Ah… benarkah? Tidak, ini tidak benar!' pikirku merasa tidak yakin dengan suara tersebut. '_The future i__s nothing__ but a fantasy... a memory fabrication... let your desire free you from your shackles... such is your wish..._'. "No… jangan bikin ku pusing! Ku nggak boleh terpengaruh." kataku berusaha melawan dengan memegangi kepalaku.

Aku bangkit dan menolehkan pandanganku saat pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Mataku terbelalak saat aku melihat Helda keluar dari dalam kamar mandi hanya dengan mengenakan handuk panjang yang hanya dapat menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Mengakibatkan mataku dapat melihat bagian tubuhnya yang biasanya hanya bisa aku lihat secara '_tidak sengaja_'. Yup, momen sepersekian detik yang selalu aku sebut '_fan service_'.

Aku merasa gugup saat Helda mulai berjalan mendekatiku. Tanpa sadar aku melangkah mundur hingga tersandung sisi kasur dan mengakibatkanku terjatuh di kasur. Kedua lengan Helda berusaha meraih pundakku saat dirinya sudah berada di dekatku. Dan wajah kami berdua pun sudah sangat dekat, mungkin hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter. '_Pleasure is what you truly want... you stand before the doorway to bliss... you can not deny your instincts... embrace your desire..._'. "Embrace my desire…" kata Helda sambil mendekatkan bibirnya kepadaku.

'Wait… is this what I really want?' pikirku menghentikan gerakanku. '_Why do you resist? Do not avert your eyes from the truth!_ _This is what you really want!_' nada suara tersebut mulai menjadi keras dan kasar. 'That might be true... but I... can't... she's not...I'm...' pikiranku mulai kosong. 'But maybe... just... once... sorry...' aku sudah tidak dapat berpikir lagi, tubuhku pun bergerak dengan sendirinya.

'Get a hold of yourself, you idiot!' teriak seseorang menyadarkanku. Seluruh tubuhku berhenti dan aku mendapati ujung hidungku sudah menyentuh ujung hidung Helda yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Akhirnya aku dapat mengendalikan diriku lagi dan aku segera menjauhkan wajahku seraya memegang pundak Helda dengan kedua tanganku, berusaha menyadarkannya. "Da, Helda... sadar Da!" kataku sambil menggoyangkan badannya. Kedua mata Helda pun mulai terbuka, menandakan bahwa kesadarannya mulai kembali.

"Huh... apa yang... terjadi?" tanya Helda mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali karena merasa buram. Begitu penglihatannya menjadi jelas, tubuhnya seakan-akan membatu saat melihat diriku yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek sambil memegangi kedua pundaknya. Dia pun tercengang saat melihat tubuhnya hanya berlapiskan handuk. Untungnya posisi Helda masih membungkuk, bukan tiduran. Jika itu terjadi, aku tidak tahu apakah dia bisa menahan rasa malu lebih dari ini.

"KKYYAAAHHH!" teriak Helda histeris. Seketika, aku dapat merasakan tamparan darinya ke pipi kiriku yang menyebabkanku terpental jauh hingga memecahkan cermin yang ada di dekat tempat tidur. Sementara Helda langsung berlari ke dalam kamar mandi sambil berusaha memegangi handuk yang hampir terlepas dari tubuhnya.

'Already wake up?' tanya sebuah suara di pikiranku. "Ugh... kenapa sih kamu baru muncul sekarang, Dow?" protesku memegangi pipiku yang terasa panas akibat tamparan Helda barusan. Aku jauh lebih menguatirkan pipiku yang ditampar daripada kepalaku yang terkena pecahan kaca. 'Oh, harusnya ku muncul sekitar sejam lagi ya? Masalahnya kalo ku lakuin itu, Dark Hour keburu abis dan kalian pasti bakal lebih panik lagi.' jawab Shadow santai. "Justru harusnya kamu tuh muncul lebih awal tau!" kataku kesal sambil buru-buru mengenakan pakaianku yang berada di pinggir kasur. Aku tidak mau Helda menusukku dengan panahnya jika dia keluar nanti sementara aku masih belum berpakaian lengkap.

'Jadi... tadi udah sampe mana?'. "Apanya?!" tanyaku agak kesal. 'Udah liat sampe sejauh mana?' tanya Shadow lebih detail. "Apaan... gara-gara pengaruh suara aneh tadi, ku jadi nggak perhatiin hal-hal kayak gitu tau! Cih, harusnya ku bisa liat lebih jelas tadi..." gerutuku. 'Well... at least, you got a whole new image of her, right?' sindir Shadow. "Yaahh... harusnya sih..." kataku sambil berusaha mengingat kembali kejadian barusan.

"Apanya yang _harusnya_?" tanya Helda yang mendadak sudah berada di depan pintu kamar mandi. Dia sudah mengenakan kembali seluruh pakaiannya, lengkap dengan cardigan merah yang tadinya hanya dililitkan di pinggangnya. Dan untungnya aku juga sudah selesai memakai bajuku, hanya tinggal mengenakan jaket hitam strip kuning PPMJ baruku ini. "Ah, nggak... ku cuma ngomong ke Shadow kalo harusnya tuh dia udah balik sejak kita kalahin Powerful shadows tadi." jawabku mencari alasan. "It's a li-!" aku segera menutup mulutku sebelum Shadow selesai berbicara melalui mulutku.

"_Anggir, Helda! Apa kalian bisa mendengarku?_". Aku dan Helda terkejut saat kami tiba-tiba mendengar suara Feby. "Ah, i-iya..." jawabku masih shock. "_Syukurlah... aku nggak tau apa yang terjadi saat kalian pingsan tadi. Sepertinya Powerful shadows yang satu ini juga dapat mempengaruhi pikiran kalian. Aku sampe nggak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam sana._" jelas Feby dengan nada kuatir.

"Oh, jadi emang masih ada Powerful shadows lainnya di hotel ini?" tanyaku memastikan. "_Iya, tapi aku tidak bisa merasakan tempat makhluk itu berada. Sepertinya dia juga memiliki kekuatan untuk mengubah struktur hotel ini. Bahkan posisi kalian saat ini sudah bukan di lantai tiga lagi._" jelas Feby. "Lho, emangnya aku sama Anggir ada di mana sekarang?" tanya Helda kebingungan. "_Kalian masih berada di ruangan yang sama. Hanya saja posisi ruangan tersebut sudah berpindah ke lantai dua. Aku udah menghubungi Goman sama Aziz. Mereka akan menunggu kalian di tangga lantai tiga._" jawab Feby sekaligus menginformasikan kami keadaan yang lainnya.

"Oke, kalo gitu kami akan segera ke sana." kataku mengakhiri percakapan kami dengan Feby. Helda mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar, sementara aku hanya mengamatinya. Menyadari diriku yang masih berdiam diri, Helda pun menoleh ke arahku sambil berkata "Ayo, tunggu apa lagi?!" ajak Helda dengan nada agak kesal. "Oh iya..." kata Helda saat pintunya baru setengah terbuka. "Gir, kalo sampe kamu ceritain hal ini ke orang lain. Aku nggak akan pernah mau liat kamu lagi!" ancam Helda. "I-iya..." jawabku ketakutan. "Dan itu juga berlaku buatmu, Shadow!" kata Helda langsung keluar dari ruangan. 'Sorry, but I'm not a blabbermouth!' protes Shadow. 'Udah, biarin aja...' pikirku menenangkannya. Aku pun segera berjalan menyusul Helda.

Begitu kami menaiki tangga yang menuju ke lantai tiga, Goman dan Aziz sudah berada di hadapan kami. Sepertinya mereka sudah menunggu kami sejak tadi. "Hei, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kalian bisa nyasar ke lantai bawah?" tanya Goman penasaran. "Ini semua gara-gara Powerful shadows yang masih ada di sini." jawabku kesal. "Bukannya kalian tadi udah abisin Powerful shadows itu ya? Kata Feby tadi kalian menang kok." tanya Aziz memastikan. "Iya, tapi ternyata masih ada satu lagi yang bersembunyi di sini." jawabku mengoreksi Aziz. "Jadi, makhluk itu sekarang ada di mana? Feby?" tanya Goman kepada Feby.

"_Huhh... aku sudah mencoba melacaknya, tetapi kemampuan shadows tersebut membuatku tidak dapat mengetahui posisinya secara detail. Um... yang aku tahu, kemungkinan besar makhluk itu berada di lantai empat. karena hanya di lantai tersebut yang tidak dapat Innis lihat dengan jelas._" kata Feby menginformasikan kami. Dari nada bicaranya yang kelelahan, aku yakin bahwa dia sudah berusaha keras untuk melacak keberadaan Powerful shadows yang satu ini. "Oke, thanks Feb. Lebih baik kamu istirahat aja dulu sekarang. Biar kami aja yang cari tempat persembunyiannya." kataku menyarankannya. "_Ah, thanks Gir... tapi aku nggak apa-apa kok. Lagipula, hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membantu kalian._" kata Feby tidak ingin membuat kami kuatir.

"I know, tapi kalo kamu terlalu memaksakan diri nanti kamu malah pingsan. Kalo udah kayak gitu, kita juga 'kan yang repot. Udah, pokoknya sekarang kamu duduk tenang aja dulu." kataku memaksanya untuk istirahat. Sebab kalau aku tidak mengatakannya, pasti Feby akan terus-terusan mengawasi kami. Bukannya sombong, tapi aku yakin kami bisa menghadapi beberapa shadows yang berkeliaran di lorong hotel ini tanpa bantuannya. Lagipula akan lebih baik apabila Feby dapat mensupport kami saat melawan Powerful shadows nanti tanpa tekanan mental yang parah.

"Iya Feb, apa yang Anggir bilang itu bener. Kamu istirahat aja dulu. Hoi Setan! Lu bisa denger 'kan?! Kalo emang lu cowok yang bertanggung jawab, jagain cewek lu dong!" teriak Goman kepada Harry. "_Setan lu Man! Iya, gue denger kok! Udah, lu pada buruan pergi deh! Dark Hour tinggal 25 menit lagi tau!_" kami mendengar komentar Harry melalui Innis setelah dia mendengar ejekan Goman. Kami pun segera berlari menaiki tangga menuju lantai empat.

"_Tunggu!_" suara Feby menghentikan langkah kami. "_Sesaat sebelum struktur hotel tersebut berubah, aku merasakan ada beberapa tempat yang memiliki aura yang sama dengan Powerful shadows yang muncul saat ini. Mungkin tempat-tempat tersebut ada hubungannya dengan kemampuan makhluk tersebut untuk mengubah struktur hotel ini. Lebih baik kalian periksa tempat tersebut sebelum menemukan Powerful shadows yang akan kalian lawan._" jelas Feby. "Tempatnya di mana aja?" tanya Aziz tidak sabar. "_Awalnya aku merasakan ada lima sumber aura tersebut. Setiap sumber berada di lantai yang berbeda. Tetapi entah kenapa, tiba-tiba sumber aura yang ada di lantai dua menghilang. Tepat sebelum aku dapat menghubungi Anggir dan Helda._" jelas Feby sedikit bingung.

Aku berpikir sesaat setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Feby. 'Jangan-jangan...' pikirku menduga-duga. "Ah! Ku tau! Sumbernya pasti dari cermin yang ada di kamar!" kataku merasa menemukan jawabannya. "Cermin?" gumam Helda. "Ah!" reaksi Helda menyadari maksudku. "Ya, pasti sumber auranya menghilang saat kamu menamparku hingga ku mental dan memecahkan cermin di kamar tadi." jelasku penuh keyakinan. "Eh? Emang tadi kamu ditampar sama Helda? Kenapa?" tanya Goman penasaran. Wajah Helda langsung memerah mendengar pertanyaan Goman. Aku pun menyadari kesalahanku saat itu juga.

"Ah, nggak kok... tadi pas kami mau keluar, tiba-tiba Helda liat ada nyamuk di pipiku. Terus dia nggak sengaja nampar pipiku deh." kataku bohong. "Yang bener? Masa nampar nyamuk aja sampe bikin kamu mental, Gir?" tanya Aziz curiga. "Hahaha... kalian ini kayak nggak tau aja. Tenaganya Helda 'kan jauh lebih kuat dari cewek lainnya. Ya 'kan, Da?" kataku memaksakan sebuah senyuman sambil menepuk pundak Helda. Untuk sedetik, wanita yang ada di sampingku hanya menunduk diam tanpa reaksi. Detik kedua, kini pipi kananku yang terasa perih sembari tubuhku melayang menuju ke bawah tangga.

Bruukk, begitu aku sadar, aku sudah berada di tangga yang menuju ke lantai dua. Dan tanpa harus dijelaskan, tubuhku penuh dengan rasa sakit, terutama pipiku. "Aouww... sorry Da, ku emang salah. Tapi nggak perlu pake mukul ku sampe mental ke sini 'kan?" kataku berusaha bangkit. "Hmph!" Helda menghiraukanku dan langsung berjalan menuju lantai empat. "Kamu nggak apa-apa Gir?" tanya Aziz berlari menghampiriku. "Kalo yang kamu maksud itu otakku, rasanya sih nggak apa-apa. Tapi kalo tubuhku, kayaknya banyak yang memar deh..." jawabku berusaha berdiri dibantu oleh Aziz. "Bukannya kebalik ya?" ejek Goman juga membantuku berdiri. "Shut up..." komentarku kesal.

"Hei, kalian bertiga." teriak Helda dari tangga atas. "Daripada cuma ngobrol nggak jelas, mendingan kalian segera berpencar dan cari sisa cermin yang ada aura Powerful shadows-nya. Biar aku yang urus cermin yang ada di lantai empat, sekaligus sama Powerful shadows itu kalo perlu." jelas Helda masih terlihat kesal. "Bener juga sih... kalo gitu ayo kita berpencar sekarang." kata Goman menyetujui usul Helda. "Oke, kalo gitu aku urus yang di lantai satu. Anggir, kamu di lantai sini aja ya? Kalo kamu turun lagi, nanti malah kecapekan." kata Aziz. "Well, nggak masalah sih buatku." kataku tidak keberatan.

"Tapi bukannya tadi Feby bilang ada empat sumber di setiap lantai yang berbeda ya? Terus yang satu lagi ada di mana?" tanya Aziz kebingungan. "Ah, masa kamu nggak tau sih, Ziz? Hotel ini 'kan ada tempat diskotiknya di lantai basement. Dan pasti ada banyak cermin di sana. Jadi aku aja deh yang ke sana." kata Goman penuh percaya diri. "Sok yakin banget kamu, Man. Kayak yang udah sering ke sini aja." kata Aziz tidak percaya. "Kalo ke sini sih baru kali ini. Tapi setiap hotel kayak gini 'kan kebanyakan ada tempat dugemnya. Makanya, banyak-banyakin gaul dong." jelas Goman dengan bangga. "Nggak deh, makasih. Aku lebih suka bergaul dengan orang-orang yang nggak berhubungan dengan dunia malam kayak gitu." tolak Aziz mentah-mentah. "Ya udahlah, kalo gitu kita mencar aja sekarang." kataku mengakhiri pembicaraan. Kami bertiga pun berpencar menuju target masing-masing.

Aku kembali menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga dan segera berlari ke setiap lorong yang aku temui. "Hey Dow, ku agak kuatir sama keadaan Helda. Kamu bisa bantuin dia nggak?" tanyaku berhenti berlari. 'Bukannya tadi kamu sendiri yang bilang kalo dia itu jauh lebih kuat dari cewek lainnya ya? Kenapa ku harus temenin dia?" tolak Shadow. "Come on... tadi 'kan ku cuma asal ngomong aja. Lagian ku bukan tipe orang yang suka liatin orang lain sendirian." kataku memohon. 'Kalo gitu kenapa nggak kamu aja yang temenin dia?' kata Shadow tetap tidak mau. "Kamu tau 'kan mood dia lagi kayak gimana sekarang? Kalo ku tiba-tiba muncul di depannya, bisa-bisa ku langsung mental keluar gedung hotel ini." jelasku merinding memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk. 'It can be worse than that.' tambah Shadow. "I know, that's why I asked you to accompany her." kataku masih berharap agar Shadow mau menemani Helda. 'Fine, I'll go.' kata Shadow akhirnya setuju.

"Thanks!" kataku lega. Aku pun segera mengambil Evoker dari pinggangku. "Shadow, come!" teriakku memanggil Shadow melalui Evoker. "You better catch up before anything bad happen." kata Shadow. "Don't worry, I'll finish before you can say...". "...You sucks." tebak Shadow. "Okay, 1000 times." tambahku dengan senyum licik. "Make it 500." tawar Shadow. "Okay, deal!" kataku setuju sambil kembali berlari.

Aku memasuki setiap kamar yang ada. Tetapi aku belum menemukan cermin special yang menjadi sumber aura Powerful shadows yang menempati hotel ini. Sebab setiap cermin yang aku lihat, memperlihatkan bayanganku pada cermin tersebut. Artinya, cermin yang aku temukan sampai saat ini hanya cermin biasa. Aku pun kembali menelusuri lorong hotel lebih jauh. 'Rasanya lorongnya kok banyak banget ya? Apa ini juga termasuk ulah Powerful shadows itu?' pikirku berhenti untuk memilih jalan. Seakan-akan hotel ini sudah menjadi sebuah labirin raksasa yang dapat menyesatkan setiap orang yang memasukinya. Agar tidak bingung saat kembali nanti, aku pun menggores setiap sudut tembok yang aku lewati.

'Sebenarnya akan lebih mudah kalo Feby kasih tau posisi cermin itu berada. Tapi ku nggak mau nyusahin dia. Pasti saat ini dia lagi sibuk bantuin yang lainnya. Lagipula samar-samar ku bisa merasakan aura negatif yang berada di lantai ini.' pikirku terus berlari. Saat aku menikung ke kiri, aku dikejutkan dengan dua shadows yang berada agak jauh di depanku. Satu berbentuk burung dan yang satunya berbentuk timbangan. 'Type Balance dan Raven ya... akan lebih aman kalo ku serang agak jauh.' pikirku menentukan senjata yang akan aku gunakan. Kedua shadows itu segera mendekatiku dan bersiap menyerang. "Arcana Weapon, Kardisear!" kataku menggenggam Moon Arcana Card.

Musuh yang medatangiku duluan adalah shadows type Raven, karena kecepatannya lebih unggul dari type Balance. Makhluk itu berusaha menerjangku dengan cakarnya, tetapi aku langsung menahannya dengan tombakku. Burung itu tidak mau menyerah, dia malah mencengkram tombakku dengan kedua kakinya dan membuatku melayang. "Hei, lepaskan!" teriakku berusaha melepaskan tombakku dari cengkramannya. Lalu dengan sengaja, makhluk itu melepaskan tombakku dan membuatku terjatuh ke lantai.

"Ugh... jadi mau main kasar ya? Fine!" kataku mulai kesal. Aku segera melempar tombakku ke arah burung tersebut. Karena ukuran lorong yang tidak terlalu luas, makhluk itu tidak dapat menghindari seranganku. Tombakku pun menancap tepat di sayap kirinya dan membuatnya terjatuh menimpa shadows type Balance yang berada di bawahnya. Di luar dugaan, kedua shadows itu pun langsung hancur tanpa sisa. "Yeah, that's what I call '_kill two shadows with one spear_'!" teriakku senang.

Setelah mengambil tombakku yang tergeletak di lantai, aku kembali berlari menelusuri setiap ruangan yang ada. Hingga akhirnya aku berada di ujung lorong yang buntu. 'Ini kamar terakhir yang belum ku cek di lorong ini. Kalo bukan di sini berarti ku harus ulang lagi dari persimpangan sebelumnya. Kalo begini sih keburu Shadow selesai ngomong.' pikirku mulai frustasi. Tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama, aku pun segera membuka pintu kamar terakhir.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tekanan angin yang sangat kuat keluar dari dalam kamar tersebut dan melemparku menjauhi kamar tersebut. "Damn... ku nggak nyangka bakal ada suprise attack dari dalam kamar. Untung serangannya nggak terlalu parah." kataku sambil berdiri. Dari dalam kamar tersebut keluar tiga shadows type Balance. Tetapi satu dari ketiga shadows tersebut memiliki warna yang berbeda, yaitu merah dan biru. Sementara dua lainnya berwarna kuning dan hijau.

'Kalau dilihat dari warnanya, sepertinya skill yang mereka miliki ada yang berbeda antara satu dengan yang lainnya. Kalo gitu ku nggak boleh serang mereka sekaligus.' pikirku menganalisa lawanku. 'Serangan type Balance tidak terlalu cepat, jadi lebih baik ku pake senjata yang ringan dan cepat.'. "Weapon Change, Dual Sword!" kataku mengganti senjata. Aku langsung berlari menuju ketiga shadows tersebut dan menebas shadows yang warnanya berbeda sendiri. Seranganku berhasil mengenainya dan membuat makhluk itu terpental ke dalam kamar.

Tetapi dua shadows lainnya menghadangku dan langsung menyerangku dengan Zionga. Untungnya aku belum mengganti Arcana Tower sebagai inisial Arcanaku saat ini, sehingga serangan mereka tidak melukaiku sedikitpun. Aku kembali menerjang kedua shadows yang menyerangku. Ukuran ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar membuat kedua shadows tersebut tidak dapat menghindar. Aku pun melompat dan menendang lawanku yang berada di sisi kananku. Lalu tanpa membuang waktu, aku menggunakan shadows yang terkena tendanganku sebagai tumpuan untuk mengubah arah lompatanku ke arah shadows satunya. Aku menyilangkan kedua pedangku dan memotong makhluk tersebut bagai kertas yang terpotong oleh gunting. Makhluk itu pun terbelah sebelum akhirnya menghilang.

'Okay, one more!' pikirku langsung mengganti senjata menjadi Kardisear dan melemparkannya ke arah shadows yang terjatuh akibat tendanganku tadi. Tombak tersebut menembus topeng dan membuat makhluk tersebut hancur. "Nah, udah beres." kataku lega. Tetapi saat aku mulai berjalan, punggungku terasa sangat panas. Saat aku menengok ke belakang, ternyata jaketku terbakar. "Shoot! Jaket ku kebakar!" teriakku panik segera melepas jaket dan menghempaskannya berkali-kali ke lantai untuk mematikan api. Setelah padam, aku sadar kalau ternyata masih ada satu shadows Balance yang belum mati.

"Why you... ini jaket baru tau! Untung aja nggak rusak, kalo rusak ku 'kan jadi harus beli satu lagi. You'll pay for th-!" komentarku terhenti saat aku melihat shadows tersebut melompat dan berusaha menusukku dengan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang seperti balok besi. Secara refleks, aku langsung menunduk agar terhindar dari serangannya. "Woi! Sabar dikit dong!" protesku. Tetapi makhluk tersebut tidak mendengarkanku dan kembali menyerangku dari belakang.

Tidak ada waktu untuk menghindar, aku hanya bisa melindungi tubuhku dengan kedua tanganku. Tetapi usahaku sia-sia, serangan shadows tersebut terlalu kuat untuk kedua tanganku. Begitu serangannya mengenai lenganku, aku terpental akibat tekanan yang sangat kuat. "Ghuahh!" untungnya, tubuhku terhempas di atas kasur, sehingga aku tidak terlalu merasa kesakitan. Meskipun begitu, lengan kiriku terasa nyeri.

Sayangnya, aku tidak punya waktu untuk tiduran. Ketika aku bangun, seketika itu juga shadows Balance itu melemparkan kristal-kristal es ke arahku. Aku pun kembali tiduran untuk menghindar. Kristal-kristal tersebut menancap dan memecahkan cermin dinding tepat di belakangku. "WoW, nyaris..." kataku masih terkejut. Begitu aku turun dari kasur, makhluk itu kembali menyerangku dengan serangan yang hampir sama. Bedanya, kali ini serangan tersebut berbentuk seperti batu dan melesat lebih lambat dari yang tadi.

"Okay, it's time to counter attack!" teriakku menghempaskan jaketku yang sejak tadi masih aku pegang. Aku segera memutar tubuhku dan mengayunkan jaketku yang terbuka lebar, lalu menangkap batu es tersebut seperti bola yang masuk ke dalam jaring. Masih dalam posisi berputar, aku melepaskan jaketku ke arah shadows mengesalkan tersebut dan mengenainya. "Yeah, right on your face!" teriakku bangga.

Meskipun agak gelap, aku dapat melihat jaketku bergerak-gerak, aku sadar kalau makhluk itu masih hidup. "Quite persistent aren't you?" keluhku. Perlahan, aku berjalan mendekati jaketku sambil menyiapkan Excalibur. Setelah aku berada di dekat jaketku, aku segera mengangkat pedangku tinggi-tinggi dan menggunakan kakiku untuk menyingkirkan jaketku. "Got!...you...?" terkejut, aku tidak menyangka kalau shadows tersebut tidak ada di balik jaketku. 'Di mana dia?' pikirku penuh waspada masih dalam posisi mengangkat pedangku. "Eeekk!" begitu mendengar suara khas shadows yang sudah hafal di telingaku seperti tikus yang terlindas, aku segera menoleh ke atas dan mendapati shadows tersebut tertusuk oleh pedangku di langit-langit. Sepertinya makhluk itu berencana untuk melakukan suprise attack dari atas. Sayangnya ukuran ruangan ini terlalu kecil hingga pedangku menancap di tubuhnya saat aku mengangkat pedangku.

'Err... entah ku yang lagi good luck atau shadows-nya yang lagi bad luck. Anyway, ku nggak punya waktu buat mikirin gituan. Kalo ku kelamaan di sini, bisa-bisa Shadow keburu selesai ngomongnya. Ku yakin dia pasti lagi komat-kamit secepat mungkin biar sampe 500 kali.' pikirku sambil mengobati lengan kiriku dengan obat merah dari perlengkapan P3K mini yang selalu aku bawa di dalam saku.

Selesai membalut lenganku dengan perban dan memakai jaketku kembali, aku memperhatikan perabotan yang ada di dalam ruangan. 'Kok nggak ada cermin di ruangan ini? Ah! Tadi 'kan ada cermin yang pecah pas ku menghindar di kasur!' baru ingat. 'Duh... kira-kira itu cermin yang bener atau bukan ya...?' pikirku panik.

"_Anggir, apa yang kamu lakukan_?" suara Feby kembali mengejutkanku. "Ah! Feby, jangan ngagetin gitu dong!" protesku. "_Oh, maaf... tapi aku cuma penasaran, kenapa kamu masih di situ? Soalnya yang lain udah pada nungguin di lantai empat._" jelas Feby. "Hah?! Yang lainnya udah pada beres?! Duh, makin gawat aja nih!" kataku kembali panik.

"_Panik kenapa? Kamu udah pecahin cermin terakhir yang melindungi persembunyian Powerful shadows di sana 'kan? Soalnya aku udah nggak merasakan apapun di lantai tersebut._" tanya Feby memastikan. "Eh, udah ya?" kataku berhenti panik. 'Oh, bagus deh kalo gitu. Berarti cermin yang pecah barusan itu emang cermin yang benar' pikirku lega. "_Emang ada apa sih Gir?_" tanya Feby kebingungan melihat tingkahku. "Ah... nggak apa-apa kok. Udah, kamu hubungin yang lain aja. Ku bentar lagi nyusul ke sana." jelasku mulai berlari menuju tangga.

* * *

Begitu aku tiba di lantai empat, Shadow, Helda, Goman dan Aziz sudah menantikan kedatanganku. "You suck, one thousand times. Even I already passed our agreement." itulah kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut Shadow setelah melihatku tiba. "Am I really that long?" tanyaku sambil mengambil nafas akibat berlari sepanjang lorong. "Longer than we expected, but do you think I would really count to five hundreds just to win your idiotic bet?" kata Shadow dengan sinis. "So, I do win." kataku agak senang. "No. You just stating that you will back before I said 'you suck, one thousand times'. But you didn't said I must repeat it one thousand times, five hundred to be precise." jelas Shadow. "The heck?! You cheating!" protesku. "Like I said before, I just said what you said. That's all.".

"Okay, enough talking. We still have work to do." kata Goman mengakhiri perdebatanku dengan Shadow. Aku yang baru sadar mengenai hal tersebut segera melirik Helda yang melihatku dengan aura membunuh. Mungkin dia kesal karena kami hanya membuang-buang waktu untuk berdebat di sini. Tidak mau membuatnya lebih marah lagi, aku segera mengambil inisiatif dan berjalan lebih dahulu menuju tempat persembunyian Powerful shadows yang kedua.

Setelah kami tiba di ujung lorong, terdapat dua pintu besar yang memisahkan lorong dengan ruangan dibaliknya. "Jadi ini tempatnya. Besar juga ya..." kata Aziz takjub melihat pintu tersebut. "_Benar, aku dapat merasakan keberadaan Powerful shadows di balik ruangan tersebut. Berhati-hatilah!_" jelas Feby memastikan. "Kalian tunggu apa lagi? Cepat buka pintunya! Apa harus aku yang buka?!" kata Helda dengan nada ketus. Aku dan Shadow langsung mendobrak pintu tersebut dan masuk lebih dahulu.

Di dalam, kami baru sadar kalau ruangan ini adalah sebuah aula besar dengan panggung di ujung ruangan. Ruangan ini pasti digunakan sebagai tempat untuk merayakan pesta besar. Dan di atas panggung kami dapat melihat sebuah makhluk besar berbentuk hati melayang di udara menggunakan sayapnya, pada topengnya terdapat angka romawi VI. "_Arcana shadows tersebut adalah Lovers. Helda, hati-hati, serangan angin tidak dapat melukainya._" jelas Feby telah men-scan status Powerful shadows di depan kami. "Jadi ini Powerful shadows yang udah bikin aku bete. Bersiaplah, karena aku akan menghabisimu sekarang juga!" teriak Helda penuh amarah.

Helda segera mengeluarkan tiga anak panah dan menempelkan ketiga panah tersebut pada busurnya. Helda pun langsung membidik makhluk besar yang berada tidak terlalu jauh dari hadapannya dan melepaskan ketiga panah yang mengarah kepada shadows tersebut. Dengan cepat ketiga anak panah itu melesat hingga menusuk tubuh sasarannya.

"Kiieekk" terdengar jerit kesakitan shadows tersebut memenuhi ruangan. "Tunggu apa lagi? Cepet serang!" perintah Helda kepada kami yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan. Kami berempat segera berlari menerjang Powerful shadows tersebut dengan senjata dan bersama Persona masing-masing. Shadow yang paling pertama menyerang dari jauh dengan Dual Gun. Tetapi serangannya tidak melukai makhluk itu sedikitpun. "Shoot, I forgot that my bullet have wind element embeded on it. Anggir, give me your weapon!" perintah Shadow. "Which one?" tanyaku bingung. "Anything is fine!" jawabnya. Tidak mau ambil pusing, aku segera melempar Sun Arcana Card yang tadi aku gunakan, sementara aku kembali memakai Dual Sword. Shadow pun menerima kartu tersebut dan kembali berlari melewati kami semua.

"Arcana Weapon, Excalibur!" teriak Shadow menggenggam kartu tersebut. Anehnya, bukan cahaya putih seperti biasa yang bersinar saat pedang itu keluar, justru pedang suci tersebut menjadi berwarna hitam pekat. Shadow pun sepertinya terkejut dengan perubahan yang terjadi pada pedang tersebut, tetapi seakan tidak peduli, dia tetap menggunakannya untuk menyerang.

Shadow pun berada tepat di depan The Lovers dan mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertikal dari atas. Tetapi saat pedang tersebut menyentuh tubuh Powerful shadows tersebut, bukan suara kesakitan yang keluar, melainkan kabut hitam yang menyelimuti Shadow dan lawannya. Aku tidak dapat melihat apa yang terjadi dengan mereka berdua di dalam kabut tersebut. Merasa kuatir, aku pun berteriak memanggilnya. "Shadow!".

Tidak lama, aku melihat bayangan yang muncul dari dalam kabut tersebut. Ternyata bayangan tersebut adalah Shadow yang melompat keluar dari kabut. "Anggir, what did you do to this weapon?" tanya Shadow menyadari kalau ada yang aneh dengan senjataku. "What do you mean?" tanyaku menghentikan langkahku. "I just used it a while ago and it still work fine. Aren't you the one who change it?" kataku juga kebingungan.

"No way! I use it like you usually do, but-!" perhatian Shadow tertuju pada kabut yang masih menyelimuti The Lovers. Tiba-tiba dari dalam kabut tersebut muncul panah raksasa yang melesat kepadanya. Untungnya Shadow sudah mengantisipasi serangan mendadak tersebut dengan menggunakan pedangnya sebagai pelindung. Anehnya, saat panah itu menyentuh pedang tersebut, bukannya terpental tetapi panah itu justru masuk ke dalam pedang itu seakan-akan pedang tersebut menyerapnya.

"What the-?!" kata Shadow ikut terkejut. Blaarr! Selagi aku dan Shadow terkejut dengan keanehan yang terjadi pada Excalibur, bola api bermunculan dan membakar panggung tempat Powerful shadows itu berada. "Bagus Fryo!" teriak Aziz yang baru saja menyuruh Personanya menyerang dengan Maragi. "Kiiieekk!" terdengar teriakan kesakitan dari dalam kabut hitam. Sepertinya serangan Fryo berhasil membuatnya terluka. Hanya saja saat Aziz akan memerintahkan Fryo untuk kembali menyerang, sebuah pusaran angin raksasa muncul dan mematikan api di sekeliling panggung. Kabut hitam yang tadinya menyelimuti panggung pun ikut menghilang, sehingga sosok monster berbentuk hati bersayap kembali terlihat jelas oleh kami.

Tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu, Goman yang kini berada paling dekat dengan makhluk tersebut, segera mengayunkan kapaknya sekuat tenaga dari sisi kanan tubuhnya. Sayangnya serangan tersebut terlalu lambat, sehingga The Lovers dapat menghindar dengan terbang lebih tinggi. Tetapi Goman justru tersenyum, seakan-akan mengetahui pergerakan Powerful shadows tersebut. "Kong, Gorila Punch!" perintah Goman kepada Personanya. Kong segera muncul tepat di atas The Lovers dan menghantam makhluk tersebut hingga terjatuh menembus panggung.

"Apa dia sudah mati?" tanya Aziz mendekati Goman yang melihat ke dalam lubang. "Hey, cepat menjauh dari sana! Nggak mungkin Powerful shadows mati cuma dari dua serangan aja!" teriakku merasa ada yang aneh. "Anggir benar! Aku merasakan beberapa shadows mulai mendekati kalian, cepat berkumpul kembali!" jelas Feby merasakan bahaya mendekat. Tetapi belum sempat Goman dan Aziz turun dari panggung, dua pusaran angin mementalkan mereka berdua dari atas panggung. Aku dan Shadow pun segera melompat untuk menangkap mereka.

"Fyuh, hampir aja..." kataku lega setelah berhasil menangkap Aziz. "Ah, thanks Gir!" kata Aziz berterima kasih. "Makanya, hati-hati dong! Ini tuh Powerful shadows yang lagi kita lawan. Jadi ku nggak bakal kaget kalo tuh makhluk masih hidup meskipun terkena serangan kalian berdua." jelasku menasehati Aziz. "Iya ya... sorry ya Gir, udah ngerepotin kamu." kata Aziz merasa bersalah. "Yeah, yang penting sekarang kita urus dulu musuh-musuh yang akan datang." kataku kembali bersiaga. Shadow dan Goman pun mendatangi kami berdua.

"Do you sense them?" tanya Shadow kepadaku. "Yeah, I guess about four or more shadows are going to come." jawabku mencoba menebak jumlah musuh yang belum muncul. "_Teman-teman, aku merasakan ada delapan shadows yang muncul di dalam sana!_" teriak Feby panik. Tiba-tiba muncul delapan shadows tipe Cupid dari atas aula, dan mereka semua segera mengepung kami. Aku pun menoleh ke arah pintu masuk dan melihat Helda yang berusaha memanah beberapa shadows yang muncul dari luar aula.

"Kayaknya ini baru babak pembukaan deh." kataku sambil mengawasi gerak-gerik lawan kami. "Maksud kamu, masih ada shadows lagi yang bakal muncul?" tanya Goman. "Yup, and the big boss already back to stage for the grand opening." Tambah Shadow menunjuk ke arah panggung. Perhatian kami semua pun tertuju ke arah Powerful shadows yang sudah kembali muncul di atas panggung.

"Kalo kita terus berada di sini, kita bakal jadi sasaran empuk oleh mereka." kata Goman kuatir. "Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Aziz kebingungan. "Easy, we just have to destroy all of them." jawab Shadow. Aku yang mengetahui maksud Shadow segera memegang erat kedua pedang yang berada di kedua tanganku. "Maksudnya?" tanya Aziz masih tidak mengerti. "Kayaknya kita harus siap-siap berpencar deh." kata Goman yang sepertinya juga mengetahui maksud Shadow. "Okay..." kataku melihat The Lovers yang bersiap untuk menyerang kami. "...let the party begin!" teriakku mulai berlari. Kami berempat pun berpencar dan meninggalkan tempat berdiri kami yang baru saja terkena serangan Garudyne dari The Lovers.

"Heeaahh!" teriakku menerjang dua shadows Cupid yang menghadangku. Kedua shadows tersebut berusaha menghentikanku dengan menembakku menggunakan panah berkali-kali. Tetapi aku dapat melihat arah serangan mereka dan menghindari panah-panah tersebut sambil sesekali menangkis dengan kedua pedangku.

Setelah aku berhasil mendekati mereka, aku langsung mendatangi Cupid yang berada di sisi kananku dan menendangnya ke arah temannya. Kedua Cupid itu pun terpental, tapi aku melihat Cupid yang satunya sempat menembakkan panahnya kepadaku sebelum terpental. Aku pun segera menggeser tubuhku ke sisi kanan untuk menghindari panah tersebut.

Panah itu pun melesat melewati sisi kiriku, tepat di atas telinga kiriku. Aku dapat merasakan aliran angin yang ditimbulkan dari melesatnya panah tersebut melewatiku. Entah apakah ada rambutku yang terkena panah tersebut saat aku menghindar atau tidak. Yang jelas aku kembali menerjang kedua lawanku dan menebas mereka sebelum mereka bangkit. Tebasan dari kedua pedangku pun segera mengakhiri keberadaan mereka.

Begitu melihat kedua shadows itu sudah hancur lebur, aku pun kembali berlari ke tempat Helda berada. 'Karena Helda ada di pintu masuk, pasti ada lebih dari dua shadows yang akan menyerangnya. Nggak mungkin cuma segini yang muncul. Apalagi malam ini udah banyak jebakan yang dibuat Powerful shadows brengsek itu.' pikirku memikirkan segala kemungkinan buruk yang dapat terjadi.

"Helda!" teriakku memanggilnya. Helda pun menoleh setelah menghabisi salah satu lawannya. "Anggir, ngapain kamu di sini? Harusnya kamu tuh bunuh Powerful shadows yang ada di sana!" komentar Helda seakan tidak suka melihat kehadiranku. Aku baru saja akan membalas komentarnya, akan tetapi di depanku tiba-tiba muncul lagi dua shadows tipe Cupid.

"Cih, sudah ku duga... masih belum habis ya? Weapon Change, Kardisear!" kataku mengganti senjata. Begitu aku mengganti senjata, salah satu Cupid segera memanahku. Aku pun segera menghindar ke sisi kanan. Sialnya, musuhku yang satu lagi telah membaca gerakanku dan menyerangku dengan Garula. "Guhh!" teriakku saat terpental akibat serangan tersebut. Tombakku pun terlepas dari tanganku saat aku terjatuh. 'Ugh... ku nggak nyangka kalo mereka bisa membaca gerakanku dengan cepat.' kataku berusaha meraih senjataku.

Saat tanganku hampir mencapai senjataku, tiba-tiba sebuah panah meluncur dan menancap tepat di depan tombakku. "Grr... kalian ini..." geramku mulai kesal. Tetapi kedua shadows tersebut mengabaikan kekesalanku dan menyerangku kembali dengan Garula. Karena tubuhku masih dalam posisi merangkak, aku pun tidak dapat menghindari serangan tersebut dan kembali terpental menjauhi tempat senjataku berada.

"Sial! Beraninya nyerang pas lagi down begini!" protesku berusaha bangkit. Saat aku akan menggenggam Fool Arcana Card milikku, dua anak panah melesat dan menembus kedua shadows Cupid tersebut hingga mereka hancur. "Huh, ngerepotin aja deh kamu Gir..." kata Helda masih dalam posisi memanah. "Ah, thanks Da!" kataku merasa lega setelah ditolong olehnya.

"Lagian ngapain sih kamu ke sini?! Tadi 'kan aku nyuruh kamu buat ngabisin Powerful shadows yang ada di sana!" kata Helda kesal. "Iya maaf deh... tadi ku cuma mau bilangin kamu untuk pindah tempat. Soalnya posisi kamu tuh terlalu berbahaya. Kamu bisa diserang dari dalam dan luar aula tau." jelasku beralasan. "Oh... tapi dari tadi aku nggak merasakan ada musuh dari... ah-!".

Dari belakang Helda aku melihat dua shadows tipe Tiara mulai mendekati kami dari lorong, dan sepertinya Helda pun menyadari keberadaan mereka, tetapi dia belum menyiapkan panah untuk kembali menyerang. Aku pun segera berlari untuk meraih Kardisear yang masih tergeletak di lantai dan langsung melemparkannya ke arah Helda. "Helda, nunduk!" teriakku memperingatkannya. Begitu mendengar teriakkanku, Helda pun langsung menunduk. Tepat saat dia menunduk, tombakku melesat dan menusuk kedua shadows yang sedang melompat untuk melakukan suprise attack kepada Helda. Mereka pun tertusuk dan ikut tombakku yang terus melesat hingga menancap pada pintu masuk. "Grriieekk!" teriak kedua makhluk tersebut sebelum hancur.

"Nah, sekarang kita impas 'kan?!" kataku kepada Helda sambil menarik tombakku yang tertancap di pintu. "Iya, terserah kamu deh Gir." kata Helda tidak mau berdebat lebih lama. "Mendingan sekarang kita ngumpul aja sama yang lainnya. Pasti mereka juga udah selesai menghabisi shadows yang kecil." usulku sambil melihat jauh ke arah panggung.

"_Awas! Aku merasakan kalau Powerful shadows itu akan melakukan serangan besar-besaran!_" teriak Feby memperingatkan kami. Perhatianku pun terfokus kepada The Lovers yang berada di atas panggung. Makhluk itu mengarahkan busurnya ke atas dan bersiap untuk melepaskan panahnya. "Grr... Myriad Holy Arrows!" teriak Powerful shadows tersebut melepaskan panah besarnya ke atap aula. Saat panah itu hampir mengenai atap, panah tersebut meledak menjadi ratusan anak panah yang tersebar ke seluruh aula.

Merasakan bahaya besar, aku pun menarik tangan Helda dan berlari kebelakang, berusaha keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Kami berdua pun berhasil melompat keluar, tepat saat hujan panah tersebut menancap di seluruh aula. "Fyuh... hampir aja..." kataku lega. "Tapi gimana dengan yang lainnya?" tanya Helda kuatir. "Bener juga... ku harap mereka berhasil menghindar dari serangan tersebut." kataku berusaha optimis.

Setelah merasa aman, kami berdua kembali ke dalam aula. Setelah kami masuk, ternyata Goman dan Aziz berada tidak jauh dari pintu masuk. Aku dan Helda pun menghampiri mereka berdua. "Hey, ternyata kalian berdua ada di sini. Syukurlah kalian baik-baik sa-!" belum selesai aku berbicara, Aziz tiba-tiba melempar salah satu kunai miliknya kepadaku.

Aku yang terkejut melihat perbuatannya, hanya bisa mengandalkan refleks untuk menghindar. Untungnya aku berhasil menepis dengan punggung tangan kiriku. Tapi tetap saja, kunai tersebut sempat melukai tanganku. "Hey! Apa-apaan sih kamu Ziz?!" teriakku kesal. "_Anggir! Menjauh dari mereka! Saat ini Goman dan Aziz terkena effect Charm akibat serangan panah tadi._" jelas Feby memperingatkanku. "Telat, ku udah kena serangan duluan." Komentarku sambil memegangi tanganku yang terluka. _"Maaf, serangan tadi sempat mempengaruhi kemampuan Innis untuk mengetahui keadaan di sana. Kamu nggak apa-apa 'kan Gir?_" jelas Feby merasa bersalah. "Yeah, cuma luka kecil kok. Masalahnya, saat ini ku lagi nggak punya item Dis-charm." kataku sambil memikirkan cara untuk menyembuhkan Goman dan Aziz.

"_Ah! Hati-hati! Aku merasakan beberapa shadows mulai mendekati kalian lagi!_" teriak Feby menyadari keberadaan musuh. "Again?! Those shadows really pissed me off!" keluhku kesal. Seakan tidak mau mendengar komentarku lebih banyak, Goman dan Aziz mulai berlari untuk menyerangku. Karena tangan kiriku masih terluka, aku hanya bisa menggunakan satu tangan untuk memegang Kardisear. Dengan ukurannya yang cukup panjang, akan sulit bagiku untuk menyerang maupun bertahan hanya dengan satu tangan.

Yang mendekatiku pertama kali adalah Goman. Dengan kapaknya yang besar, tidak mungkin aku dapat menahan tekanan dari ayunan senjata tersebut. Aku pun menghindar ke sisi kanan, tepat saat kapak Goman menghantam lantai hingga hancur. Tapi aku belum bisa bernafas lega, Aziz yang melihat dari jauh segera melempar dua kunai miliknya kepadaku. Sebagai antisipasi, aku pun mengayunkan tombakku untuk menepis kedua kunai tersebut seperti memukul bola baseball. "Nggak bakal ku kena serangan kayak gitu lagi!" kataku tidak mau terjebak dua kali.

Sementara dari sisi kiriku, Goman sudah mengangkat kapaknya yang sempat tertancap di lantai dan kembali menerjangku. Tapi karena posisi kami saat ini cukup dekat, aku membuang Kardisear dan menahan kapak Goman dengan memegang ganggang kapak tersebut, tepat sebelum Goman mengayunkannya. Tetapi Goman tetap berusaha mendorong kapaknya ke arahku. 'Shoot! Ternyata Goman kuat banget!' pikirku tidak dapat menahan tekanan dari Goman. "Hey, Da! Bantuin dong!" teriakku menyempatkan diri untuk menengok ke belakang.

"Sorry Gir, bukannya aku nggak mau bantuin. Tapi aku juga lagi sibuk banget nih!" jawab Helda sambil melepaskan panahnya kepada beberapa shadows yang muncul dari lorong. 'Damn, things just getting more and more hectic!' pikirku mulai panik. Di saat aku dan Goman masih beradu kekuatan, Persona Goman, Kong, muncul dari atas dan melancarkan pukulannya kepadaku. Aku pun melepaskan genggamanku dari kapak Goman dan melompat jauh ke belakang sebelum Persona tersebut berhasil memukulku.

Masih dalam keadaan melompat, aku kembali menengok ke arah Aziz untuk melihat apa yang akan dia lakukan. Ralat, ternyata yang dapat aku lihat saat aku menengok ke arahnya adalah kumpulan bola-bola api yang sedang melesat kepadaku. 'Shoot, ku nggak bisa menghindar!' pikirku pasrah. Tepat saat aku mendarat, tiba-tiba kaki kiriku terpeleset oleh sesuatu. "Uwah!" teriakku terjatuh. Ternyata hal tersebut justru menguntungkanku, bola-bola api yang tadinya terbang ke arahku, kini melesat tepat di atasku dan terus meluncur hingga mengenai tubuh Kong yang berada di belakangku.

"Oh WoW, just my luck..." kataku melihat tombakku berada di dekatku. Ternyata itu yang membuatku terpeleset barusan. Aku langsung berdiri dan mengambil Kardisear, lalu aku mengamati keadaan kedua temanku yang masih terpengaruh effect Charm. Goman sepertinya kesakitan akibat Personanya terkena serangan Aziz, sementara Aziz hanya terdiam, mungkin dia merasa bersalah karena tidak sengaja menyerang Goman. 'Hoo... jadi meskipun kena Charm, mereka masih bisa membedakan antara teman dengan lawan ya...' pikirku berasumsi.

"Anggir, bantuin dong!" teriak Helda memanggilku. Aku pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan melihat Helda sedang berlari menghampiriku. Oh bukan, ternyata dia berlari karena sedang dikejar tiga shadows tipe Tiara. Aku pun segera berlari untuk menolongnya. "Helda, tolong urus Goman sama Aziz bentar ya!" kataku saat kami berdua berpapasan. Helda hanya mengangguk dan memanggil Lumina untuk menyembuhkan luka di tangan kiriku. Sepertinya dia tadi sempat melihat kalau aku terluka. "Thanks!" kataku tetap berlari.

Aku memfokuskan perhatianku kepada kedua lawanku dan mengayunkan tombakku sekuat tenaga dari sisi kanan. Salah satu shadows yang mengejar Helda pun terkena seranganku dan terpental jauh ke belakang hingga hancur saat terkena tembok. Sementara dua shadows lainnya berhasil menjaga jarak dari seranganku. Tapi aku segera mendekati mereka berdua dan melempar tombakku. Sayangnya, lemparanku tidak mengenai satupun dari mereka, malah tombakku menancap di tembok sebelah kiri.

Melihat diriku yang tidak bersenjata, kedua shadows tipe Tiara tersebut melompat dan melebarkan tentakel mereka untuk menangkapku. Aku pun berguling melewati celah jalan yang terbuka saat mereka melompat. Kedua makhluk pun segera berbalik setelah menyadari kalau aku berhasil lolos. "Come at me, you scum!" tantangku kepada kedua shadows tersebut. Mereka pun kembali mendekatiku, tapi kali ini tanpa melompat, mungkin mereka tidak mau aku menghindar dengan cara yang sama.

'Bagus, justru ini yang ku harapkan.' pikirku sambil tersenyum kecil. Saat shadows yang di sebelah kiriku sudah di dekatku, aku pun membalik badanku dan menarik ganggang Kardisear yang masih menancap di tembok. Karena ganggang tombak tersebut cukup elastis, aku pun menggunakannya untuk menyerang shadows tersebut. Plakk, makhluk itu pun terpental hingga mengenai kawannya yang berada di belakangnya dan mereka pun terjatuh.

Tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, aku langsung menarik Kardisear dari tembok hingga lepas. Lalu aku segera berlari dan menusuk kedua lawanku sekaligus. Seranganku berhasil membuat mereka berteriak kesakitan sebelum akhirnya hancur menjadi asap hitam yang hilang tanpa bekas.

Melihat kedua lawanku yang sudah hancur, aku segera kembali berlari menuju aula, berharap agar teman-temanku baik-baik saja. Setibanya aku di dalam, aku melihat Helda yang berada di dekat Goman dan Aziz. "Helda! Jangan terlalu dekat dengan mereka berdua. Mereka lagi kena Charm!" teriakku memperingatkannya. Helda hanya menoleh sedikit kepadaku, "Iya, aku udah tau. Lagian mereka berdua udah nggak kena pengaruh Powerful shadows itu kok." jelas Helda.

"Eh?! Masa sih?!" kataku tidak percaya. "Iya, soalnya barusan aku sembuhin mereka pake skill Charmdi." jawabnya tenang. "Ternyata kamu punya skill kayak gitu ya... kenapa nggak dipake dari tadi?" protesku. "Ya aku 'kan tadi lagi sibuk melawan shadows yang bermunculan dari luar! Mana sempet aku bantuin kamu." jelas Helda agak kesal. "Oke-oke... nggak usah marah-marah gitu dong..." kataku menenangkannya.

"Hey Man, Ziz, kalian udah sadar belum?" tanya kepada kedua temanku yang dari tadi hanya duduk terdiam. "Duhh... rasanya kepalaku pusing banget... emangnya apa yang terjadi barusan?" tanya Goman sambil memegangi kepalanya. Aku baru saja akan menjelaskan kepada mereka berdua, tetapi suara Feby kembali mengalihkan perhatianku. "_Teman-teman, ini gawat! Powerful shadows itu akan kembali menyerang kalian dengan serangan yang sama. Cepat pergi dari sana!_" teriak Feby panik.

Tanpa membuang waktu, aku segera membantu Aziz dan Goman untuk berdiri, sementara Helda sudah berlari duluan menuju lorong. Ketika kami hampir mencapai pintu, sebuah pusaran angin muncul tepat di depan pintu dan menghalangi kami untuk keluar dari aula. "Sial! Kayaknya tuh makhluk nggak mau kita keluar dari sini hidup-hidup!" kataku kesal. Aku melihat keadaan sekeliling untuk mencari tempat berlindung, tapi hasilnya nihil. Saat ini tidak ada satupun tempat yang dapat digunakan untuk berlindung, bahkan sama sekali tidak ada meja. Sepertinya malam ini aula ini sedang tidak digunakan.

"Da, kamu bisa sembuhin kita nggak setelah kita kena serangan?" tanya Aziz kepada Helda. "Mana mungkin! Emang tadi kamu lupa serangannya kayak gimana?! Semut aja belum tentu bisa menghindar, apalagi kita!" jawab Helda histeris. Mungkin jawabannya agak berlebihan, tapi memang tidak mungkin kami dapat menghindar ataupun menahan serangan tersebut.

"Guys, better brace yourself!" kataku begitu melihat sebuah panah besar melesat ke tengah atas. Panah itu pun menyebar menjadi ratusan anak panah yang menghujani seluruh aula. Kami semua hanya bisa menunduk dan melindungi kepala kami, berharap dapat lolos dari serangan tersebut. Tiba-tiba aku melihat sosok bayangan hitam muncul di depanku. "Shadow!" teriakku mengenali sosok tersebut. "Stand back! Leave this one to me!" kata Shadow kepada kami.

Shadow mengangkat pedangnya ke depan, seakan bersiap untuk menebas setiap panah yang akan datang. Ternyata tebakanku salah, dia tidak akan menyerang, tapi bertahan menggunakan pedang tersebut. "Avalon!" teriak Shadow. Pedang hitam tersebut segera berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah perisai dan menyerap semua anak panah yang melesat ke arah kami.

"Semua panahnya menghilang?" kata Goman tidak percaya. "Gone? Not really..." kata Shadow kembali memegang senjatanya yang telah kembali ke bentuk semula. "Behold, the ultimate weapon which posessed the power to repel enemy attacks, Mist Excalibur!" teriak Shadow melancarkan serangan balasan kepada The Lovers yang berada jauh di atas panggung.

Dari tebasan pedang hitam tersebut muncul kabut hitam yang bergerak cepat menuju sasarannya. Powerful shadows yang menjadi sasaran tidak tinggal diam. Makhluk itu menyerang dengan Garudyne untuk menahan kabut tersebut. "It's useless..." kata Shadow. Meskipun kabut itu terkena pusaran angin, kabut itu kembali menyatu dan terus begerak mendekati sasarannya. Saat kabut itu berada cukup dekat, muncul ratusan panah yang tadi terhisap ke dalam perisai Shadow. Seluruh panah itu pun berhasil menembus tubuh Powerful shadows tersebut hingga hancur.

Kami semua hanya bisa terdiam shock melihat serangan tak terduga tersebut. Sementara Shadow hanya tersenyum dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Here, I give it back to you." kata Shadow menyerahkan Sun Arcana Card kepadaku sebelum keluar. 'Apa yang terjadi dengan kartu ini?!' pikirku penasaran. Aku pun menggenggam kartu tersebut, tapi kartu tersebut malah kembali menjadi pedang Excalibur yang biasa aku gunakan. 'Kenapa sekarang malah balik jadi normal?' pikirku makin bingung.

"Hey Gir, ngapain kamu bengong di situ? Ayo cepet kita keluar dari sini! Nanti keburu Dark Hour selesai lho!" teriak Helda memanggilku dari lorong. Aku baru sadar kalau teman-temanku sudah berada jauh di depanku mengikuti Shadow. Aku pun mengembalikan Excalibur menjadi kartu dan berlari menyusul mereka.

* * *

Outside Hotel P'Rank

"Hey, akhirnya kalian selesai juga!" sambut Hadi begitu kami tiba di luar Hotel. "Jujur, ini pertama dan yang terakhir kalinya aku dateng ke sini." kata Helda merasa muak. "Iyalah, lagian siapa juga yang mau ke hotel kayak gini. Palingan cuma cowok hidung belang kayak Goman yang mau ke sini." ejek Nana. "Woi! Enak aja samain aku dengan orang-orang mesum begitu!" protes Goman. "Tapi kalo misalnya lu diajak cewek ke sini lu nggak bakal nolak 'kan?" tanya Harry. "Ya jelas nggak lah! Mana mungkin aku nolak ajakan cewek. Apalagi kalo ceweknya cantik." jawab Goman dengan penuh rasa bangga. Kami semua langsung sweatdropped mendengar jawabannya.

"Tapi aku nggak nyangka kalo Powerful shadows malam ini bakal ngasih banyak jebakan. Kayaknya kita harus lebih berhati-hati lagi saat melawan Powerful shadows berikutnya." jelas Adipta penuh perhitungan. "Iya, apalagi ku sampe kena jebakannya dua kali. Tapi nggak bisa dibilang jebakan juga si...h..." ucapanku melemah setelah aku melihat Helda menatapku tajam.

"Kenapa Gir?" tanya Hadi curiga. "Hooaamm... ah, nggak apa-apa kok. Ku cuma ngantuk aja. Mendingan kita pulang sekarang aja yuk. Besok aja kita bahas lebih lanjut soal operasi malam ini." kataku pura-pura mengantuk. "Kamu sih enak rumahnya nggak terlalu jauh dari sini. Sementara kita harus nyetir sejauh 20 km buat sampe ke Bogor lagi." komentar Aziz. "Ya mau gimana lagi? Powerful shadows-nya maunya muncul di sini kok. Lagian biasanya juga ku yang jauh-jauh pergi ke Bogor." jawabku membela diri. "Tapi kamu 'kan ke sana sekalian kuliah." kata Goman.

"Ya udahlah, ayo kita pulang sekarang. Atau kalian mau nungguin Dark Hour selesai terus nginep di sini?" tanyaku bercanda. "Ah, boleh juga tuh ide lu Gir! Feb, gimana kalo kita nginep di sini aja? Gue lumayan capek nih! Lu juga ikut aja Na, buat nemenin Feby." ajak Harry kepada Feby dan Nana. Plakk, tanpa perlu kulihat, aku pun tahu kalau saat ini Harry sedang menerima tamparan dari kedua wanita tersebut.

"Kalo gitu, ku sama Helda pulang duluan ya!" kataku sambil berjalan menuju tempat parkir. "Iya, hati-hati ya Gir!" kata teman-temanku. "Anterin Helda sampe rumahnya ya! Kalo perlu sampe kamarnya!" teriak Goman bercanda. "Euh... gimana ya...?" kataku tidak berani menjawab karena Helda berjalan di sampingku. Sementara Helda hanya terus berjalan mengabaikan perkataan Goman.

"Hey Shadow, are you coming with us?" tanyaku memanggil Shadow yang dari tadi hanya melihat ke langit. "What's wrong? Is there something weird with the moon?" tanyaku ikut memandang ke langit. "No, it's nothing." kata Shadow menghilang dan kembali ke pikiranku. "If you say so…" kataku santai. Kami semua pun berjalan menuju kendaraan kami masing-masing dan meninggalkan hotel biang masalah itu.

* * *

Heyo... lama tak bersua! Nggak terasa udah setengah tahun lebih nggak update. Padahal ku sempet nganggur sebulan pas Bulan Oktober. Tapi ku malah sibuk jadi "Pengacara" (pengangguran banyak acara). Dan akhirnya ku bisa update chapter ini setelah pinjem laptop Adikku dan teman kantorku :p  
Mungkin pas ku update chapter berikutnya, ku udah punya laptop sendiri. Siapa tau jadi bisa update cepetan dikit... "_**Dikit**_" lho, jangan berharap banyak :v

Oke, di Chapter 38 ini ku nekat bikin dan update dua chapter sekaligus. Soalnya emang udah ku rencanain bikin dua versi cerita untuk Operation Full Moon kali ini. Side N (Normal), untuk cerita dari perspektif Anggir (berhubungan langsung dengan Chapter 37). Sementara Side D (Discovery), untuk menjelaskan bagian cerita yang tidak dketahui Anggir melalui perspektif Shadow (tepatnya, Side D adalah gabungan dari Chapter 37 dengan Side N). Tentu saja akan lebih lengkap dan jelas jika kalian membaca keduanya.

Well, karena ku lagi capek banget dan juga nggak ada review yang perlu jawaban lebih jelas. Ku rasa cukup segini aja deh. Thank you for your support and keep in touch with this story.


	41. Chapter 38 Mirage of Lies (Side D)

**************Disclaimer: All related things to Persona belong to ATLUS. Shadow the Hedgehog belongs to Sonic Team and SEGA. All things that have similiarities with character or name from other game, movie, anime, music, etc belong to their respectives; And also, my friends belong to themselves.**

**************Author early note:  
Chapter 38 terbagi dalam dua side, yaitu Side N dan Side D. Keduanya memiliki alur cerita yang hampir sama, hanya berbeda perspektif saja. Jadi, silakan pilih side yang ingin dibaca oleh kalian.**

* * *

**Chapter 38  
Mirage of Lies (Side D)**

Senin, 28 September 2009  
Malam hari, 22.00  
Anggir's home

"Hm… oke deh, jadi nanti kita ketemu langsung di sana aja ya?" kata Anggir berbicara dengan Adipta melalui handphone. Saat ini Anggir dan Andjar sedang berduel di kamar mereka. "Iya, dari rumahku nggak terlalu jauh kok. Pada tau 'kan tempatnya di mana?" tanya Anggir memastikan sambil tangannya mengurutkan kartu-kartu yang berserakan di kasur. Entah kenapa kalau untuk urusan main, dia dapat melakukan multi-tasking, padahal untuk mengerjakan satu halaman laporan saja dia perlu waktu lebih dari satu hari. "Iya… paling nanti ku bareng Helda… Apa?! Enak aja… bilangin ke tuh makhluk kalo nanti di sana jangan sampe kebawa nafsu. Nanti dia malah sibuk cari kamar kosong di sana!" ucapnya dengan nada tinggi. Sepertinya Harry sedang mengejeknya melalui Adipta.

"Ya udah, paling nanti ku berangkat dari rumah sekitar jam 11-an. Iya… ku usahain nggak ngaret sampe sejam deh. Oke, sampe ketemu dua jam lagi. Daah!" kata Anggir mengakhiri pembicaraan sementara decknya sudah tertata rapi. "Abis teleponan sama siapa?" tanya Andjar. Sepertinya dia penasaran karena kakaknya baru saja mendapat telepon menjelang tengah malam begini. "Adipta, temen kampus Hes." jawab Anggir sambil mengocok kartunya, bersiap untuk duel berikutnya. "Emang mau ngapain nanti malam? Ada yang ultah ya?" tanya sang Adik penasaran. "Mau 'pesta' sih… tapi bukan pesta ultah." jawab sang kakak dengan nada bercanda. 'For God sake, never talked like you wanna do something indecent in front of your brother.' komentarku dalam hati. "Oh, jangan-jangan pada mau pesta miras ya?!" tebak Andjar. 'Bulls eye!' kataku puas mendengar tebakan Andjar.

Praakk… kartu yang sedang dikocok Anggir langsung bertebaran saat Anggir mendengar tebakan Andjar. "The Heck?!" sejak kapan kamu punya pikiran seburuk itu ke Hes?!" protes Anggir. "Hoo… kirain Hes udah masuk ke dunia malam yang penuh kesesatan." kata Andjar lega. 'Yes, he already fell into it.' komentarku ingin membenarkan tebakan Andjar. Tapi aku ingin tau sejauh mana Anggir bisa menjelaskan hal ini kepada Adiknya. "That's… nggak 100% salah juga sih…" kata Anggir merasa kalau memang perkataan adiknya itu ada yang benar. 'Nice choice of words you got there.' komentarku merasa bahwa pembicaraan ini mulai menarik. "Eh? Jadi Hes emang udah jatuh ke dunia kayak gitu?! Ini gawat, Hes udah mulai jadi calon criminal!" kata Andjar terkejut. 'He IS a criminal! His idiocy already surpasses the law of common sense.' kataku meralat perkataan Andjar.

"Bukan 'dunia malam' yang itu!" teriak Anggir histeris. "Ayolah, mana mungkin Hes mau ngelakuin hal-hal nggak berguna kayak gitu. Masa 'kamu nggak percaya sama kakak kamu sendiri sih?" jelasnya berusaha membela diri. "Nggak." jawab Andjar dengan nada datar. Anggir langsung shock mendengar jawaban singkat Adiknya. 'Heh, I guess your brother really knew you well.' kataku tersenyum dalam hati.. "Bercanda… aku percaya kok kalo Hes nggak bakal ngelakuin hal-hal kayak gitu. Tapi emang Hes nggak bisa dipercaya kok. Dalam hal kemandirian maksudnya." kata Andjar sambil tersenyum sinis. "Euh… untuk soal itu, ku akui kalo ku emang masih payah…" kata Anggir tidak bisa melawan pernyataan Adiknya. 'Here it comes…' pikirku merasakan bahwa pembicaraan ini akan menjadi semakin seru.

"Dasar… masa sampe sekarang aja kalo mau berangkat pagi masih harus dibangunin juga…". 'One…'.

"Kalo Mama nggak siapin makanan pasti Hes nggak bakal sarapan atau bawa bekal ke kampus.". 'Two…'

"Terus kalo motornya ada masalah Hes cuma bisa ngeluh tanpa tau gimana cara benerinnya.". 'Three…'

"Udah gitu persiapan buat berangkat aja bisa sampe sejam…". 'Four…'.

"Ugh, udah stop… Hes nyerah De…" kata Anggir tidak kuat menahan beban mental yang diberikan Andjar tanpa henti. 'Sucks, only four hit and you already give up?!' komentarku belum puas. "Huh, udah nyerah? Ini 'kan baru bahas yang pagi hari. Aku belum ngomong untuk sisa ¾ hari lagi." kata Andjar juga merasa belum cukup. "Cukup De, lama-lama Hes bisa gila kalo terus-terusan dengerin komentar kamu tentang Hes." kata Anggir mengiba sambil mengangkat bendera putih kecil. Entah sejak kapan dia memegang bendera tersebut.

"Ah, payah deh… ya udah, masih mau lanjutin main atau udahan? Mau pergi 'kan? Kalo nggak siap-siap sekarang nanti malah telat lagi. Lagian aku udah rada ngantuk nih. Hoaamm…" tanya Andjar sambil menguap. "Oh, ya udah, kita udahan aja. Daripada kamu main sambil ngantuk, yang ada malah ku nunggu giliran sampe besok pagi baru bisa jalan." kata Anggir membereskan kartunya. "Kalo gitu lampunya aku matiin aja ya?" tanya Andjar sambil meraih saklar lampu kamar dan langsung mematikannya.

"Jadi nanti Hes mau ke mana?" tanya Andjar merapikan kasurnya yang agak berantakan akibat dipakai berduel tadi. "Ke daerah Parung. Ngurusin Powerful shadows yang akan muncul di sana." jawab Anggir masih belum selesai merapikan kartunya. "Oh, jadi malam ini mereka muncul lagi ya? Cepet juga rasanya udah sebulan lebih sejak kejadian di sini." kata Andjar merebahkan dirinya dan menarik guling.

"Ah, kalo baru sebulan sih emang masih cepet. Tapi Hes juga baru mulai ngerasain pengalaman kayak gini sejak empat bulan yang lalu…" jelas Anggir meletakkan decknya yang sudah rapi di meja dekat kasurnya. "Emang dulu pertamanya kayak gimana?" tanya Andjar penasaran. "Wah, kalo detailnya udah agak lupa sih… yang jelas Shadow muncul pas Hes lagi melawan Powerful shadows. Padahal Hes baru beberapa hari ikut temen-temen Hes jadi anggota SEES." jelas Anggir. Aku pun kembali teringat kejadian saat aku tiba di dunia ini.

"Bukannya dari dulu Shadow udah sama Hes melulu ya?" tebak Andjar. "!" aku dan Anggir sama-sama terkejut mendengar perkataannya barusan. "Kamu tau soal Hes yang pertama kali ketemu Shadow?" tanya Anggir memastikan. "Nggak juga sih… abisnya waktu itu Hes dengan bangganya bilang ke semua orang kalo ada Shadow di dalam diri Hes. Meskipun dulu aku masih SD tapi aku tau kalo hal kayak gitu nggak mungkin terjadi." jelas Andjar.

'Sepertinya Andjar sudah jauh lebih dewasa darimu sejak dulu ya…?' ejekku kepada Anggir. 'Shut up!' protesnya. "Terus kalo gitu kenapa kamu percaya sama omongan Hes?" tanya Anggir penasaran. Karena seaneh apapun perkataan dan perbuatan Hes dulu, semuanya bener-bener Hes lakuin, bukan sekedar omong kosong aja. Kali itu satu-satunya kelebihan yang Hes punya." jawab Andjar menyimpulkan kepribadian Anggir. "Separah itu ya sifatku…?" keluh Anggir. Aku hanya menggangguk dua kali.

"Lebih paah kok. Tapi karena itulah aku percaya kalo Shadow emang benar-benar ada di dalam diri Hes." kata Andjar. Entah dia memuji atau mengejek kakaknya, tapi aku sependapat dengannya. "So, how much you know about me being stuck with him?" tanyaku akhirnya berbicara melalui Anggir. "Hey, what do you mean by 'stuck'?!" protes Anggir.

"Not much, I just knew that you here because you need to find something to cease this world from destruction." jawab Andjar mengabaikan protes dari kakaknya. "Find… some-thing…? Did you know what I seek at that time?" tanyaku mencari informasi lebih detail. "Sorry, I don't remember it. Maybe it's because my brother always boasting about how he could do something impossible with you inside him." kata Andjar meminta maaf karena tidak bisa menjawab rasa penasaranku.

"So, it's all his fault." kataku menyimpulkan. "Yes, all of it." kata Andjar menambahkan. "Hey! Don't blame everything at me!" teriak sang pelaku kesal. "Emangnya siapa yang dulu suka bilang 'Hes bisa lompatin kali yang jaraknya sampe lima meter lho!' dengan bangganya?" tanya Andjar kepada kakaknya. "And who's the one who always said 'I am the Coolest and Unique Boy.' While running and jumping like an idiot?" tanyaku ikut menambahkan. "Uuhh… oke ku nyerah…" kata Anggir kembali mengangkat bendera putih.

"Jadi, Hes mau berangkat sekarang atau gimana?" tanya Andjar mengganti topic. Sebenarnya aku masih ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, tetapi aku tidak yakin kalau Andjar tahu lebih banyak mengenai diriku. "Sekarang jam berapasih? Oh, baru jam 10 lewat toh. Nanti aja deh, sekitar jam 11-an baru Hes berangkat." jawab Anggir sambil tiduran. "Awas, nanti malah ketiduran lho!" kata Andjar memperingatkannya. "Selow… Hes cuma tiduran sambil browsing lewat handphone kok." kata Anggir dengan santainya. 'Oh really?' kataku tidak yakin.

* * *

'I guess it about time…' pikirku untuk mulai bergerak. Badan Anggir pun bangkit mengikuti perintah otakku. "Udah mau berangkat Hes? Kok merem?" tanya Andjar melihat tubuh kakaknya yang duduk di kasur. "It's me, Shadow." jawabku melalui Anggir. "Oh, so my brother already sleeping, huh?" tanya Andjar memastikan. Aku hanya menggangguk. "Sigh, just as I thought." katanya menghela nafas.

"Could you give that racket to me?" kataku meminta kepada Andjar untuk mengambilkan raket listrik yang biasa digunakan untuk mematikan nyamuk. Andjar pun mengambil raket tersebut dari atas meja di dekatnya, lalu memberikannya kepadaku. "Thanks." kataku sebelum menempelkan tangan Anggir ke raket tersebut. "Somehow it feels weird receiving a thanks from someone who going to hurt himself." komentar Andjar melihat perbuatanku. "This is your brother we talking about, so nothing is weird. Besides, he's the one who gonna feel the pain." jelasku tersenyum sinis. Aku pun menekan tombol on pada raket tersebut.

"Ghuuahh!" teriak Anggir terkejut oleh sengatan listrik dari raket tersebut. "A-apa yang terjadi?!" kata Anggir begitu sadar. "Udah bangun Hes?" tanya Andjar. Anggir hanya bengong melihat tangannya yang menempel di raket. "Kenapa raketnya bisa ada di sini…? Oh! Shadooww…!" kata Anggir menyadari kalau aku yang melakukannya. 'Look at the time.' kataku tanpa basa-basi. Anggir pun melihat jam digital yang berada di dekat jendela. "Eh?! Udah jam 23.15! Ini gawat!" teriaknya panik. "Ssstt! Jangan berisik, udah hamper tengah malam nih!" kata Andjar menasehati kakaknya.

"Aduh, ku harus buru-buru berangkat nih! Kalo nggak bisa-bisa ku dibunuh sama yang lainnya! Hooaamm... tapi mataku kok rasanya ngantuk banget ya... Dow, kamu aja deh yang—" aku kembali menekan tombol on pada raket listrik tersebut. "Huuwaa! Oke, oke! Ku berangkat sekarang!" teriak Anggir segera turun dari kasur.

* * *

Larut malam 23.45  
Jalan Raya Parung

Setelah bersiap-siap secepat kilat, akhirnya Anggir pun berhasil mengeluarkan motornya dari garasi dan keluar rumah tanpa membangunkan kedua orangtuanya. Sementara Andjar yang juga ikut membantu memberikan salam saat Anggir berangkat. "Nanti kalo udah pulang sms aja. Biar aku yang bukain pintunya. Good luck ya! Jangan bikin masalah di sana." kata Andjar memberikan semangat. "Oh ayolah... masa Hes melulu sih yang bikin masalah." gerutu Anggir sebelum menarik gas.

Saat Anggir tiba di depan gang rumah Helda. Wanita tersebut sudah berdiri di pinggir jalan sambil melihat handphone miliknya. "Lama banget sih Gir! Katanya jam setengah dua belas udah nyampe... aku sms juga nggak dibales-bales sih?!" kata Helda dengan nada kesal. "Ah, maaf... tadi ku ketiduran bentar. Untung ada yang bangunin, kalo nggak kali ku bakal kelewatan tidurnya." Kata Anggir meminta maaf. "Ya udah cepetan. Yang lainnya udah pada nungguin di depan hotel tau! Jaraknya 'kan lumayan jauh dari sini. Sekitar 5 Kilometer kalo nggak salah." jelas Helda sambil menaiki motor. "Oh, kalo cuma 5 kilo sih cepet. Paling ku cuma perlu 3 menit buat sampe di sana." kata Anggir bersiap untuk menarik gas. "Kalo kamu nyetirnya sampe lebih dari 60 Kilometer per jam, aku nggak akan lepasin tanganku dari leher kamu sampe motornya berhenti." ancam Helda sambil mencekik leher Anggir. "Glek, ye-yes ma'am!" kata Anggir ketakutan.

Akhirnya kami pun tiba di seberang Hotel P'Rank (dengan kecepatan 50-55 kilometer per jam tentunya). Hadi dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu kami sambil memesan minuman di warung. "Nah, ini dia tuan rumah kita. Cepet juga datengnya!" kata Harry yang paling pertama menyambut kami. "Tuan rumah apaan?! Emangnya ku mau bikin pesta?" kata Anggir menanggapi ejekan Harry. "Emang bener 'kan? Kita 'kan mau dugem disini." kata Goman ikut-ikutan. "Iya, iya... terserah kalian deh... ku lagi males ngobrol nggak jelas sama kalian." kata Anggir turun dari motor dan berjalan menuju Hadi dan Adipta.

"Hei Gir! Tumben udah dateng, kirain bakal dateng pas Dark Hour udah mulai." sapa Hadi. "Kenapa sih semua orang pada mikir kalo ku bakalan telat." keluh Anggir memegangi kepalanya. "Kamu 'kan emang udah telat." kata Helda menimpali ucapan Anggir. "By the way, pada beli jaket baru ya? Kok ngajak-ngajak sih? Ku 'kan juga mau." kata Anggir melihat semua teman-temannya memakai jaket hitam dengan strip kuning. "Oh, ini 'kan jaket baru buat jurusan kita. Jaket ini emang buat dibagi-bagiin ke semua mahasiswa PPMJ angkatan kita kok." jelas Adipta sambil membuka jok motor Hadi. "Ini buat kalian berdua." kata Adipta memberikan dua buah jaket kepada Anggir dan Helda. Mereka berdua pun segera mencoba jaket tersebut.

"WoW, bagus juga modelnya!" kata Anggir menyukai jaket tersebut. "Um... tapi bahannya agak panas ya? Atau udara malam ini emang lagi panas?" kata Helda melepas jaket tersebut dan melipatnya. "Oh, emang bahannya agak panas sih. Soalnya ada plastik anti api di dalamnya." jelas Adipta. "Eh? Kenapa pake begituan segala?" tanya Helda terkejut. "Pas field trip nanti 'kan kita mau berkunjung ke berbagai pabrik. Takutnya ada pabrik yang banyak bahan mudah terbakar aja. Jadi untuk jaga-jaga aku milih desain yang anti api." jelas Adipta. "Emang sih jadinya agak panas dan berat dikit. Tapi demi keamanan nggak terlalu masalah juga sih. Palingan nanti juga terbiasa." tambah Hadi.

"Tapi emang malam ini rada panas juga sih. Apa karena emang mau musim panas?" kata Anggir juga merasa kegerahan. "Entahlah, sekarang 'kan udah nggak ketahuan kapan musim panas, kapan musim hujan. Efek Global Warming udah makin parah sih." kata Adipta. "Kalo gitu pake jaketnya pas Dark Hour aja. Biasanya 'kan pas Full Moon selalu dingin." usul Hadi. "Iya juga sih. Tapi jaketnya tetap ku pake aja deh. Bentar lagi mau Dark Hour ini." kata Anggir sependapat dengannya.

"Baiklah, Dark Hour tinggal lima menit lagi. Ayo kita mulai menyusun rencana." kata Adipta memanggil semua anggota SEES untuk berkumpul. "Oke, jadi siapa aja yang mau melawan Powerful shadows malam ini?" tanya Adipta. "Aku!" kata Goman dan Aziz bersamaan. "Aku curiga... kalian berdua emang mau melawan Powerful shadows atau cuma pengen liat ke dalam hotel itu?" selidik Nana. "Ah, nggak kok. Kita berdua emang udah niat buat masuk ke sana dan menghajar monster jelek itu." kata Goman membela diri. "Iya, lagian pas kita masuk ke dalam sana juga nggak bakal bisa liat siapa-siapa kok. Yang penting ada tempat yang bisa dimasukin aja. Kalo nggak gimana caranya kita bisa nemuin Powerful shadows di dalam sana." kata Aziz juga membela diri. 'Mereka berdua emang bener-bener mau masuk ke sana.' pikirku dan Anggir mengetahui alasan mereka yang sebenarnya. Dan aku yakin, semua yang ada di sini pasti juga memikirkan hal yang sama dengan kami.

"That remind me... Har, lu nggak mau ikut masuk? Biasanya lu paling semangat kalo soal beginian." tanya Anggir kepada Harry. "H-huh? Enak aja lu Gir! Gini-gini gue juga punya harga diri tau!" jawab Harry sambil melirik ke arah Feby. 'Hoo... pantesan aja dari tadi dia cuma diem.' pikir Anggir setelah melihat raut wajah Feby yang terlihat agak kesal.

"Terus siapa dua orang lagi yang mau masuk ke sana?" tanya Adipta kembali ke topik utama. "Sorry, aku lagi nggak enak badan. Jadinya aku nunggu di sini aja deh." kata Nana sambil memegang kepalanya. "Aku sih udah siap 100% buat hajar Powerful shadows malam ini. Tapi kayaknya di sini ada yang belum pernah lawan Powerful shadows deh." kata Hadi sambil melirik Helda. "Huh... iya deh, aku ikut masuk ke dalam sana. Lagian aku juga pengen tau mereka sekuat apa." kata Helda pasrah.

"Kalo gitu ku juga masuk." kata Anggir mengajukan dirinya. "Bulan lalu 'kan ku nggak ikut melawan Poweful shadows." jelasnya beralasan. "Iya, tapi malah bikin masalah pas Full Moon bulan lalu." komentar Hadi. Anggir pun merasa bersalah mendengarnya. "Yaa... itu 'kan..." kata Anggir berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "Maaf, itu semua gara-gara aku." kata Helda merasa bersalah. Yang lain pun terkejut mendengarnya. "Hm? Kenapa malah kamu yang minta maaf, Da? Kita 'kan lagi ngomongin soal Anggir." tanya Hadi bingung. "Iya, tapi Anggir jadi nggak bisa dateng gara-gara dia nganterin aku dan malah ketemu anggota Strega lainnya." jawab Helda sambil menunduk.

"Terus kenapa?" tanya Hadi lagi. Kali ini justru Helda yang bingung dengan ucapan Hadi. "Aku 'kan cuma bilang kalo Anggir bikin masalah pas bulan lalu. Kalo masalah dia telat karena nganterin kamu dan ketemu Strega sih itu urusan dia." jelas Hadi. "Hey... kenapa ku kesannya jadi pembuat masalah aja sih?" protes Anggir. "Dan Helda... jangan pernah anggap dirimu sebagai anggota Strega lagi. Sekarang kamu udah menjadi bagian dari kami. Harusnya kamu tuh nyebut dirimu sebagai anggota SEES." kata Adipta menambahkan. "Ah, i-iya..." kata Helda tidak menyangka kalau Hadi dan Adipta bisa sebaik ini terhadapnya.

"Oke, berhubung udah ada empat orang yang siap untuk masuk ke sana. Yang lainnya harap bersiaga dan memeriksa keadaan di luar hotel. Tidak menutup kemungkinan kalo Powerful shadows itu bisa berada di luar. Lagipula di sekitar sini pasti ada beberapa shadows lainnya yang berkeliaran. Jangan sampe kita diserang sama mereka karena terlalu fokus sama yang ada di dalam." jelas Adipta mengakhiri instruksinya. Kemudian dia memperhatikan jam yang ada di handphone sambil menghitung mundur. "5...4...3...2...1... Oke, operation Full Moon malam ini dimulai!" teriak Adipta memberikan aba-aba untuk memulai misi kami.

Feby langsung memanggil Innis dan mulai men-scan seluruh area yang ada di dalam hotel. Sementara itu Anggir mengambil posisi untuk berlari. "Kamu ngapain Gir? Ini 'kan bukan lomba lari." tanya Nana keheranan melihat Anggir. "Ku tau, ku cuma siap-siap buat dobrak pintu masuknya aja kok." jawab Anggir santai. "Ngapain? Pintunya nggak dikunci kok." kata Aziz sambil membuka pintu masuk menuju hotel. Anggir langsung terdiam begitu menyadari kalau pintu tersebut tidak terkunci.

"Oke… kalo gitu kita lomba dulu-duluan buat habisin Powerful shadows yang ada di dalam." kata Anggir mengganti alasannya. "Jangan ngaco deh!" kata Hadi memukul kepala Anggir. "Aauuww..." teriak Anggir kesakitan. "Apa Anggir selalu kayak gini kalo mau melawan Powerful shadows?" bisik Helda kepada Nana. "Nggak juga sih... tapi yang jelas, dia pasti selalu dipukul sama Hadi kalo dia punya ide gila." jawab Nana sambil menghela nafas. "Oh..." respon Helda singkat.

"Ketemu! Aku merasakan keberadaan Powerful shadows di lantai ketiga, tepat di dalam kamar hotel yang paling besar di lantai tersebut." jelas Feby berhasil menemukan posisi target kami. "Oke, kalo gitu ayo kita langsung masuk ke sana!" kata Anggir penuh semangat. "Tunggu dulu Gir!" teriak Helda menghentikannya. "Kayaknya yang ada di dalam sana bukan cuma Powerful shadows aja deh. Aku merasakan beberapa shadows di dalam sana." jelas Helda setelah mengulurkan tangannya menuju ke dalam gedung. Sepertinya itu adalah cara Helda untuk merasakan keberadaan shadows yang ada di dalam. "Helda benar. Aku merasakan banyak shadows berkeliaran hampir di setiap lorong yang ada di dalam sana. Lebih baik kalian berhati-hati." kata Feby menambahkan.

"Oh, bagus deh kalo gitu! Lumayan bisa buat pemanasan sebelum melawan boss mereka." kata Anggir makin bersemangat. "Tapi ingat, kita hanya punya waktu satu jam. Jadi utamakan menghabisi shadows yang menghalangi jalan kalian menuju tempat Powerful shadows berada." jelas Adipta memperingatkan kami semua. Setelah mengangguk paham, Anggir, Helda, Goman dan Aziz segera berlari memasuki hotel.

Begitu keempat anggota SEES tersebut tiba di lobby, mereka tidak melihat satupun shadows berkeliaran. "Hei, mana nih musuhnya? Katanya ada banyak shadows di sini." protes Aziz kecewa. "Justru bagus dong. Jadinya 'kan kita nggak perlu buang-buang waktu melawan mereka dan langsung fokus ke bossnya." kata Helda tidak sependapat dengan Aziz. "Ya udah, kalo gitu kita langsung aja ke lantai tiga." ajak Goman kepada yang lainnya.

"Tunggu dulu!" kata Helda menghentikan teman-temannya. "Kenapa, Da?" tanya Goman bingung, tetapi yang ditanya malah menghadap keluar hotel. "Feby, tolong tunggu hingga kami tiba di lantai tiga ya. Nanti kami hubungi lagi kalo udah sampe sana." kata Helda sebelum memanggil Persona miliknya. "Lumina, Stealth!" perintah Helda kepada Lumina. Lalu di sekeliling mereka muncul benang-benang merah transparan yang membentuk lingkaran dan menyelimuti mereka. "Nah, dengan begini kita nggak akan ketahuan oleh musuh. Jadinya lebih aman deh." jelas Helda. "Oke, ayo kita lanjutin." kata Goman kembali berlari. Yang lainnya pun segera berlari menyusul Goman menuju tangga darurat yang berada di ujung lobby.

Saat mereka hampir tiba di lantai ketiga, Helda kembali menghentikan mereka. "Kenapa lagi, Da?" kali ini Anggir yang bertanya. "Di balik pintu ada dua… bukan, tiga shadows. Sepertinya mereka sedang diam di tempat atau menunggu sesuatu deh." jawab Helda tidak terlalu yakin. "Hm… jangan-jangan mereka nungguin kita muncul. Kali aja ketiga shadows itu disuruh jaga sama Powerful shadows di sini." kata Aziz asal tebak. "Entahlah… tapi mungkin aja sih. Soalnya kita nggak pernah bisa nebak tingkah laku mereka yang sebenarnya." kata Anggir sependapat.

"Jadi kita harus gimana? Mau langsung nyerang atau mau lewat tangga yang lain? Kalo aku bilang sih serang langsung aja." kata Aziz tidak sabar. "Jangan, kalo emang mereka beneran nungguin kita. Itu artinya bakalan ada grup shadows lainnya yang akan muncul dan menghadang kita. Bukannya cepet ketemu Powerful shadows, yang ada kita malah sibuk ngabisin shadows yang kecil-kecil." jelas Anggir.

"So, ada yang punya ide nggak?" tanya Goman. "Gampang, kita jebak aja mereka. Goman, Anggir, kalian berdua tunggu di tangga atas. Aziz, kamu siap-siap buka pintunya dari belakang. Nanti begitu mereka muncul, langsung kita serang." jelas Helda mengutarakan idenya. "Oh, oke! Ku ngerti kok maksud rencana kamu, Da!" kata Anggir menanggapi ide Helda. Mereka pun bersiap pada posisi mereka masing-masing.

Setelah semuanya siap, Helda segera memberikan aba-aba kepada Aziz untuk membuka pintu. Aziz pun menarik pintu secara perlahan-lahan. Ketiga shadows tipe Gloves yang berada di dekat pintu merasa heran dengan pintu yang terbuka tersebut dan berjalan memasuki ruang tangga darurat. Begitu ketiga shadows itu masuk, sebuah anak panah melesat dan menusuk topeng shadows yang berada paling depan.

"Okay, now!" teriak Anggir melompat dari tangga atas dan mengayunkan pedangnya, membelah shadows yang tertusuk oleh panah Helda. Aziz segera menendang pintu saat melihat ada satu shadows yang akan kabur dan mengakibatkan makhluk itu terjepit. Melihat musuhnya tidak dapat melarikan diri, Aziz dengan santainya menusuk setiap jari ke tembok, lalu menancapkan senjatanya ke pinggir topeng shadows Gloves tersebut dan berusaha melepaskan topeng Arcana Magician dari kepala makhluk itu. "Aku penasaran, kayak gimana sih muka kamu kalo nggak pake topeng." kata Aziz sambil memegangi salah satu jari shadows Gloves yang sebesar lengan.

"Hoi Ziz, kamu ngapain?" tanya Goman setelah menghabisi shadows terakhir dengan kapaknya. Aziz pun membalikkan badannya dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang memakai topeng dari shadows tadi. "Whoaa!" teriak Goman secara refleks memukul wajah Aziz. Topeng yang dipakai Aziz pun hancur dan menampakkan wajah Aziz dengan hidungnya yang memerah. "Aoww..." teriak Aziz memegangi hidungnya. "Waduh! Sorry Ziz, aku nggak sengaja! Lagian ngapain juga sih kamu iseng pake topeng segala?! Bikin kaget aja nih!" kata Goman beralasan. Sementara Anggir malah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ulah kedua temannya.

"Udah deh bercandanya… kita masih punya urusan yang lebih penting tau." kata Helda melewati ketiga temannya yang masih sibuk bercanda. "Ah, right… ayo kita lanjutin perjalanan kita." kata Anggir akhirnya sadar. Goman dan Aziz pun mengikuti Anggir yang menyusul Helda menuju ke lorong di lantai tiga.

Mereka berempat melangkah dengan hati-hati sambil memperhatikan setiap sudut lorong yang mereka lalui. Jauh di depan mereka, terlihat beberapa shadows berkeliaran keluar masuk setiap pintu yang ada disepanjang lorong. Kelihatannya mereka sedang berpatroli. "Mereka sibuk amat… biasanya mereka cuma muter-muter di satu tempat." kata Helda yang bersembunyi di balik pot tanaman hias. "Ah, yang di belakang juga sama kok. Mungkin tujuan mereka sama." kata Anggir yang juga bersembunyi di belakang Helda sambil menunjuk kepada Goman dan Aziz. Kedua orang yang ditunjuk juga sibuk keluar masuk beberapa ruangan. Hanya saja terlihat senyum menyeringai di wajah mereka berdua.

"Gimana Man? Berhasil nggak?" tanya Aziz penuh semangat. "Wah, kalo itu sih aku belum tau. Alat elektronik 'kan nggak ada yang nyala pas Dark Hour. Pas Dark Hour selesai baru bisa kita lihat _'live show'_-nya. Hehehe…" jelas Goman dengan senyum penuh harap. "Kalian lagi pada ngapain sih?" tanya Anggir muncul di belakang mereka. "Oh, kamu Gir… kirain siapa… Ini lho, lagi jalanin misi super rahasia! Pokoknya begitu Dark Hour selesai, aku nggak bakalan tidur deh sampe pagi." jawab Goman dengan bangganya. Anggir pun memasang wajah curiga. "Hm… let me guess… pasti ada hubungannya dengan orang-orang yang ada di dalam kamar hotel." tebak Anggir. "Ya… gitu deh. Pokoknya nanti kamu juga tau sendiri deh." kata Goman tetap merahasiakan rencananya.

"Oke, kalo gitu ku boleh minta hp-nya nggak?" kata Anggir ingin melihat handphone yang dipegang Goman. "Boleh sih… emangnya mau ngapain?" meski terdapat rasa heran, Goman pun memberikan handphone tersebut kepadanya. "Thanks! Cuma mau ku kasih liat ke Helda kok. Nih, Da." jawab Anggir santai sambil memberikan handphone milik Goman kepada Helda yang ternyata sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Goman dan Aziz langsung terkejut menyadari keberadaan Helda.

"Oh, jadi ini tujuan kalian yang sebenarnya ikut masuk ke sini… Dasar mesum!" kata Helda membanting handphone tersebut dan langsung menginjaknya hingga hancur berantakan. "HANDPHONE GUE!" teriak Goman histeris melihat handphone miliknya hancur. Untungnya teriakan Goman tidak mengalihkan perhatian shadows yang berada jauh di depan mereka. "Ziz, mana hape kamu?" tanya Helda dengan tegas. "Te-tenang Da, hape aku nggak ada kamera jarak jauhnya kok! Punya aku 'kan lebih kuno dari punya Goman." jawab Aziz ketakutan.

"Hey, udah dulu marahannya. Kita mau kedatangan tamu nih!" kata Anggir menenangkan Helda. Mereka pun melihat lima shadows tipe Balance berjalan ke arah mereka. "Apa kita ketahuan?" tanya Aziz. "Bukan, mereka hanya kebetulan aja jalan ke sini. Cepat mundur dan ambil jalur lorong yang satunya lagi!" jelas Helda mulai berlari ke belakang. Anggir pun segera mengikuti di belakangnya. "Hei Man, udahan dulu nangisnya. Kita ada masalah yang lebih besar nih!" kata Aziz berusaha menarik Goman yang masih shock di tempat.

"Helda sama Anggir udah pada pergi?" tanya Goman pelan. Aziz hanya mengangguk. Tiba-tiba Goman pun bangkit. "Bagus! Untung aja mereka nggak tau kalo aku masih punya handphone cadangan!" kata Goman dengan lega. Sementara Aziz malah sweatdropped melihatnya. "Dasar orang kaya…" komentar Aziz. "Ah, kamu juga pengen lihat 'kan? Nggak usah sok jaga image deh." sindir Goman.

"Hoi! Kalian berdua ngapain? Cepetan sembunyi! Mereka udah dekat tau!" teriak Anggir dari kejauhan. Goman dan Aziz pun melihat lima shadows yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah kamar. Jarak mereka sekitar tujuh pintu dari tempat Goman dan Aziz berada. Kedua pemuda tersebut panik dan masuk ke dalam kamar yang ada di sebelah kanan mereka. 'Udah tau tiap kamar bakal diperiksa, masih aja sembunyi ke dalam kamar…' batin Anggir langsung facepalm melihat kepanikan mereka.

'Tolongin nggak ya…?' pikir Anggir ragu-ragu. "Kenapa sih Gir?" tanya Helda yang kembali karena tidak ada yang menyusulnya. "Tuh, duo mesum itu malah ngumpet di kamar. Itu sih sama aja mereka ketahuan." jelas Anggir. "Duh, malah bikin kacau aja sih mereka! Ya udah, begitu mereka keluar dari kamar kita langsung lari ke kamar yang ada Powerful shadows-nya!" kata Helda mengganti rencana. "Emangnya kamu tau tempatnya di mana?" tanya Anggir ragu. "Aku yakin makhluk itu berada tepat di ujung lorong ini, sebab aku merasakan aura yang besar dari sana." jelas Helda penuh keyakinan. "Well, if you say so… kalo gitu kita siap-siap aja." kata Anggir mempercayai ucapan Helda.

Mereka berdua pun menunggu hingga sekelompok shadows Balance tersebut memasuki kamar yang digunakan Goman dan Aziz sebagai tempat sembunyi. "Pokoknya begitu Goman sama Aziz keluar, kita langsung tarik mereka sambil lari." kata Anggir memberikan arahan. Mereka pun mulai mendekati kamar tersebut perlahan-lahan. "Siap-siap, ada yang mendekat. Itu pasti mereka." kata Anggir dengan suara pelan. Helda pun hanya mengangguk. Begitu melihat ada sosok yang keluar dari kamar tersebut, dalam sekejap Anggir langsung menariknya dan berlari menuju kamar yang berada di ujung lorong.

"Anggir!" teriak Helda dari belakang. Anggir pun berhenti berlari dan menengok ke belakang Dia pun terkejut saat melihat Helda terkepung oleh empat shadows tipe Balance. "Helda! Kenapa kamu masih di situ?! Jadinya dikepung 'kan?!" teriak Anggir panik. "Daripada panik mikirin ke sini, gimana kalo kamu liat dulu siapa yang kamu bawa lari." balas Helda. Sadar kalau ada yang aneh, Anggir pun menoleh ke arah tangan kanannya yang memegang sesuatu. Bukan lengan yang dipegangnya, melainkan rantai timbangan.

"The Heck?!" teriak Anggir secara refleks melempar makhluk yang baru saja dibawanya ke tembok terdekat. Makhluk itu pun berteriak kesakitan sambil berusaha berdiri. "Mana Goman sama Aziz?" tanya Anggir kepada Helda. "Mana aku tau! Daripada mikirin mereka, mendingan kamu bantuin aku dulu deh!" kata Helda sambil memanah salah satu shadows yang mendekatinya. 'Kenapa jadi kacau gini sih?!' pikir Anggir sambil mengeluarkan Evoker dari kantongnya. "Shadow!" teriak Anggir memanggilku.

"Not going well as you expected, heh?" kataku begitu muncul. "Yeah, yeah… save the comment for later, just help her now." kata Anggir tidak ingin mendengar komentarku lebih lanjut. "I already knew it." responku sambil berlari menuju Helda. Aku pun langsung mengeluarkan senjataku dan menembaki keempat shadows yang mengepung Helda. "Shadow?!" kata Helda terkejut melihatku sudah berada di depannya. "Stay back…ugh… bilang ke Feby untuk memeriksa keadaan di lorong depan. Karena kita ketahuan, pasti banyak musuh yang akan bermunculan." jelasku berusaha berbicara dalam Bahasa Indonesia. "Oh… oke, kalo gitu aku ilangin dulu Stealth dari Lumina." kata Helda memanggil Personanya. Sementara aku kembali memperhatikan gerak-gerik empat makhluk yang berhasil bertahan dari tembakanku.

"Feby, kamu bisa mendengarku 'kan? Tolong cek keadaan di depan kami, kira-kira ada berapa musuh di depan?" tanya Helda setelah menghilangkan efek Stealth. "Before that… weakness, apa weakness empat makhluk yang ada di hadapanku sekarang?" tanyaku memotong pertanyaan Helda. "_Um… tunggu sebentar ya. Soalnya aku baru terhubung dengan kalian lagi, jadi aku butuh waktu untuk mengetahui keadaan di sana._" kata Feby meminta waktu. "Okay, just… jangan kelamaan ya!" kataku memperingatkannya.

'Sigh… kalo begini, satu-satunya cara untuk menghadapi mereka harus coba satu per satu.' pikirku berusaha mencari cara untuk mengalahkan musuh yang makin mendekat. "Helda, use Wind skill to attack. I… ku akan coba serang mereka dengan skill elemental lainnya." perintahku sambil menengok jauh ke depan. Kulihat Anggir sedang menghindari serangan angin dari shadows yang tadi dibawanya. "Anggir! Arcana Change!" teriakku kepadanya. "I know, I just need some time until it stop attacking me!" kata Anggir mengetahui apa yang aku pikirkan.

Akhirnya shadows yang dihadapi Anggir menghentikan serangannya, mungkin dia kehabisan tenaga karena terus menerus menyerang Anggir dengan serangan yang sama. Anggir pun kembali mengambil Evoker dan memutar roller Evoker hingga muncul angka romawi XIV. "Arcana Change, Devil!" begitu Anggir mengganti Arcana, aku pun merasakan perubahan kekuatan di dalam diriku. Ketika aku akan mulai menyerang, salah satu shadows menyerangku dengan Zionga. Terkejut dengan serangan mendadak tersebut, aku pun terkena serangan tersebut hingga terjatuh. 'Damn! Ku lupa kalo Arcana ini lemah terhadap serangan listrik!' pikirku tidak menyangka kalau lawanku saat ini dapat menggunakan serangan listrik.

"Shadow! Kamu nggak apa-apa?! Lumina, Diarahan!" tanya Helda sambil berusaha menyembuhkanku. Tetapi saat Lumina muncul, lagi-lagi lawan kami kembali menyerangku dan Lumina dengan Mazionga. Akibatnya, bukannya lukaku sembuh, tapi malah tambah parah dan Helda juga ikut terjatuh dan pingsan di sampingku. "Uuhh… Anggir!" teriakku memanggilnya. "Iya, iya… ini ku juga lagi berusaha menghindar! Mana ku tau kalo mereka bisa pake skill Zionga?!" kata Anggir berusaha menghidari serangan listrik dari shadows yang dari tadi dilawannya. Sementara aku berusaha bangkit dan menggendong Helda sambil berlari menjauh dari empat shadows yang mengepung kami. Aku pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam salah satu kamar dan menutup pintunya dari dalam.

"Duh… Goman sama Aziz pada ke mana sih?! Ngapain sih mereka berdua lama-lama di dalam?!" keluh Anggir berusaha membaca arah serangan lawannya. Anggir pun memutuskan untuk maju dan menyerang musuhnya, shadows yang dilawannya langsung melancarkan serangan Zionga tepat di atas Anggir. "Tsk, just as I thought." kata Anggir sambil mengangkat pedangnya. Petir itu pun menyambar pedang Anggir. Meskipun begitu, Anggir tidak terluka. "Fyuh… untung aja ku lagi pake Excalibur. Ternyata pedang ini emang bisa menahan berbagai serangan elemental." kata Anggir lega. Melihat lawannya tidak terluka, shadows yang berada di dekat Anggir pun berusaha kabur. "Hei… mau ke mana?" tanya Anggir berusaha mengejarnya. Tetapi aku yang melihatnya dari lubang pintu langsung mengingatkannya "Hey, don't get too cocky and help us first!". "Ah, right… sorry…" kata Anggir baru sadar.

"_Teman-teman, kelemahan shadows tipe Balance tersebut adalah elemen api dan es!_" jelas Feby tiba-tiba menginformasikan kami. "About time…" komentarku begitu mendengar suaranya. "Bagus deh, kebetulan ku lagi bisa pake serangan dengan elemen api." kata Anggir sudah berada di belakang empat shadows yang berusaha mendobrak pintu kamar tempatku dan Helda berada. "Fire Slash!" teriak Anggir sambil mengayunkan pedangnya kepada salah satu shadows. Karena terlalu fokus, mereka tidak mengetahui kalau ada musuh di belakang dan salah satu dari mereka pun langsung hancur terbakar oleh tebasan pedangnya.

"One down, three more to go!" kata Anggir penuh semangat sambil menentukan target berikutnya. Ketiga shadows Balance yang tersisa segera berusaha menjauh dari jarak serangan Anggir, tetapi dia berhasil menebas shadows kedua sebelum lolos darinya. Dua shadows yang tersisa menyerangnya dengan Zionga. Anggir pun berusaha menahan serangan mereka sambil sesekali menghindar.

Begitu serangan dari kedua shadows itu berhenti, Anggir segera berlari mendekati mereka, bersiap untuk mengayunkan pedangnya kepada dua musuhnya. Tetapi, ketika Anggir sudah cukup dekat untuk melakukan serangan, sebuah pusaran angin tiba-tiba muncul di sekitar pergelangan tangannya dan mengakibatkan dirinya terhempas ke belakang, sementara pedangnya terlepas dari genggamannya.

"What the?! Itu serangan dari mana?!" kata Anggir terkejut setelah dirinya terjatuh. Aku yang juga penasaran segera membuka pintu dan keluar. "Watch out! It's behind you!" teriakku setelah melihat satu shadows Balance berada tidak jauh di belakang Anggir. Begitu mendengar teriakanku, Anggir segera berguling ke arahku, mengantisipasi agar dirinya tidak menjadi sasaran empuk oleh lawannya. "Cih, itu 'kan shadows yang tadi kabur! Harusnya ku abisin dia selagi sempet." kata Anggir setelah melihat shadows tersebut. "Leave those two to me. Just get ready to change Arcana after my attack!" perintahku sambil berkonsentrasi kepada kedua pistolku. "Got it!" respon Anggir mengeluarkan Evoker dan Moon Arcana Card.

Setelah Anggir mengeluarkan Kardisear, kami berdua mempersiapkan diri sambil mengawasi pergerakan ketiga musuh kami dari dua sisi yang berlawanan. "Ready?" tanya Anggir sambil tersenyum kecil kepadaku. "Now! Duo Arcana Trigger, Blizzard Shot!" teriakku mengarahkan kedua pistolku ke kanan dan kiri. Ketiga lawan kami sepertinya sudah membaca gerakan kami dan berhasil menghindari semua tembakanku. Tetapi aku memang tidak mengincar mereka secara langsung. Tiga peluru yang kutembak langsung meledak saat berada di dekat mereka dan menimbulkan pusaran angin dingin yang mementalkan ketiga shadows tersebut.

Selagi mereka terpental, Anggir segera menerjang shadows yang sejak tadi ingin dihabisinya. Karena senjatanya cukup panjang, Anggir dapat segera menusuk lawannya yang terpental di atasnya. Makhluk itu pun langsung hancur setelah terkena tusukan di bagian topengnya. "Arcana Change, Fortune!" kata Anggir segera mengganti Arcananya.

Sementara itu, dua shadows lainnya berhasil bertahan dari seranganku dengan menancapkan tubuh mereka ke dinding. "Trying to stay out from harm, huh? You should do better than that!" kataku mulai bergerak. Kedua shadows tersebut menyerangku dengan Zionga dan Garula, tetapi karena Anggir sudah mengganti Arcana menjadi Fortune, kedua serangan tersebut terlihat lebih lambat dan menjadi lebih mudah untuk dihindari. "You're going down! Spark Shot!" kataku kembali menembaki kedua musuhku. Tembakanku mengenai kedua sisi dinding dan membakar dinding tersebut beserta kedua musuhku. Keduanya pun terjatuh ke lantai dan terbakar hingga hancur. "It's a good thing that this building use a fabric decoration for the wall." kataku tersenyum puas.

"Hey, where's Helda?" tanya Anggir baru ingat. "She fainted, so I took her to that room." jawabku menunjuk kamar tempatku berlindung tadi. Anggir segera berlari memasuki kamar tersebut dan melihat Helda yang berada di kursi sofa. "Hoi Da, bangun! Ayo bangun!" kata Anggir berusaha membangunkannya. Perlahan, kedua mata Helda pun terbuka. "Uuhh… apa yang terjadi?" tanya Helda baru sadar. "Fyuh, sadar juga… badan kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Anggir kuatir. "Auuww… rasanya pegel, kayak abis kejang-kejang kesetrum listrik." jawabnya merinding. "That's what exactly happened to you." kataku membenarkannya. "Oh iya ya… tapi bukannya kamu sendiri juga kena ya, Dow?" tanya Helda kepadaku. "Hmph, that kind of attack won't get me down so easily." jawabku angkuh.

"Huuh… Helda, tolong sembuhin lukamu dan Shadow." kata Anggir seakan mengetahui keadaanku yang belum pulih. "Oke, Lumina, Mediarama!" perintah Helda memanggil Personanya. Luka bakar dan rasa sakit di tubuh kami pun menghilang. "Thanks." kataku singkat. "Ayo kita cari Goman dan Aziz. Bentar lagi pasti banyak musuh berdatangan." kata Anggir berjalan keluar kamar. Aku dan Helda pun segera berjalan mengikutinya.

Anggir dan Helda masuk ke kamar tempat Goman dan Aziz bersembunyi dan memeriksa seluruh ruangan sementara aku berjaga di depan pintu. Tetapi kami tidak dapat menemukan mereka berdua. "Iihh… ngumpet di mana sih mereka berdua?!" keluh Helda kesal. "Mereka nggak ada di dalam lemari." kata Anggir membuka lemari pakaian. "Coba cek di kamar mandi." saran Helda. "Mereka nggak ada di dalam kulkas." kata Anggir menuntup kulkas. "Kenapa nggak sekalian aja TV-nya kamu cek?" tanya Helda kesal melihat ulahnya. "Nggak ah… kalo TV-nya juga ku cek, nanti lain lagi ceritanya." jawab Anggir yang justru membuat Helda keheranan.

Selagi Anggir dan Helda sibuk mencari kedua temannya, aku merasa ada yang aneh pada tempat tidur di kamar tersebut. "Did you already check the bed?" tanyaku kepada Anggir. "If you mean under the blanket, they not in there." jawabnya keluar dari kamar mandi. "Then, what about under the bed?" tanyaku memastikan. "Ah, you right!" kata Anggir segera berlari menuju tempat tidur. Anggir pun menarik sprei yang menutupi bagian bawah tempat tidur, dan…

"Whoa!" teriak Anggir menghindari sebuah kunai yang melesat dari kolong tempat tidur. "Hei, kalo lempar senjata liat-liat dong!" protes Anggir ke dalam kolong. Aziz dan Goman pun keluar dari dalam kolong. "Sorry Gir, kirain kamu itu musuh. Abis gelap sih." kata Aziz meminta maaf. "Yang bener aja… masa kamu nggak bisa bedain bentuk tubuh manusia sama shadows? Jelas-jelas bentuk mereka nggak jelas semua." komentar Anggir masih kesal. "Tapi otak kamu lebih nggak jelas, Gir." ejek Helda. "Shut up…" protes Anggir.

Selagi mereka bercanda, aku melihat jauh ke ujung lorong dan merasakan sesuatu mendekati kami. "Guys…" panggilku menarik perhatian mereka. "_Teman-teman, aku merasakan sekumpulan shadows mulai mendekat!_" kata Feby tiba-tiba dengan nada panik. "Ada berapa banyak?" tanya Goman penasaran. Tetapi Feby tidak langsung menjawab, sementara raut wajah Helda berubah seakan-akan telah melihat hantu. "Kenapa Da? Kok muka kamu serius banget sih?" tanya Aziz keheranan melihat wajahnya. "Well… how about we just forget about their number and prepare ourself for the worst?" saranku mempersiapkan diriku. "What do you mean?" tanya Goman makin penasaran. "See it for yourself." kataku menyuruh Goman untuk melihat keluar kamar.

Penasaran dengan maksudku, Goman pun berjalan keluar kamar dan langsung terkejut. "_Jumlah mereka… yang sedang mendekati kalian saat ini ada tiga grup. Masing-masing grup terdiri dari empat shadows sejenis. Ini bahaya, cepat kalian pergi dari sana!_" jelas Feby panik. "How much time we have left?" tanyaku kepada Anggir. "We still have 45 minutes left. What we gonna do?" katanya sambil melihat jarum jam yang menunjuk ke angka tiga. "Well… it's up to you guys. We can play hide and seek with them or just run and breakthrough them until we arrive at the Powerful shadows's place." kataku memberikan pilihan. Mereka semua pun terdiam sambil berpikir.

"We don't have time to think. They're getting closer! So, decide it NOW!" kataku memaksa mereka membuat keputusan. Akhirnya Anggir pun berbicara. "Okelah, ku rasa kalo kita ngumpet bakalan buang waktu lama. Jadi ku lebih suka langsung terobos mereka dan bantai Powerful shadows secepat mungkin. Kali aja mereka semua langsung ilang begitu boss mereka mati. Gimana menurut kalian?" jelas Anggir mengambil keputusan. "Aku sih setuju-setuju aja… lagian mereka nggak terlalu kuat 'kan?" kata Aziz setuju dengan pilihan Anggir. "Empat tipe Gigas, empat tipe Beast, dan empat tipe Wheel. Iya, nggak kuat-kuat amat kok. Saking lemahnya sampe kita bisa mental kalo kena serangan mereka." kata Goman dengan sarkasme.

"Feby, tolong cek kelemahan mereka ya!" kata Anggir meminta bantuan kepada Feby. "We won't need it for now. Rather than that… Feby, ada berapa musuh lagi di belakang tiga group tersebut?" tanyaku lebih memilih informasi tentang jumlah musuh daripada mengetahui kelemahan mereka satu per satu. "_Tidak ada lagi, hanya tiga grup itu saja yang ada di lantai tersebut._" jawab Feby di luar dugaanku. 'No way! Kalo kita emang udah ketahuan, nggak mungkin cuma segini yang datang. Pasti masih ada lagi yang bersembunyi.' pikirku merasa curiga. "Kalo gitu biar ku dan Shadow yang maju duluan. Kalian bertiga urus sisa musuh yang ada di belakang kami ya!" kata Anggir mempersiapkan pedangnya. Helda, Goman dan Aziz pun segera bersiap tidak jauh di belakangku dan Anggir.

Setelah musuh sudah berada tidak jauh. Mereka mempercepat langkah mereka karena melihat sasaran mereka di depan mata. "Okay, let's start this. Excalibur!" kata Anggir mengayunkan pedangnya lurus ke depan. Karena jaraknya sedikit jauh, mereka dapat menghindari serangan pembukaan tersebut. Hanya dua shadows yang terkena telak dan langsung hancur. "Cih, cuma kena dua." kata Anggir kecewa. "It's better than nothing. Now, move!" kataku mulai berlari. Anggir dan yang lainnya pun segera berlari mengikutiku.

Tiga shadows tipe Wheel yang tersisa menyerang kami dengan Maragion, tetapi aku dan Anggir dapat menghindari semburan api yang muncul di depan kami dengan menghindar ke sisi kanan dan kiri. Sementara Goman dan Helda berlindung di belakang Aziz yang memiliki resistansi terhadap serangan api. Aku segera menembaki ketiga shadows tipe Gigas yang berada di barisan terdepan. Gerakan mereka pun melambat dan mereka mengambil posisi bertahan.

Melihat musuh dalam keadaan pasif, Anggir menambah kecepatan larinya dan mengganti senjatanya menjadi Dual Sword. Dia pun menyilangkan kedua pedangnya ke depan lalu melompat di antara dua shadows Gigas. Saat berada di antara kedua shadows tersebut, Anggir langsung mengayunkan kedua pedangnya ke sisi kanan dan kiri, menebas kedua shadows yang tidak berhasil menangkapnya. Dua buah petir pun menyambar kedua shadows itu hingga mereka hancur.

Sementara itu, satu shadows Gigas yang tersisa berusaha menendang Anggir yang hampir mendarat. Tetapi Anggir sudah membaca gerakannya dan mengganti senjatanya lagi dengan Kardisear. Lalu Anggir menancapkan tombaknya dan menggunakannya sebagai tumpuan untuk menendang kepala shadows Gigas dari sisi kanannya. Makhluk itu terkena telak, tetapi dia belum jatuh. Tubuhnya hanya terhuyung-huyung mundur beberapa langkah. "Shadow, your turn!" teriak Anggir memberikan aba-aba kepadaku. Aku pun melompat dan melakukan Homing Attack, yaitu tendangan yang dapat mementalkan lawan sekaligus menggunakan tubuh mereka sebagai tumpuan untuk melompat lagi, sehingga aku dapat melakukan serangan yang sama kepada musuh lainnya berkali-kali.

Setelah aku menendang shadows Gigas yang terakhir, makhluk itu terpental dan menabrak shadows Beast yang baru saja melompat untuk menerkamku. Kedua makhluk itu pun terpental jauh ke belakang, sementara aku kembali melompat dan menendang tiga shadows Wheel satu persatu. Ketiga makhluk itu pun terpental dan menabrak tiga shadows Beast lainnya. "Everyone one, attack them now!" perintahku kepada yang lainnya. "Kong, Mabufula!". "Lumina, Magarula!" kedua Persona Goman dan Helda segera muncul dan menyerang musuh dengan dua serangan elemental. Keenam shadows itu tidak dapat menahannya dan hancur.

"Two more!" kata Anggir kembali mengganti senjatanya menjadi Excalibur dan terus berlari untuk menebas kedua shadows yang masih belum bergerak karena terjatuh. 'Something feels off…' pikirku merasa ada yang aneh. "Anggir, get back!" teriakku berusaha menghentikannya. Tetapi Anggir mengabaikan peringatanku dan bersiap untuk menebas musuhnya. Tepat sebelum Anggir mengayunkan pedangnya, shadows Gigas yang berada dalam posisi tertindih shadows Beast segera bergerak dan melempar 'kawan'nya kepada Anggir. "The Heck?!" kata Anggir terkejut melihat shadows Beast yang terbang ke arahnya. Makhluk itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, bersiap untuk mengoyak tubuh Anggir yang terkejut.

"Fryo, Agilao!" tiba-tiba sebuah bola api muncul di depan Anggir dan membakar shadows Beast yang hampir menerkamnya hingga hangus. "Kong, Gorila Punch!" sementara Kong muncul dari atas dan memukul shadows Gigas hingga rata dengan lantai yang retak. "Fyuh, hampir aja kamu jadi santapan shadows singa." kata Aziz menepuk pundak Anggir. "Ah… thanks Ziz!" kata Anggir baru sadar dari keterkejutannya. "Makanya, biarpun lagi nyerang, tetep hati-hati dong! Kalo misalnya shadows tadi kelemahannya bukan api, pasti kamu udah ditelan hidup-hidup!" kata Helda menasehatiku. "Iya… maaf deh Da." kata Anggir merasa bersalah. "Minta maafnya jangan ke aku, tapi ke Shadow. Udah jelas tadi dia teriak buat nahan kamu, tapi kamunya malah ngeyel." jelas Helda makin kesal. Anggir pun menengok kepadaku. "Ah… Dow... sorr—". "Just forget it. We better keep moving before other enemies show up." kataku memotong ucapannya dan berjalan melewatinya.

Kami berlima terus berjalan hingga kami tiba di ujung lorong. Di hadapan kami terdapat sebuah pintu kamar yang lebih besar dari semua pintu kamar yang telah kami lewati. Dan aku dapat merasakan keberadaan Powerful shadows di balik pintu tersebut. "_Powerful shadows itu berada di balik pintu. Apa kalian udah siap?_" tanya Feby memastikan. "Ya, kami udah siap dari tadi kok." jawab Goman mewakili kami semua. "Udah cepetan buka pintunya! Kakiku nggak enak banget nih! Masa lantai di sini banyak lumpurnya sih?! Pasti ada pipa yang bocor deh!" kata Helda merasa terganggu dengan lumpur yang menggenang di lantai. "Lumpur apaan nih? Perasaan pas kita baru sampe di sini nggak ada lumpur deh." kata Aziz terkejut melihatnya setelah membuka pintu.

'Lumpur? Oh, shoot!'. "Everyone, get out now!" teriakku memperingatkan yang lainnya. Kami semua berusaha menjauhi lumpur tersebut. Tetapi terlambat, lumpur yang berada di bawah kami langsung berubah bentuk menjadi puluhan shadows Maya yang menjebak kami semua dengan tubuh mereka. "Sial! Ku nggak nyangka bakal kena jebakan ini lagi!" kata Anggir sambil meronta untuk melepaskan dirinya. "_Ah! Teman-teman! Pantesan aja aku nggak merasakan keberadaan shadows lainnya, ternyata mereka mengubah diri mereka menjadi lumpur. Sama seperti waktu melawan Powerful shadows Fool Arcana._" jelas Feby panik. "Yeah, thanks for the information. But it's already too late." kataku dengan sarkasme.

Kami berusaha melepaskan diri dengan bergerak ke sana kemari sambil menembak, menusuk, dan memotong tubuh shadows yang memperangkap kami. Tetapi sia-sia, setiap serangan kami hanya mengenai cairan lumpur sementara gerakan kami membuat kami semakin tenggelam di dalam tubuh mereka. "Duhh… Feby, kelemahan mereka apaan?!" teriak Anggir masih berusaha melawan. "Kalo pun kita tau, kita nggak mungkin nyerang selagi tubuh kita masih ada di sini. Bisa-bisa kita juga kena serangan sendiri!" jelas Helda tidak yakin dengan rencana Anggir. "Coba aja kalo ada skill yang bisa ilang mereka dalam sekejap, pasti kita langsung selamat." kata Aziz berharap. Mendengar ucapan Aziz, Goman pun menyadari sesuatu. "Oh! Kong, Mahama!" perintah Goman memanggil Personanya.

Kong segera muncul dan menyebarkan puluhan kertas mantra ke udara. Setiap shadows yang terkena kertas tersebut langsung menghilang tanpa bekas. Kami pun berhasil lolos dari perangkap lumpur tersebut. "Untung aku inget kalo punya skill Mahama." kata Goman lega. "Dan untung juga kamu ikut ke sini." tambah Anggir. "Tapi masih ada beberapa shadows yang masih hidup. Kayaknya mereka berhasil menghindar deh." kata Helda melihat beberapa musuh di sekitar kami. "_Guardian of Prophecy!_" tiba-tiba kami mendengar suara dari dalam kamar. Dari dalam kamar tiba-tiba muncul berbagai jenis shadows yang tadi sempat kami lawan. "Cih, here they come!" kataku menembaki beberapa shadows.

"Hey, pintunya!" teriak Anggir mengalihkan perhatianku. Pintu kamar tersebut perlahan-lahan menutup. "Kalo kayak gini kita harus cepat-cepat terobos mereka semua!" kata Goman mengayunkan kapaknya kepada shadows Maya yang mendekat. "Ayo cepat masuk!" teriak Helda yang berhasil masuk ke dalam kamar duluan. "Sejak kapan…? Ah, udahlah… Ayo Dow kita ke sana!" kata Anggir tidak mau ambil pusing. Anggir mengganti senjatanya dengan Kardisear dan menggunakannya untuk melompat jauh melewati musuh-musuh yang menghalangi kami. Sementara aku melakukan Homing Attack berkali-kali hingga sampai di dalam kamar.

"Goman, Aziz, ayo cepetan!" teriak Anggir memanggil kedua temannya. "Iya, bentar! Mereka banyak banget tau! Untungnya mereka nggak terlalu kuat!" kata Goman mengayunkan kapaknya dan mementalkan tiga shadows Balance. Sementara Aziz sibuk melempar kunai sambil membakar beberapa shadows Tiara dengan bantuan Fryo. Jumlah musuh yang mengepung mereka pun semakin berkurang sehingga mereka dapat berlari mendekati pintu kamar. "Ayo, dikit lagi!" teriak Anggir sambil berusaha menahan pintu agar tidak tertutup. Aku pun ikut membantunya. "_Anggir, Shadow, awas! Ada serangan yang mengarah kepada kalian!_" kata Feby memperingatkan kami. Dua petir pun muncul dari belakang kami dan menyambar kami berdua. Pegangan kami pun terlepas dan pintu tersebut tertutup sebelum Goman dan Aziz berhasil masuk.

"Goman, Aziz!" teriak Anggir berusaha menarik pintu tersebut. Tetapi pintu itu tidak bergeming. Bahkan aku dan Anggir tidak dapat membukanya secara paksa dengan senjata kami. "_Sepertinya pintu tersebut dilindungi oleh kekuatan Powerful shadows yang ada di kamar tersebut. Kalian harus mengalahkannya agar pintunya terbuka lagi._" jelas Feby setelah menganalisa pintu itu. "Kalo gitu, ayo kita habisi makhluk itu secepat mungkin." kata Anggir menahan amarah dan membalikkan badannya.

Aku baru sadar kalau ukuran ruangan ini tiga kali lebih besar dari kamar lainnya. Perabotan yang ada pun juga berbeda. Sepertinya ini adalah kamar 'VIP class'. Di hadapan kami bertiga terlihat sebuah makhluk besar yang berada di atas tempat tidur berukuran 'King Size'. Kali ini makhluk itu berbentuk 'agak' menyerupai manusia, tepatnya seperti seorang wanita berpostur kurus tinggi yang berdiri di belakang pria yang duduk karena tubuhnya yang gemuk. Tapi setelah aku amati lebih cermat, sebenarnya tubuh mereka menyatu, lebih tepatnya, mereka adalah satu shadows. Karena aku hanya melihat satu topeng shadows dengan angka romawi "V" yang artinya Arcana shadows tersebut adalah Hierophant.

"Feby, dia nggak punya kelemahan dan null serangan listrik 'kan?" tanya Anggir memastikan. "_Um, iya… darimana kamu tau?_" tanya Feby kebingungan. "Udah hafal status mereka… apalagi barusan dia nyerang dengan Ziodyne. Helda, kamu mundur aja. Kalo kamu kena, bisa-bisa kamu pingsan lagi, atau mungkin lebih parah." kata Anggir dengan nada tenang. Namun aku tahu kalau saat ini dia menahan semua amarah yang ada di dalam dirinya.

"Arcana Change, Tower! Weapon Change, Excalibur! Take this, Excalibur ON fire!" teriak Anggir tanpa basa-basi langsung melancarkan serangan dari jauh. Ketika serangan Anggir hampir mengenai Powerful shadows tersebut, tiba-tiba muncul puluhan makhluk kecil berbentuk manusia kertas yang membentuk tembok untuk menahan seranganku. Tetapi serangan Anggir cukup kuat untuk menembus pertahan mereka hingga mengenai sasarannya. Hierophant itu pun berteriak kesakitan.

Saat Anggir siap untuk melancarkan serangan berikutnya. Hierophant itu mengucapkan sebuah mantra. "_Prophecy of Dream_". Aura di sekeliling kami tiba-tiba berubah menjadi putih. "What the?! I can't see anything!" kataku kehilangan objek penglihatanku karena cahaya yang menyilaukan. Aku merasakan tubuhku mulai melayang. Aku pun mulai merasa mengantuk.

* * *

Entah apa yang terjadi kepada diriku. Untuk sesaat tadi tubuhku terasa ringan. Perlahan-lahan kesadaranku pun pulih. Aku mulai membuka kedua mataku untuk mengetahui keberadaan di sekitarku. Awalnya semua masih terlihat gelap, mungkin itu akibat karena aku melihat cahaya yang terlalu terang. Tetapi sedikit demi sedikit mataku mulai beradaptasi dengan pantulan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam optik mataku. Hingga akhirnya aku pun dapat mengenali lingkungan di sekitarku.

"Huh? Why can I see stars at low point from the window? There's no way I can see star like unless I in… space?!" kataku menyadari kalau diriku saat ini berada di ruang angkasa. Aku membalik badanku dan melihat tembok yang terbuat dari baja. Lalu aku menoleh ke atas untuk melihat atap yang juga terbuat dari baja dengan lampu dan kabel-kabel besar terpasang di sana. "This place… no way… this is… the ARK!" kataku hampir tidak percaya. Aku kembali mengamati seluruh ruangan, kali ini lebih teliti untuk memastikan diriku sendiri. "Yeah… there's no mistaking it. I'm inside the ARK." kataku akhirnya dapat menerimanya.

Aku ingat seluruh tempat yang ada di ARK. Saat ini aku berada di lorong yang akan membawaku menuju ruang penelitian utama. Tempat di mana aku dan Maria memandangi Bumi sambil mengobrol tentangnya. Aku pun berjalan menuju tempat tersebut. Setelah tiba, aku menekan tombol yang membuka pintu menuju ruangan tersebut. 'I wonder what the inside looks like. It's been a while since last time I came here. I hope it's more than space dust.' pikirku menunggu pintunya terbuka. Setelah pintu di depanku terbuka sepenuhnya aku dapat melihat isi ruangan yang luas dan kosong. Hanya ada beberapa monitor hologram, mesin komputer untuk penelitian, jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan Bumi dan benda angkasa lainnya. Dan juga… seorang wanita yang berdiri di dekat jendela tersebut.

Rasa penasaran yang tinggi membuatku mempercepat langkahku untuk memastikan siapa wanita yang berdiri di sana. Setelah cukup dekat, aku mengenali postur tubuhnya yang cukup tinggi untuk seorang gadis remaja. Badannya yang sedikit kurus, kulitnya yang putih, dan rambut pirangnya yang tergerai panjang dengan bando biru di atasnya. Satu-satunya wanita yang pernah tinggal di ARK dan selalu menemaniku di sini sejak aku lahir.

"Ma-Maria… is that… really you?" tanya tidak mempercayai penglihatanku. "Welcome home, Shadow." jawab wanita itu sambil tersenyum. Senyuman paling tulus yang selalu membuatku merasa tenang berada di dekatnya. "No way… but you already…" kataku terputus tidak ingin mengucapkan kata kesedihan tersebut. "Yes, it's true. But I'm here now, waiting for you to come back. To greet you who have fulfilled our promise. Do you remember?" kata Maria berjalan mendekatiku. "Yes, I remember it all, clearly... actually, I did forget about my own past. But somehow I managed to regain all of my memories. So yes… I do remember our promise." jelasku juga berjalan mendekatinya. "The promise to bring happiness to all people of the world." kata kami berdua bersamaan. "Then I already fulfilled it Maria. I'm home now…" kataku tersenyum kepadanya. "Welcome home, Shadow." sambut Maria memelukku.

Setelah kami berdua melepas rindu yang terpendam lebih dari lima puluh tahun lamanya. Aku dan Maria duduk di jendela sambil memandangi Bumi. Seperti yang selalu kami berdua lakukan dulu. "So, Shadow… what does it feel to be on Earth? It's been a long time for me since I go back to that planet. So I was wondering if it still same as before I left It." tanya Maria kepadaku. "Hm… how should I say it… I guess, it's now different than what you used to see it before. The technology becoming more advance. A lot of smart people always changing the environment of that planet. Some was for good, but most just going to destroy the nature of Earth. If it continues, then Earth won't be able to keep its purpose as the place for living things." kataku dengan nada serius. Maria hanya melihatku ekspresiku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"But you already did your best, right? Besides, I'm sure there's some people who want to keep Earth as healthy as before. Did you manage to find people like that? You already made some new friends, right? Tell me more about them." kata Maria berharap aku bercerita tentang teman-temanku. "Well… you see… they maybe not many. But I guess… I have some acquaintance that consider me as their friend." kataku merasa malu membicarakan hal tersebut. "Hehe… I understand. I know your personality that well, so I kinda get a point at how you made some friends." kata Maria tertawa kecil. "Hey… I did change a little…" protesku. "Ehehe… Shadow, you so cute when you pouting like that!" kata Maria memujiku sambil mencubit kedua pipiku. "A-aoww… hey… I'm not a kid, you know!" protesku berusaha menghindar dari cubitan Maria. "Ehehe… sorry, I can't hold myself when I see you like that." kata Maria masih tertawa.

"So… what's your friends like, Shadow?" tanya Maria setelah berhenti tertawa. "Well I guess, I'll start from the first one. My first rival who also consider me as his rival and friend. His name is Sonic the Hedgehog." kataku mulai bercerita tentang Sonic. "Oh, so they also have a hedgehog on Earth. What is he like? Is he fast just like you?" tanya Maria penasaran. "Well… I really hate to say it, but… he is faster than me. But sometimes we ran fair and equally. And I always get an upper hand if we fight with our power." jelasku tidak ingin terlihat buruk di depan Maria. "But his personality… is an exact opposite of mine. So I can't stand too long with him. His personality really make me sick! Although… he's always willing to help those who in need, especially those human. And in the end, I'm always stuck with helping him solves his problem. He really is a troublemaker for my great life." kataku dengan nada frustasi.

"Oohh… so he is that kind of hero. What a good friend you have there." kata Maria memujinya. "Ugh… like I said before… he is NOT my FRIEND! I never consider him as my friend, NOT EVER! He's the one who consider me as his friend!" kataku menekankan pada Maria. "Yes, yes… I know, I know…" kata Maria dengan nada bercanda. 'I should have never told her about him…' pikirku menyesal.

Lalu aku pun bercerita mengenai pengalaman pertamaku di Bumi. Bagaimana aku bertemu dengan Dr. Eggman, yang sebenarnya adalah sepupu Maria. 'Honestly, how could they have family relationship?! But then again… Prof. Gerald is their Grandfather. So… I just wondering, does Maria really is his Granddaughter?' pikirku tidak dapat mempercayai hal tersebut. Bersama Dr. Eggman, kami berdua berniat untuk mengumpulkan Chaos Emerald dan menguasai dunia. Awalnya Maria terkejut mengetahui kesalahan pertama sekaligus terbesar dalam hidupku. Tetapi setelah mendengarkan ceritaku hingga akhir, Maria pun mengerti kalau aku hanya salah memahami permintaan terakhirnya.

"So… in the end, you sacrifice yourself to save the ARK and Earth. What a wonderful thing you did there. So that's why you here now?" tanya Maria memastikan. "Huh? Um… no. Actually I forgot what happened after I fell in space. Last thing I remember, I already inside a pod which Dr. Eggman use it to collect my data and made Shadow Android. After that, I took a journey to gain my lost memories. In that quest, I learnt how and why I was born to this world. To help the Dark Armies collect the Chaos Emerald and conquest the Earth while using human as their life resource. But in the end, I know what I must do and destroyed them with Eclipse Cannon. And until now, I worked as the Government spy. Keeping this world in order. I guess it can be count as my way to keep our promise." kataku mengakhiri cerita.

"Wow... what a great adventure you have there. So… are you going out with that Bat Girl? Who was her name again?" tanya Maria berusaha mengingat. "Eh?! What?! You mean, Rouge?! No! We're not like that! She's just my partner in work!" jawabku histeris. "Oh… then what about the Pink Lady who made you remember my real promise?" tanya Maria menyudutkanku. "Amy? No way! She is high over that Blue Hedgehog. Though sometimes she can pretty persistent and took me to join them." jelasku sedikit muak mengingat betapa keras kepalanya Amy.

"So you don't have any romantic feeling between those two or other women?" tanya Maria kembali menyudutkanku. 'Uuhh… why does she keep asking me those things?' pikirku tidak dapat mengelak. "Nn… N-no… I guess not…" jawabku ragu-ragu. "Really?" tanyanya memastikan. Aku hanya mengangguk perlahan. "If that so… what a shame… but, then again, I guess it's fine… for me…" kata Maria agak pelan. "Hm? What did you just say?" tanyaku tidak dapat mendengar kata-kata terakhirnya. "Ah, no-nothing…really!" jawab Maria terlihat panik.

"S-so… you don't have any human friends?" tanya Maria mengganti topik. "Hmph… there's no way I can befriend those pathetic human. You're the only human I need." jawabku tegas. "I see… I guess it really is hard for you to befriend with normal human." kata Maria sedikit kecewa. 'I see…? Why do I have a strange feeling when I hear that word? Wait, I remember now!' pikirku menyadari sesuatu. "I do have some human friends. But it best to called him as me. After all, he is my other self." kataku mulai mengingatnya. "Huh? What do you mean?" tanya Maria tidak mengerti.

"In the world that different from this world. I met one human boy. Sorry, but he is not a NORMAL human, at least for me and his friends. But that what make him special. The way he live his live. The way he interact with his friends. The way he see the world. And the way he change my view of life." kataku sedikit membanggakannya. 'I guess it won't hurt to praise him once in a life time.' batinku tersenyum. "So there also exists that kind of people. It makes me want to meet him." kata Maria penasaran. "NO! You can't!" teriakku histeris melarangnya. "Eh? But why? He is your other self, right?" tanya Maria terkejut dengan reaksiku. "Believe me, just don't. For your own good sake." kataku berusaha membujuknya. 'Kalo saat ini Anggir berada di sini dan mendengarku. Dia pasti marah besar. Oh well, like hell I care…' pikirku menghilangkan pikiran tersebut. "Um… I don't really understand why. But… okay, I won't meet him, unless he coming here with you. You said that because you don't want to troubled me by going there, right?" kata Maria masih tidak mengerti. "Y-yeah… you can take it that way…" kataku agak gugup.

"Hey…is his world the same as our world?" tanya Maria penasaran. "Yeah, most of it. The only difference is there aren't any animal who can talk and live like a human does." jawabku. "So there aren't people like Sonic and his friends?" tanya Maria agak kecewa. "If you mean by their appearance, then no. But if you mean by their personality, I guess they have a few…" kataku memberikan dua jawaban. "Is their world also in danger like this world before?" tanya Maria semakin penasaran. "Yeah, and this time, it might be affecting other worlds, including ours." jawabku yakin.

"Then, you should go and help them." kata Maria menyuruhku pergi. "But… we just met. After all those years, do you really want us to be apart again?" tanyaku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya. "I know… but I don't want my selfish wish make that world and the other worlds end in destruction." kata Maria berusaha tersenyum. Tetapi aku dapat melihat setetes air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya. "Don't worry, I can wait. I already waiting you for more than fifty years. So, it's fine…" ucapnya tersenyum sambil mengusap air matanya. Untuk sesaat aku berpikir apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan.

"I understand." kataku turun dari jendela. "Our promise still not finished yet. After I finished make all people in every worlds happy. I'll be back again. And when that time comes. We will be together forever." kataku membulatkan tekadku. "I will wait. Even if it takes forever, I will stay here and waiting for you. So I can say 'Welcome back.' to you once again." kata Maria ikut turun dari jendela. "Don't worry, I will come back. That's for sure." kataku mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan meninggalkan Maria. "Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog." salam Maria sebelum aku keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Aku telah membuat keputusan yang sangat sulit dan besar, tetapi aku tidak menyesalinya. Lagipula masih banyak hal yang harus kulakukan. Dan pertama-tama, aku harus membantumu menyelesaikan masalah di duniamu. "Apa kau sudah siap, Anggir?" kataku memanggil namanya sambil berjalan menuju pintu harapan.

* * *

Dark Hour  
Hotel P' Rank

'_Embrace your desire..._'  
'What the... who's that?!'

Begitu kesadaranku pulih, aku tahu kalau aku sudah kembali ke dunia Anggir. Bahkan aku sadar kalau saat ini aku sedang berada di dalam diri Anggir. Tetapi, entah kenapa rasanya semuanya serba gelap dan berat. Aku mengalami kesulitan untuk mengendalikan diriku. '_Why do you resist? Do not avert your eyes from the truth!_ _This is what you really want!_' suara asing itu kembali terdengar olehku. Aku pun memaksakan diriku untuk membuka mata.

'Um… apa sebaiknya ku merem lagi aja ya…?' pikirku sesaat setelah aku membuka mata. Saat ini, di hadapanku, tepatnya hanya beberapa senti meter di depan mataku, aku dapat melihat wajah Helda yang sedang menutup matanya dan bersiap untuk menciumku. 'Wait, rasanya ada yang salah… Oh yeah, ini 'kan tubuh Anggir. Jadi Anggir yang akan berciuman dengan Helda. Kalo itu sih nggak masalah… umm… tapi kalo dipikir-pikir lagi… aman nggak ya…? Hm… gimana ya…? No, it shouldn't be happen like this!' pikirku merasa bahwa hal ini tidak boleh dibiarkan.

'Get a hold of yourself, you idiot!' teriakku menyadarkan Anggir. Anggir pun tersadar dan segera menjauhkan wajahnya seraya memegang pundak Helda dengan kedua tangannya, berusaha menyadarkannya. "Da, Helda... sadar Da!" kata Anggir sambil menggoyangkan badannya. Kedua mata Helda pun mulai terbuka, menandakan bahwa kesadarannya mulai kembali.

"Huh... apa yang... terjadi?" tanya Helda mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali karena merasa buram. Begitu penglihatannya menjadi jelas, tubuhnya seakan-akan membatu saat melihat Anggir yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek sambil memegangi kedua pundaknya. Dia pun tercengang saat melihat tubuhnya hanya berlapiskan handuk yang lilitannya hampir terlepas pada bagian dadanya. Sementara kaki mereka berdua sudah saling bersentuhan. Untungnya posisi Helda masih membungkuk, bukan tiduran. Jika itu terjadi, aku tidak tahu apakah dia bisa menahan rasa malu lebih dari ini. "KKYYAAAHHH!" teriak Helda histeris. Seketika, tubuh Anggir terpental jauh hingga memecahkan cermin yang ada di dekat tempat tidur. Sementara Helda langsung berlari ke dalam kamar mandi sambil berusaha memegangi handuk yang hampir terlepas dari tubuhnya.

'Already wake up?' tanyaku. "Ugh... kenapa sih kamu baru muncul sekarang, Dow?" protes Anggir memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas akibat tamparan Helda barusan. 'Oh, harusnya ku muncul sekitar sejam lagi ya? Masalahnya kalo ku lakuin itu, Dark Hour keburu abis dan kalian pasti bakal lebih panik lagi.' jawabku santai. "Justru harusnya kamu tuh muncul lebih awal tau!" kata Anggir kesal sambil buru-buru mengenakan pakaiannya yang berada di pinggir kasur. 'Jadi... tadi udah sampe mana?' tanyaku iseng. "Apanya?!". 'Udah liat sampe sejauh mana?' tanyaku lebih detail. "Apaan... gara-gara pengaruh suara aneh tadi, ku jadi nggak perhatiin hal-hal kayak gitu tau! Cih, harusnya ku bisa liat lebih jelas tadi..." gerutunya kesal. 'Well... at least, you got a whole new image of her, right?' sindirku. "Yaahh... harusnya sih..." kata Anggir sambil berusaha mengingat kembali kejadian barusan.

"Apanya yang _harusnya_?" tanya Helda yang mendadak sudah berada di depan pintu kamar mandi. "Ah, nggak... ku cuma ngomong ke Shadow kalo harusnya tuh dia udah balik sejak kita kalahin Powerful shadows tadi." jawab Anggir mencari alasan. "It's a li-!" Anggir langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya sebelum aku berbicara melaluinya. "_Anggir, Helda! Apa kalian bisa mendengarku?_". Anggir dan Helda terkejut saat kami tiba-tiba mendengar suara Feby. "Ah, i-iya..." jawab Anggir masih shock. "_Syukurlah... aku nggak tau apa yang terjadi saat kalian pingsan tadi. Sepertinya Powerful shadows yang satu ini juga dapat mempengaruhi pikiran kalian. Aku sampe nggak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam sana._" jelas Feby dengan nada kuatir.

"Oh, jadi emang masih ada Powerful shadows lainnya di hotel ini?" tanya Anggir memastikan. "_Iya, tapi aku tidak bisa merasakan tempat makhluk itu berada. Sepertinya dia juga memiliki kekuatan untuk mengubah struktur hotel ini. Bahkan posisi kalian saat ini sudah bukan di lantai tiga lagi._" jelas Feby. "Lho, emangnya aku sama Anggir ada di mana sekarang?" tanya Helda kebingungan. "_Kalian masih berada di ruangan yang sama. Hanya saja posisi ruangan tersebut sudah berpindah ke lantai dua. Aku udah menghubungi Goman sama Aziz. Mereka akan menunggu kalian di tangga lantai tiga._" jawab Feby sekaligus menginformasikan kami keadaan yang lainnya.

"Oke, kalo gitu kami akan segera ke sana." kata Anggir mengakhiri percakapan dengan Feby. Helda mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar, sementara Anggir hanya mengamatinya. "Ayo, tunggu apa lagi?!" ajak Helda dengan nada agak kesal. "Oh iya..." kata Helda saat pintunya baru setengah terbuka. "Gir, kalo sampe kamu ceritain hal ini ke orang lain. Aku nggak akan pernah mau liat kamu lagi!" ancam Helda. "I-iya..." jawab Anggir ketakutan. "Dan itu juga berlaku buatmu, Shadow!" kata Helda langsung keluar dari ruangan. 'Sorry, but I'm not a blabbermouth!' protesku. 'Udah, biarin aja...' pikir Anggir menenangkanku.

Begitu Anggir dan Helda menaiki tangga yang menuju ke lantai tiga, Goman dan Aziz sudah berada di hadapan kami. Sepertinya mereka sudah menunggu kami sejak tadi. "Hei, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kalian bisa nyasar ke lantai bawah?" tanya Goman penasaran. "Ini semua gara-gara Powerful shadows yang masih ada di sini." jawab Anggir kesal. "Bukannya kalian tadi udah abisin Powerful shadows itu ya? Kata Feby tadi kalian menang kok." tanya Aziz memastikan. "Iya, tapi ternyata masih ada satu lagi yang bersembunyi di sini." jawab Anggir mengoreksi Aziz. "Jadi, makhluk itu sekarang ada di mana? Feby?" tanya Goman kepada Feby.

"_Huhh... aku sudah mencoba melacaknya, tetapi kemampuan shadows tersebut membuatku tidak dapat mengetahui posisinya secara detail. Um... yang aku tahu, kemungkinan besar makhluk itu berada di lantai empat. karena hanya di lantai tersebut yang tidak dapat Innis lihat dengan jelas._" kata Feby menginformasikan kami. Dari nada bicaranya yang kelelahan, aku yakin bahwa dia sudah berusaha keras untuk melacak keberadaan Powerful shadows yang satu ini. "Oke, thanks Feb. Lebih baik kamu istirahat aja dulu sekarang. Biar kami aja yang cari tempat persembunyiannya." saran Anggir. "_Ah, thanks Gir... tapi aku nggak apa-apa kok. Lagipula, hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membantu kalian._" kata Feby tidak ingin membuat kami kuatir.

"I know, tapi kalo kamu terlalu memaksakan diri nanti kamu malah pingsan. Kalo udah kayak gitu, kita juga 'kan yang repot. Udah, pokoknya sekarang kamu duduk tenang aja dulu." kata Anggir memaksanya untuk istirahat. "Iya Feb, apa yang Anggir bilang itu bener. Kamu istirahat aja dulu. Hoi Setan! Lu bisa denger 'kan?! Kalo emang lu cowok yang bertanggung jawab, jagain cewek lu dong!" teriak Goman kepada Harry. "_Setan lu Man! Iya, gue denger kok! Udah, lu pada buruan pergi deh! Dark Hour tinggal 25 menit lagi tau!_" kami mendengar komentar Harry melalui Innis setelah dia mendengar ejekan Goman. Keempat anggota SEES pun segera berlari menaiki tangga menuju lantai empat.

"_Tunggu!_" suara Feby menghentikan langkah mereka. "_Sesaat sebelum struktur hotel tersebut berubah, aku merasakan ada beberapa tempat yang memiliki aura yang sama dengan Powerful shadows yang muncul saat ini. Mungkin tempat-tempat tersebut ada hubungannya dengan kemampuan makhluk tersebut untuk mengubah struktur hotel ini. Lebih baik kalian periksa tempat tersebut sebelum menemukan Powerful shadows yang akan kalian lawan._" jelas Feby. "Tempatnya di mana aja?" tanya Aziz tidak sabar. "_Awalnya aku merasakan ada lima sumber aura tersebut. Setiap sumber berada di lantai yang berbeda. Tetapi entah kenapa, tiba-tiba sumber aura yang ada di lantai dua menghilang. Tepat sebelum aku dapat menghubungi Anggir dan Helda._" jelas Feby sedikit bingung.

"Ah! Ku tau! Sumbernya pasti dari cermin yang ada di kamar!" kata Anggir merasa menemukan jawabannya. "Cermin?" gumam Helda. "Ah!" reaksi Helda menyadari maksudnya. "Ya, pasti sumber auranya menghilang saat kamu menamparku hingga ku mental dan memecahkan cermin di kamar tadi." jelas Anggir penuh keyakinan. "Eh? Emang tadi kamu ditampar sama Helda? Kenapa?" tanya Goman penasaran. Wajah Helda langsung memerah mendengar pertanyaan Goman. Anggir pun menyadari kesalahannya saat itu juga.

"Ah, nggak kok... tadi pas kami mau keluar, tiba-tiba Helda liat ada nyamuk di pipiku. Terus dia nggak sengaja nampar pipiku deh." katanya bohong. "Yang bener? Masa nampar nyamuk aja sampe bikin kamu mental, Gir?" tanya Aziz curiga. "Hahaha... kalian ini kayak nggak tau aja. Tenaganya Helda 'kan jauh lebih kuat dari cewek lainnya. Ya 'kan, Da?" kata Anggir memaksakan sebuah senyuman sambil menepuk pundak Helda. Tanpa perlu ditebak, tubuh Anggir langsung melayang menuju ke bawah tangga.

"Aouww... sorry Da, ku emang salah. Tapi nggak perlu pake mukul ku sampe mental ke sini 'kan?" kata Anggir berusaha bangkit. "Hmph!" Helda menghiraukanku dan langsung berjalan menuju lantai empat. "Kamu nggak apa-apa Gir?" tanya Aziz berlari menghampirinya. "Kalo yang kamu maksud itu otakku, rasanya sih nggak apa-apa. Tapi kalo tubuhku, kayaknya banyak yang memar deh..." jawabnya berusaha berdiri dibantu oleh Aziz. "Bukannya kebalik ya?" ejek Goman juga membantu Anggir berdiri. "Shut up..." komentar Anggir kesal.

"Hei, kalian bertiga." teriak Helda dari tangga atas. "Daripada cuma ngobrol nggak jelas, mendingan kalian segera berpencar dan cari sisa cermin yang ada aura Powerful shadows-nya. Biar aku yang urus cermin yang ada di lantai empat, sekaligus sama Powerful shadows itu kalo perlu." jelas Helda masih terlihat kesal. "Bener juga sih... kalo gitu ayo kita berpencar sekarang." kata Goman menyetujui usul Helda. "Oke, kalo gitu aku urus yang di lantai satu. Anggir, kamu di lantai sini aja ya? Kalo kamu turun lagi, nanti malah kecapekan." kata Aziz. "Well, nggak masalah sih buatku." Kata Anggir tidak keberatan.

"Tapi bukannya tadi Feby bilang ada empat sumber di setiap lantai yang berbeda ya? Terus yang satu lagi ada di mana?" tanya Aziz kebingungan. "Ah, masa kamu nggak tau sih, Ziz? Hotel ini 'kan ada tempat diskotiknya di lantai basement. Dan pasti ada banyak cermin di sana. Jadi aku aja deh yang ke sana." kata Goman penuh percaya diri. "Sok yakin banget kamu, Man. Kayak yang udah sering ke sini aja." kata Aziz tidak percaya. "Kalo ke sini sih baru kali ini. Tapi setiap hotel kayak gini 'kan kebanyakan ada tempat dugemnya. Makanya, banyak-banyakin gaul dong." jelas Goman dengan bangga. "Nggak deh, makasih. Aku lebih suka bergaul dengan orang-orang yang nggak berhubungan dengan dunia malam kayak gitu." tolak Aziz mentah-mentah. "Ya udahlah, kalo gitu kita mencar aja sekarang." kata Anggir mengakhiri pembicaraan. Mereka bertiga pun berpencar menuju target masing-masing.

Anggir kembali menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga dan segera berlari ke setiap lorong yang ditemuinya. "Hey Dow, ku agak kuatir sama keadaan Helda. Kamu bisa bantuin dia nggak?" tanyanya kepadaku. 'Bukannya tadi kamu sendiri yang bilang kalo dia itu jauh lebih kuat dari cewek lainnya ya? Kenapa ku harus temenin dia?" tolakku. "Come on... tadi 'kan ku cuma asal ngomong aja. Lagian ku bukan tipe orang yang suka liatin orang lain sendirian." katanya memohon. 'Kalo gitu kenapa nggak kamu aja yang temenin dia?' kataku tetap tidak mau. "Kamu tau 'kan mood dia lagi kayak gimana sekarang? Kalo ku tiba-tiba muncul di depannya, bisa-bisa ku langsung mental keluar gedung hotel ini." jelas Anggir merinding memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk. 'It can be worse than that.' tambahku. "I know, that's why I asked you to accompany her." Kata Anggir masih berharap agar aku mau menemani Helda. 'Fine, I'll go.' kataku pasrah.

"Thanks!" kata Anggir lega. Dia pun segera mengambil Evoker dari pinggangnya. "Shadow, come!" aku pun muncul dihadapannya. "You better catch up before anything bad happen." Kataku. "Don't worry, I'll finish before you can say...". "...You sucks." tebakku. "Okay, 1000 times." tambahnya dengan senyum licik. "Make it 500." tawarku. "Okay, deal!" kata Anggir setuju sambil kembali berlari. "If he really think I would say it 500 times, then he really is an idiot." kataku sebelum berlari menuju lantai empat.

Begitu aku tiba di lantai empat, aku melihat Helda sibuk menghadapi tiga shadows tipe Cupid. "Lumina, Magarula!" Lumina pun muncul dan menyerang ketiga shadows tersebut. Dua shadows hancur begitu terkena serangannya, sementara yang satu lagi berhasil menghindar. Helda segera mengarahkan busurnya kepada shadows tersebut dan melepaskan anak panahnya. Tembakan Helda pun berhasil mengenai kepala shadows tersebut dan menghancurkannya.

"Shadow, kenapa cuma berdiri di situ aja? Bantuin dong!" kata Helda menyadari kehadiranku. "For what? Semua musuhmu udah hancur kok." kataku merasa percuma. "Maksudku tadi pas kamu dateng… lagian, ngapain sih kamu di sini? Bukannya kamu sama Anggir?" kata Helda merasa terganggu dengan kehadiranku. "He asked me… buat nemenin kamu. Katanya sih takut kamu emosi aja…" jawabku. "Emosi kenapa? Aku nggak marah kok!" kata Helda sambil berjalan meninggalkanku. "You know… Emosi itu bisa membuat seseorang kehilangan kendali. Dan itu akan membuatnya lebih mudah diserang." jelasku mengikutinya. "Iya, aku udah tau! Sekarang kamu bisa diem nggak?!" kata Helda tidak ingin mendengar ucapanku. Aku pun menuruti ucapannya sambil tetap berjalan mengikutinya.

Helda terus berjalan sambil memeriksa setiap kamar yang dilewatinya. Tetapi tidak ada satupun kamar yang cerminnya tidak memantulkan bayangan. "Uuhh… susah amat sih nemuin cerminnya!" keluh Helda memperlambat langkahnya. Sepertinya dia mulai kelelahan memeriksa setiap kamar. Sementara aku sejak tadi hanya memperhatikannya. "Kamu masih di situ, Dow?" tanya Helda muak melihatku masih bersamanya. "Oh, kirain kamu mau nyuruh ku bantuin kamu…" kataku tersenyum sinis. "Kalo udah tau gitu, ya bantuin dong!" kata Helda kesal. "Is it just you, atau emang semua cewek di dunia ini gampang bad mood kayak kamu?" tanyaku merasa heran dengan tabiatnya. "Justru kalian para cowok yang nggak bisa dipercaya! Bahkan meskipun cowok itu adalah landak sekalipun." balas Helda meninggikan nada bicaranya. 'To the point heh…' pikirku merasa salut dengan ucapannya yang blak-blakan.

"Bukannya kamu mau berubah ya? Kamu ingin bisa mempercayai orang lain 'kan?! Kalo kamu nggak bisa percaya kepada orang lain, gimana orang lain mau mempercayaimu?" kataku mengingatkan janjinya pada dirinya sendiri. Helda pun terkejut mendengar ucapanku. Huh? Emang aku pernah ngomong gitu ya ke kamu sama Anggir? Seingatku aku cuma bilang kalo aku mau berubah deh." kata Helda heran. "Well… mungkin kamu pernah ngomong kepadaku, saat kamu belum mengenalku secara langsung." kataku memberikan petunjuk.

"Ah! Jadi suara yang muncul di dalam pikiranku waktu itu adalah kamu?!" kata Helda teringat saat dia hampir membunuh Anggir. "Well… you can say it that way…" kataku tidak memberikan jawaban langsung. "Lalu… apa kamu juga tau saat aku berbicara dengan Personaku sebelum dia berubah?" tanya Helda agak pelan. "Hm? What do you mean? Setelah berbicara denganku, kamu langsung menembak dan memanggil Persona barumu 'kan? Ku nggak tau kalo kamu sempat berbicara dengan Personamu sendiri." kataku bingung. "Oh, bagus deh…" kata Helda lega. "Why do you feel relieved?" tanyaku curiga. "Ah, nggak… nggak apa-apa kok! Ayo kita jalan lagi! Nanti nggak ketemu-ketemu cerminnya." kata Helda panik sambil mulai berjalan cepat. Tidak mau ambil pusing dengan perkataannya tadi, aku pun kembali mengikuti di belakangnya.

Tidak lama setelah kami berjalan, aku merasakan keberadaan musuh di dalam sebuah kamar yang terletak di dekat kami. "Helda, do you feel it?" kataku berhenti. Tetapi Helda malah terus berjalan, sepertinya dia tidak mendengarkanku. "Helda!" teriakku memanggilnya. "Ah! Iya, kenapa?!" respon Helda terkejut. "Mikirin apa sih? Fokus amat sampe nggak sadar kalo ada musuh di dekat sini." tanyaku penasaran dengan sikapnya yang telah berubah. "A-aku nggak mikir apa-apa kok. Aku cuma terlalu fokus aja ke Powerful shadows yang ada di depan sana." jawabnya gugup. Sesaat aku melihat muka Helda memerah. "Jangan terlalu dipikirin. Nanti kamu malah sakit. Mendingan kita urus dulu shadows yang ada di dalam kamar itu. Mungkin aja mereka ada di dalam sana untuk menjaga cermin yang kita incar." jelasku menunjuk kamar yang ada di depanku. "Oh, benar juga. Ayo kita siap-siap!" kata Helda segera menyiapkan busurnya.

Aku bersiap untuk membuka pintu sementara Helda berada agak jauh di belakangku, bersiap untuk melakukan surprise attack. Aku pun memutar knop pintu hingga pintu itu terbuka sedikit, lalu aku langsung menendang pintu tersebut dan mengejutkan tiga shadows Gigas yang berada di dalam kamar. "Now, Helda!" kataku memberikan isyarat untuk menyerang. Helda segera melepaskan anak panah dari busurnya. Panah tersebut pun berhasil mengenai kaki shadows yang berada paling depan dan menjatuhkannya. "Lumina, Magarula!" perintah Helda tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Tiga pusaran angin segera muncul di bawah ketiga shadows tersebut dan menjatuhkan mereka semua. "I'll finish them. Judgment Shot!" kataku melakukan tiga tembakan menggunakan peluru Shotgun. Ketiga shadows itu pun langsung hancur tak tersisa setelah tertembak olehku.

"Fyuh… untung mereka gampang dikalahin." kata Helda lega. "Itu karena mereka nggak tau kalo kita berada di sini. Jadinya mereka nggak siap untuk melawan kita. Makanya, sering-seringlah melakukan surprise attack." jelasku membuang selongsong peluru dari kedua pistolku. "Oh, there's still one bullet." kataku menyadari masih ada satu peluru yang belum aku gunakan. "Shadow, cerminnya aku pecahin ya!" kata Helda mengambil remote yang ada di kasur. "I'll handle it." kataku langsung menembak cermin yang berada di dekat Helda, tepat sebelum dia melempar remote yang dipegangnya. "Ahh! Jangan bikin kaget gitu dong!" protes Helda. Aku pun menghiraukan protesnya dan berbalik keluar menuju lorong.

Begitu keluar, aku melihat Goman dan Aziz sedang berlari menghampiriku melalui lorong yang telah aku dan Helda lewati. "Hooii! Shadow!" teriak Goman dari kejauhan. "Itu suara Goman ya?" tanya Helda keluar kamar begitu mendengar teriakan Goman. "Gimana? Udah beres?" tanya Goman. "Iya, baru aja kami selesai pecahin cermin yang ada di lantai ini." jawab Helda. "Kok Shadow ada di sini sih? Si Anggir mana?" tanya Aziz bingung melihat kehadiranku. "At lower floor. Katanya dia bisa cari cerminnya sendirian. Ku malah di suruh ke sini duluan." jawabku. "Hoo… kalo gitu tinggal nungguin Anggir aja dong. Feb, si Anggir udah beres belum?" tanya Goman kepada Feby. "_Kayaknya dia belum nemuin cerminnya deh. Soalnya aku masih merasakan satu cermin lagi di dalam hotel. Aku akan coba hubungi dia langsung deh._" jawab Feby. Kami berempat pun memutuskan untuk menunggu Anggir tiba.

Lima menit sudah berlalu, tetapi Anggir masih belum kelihatan juga. "Duh… lama banget sih tuh anak! Dark Hour tinggal 15 menit lagi nih!" kata Helda mulai kehabisan kesabaran. "Yah… namanya juga Anggir, pasti selalu telat. Apa kita nunggu di depan ruangan Powerful shadows aja? Siapa tau pas kita sampe ke sana udah bisa masuk." usul Aziz. "No need, tuh orangnya datang." kataku melihat Anggir dari kejauhan.

"You suck, one thousand times. Even I already passed our agreement." kataku menyambutnya. "Am I really that long?" tanya Anggir sambil mengambil nafas akibat berlari sepanjang lorong. "Longer than we can expected, but do you think I would really count to five hundreds just to win your idiotic bet?" kataku dengan sinis. "So, I do win." Kata Anggir agak senang. "No. You just stating that you will back before I said 'you suck, one thousand times'. But you didn't said I must repeat it one thousand times, five hundred to be precise." jelasku. "The heck?! You cheating!" protesnya. "Like I said before, I just said what you said. That's all.". "Okay, enough talking. We still have work to do." kata Goman mengakhiri perdebatanku dengan Anggir. Merasa bersalah karena membuat teman-temannya menunggu, Anggir pun berjalan lebih dahulu menuju tempat persembunyian Powerful shadows yang kedua.

Setelah kami tiba di ujung lorong, terdapat dua pintu besar yang memisahkan lorong dengan ruangan dibaliknya. "Jadi ini tempatnya. Besar juga ya..." kata Aziz takjub melihat pintu tersebut. "_Benar, aku dapat merasakan keberadaan Powerful shadows di balik ruangan tersebut. Berhati-hatilah!_" jelas Feby memastikan. "Kalian tunggu apa lagi? Cepat buka pintunya! Apa harus aku yang buka?!" kata Helda dengan nada ketus. Aku dan Anggir langsung mendobrak pintu tersebut dan masuk lebih dahulu.

Di dalam, kami baru sadar kalau ruangan ini adalah sebuah aula besar dengan panggung di ujung ruangan. Sepertinya ruangan ini digunakan sebagai tempat untuk merayakan pesta besar. Dan di atas panggung kami dapat melihat sebuah makhluk besar berbentuk hati melayang di udara menggunakan sayapnya, pada topengnya terdapat angka romawi VI. "_Arcana shadows tersebut adalah Lovers. Helda, hati-hati, serangan angin tidak dapat melukainya._" jelas Feby telah men-scan status Powerful shadows di depan kami. "Jadi ini Powerful shadows yang udah bikin aku bete. Bersiaplah, karena aku akan menghabisimu sekarang juga!" teriak Helda penuh amarah.

Helda segera mengeluarkan tiga anak panah dan menempelkan ketiga panah tersebut pada busurnya. Helda pun langsung membidik makhluk besar yang berada tidak terlalu jauh dari hadapannya dan melepaskan ketiga panah yang mengarah kepada shadows tersebut. Dengan cepat ketiga anak panah itu melesat hingga menusuk tubuh sasarannya.

"Kiieekk" terdengar jerit kesakitan shadows tersebut memenuhi ruangan. "Tunggu apa lagi? Cepet serang!" perintah Helda kepada kami yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan. Kami berempat segera berlari menerjang Powerful shadows tersebut dengan senjata dan bersama Persona masing-masing. Aku pun menyerang dari jauh dengan Dual Gun. Tetapi seranganku tidak melukai makhluk itu sedikitpun. "Shoot, I forgot that my bullet have wind element embeded on it. Anggir, give me your weapon!" perintahku. "Which one?" tanya Anggir bingung. "Anything is fine!" jawabku. Anggir segera melempar Sun Arcana Card kepadaku, sementara dia memakai Dual Sword. Aku menangkap kartu tersebut dan kembali berlari melewati yang lainnya.

"Arcana Weapon, Excalibur!" teriakku menggenggam kartu tersebut. Anehnya, bukan cahaya putih seperti biasa yang bersinar saat pedang itu keluar, justru pedang suci tersebut menjadi berwarna hitam pekat. 'What the?! What happen to this sword? Oh well, I guess its fine, as long as I can use it.' pikirku tidak mau memikirkan hal kecil tersebut. Aku pun menggenggam erat ganggang Excalibur dan bersiap untuk mengayunkannya.

Setelah aku berada tepat di depan The Lovers, aku segera mengayunkan pedangku secara vertikal dari atas. Tetapi saat pedang tersebut menyentuh tubuh Powerful shadows tersebut, bukan suara kesakitan yang keluar, melainkan kabut hitam yang tiba-tiba menyelimutiku. 'Shoot! I can't see anything! Better get out from here.' pikirku memutuskan untuk mundur. Aku pun melompat keluar dari kabut. "Anggir, what did you do to this weapon?" tanyaku penasaran. "What do you mean?" tanya Anggir menghentikan langkahnya. "I just used it a while ago and it still work fine. Aren't you the one who change it?" kata Anggir yang ternyata juga kebingungan. "No way! I use it like you usually do, but-!" perhatianku tertuju pada kabut yang masih menyelimuti The Lovers. Tiba-tiba dari dalam kabut tersebut muncul panah raksasa yang melesat kepadaku. "Cih!" secara refleks aku menggunakan pedangku sebagai pelindung. Anehnya, saat panah itu menyentuh pedang, bukannya terpental tetapi panah itu justru masuk ke dalam pedang seakan-akan terserap ke dalamnya.

"What the-?!" kataku terkejut. Blaarr! Selagi aku terkejut dengan keanehan yang terjadi pada Excalibur, bola api bermunculan dan membakar panggung tempat Powerful shadows itu berada. "Bagus Fryo!" teriak Aziz yang baru saja menyuruh Personanya menyerang dengan Maragi. "Kiiieekk!" terdengar teriakan kesakitan dari dalam kabut hitam. Sepertinya serangan Fryo berhasil membuatnya terluka. Hanya saja saat Aziz akan memerintahkan Fryo untuk kembali menyerang, sebuah pusaran angin raksasa muncul dan mematikan api di sekeliling panggung. Kabut hitam yang tadinya menyelimuti panggung pun ikut menghilang, sehingga sosok monster berbentuk hati bersayap kembali terlihat jelas oleh kami.

Tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu, Goman yang kini berada paling dekat dengan makhluk tersebut, segera mengayunkan kapaknya sekuat tenaga dari sisi kanan tubuhnya. Sayangnya serangan tersebut terlalu lambat, sehingga The Lovers dapat menghindar dengan terbang lebih tinggi. Tetapi Goman justru tersenyum, seakan-akan mengetahui pergerakan Powerful shadows tersebut. "Kong, Gorila Punch!" perintah Goman kepada Personanya. Kong segera muncul tepat di atas The Lovers dan menghantam makhluk tersebut hingga terjatuh menembus panggung.

"Apa dia sudah mati?" tanya Aziz mendekati Goman yang melihat ke dalam lubang. "Hey, cepat menjauh dari sana! Nggak mungkin Powerful shadows mati cuma dari dua serangan aja!" teriak Anggir merasa ada yang aneh. "Anggir benar! Aku merasakan beberapa shadows mulai mendekati kalian, cepat berkumpul kembali!" jelas Feby merasakan bahaya mendekat. Tetapi belum sempat Goman dan Aziz turun dari panggung, dua pusaran angin mementalkan mereka berdua dari atas panggung. Aku dan Anggir segera melompat untuk menangkap mereka berdua.

"Got you!" kataku berhasil menangkap Goman. "Ah, thanks Dow!" kata Goman berterima kasih. "If you have time to say thanks, then you better learn how act faster." kataku menasehati Goman. "Oh, right... sorry to troubled you." kata Goman merasa bersalah. "Well… save the sorry for later. For now, we better regroup and get ready for enemies attack." kataku berjalan menemui Anggir dan Aziz. Goman pun ikut mendatangi mereka berdua. "Do you sense them?" tanyaku kepada Anggir. "Yeah, I guess about four or more shadows are going to come." jawabnya mencoba menebak jumlah musuh yang belum muncul. "_Teman-teman, aku merasakan ada delapan shadows yang muncul di dalam sana!_" teriak Feby panik. Tiba-tiba muncul delapan shadows tipe Cupid dari atas aula, dan mereka semua segera mengepung kami.

"Kayaknya ini baru babak pembukaan deh." kata Anggir sambil mengawasi gerak-gerik lawan. "Maksud kamu, masih ada shadows lagi yang bakal muncul?" tanya Goman. "Yup, and the big boss already back to stage for the grand opening." tambahku menunjuk ke arah panggung. Perhatian mereka pun tertuju ke arah Powerful shadows yang sudah kembali muncul di atas panggung. "Kalo kita terus berada di sini, kita bakal jadi sasaran empuk oleh mereka." kata Goman kuatir. "Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Aziz kebingungan. "Easy, we just have to destroy all of them." jawabku. "Maksudnya?" tanya Aziz masih tidak mengerti. "Kayaknya kita harus siap-siap berpencar deh." kata Goman mengetahui maksudku. "Okay..." kata Anggir melihat The Lovers yang bersiap untuk menyerang kami. "...let the party begin!" teriaknya mulai berlari. Kami berempat pun berpencar dan meninggalkan tempat berdiri kami yang baru saja terkena serangan Garudyne dari The Lovers.

Aku segera melompat dan menendang dua shadows Cupid yang menghadangku. Kedua makhluk itu pun hancur seketika begitu terkena tendanganku. 'Saat ini pedang ini pasti memiliki kekuatan yang berbeda dari biasanya. Lebih baik ku mempelajari kemampuannya dulu.' pikirku menganalisa Excalibur hitam yang kupegang. Lalu perhatianku teralih kepada yang lainnya. Goman dan Aziz sibuk menghadapi shadows Cupid yang terus bermunculan. Sementara Anggir sedang berlari menuju pintu keluar. 'Taruhan, pasti dia berniat menolong Helda. Obviously…' pikirku mengetahui tujuan utamanya. 'Well… lebih baik ku urus langsung sumber masalahnya.' pikirku kembali fokus untuk menghadapi Powerful shadows.

"_Awas! Aku merasakan kalau Powerful shadows itu akan melakukan serangan besar-besaran!_" teriak Feby memperingatkan kami. Perhatianku pun terfokus kepada The Lovers yang berada di atas panggung. Makhluk itu mengarahkan busurnya ke atas dan bersiap untuk melepaskan panahnya. "Grr... Myriad Holy Arrows!" teriak Powerful shadows tersebut melepaskan panah besarnya ke atap aula. Saat panah itu hampir mengenai atap, panah tersebut meledak menjadi ratusan anak panah yang tersebar ke seluruh aula.

"Kuh!" aku berusaha menghindari setiap panah yang berjatuhan ke arahku. 'Semoga pedang ini memang berfungsi seperti yang ku pikirkan!' pikirku menggunakan pedangku sebagai pelindung. Sesuai dugaanku, setiap panah yang mengenai Excalibur langsung terserap ke dalamnya. 'Just as I thought, pedang ini memang bisa digunakan sebagai pelindung. Kalau begini ku nggak perlu kuatir menghadapi serangan makhluk tersebut.' pikirku mulai berlari menuju panggung.

Baru saja aku bersiap untuk menerjang The Lovers, tiba-tiba di depanku muncul tiga shadows Cupid. "Tsk, back off you scum!" teriakku mengayunkan pedangku secara horizontal. Lagi-lagi kabut hitam muncul dan menghalangi pandanganku. 'Damn, maunya pedang ini apa sih?! Bukannya berfungsi sebagai senjata, malah membuatku tidak bisa melihat.' batinku mulai kesal dengan pedang ini. "Kiiieekk!" tiba-tiba aku mendengar teriakan kesakitan. 'Salah satu dari mereka menghilang. Apa ada temanku yang menuju ke sini? Bukan, sepertinya mereka juga nggak bisa melihat di dalam kabut ini. Pasti salah satu dari mereka ada yang menyerang kawannya.' pikirku berusaha mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi.

'Hm… apa yang sebaiknya ku lakukan sekarang? Apakah ku harus keluar dari kabut ini, atau memang ada sesuatu hal yang menguntungkanku bila ku berada di dalam sini?' pikirku mencari solusi. "Kiikk…" aku kembali mendengar suara musuh di dekatku. 'Hm… lebih baik ku coba teknik yang pernah ku lihat di sebuah film bela diri. Mungkin aja bisa membantu.' pikirku menemukan sebuah ide. Aku pun menenangkan diri dan menutup mataku. dan menutup mataku.

'_Eyes can deceive you, close your eyes and feel the atmosphere with your other senses._' aku berusaha mengingat dan mengikuti ucapan di dalam film tersebut. Perlahan aku dapat merasakan arah kabut ini bergerak dan asal suara shadows yang terjebak di dalam kabut. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan suatu benda kecil bergerak cepat ke arahku. Aku pun melindungi diriku dengan pedangku. 'Come to think of it, setiap kali pedang ini menyerap serangan musuh, sepertinya beratnya bertambah. Apakah masih ada senjata musuh di dalam pedang ini? Apa kemampuan pedang ini memang hanya untuk bertahan?' pikirku berusaha memahami kemampuan pedangku.

Aku mulai merasakan perubahan udara di sekitarku, 'Sepertinya kabut hitam yang mengelilingiku mulai menghilang.'. Aku pun membuka kedua mataku untuk memastikannya. Benar saja, begitu mataku terbuka, aku dapat melihat dua shadows Cupid berada tidak jauh dariku. Aku segera melompat mundur untuk menjaga jarak dari kedua makhluk itu. 'Baiklah… kalo emang kemampuan pedang ini hanya untuk bertahan, sebaiknya ku manfaatin sebaik mungkin.' pikirku bersiap mengayunkan pedangku lagi. " Show me your power, Mist Excalibur!" teriakku mengayunkan pedang sekuat tenaga kepada kedua shadows Cupid. Kabut hitam kembali muncul dari pedangku. Bedanya, kali ini kabut tersebut meluncur dengan cepat ke arah mereka. Dan tiba-tiba, dari dalam kabut tersebut keluar puluhan panah yang menghujani keduanya. Tidak mampu menghindar, kedua shadows tersebut pun hancur menerima puluhan panah tersebut.

"I see… I'm starting to understand this sword's power!" kataku mulai memahami cara pedang ini bekerja. Aku segera melompat ke atas panggung dan bersiap untuk menahan serangan yang akan diberikan The Lovers. "Now, come and give me your best shot!" tantangku kepada Powerful shadows tersebut. Merasa tertantang, makhluk itu segera menembakkan sebuah panah besar kepadaku. Tetapi panah tersebut langsung diserap oleh pedangku tanpa mengenaiku sedikit pun. "Is that all?! Give me more you creep!" teriakku melompat dan menendangnya. Makhluk itu pun terpental ke atas akibat tendanganku. "Now you're… wait, I should collect more attacks. That way, I can finish it with one strike!" kataku membiarkan The Lovers menabrak atap.

"Grrr… Garudyne!" teriak makhluk itu makin kesal. Sebuah pusaran angin raksasa meluncur ke arahku. Aku pun mempersiapkan pedangku untuk menahan serangan tersebut. Tetapi di luar dugaan, serangan tersebut tidak terhisap ke dalam pedangku. Akibatnya, tubuhku pun terlempar jauh ke belakang. "Guh!" tubuhku pun tersungkur ke lantai. "Shoot! I miscalculated! I thought this sword can absorb any kind of attack! Looks like it only can absorb physical attack. Or maybe, just a range attack." kataku berusaha berdiri.

"_Teman-teman, ini gawat! Powerful shadows itu akan kembali menyerang kalian dengan serangan tadi. Cepat pergi dari sana!_" teriak Feby panik. Sebenarnya hal tersebut tidak masalah untukku, tetapi mengingat teman-temanku yang tidak mungkin dapat menghidari serangan seperti itu, aku pun memutuskan untuk mundur dan menemui mereka. Aku segera berlari menuju pintu masuk aula, dan aku melihat Anggir beserta yang lainnya baru saja terkena serangan Magarula. Dan ternyata bukan hanya mereka saja yang diserang. Aku pun merasakan perubahan aliran angin di sekitarku. "There's no way I gonna hit twice with the same attack!" kataku menghindari setiap pusaran angin yang muncul di sekelilingku.

"Grr… Myriad Holy Arrows" aku kembali mendengar suara Powerful shadow itu. Ketika aku menengok ke arah panggung, aku melihat sebuah panah besar melesat ke atas, tepat di tengah-tengah aula. Panah itu pun menyebar menjadi ratusan anak panah yang menghujani seluruh aula. Aku pun mempercepat langkahku agar dapat tiba di dekat yang lainnya sebelum serangan tersebut mengenai mereka. "Shadow!" teriak Anggir begitu aku muncul di depan mereka. "Stand back! Leave this one to me!" kataku mempersiapkan diri.

Aku segera mengangkat pedangku ke depan. Untuk sesaat, aku melihat gambaran sebuah perisai di dalam pikiranku. Aku pun mengerti maksud dari gambaran tersebut. "Avalon!" teriakku menyebut nama perisai itu. Pedang hitam yang aku pegang segera berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah perisai dan menyerap semua anak panah yang melesat ke arah kami. "Semua panahnya menghilang?" kata Goman tidak percaya. "Gone? Not really..." kataku kembali memegang senjataku yang telah kembali ke bentuk semula. "Behold, the ultimate weapon which posessed the power to repel enemy attacks, Mist Excalibur!" teriakku melancarkan serangan balasan kepada The Lovers yang berada jauh di atas panggung.

Dari tebasan pedang hitam tersebut muncul kabut hitam yang bergerak cepat menuju sasarannya. Powerful shadows yang menjadi sasaran tidak tinggal diam. Makhluk itu menyerang dengan Garudyne untuk menahan kabut tersebut. "It's useless..." kataku. Meskipun kabut itu terkena pusaran angin, kabut itu kembali menyatu dan terus begerak mendekati sasarannya. Saat kabut itu berada cukup dekat, muncul ratusan panah yang tadi terhisap ke dalam perisai. Seluruh panah itu pun berhasil menembus tubuh Powerful shadows tersebut hingga hancur. "Like I said, I'm gonna finish you with one strike." kataku sebelum berjalan mendekati Anggir. "Here, I give it back to you." kataku menyerahkan Sun Arcana Card kepada Anggir dan berjalan keluar aula.

* * *

Outside Hotel P'Rank

"Hey, akhirnya kalian selesai juga!" sambut Hadi begitu kami tiba di luar Hotel. "Jujur, ini pertama dan yang terakhir kalinya aku dateng ke sini." kata Helda merasa muak. "Iyalah, lagian siapa juga yang mau ke hotel kayak gini. Palingan cuma cowok hidung belang kayak Goman yang mau ke sini." ejek Nana. "Woi! Enak aja samain aku dengan orang-orang mesum begitu!" protes Goman. "Tapi kalo misalnya lu diajak cewek ke sini lu nggak bakal nolak 'kan?" tanya Harry. "Ya jelas nggak lah! Mana mungkin aku nolak ajakan cewek. Apalagi kalo ceweknya cantik." jawab Goman dengan penuh rasa bangga. Kami semua langsung sweatdropped mendengar jawabannya.

Melihat Anggir sibuk berbicara dengan teman-temannya, aku pun memutuskan untuk sedikit menjauh dari mereka semua dan melihat ke atas hotel, tepatnya ke arah bulan purnama. 'Maria… our moment maybe short, but I promise I will fulfill our promise. No matter what will happen. And then someday, we can meet again.' batinku mengingat janjiku kepada Maria. Sesaat, aku melihat dua sosok hitam bergerak di atap hotel. Tetapi saat aku ingin memastikan apa yang berada di atas sana, kedua sosok itu telah menghilang.

"Hey Shadow, are you coming with us?" tanya Anggir memanggilku. "What's wrong? Is there something weird with the moon?" tanyanya ikut memandang ke langit. "No, it's nothing." kataku sebelum menghilang dan kembali ke pikirannya. "If you say so…" kata Anggir santai. Anggir dan yang lainnya pun berjalan menuju kendaraan masing-masing dan meninggalkan hotel penuh moment itu.

'… but Maria… I guess my job in here is still far from finish. But it doesn't matter, I have a comrade that "I think" I can count on them. Just you wait, Maria…' kataku dalam hati.

* * *

Shadow's here... ternyata udah setengah tahun lebih nggak update. Padahal sempet nganggur sebulan pas Bulan Oktober. Tapi sang pelaku malah sibuk jadi "Pengacara" (pengangguran banyak acara). Dan akhirnya chapter ini pun berhasil di-update setelah pinjem laptop Adiknya dan juga teman kantornya *facepalm*  
Mungkin pas dia update chapter berikutnya, dia udah punya laptop sendiri. Siapa tau jadi bisa update cepetan "_**Dikit**_"...

Yeah, di Chapter 38 ini dengan nekatnya bikin dan update dua chapter sekaligus. Soalnya emang dia udah rencanain bikin dua versi cerita untuk Operation Full Moon kali ini. Side N (Normal), untuk cerita dari perspektifnya (berhubungan langsung dengan Chapter 37). Sementara Side D (Discovery), untuk menjelaskan bagian cerita yang tidak dketahuinya melalui perspektifku (tepatnya, Side D adalah gabungan dari Chapter 37 dengan Side N). Tentu saja akan lebih lengkap dan jelas jika kalian membaca keduanya.

Well, karena ku udah males ngedit ketikan lebih lama lagi, I guess this should be enough. Thanks for your support, but don't waste your time by waiting for the next update.


	42. Chapter 39 Perfect Peace in Chaos

11/July/2013

**************Disclaimer: All related things to Persona belong to ATLUS. Shadow the Hedgehog belongs to Sonic Team and SEGA. All things that have similiarities with character or name from other game, movie, anime, music, etc belong to their respectives; And also, my friends belong to themselves.**

* * *

**Chapter 39  
****Perfect Peace into Chaos**

Senin, 05 Oktober 2009  
Siang hari, 14.00  
Kost Hadi

"Haahh… akhirnya sampe juga di kost…" kataku langsung masuk ke kamar Hadi dan melepaskan tas dari punggungku. Aku segera membuka kemejaku dan memakai kaos merah. Lalu aku menyalakan kipas angin kecil yang ada di kamar tersebut. "Huuaa… seegarrnyaaa…" kataku mendengarkan suaraku yang dipantulkan kipas tersebut sekaligus menikmati setiap aliran angin yang melewati tubuhku. Lalu aku pun tiduran di lantai, melepaskan seluruh rasa lelah. Tidak lama, Hadi dan Adipta masuk ke dalam kamar. "Buset, udah ganti baju aja nih anak. Cepet amat kamu Gir." kata Hadi meletakkan tasnya di atas punggungku. "Woi! Jangan taruh di atasku dong! Berat tau!" protesku merasa terganggu. Tetapi Hadi justru mengabaikan protesku dan tiduran di kasurnya.

"Woii! Denger nggak sih?!" teriakku lebih keras. "Kalo emang berat turunin aja dari punggung kamu. Nggak usah nyuruh orang lain..." kata Hadi sebelum membalik badannya membelakangiku. "Yang taruh di atas punggungku siapa?!" kataku makin geram karena terus menerus diabaikan. "Udah jangan ngomel melulu, hp kamu bunyi tuh!" kata Hadi memberitahuku tanpa mengubah posisinya. Karena terlalu marah, aku baru sadar kalau handphone di sampingku berbunyi dari tadi. Aku segera mengambilnya dan melihat ke layar. 'Oh, telepon dari Mama. Tumben, ada apa ya?' pikirku sesaat sebelum menekan tombol menerima panggilan.

"Halo, kenapa Ma? Tumben nelpon siang-siang begini." kataku mengawali pembicaraan. "Iya, kamu lagi ngapain Hes? Udah selesai kuliahnya?" tanya Ibuku. "Iya, Hes baru aja sampe di kost Hadi." jawabku. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan getaran dari dalam tas Hadi. "Hp aku bunyi ya Gir?" tanya Hadi kepadaku. Tetapi aku tetap fokus mendengarkan ucapan Ibuku. "Hes, kamu inget 'kan kalo hari ini Ade ulang tahun? Udah ucapin selamat belum ke dia?" tanya Ibuku mengingatkanku. "Hm... oh, iya Hes inget kok. Tapi Hes belum sempet ucapin ke Ade. Hehe..." jawabku tersenyum kecil.

"Woi Gir, tolong ambilin hp aku dong!" perintah Hadi sambil melempar bantal kepadaku. Tapi dengan santainya aku menghindari bantal tersebut. "Lho kok belum? Masa ke Adenya sendiri nggak kasih ucapan selamat sih? Ya udah, ucapin aja sekarang. Kebetulan Ade udah pulang sekolah." protes Ibuku. "Iya—eh, tunggu bentar Ma..." kataku segera mengambil handphone Hadi dari dalam tasnya. "Nih hape kamu!" kataku melempar benda tersebut. Hadi pun segera menangkapnya secara refleks. "Whoa! Pelan-pelan dong Gir!" protesnya. Aku pun kembali mengambil handphoneku.

"Oh iya, hari ini Ade 'kan lagi UTS ya? Pantesan jam segini udah pulang." kataku baru ingat. "Iya, nih orangnya." kata Ibuku memberikan telepon kepada Andjar. "H'loo..." sapaku dengan nada bercanda. "..." seperti biasa, Andjar tidak pernah meresponku dengan spontan. Dia memang tipikal Adik yang agak pendiam sih. Tapi tetap saja terkadang dia suka berisik dan mengganggu juga. "Yo, lagi ngapain? Udah selesai UTS-nya? Gampang nggak?" tanyaku basa-basi. "Udah. Meskipun dijelasin soalnya kayak gimana, Hes juga nggak bakalan tau." jawab Andjar sok tahu. "Enak aja... biarpun sekarang Hes udah kuliah, Hes masih inget pelajaran SMA tau!" protesku.

"Ya udah, mau ngomong apaan?" tanya Adikku pura-pura tidak tahu. "Nggak mau ngomong apa-apa kok." jawabku spontan. "Oke, nih Ma." kata Andjar mengakhiri pembicaraan. "Hes! Kamu tuh gimana sih?! Masa sikapnya gitu sama Adenya sendiri?!" kata Ibuku marah. "Ah, Iya,iya... Hes ngomong sekarang deh!" kataku tidak tahan mendengar omelan Ibuku. "Apa?" tanya Andjar dengan nada malas. "Umm... selamat ulang tahun ya, De." kataku malu-malu. "Itu aja?". "Eeuhh... yah... semoga kamu panjang umur dan makin pinter dan rajin..." kataku berusaha mencari kata-kata.

"Biar Hes bisa lebih santai lagi ya?" tebaknya. "Eh?! Bukan itu maksud Hes! Ayolah, masa kamu nggak percaya sih sama Hes?!" kataku histeris. "Nggak. Kayaknya aku udah pernah bilang deh minggu lalu." jawab Andjar datar. Degg, jantungku serasa ditikam oleh tombak. "Nih Gir!" kata Hadi menyodorkan penggaris besi kepadaku. "Pake ini aja biar lebih terasa. Apa mau aku yang tusukin?" kata Hadi dengan senyuman mengejek. Aku segera mengambil penggaris tersebut dan mengarahkan ujungnya ke leher Hadi. "Daripada nguping, mendingan kamu ngurusin telepon kamu aja." ancamku kepadanya. Di luar dugaanku, wajah Hadi justru terlihat tenang. "Oh... itu tadi cuma misscall kok. Biasalah... orang terkenal kayak aku gini, pasti banyak yang pengen iseng gangguin." jelas Hadi sambil menepis penggaris besi dari lehernya.

"Masih ada yang mau diomongin lagi nggak? Kalo pengen bunuh Kak Hadi, nanti aja kalo udah matiin hapenya. Pulsa Mama nanti abis kalo harus nungguin Hes selesai perang." tanya Andjar menyadarkanku. "Oh! Iya, maaf..." kataku baru sadar. "Well... anyway, just do your best! Jalanin aja hidup kamu sesuka hatimu. Jangan terlalu serius nanggapin setiap masalah yang ada. Nanti kamu malah cepet tua lho!" kataku memberi saran. "Asal tuanya nanti nggak kayak Hes sih nggak masalah." komentar Adikku. Aku langsung tersenyum masam mendengar komentarnya. Sementara Hadi berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Dan aku pun ikut menahan diri untuk tidak menusuknya dengan penggaris besi yang masih aku genggam erat.

"Hes... makasih ya udah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk ucapin selamat ke aku. Walaupun Hes sifatnya kayak gitu, tapi Hes selalu peduli sama aku. Bagaimanapun juga, aku bangga punya kakak kayak Hes." kata Andjar berterima kasih. Untuk sesaat, aku tidak dapat berbicara karena mendengar ucapannya barusan. Kata-kata yang diucapkannya barusan benar-benar di luar ekspektasiku. "Ah... iya De, Hes juga bangga kok punya Ade kayak kamu. Nggak akan ada yang bisa gantiin posisi kamu sebagai Adikku." kataku penuh rasa haru. Kali ini Hadi menyodorkan kotak tissue kepadaku. "Ah... thanks, Di!" kataku mengambil selembar tissue.

"Hm? Oh, barusan aku disuruh Mama ngomong kayak gitu. Sebenarnya sih aku nggak pengen ngomong apa-apa lagi." ucap Andjar menghancurkan suasana mengaharukan yang baru tercipta sekitar dua puluh detik. "GIVE ME BACK MY CONCERN!" teriakku histeris di hadapan handphone-ku. "Udah ya, daahh..." kata Andjar mengakhiri pembicaraan lagi. "Hoi! Andjar! Tunggu dulu!" kataku berusaha menahannya, tetapi yang aku dengar hanyalah nada telepon yang menandakan bahwa sambungan sudah terputus. "Huahahaha..." kini perhatianku teralih kepada Hadi yang sedang tertawa sambil berguling-guling di kasur seperti monyet yang baru dilepas ke hutan. "Haa... dii..." tanganku bergetar akibat tidak dapat menahan amarahku lebih lama lagi. "DIIEEE!" teriakku melepaskan seluruh amarahku.

"Kalian lagi ngapain sih?" tanya Adipta melihat kekacauan yang terjadi di dalam kamar Hadi. Aku pun menghentikan seranganku kepada Hadi setelah melihat kedatangannya. "Nih, biasa… si Anggir abis dikerjain sama Adenya sendiri. Kamu emang bener-bener payah deh Gir." kata Hadi menjawab pertanyaan Adipta. "Ngajak ribut lagi ya?" gerutuku sambil menatap Hadi. "Oh iya Gir, kalo nggak salah Ade kamu itu juga Persona User 'kan?" tanya Adipta tiba-tiba. "Eh?! Beneran Gir?! Aku baru tau!" kata Hadi terkejut. "Kamu sih bukan baru tau, tapi lupa! Waktu itu 'kan Anggir sama temen-temen SMA dia pernah cerita soal kejadian pas liburan semester kemarin." jelas Adipta mengingatkan Hadi. "Masa sih? Aku nggak inget tuh." kata Hadi meragukan ucapan Adipta.

"Ah, dasar pelupa… jangankan inget soal orang lain, soal diri sendiri aja sering lupa. Ku yakin kamu pasti udah ganti hape berkali-kali kalo nggak ku ingetin atau bawain." kataku menyindir Hadi. "Emang aku udah ganti berkali-kali kok, haha…" kata Hadi mengakui kecerobohannya. Sementara Adipta pun terdiam, sepertinya dia juga merasa kalau dia termasuk tipe orang pelupa. 'Sigh… kenapa ku hidup di antara orang-orang pelupa kayak mereka sih…' keluhku dalam hati. 'That's because you're an idiot.' jawab Shadow ikut campur. 'Shut up!' protesku.

"Jadi… kenapa Andjar nggak diajak ke sini Gir?" tanya Adipta berusaha mengembalikan pembicaraan ke topik awal. "Huh?! Kenapa harus? Ku rasa dia nggak ada urusan di sini." jawabku dengan nada heran. "Tapi kalo dia emang Persona User, akan lebih baik kalo dia bantuin kita. Semakin banyak anggota, semakin kuat pula kemampuan kita menghadapi musuh." jelas Adipta tidak sependapat denganku. Memang sifatnya begitu, dia lebih suka mengerjakan sesuatu dengan kekuatan penuh. Selama masih ada hal yang dapat digunakan untuk menyelesaikan dan menyempurnakan pekerjaannya, maka dia akan mengambil setiap sumber yang ada. Dan sifatnya itulah yang membuatnya termasuk mahasiswa urutan atas yang super rajin dan pintar.

Well… sifat seperti itu memang sangat bagus, tapi sayangnya aku tidak pernah bisa sependapat dengan hal tersebut. Terutama jika sumber kekuatan yang digunakan menyangkut hidup orang ataupun makhluk hidup lainnya. "Emang bener sih Ton… tapi ku nggak bisa suruh Andjar ke sini untuk membantu menghabisi Powerful shadows dan mengakhiri Dark Hour." kataku tetap pada pendirianku. Adipta hanya melihatku dengan wajah heran. "Kenapa Gir? Takut Ade kamu jadi lebih kuat darimu ya? Atau kamu takut ngajak dia ke sini?" sindir Hadi membalas ucapanku sebelumnya.

"Nope, karena ini adalah masalah hidupku. Ku nggak akan maksa orang lain untuk menyelesaikan semua masalah yang ku hadapi. Karena ku tau kalo mereka juga punya urusan sendiri yang harus mereka hadapi. Tapi bukan berarti ku selalu menolak bantuan orang lain. Hanya saja… ku nggak mau lihat orang lain menderita karena urusanku." jelasku sambil memandang keluar jendela. Untuk sesaat, Hadi dan Adipta hanya terdiam mendengar ucapanku. Hingga… "Iya sih Gir… tapi justru kamu yang hobi ikut campur urusan orang lain. Tau deh karena kamunya yang kebaikan atau cuma karena nggak ada kerjaan." kata Hadi menyeletuk. "Ehehe…" aku hanya dapat merespon dengan tertawa kecil.

"Yah… aku kira kamu tuh orangnya terlalu baik, ternyata kamu terlalu males. Pantesan aja IP kamu nggak pernah nyentuh 3.5 ke atas. Kecewa saya…" kata Adipta terdengar kecewa. "WOII! Bagian mana dari ucapanku tadi yang bikin kamu mikir kayak gitu?!" protesku tidak menyangka kalau Adipta akan berkata seperti itu. "Ahaha… sorry Gir, cuma bercanda kok! Justru yang aku maksud itu sebaliknya. Jarang-jarang ada orang yang se(naif)baik kamu." jelas Adipta sambil tersenyum. 'Entah kenapa ku ngerasa kalo Weton nggak memujiku sepenuhnya...' pikirku curiga.

"Kalo gitu kita ngomongin soal Operation Full Moon minggu lalu aja. Aku nggak terlalu ngerti apa yang terjadi pas kamu ada di dalam sana. Terutama pas kamu dan Helda melawan _The Hierophant._" kata Adipta mengganti topik. "Oh iya! Aku juga penasaran soal itu! Ceritain detailnya dong Gir!" kata Hadi ikut memaksaku. "Eh? Detailnya? Err… gimana ya…?" kataku ragu sambil memalingkan wajahku dari kedua temanku yang menanti ceritaku. "Mendingan garis besarnya aja deh… bahaya kalo ku cerita detailnya." kataku agak sungkan. "Hm? Emang kenapa Gir? Kita 'kan pengen tau kemampuan musuh kayak gimana." jelas Adipta masih memaksaku. "Yah, kalo soal itu sih nggak apa-apa… asal jangan yang lainnya aja…" kataku pelan. "Hm? Maksud kamu apaan Gir?" tanya Hadi penasaran. "Udah, diem aja deh! Jarak dari sini ke Parung cuma 30 Km tau!" tegasku mendiamkan mereka berdua. "Apa hubungannya sama jarak dari sini ke Parung?" bisik Adipta kepada Hadi, yang dijawab dengan gelengan oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Oke, kalo gitu ku mulai dari bagian pas ku lawan Powerful shadows yang pertama aja ya." kataku bersiap untuk bercerita. Kedua temanku langsung merespon dengan mengangguk. "Jadi begini… begitu ku dan Helda berhasil masuk ke kamar tempat _The Hierophant_ berada, kami terpisah dengan Aziz dan Goman karena dihadang beberapa grup shadows dan juga pintu kamar yang langsung tertutup rapat. Dan mungkin waktu itu Feby sudah bilang ke kalian kalo serangan yang digunakan monster itu adalah Ziodyne, tipe serangan listrik yang sangat kuat.". "Tapi masih lebih kuat serangan Thunder Reign punya Personaku lho!" potong Hadi tidak mau kalah. "Iya ku tau… diem dulu deh. Yang jadi masalah bukan seberapa kuat serangannya, tapi jenis elemen serangannya." kataku agak kesal karena dipotong Hadi.

"Oh, maksudmu karena Helda lemah terhadap serangan listrik ya?" tebak Adipta. "Yup, selain karena Persona Helda lemah terhadap serangan listrik, orangnya juga takut sama petir. Makanya ku jadi repot pas lawan Powerful shadows itu." jelasku membenarkan Adipta. "Oh, Helda takut petir ya? Aku baru tau… kok kamu bisa tau sih Gir?" tanya Adipta penasaran. "Yah… kalo Helda sih Anggir udah tau dari luar sampe dalam soal dia. Ya 'kan Gir?" kata Hadi sambil menyikut lenganku. "Luar dalam ya…" gumamku mulai melamun. 'Hello… are there any idiot inside this brain?' kata Shadow berusaha menyadarkanku. "Ack! Apaan sih maksudmu Di?!" teriakku langsung tersadar. "Wah, tadi pake bengong dulu. Kayaknya hubungan kalian berdua udah jauh di luar dugaanku nih. Jangan-jangan pas di dalam sana kalian sempet ngapa-ngapain nih! Apalagi Feby sempet kehilangan kontak dengan kalian." tebak Hadi sambil tersenyum mengejek. 'Oh, it's a bull's-eye.' kata Shadow ikut mengejekku.

"E-enak aja kamu bilang kayak gitu! Orang ku sama Helda berusaha mati-matian menghadapi Powerful shadows kok! Lagian pas komunikasi kami dengan Feby keputus, itu karena ada gangguan dari Powerful shadows yang _The Lovers_!" teriakku membantahnya. 'And you! Like I said before, I didn't see anything! … okay, maybe a little… but that still doesn't count!' batinku juga membantah Shadow. 'You right, just watching her white bare thigh and cleavage is not a big deal afterall.' komentar Shadow. 'IT IS! Now shut up!' batinku makin kesal.

Setelah menenangkan situasi dan juga diriku, aku menghela nafas dan berniat untuk melanjutkan ceritaku. "Sigh... sampe mana tadi?" tanyaku berusaha mengingat bagian cerita yang tertunda. "Baru sampe bagian kamu _berduaan_ sama Helda di kamar." jawab Hadi tersenyum sinis. "Kata '_berduaan_'-nya nggak usah disebut napa..." gerutuku. "Lho, emang faktanya begitu 'kan? Emang aku salah ngomong ya? Kecuali kalo aku ngomongnya '_kalian tidur berdua di kamar_' nah itu baru lain maknanya." jelas Hadi membela diri. "Di, kamu masih mau hidup dan dengerin ceritanya atau mau udahan aja?" tanyaku mengepalkan tangan kananku. "Udah Di, jangan gangguin Anggir melulu. Nanti ceritanya nggak beres-beres. Udah lanjutin aja Gir." kata Adipta menghentikan keusilan Hadi.

"Oke, thanks Ton. Tapi ku minum dulu bentar. Gara-gara teriak melulu ku jadi haus." kataku mengambil botol dari dalam tasku. Tapi entah kenapa, tiba-tiba aku merasa tidak ingin meminumnya terlebih dahulu. "Kenapa Gir? Kok nggak jadi minum?" tanya Adipta heran. "Nggak apa-apa… nanti aja deh minumnya. Nggak enak kalo ku minum sendirian." jawabku beralasan. "Minum-minum aja Gir. Gitu aja pake ngerasa nggak enak segala. Tapi rasanya aku juga jadi haus nih. Aku ambil air dulu deh. Di, mau minum juga nggak?" tanya Adipta sambil berjalan keluar kamar. "Iya, boleh Ton. Oh iya, aku mau ambil cemilan juga deh. Biar lebih enak ngobrolnya." kata Hadi berjalan menuju kamarnya.

'Fyuh… entah udah berapa kali ku _tsukkomi_ siang ini. Kenapa sih si Hadi pake mancing-mancing segala…' pikirku sambil tiduran. 'Kamunya aja yang gampang kebawa suasana. Kamu 'kan tau kalo Hadi paling suka ngerjain orang, terutama kamu.' jelas Shadow menasehatiku. 'Kalo gitu, kenapa tadi kamu malah mihak dia?' tanyaku sedikit kesal. '_As long as it only hurt you, it doesn't matter._ Right?' kata Shadow menyidir prinsip hidupku. 'You knew it only apply when we're on dire situation.' jelasku merasa tersinggung. Setelah Shadow diam, rasa lelah dan suasana tenang di kamar membuatku mengantuk. Aku pun menutup kedua mataku perlahan.

Ketika aku hampir tertidur, Hadi masuk ke kamar sambil membawa makanan. "Hei Gir, kok malah tidur sih? Ada Helda tuh, bukain dong!" kata Hadi membangunkanku. "Di, kamu ngigau ya? Satu-satunya orang yang ada di depan pintu 'kan kamu." kataku merasa kalau Hadi hanya bercanda untuk membangunkanku. "Bukan di pintu, tapi di jendela." kata Hadi sambil menunjuk ke arah jendela kamar yang berada di tembok belakangku. "Oh, halo Da! Kalo mau dateng lewat pintu dong, jangan nongol di jendela. Kamu tau 'kan kalo ini kamar cowok?" sapaku sedikit kesal karena merasa privasiku terganggu. "Ehehe… maaf… sebenarnya aku cuma kebetulan aja lewat sini. Aku abis dari kost temenku yang di deket sini. Lagi pada nyantai nih?" kata Helda berusaha mengganti topik untuk menutupi rasa bersalahnya.

"Iya nih Da, kita baru aja mau makan cemilan. Masuk aja Da! Cemilannya ada banyak kok." ajak Hadi. "Ah… makasih, tapi nggak usah deh. Aku tadi udah makan di kost temenku kok. Lagian aku cuma iseng mau sapa kalian dari sini." kata Helda menolak dengan halus. "Ah, bilang aja kalo kamu ta—" teringat akan sesuatu, aku menghentikan ucapanku. "Hm? Kenapa Gir?" tanya Helda curiga. "Oh, nggak… maksudku… bilang aja kalo kamu lagi buru-buru mau ke kost cowok kamu. Iya 'kan?" tebakku sambil berharap Helda tidak semakin curiga dengan apa yang ingin aku ucapkan sebelumnya. "Oh… emang iya sih. Tau aja kamu Gir." kata Helda sedikit terkejut dengan tebakanku. 'Fyuh, hampir aja ku masuk kuburan…' batinku lega.

"Kalo gitu, anterin aku ke kost cowokku dong Gir!" kata Helda tiba-tiba. "Eh?! Yang bener aja! Nggak liat apa ku lagi sibuk?" protesku. "Sibuk ngapain? Perasaan kamu cuma tidur-tiduran aja deh sambil ngemil." komentar Helda. "Justru itu, tidur-tiduran sambil ngemil itu termasuk kegiatan yang menyibukkan, karena ku ngelakuin dua kegiatan sekaligus." jelasku membela diri. "Logika kamu bener-bener nggak jelas Gir…" komentar Hadi. "Diem aja deh, Di!" kataku memperingatkannya.

"Ayolah Gir, cowokku bentar lagi mau berangkat kuliah nih!" kata Helda memohon. "Perasaan tadi kamu ke sini cuma pengen iseng deh. Kenapa sekarang jadi begini…" keluhku masih tidak mau menolongnya. "Please Gir, bentar aja kok. Soalnya aku bawa barang titipannya dia. Kalo nggak ketemu sekarang 'kan aku nggak enak sama dia. Kalo penting banget gimana?! Ayo dong Gir…" kata Helda terus memohon. Tidak tahan mendengar rengekan Helda terus menerus, akhirnya aku pun menyerah. "Grrr… ya udah deh! Kamu tunggu di depan. Ku mau siap-siap dulu!" kataku segera bangkit. "Hore! Makasih ya Gir!" kata Helda merasa senang.

Saat aku berganti pakaian, Hadi melihatku dengan senyum yang aneh. "Ngapain senyum-senyum nggak jelas gitu? Apapun yang kamu pikirin, jawabannya nggak!" kataku sebelum Hadi berkata yang aneh-aneh. "Nggak Gir, nggak mikirin apa-apa kok!" kata Hadi berlagak bodoh. "Terserah deh, ku keluar dulu bentar." kataku setelah mengambil kunci motorku. "Lho, Gir? Kamu mau ke mana?" tanya Adipta baru muncul dari dapur. Merasa malas untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, aku terus berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Anggir kenapa Di? Kok dia keliatannya kesel sih? Abis ribut sama kamu?" tanya Adipta penasaran. "Biasa… ada panggilan darurat." jawab Hadi sambil tersenyum lebar. Adipta justru makin tidak mengerti dengan jawaban Hadi barusan.

Setelah aku mengeluarkan motorku dari teras kost Hadi, Helda segera menaiki motorku dan duduk dengan manis di belakangku. Sepertinya dia benar-benar senang karena aku mau mengantarkannya ke kost pacarnya. 'Iya, enak di dia. Enek buatku…' gerutuku dalam hati. 'Just deal with it.' kata Shadow tidak mau berkomentar macam-macam.

"Bener-bener deh… seneng amat sih bikin ku sibuk." keluhku sambil melompati beberapa polisi tidur. "Sibuk apanya? Harusnya kamu tuh berterima kasih karena aku bikin waktu kamu jadi bermanfaat. Eh, ngomong-ngomong, pelan-pelan dong nyetirnya. Duduknya 'kan jadi nggak enak kalo lompat-lompat melulu!" kata Helda sambil memprotesku. "Bermanfaat? Yeah, right… lagian kenapa kamu nggak minta tolong sama Hadi aja sih? Dia pasti bakal nganterin kamu dengan senang hati…". "… ke jurang." kata Helda melengkapi. "Eh? Kenapa kamu malah ngomong kayak gitu?" tanyaku heran. "Soalnya dia 'kan masih nggak suka sama aku…" jelas Helda.

"Sigh… masih mikir ke situ juga? Perasaan Hadi udah nggak dendam sama kamu lagi deh. Lagian dia bukan tipe orang yang bakal biarin orang lain susah. Jadi pasti dia mau aja anterin kamu." jelasku tidak sependapat dengan Helda. "Jadi ceritanya kamu nggak mau anterin aku nih?" tanya Helda terdengar sedih. "Kalo emang ku nggak mau, ku nggak bakal ada di sini sekarang." jawabku sinis. "Berarti nggak masalah 'kan? Nah, gitu dong Gir!" kata Helda kembali ceria. "Sigh… iya deh, toh ku masih bisa istirahat abis anterin kamu." kataku akhirnya menerima nasibku saat ini.

"Lagian kalo sama yang lain…" gumam Helda samar-samar terdengar olehku. "Hm? Emang kenapa kalo sama yang lainnya?" tanyaku penasaran sambil menengok ke belakang. "Oh, nggak, nggak apa-apa kok! Kamu 'kan yang paling gampang disuruh." kata Helda sambil tersenyum bercanda. "Nyeh, dasar… nyonya besar." komentarku juga ikut bercanda. "Biarin. Hehe…" respon Helda tertawa.

* * *

Selasa, 06 Oktober 2009  
Siang hari, 11.00  
IPB Kampus Cilibende

Kuliah hari ini sudah selesai, tetapi Adipta meminta agar seluruh mahasiswa jurusan PPMJ angkatanku berkumpul di ruangan tempat kami kuliah hari ini. Sepertinya dia akan membuat sebuah pengumuman yang cukup penting. Sebab, Pak Pramono juga berada di dalam ruangan bersama kami semua. Dan karena keberadaan Pak Pramono juga, suasana ruangan tidak terlalu ramai. Hanya terdengar beberapa mahasiswa yang berbisik-bisik, berusaha menebak apa yang akan diumumkan oleh Adipta.

"Baiklah… teman-teman, saya minta perhatian kalian semua sebentar." kata Adipta memulai berbicara. Seluruh perhatian langsung tertuju kepadanya. "Jadi begini, pada akhir bulan depan kita akan menghadapi UTS untuk semester ketiga. Dan karena pada semester ini kita sudah mulai mendalami materi-materi perkuliahan yang berhubungan dengan jurusan kita, maka kita akan mengadakan Field Trip ke perusahaan-perusahaan manufaktur yang ada di Indonesia." jelas Adipta mengutarakan topik utama perkumpulan ini. Beberapa mahasiswa mulai berbisik dengan temannya masing-masing mengenai hal tersebut. "Wow, kita mau field trip Gir! Kira-kira kita ke mana aja ya?" tanya Adi yang duduk di samping kiriku sejak kuliah. "Entahlah, kita dengerin aja dulu sampe Weton selesai." kataku masih belum mau berkomentar.

"Rencananya kita akan berkunjung ke beberapa perusahaan besar yang berada di daerah Banten dan Lampung. Salah satunya ke PT Krakatau Steel." kata Adipta kembali berbicara. "Wah, kita mau keluar pulau nih! Kebetulan aku belum pernah ke Pulau Sumatra." kata Adi mulai bersemangat. "Well, ku juga belum pernah sih…" kataku juga mulai merasa penasaran. "Jadi kapan Field Trip-nya?" tanya salah seorang mahasiswa. "Kalau memang semua proposal yang kita kirim ke setiap perusahaan sudah diterima dan diizinkan oleh perusahaan tersebut. Berarti kita tinggal mengurus soal transportasi, konsumsi, dan tempat penginapannya. Kalau semuanya berjalan lancar, kemungkinan awal bulan September kita dapat melaksanakan Field Trip PPMJ Angkatan ke-45." jelas Adipta berusaha memberikan informasi sedetail mungkin.

"Bulan depan ya…" gumamku. "Lama amat, kenapa nggak minggu depan aja sih?" komentar Angger yang berada di samping kananku. "Emangnya kamu pikir dalam seminggu kita bisa dapet kabar dari semua perusahaan yang akan kita kunjungi nanti? Setiap perusahaan pasti kasih kabarnya dalam waktu yang berbeda-beda. Nggak mungkin kita maksain dalam seminggu harus udah dapet izin kunjungan. Kerjaan mereka bukan cuma ngurusin kita aja tau." jelasku berdasarkan logika umum. "Terus kita juga belum tentu bisa dapet bus yang bisa anterin kita ke semua tempat tujuan dengan harga murah. Ujung-ujungnya nanti kita jadi bayar mahal." tambah Harry yang duduk di samping kanan Angger. "Oh, ngomongin soal bayaran. Kayaknya Adipta belum ngomongin itu deh." kata Adi menyadari masalah utama untuk Field Trip ini.

"Untuk masalah biaya, saat ini saya masih belum bisa memberikan jumlah pasti yang harus disiapkan untuk membiayai Field Trip ini. Akan tetapi, kalau dihitung-hitung secara kasar, kira-kira biayanya sekitar Rp 500.000. Kemungkinan bisa lebih atau kurang, tergantung hasil survei dari para mahasiswa dan dosen panitia." jelas Adipta masih belum yakin. "Wah, sampe setengah juta. Tapi kalo dipikir-pikir sesuai sih… namanya juga jalan-jalan keluar pulau." Komentar Ervan yang duduk di belakang Angger. "Kalo cuma segitu paling kita nggak sampe seminggu jalan-jalannya." kata Harry agak kecewa. "Yah… daripada kita jalan-jalan seminggu tapi bayarnya sampe tiga kali lipat, gimana? Ku sih nggak perlu lama-lama kalo jalan-jalan keluar kota. Yang penting pengalamannya." kataku berpendapat. "Anggir right, it doesn't matter we hanya pergi sebentar. Yang penting we have fun!" kata Stevy sependapat denganku. Aku menoleh ke samping Ervan dan melihat Stevy memberikanku thumb up. Aku pun membalasnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Kami kembali fokus kepada Adipta yang mulai mendapat beberapa pertanyaan. "Ada jalan-jalan ke tempat wisatanya nggak?". "Berapa lama kita Field Trip-nya?". "Nanti ada acara hiburan nggak pas di jalan atau di penginapan?" dan beberapa pertanyaan antusias lainnya yang terus menyerang Adipta. "Tolong tenang! Biarkan Adipta menyelesaikan pengumuman terlebih dahulu. Baru dia bisa menjawab satu persatu pertanyaan kalian." kata Pak Pramono berusaha menenangkan situasi. "Pada nggak sabaran amat sih? Udah kayak pesta topeng monyet aja." komentar Harry. "Lah, daripada lu. Monyet yang pake topeng manusia." ejek Angger. "Setan lu Ger! Gir, urusin abang lu nih!" kata Harry kesal. "Sejak kapan dia jadi kakakku?" protesku. "'kan lu berdua sama-sama item. Namanya juga hampir sama." jelas Harry. "Wah, mainannya rasis lu Har!" protes Angger tidak terima. "Um… yang di belakang, tolong tenang sebentar ya." kata Adipta dari depan. Kami semua baru sadar kalau dari tadi kami berbicara agak keras, sementara mahasiswa yang lainnya sudah diam sambil mengamati kami.

"Ah, maaf… Silakan dilanjutkan lagi." kataku meminta maaf sambil melerai Angger dan Harry. Semua mahasiswa yang tadinya melihat kami, kembali memfokuskan perhatian mereka kepada Adipta. "Huh… nggak bisa apa kalian bercandanya pelan dikit." keluh Ervan. "Dia yang mulai!" kata Angger dan Harry bersamaan. "Psst! Udah deh, diem dulu kenapa?! Pada mau diomelin sama Pak Pram apa?!" kataku menyuruh teman-temanku untuk diam. Setelah mendengar nama Pak Pramono, akhirnya mereka semua pun diam.

"Maaf teman-teman, untuk saat ini saya tidak bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan kalian, tapi setidaknya ada beberapa hal yang mungkin bisa saya jelaskan sedikit. Misalnya untuk lamanya Field Trip, kira-kira sekitar 3-4 hari. Kalau semua perusahaan setuju, berarti jumlah perusahaan yang akan kita kunjungi ada delapan. Untuk tempat wisata dan acara hiburan, nanti akan didiskusikan setelah survei dilaksanakan." jelas Adipta berusaha menjawab sebagian besar pertanyaan yang diajukan kepadanya.

"Nah, karena kalian masih punya waktu satu bulan. Lebih baik kalian segera membentuk kelompok. Karena setelah kita selesai Field Trip, kalian harus mengumpulkan makalah tentang setiap perusahaan yang telah kalian kunjungi. Dan makalah tersebut wajib dikumpulkan per kelompok sebagai persyaratan untuk UTS semester ini. Jika ada kelompok yang tidak mengumpulkan, maka seluruh anggota kelompok tersebut tidak dapat mengikuti UTS." jelas Pak Pramono mulai berbicara. Suasana ruangan langsung berubah drastis menjadi suram. "Ugh… kenapa mesti ada tugas makalah sih…". "Yah… kirain kita bakal seneng-seneng di sana. Ternyata ada tugasnya juga…" keluh beberapa mahasiswa.

"Payah deh, namanya juga Field Trip, pasti ada tugasnya lah… masih untung berkelompok, daripada cuma sendirian." komentarku melihat reaksi negatif mahasiswa lainnya. "Untung buat kamu ya, Gir? Kamu 'kan paling males bikin tugas makalah." kata Adi tersenyum penuh arti. "Uhh… iya… karena itu juga sih…" kataku mengakui kemalasanku. "Namanya juga Anggir. Paling anteng pas kuliah. Paling rajin pas diskusi di kelas dan ngerjain soal kuliah. Tapi paling males kalo dikasih tugas di luar jam kuliah." ejek Harry. "Udah deh Har, diem aja deh! Setidaknya ku masih mending daripada kamu yang kerjanya cuma komentar melulu." kataku membalas ejekannya.

"Kira-kira kelompoknya boleh bebas milih atau udah ditentuin ya?" tanya Ervan agak kuatir. "Harusnya sih bebas… soalnya kalo pas Field Trip kita sekelompok sama orang-orang yang nggak deket 'kan suasananya jadi nggak enak." kata Adi berpendapat. "Tenang aja, pasti kelompoknya bebas." kataku yakin. "Yang bener Gir? Emangnya Adipta udah bilang ke kamu?" tanya Angger tidak percaya. "Belum sih, tapi seperti yang Adi bilang barusan, biar kita bisa ngumpulin data dan ngerjain tugas dengan lancar, akan lebih baik kalo kita sekelompok dengan orang-orang yang bisa diajak kerja sama." jelasku sependapat dengan Adi. "Yah, semoga aja bakal kayak gitu…" kata Angger masih ragu sambil kembali mendengarkan Pak Pramono.

"Bapak harap dengan adanya Field Trip ini kalian dapat lebih memahami materi, fungsi dan jenis-jenis pekerjaan yang berhubungan langsung dengan jurusan PPMJ ini. Karena Bapak yakin sebagian besar mahasiswa yang ada di sini masih belum mengetahui seperti apa pekerjaan yang seharusnya dilakukan sebagai lulusan PPMJ." kata Pak Pramono mengetahui kalau pengetahuan kami tentang jurusan ini memang masih berada di awang-awang. Maklum, sebab jurusan ini baru berjalan selama empat tahun. Sehingga amat sangat sedikit orang-orang yang mengetahui tentang jurusan ini.

"Pak, untuk anggota kelompoknya, pembagiannya bebas atau nanti akan ditentukan? Terus jumlah anggota per kelompoknya berapa orang Pak?" tanya Angger memastikan. "Oh, untuk pembagian kelompok kalian bebas berkelompok dengan siapa pun, bahkan dengan teman yang berbeda kelas. Tapi saya harap kebebasan ini dapat kalian pergunakan sebagai sarana untuk meningkatkan kerja sama di antara kalian. Jadi jangan sampai saya mendengar laporan kalau ada mahasiswa yang hanya namanya saja yang bergabung, tetapi orangnya tidak pernah ikut mengerjakan tugas. Dan untuk jumlah anggota dalam satu kelompok terdiri dari 6-8 orang." jawab Pak Pramono memperingatkan kami. "Oh iya, selain untuk mengerjakan tugas, ada satu hal lagi yang membuat kalian bebas berkelompok. Mengenai hal tersebut, akan dijelaskan oleh saudara Ahmad Nurhadiansyah." kata Pak Pram mempersilakan Hadi untuk berbicara.

'Hm? Tumben Hadi ikutan ngomong. Biasanya dia cuma jadi penonton kayak yang lainnya.' pikirku tertarik dengan apa yang akan diucapkannya. "Oke teman-teman, kita 'kan masih punya satu minggu untuk persiapan Field Trip." kata Hadi mulai berbicara. "Satu bulan Gae." ralat Harry dengan suara agak keras agar terdengar oleh Hadi. "Oh iya! Maaf… satu bulan maksudnya." kata Hadi agak gugup. 'Payah deh… pasti dia masih belum biasa ngomong di depan.' pikirku sambil tersenyum sinis. "Nah, daripada kita cuma bengong nungguin satu bulan, gimana kalo setiap kelompok bikin rencana untuk ngurangin biaya Field Trip?!" jelas Hadi mengutarakan usulnya.

"Maksudnya?" tanya salah seorang mahasiswa yang duduk di depanku. "Maksudnya, setiap kelompok bikin ide biar nanti bayaran Field Trip setiap orang jadi lebih murah. Saya punya dua saran nih. Pertama, kalian bisa bikin uang kas per kelompok selama sebulan. Atau yang kedua, kalian bikin usaha kecil-kecilan biar punya pendapatan. Nah, pendapatan itu bisa kalian gunakan untuk mengurangi biaya Field Trip. Kalo saya pribadi sih lebih milih yang kedua, biar bisa sekalian belajar wirausaha. Atau kalo kalian mau jalanin dua-duanya juga boleh. Yah… saya cuma sekedar kasih saran aja sih. Maklum, yang namanya mahasiswa, pasti agak berat bayar lima ratus ribu lebih untuk Field Trip. Untuk kehidupan sebulan aja udah susah. Kecuali kalo emang orang tuanya ada yang lebih mampu…" jelas Hadi.

Memang benar, kehidupan mahasiswa, terutama yang tinggal di kost, untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup selama sebulan pasti penuh perjuangan. Hidup hanya berdasarkan uang kiriman dari orang tua sebulan sekali. Meskipun aku tidak mengalaminya, tapi aku tahu bagaimana perjuangan mahasiswa yang sebenarnya. Karena aku adalah tipikal orang yang berprinsip: "_Gunakan uang yang ada di dalam dompet sehemat mungkin. Dan jangan pernah meminta, kecuali jika memang diberi._". Ya, prinsip untuk belajar menjadi survivor. Hanya menggunakan resource yang dimiliki seminim mungkin. 'I prefer call it masochist.' komentar Shadow. 'Where does you get that impression from?' tanyaku sedikit tersinggung. 'Kalo mahasiswa yang hidupnya di kost sih udah bener… tapi kalo kamu, jelas-jelas nyiksa diri sendiri.' jelas Shadow. 'Like I said, it's a survival training!' protesku tidak terima.

Tidak ingin berdebat lebih lanjut dengan Shadow, aku memutuskan untuk kembali fokus kepada Hadi yang masih berdiri di depan. Tetapi Hadi ternyata tidak sedang berbicara, dia hanya diam mengamati reaksi setiap mahasiswa yang ada di ruangan ini. Dan aku baru sadar kalau reaksi mereka bermacam-macam. Ada yang tertarik dengan usul Hadi. Ada yang menganggapnya terlalu memaksa karena sulit untuk dilakukan hanya dalam sebulan. Dan ada juga yang tidak terlalu memedulikan usulannya, mungkin karena mereka berasal dari keluarga yang sangat mampu. Tapi menurutku sendiri, usulan Hadi cukup menarik. 'Ku yakin pasti dia bakal lakuin dua-duanya. It's him after all.' pikirku dapat menebak jalan pikirannya.

"Yah, itu hanya sekedar usul aja sih… kalo misalnya ada yang nggak mau ya nggak masalah. Karena itu juga untuk kelompok dan diri kalian sendiri kok." kata Hadi menanggapi reaksi teman-teman sejurusannya. "Oke, itu aja yang perlu saya umumin. Hm…?" tiba-tiba perhatian Hadi tertuju kepada Adipta yang berbisik dari kursi terdepan. "Oh iya, hampir lupa 'kan… info tambahan aja nih! Nanti pas kita Field Trip, pas kunjungan ke setiap perusahaan kita pake seragam PPMJ kita ya! Jadi jangan lupa seragamnya dibawa." kata Hadi menambahkan. "Yahh…" keluh seluruh mahasiswa yang ada di dalam ruangan. "Soalnya kita 'kan bawa nama baik almamater dan jurusan kita. Masa sebagai mahasiswa D3 IPB kita kunjungannya cuma pake baju bebas. Jadi nggak keliatan dong kita dari kampus mana!" jelas Hadi beralasan.

"Lagian, selain pake seragam, kita juga bisa pake jaket jurusan kita yang baru!" tambah Hadi sambil menunjukkan jaket yang diberikan Adipta. Jaket tersebut berwarna hitam dengan garis kuning di sepanjang lengan dan di bagian atas jaket. Dengan tulisan "_INSTITUT PERTANIAN BOGOR_" di bagian belakang, "_PPIC_" di bagian dada kanan dan logo IPB di bagian kirinya. Plus tulisan kecil "_PPMJ 45_" pada bagian samping bawah kiri. Ya, itu adalah jaket yang diberikan Adipta saat Operation Full Moon. Sepertinya jaket tersebut akan segera disebarluaskan ke seluruh mahasiswa PPMJ seangkatanku. Atau mungkin belum…

"Desain jaket ini baru jadi seminggu yang lalu. Cukup menarik 'kan? Tapi jaket ini baru bisa kalian dapetin pas kita mau berangkat Field Trip. Soalnya kami butuh data ukuran baju setiap mahasiswa yang ada di sini. Kalian nggak mau 'kan kalo ukurannya kegedean atau kekecilan." jelas Hadi. 'Well, it doesn't matter. Setidaknya ku udah punya duluan.' pikirku bangga. Aku memang sengaja tidak membawa jaket tersebut. Karena Adipta meminta kami merahasiakan jaket tersebut dari mahasiswa non-SEES. Lagipula, tidak enak rasanya memamerkan jaket tersebut sebelum yang lainnya juga memilikinya.

"Ya, saya rasa cukup sekian aja deh. Nggak ada yang mau nambahin lagi 'kan? Lagian kalian semua pasti udah pada nggak sabar untuk keluar dari ruangan ini. Jadi kita sudahi saja perkumpulan ini. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya!" salam Hadi mengakhiri perkumpulan ini. Seluruh mahasiswa pun segera berdiri dan sebagian besar langsung keluar ruang kuliah. Sementara Hadi dan Adipta membereskan wireless speaker dan proyektor yang digunakan selama kuliah tadi. Lalu Pak Pramono juga keluar setelah berbicara sebentar dengan mereka berdua.

"Fyuh… akhirnya beres juga! Perutku udah laper berat nih!" kata Angger sambil merenggangkan badannya. "Iya, aku juga udah laper nih! Makan di kantin depan yuk!" ajak Ervan. Aku, Adi dan Harry menyetujui ajakan Ervan. "Wait, kayaknya ada yang kurang deh…" kataku merasa ada yang janggal. "Kenapa Gir?" tanya Adi penasaran. "Oh iya, ku baru inget kalo ku dari tadi nggak denger suara si Stevy. Ke mana sih tuh anak?" tanyaku sambil menoleh ke belakang. Orang yang aku kuatirkan ternyata sedang tidur nyenyak di meja kuliahnya. "Nih anak… jangan bilang kalo dari tadi dia tidur." kataku sweatdropped. "Kayaknya dia udah tidur sebelum Angger sama Harry ribut-ribut deh…" jawab Ervan juga sweatdropped.

"Hoi! Ryan! Bangun woi! Kuliahnya udah kelar!" teriak Angger berusaha membangunkan Stevy. "Hm~~ is it morning already~~?" kata Stevy masih setengah sadar. "Kayaknya nih anak masih kena efek jetlag deh…" kataku melihat wajah Stevy yang masih mengantuk. "Jeplak? Apaan sih Gir?" tanya Harry bingung. "Bukan jeplak, tapi jetlag, setan! Itu artinya dia masih belum terbiasa dengan waktu di Indonesia. Makanya, biasain baca buku istilah Inggris dong! Bacaannya bokep melulu sih!" jelas Angger sekaligus mengejek Harry. "Setan! Lu kali yang tiap hari liat bokep melulu! Sama aja lu kayak Goman!" balas Harry kesal.

"Eh, ngapain lu nyebut-nyebut nama orang ganteng?!" tanya Goman yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Angger dan Harry. Spontan, mereka berdua langsung terkejut melihat sosok Goman dengan postur tubuhnya yang besar. "Uwah! Ngagetin aja lu Man!" kata Harry terkejut. "Hei, pada mau ke mana nih?" sapa Aziz yang berada di samping Goman. "Kita baru aja mau makan di kantin sini. Pada mau ikut nggak?" ajak Ervan sambil membopong Stevy yang masih mengantuk. "Boleh, kalo gitu ayo kita come on coy!" kata Goman bersemangat. Teman-temanku langsung berjalan menuju pintu keluar yang berada di belakang ruangan.

Saat aku akan berjalan, aku baru sadar kalau sejak tadi Hadi dan Adipta masih membereskan peralatan di depan. "Ayo Gir, jadi ikut nggak?" tanya Adi melihatku masih berada di dalam ruangan. "Oh, pada duluan aja deh! Ku mau ngobrol sama Hadi dan Adipta dulu bentar. Siapa tau mereka juga pada mau ikutan makan bareng." kataku menyuruh Adi dan yang lainnya pergi duluan. "Oke deh, jangan lama-lama ya Gir! Kita nungguin di bawah!" kata Adi sebelum berjalan menyusul yang lainnya.

"Hei Di, Ton! Perlu bantuan nggak?" tanyaku menghampiri Hadi dan Adipta. "Eh, kamu Gir! Nggak usah, udah hampir beres kok! Kamu bawa buku daftar absennya aja deh." kata Adipta begitu melihatku. "Oh, oke deh!" kataku mengambil buku yang berada di atas meja dosen. "Gimana Gir menurut kamu ideku tadi? Bagus nggak?" tanya Hadi ingin mengetahui pendapatku. "Ya… ku sih oke-oke aja. Tapi tergantung kelompokku juga sih…" kataku apa adanya.

"Emang kamu udah bikin kelompok?" tanya Adipta. "Belum, tapi palingan orang-orangnya nggak jauh dari kalian berdua, Adi-Ervan, dan yang lainnya yang biasa ngumpul sama ku." jelasku menebak calon anggota kelompokku. "Iya juga sih… kalo gitu gimana kalo kita bikin kelompok sekarang?" usul Adipta. "Tapi kita 'kan cuma bertiga. Masih kurang tiga lagi dong." kataku merasa kalau kami kekurangan anggota. "Iya, maksudku kita bertiga jadi satu kelompok dulu. Biar nanti nggak pada misah ke kelompok yang berbeda-beda." jelas Adipta.

"Oh… bener juga sih. Takutnya nanti kalian berdua direbutin sama kelompok lain. Orang pinter dan rajin kayak kalian pasti banyak yang mau." kataku sedikit iri. "Ah, kamu juga kali. Meskipun kamu males dan aneh, tapi anak-anak udah pada tau kalo kamu tuh bener-bener pinter dan cepat memahami materi kuliah yang diberikan." kata Hadi. "Kamu muji atau nyindir?" tanyaku agak kesal. "Dua-duanya." jawab Hadi tersenyum. "Sigh… terserah deh. Ku lagi nggak pengen debat hari ini." keluhku mengalah. "Hoo… tumben. Biasanya kamu langsung naik darah." kata Hadi sedikit penasaran. "Yah, mungkin aliran darahku masih capek gara-gara kemarin." kataku asal berbicara.

"Oke, aku udah beres! Ton, udah selesai belum?" tanya Hadi setelah merapikan wireless speaker. "Iya, tinggal masukin kabel ke dalam tas kok!" jawab Adipta hampir selesai merapikan proyektor. Setelah keduanya selesai, kami bertiga berjalan sambil membawa peralatan masing-masing menuju ruang seketariat. "Oh iya, abis ini pada mau makan nggak? Adi sama yang lainnya lagi pada makan di kantin kampus sini." tanyaku saat kami menuruni tangga. "Ayo! Siapa tau kita bisa jadi sekelompok sama mereka!" kata Hadi menyetujui ajakanku. "Tapi kalo kita semua sekelompok, jumlahnya jadi lebih dari delapan orang dong!" kata Adipta memperingatkan kami. "Kalo gitu dibagi dua aja." saranku. "Bisa juga sih… kita liat nanti aja deh." kata Adipta tidak terlalu yakin.

"Eh, tapi kalo dipikir-pikir… nggak enak banget kalo satu kelompok isinya cowok semua. Nanti dikira pada homo lagi." kata Hadi bercanda. "Iya juga ya… kalo gitu kita serahin aja ke Weton buat nyari anggota cewek di kelompok kita." kataku sambil menepuk punggung Adipta. "Eh?! Kenapa mesti aku?!" tanya Adipta terkejut. "Ayolah Ton, kamu 'kan mahasiswa nomer satu di PPMJ. Angkatan lainnya aja udah pada kenal kamu. Jadi pasti kamu punya banyak kenalan cewek." kata Hadi mendukungku. "Ah, nggak juga…" kata Adipta sedikit tersipu. "Udah, nggak usah malu-malu! Selama ada kita bertiga, nanti kelompok kita bakalan jadi kelompok terhebat deh!" kata Hadi penuh semangat.

'Hmph, he really is worked up about this, isn't he?' kata Shadow agak heran melihat Hadi bersemangat. 'Yah, nggak heran sih… namanya juga mau jalan-jalan. Ku yakin yang lainnya juga pasti pada bersemangat soal ini. Dan kuakui… sekelompok dengan Hadi dan Adipta sama dengan IMBA!' pikirku merasa bangga. "Not really, justru karena ada kamu, kelompok kalian jadi seimbang. Tapi itu lebih baik, sesuatu yang terlalu sempurna nggak bagus kalo nggak ada sisi buruknya.' jelas Shadow meralatku. 'Dow, jangan mulai deh…' pikirku tersinggung. 'What? Ku bilang itu hal yang bagus 'kan?' kata Shadow membela diri. 'Sometimes, I can't understand the way you're thinking.' komentarku sambil facepalm. 'I could say the same thing about you.' balas Shadow.

* * *

**Ya'hoo!** Kembali lagi bertemu dengan saya, Anggir Andhika, dalam Fanfiction: ANPersona!

(Shadow: What's up with the cheesy greeting speech?)

Oh, ayolah… sekali-sekali nggak masalah 'kan kalo ku ikut-ikutan kayak pembawa acara di TV?! Toh ini juga sarana hiburan yang ada penonton—I mean, pembacanya. Yah, meskipun belum banyak. Still, quality over quantity, right?! Tapi bukan berarti yang banyak itu jelek. Justru yang banyak itu karena bagus dan jadi terkenal. Well, intinya sih ku udah cukup puas dengan apa yang ada saat ini. Heck, ku aja nggak nyangka bisa jadi kayak gini.

(Shadow: Terus, kamu cuma mau muter-muter bahas soal itu aja atau mau ngetik yang lain?)

Sabar kenapa, Dow? 'kan jarang-jarang ku ngomongin soal popularitas.

(Shadow: Whatever… ya udah sana, terus aja sampe mampus.)

Eh, tapi kalo dipikir-pikir… kayaknya ku nggak pengen nulis apa-apa lagi deh.

(Shadow: *facepalm*)

Ah, lupain aja deh soal yang tadi. Mendingan ku bahas soal chapter ini aja.

Untuk chapter kali ini, ku ingin mengembalikan rasa damai di fanfict ini, I mean it. Soalnya sejak 3 chapter sebelumnya bawaannya tegang melulu sih. Ini nggak baik buat kesehatan pembaca.

(Shadow: Kesehatan pembaca atau kesehatan jari dan jiwamu? Takut kehabisan ide buat event battle?)

Siapa bilang?! Chapter selanjutnya udah ada event battle lagi kok! Tapi kita semua tau 'kan kalo ini fanfict Persona. Game Persona itu nggak selalu tentang battle. Ada juga bagian di mana kita harus bisa menghadapi kehidupan sosial di sekitar kita. Lagian kalo cuma ngurusin battle, ku rasa ku nggak akan bikin fanfict ini.

(Shadow: Yeah, whatever… tapi seingatku cuma dua, atau sebenarnya satu chapter terakhir deh yang ada battle-nya. Chapter 37 'kan isinya damai-damai aja.)

Iya, tapi itu 'kan cuma dalam dunia bayangan. Sebenarnya itu udah termasuk event Operation Full Moon.

(Shadow: Then it doesn't count. Kita lagi ngomongin event battle-nya, bukan alur ceritanya.)

Tau ah! Kenapa malah jadi debat soal event battle sih?! Perasaan ku mau jelasin soal chapter ini deh.

(Shadow: Kamu sendiri yang mancing-mancing.)

Udah deh, ku udah abisin satu halaman cuma buat ngetik Author's Note yang isinya cuma debat sama kamu, Dow!

(Shadow: Ya udah, langsung tutup aja. See you on next chapter!)

Woi! Ku belum selesai! Lagian ku nggak pernah bilang kalo session Author's Note cuma dapet satu halaman!

(Shadow: Kalo gitu, mau abisin 15 halaman lagi buat debat nggak?)

Biar pas sama jumlah halaman chapter ini ya? No, thanks. Bisa-bisa ku dituntut gara-gara bikin chapter yang setengah isinya cuma debat gila sama diri sendiri. Terkadang ku ngerasa kalo ku butuh orang ketiga buat nahan kita berdua.

(Shadow: Ya udah, cari aja orang yang mau.)

Nggak deh, ku nggak tega nyeret orang lain ke dalam Author's Note cuma buat jadi wasit di antara kita. Bisa-bisa orangnya gila duluan sebelum session ini selesai.

(Shadow: You got a point there…)

Anyway, ku rasa chapter ini cukup jelas. Maksudku jelas menunjukkan kalau pada chapter-chapter berikutnya akan ada event Field Trip. Ya, di P3 & P4 'kan ada event sejenis, jadi kurasa akan lebih pas kalo di fanfict ini ada event kayak gitu. Dan emang kenyataannya ku udah Field Trip ke Lampung sih, jadi ku nggak "_Breaking this fanfiction's law_" yang menyatakan kalo 60% cerita di fanfict ini adalah kejadian real world dan 40%-nya "_Silakan tebak sendiri_" Cuma… karena udah cukup lama, ku jadi lupa pabrik mana aja yang waktu itu ku kunjungin. Oh well, nanti ku tinggal tanya sama yang lainnya aja deh. Pasti masih ada yang inget.

Nah, sekarang ku mau jawab sebagian review yang ada di chapter sebelumnya. Nggak semuanya, karena ku rasa emang nggak perlu ku jelasin. Jadi ku rasa session Reviewer's Respond Time nggak perlu muncul lagi di chapter ini.

(Shadow: Bilang aja nggak mau capek-capek copy-paste nama-nama reviewer sama baca review mereka berkali-kali.)

Enak aja! Bukannya gitu! Justru yang namanya review itu selalu menambah semangat buat nerusin dan update fanfict ini sebisa mungkin! Kalo nggak, mungkin ku udah berhenti di tengah jalan.

(Shadow: Nope, ku yakin kamu bakal terus ngetik sampe tamat. Tapi update-nya entah kapan-kapan. Mungkin keburu kiamat baru update.)

Iya juga sih… tapi review juga ngebantu ku dapet ide untuk isi plot yang kosong atau plot baru yang nggak kepikiran sebelumnya. Misalnya kayak review dari **Luciano Fyro **yang nanya kenapa Andjar nggak ikutan ke SEES. Awalnya ku rasa pembaca udah tau kalo ku nggak mau bawa-bawa orang yang nggak ada urusan sama Tartarus ke dalam SEES untuk sementara ini. Tapi dari pertanyaan dia ku malah bisa bikin plot baru di awal chapter ini yang tadinya ku bingung mau mulai dari mana.

(Shadow: Wait, perasaan temen-temen SMA kamu juga nggak ada hubungannya sama Tartarus.)

Oh, kalo mereka lain. Andjar 'kan punya kehidupan sekolahnya sendiri, sementara temen-temenku masih pada liburan. (Kecuali Jaka yang emang nggak punya Persona.) So, why not? Toh mereka juga dapet peran penting pas melawan Powerful shadows.

(Shadow: And your Darkness. Don't forget that.)

Iya, iya… seneng amat sih bawa-bawa bagian yang itu… seneng ya kalo ku jadi jahat?

(Shadow: Bukannya dari awal kamu emang udah jahat ya?)

Maksudnya?! Bagian mana dari Chapter 1 yang bilang kalo ku jahat?!

(Shadow: Dengan adanya Darkness di dalam dirimu. Itu berarti sebenarnya kamu jahat dari awal 'kan?)

Itu sih lain cerita! Masa ku harus bongkar ulang Chapter 1 terus bikin ku jadi jahat dengan jelasin ada Darkness di dalamku. Bisa berubah semua ceritanya!

(Shadow: The truth is, Darkness already appear since Chapter 4. But only for a while. Since it very weak at that moment.)

Oh iya, ku baru sadar… jadi itu emang suaranya Darkness ya?

(Shadow: Sebenarnya yang bikin ceritanya siapa sih…?)

Oke, selagi kita debat tadi ternyata secara nggak langsung ku udah jawab satu review. Hebat 'kan?

(Shadow: …)

Hey, komentar dikit kenapa?! Ah, biarin deh. Lagian ku baru sadar kalo udah ngetik sampe hampir tiga halaman cuma buat session ini. Kalo gitu ku persingkat aja deh!

Terima kasih kepada **Mocca-Marocchi** yang selalu bisa nebak hidden meaning di chapter-chapter sebelumnya. (Atau mungkin emang ku aja yang payah dalam bikin misterinya.) Untuk battle-nya akan ku usahain bisa tetap menarik. Walau terkadang agak susah bikin alur battle yang nggak monoton. Atau ku bikin simple aja ya? Serang weakness, one more, serang lagi sampe semua down, All Out Attack, Win! Hm… kalo dipikir-pikir lagi… kayaknya nggak seru. Ini 'kan bukan game. Yah, pokoknya liat nanti aja deh!

Dan juga kepada **LucyLucielle, Sistha dan Sync The Dragon Tempest **yang nggak pernah absen review setiap chapter. (Yah, **Mocca-Marocchi** juga termasuk sih, tapi tadi 'kan udah disebut duluan.) Terus ku agak penasaran sama **Kirazu Haruka**. Soalnya dia udah ngikutin sejak fanfict ini baru muncul. Oh well, ku nggak boleh meddling sama kehidupan orang lain. Lagian ku yakin kalo dia pasti selalu inget sama fanfict ini.

(Shadow: Hoo… you seem overconfident with this fanfiction, huh?)

Ya… bolehlah sekali-kali ngerasa bangga sama hasil ketikan sendiri…

Terus… terima kasih juga untuk para reviewer baru seperti **Sp-Cs, ugya-kun gaje dan Hikari Chrysant **yang berhasil menemukan fanfict super unik ini!

(Shadow: Somehow I feel sorry for them. Another victim fell into this chaotic fanfiction. More of their time will be wasted for reading these scribbles.)

Dow, kamu niat bantuin dirimu sendiri nggak sih? Jangan bikin kayak ku udah ngelakuin hal buruk ke mereka dong!

Oh, dan hello **Yosuke** **Galih**! Udah lama nggak muncul lagi di review.

Oke, ku rasa udah cukup. Lagian nggak baik nambah-nambahin halaman cuma buat Author's Note.

(Shadow: **SiGanteng** nggak kamu sebut? Dia 'kan juga sering kasih review.)

Ah, kalo dia sih nggak perlu. Lagian ku sering ketemu sama tuh makhluk.

(Shadow: Oh, okay then…)

Well, tapi ku minta maaf juga kalo ada beberapa reviewer yang lupa ku sebutin. Ku lagi nggak online sih pas ngetik Author's Note kali ini. Overall, ku juga berterima kasih kepada semua reader yang silent maupun yang juga jadi reviewer. Ku usahain ku bisa update satu chapter lagi sebelum pergantian tahun.

Oh, dan ku juga ucapin selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa Ramadhan bagi yang menjalankannya!

(Shadow: Tapi nanti ucapannya jadi nggak valid lho kalo dibaca setelah selesai bulan Ramadhan.)

Ya… mau gimana lagi? Ku males ngapusin kata-kata ucapan hari-hari khusus yang ada di chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Jadi biarin aja deh.

(Shadow: Hm… biar cukup valid, gimana kalo mulai sekarang dikasih tanggal release setiap chapter. Jadi orang yang telat baca bisa tau kapan chapter yang lagi dibacanya di-release.)

Nice idea! Kenapa ku baru kepikiran sekarang ya?

(Shadow: Mungkin karena kamu terlalu males buat update tiap bulan?)

Uugghh… sampai jumpa target deadline chapter yang tidak pernah berhasil…

(Shadow: Okay, I guess this should be enough. See you late—)

Tunggu, tunggu! Ku baru inget!

(Shadow: Now what?!)

Sorry, ku baru inget kalo ada satu tantangan lagi di chapter ini. Nah, sebenarnya ada event yang sengaja ku hidden di chapter ini. Kalo ada yang bisa nemuin kalimat/paragraf yang bisa buka hidden event itu. Nanti ku kasih true full chapter ini lewat email. Dan hidden event itu akan nyambung dengan event pada salah satu chapter berikutnya (yang pastinya ke hidden juga.) Well, selamat mencoba!

(Shadow: Udah selesai?)

Iya, udah beres kok.

(Shadow: Beneran nggak ada tambahan aneh-aneh lagi?)

Iya, tenang aja…

(Shadow: Are you sure?)

Iya beneran! Nggak percayaan amat sih!

(Shadow: You can't trick me that easily, you know.)

Aarrghh! Ya udah deh, ku aja yang nutup!

Sekian, terima kasih! Puas, Dow?!

(Shadow: What a harsh way to finish this chapter. Dan akhirnya Author's Note kali ini menghabiskan empat halaman.)

Diam kamu! Shut up! Urusai!


End file.
